Hermanos dragones
by erendir
Summary: ¿Que es lo que hace a la familia tal cosa? ¿La sangre? No... el vínculo. Ninguno de los dos tiene parentesco sanguíneo con el otro, pero el vínculo que comparte les ha convertido en una familia. Un poderoso vínculo que les ayudara a que el futuro no se vaya a pique. Versión original corregida y mejorada. New versión 1.5. Todos los derechos de la imagen son de Seky (CANCELADO)
1. Prologo

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Prologo:

 **EL COMIENZO**

* * *

Bueno, como empezar esta historia. Creo que empezare por describirme. Mi nombre es David Draconis. Es un nombre irónico, a que sí. El dragón amado por Dios, como si Dios amara a los dragones. A veces pienso que mi amada y difunta madre me troleo. Pero bueno, sigamos. Tengo veintiún años, mi cabello es castaño oscuro y de largo medio, ni corto ni largo, medio. Tengo los ojos marrones verdosos con pupilas rasgadas, como las de un dragón. Esto sería un problema si gente que no conozca el mundo sobrenatural me viera, pero para algo está la magia. Mido un metro ochenta y dos.

Soy de constitución normal, aunque estoy fuerte, eso se debe a que he estado entrenando y peleando desde que era muy pequeño. En fin, sigamos. No estoy cuadrado como los tíos de un gimnasio, y en parte lo agradezco. Eso de tener un brazo más grande que mi cabeza y que se me noten las venas no me agrada para nada. Originalmente soy español, por parte de madre. Por cosas del destino ahora vivo en una ciudad japonesa llamada Kuoh. La verdad es que prefieren mi madre patria. Las casas son mejores, no hay tanta gente… dependiendo de la ciudad. Pero la tecnología humana es más avanzada en este país, to hay que decirlo.

Vivo en una casa con mi hermano pequeño. Su nombre es Issei Hyodo, el actual [Sekiryuutei]. Ya sé, ya sé, no somos hermanos ni por asomo. Puede que no seamos hermanos de sangre, pero lo somos. Además, ambos somos dragones. En fin, me estoy yendo. Mi hermano Issei tiene dieciséis años. Originalmente era humano, pero por ciertos casos que contare más tarde se convirtió en dragón, y no en uno normal, pa su suerte.

El cómo es posible que yo y mi hermano nos conociéramos y acabáramos en Kuoh, Japón, en una ciudad vigilada por las hermanas menores de Sirzechs Gremory, o el [Maou] Lucifer, y Serafall Leviathan, o la [Maou] Leviathan, es algo curioso. Creo que empezare por mí, ya que soy el mayor, jejejeje.

Mi madre era, en principio, una [Seiken]. Era portadora de [Excalibur Blessing]. Ese fragmento permite controlar, por así decirlo, demás fragmentos y espadas sagradas. Sigamos. Mi madre, al ser una [Seiken] se supone que debía odiar a caídos, demonios, dragones y todas aquellas criaturas que fueran en contra de lo que piensan los cristianos. He de admitir que le tengo un gran respeto a mi madre por su forma de pensar. Ella no opinaba como esos viejos del [Vaticano]. Ella era más abierta de mente. Sabía que no todos los demonios eran unos grandísimos hijos de puta, igual que habían ángeles que eran asesinos. Hay un poco de todo en todos lados. Creo que fue por eso que acabo enamorándose de mi padre. Mi padre era un dragón, y no uno cualquiera. Se llamaba Draco, un dragón de primerísimo nivel. No llegaba al de los [Reyes Dragones] por poco. La verdad es que es algo muy curioso que mi padre acabara con mi madre por varios motivos.

Primero, pocos son los dragones que se enamoran. Ellos se aparean y ale, y si tienen crías mejor que mejor. MI padre, por suerte para mí, acabo enamorándose de mi madre y creándome a mí. Así que podéis flipar. Soy hijo de una [Seiken] y un dragón de primer nivel. Soy algo extraño y peligroso por las posibilidades existentes.

Segundo, los dragones normalmente no se aparean con humanas. Este es el segundo y extraño motivo. Es cierto que los dragones suelen aparearse con otras hembras de distintas especies, pero nunca se han apareado con humanos. Son considerados la raza más débil, por obvios motivos, y los dragones buscan parejas poderosas.

Desgraciadamente nunca supe toda la historia. Os puedo hacer un pequeño resumen. Mi padre estaba con su forma humana dando una vuelta por Roma. Mi madre también se encontraba disfrutando de su día libre. Coincidencia, casualidad o destino, no sabría decir cuál fue la que hizo que esos dos se conocieran. La verdad es que no empezaron muy bien. Mi madre era de carácter fuerte y no se intimidaba ante mi padre. Creo que eso fue lo que le llamo la atención.

Su relación no empezó de la noche a la mañana. Pasaron días, semanas, meses antes de que empezaran una relación a escondidas. A los del [Vaticano] no les hubiera gustado nada de nada que una [Seiken] estuviera con un dragón. Pero, desgraciadamente, no todo es felicidad. Mis padres llegaron muy lejos, me dieron la vida. No sé cómo llegó la noticia hasta los altos mandos del Vaticano, pero eso provocó una gran sacudida en el seno de la Iglesia Cristiana. Una [Seiken] iba a tener un hijo con un dragón.

No tardaron ni dos segundos en mandar a que les mataran a ambos. Por suerte, consiguieron escapar. Pasaron meses escapando, y no solo de la Iglesia. La noticia había corrido como la pólvora. Ángeles, caídos, demonios, exorcistas, todos iban detrás de mí y mis padres. Entonces llego el momento para que yo viera por primera vez el mundo. Para mi desgracia, no fue algo bonito.

XXXXX

Era septiembre. A pesar de estar ya en otoño el calor del verano era aún muy notable, incluso por la noche. Una mujer castaña, de ojos castaños, se encontraba dando a luz en algún bosque de la Península Ibérica. Pero no se encontraba sola. Junto a ella había un hombre, de unos veinticinco años, castaño de ojos verdes con las pupilas rasgadas, aunque debido a que era de noche no se le podía ver. El hombre llevaba en brazos a la mujer, de unos treinta años, hasta que pudieron encontrar una casa rural.

-¡Ayuda! – gritaba el hombre mientras corría.

Las luces de la casa rural se encendieron y por la puerta apareció una mujer mayor. Tenía el pelo canoso y corto. Junto a ella apareció una mujer más joven, de pelo rubio.

-¡Por favor, ayúdenme! – grito el hombre mientras la mujer no podía aguantar sus gritos.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Pasad rápido! – Grito la anciana - ¡María llama a tu hermana!

-¡Si mama!

La mujer madura entro corriendo en la casa. Entonces se pudo oír como esta llamaba a su hermana y ambas empezaban a hacer ruido. La anciana acompaño con rapidez al hombre hasta el interior. Los tres entraron a la casa y la anciana los guio hasta su habitación. Con todo el cuidado que podía, el hombre dejo a la mujer en la cama. Esta no paraba de gritar de dolor.

-¡Mierda! ¡Está cerca! ¡María! ¡Encarna! ¡Necesitare ayuda!

Junto a la rubia apareció otra rubia, aunque su cabello era más oscuro. El hombre se puso al lado de su mujer mientras cogía su mano.

-D-Draco. – intentaba hablar la mujer.

-Shhh. Tranquila. No dejare que ese maldito os haga nada.

-N-No vayas.

El hombre no dijo nada. Simplemente se levantó y le dio un beso para después irse. Al salir de la habitación vio a dos hombres. Ambos eran castaños y de edad media. Junto a ellos había cinco niños.

-Por favor, cuidad de ella. – pidió Draco sin mirarlos a los ojos.

Ambos hombres asintieron serios. Dicho esto Draco salió corriendo de la casa, de vuelta al bosque.

XXXXX

Corrió y corrió hasta estar lo suficientemente alejado de cualquier humano. Una vez dejo de correr su cuerpo se cubrió de llamas. Cuando estas se apagaron se pudo ver que el anterior hombre ahora era un enorme dragón de color marrón claro.

-No dejare que los toques, Kokabiel. Te matare aquí y ahora. – rugió furioso el dragón.

De entre las sombras apareció un ángel caído. Un [Cadre] de [Grígori]. Lo malo es que no estaba solo. Junto a él había decenas de ángeles caídos.

-¡Jajaja! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Puede que seas un dragón de primer nivel, pero no podrás contra todos, y menos contra esto!

Kokabiel saco una espada. Draco pudo sentir un poder enorme saliendo de esa espada.

-No es posible… [Gram]. – el dragón estaba asombrado.

-Jajajaja. Exacto. La espada mata dragones [Gram]. La más poderosa de las demoniacas. Con esto te matare. ¡A ti y a tu mujer! ¡Y a tu hijo me dedicare a hacerle sufrir! O quizás lo haga mi perro. Quien sabe, hay muchas posibilidades.

-¡Y una mierda!

El dragón aspiro aire y expulso fuego por su boca. Ese fuego era tan ardiente como el magma. Kokabiel consiguió esquivarlo, pero la mayoría de los caídos murieron carbonizados.

-No está mal. Típico de un dragón. Pero debes saber que estáis en decadencia, Draco. ¡Dentro de poco dejareis de existir!

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Un gran futuro nos aguarda! ¡Y tú no podrás verlo! ¡Si no te mato yo… lo hará mi hijo!

El dragón se lanzó con una velocidad irreal para su tamaño, contra el líder de los caídos. Este solo pudo bloquear el ataque con [Gram], pero aun así salió disparado contra el suelo.

PAM

Draco pudo notar un gran dolor. La espada le había hecho un enorme y profundo corte en su pata. Antes de que Kokabiel se levantara otra vez, Draco procedió a eliminar al resto de caídos. Con otra poderosa y ardiente llamarada los carbonizo, quedando solo él y Kokabiel.

-¡Ahhh! – fue el grito de la mujer de Draco.

-Lucia. – susurro preocupado el dragón.

XXXXX

Mientras, en la casa, la mujer se encontraba en las últimas del parto.

-¡Ahhh!

-¡Empuja! ¡Ya quedo poco! – animaba la anciana, que se encontraba entre las piernas, ayudando al futuro recién nacido a salir sin mayores problemas.

-¡Ahhh! – ese fue su último grito, uno desgarrador, que fue seguido por un llanto.

XXXXX

-¡Buah! ¡Buah!

Draco se quedó inmóvil mientras dirigía su vista a donde se encontraba la casa. Había podido oír el llanto de su hijo recién nacido. Una enorme felicidad nació dentro de él. Estaba tan contento que se olvidó un momento de Kokabiel.

-Ya ha nacido, ¿eh? Fantástico.

La sonrisa del caído era enferma. Empezó a volar hacia donde se oía el llanto. Draco reacciono y salió volando detrás de Kokabiel.

FIUM

Por suerte no tardo nada en ponerse delante de él.

-¡No pienso permitirlo!

-¡Ven aquí dragón! ¡Te voy a cortar en pedazos! ¡Te demostraré que los ángeles caídos somos la especie suprema!

Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro.

XXXXX

Él bebe se había calmado na más estar entre los brazos de su madre. A lo lejos podían oírse explosiones, que causaron el miedo en los humanos.

BOOOM-BOOOM-BOOOM

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? – pregunto uno de los hombres.

Sin que nadie la viera, Lucia uso un círculo mágico de color morado.

-Por favor Tannin, ven pronto. – susurro la mujer mientras abrazaba protectoramente a su hijo.

XXXXX

En donde antes estaban luchando Kokabiel y Draco, ahora solo se podía ver al dragón medio muerto con profundos y enormes cortes en todo su cuerpo. El caído tenía también cortes profundos en su cuerpo, pero aun sostenía a [Gram], que estaba cubierta de sangre.

-Ah… ah… te lo dije… no podrías… contra la espada… que mato a Fafnir… tu no podrías contra ella.

El dragón intentaba levantarse, pero le era demasiado difícil. El caído, sonriente, empezó a caminar hacia la casa rural. En un intento desesperado, Draco volvió a exhalar fuego, pero fue cortado por la espada demoniaca y entonces… Kokabiel le corto el cuello, haciendo que la sangre saliera por ese corte, provocando su muerte.

XXXXX

No muy lejos de la casa, un círculo mágico morado aparecía, y de él apareció el [Rey Dragón] Tannin. Este cambio su forma a una humana. Era un hombre alto y fuerte, aparentaba unos treinta años, de cabello y ojos morados con una perilla. Pudo notar que su amigo había muerto ya que podía sentir el aura de [Gram] y Kokabiel. Con tristeza avanzo veloz hacia la casa.

Dentro de ella, Lucia lloraba al notar la muerte del dragón. Levanto la cabeza cuando pudo ver delante suyo al hombre morado. Los hombres humanos lo miraban con miedo, al igual que las mujeres y niños.

-Tannin. – susurro Lucia.

-Lo siento. – dijo el dragón cerrando los ojos.

La mujer se limpió las lágrimas y le extendió al niño al dragón.

-Protégelo, por favor.

-¿Qué harás tú? – pregunto mientras cogía al bebe.

-Lo protegeré… le daré una oportunidad para vivir. – dijo mientras besaba a su hijo en la cabeza.

-Pero acabas de dar a luz.

-No hay problema con eso.

La mujer cogió un pendiente de su oreja izquierda. Una luz blanca brillo y una preciosa espada apareció. Era una espada de estilo occidental. El mango era plateado y azulado mientras la hoja era blanca. La mujer empezó a brillar en una luz blanca.

Entonces, ante el asombro de los dueños de la casa, Lucia se levantó de la cama y se irguió en toda su altura.

Los humanos estaban en shock ante lo que estaban viendo.

-Sabes que si lo haces no sobrevivirás. – le advirtió mirándola con seriedad

-Lo sé. Pero le dejare un buen recuerdo a Kokabiel.

Ambos salieron de la casa, con él bebe en brazos de Tannin. Debajo del dragón volvió a aparecer el círculo mágico de tele transporte. No se atrevía a usar la grieta para volver… no con ese bebé entre sus brazos. Antes de que desapareciera le dedico unas últimas palabras a Lucia.

-Me alegra haberte conocido, Lucia. Espero que te vuelvas a encontrar con Draco.

-Gracias Tannin. Cuida de mi pequeño. – sonrió mientras miraba por última vez a su hijo.

-No tienes que pedirlo. Es un dragón, parte de los míos.

El circulo brillo y Tannin desapareció con él bebe. La mujer se limpió las lágrimas y avanzo hacia donde notaba el aura de Kokabiel.

XXXXX

Después de caminar durante unos largos minutos, ambos se encontraron.

-¿Dónde está esa bazofia que llamas hijo? – pregunto el caído mientras blandía a [Gram].

-Donde un estúpido cuervo súper desarrollado no lo encontrara en su vida.

-¡Tsk!

FIUM

Con rapidez el caído se lanzó hacia la mujer. A pesar de usar el poder de [Blessing] para poder mantenerse, no se retiró y se lanzó contra el caído.

CLANK

El choque de espadas produjo una fuerte onda expansiva. Desgraciadamente, [Blessing] era menos fuerte que [Gram], por lo que Lucia salió disparada contra los árboles.

CRASH-CRASH-CRASH

-¡Buaj! – La mujer escupió gran cantidad de sangre, pero consiguió levantarse – Con esto no me mataras, Kokabiel.

-Oh, tranquila. Quiero hacerte sufrir… matarte ira luego.

La mujer se levantó y volvió a lanzarse contra el caído. La pelea se extendió durante diez minutos. La mujer tenía cortes graves, estaba de rodillas y se sujetaba del mango de su espada.

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡Menuda mierda! ¡Que poco ha durado la diversión!

Lo que Kokabiel no se espero fue que de debajo suyo apareciera una onda de corte sacra. Se consiguió apartar, pero se llevó un buen corte desde su hombro hasta su cara, pasando por su nariz.

-¡Argh! ¡Maldita puta!

-Jejejeje. Eso no te lo esperabas, imbécil.

Había usado lo poco de fuerza que le quedaba para mandar el poder sacro al suelo y desde ahí atacar a Kokabiel. Su cuerpo no pudo más y cayó al suelo.

-Ahhh… ahhh… ya no… doy a… mas… - decía entre respiración y respiración. Creó un pequeño círculo mágico de tele transporte, enviando la espada a su lugar de origen… el [Vaticano] – Como me hubiera… gustado vivir solo… un poco más…

-¡Tu, maldita puta! ¡Muérete de una vez!

El caído había creado una enorme lanza de luz, la cual la lanzo contra la mujer.

-Cuídate, hijo mío.

KABOOOM

La explosión fue enorme. Lo único que quedo fue un gigantesco cráter.

-Tsk. Vaya mierda. No lo conseguí. Bueno, ya lo encontrare algún día. – Dijo desinteresado el caído mientras empezaba a volar – Tengo que curarme estas heridas. – la herida de su cara sangraba mucho, al igual que las provocadas por [Blessing].

XXXXX

En el territorio de Tannin, el dragón había vuelto a su verdadera forma. Sostenía al bebe con una de sus garras. Entonces tuvo un leve escalofrió. Supo que significaba eso. Cerró los ojos con pesar, al saber que ambos habían muerto. Luego abrió los ojos y miro al bebe, que dormía como si nada hubiera ocurrido. De pronto hubo un leve brillo y junto a ambos apareció una espada, [Blessing].

-Ahhh… algún día… algún día Kokabiel pagará por lo que ha hecho. ¿Pero serás tú quien se lo haga pagar? – murmuró mientras avanzaba hacia su lugar de reposo.

* * *

Pues nah, decidí dejarlo todo como estaba. Anda que no estoy jodiendo con este fic, jejejeje. Bueno, lo resumiré todo de golpe y lo dejaré tal y como estaba en su original, salvo algunos arreglos y pequeños cambios. Eso significa que [Blessing] volverá a las manos de David.


	2. Hermanos

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 1:

 **HERMANOS**

* * *

 _ **Territorio de Tannin - Inframundo**_

Han pasado nueve años desde el incidente en el que David nació y Tannin se lo llevo, protegiéndolo de Kokabiel. Actualmente nos encontramos en el [Inframundo], más concretamente en el territorio del [Rey Dragón] Tannin. Ese lugar era de uso exclusivo para dragones. Ellos eran los únicos que vivían en ese lugar.

En uno de los tantos lugares de dicho territorio era donde normalmente vivía el joven dragón. Una extensa llanura verde con un enorme lago de aguas cristalinas. Ese lugar solía ser frecuentado por los dragones ya que sus aguas frescas y claras eran perfectas para darse un agradable baño. No muy a lo lejos se podía ver un enorme bosque. En el cielo otros dragones volaban tranquilos, o lo hacían hasta que llegaron las crías. Un grupo de diez crías de dragón volaban veloces persiguiendo a alguien.

Ese alguien era un niño castaño de nueve años que reía fuerte. Vestía unos pantalones anchos e iba descalzo y en el cuello tenía una cadena de plata que sujetaba una pequeña cruz de plata. Volaba con dos alas de color marrón claro.

El niño esquivaba con habilidad las bolas de fuego que le tiraban las crías. El por qué el chico y las crías volaban como si escaparan de algo es fácil… estaban jugando. David había sido criado por Tannin. El pequeño luchaba como un verdadero dragón. Todo lo que provocaba a su paso cuando peleaba era destrucción absoluta.

Además, no solo usaba su fuego, sino que este era algo extraño y aterrador para cualquier dragón. Su fuego era mata dragones, dragonslayer. Ningún dragón podría controlar esa magia, por obvios motivos, pero el niño lo había conseguido. Él podía usarlo gracias a su parte humana. A pesar de que los genes de dragón eran mayoritarios, tenía una pequeña parte humana, la cual le sería beneficiosa en un futuro. El cómo aprendió a usar ese fuego, que era una parte de él como cualquier dragón y su fuego, era curiosa.

* * *

 _ **Alfheim - un par de años atrás**_

El pequeño David se había despertado en un extraño bosque. Lo raro era que no lo reconocía, y él era capaz de reconocer cualquier bosque del territorio de Tannin. Había algo en ese bosque que le daba tranquilidad, una extraña pero relajante tranquilidad. Los arboles de ese lugar eran los más grandes que había visto en toda su vida. Eran tan altos que no veía el final y tan gruesos que dudaba que Tannin pudiera abrazarlo entero, aunque hubieran cinco como él. La hierba era fresca y blanda. Al ir descalzo podía sentir perfectamente el cosquilleo que le daba en la planta del pie. El aire era fresco, pero no sabía porque era un poco diferente al del su casa. Camino siendo guiado por sus instintos dragontinos. Camino y camino un buen rato hasta que llego a una ciudad. Era una ciudad asombrosa.

Todo estaba construido con materiales de la madre naturaleza, oséase madera. Las casas eran una composición de temas naturales y suaves y elegantes líneas, con resplandecientes torres opalescentes y extrañas avenidas enlazadas. David miraba asombrado la ciudad. Muchas casas estaban construidas sobre los árboles, otras a ras del suelo y otras en medio, manteniéndose de una forma mágica. El pequeño dragón caminaba a través de las calles con la boca abierta, admirando la maravilla que tenía delante. Estaba tan embelesado por la belleza del lugar que no se dio cuenta de que los habitantes de esa ciudad se les quedaban mirando asombrados.

 _-Un dragón._

 _-¿Qué hace aquí un hijo de la destrucción?_

 _-Es un hijo de Gaia, como nosotros._

 _-Pero también es humano._

 _-Un mestizo._

 _-Increíble._

 _-Nunca supimos de algo parecido._

Gracias a sus sentidos de dragón, David pudo oír los susurros, por lo que dejo de observar el lugar para fijarse en las personas. El pequeño castaño nunca había vivido con criaturas que no fueran dragones, por lo que esa gente le era algo extraño. De repente se sintió temeroso e intimidado ante tantísimas miradas sobre su persona. Las personas de ese lugar no parecían viejas, ya que no había ninguna que tuviera esa apariencia. Al contrario, todos eran gente hermosa. A pesar de no haber visto a otra persona en su corta vida, el castaño podía decir sin duda que esa gente era hermosa. Tenían el cabello largo, lacio y parecía suave. También tenían unas extrañas orejas. El pequeño se quedó parado en su sitio mientras se encogía, pero no de miedo, sino por vergüenza.

De entre todas las personas del lugar, una pequeña niña de preciosos cabellos dorados y de hermosos ojos verdosos se fue acercando al pequeño. La niña antes se encontraba junto a su madre, pero al ver a ese pequeño caminando y mirando maravillado el lugar se paró y se dedicó a observarlo. Algo le llamaba la atención sobre ese niño. Cuando observo que se paraba y miraba a todos lados con pena y vergüenza le causo una adorable sonrisa a la niña. Al ver que estaba perdido y no se acercaba a nadie, la pequeña decidió acercarse hasta él, a pesar de que su madre le decía que no se acercara.

-Hola. – Saludo la niña – Me llamo Anawiel, ¿Quién eres tú?

El pequeño dejo de mirar a la gente de su alrededor para mirar a la niña. Algo en su interior se movió. Era una sensación agradable para él. La pequeña se fijó en los ojos rasgado del dragón.

-M-me llamo David, David Draconis. – decía nervioso, pero no sabía el porqué.

-No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?

-N-no.

-¿Y de dónde eres?

-Del territorio de Tannin.

-¿Tannin?

-Si. Mi tío.

-¿Qué eres?

-Soy un mestizo de dragón y humano. ¿Y tú?

-Soy un elfo.

-¿Un elfo?

-Si. – respondió alegre la niña.

David estaba alucinando. Tannin le había contado que solo había una raza muy antigua y poderosa. Incluso podría decirse que es la más antigua de todas. Esos eran los elfos, hijos de Gaia, al igual que los dragones.

Los elfos eran tan viejos como el mundo mismo. Eran la raza más antigua y poderosa. Su magia y poder llegó en el pasado a superar incluso a una tan avanzada como la asgardiana. Sus armas eran las mejores con diferencia. Su inteligencia solo era igualada por los dragones, al igual que su poder. Pero se suponía que los elfos actuales, los habitantes de Alfheim eran más pacíficos y atrasados tecnológicamente.

David miraba son sus ojos castaño-verdosos rasgados a la niña elfo rubia delante suyo. Lo que acababa de descubrir era algo increíble.

-Anawiel, ¿qué ocurre aquí?

Ante ambos niños se presentó un elfo. Su apariencia era de un hombre de unos treinta. A pesar de eso no tenía ni arrugas ni entradas ni canas. El hombre era bastante alto, de largos cabellos amarillo pálido y profundos ojos grises. Vestía con atuendos élficos blancos y elegantes. De lo que David se había dado cuenta de que ninguno llevaba calzado, al igual que él.

-Mi señor Eldelbar. Este niño parece perdido. Solo lo estaba ayudando. – hablo con respeto la niña mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

El elfo mayor miro al pequeño dragón. David pudo notar como si el elfo estuviera viendo a través de él, como si le viera el alma. La profundidad de ser mirada le daba estupor.

-Ven conmigo, pequeño dragón.

David lo único que hizo fue asentir.

-Tú también Anawiel.

-Sí, mi señor.

El elfo empezó a andar, siendo seguido por ambos niños. La niña miraba al castaño, el cual seguía observando todo el lugar. Estuvieron andando durante un rato. Al final llegaron a su destino.

El sol descendía detrás de las montañas y las sombras crecían en el bosque. Los senderos pasaban ahora por unos setos donde la oscuridad ya estaba cerrándose. Mientras marchaban, la noche cayó bajo los árboles y los elfos descubrieron los faroles de plata.

De pronto salieron otra vez a un claro y se encontraron bajo un pálido cielo nocturno salpicado por unas pocas estrellas tempranas. Un vasto espacio sin árboles se extendía ante ellos en un gran círculo abriéndose a los lados. Más allá había un foso profundo perdido entre las sombras, pero la hierba de las márgenes era verde, como si brillara aún en memoria del sol que se había ido.

Del otro lado del foso una pared verde se levantaba a gran altura y rodeaba una colina verde cubierta de los mallorn más altos que hubieran visto hasta entonces en esa región. Qué altos eran no se podía saber, pero se erguían a la luz del crepúsculo como torres vivientes. Entre las muchas ramas superpuestas y las hojas que no dejaban de moverse brillaban innumerables luces, verdes y doradas y plateadas. Eldelbar se volvió hacia ambos infantes.

-Bienvenido a Caras Galadon, nuestra capital. El lugar del cual hemos marchado es un pequeño poblado. Vamos.

Del otro lado del foso corría un camino de piedras blancas. Fueron por allí hacia el este, con la ciudad alzándose siempre a la izquierda como una nube verde; y a medida que avanzaba la noche, aparecían más luces, hasta que toda la colina pareció inflamada de estrellas. Llegaron al fin a un puente blanco, y luego de cruzar se encontraron ante las grandes puertas de la ciudad: miraban al sudoeste, entre los extremos del muro circular que aquí se superponían, y eran altas y fuertes y había muchas lámparas.

Eldelbar golpeó y habló y las puertas se abrieron en silencio, pero David no vio a ningún guardia. Los viajeros pasaron y las puertas se cerraron detrás. Estaban en un pasaje profundo entre los dos extremos de la muralla y atravesándolo rápidamente entraron en la Ciudad de los Arboles. No vieron a nadie ni oyeron ningún ruido de pasos en los caminos, pero sonaban muchas voces alrededor y en el aire arriba.

Lejos sobre la colina se oía el sonido de unas canciones que caían de lo alto como una dulce lluvia sobre las hojas. Recorrieron muchos senderos y subieron muchas escaleras hasta que llegaron a unos sitios elevados y vieron una fuente que refulgía en un campo de hierbas. Estaba iluminada por unas linternas de plata que colgaban de las ramas de los árboles, y el agua caía en un pilón de plata que desbordaba en un arroyo blanco.

En el lado sur del prado se elevaba el mayor de todos los árboles; el tronco enorme y liso brillaba como seda gris y subía rectamente hasta las primeras ramas que se abrían muy arriba bajo sombrías nubes de hojas. A un lado pendía una ancha escala blanca y tres elfos estaban sentados al pie. Se incorporaron de un salto cuando vieron acercarse al trio, y David observó que eran altos y estaban vestidos con unas mallas grises y que llevaban sobre los hombros unas túnicas largas y blancas.

-Esta es mi morada y la de mi esposa.

Uno de los guardias tocó una nota clara en un cuerno pequeño y le respondieron tres veces desde lo alto. Una escalera apareció de repente frente a ellos, por las cuales empezaron a ascender.

Al fin, a mucha altura, llegó a un talan grande, parecido al puente de un navío. Sobre el talan había una casa, tan grande que en tierra hubiese podido servir de habitación a los hombres. Entró detrás de Eldelbar y descubrió que estaba en una cámara ovalada y en el medio crecía el tronco del gran mallorn, ahora ya adelgazándose pero todavía un pilar de amplia circunferencia.

Una luz clara iluminaba aquel espacio; las paredes eran verdes y plateadas y el techo de oro.

-Bienvenido a mi casa, pequeño dragón.

-Wow.

Mientras observaba a su alrededor, junto a la pequeña elfa, el dragón pudo ver que no estaban solos.

En dos asientos que se apoyaban en el tronco del árbol, y bajo el palio de una rama, había una mujer. Se incorporó para dar la bienvenida a los dos pequeños huéspedes, según la costumbre de los elfos. Muy alta era, tanto como Eldelbar. Estaba vestida de blanco y los cabellos de la mujer eran de un rojo como el fuego y, pero no había ningún signo de vejez en ellos, excepto quizás en lo profundo de los ojos, pues éstos eran azules y penetrantes como lanzas a la luz de las estrellas y sin embargo profundos, como pozos de recuerdos.

-Pequeño dragón. – susurro la mujer, clavando su mirada en el infante.

-¿Qué es lo que ves? – le pregunto Eldelbar.

La mujer se acercó hasta el pequeño dragón. Una vez estuvo frente a él se arrodillo hasta estar a su altura. Se había percatado de la niña rubia que estaba a su lado, pero el niño que tenía delante le llamo la atención. Algo le había dicho que iba a ir alguien importante, y ese alguien había llegado. La mujer miro directamente a los ojos del niño. Este se perdió en los ojos azules de la mujer y fue entonces que su mente colapso de repente. Dejo de ver. Solo veía oscuridad. Su cuerpo no se movía. Sus ojos seguían fijos en los ojos de la mujer. Estuvieron unos diez minutos así, hasta que la mujer deshizo el contacto visual. Fue entonces que el cuerpo del niño se desplomo. Su cuerpo hubiera chocado con el suelo de no ser porque Anawiel lo sostuvo.

-¿Qué has visto? – volvió a preguntarle Eldelbar a su mujer.

-El futuro.

-¿?

-Ese niño conocerá a otro. Ambos serán muy importantes. En sus manos está el evitar la caída de todas las [Dimensiones].

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Alguien entre las sombras quiere provocar la destrucción de todo.

-¿Los [Dragones Oscuros]? – pregunto serio el elfo.

-Estarán involucrados, pero no son la mente de todo. Pero hay algo, algo que será lo peor que se haya visto en mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué pasara?

-Trihexa.

El elfo se quedó callado con la cara de asombro y terror. Trihexa, el [666], la [Bestia del Apocalipsis]. Los elfos sabían que el Dios Bíblico Yahvé había sellado a la [Bestia]. El que alguien quisiera liberarlo significaría el fin de todo.

-Pero no es lo único. – Siguió la mujer – He visto más. A todos los seres, todos los Dioses de todas las religiones uniéndose para luchar contra la amenaza. Y sus algunos de esos guerreros serán ese niño y el [Sekiryuutei].

-¿El [Rojo]?

-Si. El actual portador cambiara el mundo, y ese pequeño dragón lo ayudara en ello.

-¿Cómo es posible que ese dragón viniera aquí? Nadie puede venir.

-Eso es porque yo lo invoque. Cuando se tenga que ir le darás esto. – La mujer se acercó hasta el escritorio y cogió un papel, el cual se lo entrego al hombre – Solo con esto podrá venir aquí. – Hubo un pequeño silencio – Me voy a descansar. – Cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer de la vista hablo otra vez – Enséñale el antiguo poder de fuego para luchar contra dragones. – y se fue.

Eldelbar se quedó pensando en las palabras de su mujer. El futuro se veía horrible, pero podía salvarse. La prueba estaba en el pequeño dragón que había en ese lugar. Dirigió su vista a donde descansaba el castaño. La pequeña rubia estaba sentada sobre sus piernas mientras dejaba que la cabeza del pequeño descansara en ellas.

Enseñarle a ese niño el poder de fuego para luchar contra los dragones... El elfo podía sentir que ese niño era un mestizo de dragón y humano. Si fuera un dragón por completo entonces no podría controlarlo, ya que lo mataría. En este caso, había una probabilidad.

El pequeño empezó a abrir los ojos y cuando su vista se aclaró lo primero que vio fue a Anawiel.

-Por fin has despertado. – sonrió la rubia.

-Ha sido muy extraño. – Decía el niño mientras se incorporaba despacio – He sentido como si de repente estuviera flotando en la nada.

Fue entonces que el elfo se puso delante del niño.

-Ven.

Al igual que había pasado antes, los niños siguieron al hombre. Bajaron por las mismas escaleras por las que antes habían subido a la plataforma. Rodearon el gran árbol y caminaron por caminos en la hierba bien cuidados hasta un gran lago de agua cristalina y fresca. El poco viento que soplaba apenas movía el agua.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? – pregunto el niño.

-Estamos aquí para enseñarte el antiguo poder de fuego para luchar contra dragones.

-Pero yo soy un dragón. Y cualquiera puede luchar contra los dragones, aunque no es recomendable.

-No del todo. Eres un mestizo. Ningún dragón puro podría controlar este poder. Y tienes razón. Cualquiera puede luchar contra un dragón, pero así como el poder sagrado es el modo más letal para acabar con los demonios, el poder de los caza dragones es el más indicado para luchar contra los dragones. Además, este poder es el más eficaz contra cualquier criatura existente.

-¿Y qué poder es ese? – el castaño estaba cada vez más interesado, al igual que su amiga rubia.

-Sentaos y escuchadme. – ambos niños se sentaron en la hierba, observando al alto elfo de pie, dándole la espalda al lago – Hace mucho tiempo, cuando el mundo era joven, dragones y elfos vivíamos en paz, tranquilos. Pero fue entonces que la tragedia llego. Muchos de nuestra raza y de la raza de los dragones se vieron atraídos e influenciados por la oscuridad, pasando a ser [Dragones Oscuros] y [Elfos Oscuros].

-Tannin me ha hablado sobre los [Dragones Oscuros], y algo me suena de los [Elfos Oscuros].

-Los [Dragones Oscuros], aquellos de los que decían que podían igualar al poder de Ddraig y Albion. Una lucha surgió entre nosotros y los oscuros. Esa fue la mayor guerra que este mundo haya conocido, pues duró milenios y todos los mundos existentes en ese momento se vieron afectados. A esa guerra, la primera que la existencia vivió, la llamamos la [Guerra de la Cólera]. Fue tal el coste de la guerra que los elfos creamos una [Magia] para luchar contra los dragones ya que nuestras armas les afectaba poco debido a una poderosa [Magia Oscura] que crearon al ver como derribaron a su líder, Ancalagon, con una de nuestras espadas, [Hadhafang].

-¿Y porque solo contra los dragones?

-Porque eran los más peligrosos. Si bien los dragones y elfos éramos los seres más poderosos que existen, cada uno a su modo, los dragones son sinónimo de destrucción total cuando luchan. Los [Elfos Oscuros] consiguieron aumentar el poder de esos dragones, haciendo que superaran a la mayoría de estos. Fue entonces cuando creamos el poder del fuego caza dragones. El primer "arma" dragonslayer. A pesar de aumentar el poder de los [Dragones Oscuros], no aumentaron el suyo, ya que sabían que los dragones podrían causar una mayor destrucción. La [Magia] para cazar dragones fue nuestra salvación.

-Caza dragones…

-Así es. Ese poder servía para matar dragones. Era nuestra mayor arma. Las únicas armas mata dragones actuales son las espadas [Gram] y [Ascalon], pero no se pueden comparar al poder de la [Magia Dragonslayer]. Desgraciadamente, los elfos nos hemos reducido hasta casi la extinción. Quedamos muy pocos de los míos antiguos. Nuestro tiempo ha pasado. Pero quedan nuestros sucesores, aunque gran parte de nuestro poder se haya debilitado.

-¿Y porque queréis enseñarme ese poder a mí?

-Grandes cosas se avecinan. Necesitaras el poder para combatirlas y desgraciadamente tu poder de dragón no será suficiente. Necesitas más.

El castaño sonrió para fijar su vista en el elfo que tenía delante.

-Bien. Acepto. - el hombre sonrió y le entrego el papel que la mujer le había dado. - ¿Qué es esto?

-Es para que puedas volver aquí. Nosotros estamos en un lugar al que solo unos pocos pueden llegar, desconocida salvo para dos dragones. Nadie más puede entrar aquí.

-¿Y cómo he llegado yo?

-Porque mi esposa te convoco. Ahora me marchare. Nos vemos mañana, joven dragón.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Esto no puedo decírselo a alguien, ¿verdad?

-¿A quién quieres decírselo?

-Bueno… me gustaría decírselo a Tannin. Él ha cuidado de mí desde bebe.

-¿El [Rey Dragón]? – El hombre estuvo pensando un rato hasta que volvió a hablar – Solo a él. No puedes decirle a nadie más.

Dicho esto, el hombre se fue, dejando solo a ambos niños. Estos se pusieron a hablar hasta que el castaño se tuvo que ir porque se preocuparían, su familia. La niña se puso triste pero volvió a sonreír cuando David le prometió que el próximo día volvería.

XXXXX

Una vez que uso el papel que le dio el elfo, el pequeño David había vuelto a aparecer en el bosque en el cual se desmayó, en el territorio del [Rey Dragón]. Sabía que no podía decirle nada a nadie sobre eso, salvo a Tannin. Era en quien más confiaba y el único al que le diría algo.

Con rapidez salió del bosque mientras buscaba al dragón. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo ya que este estaba dormido cerca del lago.

-¡Tannin! ¡Tannin! ¡Tengo algo importante que decirte!

El dragón abrió perezosamente un ojo para luego cerrarlo y estirarse, soltando un largo bostezo. Luego abrió los dos ojos y fijó su mirada en el crio.

-¿Qué ocurre cachorro? ¿Estaba durmiendo?

-¡Es algo muy importante que no puedes decirle a nadie!

El dragón le miraba curioso. La seriedad con la que hablaba era algo que casi nunca veía. Eso solo significaba que el tema era muy serio. Miro a todos lados para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie escuchándolos.

-Bien, te escucho.

Durante un largo rato David le contó a Tannin todo sobre lo que había descubierto. El dragón se encontraba alucinando. Él no había vivido el tiempo de la guerra dragontina, había nacido después de eso, pero siempre supo sobre los elfos, incluso pudo hablar con varios de ellos. El saber que aún había era algo que lo alegraba mucho.

-Entiendo. Uno de los Antiguos Elfos. Es increíble que aún existan. – Murmuró para si – Lo que me has contado es algo interesante, cachorro.

-¿A que si? – sonrió el niño mostrando sus dientes, resaltando sus afilados colmillos.

-Y esa niña…

-¿Anawiel?

-Esa misma.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Nada. Descríbemela.

El niño sonrió y la describió de pies a cabeza, también lo que habían hecho mientras se encontraba en el extraño bosque.

-Hum, interesante. Muy interesante. – susurro sonriente el dragón.

-¿Interesante?

-Nada, nada. No me hagas caso. Ahora ve con tus hermanos, te están buscando.

Dicho esto, el niño sonrió otra vez y extendió sus alas de dragón, volando mientras buscaba a sus hermanos dragones. Una vez desapareció de su vista el dragón suspiro mientras posaba su mirada en el cielo.

-Me parece que algo va a ocurrir dentro de poco. Será mejor que vaya con él la próxima vez.

XXXXX

A la mañana siguiente, David y Tannin fueron hasta el bosque donde el día anterior el cachorro se desmayó. Con una mano sostenía el papel y la otra la ponía en la pata de Tannin. Un brillo blanco salió del papel, cegando a ambos. Cuando volvieron a abrirlos se encontraron en frente del lago en el que David y Anawiel estuvieron ayer.

-Humph. Al menos no hemos aparecido en el quinto pino. – comentó el infante.

-Así que lo has traído.

Ambos dragones miraron a su derecha para encontrarse con un serio Eldelbar y una nerviosa Anawiel.

-Hola. Este es Tannin. – presentó al enorme dragón morado.

-Encantado. Hacía mucho que no veía a un elfo. – dijo el dragón.

-[Rey Dragón] Tannin. Un gusto conocerte. Yo soy Eldelbar, [Rey de los Elfos].

La niña rubia se alejó del lado del elfo y se acercó hasta el [Rey Dragón]. Con su manita acaricio las escamas de su pata derecha.

-Wow. Son increíbles. – Susurró con asombro – Y muy suaves.

-Gracias, pequeña.

-Anawiel, iros a jugar un rato. Luego os llamaremos.

-Si. ¡Vamos, ayer encontré un sitio interesante!

Mientras ambos infantes se alejaban para jugar, Tannin y Eldelbar hablaban sobre cosas importantes. El elfo le contaba al dragón y este mostro sorpresa ante lo que le contaba el elfo. No eran buenas noticias. Si algo sabia el dragón era que si un [Antiguo Elfo] le decía que había visto el futuro, debías fiarte.

Pero sin duda lo que más le sorprendía era hablar con uno de los [Antiguos Elfos]. Actualmente había dos tipos de elfos. Unos eran los [Elfos de la Luz], los cuales habitaban en el [Reino de Alfheim], y otros eran los [Elfos Oscuros], que habitaban en [Svartálfaheim], pero dudaba que fueran los mismos. El pensar que aún quedaban [Antiguos Elfos], aquellos que sobrevivieron a la [Guerra de la Cólera], era algo asombroso. Se preguntaba si los [Elfos Oscuros] serían los mismos que los [Antiguos Elfos Oscuros].

-Y eso es lo que pasara. – termino el elfo.

-Ya veo. Así que ese cachorro y el actual [Sekiryuutei]. Esto es algo increíble. Muchas cosas sorprendentes en apenas un día. ¿Está completamente seguro?

-Así es, señor dragón.

-Entonces, ¿es cierto que le vas a enseñar vuestra? La verdad es que estoy sorprendido que aun exista ese arte. Yo aún no había nacido cuanto la [Guerra de la Cólera] hubo finalizado, pero he oído historias y relatos de aquella época.

-Cierto es que vamos a enseñarle ese arte. Me temo que solo con su poder no tendrá suficiente. Cuando aprenda esa [Magia], esta se convertirá en parte de él, como si hubiera nacido con ella.

-Un dragón caza dragones. Es algo irónico.

-Señor dragón, debería de ir preparándose. No falta mucho y lo que pasara afectara a todos. Es posible que seres que dejaron la lucha tiempo atrás ahora deban retomarla.

-… creo que debería darle indirectas a los [Maous]. Quizás alguno la capte. Pero tengo que ser muy sutil y cauto para no revelar cosas innecesarias.

-Sería de agradecer. Aun no es tiempo para que mi raza vuelva a salir a la luz. Quizás sin estos futuros sucesos hubiéramos desaparecido sin que nadie, salvo nuestros parientes lejanos, se diera cuenta.

Durante los siguientes dos años, el [Rey Elfo] le estuvo enseñando la magia, hasta que esta se volvió parte del pequeño castaño. Durante esos dos años, Anawiel y David forjaron una hermosa amistad. Nadie, salvo Tannin y David, supo sobre la aun existencia de los elfos.

* * *

 _ **Territorio de Tannin - actualidad**_

Principios de la década dos mil. Han pasado varias cosas en el mundo humano. El atentado a las Torres Gemelas, el cambio de siglo, el Euro empieza a circular, etc. Tantas cosas habían cambiado allí, pero eso no afectaba al pequeño dragón. Él estaba feliz con su vida en el territorio de Tannin, su hogar. Lo que pasa es que la cosa se puso muy interesante cuando cierto niño castaño de cuatro años apareció de repente en medio del bosque.

David iba tan tranquilo caminando mientras cazaba su comida cuando un extraño olor llego a su nariz. Los dragones son los seres con los mejores sentidos, superando incluso la visión nocturna vampírica y demoniaca. El pequeño se puso a correr entre los arboles con una habilidad digna de dragón.

Después de estar un par de minutos corriendo, llego a un pequeño claro, donde vio a un niño castaño de unos cuatro años. El niño estaba tumbado en el suelo y parecía estar dormido. En un principio pensó en acercarse, pero fue entonces que vio a una niña. La niña tenía el pelo largo y negro y ojos negros como la oscuridad más profunda, vestida con un vestido de lolita gótica. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Esa niña… no era para nada normal.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto la niña sin mirar a David.

-Eso debería de preguntarlo yo. – Respondió el niño mientras se acercaba - ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

-Yo soy Ophis. Él es el [Sekiryuutei].

David paro su paso y su boca y ojos se abrieron como nunca. La [Diosa Dragón del Infinito] estaba justo delante de él y no solo ella, también estaba uno de los dos [Dragones Celestiales]. Normalmente cualquiera se acojonaría y saldría corriendo, pero esa no fue la reacción del castaño.

-¡Hostias! ¡Como mola! ¡La jodia [Diosa Dragón] y el puto [Sekiryuutei]! ¡Hoy es mi día de suerte!

Ophis desvió su mirada al niño, el cual se encontraba mirándolos con un brillo en los ojos. Normalmente cuando alguien la veía o se ponía en guardia o salía corriendo.

-¿No me vas a atacar o correr? – pregunto la niña con voz monótona.

-¿Por qué debería? ¿Tú vas a atacarme? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

-No… a no ser que me molestes.

-Pues ya está. – camino hasta que se sentó al lado del pequeño niño – Entonces, ¿este es el [Sekiryuutei]? Pero si es un dragón. ¿No se supone que solo humanos o híbridos pueden portar [Sacred Gears]?

-Eso es porque Great Red y yo le hemos dado un cuerpo y parte de nuestros poderes.

El niño estaba alucinando. Prácticamente le acababa de decir que ese crio antes era humano y ahora era prácticamente el hijo de los dos [Dioses Dragones].

-Así que es vuestro hijo.

-¿Nuestro hijo? No lo he parido.

-Pero le habéis dado un cuerpo y poderes. Prácticamente lo es. ¿Y cómo es que antes era humano y ahora es un dragón?

La morena quito su vista de David para fijarla en el pequeño castaño.

-Había sufrido un accidente de coche. Pude notar el aura de Ddraig. No sé porque lo lleve conmigo ni porque le dimos esto. Lo único que sé es que algo grande está por venir, y este niño está involucrado.

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de David. Eran las mismas que había oído de los elfos. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio que Ophis lo miraba atentamente. No sabía el motivo, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que Ophis no se lo había contado todo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con él? – preguntó el joven volviendo su mirada al niño.

-Nada.

-¿Nada? Lo salvas de morir, le das un nuevo cuerpo y poderes, ¿y ahora lo abandonas?

-¿Qué quieres que haga con él?

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Podría quedarse conmigo.

-¿Quieres cuidarlo?

-En parte se parece a mí. Además, algo me dice que debo hacerlo.

-Bien. Te lo encargo.

-Perfecto. – Miro fijamente a Ophis - ¿Es que nunca cambias tu cara?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que no has hecho ningún gesto desde que hemos hablado.

-…

-…

-Bueeeeeno. ¿Y qué sueles hacer?

-Lo que quiera.

-Qué respuesta más seca.

-Somos dragones. Hacemos lo que queremos, y si alguien se entromete lo eliminamos.

-…

-Mmm.

David paro de jalarse los pelos al ver que el niño estaba despertando.

-Encárgate de que no muera. – fue lo último que dijo Ophis antes de desaparecer.

David miro al castaño menor. No dijo nada y espero a que se incorporara. El niño abrió sus ojos, mostrando que eran marrones y sus pupilas estaban rasgadas.

-¿Dónde estoy? – Miro a David - ¿Quién eres tú?

-Mucho gusto. Me llamo David Draconis. ¿Y tú?

-Issei Hyodo… o eso creo. – respondió Issei rascándose la cabeza.

-Encantado compadre. Oye, una cosita, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Issei cerró los ojos mientras pensaba.

-No me acuerdo. – respondió en un susurro mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿No? Pues solo te diré que bienvenido al club.

-¿?

-Eres un dragón.

-¿Un… dragón?

-Sip.

-¿Tú también eres uno?

-En realidad soy mestizo humano-dragón. Digamos que, según me conto cierta loli dragona, tuviste un accidente, en el cual murieron tus padres. Entonces esa loli cogió tu alma y el [Boosted Gear], las arranco de tu cuerpo y junto a Great Red te crearon un nuevo cuerpo de dragón, junto a algunos poderes.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Bueeeeeno, tengo hambre. ¿Tú tienes hambre? – el pequeño asintió – Bien. Pues vamos a cazar algo.

El pequeño no entendía nada. No sabía quién era, salvo su nombre y apellido, no sabía qué lugar era ese ni como había llegado allí, porque lo que le había explicado David no lo había entendido. Lo único que sabía es que era un dragón y que David era otro. Ese chico le daba buena vibración, por lo que no se apartó de su lado en ningún momento.

Issei miraba a todos lados, curioso, mientras hacia lo que David le decía. Cuando consiguió cazar un conejo, que no parecía uno, el niño pequeño no sintió nada. Ni asco ni repulsión, nada. En todo caso un poco de lastima por el conejo cazado. Una vez que estuvo cazado, David hizo una pequeña hoguera con su fuego de dragón.

-Vaya. Eso ha sido genial. – decía asombrado Issei.

-Tú también puedes hacerlo. Prueba.

Issei asintió. Aspiro aire y luego lo soltó. Para su desanimo, no salió ni una pequeña llama.

-Jo. – se quejó desilusionado.

-Tranqui, enano. No se nace sabiendo. A mí me costó aprender a usar mi fuego.

-¿Te enseñó tu padre?

-No. Yo no tengo padres. – respondió alzando los hombros.

-¿No tienes?

-Nop. Pero no me pone triste. Es cierto que no los conozco, pero ellos dieron su vida por mí, eso es algo por lo que siempre les estaré agradecido. Además, Tannin y los demás dragones son mi familia.

-Oye David…

-Puedes decirme hermano.

-¿Hermano?

-Claro. Somos hermanos. No hace falta ser hermanos de sangre para serlo.

Issei sonrió con alegría ante las palabras del mayor.

-Entonces bien, hermano.

Esa palabra, saliendo de la boca del pequeño lleno de alegría al mayor. Si bien adoraba a sus hermanos dragones, pero ellos no eran aun capaces de hablarle, solo gruñirle. Quizás con el paso de los años…

-Entonces yo te enseñare, hermanito.

Después de cocinar el conejo, Issei y David se pusieron a comer y luego a descansar. Pasaron un par de horas en las que el pequeño le hacía preguntas al mayor.

-¿Y tienes alas?

-Por supuesto. – respondió mientras sacaba sus alas marrones.

-Wow. ¿Poder sacar las mías?

-En un futuro sí. Incluso podrás volar a gran velocidad. El viejo Tannin es muy rápido, a pesar de su enorme tamaño.

-¿Tannin?

-Ah, cierto, no te he hablado de él. Tannin es un [Rey Dragón]. Su fuego es el más ardiente que hay. Le llaman el [Blaze Meteor Dragon], cuyo aliento de fuego es tan ardiente como el impacto de un meteorito.

-Wow. Parece mi fuerte.

-Lo es. Además, ser la pieza de [Reina] aumenta su poder.

-¿Pieza de [Reina]?

-Ya te lo explicare más tarde. Ahora creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a buscar al viejo.

Después de apagar el fuego, David e Issei caminaron hasta salir del bosque. El pequeño no se separaba del mayor. Luego de salir, vieron la llanura donde se encontraban todos los dragones. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo para fijar su vista en el pequeño del castaños. Este tembló de miedo y se escondió detrás del mayor.

-Tranquilo, hermanito. No te harán nada.

Aun sin separarse del mayor, ambos hermanos avanzaron entre los dragones.

 _-Ese niño._

 _-El [Sekiryuutei]._

 _-También huelo un extraño olor._

 _-Ese niño… tiene algo…_

Los susurros no se hicieron de esperar. Después de caminar durante un pequeño rato, llegaron hasta estar en frente de Tannin.

-Viejo.

-Cachorro, ¿quién es él?

-Oh, cierto. Issei, preséntate. – sonrió el mayor.

-H-hola. M-me llamo Issei Hyodo.

-Encantado, cachorro. Yo soy Tannin, jefe de estos dragones... Un momento… ¿Ddraig? – pregunto asombrado el Rey Dragón.

En el brazo izquierdo de Issei apareció una gema verde, la cual asombró a ambos hermanos. De la gema salió una voz profunda.

-[Esa voz… ¿Tannin?] – hablo Ddraig en alto para que todos lo oyeran.

-Vaya, quien lo diría. Ha pasado tiempo.

-[Sin duda. Parece que me ha tocado uno nuevo. Un momento… ¡no me jodas!]

El grito del [Dragón Rojo] llamo la atención, aun mas, de todos los que estaban en el lugar.

-¿Qué ocurre Ddraig?

-[¡¿Sabes quién es mi actual portador?!]

-No.

-[Déjame que te cuente todo. Me acaban de llegar las memorias]

Durante un largo rato, Ddraig estuvo contando a todos los que estaban presentes quien era su nuevo portador.

-¡No me jodas! – ese fue el grito de todo dragón adulto, ya que las crías no se enteraban de nada.

-¡El hijo de los dos [Dioses Dragones]!

-¡Increíble!

-¡Viene el [Apocalipsis]! ¡Avisad a Midgardsormr!

-¡Silencio! – Grito imponente Tannin – Sin duda es una noticia interesante. Este niño… el [Sekiryuutei]. – Entonces Tannin recordó la charla que tuvo con Eldelbar – David.

-Dime.

-¿Te harías cargo de él?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Somos hermanos! – grito el mayor mientras abrazaba con fuerza al menor.

Las crías de dragón se fueron acercando hasta ambos castaños. Issei volvió a esconderse tras la espalda de su hermano mayor. Este solo se reía ante la situación.

-Tranquilo Issei, no te harán daño.

Al escuchar al mayor, Issei se fue asomando poco a poco hasta ponerse delante. Las crías se acercaron más hasta estar a centímetros del castaño menor.

-Acaríciales la cabeza. – le aconsejo.

Con toda la calma, cuidado, curiosidad, y un poquito de miedo, del mundo, Issei llevo su mano derecha hasta la cabeza de una de las crías. Empezó a acariciar de manera suave mientras notaba las escamas del ser. La cría cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba del acto, luego se tumbó panza arriba para que le siguiera rascando, cosa que hizo el castaño menor. Al final todas las crías se acercaron para ver a su nuevo hermano, el cual sonreía con alegría.

-[Parece que este nuevo portador va a ser muy interesante]

-"Las cosas ya han empezado. A partir de ahora todo se pondrá más difícil." – pensó el [Rey Dragón] mientras veía a David e Issei jugar con las crías de dragón.

* * *

 _ **Días más tarde**_

Issei se estaba adaptando muy bien a su nuevo hogar. Las crías de dragón solían jugar mucho con él, aunque al principio el castaño menor pensaba que querían comérselo. En esos días, David le estuvo contestando todas las dudas que el niño tenía. Al principio David no se llevó a Issei con él al bosque de los elfos, dado que no estaba seguro de hacerlo. Al final, y ante la insistencia de Tannin, acabo llevándolo con él.

-Hermano, ¿qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto Issei al ver que estaban apartados de los demás.

-Veras Issei, ¿te acuerdas que te conté sobre los elfos? – el pequeño asintió – Pues iremos con ellos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me están enseñando a usar un antiguo poder. Además, seguro que te gustaran.

David uso el papel que le dio la [Reina de los Elfos] y desaparecieron del lugar. Cuando Issei volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con un bosque totalmente distinto. El bosque que él conocía era bastante grande, pero ese era muy distinto. Tenía un extraño no-se-qué muy agradable. Era el bosque al cual David había estado yendo todo ese tiempo.

-Wow, es muy bonito.

-¿A que si?

-David. – lo llamo una voz muy conocida, por no decir que reconocería ese olor en cualquier lugar del mundo.

-Anawiel. – devolvió el saludo.

-¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto la rubia al ver al niño, examinándolo desde todos los ángulos.

-Y-yo… yo… - miro a su hermano mayor, el cual sonreía – Me llamo Issei Hyodo. Mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío. Yo me llamo Anawiel.

-Anawiel. – Se repitió el pequeño – Es muy bonito.

-Gracias. – Agradeció mientras le daba un cariñoso abrazo - ¡Que adorable~!

A David no le gusto eso. El que alguien que no fuera él le dijera esas cosas y el que ella le sonriera era algo que no le gusto.

-Hermano, ¿estás bien?

-¿Eh? – pregunto atontao al salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Estas bien, David? Parecías enfadado.

-Ah, no, no es eso. Solo es que estaba pensando… Jejejeje.

Issei y Anawiel lo miraban curioso, causando nerviosismo y un sonrojo en el castaño mayor.

-Ya has llegado. Y parece que traes al [Sekiryuutei].

La voz de la persona que llego fue la de Eldelbar. El elfo, como siempre, tenía un aura de severidad, disciplina, poderío y liderazgo.

-Eldelbar. – saludaron David y Anawiel con respeto. El castaño menor no sabía que hacer – Issei, él es Eldelbar, quien me está enseñando la [Magia] dragonslayer.

-¿Dragonslayer? ¿Es que quieres cazarnos? – Issei tembló de miedo ante eso, aunque David lo tranquilizo.

-No es para eso. – Negó divertido agitando su mano – Lo que pasa es que hay gente muy mala que quiere hace cosas malas. Esa [Magia] es para enfrentarme a ellos. Para proteger lo que quiero.

El castaño menor se relajó al oír esas palabras. Fue entonces que su mirada fue hasta el elfo. Este lo miraba como miraba a David la primera vez que lo vio.

-"Así que este es el [Sekiryuutei], ¿este niño es el que cambiara el mundo? Sin duda es algo nunca visto."

-[Esta sensación]

La gema verde apareció en la mano izquierda de Issei.

-¿Ddraig? – pregunto Issei.

-[Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo]. – hablo Eldelbar.

-[Un elfo. No, no uno normal. ¿Un Antiguo? Interesante. Hace mucho que no he hablado con uno]

-Sin duda, [Rojo]. La verdad es que me esperaba que tú y el [Blanco] acabaran así. Desde que la guerra entre nosotros y los oscuros acabo vosotros dos seguisteis peleando.

-[Lo sé. Y ni siquiera sé porque luchábamos]

-Seguro que por idiotas o por una mujer. – se rio el elfo.

-[¡Oye!]

-Jajajaja.

Los tres niños se miraban sin entender.

-Ddraig, quiero que instruyas bien a tu portador. Algo grande está por venir.

-[Si. Tannin me dijo lo mismo. Parece que me ha tocado una época difícil]

-Tu mayor peligro no será el [Blanco].

-[Oh, eso es nuevo. Normalmente siempre acabamos mal cuando nos encontramos. Pero si un [Antiguo Elfo] me dice que él no va a ser mi mayor problema, entonces por algo será]

-¿El [Blanco]? – pregunto Issei.

-El [Dragón Emperador Celestial Blanco] Albion. – Hablo Eldelbar – Es el némesis del [Rojo]. Siempre han estado peleando. Pero hay algo que me dice que esta vez la cosa podría ser distinta.

-¿?

-En fin, dejemos eso para más tarde. David, hora de entrenar.

-Si.

* * *

 _ **Dos años más tarde**_

Han pasado dos años desde que Issei y David se conocieron. Durante esos dos años, David había estado entrenando la [Magia] dragonslayer. Al principio parecía algo fácil, pero resulto ser mucho más difícil de lo que jamás hubiera esperado. Issei había aprendido a usar su fuego y sus alas. Su caso era más fácil ya que no usaba un fuego que lo dañaba casi siempre.

Además de eso, el castaño menor había aprendido a convocar la [Boosted Gear]. A pesar de tener seis años lo había conseguido. Claro que no era capaz de usarlo, solo convocarlo. En ese tiempo, Issei también se había hecho amigo de Anawiel, pero había algo que le decía que no se le acercase demasiado, por no decir que en parte olía como su hermano. Según le conto Tannin, su hermano la había marcado, pero era demasiado pequeño e inocente, por el momento, como para saber lo que había hecho. Por suerte eso no creo problemas con los elfos.

Durante los dos años, David e Issei habían estado yendo todos los días a entrenar con Eldelbar. Mientras a David le enseñaba la [Magia] dragonslayer, a Issei le ayudaba en la concentración, para intentar manifestar una parte del poder que le dieron los dos [Dioses Dragones]. Pero había notado que los poderes de Ophis eran más activos que los de Great Red. Posiblemente los de este tardarían muchísimo más en manifestarse. En los dos años, el castaño menor apenas podía mostrar un poco del poder de Ophis, ya que aún era demasiado pequeño.

Otro tema a parte fue el manejo de la espada. Eldelbar le enseño a David a manejar a [Blessing]. Anawiel también se sumó, por lo que Eldelbar le entrego una espada élfica. Para la joven elfa fue una gran sorpresa y honor usar la espada con la que Eärendil acabó con Ancalagon durante la [Guerra de la Cólera]. Le concedió el honor de usar la espada [Hadhafang]. Cuando le preguntó el motivo, el [Rey Elfo] solo le contestó _'en su momento lo sabrás'._

Esta espada élfica no tenía una hoja recta, sino que era algo curva. Algunas de las espadas élficas eran de doble filo y otras de un filo, pero todas llevaban grabados élficos en la hoja.

Además de usar la espada, Anawiel también estaba aprendiendo a combatir usando su [Magia] natural, la élfica.

Eldelbar no les enseño un estilo definido, sino que era libre. De esta manera podrían luchar a su modo y contra cualquier tipo de estilo de lucha de espada. Además de enseñarles a manejarla con ambas mano, haciéndolo ambidiestros.

CLANK-CLANK

David, Anawiel y Eldelbar chocaban espadas una y otra vez. El castaño mayor a veces usaba las dos manos y otras veces solo una. Anawiel solo usaba una mano, ya que el mango solo era para una. En la otra mano a veces usaba una daga de tamaño medio. En cambio, el elfo solo usaba una y no se movía de su sitio. Ambos chicos usaban los movimientos que el elfo les había estado enseñando durante dos años. A pesar de no usar un método en específico, los movimientos eran rápidos y fuertes.

Los golpes eran propiciados para destruir la guardia de su contrincante y perforar en un punto vital o cerca de él. En total llevaban diez minutos luchando. El castaño mayor usaba su fuego para lanzarse de manera más rápida contra su rival pero a pesar de ello se podía notar claramente la inmensa diferencia de poder entre ambos. Anawiel usaba su habilidad natural de elfo, es decir, su gran rapidez y agilidad. David apenas era un cachorro de dragón que había aprendido a usar el fuego y a volar, mientras que el elfo era un combatiente formidable. Su velocidad y fuerza eran muy superiores. Estaba seguro de que si peleara contra Tannin podría ganarle.

CLANK-CLANK

A pesar de que los golpes de David eran bastantes precisos, el elfo conseguía desviarlos sin esfuerzo y con movimientos suaves y elegantes. Los de Anawiel no usaban fuerza física, sino que técnica. David aun no conseguía hacer unos movimientos como los de los elfos. Ese era su meta, conseguir usar a su gusto la magia dragonslayer y ser tan buen espadachín como lo era su maestro, claro que conseguir lo segundo iba a ser muuuuuucho mas difícil que el primero.

-Ahhh… Ahhh…

David respiraba con dificultad. Estaba arrodillado en el suelo mientras sus manos sujetaban el mango de la espada sacra. El [Rey Elfo] estaba delante suyo sosteniendo una espada élfica con su mano derecha. Anawiel también estaba descansando, sentada en el suelo.

-Anawiel, bien hecho. David, debes ser más rápido y técnico. Muchas veces te dejas llevar y solo atacas con fuerza bruta. Con [Blessing] en tus manos, ese estilo de lucha no es conveniente. Usar solo la fuerza física puede ayudar a destruir defensas, pero si no eres rápido, esos ataques pueden crear muchas aperturas.

-Lo… siento… Es que… me emociono.

-Pues contrólate. En el campo de batalla no te darán otra oportunidad… a no ser de que este locos o sean unos creídos. – reprendió con severidad Eldelbar.

David se incorporó mientras sujetaba a [Blessing] con ambas manos, aumentando su concentración y aura. El fuego caza dragones empezó a manifestarse. Un hermoso fuego dorado que rodeaba al joven dragón como un torbellino. Al principio era en el cuerpo, pero lo transmitió a la hoja de la espada.

-"Interesante. Usará su [Magia] para aumentar el poder de la espada. No está mal pensado."

El castaño mayor elevo la espada hasta estar a la altura de la cabeza.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!

Con gran velocidad, la bajo hasta el suelo, creando una onda cortante de fuego caza dragones. Con la rapidez propia de los elfos, este detuvo el ataque con su espada, pero para desviarla tuvo que usar ambas manos.

BOOOM

La explosión formada por el poderoso ataque de David retumbo en el bosque. Issei, que estaba en pose de meditación mientras hablaba con Ddraig, se cayó de espaldas ante tal ruido. Anawiel solo miraba asombrada y con una sonrisa en la boca la hazaña de su amigo.

-No ha estado mal, pequeño dragón. Usar el poder dragonslayer y sumárselo al poder de la espada. Pero, ¿cuántas veces puedes usarla?

-Pues… no sabría decirlo. Es muy difícil transmitir el poder a la hoja y que no se desestabilice. Posiblemente solo lo pueda usar una o dos veces por ahora.

-[Yo diría que por ahora con una y vamos bien]

El dragón se sentó en el suelo, exhausto. Anawiel se acercó hasta él con un vaso de agua.

-Toma. Bebe.

-Ah. Muchas gracias.

-¡Eso ha sido impresionante, hermano!

-Por supuesto. Tu hermano mayor es el mejor. – sonrió arrogante mientras hinchaba su pecho.

-No me has durado ni diez minutos. No te lo tengas tan creído. – Se burló el elfo mayor con una leve sonrisa, provocando depresión en el castaño mayor – Issei, ¿qué tal vas con Ddraig?

-Bien maestro. Dice que a pesar de no poder usar la [Boosted Gear] aun, el haberlo convocado es un gran avance, pero aún me queda mucho para alcanzar el [Balance Breaker].

-Es entendible. Bien, podéis descansar por hoy.

-Gracias maestro. – respondieron al unísono.

El elfo se marchó, enfundando su espada, dejando solo a los tres pequeños. En el bosque ya había caído la noche. Las estrellas brillaban entre los arboles del claro en el que se encontraban. Las luciérnagas iluminaban el lugar, dándole un hermoso toque. Los tres se encontraban tumbados en el suelo, con David en el centro, Issei a su izquierda y Anawiel a su derecha.

-Ya han pasado dos años. – susurro el castaño mayor.

-Desde que nos conocimos. – susurro la rubia.

-Desde que me encontraste. – susurro el castaño menor.

-Y no me arrepiento de nada de lo sucedido.

-Ni yo.

-Ni yo.

Siguieron observando el cielo estrellado, disfrutando del tiempo tranquilo que tenían.

-Oye David. – hablo la elfa.

-Dime.

-Al ser un dragón, ¿puedes viajar a donde quieras? – esa pregunta llamo la atención de ambos dragones.

-Según me dijo Tannin, si puedo, pero aun soy demasiado pequeño como para poder abrir una brecha y utilizarla. Cuando lo consiga, podré viajar a todas partes salvo a este lugar. Parece que algo muy poderoso lo protege. Ni siquiera Tannin puede venir aquí por su cuenta, a pesar de saber que estamos en Alfheim.

-Ya veo. A mí me gustaría ver el mundo. Oye, ¿crees que en un futuro podrías llevarme contigo?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Iremos a todas partes! ¡Veremos de todo! ¡Es una promesa!

-Entonces te tomo la palabra.

-¿Yo también podre ir? – pregunto Issei.

-¡Por supuesto! No pienso dejar a mi hermanito solo.

Los tres sonrieron para seguir observando el hermoso cielo durante un rato más.

* * *

La espada [Hadhafang] es la espada de Arwen, del Señor de los Anillos. La he puesto en honor a Tolkien y su magnífica obra. Lo mismo va con la descripción de la ciudad élfica, que es prácticamente igual que la capital de Lorien, de Tolkien.


	3. Viajando

High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 2:

 **VIAJANDO**

* * *

Otro día había iniciado. Los rayos de luz del falso sol del [Inframundo] demoniaco llegaron a los ojos de Issei, el cual hizo un sonido de queja para girarse y evitar de ese modo la molesta luz. Pero no pasaron muchos minutos hasta que la luz era suficiente como para despertarle aun teniendo el sol a la espalda.

Incorporándose y soltando un bostezo, Issei decidió darle los buenos días a todos los presentes, aunque la gran mayoría estaba durmiendo. Encogiéndose de hombros buscó el lago para darse un chapuzón.

Su hermano a saber dónde andaría, lo mismo que su hermana, aunque podía suponer que ambos estaban juntos y, como diría Tannin, revueltos. Sacando sus alas ascendió varios metros hasta colocarse en medio del lago.

Plegando sus alas y haciéndose ovillo, cayó haciendo una gran bomba, salpicando a quienes estuvieran cerca de la orilla, que al despertarse por el agua le echaron una mirada asesina para después seguir durmiendo.

Volviendo a desplegar sus alas aun dentro del lago, el infante se quedó flotando un largo tiempo, observando el falso techo del [Inframundo].

-[En momentos como este pienso que tienes demasiado jaleo en tu cabeza]

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-[Hum, no sé. ¿Sera porque puedo leer tus pensamientos?]

-¿Y qué quieres que le haga?

-[Podrías probar a entretenerte con algo. Es demasiado temprano como para estar pensando tanto]

-Hum, que quieres que te diga. En que como dragón duermo poco a la semana y tengo un cerebro extraño, no es disparatado que este funcione tanto incluso tan temprano.

-[… demasiado temprano]

-¡Pero si tú siempre estas durmiendo, pedazo de vago!

-[¡Oye, un respeto a un superior!]

-¡Ni superior ni mierdas! ¡¿Te tengo que recordar la jerarquía?!

-[Aun no lo eres, larva, así que bájate los humos]

-Hmph.

-[Además, sabes que casi no puedes fiarte de la categoría dragontina]

-Lo sé, lo sé. Los [Dragones Celestiales] estaban en el [Top Ten] y los [Reyes Dragones] están al nivel de un [Clase Suprema]… supuestamente. Pero no te puedes fiar de ello. Tiamat era confundida con una Diosa en la… ¿religión Inca? ¿Azteca? ¿O era la Maya? Bah, en la que fuera. Aun así es considerada la más poderosa entre los [Reyes Dragones]. Midgardsormr va a cargarse a Thor, un [Top Ten] durante el [Ragnarok], Vritra casi se carga a Indra, otro [Top Ten], y Yu-Long y Tannin también son de temer. Y Fafnir ni se diga. Y luego están los antiguos dragones oscuros. Crom Cruach, al igual que Tiamat, fue confundido como un Dios celta, me parece. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Me he dado cuenta de algo interesante.

-[¿De qué?]

-De los humanos.

-[La raza más débil entre todas las razas inteligentes]

-Hum, puede ser, pero aun así…

-[Cuenta]

-Veamos. A Grendel se lo cargó Beowulf, Fafnir murió a manos de Sigfrido, tú y Albion fuisteis sellados, durante un tiempo, por Llud y Llefelys, Ladón por Hércules, San Jorge a otros tantos y así otros más, incluidos algunos como Aži Dahāka. Todos y cada uno de ellos fueron derrotados por humanos.

-[Eso es cierto]

-Pero no solo dragones. Drácula, por ejemplo. Él también fue asesinado por humanos. Esto me ha llevado a pensar que no son tan débiles como les hacen aparentar.

-[Estereotipos, supongo. Pero a pesar de ello, eso ocurre muy raras veces. Y no lo hacen por ellos mismos]

-Su tecnología no estaba lo suficientemente avanzada, por lo que debían buscar otros métodos. Pero ahora no sabría decirte.

-[¿Cuál es tu conclusión?]

-Creo que es un gigante dormido que actualmente tiene sus pies de barro, pero quien sabe, quizás algún día los tenga de acero.

-[Bah. Por cosas como estas te digo que piensas demasiado]

-Bueno, no es peor que aquella vez que me entró la vena filosófica.

-[No me lo recuerdes. No creo haberme aburrido tanto]

-Pensaba que te gustaban esas cosas.

-[Me gustan… pero no cuando tienen que ver con dibujos animados]

-¡Pero era entretenido!

-[¡De eso nada!]

-¡Hmph!

Una vez que termino su baño salió del agua y se envolvió en fuego para secarse. Cruzándose de brazos observó a su alrededor sin saber qué hacer. Tanto adultos como cachorros seguían durmiendo.

-Hum, ¡ya se!

Cambiándose de ropa abrió una brecha llegó hasta el mundo humano. Seguro que ahí habría cosas más divertidas para hacer.

XXXXX

El infante apareció en medio de un callejón en una ciudad checa, Praga. Era la primera vez que iba a esa ciudad y también la primera vez que iba solo. Hasta ahora siempre había ido acompañado de uno de sus dos hermanos mayores, pero él quería hacer las cosas por sí mismo. No era tan débil como algunos suponían a pesar de su edad… y era hora de demostrarlo.

Colocándose una chaqueta salió del callejón, contemplando la ciudad. Los transeúntes ignoraban al castaño debido a que estaban metidos en sus propios asuntos. El atardecer indicaba la hora del fin de la jornada laboral, momento en el que algunos se iban a casa y otros a algún lugar para descansar junto a familiares y/o amigos.

Durante largo rato paseó por las calles de la ciudad, observando el comportamiento de sus habitantes así como los lugares históricos. Tenía que admitir que la gran mayoría parecía estar demasiado atareado y con bastante estrés.

-¿Seré el así en un futuro?

-[No creo compañero. Al contrario que los humanos, tú no tendrás una vida como esa. Los dragones somos los únicos y verdaderos inmortales]

-¿Y los elfos y vampiros, por ejemplo?

-[Ambos tienen una longevidad tan larga que parecen inmortales]

-Hum.

-[¿Acaso te interesa?]

-Podría ser una experiencia interesante, aunque dudo que estuviera mucho tiempo. Fíjate cómo va la mayoría. Parece que a más de uno de vaya a dar un patatús.

-[Es lo que tiene. Me recuerda a los soldados en la guerra. Más de uno se volvió loco por el estrés producido]

-¿A mí también me pasará?

-[Quien sabe. Puede que sí o puede que no. Ya sabes cómo terminaron los anteriores. Pero tengo la sensación de que tú no acabaras igual]

-También lo espero.

-[Hoy estas más pensativo de que costumbre]

-Estoy pasando por mi fase de autoconocimiento. Esa fase en la que quieres saber el porqué de las cosas.

-[… me voy a dormir]

-Ale, ale.

El paseo siguió y siguió hasta que la noche llegó a la ciudad, la cual era iluminada por las farolas con un color amarillento. Pero a pesar de ser la hora que era en la ciudad, para Issei no había pasado más de unas pocas horas. Aun se sentía con muchas energías. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, no tenía demasiada hambre, pero parte de esta salió a la superficie al ver unos deliciosos dulces en un escaparate.

-"Hum… dulces~. ¿Pero cómo los pago? Podría simplemente robarlos… pero Anawiel seguro que se enfadaría mucho."

-¡Hagan sus apuestas damas y caballeros! – un estridente grito sacó al infante de sus pensamientos - ¡Hagan sus apuestas!

No muy lejos de la tienda de dulces, dos hombres estaban llamando la atención de todos los transeúntes. Dejando a un lado la comida Issei avanzó hasta el lugar, colándose con gran habilidad hasta poder ver perfectamente. Se trataba de dos hombres, uno bajo y delgado y el otro alto y musculoso.

-¡¿Quién será capaz de derrotar al _'Enterrador'_?! ¡Cinco mil euros para aquel que consiga darle un puñetazo en la cara!

El _'Enterrador'_ sonrió arrogante mientras hacía unos movimientos de boxeo. Ninguno se atrevía, pues el luchador parecía experimentado y además enorme y fuerte. Al ver que nadie se atrevía, el hombre bajito aumentó a diez mil euros la apuesta, pero aun así nadie se atrevía.

-¡Venga, atreveos! – Exclamó el hombretón - ¡¿No hay nadie que se atreva?!

-Yo me atrevo. - Issei avanzó hasta colocarse frente al hombretón – Has dicho diez mil, ¿verdad? Con eso tendré para comprarme muchos dulces~.

Los ojos de Issei se transformaron en estrellitas al pensar en tanto dulce. Ambos, hombrecillo y hombretón, al igual que los que observaban, se quedaron impactados ante el atrevimiento del pequeño.

-Oye niño, vete con tu mamá antes de que te hagas daño. – masculló enojado el hombretón.

-Calla abuelo, y mejor protégete la cara, porque no pienso fallar. – advirtió Issei.

-No me toques los… ¡!

PAM

El sonido de un puño estrellándose en una mandíbula resonó en toda la plaza. Los ojos y bocas de los presentes estaban en su máximo físico, pues en apenas un instante Issei había dado un gran salto, golpeando con su pequeño puño la mandíbula del _'Enterrador'_. Pero no solo asombrara el salto, pues el tipo era muy alto en comparación al niño, sino que fuera capaz de hacer que el hombretón diera varios pasos hacia atrás, con la mano en la barbilla, hinchada y enrojecida.

-¡Ja! ¡He ganado! ¡Ahora a comprarme dulces!

Cogió una bolsa llena de billetes que el hombrecillo ni siquiera osó tocar. Aún estaba impactado por como había conseguido golpear con tal fuerza, a pesar de su aspecto, al boxeador profesional.

Los observadores solo se hicieron a un lado cuando Issei pasó frente a ellos con la bolsa llena de dinero. Lo primero que hizo el infante fue ir directamente a la tienda, donde compró todos los dulces del escaparate y otros tantos.

-¡Oye niño, aun te sobran siete mil! – chilló el dependiente varios segundos después de que Issei se hubiera marchado con una enorme caja de dulces, dejando la bolsa de billetes en el mostrador.

-Hum, puedes quedártelo. Yo no necesito más.

Encogiéndose de hombros abandonó la plaza, buscando un lugar para disfrutar tranquilamente de sus deliciosos dulces. Salió de la plaza a la calle. La mayoría de transeúntes observaban al infante con gran curiosidad, pues era de lo más extraño encontrarse con un niño con tantas cajas de dulces.

-Disculpa pequeño, ¿qué haces con una caja tan grande? ¿Acaso te has perdido? – le preguntó educadamente un policía al verle pasear solo por la calle.

-No se preocupe agente. Puedo cuidarme solo. Además mi hermano está cerca, vigilándome. Pero yo le he pedido que me deje hacer esto. – mintió para evitar dar más explicaciones – Así que no pasa nada. Usted puede seguir ocupándose de los malhechores. – Torció su cuerpo, sonriendo divertido – Anda, hablando del diablo.

No muy lejos suyo, un ladrón acababa de robarle a un par de turistas y salir corriendo ante los gritos de estos.

-¡¿Pero qué?! – se llevó un silbato a los labios, haciéndolo sonar con fuerza. Al instante todos los demás miembros de los cuerpos de seguridad le miraron - ¡Al ladrón! Gracias pequeño por… ¿niño?

Giró su cabeza hacia todos los lados en busca del pequeño castaño. Había desaparecido en apenas un instante. No muy lejos de allí Issei observaba divertido a varios policías correr tras el ladrón, alcanzándolo y haciéndole un placaje digno de cualquier jugador de rugby.

-Esto es divertido. - Cogiendo el mapa que había comprado mientras se metía un dulce en la boca buscando su siguiente objetivo – Hum, podría ir a ver esto. Parece interesante.

Guardó el mapa y siguió con su comida. Para su desgracia su estómago tenía un límite, y no había terminado de comerse sus dulces.

-Hum, podría guardarlos, pero entonces me harían preguntas. Hum, no, mejor no me los guardo. ¿Pero entonces que podría hacer con ellos?

Se cruzó de brazos, pensativo, hasta que se fijó en algo. Un sin techo sentado en la calle pidiendo limosna.

Como si se le hubiera encendido una bombilla, Issei cogió el resto de los dulces, fue hasta el sin techo y se los dejó a su lado.

-Ale, pa ti. Disfrútalos.

Y sin dejar que el pobre e impactado hombre pudiera decirle ni pio, Issei tomó el rumbo del viejo ayuntamiento, donde se encontraba el famoso reloj astronómico más antiguo del continente. Una vez allí esperó hasta que dieran las campanadas, esperando paciente a que salieran los apóstoles y la muerte. Era sin duda asombroso ver un reloj de hace quinientos años funcionando tan bien como aquel. Además, ya de por si era impresionante verlo.

Durante el resto del día vivito otros lugares como el Castillo de Praga, la Catedral de San Vito, la Iglesia de Týn o la Plaza de Wenceslao **.**

Dado que la noche era demasiado cerrada, Issei decidió cambiar de lugar más hacia el oeste… Brasil.

XXXXX

Al igual que había pasado en Praga, Issei hizo acto de presencia en Rio de Janeiro. Ahí también estaba llegando la tarde, pero no importaba. Después de todo aún tenía mucho tiempo libre para ver cosas.

-¿Ise?

O eso creía.

El pequeño castaño se puso tenso al reconocer la voz de su amada hermana. Mirando atrás por encima de su hombro, el joven infante se encontró con sus dos hermanos mayores, que le miraban curioso.

-¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí? – preguntó David.

-Hum… pues… estaba… dando una vuelta.

-¿Tu solo?

-Si.

-Ahhh. Al menos habrás tenido cuidado.

-Puedo cuidarme yo solo. – dijo con dureza, achicando los ojos.

-No estoy diciendo lo contrario. Pero debes recordad que él [Sekiryuutei] es alguien muy buscado. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien gordo te encontrara? Eres poderoso, eso no se puede poner en duda, pero no lo eres lo suficiente.

-¿Y tú sí?

-Para nada. Pero no es lo mismo enfrentarles nosotros solos que juntos, y lo sabes.

-Pues vosotros dos vais juntos.

-Exacto, juntos. Y hay dos obvias diferencias. Primera, no somos buscados por todas las [Facciones] mundiales, y dos, solo hemos ido a Alfheim. Tú estabas tan dormidito que Anawiel no ha querido despertarte. Eso es todo.

-…

-…

-¿Y si nos sentamos y pedimos algo? – propuso la elfa.

Los tres se sentaron en una pequeña cafetería, pidiendo algo para tomar.

-¿Y tú donde has estado? – preguntó David cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba curioso a su hermano pequeño.

-Visitando varios lugares. Estaba muy aburrido. – se encogió de hombros.

-Hum, ¿y ha pasado algo interesante?

-… - se llevó un dedo a la barbilla - ¡He visto a unos policías placar a un ladrón!

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Lo has grabado?! – Issei negó – Pse, que lastima. Cosas como esas no se ven todos los días.

-¿YouTube?

-… se me había olvidado. ¡Seguro estará ahí! – Sacando el móvil empezó a buscar – Mierda, aun no lo han subido.

-Mala suerte hermano.

-Pse.

Una vez terminaron decidieron dejar la ciudad y viajar a las afueras, pues tenían entendido que había varias mansiones abandonadas, e Issei y David tenían gran interés en verlas. Anawiel solo los seguía sin quejarse.

Las dos primeras mansiones eran dignas de dicho nombre, por lo menos en el antaño. La primera tenía quinientos metros cuadrados repartidos en dos pisos, una piscina del tamaño de una olímpica, varias decenas de hectáreas de terrenos, un almacén donde antes debía haber un par de tractores y otras herramientas para cultivos.

La segunda era la mitad de pequeña, no tenía una piscina tan enorme, pero sin duda tenía más hectáreas.

Ahora en la tercera, la más grande, los tres jóvenes estaban por explorarla… al menos hasta que sintieron siete presencias demoniacas.

-¿Hum? ¿Demonios aquí? Estoy sorprendido. – comentó David.

-Hace mucho que no vemos demonios. ¿Qué pasó con los últimos? No consigo acordarme. – preguntó Issei mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Hum, creo recordar que te insultaron de muy mala manera y te pusiste en plan Berserker.

-… pues no me acuerdo yo.

-Normal. Después de eso te bebiste veinte redbulls, corriste varios kilómetros y luego caíste rendido.

-… pues no, no me acuerdo. – negó con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

-¿Investigamos? – propuso Anawiel.

-Me sorprende que preguntes eso. Pero ya que has preguntado, ¡adelante!

Siguiendo al más joven del grupo, los tres se internaron silenciosamente en la mansión por la parte trasera. Atravesaron algunos pasillos de la planta baja hasta llegar a lo que debía ser el recibidor, donde se encontraban los siete demonios. Pero lo que sorprendió al trio era el número de cuerpos humanos que había ahí. Un total de diez.

Habían oído que habían desaparecido varias personas por lo que se había hablado en la capital, pero no esperaba que se trataran de demonios. Sin duda debían ser demonios renegados. Que supieran, ningún demonio del [Inframundo] tenia permitido asesinar humanos, y menos de esta manera. Ahora ya no usaban las almas, o casi no las usaban.

-¿Porque teníamos que acabar en una situación como esta? Con lo tranquilo que estaba el día. – murmuró Anawiel con pesar.

-Ups. En mal sitio nos hemos metido. – Murmuró divertido David – Oye enano, ¿qué opinas tú?

Issei miró a los siete demonios frente a él y sonrió colmilludo.

-Me parece que esto puede ser entretenido. Solo son demonios de [Clase Baja].

[Boosted Gear]

Invocando su [Sacred Gear], Issei empezó a acumular [Boost]. El sonido de la invocación de la [Sacred Gear] llamó la atención del grupo demoniaco, que voltearon a mirar al trio, reconociendo al instante las auras.

-Hola. Es la primera vez que nos vemos, pero temo deciros que… un momento… nop, no temo deciros. Es más, ¡estoy jodidamente contento de anunciaros que aquí la palmáis! – exclamó Issei mientras el fuego le cubría.

-¡Malditos dragones! ¡Matadlos! – exclamó furioso el líder.

Los seis demonios se lanzaron hacia el trio. Invocando su fuego dragontino, ambos exhalaron un torrente de ardientes llamas, calcinando a dos de ellos en un instante.

Uno de ellos hizo una finta, colocándose a espaldas de Anawiel. La elfa invocó a [Hadhafang], bloqueando una espada creada con poder demoniaco. Usando su mano libre invocó su [Magia] élfica para acumular una gran cantidad de aire que empezó a girar en su palma. El demonio invocó también una esfera de poder demoniaco.

BOOOM

El choque de ambos poderes provocó una pequeña explosión, permitiendo a ambos tomar distancia.

-Pequeña perra. – masculló el demonio renegado.

Anawiel no se inmutó ante el insulto, sino que se colocó en posición defensiva, manteniéndose atenta al resto de combatientes, sobre todo del líder, que no se había movido.

BOOOM-BOOOM

PAM

KACHIN

PAM

Por su parte, Issei se enfrentaba a dos demonios el solo. Había hecho varias acumulaciones de [Boost], las cuales había transferido a su propio cuerpo para mejorar sus habilidades físicas. Luego volvió a acumular [Boost].

Los demonios renegados intentaban golpear al joven dragón, pero el aumento de sus habilidades físicas les dificultaba en gran medida acertarle un golpe, pues o bien los esquivaba o bien los bloqueaba. Pero lo que más les enfurecía eran los constantes contraataques del infante.

Aprovechando la brecha en la defensa de uno de ellos, Issei convocó a [Glamdring], hundiendo la hoja en el pecho, justo en el corazón, acabando con él. Rápidamente volvió a guardar la espada y…

[Dragon Shot]

Creando una esfera de poder dragontino aumentado con los [Boost] acumulados, disparó a quemarropa contra el otro demonio. Este creó una barrera defensiva, la cual no resistió el poderoso ataque aumentado de Issei.

KABOOOM

La explosión que se produjo cuando el poder dragontino impactó contra la barrera fue tal que el demonio no sobrevivió ante dicha explosión de poder.

David observaba a su hermanito orgulloso mientras creaba una serie de pilares de fuego alrededor de su contrincante, impidiéndole escapar, para después hacer que dichos pilares se unieran, carbonizando al demonio.

SLASH

El sonido de un corte limpio se escuchó no muy lejos de ambos dragones. Volvieron sus miradas a la elfa, la cual había atravesado el pecho del demonio, que cayó muerto al suelo mientras la sangre salía de su herida mortal.

La elfa suspiró, limpió la hoja y la enfundó mientras realizaba un rezo.

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo esa estúpida? – preguntó molesto del líder renegado.

-Es una elfa y para ellos la vida es lo más valioso que existe. Rezan por esa vida arrebatada. Es su modo de rendir homenaje a la vida, incluso siendo la de basura como vosotros. – Explicó David mientras alzaba los hombros – Ahora eres el ultimo. Has asesinado a muchos humanos, por lo que acabar contigo no me va a afectar en lo más mínimo. ¿Te ocupas tu o yo? – le preguntó a Issei.

-Si no te importa, me ocupo yo.

-Todo tuyo.

Avanzando hacia el demonio, Issei volvió a acumular [Boost] mientras el fuego surgió de sus brazos.

-Espero que te hayas preparado, porque de aquí no sales vivo. – amenazó.

El demonio miró con repudio y asco al dragón mientras expulsaba toda el aura que le era posible, pero seguía siendo un demonio de [Clase Baja] y dos alas, por lo que la diferencia con respecto a Issei y su [Boosted Gear] era notable.

Para desgracia del demonio renegado, la sala no era muy alta e Issei también podía volar, por lo que solo pudo hacer una cosa…

BOOOM

Invocando su poder hizo estallar el techo, alzándose veloz hacia el cielo, pero…

-¿Adónde vas, cosita fea? – preguntó Issei agarrando el tobillo.

-¡Suéltame, basura dragontina!

-Como gustes.

Apuntó con sus pies al cielo e invocó dos lenguas de fuego, yendo en picado hacia el suelo, deteniéndose poco antes de llegar al cielo, lanzando al demonio, que se estrelló duramente contra el suelo de mármol.

-¿Esto es todo lo que puede hacer un [Clase Baja]? ¿Yo era tan débil? – preguntó asombrado.

-No olvides quienes te han estado entrenando. – recordó David mientras Anawiel asentía.

-Bueno, creo que yo no soy normal, después de todo.

-¡Puta basura!

Chillando furioso, el renegado apuntó con ambas manos al infante, empezando a disparar esferas de gran tamaño de poder demoniaco. Issei alzó el fuego, esquivando las esferas, cortándolas con su espada élfica o desviándolas con su garra o fuego.

Una vez que la ráfaga se detuvo por cansancio del demonio, Issei recuperó la respiración y envolvió su espada en fuego. Realizó un movimiento recto y vertical, enviando un grueso corte de fuego. El demonio lo esquivó con facilidad, pero no mantuvo su mirada fija en Issei. Cuando volvió su mirada al dragón, este le miraba triunfante. Tenía su puño enterrado en el mármol con la [Boosted Gear].

-Esto se ha acabado.

BOOOM

Una gigantesca columna de fuego surgió bajo los pies del demonio, envolviéndolo al instante. Tan rápido fue y tan ardiente era que el renegado no tuvo tiempo ni para gritar antes de desaparecer entre el ardiente fuego mejorado con los [Boost].

-… pues no ha sido para tanto. – se quejó.

-Tú eres muy poderoso y ellos, a pesar de ser siete, no tenían el nivel adecuado para enfrentarnos en un combate en serio. – explicó Anawiel con una sonrisa.

-Cierto. Ahora exploremos un poco. Nos encontraremos en el despacho que hay en ese pasillo. – apuntó con su mano al final del pasillo, más precisamente una destrozada puerta de roble.

Asintiendo, el trio se separó, explorando la mansión. Durante unos veinte minutos ninguno encontró nada interesante, por lo que supusieron que solo era un punto de reunión de esos renegados.

David revisó su teléfono, viendo que se trataba de Issei.

-*Hermano*

-Dime.

-*Nosotros hemos acabado. Te esperamos*

-En seguida voy.

Colgó y fijó su vista nuevamente al frente… encontrados con un demonio que le miraba sorprendido.

-¡Enemigos! ¡Enemigos! – exclamó el demonio.

En la vista del dragón, no muy lejos, varios demonios renegados empezaban a acercarse rápidamente a la mansión.

SLASH

En un rápido movimiento David se encargó de decapitar al demonio con [Blessing] mientras el resto de demonios entraba en la mansión.

-Tsk. Refuerzos de la [Brigada]. Esto es malo. Son demasiados.

Volviendo sobre sus pasos a todo trapo. Reuniéndose con Anawiel e Issei en lo que parecía ser el despacho del antiguo dueño.

-Siento nuevas presencias demoniacas. – comentó la elfa mientras observaba por una ventana, apartándose rápidamente al ver una lluvia de flechas de poder demoniaco. Algunas rompieron los cristales, clavándose en la pared de enfrente.

-Si. Huelo a diez… no, quince… no, veinte… No dejan de llegar. – olfateó Issei haciendo una mueca.

-Así es. Refuerzos de ya sabéis quienes. Me sorprende ver que lleguen tantos para estos siete idiotas. Pero será mejor irnos ya. Anawiel.

-Si.

Creando un círculo mágico de tele transporte, la elfa les saco de la mansión poco antes de que los refuerzos de demonios renegados llegaran al despacho.

* * *

 _ **Semanas después**_

Había pasado tiempo desde la lucha contra los demonios de la [Brigada]. El trio había decidido seguir viajando, viendo mundo. Un día, por pura casualidad, acabaron paseando frente a la mansión de la familia Pendragón, en ese momento portadora de la espada [Caliburn] y el fragmento [Ruler].

David no pudo evitar el impulso de querer recuperar ese fragmento y sumarlo al que ya tenía. Durante una semana planearon el "robo", estudiando la mansión con los datos que pudieron obtener, algunos de ellos con ayuda.

Una vez que llegó el día, Anawiel se marchó al punto de encuentro, preparando el escape. Mientras, y con gran habilidad, ambos dragones se infiltraron en una mansión a prueba de casi todo; una poderosa barrera envolvía los terrenos, un sistema de vigilancia última generación con detectores de movimiento, infrarrojos, detectores mágicos, etc. El superar la barrera fue lo más difícil, a partir de ahí la cosa fue más sencilla, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera un trabajo más que arduo.

Tuvieron que atravesar los amplios jardines, donde el cuerpo de seguridad privada vigilaba siempre. Una vez dentro de la mansión tuvieron que evitar a los propios miembros de la familia, evitar el sistema de seguridad hogareño y encontrar el fragmento [Ruler]. El fragmento estaba protegido por dos sistemas de seguridad, uno humano y otro mágico.

Una vez superado ese obstáculo, y por fallo del mayor, el sistema saltó y la alarma resonó tanto por la mansión como por los terrenos exteriores. La huida fue rápida, evitando que captaran sus rostros. Corrieron a través del bosque que había cerca de la mansión con los Pendragón y los seguratas pisándoles los talones.

Issei logró ver la señal de Anawiel y guio a su hermano hasta un acantilado. Saltaron sin pensarlo, viendo como la elfa había preparado el círculo de transporte en este mismo. Los Pendragón llegaron hasta el lugar, pero no pudieron ir más allá. Aquel robo provocó la ira del patriarca Pendragón y la burla y preocupación de las Iglesias, pues no solo habían humillado a los Pendragón, sino que también había robado un recurso de guerra de lo más valioso.

Una vez conseguido tele transportarse, el trio acabó en Japón. Al estar en la otra punta del globo el sol brillaba con ganas. Los tres jóvenes se encontraban en un callejón, donde la luz del sol no daba con tanta fuerza.

-Bufff, por poco no lo contamos. – suspiraba alegre el castaño mayor mientras enfundaba a [Ruler] y la guardaba en su dimensión de bolsillo junto a [Blessing].

-Gracias a mí. – la elfa infló el pecho orgullosa.

-Ahora que me lo pregunto, ¿por qué un barranco? – preguntó el dragón menor con gran interés.

-Porque sería invisible. Nadie se asomaría a un acantilado para ver si hay un círculo mágico.

-¿Qué usaste para sostenerte?

-[Magia].

-Pues menos mal que no te vio nadie.

-A todo esto, ¿cómo es posible que Issei notara la señal y que TÚ, como mi pareja, no lo notaras? – preguntaba furiosa.

-Ah… eso… bueno… estaba… ¿ocupado?

-Hmph.

-Ya, tranquila. Esta noche te lo compensare.

-Más te vale.

-¿Tendré que volver a usar tapones? – pregunto con desgana Issei mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Nop. Esta vez iras a ver a Tannin.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Yo quiero quedarme con vosotros!

-¿En serio quieres estar toda la noche con los tapones puestos? – pregunto con una sonrisa malvada David.

-…

-…

-Bueeeeeno. Nos vemos mañana hermano.

Dicho esto, el castaño menor abrió una brecha y se fue.

-Ahora que nos hemos librado de Issei, será mejor largarnos de aquí. Esta zona está gobernada por demonios y no tengo ganas de tener una charla con ellos. Escondámonos aquí.

Con rapidez, ambos se escondieron entre un pequeño grupo de árboles, pero suficientemente juntos como para pasar desapercibidos.

-Es increíble que haya tan poca gente. – comentaba Anawiel al ver tan poco japonés en el parque.

-O estarán en la escuela o en el trabajo. Aquí debe ser aun hora del curro.

Al notar la mirada del castaño sobre ella, levanto la vista para que, al mismo instante, el castaño se lanzara contra su boca, introduciendo la lengua todo lo que podía. La rubia se sorprendió, pero no tardó en responderle mientras le pasaba los brazos por el cuello y pegaba todo lo que podía su cuerpo al del chico. Este bajo las manos desde la espalda hasta el trasero, acercándolo todo lo posible a su erección. La rubia gimió del gusto. Se separaron después de unos minutos mientras se miraban a los ojos. El castaño los tenia rojo carmesí mientras que la rubia tenía las pupilas rasgadas.

No hubo falta palabras. El castaño creo una brecha, cargo a Anawiel estilo princesa y la atravesó. Ahora estaban en una habitación elegante. La cama era bastante grande. Las sabanas de seda y rojas. Había dos grandes ventanas a ambos lados de la cama. A través de ellas se podía ver una catedral conocida por los habitantes del país. Era la Catedral de Burgos. También había dos mesillas a ambos lados. Un armario bastante grande enfrente de la cama. Había una puerta a la derecha que daba al baño, mientras que a la izquierda estaba la de la entrada.

David quito las sabanas y acostó a la rubia. Esta, en un rápido movimiento, cogió al chico del cuello de la camisa y lo tumbo, poniéndose ella encima de su entrepierna. Volvieron a comerse las bocas mientras la rubia le quitaba la camiseta. Este intentaba quitarle la ropa a la rubia, pero ella se lo impedía.

-Aun no, cariño. – susurraba contra sus labios.

La chica empezó a besarle el cuello, la oreja, mandíbula y barbilla para después ir bajando por la garganta hasta el pecho. El castaño solo disfrutaba de los mimos de su novia.

-Ufff.

Beso su cuello, pecho, tetillas, abdomen y estómago, hasta llegar a la cintura. Le desabrocho el cinturón y le bajo la cremallera. Antes de quitárselos, le quito el calzado y los calcetines. Una vez quitados le bajo los pantalones de un tirón, junto con los calzoncillos, bóxer o como le digáis. La erección del chico se mostraba orgullosa y firme. Con una lentitud tortuosa la chica acariciaba el pene del chico, provocándole pequeños escalofríos. Luego empezó a darle pequeñas lamidas con la lengua por el tronco y en el glande para después pasar a metérsela en la boca.

-Ahhh, joder.

La mamada era lenta. Mientras el miembro entraba y salía de la boca de la chica, esta jugaba con su lengua por dentro. Mientras, con una mano, le acariciaba las pelotas. Poco a poco la velocidad de la mamada iba aumentando, hasta que llego al clímax. Anawiel en ningún momento se sacó el miembro de la boca. Se tragó todo el semen hasta no dejar ni gota. En cuanto termino de bebérselo sus ojos cambiaron a rojo carmesí.

-Ahhh. Tan rico como siempre. – decía la rubia mientras se relamía los labios. No había dejado nada.

-Ahhh… Ahhh… mi turno.

Con un movimiento brusco la tumbo, poniéndose él encima. Se quedó observándola mientras sus manos iban bajando el vestido veraniego que llevaba. Era un vestido de una pieza con tirantes. Empezó a besar su cuello, específicamente en la curva. Daba pequeños besos, lamidas y mordidas. A pesar de ser simplemente eso, el placer que provocaba a la rubia era muy grande. Al ser dragones tenían la gran ventaja de dar el máximo placer a sus parejas, incluso sin penetrarlas. Mientras David besaba su cuello, su mano derecha había bajado el tirante del vestido y se encontraba acariciando se pecho por encima del sujetador.

-Ahhh…

-Te dije que esa te la guardaba. Ahora no te voy a dejar descansar en toda la noche.

Con un rápido movimiento, termino de quitarle el vestido y sujetador, dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo y sus melones. En ellos se podían ver sus rosados pezones erectos, esperando ser atendidos.

-Hermosa. – dijo antes de lanzarse contra los pechos.

Según unos estudios, los pechos son, después de la vagina y el clítoris, la zona que más excita a las mujeres. Si a eso le añadimos el toque dragón, entonces el placer que estaba sintiendo la rubia era más que increíble. Con su boca atendía al derecho, mamando de él como si fuera un bebé mientras con su lengua jugaba con el pezón y sus dientes de daba pequeñas mordidas. Con su mano izquierda se mantenía para no aplastar a la rubia mientras que la derecha masajeaba el pecho izquierdo, dando pequeños tirones al pezón. La rubia no tardo mucho para llegar al primer orgasmo de la noche.

-¡AAAAHHHHH! – Grito fuerte, para luego ir recuperando la respiración – Ahhh… Ahhh…

-Jejeje, no creerás que he acabado, ¿verdad? Apenas he empezado. – sonreía arrogante.

Dejo sus pechos y fue dejando un camino de besos y lametones en su vientre hasta que llego a los rizos rubios de su intimidad. Paso por ellos hasta que llego a su destino. Sin avisar ni na abrió los labios exteriores y le dio una gran lamida, provocando que la rubia se encorvaba de placer. Los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca semi abierta soltando gemidos.

-Dios, me encanta verte así.

-C-calla y s-sigue. – intentaba pedir la rubia.

-A tus órdenes.

Dicho esto empezó a darle lametones, provocando fuertes gemidos en la rubia. Entonces paso del coño al clítoris. Jugaba con el mientras que con dos dedos la masturbaba. Al igual que con los pechos, no tardó en llegar al segundo orgasmo.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡SIIIIII!

David dejo que su respiración se relajara para volver a atacar. Esta vez metió su lengua en su vagina, dando vueltas como un loco. Mientras le hacia el cunnilingus acariciaba / apretaba sus pechos y pezones, dándole mayor placer. Al llegar al tercero, se corrió en su boca. David no se apartó y bebió los dulces jugos de su hembra.

-Mmm. Delicioso.

Se puso encima de ella y la beso con pasión. Mientras la rubia respondía al beso, el castaño la empalo fuerte y duro, provocando un enorme gemido que fue ahogado en la boca del chico. No fue amable, para nada. Desde el principio empezó fuerte y duro. En ningún momento bajaba la rapidez ni profundidad de las embestidas.

-¡Siiii! ¡Mas! ¡Mas!

-Lo que órdenes.

Si antes iba rápido y duro, ahora lo aumento. La primera en correrse fue Anawiel. Al sentir como las paredes ya apretadas de la chica apretaban aún más fuerte su miembro, este estallo, corriéndose dentro de la chica.

-Ahhh… Ahhh… no estarás cansado, ¿verdad? – sonrió picara Anawiel.

-Dios, como te amo.

Y se pasaron toda la noche dale que te pego. Seguro que si alguien los oía se quedaría flipando.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los rayos de sol atravesaron las cortinas, Anawiel empezó a despertarse. Estaba muy cómoda en la cama, por no decir que también se sentía cómoda por los brazos que la abrazaban. La espalda de la chica chocaba con la espalda del castaño. Decido darse la vuelta para verlo a la cara. David dormía tranquilamente. El rostro lo tenía relajado. Anawiel decidió devolverle el abrazo y entrelazar piernas. La sonrisa radiante de su cara no se la borraba nadie. Pensó que lo mejor sería seguir durmiendo un rato. Issei había vuelto con Tannin, por lo que o se encontraría durmiendo o jugando con sus hermanos, por lo que no habría ninguna prisa en volver.

Un par de horas más tardes, fue el turno de levantarse para David. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que observo fue el techo, ya que se encontraba tumbado boca arriba. Entonces miro a su izquierda. Anawiel tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, usándolo de almohada mientras que su brazo izquierdo estaba a la altura del estómago y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas.

Con cuidado se separó de ella, se puso unos pantalones y se fue a observar el lugar. Se encontraban en un hotel cerca de la Catedral. Por lo que parecía, era el mismo hotel al que habían ido un par de veces. Y, ¿cómo podían pagar una habitación en ese hotel? Sencillo, le cogían dinero a Tannin o lo cogían de lo que ganaban haciendo algunos trabajos. Tannin ganaba dinero como demonio. Estos tenían negocios con los que financiar las cosas de sus familias y Tannin no era la excepción. Ninguno de los tres jóvenes sabían que hacia el viejo dragón para conseguirlo, pero tampoco le importaba. David bajo hasta recepción para ver que se cocía. Fue entonces que escucho y vio como la recepcionista le daba unas llaves a una pareja madura.

-Su habitación es la 87. Disfruten de su estancia.

A pesar de hablar en castellano, David era capaz de entender todas las lenguas del mundo, al igual que Anawiel e Issei.

-"Mierda."

En menos de diez segundos ya estaba de nuevo en su habitación.

-¡Anawiel! ¡Despierta!

La chica se levantó sobresaltada al escuchar a su novio gritando.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que no hemos pagado por estar aquí y hay un matrimonio dirigiéndose hacia aquí.

Eso basto par que el cerebro de la rubia funcionara a su máximo nivel.

-¡Mierda!

Con gran rapidez ambos se vistieron. David cogió las sabanas para llevárselas. No debían dejar huellas. Mientras Anawiel creaba un círculo mágico de transporte.

-¡Llévanos con el viejo!

Ambos entraron y se transportaron justo antes de que entrara el matrimonio. Estos al ver la cama sin sabanas fueron a recepción para preguntar y exigir, cosa que dejo extrañada a la recepcionista.

* * *

 _ **Territorio de Tannin**_

El [Rey Dragón] se encontraba en su lugar favorito, que era la roca junto al enorme lago, mientras escuchaba la última aventura de Issei y su hermano.

-Y luego saltamos por el acantilado, pero Ana ya había creado el círculo mágico.

-Vaya. Que buena aventura.

-Sep. Y aún hay muchos sitios para ver. – sonreía el castaño.

Entonces apareció al lado de ellos un círculo mágico. Tannin ya sabía a quién pertenecía ya que lo había visto unas cuantas veces. Issei lo conocía porque también lo usaba. Del círculo mágico aparecieron unos agitados David y Anawiel. Lo raro es que el chico llevaba unas sábanas.

-¿Y eso? – pregunto Tannin.

-Ah, esto… no es nada. Solo quería quemarlo. – dicho y hecho. En apenas unos segundos ya no quedaban nada más que cenizas.

-No me digas que casi os pillan.

-Pues mira tú que sí. A un pelo. Y lo peor es que no pagamos por la habitación.

-A eso hay que sumarle que nadie la estaba usando. – añadió Anawiel.

-Cierto, cierto.

-Oséase, fuisteis usando una brecha hasta la habitación de un hotel y os pusisteis como conejos toda la noche. – David se tocaba la nariz - Ah, juventud. Siempre tan alocados.

-¿Qué es ponerse como conejos? – pregunto Issei.

-¡Viejo! ¡Deja que tenga inocencia un poco más! ¡Es divertido!

-Y eso me lo dice el que cada vez que puede ser esta acostando con su novia.

-Pues que sepas que siempre nos aseguramos de que no nos oiga.

-Yaaa.

-Ahora a descansar. Mañana iremos a California.

-¿Y porque a California? – pregunto Issei.

-¿Cómo que para qué? ¿Tú has visto a las tías de ese lugar? Vale que no hace falta ir a ese lugar para ver tías buenas pero… me apetece.

-Así que quieres ir por eso, ¿eh?

David se había olvidado por completo de Anawiel, que ahora se encontraba tirándole de la oreja con mucha fuerza. Tannin e Issei podían jurar que se la iba a arrancar, pero la sangre nunca llego al rio, para suerte del castaño mayor.

* * *

He intentado re escribir el capítulo donde recuperaban a [Ruler], pero no me acordaba y no tenía el original, así que tu ve que hacer un resumen de lo que me acordaba XD


	4. Raynare

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 3:

 **RAYNARE**

* * *

 _ **Madrid**_

-¡Alcohol! ¡Alcohol! ¡Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol! ¡Hemos venido a emborracharnos y el resultado nos da igual!

Nos encontramos en la capital española. La gente se encontraba festejando como pocas veces. Todos unidos, como hermanos. Eso era un poco raro de ver por el motivo de los follones separatistas que hay en ciertas partes del país. En fin, el motivo por el que estaban todos de juerga y celebrando era porque por primera vez la Selección de Futbol Española había ganado el Mundial, con un partido muuuuuy difícil contra Holanda. Entre ellos se encontraba David Draconis, uno de nuestros dragones. Issei se encontraba junto a Anawiel en Italia, donde el castaño menor se había hecho amigo de una chica castaña, pero eso se contara en otro momento.

Habían decidido pasar unos meses en la capital Italiana, pero debido al mundial el dragón mayor había ido a celebrar a Madrid. Le gustaba el deporte y no todos los días una selección como la española ganaba el mundial de futbol. El dragón se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, donde estaba todo el ambiente. Vuvuzelas, alcohol, puros, todas las personas vestidas de rojo con banderas, pelucas, caras pintadas con los colores de la bandera. Sip, una buena fiesta. Para suerte del dragón, el alcohol no le afectaba a no ser que llevara destilado de las manzanas de Tannin. El viejo dragón le jugo una a David para comprobar si funcionaba.

.

(Flashback)

Antes de irse a vivir a Italia durante un largo tiempo, Tannin se sentía aburrido, por lo que decidió divertirse a costa de los dos dragones castaños. Tannin sabía que el destilado de su manzana podría emborrachar a cualquiera, pero quería comprobar si a esos dos mocosos también. Una vez el destilado estuvo hecho, lo vertió en una botella de alcohol. Cuanto hubo terminado cogió a ambos dragones desprevenidos con sus garras, los tumbo boca arriba y les hizo beber el líquido. No hace falta decir que para cuando hubo terminado ambos tenían un sonrojo producido por el alcohol.

-E-ey Tanniiiiiin, ¿pse puede sabe que c-cojonesssss nos as daoooo?

Preguntaba un borracho David. Issei estaba que no se podía ni levantar con sus ojos girando en forma de espira.

-Quería comprobar una teoría, y parece que es correcta.

-¿Y esssa essss? Hip.

-Que vosotros dos os emborracháis si bebéis destilado de manzana, de las mías por supuesto.

-…

-…

-¡JOPUTAAAAAA!

Prendiendo su cuerpo en llamas, el castaño mayor se lanzó contra el divertido Tannin. Debido a su estado de borrachera, el castaño no pudo siquiera llevar hasta el [Rey Dragón].

-¡D-deja de moverteeeeee! ¡Hip!

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Mira que lastima! ¡Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie! ¡Jajajaja!

Ante las risas burlonas, David decidió darle con un rugido. Aspirando aire como una aspiradora, el joven dragón intentó exhalar su ardiente fuego a través de su boca, pero sin embargo…

BOOOM

Salió por el trasero. Una poderosa llamarada salió del trasero y salió disparada hacia un montón de árboles que había cerca suyo, calcinándolos y provocando una explosión.

-¡!

-¡!

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos por tan nueva "técnica".

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Joder que me meo! ¡Jajajaja!

Si antes se descojonaba, ahora Tannin parecía que se iba a morir de la risa, literalmente.

-Tannin.

-D-dime. – hablo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Me duele el culo.

-…

-…

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡LA OSTIA! ¡JAJAJA! ¡QUE ME MEO! ¡JAJAJAJA!

(Fin flashback)

.

Y volvemos al presente.

Durante dos días David permaneció en la capital, disfrutando de la fiesta con sus compadres del lugar. Ahora mismo se encontraba en un pequeño hotel de la capital. El lugar no era de lujo, ni pobre. El hotel era perfecto para pasar el poco tiempo que iba a estar en la ciudad. La habitación era un mini apartamento. Tenía una mini cocina, que era separada del salón por una pequeña barra, una habitación con espacio suficiente como para poder moverse, un salón y un cuarto de baño. Lo esencial. Cuando estaba por volver con Issei y Anawiel, recibió un correo extraño, aunque sabía de quien era.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué cojones querrá ahora el cuervo? Sera mejor que llame a estos para avisa.

Buscó entre sus contactos de móvil hasta encontrar el de su elfa. Esperó a que sonaran varios pitidos.

-*¿Diga?*

-Anawiel, soy yo.

-*Oh, hola cariño. ¿Cuándo vas a venir?*

-Veras, resulta que he recibido un mensaje del cuervo mayor para un trabajo, supongo, por lo que tardare un poco más en volver.

-*¿Un mensaje de él? Bueno, no es muy extraño. Recuerda que fuiste tú el que dijo que no sería mantenido por Tannin y ganarías tu propio dinero.*

-A veces me pregunto porque puñetas hice algo parecido a Dante, el de Devil May Cry.

-*Es un personaje de videojuego. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?*

-No hace falta. Quédate con él mocoso, no quiero que tenga que despedirse de su amiga por el momento.

-*Ok. Pero si necesitas ayuda me llamas.*

-Ya sabes tú que sí. No te preocupes.

-*Entendido. Te amo.*

-Y yo a ti.

Y colgó.

-Bueeeeeno. Ahora debo prepárame. Me pregunto qué es lo que querrá Azazel.

El chico se cambió de su ropa de dormir, que prácticamente eran unos calzoncillos, y se puso ropa para misiones. Una vez preparado creo un círculo mágico, cogió la maleta y la lanzó.

En algún hotel de Italia, Anawiel veía un círculo mágico muy conocido para ella y de ésta salir una pequeña maleta.

Sigamos. Una vez que se libró de la maleta bajo hasta recepción, donde pago por el uso de la habitación. Se puso unas gafas de sol y salió a la calle. Al ser julio hacía un calor de narices para cualquier humano, aunque no tanto como en sitios como podrían ser Sevilla o Murcia. Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles hasta que llego a un callejón donde se aseguró de que nadie estuviera observando. Creo un círculo mágico y se tele transporto.

* * *

 _ **Grígori**_

El lugar al cual se había transportado era [Grígori], el lugar donde se concentraban todos los ángeles caídos. Era una organización creada por los susodichos cuando fueron expulsados del [Cielo]. En realidad era como un polígono industrial. El lugar era inmenso y estaba lleno de distintos edificios. El lugar al que se dirigía dentro del gigantesco edificio era como un laboratorio gigantesco, ya que era donde los caídos frikis investigaban a saber qué cosas. No era la primera vez que iba a ese lugar. Normalmente no dejaba que Issei fuera a ese lugar porque sabía que Azazel enteraría algo para que le dejara a su hermano pequeño para investigar su [Sacred Gear]. Solamente Azazel sabía quién era el actual [Sekiryuutei], pero no abrió la boca en ningún momento.

Otro motivo por el que David podía ir a [Grígori] sin ningún problema era que Kokabiel no frecuentaba el lugar. Ningún caído sabía sobre el odio que le tenía David al caído, ni siquiera Azazel, aunque este sospechaba algo.

El dragón se dedicó a caminar a través de los pasillos del edificio. La gran mayoría de las salas o habitaciones estaban llenas de trastos científicos. El lugar parecía uno de estos laboratorios del Apocalipsis, donde se crean virus o zombis que acaban con la vida.

-"Este sitio me da escalofríos."

Muchos de los caídos del lugar lo saludaban cuando lo veían, ya que lo conocían de haber ido a ese lugar. Las mujeres le lanzaban miradas y sonrisas lascivas. El oji verde-castaño sabía que las caído son sádicas, y los caídos unos masoquistas. Era algo raro de ver. Hubo una vez en la que, por error, presencio cono una caído daba latigazos a dos caídos. La tía tenía una sonrisa aterradora, sin duda lo disfrutaba. Los dos caídos tenían una expresión de gozo, se notaba que le encantaba.

-"Raros de cojones."

Camino y camino hasta llegar a su destino. Unas grandes puertas de roble se interponían entre Draconis y Azazel. Sin llamar ni na entro como Pedro por su casa.

-Buenas.

La habitación era bastante grande. No era lujosa, pero sin duda era muy bonita. Tenía varios instrumentos científicos, un enorme escritorio con un sillón de cuero y varias ventanas. Cerca del mini bar del despacho se encontró con un hombre de una estatura alta de ojos color violeta su cabello es de color negro salvo en la parte de adelante que lleva el color amarillo. Se trataba de Azazel, líder de los ángeles caídos.

-Hola chico, hace tiempo que no te veo. ¿Un whisky?

-Por supuesto.

El dragón se acercó hasta donde estaba el caído y tomo el vaso.

-Mmm, Cuatro Rosas, mi favorito.

-Lo sabía. Por cierto, ¿no has venido con el [Sekiryuutei]? – preguntó al ver que estaba solo.

-Sabes que no pienso dejar que lo veas hasta que diga cuando. – sonrió mientras daba un trago.

-Oh vamos. No le hare nada. Solo quiero investigarlo. – camino hasta sentarse en su cómodo sillón con una sonrisa divertida.

-Que nooo. Pesado.

-Algún día me dirás que sí.

-El día que te diga que si será cuando esté completamente seguro.

-¿No te fías de él?

-No me fio de ti, que es distinto. Bueno, ¿de qué va la misión?

Azazel dejo el vaso en el escritorio y hurgó entre los cajones, sacando una carpeta.

-Necesito que consigas esto.

David abrió la carpeta y leyó los documentos.

-Recientemente he sabido que tres de los míos me han robado varios artefactos que estoy investigando y necesito que los recuperes y traigas a los ladrones.

-¿Y porque no lo hacéis vosotros?

-Porque no quiero. Además, los ladrones son de nivel medio y no quiero recurrir a Kokabiel o Baraqiel.

David agrió el gesto al escuchar el nombre de Kokabiel, cosa que Azazel noto.

-¿Algún día me contaras lo que te pasa con Kokabiel?

-Puede ser. – Hablo flojo mirando a la nada para después volver su vista a los documentos – Francia. ¿En serio?

-Yo tampoco sé porque ahí, pero tienen buenos vinos.

-Tu solo irías allí por el alcohol, ¿verdad?

-Me vas conociendo. Aunque no es lo único. – se rió mientras daba otro sorbo a su bebida.

-Bien. No hay problema. Por lo que pone aquí podre con ellos.

-Recuerda que tienen tres pares de alas, es decir, nivel medio.

-Ya, ya. Te recuerdo que se cómo hacéis los rankings.

-Cierto. Se me olvidaba, no te he presentado a tu compañera.

-¿Compañera?

Esa palabra sorprendió al dragón, pues apoyó su espalda en el respaldo. Dejo de leer y enfoco su entrecerrada vista al caído, el cual sonreía inocentemente.

-Ya que no vas con tu amiga y el [Sekiryuutei] creo que necesitas a alguien.

-Olvídalo Azazel. No pienso…

TOC-TOC-TOC

ÑIO

-Ya he llegado, Azazel.

Después de oír tres toques a la puerta y ver que se abría, David pudo ver perfectamente a la chica que acababa de entrar. Sin duda era una belleza. Mediría aproximadamente un metro setenta. Tenía el cabello negro largo hasta la cadera, ojos violetas, un buen par de melones, cintura estrecha, cadera ancha y largas piernas. Llevaba un vestido corto negro con escote con una pequeña chaqueta violeta clara y botas negras que llegaban hasta un poco antes de las rodillas. Este vestido sin duda realzaba su figura y dejaba ver sus piernas.

-… creo que he cambiado de idea. – susurró el dragón.

Azazel sonrió mordazmente al oír el pequeño susurro.

-Hola Raynare. Ven, te necesito para algo.

-Lo que usted ordene, Azazel.

-Necesito que vayas con David a recuperar ciertas cosas que unos idiotas me han robado.

El caído señalaba al dragón, el cual no había apartado la vista de la pelinegra. La mujer entrecerró los ojos al ver al castaño.

-¿Con este mocoso? Por favor. No necesito ayuda de ningún niño. – hablaba arrogante mientras se cruzaba de brazos, realzando su pecho.

Ante el comentario y tono de voz de Raynare, el dragón decidió comprobar hasta donde llegaba esa arrogancia.

-Pues este niño podría darte unos azotes. – sonrió ladinamente.

Ese comentario encabrono a la caída.

-¡¿Pero que estás diciendo, maldito imbécil?! ¡Vuelve a hablarme así y te empalo!

-Uy, qué carácter. A lo mejor la que acaba empalada por mi palanca de cambio eres tú.

-¡¿Cómo has dicho?!

O sí. Le encantaba esa mujer. Tenía mucho carácter, y eso le gustaba.

Raynare ya había creado una lanza de luz y estaba por clavársela en el pecho. Azazel, al ver la divertida situación decidió divertirse un poco más.

-Raynare, cálmate.

-¡Pero…!

La dura mirada del caído hizo que la pelinegra se callase.

-¿Qué te parece esto? Tendréis un combate. – ambos lo miraron con curiosidad – Si te gana iras con el sin rechistas. Si tú ganas te concederé lo que quieras.

La morena se quedó pensando.

-No es justo. En todo caso yo debería de preguntarle eso. – se quejó David.

-Acepto, Azazel.

-Oye, oye, que yo no he dicho nada.

-¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó burlona Raynare.

-¿Y si mejor apostamos tu y yo?

La mujer lo miro durante un momento.

-¿Qué tipo de apuesta?

-Si yo te gano harás lo que te diga sin rechistar.

-¿Y si yo gano?

David sonrió arrogante ante el pensamiento que tenía. Debía ofrecerle algo que la caída no pudiera rechazar.

-Si tú me ganas, cosa que dudo, podrías hacer lo que te diera la gana conmigo. Cualquier cosa.

Una sonrisa aterradora apareció en la boca de la chica. Todas las ideas que aparecían en su mente eran no apta para nenazas o personas que no sean masoquistas. Después de escuchar su propuesta tenía más que claro que le ganaría a ese arrogante chico. O siii, le haría pagar por hablarle de esa manera.

-Muy bien mocoso. Espero que estés listo para sufrir, niñato.

Azazel tenía una sonrisa gigantesca. Y divertida Sabía que Raynare no podría derrotar al dragón, y debía admitir que sentía curiosidad por lo que el chico le pediría al caído.

-Bien. – Azazel se levantó de su sillón y empezó a andar hacia la puerta – En ese caso lo mejor será ir a la sala de entrenamiento.

Ambos siguieron a Azazel a través del lugar. Según iban caminado por los pasillos se podían ver distintos laboratorios o puertas cerradas en los que se escuchaban como daban latigazos. Cuando pasaban por esos lugares, Raynare sonreía colmilludamente al dragón, el cual ni se inmutaba. A veces se quedaba un poco atrasado para ver el trasero y el contoneo de cadera de la chica, la cual le enviaba miradas furiosas.

-¡¿Qué te crees que haces maldito pervertido?! – masculló furiosa

-Solo disfruto de las hermosas vistas. – sonrió alegre.

Raynare puso cara de odio, aunque también le agrado, pero eso no lo admitiría nunca. Hasta ahora los hombres la miraban de forma lujuriosa, como un trozo de carne. En cambio en la mirada del dragón podía ver eso y algo más, pero no sabía que era eso. Incluso pudo observar que en algún momento los ojos del castaño se habían puesto de color rojo sangre, lo que hacía que sus pupilas de dragón se notaran más.

-¿Qué eres? – pregunto Raynare al ver esos ojos.

-¿Eh?

El castaño salió de su ensoñación ante la pregunta de la pelinegra, provocando que sus ojos volvieran al color original.

-¿Qué que eres? ¿Es que además de imbécil eres sordo?

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Simplemente no escuchaba.

-¡Arg! ¡¿Que qué demonios eres, mamarracho?!

-Ah. Eso. Soy un dragón.

La pelinegra paro de golpe para abrir los ojos a lo máximo. Sabía perfectamente de la existencia de dragones y que estos eran los seres más inteligentes y poderosos. El problema es que no esperaba que un dragón tuviera ese aspecto.

-Ahora entiendo el porqué de su aura. – decía mientras veía como David seguía avanzando detrás de Azazel. Con calma anduvo hasta llegar junto a ambos.

Azazel no hablo en ningún momento, pero observaba les cuando estos no se daban cuenta. Le impresiono que Raynare no se hubiera dado cuenta de que David era un dragón, pero supuso que era debido a la disputa que habían tenido. Caminaron un rato más hasta que llegaron al lugar. Azazel abrió unas grandes puertas y entraron a una sala de entrenamiento que, para suerte del dragón, nada tenía que ver con las otras "salas de entrenamiento". Observó curioso el lugar. Era la primera vez que entraba a esa sala. El lugar era bastante grande. Superaría a un estadio olímpico en tamaño.

-Bien. Vamos. Quiero acabar rápido contigo para torturarte. – decía sombría Raynare mientras avanzaba al centro de la sala.

-Ya, ya. Quien ríe el último ríe mejor. – el dragón se encogió de hombros, siguiéndola.

Ambos avanzaron hasta estar en medio de la gigantesca sala. Aun con su whisky en una mano y la de David en otra, Azazel se apoyó en la pared para disfrutar del espectáculo. Ambos, David y Raynare, se encontraban frente a frente. La pelinegra saco un par de alas negras y convoco una lanza de luz.

-"Así que solo un par. Creo que ya tengo pensado que voy a decirle cuando gane."

Sin esperar ni un segundo, la caído le lanzo la lanza contra el dragón, el cual la esquivo sin ningún problema.

FIUM

BOOOM

-Deberás esforzarte un poco más si quieres hacerme un rasguño. – se burló mientras esquivaba nuevamente la lanza.

-¡Tú! ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Ahora veras!

La pelinegra creaba lanzas a montones, las cuales iba lanzando contra el dragón como si de una pistola se tratara.

FIUM-FIUM

El dragón se dedicaba a esquivarlas sin mayor problema. Las lanzas de luz desaparecían al no darle a su objetivo. Debía admitir que luchar contra la caído le divertía. Era como cuando se divertía entrenando con Anawiel, aunque con ella era más divertido porque podía igualarle en combate.

-¡Deja de moverte gilipollas!

-Claaaaro. Voy a dejar de moverme para que me ensartes con una de esas lanzas. – se burló sarcástico.

Al ver que no podía darle a distancia con sus lanzas, Raynare decidió usar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Creó dos lanzas de luz y se lanzó contra el castaño. David podía percibir que la diferencia de poder era muy grande. La pelinegra usaba hábilmente las lanzas pero David era más rápido. Sin duda la oji violeta intentaba matarlo en cada intento, pero ninguno acertaba.

-"Creo que es hora de acabar con esto." – pensó aburrido.

Con un gran salto, el castaño se alejó de la pelinegra. Esta volvió a lanzarse frustrada contra el chico, pero éste expulso su aura. Raynare se paró de golpe al ver la poderosa aura del dragón. Ese enorme poder era algo que pocas veces había visto. Tenía claro que ese chico superaba incluso a los ángeles de [Clase Media].

Azazel también miraba al chico. Sabía que no era todo su poder pero aun así era grande. Sabía perfectamente que podría darle una buena pelea, mas no vencerlo… por el momento. Tardaría bastantes años en poder igualar su poder. No por nada era el líder de los ángeles caídos.

Raynare cayó de rodillas mientras observaba la poderosa aura del dragón. A pesar de saber que nunca podría ganarle, su orgullo le impedía rendirse. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad se levantó y empezó a acumular poder hasta crear una lanza de tamaño considerable.

-"Bien. Eso me gusta." – sonrió satisfecho.

-"No pienso mostrarme débil ante Azazel y menos contra este niño."

Sin esperar más, Raynare creó una enorme lanza y la envió contra el dragón.

FIUM

CRASH

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver como David cubría su mano con fuego y destruía la lanza con una facilidad pasmosa. Luego el dragón corrió hasta Raynare, dispuesto a darle un buen golpe. La caído cerró los ojos a la espera de un golpe que nunca llego. Abrió despacio los ojos para ver el puño del castaño a milímetros de su cara, sin fuego. Sus piernas no aguantaron más y cayo de rodillas mientras temblaba.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó en un susurro.

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué no me has matado?

-Si lo hubiera hecho, ¿cómo podrías tomarte la revancha?

Con cuidado, el castaño cogió a la pelinegra por los brazos y la levanto hasta estar de pie.

-¿?

-Oh vamos. No me dirás que no tienes el deseo de vencerme, a pesar de haber pedido este combate.

-…

Raynare dejo de temblar para ver fijamente al dragón.

-No bromees conmigo. No puedo vencerte.

-Nunca digas nunca. Algún día seguro que serás capaz de darme un gran combate.

-Tsk.

Azazel veía complacido la escena. Para él, Raynare era alguien valioso, una miembro importante. No la tenía en tan alta estima que otros como Baraqiel o Shemhazai, pero era miembro de [Grígori] y una gran subordinada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto neutra.

-¿?

-Hemos apostado y he perdido. Ahora dime qué coño quieres.

Una sonrisa maliciosa asomo en los labios del chico. Una sonrisa que no gustó nada a la mujer.

-Cierra los ojos. – susurro.

Raynare no lo pensó dos veces y obedeció resignada. Espero un par de segundos hasta que noto unos labios sobre los suyos. ¡El muy hijoputa la estaba besando! Lo que no entendía era porque le estaba correspondiendo. El beso se volvió más intenso ya que las lenguas de ambos luchaban por tener el control. El castaño la abrazo por la cintura y la nuca mientras que la pelinegra cruzaba sus brazos por el cuello.

Azazel estaba con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta a tope. En ningún momento esperaba que Raynare, una mujer que odiaba a los hombres, que apenas tenía contacto con ellos salvo para satisfacer sus más primitivos instintos, que le encanta hacer sufrir a sus enemigos y que es una orgullosa y arrogante ahora se estaba besando de forma apasionada con el dragón.

-"Ok, creo que ya lo he visto casi todo." – pensaba divertido.

* * *

 _ **En un hotel de Roma**_

Anawiel se encontraba comiendo junto a Issei y una joven castaña cuando noto algo extraño. Sin saber el porqué, de repente estaba celosa… muy celosa.

-Hermana, ¿pasa algo? – pregunto Issei.

-Ciento una perturbación en la Fuerza.

Issei y la joven, que estaba con ellos, se asustaron al ver como la hermosa rubia doblaba su tenedor mientras su mirada se volvía colérica.

-"Seguro que algo ha pasado con David." – pensaba el dragón mientras intentaba seguir con su comida.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta a Grígori**_

Después de separarse abrieron los ojos. Los de David estaban rojos y Raynare estaba sonrojada.

-Nada mal.

La pelinegra salió de su ensoñación y se apartó bruscamente del castaño.

-¡¿Qué demonios me has hecho?! – chillaba sonrojada por la furia y la vergüenza.

Le había gustado, pero no lo admitiría. Creo dos lanzas de luz y empezó a atacar al dragón, el cual esquivaba con facilidad mientras se reía, aunque debía admitir que la pelinegra había aumentado la rapidez de sus ataques debido a la furia.

-"Nota: todas las mujeres furiosas son peligrosas." – Pensó con diversión – Te he besado. – respondió alzando los hombros.

-¿Eso era lo que querías? – ya no gritaba, pero aún se notaba su furia.

-Sí y no. Quería hacerlo, pero no es lo que voy a pedir de la apuesta.

-¿?

Raynare deshizo sus armas mientras detenía su ataque colérico, observando con desconfianza al joven frente a ella.

-Lo que te voy a pedir por ganar la apuesta es que a partir de ahora vendrás a entrenar conmigo.

-…

-…

-¡Y una mierda!

-Jojojojo, no puedes negarte preciosa. Una apuesta es una apuesta. Yo he ganado y ahora TÚ vendrás a entrenar CONMIGO.

-¡Jamás!

-Me temo que no tienes opción. – habló Azazel mientras se acercaba a ambos. Una vez estuvo a su lado le entrego la copa a David.

-Al menos no te lo has bebido. – comentó el dragón mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-¡Azazel! ¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡Además merece morir! ¡El muy imbécil me ha besado!

-Y tú no te has negado. Le has correspondido con ganas. – se carcajeó.

Raynare se calló ante eso. Tenía toda la razón aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Ella había correspondido. Se había excitado. Entonces miro al castaño, que tenía una sonrisa triunfante aun con sus ojos carmesíes.

-Azazel…

-No hay discusión. Es una apuesta y la perdiste. A partir de ahora entrenaras con él. Además, ¿no dices que quieres ser más poderosa? Seguro que si entrenas con él lo conseguirás.

La cara de la pelinegra era un poema. Azazel se reía ante su 'desgracia' mientras David disfrutaba de su whisky.

-Bueeeeeno. ¿Cuándo partimos a Francia? – preguntaba divertido David mientras cambiaba de tema.

-Ah, cierto. Tomas esto.

El caído entrego un papel al castaño.

-¿Un papel?

-Sep. En él está escrito el nombre con el que he reservado en un hotel, cuyo nombre también está, para que paséis el tiempo.

-Bueno, que se le va a hacer. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos allí?

-Si os va bien… pues ni idea. Eso es cosa vuestra.

-¡¿Qué?! – Chilló Raynare - ¡¿Estaré en la misma habitación que este imbécil?! ¡Y una mierda!

-No tienes opción. Cuanto antes acabéis antes podrás volver. – le dijo Azazel.

-Además, recuerda que a partir de ahora entrenaras conmigo preciosa. – sonrió con superioridad el castaño.

-¡Cállate!

* * *

 _ **Paris**_

Nada más terminar su entrenamiento, David y Raynare se prepararon para su misión. Una vez que ya tenían las maletas preparadas usaron un círculo mágico que los llevo hasta la capital de Francia, la ciudad del amor, Paris. En la capital francesa era ya de noche, aproximadamente las once. Para que los humanos no los vieran llegar en un círculo mágico, aparecieron en un pequeño callejón de la capital.

-Bien. Ya estamos aquí. Lo mejor será encontrar el hotel para irnos a dormir.

-¿Cómo se llama el hotel? – preguntó Raynare tajante.

-Veamos. – David saco la llave del hotel, en la cual venia el nombre y la habitación – Se llama Hotel Plaza Athenee.

-Sera mejor coger un taxi.

Ambos cogieron sus maletas y salieron del callejón. David se quedó impresionado al ver la ciudad. El barrio en el que estaba era espectacular. Los edificios tenían una estructura que les hacía parecer del siglo XVIII. Las luces, la arquitectura, la limpieza y el buen orden predominaban en el lugar. Sin duda era agradable y tranquilo.

-Ei, idiota, deja de estar embobado y vamos.

Mientras el castaño admiraba el hermoso lugar la pelinegra se había dedicado a buscar un taxi. Una vez que metieron las maletas en el maletero ambos se subieron a la parte de atrás del taxi.

- **¿A dónde les llevo, jóvenes?**

 **-Al hotel Hotel Plaza Athenee, por favor.**

 **-Entendido, joven.**

Y el taxi arrancó.

-¿Cómo sabes hablar francés? – preguntó Raynare mientras se cruzaba de brazos y piernas.

-Todas las especies tenéis un modo de poder entender todas las lenguas del mundo. Yo tengo la mía. – respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hum.

Ninguno volvió a hablar durante un buen rato. David miraba asombrado y curioso la ciudad mientras que Raynare se veía aburrida.

-Esto es un muermo.

-¿Qué dices? Estas en Paris. Deberías de admirar el lugar. Tengo claro que después de terminar la misión me quedaré unos días aquí.

-¿Azazel te ha dejado?

-No me ha dicho cuál es mi recompensa, por lo que con que me pague todos los gastos mientras este aquí será perfecto.

-Eso es abuso.

-¿Qué abuso ni que narices? Yo hago un trabajo para él y el me da algo a cambio. Así trabajo.

-…

Pocos minutos después llegaron hasta el hotel. Dicho hotel se encontraba cerca de los Campos Elíseos y la Torre Eiffel. Solo con ver la fachada se podía apreciar que el lugar era lujoso hasta en el polvo. Asombrados, David y Raynare bajaron del taxi, después de pagar, y se adentraron en el hotel. La sola entrada era asombrosa. Los muebles tenían pinta de ser muuuy caros. Las paredes tenían un precioso estilo. Caminaron hasta la recepción, donde un hombre con traje los atendió.

- **¿Puedo ayudarles?**

- **Pues sí. Tenemos una reserva a nombre de…** \- a David le costaba decir el nombre - **… Tomy Cipote.**

Raynare se empezó a reír con fuerza, llamando la atención de todo el mundo, mientras el dragón se sonrojaba por la vergüenza, jurando torturar lentamente al ángel caído.

- **Esto… lo comprobare.** – El recepcionista miro raro al joven y empezó a buscar en la base de datos – **Oh, aquí esta. Un nombre un poco raro para hacer una reserva.**

- **Créame que lo sé.**

- **Bien, aquí está su llave. Espero que disfrute de la suite y nuestros servicios.**

-"¿Una suite?" – se preguntaron ambos.

Hasta ellos se acercó un botones, el cual cogió las maletas de ambos y se encamino hasta un ascensor. Una vez dentro, el botones pulso el botón del último piso. Cuando llegaron, ambos jóvenes siguieron al mayordomo hasta la puerta de una habitación.

- **Espero que disfruten.** – comento el botones.

David saco un poco de dinero, euros, y se lo dio al hombre. Raynare ya había entrado a la habitación, por lo que David no tardo en entrar. Al fijarse bien pudo apreciar el enorme lujo del lugar. La habitación era bastante amplia y lujosa. Las paredes eran de color blanco y los cojines, cortinas, muebles, etc. eran de color naranja. Justo en frente suyo había dos grandes ventanas, desde las que se podía ver la Torre Eiffel.

La habitación constaba de una enorme habitación y un cuarto de baño muy amplio. A la derecha se podía ver una enorme cama bien arreglada. A los pies, y separado por un metro, habían un gran sofá, con una mesilla a su izquierda, y a ambos lados dos sillones. En frente de estos una mesa de cristal con un jarro con flores y una encimera con televisión de plasma. A ambos lados de la cama había una mesilla con una lámpara. Había varios cuadros colgados en las paredes. Los muebles eran de roble macizo y parecían muy caros. A la derecha de la cama estaba la puerta del baño, el cual constaba de una amplia ducha, un váter, un inodoro, un jacuzzi y un limpiamanos.

Una vez que terminaron de observar, David se acercó hasta la cama y se tumbó en ella.

-Joder, así da gusto dormir.

-Pues no te acostumbres. Yo dormiré en la cama y tú en el sofá. – ordenó seria la mujer.

-Jajaja. Muy buena esa. No pienso dormir en otro lado que no sea esta gran y cómoda cama. Si quieres duerme tú en el sofá. Yo no tengo problema con que duermas conmigo. Tú eliges.

-Maldito gilipollas. – masculló enojada.

David solo sonrió. Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta su maleta, de la cual saco su ropa para dormir.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A darme una ducha. Si quieres puedes acompañarme. – sonrió coqueto.

-Ja. Antes las ranas criaran pelos.

-Pues entonces les quedara poco.

Sin esperar a una respuesta de la pelinegra se metió en el baño.

-"idiota."

Ya que el castaño estaba en la ducha, ella tendría que esperar a que este saliera, por lo que decidió sacar su ropa. Después de unos diez minutos, el castaño salió con un pantalón corto y nada más.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¡Ponte algo más de ropa!

A ella no le importaba como vistieran los demás, pero ese joven le había enfurecido mucho en poco tiempo y no tenía ganas ni de verle, aun menos si era en ropa interior.

-Cielo, soy un dragón. Ya puede hacer menos cien grados que yo ni lo noto. Además, es verano.

-Tsk.

Raynare cogió un camisón negro y entro a ducharse. David decidió irse a dormir. Cuando estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo calló en algo.

-"Solo llevaba el camisón. ¿Dormirá sin ropa interior?"

Ante este pensamiento decidió mantenerse despierto hasta poder comprobarlo. Durante media hora estuvo esperando a que Raynare saliera de la ducha. Entonces pudo notar como el lado contrario de la cama se hundía, indicándole que la caído se había acostado. Ambos se daban la espalda, pero la cama era tan grande que podían dormir a gusto.

-Tócame y juro que te mato. – amenazó con tono frio sin siquiera girarse.

-Lo que tú digas cariño.

-¡Y deja de llamarme así!

-Sí, sí.

Ambos no volvieron a decir nada. El silencio de la noche solo era interrumpido por el sonido de algún vehículo yendo y viniendo por la carretera.

-Raynare.

-¿Queeeee?

-Tú admiras mucho a Azazel, ¿verdad?

-Si. ¿Y qué?

-Nada. Solo me gustaría saber el motivo.

-¿Y para que quieres saberlo?

-Si no quieres no hace falta.

-…

-…

-El me salvo.

-¿?

-Cuando me echaron del [Cielo] Azazel me acogió con los brazos abiertos. Él me ha enseñado todo lo que se. Siempre ha cuidado de mí.

-¿Sabes que me dijo Azazel antes de irnos? - Le pregunto mientras se daba la vuelta para ver su espalda – "No lleva ropa interior."

La pelinegra alzo un poco su cabeza para verlo por encima del hombro.

-Me dijo que tú eres importante para él. Eres su mejor subordinada. Siempre cumples sus expectativas y no lo decepcionas.

-¿En serio? – la alegría era palpable en su voz al tiempo que se giraba para mirarle directamente.

-Sep. – sonrió satisfecho al ver que había ganado su atención.

La pelinegra sonrió un poco para luego mirar al techo.

-Eso te alegra mucho.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Estas enamorada de él? – pregunto con obvia burla.

-¡¿Pero qué coño dices?! ¡¿Cómo piensas eso?! – le grito en la cara obviamente furiosa.

-No sé, pero sería muy cliché.

-¡No estoy enamorada de él, gilipollas!

-Vale, vale, relaja la raja.

PAM

La pelinegra le dio un puñetazo que le sacó de la cama.

-¡Joder! ¡Eso duele! ¡So bruta!

-¡La próxima vez piensa antes de soltar alguna tontería por tu estúpida boca!

Gritado esto se dio la vuelta para volver a darle la espalda.

-"Creo que le sobra un poco de carácter." – Pensó mientras se metía de nuevo en la cama – "Sin ropa interior y encima con ese pequeño camisón negro. Esta tía quiere que la viole."

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Raynare empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos. Debía admitir que dormir en esa cama era de lo más cómodo, por no hablar de la almohada tan cálida que tenía. Eso desconcertó por un momento a la oji violeta. Ella no usaba una almohada calentita que respiraba. Con pereza termino de abrir los ojos para encontrarse que estaba abrazada al dragón. Sus piernas se encontraban cruzadas, su cabeza debajo de la barbilla del chico con sus manos abrazando su espalda y las del chico una en la espalda y otra en el trasero.

-"¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡¿Y qué coño hace este imbécil tocándome el culo?!"

Antes de moverse para apartarlo de una fuerte patada, noto que algo apretaba agradablemente su trasero. La mano del chico se encontraba acariciando, apretando y masajeando el redondo culito de la pelinegra. Creo que hace falta decir que el camisón se le había subido y la mano le acariciaba directamente, sin ninguna ropa de por medio. Como ya se sabe, los dragones proporcionan un enorme placer a las hembras con solo tocarlas gracias a su aura pura, por lo que Raynare estaba disfrutando como nunca.

Pero ella seguía muy enojada con ese dragón y no le apetecía acostarse con él… pero…

-"¡No! ¡Debo pararlo! Pero es que es tan placentero." Ahhh. – a la pelinegra se le escapo un gemido.

La mano siguió masajeándole el trasero sin parar. La pelinegra no podía parar los gemidos. Entonces noto como la cara de David bajaba hasta la suya. Los ojos del dragón estaban rojos carmesís. Antes de que la pelinegra pudiera decir algo, el castaño la beso, introduciéndole la lengua mientras la mano que le acariciaba el culo ahora le acariciaba el clítoris.

Un fuerte gemido de la chica murió en la boca del chico. David pudo oler perfectamente como la ángel caído acababa de tener un orgasmo. Despacio se separó para verla a los ojos. Estos reflejaban lujuria y su respiración era entrecortada.

Cuando el orgasmo pasó el cerebro de la chica volvió a funcionar. Al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado le dio un fuerte golpe al chico y corrió hacia el baño, donde cerró con fuerza y se apoyó en la puerta, intentando calmar su respiración.

Mientras, el dragón, se reponía del duro golpe, pero satisfecho por lo logrado. Al ver que eran las diez de la mañana decidió que era hora de vestirse, desayunar y empezar con la misión. Después de veinte minutos salió Raynare cambiada. El cómo, ni idea. Posiblemente hubiera cogido ropa sin que el tío se diera cuenta.

-Buenos días. ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto alegre a sabiendas de lo que le iba a responder.

-Muérete. – respondió fría.

El dragón sabía que le había encantado, pero debido a su orgullo y carácter ésta no lo aceptaría.

-Ok. Ahora desayunaremos e iremos a buscar a esos tres.

-Cuanto antes terminemos mejor.

Cuando bajaron a desayunar a uno de los restaurantes del hotel, se sentaron en una mesa apartada después de escoger entre todo el bufe libre.

-Bien, al parecer los tres ladrones se encuentran en el Jardín Botánico de la ciudad. Deberemos entrar ahí cuando no haya nadie. A partir de la una de la mañana será buena hora. Antes de eso hay mucha gente.

-Me parece bien.

-¿Quieres hacer algo mientras llega ahora?

-Si. Estar lejos de ti.

-Oh vamos. No podrás estar enfadada siempre.

-… - la pelinegra lo miro con ojos asesinos.

-Ok, entiendo. Nos reuniremos cerca de la puerta principal a las doce. ¿Te parece bien? – la pelinegra asintió.

Después de desayunar cada uno se fue por su lado. Mientras David recorría los lugares de interés turístico, Raynare pensaba sobre lo ocurrido hace poco.

Durante toda la mañana, el dragón visito sitios como la Torre Eiffel, el Arco del Triunfo, la Basílica del Sagrado Corazón. No le dio tiempo a más debido a las largas colas que había en la mayoría de lugares. Raynare pasó el día mandando a la mierda a los tíos que intentaban ligar con ella. También paseaba y visitaba lugares hasta la hora de entrar en acción.

* * *

 _ **Jardín Botánico (00:30)**_

Ambos, dragón y ángel caído, se encontraban en la entrada principal del Jardín Botánico. Ambos habían pasado en algún momento por el lugar para observarlo bien. David había sentido la presencia de los tres ángeles caídos, pero si tenía suerte ellos no habrían sentido la suya. Le extrañaba que los tres caídos estuvieran en un sitio tan visitado. Una vez reunidos los dos entraron al lugar. El paso al público ya no estaba permitido pero, como seres sobrenaturales, habían pasado sin el menor problema. El jardín y sus plantas y árboles eran algo increíble durante el día, pero por la noche también era impresionante. Se dedicaron a pasear por el lugar mientras expulsaban un poco de su aura. Esto lo hacían para atraer la atención de los tres caídos.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el cielo del lugar cambiara de color. Como era de noche se pudo apreciar el cambio.

-Ya era hora. – susurro el dragón aburrido.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí. – hablo una voz extraña.

En el cielo aparecieron tres ángeles caídos. Cada uno de ellos tenía seis alas en su espalda. Uno era un hombre. Tenía un sombrero, pelo rubio, ojos verdes, camisa roja abierta hasta el pecho, pantalones oscuros y zapatos. Otro era una mujer que llevaba un corsé negro y falda muy corta negra con botas de tacón. Era pelirroja de ojos azules. El último era otro hombre castaño de ojos verdes. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero sin camisa, pantalones de cuero y botas de cuero.

-Parece que vamos a tener un poco de diversión. – sonrió lascivo el caído castaño.

-¿Vosotros sois los que habéis robado los artefactos de Azazel? – preguntó David mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos, observándoles con claro aburrimiento.

-¿Y qué pasa si es así?

-Os pediría que me los dieseis para devolverlos a Azazel y que vengáis conmigo. Podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas. Sinceramente estoy un poco cansado y preferiría hacerlo por las buenas, pero en parte también quiero hacerlo por las malas.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Piensas que le tengo miedo a un puto crio?! ¡Jajajaja!

-¿Eso es un no?

-¡Por supuesto que no, niño! ¡Ahora será mejor que os eliminemos!

-Bueno, al menos lo he intentado. – Sonrió colmilludamente - Raynare.

-Estoy lista. No tenías que decirlo.

La pelinegra saco sus dos alas de ángel caído y creo dos lanzas de luz. David cubrió sus manos con fuego.

-¡A por ellos!

Los tres ángeles de seis alas crearon lanzas de luz, las cuales lanzaron a ambos. Raynare se dedicaba a esquivar mientras lanzaba sus propias lanzas. David esquivaba o las destruía con sus puños de fuego.

-Si esto es lo mejor que pueden dar tres ángeles caídos de nivel medio, he de decir que me decepcionáis.

-¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Ahora veras de lo que somos capaces! – gritó la pelirroja.

El rubio creo una espada de luz y se lanzó contra el castaño. Este solo sonrió. Cuando el caído estaba por separarle la cabeza del cuerpo, su espada apareció en la mano derecha del dragón.

KACHIN

Ambas espadas chocaron, pero la del caído se destrozó por completo. Con un rápido movimiento, David le corto el brazo derecho y le hizo un corte desde la clavícula hasta la cintura.

ZAS-ZAS

-¡Arg! – exclamó el caído mientras caía al suelo con sangre saliendo de su brazo amputado y su pecho.

Acto seguido golpeo en la cabeza al caído y quemo las heridas para que no muriera desangrado.

-Tsk. Puto dragón. – masculló la pelirroja.

-Deberemos tener cuidado con este. – Comento el otro hombre – Yo me ocupo de él, tú de la chica.

-Me parece bien.

El ángel caído dejo su cara de loco psicópata para poner una seria. Creo una lanza y una espada y se lanzó contra el dragón. Mientras, ambas mujeres se veían fijamente.

-Tsk. Tener que enfrenarme a alguien de nivel básico. Que lastima. – se burló la pelirroja.

-Ya veremos quien acaba peor, zorra.

-¡¿Cómo me has llamado, puta?!

-Cómo has oído. ¿O es que además de zorra eres sorda?

-Tu… ¡te voy a demostrar que tan lejos estas de mi nivel!

Ambas creaban lanzas de luz, las cuales se iban lanzando y esquivando.

FIUM-FIUM-FIUM-FIUM

A pesar de que Raynare tenía experiencia en combate, su falta de poder era bastante notable ya que la pelirroja apenas se notaba cansada y esquivaba con facilidad las lanzas de la pelinegra, la cual estaba cansada y le costaba esquivar.

Mientras, con ambos castaños, el combate también estaba desigual. El caído, por más armas de luz que creara, le era imposible superar la defensa del dragón. Además de que sus poderes no eran lo suficientemente grandes como para hacerle frente a una espada sagrada.

-Bueno, cuervecito, ¿has acabado?

-¡Tu! ¡Maldito hijoputa!

ZAS

Con gran velocidad y agilidad, el dragón cortó ambas piernas del caído.

-¡Arg!

Cuando el caído estaba en el suelo desangrándose, le dio un golpe en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente, no sin antes quemar sus heridas para que no muriera.

-Nadie se mete con mis padres. – susurro con los ojos furiosos. Entonces volvió su vista a ambas mujeres – Raynare, no la mates. Tenemos que saber dónde están los aparatos.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Cállate!

La pelirroja observó asombrada al castaño. Había acabado con sus dos compañeros sin ningún problema. Esa distracción fue suficiente como para que Raynare consiguiera clavarle una lanza en el hombro derecho y otra en la pierna izquierda.

-¡Arg!

Cayo al suelo, donde se retorcía de dolor mientras se quitaba las lanzas. No tuvo tiempo de levantarse antes de que el filo de [Blessing] apuntara a su cuello.

-Me parece que te he ganado, zorra. – se burló Ray.

-Tsk.

-¿Dónde están los artefactos? – pregunto serio David, sin pizca de diversión, solo pura seriedad.

-¡Muérete! ¡Ahhh!

El castaño le había clavado a [Blessing] en el hombro izquierdo.

-¿Dónde están? – volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez en un susurro frio.

Raynare miraba curiosa el cambio de humor del chico. Algo le había pasado, ¿pero el que?

-No te lo diré.

Cubriendo su pie con fuego golpeó las costillas de la mujer sin sacar la espada sagrada del cuerpo.

-A la tercera te arranco las alas.

El tono del dragón alarmo a las dos mujeres. Por su mirada sabía que sería capaz y no dudaría en hacerlo.

-E-está bien. T-te lo diré.

-¿Dónde?

-Están en la cima de la Torre Eiffel.

-Raynare. Ve a por ellos y luego vienes.

-¡¿Y por qué debería obedecerte?!

El dragón la miro fijamente. Esta se sintió intimidada, por lo que desvió su mirada.

-Tsk. Está bien. Ahora vengo.

Saco sus alas y empezó a volar con rapidez. Durante el tiempo que la pelinegra fue a buscar los artefactos de Azazel, David se quedó junto a los tres caídos. El castaño había llamado a Azazel para que fuera a recoger los objetos y a los ladrones.

-¿Qué eres? No eres humano. – pregunto la pelirroja.

-Soy un dragón. ¿Acaso nunca te has enfrentado alguna? Obvio que no.

Ninguno volvió a decir nada. Después de un cuarto de hora, la pelinegra llegaba al lugar con tres pequeños artefactos en sus manos. Uno era plano y circular de color bronce con extraños grabados. Otro era una caja dorada, la cual emitía un aura extraña. El tercero era una esfera grisácea con un botón negro. Ahora que los tenían, Raynare avisó a Azazel.

-"¿Esto es lo que quería recuperar? Son raros."

Un círculo mágico apareció cerca de los cinco poco después. Cuando desapareció vieron que eran Azazel y cinco hombres.

-Vaya. Ya habéis acabado y solo habéis tardado un día. No está mal. – sonrió alegre el [Gobernador] de los caídos.

-Ya, ya. Por cierto, sobre mi pago…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero pasar tres días en esta ciudad con los gastos pagados. TODOS.

-Oye, eso es un poco abusivo. – dijo el caído exaltado al escuchar al dragón.

-Ahhh. En ningún momento me ofreciste nada.

-Pse, está bien. Al menos los habéis recuperado. Aunque creo que te has pasado un poco con ellos. – dijo al mirar a uno que le faltaba un brazo, otro las piernas y la mujer tenía una espada clavada en su hombro.

Mientras ambos hablaban y Raynare escuchaba, el resto de caídos iban a por los tres ladrones. David deshizo ambas espadas.

-Oye, Raynare.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Te apetece pasar unas pequeñas vacaciones aquí?

-¿Me estás diciendo de pasar mis valiosos días contigo en esta ciudad? – pregunto sarcástica.

-Si quieres. – respondió alzando los hombros.

Tanto David como Azazel estaban ansiosos por escuchar la respuesta de la pelinegra. Después de pensarlo durante un largo rato, la oji violeta acepto.

-Bueno. Por qué no.

David sonreía triunfante mientras que Azazel estaba asombrado, pero sonriente.

-Esto, Azazel…

-No hay ningún problema. Puedes tomarte unos días.

-Muchas gracias Azazel.

Una vez que el lugar fue reparado por los hombres de Azazel y este desapareció con sus artefactos, el cielo volvió a su color oscuro. La misión había acabado.

-Bueeeeeno. No sé tú, pero yo me voy a dormir.

-Si. Será lo mejor.

Durante los siguientes tres días, ambos se dedicaron a hacer turismo por la bella ciudad de Paris. Raynare seguía con su actitud arrogante y sus comentarios para nada bonitos. David o pasaba o se burlaba, haciendo enojar a la pelinegra.

* * *

 _ **Territorio de Tannin **_

Nos encontramos en el territorio del Rey Dragón, donde Issei, Anawiel y David entrenaban todas las tardes a pesar de estar viviendo en Roma. Lo curioso de esta vez es que se podían ver a dos preciosas chicas mirándose a matar. Una era la hermosa elfa rubia mientras que la otra la preciosa ángel caído pelinegra.

-¿Qué tanto me miras? – pregunto fría Raynare.

La rubia solo miro a David, el cual estaba bastante alejado junto a Issei.

-¿En serio? – preguntó secamente.

-No es mi culpa. Échaselo a ADN dragón. – alzó los hombros algo asustado.

-Pse. – Volvió a mirar a la caído – Menudos gustos.

-¿Tienes algún problema, idiota?

-Deberías lavarte la boca, imbécil.

-¡¿Cómo me has llamado, so puta?!

-¡¿Me acabas de llamar puta, maldita zorra de cuarta?!

-¡Te voy a matar!

-¡No si yo lo hago antes!

Anawiel desenfundo a [Hadhafang] y se lanzó contra la pelinegra, la cual había creado dos lanzas de luz.

FIUM-FIUM

BOOOM-BOOOM

ZAS -ZAS

CLINK-CLINK

Una feroz batalla se inició entre ambas, las cuales iban a matar.

-H-hermano. – habló un tembloroso Issei.

-D-dime.

-¿Las mujeres dan miedo cuando se enojan?

-Sep. Así que ve aprendiendo. Tú y yo vamos a tener varias mujeres, como dirían los japos, un harem, por lo que tendrás que aprender a lidiar con los problemas que conllevan.

-¡¿?!

-[Sobre todo porque él [Sekiryuutei] siempre ha estado rodeado de mujeres. ¡Jajajaja!] – se burlaba Ddraig al pensar sobre el futuro de su actual portador.

Ambos dejaron de mirarse para fijar su vista en ambas chicas, las cuales expulsaba un aura asesina mientras intercambiaban goles e insultos.


	5. El duo eclesiastico

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 4:

 **EL DUO ECLESIASTICO**

* * *

BOOOM-BOOOM

FIUM-FIUM

CLINK-CLINK

[¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost!] [Dragon Shot]

KABOOOM

Explosiones, explosiones y más explosiones. El lugar en el que había una buena batalla era una de las colinas alejadas del territorio del [Rey Dragón]. Se podían ver cuatro figuras que volaban por el lugar. Dos de ellas eran mujeres de joven apariencia, una rubia y otra pelinegra. La rubia tenía un par de alas de dragón de color doradas mientras que la pelinegra tenía cuatro alas de ángel caído. Las otras dos figuras eran dos chicos de cabello castaño. Uno era un adolescente o joven adulto y el otro era un adolescente joven. El mayor tenía un par de alas de dragón marrones mientras que el castaño menor tenía dos alas de dragón rojas carmesís y una garra metálica roja que le llegaba hasta el hombro y tenía alguna joya verde.

La pelinegra, de nombre Raynare, usaba varias armas de luz que eran creadas por ella. La rubia tenía una espada élfica en mano, una daga enfundada y alguna vez usaba círculos mágicos con glifos élficos. El castaño mayor usaba a [Blessing] y su fuego dragonslayer. El castaño menor usaba la [Boosted Gear] y su espada élfica [Glamdring], espada entregada a su persona por Eldelbar.

-Bufff. No se vosotros pero a mí me ha entrado el hambre. – comento David mientras aterrizaba y guardaba a [Blessing].

-La verdad es que yo también tengo. – respondió Issei estirando sus músculos.

-¿A quién le toca cocinar hoy? – consultó Anawiel.

-Creo que le tocaba a David. – alegó Raynare imitando a Issei.

-Mierda. – masculló el susodicho.

¿Alguno se ha preguntado cómo es que Raynare no estaba flipando de ver a un [Antiguo Elfo]? Tiene una sencilla respuesta. Cuando la pelinegra supo que aun existían elfos, y tardo dos días en darse cuenta, estuvo por decirle a Azazel sobre su existencia. Cada vez que Anawiel iba a [Grígori] o hablaba con alguien ajeno a David, Issei y Tannin, usaba un hechizo para ocultar sus rasgos y aura élfica. David tuvo que convencer a Raynare para que no dijera nada por el momento. Al principio la pelinegra se negó, pero David le ofreció algo que no pudo rechazar, y eso era que… por el bien de vuestra salud mental no lo mencionaré. Solo os diré que David sufrió durante un rato… un dolor intenso.

-¿Y porque no vamos mejor a comer a algún restaurante? Yo invito, por supuesto. – David intentaría librarse por cualquier medio.

-La verdad es que me apetece comer algo escoces. – comento Issei.

-Pues decidido. Vámonos a Escocia.

Sin preguntar a las dos chicas, el castaño mayor creo un círculo mágico y transporto a los cuatro hasta una casa muy grande. Esa casa había sido construida tres meses antes dado que David e Issei estaban hartos de tener que dormir en el suelo. Querían tener su propio espacio por lo que Tannin contrato a alguien para construirles una casa. No era lujosa pero sin duda se podía vivir ahí a gusto. Tenía cinco habitaciones con un cuarto de baño cada una, un salón-cocina, aguas termales y otras habitaciones. Ambos castaños no solían pasar mucho tiempo, incluso a veces iban a dormir con sus hermanos para no perder tradición. Era en casos como el que estaba por venir por el cual les gustaba tener su propia casa.

-Hermano, ¿por qué nos has traído hasta casa? ¿No íbamos a ir a Escocia?

-No sé tú, pero a mí me apetece darme un buen baño para no oler mal.

-Tienes razón. – Murmuró mientras ponía cara graciosa y se daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza – Entonces voy a ducharme.

-No pasa na si te tardas un poco.

-¿Otra vez? – masculló con desgana.

-Cuando tengas mujeres lo entenderás.

-Tengo trece años y aún no me has contado nada sobre mujeres.

-Intento proteger tu inocencia, que es lo mejor que hay. Además, eso tiene sus ventajas.

-¿Cuáles?

-Ya lo sabrás. Ahora a la ducha.

-Siii.

Después de ver como el castaño iba a su habitación, el castaño mayor se dio la vuelta para ver a las dos chicas.

-¿Os apetece una ducha? – sonrió perverso, gesto imitado por ambas.

Cada una se cogió del brazo del dragón y fueron hasta su habitación. Raynare había empezado una relación con David apenas hace un mes. El carácter de la caído no había cambiado mucho. Su arrogancia y aires de superioridad no se iban, pero cuando estaba sola con el castaño podía mostrar una cara que solo él conocía. Al principio tuvo muchos roces con Anawiel, pero esa tensión fue menguando con el paso de los meses y la explicación sobre las parejas de David e Issei. Al principio se enfureció al creer que solo era un maldito mujeriego, pero cuando hablo a solas con la elfa entendió lo que pasaba. Le costó varios meses pero se fue acostumbrando. El saber que él no la dejaría por otra, que la amaba como amaba a la rubia, le relajaba.

Además, David había cumplido su promesa. En los meses que llevaba entrenando con él, su poder había aumentado bastante, permitiéndole tener cuatro alas, o dos pares. A pesar de su relación con el castaño, la morena no había dejado su puesto en [Grígori]. Cuando Azazel se enteró de lo que había pasado con Raynare se descojono durante bastante tiempo, provocando el enojo en su subordinada, pero se relajó al ver que el gobernador de los caídos se alegraba por ella.

Durante la ducha del castaño con sus parejas… bueno, digamos que ya sabéis lo que paso, no hace falta explicarlo. El castaño menor se tiró su tiempo mientras se relajaba al saber que su hermano y cuñadas tardarían un largo tiempo. Por suerte sus habitaciones tenían hechizos para evitar que escucharan lo que pasaba en la habitación del otro. David quería disfrutar al máximo de su relación con la elfa y la caído, pero no iba a permitir que su hermano perdiera la inocencia… por el momento.

Después de media hora por parte de Issei y una por parte de los tres pervertidos, se encontraban listos para su viaje a Edimburgo. Los cuatro llevaban ropa informal. Una vez estuvieron listos usaron el círculo mágico para ir a la preciosa ciudad escocesa.

* * *

 _ **Edimburgo - Escocia**_

El lugar en el que aparecieron era la parte de Old Town de la ciudad.

-Este lugar ha preservado su estructura medieval y mucho de sus edificios de la Reforma Protestante. – Empezó a explicar David mientras empezaba a caminar por las calles junto a los otros tres – Un extremo está cerrado por el castillo y la arteria principal, pequeñas calles llamadas closes o wynds encaminan colina abajo a los dos lados de la calle principal en forma de encrucijadas. Se pueden encontrar plazas grandes que marcan lugares de importancia como la Catedral de Saint Giles y las cortes. Otros notables sitios de interés son el Museo Real de Escocia, Surgeons' Hall, la Universidad de Edimburgo, y numerosas calles subterráneas, que son reliquias de antiguas clases de construcción. El plano urbano es el típico de muchas ciudades de Europa del Norte, es especialmente pintoresco en Edimburgo, donde el castillo sobresale desde la peña, los restos de un tapón volcánico, y donde la calle principal se desliza hacia abajo desde un lado de la peña. Debido al espacio limitado que permitía la estrecha cola de la peña, Old Town se transformó en una de las primeras ciudades con apartamentos o edificios residenciales de alto relieve. Albergues de varios pisos se volvieron la norma desde el siglo XV hacia delante. Durante el siglo XIII la población de Old Town tenía aproximadamente ochenta mil residentes. Sin embargo en tiempos modernos la población bajó significativamente hasta únicamente cuatro mil habitantes. Hoy en día viven aproximadamente veinte mil habitantes en Old Town. Como la población estuvo por un tiempo vacilante en construir fuera de la muralla defensiva, la necesidad de residencias y por lo tanto edificios creció y creció. Trágicamente, muchos de estos edificios fueron destruidos por el Gran Incendio de mil ochocientos veinte cuatro; la reconstrucción de estas construcciones originales llevó a cambios del nivel de terreno, lo que creó varios pasajes y calles subterráneas bajo la Old Town. El siete de diciembre del dos mil dos otro gran incendio tuvo lugar en Old Town y destruyó parte de Cowgate. También destruyó el famoso club de comedia The Gilded Balloon, y bastante parte del Departamento de Informática de la Universidad de Edimburgo, incluyendo la completa biblioteca de Inteligencia Artificial.

Cuando volteó para ver a sus compañeros se encontró con la mirada asombrada de estos. La curiosidad se hizo presente en el oji verde-castaño.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto mirándolos con una ceja alzada.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – inquirió Anawiel alzando una ceja.

El chico solamente les enseño el móvil, en el cual se podía ver perfectamente la página de Wikipedia.

-Pues con Wikipedia. ¿Cómo sino iba a saber todo eso?

Issei y las chicas cayeron de espaldas estilo anime ante la estupidez del dragón.

-Ya decía yo que era imposible que este idiota supiera tanto. – murmuró Raynare con pena.

-¡Oye!

-Venga, vamos a comer de una vez. – la morena hizo como que no le escucho, siendo imitada por Issei y Anawiel.

Avanzaron a través de la calle mientras observaban los edificios hasta que decidieron entrar a un banco para cambiar de euros a billetes escoceses.

-Me pregunto porque usan estos billetes si no se usan fuera de Escocia. – murmuraba David.

-A saber. – comentó su hermano.

Una vez hecho el cambio monetario, decidieron entrar a un restaurante, donde les sirvieron Haggis, que es la comida nacional escocesa.

-Haggis, comida nacional escocesa. Sus orígenes son similares a los del black pudding, y sus ingredientes principales son asaduras de oveja, cerdo o vaca picadas y mezcladas con sebo, cebolla, avena, especias y otros aderezos. Tradicionalmente se hervía dentro del estómago del animal pero hoy en día se suelen usar tripas sintéticas. Es ligeramente picante, tiene la textura de la avena y se suele acompañar con neeps y tatties (nabos y patatas) pero en los restaurantes y pubs escoceses ofrecen otras alternativas, sirviéndolo en forma de hamburguesas o de bolas rellenas. A veces forma parte del desayuno escocés, y por lo general se puede comprar una cena con haggis preparada en los establecimientos de fish and chips.

-¿Otra vez usando la Wikipedia? – averiguó Issei.

-Por supuesto. Tienes que aprender que Internet es el ser, informático, más sabio que existe. Puedes encontrar lo que te de la real gana.

-Ahhh.

-Eso sí. Donde estén los libros que se quite lo demás. – comentó Anawiel.

-Venga, menos hablar y más zampar.

Mientras comían alegremente, charlando entre ellos, Issei se perdió en sus pensamientos, recordando a las dos chicas que conoció durante su estancia en Italia.

* * *

 _ **Flashback – Roma – meses atrás**_

David, Anawiel e Issei se habían trasladado a la ciudad de Roma con la excusa de querer ver el mundo. Con el dinero que ganaban en las misiones se podían pagar un apartamento normal. En dichas misiones los clientes no sabían que él [Sekiryuutei] era Issei. El único que lo sabía era Azazel, y fue por un pequeño descuido, aunque se aseguraron de que mantuviera su gran bocota cerrada. A pesar de vivir en Roma, por las tardes iban al territorio de Tannin para entrenar o a veces iban al bosque de los elfos, cuando Raynare no iba con ellos.

Los dos dragones y la elfa se encontraban en la [Ciudad del Vaticano], más precisamente en la [Capilla Sixtina], contemplando la obra de Miguel Ángel.

-¿Cómo cojones pinto eso en el techo? – se preguntaba impresionado David mientras observaba la pintura.

-Eso, ¿cómo lo hizo?

-Incultos. – Suspiro la elfa ante la poca cultura general de ambos dragones – Veréis, la forma en la que lo pinto fue… - durante varios minutos estuvo explicando mientras los dos castaños le hacían preguntas – Y eso es todo.

-Wow. Pero que novia más lista tengo, leñe.

La rubia solo sonrió. Mientras ambos novios se ponían cursis, Issei se separó y se dirigió a un lugar distinto a donde estaban. Tenía curiosidad por revisar la base principal de la Iglesia. Era casi inaudito que alguien que no fuera un turista humano o un exorcista anduviera tan libre por los pasillos del inmenso edificio. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pasaba de una habitación a otra, estudiándola durante un par de minutos, hasta que empezó a escuchar muchas voces gracias a su súper oído y olfato de dragón. Caminaba y caminaba eludiendo a la [Guardia Suiza] que custodiaba los distintos pasillos y salas del edificio del [Vaticano]. Ser entrenado por un [Rey Dragón] y el [Rey de los Altos Elfos] era sin duda una enorme ventaja. Si de algo le habían advertido es que la [Guardia Suiza] no debía ser subestimada, pues estaba entre los mejores guerreros de la Iglesia.

Durante varios minutos anduvo por todo el [Vaticano]. Para evitar problemas apago su teléfono móvil y comunicador. Al final llego hasta una gigantesca sala, la cual estaba llena de gente. Pudo ver un enorme altar en el cual había un gran número de ancianos vestidos de rojo y blanco, que estaban sentados haciendo un semicírculo, mirando de cara a las demás personas. En el centro había una silla más grande. En ella se podía ver al [Papa] que había en ese momento. El hombre ya anciano veía alegre a un grupo de más de cien jóvenes, niños y niñas que no pasaban de los doce años. Todos vestían con una túnica blanca con el nombre de una academia. Eso extraño en un principio al dragón, mas sin embargo empezó a entender cuando hablo el [Papa].

Despacio y con buena letra, el [Papa] en funciones se acercó hasta las escaleras del altar. Por cómo estaba construida aquella sala no hacía falta ningún micrófono o altavoz.

-Bienvenidos. Es un honor para mí hablar con vosotros. Vosotros, hijos míos, seréis futuros exorcistas. Por ahora sois aprendices de caballero, pero en pocos años seréis oficialmente exorcistas. Vengo a hablar aquí para deciros lo orgulloso y alegre que estoy de veros aquí hoy. Vosotros, la nueva generación, ayudareis en nuestra misión de proteger a la Humanidad y librarla de todo mal. Habéis sido criados, enseñados y entrenados para muchas funciones como cuidar al débil, ayudar al pobre y demás. ¡Ya no sois estudiantes! ¡Sois aprendices de caballero de nuestra Santa Iglesia! ¡Recordad estas palabras! ¡Ahora id a disfrutar de este día!

Sonrió con alegría mientras instaba a los jóvenes a festejar durante lo que quedaba de día, lo cual fue bien recibido por los susodichos.

Issei había escuchado de forma expectante las palabras del jefazo de la Iglesia Católica. Pudo divisar varias cabezas entre todas las personas. Principalmente pudo ver una castaña con coletas, que se notaba que era muy energética por el cómo estaba celebrando. La persona a su lado, a la cual abrazaba, tenía largo cabello azul y parecía más seria, pues no hacia movimientos tan energéticos como los de la castaña. Estaba por quedarse un poco más a mirar y escuchar pero un ruido llamo su atención. Antes de que le pillaran decidió volver con su hermano, el cual seguro que lo estaría buscando.

Con gran rapidez y agilidad, Issei volvió al lugar donde había dejado a su hermano y cuñada, la [Capilla Sixtina]. Nada más verlo, David se acercó y le propino un buen coscorrón.

-¡Ay! ¡Joder eso duele! – se quejó con lagrimillas en los ojos.

-¡Mas te tendría que doler! – Susurro con rabia - ¡¿Dónde coño te has metido?!

-… - el [Sekiryuutei] desvió la mirada.

-Ise. – siseo el mayor.

-Por ahí.

-¿Por ahí, donde?

-En la [Sala Magna].

-… ¡¿Queeeee?!

Dado que el grito llamo la atención de resto de turistas y guardias, David empezó a andar hacia afuera, seguido por Anawiel e Issei. Una vez estuvieron fuera del edificio, el mayor encaro al menor.

-¿Se puede saber que cojones hacías en la [Sala Magna]? ¡Joder Ise! ¡Recuerda que ese lugar está lleno de exorcistas! ¡Y te recuerdo que a los de la Iglesia no les gustan nada los dragones! ¡Más de uno querría vernos muertos! Además, no quiero que sepan que poseo a [Blessing] y [Ruler]. Se armaría un follón de la hostia.

-Lo siento mucho hermano, pero es que mis instintos me llamaban y no podía impedir moverme.

Eso llamo tanto la atención de David como la de Anawiel. La rubia se encontraba vigilando de forma discreta por si alguien sospechoso se les acercaba.

-¿A qué te refieres con tus instintos? – el tono de David cambio de enfado por curiosidad.

-No lo sé. De repente empezó a escuchar voces y me separe. Me sentía como atraído. Cuando llegue a la [Sala Magna] me escondí y observe. Vi al [Papa] dar un discurso a un enorme grupo de futuros exorcistas. Cuando acabo el discurso vi a una chica castaña y otra peli azul y me quede paralizado.

Los ojos de ambos adolescentes se abrieron a lo máximo. Si lo que Issei acababa de contarle era lo que sospechaban, entonces había encontrado a posibles futuras parejas del dragón menor.

-Ise, ¿qué sentiste cuando la viste?

-… - el castaño menor se quedó mirando a la nada mientras pensaba – No sabría explicarlo. No podía apartar la mirada. Algo me decía que me quedara, pero tuve que marcharme al escuchar algo.

Si antes David estaba en shock ahora lo estaba aún más. Definitivamente su pequeño hermanito no había encontrado a una de sus futuras parejas, sino que encontró a dos.

-Ise, metete las manos en los bolsillos. – el susodicho lo hizo - ¿Tu qué piensas Ddraig?

Una joya verde apareció en la mano de Issei, pero al tenerla metida en los bolsillos de los pantalones nadie se daba cuenta.

-[Sinceramente creo que ciertamente las ha encontrado]

-Así que ya, ¿eh?

-Hermano ¿qué significa? – preguntó Issei desconcertado.

-Significa que has encontrado a dos de tus parejas, creo. Con tan poca información no puedo estar realmente seguro. Lo malo es que son exorcistas de la Iglesia. – susurro lo último para sí mismo.

-¿Dos de mis parejas? – el tono de voz emitía alegría.

-"No sé si le alegra de verdad o es que yo soy un mal pensado." ¿Por qué te alegras tanto?

-No lo sé. – Explicó sin dejar de sonreír – Lo único que sé es que estoy muy alegre.

Anawiel y David se miraron con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza. Que dos de las parejas del pequeño fueran exorcistas de la Iglesia era un grave problema. Durante los siguientes días, Issei solía escaparse para ir a ver de nuevo a ambas chicas. David siempre le repetía el peligro, le repetía el follón que podrían tener con la Iglesia. Para suerte del menor, la elfa retenía al mayor, calmándolo de alguna manera.

De este modo paso un mes desde que Issei encontró a sus primeras compañeras. Para su desgracia no volvió a percibir el olor de la peli azul. Y si la desaparición de la peli azul suponía un pequeño cabreo para su ser, el que la castaña fuera protestante y se graduara por algún extraño motivo en la Iglesia Cristiana, era un tema que le picaba. Por lo que había estudiado, sabía que las Iglesias Cristianas no se llevaban para nada bien, por lo que tenía un leve temor de que se fuera y no volviera a verla.

Un día, mientras caminaba por las calles romanas, iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que choco con alguien y cayó al suelo.

-Oh, lo siento. Discúlpame. – se disculpó mientras se levantaba y le tenía la mano a la otra persona. Para su sorpresa se trataba de la castaña.

-Tranquilo. No tiene importancia. – la chica sonrió con alegría.

Issei no aparto su mirada de ella. Su pelo castaño atado en dos coletas y sus ojos violetas dejaron al dragón babeando, metafóricamente claro.

-Esto… me podrías soltar la mano. – pidió amablemente sin perder su sonrisa infantil.

-¡Oh, lo siento! – se disculpó mientras la retiraba, sonriendo ladinamente.

-Tranquilo. Por cierto me llamo Irina Shidou. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Issei Hyodo.

-Un nombre raro. No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? – El susodicho asintió – Por tu nombre diría que eres oriental, pero tu físico no lo parece.

-Jejeje… - Issei empezó a reír nervioso ante la mirada de inspección de la castaña.

-Oh, lo siento. Es que soy muy curiosa.

-…

-…

Un pequeño silencio se formó entre ambos.

-Esto… ¿vas a algún lado? – le pregunto Issei.

-¡Pues sep! ¡Quiero darme una vuelta por esta ciudad! Voy a quedarme unos meses y quiero ver toda la ciudad de Roma. – Sin duda la chica era muy enérgica y alegre - ¡Es una ciudad con mucha historia!

-¿Puedo acompañarte? Yo también soy nuevo y no he visto nada.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Vámonos!

Con alegría empezó a caminar, siendo seguida del dragón. Mientras ambos jóvenes adolescentes caminaban a través de las calles de la capital Italiana, David y Anawiel los observaban desde la distancia.

-"¿Es lo que creo que es?"

-[Si. Ella porta a [Excalibur Mimic]. Estoy completamente segura]

-"Si tú lo dices me fio."

-David. – llamó Anawiel.

-¿Hmmm?

-¿Qué has averiguado sobre ella? Me parece muy extraño que una protestante estuviera en la ceremonia de la Iglesia Católica.

-Eso es por un intercambio.

-¿?

-El [Papa] Juan Pablo II intento que la relación entre las Iglesias Cristianas mejoraran. Para esto hizo un intercambio de [Seikens] cada cierto tiempo. Una [Seiken] católica se cambió por una protestante. La católica se llama Xenovia y porta a [Destrucción]. La protestante, ella – señalando a Irina -, se llama Irina Shidou y porta a [Mimic]. Con la muerte del anterior [Papa] Juan Pablo II, el actual intenta que el plan del anterior siga. De este modo la relación es más estrecha y la colaboración mejora notablemente.

-Vaya. No está mal pensado.

-Por lo que tengo entendido, Juan Pablo II fue un gran [Papa]. El [Papa] de los jóvenes y el que viaja, o algo así, le decían. ¿Pero sabes lo más curioso?

-¿El qué?

-Que Xenovia estaba presente también. Esa era la otra que olio.

-¿Y qué hacía aquí?

-Supongo que la ceremonia no era solo para los miembros de esta Iglesia, sino también para el resto. Pero de lo que más me alegro es que no estuvieran Cristaldi o Strada. ¿Sabes lo que hubiera pasado?

-Tengo entendido que son los dos humanos más fuertes. Strada es un monstruo capaz de enfrentarse sin problema alguno a un [Maou].

-Y nosotros somos fuertes, pero estamos aún lejos de ese nivel… en circunstancias normales.

-Pero Issei…

-No sabemos qué puede ocurrir si lo usa. Apenas está aprendiendo sobre el poder de Ophis. Es peligroso.

-…

XXXXX

Cuando Issei volvió al apartamento, él y David tuvieron una charla. El mayor intentaba conseguir el fragmento que portaba Irina, pero su hermano se lo impedía. No quería que le arrebatara el fragmento, al menos no en ese momento. Anawiel también logro convencer a David para que no lo hiciera. Al final, el mayor acabo frustrado por no poder conseguir el fragmento.

-Pero sabes que algún día lo conseguiré. El que te hagas amigo de su actual portadora no significa nada.

-Lo sé. Créeme que lo sé. Pero me gustaría que no se lo quitaras por el momento. Y te pediría que le dijeras a [Blessing] que no la llamara. Irina ha estado desconcertada porque [Mimic] ha estado brillando levemente varias veces.

-Entendido. Pero ten cuidado.

-Hermano, ¿por qué odias la Iglesia? Tiene sus fallos, como todo, pero no entiendo ese rencor.

Durante un rato David estuvo mirando a la nada, recordando la charla que tuvo con Tannin sobre sus padres hace años.

-Ellos intentaron asesinar a mis padres. – Eso era algo que Issei y Anawiel sabían – Sabes que tengo respeto por las enseñanzas de Elohim. Que respete eso no quiere decir que respete a su supuesta iglesia. Tengo mis motivos para no hacerlo. Mi madre les dio todo lo que podía darles y ellos se lo pagaron intentando matarla solo por amar a un ser, que según ellos, era maligno. Sé que a Elohim no le gustaban los dragones, pero dudo que hubiera permitido lo que hicieron.

-Cierto. Muchos dicen que era un contradictorio por las diferencias entre el Antiguo Testamento y el Nuevo, pero muchos olvidan que las reglas del Antiguo estaban adaptadas a las necesidades de su momento, así como al tipo de sociedad. Aunque hay algunas que no tienen perdón. Pero es una lástima que Elohim muriera en la Gran Guerra. Pero sigo diciendo que hay algo extraño en su muerte. – comento la elfa.

-Me pregunto porque en vez de llamarlo Elohim lo llaman el Dios Bíblico. Es más cansado. – se quejó el mayor.

-Eres perezoso hasta para hablar, hermano.

-¡No soy perezoso!... solo que no me gusta malgastar energía.

Pasaron dos meses. David fue a la misión que le mando Azazel a Paris y el pequeño castaño y la joven rubia se dedicaban a hacer sus cosas sin el mayor. Issei pasaba su tiempo con Irina, la cual se había convertido en su mejor amiga y viceversa. Era una relación sana, por lo que al no ver ningún problema, los altos mandos del [Vaticano] no pusieron pegas, aunque mantenían muy vigilado a Issei. No habían detectado su aura dragontina gracias a la magia natal de Anawiel y a que no estaban Cristaldi ni Strada. Dudaba que ellos no fueran capaces de percibirlo. La elfa se pasaba el día en museos, bibliotecas, lugares turísticos, etc. Llevaban meses viviendo en Roma, pero aún les quedaban cosas por ver.

Entonces llego el día en el que Irina tuvo que ir a una misión en el sur de Francia, cerca de la frontera con Italia. A escondidas de Irina, la Iglesia Católica, de su cuñada y su hermano, Issei acabo viajando con Irina, claro que esta no se enteró hasta que llegaron a su destino.

* * *

 _ **Embrun – Francia**_

Embrun es una comuna y población de Francia, en la región de Provenza-Alpes-Costa Azul, departamento de Altos Alpes, en el distrito de Gap. Una pequeña ciudad que se encuentra en las faldas de una montaña. También está situada en un acantilado y cerca del rio La Durance. Una ciudad muy tranquila a la cual iban Irina de misión, e Issei, escondido. Irina iba en tren con [Mimic] hecha pulsera mientras que Issei estaba sentado un poco más atrás de la castaña. Ésta se encontraba observando el paisaje que se veía a través de los cristales. Una vez llegaron a la estación de tren, ya en Francia, la chica iba con una capa blanca con capucha que ocultaba su rostro del resto de transeúntes, los cuales la miraban curiosos. Después de estar caminando durante un rato, y que no hubiera nadie más, Irina transformo a [Mimic] en una katana y apunto a su espalda.

-Sé que estas aquí. ¡Muéstrate!

Al ver que la chica lo había pillado, el joven dragón salió de su escondite alzando las manos, sonriente.

-¡Issei! – chilló esta asombrada de ver a su amigo.

-Jeje. Hola Irina.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos mientras [Mimic] volvía a transformarse.

-¿Yo?... pues… jejeje. – sonrió con nerviosismo.

La mirada fija y curiosa de su amiga hizo que se pusiera más nervioso y no pudiera mentirle… o eso creía.

-Estoy de misión. – respondió lo primero que le llegó a la cabeza.

-¿Misión? ¿Tu? – preguntó incrédula.

-Sep. ¿Qué pasa?

-Eres demasiado joven como para tener una misión.

-¿Y eso me lo dices tú? ¡Tenemos la misma edad!

-Pero yo he sido entrenada para misiones como esta.

-Y yo también.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Issei se tapó la boca con ambas manos mientras abría los ojos a tope. Irina lo miraba asombrada.

-¿Tú también fuiste entrenado?

-Yo… esto… ¡sí! "¡David me va a matar!"

-¿Y qué te enseñaron? – una alegre curiosidad inundó a Irina, la cual sonreía con ilusión.

-[Magia] y a usar la espada.

-¿Eres mago y espadachín?

-Bueno… se podría decir que en parte lo soy.

-¡Wow! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Podrías enseñarme tu espada! Tú ya has visto la mía.

-Bueno. Está bien.

Una distorsión apareció a la derecha del dragón y de ella apareció una espada. Sin duda la espada era grande y parecía pesada pero, para sorpresa de la castaña, Issei la movía como si apenas pesara nada. Después de todo, su fuerza como dragón era superior a la fuerza humana de Irina.

-Vaya, es preciosa. Nunca había visto una parecida. ¿Puedo?

-Por supuesto.

Issei le dio la vuela y se la entrego por el mango, ¿por dónde si no? En cuanto la chica la cogió prácticamente pudo notar como pesaba, costándole moverla.

-Es extraño. Tú la movías como si nada, pero a mí me cuesta.

-Jejeje. Digamos que a este tipo de espadas solo les gusta ser portadas por quien ellas quieran. Solo me deja a mí, a mi hermano o mi cuñada.

-Ahora que lo digo, nunca me los has presentado.

-Bueno, eso es porque trabajan bastante.

-Entiendo. ¿Y cómo se llama?

-¿Quién? – la pregunta le cogió de improvisto.

-La espada, obviamente. – sonrió burlona.

-Ah, se llama [Glamdring].

-Nunca he escuchado un nombre como ese. ¿De dónde es? – pregunto curiosa mientras le la devolvía.

-Me temo que no puedo decírtelo.

-Buuu. – Hizo un puchero – Bueno, la mía es [Excalibur Mimic].

-Oh, interesante. – él ya lo sabía.

-¿La conoces? – pregunto intrigada.

-Tengo algo de conocimiento. [Excalibur] se rompió y con sus trozos crearon siete fragmentos, cada uno con una habilidad distinta.

-¡Exacto!

-Bueno, ¡vámonos que se nos hace tarde!

-Sí, será lo mejor.

Ambos empezaron a andar hasta que la chica cayó en algo.

-Por cierto Issei, ¿dónde es tu misión?

-Era en Embrun.

-¡Qué casualidad! ¡Yo también!

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¿Y de que va?

-Tengo que ir a por cierta monja que es muy importante.

-¿Y eso?

-Es una [Doncella Santa].

-¿?

-Luego te cuento. ¿Y tú?

-Tengo que ir a ocuparme de alguien que está haciendo mucho daño. – mintió.

-Espero que no tengas problemas.

Lo que no sabía Issei es que su mentira iba a ser cierta.

Después de hacer varios auto stop acabaron llegando hasta la ciudad francesa, en la cual tenían que hacer su misión. Cuando bajaron del automóvil pudieron apreciar la tranquilidad de la ciudad.

-Vaya. Sin duda es muy bonita. – comento alegre Irina.

-Sin duda. Estoy seguro de que a mi hermano le gustaría ver este lugar.

XXXXX

David y Anawiel se encontraban buscando al menor. El muy pillo había apagado su móvil y comunicador, por lo que no podían saber dónde estaba sin usar el círculo mágico de dragones.

-¡Achús! – estornudo el oji verde-castaño.

-¿Te has resfriado?

-Sabes que no puedo. Seguro que alguien estaba hablando de mí. ¡Issei! ¡Maldito enano! ¡¿Dónde cojones estas?! ¡Cuando te pille te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida!

Las personas veían con miedo al castaño, el cual estaba que expulsaba fuego… metafóricamente hablando, por supuesto.

-No sé por qué te pones así. Él puede cuidarse solo. – dijo Anawiel suspirando.

-¡Eso lo sé! ¡Pero no es la misma situación! ¡Cómo se vaya de la lengua estaremos muy jodidos!

-… bueno, en parte razón tienes…

XXXXX

Mientras caminaban hacia la Chapelle Saint-Roch, Issei tuvo un aterrador escalofrió.

-¿Te ocurre algo Issei? Te has puesto azul.

-N-no es n-nada Irina. S-solo que t-tengo un m-mal presentimiento. "¡Me va a matar! ¡David me va a matar!"

Atravesaron la pequeña ciudad y subieron un poco por la falda de la montaña hasta llegar a la pequeña capilla. El edificio estaba construido a piedra. Se podía notar que era antiguo. Llamaron a la puerta y la persona que salió de allí era una joven rubia de la edad de Issei. El olor de la rubia llego a las fosas nasales del dragón.

-"Este olor… es agradable…" – pensó sonriente.

-Hola, mi nombre es Asia Argento. ¿En qué puedo ayudaros? – se presentó y preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

-Hola. Mi nombre es Irina Shidou y él es Issei Hyodo, un amigo. He venido hasta aquí para llevarte ante el [Vaticano]. Reclaman tu presencia. – explicó Irina con una sonrisa parecida.

-Oh, así que el [Vaticano]. – Murmuró asombrada para luego volver a sonreír como antes – En ese caso no tengo nada que objetar.

Un hombre mayor, de unos ochenta años había aparecido junto a Asia. Caminaba encorvado y apoyándose en un bastón. Su rostro arrugado y sus cabellos canosos mostraban no solo los numerosos años de vida, sino la experiencia de vivirla.

-Usted es el cura, ¿verdad? – preguntó Issei.

-Así es jovencito. ¿Cuándo partir para Roma? – preguntó el anciano.

Ambos jóvenes notaron como el sol estaba ocultándose. La noche estaba muy cerca. Issei entrecerró los ojos al notar varias auras… auras demoniacas.

-"Demonios. ¿Qué querrán?" Mejor partimos mañana.

-¿Y tú misión, Issei?

-Me parece que la podre cumplir esta noche. Tú te encargaras de proteger a Asia y al padre.

-¡Entendido! ¡Cuenta conmigo! – levanto el pulgar, el cual soltó un brillito.

La capilla por dentro tenía un aspecto acogedor. Los bancos eran de madera pero tenían cojines para evitar dolores al estar tiempo sentado. Había un pequeño altar justo enfrente de la puerta principal, al fondo. Un cristo estaba situado justo detrás del altar y había dos ventanas a cada lado y cuatro más en las paredes laterales. El anciano los llevo hasta una puerta que había en un lateral. Esta tenía un pasillo que conducía a dos habitaciones y dos baños. No eran lujosos, simplemente tenían lo necesario. La habitación del anciano tenía una cama, un armario y un escritorio. El cuarto de la monja rubia era igual que la del cura.

-Siento mucho no tener camas para vosotros dos, pero como podéis ver aquí vivimos con lo necesario.

-No se preocupe padre. Yo puedo dormir en el suelo. – Issei se encogió de hombros.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Por supuesto.

-En ese caso, toma esto. – el anciano le pasó una manta.

-Irina, tu puedes dormir conmigo. – propuso Asia.

-¿En serio? No quiero importunar. – Irina sonrió un poco nerviosa.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema.

-Bien. En ese caso acepto.

Una vez que los sitios para dormir estuvieron decididos, cada uno se fue a dormir, no sin antes tomar la cena. Para Issei fue un poco raro cuando los tres se pusieron a rezar antes y después de cenar, pero eran sus costumbres después de todo.

XXXXX

Eran aproximadamente las dos de la noche. Issei había sentido la presencia de los demonios más cercana a la zona. No quiso despertar a Irina y salió del lugar usando la manta como capa y capucha para ocultar su rostro. Con gran rapidez se alejó. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que Irina no percibiera su aura, fue cuando vio a un pequeño grupo de demonios. Se escondió en un árbol y escalo por las ramas.

-Menuda mierda. Tantas almas humanas vivas absorbidas y apenas he aumentado mi poder. – hablo una figura pequeña rubia.

-Señorito, ¿qué hacemos ahora? – una figura masculina pregunto a otra, el líder del grupo demoniaco.

-Tengo un plan para hacerme con la monja curandera. Me hare unas heridas y hare que ella me cure. Cuando vean que han curado a un demonio la culparan de herejía y la echaran. Cuando lo hagan la traeré hasta mí y se convertirá en una más.

-Pero señorito, tengo entendido que una [Seiken] acaba de llegar a la capilla.

-Una [Seiken], ¿eh? Perfecto. Si puedo matar a una portadora de [Excalibur] sería perfecto.

-Pero señorito, eso ya no nos está permitido. Es lo mismo que con las almas humanas. – esta vez fue una voz femenina.

-¡Soy el hermano del actual Beelzebub! ¡Puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana! ¡Así que vamos!

-Entendido señorito Diodora.

-Bien. Matad a los humanos de esa ciudad – señaló a la ciudad de Embrun – y conseguid sus almas. A este paso el maldito hijoputa de Sairaorg estará muy por encima de mí.

-Entendido señorito.

Los demonios empezaron a caminar hacia la ciudad francesa, pero una persona apareció en su camino.

-Me temo que no puedo permitiros pasar de aquí. – anunció el encapuchado.

.

(Flashback)

.

Issei escuchaba atento la conversación. El dragón no conocía a todos los demonios, pero si el nombre de los cuatro [Maous] actuales. La verdad es que le daba igual que ese chico, Diodora Astaroth, fuera el hermano de Ajuka Beelzebub. No permitiría que siguieran con sus atrocidades he hicieran algo a Irina o Asia. Como dragón no podía permitir que dañasen a sus parejas.

-"Ddraig."

-[Dime compañero]

-"Vamos a darles una paliza a estos cabrones."

-[Estamos hablando de un grupo de ocho demonios, y uno el hermano de un [Maou]]

-"Y yo soy el [Sekiryuutei]"

-[… bueno, vamos a darles caña]

[Boosted Gear]

-"Si la cosa se pone fea habrá que usarlo."

-[Compañero, no creo que te aguantara demasiado]

-"Por eso. Solo en caso de que no pueda solo."

-[Entendido]

Issei convoco a [Glamdring] y empezó a acumular [Boost]. Con un salto cayo en medio de los demonios que iban hacia la ciudad francesa.

.

(Fin flashback)

.

-¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto una chica.

-Alguien que os mandara de vuelta al [Inframundo].

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Eso me gustaría verlo! ¡Matadlo! – ordenó Diodora con una sonrisa confiada.

-A la orden señorito.

Ante la orden del rubio, dos demonios se lanzaron contra Issei, pero este los corto profundamente con un movimiento limpio de [Glamdring], manchando la hoja de rojo carmesí.

ZAS-ZAS

Los dos demonios, después de unos segundos, yacían muertos con un charco de sangre debajo suyo. Poco a poco sus cuerpos fueron desapareciendo.

-¡¿Qué cojones?! ¡Eso no es una espada sagrada! ¡¿Cómo los ha matado tan fácilmente?! – rugió un alucinado Diodora.

-¿Eso es todo? – el tono de voz de Issei era seco y frio.

-¡Matadlo! ¡Lo quiero muerto y su cabeza en una pica!

El resto de cinco demonios se lanzaron contra Issei mientras usaban sus poderes demoniacos.

[Dragon Shot]

BOOOM

Una bola roja pura salió de la garra metálica del brazo izquierdo de Issei, convirtiendo en nada a tres demonios. Estos estaban atónitos ante tal ataque.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres?! – gruñó Diodora con miedo en el cuerpo.

-Soy tu perdición. - respondió Issei.

ZAS-ZAS

Antes de que los otros dos demonios hicieran un movimiento, Issei ya los había cortado con [Glamdring]. El único que quedaba era el rubio. Ante la desesperación, éste empezó a lanzar bolas de poder demoniaco, que eran desviadas por la espada de Issei.

-"Sinceramente me esperaba más."

-[Yo también. Estos demonios eran débiles. Diría que de [Clase Baja] en términos de poder.]

Diodora se encontraba en el suelo sudando a mares al ver que no podía hacer nada contra el encapuchado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? – le pregunto mientras se arrastraba por el suelo, intentando alejarse de Issei, aunque este no dejaba de acercarse.

-Has arrebatado almas humanas a personas vivas. Intentabas culpar a esa monja por tus sucios planes. Mereces que te mate.

-¡No! ¡Te daré lo que quieras! ¡Soy rico! ¡Tengo poder! ¡Puedo darte lo que sea! – exclamaba desesperado.

-No necesito nada de eso.

Con un rápido movimiento le clavo la espada en el hombro izquierdo, provocando chillidos de dolor en Diodora, pues a pesar de no ser una espada sagrada, le dolía y quemaba como si fuera una.

-Manda este mensaje a todos los demonios que sean como tú. Si hacéis maldades como estas tened por seguro que os matare sin contemplaciones.

Diodora pudo ver unos ojos rojos carmesíes con las pupilas rasgadas. Una vez que Issei saco la espada del hombro, el rubio creo rápidamente un círculo mágico y desapareció.

-[Compañero, ¿crees que ha sido una buena idea?]

-No podía matar al hermano de un [Maou]. Si lo hubiera hecho tendríamos a muchos demonios detrás de nosotros. Además, no quiero ponerlas en peligro.

-[Entiendo. Has progresado mucho compañero. No te ha hecho falta usarlo.]

-En parte es gracias a [Glamdring].

-[Es una espada élfica forjada por los [Antiguos Elfos] o [Altos Elfos]. Son espadas capaces de traspasar las escamas de un dragón. Son armas que serían muy codiciadas por cualquier espadachín, incluso por Dioses]

-Lo sé. Es un gran honor que Eldelbar me la diera.

-[Sin duda. Será mejor volver a la capilla]

-Si. Será lo mejor por ahora.

ZAS

Con un movimiento elegante, Issei quito toda la sangre de la hoja de la espada y luego la guardo es el espacio dimensional. Cuando llego a la capilla, Irina lo estaba esperando seria en la entrada.

-Los has matado. – afirmó cruzándose de brazos, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿A quién? – intentó hacerse el tonto.

-Lo he visto. Has matado a esos demonios.

-Ellos querían destruir la ciudad y hacer que echaran a Asia de la Iglesia. Además, ya han atacado otros pueblos. – explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-No me estas entendiendo Issei. No me quejo de que los hayas matado. Son demonios.

-No todos son tan malos.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó curiosa.

-Hay de todo en todos lados. Solo te diré eso.

Sin decir ninguna palabra más, Issei se metió dentro de la capilla para poder descansar un poco, siendo seguido por Irina.

XXXXX

Al día siguiente, temprano, Issei, Irina y Asia se encontraban en el tren de camino a Roma. Asia se despidió cariñosamente del cura, el cual le devolvió ese cariño como si de una nieta se tratase. Ya una vez en el vehículo de vuelta a Roma, Asia habló.

-Ya volveré al [Vaticano]. Es un honor. – sonrió la susodicha observando a sus acompañantes.

-Tu eres muy creyente, ¿verdad, Asia? – preguntó Issei.

-Si. Lo soy. ¿Tú no?

-Nop. No lo soy.

Asia lo miro asombrada.

-Oh, vamos. Que no sea creyente no significa que sea alguien malo.

-Tienes razón, Issei. Lo lamento.

-No tienes que disculparte, Asia. Por cierto, ¿por qué eres una [Doncella Santa]?

-Eso es debido a un poder que Dios me dio.

-¿?

-Mi poder consiste en curar cualquier herida de cualquier ser.

-Ahhh. "Por eso el demonio la quería." Ese poder es interesante. Debes tener cuidado con quien curas.

-¿?

Durante el resto del viaje, el trio estuvo hablando de trivialidades. Una vez llegaron a Roma, Asia e Irina fueron a la [Ciudad del Vaticano] mientras que Issei se iba preparando para la paliza de su vida. Na más llegar al departamento sintió un aura asesina.

-Issei. – lo llamo David que estaba sentado en un sillón con las piernas cruzadas y las llenas de los dedos juntas.

-¿S-sí hermano?

-¿Me puedes explicar dónde has estado y por qué me han llegado noticias de que Diodora Astaroth, hermano de Ajuka Beelzebub, resulto atacado, herido y su grupo exterminado?

La mirada que le dirigía le provocó más escalofríos. Issei se dispuso a contarle todo lo que había pasado, incluido el ataque al grupo de Diodora.

-Entiendo. Eso está bien. Evitaste una gran tragedia. – movió la cabeza en señal de aceptación.

-Pero no pude salvar a las demás. – suspiró.

-No es tu culpa Issei, lo hiciste bien. – Felicitó mientras lo abrazaba – Pero no siempre se pueden salvar a todos. Siempre habrá muerte, siempre habrá víctimas.

-Gracias hermano. – Durante un leve momento todo fue bonito, pero entonces noto como el agarre se hacía más fuerte hasta casi asfixiarlo – ¿H-hermano?

-También me he enterado de que se te ha ido un poco la lengua. Me parece que debo recordarte cómo es eso de mantener el bajo perfil.

Lo que se estuvo escuchando después, por largo rato, eran los gritos y suplicas del pequeño dragón, que le pedía a su hermano mayor que parara.

Durante los siguientes meses que estuvieron en Roma, los tres pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, siempre y cuando las dos chicas no tuvieran una misión o el dragón no tuviera que entrenar o una misión.

Una vez llegó la hora de marcharse, los tres se despidieron. Asia e Irina hicieron el juramento de no decir su secreto, pues Issei había acabado contándoselo y, para su satisfacción, ambas lo aceptaron sin problema. Una vez que se marcharon su estado de ánimo cayó, pero luego se animó. Algo le decía que pronto volvería a verlas.

* * *

 _ **Fin flashback**_

Issei miraba el techo del restaurante con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Ise, ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó Anawiel al ver a su hermanito tan en su mundo.

-¿Eh? – Ante el llamado de su hermana volvió al mundo real, sonriendo – Ah, nada. Solo recordaba.

-¿A tus parejas no formales? – se burló David.

-¡Hermano! – aulló sonrojado el chico.

-David, no te burles de tu hermano.

-Jejejeje, perdón.

Raynare solo disfrutaba de su comida, pasando de, según ella, la estúpida charla que tenían los demás. Durante el resto del día estuvieron visitando distintos lugares de Edimburgo.

* * *

 _ **Días más tarde**_

David e Issei se encontraban en el lago que había cerca de su casa. Anawiel se encontraba con sus padres mientras que Raynare en una misión de [Grígori].

-Esto es un muermo. – Se quejó David – Me pregunto que estará haciendo Ophis.

-Nada.

David e Issei pegaron un salto al escuchar la voz. Ya incorporados se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con una mujer de aspecto maduro, cabello negro hasta la cintura y ojos negros como la oscuridad más profunda, los cuales no reflejaban emoción alguna. Además, hay que comentar la provocativa vestimenta. Iba descalza pero llevaba una camisa desabotonada, dejando ver un buen escote y su ombligo, y unos vaqueros negros ajustados, los cuales moldeaban su perfecto trasero y piernas. Un cuerpo de diosa, literalmente ya que se trataba de Ophis Ouroboros, la [Diosa Dragón del Infinito].

-Ophis, menudo susto. – masculló David con la mano en el corazón.

Ninguno había sentido la presencia de Ophis hasta el momento en el que ella habló.

-Hola mama. – saludó Issei recuperándose del susto.

-Hola hijo. – sonrió levemente aun con sus vacíos ojos.

Desde que David le explicó a Ophis que Issei era su hijo, cuando los encontró a ambos en el bosque años atrás, Ophis había "tomado" ese papel. En una pequeña parte le agradaba ser llamada mama por el castaño, y a este le gustaba tener madre, aunque fuera Ophis.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – curioseó David.

-No sé. Me aburría. – respondió Ophis encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ahhh. Ven. Siéntate con nosotros. Estamos disfrutando de la tranquilidad.

-Vale.

La [Diosa Dragón] se sentó entre ambos castaños y se tumbó. Durante un largo rato nadie dijo nada.

-Oye Ophis.

-…

-Nunca me has contado sobre Ise. ¿Por qué fue que lo salvaste a él y tú y el Gran Rojo le disteis un cuerpo y poder?

Esa pregunta sorprendió al castaño menor pero nada a Ophis. La morena estuvo en silencio un rato y luego hablo.

-Hace años, justo antes de encontrarle…

.

(Flashback)

.

Ophis, la [Diosa Dragón del Infinito], se encontraba paseando por una ciudad asiática, observando a las personas ir y venir. Lo único que veían los humanos era a una pequeña niña de cabello y ojos negros como la noche más oscura. Lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la [Diosa Dragón] era como echar al Gran Rojo de su hogar, la [Grieta Dimensional]. Iba caminando tan tranquila hasta que sintió algo. Era como si alguien la estuviera llamando. Creando una brecha, la [Diosa Dragón] fue hasta donde venía el llamado. Cuando paso al otro lado de la brecha, lo que encontró fue un precioso bosque y ciertos seres que ella no veía desde hacía milenios.

-[Altos Elfos]. – murmuró Ophis al ver a las criaturas que la observaban.

-La [Diosa Dragón del Infinito]. – decían algunos con temor y otros con asombro.

-¿Qué se supone que hace aquí? – se preguntaban otros.

Pasando de lo que decían los elfos, la loli gótica avanzo a través de la ciudad élfica hasta llegar a su destino, el lugar desde donde era llamada.

-Ophis Ouroboros.

Una hermosa pelirroja de ojos azules estaba sentada en el suelo mirando directamente a la [Diosa Dragón], sin temor ninguno.

-Te conozco. Eres Aman. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. – saludó con su voz monótona.

-Milenios, Ophis.

-¿Por qué me has llamado?

-Tengo algo de lo que advertirte, Ouroboros.

-Cuéntame, [Reina Elfa].

-Dentro de unos años empezara una guerra. En ella lucharan los distintos Dioses que existen. Y no solo ellos. Distintas criaturas y seres se verán envueltos en ella, incluida tú.

-…

-Los [Dragones Oscuros] estarán también. El descendiente de un muerto será la mente detrás de todo. Samael, el asesino de dragones… el [666] Trihexa… son algunos de los que lucharan.

A pesar de las menciones, el rostro de Ophis no cambió en lo más mínimo.

-Los [Dragones Oscuros] están muertos. Samael está encerrado por el [Dios Olímpico] Hades. Nunca he visto a Trihexa.

-Los [Dragones Oscuros] volverán a la vida. Samael será liberado durante un momento, causando mucho daño. Trihexa existe e intentaran liberarlo. Eso es lo único que te puedo decir.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-Ayuda al nuevo [Sekiryuutei].

-¿El [Rojo]?

-Si. Sálvalo, llévalo contigo y Great Red. Luego déjalo en el territorio del [Rey Dragón] Tannin.

-Entiendo. ¿Algo más?

-No, eso es todo. Confió en ti, Ophis.

La pelinegra no dijo nada más. Creo una grieta y desapareció del lugar.

XXXXX

Japón. Más concretamente en Kuoh. Allí una familia viajaba en coche sin ningún temor. Iban viajando perfectamente, sin pasarse de velocidad y sin haber bebido. Desgraciadamente, aunque muchos respetan las normas de conducción, hay algunos imbéciles que no lo hacen. Un coche choco de frente de repente. A pesar de llevar los cinturones de seguridad, el impacto fue tan grande que los dos adultos murieron.

En el asiento de atrás había un niño. Este sufrió heridas muy graves cuando el coche empezó a caer por una muy empinada colina, producto del fuerte choque. Una vez que el vehículo paro de dar vueltas de campana, la cosa se calmó. Los dos adultos sangraban sin parar, pero se podía ver a través de sus ojos abiertos como ya no tenían vida.

Fue entonces cuando apareció Ophis. La [Diosa Dragón del Infinito] llegaba para salvar al [Sekiryuutei]. Con paso calmado llego hasta el coche, destrozando la puerta, cogiendo a Issei y llevándoselo lejos. Antes de ir a la [Brecha Dimensional] miro al coche para luego acumular poder y destruirlo.

Una vez que atravesó la brecha llego a lo que Ophis consideraba su hogar. Era un lugar infinito y vacío. Lo primero que vio Ophis al atravesarla fue a un gigantesco dragón rojo. El jodio dragón media más de cien metros y uno podría morir de miedo con solo estar en su presencia.

-Great Red, tenemos problemas.

-[Pufff. De que se trata Ouroboros. Debe ser algo muy importante como para que me hables así]

-Veras…

Durante el siguiente par de minutos, la [Diosa Dragón del Infinito] le estuvo contando al [Dios Dragón Emperador Rojo] lo que le conto Aman, la [Reina Elfa].

-¿[Eso te lo ha contado Aman?]

-Así es.

-[En ese caso habrá que hacerle caso. Los Altos Elfos son los únicos dignos de mi respeto y su [Reina] nunca antes ha fallado en sus visiones. Empecemos antes de que me vaya]

Entre Ophis y el Gran Rojo, Issei dejo de ser humano para pasar a ser un nuevo dragón. El Gran Rojo le dio un cuerpo hecho de su propia sangre mientras que Ophis le dio parte de su poder.

-[Bien. Aquí esta. El tercer [Dios Dragón]. Bueno, me largo. He currado más que en los últimos dos mil años]

Dicho esto el Gran Rojo siguió nadando, o tacándose las pelotas según se vea, en el espacio infinito, vacío y aburrido que era la [Brecha Dimensional]. Siguiendo lo dicho por la [Reina Elfa], Ophis llevo al nuevo dragón hasta el bosque del [Rey Dragón] Tannin en el Inframundo.

Una vez llegado allí, Ophis hablo con Ddraig.

-Ddraig.

-[Ahora me hablas, Ophis. He de decir que lo que he visto hasta ahora es lo más raro que he visto en toda mi vida]

-Deberás cuidar de él.

-[Lo sé. Os he escuchado. La verdad es que me sorprende que el Gran Rojo haya aceptado]

-Lo ha hecho porque lo ha visto la [Reina Elfa].

-[Bueno, si lo dice ella es por algo. En fin, me voy a sobar]

-…

Cuando Ophis estaba por marcharse noto una presencia. Se dio la vuelta para ver a un joven castaño de menos de diez años.

.

(Fin flashback)

.

-Y eso paso.

-Joder. Menuda pedazo de historia. Así que se viene un futuro muy jodio, ¿eh? – murmuró asombrado el mayor.

-Eso es lo que parece.

-Mama.

-Dime hijo.

-Si antes eras una niña, ¿por qué ahora tiene un cuerpo de adulto?

-Eso es porque, según he visto, una madre no tiene un físico de niña.

-Ahhh.

-Pues a mi parecer te favorece más esa figura, Ophis. Te hace ver más madura… y estas más buena. – Susurro eso para sí mismo – Por cierto, el enano aquí presente ya ha encontrado dos futuras parejas.

Se formó un silencio pesado y pocos segundos después un aura asesina inundó el lugar. Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, David se apartó diez metros de Ophis, la cual tenía una mirada neutra pero un aura asesina gigantesca.

-¿Cómo que mi hijo tiene a dos lagartas? – pregunto mirando a David.

El pobre sintió tanto miedo que estuvo a punto de orinarse encima. Ophis no dudaría en acabar con el ahí mismo.

-Jejeje… yo… esto… jejeje… ¡es cosa suya! – gritó señalando a Issei.

Ophis dirigió su vista a su hijo, el cual también estaba que se meaba.

-¿Ise?

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡Son mis genes!

-…

-…

-…

-Ninguna puta zorra lagarta se quedara con mi hijo.

Lo dicho por Ophis fue en un tono tan neutro que acojonaba más que el aura asesina que despedía la mujer pelinegra, haciendo que ambos castaños se abrazasen mientras lloraban y temblaban cual gelatina.

* * *

Para los que no sepan cual es la espada de Issei buscad en Google. Es la espada de Gandalf.

Elohim es como los judíos llaman al Dios Bíblico, o es uno de sus nombres, no sé.


	6. Skíðblaðnir

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 5:

 **Skíðblaðnir**

* * *

 _ **Asgard**_

Asgard. Uno de los [Nueve Reinos] del Yggdrasil y hogar de los asgardianos. El [Reino] es gobernado por el [Padre de Todos], Odín. Asgard es un planetoide celestial. No es un planeta como la Tierra, sino que es un reino plano y místico, lleno de acantilados y cascadas que se derraman hacia el espacio exterior.

Issei y David se encontraban en la ciudad gobernada por Odín. Habían llegado hasta ésta por pedido del [Padre de Todos] a través del [Puente del Arco iris] o [Bifröst]. Ambos dragones se encontraban dando una vuelta por las calles de Tokio cuando una persona con vestimenta medieval, o asgardiana para el que la reconociera, se acercó hasta ambos.

-¿Vosotros sois los mercenarios [Hermanos Dragones]? – pregunto el asgardiano con tono serio, importándole bien poco las miradas curiosas de los transeúntes.

Aunque tampoco era raro ver algo así en la capital nipona. Después de todo allí el cosplay estaba siempre presente.

-Así es. ¿Quién pregunta por nosotros? – interrogó el dragón mayor.

-Vengo como emisario del [Padre de Todos].

-¿Odín? – Issei alzó una ceja curioso.

-Así es.

Ambos conocían la reputación del viejo Odín, pero también era un poco extraño que mandara llamar a mercenarios para algún trabajo. Debía ser importante.

-¿Y qué es lo que quiere de nosotros?

-Ha oído sobre vosotros dos y os llama para pediros que cumpláis una misión. Si la hacéis os dará dos regalos importantes.

Ambos dragones se miraron para luego asentir. Si ese viejo prometía regalos importantes, entonces realmente debían ser sumamente valiosos.

-Está bien. Aceptamos.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

El asgardiano comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido por ambos dragones, hacia un callejón para alejarse de los humanos. Mientras caminaban, Issei y David conversaban.

-Desde que se sabe que tú eres el [Sekiryuutei] nos dan más misiones, y no son precisamente fáciles. – indicó David.

-Cierto. Por no decir el intento de aumento de solicitudes para unirme a grupos, bandos o sequitos. – murmuró Issei con fastidio.

-Aun me sigo preguntando cómo es posible que sepan de tu identidad. Azazel no ha dicho nada.

El joven castaño se puso nervioso mientras recordaba como, por una verdadera tontería, alguien lo había visto con el [Boosted Gear] y este, inocentemente, le había dicho su nombre.

-S-sí. Es un verdadero misterio. Jejejeje.

-¿?

-Aquí es. – dijo de pronto el asgardiano deteniéndose.

Se encontraban en un pequeño parque alejado de todo el conglomerado. Era un pequeño parque bien iluminado pero alejado de altos edificios y de la vista de curiosos.

-¿Y ahora? – preguntó David.

-Esperaremos a que Heimdall active el [Bifröst].

-¿[Bifröst]? – Curioseó Issei - ¿De qué me suena?

-El [Puente del Arco iris]. Une a Midgard con Asgard, al igual que con los demás [Reinos].

-Ahhh.

-No escuchas cuando Anawiel explica, ¿verdad?

Issei se rasco la cabeza mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Entonces una luz apareció en el cielo. Una especie de energía cayó hasta el suelo, en forma circular, envolviendo a ambos dragones y al asgardiano. No sabía cuándo ni cómo, pero en un momento se encontraban en la capital japonesa y al otro estaban en Asgard, más precisamente en la sala del [Bifröst], una enorme sala esférica.

-Creo que me he mareado. – murmuró Issei tambaleándose un poco.

-Puede que la primera vez ocasione eso.

Ambos dragones miraron al provocante de la extraña y profunda voz. Un hombre de más de dos metros, de piel blanca como la leche, ojos dorados llenos de puntitos, con una armadura dorada, perilla y un casco con cuernos.

-Tú debes de ser Heimdall, el [Dios Guardián de Asgard]. Tío, acojonas un rato. – comento divertido.

-Por favor, seguidme. El [Padre de Todos] está esperando.

El otro asgardiano llamó la atención de los dragones, que se despidieron de Heimdall, saliendo del edificio esférico hasta un larguísimo puente que fácilmente podría llegar a los dos kilómetros. Un vehículo volador los esperaba al salir. Los dragones subieron junto al emisario y empezaron a volar a través de la ciudad.

-Vaya. Desde siempre he querido ver Asgard. – declaró Issei.

-Yo también. Me pregunto si lo que he oído de Odín será cierto.

-¿Los rumores?

-Exacto. Dicen que es un viejo verde depravado. – se burló.

-¡Un respeto al [Padre de Todos]! – increpó enojado el asgardiano.

-Oye tranqui, que solo he dicho lo que dicen los rumores. – alzó las manos.

Desde el pequeño vehículo podían ver como los asgardianos paseaban por las calles o trabajaban. La ciudad estaba muy avanzada tecnológicamente, a cientos o miles de años de la humana. También podía observar como tecnología y [Magia] estaban fusionadas en esa sociedad.

-¿Cómo habrán hecho para conseguir esta paz y tranquilidad? – se preguntaba Issei apoyándose en la barandilla de la nave.

-Hum, creo que es debido a que en miles de años nadie ha entrado a este lugar con intenciones de guerra. Así, supongo, es como lo han conseguido. Su economía es de las más prosperas, su tierra es rica y, como ya he dicho, ningún enemigo a pisado este [Reino] en muchos siglos.

-Ahhh.

Estaban cerca de llegar al [Palacio de Asgard], un inmenso edificio dorado. Cerca se podía ver cómo había un centro de entrenamiento, donde entrenaban los futuros héroes y valkirias. La nave los dejo en la puerta del [Palacio]. Al ver a ambos dragones, los asgardianos que se encontraban entrenando decidieron acercarse hasta ellos para observarles. Habían oído que Odín había mandado llamar a dos famosos dragones mercenarios, lo cual les extrañaba en demasía.

-¿Esos son? Pues no parecen gran cosa. – decía uno.

-Tienes razón. Estoy seguro de que podría vencerles con un brazo. – dijo otro.

-Yo no diría eso. – una mujer con traje de valkiria se acercó hasta el grupo – Esos dos chicos han realizado peligrosas con éxito. Si Odín los ha llamado es por algo.

Ambos dragones entraron hasta el [Palacio], siendo guiados por el emisario asgardiano. Caminaron a través de los amplios pasillos hasta llegar al Salón del Trono, una inmensa sala coronada por un trono dorado situado al final de unas escaleras blancas. Sentado en él pudieron ver a un hombre viejo de pelo gris con una larga barba del mismo color con un parche en su ojo izquierdo. Vestía con las vestimentas de [Dios Jefe] de Asgard.

-Mi señor Odín. – Saludo el guía llevándose la mano al pecho y haciendo una reverencia – Los he traído.

-Bien, dejadnos solos. – ordenó con tono serio.

El emisario no pareció contento con la orden, pero asintió y se retiró junto al resto de los presentes, dejando solos a Odín, David e Issei.

-Es un placer conocer al actual [Sekiryuutei], Issei Hyodo. – saludó el anciano haciendo un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

-Parece que todo el mundo te conoce. Te me has hecho famoso hermanito. – se burló David.

-¡Cállate!

-Jojojojo, ahhh la juventud. Es una lástima que no hayas traído a la rubia y a la morena. – sonrió pervertida mente el anciano.

-Como si fuera a traerlas después de lo que he escuchado. ¡Vamos, ni drogado!

-Jojojojo, no te pongas así. No soy tan malo.

-Yaaa. Bueno, ¿para qué nos ha llamado el [Padre de Todos] los asgardianos?

Dejando a un lado su actitud de viejo verde, el [Dios Jefe] tomó una actitud más seria y serena. Sin duda era un tema importante.

-Es para que recuperéis cierto objeto que me han robado.

-Espera un momento. ¿Te han robado? ¿A ti? ¿En Asgard? – Preguntó alucinado Issei – Se supone que nadie puede hacer eso. ¿Cómo ha pasado?

-Es algo que aún no sabemos. El que lo haya hecho lo hizo tan rápido que apenas si nos dimos cuenta. Acabó con los guardias rápidamente, robó el objeto y desapareció tan rápido como llegó.

-¿Y cuál es el objeto?

-Se llama [Tabla de la Vida y el Tiempo].

-¿Y que se supone que es esa tabla? – pregunto David.

-Es muy importante ya que el texto escrito en la [Tabla de la Vida y el Tiempo] es una formula química llamada [La Fórmula de la Línea de la Vida]. Esta aumenta el poder del que la use hasta convertirse en un ser superior, el mejor de su especie. Además de que según quien lo use podría llegar a ser una gran amenaza.

-Entiendo. Pero, ¿por qué debemos ser nosotros los que recuperemos esa tabla? Quiero decir, ¿no sería más normal que enviases a algunos de tus mejores hombres?

-El motivo por el que os he llamado a vosotros es porque los que la han robado están actualmente en vuestro planeta.

-¿En la Tierra?

-Así es.

-Ya veo. Por ese motivo no mandas a ninguno. Podría causar problemas.

-Los asgardianos somos un poco animados cuando alguien nos roba. Necesito discreción. Según tengo entendido, se encuentran en un país llamado España.

David puso una mirada melancólica. De ese país era su madre.

-¿Y quienes la han robado? – preguntó Issei.

-No estamos seguros, pero creemos que ha sido alguien de la [Brigada del Caos].

-Otra vez esos terroristas. – Se quejó el dragón mayor - ¿Hace cuánto que dan por saco? – se preguntó en voz alta.

-Y a mamá le da igual. Ella le da lo que quieren si le ayudan. – murmuró Issei encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pufff. Se va a armar una muy grande. ¿Cuál es nuestra recompensa?

-Os daré un [Skíðblaðnir] a cada uno. – sonrió arrogante Odín.

-¡!

David e Issei se quedaron con la boca a vierta y los ojos como platos. Un [Skíðblaðnir] era un regalo inimaginable. Esos barcos solo los tenían asgardianos, y tenían que ser muy importante para tenerlos. Hace unos siglos atrás la flota asgardiana compuesta por [Skíðblaðnir] no llegaba ni a las diez unidades, aunque hacia poco que la había aumentado ante la amenaza de la [Brigada]

-¡¿Cómo que un [Skíðblaðnir]?! – pregunto incrédulo David.

-Ese es el pago. Recuperáis algo muy valioso e importante y yo os pago con un precio parecido.

-P-pero un [Skíðblaðnir].

-Claro que si no lo queréis… - sonrió el viejo colmilludamente.

-¡NO! – gritaron ambos castaño.

-Pues trato hecho. Traedme la Tabla y yo os daré los Skíðblaðnir.

-¡Hecho! – unísono otra vez.

XXXXX

Después de que Odín les diera toda la información que habían reunido, ambos dragones salieron fuera del [Palacio], pasando por cojones por el centro de entrenamiento donde los futuros héroes y valkirias les esperaban. Ambos estaban por seguir su camino pero un hombre rubio de ojos azules alto y fornido se cruzó en su camino con los brazos cruzados.

-Esto, ¿te importa? Tenemos que irnos. – pidió cansadamente David.

El pago que iban a recibir por el curro lo tenía muy animado y no tenía ganas de tener follones con algún idiota.

-Me temo que no. ¿De qué ha hablado el [Padre de Todos] con vosotros? – pregunto serio cruzándose de brazos, intentando intimidar a ambos dragones.

-Eso es información confidencial. – comento Issei en el mismo estado que su hermano, e incluso más ansioso por el premio.

-Me temo que hasta que no me digáis nada no me moveré de aquí.

Los demás héroes sonrieron arrogantes mientras las valkirias se mantenían aparte a la espera de ver que hacían los dragones. No por nada las mujeres viven más tiempo.

-Mira, pedazo de armario con patas, no estoy de humor, así que haz el puto favor y apártate.

David miro a su hermano con una ceja alzada. Cuando Issei se ponía de mal humor todos sus buenos modales se iban de vacaciones. Era un orgullo para él y un dolor de cabeza para Anawiel.

-Hmph. ¿Y tú crees que un maldito mocoso como tú me va a quitar? – la sonrisa arrogante del asgardiano solo provocó que el mal humor de Issei aumentara.

[Boosted Gear]

-O te apartas o te aparto. – siseó.

La mirada de Issei indicaba, o debería indicar, que lo haría sin pensarlo. David soltaba lágrimas ante la actitud de su hermanito, sintiéndose orgulloso.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Como si fuera a…!

[Dragon Shot]

BOOOM

Una bola de energía roja salió de la garra metálica del brazo izquierdo de Issei, impactando con el futuro héroe asgardiano y mandándolo bastante lejos.

-Eso ha debido de doler. – comentó David.

-¡Arg! ¡Cabrón! ¡Eso me ha dolido mucho! – chilló furioso.

-Acerté.

-Te lo advertí.

-Te lo advirtió.

Los demás héroes y valkirias se habían puesto en posición de pelea, mas David e Issei se mantenían tranquilos. El hombre rubio saco una espada y se abalanzo contra Issei. Este invoco su espada élfica y ambas chocaron.

CLINK

Todos miraban asombrados como la espada del asgardiano se rompía en trocitos al impactar en la espada élfica.

-Parece que vas mejorando, hermanito. – felicitó David cruzándose de brazos.

-Sep. Pero parece que su espada era una mierdecilla. Ni siquiera estaba entre lo mejor de las armas asgardianas.

-Bueno, era una de entrenamiento.

Pasando al lado del asgardiano, ambos dragones siguieron su camino hasta el vehículo volador que los llevaría hasta el [Puente del Arco Iris].

-Oye, ¿qué mosca te ha picado? De un momento para otro has cambiado de humor.

-No lo sé, pero siento una gran furia surgiendo dentro de mí. Como si tocaran algo que es mío.

-¿?

David lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y alejándose un poco. El pequeño dragón expulsaba un aura asesina que acojinaría a muchos. Sus ojos estaban rojos y de sus fosas nasales y boca salía un poco de vapor.

-"Joder. Da yuyu."

* * *

 _ **En algún lugar de España**_

Ambos dragones habían viajado desde Asgard hasta Tokio para luego ir hasta España. El país se encontraba un poco alterado. A pesar del éxito deportivo, los problemas económicos y sociales estaban presentes. La crisis estaba dando con fuerza. No solo la crisis mundial, sino también su crisis propia. Las manifestaciones estaban a la orden del día.

Ambos habían usado brechas para llegar al país. No tenían tiempo de viajar de otro modo. Según la poca información asgardiana que le habían entregado, el lugar en el que se encontraban era Burgos, el último lugar donde habían recibido información de la [Tabla]. Era aproximadamente las doce de la mañana y el sol estaba en lo más alto. A pesar del frio de la meseta del norte, este no les hacia el menor efecto. Los pocos transeúntes observaban con asombro a ambos, pues los humanos iban abrigados hasta las orejas y los dragones solo llevaban camisas.

-Jejeje, hace tiempo que no vengo aquí. Si recuerdo bien, la última vez fue cuando conseguí a [Ruler].

-Hermano, ¿dónde debemos ir?

-Cierto, cierto, el curro. Según nos dijo el viejo Odín, la última vez que se supo de los terroristas fue en esta ciudad, apenas hace pocas horas. Debemos movernos.

-¡Si!

-Debemos empezar a investigar, aunque un poco de turismo tampoco viene mal.

-Nos separaremos y veremos dentro de tres horas en la Plaza del Cid.

-Me alegra que tomes iniciativa.

Ambos dragones empezaron a caminar e investigar por separado por las preciosas calles de Burgos. Según iban investigando por la ciudad, iban viendo distintos monumentos y edificios importantes de la ciudad. Luego de tres horas se reunieron nuevamente en la Plaza del Cid, donde había una estatua de bronce del Cid Campeador, famosa figura de la reconquista. El mayor se quedó mirando fijamente la estatua.

-Hermano, ¿quién es el Cid? – preguntó Issei viendo también la estatua.

-El Cid, o Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar, fue un caballero castellano que llegó a dominar, al frente de su propia mesnada, el Levante de la península ibérica a finales del siglo XI de forma autónoma respecto de la autoridad de [Rey] alguno. Consiguió conquistar Valencia y estableció en esta ciudad un señorío independiente desde el diecisiete de junio del mil noventa y cuatro hasta su muerte. Su esposa, Jimena Díaz, lo heredó y mantuvo hasta mil ciento dos, cuando pasó de nuevo a dominio musulmán. Es uno de los mayores héroes de la historia española, y también es conocido en el exterior. Aunque claro, lo que muchos no saben es que también trabajo como mercenario, pero era eso o morir de hambre.

-Vaya. Sin duda era alguien importante.

-Exacto. Por lo que sé, tenía dos espadas. [Tizona] y [Colada]. Esas espadas forman parte de las armas legendarias, que son las que están a parte de las sagradas, como [Excalibur], y las demoniacas, como [Gram].

-¿Qué otro tipo de armas legendarias hay?

-Por ejemplo, la espada de William Wallace, el arco de Robín Hood, [Ame no nuboko], que es una lanza, creo, Thuận Thiên, Caladbolg, Claíomh Solais, Balisarda y otras que no sabría decirte.

-Ya veo.

Entonces, cierta persona llamo la atención de David. En frente de la estatua había una bella joven. Tenía la piel un poco morena, castaña y una buena figura. La chica miraba fijamente la estatua del Cid, y sus ojos reflejaban una mezcla de nostalgia y respeto. Al parecer se dio cuenta de que la miraban porque dirigió su vista al dragón. Fue en ese momento cuando pudo ver sus ojos castaños, como chocolate. La chica entrecerró los ojos y se alejó caminando con tranquilidad.

-¿Otra? – preguntó Issei observando también a la joven.

-Me parece que sí hermanito. Me parece que sí. – sonrió ladinamente.

-Ya van tres.

-¿Y? Tú conociste a dos al mismo tiempo y la tercera poco después.

Issei alzó sus hombros sonriente.

XXXXX

Estuvieron dando vueltas por la ciudad durante horas. Solo paraban para comer y cenar. Era ya bastante tarde. La noche había caído y Burgos iluminaba el lugar con sus luces. Siguieron buscando y buscando hasta que sintieron varias presencias. Eran humanas, pero si el instinto no les fallaba, eran portadores de [Sacred Gears]. ¿El lugar? el castillo de Burgos, uno de los más antiguos de España.

-Hermano, la presencia viene del castillo. – indicó Issei.

-Ya lo he notado. Espero que esos cabrones no lo destruyan.

-Te gusta la historia, ¿eh?

-Si no cuidamos nuestra historia, nuestro pasado, entonces tenemos un futuro muy jodido.

Con rapidez corrieron hasta llegar a los restos del castillo.

* * *

 _ **Castillo de Burgos – sobre las 11:00**_

Tras subir una pequeña colina, ambos castaños llegaron hasta los restos del castillo, el cual conservaba sus murallas.

Tras los inicios en tiempos del conde Diego Rodríguez, la importancia creciente de la ciudad exigía una gran fortaleza, cuyo perímetro está perfectamente documentado. Los viajeros medievales relatan unánimemente la sensación de fuerza y de seguridad que ofrecía. Probablemente durante el reinado de Alfonso VIII de Castilla se produce la primera gran transformación, participando expertos alarifes al gusto mudéjar de la época. El rey castellano Enrique IV emprende la segunda reforma, fundamentalmente de embellecimiento, con objeto de transformarlo en palacio: salones, aposentos y capilla. Nunca fueron buenos amigos la ciudad y el castillo, pero se soportaron durante siglos, hasta que el 13 de junio de 1813 sucumbió el coloso durante las guerras napoleónicas tras una enconada resistencia en el segundo asalto por las tropas anglo-portuguesas de Wellington.

Fernando el Católico la asedia en la guerra contra Juana la Beltraneja. El cerco lo inicia en agosto de 1474 y dura hasta enero de 1476. En este período se libraron algunos de los combates más feroces de su historia, siendo uno de los objetivos cortar el agua a los sitiados, de modo que los minadores trabajaron con la doble finalidad de interceptar el pozo y volar los muros, tal como señala Luciano Serrano.

El castillo de Burgos fue utilizado como cárcel de Estado, estando ocupada por los reyes García de Galicia y Alfonso VI de León, así como por Tomás de Gournay, asesino del rey Eduardo II de Inglaterra.

En 1277, según refieren los Anales del reinado de Alfonso X, fue ejecutado en el castillo de Burgos el infante Fadrique de Castilla, hijo de Fernando III el Santo, por orden de su hermano Alfonso X el Sabio, quien ordenó ejecutar al mismo tiempo a Simón Ruiz de los Cameros, señor de los Cameros y yerno del infante Fadrique de Castilla.

Posteriormente, y después de haber permanecido varios años en un lugar indigno, los restos mortales del infante Fadrique de Castilla fueron trasladados en 1282, y por orden de su sobrino Sancho IV el Bravo, al desaparecido convento de la Santísima Trinidad de Burgos, que fue demolido en el siglo XIX. Durante la Edad Moderna y por causa tanto de la evolución de las técnicas militares, como por la lejanía de los escenarios bélicos, pierde su antigua función defensiva. En su recinto se asentó la primera escuela de formación para artilleros que ha habido en España, llegando a fabricar veinte quintales de pólvora diarios en 1542. Se trataba de actividades secundarias. El conocido como palacio de Alfonso X fue habitado por Juan II de Castilla y también por su padre Enrique III de Castilla.

Un incendio acaecido en 1739 supuso la destrucción del interior, viguerías, techumbres y artesonados. Durante la Guerra de la Independencia la ciudad recuperó su posición estratégica y los franceses procedieron a un efímero acondicionamiento que supuso una importante transformación del recinto. Con la invasión napoleónica los soldados franceses establecen en el su batería imperial. Entre septiembre y octubre de 1812 el castillo fue el centro protagonista del asedio de Burgos dirigido por el duque de Wellington, el cual tenía su base de operaciones en un palacio situado en Villatoro.

Con la retirada de los franceses, el castillo es testigo de los últimos preparativos que el contingente realiza antes de su marcha definitiva. Allí trabajan para hacer desaparecer cualquier material, bélico o documental, que pudiera serle útil al enemigo; el procedimiento elegido es volar la fortaleza. La hacen saltar por los aires sin dar tiempo a la evacuación de los últimos soldados. Más de doscientos militares franceses mueren en la explosión, que estremece a toda la población. La iglesia de Santa María La Blanca queda destruida, se pierde buena parte de las vidrieras de la catedral y se producen daños en el antepecho de la torre del crucero así como en la iglesia de San Esteban mientras, en la chopera del Carmen, se localizan bastantes cadáveres de soldados franceses. Utilizado esporádicamente durante las guerras carlistas, también se usó a lo largo de la guerra civil, instalándose allí la defensa antiaérea de la ciudad.

David leía la historia del Castillo de Burgos a través del Dios Informático Wikipedia.

-Hermano, ¿esto es un fic o un documental?

-No sé. Échale la culpa al escritor.

NA: ¡oye, un poco de información y cultura nunca viene mal!

-¿Y no será que lo haces pa rellenar?

NA: ¡CULTURA! ¡HOSTIAS!

-Ya, ya. Ahora busquemos a los terroristas y recuperemos la [Tabla]. – La sonrisa del mayor pasó a una colmilluda, contagiando al menor – Jojojojo, ya quiero poner mis manos encima de un [Skíðblaðnir]. Incluso ya tengo pensado que forma y nombre le pondré. – se frotaba las manos.

Ambos dragones llegaron hasta la Puerta Sur del Castillo.

-Bien Ise, empecemos.

-¡Leña al mono!

Ambos castaños se cercioraron de que nadie pudiera verlos, pero no fue el caso. Sacaron sus alas y se impulsaron para superar las murallas y llegar al otro lado. Una vez superaron las murallas, el lugar era completamente plano.

Donde alguna vez hubo un palacio, ahora solo quedaban los restos de donde se encontraba antes. En el centro del lugar se podían ver a cuatro personas. Una era un chico pelinegro con gafas vistiendo un uniforme japonés y otro tipo de vestimenta que no conseguían reconocer. También había una hermosa rubia con vestimenta juvenil. El tercero era un chico peli plateado con vestimenta juvenil y cinco espadas enfundadas. La cuarta era la castaña que habían visto por la mañana delante de la estatua del Cid. La susodicha tenía dos espadas, una en cada mano. Dichas espadas tenían un aura extraña pero poderosa.

-Ya os lo he dicho. No me uniré a vosotros. – masculló enojada la castaña.

-Es una lástima. La descendiente del Cid y portadora de [Tizona] y [Colada]. Sin duda hubieras sido alguien poderosa e importante. Pero tendremos que matarte y quitarte esas espadas. – Sonrió alegre la rubia – Georg.

-Entiendo. Además, nuestros invitados no deben salir. – dijo el peli negro.

Una niebla cubrió toda la colina. David e Issei pudieron notar un extraño sentimiento en su cuerpo. Para cuando se dieron cuenta pudieron notar que algo estaba mal.

-¿Qué demonios? – se preguntaba David.

-Es mi [Longinus], [Dimension Lost]. Me permite crear un espacio artificial, en el cual nos encontramos ahora. Así no destruiremos unas ruinas importantes. – Hablo el de gafas - Me presento. Mi nombre es Georg, descendiente de Johann Georg Faust. Un placer.

-Yo soy Jeanne. Descendiente de Juana de Arco. – se presentó la rubia.

-Siegfried. – hablo el albino plateado.

-Que más me da. – Suspiró Issei – Solo nos interesa una cosa. ¿Tenéis vosotros cierta [Tabla] muy importante de Asgard?

-¿Te refieres a ésta?

Georg saco una tabla de la niebla.

-Pos mira tú. Sí que la tenéis. – sonrió colmilludamente David.

-Por favor, dádnosla y no habrá follón. – pidió amablemente Issei, aunque deseaba que no fuera el caso.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Dárosla?! Lo siento chicos, pero esta tablita se viene con nosotros. – sonrió alegre la rubia.

-Sois de la [Brigada]. ¿De qué [Facción]?

-De la [Facción de Héroes]. – respondió Siegfried.

-Así que por eso queréis a esa chica. – señalo Issei a la castaña.

-Tengo nombre. – se quejó ella.

-No querrás que lo sepa cuando no lo sé.

-Mi nombre es Cristina Díaz de Vivar, descendiente del Cid. – se presentó con orgullo blandiendo ambas espadas, que respondieron a su dueña, aumentado su aura durante unos segundos.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no que [Tizona] está en un museo y [Colada] desaparecida? – preguntó David con curiosidad.

-La que tienen en el museo es una copia casi perfecta. [Colada] nunca desapareció. Mi familia las ha mantenido ocultas durante siglos.

-Y ya que no quiere unirse a nosotros ni dárnoslas, pues tenemos que eliminarla. Vamos gafitas. – sonrió Jeanne de forma infantil.

-¡No me digas así!

Jeanne creo dos espadas, las cuales emitían aura sacra.

-Este es mi [Sacred Gear], [Blade Blacksmith]. Me permite crear armas sacras.

La rubia se lanzó contra la castaña con ambas espadas y con una rapidez sobre humana.

KACHIN-KACHIN

Las cuatro espadas chocaron, produciendo chispas. Las armas sacras contra dos armas legendarias.

-Jejeje, como esperaba de dos armas legendarias. Pero veamos que puedes hacer contra mi velocidad.

Con una rapidez asombrosa, Jeanne hizo un giro y derribo a la castaña, la cual cayó al suelo. La rubia apunto ambas espadas al su cuello.

-¿Lo ves? – sonio con burla.

-¿Y tú ves esto? – sonrió desafiante Cristina.

En un momento estaba tumbada en el suelo y al otro se encontraba detrás de Jeanne, a punto de hacerle un buen corte.

KACHIN-KACHIN

Jeanne bloqueó los ataques, sorprendida.

-¿Cómo has hecho esto?

Entonces se fijó en las manos de la castaña. Tenía un guante en cada mano con un orbe morado en medio.

-Mi [Sacred Gear], [Phantom Traveler]. Me permite tele transportarme.

-¡Genial! ¡Por fin tendré un buen combate!

Entonces dio inicio el combate entre ambas espadachines. Una moviéndose a una velocidad impresionante, y la otra tele transportándose cada tres por dos.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

Las espadas chocaban una y otra vez. Las chipas que saltaban era la muestra del gran combate que estaban teniendo ambas.

-Wow. Impresionante. – susurraba Issei asintiendo satisfecho.

-Sin duda. Por algo son descendientes de grandes héroes históricos. – Comentó David – Bueno, vamos a por lo que buscamos.

Ambos dragones dejaron de ver a las chicas para ir a por su objetivo, Georg, el que tenía en su poder la [Tabla].

-Dos contra uno. ¿Eso no es injusto? – pregunto Georg colocándose bien las gafas.

-Lo seria si no usaras uno de los [Longinus].

-Bueno chico, tú eres el [Sekiryuutei]. Estamos a mano.

-Ise, ocúpate del gafitas, yo me quedo al albino.

-Pero…

-¿No lo has notado? Son las cinco espadas demoniacas más fuertes. Eso quiere decir que posee a [Gram]. A mí me iría mejor.

-Entendido.

Issei invoco el [Boosted Gear] y su espada. David por su parte invoco a [Ruler] y [Blessing].

-Oh. Así que tú eres el que le robo [Ruler] a los Pendragón. – sonrió Siegfried mientras desenfundaba a [Gram] y [Dainsleif].

-Yo cogí lo que es mío. Si te das cuenta, puedo usarla sin problema alguno. La verdad es que me sorprende que un humano tenga las cinco espadas demoniacas.

-[Gram] fue usada por mi antepasado para matar al [Rey Dragón] Fafnir. Tú eres un dragón. No, un mestizo. Por eso no has dejado que él [Sekiryuutei] luche contra mí.

-Veo que eres listo. Es obvio que no le iba a dejar. Ahora, devolvednos la [Tabla].

-¡Inténtalo!

Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro.

KACHIN-KACHIN

PAM

Al choque de espadas, David fue lanzado hacia atrás.

-Como lo suponía. Los fragmentos de [Excalibur] no son lo suficientemente fuertes para luchar contra mis espadas. – sonrió satisfecho Siegfried.

-[Me temo que tiene razón. Si estuviera completa y unida podría usar todo mi poder y hacerle frente]

-Tranquila. Te dije que te volvería a forjar y eso hare. – susurro el dragón colocándose nuevamente en posición.

-Cómo has podido comprobar, no puedes contra mí.

-Eso me gustaría terminar de verlo. Probemos de nuevo. "¿Crees aguantar?"

-[Sin ningún problema. Durante estos años nos hemos reforzado bastante. Vamos a por él]

-Eso quería oír.

Al escuchar la afirmación, David sonrió. Entonces convoco su fuego, el cual cubrió las hojas de ambas espadas.

-¿Qué fuego es ese? – preguntó Siegfried entrecerrando los ojos.

Era la primera vez que veía un fuego como ese. En parte, el aura de dicho fuego le recordaba a parte del aura de [Gram].

-Lo siento. Secreto profesional.

Y se lanzó contra el terrorista, el cual se defendió son sus espadas demoniacas.

KACHIN-KACHIN

BOOOM

Cuando las espadas colisionaron, una fuerte onda expansiva se creó y pequeñas llamas salieron disparadas a todos lados, provocando pequeñas quemaduras en Siegfried.

-Mierda. Este fuego es una molestia.

-Jejeje. Pues espérate que apenas he empezado.

* * *

 _ **Cristina vs Jeanne**_

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

Chispas, chispas y más chispas. Eso era lo único que se podía ver a ojo humano. Ambas chicas, castaña y rubia, luchaban con sus espadas intentando desarmar al oponente y/o hacerle un buen corte. Cristina tenía una gran habilidad a la hora de usar ambas espadas. Bloqueaba con una y atacaba con la otra. El estilo de lucha era imitado por Jeanne.

-No está nada mal. Digna descendiente del Cid.

-Gracias por el alago. Se nota que eres descendiente de Juana de Arco.

-Muchas gracias. Ahora, muéstrame el poder de dos espadas legendarias.

-Tú lo has querido.

Empujando con sus espadas a Jeanne, Cristina elevo sus brazos hasta la altura de los hombros y apunto la punta de ambas espadas hacia ambos lados. Parecía que la habían crucificado salvo porque las piernas las tenía separadas y flexionadas. Entonces, una enorme cantidad de poder se acumuló en ambas espadas. Un aura dorada salía de ambas.

FIUM-FIUM

En un rápido movimiento, Cristina hizo un corte con ambas espadas en forma de X. Con gran fuerza, las ondas de corte fueron hacia la rubia, la cual tuvo que usar su sobrehumana velocidad para poder esquivarla.

BOOOM

Una gran explosión surgió a donde fue a acabar las ondas de corte.

-Fiu. Impresionante. Si no me hubiera apartado lo hubiera tenido muy difícil, aun con mis espadas sagradas. – sonrió alegre Jeanne.

-Es lo malo de muchos espadachines. Se creen que por tener espadas demoniacas o sagradas pueden hacer añicos las mías. Siempre se les olvida que las armas legendarias pueden hacerle frente a las más fuertes armas demoniacas y sagradas.

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo. ¡Ahora, sigamos!

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

* * *

 _ **David vs Siegfried**_

-"No lo hace nada mal." – pensaba David mientras observaba a Cristina.

El dragón tenia algunos leves cortes, que a pesar de ser pequeños le dolían una barbaridad, ya que se los había hecho con [Gram]. A pesar de ser mestizo, y afectarle en menor medida, seguía doliéndole como una patada al cascanueces. El albino plateado tenía más cortes con pequeñas quemaduras.

-Sin duda eres muy bueno, terrorista.

-Si. Arthur Pendragón es el único que puede estar a mi altura. He de decir que no me esperaba un combatiente tan bueno.

-Hombre, muchas gracias. Me haces sonrojar. – Se rascaba la nuca – He de decir que he conocido a pocos que me den tan buen combate. Aunque, si te soy sincero, eso de estar combatiendo todo el tiempo es un coñazo. Además, tengo que darme prisa. Mi hermanito no tardara en vencer al tío ese de gafas, y sinceramente no tengo ganas de destruir patrimonio nacional, aunque sea falso.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ello. Aunque en la guerra siempre se pierden cosas y seres queridos.

-Cuan cierto. Ahora menos cháchara y más hostias.

Ambos corrieron hacia el otro. Siegfried apuntaba [Gram] hacia David, mientras que la otra la tenía extendida hacia atrás.

CLINK

Primero choco a [Gram] con [Ruler]. Ese impacto de espadas creo una poderosa onda de choque y fuego. Entonces, hizo con su brazo un giro de ciento ochenta grados, dándole un fuerte impulso que llevaba el instinto de partir al dragón por la mitad.

Este se defendió con [Blessing]. El impacto fue aún más grande que el de las otras dos. Ese golpe hizo que la rodilla izquierda de David se apoyara en el suelo, lo que le dio a Siegfried la oportunidad de darle una patada en la cara.

PAM

-¡Arg! ¡Hijo puta! ¡¿Sabes lo que duele, cabrón?! ¡Joder! – Se quejaba el dragón mientras sangre salía de su nariz - ¡¿Qué cojones tienes en tu calzado?! ¡¿Acero?!

-Esto es un combate, dragón. Apechuga con las consecuencias.

Silencio.

Fuego comenzó a acumularse aún más en ambas espadas, las cuales mezclaban su aura sagrada con el fuego dragonslayer de David.

-¡Te vas a caga!

Sacando sus alas de dragón, David se lanzó con gran velocidad hacia el albino plateado. Este se protegió con las espadas demoniacas, pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que acabo siendo lazado fuera del castillo.

PAM

FIUM

PLAF

El albino había notado perfectamente como los huesos de sus brazos no se habían fracturado de milagro. A pesar de ser un formidable espadachín seguía siendo humano. El poderoso impacto del dragón, sumado a las auras sacras con el extraño fuego y su velocidad dada por el impulso de las alas, provoco que el albino plateado callera a tierra y rodara para evitar males mayores a su cuerpo.

-Uno meno. Quedan dos.

Dijo mientras miraba a su hermano, que no conseguía acertarle un golpe a Georg, y Cristina, que estaba teniendo un gran combate contra Jeanne.

* * *

 _ **Cristina vs Jeanne**_

Varios minutos habían pasado luchando. Ambas chicas tenían cortes en parte de su cuerpo. Ambas lucían mu cansadas del enorme esfuerzo del combate.

-Je… je… sí que… eres dura… - sonreía Jeanne satisfecha.

-Ya… lo… se…

-Debemos… acabar… con esto…

-Me parece… bien…

Ambas chicas volvieron a levantar sus espadas. El aura que la castaña empezó a acumular en sus espadas era enorme. [Tizona] y [Colada] brillaban con su aura mientras que Jeanne creaba decenas de espadas a su espalda, todas apuntando a cristina.

-¡Chúpate esta!

Cristina movió las espadas de tal manera que creo varias ondas de corte que tenía la forma de un asterisco. La rubia creo un muro de espadas y lanzo las demás contra la castaña.

KABOOOM

Como suele ser normal cada vez que un encuentro de dos masas de poder se encuentra, se produjo una gran explosión. Una vez que se pudo observar a ambas chicas, se pudo comprobar que el poder de [Tizona] y [Colada] superaba al [Sacred Gear] de la rubia. El muro de espadas estaba totalmente destruido y la rubia tenía serios golpes en el cuerpo. Sangre salía de estos cortes, cayendo al suelo. La castaña se encontraba casi igual. No tenía tantos cortes ni tan profundos. A pesar de su poderoso ataque, parecía ser que algunas de las espadas que la rubia lanzo alcanzaron a la castaña.

Las espadas sacras fueron desapareciendo, mientras que [Tizona] y [Colada] eran guardadas en sus respectivas fundas.

-Ahhh… ahhh… parece… que gane… - decía entrecortada Cristina con gestos de dolor.

-Jejeje… parece ser… que este… lo he… perdido. – Jeanne se encontraba tumbada boca arriba.

* * *

 _ **Issei vs Georg**_

Issei usaba sus [Dragon Shot] para intentar golpear a Georg, pero este se defendía usando la niebla del [Dimension Lost]. Aun cuando usaba la espada, el héroe conseguía evitar que le alcanzara.

-"Mierda. A este paso no conseguiré la maldita [Tabla]."

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Me decepcionas, [Sekiryuutei].

-Aún no he acabado. "Tengo que pensar algo para acabar con él. Su maldita niebla se traga todo lo que le lanza. Tendré que ir de frente."

Issei dejo de atacar con la espada y sus [Dragon Shot]. Cubrió sus manos con fuego, saco sus alas rojas y con gran velocidad se lanzó contra Georg.

PAM

El pelinegro no tuvo tiempo de reacción. Gracias a la niebla había absorbido parte del poderoso impacto del puño izquierdo de Issei, no había muerto. El aire salió de sus pulmones, algunas costillas se fracturaron y la niebla empezó a desaparecer. Issei aprovecho ese momento para arrebatarle la [Tabla] al terrorista.

-Espero que seas bueno y me digas quien os ha conseguido esta [Tabla]. ¿O has sido tú con tu [Longinus]?

Georg se mantenía encorvado abrazándose el pecho.

David se acercó hasta Cristina para ayudarla, pero no recibió una bonita mirada.

-Oh, vamos. No voy a acerté nada. – sonrió intentando inspirar confianza.

Al ver que ambos dragones no iban tras ella por sus espadas, y que habían luchado contra la [Facción de Héroes], Cristina decidió confiar. David la levanto pasando su brazo derecho por la cintura y sujetando su brazo izquierdo con su brazo izquierdo. Ambas espadas colgaban a ambos lados de la cintura de la castaña.

-Tócame de más y te atravesaré. – amenazó Cristina.

-Jejeje, no lo dudo. – se rio nervioso ya que su mirada indicaba que lo haría – Vamos mujer. No puedes desconfiar de todos.

-…

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron hasta el menor, el cual tenía la [Tabla de la Vida y el Tiempo] en sus manos. Georg se encontraba arrodillado con mueca de dolor e intentando recuperar el aire perdido por el golpe del menor. También pudo notar como Siegfried se iba acercando hasta Jeanne mientras se son tenía el estómago.

-Maldito dragón de mierda. – Murmuraba Siegfried - ¿Estas bien, Jeanne?

-¿Te parece que estoy bien Sieg? Prácticamente me estoy desangrando. – dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Georg?

-Estoy bien.

-Sera mejor irnos. No tenemos suficiente nivel para enfrentarnos a ellos. Será una buena información para Cao-Cao.

El pelinegro asintió y se acercó a sus dos compañeros. Cuando estuvieron juntos, la niebla les rodeó.

-Nos volveremos a ver, dragón.

-Seguro. Mándales saludos a Cao-Cao. – sonrió desafiante Issei.

La niebla terminó de cubrirles y luego desapareció. Nada más marcharse los terroristas, una sensación invadió el cuerpo de los dos dragones y la humana. El efecto del [Dimension Lost] había desaparecido. Ahora volvían a estar en Burgos. Tal y como esperaban, las ruinas estaban en perfecto estado.

-Joder macho. Vamos a tener que curarnos. No veas como duelen los cortes de [Gram]. – Masculló dolorido el mayor – Aunque me juego el cuello a que a ti te duele más. – Cristina solo desvió la mirada.

-¿Las uso? – preguntó Issei mientras sacaba un botellín con un líquido transparente.

-Si. Nosotros nos curaremos con el tiempo. Ella no.

Issei asintió mientras se acercaba a Cristina, la cual se había sentado en una de las antiguas paredes, de las que recordemos no quedaba más que medio metro de altura. Issei destapo el botellín y con cuidado de no malgastarlas fue echando pequeñas gotas en las heridas, las cuales se curaban rápidamente. Cristina abrió los ojos asombrada.

-¿Qué es esto?

-[Lágrimas de Fénix]. En realidad son [Lágrimas de Fénix] creada por la familia Phoenix.

-¿Demonios?

-Sep. Son muy difíciles de conseguir. Créeme que no las usamos a menos que sea jodidamente necesario.

-No os he pedido que me cuidéis. – murmuró entrecerrando los ojos.

-No seas tan dura con nosotros. Nos has ayudado y nosotros hacemos lo mismo. Estamos a mano.

-Yo no os he pedido ayuda. – le recriminó.

-Pero si no lo hubiéramos hecho estarías muerta.

Esta vez Cristina miro a Issei. El menor tenía razón. Vencer a Jeanne había sido difícil, a pesar de haber usado su [Sacred Gear]. Aun si la hubiera vencido aún quedaba el otro, Siegfried. A él podría haberlo derrotado usando su [Balance Breaker], pero hubiera quedado totalmente agotada y desprotegida. No hubiera sobrevivido.

-Gracias. – agradeció en un susurro.

Ambos dragones sonrieron un poco. Después de curarla, Cristina se despidió. Una vez se marchó del Castillo, Issei miro a su hermano curioso.

-No le has dicho nada.

David le miro alzando una ceja.

-¿Por qué debería?

-No sé. Es una de tus parejas.

-Ay Ise. Mi pequeño y zopenco hermanito…

-¡Oye!

-… como se nota que no conoces a las españolas. Escúchame bien Issei, a una MUJER, pero mujer mujer, española no la conquistas así como así. Tienen carácter, son difíciles. Si le hubiera dicho algo o me hubiera mandado a la mierda o, en el peor de los casos, me hubiera dejado con un huevo menos.

-¡!

-Espero que hayas aprendido esta lección.

-…

-Ahora vamos a darle esto a Odín. Ya quiero ver mi [Skíðblaðnir]. – babeaba el mayor.

-Yo también quiero ver el mío. – Issei agarro a David, el cual estaba por irse – Heimdall, si me oyes… o me ves, ¿podrías activar el [Puente del Arco Iris]?

Durante un pequeño rato. Nada pasaba.

-Vámonos Ise. Nada va a…

Al igual que la primera vez, así de repente, fueron transportados por el haz de luz, la energía blanca o lo que cojones fuera esa cosa.

* * *

 _ **Asgard**_

Al abrir los ojos, ambos castaños volvían a estar en la sala semi esférica donde se encontraba el [Dios Guardián de Asgard]. Este los observaba con un rostro sereno.

-Acho, la próxima vez avisa. – se quejó el mayor.

-Me disculpo por ello. Parece que ya tenéis la [Tabla].

-Y en menos de un día, aunque ya teníamos la ubicación y solo teníamos que repartir tortas. ¿Hay algo que no se escape de tus ojos? – preguntó curioso Issei.

-Nada se me escapa. Nada perteneciente a los [Nueve Reinos].

-Eso quiere decir… - David se acercó a Heimdall con rostro libidinoso - ¿eres capaz de ver a las tías desnudas cuando se duchan, cambian de ropa y demás? – pregunto mientras alzaba ambas cejas de forma juguetona.

-No uso mis poderes para ese tipo de actos.

-Bufff, aburrido. Venga Ise, vamos a ver al viejo.

-¡Voy!

Esta vez sacaron sus alas y volaron, ya que no había ningún vehículo que los estuviera esperando. Volar con sus alas era un poco distinto a volar en un vehículo. Podían ver tranquilamente todo y volar a su propio ritmo. Habían pasado muchas horas desde que salieron de Asgard para ir a por la [Tabla de la Vida y el Tiempo].

Issei tenía la [Tabla] pegada a él como si fuera a desaparecer. Una vez llegaron al [Palacio] de Odín, se podía ver a un gran grupo de asgardianos. Había tanto futuros héroes como valkirias. A Issei le llamo la atención una peli plateada de ojos azules, pero no pudo fijarse más tiempo porque Odín los esperaba… y su recompensa también.

El grupo de asgardianos, la mayoría, se había quedado flipando cuando vieron a los dos dragones, un poco heridos, con uno de los [Trofeos] de Odín.

 _-Increíble._

 _-Cierto._

 _-Lo consiguieron en medio día._

 _-Sin duda son buenos._

Los comentarios halagadores no se hicieron de esperar. La peli plateada se había quedado mirando por donde habían entrado ambos dragones, aunque el menor le llamo la atención. Ambos hermanos caminaban con confianza y arrogancia hasta donde se encontraba el anciano.

-Jojojojo. Sabía que podríais conseguirlo. Si he de seros sincero, no me esperaba que lo consiguierais en tan poco tiempo. ¿Qué tal os fue con los terroristas?

-Creo que han aprendido a no infravalorarnos. – sonrió entretenido el mayor.

Issei se acercó hasta Odín y le entrego la [Tabla].

-Bien, bien. Todo está bien ahora. – Hizo un gesto y un soldado se acercó hasta él – Llevad esto de vuelta a la sala.

-Entendido.

El soldado cogió la [Tabla] y se fue del lugar.

-Ahora seguidme. Espero que estéis ansiosos por ver vuestro pago. – ambos dragones asintieron satisfechos.

Odín empezó a caminar hacia afuera del [Palacio], siendo seguido de ambos dragones y varios guardias. Atravesaron la ciudad hasta llegar al muelle principal, donde estaba la armada asgardiana. La gente se les quedaba mirando ya que era raro ver a Odín paseando por la ciudad, y más siendo seguido por dos dragones. Una vez llegaron al muelle, Odín se paró y señalo a uno de los muelles secundarios. En él se podía ver dos pequeños botes flotantes.

-Un trato es un trato. Ahí están. Vuestros [Skíðblaðnir].

Ambos se acercaron hasta los botes. Cada uno se acercó hasta uno.

-Pensaba que serían más grandes. – le comento David a Odín, recibiendo una envestida del bote - ¡Hijoputa!

-Jojojjoo. Eso es porque es joven, cachorro de dragón. Los [Skíðblaðnir] crecerán cuando les valláis dando poder. Además de crecer según queráis vosotros.

-Es decir, crecerá con la forma que yo imagine, ¿no? – preguntó Issei con ojos brillantes.

-Exacto.

-Oye Issei, - llamo a su hermano, el cual se encontraba acariciando la madera del bote con una sonrisa - ¿cómo vas a llamarlo?

El castaño menor se quedó mirando a su bote.

-Lo llamare Ryuuteimaru.

-¿El barco del [Dragón Celestial]? No está mal. Original.

-Jojojojo. Es un nombre adecuado para el [Rojo]. A partir de ahora estos dos [Skíðblaðnir] serán vuestros familiares. – sonrió Odín para después irse de nuevo al [Palacio] siendo seguido de varios de los guardias.

-Hermano. – sin despegar la mirada de su nuevo familiar, Issei llamó al mayor.

-Dime.

-¿Cómo lo llamaras tú?

David puso una sonrisa colmilluda.

-Lo llamare… El Impávido.

* * *

 _ **Castillo Gremory – Inframundo - meses después**_

Una sala. Una sala muy lujosa y espaciosa. Una sala muy lujosa y espaciosa llena muebles carísimos, alfombras carísimas, lámparas carísimas... Todo lujo y del bueno. En esta se podía ver un escritorio de roble en el cual estaba sentado un pelirrojo de ojos azules. Se trataba de Sirzechs Gremory, también conocido como el [Maou] Lucifer. A su derecha había una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado vestida de sirvienta con mirada seria, Grayfia Lucifuge, esposa de Sirzechs.

En un sofá había un hombre pelirrojo de ojos azules conocido como Lord Gremory. También llamado Zeoticus Gremory, actual cabeza de la Casa Gremory Junto a él había una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños de ojos lilas. Su nombre, Venelana Gremory, esposa de Lord Gremory. Y justo en frente del poderoso [Maou] y su familia se encontraba un extrañado Issei Hyodo, con su hermano igual de extrañado a su lado.

Y es que estaba extrañado por dos motivos. Uno era estar frente a uno de los seres más poderosos del mundo, a pesar de no estar en el [Top Ten]… en estado normal, y el otro era por lo que quería pedirle el pelirrojo. Si era sincero, nunca, jamás, espero una petición como la que Sirzechs le iba a hacer.

-Quiero que seas el [Paladín] de mi hermana Rias. – sonrió el pelirrojo.

-… ¡!

* * *

Bueno, os dejo los links de las imágenes de ambas naves. Así es como serán, más o menos, cuando crezcan.

' _Ryuuteimaru'_ : **/cKYYCQt**

 _'El Impávido'_ : **/6SzY1wg**

Asgard es como la que aparece en los Vengadores.

Y apareció Sirzechs. Tranquilos, en el próximo se explicara porque el siscón pelirrojo le pide a Issei ser el Paladín de su hermana Rias.


	7. Paladin

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 6:

 **PALADIN**

* * *

 _ **Mes de Marzo – Territorio de Tannin**_

Issei se encontraba entrenando con Anawiel y Raynare. El joven dragón se encontraba con su [Balance Breaker] activado. Cualquiera esperaría que se tratase de una armadura, pero no era el caso. Desde hacía poco que Issei había conseguido activarlo con la ayuda de Eldelbar, Ophis y Ddraig. Su [Balance Breaker] consistía en que el poder de Ddraig se sumara al suyo propio, consiguiendo un poderoso [Balance Breaker]. No tenía armadura, pero su aspecto cambiaba al usarla.

Los ojos se le volvían rojo fuego y el pelo seguía siendo castaño pero con mechas rojas. No tenía una garra metálica como el [Boosted Gear]. En sustitución tenía dos joyas, una en cada mano y una grande en su pecho.

Los tres combatientes se encontraban en el cielo; Issei usaba sus poderes dragontinos propios, su espada élfica y los [Boost] de Ddraig; Anawiel usara su aura élfico-dragontina, su espada y [Magia]; Raynare con sus seis alas de ángel caído, usaba su aura caído-dragontina y su poder de luz sagrada.

BOOOMBOOOM-BOOOM

CLINK-CLINK-CLINK

FIUM-FIUM-FIUM

KABOOOM

-Ahhh… ahhh…

Los tres combatientes se encontraban agotados luego de varias horas de duro entrenamiento. Originalmente el lugar donde entrenaban antes era una bonita pradera, pero ahora solo era un lugar lleno de cráteres. Una vez que terminaron el entrenamiento, bajaron al suelo, guardando sus alas. Issei desactivo su [Balance Breaker] y la [Boosted Gear] y guardó su espada en una brecha, Anawiel enfundó su propia espada en su funda original y Raynare guardó sus alas.

-Cada vez… sois más fuertes… - sonrió el dragón satisfecho.

-No te hagas el listo conmigo. – rio Anawiel sentándose en el suelo.

-Por supuesto. Por algo tengo seis alas. Dentro de poco llegare a diez y seré un ángel caído de categoría [Cadre]. – sonrió arrogante Raynare.

-Pero para eso te queda subir dos niveles. Además, no olvidemos que solo los [Cadre] tienen diez, y Azazel doce.

-Eso no me importa. Conseguiré convertirme en un [Cadre].

-Eso espero. – Sonrió la elfa – Y tú, Issei, eres capaz de luchar con el [Balance Breaker] durante horas. Y puedes activarlo en menos de un minuto. Eso es un gran avance.

-Je… je… pero… me agota… demasiado…

El dragón se tumbó en el suelo. Puede que fuera verdad que pudiera luchar a gran nivel durante horas con su [Balance Breaker], pero aquello tenía una consecuencia. Después de que se acabara el tiempo, o gastara toda su energía, el estado en el que quedaba lo hacía estar más indefenso que un bebe.

-Y tu… Ana… también eres… muy fuerte…

-Gracias.

-Bueno. Yo me voy a darme una ducha. Ese maldito de David no ha venido aun. – se enojó la morena.

-Recuerda que esta en España.

-Si. Con esa maldita zorra.

La rubia solo negaba con la cabeza mientras observaba como Raynare iba camino a la casa que tenían en el territorio del [Rey Dragón].

-Ana.

-Dime Ise.

-¿Por qué Raynare se enoja con David? Pensaba que ya no lo hacía.

La elfa se acercó hasta el castaño y se sentó a su lado.

-Eso es algo normal. Ambas sabemos que David nos ama con todo su corazón y su alma por igual. A pesar de eso, es normal que nos sintamos un poco inseguras. Sé que David no elige a sus parejas, así como tú tampoco lo haces.

-Pufff. Tener varias parejas es difícil.

-Y eso que tú no has formalizado nada.

-Ana, ¿Tú me ayudaras?

-¿Con tus parejas?

Issei asintió.

-Puedes contar conmigo. Te ayudare a manejarlo. Además, creo que David también te ayudara sin pedirlo.

-Si. Dice que debo aprender de sus errores.

-Eso es cierto. Tu hermano a veces nos hace sentir inseguras o menos queridas. Lo principal de un harem es saber mantener el equilibrio. Ninguna de tus parejas debe sentirse menos que otra. Ese es el truco.

-Pero parece difícil. ¿Cómo saber cuándo una se siente así?

-Eso, Ise, no puedo saberlo. Depende de cada chica. Pero no te preocupes por eso. Al menos por el momento. – Se puso de pie – Yo también iré a ducharme. ¿Te apetece algo para cenar?

-Espagueti a la carbonara.

-Entendido.

La elfa se marchó, dejando solo al castaño.

-[Tiene toda la razón, socio. Lo vas a tener muy complicado]

-Gracias por los ánimos Ddraig. – Sonrió sarcástico – Te recuerdo que en parte es tu culpa.

-[Eso también es cierto, aunque más tuya que mía. Vale que yo sea un [Dragón Celestial], pero te recuerdo que en jerarquía tu estas por encima de mi… bueno, lo estarás. Aun eres un cachorro. Lo único que espero es que no mueras como alguno de mis anteriores portadores]

-¿?

-[Digamos que más de uno se acostó con alguna mujer con un marido o padre sobreprotector y poderoso. Jajajaja, me acurdo de uno al que le cortaron las pelotas. Jajajaja]

-Eso no es para reírse.

-[Deberías haber oído como chillaba. No parecía que le hubieran cortado los cojones. Jajajaja.]

-A veces me preocupas, Ddraig. – Durante unos segundos se quedó mirando el cielo del [Inframundo] – Creo que me voy a duchar.

Un par de horas más tarde, en la casa Draconis/Hyodo, David había llegado a través de una brecha con cierta chica que ambos dragones conocieron hace unos meses.

-Y esta es mi casa. – comentó el mayor.

La chica se dedicó a mirar a todos lados hasta ver a tres personas sentadas en un sofá mientras jugaban al póker.

-¿Y ellos?

-¡!

David por un momento sintió que era su hora. Raynare lo estaba matando con la mirada, y podía suponer que de las peores maneras posibles. Anawiel lo miraba con expresión serena, aunque también podía notar su molestia. Por su parte Issei se levantó para saludar a la chica.

-Cristina. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

-Buenas noches Issei. – saludo con dos besos en la mejilla.

(NA: En mi país entre hombres y mujeres nos saludamos con un beso en cada mejilla).

-Me es raro verte aquí.

-Tu hermano me ha invitado a pasar un rato.

Ambos miraron a David, el cual se encontraba sudando y riendo nervioso.

-David…

Se puso peor cuando fue llamado por la caída con un tono tan frio que helaría un rio.

-H-hola chicas. ¿C-como os ha ido el día?

-Movidito. – contesto neutra la elfa.

-¿Ellas son…? – preguntó Cristina.

-Sep. Ellas son Raynare y Anawiel.

La humana se acercó hasta ambas chicas y estas se pusieron de pie. Durante unos largos segundos de tensión, la humana se acercó a cada una y le dio un beso en ambas mejillas. Anawiel la miraba con una ceja alzada mientras Raynare simplemente estaba en shock… hasta que salió.

-¡¿P-pero que haces?! – increpó.

-En mi país nos saludamos así. – la humana solo alzó los hombros restándole importancia.

-¡Pero no estás en tu país!

-Costumbre. Tú debes ser la caído, y tú la elfa.

Ambas, rubia y pelinegra, miraron a David fijamente, esperando una explicación.

-B-bueno… esto…

-¡¿Le has contado?! – rugió Raynare.

-¿Por qué te sorprende?

-¡Pedazo de merluzo!

-Raynare. – La llamo Anawiel – Tranquilízate.

La morena iba a gritarle, pero al ver su mirada decidió simplemente maldecir y sentarse de nuevo en el sofá.

-Discúlpala. Es algo temperamental. – sonrió la elfa.

-Jejejeje. Me caéis bien. – Cristina le devolvió la sonrisa.

Dejando de lado a ambos dragones, elfa y humana empezaron a hablar entre ellas para que luego Raynare se sumara. Al final las tres se estaban riendo juntas. Ambos dragones miraban sin entender lo que había pasado.

-Ise.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-No tengo ni idea.

-[No intentéis comprenderlo. Las mujeres son el mayor misterio de este universo] – hablo Ddraig para ambos, sin que las chicas lo escuchasen.

-Cierto. – asintieron.

-Entonces eres huérfana. – dijo la rubia.

-Sip. A pesar de tener aun diecisiete años soy emancipada. Me pago un apartamento con ciertos trabajos que hago para cierta gente.

-¿Y estas estudiando algo?

-Historia.

-Bah. Estudiar no sirve para nada.

-La enseñanza es necesaria, Ray.

-No me llames así.

-Jajajaja.

Después de un par de horas de charla, Anawiel le hablo a David, el cual estaba jugando al póker con Issei.

-Cariño.

-Dime. – habló sin despegar la mirada de su mano, analizando la jugada.

-Cristina se va a quedar a dormir con nosotras.

-Ok.

-Tú te quedas a dormir con Ise. – sonrió la morena.

-Si… espera, ¡¿qué?!

-Por supuesto. Esta es noche de chicas. Tendrás que dormir solito.

David empezó a llorar con dos cascadas en los ojos.

-Bueno, nos retiramos. Buenas noches.

Anawiel y Raynare se acercaron hasta David para darle un beso de buenas noches. Luego se fueron con Cristina, que tenía una pókerface.

-¿Estáis las dos con él?

-Si. – respondieron al unísono.

-¿Y no os molesta?

-No. – otra vez.

-¿Y eso?

-Tenemos mucho que contarte.

Y desaparecieron de lugar.

-David.

-…

-Venga hermano. Solo es una noche.

-Créeme Ise. Cuando tengas pareja como yo entenderás.

Siguieron jugando al póker mientras David lloraba por su noche en soledad.

* * *

 _ **Territorio Gremory**_

Al día siguiente Issei se fue, explicando que quería dar una vuelta. David se quedó con las tres chicas, siendo casi ignorado y convirtiéndose en criado. Issei solo lo miraba con pesar mientras pensaba si a él le pasaría lo mismo. Se sujetó la coleta, la cual se había dejado crecer, saco sus alas y se alzó en el aire. Durante largos minutos voló por el cielo falso del [Inframundo], con su mente en otra parte. Podría decirse que volaba de forma automática… o al menos hasta que su súper olfato de dragón capto un par de aromas.

El dragón salió de su ensoñación para ver que se había perdido. Cerca suyo había un gigantesco castillo con pintas de ser muy lujoso, como todo castillo demoniaco. Eso no llamo su atención, pero lo que sí lo hizo fue una joven pelirroja y otra morena. Por sus pintas, Issei podría decir que eran mayores que él. Posiblemente un año o dos. El dragón aterrizo y se escondió entre los árboles. Desde ahí pudo ver claramente a ambas chicas.

Una era pelirroja de ojos azules con un cuerpo bastante desarrollado para su edad. La otra era pelinegra de ojos violetas. También tenía un cuerpo bastante desarrollado. Supuso que debía ser la genética de los demonios y ángeles caídos.

Ambas se encontraban bebiendo algo encima de un mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos, como los de un picnic.

-Este año empezamos el instituto, Akeno. – hablo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

-Ufufufú. Tienes razón Rias. Tengo entendido que Sona y Tsubaki también irán al mismo que nosotras.

-Así es. Me alegra que mis padres me hayan dejado ir. Tengo decidido de Kiba y Koneko también irán cuando tengan la edad.

-¿Cómo crees que será?

-No lo sé. Pero es Japón. Estoy deseando verla. – al mencionar el país nipón, sus ojos brillaron como estrellitas.

-Sigo sin comprender porque tanta ilusión con Japón.

-Ya te lo conté. Adoro Japón.

-¡Hermana Rias!

Ambas chicas, e Issei, miraron a un pequeño niño pelirrojo que se acercaba corriendo hacia ambas chicas. Era bastante más pequeño que Issei.

-Milicas. Pensaba que estarías con Grayfia.

-Papa está ocupado con una reunión.

-¿Y Grayfia?

-Evitando que papa hulla.

-Entiendo… demasiado bien.

Los tres se rieron ante la cómica situación del [Maou] Lucifer.

Ambas chicas charlaban de cosas… cosas de chicas mientras Milicas escuchaba y preguntaba cuando no entendía algo, que no era precisamente poco. Pobre, estaba marginado. Mientras, Issei se mantenía calladito en el árbol mientras escuchaba a ambas féminas y se relajaba con el delicioso olor de cada una. Gracias a las habilidades que había aprendido con los elfos, Issei podía hacerse pasar por humano, sin levantar sospechas de que fuera un dragón. Todo era tranquilidad, hasta que sintió una presencia que no debería estar ahí.

Una esfera de poder sagrado fue en dirección hacia donde estaban ambas chicas. Estas, al darse cuenta, se apartaron con rapidez. Rias cogió a Milicas para evitar que lo golpease.

BOOOM

Cuando la esfera de poder sagrado impacto contra la manta, provoco una explosión y fuego fue lo que surgió. Rias y Akeno miraron en dirección a donde había salido esa esfera de poder sagrado para encontrarse con un hombre que aparentaba unos treinta, tenía guantes y gafas de sol, su cabello era rubio claro e iba vestido como motero.

-¿Quién eres tú y porque osas atacarnos? – preguntó seria Rias mientras acumulaba [Poder de la Destrucción] en su mano derecha lista para contraatacar.

Por su parte Akeno empezaba a emitir rayos por su cuerpo.

-Mi nombre no importa. Soy un sicario y me han mandado a matarte a ti y al hijo de Sirzechs Lucifer. – sonrió sádicamente el hombre mientras lanzaba otra esfera de poder.

Rias puso a su hermano detrás suyo y lanzo su esfera de poder demoniaco. Akeno lanzo un potente rayo.

-Je. No está mal. Pero es insuficiente. – sonrió arrogante el motero.

BOOOM-BOOOM

El hombre creo un círculo mágico y detuvo el rayo, ya que ambas esfera de poder se anularon entre ellas.

-¿Qué eres? ¡Exijo saberlo! – exigió Rias aumentado su poder todo lo que podía.

El hombre saco seis alas de plumas negras de su espalda.

-¡¿Un caído?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que este aquí?!

No solo ella estaba asombrada, sino que Akeno también lo estaba. Ese hombre usaba el poder sagrado, poder letal para demonios. Y no era débil, era alguien fuerte al menos para ellas. No tendrían muchas oportunidades.

-Lo siento señoritas, pero no puedo decíroslo.

El hombre creo decenas de lanzas de luz, las cuales envió hacia el trio. Rias y Akeno eliminaron la mayoría, pero no todas, con sus poderes. Akeno creo un círculo delante de ambas, pero solo pudo detener la primera oleada. Cuando el círculo desapareció, una segunda oleada fue directamente hacia ellos. Esta vez no podían detenerlas, por lo que se resignaron a cerrar los ojos.

[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker] [Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

Cuando oyeron eso, los tres demonios abrieron los ojos para encontrarse con un par de alas rojas de dragón extendidas, las cuales habían evitado que las lanzas de luz las golpearan. Se quedaron más asombradas cuando vieron a cierto dragón

-¿Estáis bien? – pregunto Issei. Ambas chicas y Milicas asintieron – Me alegro. Quiero que os mantengáis alejadas. Eso se pondrá chungo. – asintieron sin decir nada.

Issei plegó sus alas mientras miraba al caído.

-La [Brigada], supongo. ¿La [Facción de los Antiguos Maous]? ¿Esa te contrató? Hum, si, sería lo más obvio. – supuso mientras se ponía en actitud pensativa.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú, mocoso? – demandó el caído.

-Eso no te interesa. – sonrió desafiante mientras decía las palabras que el mismo caído había dicho con anterioridad.

-Je. Como si un estúpido mocoso fuera a hacerme algo.

-Quien ríe el último ríe mejor.

Dicho esto empezó la pelea entre Issei y el ángel caído. Issei saco su espada élfica mientras acumulaba fuego en sus pulmones. El caído sospecho del dragón.

-¿Eres uno de los [Hermanos Dragones]? – interpeló desafiante.

No había mucha información de ese grupo mercenario; lo formaban cuatro seres, dos dragones de cabellos castaños y portadores de espadas, siendo uno el [Sekiryuutei], una elfa rubia y una caída. Un poco más de información personal de los cuatro, como sus aspectos, y poco más. Gracias a eso más o menos supo contra quien se enfrentaba.

Issei solamente sonrió. Entonces exhaló una poderosa y ardiente llama, un mar de fuego ardiente. El fuego de Issei era sin duda potente, no tanto como el de Tannin o David pero sin duda era poderoso. Rias, Akeno y Milicas se tuvieron que alejar para no chamuscarse.

-Wow. Fuego de dragón. – musitaba asombrado Milicas.

-Un dragón. Uno de los hermanos. – mustió Rias.

Akeno se puso delante de ambos Gremory y creo un una barrera para evitar ser dañados por el fuego. La morena también estaba impresionada por el semejante poder del dragón. A pesar de estar detrás de la barrera, podían notar el calor del fuego. Issei se mantenía serio mientras miraba el fuego, esperando que su enemigo saliera.

Entonces paso.

El caído había salido del mar de fuego, pero no sin lesiones. Se cubría con sus alas de caído, las cuales estaban endurecidas, tenía parte de la ropa quemada y quemaduras en el cuerpo.

-¡Arg! ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Te voy a destrozar!

Issei solamente sonrió y le enseño el dedo de en medio. Ese tan bonito. Eso solo enojo al caído, el cual creo decenas de lanzas de luz y se las lanzo al castaño.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

Con gran habilidad el dragón destruía las lanzas con la espada élfica o con su fuego. Una vez harto de estar desviando y defendiendo decidió pasar al ataque. Con gran velocidad corrió hacia el caído. Este creo una espada de luz para chocar ambas espadas.

CRASH

Ese fue el sonido de la espada de luz al ser destruida con una facilidad pasmosa. El caído solo miraba asombrado, craso error.

SLASH

La espada se enterró en la carne del pecho del caído. Entro limpiamente y salió por la espalda. El caído miraba por donde la espada lo había atravesado para luego mirar a Issei. Lo último que vio antes de ser partido por la mitad fueron los ojos rojos del dragón.

PAM

El cuerpo del caído cayó sin vida a la tierra, creando un charco de sangre. Ambos, cuerpo y sangre, fueron desapareciendo en los restos del fuego de Issei. Para no gasta más energía, Issei desactivo el [Balance Breaker].

-[Compañero, ¿por qué has usado el [Balance Breaker]? Con tu propio poder y la espada lo hubieras matado]

-No lo sé. Fue un impulso. – respondió mientras guardaba la espada.

-Disculpa.

Ante el llamado, el dragón se dio la vuelta para ver a ambas chicas y al pequeño pelirrojo.

-Muchas gracias por salvarnos. – agradeció Rias haciendo una leve reverencia.

-No es nada. No hay que agradecer. – Issei le restó importancia agitando la mano.

-¡Eres un dragón! – gritó el pequeño Milicas.

-Milicas. – reprendió Akeno.

-¡Eso ha sido genial!

El pequeño estaba en éxtasis. A pesar de casi morir, ver la actuación del dragón fue asombrosa.

-Eres Issei Hyodo, ¿verdad? – inquirió seria Rias.

-Si. ¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Rias Gremory, y ella es mi [Reina], Akeno Himejima. Y este es mi sobrino, Milicas Gremory.

-"La hermana del Maou Lucifer, su hijo y la hija de Baraqiel. Hay que joderse." – Pensaba Issei irónico – "¿Dónde coño esta la puta seguridad de los Gremory?"

-¿Qué hace un mercenario en las tierras Gremory?

-… dando una vuelta.

-¿?

Un extraño silencio se formó en el lugar. Rias y Akeno se encontraban mirando fijamente al dragón, el cual permanecía impasible ante tanta atención. Milicas intentaba acercarse, pero Rias lo tenía sujeto.

-Bueeeeeno. Creo que mejor me largo.

Dicho esto desplego sus alas y salió volando con velocidad lejos del lugar.

-Cuando se lo cuente a David va a flipar.

-[Compañero, ¿te has dado cuenta?]

-¿De qué?

-[Esas dos eran parejas tuyas.]

Esas palabras produjeron un gran shock en Issei, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio durante un instante.

-¡¿Qué?!

-[Oh vamos socio. Tú deberías saberlo más que yo. Es muy obvio]

-La hermana de Sirzechs Gremory y la hija de Baraqiel. Estoy jodido.

-[¡Jajajaja! ¡Te ha tocado el gordo compañero! ¡Jajajaja!]

-¡Cállate Ddraig!

XXXXX

Poco después de que Issei se fuera, ciertos demonios llegaron a donde se encontraban las chicas y Milicas. El grupo estaba conformado por Zeoticus Gremory, un hombre de unos cuarenta pelirrojo de ojos azules, Venelana Gremory, una mujer parecida a Rias pero castaña, Grayfia Lucifuge, una mujer de unos treinta peli platina de ojos azules, y Sirzechs Gremory, de unos treinta, pelirrojo de ojos azules. Junto a Sirzechs venia su sequito al completo, pues estos mismos habían asistido a la reunión.

-¡Rias! ¡Milicas! – chilló Venelana asustada, revisando a su hija y nieto.

-Madre.

-¡Hija, ¿estás bien?! – Zeoticus mantenía una actitud seria, observando a su hija, nieto y Akeno para observar luego la zona.

-Sí, padre.

-¿Estas bien hijo? – Grayfia también revisaba a Milicas con gesto preocupado.

-Si mama. Un dragón nos salvó.

-¿Un dragón? – preguntó Sirzechs curioso.

-Si. Un dragón. Elimino al caído. Su fuego era impresionante. – explicaba el pequeño con brillo en los ojos.

-Dragón… ¿podrías ser precisa? – le pregunto a Rias.

-Si. Era uno de los [Hermanos Dragones]. – respondió.

Los Gremory y el sequito de Sirzechs abrieron los ojos estupefactos.

-Uno de los [Hermanos Dragones]. ¿Cuál de ellos? – preguntó Lord Gremory con ojos entrecerrados.

A ninguno le hacía mucha gracia que un mercenario hubiera entrado tan campante a su territorio, aunque agradecían que hubiera salvado a Rias.

-Issei Hyodo. Aun me pregunto qué hacia uno de esos mercenarios por aquí.

-El [Sekiryuutei]. – Susurro Sirzechs mientras ponía una pequeña sonrisa – Enviadles un mensaje. Quiero reunirme con ellos.

-Pero hijo…

-Nada, padre. Tengo un trabajo para él, - luego susurro a su padre – y creo que eso nos beneficiaria mucho.

Lord Gremory miro interrogante a su hijo, el cual se iba con su esposa e hijo de vuelta al castillo.

-Cariño.

-Sera mejor hacerle caso. Creo que esto será muy interesante. – sonrió el hombre para después volver al castillo – Y sería buena idea comprobar la seguridad.

-Hija, ¿te quedas?

-No madre. Será mejor volver al castillo. No quiero que Yuuto o Koneko se preocupen.

-Bien.

Las dos chicas y la mujer dejaron el lugar donde había tenido lugar el pequeño combate, el cual se encontraba ahora quemado.

XXXXX

Una vez que Issei volvió a su casa le conto a su hermano y cuñadas lo ocurrido en el territorio Gremory.

-¿En serio? – Preguntaba patidifuso David – Que cojones. Y encima en casa. Creo que los Gremory deberían de revisar su seguridad. Por cierto Ray, ¿sabes algo de esto?

-Ni idea. No conozco de nada a ningún caído con esas descripciones.

-La [Brigada] de nuevo. La verdad es que veo muy lógico que intentaran asesinar a ambos, o en todo caso a uno de ellos. Si eliminasen a Rias Gremory, esa casa no tendría un próximo líder a excepción de Milicas, pero aún es muy joven. Si hubieses asesinado a Milicas Gremory entonces el propio Lucifer hubiera tomado cartas en el asunto, y no sería nada agradable. Posiblemente estallaría una guerra entre los actuales [Maous] y los de la [Facción de Antiguos Maous]. Pero una guerra de verdad – razono Anawiel.

-Por lo que se, esa [Facción] busca eliminar a los actuales [Maous] porque creen que son escoria que les ha quitado el puesto. Está claro que ninguno de la [Facción] esa podría ganar a alguno de los actuales [Maous]. Sirzechs Lucifer y Ajuka Belcebú son dos de los tres súper demonios, y los otros dos no se quedan atrás. – comentó Cristina.

-Aun así, ¿cómo cojones se ha podido meter un caído en el territorio de los Gremory y atacar directamente a ambos? Menos mal que estaba ahí Ise. Ahora solo falta esperar.

-¿Esperar? – pregunto Issei ante las palabras de su hermano.

-Sep. Has salvado a la próxima heredera de los Gremory y al hijo de Lucifer. Ten por seguro que te llamaran o preguntaran por ti.

-No creo que…

PIII-PIII-PIII

-¿Lo ves? – Sonrió burlón David mientras recibía una llamada holográfica - ¿Quién es? – pregunto divertido.

En el holograma apareció la figura de Grayfia Lucifuge.

-*Buenos días. Busco al señorito Issei Hyodo.*

-Es ese. – señalo con el dedo a Issei.

Grayfia dirigió su vista al menor.

-*Así que tú eres el que ha salvado a la señorita Rias Gremory y a mi hijo. Te estamos muy agradecidos y nos gustaría recompensarte. Tienes permiso para venir al castillo Gremory. Sería un honor.*

-Bueno… yo…

-Ira.

-¿Hermano?

-*Bien. En ese caso te estaré esperando.*

Y se cortó la comunicación.

-¿Estás seguro?

-La verdad es que no. Pero quien sabe que te puede ofrecer. Pero claro, no te dejare solo.

-¿Y eso? – cuestionó la elfa.

-Son demonios. Ya sé que no todos son unos malditos hijos de puta, pero por algo son demonios. Lo principal, la codicia. Quien sabe que podría ofrecerle. Prefiero ir y asegurarme.

-Que se le va a hacer.

-Mira el lado bueno, hermanito. – a Issei no le gustó nada el tono burlón de su hermano – Así podrás ver a esas dos. ¡Ve por ellas tigre!

-¡Idiota! – le grito sonrojado cual tomate.

-¡Jajajaja!

David empezó a descojonarse hasta que cierto golpe de nudillos de parte de tres hermosas chicas lo tumbaron en el suelo.

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Joder! ¡Eso duele! – gritó dolorido con ríos de lágrimas en los ojos y tres chichones en la cabeza.

-Eso es por burlarte del pobre Ise.

-Cierto. Mira que meterte con tu hermanito pequeño por las chicas que le gusta.

-¡Por eso mismo! ¡Soy su hermano mayor! ¡Es mi deber burlarme de esas cosas!

-Que mal ejemplo eres.

-¡Oye!

-Bien, bien. Id, que os estarán esperando.

-Tsk. Vamos enano.

Ambos salieron fuera y empezaron a volar hacia el castillo Gremory.

-Conque mi cuñada será la heredera Gremory. Je, será divertido. – sonrió Anawiel.

-Espero que no sea una de esas típicas niñas ricas mimadas, pijas, consentidas y demás. – comento con desagrado Raynare.

-Desde luego. Sinceramente, por mí las cortaría a todas por la mitad con mis espadas. – dijo Cristina.

-¿Te he dicho lo bien que me caes? – le sonrió Raynare

-Me parece que sí. – Cristina le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **Castillo Gremory **_

Ambos dragones se encontraban volando por el cielo del [Inframundo], y justo debajo de ellos se podían ver los bosques y prados del gigantesco territorio Gremory.

-Dime, ¿qué crees que te darán? ¿Dinero? ¿Poder?

-No tengo ni idea. Si te soy sincero estoy un poquito acojonado.

-Normal. Tratándose de Sirzechs Gremory es normal que lo estés.

-Sabes que no me ayudas, ¿verdad?

-Oye, a mí ya me toco conocer a mis suegros hace tiempo.

-Pero si solo tienes a los padres de Anawiel.

-Y no veas como acojona su padre. – David se puso blanco y tembló – No tienes ni idea de cómo puede ser un padre sobreprotector. Sobre todo si es un [Antiguo Elfo]. Te puedo asegurar que son los seres más agradables y pacíficos que existen… pero eso cambia cuando intentan quitarles algo.

-¿Te dolió?

-Me dolió el alma. Por suerte no hubo tortura física.

-Ahhh.

-Oye Ddraig.

-[Dime]

-¿Tu qué piensas?

-[La heredera Gremory, hermana del [Maou] Lucifer, y la hija de Baraqiel. Me parece que no vivirá demasiado]

-Yo también te quiero Ddraig.

-Es normal hermanito. Ambos son padre y hermano sobreprotectores. No me extrañaría que si te acuestas con ellas no pase ni una semana antes de que te den la paliza de tu vida.

-¿Intentarían matarme? – pregunto acojonadisimo Issei.

-Por supuesto, pero no lo conseguirían.

-¡!

-Piensa que si te matan, sus hijas estarían furiosas y ningún padre o hermano siscón quiere que su hija/hermana le odie. En todo caso te aceptarían… después de darte la paliza.

-[¡Jajajaja! ¡Estoy deseando verlo!]

-¡Callaos, gilipollas!

-¡Jajajaja!

-[¡Jajajaja!]

Durante el resto del viaje, Issei na más que gritaba a su hermano y a Ddraig. Estos dos solo lo seguían burlándose y carcajeándose.

-Pero oye, tener de cuñado al [Maou] Lucifer... Eso será la hostia.

-[Ciertamente. Por no decir que sería el próximo mandamás de una de las familias sobrevivientes de los 72 pilares demoniacos]

-Cierto, cierto.

-¿Queréis parar ya? Además, ya hemos llegado.

Ciertamente así era. Frente a ellos se levantara el imponente y gigantesco castillo de los Gremory. Incluso sin haber entrado, ambos dragones podían percibir el poder que emanaba el [Maou].

-Fiu. – Silbó David – No por nada es uno de los tres súper demonios.

-Cuan cierto.

-[Sin duda es impresionante. Pero dudo que este entre los diez primeros]

-Bueno. Yo he oído algo. Un rumor sobre verdadera forma, o algo así.

-[A veces pienso que estáis muy informados]

-Somos dragones y mercenarios. Es normal que nos enteremos de muchas cosas. – comento con orgullo Issei.

-[Y yo que pensaba que eras idiota]

-¡Oye!

-Venga Ise, Ddraig, dejad las peleas de matrimonio para luego.

-[¡Cállate!]

-¡Cállate!

Ambos dragones aterrizaron en la puerta del gigantesco castillo.

-¿Por qué a los demonios les gusta hacer todo a lo grande? ¿Es que tienen complejo?

-No creo que sea por eso, David.

Las puertas se abrieron y se pudo ver a la figura de Grayfia.

-Os estábamos esperando. Acompañadme, por favor.

Ambos dragones no dijeron nada y siguieron a la peli platina. Estaban ciertamente asombrados, pues no esperaban que la esposa del [Maou] Lucifer y la [Reina] más fuerte fuera vestida de sirvienta, aunque uno no se podía quejar. Si por fuera el castillo parecía lujoso, por dentro no se quedaba atrás.

La entrada era gigantesca. Tenía una alfombra roja sangre que cubría el suelo en su totalidad. Grandes ventanales provocaban que la luz entrara con fuerza. Los muebles se notaban lujosos. Había cuadros por docenas. Algunos de ellos eran obras famosas mientras que otros tenían pintados a miembros de la familia Gremory. Por el físico se podría decir que eran antepasados, ya que no tenían conocimiento de que hubiera más Gremorys de los que conocían.

Durante un largo rato se dedicaron a caminar por el castillo. Ambos castaños se sentían incomodos por tanto lujo. A pesar de tener una casa grande en su territorio, ni de lejos era tan lujosa. Ellos contaban con un gran espacio para ellos y sus parejas. Para criar una familia. Incluso estaban pensando en construir otra casa al lado por la falta de espacio que habría en un futuro.

Tan metido estaban en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de cuando llegaron a su objetivo. Grayfia abrió un par de puertas, dejando espacio para que ambos dragones pasaran. La sala no tenía nada que envidiar al resto del castillo. Era bastante grande. Tenía un escritorio con un cómodo sillón, en el cual estaba sentado Sirzechs Gremory con una gran sonrisa. En unos sofás que habían en paralelo a las ventanas estaban sentados los matriarcas Gremory, Lord Gremory y Venelana Gremory.

-Me alegro de que vinieseis, David Draconis e Issei Hyodo. – saludó Sirzechs.

David solo le dio un empujón a Issei, el cual le miro desconfiado.

-Yo no he sido. Has sido tú. Es cosa tuya. – sonrió tranquilo David.

-Te agradecemos haber salvado a nuestra hija, a su [Reina] y a nuestro nieto. - agradeció Venelana.

-No tiene que agradecer nada. – sonrió Issei mientras se rascaba la nuca, aunque la coleta le hacía cosquillas.

-Por supuesto que si debemos. Se trata de la próxima heredera de esta casa, mi hermana, y mi hijo. Eso es algo de lo que estar agradecidos. – comento alegre Sirzechs.

-Bueno, ¿y a qué he venido aquí?

La sonrisa del [Maou] pelirrojo se volvió más grande, dándole escalofríos a Issei y ansia a David. Chasqueó los dedos y un documento apareció en su mano.

-Esto me está dando un mal rollooooo. – comentó divertido el dragón mayor.

-¿Y eso? – preguntó Issei a Sirzechs.

-Quiero que seas el [Paladín] de mi hermana Rias.

-¡!

-¡!

Ambos dragones se quedaron en shock. Issei estaba que le daba algo mientras que a David estaba con una sonrisa muy tonta.

-¡Zasca! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Esto no me lo esperaba! ¡Jajajaja! – empezó a reírse.

-P-pero, ¿su [Paladín]?

-Exacto. Eres fuerte. Tengo por seguro que serás capaz de hacerlo. No te pido que estés detrás suyo como un guardaespaldas, solo que la protejas. – explicó mientras se levantaba y le entregaba el documento.

Issei se puso a leerlo mientras David lo leía sobre su hombro.

-Vaya putada.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Zeoticus.

-¿No es obvio? Aquí pone que si le quita la virginidad a la protegida, deberá casarse con ella. Eso es un marronazo.

-¿Virginidad?

-Nada Ise, nada. – Ambos terminaron de leer el documento - ¿Qué decides? Sabes que aceptare lo que decidas.

-…

-Tendrás un sueldo y nadie sabrá nada. Ni siquiera mi hermana o su sequito. – comentó Sirzechs.

-¿Por qué a mí? Soy un mercenario. Tengo una vida peligrosa. Muchos van tras mi nombre a pesar de ser un cachorro.

-"¿Cachorro?" – se preguntaron los Gremory.

-Si me convierto en su [Paladín], algo podría pasarle.

-No me preocupa. Como ya he dicho, creo que eres el indicado.

-¿Y no será que queréis a mi pobre, lento e inocente hermanito para tu hermana? Conseguir que el [Sekiryuutei]… ningún [Dragón Celestial] se afilia a ningún bando. "O eso debería. Estúpido [Blanco]."

-…

Sirzechs solo debió la mirada mientras silbaba, gesto imitado por los patriarcas Gremory.

-"Me lo imaginaba. Aunque esto sucedería en algún momento. Si lo que Ddraig me ha contado es verdad entonces no hay forma de escapar." ¿Qué decides Ise?

El menor no había apartado la mirada en ningún momento del documento.

-Tiene buenas condiciones, quitando lo que has dicho. Pero, ¿ella no iba a estudiar a Japón?

-Así es. Nuestra hija quiere ir. Pero como puedes haber leído, no tiene por qué mudarte allí. – explicó Lord Gremory.

-En ese caso, acepto.

La sonrisa de satisfacción de los Gremory no pasó desapercibida para los dos dragones.

-En ese caso, toma. – Sirzechs le pasó un bolígrafo.

-Pero antes… - hablo David.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Me gustaría añadir una condición. ¿Estás de acuerdo, hermanito?

-Si tú lo dices, entonces está bien.

-¿Cuál sería? – pregunto curioso el pelirrojo.

-Si resulta ser Rias la que viole a mi hermanito, entonces no habrá boda. – sonio divertido.

Los Gremory abrieron sus ojos como platos. Sinceramente no esperaban tal petición.

-Bueno. Que se le va a hacer. Acepto esa condición. – aceptó Sirzechs sin perder su sonrisa.

-Y si le puteais, el acuerdo se va a la mierda.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Issei cogió el boli y puso su firma. Entonces Sirzechs volvió a chasquear sus dedos y el documento desapareció.

-Tenemos un acuerdo. Tu sueldo será mensual e ira a tu cuenta.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cómo sabéis cual es mi cuenta?

-No es secreto. Pero he de admitir que tiene una seguridad impenetrable, al igual que muchos otros datos. – habló Grayfia.

-¿Me habéis espiado?

-Solo un poco.

-…

-…

-Bueeeeeno. Si eso es todo creo que debemos irnos. Vamos [Paladín].

-¡No te burles!

-Sabes tú que no…

-…

Ambos dragones salieron entre risas de la sala, dejando solo a los Gremory.

-Vaya, no pensé que fueran a añadir esa cláusula. – sonrió jovial Sirzechs.

-Sin duda. No son para nada tontos. Creo que deberemos conseguir que Hyodo sea el que dé el paso. – decía Venelana mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla.

-¡Y una mierda! – Rugió Lord Gremory - ¡Si ese mocoso le pone una mano encima a mi hijita le cortare los huevos y los pondré en mi estantería! ¡Luego le cortare la chorra y se la meteré por el culo! – su aura demoniaca y asesina acojinaría a cualquiera.

-¿Y si es nuestra hija quien da el primer paso? ¿Acaso se lo impedirías? – pregunto sonriente la mujer, pero con un aura aún más acojonante que la del hombre, el cual se sentó tranquilamente.

-N-no cariño. P-para nada.

-Eso quería oír. Aunque, si eso llega a pasar, Rias deberá enamorarlo.

-Tengo la sensación de que eso no sería un problema, madre.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro, hijo?

-Tengo un buen presentimiento.

XXXXX

-Al menos tienes una muy buena paga, hermanito.

-Rias Gremory. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que voy a sufrir como ningún hombre?

-No tengo ni idea. Quién sabe. Son demonios. Son codiciosos. Si me fio de como habló Sirzechs y el contrato, tengo la sensación de que acabaras violado.

-¡!

-Venga, no es malo. Si la hija es como la madre entonces… ¡ole tú! – levantando el pulgar.

-¡¿Te quieres callar?! ¡Degenerado! – chilló señalándole acusatoriamente.

-¿Degenerado? Ya veremos qué me dices cuando acabes violado por Rias… o tú la violes.

Issei miraba a su hermano con un tic en la ceja.

-Bueeeeeno. ¿Ahora qué? La Gremory se va a Japón, ¿qué harás tu ahora que eres su [Paladín]?

-No lo sé. ¿Debería mudarme a Japón?

-Por el momento no, hermano. Por el momento no.

Extendieron sus alas y empezaron a volar.

-Oye, ¿es cosa mía o esto ha sido un trato con el diablo? – pregunto el castaño.

-Bueno, como la película no es.

-¿?

-Ahí el diablo era una tía.

-…

-…

-¡Jajajaja!

XXXXX

Desde una de las ventanas del castillo, Rias Gremory observaba a ambos dragones, los cuales charlaban y reían alegres antes de sacar sus alas y empezar a volar por el suelo.

-Ara, ara Rias, ¿qué observas? – Sonriendo, Akeno se acercó hasta la Gremory - ¿Es ese dragón?

-Así es. Tengo entendido que hace poco ha tenido una reunión con mis padres y mi hermano.

-Supongo que sería para agradecerle por salvar a la futura heredera de la casa Gremory. – Observo que la vista de la pelirroja seguía fija en donde habían desaparecido ambos dragones en la lejanía – Los [Hermanos Dragones]. La verdad es que debo estar agradecida con el que nos haya salvado.

-Ha sido el menor. Tiene un año menos que nosotros.

-¿Qué sabes de ellos que yo no sepa?

-Que son dragones. Que son hermanos. Que el menor se llama Issei Hyodo y tiene un año menos que nosotras. El mayor se llama David Draconis y nos saca cuatro años. También que son mercenarios. Es todo lo que se. ¿Sabes tú algo más?

-Nada. Se tanto como tú. Espero poder volver a verlo y agradecérselo.

TOC-TOC

-Permiso. – se escuchó una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta.

-Adelante.

Por la puerta entro un chico rubio, seguido por una peli platina.

-Con permiso Jefa.

-Yuuto. Koneko. Me alegro de que hayáis venido. Tengo algo importante que deciros.

-¿Qué ocurre, Jefa?

-Veréis. Este año me iré a estudiar a la ciudad de Kuoh, en Japón.

-¿Al mundo humano? – Pregunto sorprendido el rubio - ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo?

-Porque quiero. Me encanta Japón, y sinceramente no quiero estar más tiempo aquí. Quiero poder vivir tranquila allí. Por eso Akeno y yo nos hemos inscritos. También Sona y Tsubaki irán. Vosotros dos iréis el año que viene y dentro de dos años.

-Entendido Jefa.

-Estupendo. – sonreía alegre la pelirroja para después desviar su vista de nuevo a la ventana.

* * *

 _ **Un año más tarde**_

Meses han pasado desde que Issei firmó el contrato con los Gremory. Desde entonces ha estado bastante activo, vigilando desde lo lejos a la joven heredera Gremory, la cual ya se encontraba estudiando en la Academia de Kuoh. David había contratado a un contacto suyo para que empezara a construir una casa en las afueras de la ciudad, lejos del tráfico y el barullo. Lo bueno de su contacto es que le permitiría construir la casa con varias sorpresas que no podían ser realizadas por humanos comunes. Aunque, más que casa debería llamarse mansión.

Issei se encontraba cerca de la Academia de Kuoh, vigilando a la pelirroja. También se dedicaba a vigilar al sequito de esta. La [Reina] también había captado su atención, casi tanto como la pelirroja. El [Caballo], Yuuto Kiba. Había estado investigando sobre él. Lo que descubrió fue algo que informo al instante a su hermano. Ese chico podría causarle un dolor de cabeza en el futuro a su hermano mayor, aunque a este le importaba una mierda. Si tenía que apartarlo por la fuerza, lo haría. Por ultimo estaba la [Torre], Koneko Toujou, aunque aún no iba al instituto. Esa niña también le llamo la atención, aunque de una manera menos fuerte que la de Rias y Akeno. Por lo que había averiguado era una Nekomata. Por lo que sabía, apenas quedaban. Los demonios, cazadores de demonios y otras criaturas habían ido detrás de ellas, casi llevándolas a la extinción. Suponía que quedarían menos de cincuenta.

David se había dedicado a hacer misiones en solitario o junto a sus chicas, al igual que el propio Issei. Cristina se había convertido oficialmente en la tercera un par de días antes del momento actual. Issei había ido alguna vez a Roma para visitar a Irina o Asia. Por suerte ninguna de las dos habían tenido problemas con demonios desde lo de Francia.

Lo que más le preocupaba al castaño menor era la [Brigada del Caos]. Según sus contactos, Ophis estaba dando serpientes a quienes lo pedían. A la [Diosa Dragón] solo le importaba sacar a [Great Red] de su casa. Lo único que no aceptaba era que le hicieran daño a Issei, y en menor medida a David. Por suerte no le habían atacado directamente, pero sentía que eso no tardaría en acabarse. Fue entonces que, mientras estaba tumbado encima de un árbol, recibió una llamada telefónica.

PIII-PIII-PIII-PIII

-¿Diga?

-*Ise, tenemos trabajo.*

-¿De qué se trata? Debe ser gordo para que cuentes conmigo ahora que vamos en solitario.

-*Ciertamente lo es. Además, el grupo no está disuelto, así que trae tu trasero. Tenemos que ir a Rumania.*

-¿Rumania? ¿Qué se nos ha perdido allí?

-*Al parecer nuestro cliente quiere que le ayudemos con ciertas personas que van en su búsqueda. Parece ser que quieren matarlo junto a su acompañante.*

-Entiendo. Quedamos en casa. Iré enseguida.

-*Bien. Dale dos besitos a cada una y lárgate.*

-¡Imbécil! – Y colgó – Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. – echo un último vistazo a la clase de la pelirroja y se marchó hasta un lugar en el que nadie lo viera y usar una brecha.

* * *

 _ **Rumania **_

Un campo helado. En medio de la nada. Entre montañas. Con una ventisca del carajo. David se encontraba con una chaqueta to tranquilo mientras que Issei estaba con dos chaquetas encima y una bufanda. Aun así estaba temblando como un flan en movimiento.

-¡Joder que frio! ¡¿Cómo cojones puede hacer tanto frio?! ¡Se me van a congelar las pelotas! – gritó enfadado Issei.

-Se supone que somos dragones. ¿Cómo puedes tener frio?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Tú porque tienes la puta magia esa y te mantiene caliente! ¡Pero yo tengo mucho frio!

-¿Quieres que te abrace y te de calor? Pero te advierto que sin mariconadas.

-¡Que te den!

-Venga hombre no te pongas así. Quien me diría que los quince sería tan mala época. Entre tus cambios hormonales y que ahora vayas por libre, salvo algunas excepciones, estas que no te aguanta nadie Al menos me alegra que siga tu inocencia, pero tengo el presentimiento de que alguien se la va a quitar pronto. – susurró para sí mismo.

-¡¿Quieres decirme de una puta vez donde cojones esta la casa del cliente?!

-Vaya. Menudo vocabulario. Si Anawiel te escuchara se cabrearía.

-¡Pero no está! ¡Así que mueve el puto culo de una puta vez!

-Vale, vale. ¿A ver? – Miraba un mapa – Oh, mierda.

-¿Qué? – cuestionó Ise mientras tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Nos hemos equivocado.

-¡!

-Jejejeje. Al parecer el lugar está a cinco kilómetros al sur. Será mejor que empecemos a mover…

PAM

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Eso duele! ¡Animal! – El mayor se acojono ante la mirada matadora del menor – Ejem. Bueno, vámonos.

Y así empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de su cliente.


	8. Vampiresa y nekomata

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 7:

 **VAMPIRESA Y NEKOMATA**

* * *

 _ **Rumania**_

Invierno. Un invierno muy frio. Un frio que te llegaba hasta los huesos. Cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrado o muy abrigado seguramente le daría algo mucho peor que una pulmonía. Caminando por la nieve en dirección sur se podían ver a dos castaños, uno más alto y apariencia más madura que el otro. Este llevaba una chaqueta y nada más. Parecía que el clima no le importara. El otro iba mucho más abrigado y temblaba de frio.

-S-sigo s-sin s-saber p-porque n-no v-vamos e-en n-nuestras n-naves. – tartamudeaba Issei.

-¿Te lo tengo que repetir? Hemos venido en ellos desde… bueno, tú desde Japón y yo desde Uruguay. Seguramente los vampiros habrán detectado la presencia de nuestros [Skíðblaðnir]. Si hubieras seguido con ellos seguramente sabrían exactamente donde estamos. Y no sé tú, pero por ahora no quiero follones con los vampiros. Recuerdan que están en mucha tensión.

-C-cierto. P-pero en Ryuuteimaru estaría más c-calentito.

-Sigo sin explicarme como es que tienes tanto frio. Tendremos que hablar con Tannin luego. ¡Eres un puto dragón! ¡No deberías tener tanto frio!

-¡P-pues lo s-siento!

-…

-…

-…

-¿C-cuanto f-falta?

-Hmm. No debería faltar mucho. Según me dijo el contratista, se escondían en una cabaña rodeada por unos árboles muy grandes y junto a un lago ahora congelado.

-¡¿C-como vamos a e-encontrar un j-jodio lago c-congelado?!

-No lo sé. Primero la cabaña, luego los árboles y por último el puñetero lago. ¿Contento?

-¡N-no!

-Joder, que pesadito estas. A ti el frio no te sienta para nada bien.

-…

Durante una media hora siguieron caminando hasta que dieron con el lugar indicado. Una cabaña rodeada por arboles bastante grandes y junto a un lago congelado, el cual descubrieron de milagro.

-Parece que es aquí. Vamos.

-S-sí.

Una vez llegaron a la cabaña, David dio dos toques a la puerta.

TOC-TOC

-¿Quién es? – pregunto una voz femenina desde adentro. No sonaba muy confiada.

-Buenas. Estamos buscando al señor Alucard.

-¿De parte de quién?

-Somos los HD.

-¿HD? ¿En serio? – el tono de burla provocó una mueca en el mayor.

-Te dije que eso sonaría raro. – susurro Issei malhumorado.

-¿Yo que culpa tengo de que las siglas sean como el HD de la TV?

-¿Sois los [Hermanos Dragones]? – volvió a preguntar la voz.

-Así es.

Escucharon como se acercaban a la puerta y, después de abrir varios candados la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una chica pelirrosa de ojos azules. David se quedó embobado mientras Issei solamente negaba.

-No os imaginaba así. – comentó la fémina entrecerrando los ojos

-Un gusto, señorita. – saludó Issei - ¿Nos permitiría pasar? Aquí hace mucho frio.

-¿Eh? ¡A, claro! Pasad.

La femina dejo espacio para que ambos dragones pasaran.

-Que potra tienes hermano. – le sonrió Issei a David.

-Ni que lo digas.

La femina se sentó en una silla y ambos dragones en un pequeño sofá.

-Un gusto. Mi nombre es Silvia Alucard.

-Un gusto. Yo soy Issei Hyodo.

-Mi nombre es David Draconis. Un gusto. Y, ¿quién es la que se esconde?

Esa pregunta sorprendió a Silvia, más al saber que eran sus contratistas no tuvo reparos en decirles quien era la persona escondida.

-Cierto. Lucia ven. No te harán daño.

Una hermosa mujer joven peli naranja de ojos grisáceos rasgados como los de un gato apareció de una de las habitaciones. tenía un par de orejas de gato y dos colas. Tanto orejas como colas tenían el mismo color que su cabello. Una nekomata.

-U-un gusto. M-mi nombre es Lucia Milionart. – se presentó con nerviosismo haciendo una reverencia.

-Joder. – susurro el dragón mayor mirando a ambas mujeres.

Issei estaba flipando. Miraba a su hermano y luego a las dos mujeres. Y lo repitió varias veces.

-"Como se nota que somos hermanos. Ambos hemos hecho un dos por uno" – pensó burlón. Ya que David parecía no decir nada mientras baba caía de su boca, Issei decidió tomar el mando – Y díganme, señoritas. ¿Cuál es exactamente el trabajo?

La pregunta se ganó la atención de ambas mujeres y David, el cual se limpiaba la baba que le caía disimuladamente.

-Ah, cierto. – la pelirrosa tomó la palabra – Veréis. Mi hermana y yo…

-¿Hermana? – cuestionó David – No lo sois de sangre, eso es obvio.

-Aunque no seamos hermanas de sangre lo somos. Y me importa bien poco lo que piense la gente.

David e Issei se miraron y sonrieron levemente. Esas dos eran como ellos.

-Bien. Créeme que lo entendemos. Lamentamos interrumpir. Por favor, continuad.

-Como decía, mi hermana y yo estamos siendo perseguidas.

-¿Por quienes?

-Vampiros, caza vampiros y caza demonios. Y no son pocos.

-Buah. Tenéis a todos esos detrás de vosotras. Entiendo lo de los cazadores pero, ¿por qué también vampiros? – pregunto el mayor.

-Como ya he dicho, mi nombre es Silvia Alucard. Mi padre y la familia Alucard están de parte de la [Facción Tepes], donde el hombre está por encima de la mujer. Yo soy hija del líder de la casa Alucard e hijo de una humana. La familia Alucard sirvió a Drácula, de ahí el apellido. Desde su muerte sin descendencia, hubo una lucha entre mi familia y otra, pero perdió y la ganadora se quedó con el apellido Vladi, original de Dracula. En fin, mi padre violo a mi madre y ella murió al darme a luz. Desde que ese hombre descubrió que yo vivía ha ido mandando a que acaben conmigo. Según él, soy solo escoria. Alguien que ensucia el nombre de la casa Alucard. Desde que tengo memoria he tenido que huir de vampiros y caza vampiros. Cuando tenía diez años me encontré con mi hermana. Como sabréis, las nekomatas están en peligro de extinción. Apenas quedan. Ella era perseguida por caza demonios. Cuando la encontré estaba medio muerta y a punto de ser asesinada por un caza demonio. Yo lo impedí y me la lleve conmigo. A pesar de ser mi hermana mayor, ambas nos protegemos.

-Impresionante. Espera, ¿hermana mayor? No lo parece.

-Yo tengo diecinueve años y ella veintidos.

-Ahhh.

-Y si habéis estado huyendo hasta ahora, ¿por qué pedís ayuda en este momento? – preguntó Issei.

-Porque hasta hace apenas unas semanas, nadie sabía sobre nuestra ubicación. Desgraciadamente alguien nos delato y desde entonces tenemos a los tres grupos detrás nuestro. Estamos rodeadas y no podemos huir durante más tiempo. Tienen tres fortalezas que nos impiden huir de este país y nuestros círculos mágicos no funcionan. Se aseguraron de algún modo. Es por eso que os pedimos ayuda.

-¿Y cómo supisteis de nosotros?

-Rumores. Se habla mucho de dos dragones mercenarios. Sacando un poco de información de allí y de allá conseguimos contactar con vosotros. No podemos daros mucho pero…

David alzo la mano, indicándole que dejara de hablar. En un principio ambas mujeres pensaron que se irían y sus esperanzas se irían al caño… pero no fue así.

-Nos ocuparemos de eso.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Lucia ilusionada y aliviada.

-En serio. Pero como pago deberéis venir conmigo.

-Ejem.

-Perdón, con nosotros.

Tanto Silvia como Lucia se quedaron consternadas. No esperaban eso. Issei le enviaba una mirada a su hermano y este solo le guiñaba un ojo, haciendo que el menor negara divertido con la cabeza.

-P-pero, ¿irnos con vosotros?

-Donde vivimos nosotros no os seguirán ni os harán nada. No tendrán cojones. – sonrió colmilludo.

-Cierto, cierto. – asintió Issei.

-¿Y dónde es? No esperaras que vayamos sin más.

-Bueno. Sabéis que somos dragones, y solo hay un lugar donde viven los dragones… por lo menos un grupo muy grande.

-¿Y eso donde es?

-En el [Inframundo]. Más concretamente en el territorio del ex [Rey Dragón] Tannin. Os juro por lo que queráis que nadie osara tocaros ni un pelo.

-…

-…

Ambas se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos.

-¿Podríamos pensarlo?

-Por supuesto. Tomaos el tiempo que necesitéis.

Ambas se levantaron del sofá y fueron hasta una habitación, donde cerraron la puerta. Ambos podían escuchar perfectamente lo que hablaban, pero para evitarlo decidieron hablar entre ellos.

-¿Por qué les has propuesto eso? – cuestionó Issei.

-¿No es obvio? No pienso dejarlas solas.

-Pero llevarlas a nuestra casa… Además, una de ellas es la hija de una de las casas vampíricas más importantes.

-Si. Pero te recuerdo que el cabronazo de su padre ha intentado matarla desde su nacimiento. No pienso dejarla sola. Además, Lucia es una nekomata, y sabes que apenas quedan algunas. Si tenemos suerte a lo mejor sabrá algo sobre Kuroka. ¿No crees?

-La hermana de Koneko. Bueno, por probar no perdemos nada.

-Eso me alegra.

-Además, el segundo motivo es por el tema parejas. – sonrió Issei.

-Jejejeje. Que quieres que le haga. Yo no las elijo. También hay que decir que tengo buen ojo.

-¿Pero no acabas de decir que tu no las elegías? – preguntó con burla.

-… puede.

-Jajajaja.

-Ahhh. Por cierto, hermano. ¿Has averiguado algo sobre Valerie Tepes o Gasper Vladi? – pregunto esta vez con seriedad Issei.

-Veamos…. Valerie Tepes. Tiene uno de los [Longinus], el [Sephiroth Graal]. Ese [Longinus] permite resucitar a los muertos. Es sin duda algo muy problemático. Tengo entendido que alguien está detrás de él para algo no muy bueno. El otro, Gasper Vladi, posee el [Forbidden Balor View], un [Sacred Gear] de la hostia. Por lo que se sobre él, fue reencarnado en demonio hace nada por Rias Gremory. Al parecer su poder es increíble y temido. Por ese motivo era repudiado por su familia. El poder que tiene ese niño es algo con lo que no se debe jugar.

-Ya veo. Mantendré un ojo en Gasper.

-Lo tiene sellado en la escuela.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Un pajarito me dijo. Es increíble que yo sepa más que tú, que eres el [Paladín]. ¿No será que te pasas todo el día mirándolas en vez de estar atento a tu trabajo?

-¡Hermano abusón!

-¡Jajajaja!

David cortó su risa al ver salir de la habitación a ambas chicas.

-¿Y bien?

-Aceptamos ir con vosotros. Pero si intentáis hacernos algo…

-Ya, ya. Nos cortareis las pelotas y nos las meteréis por el trasero. Ya lo he oído antes. Ahora vamos a la fiesta. Issei, convoca a Ryuuteimaru. En cuanto estén a bordo iremos a por ellos y les haremos probar nuestros cañones. – sonrió de forma psicópata, siendo imitado por Issei.

-¿Quién es Ryuuteimaru? ¿Y qué es eso de probar vuestros cañones? – preguntó inocente Lucia.

-Preciosa, - hablo David haciendo sonrojar a la nekomata por el apodo. No estaba para nada acostumbrada – eso lo veras dentro de muy poco. Coged vuestras cosas y seguidnos, por favor.

Las chicas asintieron y desaparecieron en la habitación. Un par de minutos después ya se encontraban con una bolsa de tamaño medio cada una.

-¿Ya está todo? – ambas asintieron – Bien. Entonces vámonos.

Los cuatro salieron de la casa para salir de nuevo al frio invernal rumano.

-Impávido. – dijo David.

-Ryu. – dijo Issei.

Al decir cada uno ese nombre, dos enormes grietas aparecieron en el cielo y de ellas dos impresionantes naves de aspecto espacial; una era de color grisácea y la otra negra. Silvia y Lucia miraban asombradas a las dos naves.

-¿Son vuestros? – preguntó Lucia con brillo en los ojos.

-Sep. El gris es mío y el negro es de mi hermano. – comento con orgullo David – Os presento a mi [Skíðblaðnir], mi familiar. Se llama El Impavido.

-Que poco imaginativo. – susurro la vampiresa.

-¿Algún problema? A mí me gusta e impone respeto. Además de ser la hostia. Deberías ver como es cuando suenan los cañones. Es tan bonito escucharlo. – susurro mientras acariciaba el casco de la nave.

-¿Y cómo se llama el tuyo? – preguntó Lucia a Issei.

-El mío se llama Ryuuteimaru.

-Es muy bonito.

-¿A que si?

-¿Y se puede saber con que están equipados? – preguntó curiosa Silvia mientras miraba ambos barcos.

-Eso es sencillo. El Impavido tiene un total de quince cañones, mas tres super cañones en proa (dos) y popa (uno). Las balas están hechas con material asgardiano reforzado con nuestro poder dragontino. Esto hace que sean cinco veces más potentes que las originales. El de Issei tiene veinte cañones, mas dos super cañones en proa y popa. Los súper cañones tienen balas hechas de orichalcum reforzado, además de estar también reforzado con poder dragontino. Es el arma más poderosa que poseen. Son cañones de destrucción masiva. Esto hace de nuestros barcos de los mejores que hay. Nos falta por añadirles un par de cosas, pero son muy costosas.

-¿Y cómo es posible que un [Skíðblaðnir] tenga tanto poder?

-Es porque cada uno tiene una Regalia equipada. Cada célula de energía proveniente de mí, o de Issei en caso de Ryu, lo convierte en ocho energéticas para él.

-¿Eso es posible?

-Pues mira tú que sí. Aunque gran parte es gracias a Dvalin, Brok y Eitri, los creadores del primer. Muchos se quedan impresionados al verlos. No tiene nada que envidiar a los [Skíðblaðnir] de la flota asgardiana.

[-]

-Ya lo sé compañero. – David miro a las chicas – Dice que será mejor que subamos ya. Al tener un sistema anti-radar no tardaran mucho para que sepan que hay dos [Skíðblaðnir] en este lugar. Si queremos acabar con los tres grupos será mejor hacerlo ya.

-De acuerdo. Vamos Lucia. – apresuró Silvia.

-¡Si!

-Vosotras id en Ryu.

-¿Y eso?

-El suyo ira detrás del mío. En caso de que la cosa se ponga muy tensa lo mejor será que nos larguemos de aquí, por lo que el suyo será el primero.

-Entendemos.

Usando sus alas, y Lucia siendo ayudada por Silvia, subieron a los dos barcos. Una vez dentro de su barco, Issei se puso a los mandos mientras Silvia y Lucia se ponían detrás observando todo. David hizo lo mismo cuando subió al suyo.

XXXXX

-Bien Impavido, ¿dónde se encuentran las tres bases? – pregunto David mientras cogía los mandos.

[-]

-Ya veo. Deberán ser ataques rápidos y potentes. ¿Ya has mandado la información a Ryu?

[-]

-Perfecto.

XXXX

En Ryuuteimaru, Issei hablaba con su barco para planear el ataque.

-¿Cómo es posible que ambos barcos se comuniquen entre sí? – preguntó Lucia.

-Eso es porque son hermanos, por así decirlo. Salvo su apariencia, ambos son casi iguales. Los mismos circuitos, mismas piezas. Por eso ambos pueden comunicarse entre sí. Eso nos da una gran ventaja a la hora de luchar. Al poder comunicarse entre ellos, eso nos facilita el darles órdenes.

[-]

-Entiendo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Impavido ya ha localizado las tres fortalezas. Haremos tres ataques rápidos y potentes. De ese modo conseguiremos acabar con los tres grupos en el menor tiempo posible antes de que los vampiros, o quien sabe quién, venga hasta aquí. Será mejor que os sujetéis, el viaje será movidito.

XXXXX

El primero en empezar a volar en el cielo fue El Impavido, siendo seguido de Ryuuteimaru. Gracias a su tamaño, ambos [Skíðblaðnir] navegaban veloces. Después de unos cinco minutos vieron la primera fortaleza. La verdad es que no podría llamársele fortaleza. Prácticamente consistía en un campamento de unos veinte vampiros, los cuales tenían un mini cuartel en el centro.

-¿Solo eso? – se preguntó con desilusion David – Pues vaya mierda. Podríamos habernos encargado nosotros solos. – pulso un botón y hablo – Ise, ¿los ves?

-*Si. La verdad es que me esperaba un poquito más. Espero que los otros dos estén mejor preparados.*

-Yo también lo espero. Con unos cuantos cañonazos acabaremos raudos con ellos.

-*Si. Empieza tu.*

-Vaya. Que considerado. Cuando acabemos con este, tú iras a por los caza vampiros y yo a por los caza demonios. ¿Entendido?

-*Perfectamente.*

David solo el botón.

-Bien compañero… adelante.

[-]

-No lo uses. Sería un desperdicio. Apunta con los de proa y cuando vengan el resto.

[-]

XXXXX

Desde el campamento del grupo de vampiros pudieron ver como dos barcos voladores iban hacia ellos, y podían ver como se preparaban para atacar.

-¡Señor! ¡Unas naves nos atacan! – informó uno de los vampiros.

Este corrió hasta el mini cuartel, donde un hombre de unos treinta años, pelinegro de ojos azules miraba una copa de sangre, la cual descansaba en su mano.

-¿Unas naves? – pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja.

-¡Si señor! ¡Una es negra y la otra gris!

El vampiro se quedó callado mientras entrecerraba los ojos y miraba fieramente a su subordinado.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que El Impavido y Ryuuteimaru están aquí?! ¡¿Sabes lo que eso significa?! – pregunto furiosamente mientras lo agarraba del cuello - ¡Significa que los [Hermanos Dragones] están aquí! ¡Avisa a todos y que tomen posiciones! ¡Los cañones de esas naves son peores que el fuego!

-¡S-si señor! – asintió el soldado mientras salía cagando leches.

-Mierda. Si ellos están aquí entonces tenemos pocas opciones. Será mejor que informe a Lord Alucard sobre esto. No creo que le agrade nada.

Creo un círculo mágico y de este apareció un hombre alto de cabello negro como la noche y ojos negros.

-*¿Qué ocurre Tomas?*

-Mi señor. Al parecer estamos siendo atacados por los [Hermanos Dragones] y sus [Skíðblaðnir]. No creo que podamos con ellos.

La cara del hombre del pelinegro cambio de serena a furia. Sus ojos cambiaron a rojos como la sangre.

-*¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué hacen esos malditos dragones aquí?! ¡¿Cómo es que aún no los hemos detectado?! ¡Mierda! ¡Acabad con ellos cueste lo que cueste! ¡Los quiero muertos! ¡A los dos! ¡Y también a ese engendro y la nekomata! ¡Muertos todos!*

-Pero señor…

-*¡Muertos!*

Y el círculo mágico desapareció.

-Pufff. Nos está enviando al suicidio. Veremos cómo se desarrolla esto.

BOOOM-BOOOM-BOOOMBOOOM

-Pues parece que nada bien. – masculló al salir fuera y ver como el campamento se iba a la mierda - ¡Escuchadme! ¡Atacad a esos barcos! ¡Id y matad a esos mercenarios!

-¡Si señor!

-"Ya me dirá mi señor que haremos contra estos dos mercenarios." – pensaba el líder mientras veía la nave negra arrasar con sus cañones el lugar.

XXXXX

-Parece que no va nada mal. – comentaba David mientras observaba como el campamento se destruía. Entonces vio como la gran mayoría de los vampiros estaban volando hacia el barco – Ya sabes que hacer. Arrasalos.

[-]

BOOOM-BOOOMBOOOM

Los cañones empezaron a disparar hacia los vampiros que se iban acercando. Desgraciadamente no podía acabar con todos.

[-]

-Tranqui. Yo me ocupare de los que se acerquen.

David salió por una compuerta secundaria, colocándose encima de la nave. Sonrió divertido al ver a dos vampiros ir directos hacia el, pero entonces invocó sus espadas, cortándolos por la mitad.

ZAS-ZAS

Los vampiros se disolvieron al ser cortados por [Ruler] y [Blessing].

-Je. Tendréis que hacerlo mejor para tocarme.

XXXXX

Desde Ryuuteimaru, Issei, Lucia y Silvia veían como la nave negra arrasaba con el campamento y los vampiros que intentaban alcanzarlo.

-Wow. Es impresionante. – susurró asombrada Lucia.

-Por supuesto que lo es. Además, mientras tenga a [Ruler] y [Blessing] y su magia será imposible que esos vampiros lo alcancen. Ahora atacaremos nosotros e iremos a por los caza vampiros.

BOOOM-BOOOM-BOOOM

Los cañones de Ryuuteimaru empezaron a disparar, causando los mismos destrozos que El Impavido.

XXXXX

El líder del grupo de vampiros veía con cara neutra como sus subordinados iban cayendo ante el ataque de ambas naves. El poder de esos dos mercenarios era demasiado para el pequeño grupo con el que contaba.

-¡Atención todos! ¡Retirada! ¡Salid de aquí en este instante! – ordenó.

-P-pero señor… el engendro…

-¡Es una orden!... a no ser que desees morir aquí.

El subordinado negó con la cabeza y empezó a mandar en retirada a todo vampiro que había.

-¡Ehhhhh! ¡Tuuuuu! ¡El lideeeeeer!

El vampiro levanto una ceja mientras miraba a David, el cual le gritaba. El vampiro se señaló a sí mismo.

-¡Siiiii! ¡Tuuuuu! ¡Dile al que vaya detrás de la mestiza y la nekomata que si quieren tocarles un solo pelo tendrán que pasar por encima de miiiiiiii!

El líder asintió ante las palabras del dragón. Echo un último vistazo a ambas naves para después convertirse en murciélagos y salir de ese lugar. Los demás vampiros imitaron a su líder y se fueron.

XXXXX

-"Un grupo menos. Quedan dos." Issei, hemos acabado con este. Ve a por el que te toca. En cuanto mismo acabes llévatelas a nuestra casa.

-*Entendido, hermano.*

-Bien. A por el siguiente. El grupo de caza demonios.

Cogiendo los mandos, David puso rumbo al siguiente grupo.

-Compañero, usa uno de proa. Usaremos un único disparo y nos largaremos de este sitio.

[-]

-Bueno. Cuando tengamos una y tu acabes destrozado entonces no me vengas con lloriqueos.

[-]

-Ok, ok, no te sulfures.

XXXXX

Desde Ryuuteimaru, el trio observo como la imponente nave negra se alejaba de ellos.

-¿A dónde va ahora? – interrogó Lucia.

-Va a encargarse de los caza demonios. Nosotros iremos a por los caza vampiros.

-¿Y luego?

-A casa. A vuestra nueva casa.

-Sigo sin entender porque queréis llevarnos con vosotros. – cuestionó la vampiresa.

-No ha sido decisión mía. Ha sido de mi hermano. Aunque he de decir que no me molesta en lo más mínimo.

-Aun así me resulta extraño.

-Jejeje. Ya lo entenderéis con el tiempo… supongo.

[-]

-¿En serio?

[-]

-Vaya. Eso es interesante. Me parece lo más adecuado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Al parecer mi hermano no se va a andar con tonterías. Va a acabar con esto rápidamente. Al parecer tiene prisa.

-¿?

Después de varios minutos, Ryuuteimaru llego hasta la fortaleza de los caza vampiros. El lugar era más fortaleza que el de los vampiros. Tenían un pequeño fuerte, rodeado por una fosa con armas de plata, cruces, agua bendita, etc. El campamento era igual de grande que el de los vampiros.

-Vaya. Se nota que están preparados para luchar contra vampiros. Una lástima que no lo esté para luchar contra nosotros. – sonrió– Ryu, tu turno.

[-]

El cañón de la proa estaba cargándose para disparar.

-Chicas, mirad esto. Os quedareis flipando pepinillos. ¡Fuego!

PUM

KABOOOM

La bala del cañón salió disparada a gran velocidad contra la fortaleza. Lo único que se pudo ver fue un objeto redondo de un tamaño considerable rodeado por un aura roja estrellarse contra la fortaleza y producir una explosión la mar de gigantesca.

-No está nada mal, Ryu. – felicitó a su nave.

[-]

-¿Qué os ha parecido? No esta mal, ¿eh?

-E-eso a-a s-sido i-impres-sionante.

-¿A que si? Deberíais verlo cuando hay que ponerse serio. Me siento orgulloso de él. – sonrió mientras acariciaba el metal de la nave.

-¿A quedado alguien? – se preguntaba Silvia mientras se asomaba para ver mejor.

-Puede. Lo que he hecho es dejarlos inconscientes y/o atontaos.

-¿Por qué no los has matado?

-Mi hermano y yo solo matamos si no hay más remedio. – le contesto serio mientras miraba un radar – Bien. No hay nadie que toque las narices. Nos vamos.

-Pero, ¿y tu hermano? – preguntó Lucia preocupada.

-Se las arreglará. Por algo es más poderoso que yo… aunque según él es por ahora.

La nave empezó a volar hacia el cielo hasta que se creó una a brecha y éste lo atravesó.

XXXXX

David iba tan tranquilo, mirando el paisaje… o eso fue hasta que una barrera apareció delante suyo, parando el barco de golpe.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

Salió rápidamente de la nave para ver como la barrera se rompía. Pero lo que le llamo la atención fue su nave, la cual tenía un buen golpe y un buen rayajo. En el suelo, los caza demonios sonreían satisfechos mientras convocaban decenas de círculos mágicos. Estos no tenían ninguna fortaleza, sino que tenían la barrera.

David estaba en shock mientras veía a su bebé. El fuego empezó a salir de su cuerpo mientras sus pupilas se volvían una linea y sus alas salían. Saco a [Ruler] y [Blessing] y grito con furia.

-¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS HIJOS DE LA GRAN PUTA QUE OS PARIOOOOO! ¡ME HABEIS RAYADO EL BARCOOOO! ¡MUERTEEEEEEE!

Ambas espadas empezaron a sacar aura sacra. salto en picada de la nave, la cual empezó a disparar con sus cañones a diestra y siniestra.

PUM-PUM-PUM

BOOOM-BOOOM-BOOOM

ZAS-ZAS-ZAS

Mientras las explosiones producidas por El Impavido aniquilaban todo lo que se encontraba, David quemaba y cortaba a todo aquel que se encontrase. Para ambos dragones había algo que no perdonaban en la vida; uno era que alguien insultase o tocase a sus hembras… el segundo es que le hagan algo a sus barcos, y en este caso el golpe había sido muy feo. Sin duda le costaría caro repara toda la proa.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de muerte absoluta, el dragón se encontraba manchado de sangre aun fresca mientras que El Impavido bajaba hasta casi tocar el suelo. El dragón se volvió para mirar el morro del barco y acariciarlo.

-Joder. Esto está muy feo, compañero. Tendremos que ir a Asgard para repararlo.

[-]

-Mira el lado bueno. Ya que estamos podremos instalar lo que queríamos. ¿No? – miro al horizonte, en el cual el sol se había ocultado pero se podía ver aun, además gracias a su visión de dragón no tenía problemas para ver en la noche – Sera mejor irnos ya. Se está haciendo de noche y Anawiel ya tendrá hecha la cena.

-¡Tu no iras a ninguna parte maldita escoria!

Con rapidez, David esquivo a una criatura oscura con grandes garras.

-¡Chico, empieza a ascender ya!

El [Skíðblaðnir] empezó a volar por el cielo mientras apuntaba con sus cañones al hombre que había aparecido. La criatura volvió a atacar a David, pero este la destruyo con un corte de [Ruler].

-Criaturas de la oscuridad. Solo vampiros de alto nivel pueden crear estos bichos. – dirigió su vista al hombre.

Un hombre de unos cuarenta años de cabello negro como la noche y ojos negros, de piel blanca como la nieve, alto y musculoso, vestido con ropas elegantes.

-¿Tu quien cojones eres?

-¡Soy tu verdugo, maldita escoria! ¡No eres nadie para meterte en asuntos de vampiros! ¡No te perdonare por inmiscuirte! ¡Te matare a ti y luego matare a esa escoria!

Del vampiro empezó a surgir una gigantesca oscuridad, que avanzo rápidamente hacia el dragón. Este consiguió esquivarlo, pero vio que de esta oscuridad salieron varios monstruos con garras y afilados dientes puntiagudos. Usando los fragmentos corto a dichas criaturas.

-Je. Si quieres matarme tendrás que hacerlo mejor, Conde Alucard, cabeza de la casa Alucard.

-Veo que me conoces, escoria. – en ningún momento el vampiro sonrió.

-Lo sé por lo que Silvia me ha contado. Si te soy sincero me das asco. Hombre como tú no merecen tener cojones ni pito. Dando vida a algo tan hermoso… miento, fue su madre la que le dio la vida. Y ahora un imbécil como tu quiere matarla. Como comprenderás no puedo dejarte hacerlo. – se encogió de hombros mientras balanceaba ambas espadas.

-¿Y qué le interesa a un dragón una escoria como esa?

-¿Escoria? Una hermosura, en todo caso. El interés que tenga en ella es cosa mía. Además, no puedo dejar que nadie le toque un pelo de su hermoso cabello. Doy gracias de que haya salido por completo a su madre y no se parezca a ti.

-¡Maldito insecto!

-Vaya. De escoria a insecto. Creo que voy mejorando.

Con una gran rapidez, el vampiro salió disparado contra el dragón, el cual se defendió con ambas espadas. El vampiro cubrió su cuerpo con oscuridad, para evitar ser lastimado por el poder sagrado.

PUM

Una pequeña onda expansiva surgió cuando la oscuridad y el aura sacra chocaron entre sí.

-Con esas estúpidas espadas no podrás matarme. – se burló el vampiro.

-¿Estúpida?

-[¿Estúpida?]

-Te ha llamado estúpida.

-[¡Me ha llamado estúpida!]

-¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó con una sonrisa colmilluda.

-[¡MUERTE!]

El aura de [Ruler] y de [Blessing] aumento de golpe. Esto provocó que el vampiro tuviera que alejarse para no quemarse con las auras.

-Tsk.

-Jejejeje. Puede que no sea la [Excalibur] de antaño, pero puedo asegurarte que no le ha gustado nada tu tono.

-Si no puedo acercarme, entonces probare con otra cosa.

El Conde Alucard miro directamente a los ojos de David mientras cambiaban de negro a carmesí. Al verlos, David noto que se había quedado paralizado. Su cuerpo no respondía. Así mismo había soltado ambas espadas.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Qué harás ahora, insecto?! – se regodeaba en su triunfo mientras se acercaba amenazante al dragón - ¡¿Esto es todo lo que puede hacer un dragón?! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Sois escorias! ¡Os creeis lo mejor cuando solo sois unos estúpidos lagartos escupe fuego! ¡Y ahora te matare lentamente!

El vampiro estaba tan centrado en su "triunfo" que no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa del dragón.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-¿?

-Entonces, ¡prueba esto sanguijuela!

Una poderosa llamarada surgió del cuerpo de David, quemando en gran parte al vampiro, el cual empezó a gritar de dolor.

-¡Ahhh!

Se retorcía en la nieve mientras intentaba apagar el fuego.

-Eso, pequeño vampirito, es un fuego que te costara horrores apagarlo. Porque estoy notando que vienen muchos refuerzos tuyos, que si no ten por seguro que ahora mismo te mataría. Puede que seas un Conde y que seas poderoso, pero yo tengo dos… no, perdón, tres ventajas. Mis espadas, mi fuego y mi [Skíðblaðnir]. Espero que la próxima vez, porque me juego que habrá próxima vez, no seas tan idiota como lo estas siendo ahora.

Convoco sus alas de dragón y voló hasta subir al Impavido.

[-]

-Vámonos. – murmuró serio mientras se sentaba en su asiento.

La nave empezó a volar hasta atravesar una brecha y desaparecer. En la nieve, el Conde Alucard había conseguido apagar el fuego con su oscuridad y la nieve del lugar. A los pocos segundos, un gran grupo de vampiros había llegado al lugar.

-¡Mi señor! – gritaban horrorizados mientras intentaban ayudar al hombre.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

-Maldito dragón. Lo mataré… ¡lo mataré!... ¡LO MATARE! – chilló mientras una poderosa oscuridad surgía de él, sus colmillos creían y sus ojos seguían rojos como la sangre.

* * *

 _ **Territorio de Tannin**_

En la casa de David, porque la de Issei estaba en fase de construcción, se encontraban Cristina, Anawiel, Raynare esperando la llegada de ambos dragones ya que era hora de cenar.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido? Supuestamente la misión debería haber terminado hace unas horas. – se quejó Cristina - ¡Y tengo mucha hambre!

-Debe haber algún motivo para ello. – comentó la elfa encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tsk. Espero que sepa recompensarnos por esta larga espera. – masculló Raynare.

-Je. Tú lo que quieres es tirártelo ya.

-¿Y qué pasa si es así? Soy una mujer con necesidades.

-Jajajaja.

Empezaron a reírse hasta que escucharon un ruido muy conocido. Salieron tranquilamente de la casa para encontrarse con una nave bastante conocido para ellas. En el cielo se pudo ver a dicha nave atravesar una brecha para luego descender lentamente hasta casi rozar el suelo. De él bajaron tres personas. Una era conocida. Las otras dos eran una pelirrosa y una peli naranja.

-Ise, ¿quiénes son ellas? – interrogó Anawiel.

-Ah. Cierto. Cuñadas, ellas son nuestras contratistas. Os presento a Silvia Alucard y Lucia Milionart.

-Encantadas. – dijeron ambas.

-Un placer conoceros. Dime Ise, ¿y tu hermano?

-Bueno. Veras. Es una historia divertida. Mejor vamos a dentro y os la contamos. – dijo Issei mientras se quitaba las chaquetas extras que tenía puestas.

Una vez entraron dentro de la casa, Anawiel fue a la cocina para preparar más comida para las supuestas invitadas mientras issei se disponia a contarles lo que había pasado. Una vez que terminaron de comer, y de que Issei contara todo, Anawiel tomo la palabra.

-Ya veo. Es horrible.

-Esa clase de hombres merecen que le corten la polla y se las metan por el culo. – masculló Raynare.

-Y te olvidas de los cojones. – recordó Cristina.

-Cierto, cierto. Se me han olvidado.

-Así que tenemos dos nuevas compañeras. – hablo la elfa haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado a la ángel caído y la humana – Una vampiresa y una nekomata. Nunca había visto a ninguna de vuestras especies.

-En realidad soy mestiza. – puntualizó Silvia.

-¿Tienes un [Sacred Gear]? – pregunto Cristina.

-Así es. Se llama [Natural Convent]. Me permite controlar las plantas. ¿Tú tienes alguno?

-Sep. Se llama [Phantom Traveler]. Me permite tele transportarme.

-Parece ser muy útil.

-Cuando luchas como yo te aseguro que es la mar de útil.

-Bueno. Ya que parece que David va a tardar en venir, ¿os apetece ducharos? – pregunto amablemente Anawiel.

-¡Si! – contesto con mucha alegría Lucia.

-Bueno. Un poco de agua caliente no nos vendría mal. – Silvia intentó no demostrar tanto entusiasmo, pero hacia muchísimo que no se daba una buena ducha.

-Entonces seguidme.

Las cinco se levantaron de la mesa y siguieron a la rubia. Issei se dedicó a limpiar la cocina. Las chicas fueron hasta el gigantesco baño, donde podían caber las cinco y aun así sobraba bastante sitio.

-Ahhh. Esto es el paraíso. – susurraba la vampiresa sonriente mientras dejaba que el agua caliente aliviara su estrés.

-Nyan. – ronroneo la nekomata mientras Anawiel le lavaba la cabeza.

-¡Ay que mona! – grito ésta mientras la abrazaba – Parece un gatito.

-Estoy segura de que a David le encantaría ver esto. – comento con burla Cristina.

-¿Le dejaríais veros así? – preguntó asombrada la pelirrosa.

Las tres Draconis se miraron entre sí para luego sonreír.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y no os da vergüenza?

-Después de todo lo que hemos hecho, pues no.

-¿Todo lo que habéis hecho? – preguntó inocentemente Lucia.

-Jojojo. Pues veras, algunas cosas son…

Raynare empezó a contar con todo lujo de detalles algunos encuentros que tuvieron con el dragón mayor. La pelirrosa tenía la cara más roja que su cabello, los ojos como platos y la boca abierta a más no poder. En cambio, la peli naranja al principio no entendía nada. En cuanto le explicaron dio un grito y se desmayó.

-Vaya. Es un poco inocente. ¿No? Me recuerda a cierta monja.

-E-eso es p-porque ha tenido que ser así para aguantar todo. – explico la vampiresa una vez que estuvo medio repuesta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ambas hemos sufrido mucho. Yo he tenido que madurar para sobrevivir. En cambio, ella ha hecho lo contrario. Ha mantenido una actitud infantil e inocente para protegerse del mundo. Esa ha sido su forma de no sufrir o volverse loca.

-Entiendo.

Un silencio incomodo se formó en el baño. La nekomata estaba agarrada a la elfa mientras esta le acariciaba la espalda.

-Ahora que lo pienso, - volvió a hablar la pelirroja, intentando quitar el silencio incomodo – habéis dicho que lo hacéis con él en todos lados… las tres. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Es porque somos sus parejas. – respondió Cristina como si nada.

-¿Sus parejas?

-Exacto. Deja que te lo explique.

Y como me da pereza volver a explicarlo, pues no lo hare.

-… y de eso se trata. – termino de explicar.

La pelirrosa estaba sin palabras, mirando incrédulamente a las tres chicas.

-P-pero…

-Ni peros ni nada. Estamos la mar de contentas. Créeme que si las cosas no fueran así, hace tiempo que ya me lo habría cargado. – hablo Raynare.

-No hubieras podido matarlo ni queriendo. – se burló Cristina.

-Por supuesto que puedo matarlo.

-Nop. No puedes.

-…

-¿Ves cómo tengo razón?

-Cállate.

-Entonces es cierto. – susurro Silvia.

-¿El qué?

-Lo de… que los dragones… son los mejores…

-¿Amantes? ¡Jajajaja! ¡Eso te lo puedo asegurar! ¡Con solo su saliva o su toque piel con piel pueden llevar a una al orgasmo! ¡Son seres de pura energía! ¡Imagínate lo que sería que te masturbase, te hiciera un cunnilingus, te la meti…!

-¡Ray! ¡Delante de Lucia no! – la detuvo Anawiel, la cual veía que la nekomata se estaba despertando - ¿Cómo estas Lucia?

-B-bien.

-¿Recuerdas lo que hemos hablado?

La nekomata se sonrojo a más no poder, pero por suerte esta vez no se desmallo.

-Je. Pues si se van a quedar será mejor quitarle esa inocencia.

-Con Ise no lo hemos hecho.

-Ise no es tan inocente. Además, es cosa de David. Él es el que se encarga de su educación sexual. No me extrañaría que un día le pase como a ella – señalo la caída a la nekomata – y se desmaye cuando alguna chica le enseñe un pecho u otra cosa.

-Ya lo hemos hablado. Cuando llegue el momento David le dará la charla. Ademas, ciertamente es algo divertido verle asi.

-Bueno. Pero a ella debemos hacerlo cuanto antes.

-¡De eso nada! – chilló la vampiresa.

-Oh. ¿Crees que sea buena idea? – sonrió burlona Cristina.

-…

-Hazme caso. Lo mejor será quitársela cuanto antes… o por lo menos enseñarle lo justo y necesario.

-…

XXXXX

A los pocos minutos de que las chicas se fueran al baño, David entraba por la puerta de la casa con un humor de perros.

-¿David? ¿Qué te ocurre?

El castaño se sentó en la mesa, miró fijamente a su hermano menor y, contra todo pronóstico, se echó a llorar como un niño al que le han quitado su juguete favorito.

-¡Buah! ¡Me bebe! ¡Me han destrozado a mi bebe! ¡Buah!

-¿Eing?

-¡Mi pequeño! ¡¿Porque le han hecho pupa?! ¡Buah!

Al ver la penosa situación en la que se encontraba, Issei salió a fuera para ver porque cojones su hermano lloraba como magdalena. Al salir de casa lo entendió perfectamente. Al lado de Ryuuteimaru se encontraba El Impavido con toda la proa destrozada.

-Hostias.

[-]

-Si. Ya lo he visto. ¿Cómo estas? – preguntó a la nave de su hermano.

[-]

-Ya lo veo.

[-]

-Lo siento. Así que por esto David está así. Hay que joderse.

[-]

-¿En serio? Eso es bueno. ¿Puedes hacer ese viaje?

[-]

-Me alegro que puedas. Así de paso instalaremos lo que queríamos.

[-]

-Por supuesto que tú también, Ryu. Descansad aquí. Mañana iremos a Asgard.

[-]

[-]

-Ok, ok.

Una vez que vio los daños del Impavido, Issei volvió a entrar en la casa, para ir a la cocina-salón y encontrarse con su hermano llorando mientras comía su plato.

-No te preocupes por esto. Cuando vayamos podrán repararlo.

-Lo sé. Hip.

-Por cierto. ¿Qué puñetas te ha pasado para volver con esas pintas?

-Los cabronazos vampiros. Tenían una puta barrera que mi bebé no ha podido detectar. Para mejorar las cosas me he tenido que enfrentar con el Conde Alucard, el padre de Silvia.

-¡¿?!

-El muy cabrón me ha subestimado y ha salido perdiendo. El hijoputa tiene muchos deseos de matarla, pero para hacerlo tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver. Hablando de ella, ¿dónde están?

-Están dándose un baño con las demás.

David se levantó de golpe para correr a su habitación, siendo seguido por Issei. Una vez que entraron a la jodidamente amplia habitación del mayor, este cogió un mando y encendió una tele gigante.

-¿Hermano?

-Ise, afuera. Esto es cosa de mayores.

-¿Vas a espiarlas?

-…

-Ahhh. Bueno, me largo. Voy a hablar con alguien para arreglar nuestros barcos.

-Ok.

Nada más salir Issei, la pantalla se encendió, mostrando el baño y a las cinco hermosas mujeres que había dentro.

-Esto es genial. – susurró mientras subía el volumen.

-*E-entonces, l-las tres, ¿a-al mismo t-tiempo?* - preguntaba una sonrojada pelirrosa.

-*Sip. Y no veas. Es capaz de despacharnos a las tres y aun así aún le quedan energías.* - comento Raynare.

-*Cierto. Algunas veces dejamos que nos lo haga mientras dormimos. Claro que, por lo menos yo no me quejo.* - dijo Cristina.

David sonreía arrogante y orgulloso mientras veía como Anawiel le tapaba los oídos/orejas a la nekomata, la cual jugaba tan tranquilamente con la espuma que había en la superficie del agua.

-*¿T-tan bueno es?*

-*Créeme. Si lo pruebas no podrás dejarlo. Supongo que es gracias a la practica y su condición dragontina*

-*…*

-*Ahora quieres probar. ¿A que si?*

-*¡No!*

-*Ya. Tus pechos no dicen eso.* - se burló mientras los señalaba.

.*¡KYA!*

-"Madre mía. Como adoro mi vida." – sonreía mientras tenía un poco de sangre cayendo por su nariz.

XXXXX

En el salón-cocina de la casa, Issei terminaba una conversación con Irina y Asia. Al parecer la castaña había vuelto a la Iglesia Ortodoxa. El tiempo de cambio de [Seikens] había acabado. Según Asia, su nueva compañera, la [Seiken] Xenovia, era bastante cayada y pava. Era contraria a Irina. No le disgustaba, pero hacia un poco difícil socializar con ella.

Por su parte el dragón le contaba sus aventuras, omitiendo la parte de muerte y demás. Les contaba como visitaba distintas partes del planeta y otros mundos.

Una vez que termino de hablar por internet con ellas, el dragón apago su ordenador y se tumbó cómodamente en uno de los sillones que había.

-[¿Pasa algo socio?] – pregunto Ddraig.

-Oh. Nada compañero. Estoy pensando sobre mi hermano.

-[¿Sobre qué exactamente?]

-Sobre sus parejas.

-[No tienes que preocuparte por eso, compañero. Recuerda que él es años mayor que tú. Además, ya has encontrado a varias parejas. Con el tiempo podrás formalizarlo. Recuerda que eres casi inmortal]

-Cierto. No eres inmortal mientras haya algo o alguien que pueda matarte.

-[Así es. Ya llegara tu momento para disfrutar de tus parejas]

-Oye Ddraig. ¿Por qué no me cuentas que hace mi hermano con sus parejas? Tengo ya quince años y no me dice nada.

-[… Eh. Pues. A ver cómo te lo explico. Veras… ¡Me voy a dormir!]

-¡Un momento! ¡No te vayas! ¡Maldito intento de lagarto escupe fuego! ¡Sal y respóndeme!

No hubo ninguna respuesta por parte de Ddraig.

-Maldito cabrón. ¿Ahora qué hago? – miro a todos lados – Bueno. Creo que me echare unas partidas al Mario. – cogió su Nintendo y se puso a jugar durante un largo rato.

XXXXX

Después de que las chicas terminaran de ducharse. Fueron hasta su habitación, que era la que compartían las tres chicas con David. Al ver que se dirigían hacia allí, David apago la TV y salió cagando leches. Lo último que quería era que lo vieran espiando.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación, sacaron ropas cómodas.

-Oh. Este sujetador me esta pequeño. – se quejaba la nekomata.

-Vaya. Tienes un pecho más grande que el mío. – dijo Cristina – Ray, prueba a dejarle uno tuyo.

-¡Ni hablar! Además, yo tengo un pecho más grande. Seguramente le quedara grande. Además, queda poco para irnos a dormir. No sé tú, pero yo duermo sin uno.

-Pues mira tú que no lo había pensado.

Desde la cama, Silvia veía a las chicas con celos. Ella era la que tenía el pecho más pequeño. Apenas era un poco más pequeño, pero aun así le daba cosa. Claro que cualquiera diría que es tonta ya que tiene un cuerpo de escándalo.

-No tienes que preocuparte de nada. – le comento Anawiel, la cual iba con un camisón blanco que le llegaba a medio muslo, sin transparencia.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

La elfa solo le sonrió mientras le pasaba un camisón igual de grande, solo que de color negro. Raynare iba con un pijama que consistía en unos pequeños shorts y una camisa de tirantes. Ambos de color rojo. Lucia se puso un conjunto parecido pero de color azul y Cristina de color amarillo.

Una vez que terminaron de cambiarse bajaron hasta el salón-cocina, donde ambos castaños se encontraban jugando al Tekken.

-¡Chúpate esta!

-¡Ni pienses que me vas a ganar, enano!

-¡Pues parece que te estoy ganando!

-¡Y una mierda!

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Toma! ¡Gane!

-¡Has hecho trampa!

-¡Que trampa ni que mierdas! ¡Te he ganado limpiamente!

-Tsk.

-Dejad de discutir. Parecéis niños. – se burló Cristina.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta para ver a las cinco chicas. Issei sonrió mientras se sentaba. David se quedó mirando fijamente a cada una.

-"Sin sujetador. Eso es bueno."

-Ya estáis quitando eso. Vamos a ver una película. – ordenó Raynare.

-P-pero… - se quejaron ambos.

-¡Ni peros ni nada!

-Vaaaaleeee.

Apagaron la Play y dejaron que las chicas pusieran una película. Para desgracia de ambos, la película era una romántica, demasiado cursi. Issei se acabó durmiendo usando el regazo de la elfa, la cual lloraba mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. David estaba por el mismo camino, salvo que él le acariciaba las orejas a la peli naranja, provocando que esta ronroneara, apoyara su cuerpo contra el suyo y sus colas se liaran suavemente en su brazo y cintura.

-"Joder. Quien piense que esto no es erótico es que es un eunuco." – pensaba la mar de complacido.

Una vez que la película termino, Issei fue llevado por David hasta su habitación. Por su parte, el dragón fue hasta la suya para encontrarse a sus tres parejas oficiales durmiendo en la gigantesca cama. Sonrió y se metió en ella. Unos cuantos minutos después pudo notar como un cuerpo femenino se apoyaba en su pecho. Gracias a su olfato pudo saber de quien se trataba. Y pudo confirmarlo perfectamente cuando noto dos colas liarse en sus muñecas. Levanto una mano y acaricio la cabeza de la nekomata, provocando que ronroneara mientras se hacía un ovillo encima del dragón.

-Parece que está feliz. – susurro Anawiel, la cual estaba a su derecha – Ha sufrido mucho.

-¿Me lo contaras?

-Mañana. Lo mejor ahora será descansar.

-Callaos ya. Quiero dormir. – se quejó Raynare.

-Cierto. Silencio, por favor. – secundo Cristina.

-Jejejeje. – se rieron levemente antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

Cabe decir que un par de minutos después, cierta vampiresa atractiva también se metió en la cama, quedando los seis juntitos.

* * *

Bueeeeeno. Para quien quiera saber toda su información he de decir que podéis verla en mi perfil. Ahí se encuentran la edad, apariencia, poderes, etc. No creo meter a otra más. Sinceramente, más de cinco me parece demasie. Pero quien sabe que pasara en el futuro jejeje.


	9. Contacto - parte 01

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 8:

 **CONTACTO – PARTE 01**

* * *

Bueno. Pues ahora sabéis lo que ha ocurrido en todos estos largos años. Ciertamente han sido muy divertidos. Issei se ha vuelto muy poderoso, aunque dicen que el [Blanco] es más fuerte. ¡Ja! ¡Tengo ganas de ver quien es más fuerte! ¡Mi hermanito le pateara el trasero! En fin. Tengo cinco hermosas mujeres conmigo, mi poder dragonslayer está muy avanzado según me dijo Eldelbar. Mis chicas también son muy poderosas. El Impávido es uno de los barcos más poderosos que hay, así como Ryuuteimaru. Issei ha avanzado a pasos agigantados. No me extrañaría que dentro de poco me supere. Bueno, os digo esto para deciros que aquí es donde empieza la mayor de nuestras aventuras. Es en este momento donde las piezas empiezan a unirse.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad de Kuoh – Mansión Dragón**_

Issei se encontraba en su habitación durmiendo plácidamente. No era mucho lo que solía dormir semanalmente, por lo que cuando lo hacía disfrutaba. Pero una de las cosas que más le fastidiaba, como casi al resto de seres vivientes, era que le despertaran.

RING -RING -RING

El ahora pelinegro y oji azul intentaba apagar el aparato del demonio. Os preguntareis porqué ahora tiene ese aspecto. La respuesta es bastante sencilla… todo comenzó hará un par de semanas.

.

(Flashback)

.

Nos encontramos en el territorio de Tannin, más concretamente en las casas de ambos dragones. Cada uno tenía la suya ya que la de Issei se había terminado de construir hace apenas unos meses. A pesar de tener su propia casa, solía pasar más tiempo en la de su hermano y hermanas-cuñadas porque en la suya se sentía solo. Era independiente y le gustaba serlo, pero no aguantaba mucho la soledad. Prefería estar rodeado de otros, claro que eso no quería decir que estuviera con cualquiera.

Los siete inquilinos de la casa se encontraban cenando tan tranquilamente, o al menos así era hasta que Raynare abrió la boca.

-Oye Ise, tú sueles pasar tiempo en Kuoh, ¿no? – el mencionado asintió – Eso es bueno. Tenemos una misión.

-¿Una misión? ¿Tú y yo? – preguntó muy extrañado.

-Así es.

-¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Silvia.

-Veréis, al parecer ha habido asesinatos de portadores de [Sacred Gears] en esa ciudad y sus alrededores. Azazel me ha pedido que investigue el porqué de lo sucedido. Como Ise suele estar en esa ciudad, me ha parecido bien el pedirle que me eche una mano. Yo no puedo abarcar toda la región sola.

-Hmmm. No me extraña que Azazel tome cartas en el asunto. Es un jodio friki de los [Sacred Gears]. Que estén matando a sus portadores no debe sentarle nada bien. – comentó David.

-Así es. – volvió a hablar Raynare - ¿Entonces vienes?

-Sep. – Asintió Issei – Además, así podemos estrenar la mansión.

-Pero hay un problema.

-¿Cuál es, Ana?

-¿No habéis pensado que podrían reconocerlo?

-Que yo sepa nadie, salvo Azazel y los Gremory nadie sabe qué cara tiene Ise. Es muy confidencial.

-Así es. Pero recordad que Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima si conocen su cara. Si supieran que uno de los [Hermanos Dragones] está en su territorio las cosas podrían ponerse serias.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Hagamos un hechizo de cambio de imagen. No sabrán reconocer que porta el [Boosted Gear]. Sabrán que tiene un poderoso [Sacred Gear], pero no cual. Eso es una gran ventaja. – explico la elfa – Conseguiremos que los demonios no descubran su verdadera identidad.

-Entonces también habrá que cambiar su nombre. – hablo Cristina – Yo voto por Filemón García.

-¿?

Todos la miraron raro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es que nunca habéis leído Mortadelo y Filemón?!

-¿De ahí has sacado el nombre?

-Pues sí. Además, Ise tiene aspecto de occidental. ¿Por qué no ponerle un nombre así?

-¿Ise?

-Me da igual. – se encogió de hombros

-Pos ale. Ya tienes nombre de camuflaje. –David sonrió satisfecho – El cambio de imagen os lo dejo a vosotras, chicas.

-¿A dónde vas, hermano?

-Me voy a Asgard a instalarle los nuevos circuitos mágicos a los paneles de Ryu e Impávido. Tú tienes cosas que hacer. Eso sí, quiero que me informes diariamente sobre lo que ocurra en Kuoh. ¿De acuerdo?

Issei asintió para ver como su hermano se despedía y salía de la casa. Un escalofrió le recorrió toda la columna al portador de Ddraig. Giro su cara para mirar a sus hermanas-cuñadas y ver como tenían una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-[Socio]

-"¿Si?"

-[Corre]

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! – chilló de terror mientras huida de las mujeres.

Desde su nave, David solo se reía por la suerte de su hermano mientras veía a este correr por el suelo mientras las demás usaban unas cadenas para capturarlo y llevarlo de vuelta al interior de la casa.

[-]

-No creo que le pase nada Ryu. En todo caso solo unas interminables horas de cambio de look.

[-]

-Te prometo que no morirá.

[-]

-¿Tú también piensas lo mismo, compañero?

[-]

-Ahhh. A veces creo que os parecéis más que Ise y yo.

.

(Fin flashback)

.

XXXXX

Al día siguiente, en la ciudad de Kuoh, Issei y Raynare se encontraban en frente de la que sería su nueva casa, que en realidad era una mansión, en esa ciudad. La mansión de aspecto occidental era digna de ese nombre. Tenía un jardín delantero en el que se podría hacer un campo de fútbol reglamentario. El edificio principal era de dos pisos, pero cada una superaba los quinientos metros cuadrados. En la primera planta se encontraban un gigantesco salón-cocina, baños con todo equipado, habitaciones de juegos, etc. En la superior los dormitorios con sus respectivos baños y otras habitaciones.

En el jardín trasero había una pista de baloncesto, otra de futbol siete, otra de tenis y junto a la casa una piscina olímpica, la cual se podía cerrar para disfrutarla en días fríos o si llovía. Además tenía un sótano de dos pisos. El primero era una biblioteca gigantes repleta con todo tipo de libros. El segundo era una sala de entrenamiento especial. Sus muros, techo y suelo estaban protegidos con las mejores barreras defensivas para evitar que destrozaran el lugar en el entrenamiento o en caso de que la mansión sufriera un ataque y tuvieran algo o a alguien que proteger. También había un enorme garaje, a pie de suelo, por supuesto, donde había varios vehículos de alta gama, como Ferrari o Mercedes, cada uno con dueño propio.

Por ultimo Issei también tenía su propio vehículo, pero por motivos de las leyes del país, el pobre no podía conducirlo por no alcanzar la edad. Eso lo frustraba un poco. Toda la mansión se encontraba rodeada por una enorme vaya electrificada. También había un escudo mágico, casi indetectable, que protegía la mansión de casi cualquier ataque. Además contaba con Ryu, el cual había vuelto de Asgard una vez terminada la instalación. El [Skíðblaðnir] se encontraba en una grieta, vigilando en todo momento la mansión y la ciudad. Nada entraba o salía sin que él lo supiera.

Issei y Raynare entraron por la enorme puerta principal, poniendo un pie en la mansión. Avanzaron a través del jardín delantero, observando cuidadosamente cada lugar.

-Fiu. – silbo Issei – He de admitir que han hecho un trabajo excelente.

-Cierto. Espero que por dentro sea igual de bonito. – hablo Raynare.

Para suerte de alguien, la casa gusto a la pelinegra. Sinceramente, Issei no tenía ganas de ver a su hermana-cuñada enfadada. Después de dejar sus maletas en sus respectivas habitaciones, ambos se reunieron en el salón-cocina.

-Bien Issei, como ya sabrás a partir de ahora asistirás a la Academia de Kuoh.

-¿?

-Sabes que nos da igual lo que digas. David quiere que disfrutes de este tiempo y aproveches para hacer cosas que harían los chicos de tu edad.

-Pero yo no sé qué hacen los chicos de mi edad. Te recuerdo que siempre he estado con vosotros.

-Por eso mismo. Además, - una sonrisa pícara apareció en la boca de la caída – así podrás estar más cerca de esas demonios.

Issei hizo una mueca.

-Hombre. Viéndolo así. – susurró.

-Genial. Anawiel ha hecho los papeles. Empezaras mañana, Filemón García.

Issei solo suspiro ante ese llamado.

-Sinceramente no me acostumbro a ese nombre. Ni a mi nuevo aspecto. – susurro al recordar su cambio de look - ¿Qué pasara cuando acabe la misión?

-No adelantemos los hechos. Lo solucionaremos cuando ocurra. Pero algo me dice que dentro de poco podrás ir por esta ciudad con tu verdadero aspecto y nombre. Ninguno de tus compañeros humanos te recordara con esas pintas.

-¿?

* * *

 _ **Instituto**_

Al día siguiente Raynare se despidió del joven dragón explicándole que no podía estar mucho tiempo allí porque en cuanto entrara dentro de la barrera que cubre Kuoh, seria detectada por los guardianes de la ciudad, y no quería eso. Issei se puso el uniforme de la Academia y empezó a caminar tranquilamente hacia el insti. Según caminaba por las calles solía observar los distintos lugares, memorizándolos, y estar atento a los posibles usuarios de [Sacred Gear] y/o a seres sobrenaturales. Durante todo el trayecto no distinguió ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Todo era normal, o al menos lo fue hasta que llego a la Academia. Incluso antes de llegar a la entrada pudo sentir la presencia de varios demonios, todos ellos eran conocidos. El grupo Gremory y el grupo Sitri. Durante más de un año se había dedicado a investigar a ambos grupos. Sabia de sobra que ambos lo estarían observando nada más entrara por la puerta. Sinceramente no le importaba. Ninguno de ellos sería capaz de vencerle. Dejando de lado a los demonios, atravesó por primera vez las puertas de una Academia o instituto. Los alumnos se le quedaban mirando, pero poco le importaba. Gracias a sus sentidos de dragón podía escuchar perfectamente lo que decían los adolescentes.

 _-¿Habéis visto a ese chico?_

 _-¿Sera nuevo?_

 _-Es bastante guapo._

 _-¿Tendrá novia?_

 _-Parece occidental._

 _-¿Sera americano o europeo?_

Esos y otros más eran los cuchicheos entre estudiantes. Ciertamente era una experiencia nueva y estimulante. Toda la vida la había pasado con su hermano, hermanas-cuñadas y dragones. Apenas había mantenido contacto con los humanos, y aún menos con tantos. Él se había dedicado los últimos años de su vida a ser mercenario y ganarse la vida, cuando la grandísima mayoría no había trabajado en su vida.

Una vez que entro al edificio, estuvo preguntando sobre donde estaba el despacho del director. Cuando llego a esa sala, dos mujeres lo estaban esperando. Ambas eran mujeres que rondaban los treinta años, castañas y de altura media. Una tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello hasta los hombros, su mirada era muy seria, y la otra tenía los ojos castaños y el cabello castaño más oscuro hasta la espalda, y sonreía levemente.

-Tú debes de ser Filemón García. ¿No? – pregunto la oji castaña.

-Así es. Un gusto conocerlas. – se presentó Issei mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

-El gusto es nuestro. La verdad es que no solemos aceptar estudiantes una vez empezado el curos, pero alguien nos recomendó que asistieras.

-"Gracias Ana."

-Mi nombre es Hotaru Kuchi. Soy la directora de esta Academia. Y ella – señalo a la oji verde – es mi secretaria, Yuuka Hashi.

La oji verde se acercó hasta el castaño y le entrego un papel.

-Aquí tienes el horario de las clases y los clubes que aún tienen espacio para alguien más. Si tienes alguna pregunta no dudes en preguntar. – le dijo con un tono neutro.

Issei asintió y pregunto dónde estaba su clase. Después de las indicaciones, camino por los pasillos, ahora desiertos, hasta llegar a su nueva aula. La incomodidad había sido cambiada por el nerviosismo. En la puerta del aula había un hombre de unos cuarenta años, pelinegro con una cola de caballo de constitución delgada, alto, con barba mal afeitada.

-Oh, hola. Tú debes de ser Filemón García. ¿No? – pregunto alegre el hombre.

-Un gusto.

-El gusto es mío. Me llamo Nobu Zen. Ahora escúchame, entrare y hablare con los demás. Cuando oigas que te llame entras, escribe tu nombre y te presentas. ¿Ok? – Issei asintió – Perfecto. – abrió la puerta y entro al aula.

Durante un par de minutos, Issei estuvo escuchando como el profesor explicaba sobre su entrada en el instituto. Cuando escucho como lo llamaba abrió la puerta y entro. Escribió su nombre y miro a sus compañeros, los cuales tenían la vista muy fija en él. El nerviosismo que tenía aumento bastante. Pudo notar a varios que lo miraban muuuy fijamente. Uno era un chico con gafas y el otro tenía el pelo rapado. También vio a una chica con coletas y gafas, la cual le estaba mirando de arriba abajo.

-Hola. Mi nombre es Filemón García. Un gusto conoceros. – hizo una leve reverencia.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta? – pregunto Kaji al alumnado.

Prácticamente todos los alumnos levantaron la mano, provocando una gota de sudor a Kaji e Issei.

-V-vale. A ver. Nagisa. – señalo el profesor.

-¿De dónde eres?

-Soy de Europa. – respondió Issei.

-Omamori.

-¿Tienes novia? – pregunto curiosa una alumna.

-No.

Los cuchicheos femeninos no tardaron en empezar.

-¿Eres nuevo en la ciudad? – pregunto uno.

-Si. Hace un par de días que me mude.

-La última pregunta. – anuncio Kaji – A ver. Matsuda.

-Ok. ¿Qué cojones hace un bishonen en esta escuela? – exigió saber.

-¡Matsuda! ¡Cállese y siéntese! – grito el profesor, arrepentido por haberle elegido, luego miro a Issei – Por favor, siéntate allí. – señalo a un asiento al lado de la ventana.

Issei asintió y se sentó en su nuevo pupitre. Las clases pasaron con normalidad, aunque el joven pelinegro seguía sintiendo alguna que otra mirada. Una vez que llego el recreo salió bastante apurado ya que prácticamente casi todos los del aula tenían intenciones de saltarle encima para que respondiera a sus preguntas. Una vez que salió del edificio estuvo buscando un lugar en el que pudiera estar tranquilo.

En casi todos lados estaban los típicos grupos, por lo que decidió apartarse un poco. Fue entonces que encontró el sitio adecuado. Estaba cerca del viejo edificio de la escuela. Era un árbol bastante grande. Sus ramas eran gruesas y su tronco muy ancho. Miro a todos lados antes de dar un salto y sentarse tranquilamente en una rama. Abrió su maletín y saco su almuerzo. Después de acabárselo se acomodó y se puso a hablar con Ddraig mientras cerraba los ojos.

-[¿Y qué tal? ¿Cómo te sientes?]

-"Me siento extraño. Nunca antes había estado rodeado de tanta gente de este modo. Pero es agradable."

-[Bueno. siempre has estado con tu hermano y tu especie. Es normal que estar rodeado de humanos te sea algo extraño]

-"Puede ser."

-[Por cierto. ¿Te has dado cuenta?]

-"Sep."

-[¿Crees que se acerquen a ti?]

-"Lo dudo. Lo más posible es que solo me observen. Y puede que quizás mande a Koneko a vigilarme. Tanto Rias como Sona no son tontas. Seguramente piensen que no sé qué tengo y no sepa nada del mundo sobrenatural."

-[Cierto. Será divertido cuando sepan quién eres realmente]

-"¿A qué te refieres exactamente? ¿Mi especie, mi reputación…?"

-[Prácticamente a todo, compañero. Seguro intentaran que te unas a sus clanes]

-"Menos mal que eso es imposible."

-[Sep. Son su poder actual no podrían ni intentarlo]

-"Me pregunto si sería por tu poder o por el mío."

-[Por el mío, obviamente. El tuyo no esta tan desarrollado. El mío es mucho mayor, por ahora. Llegará el momento en el que tu propio poder sobrepase al mío y ya no me necesites]

-"Sabes que eso no es cierto, Ddraig. Siempre te necesitare. Por algo eres mi amigo."

-[Jejeje. Sin duda eres el mejor [Sekiryuutei] que ha habido]

-"No digas eso, que me sonrojo."

Una sonrías aprecio en la boca del castaño.

XXXXX

Desde una sala llena de extrañas pinturas y donde habían cuatro individuos, cierta pelirroja de gran pechonalidad observaba al durmiente pelinegro. Una extraña sensación sacudía a la pelirroja. Había algo extraño que la llamaba, y no era solo porque supiera que ese chico portaba un [Sacred Gear]. Tenía la sensación de conocerlo.

-Koneko.

-Si jefa.

-Quiero que vigiles al nuevo chico. Hay algo extraño en él.

-Ara ara. No me digas que has tenido un flechazo. – sonrió Akeno.

-No es eso. ¿No sientes que ya lo habías visto?

La morena se acercó hasta la ventana y observo al durmiente pelinegro.

-Ahora que lo dices. Tienes razón. Hay algo extraño.

-¿Lo ves?

Ambas chicas siguieron observando al pelinegro hasta que se terminó el recreo. Durante el resto de las clases, Issei se lo paso prestando atención, ya que lo que explicaban le interesaba, aunque ya lo supiera.

* * *

 _ **Mansión Dragón**_

Una vez que las clases terminaron, Issei volvió caminando hasta la mansión, donde Raynare ya lo estaba esperando con la comida hecha.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día?

-La verdad es que ha ido bastante bien. Son muy amables. Aunque no sé porque los chicos parece que me odian. – explicó.

-Bah. No les hagas caso. El problema con ellos es que están celosos.

-¿Celosos?

-Exacto. Respóndeme a una pregunta. ¿Las chicas se han acercado mucho a ti o han estado muy pendiente de ti? – Ante la pregunta de la caída, Issei asintió – Por ese motivo te odian. Creen que tu presencia les puede arrebatar la atención de las chicas.

-"Lo mismo que con Yuuto." Pero eso a mí no me interesa.

-Puede ser. Pero es algo natural en una bola de idiotas sobreexcitados. – hablo con repugnancia – Y créeme cuando te digo que la cosa ira a peor.

Ante las palabras de la pelinegra, Issei trago saliva.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Respóndeme a una cosa, Ise. – Raynare sonrió con malicia - ¿Qué crees que pasara cuando tus intentos te ganen y oficialices una relación formal con las dos demonios?

Esa pregunta produjo un enorme temor en el ahora pelinegro. Durante las clases había escuchado que Rias y Akeno eran las dos Onee-samas del instituto. Las dos chicas más populares. Y luego estaban Sona y Tsubaki, la [Reina] Sitri. Para colmo suyo, las dos primeras eran parejas del dragón, aunque ninguna de las dos lo supiera. El saber cómo sería su vida si algún día oficializara sus noviazgos estaría realmente jodido.

-Oh mierda. – susurro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la enorme mesa.

-Jejejeje. No sé porque te pones así. Ninguno de esos idiotas podría acerté algo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que use mi poder para patearles el trasero? – pregunto incrédulo mirando a su hermana-cuñada.

-Nop. David seguramente se enfadaría contigo… y conmigo por darte la idea. Pero amenazar un poco o hacerte respetar no es malo. Eso evita que te pisoteen.

-Ahhh.

La caída puso los dos platos en la mesa y empezaron a comer.

-Por cierto Ray. ¿Has descubierto algo?

-Nada de nada. – Negó – Pensaba que por lo menos encontraría algo, pero no ha sido así. Vi el cuerpo del último muerto, que fue poco antes de que llegáramos aquí. Por la herida sé que es un caído, pero no sé quién podría ser. Tendré que investigar un poco más. ¿Tú has encontrado algo?

-Nop. No he notado nada extraño. Lo único son los demonios, pero ya está. Es como si supieran que veníamos. Es extraño.

-Yo creo que simplemente no hemos tenido suerte. Además, aquí no se concentran todos los portadores de [Sacred Gear]. Deberás emitir un poco de poder gradualmente para atraer a quien esté haciendo esto.

-¿Pero eso no llamara la atención de Gremory y Sitri?

-¿Acaso no lo has hecho ya?

-… cierto.

-Pues ya está.

-Hmmm.

Por la tarde Raynare volvió a salir a investigar mientras Issei hacia sus deberes y luego paseo por la ciudad.

XXXXX

Durante un par de semanas fue la misma rutina. Raynare investigaba fuera de la ciudad mientras Issei lo hacía desde dentro. El joven había notado la presencia de la [Torre] Gremory, pero siempre conseguía darle esquinazo y llegar a la mansión sin que lo viera. También había notado como en la Academia los demonios habían estado observándolo más de lo que había esperado.

En cuanto a las clases y demás, Issei había acabado uniéndose al club de kendo, ya que era el que más le había llamado la atención. Recodo la primera vez que llego al club.

.

(Flashback)

.

El pelinegro se encontraba en una enorme sala del gimnasio. Podía ver a un grupo de veinte chicas de todos los cursos con espadas de madera intercambiando golpes. Issei podía reconocer que el estilo de pelea era oriental. Ese era el gran problema al que se enfrentaba. Él había sido entrenado en el uso de las armas élficas, por lo que su estilo se parecía más al de una espada occidental que al de una oriental. El joven se acercó hasta el grupo. Un par de chicas, que parecían de primero por su estatura avisaron a la que parecía ser la capitana del club.

-Ah. Tú debes de ser el nuevo estudiante.

-Así es.

-¿Y qué haces en mi club? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno. La verdad es que este club me ha llamado la atención y tenía pensado entrar. Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero el problema es que no se quedó. Lo que se de lucha con espadas es mas de estilo occidental con armas de doble filo.

-¿Sabes pelear con espadas?

Issei sonrió levemente y asintió.

-Bueno. Eso me gustaría probarlo. Akani, trae una espada. – llamo a la sub capitana Katase.

-Enseguida.

-Sígueme. Por cierto, yo soy Murayama, capitana de este club.

-Un gusto.

La capitana guio a Issei hasta el centro del cuadrado donde se organizaban los combates. La sub capitana Katase se acercó hasta Issei y le entrego una espada de madera. Issei la reviso, poniendo una pequeña mueca.

-¿Ocurre algo? – interrogó Katase.

-Como ya he dicho, estoy acostumbrado a las espadas occidentales, por lo que tener una oriental me es un poco extraño.

-No pasa nada. – Murayama le restó importancia – Esto es una prueba. Dices que sabes manejar una espada. Eso quiero comprobarlo. – sentenció mientras se ponía en una pose extraña para Issei.

La capitana "enfundo" su espada de madera. El pie izquierdo estaba más atrasado que el derecho. El cuerpo lo agacho y la mano izquierda la uso como si fuera una funda.

Issei, por experiencia, imito la postura pero sujetando la espada con ambas manos y apuntando con la punta a la pelinegra.

Estuvieron así un par de segundos. El resto del club pudo sentir el ambiente de batalla. Murayama "desenfundo" la espada a gran velocidad para las demás, pero para Issei la cosa no era para tanto. Con un simple movimiento, el dragón bloqueo el golpe.

-Vaya. No está mal. No muchos tienen esa velocidad para ver mis movimientos.

-Supongo que eso es un halago. – dijo serio.

Esta vez fue el turno de atacar para Issei. El joven dragón no usaba sus verdaderas habilidades porque quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar la capitana del club. Los movimientos de Issei eran precisos, dirigidos hacia puntos vitales.

CLANK-CLANK-CLANK

Murayama se sorprendió enormemente al ver la gran velocidad del pelinegro y el cómo sabía perfectamente donde atacar. Éste parecía ver siempre sus aperturas, pero ella nunca conseguía ver ninguna. Tenía que admitir que ese chico estaba a su nivel o incluso por encima.

En un movimiento que no se esperó, Issei le dio la vuelta a la espada, poniéndola boca abajo mientras desviaba el golpe de la pelinegra para luego girar sobre ella y poner la espada sobre su cuello.

Ese movimiento dejo sin aliento a la capitana y las demás integrantes del club.

-He perdido. – susurró asombrada.

-Sí y no. – dijo Issei mientras apartaba la espada del cuello – Has perdido, pero porque yo he usado mi estilo de pelea. Si tuviera que usar el vuestro dudo que pudiera ganarte. – sonrió.

-Aun así me has ganado. Debería ser capaz de vencer a cualquier otro tipo de estilo de lucha de espada, pero parece que no es así.

-¿Entonces puedo unirme?

-Filemón García. – hablo seria mientras miraba a Issei a los ojos para luego sonreír – Bienvenido al club.

A partir de ese momento, Issei se ganó una gran reputación al haber vencido a la ex invencible Murayama en un combate. Pero al igual que le llevo fama, también aumento la curiosidad de los demonios. A pesar de ser humana, estos sabían que Murayama era una experta espadachín en el kendo, por lo que su atención sobre el joven dragón se hizo más profunda.

.

(Fin flashback)

.

-Buenas tardes. – saludó Issei al entrar por la puerta del club de kendo.

-Buenas tardes, García. – saludo Katase.

-¿Dónde está la capitana?

-Al parecer está enferma y no ha podido venir.

-¿Entonces tú nos darás la clase?

-Así es. – sonrió orgullosa.

-Po vale.

-¡Bien! ¡Escuchadme todas! ¡Poneros a practicar!

-¡Si vice capitana!

-García, tu entrenaras conmigo.

-Entendido.

* * *

 _ **Parque de Kuoh **_

Esa misma tarde, Issei caminaba tranquilamente por el parque de la ciudad. La noche estaba empezando a notarse y las luces de las farolas se encendían. Para la extrañez de Issei, no había pasado nada en esas dos semanas que llevaba en la ciudad de Kuoh. En ese tiempo Raynare había investigado la muerte de otros dos portadores de [Sacred Gear] en Japón, pero en ninguno consiguió saber quién era el causante. Esto provocaba un gran enojo en la caída.

Issei había aumentado levemente su aura para así atraer al causante de las muertes. Pero también atraía a los demonios. Se había dado cuenta de que no solo Koneko había estado siguiéndolo, sino que también lo había estado siguiendo Momo Anakai, [Alfil] de Sona Sitri. Como siempre, el joven dragón había conseguido quitárselas de encima, por lo que ahora podía pasear tranquilamente por la ciudad.

Todo iba normal, hasta que sintió una presencia. No había hecho ningún movimiento. Esa presencia estaba cerca y le observaba. Según el instinto de Issei, era el responsable de las muertes. Como si no estuviera ahí, Issei saco el móvil y llamo a Raynare.

-Hola.

-*¿Qué ocurre?* - preguntó Raynare.

-Veras estoy en el parque y me ha apetecido comer algo. ¿Vienes?

-*Ahora mismo.*

Para suerte del dragón, Raynare había entendido el mensaje. El dragón siguió caminando hasta que llego a la fuente del parque. Fue ahí donde sintió como se creaba una barrera. Su cara dejo de reflejar alguna emoción y se dio la vuelta. En el aire pudo ver a una mujer alta y de grandes pechos con el pelo largo de color azul marino. Sus ojos eran marrones. Su atuendo consistía en una gabardina violeta una minifalda a juego y unos zapatos de tacón negro. La parte superior de la gabardina estaba abierta en su pecho, dando una gran vista de estos. También llevaba un collar de oro alrededor del cuello.

-Así que eras tú. – susurro Issei – "¿Por qué tiene que mostrar tanto pecho? Me pregunto porque puñetas las mujeres se ponen un escote del copón y luego te golpean, se enfadan o te gritan si lo mirar. Si es que son raras."

-Buenas noches, chico. Me presentaría, pero desgraciadamente he de eliminarte. – hablo la mujer mientras le apuntaba con su lanza.

-Eso quiero verlo. – reto Issei.

FIUM

BOOOM

La mujer envió su lanza contra Issei, pero este se apartó levemente y la lanza choco contra el suelo, provocando una explosión. A pesar de eso, Issei no se movió ni un centímetro.

-¿Eso es todo? – se burló.

-Tsk.

La mujer volvió a crear otra lanza de luz, pero esta vez voló rápido hacia Issei, el cual sonreía levemente. El caído intento empalarlo con la lanza, pero fallo. Issei lo había esquivado como si nada. Eso enfureció a la mujer, la cual intento volver a empalarlo. Empala, esquiva, empala, esquiva. Durante varios minutos estuvieron así. La mujer intentaba empalar pero Issei lo esquivaba como si nada.

-¡¿Quieres estarte quieto de una puta vez?! – grito más que harta la mujer.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me empales como a un pavo en la fiesta esta de cuyo nombre no consigo acordarme? No estoy tan loco.

-¡Muérete de una vez!

La caído creo diez lanzas de luz azules, las cuales las lanzo contra el dragón.

FIUM-FIUM-FIUM

Cuando estaban por empalarlo como al [EVA 02] de Evangelion, Issei convoco a su espada élfica y, con un simple movimiento, destruyo todas las lanzas.

CRASH-CRASH-CRASH

El caído vio con los ojos como platos como el chico había destruido todas sus lanzas sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

-¿C-cómo?

-¿Eso es todo? No recordaba que mi hermana fuera tan débil cuando tenía un par de alas.

-Eso me ofende, Ise.

El caído se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a Raynare. Vestía unas botas negras de tacón, un vestido negro hasta las rodillas y una chaqueta negra.

-Así que eras tú el causante, Kalawarner.

-Raynare. Maldita zorra.

Lo que este no se espero era que Raynare creara una poderosa lanza de luz violeta y se la lanzara, atravesándole la pierna. Había sido tan rápido que ni lo había visto.

-¡Arg! – chilló de dolor mientras se sujetaba la pierna.

-No te esperaba tan pronto. – saludo el dragón.

-Siento el retraso. Estaba un poco lejos.

-¿Conoces a este enano? – preguntó entre dientes Kalawarner.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Se me ha enviado para investigar la muerte de los portadores de [Sacred Gear]. ¿Y qué me encuentro? A una idiota.

-Maldita. Me importa una mierda que seas la protegida de Azazel. ¡Te voy a matar!

Raynare sonrió con superioridad.

-Inténtalo. Un imbécil como tú no podrá ganarme.

-¡Ahhh!

Kalarwarner creo un par de lanzas de luz y se las lanzo a Raynare.

FIUM-FIUM

CLAK-CLAK

BOOOM-BOOOM

Esta miro aburrida las lanzas, creo una y desvió las otras dos.

-Débil.

La pelinegra lanzo la que tenía a la otra pierna del caído. Luego creo otras dos y se las clavo en ambos hombros.

-Azazel me mando a investigar, por lo que no puedo matarte. Pero me agrada saber que serás castigada por eso.

Ante la mención del [Gobernador] de los Ángeles Caídos, la peli azul se alteró enormemente.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡No me envíes allí!

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de atacar a esos portadores.

Raynare creo un círculo mágico de transporte debajo de la caído.

-¡Nooooo!

Grito antes de desaparecer en el círculo mágico. Issei guardo su espada y Raynare hizo desaparecer su lanza. Luego la barrera desapareció y todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Una menos.

-¿Por qué dices una menos?

-Es sencillo. Ella ha eliminado a portadores de [Sacred Gear], y conociéndola, no estará sola. Alguien más está metido en esto. Lo que no se es el porqué. ¿Por qué matan a los portadores? – se preguntó mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla.

-Parece que debemos investigar más. – olfateo el aire – Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya. Puedo oler a la [Torre] Gremory y a la [Alfil] Sitri muy cerca de aquí.

-Entonces no perdamos el tiempo. Vámonos.

Raynare e Issei salieron rápidamente del parque. Poco después Koneko y Momo llegaron al parque.

-Koneko. – saludo Momo.

-Momo-sempai.

-¿Has descubierto algo sobre García?

La peli platina negó con la cabeza.

-Ha vuelto a desaparecer.

-Vaya. La Presidenta no estará contenta.

-Momo-sempai, huelo algo.

Eso llamo la atención de la [Alfil] Sitri. Ambas demonios buscaron por el lugar donde, sin saberlo, había tenido lugar la pelea entre Issei, Raynare y Kalarwarner. Lo único que pudieron encontrar eran unos pequeños rastros de sangre.

-Sangre. ¿De quién crees que es, Koneko?

-No lo sé. Será mejor que informe a la Jefa.

-Yo haré lo mismo con la Presidenta. Esto es demasiado extraño. ¿Quién es realmente Filemón García?

XXXXX

Esa misma noche, en la Mansión Dragón, Issei y Raynare se encontraban hablando con David a través de un holograma.

-*¿Un caído?* - pregunto el castaño mayor.

-Así es. Tengo la seguridad de que no actuaba sola. Tendremos que investiga para saber quiénes son los otros. – informo Raynare.

-*Entiendo. ¿Qué ha dicho Azazel sobre esto?*

-Al parecer se siente decepcionado. Dice que aplicara un castigo ejemplar por tal falta.

-*Eso espero. Ese maldito de Azazel. No controla a su hombres.*

-Bueno, ni siquiera los [Serafines] o los [Maous] son capaces de controlar a los suyos.

-*Buen punto, hermanito.*

-Pero ahora hay un problema. – volvió a hablar Raynare.

-*¿Cuál?*

-Estoy más que segura de que esas dos demonios que nos seguían han descubierto o encontrado algo.

-*En ese caso será mejor que mantengas el perfil bajo, Issei. Aun no es el momento para que sepan quién eres realmente.*

-Entiendo.

-*Por cierto, - una sonrisa maquiavélica apareció en la boca de David – he oído que eres un Don Juan, Issei.*

La cara del menor se volvió roja de rabia ante la nueva burla de su hermano. Miro a Raynare, la cual estaba mirando a otro lado mientras se aguantaba la risa.

-¡Ray!

-¡Jajajaja! – estallo en carcajadas.

-*Ole por ti, hermanito. Pero recuerda que Rias y Akeno te estarán observando. Si fuera tu tendría cuidado.* - siguió burlándose.

-¡¿Queréis dejarme tranquilo?!

-¡Jajajaja!

-*¡Jajajaja! ¡Ya verás cuando le cuente a las demás! ¡Jajajaja!*

-¡Hermanoooooooo!

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Issei caminaba por los pasillos de la Academia con un humor de perros. No solo David y Raynare se habían burlado de él, sino que Anawiel y las demás habían hecho lo mismo. Si eso no era poco, ahora Yuuto Kiba, [Caballo] de Rias Gremory, lo había llamado en el cambio de clases porque su dueña, Rias Gremory, lo había mandado a llamar. Eso afirmaba que tanto la Gremory como la Sitri sospechaban de él.

Ambos, rubio y pelinegro, caminaron hasta llegar al viejo edificio de la Academia. Issei pudo ver desde la distancia su tan amado árbol. Aquel en el que almorzaba en todos los recreos. Aquel lugar donde podía estar tranquilo y pensar sin ser molestado.

TOC-TOC

Kiba dio dos toques a la puerta.

-Adelante. – se escuchó una voz femenina.

El rubio abrió la puerta y dejo espacio para que Issei entrara. A pesar de estar vigilando a la Gremory durante tanto tiempo, era la segunda vez que hablaban cara a cara, y esta vez tenía que mantener su identidad oculta.

Cuando entro a la sala pudo observarla bien por primera vez. Tenía dibujos demoniacos en paredes, techo y suelo. Grandes estanterías llenas de libros. Un par de grandes ventanas a la derecha. En el centro había una mesa con dos sofás. Uno de espaldas a las ventanas y otro en frente. Al fondo había un enorme escritorio con un sillón. Rias Gremory estaba sentada en ese sillón con la típica pose de Gendo Ikari. Akeno Himejima se encontraba de pie al lado de la pelirroja. Koneko estaba sentada en el sofá de espaldas a las ventanas comiendo un dulce.

-Así que tú eres Filemón García. ¿Me equivoco? – interrogó la pelirroja.

-Así es. – afirmo Issei mientras avanzaba hasta estar cerca de la mesa - ¿Puedo saber porque he sido llamado?

-Veras, resulta que desde hace tiempo he notado algo raro en ti.

-¿Algo raro? – preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Así es. Veras, he estado pensándolo y me gustaría que te unieras a mi club.

-Lamento rechazar tu oferta, pero me es imposible. – se fijó en que los demonios entrecerraban los ojos – Pertenezco al Club de Kendo, por lo que me es imposible unirme a otro.

-Ya veo. Es una lástima. Antes de irte, ¿podrías responderme una pregunta?

Issei afirmo lentamente mientras miraba desconfiado a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué sabes del mundo sobrenatural?

Issei entrecerró los ojos. El duelo de miradas entre Rias e Issei era fuerte.

-¿Por qué esa pregunta?

-Veras. Koneko estaba paseando por el parque, ayer por la noche, y encontró un poco de sangre. Cuando la analizamos supimos que era de algo no humano. También supimos que tú pasaste por ahí. ¿Has visto algo extraño?

Issei se mantuvo cayado durante un tiempo, hasta que hablo.

-Me temo que no, Gremory. Paso por ahí para ir y venir de la escuela, al igual que mucha otra gente.

-Ya veo. Entonces ya está todo hablado.

Issei se dio la vuelta y se marchó de la Sala del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto.

-[Sospechan compañero. Es más, me atrevería a decir que saben algo]

-"Yo creo que no han encontrado nada que me relacione. Solamente suposiciones y su curiosidad."

-[¿Qué piensas hacer?]

-"Por ahora nada. Seguiré investigando quienes son los que están con la caído."

-[Bien]

En la sala del Club, Rias pensaba detenidamente sobre el pelinegro.

-Esconde algo. – afirmó Kiba.

-Así es. Sabe más de lo que nos quiere hacer creer. Quiero que esta vez la vigilancia sea mayor. Kiba, acompañaras a Koneko. Avisare a Sona para que envié a alguien.

-Entendido Jefa.

Kiba y Koneko salieron de la sala, dejando solas a Rias y Akeno.

-Ara ara. Ese chico es interesante. ¿No lo crees? – Akeno miro a su amiga, que tenía una pequeña sonrisa – Creo que sé que estás pensando.

-Si crees que estoy pensando en unirlo a mi sequito, entonces estas en lo correcto. Pero debo ser más rápida que Sona.

* * *

 _ **Issei y Raynare**_

El joven pelinegro había llegado a su casa con su mal humor. Cuando la pelinegra lo vio entrar no se extrañó cuando lo vio con esa cara. Tenía una sospecha de que había pasado.

-¿Gremory?

Issei asintió.

-Parece que están atando cabos sueltos. Parece ser que la [Torre] Koneko y la [Alfil] Sitri encontraron sangre de esa caída cuando llegaron después de que nosotros dos nos fuéramos. Parece ser que me han relacionado por el aura que sientes en mí y porque ese lugar suele ser muy frecuentado por mí persona.

-Pero aún no saben nada.

-Pero me han puesto más vigilancia. – suspiro cansado – Ahora no solo tengo que librarme de la [Torre] Gremory y [Alfil] Sitri, sino que tengo que sumarle al [Caballo] Gremory y a la [Torre] Sitri. No veas lo que me ha costado despistarlos para llegar aquí.

-Y yo me pregunto, ¿Por qué no buscan la información en la escuela? Supongo que en las fichas debería de aparecer donde vives y demás. – razono Raynare.

-No es tan fácil. Únicamente los delegados de la clase saben esa información, pero con un requisito. Solo lo puede saber cuándo uno de sus compañeros no ha asistido por algún motivo a la clase. Y tiene que tener permiso del profesor para ello. Ni siquiera la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil puede disponer de esa información sin un buen motivo.

-Eso es bueno. Lo último que queremos es tener a un montón de gente en nuestras puertas. Además de que se darían cuenta de varias cosas.

-Así es. Bueno, me voy a ducharme. Estoy cansado.

-Ok. Informare a David sobre los cambios que ha habido.

-Cierto. Ayer no le informamos. Debe estar un poco intranquilo. Por cierto, ¿has averiguado algo más sobre los compañeros de esa caído?

Raynare negó.

-No he descubierto nada. O bien se han escondido al no saber nada sobre su compañera o bien lo saben y están planeando atacar este lugar.

-¿Azazel no ha conseguido información sobre ello?

-Nop. No lo ha conseguido. Es raro que Kalawarner no haya dicho nada. A lo mejor aún no ha sido castigada.

-Da igual. Ya pensaremos en eso mañana.

-Bien. Por cierto, esta noche llegare tarde. Al parecer Baraqiel ha reclamado mi presencia.

-¿Por su hija?

-Creo que sí. Sabe que soy cercana a ti y que puede conseguir información a través de mí. Ya sabes que tu hermano no le tiene permitido acercarse.

-Sigo sin creer que David pueda hacer eso.

-Recuerda que es por Azazel. Baraqiel le es fiel, por lo que no desobedecería. Claro que no se puede decir lo mismo de Kokabiel.

-Cierto. Ese cuervo está planeando algo muy gordo. Me tiene un poco preocupado.

-No te marees la cabeza con eso ahora. Ve a ducharte, cenas y te vas a la cama.

-¡Si mama! – hablo burlón.

-No me cabrees enano. – sonrió la pelinegra.

* * *

Bueno, pues ya hemos empezado la novela. Como sabréis, los capítulos anteriores contaban la historia de ambos hermanos. A partir de este empezaría el presente, por así decirlo.


	10. Contacto - parte 02

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 9:

 **CONTACTO – PARTE 02**

* * *

Han pasado un par de días desde que la ángel caído Kalawarner intento matar a Issei. El joven dragón no había tenido ningún problema a la hora de defenderse. Raynare la había derrotado y llevado ante Azazel. La vigilancia de los siervos Gremory y Sitri sobre Issei se había vuelto más pesada para el joven dragón.

En ese tiempo, tanto Issei como Raynare habían obtenido la información que buscaban. Al parecer, hay dos caídos que formaban grupo con Kalawarner. Estos se llamaban Dohnaseek and Mittelt. Ambos eran ángeles caídos de rango bajo. Al parecer estaban buscando un poderoso [Sacred Gear] para robárselo a su portador. Aquellos que no llamaban su atención eran eliminados.

-Oye, Ray, ¿Azazel te ha informado de algo más? – preguntó Issei mientras caminaba con la morena por las calles hacia el insti.

-Sep. Al parecer, Dohnaseek y Mittelt se encontraban en la zona norte y oeste del país. Desde que capturamos a Kalawarner se han acercado aquí. Buscan información sobre quien ha atacado a su compañera. Es por este motivo que van a llegar hoy a la ciudad.

-A ver si adivino, quieres que atraiga a esos dos a algún lugar alejado para darles de hostias hasta quedarnos satisfechos y llevarlos a [Grígori] antes de que Rias o Sona lleguen con todo su sequito y empiezan a hacer preguntas.

-… prácticamente sí. Sinceramente, por mi les daría una paliza a cada grupo y luego me marcharía. – Se fijó en que Issei la miraba fijamente – Pero como son futuras parejas de mi pequeño hermanito no puedo hacerlo… sin que lo sepa. – susurro lo ultimo

-Sabes que te puedo oír.

-Tsk. Malditos sentidos de dragón.

-En fin. ¿Esta tarde viene bien?

-Más que bien. Esos dos idiotas no saben lo que les viene encima.

-Hostias a tutiplén. ¿No?

-Exacto. Hace tiempo que no tengo un buen combate.

-¿Los enfrentamientos con mi hermano no cuentan?

-Digamos que… cuando empezamos a entrenar acabamos entrenando de otra manera.

-Vale. Creo que no hace falta saber nada.

-Es que se pone muy fogoso. Dice que es su sangre española. Aunque no lo dudo.

-Lalalalalalala. – se puso a cantar mientras se tapaba los oídos.

-Hay madre. A este lo acaban violando.

Ambos pudieron ver a varias calles la Academia. Raynare no tenía ganas de tener que lidiar con los demonios, por lo que se separó de Issei.

-Recuerda lo de esta noche.

-Siii.

XXXXX

Después de las primeras clases, Issei se fue a su árbol a descansar mientras se comía su almuerzo. En la sala del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, Rias y su sequito hablaban sobre cierto castaño, por ahora pelinegro.

-¿Siempre? – preguntó asombrada Rias.

Kiba y Koneko asintieron.

-Si. Siempre consigue darnos esquinazo. Es como si supiera que lo seguimos. Lo extraño es que, cuando lo hace, no encontramos nada. Ningún rastro de ningún tipo.

-Ara ara, eso es extraño. Creo que tendremos que ser más agresivos.

-Por ahora no. La reunión con mis padres por mi matrimonio con Raiser se acerca, y no tengo ganas de tener más cosas en la cabeza.

-¿Volverás a intentar convencer a tus padres, Jefa?

-Sep. Tengo que librarme de algún modo de esto. Simplemente me joroba. – Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, donde pudo observar al pelinegro – Si no tuviera bastante con Raiser, ahora tengo a ese chico.

-¿Por qué no hacemos que hable? – propuso Koneko.

Rias negó.

-No quiero que hable presionado. Además, creo que os da esquinazo porque sabe que lo seguís. No quiero que os acerquéis a él más de la cuenta.

-Entendido Jefa.

-Por cierto Akeno, ¿qué se sabe sobre los portadores de [Sacred Gear]? – preguntó sin dejar de mirar a Issei.

La morena saco una hoja de un bolsillo de su falda.

-Al parecer no ha habido ningún asesinato en estos dos días. Ni acoso ni nada. Es como si el que estuviera detrás de esto hubiera parado de repente.

-Dos días. – Susurro Rias mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla – El mismo tiempo desde que encontramos la sangre en el parque. Y él sabe algo. Bufff. Esto se está complicando.

Entonces un holograma apareció en medio de la sala. La figura de cierto demonio pelirrojo y siscón apareció.

-*Rias.*

-¿Hermano?

-*Exacto. Tu querido hermano.*

-¿Qué ocurre?

-*¿Debe ocurrí algo para que quiera hablar con mi querida hermanita?*

PLAF

Los del sequito Gremory pudieron ver como cierta mujer peli platina le daba un collejón al pelirrojo.

-*Mi señor Sirzechs, debería estar en la reunión.* - dijo Grayfia con tono cansado

-*Pero quería avisar a Ria-tan.* - se quejó el susodicho.

-*Vuelva a la reunión.*

-*¡No quiero!* - se quejó como un niño pequeño.

PLAF

Rias y se sequito miraban con una gota de sudor como Grayfia le daba otro sopapo al Maou.

-*No lo volveré a repetir.*

-*Para ser mi mujer a veces tiene un carácter que…*

PLAF-PLAFPLAF

-*¿Decía?*

-*¡Ya me largo!*

Silencio largo y lúgubre.

-Ejem. ¿Qué ocurre, Grayfia? – preguntó Rias recomponiéndose.

-*Vera señorita. Nos han llegado reportes de que dos ángeles caídos se encuentran cerca de su territorio. No sabemos que andan haciendo por el lugar. Queremos que este atenta a lo que vayan a hacer. Pero, por favor, no entre en conflicto si puede evitarlo.*

-Entiendo. Gracias, Grayfia.

La mucaca hizo una reverencia y el holograma se apagó.

-¿Qué haremos, Jefa? – preguntó Kiba.

-Estaremos atentos a esos caídos. Dejad la vigilancia de Filemón García. Tenemos un asunto más importante que atender.

Gracias a su súper oído de dragón, Issei pudo escuchar perfectamente la charla.

-"Perfecto. Ahora puedo estar más tranquilo. Tendremos que llegar primero a donde los caídos y llevarlos lejos de los Gremory. Jejejeje, Sirzechs calzonazos."

-[Yo que tú no me reiría, compañero. Quién sabe si a ti te pasara lo mismo]

-"A mí nadie me va a domar."

-[Yo no estaría tan seguro. ¿Qué me dices de las parejas de tu hermano?]

-"Es distinto. Son mis hermanas y las consiento. Eso no quiere decir que me hayan domado."

-[No sabría qué decir. En fin, ¿qué haremos con los caídos?]

-"Simple. Nos aseguramos de que los Gremory no estén cerca, les damos una paliza, los llevamos a Grígori y todos contentos."

-[Eso espero, compañero]

XXXXX

Ese día, por la tarde, Issei se había quedado en el Club de Kendo para hacer sus "practicas". En el lugar, Issei se enfrentaba a la capitana y a la sub capitana.

PLAC-PLAC-PLAC-PLAC

Ambas usaban todos sus conocimientos y experiencia para intentar desarmar al castaño o conseguir una abertura. Para su desconocimiento, el ahora pelinegro tenía muuuucha más experiencia que ambas juntas y sus habilidades eran sobrehumanas. Nunca podrían siquiera rozarlo.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!

Ambas dieron su golpe al mismo tiempo desde dos ángulos distintos. Una atacaba desde la derecha a la altura del pecho mientras que la otra atacaba desde la izquierda a la altura del muslo. Según ambas, el chico no podría esquivar ambos golpes. Si bloqueaba uno, el otro le daba. Pero ninguna espero lo que hizo. Dando un pequeño salto, Issei hizo un matriz, esquivando por milímetros ambos ataques. Al realizar ese movimiento, ambas chicas dejaron una enorme abertura que el castaño aprovecho.

PAM-PAM

Con dos rápidos movimientos, el chico le dio dos leves golpes a cada una en sus respectivas cinturas. Ah, hay que decir que cayó de pie de forma elegante.

-Y vuelvo a ganar. – sonrió balanceando las espadas de madera.

Ambas chicas aún no se acostumbraban a la forma en la que el chico conseguía derrotarlas. Después de las clases diarias, Issei se fue a darse un corto baño en el vestuario masculino, el cual estaba al lado del femenino y, gracias a sus súper sentidos, podía escuchar las conversaciones de sus compañeras.

 _-Increíble. En ningún momento, desde que se unió al club, hemos podido siquiera rozarle. Ese chico no debe ser normal_. – comento una de sus compañeras.

- _Debe de ser por su estilo de lucha con espada_. – Comento la sub capitana Katase – _Si os dais cuenta su estilo es muy elegante, rápido y mortal. Sinceramente es una belleza ver como maneja su arma._

 _-¿A qué arma te refieres exactamente?_ – se burló Murayama.

 _-¡Capitana!_

 _-Jajajaja._ – se empezaron a reír todas.

 _-Ahora que lo pienso, Filemón en ningún momento intento aprovecharse o a intentado algo indebido._

 _-Cierto, cierto._

 _-¿Creéis que sea gay?_

-"¡¿Qué creen que soy gay?!" – pensó alucinado.

- _Puede ser. Pero no lo creo. Yo diría que, por decirlo de alguna manera, él es inocente. Cuando le miro a los ojos veo inocencia._

 _-Vamos, que podría decirse que sería un total inexperto._

 _-Sip. Podría describirse así._

-"No es mi culpa. Mi hermano y cuñadas no me enseñan nada. Y el dragón ocupa tampoco."

-[¿Dragón ocupa?]

 _-Jojojojo. Sinceramente a mí me gustaría enseñarles ciertas cositas._

 _-Pero si tú también eres una virgen._

 _-¡Cállate!_

 _-Pues es extraño que un chico de su edad no haga cosas pervertidas._

 _-Yo creo que se hace el inocente. Seguramente ahora mismo nos estará espiando._

 _-¿En serio crees que lo esté haciendo?_

 _-¿Quién sabe?_

Mientras las chicas discutían si el dragón era o no un pervertido, éste se encontraba llorando cómicamente.

Al llegar la tarde, Issei se reunió con Raynare cerca del parque donde se enfrentaron a Kalawarner.

-Buenas noches, Ray.

-Buenas, Ise. ¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Bien, bien. No hay nadie siguiéndome, en el club discuten si soy o no un pervertido, Gremory va a "hablar" con los otros dos caídos. Un buen día. – explico mientras caminaban a donde estaban los caídos.

-Espera, espera kiyo espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que tus compañeras de club piensan que eres un pervertido? Ise, ¿qué has hecho?

-¡Nada! Es por eso mismo. Al principio decían que era gay, pero luego han ido a que me hago el inocente solo para aprovecharme.

-¿Cómo pueden ir de un extremo a otro? Es decir, pasan de gay a pervertido en potencia.

-¿A que si? a veces pienso que los humanos están pirados.

-Ya somos dos. En cuanto a lo de Gremory…

-Sirzechs y Grayfia se han comunicado hoy con Rias y su sequito. Les han informado sobre ambos caídos. Es por eso que me han dejado a un lado y se han concentrado en ellos. Deberemos alejar a los demonios mientras nos ocupamos de los caídos.

-Yo me ocupo de esos demonios. – Issei la miro confundido – Si eres tú el que los enfrenta entonces tu fachada se ira a la mierda. Si lo hago yo no habrá tanto follón. ¿Comprendes?

-Perfectamente.

-Pues eso. Venga, que tenemos el tiempo justo.

-Siii.

* * *

 _ **Afueras de la ciudad**_

Raynare se había separado de Issei para mantener a los demonios Gremory alejados de la fiesta que iba a montar el dragón.

XXXXX

Issei había empezado e emitir una leve aura para que ambos caídos notaran su presencia y así poder alejarlos de Raynare. No tardo mucho tiempo para que ambos caídos aparecieran. Estuvo dando vueltas por el lugar durante un rato, hasta que pudo oler a ambos caídos.

Los demonios tenían un ligero olor a azufre, los ángeles a incienso y los caídos una mezcla de ambos. Era por eso que podía diferenciarlos fácilmente. Uno era un hombre y el otro una mujer. En un par de minutos ambos caídos "aparecieron de repente", intentado asombrar a Issei, el cual se mantenía tan tranquilo como de costumbre.

Mittelt era una mujer con aspecto de niña con el cabello rubio atado en dos coletas. Lleva un vestido estilo lolita gótica que consistía en vestido negro con detalles blancos, con un moño en la parte de delante de la cintura. Tenía un moño en el cuello que tiene incrustada una joya verde. Lleva unos calcetines blancos hasta los muslos y lleva zapatos negros. También lleva un lazo con forma de moño en el cabello de color negro.

Dohnaseek era un hombre de mediana edad de pelo negro corto y ojos azules oscuros. Su vestimenta consistía en una gabardina de color violeta claro sobre una camisa de vestir blanca con un pañuelo a juego, pantalones negros y zapatos, y un sombrero de fieltro negro.

-Así que tú eres el portador del [Sacred Gear]. No eres distinto del resto de los humanos. – comento el hombre.

-¿Entonces que le ha pasado a tu compañera? Según vosotros soy un simple humano.

-¿Tú tienes algo que ver con lo de Kalawarner? – pregunto enojada la niña.

-Quien sabe. – sonrió desafiante Issei.

-¡Tu maldito!

Mittelt se lanzó hacia Issei con su lanza de luz, dispuesto a empalarlo. Issei se movió suavemente a la derecha, evitando burlonamente a la caído.

-¿Eso es todo?

-¡Tú!

Otra vez intento atravesarlo, pero otra vez volvió a fallar. Mientras la niña rubia intentaba atravesar al dragón, el otro caído creaba una lanza de luz y atacaba desde la distancia.

FIUM

Issei no tuvo ningún problema a la hora de esquivar esa lanza.

-Tsk. Tienes buenos reflejos. Pero eso no impedirá que te matemos. – dijo Dohnaseek.

-Pues no veo que ninguno de vosotros me haya matado. – siguió burlándose.

-Tsk.

El caído volvió a crear otra lanza de luz, pero esta vez también se lanzó al combate cuerpo a cuerpo. A pesar de ser dos contra uno, Issei no tenía el más mínimo problema a la hora de esquivar las lanzas de ambos caídos.

XXXXX

Mientras Issei se divertía con ambos caídos, Raynare esperaba todo lo paciente que podía la llegada del grupo Gremory apoyada en un árbol.

-Tsk. Malditos demonios del copón. Son unos putos pesados. – susurraba fastidiada.

Después de un par de minutos, la espera llego a su fin. Un círculo mágico apareció a unos cinco metros de donde se encontraba ella. Rias iba al frente, como líder del grupo. A su derecha estaba Akeno, a su izquierda, un poco más atrás estaba Kiba y al lado de este Koneko.

-¿Quién eres tú? – exigió saber Rias al ver a Raynare.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Gremory. – contesto calmada.

-Me temo que si lo es. Este es mi territorio.

-Me importa lo mismo que la mierda que hay por ahí.

-¡Más respeto a la Jefa! – ordenó Kiba mientras la amenazaba con su espada.

-El respeto se lo gana uno, niño.

-Ufufufufú. Parece que tendremos que enseñarte por las malas. – sonrió sádica Akeno mientras invocaba unos pocos rayos.

-Tus rayitos no son capaces de hacerme nada. Os lo advierto. Será mejor que os marchéis de aquí. Este asunto no os incumbe.

-Lo hace. – Volvió a hablar Rias – Este es mi territorio. Se me ha informado de que un dúo de caídos está matando usuarios de [Sacred Gear]. Es mí deber echarlos de aquí o acabar con ellos.

-Que yo sepa, lo que te dijeron era que los mantuvieras vigilados, no que entrases en un enfrentamiento. - sonrió con superioridad.

Rias entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Quién te ha dicho?

-Un pajarito. Ahora, u os vais u os echo yo.

-Me gustaría ver como lo haces. – sonrió también desafiante la pelirroja mientras se cubría de poder demoniaco.

-Bien, bien. Hace mucho que no me enfrento a un puñado de demonios. Ahora, demuéstrame el poder de la heredera Gremory.

-Akeno.

-Si Jefa.

TROOOMP

Un enorme rayo cayó sobre Raynare, pero esta creo una lanza de luz y desvió el rayo como si nada.

-Si pensáis derrotarme tendréis que hacerlo mucho mejor que esto.

-En ese caso… ¡Yuuto! ¡Koneko!

Con la rapidez digna de un [Caballo], Yuuto Kiba se lanzó hacia Raynare con su espada.

CRANCH

La espada del rubio y la lanza de Raynare chocaron. La morena no mostraba signos de estar esforzándose, gesto contrario al del rubio.

-Así que eres capaz de igualar mi velocidad. – comentó Kiba.

-Soy más rápida que tú. El problema es que no sois lo suficientemente fuertes como para derrotarme.

-Eso lo veremos.

Al lado de ambos apareció Koneko. La chica intento dar una patada a Raynare en las costillas. Pero esta la detuvo con su mano desocupada. Eso impresiono a los demonios.

-Que seas una [Torre] no quiere decir que tus golpes me duelan mucho. Necesitas más que esa pieza para poder darme un buen golpe.

La agarro fuertemente del pie, empujo a Kiba y le lanzo a Koneko con bastante fuerza. El rubio la agarro para evitar que saliera volando. Entonces Akeno y Rias lanzaron a la vez sus poderes. La pelirroja lanzo una esfera de [Poder de la Destrucción] y Akeno lanzo un poderoso rayo.

FIUM

BOOOM

TROOOMP

Ambos ataques explotaron al llegar a su objetivo.

-Eso le enseñara a no meterse con nosotros. – sonrió Akeno mientras posaba su índice en su labio.

-Sera mejor continuar antes de que esos caídos se larguen.

El grupo empezó a avanzar, pero la voz de Raynare los detuvo.

-No está mal. Un buen ataque de ambas, pero no es suficiente.

Volviendo a ponerse en guardia, los demonios vieron asombrados como la morena salía de la nube de polvo formada por el ataque de Rias y Akeno.

-¿Continuamos? Tengo ganas de irme ya.

-Tsk. Parece que eres más fuerte de lo que creía. – comento molesta Rias.

-No deberías infravalorarme.

-Tú lo has hecho.

-Porque yo se vuestro potencial actual y vosotros no. Ahora os mostrare que tan diferente es nuestro poder.

Raynare empezó a expulsar poder sacro. Entonces ataco. El ataque fue tan rápido que ninguno de los demonios, incluso Kiba, pudo seguirlo. La primera en llevarse el golpe fue Koneko. La peli platina había sido golpeada en el estómago, sacándole el aire y dejándola inconsciente. El segundo fue Kiba. El movimiento fue el mismo que con Koneko. Debido al golpe el rubio soltó su espada.

Raynare no se lanzó contra Rias y Akeno. Querían que vieran la enorme diferencia.

-¿Lo veis? Tenéis que saber cuál es el potencial de vuestro contrincante antes de atacar.

-¡Yuuto! ¡Koneko!

-¡Maldita!

FRIUM

TROOOMP

Ambas volvieron a lanzar sus ataques, pero esta vez Raynare si los esquivo. Apareció detrás de Akeno, dándole un golpe en la nuca. Luego apareció detrás de Rias y también la golpeo en la nuca.

-Tsk. Menuda panda de idiotas. Y pensar que alguien tan débil es pareja de Issei y heredera de los Gremory e hija de Baraqiel. Una lástima.

El teléfono empezó a sonar.

-*Ray *

-Dime.

-*Ya he acabado. Podemos irnos.*

-Ya era hora.

-*¿Qué tal?*

-Bien. Luego te cuento.

-*Bien. Seguro que Azazel se entretendrá un buen rato.*

-Con esos tres idiotas, por supuesto.

Echando una última mirada al grupo Gremory, el cual estaba inconsciente en el suelo, colgó el teléfono y se marchó del lugar para reunirse de nuevo con el joven dragón.

XXXXX

El dragón solamente se había dedicado a esquivar los ataques de ambos ángeles caídos. En verdad es que les aburría. El nivel de esos dos era tan bajo que apenas dificultad podía esquivar ambas lanzas.

Mientras Issei se mantenía fresco como una lechuga, ambos caídos se encontraban jadeando.

-Ahora… entiendo… como… pudiste… vencerla… - comentaba el hombre recuperando el aire.

-Tsk. ¡Ya estoy harta! – grito la niña rubia.

Con todo el poder que le quedaba empezó a crear lanzas de luz. A pesar de ello Issei no se mostraba sorprendido o asustado.

-¡Muere!

FIUM-FIUM-FIUM

Todas las lanzas volaron con rapidez hacia el dragón. Este solo empezó a aspirar aire para luego soltar un rugido de fuego.

GROOOOOAAAAAAGGGGGG

Eso fue lo que termino de sorprender a ambos caídos. La rubia no tuvo tiempo de evadir el fuego del dragón, el cual la cubrió.

-¡KYAAAAAA! – gritaba de dolor.

El otro caído pudo esquivar por los pelos el abrasador fuego. Cuando este se apagó, pudo observar a su compañera caída con graves quemaduras en todo su cuerpo.

-¡Maldito hijo de la grandísima puta! – gritó furioso.

Antes de que pudiera lanzar un solo ataque, Issei había llegado hasta él y le propino un buen puñetazo en la cara.

PUM

-¡Arg!

PUM

Otro golpe al estómago.

PUM

Golpe a las rodillas

PUM

Gancho en la barbilla, lanzándolo por los aires.

KATAPUM

Golpe con la pierna derecha rodeada de fuego en el estómago.

PAM

El cuerpo del caído chocando contra el suelo inconsciente.

-Y dos menos. Ya están todos.

El joven dragón creo una brecha que conectaba con el despacho de Azazel.

-Hasta luego, idiotas.

Dándole a cada uno un leve empujón, ambos cayeron al despacho del líder de los caídos.

-Y el trabajo ya está hecho. – Cogió el móvil y tecleo – Ray.

-*Dime.*

-Ya he acabado. Podemos irnos.

-*Ya era hora.*

-¿Qué tal?

-*Bien. Luego te cuento.*

-Bien. Seguro que Azazel se entretendrá un buen rato.

-*Con esos tres idiotas, por supuesto.*

Y colgó. Empezó a caminar hacia su casa, sin darse cuenta de que un muy pequeño vampiro había visto todo. El pequeño vampiro era el familiar de Rias.

* * *

 _ **Mansión Dragón**_

Después de haber terminado su misión, Issei y Raynare se encontraban ya cenados y duchados jugando a la PS4 en la gigantesca televisión del salón principal.

-¡Siiii! ¡Chúpate esa!

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Si! ¡Ole yo!

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Si le he dado a la X! ¡Menuda mierda de juego! – gritaba enojado el dragón.

-¡Toma! ¡He ganado! ¡En tu cara!

-Tsk. Mierda.

Issei sonrió al ver como Raynare hacia el típico baile de la victoria. Entonces cogió el móvil y empezó a teclear.

-¿A quién llamas?

-A Ana. Quiero saber que tal les va. Hace dos días que no sabemos nada.

-Bueno. Encontrar un Silmaril no es nada fácil.

-Cierto. Espero que contesten.

* * *

 _ **En dios sabe donde**_

Actualmente nos encontramos en unas montañas de un mundo lejano. Los antiguos habitantes del lugar la llamaban las Montañas Nubladas debido a que casi siempre estaban nubladas y no se veía la cima. David se encontraba en el lugar con su grupo, salvo Issei y Raynare. Tenían un encargo por parte de un Dios de la antigua Sumeria. El Dios se estaba muriendo y el Silmaril era el único objeto capaz de evitar su muerte. Para desgracia suya, el objeto solo podría darle otros cien años de vida, ya que solo los elfos pueden usar todo el poder.

En total había tres Silmaril, pero dos de ellos estaban con los elfos. El tercero se perdió hace milenios y ahora les tocaba encontrarlo.

Los Silmarils fueron creados en Valinor durante los Años de los Árboles por Noldo Fëanor, el más grande orfebre de todos los elfos, y contenían en su interior la luz de los Dos Árboles de Valinor. Esa época fue poco después del nacimiento de los elfos. Aproximadamente mil años después.

Claro que David no comento nada sobre Anawiel y los elfos sobrevivientes. Además de que el Dios que le dio el encargo no le caía bien y era un hijo de la grandísima. Además, si lo conseguía encontrar se lo llevaría a Eldelbar y daría por anulado el trabajo al no encontrarlo. De todos modos el Dios oriental ya no era tan poderoso como antaño, por lo que no tendría tantos problemas a la hora de darle una somanta de hostias.

David creía haber localizado el Silmaril en una cueva enorme, oscura, mal oliente y aterradora. Había entrado en ella hacia media hora, pero no había vuelto a salir. Las chicas esperaron impacientes a que el dragón saliera y dijera si había encontrado el objeto.

Todo estaba en relax, hasta que el móvil de Anawiel sonó.

-¿Ise? ¿Qué pasa?

-*¿Estáis ocupadas?*

-Bueno. Ahora mismo no. Tu hermano se ha metido en la cueva y no ha salido aun. A lo mejor…

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

-*¿Qué ha sido eso?*

-¡CORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!

Las tres chicas miraron hacia la cueva para encontrarse con David corriendo con toda su velocidad.

-¡NO ME HABEIS OIDO! ¡CORRED INSENSATAS!

-¿Por qué…?

No termino la pregunta al ver a una araña gigantesca, fea de cojones y con pinta de tener MUUUUUCHA hambre.

-¡¿Ungoliant?! ¡¿Qué cojones hace aquí?! – chilló la elfa aterrada por ver a tal criatura.

-¡Ni puta idea! ¡Corred! – gritó la vampiresa.

-¡Corred por vuestras vidas!

¡No me dejéis soloooooooo!

-¡Corre, corre!

-*¡¿Qué cojones está ocurriendo?!* - exigió Issei pero nadie contesto.

Anawiel, sin darse cuenta, colgó el teléfono mientras huía de la enorme araña.

-¡¿Cómo es que Ungoliant está aquí?! ¡¿No se supone que se fue al sur hasta comerse a sí misma por hambre?! – cuestionó Anawiel.

-¡Pues parece que no es así! ¡No tenemos el poder para deshacernos de ella! ¡Ni siquiera los Balrogs pudieron matarla!

-¡Pues ya estamos tardando en largarnos! – grito Silvia.

-¡¿Quieres llamar de una puta vez al Impávido?! – exigió Cristina.

-… no me acordaba.

-¡Serás gilipollas!

-¡Lo siento! ¡Colega! ¡Necesito que nos subas a bordo pero ya!

[-]

-¡Lo siento por no acordarme de ti! ¡Pero quieres subirnos ya! ¡Kyaaaaa!

El dragón había gritado de un modo poco masculino al ver a la gigantesca araña casi casi atraparlo y pegarle un buen mordisco.

-¡Me cago en la putaaaa! ¡Subenoooooossssss!

[-]

De repente un círculo mágico apareció debajo de todas las chicas, las cuales fueron transportadas al enorme barco negro.

-¡¿Y yo Queeeee?! ¡Súbeme de una… HOSTIASSS!

Y otra vez casi lo atrapa.

-¡SUBEMEEEEEEEEE!

Esta vez si la Perla lo transporto hasta la cubierta.

-Ahhh… ahhh… no… volveré… a meterme… en un… sitio… así…

-¿Lo encontraste? – pregunto la elfa.

-Je… je…

David se rio mientras sacaba una joya de su chaqueta. Era la joya más hermosa que alguien podría ver en toda su vida. Ni las joyas de los humanos ni la de los dioses ni las humanas podías siquiera hacerle sombra. Lo más increíble de esa joya era la luz propia que emanaba. Conseguía dar un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad inigualable.

-Es hermosa. – admitió Cristina asombrada.

-Muy bonita. – comento Lucia mirándola maravillada.

-Nunca vi algo tan hermoso. – dijo Silvia.

-Es como sus hermanas. – Sonrió Anawiel mientras cogía la hermosa joya – Al fin los tres Silmarils estarán juntos de nuevo.

-Entonces, ¿no se la daremos al viejo ese? – preguntó Cristina.

-Jamás pensé en dársela. – Comentó David – Si la encontraba se la daría a Eldelbar.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

-Por supuesto. Ahora, si no os importa.

David empezó a caminar hacia su asiento, sentados y tomando los controles. A pesar de la niebla, el dragón era capaz de ver a la gigantesca araña, la cual parecía de aun más mala hostia que antes.

-Así que Ungoliant la tenía. Es raro que no se la comiera. – comentó Anawiel extrañada.

-Si lo hubiera hecho la hubiera matado desde sus entrañas. – Sonrió diabólicamente – Pero yo me encargare de destrozarla. Compa carga todos los cañones con todo lo que tengas.

Puso su mano en un panel que tenía al lado y empezó a liberar fuego. También puso a Ruler en una extraña funda y la espada empezó a expulsar poder.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Vas a cargarte toda la cordillera! – le recrimino la vampiresa.

-Con tal de cargarme a esa hijaputa… o hacerle pupa, estaré contento. Ahora, ¡fuego!

PUM-PUM-PUM

BOOOM-BOOOM-BOOOM

KABOOOOOOOOOOM-KABOOOOOOOOOOM-KABOOOOOOOOOOM

Todos y cada uno de los cañones empezó a disparar al lugar donde se encontraba Ungoliant. Muy pocas veces El Impávido descargaba como lo hacía en este momento. Para cuando termino de disparar, el humo y polvo hacia demasiado difícil el poder ver a la araña.

-¿La has matado? – preguntó Lucia.

-Qué va. Como mucho le abre arrancado alguna pata o la abre dejado un poco ciega. Esa hijaputa no se morirá con algo como esto. Ha sobrevivido a Balrogs, dragones y dioses. No es tan fácil de matar.

A los pocos segundos pudieron comprobar que lo que decía David era totalmente cierto. Mirándolos con un odio y una furia que atemorizaría a la gran mayoría, Ungoliant se encontraba en el mismo lugar que antes, sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento. La jodia estaba totalmente intacta.

-Increíble.

-¿Ese bicho es inmortal?

-Nadie lo es si hay alguien o algo que pueda matarte.

-Cierto.

-Bueno, nos vamos a casa. Aquí no podemos hacer nada más. Además, tenemos el Silmaril.

El Impávido empezó a volar, alejándose lo máximo posible de esas montañas.

-Y dime, ¿qué ha pasado en la cueva? – pregunto Cristina.

-Veras…

.

(Flashback)

.

David había entrado solo a la cueva, dejando a las chicas detrás. Nada más acercarse se podía oler la podredumbre del lugar. Nunca antes había olido algo igual. Era como si te dieran un puñetazo en la nariz. El lugar estaba prácticamente a oscuras, por lo que el dragón prendió su puño en fuego. Los túneles de esa cueva eran bastante grandes. Por ahí podría pasar una jirafa sin problema alguno. También se dio cuenta de las enormes telas de araña que había.

-Me pregunto dónde estará. Lo he sentido.

-[No sé dónde puede estar, pero te aconsejo encontrarla y salir cagando leches. Siento una presencia aterradora en este lugar. Un ser más malvado que cualquier criatura que haya sentido antes. Además de que esos huesos no son una vista agradable]

-Yo también opino igual. Este sitio me pone los pelos de punta. – Después de andar otro par de minutos volvió a tener esa sensación – Ya lo siento. Está muy cerca.

El dragón anduvo por el túnel hasta encontrar un cadáver gigantesco. Aun podía verse un poco de piel pegada a los huesos.

-[Esto no es para nada agradable]

-Pienso igual.

Se acercó hasta el cadáver y fue donde encontró el Silmaril, el cual brillaba de una forma muy hermosa.

-Joder. Pedazo de trozo de joya. No habría suficiente oro ni plata para pagar esto.

-[Cierto. Nunca antes he visto una joya tan hermosa. Y eso que he estado en muchos lugares]

-Jojojo. Ya tengo ganas de saber qué cara pondrá Eldelbar cuando le muestre esto. – cogió y lo guardo en su chaqueta – Y ahora nos largamos porque siento que algo mu malo se acerca.

El castaño se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar de regreso, pero paso algo que no se esperaba. Cuando estaba cerca de salir, un siseo fue escuchado a su espalda. Dándose la vuelta muy lentamente, y con fuego en sus puños, el dragón se dio la vuelta hasta poder ver a su enemigo. Lo que vio fue a la gigantesca araña a apenas cinco metros de él. Ambos se miraron fijamente. Los dos ojos dragontinos y los ocho arácnidos. Ninguno apartaba la vista.

-[Creo que es hora de que salgas cagando leches]

-"Cierto" – lanzo una enorme bola de fuego a la araña y empezó a correr por su vida - ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

.

(Fin flashback)

.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta con Issei y Raynare**_

-¡¿Qué cojones está ocurriendo?!

-*…*

Issei se quedó mirando el móvil durante unos segundos. La llamada se había cortado.

-Pues parece que no van a contestar. – murmuró Raynare.

-Eso parece.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No lo sé. Solamente escuche algo de un tal Ungoliant y sus gritos de corred.

-¿Ungoliant? ¿La araña gigante con un hambre insaciable de un poder y una maldad acojonante que incluso los dioses la temen y que ha matado a todo tipo de criaturas súper poderosas y se ha alimentado de ellas? – pregunto impresionada.

-… hay la hostia. ¡Que me quedo sin hermano ni cuñadas!

-¡Que me quedo sin marido!

-Aun no es tu marido.

-Queda poco para hacerlo oficial.

-Ya.

-Bueno. Continuemos con lo nuestro.

-Po vale. ¡Esta vez te gano!

-¡Ni lo creas enano!

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Issei se encontraba en su clase hablando tranquilamente con un par de compañeros. Todo iba normal hasta que cierto rubio entro en su clase buscándolo.

-¿Filemón García?

Issei se extrañó ante el llamado del rubio. No esperaba que los Gremory volvieran a molestarlo durante un largo tiempo.

-Aquí estoy. – contesto.

-Mi Jefa pide tu presencia.

-¿Por qué motivo?

-Solo ven.

El tono de voz del rubio no gusto nada al dragón, el cual se enojó. Si los dragones no se llevaban bien con otros machos, el que estos les hablaran así lo ponía aun peor. Claro que esta regla no se aplicaba entre Issei y David.

-¿O si no qué?

-Tendré que llevarte por la fuerza.

-Eso me gustaría verlo, rubito.

Desde la distancia, ambos se mataban con la mirada. Issei se dio cuenta de que habían descubierto algo importante, seguramente lo de ayer.

-García, - lo llamo una de sus compañeras – ve con él. No causes problemas. – pidió amablemente.

-Bufff. Está bien. Tienes suerte, rubio.

Kiba no le contesto, pero su mirada seguía siendo seria, incluso amenazante. Ambos jóvenes caminaban por los pasillos del instituto sin mirarse ni dirigirse la palabra. El ambiente era tan tenso que podías romperlo con un cuchillo sin filo. Después de llegar al edificio antiguo, y llegar a la sala, Kiba dio dos golpes en la puerta.

TOC-TOC

-Adelante. – se escuchó la voz de la heredera Gremory al otro lado.

Kiba entro el primero e Issei después. El lugar estaba exactamente igual que cuando fue la primera vez. La única diferencia era el ambiente del lugar. Tanto Rias como su sequito estaban muy serios. Issei solamente suspiro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

-Quiero saber qué relación tienes con los caídos.

Directa al grano. Al dragón no le sorprendió. No se molestó en aparentar sorpresa.

-Mis asuntos son cosa mía, Gremory. No tengo que darte ninguna explicación.

-Me temo que sí. Este es mi territorio. Anoche un ángel caído nos atacó, y mi familiar te vio combatir contra otros dos con facilidad, por no decir que te vio echar fuego por la boca, como un dragón.

A pesar de no mostrarlo, Issei se puso nervioso durante unos instantes. El familiar de Rias le había visto, pero solo lanzar fuego por la boca. Cierto que solo los dragones podían hacer eso, pero habían magos que imitaban, o intentaban imitar penosamente a los dragones.

-No sé de qué me hablas. – hablo haciéndose el loco.

-No estoy de buen humor, García. Ahora no se si ese es tu verdadero nombre. Lo que quiero que hagas es contestarme. ¿Qué relación tienes con los caídos?

-Hombre. Así como relación ninguna.

-¿Entonces que hacías luchando contra dos y porque uno te protegía?

-Veamos. Punto uno, el caído que os "ataco" solo se defendió. Que yo sepa, vosotros le atacasteis. Segundo, el que luche contra caídos no quiere decir que tenga una relación con ellos o forme parte de ellos.

-¿Entonces?

-No diré nada más. Tengo derecho mi intimidad. – contesto burlón.

-Entonces no tengo más opción. Si no nos respondes por las buenas entonces tendré que usar la fuerza.

-¿No es lo mismo que le dijiste al caído? "Toma pulla"

Eso llamo la atención de todos. Los cuatro recordaron la paliza que les dio esa caído. La habían subestimado y pagaron las consecuencias con una derrota humillante. Esta vez no cometerían el mismo error.

-¿Quién y que eres?

-Me temo que no contestare a eso, Gremory. Yo he venido aquí para estar tranquilo.

-Pues anoche no lo parecía.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Dejar que esos dos idiotas me matasen?

-¿Sabes porque lo intentaron hacer?

-Obviamente. No soy idiota.

Un silencio incomodo se formó en la sala. Issei pudo notar como dos de los demonios estaban preparados para atacar. Kiba sujetaba su espada y Koneko tenía los músculos tensos.

-Ni lo intentéis. – Advirtió Issei – Soy más fuerte que el que os derroto.

-…

Ambos demonios entrecerraron los ojos.

-Ahora, si no os importa, vuelvo a clases.

Dicho esto camino hasta salir de la sala.

-Es peligroso, Jefa. – comento Koneko.

-¿Pero qué y quién es? – se preguntó Kiba.

-Akeno.

-¿Si?

-Quiero que consigáis toda la información sobre él. Si hacen falta consultas a Sona.

-Entendido.

XXXXX

-[Socio, me parece que ahora lo tendrás mucho más complicado]

-Cierto. Es extraño que no me diera cuenta del familiar de Rias.

-[Eso te pasa por estar jugando con los caídos]

-Cierto. Me despiste y ahora tengo a esos demonios en el trasero.

-[Esperemos que no descubran quien eres hasta que llegue el momento. Eso es lo importante]

-Cierto.

* * *

 _ **Una semana después**_

Durante toda la semana, Issei había notado a los Gremory, e incluso a los Sitri, intentar mantenerlo vigilado. Varios de los siervos de ambos grupos demoniacos habían intentado llegar hasta la mansión, pero nunca lo conseguían. Según Raynare, el grupo de tres caídos habían estado cazando usuarios de [Sacred Gear] para intentar conseguir uno poderoso. Eso fue lo que más le molesto a Azazel, ya que él era un friki de esos trastos.

Por otra parte, David había devuelto el Silmaril a los elfos, consiguiendo reunir los tres. El Dios Oriental había armado un buen follón cuando David le informo de que no había encontrado el Silmaril. El Dios había enfurecido y atacado al dragón. Hubo un buen alboroto entre el grupo del dragón y el Dios Oriental. Al final la victoria la había obtenido el grupo de mercenarios gracias, en parte, a que el Dios Oriental no estaba en su mejor condición. A pesar de ser poderosos mercenarios, tuvieron dificultades para derrotar al Dios Oriental. Podría estar debilitado, pero seguía siendo un Dios.

Al final no hubo recompensa ni na, pero se divirtieron bastante dándole una buena paliza a ese Dios Oriental bueno para nada.

-*Y luego el mu hijoputa se le ocurre atacarme. Menudo mamonazo.* - explicó David a través de un holograma.

-Desde luego, y luego nos dicen a los jóvenes. – sonrió Issei.

-Cierto, cierto. ¿Entonces ahora están los tres Silmarils juntos? – preguntó Raynare.

-*Exacto. Ahora ya nadie podrá usar el enorme poder que contiene.*

-Y si tienen tanto poder, ¿Por qué no usarlo?

-*Nah. Hazme caso. Si Eldelbar dice que es mejor no usarlo entonces yo le hago caso.*

-Vaya. Es raro ver que haya alguien a quien respetes.

-*Los [Antiguos Elfos] son los únicos que tiene mi profundo y total respeto y lealtad. Los demás tienen que ganárselo.*

-¿Incluido Tannin?

-*… bueno, algún que otro también tiene mi respeto.*

-Jajajaja.

-*Por cierto, Ray. ¿Esta noche podrías venir? Hace tiempo que no estas aquí.*

-Por supuesto. No creo que a Ise le moleste dormir solo. Además, necesito mi ración. Hace tiempo que no la tengo.

-*Oh, créeme que la tendrás. Jojojojo.*

-¿Os importaría hablar de esas cosas en privado? – pregunto levemente enojado.

-*Vaya. ¿Qué te ocurre Ise?

-Nada. Me voy a mi cuarto. Nos vemos.

El dragón se levantó y salió a paso fuerte del salón.

-*Vaya. Muy pocas veces esta así. ¿Qué ocurre, Ray?*

-Mejor te lo cuento esta noche. Creo que es un asunto bastante serio.

-*Si lo dices tú entonces lo será. Te veo más tarde.*

* * *

 _ **Castillo Gremory**_

Nos encontramos en el castillo de verano de la casa Gremory. El castillo era jodido mente inmensa. A pesar de tener aspecto medieval, por dentro podía verse el lujo moderno. Aunque decir lujo era quedarse demasiado corto. En fin. En el salón principal del castillo se encontraban reunidos los patriarcas Gremory, el [Maou] Lucifer y su mujer y la futura heredera Gremory, Rias. Durante esta última semana, además del incidente con Filemón (Issei), Rias ha estado bastante ocupada intentando librarse de su compromiso con cierto demonio rubio supuestamente inmortal.

-No pienso casarme con él. – se negó otra vez la heredera Gremory.

-Esta no es tu decisión, Rias. Es por el bien de nuestra raza. – explicó Venelana.

A ella no le gustaba tampoco eso, y más conociendo a Raiser como lo conocía, pero ella misma en su juventud ya paso por eso y no fue tan malo. Al final se acabó enamorando de Zeoticus y este de ella, a pesar del harem del Lord. Creía que su hija podría tener esa suerte.

-Me prometisteis que sería libre hasta que acabara el instituto.

-…

Zeoticus y Venelana se miraron con tristeza para luego volver la vista a su hija.

-La decisión está tomada. Te casaras con Raiser Phoenix.

-¡No es justo! – chilló mientras salía de la habitación, dando un portazo.

-Ahhh. Se lo ha tomado mejor de lo que esperaba. – murmuró Zeoticus.

-Es raro que no hayas dicho nada, hijo. – le hablo Venelana a su hijo Sirzechs.

-No tengo nada que decir. Ya sabemos cómo acabara esto. Lo más posible es que Rias siga negándose, entonces le ofreceremos un partido contra Raiser, perderá y tendrá que casarse con él. A no ser…

El [Maou] empezó serio, para luego poner una sonrisa malévola.

-¿Estás pensando en él? – preguntó Zeoticus.

-Por supuesto. Tiene un contrato. Es su deber. Si Rias falla, que lo hará, tenemos un As bajo la manga.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que tu hermana perderá?

-Rias y su sequito tienen un potencial increíble. El problema es que cada uno tiene sus problemas y hasta que no los superen no podrán desarrollar su talento. Además de que Raiser ha ganado varios partidos de los [Rating Game]. Rias no sabe cómo vencer a un Phoenix. El partido podría servirle como lección.

-Y entonces entrara el dragón. – sonrió Venelana.

-Exacto. En ese momento todos sabrán que si quieren llegar hasta Rias tendrán que pasar por encima del [Sekiryuutei].

-¿Qué pasa con su hermano?

-¿David? Tranquila, madre. Él tiene algo pensado y no creo que este en desacuerdo conmigo. Ahora que lo digo, tengo que ir a hablar con él. Cariño, ¿podrías avisarle?

-No me llame así, mi señor Sirzechs. – Contesto Grayfia dándose la vuelta – Enseguida contactare con él.

-Pues hala. Todo arreglado. Ahora solo falta el partido y ale.

-Y dime, hijo, ¿de qué quieres hablar con David?

-Ah. Eso. Nah. Cosas nuestras. – sonrió inocente.


	11. Phoenix - parte 01

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 10:

 **PHOENIX – PARTE 01**

* * *

Han pasado dos semanas desde el incidente de los caídos con Issei. Azazel había estado muy alegre cuando tuvo a los tres ángeles caídos otra vez en su control. Según le explicó David, esos caídos habían sido severamente castigados ya que Azazel le encantan los [Sacred Gear], y esos idiotas habían estado matando a sus portadores. Ciertamente Azazel en tiempos anteriores habia eliminado a portadores que resultaban peligrosos, pero por lo normal solia ofrecerles unirse a [Grigori] y asi poder estudiar los [Sacred Gear].

-Asante sana, squash banana, we we nugu, mi mi apana.

Cierto dragón caminaba por las calles de Kuoh camino a la mansión que comparte con su hermano mientras cantaba cierta cancioncita que no se le había ido de la cabeza desde que volvió a ver el Rey León.

-Ahhh. Sin duda la mejor película de animación de la historia. – sonreía como niño de cinco años.

Y admitámoslo. ¿A quién no le entra esa sonrisa cuando recuerda su película de la infancia favorita? nadie puede evitarlo. Y si la critican delante de ti… se lía la gorda.

En ese preciso momento, el castaño caminaba cerca de la Academia de Kuoh, por lo que decidió divertirse un rato mientras ponía un poco nerviosos a ciertos demonios. El joven dragón se acercó lo justo y necesario para que no lo vieran. Cuando estuvo a la distancia adecuada, libero una poderosa aura el suficiente tiempo como para alertar al sequito Gremory y Sitri. Una vez que noto como los demonios se movían de un lado para otro con velocidad, salió pitando del lugar. Se sentía como un niño de cinco años, y le encantaba.

XXXXXX

En el viejo edificio de la Academia, antes de que David empezara a divertirse, Rias Gremory estaba junto a sus siervos mientras miraba a su nuevo siervo. Este se trataba de un chico albino de ojos azules. Era alto y delgado. Lo que llamaba la atención no era su apariencia, sino su actitud.

-Osea, que ahora soy tu [Peón], ¿no? – preguntó con un tono un poco afeminado.

El chico en cuestión se llamaba John Walker.

-Así es. A partir de ahora formas parte de mi sequito y mi familia. – sonreía Rias complacida ante su nueva adquisicion.

-Entiendo. Pero podrías explicarme, ¿qué son los [Sacred Gear]?

La pelirroja se dedicó a explicarle a su nueva pieza sobre los [Sacred Gears] y el mundo sobrenatural. También le explico sobre la Academia y el consejo estudiantil, así como muchos estudiantes.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-Ninguna, loca. Está todo más que claro.

-Bien. En ese caso, puedes retírate. Mañana empezaremos.

-Perfecto. Necesito darme una ducha y quitarme la suciedad.

Antes de abandonar la sala, John miro a Kiba mientras le guiñaba el ojo y le enviaba un beso. El rubio sonrió nervioso mientras tenía un escalofrió. Una vez que el albino se fue, suspiro.

-Me da escalofríos ese chico.

-Bueno. Lo único que pasa es que te encuentra atractivo. Es como con las demás chicas.

-Sí, pero no es una chica.

-Ufufufu. Lo sentimos Kiba, pero pensábamos que bateabas para el otro lado, como el. – se burló Akeno, provocando un leve tic al rubio.

-Akeno, no soy gay.

-Ufufufu.

Fue entonces cuando los cuatro demonios pudieron notar una increíble aura. La pelirroja se levantó y se acercó a la ventana con rapidez. Pero tan pronto como noto esa aura, esta desapareció.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – se preguntaba – Koneko, ve a investigar.

-Si Jefa.

-Espera, voy contigo. – dijo Kiba mientras se levantaba del sofá.

La peli platino asintió y ambos salieron con rapidez de la sala. Rias solo se mantenía mirando por la ventana, intentando ver al sujeto de esa aura.

-Eso ha sido extraño.

-Esa aura era muy fuerte. ¿Hablamos con la Presidenta? – pregunto Akeno con mirada seria.

-No, seguramente ella también se habrá dado cuenta y haya enviado a alguno de sus siervos para investigar. En caso de volver a notarla hablaremos.

-Entendido.

XXXXX

De vuelta a las calles, David paseaba con una sonrisa inocente que escondía una colmilluda. No tardo mucho para llegar a la que dentro de poco seria su casa. Se encontraba frente a la vaya de la Mansión Dragón. Puso su mano delante de un papel y un escáner apareció. Después de comprobar si era uno de los dueños, la puerta principal de la vaya, que tenía un camino de asfalto que daba a la cochera, se abrió con majestuosidad. Con gran tranquilidad y lentitud, el dragón atravesó el jardín delantero mientras observaba alegre y satisfecho el lugar.

Después de atravesar la puerta principal de la mansión, pudo ver a cierto dragón jugar a la PS4 en la gigantesca pantalla.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Gira gira gira! ¡Derecha derecha! ¡Joder! ¡Si! ¡No! ¡Oh vamos! ¡Mierda!

-¿Estás jugando a la F1 2014 y no me has esperado? Eres un mal hermano, Ise.

El aludido detuvo el juego y miro sobre su hombro a su hermano mayor, el cual sonreía bastante alegre.

-Ei, ¿cómo estás? Hace una semana que no te veo.

-Lo siento, enano. He estado ocupado. – hablaba mientras caminaba y se sentaba al lado de Issei, cogiendo otro mando y jugando con el - ¿Te acuerdas del Dios mierdecilla ese que quería joderme por lo del Silmaril? – Issei asintió – Pues parece ser que el muy cabrón ha contratado a asesinos a sueldo para eliminarlos. Claro que no lo han conseguido. Tuvimos que ir y acabar con el trabajo que dejamos a medio.

-¿Os habéis cargado a un Dios? – preguntó asombrado – Se que estaba jodidamente debilitado, pero aun asi.

-Bueno, tuvimos que usar ciertos métodos que espero no volver a usar en muuuuucho tiempo. Por suerte no hay nadie que le llore. A mis chicas no las toca nadie. El muy imbécil se metió con quien no debía.

-[Hubiera sido lo más normal]

-¿Ves? Hasta [Nimue] me da la razón.

-Je, tener categoría Dios no te vuelve un verdadero Dios.

-¿Pero que es un Dios? ¿Un ser con poder superior a lo normal? El significado de Dios ha variado con el paso del tiempo. Ahora se le dice Dios a todo aquel que alcanza cierto grado de poder. Al final acabara habiendo más dioses que otra cosa.

-Es posible. Por cierto, ¿sabes lo del nuevo siervo de Rias?

-Tú debes saberlo. Que yo sepa eres su [Paladín].

-Sep. Solo era para saber si tú lo sabias.

-Pues si lo sé. La verdad es que será interesante.

-¿Lo dices por su [Sacred Gear] o por lo otro?

-Por ambos. Su [Sacred Gear] es uno de los que contienen una copia, y muy buena he de admitir, de los [Cuatro Monstruos Divinos]. No está en la categoría [Longinus], pero es muy poderoso. En términos de poder es un poco menos poderoso que [Regulus Nemea].

-¿Y lo otro?

-Pues que quieres que te diga. Un gay en el mundo demoniaco será la hostia en patinete. Algo muy poco visto. Estoy seguro de que Rias lo va a pasar mal por algún que otro viejo antiguo, pero el chico tiene potencial. Eso lo admito.

-No sé porque pero me pone furioso. Pero no es una furia normal.

-Bueno. Tu furia contra otros machos es entendible. Somos dragones. En cuanto a este otro tipo de furia… yo creo que es porque no te gusta nada la idea de que otro macho esté interesado en ti.

David pudo notar como las pupilas de Issei se volvían carmesís mientras sus colmillos se mostraban y un poco de vapor salía por su boca.

-Vaya. Si no supiera porque es el motivo diría que alguien se ha metido con una de tus parejas. – bromeó.

-Es que me pone mal.

-¿Acaso se te ha insinuado?

El pelinegro tembló al recordar como el albino le había guiñado un ojo coquetamente la primera vez que se vieron.

-Eso es que sí.

-¡No! Pero no me agrada.

-Mira el lado bueno, al menos sabes que no le hará nada malo a tus chicas.

-Eso espero.

-Por cierto, ¿sabes que lo de Raiser es mañana?

-¿Eh?

-Me refiero a que cierto pajarito me ha dicho que el idiota de Raiser ira mañana a la Sala donde está el grupo de la pelirroja a hacerle una visita.

Y otra vez Issei volvió a su estado de _'estoy a punto de cometer un homicidio'._

-Tranqui. Relaja la raja. No debes preocuparte por nada. Lo único que te pido es que pase lo que pase y escuches lo que escuches no interfieras.

-¡¿Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo?! – le recrimino mientras pausaba el juego.

David le devolvió una mirada seria.

-Créeme que se lo que te pido. Lo único que te estoy diciendo es que confíes en mí.

Soltando un bufido, Issei se tranquilizó.

-De acuerdo. Pero dime que es lo que sabes. – masculló mientras retomaba el juego.

-Veamos. Rias no quiere casarse con Raiser, cosa normal. Los Gremory y Phoenix tiene preparado un [Rating Game] no oficial para que ambos combatan…

-¡Pero Rias no ganaría ni de coña!

-Ise, cálmate y déjame seguir.

-…

-En fin. Todos sabemos que Rias y su grupo no serán capaces de derrotar a Raiser y su sequito. Será en ese punto donde intervendrás.

-¿Eing?

-¿Recuerdas que eres su [Paladín]? ¿Recuerdas tus obligaciones?

-Sep. – después de varios segundos – Ohhh.

-Parece que ya has caído. Bueno, a partir de ese momento tendrás todo el protagonismo y podrás dejar de fingir.

-¿Eso quiere decir que volveré a mi color natural? – preguntó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Así es.

-¡Buahhhh! ¡Por fiiiiiiiin! ¡Buah! – se puso a llorar.

-Jejeje. ¡La hostia! ¡¿Cómo es tan bueno incluso mientras llora?! – gritó mientras veía como su hermano le ganaba aun llorando.

* * *

 _ **Academia Kuoh**_

Esa noche David se quedó con Issei, ya que hacia demasiado tiempo que no pasaban una noche de hermanos. El mayor dijo que no pasaría nada si sus chicas pasaban una noche solas. Además de que les vendría bien.

A la mañana siguiente, en el instituto, Issei se encontraba en su típico árbol mientras se tomaba tranquilamente su desayuno. Tan centrado en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando cierta persona se sentó en el suelo, apoyo su espalda en el mismo árbol y empezó a comer como si nada. Esa persona era cierto [Peón] albino que tampoco se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Issei.

-Ahhh, esto es un aburrimiento. Pensaba que ser un demonio haría mi vida un poco más emocionante. – se quejaba John.

Las palabras del albino llamo la atención de Issei, el cual se recrimino por haber bajado la guardia. Desde su posición en las altas ramas del árbol observo al albino. No era mala persona, pero ahora era un demonio, por lo que debía mantener su guardia y no bajarla en ningún momento.

-Ei, John.

Un grupo de tres chicas se acercaron hasta el albino y se sentaron, haciendo un corro.

-Hola chicas, ¿qué tal os va? – preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

-Bastante bien. ¿Sabes del nuevo cotillón?

Esa pregunta llamo su atención.

-No querida. Cuéntame.

-Pues veras…

Issei al final se acabó poniendo los cascos, intentando no escuchar el cotillón del grupo. Entonces recordó cómo fue cuando llego el albino. El chico había llamado la atención de las mujeres de la Academia, provocando el odio de los "hombres". Graciosa fue la cosa al saber que a ese chico nuevo no le interesaba nada de nada las mujeres. Eso provoco la desilusión de estas y el miedo en los chicos, claro que un miedo imaginario gracias a sus sucias mentes. Pero a pesar de la desilusion femenina, este se habia ganado su amistad.

-F.. fi… lemón… Filemón… ¡Filemón! ¡FILEMON!

Issei por poco se cae de su rama ante el llamado prácticamente en su oído. Cuando recupero el equilibrio pudo ver al albino bastante cerca suyo mientras le sonreía inocentemente.

-Joder, John. Casi haces que me caigas.

-Jojojojo. Lo lamento mucho Fi, pero ha sonado el timbre y ni te enterabas. Y como buen compañero que soy decidí avisarte.

-¿Y no pudiste llamarme desde abajo?

-Lo hice, pero no escuchabas. Pensé en lanzarte una piedra o algo, pero eso no habría estado nada bien.

-Ya. Bueno, gracias por avisarme.

-John, vamos que llegamos tarde. Filemón, tú también date prisa.

-¡Voy! – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Por cierto, Issei y John iban a la misma clase.

El resto de las horas escolares fue un aburrimiento para Issei. Salvo alguna que otra cosa, no había nada interesante o que le llamara la atención. Si tenía un buen rendimiento es porque tenía cerebro de dragón. Aunque para cosas como el kanji las cosas se dificultaban. Despues de todo podía hablar todas las lenguas existentes, pero de ahí a saber escribirlas era otra cosa. Ese mismo día, por la tarde, tuvo su típico entrenamiento con el Club de Kendo.

-Buenos días, capitana. – saludo a la capitana de su club.

-Buenas tardes, Filemón. Pareces un poco cansado.

-Na. Solo que no he dormido bien estos días.

-¿Y eso? – pregunto un poco preocupada.

-Cosas mías. Nada de qué preocuparse.

-Entiendo. Pero si necesitas hablar o un consejo puedes acudir a mí.

-Gracias, capitana.

-Bien. Ahora que hemos terminado la charla, ponte a correr pero ya.

-Ok.

Como todas las tardes que tenía su entrenamiento con el resto del club, Issei tuvo un enfrentamiento entre él, Murayama y Katase. Y como en todos los combates, ambas acabaron perdiendo. Lo bueno de ello es que ambas aprendían un par de cosas en los combates que mantenían con el chico. Para depresión de Issei, las chicas seguían poniéndolo o de gay o de pervertido en las sombras.

Cuando acabo con las prácticas, fue hasta el viejo edificio donde Rias Gremory y su sequito se reunirían con Raiser Phoenix y su sequito. Con todo el disimulo, velocidad y agilidad que poseía, Issei atravesó toda la Academia hasta llegar. Usando un hechizo élfico evito que pudieran sentir su presencia el tiempo suficiente como para que no le descubrieran. Ni siquiera Grayfia lo notaria, o eso esperaba.

XXXXX

En la sala del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, Rias se encontraba con todo su sequito y su cuñada, Grayfia Lucifuge. Rias estaba sentada en su cómodo sillón, Akeno estaba a su lado, Kiba estaba de pie cerca de la puerta, John estaba sentado en el sofá que daba la espalda a las ventanas mientras que Koneko estaba sentada en una silla.

Todos estaban callados. John era el único que no entendía que estaba pasando en ese momento, pero se mantuvo callado sin preguntar. No paso mucho para que cierto círculo mágico apareciera en la sala, provocando el enojo de Issei.

-Phoenix. – susurro serio Kiba.

Del círculo mágico aparecieron unas potentes llamas, pero nada comparadas a las de un dragón. Cuando estas desaparecieron se pudo ver a un chico joven rubio de nos veinte. Tenía pinta de gigolo. Llevaba un traje casual con la camisa abierta hasta la mitad del pecho.

-Jejeje. Hace tiempo que no vengo al mundo humano. – Observó el lugar hasta que encontró a Rias – Oh mi querida Rias, he venido a verte. - casi todos en la sala se quedaron mudos. La forma en la que ese chico le hablaba a Rias era demasiado familiar. Por su parte Issei estaba que echaba humo, literalmente – Vamos a echar un vistazo al lugar de la ceremonia. La fecha de la boda ya está decidida por lo que tenemos que ir cuanto antes.

Issei estaba por entrar y matar a ese pajarraco del demonio. Kiba estaba muy serio, Koneko no reflejaba emoción, John estaba asombrada y Akeno seguía sonriendo, pero de manera forzada. Con rapidez, el Phoenix se acercó hasta Rias, la levanto del sillón y la movió con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame Raiser! – ordneó Rias mientras se soltaba del agarre del rubio.

-¡Oye tú, estas siendo grosero con la Jefa! – grito John mientras se levantaba del sofá.

Issei se sorprendió al ver la actitud del albino. Por un momento le cayó bien el tío.

-¿Y tú quién eres? – preguntó Raiser con voz disgustada.

-Yo soy el [Peón] de mi ama Rias Gremory, John Walker. – se presentó – Y he de decirte que esas pintas están pasadas de moda.

-HMmm. Pues mira tú que bien. – respondió con desinterés.

-Uy. Que malos modales. – se quejó. Luego miro a Kiba - ¿Y este impresentable quién es?

-Yo soy Raiser Phoenix, demonio puro de [Clase Alta] y tercer hijo de la Casa Phenex y prometido de la heredera del Clan Gremory, imbécil. – miro a Rias – Un desviado. Has reencarnado a un desviado. Qué vergüenza.

John estaba en shock y con una gran furia surgiendo de él, Kiba y Koneko estaban serios y Akeno había dejado de sonreír. Grayfia seguía con su cara sin emociones. Issei conseguía calmarse gracias a la ayuda de Ddraig.

-Por favor, sería mejor que nos sentáramos. – pidió Grayfia, aunque mas que una peticion parecía una orden.

Rias se sentó en frente de John, Koneko y Kiba se levantaron de su sofá y se sentaron junto a John. Akeno cogió unas tazas de té y la dejo en la mesa que había en medio de ambos sofás. Raiser, que se sentó al lado de Rias y no dejaba de tocarla, se acercó, cogió una taza, le dio un sorbo y sonrió.

-Él te hecho por la [Reina] de Rias esta exquisito.

-Muchas gracias. – sonrió forzada Akeno.

Después de beber él te, Raiser siguió tocando el cuerpo de Rias a su antojo. Piernas, brazos, hombros, el pelo.

-[Socio, cálmate. La vas a cagar si entras] – le advertía Ddraig, pero Issei estaba en su límite.

Cuando estaba por entrar por la ventana y carbonizar al Phoenix, una mano se posó en su hombro, notando como poco a poco su cuerpo se relajaba. Mirando sobre su hombro vio a su hermano, el cual estaba usando magia élfica para calmarlo.

-Gracias. – susurró agradecido.

David no le contesto. Simplemente escuchaba y observaba. Todos ahí dentro tenían expresión seria.

-Que vulgar. – murmuró John con desagrado.

-¡Basta ya! - toda la atención volvió a Rias, la cual se había levantado de golpe mientras miraba furiosa a Raiser, el cual sonreía arrogante - ¡Escúchame Raiser, no me pienso casar contigo!

-Ya me lo has dicho hace poco. Pero creo que tu familia está en una carrera para evadir una crisis.

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! ¡Yo soy la próxima heredera de la Casa Gremory! ¡Yo elegiré con quien casarme! ¡Seré libre hasta que me gradué de la universidad!

-Eso es correcto. Eres libre. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Sin embargo, tus padres y hermano están preocupados. No quieren que su familia se acabe. Recuerda que perdimos muchos de los nuestros en la Gran Guerra. Necesitamos más demonios puros para evitar la extinción. Está bien que los demonios reencarnados sigan. Pero no podemos dejar que estén por encima de un sangre pura. Para eso fuimos elegidos. Yo tengo hermanos mayores, pero faltas tú. Si no te casas, la Casa Gremory se extinguirá en esta generación. ¿Acaso quieres exterminar a tu casa? Este matrimonio es lo mejor.

-"Hay dios. Me voy a mear de la risa en la ceremonia." – sonreía divertido el castaño mayor.

Raiser iba a decirle algo, pero Rias hablo antes.

-No voy a extinguir mi clan. Me casare, - Raiser sonrió enormemente – pero con quien yo quiera, Raiser.

Raiser cambio su sonrisa por una mueca de ira.

-Ya me he hartado, Rias. Soy un diablo que lleva el nombre Phoenix sobre mí y no puedo dejar que se manche. Ni siquiera quise venir a esta mierda de lugar. El fuego y viento de este lugar es asqueroso. Para un demonio que simboliza el fuego y viento, como yo… ¡no puedo soportarlo! ¡Te llevare al Inframundo aunque tenga que quemar a tus siervos!

De su cuerpo surgieron unas potentes llamas. Estas estaban quemando el sofá e incluso el techo. Todos se pusieron en guardia.

-"¡Lo mato! ¡LO MATO!" – pensaba Issei con sus ojos carmesíes y vapor saliendo por su boca.

-Ddraig. – aviso David.

-[Vale]

[Reset]

Entonces Issei noto un gran cansancio de golpe. Era muy extraño que se usara el [Reset] sin el [Explosion], pero Ddraig habia encontrado una manera de lograrlo para momentos precisos.

-Tienes que calmarte.

-Me es muy complicado.

-Lo sé. Aguanta un poco más. – le miro con lastima para volver su mirada a los demonios.

Al igual que Raiser expulsaba fuego, Rias se cubrió con un aura negro-rojiza. Kiba, Akeno y Koneko estaban preparados para luchar, John se mantenía serio en el sofá, pero estaba listo para empezar a pelear. Cuando parecía que la cosa se iba a poner peor, Grayfia hablo.

-Señorita, señorito, cálmense, por favor. Si no lo hacen me veré obligada a tranquilizarlos. – expulso una parte de su aura.

-"Esa aura no está mal, pero no es nada en comparación a cuando se enoja." – pensaron ambos dragones.

Raiser y Rias hicieron una mueca y dejaron de expulsar aura. Los siervos de Rias dejaron su guardia y volvieron a sentarse.

-Aunque me lo diga la [Reina] más poderosa, no tengo miedo. Aun así, no quiero enfrentarme al grupo del [[Maou]] Lucifer, el cual dicen que está compuesto por monstruos.

-"Ya. Está completamente cagao."

-En fin, como ambas familias sabían que esto iba a pasar, debo usar un último recurso.

-¿Ultimo recursos? ¿A qué te refieres, Grayfia? – preguntó confusa Rias.

-Hacer un [Rating Game] con el señorito Raiser.

-¡!

-¿Y eso que es? – interrogó John.

-En un juego jugado por demonios con título de nobleza, y compiten haciendo que sus siervos peleen. – explico Kiba.

-Al igual que la señorita sabe, un [Rating Game] solo puede ser jugado por demonios mayores de edad. Pero en este caso, no es oficial. – explicó Grayfia.

-Solo implica a nuestras familias. – continuo Rias – Sabían que esto iba a pasar. ¿Por qué no me dejan tranquila? – termino quejándose enojada.

-Entonces, ¿participara, señorita?

-Si. Participare.

Raiser sonrió arrogante ante las palabas de Rias.

-Pues vale. Yo no he perdido en ninguno oficial. No podrás derrotarme, mi querida Rias.

-¡Lo hare! ¡Te venceré, Raiser!

-Muy bien. Si me ganas se anula la boda, pero… si pierdes te casas conmigo sin discusión.

Rias miraba furiosa a Raiser mientras que este sonreía arrogante.

-"Como si eso fuera a pasar. Tendrá que pasar por encima mío para ello." – pensaba Issei mientras ponía una sonrisa digna del Joker – "Siiii. Me voy a divertir muuuuuchoooooo."

-"Hala. Ya está. Ya le ha salido la vena sádica." – pensaba divertido David.

-Bien. Yo, Grayfia, confirmare su aceptación. ¿Está bien?

-Si. – respondieron ambos.

-Bien. Iré a informar a ambas familias.

Grayfia inclino su cabeza y desapareció en el círculo mágico de los Gremory. Una vez que se fue, Raiser miro al sequito de Rias y sonrió.

-Oye Rias, ¿estos son tus siervos?

-Así es.

Entonces, el Phoenix se echó a reír.

-Este partido será un chiste. Solo tu [Reina], la [Sacerdotisa del rayo], podría luchar contra mis sirvientas. - Raiser chaqueo los dedos y aparecieron un montón de chicas – Estas son mis lindas sirvientas.

Quince chicas en total. Habían tantas como fichas de ajedrez hay en total. Todas eran chicas, y no eran para nada feas.

-Nos vemos dentro de diez días, Rias. Será mejor que entrenes a tus patéticos sirvientes.

-¿Me estás dando ventaja? – pregunto incrédula y enojada la pelirroja.

-Créeme que te hará falta. Espero que no me decepciones. Nos vemos dentro de diez días.

Dicho esto desapareció en su círculo mágico junto a sus siervas. Todos tenían una cara de preocupación. Viendo que la charla ya había acabado, ambos dragones empezaron a alejarse del viejo edificio de la Academia.

* * *

 _ **Fuera de la Academia**_

-Voy a matarlo.

-Sep.

-Le arrancare las tripas.

-Sep.

-Le arrancare los ojos. Luego la lengua. Le sacaré las uñas de las manos y los pies una a una.

-Sep.

-Luego las pelotas se las meteré por el culo y su polla por la garganta.

-Sep.

-Luego le arrancare todas las extremidades y le meare encima.

-Sep.

-Y tú eres una nenaza.

-Sep… espera… ¡oye!

-Quería saber si me estabas escuchando.

-Sabes que te estaba escuchando. El saber lo que le harás al pollito es algo que no me interesa. De todos modos ya veré como le das una paliza cuando toque.

-…

-Así que dentro de diez días. Deberé hablar con Sirzechs para que nos deje una vía de comunicación libre.

-Aún sigo sin creerme que Sirzechs apruebe esto. Tampoco sus padres.

-Rias lo necesita, Ise. Ella y todo su sequito. ¿Acaso no recuerdas las palizas y derrotas que nos han metido más de una vez?

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo.

-¿Y que nos han enseñado?

-Que no somos invencibles. No somos tan poderosos. Siempre habrá alguien que esté por encima nuestro.

-Exacto. Perder no siempre es malo. A veces nos es necesario. Rias y los demás necesitan ver sus debilidades. Pero he de admitir que al menos la chica es moderna.

-¿?

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Sep. No es una damisela en apuros que debe ser rescatada.

-… Bueeeeeno. Yo no diría exactamente eso ya que si lo es. Por lo menos por ahora. Además, ¿no te cansas de los cuentos en los que el príncipe rescata a la princesa del dragón? Ahora el dragón rescatara a princesa del príncipe imbécil.

-Me mola más ese cuento.

-Por cierto, se me olvidaba, me voy a mudar con las chicas a la mansión.

-¡¿Ya?! – pregunto asombrado – Pensaba que lo haríais el mes que viene.

-Na. Me apetece ahora. Además, desde que no estás tú allí se ha vuelto más aburría la cosa. Las crías ya son mayorcitas y apenas hacen caso. Están en la época de explorar. Me aburro sin ti.

-¿Y las chicas?

-No es lo mismo. Con ellas me divierto de otra manera. Me hace falta mi hermanito pequeño.

-¿Y no será que solo lo haces para jorobarme?

-Puede ser.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Issei pudo comprobar que no solo su hermano se había mudado, sino que también sus cuñadas-hermanas. Por primera vez en dos semanas, Issei volvía a sonreír con pura alegría.

XXXXX

Durante los siguientes diez días, el grupo Gremory se fue a una casa de Rias en el quinto pino. Por lo que pudo averiguar Issei, el nuevo [Peón] de Rias, John, estaba empezando a saber como funcionaba su [Sacred Gear] y estaba dándole uso. Tenía curiosidad por ver como lo usaría y que habilidades tiene.

En la Mansión Dragón, Issei, David y las chicas estaban sentados en el enorme salón, en los comodísimos sofás y/o sillones mientras veían en la pedazo TV de quinientas pulgadas el futuro partido.

-Oye, hermano, ¿cómo has conseguido que te den una línea libre para poder ver el partido?

-Digamos que a Sirzechs no le importaba. Aunque solo él sabe sobre esto, así que tos callaicos, ¿eh?

-Si.

-Perfecto. Ahora queda poco para que empiece. Vamos a disfrutar.

-Je, como si pudieran ganar. – susurro malvadamente Raynare.

* * *

 _ **Dia del enfrentamiento**_

En la sala del club se encontraban los Gremory preparándose para su enfrentamiento. Kiba estaba apoyado en la pared. Tenía puestos unos guantes sin dedos en sus manos y una espinillera en cada pierna. Koneko estaba sentada en una silla mientras leía un libro. También llevaba guantes sin dedos. Rias y Akeno estaban en el sofá a espaldas de la pared mientras bebían té tranquilamente. John vestía sin nada más que su uniforme mientras leía una revista. Faltaban diez minutos para que empezara oficialmente el partido entre los Gremory y los Phoenix. Fue entonces cuando un círculo mágico apareció en el centro de la sala. El círculo era el de la Casa Gremory. De él apareció Grayfia con su típico traje de sirvienta. Todos se pusieron de pie ante la llegada de la mujer.

-¿Están todos listos? Ya faltan diez minutos antes de que el juego comience.

-Estamos listos. – respondió Rias.

Grayfia afirmo con la cabeza.

-Cuando sea el momento de empezar la batalla, serán transportados al campo de batalla con este círculo mágico. La ubicación del lugar es en una dimensión diferente usada para las batallas. Así pueden luchar con todo su poder. Es un espacio aparte, así que siéntanse libres de luchar a su antojo.

-Bien. Al menos no tendremos que restringirnos. – comento alegre John – Por cierto, Jefa, ¿no tenías un [Alfil]?

-Por desgracia, mi [Alfil] no puede participar. Te contare sobre ello después. – contesto sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Entendido.

-Este [Rating Game] será transmitido a los miembros de ambas familias desde un lugar diferente. – todos se sorprendieron ante las palabras de la mucaca - También el [Maou] Lucifer-sama estará viendo esta batalla. Por favor, no se olviden de él.

Rias fue la más sorprendida ante las palabras de Grayfia.

-¿Onii-sama también vera la batalla?

-Espera un momento. – interrumpió John con asombro – Lucifer, el [Maou] Lucifer, ¿es tu hermano?

-Así es. Mi hermano, Sirzechs Gremory, también es el [Maou] Lucifer. Siento no habértelo dicho.

-Hay mi madre. Soy el siervo de la hermana del [Maou] Lucifer. Ahhh, pertenezco a las clases acomodadas. – sonrió alegre de la vida.

-Veras, en la Gran Guerra anterior, el [Maou] Lucifer se encontraba en un estado crítico y falleció hace mucho tiempo. Pero no habría demonios si no hay ningún [Maou]. Es por eso que los demonios decidieron mantener los nombres de los [Maou] y dejar que sea heredado por los que tienen un enorme poder. Así que los actuales [Maous] son los sucesores de los primeros [Maous] que heredarán su nombre.

-Ah. Entiendo. Es cómodo.

-Para decirte la verdad, de las [Tres Facciones] de Dios, ángeles caídos y los demonios, los demonios tienen menos poder. De hecho, estamos en una situación difícil, pero aún estamos a salvo porque los actuales [Maous] tienen un poder igual al de los antiguos [Maous].

-Así que el hermano mayor de Jefa fue elegido para ser uno de los [Maou], ¿cierto? Vaya, debe ser muy fuerte.

-Sirzechs Lucifer, también se conoce como [Crimson Satan], es el hermano de Jefa y el más poderoso [Maou]. Es por eso que Jefa es la heredera del clan.

Después de la explicación de Kiba, y de que pasaran varios minutos, llego el momento de empezar el partido.

-Ya es hora. Todo el mundo vaya al círculo mágico. – ordeno Grayfia – He de avisaros que, una vez lleguéis al campo de batalla, este círculo mágico no se podrá usar hasta que el partido termine.

Una vez que termino la explicación, el grupo desapareció en el círculo mágico de transporte.

XXXXX

Sentado junto a la nekomata, Issei se puso un poco tenso, por lo que Lucia uso un poco de ki para relajarle.

-Gracias. – agradeció el castaño.

-Y por fin empieza.

-Ya era hora. Me iba a hacer vieja si esperaba más.

-No te quejes, Ray. Si son lentos no se le puede hacer nada.

-Chicas, ya basta, por favor.

-Vaaale.

XXXXX

Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos pudieron darse cuenta de que el lugar era la sala de su club.

-Esto, ¿es cosa mía o estamos en la sala? – pregunto John.

-Sí y no. Estamos en la sala, pero en un lugar diferente. Es una recreación. – explico Kiba.

-Ahhh.

 _*Hola a todos. Estoy Grayfia, una criada de la casa Gremory. Hoy seré el árbitro del juego entre los clanes Gremory y Phoenix.*_

La voz de Grayfia se escuchó por todo el lugar.

 _*En el nombre de mi amo, Sirzechs Lucifer, mantendré mis ojos en este juego. Mediante el acuerdo entre la señorita Rias y el señorito Raiser hemos creado este campo de batalla. El campo de batalla para este juego es una réplica de la escuela donde la señorita Rias asiste, la Academia Kuoh.*_

-Impresionante. Hasta el más mínimo detalle ha sido recreado a la perfección. – murmuro alucinado el albino.

 _*El lugar donde los dos equipos fueron transportados será su base. La base de la señorita Rias sería la sala de su club, situada en el edificio de la vieja escuela. La base de el señorito Raiser será el cuarto del Consejo Estudiantil, ubicada en el nuevo edificio. Para que los [Peones] utilicen la promoción, deben ir a la base del enemigo.*_

-¿Voy a tener que llegar allí para usar la promoción? Pues sí que es un fastidio. Tendré que darme una buena ducha relajante después de esto.

-Todo el mundo por favor ponga el transceptor en sus oídos. – ordeno la pelirroja.

Akeno les dio a todos un transmisor-receptor de tipo auricular.

-En el campo de batalla utilizaremos esto para comunicarnos entre nosotros. Ahora es el momento para el comienzo de la batalla. – señalo a John y Koneko - John, Koneko, vosotros no serán capaces de evitar una batalla una vez que entréis al gimnasio. Haced las cosas como la planeamos. Ese lugar será importante.

-Sí, lo haré.

-Entendido Jefa.

-Entonces me retiro.

Kiba puso su espada en la vaina y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Yuuto, haz lo que planeamos.

-Entendido. – y se retiró de la sala.

-Akeno, confío en que te movilices cuando sea el momento adecuado.

-Sí, Jefa.

-Ahora mis lindos sirvientes. ¿Están listos? No podemos dar marcha atrás. Nuestro enemigo es Raiser Phoenix, quien se dice que es un genio del clan inmortal Phoenix. ¡Ahora vamos a hacerlo pedazos!

-¡Sí!

-Entonces, ¡vámonos Koneko! ¡Vamos a patearles el culito! – grito con entusiasmo el albino.

-Sí, John-sempai.

Ambos salieron de la sala y empezaron a caminar por la Academia hasta llegar al gimnasio. Lo que no extraño a ninguno de los dos era que la puerta se encontraba abierta, y no cerrada.

-Guau. Incluso el gimnasio esta exactamente igual. Es impresionante.

Ambos corrieron a esconderse. Después de un par de minutos, Koneko hablo.

-Una presencia enemiga.

-¡Sabemos que están ahí, sirvientes de Rias Gremory! ¡Los vimos entrar!

Ambos Gremorys salieron de su escondite para encontrarse con cuatro de las sirvientas de Raiser. Una mujer con un vestido chino, la [Torre], dos gemelas, los [Peones] y una loli-shoujo, [Peón] también.

-Pues si sabíais que estábamos aquí podríais haberlo dicho antes. No nos hubiéramos metido en ese lugar. Hay cuanto polvo. Me costara quitárselo al uniforme. – se quejaba John.

[West Monster Divine]

Un par de guantes blancos con rayas negras aparecieron en las manos de John. Ambos guantes era como las patas de un tigre y tenía unas enormes garras tigresas.

-Vais a pagar por hacer que me ensucie.

-Arg. Un gay. Como os odio. – masculló con asco la loli.

-Pues ven aquí, que este gay te va a dar unos cuantos azotes para que aprendas modales. Puñeteros demonios anticuados. – susurro eso último.

-John-sempai. Voy a dejarte los [Peones] a tú. Yo me haré cargo de la [Torre].

-Entendido, Koneko. Dale bien duro. Jojojojo.

La mujer vestida de china hizo una postura de kung-fu y la niña del palo hizo una postura con su kon. Por último, las gemelas tomaron unas motosierras.

ÑIIIIIIII-ÑIIIIIIII

-¡¿Unas motosierras?! ¡¿Es que estamos locos?!

-Hora de jugar. – sonrieron felices de la vida.

PAM-PAM-PAM-PAM

Koneko y la chica kung-fu ya habían empezado su pelea. Parecía un torneo de artes marciales por los movimientos que hacían ambas. Según John, Koneko parecía tener ventaja por su pequeño cuerpo y su mayor velocidad.

Por su parte, John esquivaba muy hábilmente los ataques de la loli, que intentaba golpearlo de todas las maneras posibles.

-¡Quédate quieto! – ordenó la loli

Lo que la enfurecía es que John prácticamente estaba bailando mientras esquivaba sus movimientos.

-No puedo dejar que golpees mi bello rostro con tu palo. A saber dónde lo abras metido. Además, pelear es prácticamente bailar. – sonreía divertido.

-¡Jugar, jugar, jugar, jugar, jugar, jugar!

Las gemelas se habían lanzado contra John con sus motosierras. Al igual que con la loli, el albino esquivaba muy hábilmente, y elegantemente, los ataques de las tres chicas.

-¿Por qué no podemos golpearlo? - se preguntaban enojadas las gemelas.

-Jojojojo. ¿Ya habéis terminado? Entonces me toca a mí. – sonrió inocentemente.

Con rápidos movimientos se acercó hasta la loli, puso se mano derecha en su estómago y salió volando por una poderosa corriente de viento hasta estrellarse en la pared.

PUUUUM

Las gemelas estaban impresionada que bajaron la guardia. Eso fue aprovechado por John para lanzarles un rayo a cada una.

TROOOOOOMP

-¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?! – preguntó la [Torre] Phoenix.

-Es mi [Sacred Gear]. Tengo una copia de los poderes de Byakko. El rayo y el viento.

-*John, Koneko. ¿Me escuchan? Soy yo.*

-Te escuchamos, Jefa. – contesto el albino

-*Akeno está preparada. Quiero que os mováis de acuerdo al plan.*

-Entendido. Vamos Koneko. – la llamo mientras sus guantes desaparecían.

Ambos Gremorys empezaron correr como posesos hasta salir del gimnasio.

-¿Están huyendo? ¡Esta ubicación se supone que es un lugar muy importante! – grito la [Torre] Phoenix.

Pocos segundos después de salir, un poderoso rayo cayó sobre el gimnasio.

TROOOOOOOOOOOMP

Cuando el rayo se detuvo, el gimnasio estaba totalmente destruido.

-¡Toma esto! – sonrió Akeno con cara orgásmica desde el aire.

 _*Una [Torre] y tres [Peones] de Raiser Phoenix han sido eliminados*_

XXXXX

En la Mansión Dragón, todos veían sonrientes el partido.

-Vaya. Es interesante el [Sacred Gear] de ese demonio. Estoy segura de que a Azazel le encantaría estudiarlo. – comento Raynare.

-A Azazel le encantaría estudiar cualquier [Sacred Gear]. Es un friki de eso. – se burló Cristina.

Los demás asintieron.

-Parece que Rias ha hecho una buena estrategia. – comento Lucia.

-Veremos cuanto le dura.

XxXXX

-Wow. ¡Eso ha sido impresionante! Mi rayo no es tan poderoso. – John sonreía con estrellitas en los ojos.

-*Chicos, ¿me oís? Akeno hizo un ataque perfecto. Con esto, la primera fase de nuestro plan se ha completado. Ahora Akeno debe recargar, ya que sólo usa un rayo a la vez. Su uso repetido es imposible. El enemigo no supera en número. También vamos a atacar tan pronto como el poder mágico de Akeno se recupere. Así que quiero que cada uno de ustedes pasen a la siguiente fase.*

-Entendido.

BOOOOOOOOOM

Cuando estaban por moverse, una fuerte explosión ocurrió cerca de John. Cuando este se pudo incorporar vio el cuerpo de Koneko en el suelo.

-¡Koneko!

Se acercó corriendo hasta ella. Su uniforme estaba bastante destrozado y su cuerpo tenía heridas.

-Chupaos esa.

Cuando el albino alzo la vista, la vio. Una mujer vestida como una maga y usaba una capucha. Era la [Reina] de Raiser.

-Jejejeje. Cuando cazas una presa, es mejor cuando la presa logre algo, porque ese es el momento en el que es más vulnerable. Es necesario para nosotros sacrificar a nuestras piezas con el fin de acabar con una de sus piezas. Su grupo tiene un número reducido de miembros, para empezar. Incluso esto sería suficiente para poner a su equipo en una situación difícil. Incluso si nos derrotan, no pueden derrotar a mi amo Raiser. Es inútil resistirse.

La [reina] Phoenix empezó a reírse como una loca de una mala película.

-John-sempai... Akeno-sempai… Lo siento... Yo quería ser de mayor utilidad para Jefa…

-No te disculpes, Koneko. Lo has hecho muy bien. – susurro el albino mientras veía como Koneko desaparecía.

 _*La [Torre] de Rias Gremory ha sido eliminada.*_

El albino se levantó mientras miraba a la [Reina] Phoenix con odio.

-Fufufú. No me gusta tu mirada, [Peón]. ¿Quieres explotar como esa chica?

La chica vestida de maga apunto a John, el cual no se movió ni un pelo.

-Ara ara. Yo seré tu oponente. [Reina] de Raiser Phenex, Yubelluna. ¿O debo llamarte [Reina Explosiva]?

Akeno se interpuso entre ambos. La sonrisa que tenía asusto bastante al albino.

-No me gusta ese nombre debido a su mal gusto, [Sacerdotisa del rayo]. Pero he de admitir que quería luchar contra ti.

-John, ve con Yuuto. Yo me encargaré de ella.

-Entendido. Machaca a esa zorra. – y corrió hacia donde debería encontrarse con el rubio.

-No te preocupes, voy a vengar a Koneko-chan. Derrotaré a esta [Reina] con todo lo que tengo.

Un montón de rayos empezaron a cubrir a Akeno.

BOOOOOOOM-BOOOOOOOM-BOOOOOOOM

Explosiones y más explosiones fue lo único que pudo escuchar John.

XXXXX

-Como me esperaba del cabrón de Raiser. No le importa sacrificar a sus piezas. – comento enojado David.

-Despreciable. Como lo pille le hare sangrar. – susurro furiosa Raynare.

La vista del grupo fue hacia Issei, que se mantenía serio y calmado.

XXXXX

BOOOOOOOM-BOOOOOOOM-BOOOOOOOM

Poco antes de que John llegara a donde estaba Kiba, escucho unas poderosas explosiones.

 _*Tres [Peones] de Raiser Phoenix han sido eliminados*_

John paro de correr y espero a que el rubio apareciera. No tardo mucho para que este saliera de entre los árboles.

-Hola.

-Buenas.

-Lo siento, Kiba. Koneko...

-He oído el anuncio, así que lo sé.

-Vamos a ganar. Vamos a patearles el trasero operado a esas lagartas y a darle por culo al rubito idiota.

-Por supuesto. Esto… lo de dar por culo lo dices metafóricamente, ¿no?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! que sepas que no todos los gais damos por culo a todo buen trasero que se nos ponga por delante. Un poquito de por favor, hombre.

-Lo siento.

-…

-…

-Venga. Vámonos.

Después de avanzar varios metros, tres chicas aparecieron delante de ambos varones. La que se adelantó llevaba una armadura.

-Yo soy el [Caballo] del amo Raiser Phoenix, ¡Karlamine! Me aburrí de tratar de rastrearlos a través de sus estrategias. [Caballo] de Rias Gremory, ¡te reto a un duelo!

Kiba se rio para después presentarse ante la chica.

-Yo soy el [Caballo] de Rías Gremory, Kiba Yuuto.

-¡Yo soy el [Peón], John Walker!

Karlamine desenfundó su espada. Kiba también se dispuso a sacar su espada.

-El partido entre [Caballos]. He estado esperando por esto. Personalmente, me gustaría pelear en ese tipo de batallas.

-¡Bien dicho [Caballo] de Rias Gremory!

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

Las espadas chocan entre sí. La velocidad de ambos era demasiada para que John pudiera seguirlos

-Pareces aburrido.

La voz vino de una de las otras mujeres. Esta tenía una máscara que cubría su ojo izquierdo. Se trataba de la otra [Torre].

-Caray. Ella sólo piensa en espadas, espadas y espadas. Karlamine estaba haciendo una cara amarga cuando los [Peones] estaban siendo sacrificados. ¿Ella odia la estrategia de batalla de su amo, el [Rey]? Pero cuando pensé que me encontré con un chico lindo, él también es un fanático de la espada. Maldición, qué mala suerte.

Esta vez hablo una con rubia con vestido de princesa occidental. Era la [Alfil] de Raiser. Tenía un peinado en forma de taladro en ambos lados.

-Así que este es el [Peón] que la señorita Rias. ¿Ella tiene un mal gusto con los hombres?

-¿Lo dices porque soy gay?

-Puede ser.

-Mira, hoy me siento honesto, así que solo te dejare ese bonito rostro morado.

[West Monster Divine]

-Yo no seré tu rival. Isabela. ¿Quieres ser su rival?

La mujer con la máscara, Isabela, asintió con la cabeza. El [Alfil] se alejó y decidió mirar desde lejos.

-Bien, vamos a luchar. Ya me estaba aburriendo.

-Bien entonces. Después de ti iré a por ella.

-¡Bien, aquí voy [Peón] de Rías Gremory!

SWIFT

Con una velocidad digna de un [Caballo], la chica se lanzó contra John. Cuando estaba por golpearle, un muro de viento la detuvo.

-Vaya. Un [Sacred Gear] interesante. Parece que tendré que ponerme seria.

PAM-PAM-PAM-PAM

La chica golpeaba con golpes de boxeo el muro de viento del albino. Este empezaba a mostrar signos de cansancio.

-Vaya. Así que mantener este escudo de viento te cansa. Entonces será mejor que siga golpeando.

PAM-PAM-PAM

FISH

PUM

Al final el muro acabo rompiéndose y el puño de la chica golpeo levemente el rostro del rubio, el cual había conseguido esquivar lo justo para no recibir un gran daño.

-Te estaba subestimando. Si te digo la verdad pensaba que te derrotaría con unos cuantos golpes. Parece que Rías Gremory te entrenó bien. Sobre todo tu resistencia física y de [Sacred Gear]. Son magníficas. En una batalla, lo más importante es la resistencia. Incluso un idiota puede pelear. Pero se necesita energía para continuar en una batalla. Las batallas consumen mucha energía y concentración. Sólo esquivar el ataque requiere una gran cantidad de esfuerzo. Así que si soy capaz de hacerlo hasta ahora significa que has entrenado tu cuerpo al límite.

-Jejeje. Tienes razón. Mi ama ha sido muy mala y me ha entrenado hasta el agotamiento. No veas las ojeras que he tenido estos días. Ha sido horrible.

-Jajaja. A pesar de ser gay sabes pelear.

-¡Bueno ya está bien! ¡¿Qué puñetas pasa con los gais?! ¡Que sepas que te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida! ¡Ya veréis de lo que es capaz este maricón!

Mientras, ambos [Caballos], tenía luchas de espadas. El [Caballo] de Raiser había destruido la espada de Kiba, pero este parecía no estar afectado.

-Por desgracia, tu [Sacred Gear] no funciona en mí.

-Entonces yo también te digo esto. Lamentablemente, eso no es todo de mi Sacred Gear. -¿Qué? Deja de fanfarronear [Caballo] de Rias Gremory. Es desagradable para un Caballo decir...

-Congela.

Cuando Kiba dijo eso en un tono bajo la espada que estaba destruida empezó a congelarse. El hielo empezó a acumularse, y tomó la forma de una espada, una espada de hielo.

-Esta espada es el [Borrador de llamas]. Todo el fuego desaparecerá.

-¡Absurdo! ¿Me estás diciendo que tienes dos [Sacred Gears]? – grito mientras se lanzaba contra Kiba.

En el instante que la espada de Karlamine tocó la espada de Kiba, las llamas de la espada se congelaron. A continuación, se hizo pedazos, y luego desapareció. Pero no dejó de atacar. Tan pronto como ella arrojó su espada, tomó una espada corta de su cadera. Entonces, atacó con su espada y gritó.

-¡Nosotros los miembros del invencible clan Phoenix, gobernamos el fuego y el viento! ¡Toma esto! ¡Torbellino de fuego!

Un viento de fuego alrededor de la cancha de béisbol con Karlamine y Kiba en el centro de la misma. El aire era tan caliente que quemaba.

-¡Karlamine! ¡¿Has olvidado que tus aliados están aquí también?! – gritaba Isabela mientras se cubría con un brazo.

La espada de hielo de Kiba comenzó a derretirse después de recibir el viento de fuego. Aun así Kiba todavía no parece estar molesto.

-Ya veo, estas tratando de quemarme con tu torbellino de fuego.

Kiba puso su espada frente a él, entonces dijo con una voz fuerte.

-Para.

 _¡ABSORBE!_

La espada de Kiba absorbía el viento mientras hacía un gran ruido. El viento se detuvo, y el campo de béisbol se silenció por completo.

-Por fin se calmó. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que mostré más de dos espadas demoníacas en una batalla.

Había una hoja misteriosa en la espada de Kiba.

-¿Tienes múltiples [Sacred Gear]? ¿O tu [Sacred Gear] absorbe distintas habilidades y las haces tuyas?

Kiba negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Karlamine.

-Yo no tengo múltiples [Sacred Gear]. Tampoco absorbo los [Sacred Gear] de los demás y los hago míos. Yo los creo.

-¿Los creas?

-Sí. [Sword Birth]. Yo puedo crear espadas demoníacas. Ese es el nombre de mi [Sacred Gear] y verdadera habilidad.

Varias espadas aparecieron desde el suelo cuando puso su mano en el suelo. Todas ellas eran de diferentes formas y con distintas hojas.

-Así que eres un maestro de las espadas demoníacas, que afortunado. Puede que tengas un destino similar a los que manejan las espadas especiales.

La cara de Kiba pasó a una curiosa cuando escucho eso.

-¿Así que hay alguien aparte de mí que usa espadas demoníacas?

-No, no usa espadas demoníacas. Usa una espada sagrada.

-¡!

El ambiente se puso muy tenso. John pudo notar el aura asesina del rubio.

-Háblame de que el portador de la espada sagrada.

-Interesante. Parece que estás relacionado con la espada sagrada. Pero como somos espadachines, hablar sería de mala educación. ¡Yo te responderé con mi espada!

El aura asesina de ambos era palpable.

Por su parte, Isabela estaba por dar otro puñetazo a John.

PAM

El golpe fue directo al pecho, pero Isabela no espero lo siguiente. John le había agarrado el brazo con sus dos brazos.

-Has perdido. – susurro el albino con una cara de dolor.

Un poderoso rayo atravesó el cuerpo de la otra [Torre] de Raiser.

-¡Ahhhhh!

Después de varios segundos, John soltó su brazo y el cuerpo de la chica cayó al suelo.

 _*Una [Torre] de Raiser Phoenix ha sido eliminada.*_

XXXXX

-Sin duda ese chico es muy interesante. Ahora no hay duda. Ese es el poder de Byakko. – comento David.

-Una copia del poder de uno de los [Cuatro Monstruos Divinos]. Me pregunto dónde estarán los otros tres. – se preguntó Lucia.

-El que controla el aire y el rayo. Si los usa bien puede conseguir grandes combos. – razono Anawiel.

XXXXX

Karlamine miro a donde estaba John mientras su mirada seguía seria.

-Isabela y yo subestimamos tu poder y el de tu [Sacred Gear]. Tal como lo pensé, no eres un simple [Peón].

-Jejeje. Se agradece. Arg. Como duele. – se quejó mientras se sobaba el pecho.

-Sin duda no es bueno subestimarle.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

Ambos [Caballos] volvieron a reanudar su combate. Mientras John los observaba, otras tres chicas hicieron acto de presencia.

-Así que es aquí.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde está la hermana Isabela¡?

-¿Así que fue derrotada?

El resto de las piezas de Raiser aparecieron. Ahora había dos [Peones], un [Alfil] (no era Ravel) y un [Caballo].

-Hola [Peón], mira hacia allá. – llamo una de las chicas al albino – Nuestro amo Raiser dijo que está luchando con la señorita Rias Gremory. Mira allí. – señalo al cielo.

Cuando John alzo la mirada pudo ver que había un hombre con alas de fuego y una chica con alas negras. Raiser y Rias.

-Parece que mi hermano retó a la señorita Rías a un duelo, hizo que la batalla fuera inesperada. Si luchamos normalmente, ya habríamos ganado, pero nos dieron lastima. A este ritmo, serás derrotado antes de pelear con él. Jojojojo. – la que hablo y se rio como noble que era fue Ravel Phoenix, hermana de Raiser. -La [Princesa Carmesí de la destrucción], [Sacerdotisa del rayo], [La espada naciente] y un poderoso [Sacred Gear] como el tuyo. Sólo escuchar sus nombres me da escalofríos. Sin embargo, su oponente es el Ave Inmortal. No importa el tipo de poder que poseas, no es nada en contra del ave inmortal.

-Sin embargo, Raiser Phoenix también tiene puntos débiles. – sonrió el albino.

-¿Vas a golpearlo hasta que pierda la voluntad de luchar? ¿O a derrotarlo con un poder que iguale a Dios? ¿Estás tratando de ganar? Eso es gracioso.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Digo esto porque desde el principio la señorita Rias nunca tuvo la posibilidad de ganar. Eso es porque ustedes están desesperados por vencer a un inmortal.

-No existe un ser inmortal mientras haya algo o alguien que lo pueda matar.

XXXXX

-¡Esa es mi frase! ¡Me ha copiado! ¡Llamad a mi abogado! – grito enojado David.

-Hermano, tranquilízate. Es una frase lógica. Nadie te ha copiado. Seguramente tú la copiaste de alguien.

-…

-¿Ves?

-Caya bicho.

XXXXX

Entonces Ravel chasqueo los dedos.

\- Karlamine, dejaré al [Caballo] solo para ti, pero si pierdes no lucharemos uno a uno. Lo derrotaremos juntas. ¿O está tratando de avergonzar a los Phoenix? – la [Caballo] asintió.

-Sieris.

-Entendido.

La que dio un paso adelante era una mujer con un aspecto salvaje. Llevaba una espada en la espalda.

-Ella es otra hermana [Caballo]. A diferencia de Karlamine, ella no tiene nada de eso honor. Te derrotará, así de simple.

La chica saco la espada de su espalda… una inmensa espada.

-Debemos acabarte. Ni, Li.

-Nya.

-Nya-nya.

Las que respondieron a sus palabras eran dos chicas con orejas de gato.

-No subestimes a estos [Peones]. Su combate cuerpo a cuerpo es notable. – explicó sonriente Ravel.

Con gran velocidad, ambas chicas con orejas de gato empezaron a golpear a John, el cual apenas se podía defender por la gran agilidad y velocidad de las [Peones].

John volvió a elevar su escudo de aire mientras pensaba algo para derrotar a esas tres molestas chicas.

PAM-PAM

ZAS

El escudo no podría aguantar siempre. Se podía notar como poco a poco se hacía más débil.

-"A la mierda. Voy a quedarme agotado, pero no me queda otra. Joder, si hubiera tenido una semana más."

Junto ambas manos mientras su poder aumentaba.

-Nya, ¿qué ira a hacer?

-Estad atentas. – advirtió Ravel.

El escudo de aire se volvió más violento mientras este era cubierto por rayos.

-Mierda, ¡alejaos! – grito la [Caballo].

-¡Chupaos esta malditas zorras!

TROOOOOOOOMMMMMMP

El escudo de viento y rayos exploto. Se extendió como si una bomba hubiera estallado. Por suerte Kiba, y Karlamine, estaban alejados y pudieron esquivarlo. Para desgracia de Ravel, las otras tres piezas Phoenix no habían tenido esa suerte. Su cuerpo había recibido un torrente de aire como si le hubiera golpeado con un cacho mazo de metal enorme, por no decir que su cuerpo había sufrido una gran descarga eléctrica. Ahora las tres piezas estaban en el suelo.

 _*Dos [Peones], un [Alfil] y un [Caballo] de Rias Gremory han sido eliminados.*_

-No puede ser. – susurro Ravel al ver el resultado.

-Je… je… je… eso… no os… lo esperabais… ¿verdad… zorras? – se burlaba un agotado John.

-Impresionante. Sin duda el grupo de Rias Gremory está lleno de gente fuerte. – susurro la [Caballo] Phoenix – Sera mejor que terminemos ya, [Caballo] Gremory.

-Me parece lo mejor.

Ambos [Caballos] se miraron fijamente. Este sería el último ataque. Irían con todo.

FIUM

ZAS-ZAS

Con toda la rapidez digna de su pieza, ambos se lanzaron contra el otro. En un parpadeo, ambos ya habían cruzado espadas. Para sorpresa de Ravel, la que cayo fue Karlamine.

 _*Un [Caballo] de Raiser Phoenix ha sido eliminado*_

Pero Kiba no había salido sin un rasguño. Tenía un enorme corte en su pecho.

XXXXX

-Jajajaja. Buen combo. Sin duda uno bueno. – sonrió alegre David.

-Ese chico es bueno. Tengo ganas de cruzar espadas con él.

-Seguro que le ganas Cris. Eres mucho mejor que él.

-Ya lo sé.

-Sss. – los callo Issei – Aun no ha terminado.

XXXXX

-Kiba. ¿Estás bien? – pregunto John preocupado.

-Aun puedo luchar. ¿Y tú?

-También.

Ambos estaban alegres, hasta que cierto aviso de Grayfia les quito esa alegría.

 _*La [Reina] de Rias Gremory ha sido eliminada*_

-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron ambos.

BANG

La tierra vibró violentamente. John reconoció ese sonido. Rápidamente miro a donde estaba Kiba para verlo en el suelo con heridas aún más graves que las que le había dejado el [Caballo] Phoenix.

 _*El [Caballo] de Rias Gremory ha sido eliminado.*_

Las espadas demoniacas que había en el lugar empezaron a desaparecer. Cuando John alzo la vista pudo ver a la [Reina] Phoenix sin ningún rasguño.

-¿Cómo?

-Una pieza menos. – sonrió burlona.

-¿Fuiste tú quien le hizo esto a Akeno y a Kiba?

La [Reina] Phoenix miro con una sonrisa arrogante a John para luego volar hacia el techo del edificio principal, donde ahora estaban Raiser y Rias. John intento correr, pero cayó al suelo. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado agotado. Pero no se dejaría vencer. Con gran sufrimiento se puso de pie.

-¿Así que sigues de pie? – le pregunto Ravel en el cielo, con sus alas de fuego.

-"Mierda. Parece que se libró."

-Tranquilo. No pelearé ya que es una pérdida de tiempo. Perdieron desde el principio.

-Jejeje. He de decirte, niña, que aun quedamos mi ama y yo de pie. – decía con bastante esfuerzo.

-Tu [Sacred Gear] es muy interesante. Tengo la sensación de que podría ser un gran problema en el futuro, pero por el momento es totalmente inútil.

-Puede ser, sino también porque tanto vosotros como la señorita Rías apenas tienen experiencia. Incluso si sanas tus heridas, tu resistencia será igual. En esta situación perderás ya que se estás agotado. También por esto. – Ravel saco una pequeña botella - Son lágrimas del ave fénix. ¿Sabes qué son? Es muy sencillo. Nuestras lágrimas pueden curar cualquier tipo de heridas. Es limitado, ya que es demasiado poderoso. Bueno, eso sería natural. En nuestro caso le dimos a nuestra [Reina]. También estas lágrimas se venden a precios altos. Gracias a esto, el clan Phoenix es muy rico. Fuimos beneficiados desde que se creó el [Rating Game] con la inmortalidad y nuestras lágrimas. Siempre tuvimos la ventaja.

Después de la breve explicación, John empezó a correr todo lo que podía hacia el edificio principal, dejando a una descolocada Ravel en el sitio.

-¡Es-espera! ¡¿Me estás ignorando?! ¡Perderás de todos modos! ¡¿Por qué no te quedas aquí conmigo?!

-¡Como no te calles te voy a convertir en pollo frito! ¡Promoción a [Reina]!

John pudo notar como el poder recorría su cuerpo, pero desgraciadamente no curaba sus heridas. Después de correr, y jurar y re jurar que se pondría a hacer ejercicio a partir de ese momento, John consiguió llegar hasta el techo del edificio, donde pudo ver a Rias agotada mientras se apoyaba en su rodilla.

-Jefa, he llegado.

Rias miro hacia el albino y sonrió levemente.

-Tsk. El que faltaba. El maricón. Ravel, ¿por qué lo dejaste pasar?

Mientras Raiser reprendía a su hermana pequeña, la [Reina] Phoenix llego al lado del rubio.

-Amo Raiser. ¿Debo encargarme del [Peón]? El poder del [Peón] podría ser problemático.

-Haz lo que quieras.

-¡No nos menosprecies Raiser!

Una enfurecida Rias disparó su bola mágica hacia la cara de Raiser. Éste ni siquiera lo esquivó e impactó en su cara. Tal y como ambos Gremory esperaban, el fuego apareció en la parte de su rostro quemado y empezó a formar una figura. La cara de Raiser volvió a su forma original. Comenzó a mover el cuello como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Rias, ríndete. Decepcionarás a tu padre y a tu hermano, que están mirando desde un lugar diferente. No tienes opción. Es jaque mate, Rías.

-¡Cállate, Raiser! ¡No me daré por vencida! ¿Así que sabes el resultado? ¿No tengo más opción? Yo, el [Rey], sigo de pie ¿verdad?

-¿Jefa, seguiremos peleando? – pregunto el albino.

-¡Por supuesto!

John empezó a acumular poder en ambos guantes. Una poderosa corriente de aire y rayos envolvía las garras de tigre de John. Mientras Rias acumulaba Poder de la Destrucción.

-¡Tomad esto! – gritaron ambos.

El poderoso ataque fue directo al grupo de tres. Raiser y Ravel ni se inmutaron, pero la [Reina] Phoenix intento evitarlo, sin suerte.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

La explosión fue enorme, destruyendo gran parte del edificio. El cuerpo de John no pudo más y cayó al suelo, totalmente agotado. Para sorpresa de ambos Gremory, Ravel y Raiser estaban como si nada, aunque su [Reina] estaba gravemente herida.

-Lo siento, Jefa. – susurro John antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

 _*El [Peón] de Rias Gremory ha sido eliminado*_

-Ríndete ya, Rias. – ordenó serio Raiser.

Rias cayó de rodillas sintiéndose completamente derrotada.

-He perdido. Me rindo. – fueron sus palabras de derrota.

 _*Raiser Phoenix ha ganado esta batalla.*_

XXXXX

En el salón de la Mansión Dragón, Issei se levantó del sofá y se fue hasta su habitación sin siquiera hacer ningún sonido. Las chicas estaban preocupadas mientras miraban las escaleras. Po su parte David seguía mirando fijamente la pantalla.

-No me sorprende. – la primera en hablar fue Raynare.

-Cierto. Tienen potencial, pero ha quedado demostrado que no lo explotan. – dijo Cristina.

-Pero hay que decir que el albino fue el mejor del equipo. – hablo Anawiel intentando ver el lado bueno.

-Cierto. ¿Qué haremos ahora, David? – pregunto la vampira.

El castaño seguía mirando seriamente la tele mientras pensaba.

-Nada. Mañana por la noche será la ceremonia. Issei y yo irrumpiremos a lo grande. Issei le dará una paliza al pollito, yo me beberé un buen whisky, ganare mi apuesta con Sirzechs y luego volveremos aquí. Asunto arreglado.

-¿Ya está?

-¿Acaso quieres más? A mi parecer esta todo perfecto.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Bueno, me voy a la cama. Si alguna quiere venirse que no tarde.

Las chicas se miraron para luego levantarse e irse a su habitación.

-¿No le dirás nada a Ise? – pregunto la nekomata.

-Nop. No tengo na que decirle. Dejemos que se tranquilice solo.

-…

* * *

El [Sacred Gear] de John es de TheGamer24, que me lo comento. Espero que el personaje de John os haya gustado. Me dije, ¿qué cosa no ha aparecido en ningún fic español de HS DxD? Pues un gay. Así que lo he puesto. Espero que me haya salido bien. Vosotros me diréis XD.


	12. Phoenix - parte 02

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 11:

 **PHOENIX – PARTE 02**

* * *

Había pasado veinte horas desde el partido entre Rias Gremory y Raiser Phoenix, con la evidente victoria del rubio. Ese día Issei no había ido a clase por cosas obvias, entiéndase su instinto asesino de la hostia. Tampoco había salido de su habitación. Sabían que estaba ahí porque le dejaban la comida y bebida y al rato desaparecía.

-David, no crees que deberías hablar con él. – le comento preocupada Anawiel.

David se encontraba viendo la carrera de Fórmula 1, la cual era aburrida porque Hamilton estaba el primero con Rosberg y del tercero pa' lante estaban a más de veinte segundos.

-Nah. Tranquila. Ahora mismo está furioso, pero no lo exterioriza. Eso lo hará cuando se enfrente al pollito. Además, ¿qué podría decirle? No. ahora no. lo único que puedo hacer es esperar a la hora y entonces sacarlo de allí. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué hora es?

-Son las diez. Faltan dos horas para la celebración.

-Bah. Aun me quedan dos horas.

-¿No piensas llegar antes?

-Veamos. Tardo máximo diez minutos en prepárame por completo y un par en llegar hasta la sala de la celebración en Lilith. Tengo tiempo de sobra. ¿Estáis seguras de que no queréis venir?

Anawiel negó mientras se sentaba con un libro en la mano.

-¿Una fiesta de compromiso llena de demonios? – Pregunto sarcástica Raynare – Ni hablar. Seguramente acabaría montando un buen follón. – la morena se encontraba jugando a la PSP, y por sus gestos era uno de peleas.

-Cristina está estudiando para los exámenes en Madrid, por lo que no podrás contar con ella. – Explicó Silvia – Yo tampoco quiero estar rodeada por tanto demonio. Me angustia. Y en cuanto a Lucia… - miraron a la nekomata, que se encontraba durmiendo hecha un ovillo encima de un montón de cojines en el suelo – Aun no me explico esa manía que tiene de dormir así.

-Bueno, que se le va a hacer. En cuanto termine la carrera iré a prepararme.

XXXXX

Dos horas después, David se encontraba frente a la puerta de Issei, pensando en que hacer para que su hermano pequeño no intentara matarlo. Incluso para David era peligroso tener a un Issei muy furioso enfrente.

El dragón vestía un traje negro a medida, una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones abiertos y unos zapatos negros.

-"Menos mal que no me obligaron a ponerme la maldita corbata o una pajarita… ¡antes muerto!" – al final opto por hacerlo a su propio estilo.

POOOM

Con una poderosa patada, el castaño mayor abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrándose a Issei vestido con su traje, igual al suyo pero con corbata negra, el cual se había puesto por petición de sus hermanas-cuñadas, sentado en su cama con los ojos carmesíes, los cuales no se habían ido en todo el día. El menor levanto lentamente la cabeza para mirar a su hermano mayor.

-¿Hermano? ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Vengo a sacar tu culo de aquí! ¡Soy el puto amo y vengo a que me acompañes a repartir hostias!

-¿Ya es la hora?

-Por supuesto. ¿Acaso no quieres rescatar a cierta pelirroja? – sonrió malévolamente, enseñando sus dientes y afilados colmillos dragontinos.

Ante la mención de Rias, Issei se levantó de golpe, poniéndose justo delante suyo mientras sonreía de la misma manera.

-Vámonos. – ordenó tajante.

-Por supuesto hermanito. Pero dime una cosa, ¿me dejaras participar en la pelea o te enfrentaras contra Raiser y todo su sequito? – preguntó pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

Un gruñido muy profundo y aterrador salió de la garganta de Issei.

-Raiser es mío.

-Perfecto. Además, estoy seguro de que algún que otro se sorprenderá por varios motivos.

-¿?

-Ahora, ¡nos piramos! ¡Se va a liar parda!

Y ambos desaparecieron a través de una brecha. Cerca de la habitación del menor, las mujeres de David habían escuchado todo ya hora tenían una sonrisa en la cara.

-Bueno, vamos a ver la fiesta conexión demoniaca. – Sonrió Anawiel mientras bajaba al salón y encendía la tele – Gracias a David que podremos ver todo lo que pase. ¿Habéis llamado a Cristina?

-Me dijo que vendría en cuanto pudiera. Debe estar terminando ya su último ex…

Un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo del salón, y cierta chica apareció por ella.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Espero que no haya empezado! – grito mientras se sentaba de golpe en uno de los sofás.

-Tranquila. Acaban de irse. La diversión aun no empieza.

-¡Bien! ¡He traído biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Y enseño dos paquetes con seis botellas de Mahou, Estrella Levante, y demás.

* * *

 _ **Lilith – Capital del mundo demoniaco **_

Issei y David habían aparecido a apenas cien metros de la sala de ceremonias más importante de la capital demoniaca. Podían observar el lujoso y enrome edificio frente a ellos. Las luces estaban encendidas y podían escuchar el barullo de la gente ahí dentro. En la enorme puerta principal había varios guardias con la insignia de la casa Phoenix.

-Bueno, ¿entramos de la forma molona o elegante? – pregunto David.

-Forma molona.

-¡Perfecto!

Ambos dragones avanzaron a través del enorme jardín que tenía el edificio hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Al verlos los soldados de la casa Phoenix se pusieron en guardia.

-¡Alto! ¿Quiénes sois?

-Hola. Mi nombre es David y él es Ise. ¿Es aquí donde se celebra la fiesta de compromiso de Rias Gremory y Raiser Phoenix?

-Así es. Ahora marchaos.

-Oh. Así que no nos dejáis pasar. – susurró mientras sonreía como antes de irse de su mansión.

-Exacto. ¡Ahora largaos! ¡No lo volveré a repetir!

-En ese caso…

Issei fijo su mirada en los guardias. Estos empezaron a temblar de miedo al ver los ojos carmesíes de Issei. Temblar producto de un grandísimo miedo.

XXXXX

Lilith, la capital de [Inframundo] demoniaco. Allí donde los actuales [Maous] se reúnen para realizar su trabajo. Ahora mismo, en la sala de fiestas más lujosa de la ciudad, se encontraba reunida gran parte de la nobleza demoniaca, incluyendo la casa Gremory y la casa Phoenix. El lugar estaba decorado grandes cristales y lujo para hartarse. Cortinas hechas con telas egipcias de las buenas, muebles de la mejor madera, comida deliciosa y bebida de la mejor existente.

Los hombres llevaban tajes de apariencia muy cara mientras que las mujeres llevaban trajes que hacían resaltar sus figuras, además de estar adornados con pulseras o collares de diamantes, oro, platino y demás. En una esquina, sentados en una mesa semi circular, se encontraban los patriarcas Gremory, Sirzechs, Grayfia y Milicas. Ninguno de los cinco tenía un mal gesto. Es más, Sirzechs tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no era de alegría por su hermana, sino por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. En otra esquina se encontraban el grupo Gremory y el grupo Sitri.

Los Gremorys estaban tristes por su ama. Se sentían culpables por no haber podido hacer más en el partido contra Raiser. Al igual que los demonios que había allí, los siervos Gremorys también llevaban trajes de gala.

-Como odio esto. – expuso John mientras bebía elegantemente una copa de champan.

-Pues no lo aparentas. – comento Akeno con una sonrisa triste.

-Querida, aunque parezca que no, estoy sufriendo en el fondo. Créeme cuando te digo que hay cosas que odio, y una de ellas es esta. Pensar que estamos en el siglo XXI y aún hay matrimonios concertados. Es simplemente increíble.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero no podemos hacer nada. – declaró Kiba.

Fue entonces cuando los Gremory observaron al grupo Sitri acercarse hasta ellos.

-Presidenta. – saludaron respetuosamente los Gremory.

-Hola chicos. Lamento que nos hayamos encontrado en una situación como esta.

-Todos lo lamentamos, Presidenta. Si hubiéramos hecho más… - las palabras de Koneko fueron cortadas por la Sitri.

-No hay nada porque disculparse, Koneko. Lo hicisteis muy bien. Estaba claro que no podríais contra Raiser. Quizás si hubierais tenido más tiempo podríais haberlo conseguido.

-Bueno, ya da igual. – susurro John mientras observaba a Raiser Phoenix aparecer en el lugar más alto de la sala, el estrado.

-¡Bienvenidos todos! – Raiser empezó con su función. El rubio tenia puesto un clásico vestido de gala blanco – Gracias por venir a esta convocatoria. Es posible que muchos os estéis preguntando el motivo por el cual estáis aquí. Me llena de orgullo y satisfacción informaros de que estáis aquí para presenciar la unión de dos grandes casas del Inframundo. ¡La casa Gremory y la casa Phoenix! – grito alzando con alegría sus brazos. Los murmullos empezaron a oírse en la gigantesca sala - Y sin más preámbulos, os presento a mi futura esposa, ¡Rias Gremory! – A través de un círculo mágico apareció Rias, vestida con un precioso traje de novia, pero su gesto era de tristeza - ¡De hoy en adelante…!

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM

Todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada a la puerta principal de la sala. Allí podían ver a dos chicos. Uno era castaño y el otro pelinegro. El pelinegro tenía agarrados en sus manos a dos guardias Phoenix.

PAM

Con fuerza choco la cabeza de ambos y cayeron al suelo.

-"Ya han llegado. Hora de la diversión." – pensaba Sirzechs mientras ampliaba aún más su sonrisa, ante la mirada llena de extrañeza de sus padres y esposa.

El castaño se puso a buscar con la mirada toda la sala hasta que encontró la barra. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se acercó, cogió un vaso, se echó cubitos y luego lleno el vaso con The Yamazaki, considerado el mejor whisky del mundo. Una vez preparado el vaso y haberle dado un par de vueltas le dio un trago.

-Buah. Con razón es el mejor del mundo. Joder que bien entra.

Esa fue la frase que saco a casi todos los demonios del shock.

-¡¿Quién cojones sois vosotros?!

-¡Guardias!

-¡Atrapadlos!

Mientras los nobles llamaban a los guardias, David volvió al lado del castaño. Fue entonces cuando la voz de la heredera Gremory se escuchó en toda la sala.

-¿Filemón García? ¿Qué haces aquí? – interrogó sorprendida.

La mirada de los Gremorys y los Sitri viajaron hasta el pelinegro, que tenía su vista carmesí fija en Raiser. David sonrió colmilludamente para luego posar la mano en la cabeza de su hermano. Un círculo mágico apareció e Issei volvió a recobrar su aspecto original. Su rostro y cabellos volvieron, pero su mirada seguía siendo carmesí.

-¡Tu! P.. pe… pero… ¡¿PERO ESTO QUE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS?!

-Ya sabía porque me sonaba. – susurro asombrada Akeno ignorando el grito de su ama, recordando cuando Issei las salvo a ambas.

-¡Los [Hermanos Dragones]! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí esos mercenarios?!

-¡¿Cómo osáis interrumpir esta fiesta?!

-¡Señor Sirzechs, haga algo!

La mirada de los nobles se dirigió hacia el [Maou], el cual había caminado hasta estar al lado de su hermana, mirando a ambos castaños. David, con baso en mano, empezó a caminar junto a su hermano. Los demonios no osaban ponerse delante suyo. Su reputación era inmensa. Cuando estuvieron a cinco metros, Issei se paró, pero David continúo caminando hasta estar delante del Satán Rojo. Ambos muy sonrientes.

-Gane. – fue la palabra que salió de los labios del dragón.

-Eso parece. Acertaste en todas las palabras. – Dijo Sirzechs mientras le entregaba un sobre al castaño – Por cierto, ¿no podíais usar las tarjetas?

-Nah. Me apetecía entrar a lo grande.

-Armando follón.

-¡Por supuesto!

-¡[Maou] Lucifer, ¿qué significa esto?! – exigió saber un rabioso Raiser.

-¿Esto? Que yo sepa es una apuesta que he hecho con un muy buen amigo.

-¿Soy un muy buen amigo tuyo? – fingió hacerse el sorprendido.

-¿No?

-… que se le va a hacer.

-¡Esperad un momento! – Grito Rias - ¡¿Cómo es que él… – señalo a Issei - … ha estado en mi Academia sin que yo no me diera cuenta?! ¡Tú lo sabias! – acusó a su hermano.

-Pues sep.

-¡Hermano!

-Oye Sirzechs, - lo llamo David - ¿es que los demonios tenéis complejo? Siempre haciéndolo todo a lo gigante. – le comento mientras observaba la sala.

-Digamos que tenemos mucho terreno libre.

-¡Hermano!

-Dime Rias. – sonrió inocentemente.

-¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?!

-Ah. Esto. Digamos que… no los controlo.

-…

-Issei, ha pasado tiempo.

-Sirzechs. – murmuro sin apartar la vista de Raiser.

-Tú que me miras, imbécil. – reto el Phoenix.

-Oye Ise, - llamo David – explicas tú, explico yo o explica este. – señalando con el pulgar al [Maou].

-Yo lo hago. – le respondió un poco más calmado, consiguiendo que, por primera vez en todo un día, sus ojos se volvieran castaños – Es la mar de simple… no puedes desposarla.

-Porque tú lo digas. – sonrió Raiser con superioridad.

-No es porque yo lo diga. Tengo razón, ¿Sirzechs?

-Así es, Issei.

-Señor Sirzechs, ¿a qué se refiere? – Demandó el rubio – Rias lo firmo.

-Me refiero a que ella puede decir, firmar, jurar lo que le dé la gana que no importa un pepino. – respondió Issei.

-¡¿Cómo?! – chilló sorprendida Rias.

-Significa que aquí no pintas nada.

-¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! – Rias dirigió su mirada a su hermano.

-Porque es tu [Paladín].

-…

La sala se quedó completamente en silencio.

-Anda, coño, hace tiempo que no los veo señores Gremory, Grayfia. – saludo el mayor a los Gremorys, que estaban sonrientes aun sentado.

-Buenas noches, David. – saludaron.

-Espera espera espera. ¿Cómo que [Paladín]? – volvió a preguntar Rias.

-Hace años, por cierto incidente que creo que recordaras, contratamos los servicios de Issei Hyodo como tu [Paladín]. Prácticamente él tiene toda la autorización sobre ti, incluso para este matrimonio. Si él se opone entonces queda anulado.

-¡¿Cómo?! – chillaron Rias y Raiser. La primera con esperanza y el segundo con rabia.

-¡[Maou] Lucifer, pensé que teníamos un acuerdo!

-Vaya problema. Esto es un choque de intereses. El [Paladín] de mi hermana se opone a su boda, pero Raiser si quiere boda. Que marrón. – suspiro con fingido cansancio.

-Pedazo de cabrón. Si lo estas disfrutando. – susurro divertido David.

-¡Ya está! ¡Lo tengo! – Sonrió triunfante - ¿Qué os parece un duelo?

-¿Yo? ¿Luchar contra este mierdecilla? ¿Es una broma? – se rio Raiser.

-¿Qué te pasa, pollito? ¿Tienes miedo de que te desplume? – sonrió desafiante Issei.

-¡¿Cómo me has llamado?! ¡Acepto el duelo! ¡Mi sequito y yo contra ti! – grito mientras chasqueaba los dedos y su sequito al completo aparecía detrás suyo.

-Eps. Si vas a usar a todo tu sequito, entonces es mi deber como hermano mayor ayudar al hermano menor. – manifestó David mientras se posicionaba al lado de Issei.

-Perfecto. Así podré demostrar al mundo que los tan temidos [Hermanos Dragones] no son más que un par de mierdas.

-Uy lo que nos ha dicho. – Sonrió levemente – Entonces, Sirzechs, cuando quieras.

-Perfecto. Tenía un campo preparado por si ocurría algo como esto. Grayfia. – la llamo.

La peli platino se acercó hasta los peleadores.

-Yo seré el árbitro del encuentro. ¿Alguna queja?

-No. – respondieron Issei y Raiser.

-Bien. Entonces vayan… YA.

Ambos equipos desaparecieron en un círculo mágico hasta el campo de combate.

XXXXX

El sequito Gremory y Sona y sus sirvientes se acercaron hasta Rias una vez que ambos equipos desaparecieron en el círculo mágico. Mientras corrían hacia la pelirroja pudieron ver como aparecía un holograma gigantesco donde se podía ver el campo de batalla.

-¡Jefa! / ¡Rias!

La pelirroja aún estaba en shock por lo ocurrido.

-Era él. ¡Akeno, era el!

-Lo sé. ¡Ya decía yo que me sonaba de algo!

-Pedazo de dragón. A ese le dejaba hacer conmigo lo que quisiera.

-John-sempai, por favor, guárdate esos comentarios.

-Lo siento Koneko.

-Uno de los [Hermanos Dragones]. Es increíble que haya estado tanto tiempo en mi Academia y no me haya dado cuenta. – se recriminaba Sona.

-No es tu culpa, Presidenta. Ninguno nos hemos dado cuenta. – Consoló Kiba – Pero creo entender porque fue precisamente a nuestra escuela.

-¿Kiba?

-Ha dicho que es tu [Paladín], por lo que es su misión protegerte. Quizás por eso ha estado en la escuela.

-¿Pero por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? – se preguntaba Rias.

La pelirroja fijo su vista en su familia. Su hermano estaba sentado junto a su esposa e hijo, observando muy sonriente el holograma. Al otro lado, sus padres estaban exactamente igual.

-"Lo sabían y nunca me contaron." – pensó enojada. Camino hasta su hermano, el cual la miro sonriente – Explícame. – exigió.

-Veamos. ¿Te acuerdas del ataque que sufristeis tú y Akeno hace tiempo? – Ambas asintieron – Desde ese día contratamos a Issei como tu [Paladín]. Por ciertas circunstancias ingreso a tu Academia. En un principio, cuando se arregló tu matrimonio con Raiser pensábamos que serias capaz de derrotarlo tu sola, pero nos equivocamos. Aun no estabas preparada. Es por eso que hemos llegado a este momento. Issei no te dejara casarte con quien tu no quieras. Es uno de sus deberes. Claro que también tiene sus beneficios.

-Hermano, ¿puedes enseñarme el contrato?

Sirzechs chasqueo los dedos y dicho contrato apareció en su mano, el cual entrego a la pelirroja. La pelirroja empezó a leerlo con ganas. Según iba avanzando sus expresiones iban cambiando, pero la que más alegro al [Maou] fue la última. Supuso que fue por la última condición.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?! – exigió algo avergonzada.

-¿El que, hermanita?

-¡L-la… la ult… la última condición!

-Ah… eso… pensábamos que no sería justo obligarlo, por lo que debía ser él el que empezara.

-¡!

-¿Acaso no te gustaría? Llevas años intentando conocerlo o saber de él. – El sonrojo de Rias se hizo más intenso, si eso era posible – Supongo que no voy mal desencaminado.

-¡Hermano! –grito abochornada.

El resto de adolescentes no entendían porque su ama estaba más roja que un tomate. Luego miraron a la pantalla, donde ambos equipos habían aparecido.

* * *

 _ **Campo de batalla**_

Ambos grupos habían aparecido en lo que parecía ser un tablero de ajedrez gigantesco.

-Vaya. Espero que no juguemos al ajedrez. Nos faltarían muuuuuuchas piezas. – bromeo David. Issei estaba serio – Venga hombre. Aguafiestas. – Luego cambio su mirada a seria – El pollito es todo para ti. En cuanto al resto, ¿cómo lo hacemos?

El menor no respondió. Su vista viajaba por todo el sequito Phoenix, estudiándolas. Su mirada duro un poco más al posarla sobre la hermana pequeña de Raiser, Ravel Phoenix, la cual se sonrojo levemente al ver la intensa mirada del dragón. Luego volvió a posarla en Raiser.

-Dime una cosa, Raiser, ¿qué te parece hacer esto un poco más interesante?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Este partido es por, como ha dicho Sirzechs, choque de intereses. El tuyo por casarte y el mío por impedirlo. ¿Qué te parece hacerlo más interesante?

-¿Y eso que sería? – curioseó el Phoenix.

-Si nosotros perdemos, seré tu sirviente durante el resto de mi vida. Sin desobedecer una orden. Jamás.

Los Phoenix miraron asombrados al dragón, no creyéndose lo que lee había propuesto a su amo. David alzo una ceja ante la proposición de su hermano, pero conociéndolo como lo conocía, algo bueno estaba pensando. En la sala de la celebración, las caras de los demonios eran de incredulidad, mientras que las de los patriarcas Gremory y Sirzechs era de curiosidad.

-¡Jajajaja! - Raiser empezó a reír - ¡Perfecto! Pero, ¿qué pasa si ganáis?

-Una de tus sirvientes pasara a ser parte del sequito Gremory.

Ahora sí que no tenían palabras. Eso era un intercambio forzado. Rias miraba incrédula la imagen, no creyéndose que Issei fuera a conseguirle una pieza para su sequito.

-¿Qué pasa si Rias se niega?

-No creo que lo haga.

-Y dime, ¿qué pieza seria esa?

-Veamos. Prácticamente solo puede ser una. Tu hermana y [Alfil], Ravel Phoenix.

-¡¿Cómo?! – grito la aludida.

-*¡¿Cómo?!* - gritaron Rias, su sequito y los patriarcas Phoenix.

-¿Por qué motivo mi hermana?

-Es sencillo. Las demás solo serán fieles a ti y nadie más. La única que no sería "obediente" de esa manera seria tu hermana, ya que no te has acostado con ella.

-Así que lo sabes.

-Por supuesto. Entonces qué. ¿Aceptas?

-¡Jamás! ¡Mi hermano nunca…!

-Acepto.

-¡!

Ahora Ravel miraba incrédula a su hermano.

-Espero que sepas recibir órdenes, dragón, porque es lo único que harás el resto de tu miserable vida.

 _-*Bien. Ya que esta todo hablado… ¡Comiencen!*_ \- anuncio Grayfia.

Los primeros en atacar fueron los Phoenix. Dos chicas con motosierras se lanzaron contra David mientras una de los [Caballos] se lanzaba contra Issei.

BRRRRRRRRRRRR

BRRRRRRRRRRRR

-¡Matar matar matar matar matar! – gritaban las gemelas.

-Puñeta. ¿Por qué me tocan a mí las niñas?

David dejo su vaso de whisky en el suelo, cubrió sus manos con fuego y agarro ambas motosierras.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-¡Con las manos desnudas!

Ambas estaban estupefactas al ver como sus adoradas motosierras se derretían al contacto con el ardiente fuego de David.

-Inútil.

PAM

Agarro la cabeza de ambas y las choco con fuerza, dejándolas inconscientes. Por su parte, Issei esquivaba la espada gigantesca de la [Caballo].

-Tsk. ¡Quédate quieto!

-…

Issei solo miraba serio a la chica, esperando. Después de dos cortes vio la apertura.

PAM

CRASH

Con un poderoso derechazo al estómago, Issei mando la chica a chocar con una de las figuras de ajedrez.

 _*Dos [peones] y un [Caballo] de Raiser Phoenix han sido eliminados*_

-Je. Parece que no son solo palabras. Así que su reputación no es mentira. – sonrió desafiante Raiser. A su lado, su hermana tenía una mirada muy seria – Chicas, id todas.

-Entendido, amo.

El resto del sequito Phoenix, salvo Ravel, se lanzó contra ambos dragones.

-¿Te ocupas del [Caballo] y yo de la [Reina]? Parecen los más problemáticos.

Issei solo asintió mientras convocaba su espada élfica. La segunda [Caballo] de Raiser se acercó hasta Issei.

-Hola. Mi nombre es… – Issei no la dejo terminar.

-No me importa. Solo terminemos con esto pronto.

-…

La chica se preparó y se lanzó contra Issei.

KACHIN

La demonio había hecho un corte descendente, que fue bloqueado por Issei sin problema alguno.

-Esa espada… no es normal… es peligrosa…

-…

Otra vez intento cortas a Issei, pero de nuevo fue bloqueado.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

ZAS

El [Caballo] había dejado una apertura que Issei no desperdicio, provocándole un corte profundo desde la cintura hasta el hombro. La chica empezó a desaparecer.

 _*Un [Caballo] de Raiser Phoenix ha sido eliminado*_

 _*Seis [peones] de Raiser Phoenix han sido eliminados*_

Issei dirigió la mirada a su hermano, que estaba limpiándose las manos.

-Puede que fueran seis, pero no estaban a mi nivel. – le aclaró.

-¡Malditos hijos de puta! – chilló una [Torre].

-¡Pagareis por esto! - grito la otra [Torre].

-Quedan dos [Torres], dos [Alfiles], la [Reina] y luego el pollito. – Susurro David para luego mirar a Issei - ¿Mitad y mitad? – el menor asintió - Perfecto.

Ambas [Torres] se lanzaron contra el castaño menor, el cual había vuelto a guardar a [Glamdring]. Lo que empezó fue un baile. Ambas [Torres] usaban artes marciales, intentando golpear a Issei, el cual parecía bailar mientras las esquivaba.

-¡¿Cómo cojones es que puede esquivar nuestros golpes?!

-¡Deja de bailar, maldito imbécil!

-…

BOOOOOOOOOM

Por su parte, David acababa de dejar inconsciente a la [Alfil] de Raiser, usando su fuego. La chica había usado su báculo para lanzar un hechizo contra David. Éste había lanzado una gran bola de ardiente fuego, destruyendo su ataque y alcanzándola a ella.

PUM-PUM

CRASH-CRASH

 _*Un [Alfil] y dos [Torres] de Raiser Phoenix han sido eliminados*_

Issei había golpeado fuertemente a ambas [Torres] en la cabeza para luego agarrarlas y lanzarlas con una fuerza monstruosa contra las piezas de ajedrez, destrozando más de una a su paso. Ya que eran [Torres] tendrían más resistencia, por lo que había que ser más contundente. Ahora solo quedaba la [Reina], Ravel y Raiser.

-Bueno, hermano, yo me ocupo de la gran pechonalidad y tú del pollito.

La [Reina] de Raiser se acercó hasta quedar a cinco metros de David.

-La [Reina Explosiva], por lo que tengo entendido.

-La última persona que me llamo así la hice pedazos.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Fue la [Reina] de Rias. Pero como abras notado, no soy ella.

El fuego empezó a cubrir el cuerpo de David mientras que el de la [Reina] Phoenix se cubrió de poder demoniaco. Con un rápido movimiento, la [Reina] lanzo una bola hacia David.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

La explosión fue enorme. La chica sabía que no le había dado, por lo que empezó a buscar por todos lados.

-Arriba.

FRUSSSSSSS

La [Reina] tuvo tiempo justo para crear una barrera y evitar acabar convertida en cenizas. A pesar de ello, podía sentir el ardiente calor, provocando que empezara a sudar mucho. Una vez que el fuego se extinguió, la [Reina] empezó a lanzar bombas, intentando alcanzar sin problemas a David, el cual las esquivaba con sus alas dragontinas.

-Si vamos a luchar así…

David creo un círculo mágico en ambas manos. Todos se extrañaron al ver sus glifos. Eran unos glifos que nunca antes habían visto.

-¿Qué es eso? – demandó la [Reina].

-Je. Pronto lo sabrás. Ahora… ¡Flechas Celestiales!

Innumerables flechas doradas salieron a enorme velocidad del círculo mágico en dirección a la [Reina] Phoenix.

FIUM-FIUM-FIUM

BOOOOM-BOOOOM

La lluvia de flechas mágicas élficas caía sin cesar contra la barrera mágica de la [Reina] Phoenix. No tardo mucho para que dicha barrera empezara a agrietarse.

CRASH

Al final, la barrera no pudo aguantar el asalto y se rompió, dejando que las flechas llegaran hasta la [Reina]. Después de que la lluvia de flechas terminara, solo se podía ver a la [Reina] Phoenix desapareciendo en lucecitas.

 _*La [Reina] de Raiser Phoenix ha sido eliminada*_

La penúltima pieza de Raiser había caído. Ambos rubios Phoenix miraban asombrados la muestra de poder de ambos dragones. Si su información era correcta, ninguno había mostrado su poder. Issei no había usado su [Sacred Gear] y David no había usado su verdadero fuego ni sus fragmentos de [Excalibur].

Lo que los saco a ambos de sus pensamientos fueron los pasos de Issei, que caminaba tranquilamente hacia ellos. Desde la distancia, ya habiendo descendido y cogido su copa, David observaría paciente el desenlace.

Cuando el castaño menor estuvo cerca de ambos rubios, Ravel se puso delante, extendiendo sus brazos e invocando su fuego de fénix. Issei se quedó parado delante suyo, mirándola intensamente. La joven rubia se sonrojo ante su mirada, mientras se ponía nerviosa.

-Ravel… - la llamo su hermano con voz seria - … apártate.

-Pero hermano.

La rubia se apartó al ver que su hermano miraba serio como pocas veces a Issei. Al final acabo alejándose. No noto cuando David se puso a su lado.

-¿Lista para ver el gran final?

La rubia pego un pequeño brinco al escuchar la voz del dragón mayor a su lado.

-Mi hermano, ganara. Lo sé.

-¿Tan segura estas?

-Por supuesto. Es inmortal.

-Je. Veremos si eso es suficiente.

-¿?

XXXXX

Todos los demonios veían asombrados la imagen del campo de batalla. Prácticamente ambos dragones habían arrasado al equipo de Raiser. Habían limpiado el suelo con ellos. Quienes más asombrados estaban eran los jóvenes demonios Gremory y Sitri.

-Increíble. – Dijo Akeno con los ojos abiertos a tope – Les han derrotado tan fácilmente. Además, ese círculo mágico es algo que nunca he visto ni estudiado.

-Y esa habilidad con la espada. Supera a la mía. – Comentó Kiba con una sonrisa – Podría derrotarme con facilidad.

-Sin duda son extremadamente fuertes. Estoy seguro de que solo uno de ellos podría haberlos derrotado. – hablo John.

-Coincido con John-sempai.

-Sin duda me alegro de que no haya habido follones en la escuela. Hubiera sido nuestra derrota. – murmuró muy seria Sona.

-¿Presidenta?

-Reconozco cuando un contrincante es superior… y en este caso es muy superior. Dudo que nuestro equipo unido al de Rias pudiera derrotarlos. No. No podrían. Somos demasiado débiles.

XXXXX

-¡Yuju! ¡Toma ya! ¡Chupaos esa, pollitos de mierda! – gritaba alegre Cristina con una botella de litro de cerveza en mano.

-¡ja! ¡Como si hubieran tenido la más mínima probabilidad! – se burló Raynare.

-Ambos son muy fuertes. Pero ahora empieza lo bueno. – comento tranquila Silvia.

-Coincido con ella. Hasta ahora eso ha sido un calentamiento. Ahora Ise deberá enfrentarse a Raiser. Me pregunto qué hará. Por mucho que ataque éste se recuperara. – pensó Lucia.

-Quien sabe. Deberemos esperar a ver que piensa. – dijo Anawiel.

XXXXX

Ambos contrincantes se miraban sin pestañear. Issei contra Raiser. Dragón contra Fénix. Este era el clímax de la batalla.

Raiser expulso de golpe todo su poder demoniaco, transformado en fuego y viento. Por su parte, Issei, al saber que se enfrentaba a la inmortalidad del Phoenix, fue con todo.

[Balance Breaker Boosted Gear] [Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

El único cambio físico que sufre son unas mechas rojas en su cabello y la aparición de una joya en su pecho y en sus hombros.

Ravel tembló al notar como el poder del castaño había aumentado enormemente, aunque Raiser solo entrecerró los ojos. En la sala de ceremonias, los más jóvenes observaban impactados el aumento de poder. Incluso allí podían sentir su poder. David, por su parte tenía una mirada seria, al igual que sus chicas en el mundo humano.

-Bien, Raiser Phoenix, comencemos.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Dragon Shot]

Una bola roja del tamaño de un balón de baloncesto envuelta en aura verde surgió en el brazo izquierdo de Issei y salió disparado hacia Raiser.

-¡Ala del fénix!

Raiser unió fuego con viento y envió un ataque en forma de ala contra él [Dragon Shot] de Issei.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

La explosión resultante fue gigantesca. Ravel se puso cerca de David porque estaba a punto de salir volando por lo aires, producto de la gigantesca onda de choque.

BOOOOOM-BOOOOOM

Después del choque inicial, más ataques a distancia empezaron a escucharse y sentirse. Luego de eso, hubo tres segundos de completo silencio. Ravel volvió a su lugar para ver como Issei y Raiser se lanzaban el uno contra el otro. Ambos con fuego en sus manos.

PUUUUUUUUUUUM

Ambos habían chocado sus puños, produciendo otra onda de choque.

PUUUM-PUUUM

Puño con puño. Rodilla con rodilla. Pierna con pierna. Cabeza con cabeza. Ambos habían empezado una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Cada vez que Issei conseguía golpear el cuerpo de Raiser, que era casi siempre, este volvía a la normalidad con su fuego.

-Tsk. Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Ahora sí creo en vuestra reputación. Y pensar que eres el más fuerte.

-….. ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Ay que me meo! ¡Jajajajaja!

Todos los demonios miraban a Issei como si este se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? – demandó enojado Raiser.

-¡¿Y-yo… m-más fuerte… que mi hermano?! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Que buen chiste!

-¿Acaso no es así?

Issei se calmó un poco, lo suficiente para hablar con normalidad.

-Para nada. Él es más fuerte que yo. Aun no soy capaz de derrotarlo. Pero si puedo estar a su altura.

-"Si no puedes hacerlo es por mi fuego, que me supone una ventaja, pero tú eres mucho más poderoso que yo" – pensó David con una sonrisa ladina.

Esa confesión impresiono al Phoenix, que dirigió su mirada a David.

-Ahora sigamos.

El Phoenix no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Issei lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo mando contra el suelo, provocando un poderoso cráter.

-Oye, te llamabas Ravel, ¿verdad? – Le pregunto David a la rubia, quien asintió - ¿En este combate podemos usar nuestras armas? – Otro asentimiento - ¿Y si son capaces de matar a un demonio? Me refiero de matar matar.

-Bueno, esto es un juego. Creo que no es posible aunque tuvieras un arma sagrada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Gracias por la respuesta, pequeña. – sonrió para luego mirar a Issei – Ei, hermano. Si te hace falta úsala, pero no lo mates.

Issei asintió.

-Oye, no soy pequeña. Tengo quince. – le recrimino Ravel.

-Y yo veintiuno. Así que, como a mí me dicen mocoso o larva a ti te toca pequeña.

-¿Larva?

-Me lo dicen los dragones adultos. Prácticamente, en edad de dragón, llevaría dos años fuera del huevo. Ise llevaría poco menos. Prácticamente somos larvas.

-Ahhh. ¿Y qué es eso que puede usar?

-Créeme cuando te digo que mejor pienses en que no lo use, por el propio bien de tu hermano.

Raiser se encontraba saliendo del cráter mientras se tocaba el pecho, donde Issei le había golpeado.

-Jajajaja. Te dije que no podrías derrotarme. ¡Soy inmortal!

-Aun no cantes victoria.

Con un poderoso aleteo, Issei cayó en picado sobre Raiser, con tal velocidad que el Phoenix no pudo esquivarlo. Cuando estuvo a su altura, lo agarro de la cara y, debido a su velocidad, la cabeza del rubio se estrelló contra el suelo, hundiéndose varios metros.

BOOOOOOOM

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Dragon Shot]

KABOOOOOM

La esfera roja con aura verde exploto cuando alcanzo al Phoenix, provocando una explosión aun mayor a cuando ese mismo ataque choco con el de fuego y viento de Raiser. Después de un par de minutos, Raiser volvía a aparecer entre las rocas. Su cuerpo, a pesar de ser inmortal, se recuperaba más lentamente. Aun le faltaba parte de la cara, pecho, brazo izquierdo y cadera.

-Parece que ya no te recuperas tan rápido.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Tornado de fuego y viento!

A pesar de no haberse recuperado del todo, Issei uso uno de sus ataques más poderoso, siendo seguido de otro.

-¡Ataque final del Fénix! ¡Furia del viento ardiente!

Ambos ataques fueron lanzados con fuerza contra Issei.

-"Mierda. Esto me va a hacer mucha pupa si me golpea"

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Defense of flames]

Un poderoso muro de llamas de color rojo puro apareció delante del castaño.

KABOOOOOOOOOOM -KABOOOOOOOOOOM

Ambos ataques chocaron contra la defensa de llamas rojas de Issei. La explosión fue tan grande que incluso David tuvo que usar sus alas dragontinas para cubrirlos a él y a Ravel.

Tanto en la sala de ceremonias como en la mansión, todos estaban expectantes por ver el resultado del choque de ambos poderes. El espeso polvo de tierra producida por ambas explosiones no dejaba ver nada. David, una vez incorporado, agito con fuerza varias veces sus alas, despejando el lugar. Al final se pudo ver a ambos contrincantes. Raiser respiraba agitadamente mientras que Issei respiraba un poco cansado, pero mucho menos que el rubio.

-Mierda. ¡¿Cómo es posible que no estés más agotado?!

-Llevo entrenando como condenado desde que tenía cuatro años con seres mucho más poderosos que casi todos los que están en la sala. Supongo que eso ha provocado que tenga mejor condición que la tuya, que nada más que te fías de tu inmortalidad. No sabes pelear adecuadamente.

-¡Muérete! – Raiser se lanzó contra Issei, volviendo a convocar todo su poder… o el que aún le quedaba.

BOOOM

PUUUUUUM

BOOOOOM

BOOOOOM

PUUUUUUM

Durante varios minutos ambos contrincantes estuvieron dando y recibiendo golpes del otro. Issei empezaba a cansarse mientras que la auto curación de Raiser empezaba a ser mucho más lenta.

PUM

FIUM

BOOOOM

Raiser acababa de ser lanzado hacia el suelo por un poderoso puñetazo de Issei.

-Ahhh… ahhh… me cago en la puta regeneración de los cojones… - se quejaba Issei viendo cómo, de nuevo, el cuerpo del Phoenix se recuperaba.

Por su parte, Raiser también estaba muy agotado, pero gracias a su inmortalidad tenía la ventaja.

-"Tendré que usarlo. Este tío no pierde su espíritu de lucha y yo estoy empezando a cansarme demasiado."

Issei saco su espada de su dimensión de bolsillo a través de la brecha y la apunto contra Raiser.

-Parece que va a usarla. – susurro David.

Ambos, Raiser e Issei se miraron para lanzarse otra vez.

FIUM-FIUM

ZAS

Con un movimiento limpio, Issei corto profundamente a Raiser en el pecho, provocando que este cayera al suelo, el cual se ensuciaba con su sangre.

ZAS

Con un rápido movimiento Issei limpio su espada y empezó a caminar hacia Raiser, el cual ahora lo miraba con terror.

-P-por favor… Ya basta… - suplicaba.

-Ríndete y esto habrá acabado.

-Y-yo m-me r-rindo. – dijo con su voz temblando.

 _*Raiser Phoenix se rinde. Issei Hyodo ha ganado este partido*_

Entonces los cuatro luchadores que quedaban empezaron a desaparecer en luces.

* * *

 _ **Sala de ceremonias**_

Todos los demonios veían alucinados a ambos dragones, los cuales habían aparecido en la sala junto a Ravel. Raiser había sido llevado a un hospital ya que su herida tardaba demasiado en curarse. Su regeneración era casi nula.

David paso un brazo por la cintura de Issei mientras cogía su brazo y lo pasaba por sus hombros, ayudándole a caminar hasta una silla, donde el castaño menor se sentó bastante cansado. David cogió dos vasos, ya que el suyo se había roto, les puso hielo, les hecho whisky y le dio uno a Issei, el cual le dio un pequeño sorbo.

-No es bueno que los menores beban. – sonrió Sirzechs, que se había acercado junto con los Gremory y Sitri.

-Bah. Da igual. De todos modos no nos afecta. Podríamos bebernos tres botellas que seguiríamos como si nada. Ni borrachera ni hígado hecho mierda. Nada de nada.

-Tenéis suerte. Pero que yo sepa, si le hechas destilado de la manzana de Tannin entonces si podéis emborracharos.

-… puede.

Issei fijo su vista en Ravel, la cual caminaba hacia sus padres, que tenían una mirada seria. Los tres intercambiaban palabras para que luego la Phoenix menor caminara hacia el grupo de Rias.

-Señorita Rias Gremory.

-Hola Ravel. Oye, lo que acordaron ellos…

-Es un acuerdo legal. Como su [Paladín], él puede tomar esas decisiones. A partir de ahora soy su [Alfil]. Espero serle útil.

La pelirroja sonrió, contagiando el gesto a la rubia.

-Estoy segura de que lo harás, Ravel.

Entonces Ravel noto la mirada de Issei, por lo que volvió a caminar hacia sus padres, que la esperaban con una leve sonrisa.

-Oye Ise. – Lo llamo Sirzechs - ¿Qué era esa espada? Nunca había visto un arma no sagrada que provocara una herida semejante a un Phoenix. – la atención de todos se centró en el castaño menor, que se sentía nervioso al notar tantos pares de ojos fijos en el – Lo mismo con ese círculo mágico que has usado, David. – ahora las miradas se intercambiaban entre ambos hermanos.

-¿Le estas pidiendo a un mago que revele sus cartas? Eso no está bien, Sirzechs.

-Por intentarlo no pierdo nada.

-Jejejeje. Me temo que no contestare a esas preguntas. Por lo menos no aun. Ahora, si nos disculpáis, debemos irnos.

-¿No os quedáis a la fiesta?

-¿Acaso va a haber fiesta? – Pregunto asombrado – Pensaba que era la fiesta de compromiso. ¿De qué será ahora?

El [Maou] simplemente alzo los hombros.

-Nah. Tengo ganas de dormir. – esclareció Issei mientras se terminaba la copa y creaba una brecha.

Antes de traspasar dicha brecha echo una mirada tanto al grupo Gremory como al grupo Sitri, dejando su vista más tiempo sobre Rias, la cual se sonrojo levemente.

-Nos vemos en la escuela. – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer.

-Bueeeeeno. Nos vemos.

Al igual que Issei, David traspaso su propia brecha.

-Uhhh. Esto se va a poner muuuuuuuy interesante. Jojojojo. – se rio John.

* * *

 _ **Mansión Dragón**_

Lo primero que vio Issei al regresar a la mansión fue a sus hermanas-cuñadas lanzarse encima suyo mientras le felicitaban por su victoria contra el Phoenix.

-¡Bien hecho!

-¡Así se hace hombretón!

-¡Estamos orgullosas de ti!

-¡Tenías que haberle cortado en pedazos, no hacerle esa mierdecilla de corte!

-Cristina, no seas mala. Enhorabuena, Ise.

-Buhhh. Muchos mimos para él y pocos para mí. – se quejó David, que había aparecido poco después.

-No seas celoso. – dijeron las cinco al mismo tiempo, mientras abrazaban mimosamente a su consentido hermanito pequeño.

-Ya. Ise, a la cama, que mañana hay clase.

-Siiiiiiiii.

Una vez que Issei se fue a su habitación, ahora contento, las cinco chicas miraron fijamente al mayor.

-¿Que?

-¿Qué de qué?

-Que de nada, tú has dicho que.

-Yo no he dicho que, he preguntado qué.

-Tú has dicho que y nosotras hemos preguntado qué.

-He dicho qué de qué en plan qué.

-Eh… tú has dicho que.

-… ¿me estáis intentado liar la cabeza?

-Noooooo. Un poco. – respondieron al unísono, como antes.

-Ya. Bueno, ¿por qué me miráis tan fijamente?

-Solo hemos podido ver el partido. Nos preguntamos si ha habido follón por tu magia y la espada de Issei. – le explico Anawiel.

-Ha. Eso. Nah. No ha pasado nada.

-…

-Bueno, estoy cansado así que, ¿nos vamos a la cama?

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente – cuarto de Issei**_

Los rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana del joven castaño, el cual, al recibir en la cara la luz del día, se removió levemente en la cama, abrazando algo muy suave en el proceso. Era suave… y grande… y blandito… y parecía tener un botón… y le encantaba amasarlo.

-Ian.

Ese dulce gemido femenino fue lo que hizo a su cerebro empezar a carburar. Que el supiera no tenía una almohada con esa forma, ni con cuerpo, y mucho menos que hiciera un sonido tan excitante.

Abriendo los ojos como platos mientras se incorporaba de golpe, Issei pudo ver, gracias a que había levantado la sabana, a cierta demonio pelirroja totalmente desnuda, sonrojada y que respiraba un poco agitada.

La sangre dejo la erección mañanera de Issei, la cual tenemos la gran mayoría, y fue directamente a su cabeza, la cual ya había calentado y ahora estaba trabajando. Delante suyo, en su cama, estaba la heredera de la Casa Gremory, Rias Gremory.

-¡¿PERO ESTO QUE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS?! – fue el chillido que se escuchó en toda la mansión.

* * *

Solo diré una cosa, la nueva temporada de DxD mola, pero Tannin me ha decepcionado. Sinceramente me imaginaba a Tannin como un dragón occidental de los de siempre, no un dragón que se sostiene sobre dos patas y que tiene ese taparrabos. Aun así, no está mal. También me ha sorprendido enormemente la aparición de Sairaorg y Baraqiel. No los esperaba de esta manera. En mi opinión va bastante rápido esta nueva temporada.


	13. Acercamiento

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 12:

 **ACERCAMIENTO**

* * *

-¡¿PERO ESTO QUE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS?!

PAM

Issei se cayó de su comodísima cama después del grito que pego al ver a la heredera Gremory totalmente desnuda en su cama. Debido al grito, y al sonido del porrazo que se metió, Rias empezó a abrir los ojos mientras se los restregaba con su mano, despejándose. Una vez despierta se asomó por la cama para ver al castaño sobándose el golpe de la cabeza. No le podía ver los ojos debido a que su largo pelo lo llevaba suelto.

-Hostia tremenda. – susurró lloroso mientras se acariciaba la zona golpeada.

-Buenos días, Ise. – saludo la pelirroja mientras sonreía divertida.

-Buenos di… un momento… ¡¿qué cojones estás haciendo tu aquí, en mi cama, en pelotas?!

Una leve risilla escapo de los labios de Rias mientras recorría sin pudor alguno el cuerpo del dragón.

-Ah, eso. Digamos que, ahora que sé que eres mi [Paladín], he decidido venir a vivir contigo. Me ha costado pero, después de hacer un trato, no ha habido problemas.

-¿Trato? Un momento… ¡Daviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid!

Varios segundos después del grito de Issei, el castaño mayor aparecía por la puerta, bostezando. Llevaba unos calzoncillos y nada más.

-Joder Ise. Son las siete y media de la mañana. ¿Qué ocurre para…?

David abrió los ojos a tope al ver a la heredera Gremory en la cama de su hermano pequeño mientras lo saludaba con un gesto de la mano.

-Ahí va. Es cierto.

-¡¿Qué cojones es cierto?!

-Ise, yo que tu dejaría de gritar y me podía unos calzoncillos. No creo que sea correcto estar delante de la señorita en pelotas con el soldado aun firme.

-¿?

Issei bajo su vista a su entrepierna para acordarse de que él siempre dormía desnudo… cuando estaba solo en su cama. Un gran sonrojo inundo su cara. Su vista viajo a Rias, que se relamía los labios seductoramente mientras sonreía coqueta.

-A mí no me importa que este así.

-Bueeeeeeeeno. Yo me largo. Si alguna me viera aquí seria hombre muerto. Hablamos luego.

-¡E-espera!

PLAF

-Se fue. – y otra vez volvió a mirar a Rias mientras abría un cajón y sacaba un calzoncillo mientras se tapaba la entrepierna y la miraba de frente, para que no pudiera ver su trasero – Así que, a partir de ahora vivirás aquí.

-Así es.

-¿Y por qué no te has cogido otra habitación?

-No me apetecía. Además, eres calentito. Así no paso frio.

-Pues podrías ponerte un pijama.

-Nah. Así es mejor. ¿No lo crees, Ise? Nuestros cuerpos juntitos. Piel con piel. – dijo con voz sensual mientras avanzaba a cuatro patas por la cama hacia el castaño, dándole una perfecta vista de las gemelas.

En una condición como esa, Issei hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, corrió hasta el baño a una velocidad increíble, dando un portazo y poniendo el pestillo mientras se apoyaba en la puerta e intentaba recuperar el aire.

Por su parte, la pelirroja solo se reía levemente al ver la acción del dragón.

-"Jijiji. Esto va a ser muy divertido."

XXXXX

Después de esperar durante un cuarto de hora, Issei se asomó por la puerta para ver si la pelirroja ya no estaba. Para su suerte, así era. Calmándose un poco, cogió su uniforme, se recogió el pelo en una coleta de caballo y se vistió para luego bajar hasta la cocina, donde se encontró a Rias preparándose el almuerzo y desayuno.

-¿Rias, que haces?

-El desayuno y el almuerzo, por supuesto. ¿Acaso tú no comes?

El dragón se sintió tonto ante la pregunta, pero su mente aún estaba atontada mientras recordaba lo sucedido hacia menos de media hora.

-Ejem. ¿Y cómo es eso de que ahora vivirás aquí?

-¿Otra vez esa pregunta?

-Es que me cuesta entender.

-Es simple, Ise. Solía vivir en el viejo edificio de la academia, por lo que, al saber que tú eras mi guardián, decidí vivir contigo. De ese modo sería más sencillo tu labor. Además, quiero conocerte. Nunca te di las gracias por salvarnos a mí y a Akeno hace años.

-No tienes por qué darlas.

-Claro que sí. Nos salvaste a ambas y desde entonces te convertiste en mi guardián. Sé que tienes un contrato con mi familia para por eso, pero no me importa. Quiero conocerte. Además, no siempre te encuentras con el [Sekiryuutei].

-Ahhh.

-Eres muy tímido, Ise. Yo pensaba que serias más lanzado, después de escuchar y leer sobre ti. El gran Issei Hyodo. Uno de los temidos [Hermanos Dragones]. Portador de Ddraig. Eres realmente alguien interesante. Es una lástima que no te pueda convertir en mi siervo.

-Siento decirte que, aunque tuvieras todas tus piezas no podrías. – explicó mientras se acercaba al frigorífico y sacaba un cartón de leche y luego unos cereales de la despensa.

-¿Por qué no? – pregunto con curiosidad.

-Por varios motivos. Primero, no quiero unirme a ninguna de las [Tres Grandes Facciones], o por lo menos no de ese modo. Segundo, no tienes suficiente poder como para volverme tu siervo. Ni siquiera aunque tuvieras tus ocho de [Peón]. Quizás una pieza mutada...

-¿En serio crees que no podrías?

-No es que no lo crea Rias, es que lo sé. Tus piezas son tan poderosas como tú, y yo soy más poderoso que tú. Obviamente no podrías.

-¿Y qué te parece mostrarme cuán grande es la diferencia de poder?

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

-Un combate. Tú contra mí y mi sequito.

-¿Y que ganaría? – pregunto curioso por la oferta.

-Cualquier cosa. Lo que me pidas.

-¿Cualquiera? – la sonrisa de Issei se volvio colmilluda, al igual que la de Rias.

-Cualquiera.

-Bien. ¿Y qué ganas tú?

-¿Además de demostrarte que no hay tanta diferencia? – el castaño se encogió de hombros – TU harás lo que YO te pida.

-Así que la misma condición.

-Exacto.

Issei sonrió malévolamente mientras estiraba su mano. Rias también sonrió igual mientras se la estrechaba.

-Trato hecho, Gremory.

-Trato hecho, Hyodo. Espero que no faltes a tu palabra.

-Eso jamás.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar y tuvieran sus almuerzos listos, ambos jóvenes salieron de la mansión rumbo a la Academia Kuoh.

XXXXX

-He de decir que la mansión es muy bonita, por lo menos lo que he visto de ella. – comento la pelirroja.

-¿Cuándo llegaste a mi casa? Me dormí tarde, pero no te note.

-Bueno, serian aproximadamente las cuatro de la mañana. Estabas bastante agotado después de la pelea contra Raiser. Supongo que por eso no te diste cuenta.

-Es posible que fuera eso. Pero, por favor, te pido que no te vuelvas a meter en mi cama. – pidió sonrojado.

-De eso nada. – sonrió alegre mientras veía a Issei abrir los ojos como platos – Como ya he dicho, eres calentito y duermo mejor contigo.

-Ya, pero lo más probable es que tu padre me mate si se entera.

-No creo que se entere a menos que se lo cuenten… - se acercó lo suficiente como para susurrarle en el oído – y yo no pienso contárselo. ¿Se lo contaras tú?

Sin duda, la nueva afición de Rias sería la de "molestar" al pobre e inocentón de Issei, ya que disfrutaba de cómo se ponía el castaño cuando la situación subía un poco de tono.

Después de un corto paseo para Rias, y uno muuuuuuy largo para Issei, ambos llegaron por fin a la academia. Los alumnos se quedaban mirando a la pareja, ya que era muy extraño ver a una de las onee-samas con otros que no fueran su grupo o el Consejo Estudiantil. El pobre Issei se sentía extraño al sentir tantas miradas puestas sobre él, sobre todo tantas masculinas con ganas de matarlo. Estaba acostumbrado a luchar contra gente que quería matarlo, pero el modo en que lo hacían los demás estudiantes lo ponían muy incómodo, sobre todo porque a ellos no podía matarlos.

-Esto es extraño. – susurro Rias.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No se supone que te llamabas de otra forma y tu apariencia era distinta? – Issei asintió – Entonces, ¿por qué no se sorprenden por ver a un nuevo estudiante?

-Ah, eso. Seguro que Anawiel habrá sido.

-¿Anawiel? Una de las chicas de vuestro grupo.

-Así es.

-Y dime, ¿qué relación tienes con ellas? – pregunto con tono curioso.

-Bueno, digamos que son mis hermanas-cuñadas.

-¿?

-Políticamente son mis cuñadas, pero también las considero mis hermanas mayores. Prácticamente las conozco desde hace muchos años y tengo una gran relación con ellas. – sonrió alegremente mientras le explicaba.

-Ya veo. Espero poder conocerlas.

-Quien sabe. Eso no depende de mí. Además, tengo la sensación de que no será muy agradable.

-¿Y eso?

-¿Qué sabes de ellas? – esta vez estaba bastante serio.

-Pues lo que saben todos. Son cinco. Son muy poderosas. Hay una rubia, una morena, una castaña, una pelirrosa y una peli naranja. Poco más se sabe de ellas. Ni siquiera se sus nombres.

-"Pufff. Menos mal. Cuando se entere de sus verdaderas identidades tengo la sensación de que se armara la gorda."

-¡Jefa!

El grito de una voz femenina saco a Issei de sus pensamientos. Ya estaban dentro del edificio. La voz que llamo a Rias era la de Akeno Himejima, la otra gran onee-sama de la academia.

-Bueno, nos vemos más tarde, Ise.

El castaño solo levanto levemente la cabeza, en gesto de despedida, para luego ir hasta su aula. Cuando ambas chicas se quedaron solas, Akeno hablo.

-Ara ara, Rias. ¿Es cierto lo que me han contado?

-Eso depende. ¿Qué te han contado, Akeno?

Por suerte para ambas, el pasillo hacia su aula estaba bastante vacío.

-Que ahora vives con Hyodo. ¿Es cierto?

-Así es.

-Ufufufu. Eso es extraño viniendo de ti.

-Tampoco lo es tanto. Digamos que tengo cierto interés. Además, es bastante inocente y eso le da puntos a su favor.

-¿Inocente?

La sonrisa que le dio la pelirroja solo provoco una leve risa en Akeno.

-Ufufufu. Sin duda eso debe de ser muy divertido.

-Lo mejor será ir corrompiendo esa inocencia poco a poco. Si lo hago muy rápido dejaría de ser divertido.

XXXXX

Las clases pasaron de forma normal y corriente. Al parecer, Anawiel se había encargado de cambiar los recuerdos de los estudiantes. Ahora no recordaban a Filemon García, un chico pelinegro y de ojos azules. Ahora recordaban a Issei Hyodo. Una vez que terminaron las clases, Rias estuvo esperando a Issei en la salida de la escuela para ir juntos a casa, o a su nueva casa en caso de la Gremory.

-¿Rias? ¿A quién esperas?

-A ti, obviamente.

-Pero si sabes dónde está mi casa.

-Lo sé. Pero es más divertido si vamos juntos. ¿No crees?

Issei solo se alzó de hombros. Durante el camino de vuelta, Rias le dijo a Issei a qué hora podían tener su enfrentamiento. La hora seria las ocho de la noche en la parte de atrás del viejo edificio, donde solían entrenar.

XXXXX

Una vez que llegaron a la mansión, pudieron oler a distancia un delicioso olor a comida. Issei empezó a correr como loco hacia la puerta, para abrirla de golpe y correr hasta la mesa, donde los otros seis residentes de la mansión los esperaban.

-Buenas tardes hermanito. ¿Hambre?

-Mucha.

-Ise, las manos. – advirtió la elfa.

-Cierto cierto. Lo siento.

Rias se había quedado parada en la entrada, viendo a las cinco mujeres del grupo.

-Rias, ¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupado Issei al verla parada.

-Caído, vampiro, nekomata, humana y ¿qué eres tú?

-Tsk. Ya llego la princesita demonio a tocar las narices. – comento irritada Raynare.

-Ray, por favor, tengamos paz. - pidió la elfa.

-Tsk.

-Oye, pelirroja, ¿te vas a quedar ahí parada como boba o vas a venir a comer? – pregunto Cristina mientras daba un sorbo a su copa de vino.

La pelirroja, con el ceño fruncido, se acercó hasta la mesa, sentándose al lado de Issei.

-No te esperabas que mis chicas fueran de estas razas, ¿verdad? – pregunto sonriente David.

-No. No me lo esperaba. Tú fuiste la que se enfrentó a nosotros hace tiempo, ¿verdad? – pregunto Rias mientras miraba fijamente a Raynare.

-Así que te acuerdas de ello.

-Cómo olvidarlo.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto Lucia.

-Que barrí el suelo con ellos. – sonrió burlona la pelinegra.

Rias apretó el puño mientras expulsaba aura, pero paro al sentir un aura asesina muy superior a la suya. La mirada de la Gremory se dirigió a David, que la miraba con advertencia.

-En mi casa nadie amenaza a mis chicas, ¿entendido?

-Lo siento. Me disculpo. - se disculpó amablemente mientras volvía a recomponer su postura de alta cuna.

-Ray, no piques, por favor.

-Va. Aburrido.

Poco a poco el ambiente de la mansión se fue relajando.

-Debes saber algo, Rias. Ninguna de mis chicas te hará algo mientras tú no lo hagas. Sé que no os lleváis muy bien con los ángeles caídos o los vampiros, pero te digo que, si vas a vivir aquí, tendrás que aprender a convivir con ellas.

-Entiendo.

-Y vosotras…

Pero David fue cortado por Silvia, la vampiresa.

-Lo sabemos. No hace falta repetirlo.

-Eso espero. ¡Ahora a comer!

Ambos castaños empezaron a comer como si se trataran de Goku o algún típico personaje que coma y coma como si tuviera un agujero negro en el estómago. Rias se quedó impactada al ver a ambos chicos comer como animales... aunque en parte lo eran.

-Ya te acostumbraras. - sonrió Anawiel mientras sonreía.

-¿Esto es normal? - pregunto mientras intercambiaba miradas.

-Cuando estamos en casa sí. Pero cuando estamos fuera se controlan un poco. Si no lo hacen...

-Digamos que tienen un severo castigo. - sonrió maquiavélica Cristina.

-¿Cual?

-David se queda sin sexo e Ise se queda con nosotras viendo yaoi.

Ambos dragónes empezaron a temblar mientras se imaginaban los castigos.

-¿Yaoi? - pregunto impactada Rias.

-Tranqui. No sale nada que tenga que ver con relaciones sexuales, pero si con besos apasionados y demás.

-Por favor, no más... por favor, no más... - susurraba Issei mientras se hacía un ovillo.

-Chicas, lo habéis dejado traumatizado... otra vez. - Lucia les recrimino mientras acariciaba la espalda del muchacho, ayudándose del ki – Ya, ya, tranquilo.

Esa tarde, después de comer y la siesta, Issei y Rias salieron de la mansión rumbo a la academia. Tenían un enfrentamiento y ninguno iba a dar marcha atrás. Rias había avisado a sus siervos sobre el combate que mantendrían con Issei. Lo que el castaño no sabía era sobre que Sona Sitri y su sequito también asistirían para ver la pelea.

XXXXX

Una vez que llegaron a la parte de atrás del viejo edificio, Issei pudo observar a ambos grupos demoniacos. También observo a Ravel Phoenix, que no se había cambiado de escuela por el momento.

-¿Y esto? ¿No se supone que solo me enfrentaría a ti y tu sequito? - pregunto confuso al ver a Sona y compañía.

-Así es. Solo a mí y mi sequito.

-¿Entonces...?

-Sona supo sobre este enfrentamiento y no quiso perdérselo.

La Sitri se acercó hasta Issei, siendo seguida por su sequito.

-Es un placer conocerte, Issei Hyodo, [Sekiryuutei]. He de admitir que no es fácil engañarme, pero tú lo hiciste.

-Bueno, lo del cambio de imagen no fue cosa mía. Aunque me siento raro, ya que nos presentamos hace tiempo.

-Así es. Pero te presentaste como Filemon Garcia, no como tú mismo.

-Touché.

Entonces la vista del castaño fue hasta el único chico del grupo Sitri. Saji Genshirou, el secretario del Consejo Estudiantil.

-¿Que me ves? ¿Acaso estas asombrado de mi presencia? - pregunto con arrogancia el rubio.

-Y pensar que Vritra está dentro de semejante idiota. - murmuró con pena para luego suspirar.

-¡¿Cómo cojones me has llamado, idiota?! – exclamó mientras se acercaba a Issei con mala leche.

-Saji.

La dura voz de su ama detuvo al rubio, que seguía mirando con furia a Issei.

-Pero Presidenta, este idiota me ha insultado. Tengo que darle su merecido.

-No podrías aunque quisieras. - le dijo secamente - Estas hablando con el [Sekiryuutei], uno del grupo de mercenarios de [Hermanos Dragones], el que venció a Raiser Phoenix. No estás a su altura.

La explicación de su ama, fue como un balde de agua fría para el rubio.

-¡Tuvo suerte! ¡Yo puedo romperle la cara! - gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre el dragón.

Sona solo suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza y se repetía que tenía que "educarlo". Saji se lanzó a darle un puñetazo, pero en un visto y no visto se encontraba en el suelo, lloriqueando y acariciándose intentando mitigar el dolor por un golpe seco del castaño. Issei le había golpeado en la cabeza, pero no tan fuerte como para dejarlo noqueado.

-Bueeeeeeno. ¿Empezamos? - pregunto como si no acabara de dejar al portador de Vritra en el suelo lloroso y con un gran chichón.

-Por supuesto. Sona.

La pelinegra de gafas asintió y ella y su sequito crearon una barrera mágica para que nadie les molestara. Issei se puso frente al sequito Gremory. Rias en el centro, Akeno a su lado con su traje de sacerdotisa, Kiba ya tenía creada dos espadas, Koneko estaba en posición defensiva, John tenía activado su [Sacred Gear] y Ravel se mantenía al lado de su ama. Parecía que no iba a luchar.

-Bien, cuando queráis. - dijo Issei mientras se ponía en posición defensiva.

-¿No vas a utilizar tu [Sacred Gear]? - pregunto Ravel.

-Siento decir que no me hace ninguna falta.

-No deberías subestimarnos.

Dijo Kiba mientras se lanzaba contra Issei con gran velocidad, corrió hacia el mientras hacía dos cortes con sus espadas.

ZAS-ZAS

El rubio no se sorprendió cuando vio como Issei esquivaba muy hábilmente ambos cortes.

PUM

El castaño tuvo que volver a moverse para evitar un puñetazo descendente de Koneko, que provoco un cráter en el suelo.

ZAS-ZAS

Esta vez esquivo cuatro cortes a distintas alturas. Kiba había provocado dos a la altura del pecho y el cuello mientras que John intentaba cortarlo con sus garras a la altura de las piernas y cintura. Haciendo una postura digna de Matrix, Issei consiguió esquivar los cortes.

-"No está mal. Ambos tienen un gran talento. Seguro que con el tiempo serán un dúo muy peligroso." - pensaba el castaño.

-¡Aaaahhhh!

Koneko se lanzó con un puñetazo derecho. Usando un movimiento de judo, Issei esquivo el golpe y aprovecho la fuerza del golpe a su favor, impactado con gran fuerza a Koneko al suelo. Dicho golpe había sido aumentado por el suyo propio.

PUUUUUUUM

-¡Koneko! - grito Rias al ver la expresión de dolor de la peli platina.

PAM-PUM

Issei había golpeado con gran rapidez las piernas de Kiba, provocando que este se arrodillara para luego darle una patada y hacer que rodara con gran fuerza por el suelo hasta golpearse con la barrera.

John creo un tornado, que fue lanzado contra el dragón. Issei lo esquivo con gran rapidez para luego lanzar un poderoso rugido de llamas de color rojo puro. John cubrió su cuerpo con aire, para disminuir el daño. Resulto un poco efectivo, ya que solo recibió pequeñas quemaduras. Tenía que agradecer a Issei por no haberse pasado.

-¡Kiba! ¡John! Tsk. ¡Akeno!

-Si Jefa.

La pelinegra cubrió su cuerpo con rayos mientras ponía una sonrisa sádica.

-"Genial, ya ha sacado su lado sádico."

-Ufufufú. Lo siento, Issei, si te puedo llamar asi, pero has dañado a mis compañeros. Eso no lo puedo perdonar. - dijo mientras extendía sus alas y se alzaba en el aire.

TROOOOOMP

Una serie de rayos fueron lanzados hacia Issei, el cual los desviaba mientras cubría sus extremidades con su fuego. Mientras Akeno distraía a Issei, Rias preparaba una bola de [Poder de la Destrucción].

FIUM

BOOOOOM-BOOOOOM

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Akeno y Rias lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo. Debido a dicha explosión, una gran "barrera de tierra y polvo" cubrió el lugar, imposibilitando ver si le habían dado.

-No está mal, pero tenéis demasiado que mejorar.

Ambas se asombraron al escuchar la voz del castaño detrás de la pelinegra. Tenía sus alas dragontinas extendidas en todo su esplendor.

PUM

PUUUUUUUUUUUUM

Dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago de la pelinegra para luego golpearla en la espalda y estrellara contra el suelo. Luego, con un batir de alas, se puso delante de Rias mientras en su mano derecha creaba una bola de ardiente fuego rojo.

-Habéis perdido, Rias.

-Si. Hemos perdido. - murmuró triste por perder, otra vez.

Los ojos del castaño se dirigieron a Ravel, que lo miraba asombrada.

-Escúchame bien, Ravel Phoenix. Ahora estas en el sequito de Rias Gremory. No puedes quedarte si hacer nada, como lo hacías en el sequito de tu hermano. Debes aprender a pelear. Tienes los poderes de un fénix, así que aprende a usarlos. - le recrimino. La rubia desvió la mirada, avergonzada. Entonces Issei volvió a mirar a Rias - Tus siervos tienen talento, pero no lo explotan. Kiba tiene una grandísima técnica, pero su defensa es una mierda. Koneko es demasiado impulsiva y no atiende como debe. A John le falta entrenamiento físico y un mejor control de su [Sacred Gear]. Akeno debe aprender a mejorar su capacidad mágica ya que tarda un tiempo entre sus más poderosos ataques. Este tiempo puede costarle. En cuanto a ti, debes entrenar. A pesar de ser [Rey], no das la talla. Te falta actitud y habilidad. - Esas palabras hirieron el orgullo de la pelirroja, pero no podía contradecirle - Además, mientras Akeno y Koneko no se acepten. Además, Kiba tiene demasiado rencor en su corazón. Si siguen así no podrán avanzar como deben.

La cara de Rias pasó a ser de sorpresa.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Se muchas cosas de tu sequito, Rias.

-Ya veo. Me has estado vigilando bien. - sonrió levemente.

Issei empezó a marcharse, rumbo a su casa.

\- Ise, ¿qué me vas a pedir? Por lo del trato.

-Ya lo pensare.

La pelirroja vio como la barrera desaparecía y el castaño caminaba hasta desaparecer de la vista. Entonces Sona y su sequito se acercaron para curar a los siervos de la pelirroja.

-Sabes que tiene razón en todo, ¿verdad? - comentó Sona a su amiga.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y qué harás?

-Seguir su consejo, obviamente. Acabo de darme cuenta de que somos muy débiles. Perdimos contra Raiser, y ahora contra él. Es lamentable. Soy la heredera de la casa Gremory y la hermana del [Maou] Lucifer. Debo ser mucho más fuerte.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo.

-¿Sona?

-Tu equipo es más fuerte que el mío en cuanto a poder, pero igual que tenemos nuestras deficiencias, también tenemos nuestros puntos fuertes.

XXXXX

Issei había terminado de darse una vuelta por la ciudad y ahora mismo se encontraba en su mansión, su adorada casa. Camino a través del hermoso jardín delantero hasta que oyó un estrepitoso sonido. Un grito femenino y luego el sonido de varios objetos siendo agarrados, siendo seguido de pasos de persecución.

-¡Draconiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssss! ¡En pa' cá que te voy a reventar como a una sandiaaaaaaa!

Issei corrió a la parte trasera de la mansión, oséase el jardín trasero, para encontrarse con algo muy divertido y extraño. La escena era bizarra a más no poder.

David corría como alma que lleva al diablo, huyendo de Cristina, que no se sabía por qué tenía una pala muy grande en sus manos e iba corriendo detrás del mayor. Y para mejorarlo, justo detrás de la hermosa humana iban las otras cuatro, también con distintas herramientas en sus manos. Anawiel llevaba un par de sartenes. Lucia llevaba el palo de la escoba y una zapatilla (de esas que cuando tu madre te golpea te hacen muuuuuuuuucha pupa). Raynare llevaba un ¿bate de béisbol? Y por último, pero no menos importante, Silvia llevaba una pila de distintos cubiertos como tenedores y cuchillos. Pero empezó a flipar al oír los insultos de sus hermanas.

-¡Joputa!

-¡Desgraciao!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Gilipollas!

-¡Mamonazo!

-¡Imbécil!

-¡Somugroso!

-¡Cabeza canasto!

-¡Tobillo cabra!

-¡Sarnoso!

-¡Hartosopas!

-¡Cabezón!

-¡Hocico pollo!

-¡Melana!

-¡Basuro!

-¡Cuerpo tordo!

-¡Nalgas tunas!

-¡Tripas de hule!

-¡Tío variles!

-¡Vientroso!

-¡Zumayo!

-¡Zamarro!

-¡Estomagante!

-¡Baila ferias!

-¡Pisa mostos!

-¡Ojo sapo!

-¡Ansia rota!

-¡Boca sable!

-¡Bacín!

-¡Orinalo!

-¡Potroso!

-¡Maestro agujas!

-¡Bocachancla!

-¡Golfo!

-¡Muertohambre!

-¡Cierrabares!

-¡Pregonao!

-"Joder. Creo que no deberían ver más al cansino histórico de José Mota. Pero hay que admitir que tienen gracias los insultos." - pensaba divertido mientras veían como lo alcanzaban y empezaban a masacrarlo - "Uy. Eso tiene que doler mucho. ¿Que habrá hecho para que se cabrearan tanto?" - Dejando que David sufriera la furia de sus mujeres, Issei se hizo el desentendido y fue hasta su cuarto para tumbarse en la cama a escuchar música - "Me pregunto qué hará Rias a partir de ahora. Espero que decida entrenar a sus siervos, si no lo tendrá muy difícil en un futuro cercano o lejano."

Un par de horas después, Anawiel lo llamo para avisarle sobre la cena, que ya estaba lista. Una vez que bajo a la cocina, se extrañó un poco al no ver a Rias.

-Si buscas a la princesa demonio, no ha venido. - explicó Raynare mientras se sentaba en la cómoda silla.

La vista de Issei fue a su hermano... y la verdad es que se acojono bastante. El pobre estaba irreconocible por la masacre que había sufrido antes.

-Joder. ¿No os habéis pasado un poco?

-Paaaaaara naaaaaada. - respondieron al unísono las cinco.

Eso acojono aún más al castaño menor. Normalmente Lucia y Anawiel solían ser muy tranquilas, pero si han colaborado en la masacre y le han respondido con las demás, significaba que fuera lo que hubiere hecho el mayor debía ser muuuuuuuuuuuuuy malo.

TOC-TOC

-¡Estoy de vuelta!

Issei reconoció al instante la voz de Rias, aunque también había olido su aroma antes de entrar en la mansión.

-Buenas noches Rias. La cena esta lista.

-Gracias, Anawiel. - entonces miro a David - ¿Que le ha...?

-No preguntes. - la detuvo Issei - Hazme caso. No preguntes.

Los ocho habitantes de la mansión empezaron a comer con tranquilidad y en silencio, hasta que éste fue roto por la Gremory.

-Oye Ise, he estado pensando en lo que me has dicho esta tarde y tienes toda la razón.

-¿?

Esas palabras no solo llmaron la atención de Issei, sino también del resto.

-¿Y qué has decidido?

-Quiero que nos entrenes.

PUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

El vaso de agua que Issei estaba bebiendo en esos momentos salió disparado como si de una fuente a presión se tratase. Por su parte, los otros seis miraban y esperaban.

-¿Como que entrenaros?

-Es sencillo. No tiene mucha explicación. Por el momento, yo soy la única que sabe que vosotros, sin incluirte, vivís en esta mansión. Por ahora no puedo pedirle a tu hermano o hermanas que entrenen a mi sequito, por lo que te lo pido a ti.

Issei dirigió su mirada a su hermano, que se mantuvo serio.

-Una de las condiciones para que pudiera vivir aquí era que no le dijera a nadie sobre nuestra existencia en este lugar hasta que yo lo decidiera. - explico Anawiel, ya que David no podía hablar en su estado.

-...

-Entonces Ise, ¿qué contestas? ¿Nos entrenaras?

-... - Issei se puso a meditar mientras se ponía en la clásica pose de Gendo Ikari. Durante dos minutos enteros, el castaño menor estuvo meditando - Acepto. - una gran sonrisa apareció en la boca de Rias - Pero será bajo mis condiciones. Si no las aceptan, entonces nada.

-Me parece bien. ¿Te parece empezar el entrenamiento a partir de mañana?

-No veo porque no.

-¡Estupendo!

XXXXX

A la mañana siguiente, la rutina volvió a su rumbo original. Rias se volvió a meter a la cama de Issei en plena noche, sin que este lo notara. Lo curioso era que, cuando ésta entraba al cuarto, Issei se ponía a olfatear levemente, buscando su olor. En cuanto Rias se acurrucaba a su lado, Issei se volvía y la abrazaba posesivamente. Claro que Rias no sabía nada sobre las parejas de un dragón. Esta vez, Issei durmió con calzoncillos, o al menos así fue hasta antes de levantarse, ya que cierta demonio pelirroja se los quitaba sin que este se diera cuenta.

Dormía como un tronco el jodio.

Al igual que la mañana anterior, el castaño pego un grito y volvió a caerse de la cama. Lo que más le extraño fue no encontrarse con los calzoncillos puestos.

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad, salvo por la intranquilidad de Issei, que se sentía nervioso con la pelirroja tan cerca. Durante las clases en la academia, el dragón casi sufrió distintos tipos de "ataques" provocados por los idiotas hormonados celosos. En el instituto había corrido el rumor de que la onee-sama Rias Gremory se había mudado con el castaño, lo que supuso un cabreo casi general por parte del grupo masculino de la academia.

En la hora del recreo, Issei fue llamado por Rias para que fuera a la sala del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, o Club del Ocultismo, que es más corto.

TOC-TOC

-Adelante. - escucho la voz de la pelirroja al otro lado de la puerta.

Una vez que ingreso dentro, el dragón se encontró con todo su sequito al completo. Rias estaba sentada en el sillón de su escritorio. Akeno estaba de pie a su lado. Kiba se encontraba en uno de los sofás, junto a John. Ravel estaba sentada justo en frente. Koneko estaba alejada de la rubia, sentada en una silla. Por lo que le parecía ver a Issei, ambas no se llevaban bien. Supuso que el que una fuera una nekomata y la otra una fénix tenía mucho que ver.

-Bien Ise, ahora que estamos todos, hablemos de la propuesta.

-Bien. - fue pasando su vista uno por uno - Como supongo que sabréis, vuestra ama me ha pedido que os entrene. No tengo objeción, salvo que alguien no siga mis instrucciones. ¿Alguna queja?

John levanto la mano.

-Yo tengo una. ¿Tenemos que hacerte caso en todo lo que nos digas?

-Así es.

-Bueno, mientras no te pases.

-Bien, primero os diré vuestras debilidades. Kiba.

-Dime.

-Tu rapidez y técnica son bastante buenas, aunque tiene un amplio margen de mejora. Tu punto débil es la defensa y el poco poder mágico que pones a tus espadas.

-Entiendo.

-Pues ya sabes lo que te toca entrenar. ahora John.

-Te escucho guapo.

-... de acueeeeerdo. Tu punto débil es tu baja forma física. A pesar de ser un demonio, careces de una resistencia adecuada para el combate. Tienes buena imaginación a la hora de usar tu [Sacred Gear].

-Oséa, que me toca correr.

-Correr y mucho. Pasemos a Koneko.

La peli platino lo miro con su típica cara de Rei Ayanami sin sentimiento alguno.

-Sin duda eres la más fuerte físicamente del equipo y peleas bien, pero dejas bastantes aperturas. Solo usas fuerza física. Deberias de aprender a pelear como se debe.

La loli solo asintió.

-Akeno.

-Ara ara, dime en que fallo.

-Tienes que mejorar tu capacidad mágica. El tiempo que tardas entre realizar un gran ataque y otro es demasiado amplio. En la pelea contra los Phoenix esa fue tu mayor debilidad. Lanzaste tu rayo más poderoso, y tardaste demasiado en poder lanzar otro. Debes conseguir menos tiempo entre uno y otro.

-Entiendo.

-Ravel, ¿has hablado con tus padres y abuelos?

-Sí, lo hice, señorito Issei. ¿Pero cómo sabia de mis abuelos?

-Información. Supe que a tus padres no les parecería bien que su hija aprendiera a pelear como los demás, pero tus abuelos no son tan tiquismiquis. Sobre todo tu abuela. Es una mujer de armas tomar. Te puedo asegurar que será muy dura contigo.

GLUP

-E-eso y-ya l-lo sé. - tartamudeo Ravel después de tragar saliva. Sabía que su abuela iba a ponérselo muuuuuuuuuy difícil.

-Rias.

-Dime.

-Pídele ayuda a tu madre y hermano. Ambos poseen el mismo poder que tú, el [Poder de la Destrucción]. También deberás pedir ayuda con los deberes de un [Rey].

-Entiendo.

-Bien. Eso es todo lo que "yo" puedo hacer. Lo demás dependerá de vosotros.

-Entonces, ¿no nos entrenaras personalmente? - pregunto confundido John.

-Si os entrenare personalmente. Cada vez que no tenga practicas con el club de kendo, vendré a entrenaros.

-Oye Ise, ¿por qué no te cambias a nuestro club? - pregunto Rias.

-Lo siento, pero ya estoy en otro. No puedo dejarlo simplemente por motivos ajenos.

-Ya veo. Una lástima.

-Bien. Ahora que está todo aclarado, esta tarde empezaremos.

-¿Como? ¿Ya?

-¿Tienes alguna queja, John?

-Me parece un poco pronto.

-No tengo prácticas esta tarde y no me esperare a mañana, así que, nos vemos esta tarde sobre las cinco. Rias, nos vemos luego.

-Hasta luego, Ise.

El castaño desapareció de la sala.

-Jefa, ¿a qué se refería Issei con lo de _'esto es todo lo que "yo" puedo hacer, lo demás depende de vosotros'_?

-Ah. Eso. No es nada. "Me pregunto si se refiere a que yo haga algo o que ellos se acepten por si solos. Supongo que como [Rey] es mi deber, pero no quiero forzarlos." - pensó mientras miraba a sus siervos.

XXXXX

Por otra parte, en la sala de entrenamiento de la mansión, David se encontraba descansando junto a sus chicas.

-Oye David, ahora que me lo pregunto, ¿cómo es que Ise no reacciono cuando estuvo desnudo junto a la Gremory? – pregunto Silvia con el rostro serio.

-Ah, eso, fácil. Digamos que Ise no reaccionara hasta que pase cierta cosita. – respondió con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Y se puede saber que es esa cosita?

-Que Rias lo viole.

-…

-…

-…

-¡¿Qué diceeeeeeeeeeeeees?!

-Es sencillo. Todos sabemos que Ise se unirá tarde o temprano a la casa Gremory, pero prefiero que no sea por culpa de cierto capullo pelirrojo.

-El contrato. – susurro Cristina.

-Exacto. Si Ise viola a Rias entonces tendrá que casarse con ellas por cojones, en cambio, si ella lo viola, entonces no paaaaaaasa na.

-Pero lo harán tarde o temprano.

-Pero como ya he dicho, prefiero que no sea por el contrato.

BIP-BIP-BIP

Una pequeña alarma empezó a sonar en el lugar.

-Vaya. Parece ser que cierto ángel quiere hablar conmigo.

Murmuro David al ver el nombre del ser que intentaba ponerse en contacto con él. Pulso un botón y la imagen de un hombre rubio con una aureola en la cabeza apareció en un holograma, delante de sexteto.

-Hola Miguel. Tiempo sin saber de ti.

-*Buenas tardes, David. Buenas tardes a vosotras también.* - saludo con una amable sonrisa el [Arcángel] Miguel.

-Buenas tardes. – respondieron las cinco.

-Y dime Miguel, ¿qué cosa tan impórtate ha ocurrido para que el ángel más poderoso del [Cielo] contacte conmigo?

El rostro de Miguel abandonó su típica sonrisa, volviendo su rostro serio.

-*Han robado tres fragmentos de [Excalibur]*

Esa noticia impacto en el sexteto.

-¿Qué tres exactamente? – pregunto el dragón con rosto más serio aun.

-*[Rapidly], [Nightmare] y [Transparency]. [Mimic] y [Destruction] están en manos de dos de nuestras mejores exorcistas…*

-Irina y Xenovia.

-*Exacto. Las otras dos las tienes tú. [Ruler] y [Blessing].*

-¿Y para que me llamas si sabes lo que tengo planeado para [Excalibur]?

-*Porque lo sé. Te llamo para pedirte que ayudes a nuestros agentes a impedir que hagan mal uso de los fragmentos.*

-¿Agentes?

-*Exacto. Irina Shidou, Xenovia y Asia Argento están de camino a Kuoh para recuperar los fragmentos. En caso de que los siete se reúnan, tienes mi permiso para re forjar la espada.*

Esas palabras asombraron a los seis.

-¿Le estas dando permiso para re forjarla? – pregunto incrédula Cristina.

-*Así es. Sé que [Nimue] lo ha elegido. No puedo oponerme. Además, estaría en buenas manos. Lo único que pido es que ayudéis a conseguirlas.*

-¿Y quién las ha robado? – pregunto Raynare.

-*Kokabiel*

FUUUUUUM

Una poderosa aura asesina surgió del dragón. Esta era su oportunidad. El fuego de sus ojos clamaban su sangre, y la conseguiría.

-*David, solo te pido que no destruyas la ciudad. Sinceramente te pediría que no mataras a Kokabiel, pero no puedo pedirte tal cosa. Espero tu colaboración.*

-La tienes, Miguel, pero dile a tus enviadas que no se entrometan cuando me lo encuentre.

-*Entendido*

BIP

La imagen del rubio desapareció, dejando de nuevo al sexteto solo.

-David…

-Jejeje, Ise se va a alegrar cuando vea a sus dos viejas amigas. – sonreía despreocupado el castaño.

Sus chicas se preocuparon, porque vieron como esa sonrisa no llegaba a los ojos. Demasiado bien lo conocían como para saber que cuando se encontrara con Kokabiel, el lugar se llenaría de sangre.

* * *

He pensado en un nuevo fic (ya sé que tengo muchos, pero solo lo he pensado). Dicho fic sería un crossover entre Marvel Comics (pelis) y HS DxD. Es solo una idea que me pareció bastante buena, y a mi parecer no es imposible enlazar ambos mundos. Como ya he dicho, es un proyecto en mente. ¿Qué pensáis vosotros? Si alguien quiere usarla, por favor que se ponga en contacto conmigo a través de su cuenta de fanfiction (se ruega que sea, si es posible, un escritor con buena narrativa, si no pos na XD).


	14. Incidente Excalibur - parte 01

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 13:

 **INCIDENTE EXCALIBUR – PARTE O1**

* * *

 _ **Varios días después**_

Habían pasado varios días desde la llamada de Miguel a David y desde que Issei empezó a entrenar a los Gremory. Parecía ser que las tres exorcistas viajaban en barco, por lo que tardarían un poco. ¿El por qué un barco? Fácil. Las exorcistas no saben usar círculos mágicos. Además, ¿quién se niega a viajar en crucero?

En fin, a lo que estábamos. Issei se alegró enormemente cuando le comunicaron la llegada de Irina y Asia, aunque no conocía a la tercera personalmente.

Últimamente David se pasaba encerrado en su estudio, apartado de Issei y sus mujeres. Entendían a la perfección que estuviera preparando el círculo mágico para la re forjación de [Excalibur].

Por otra parte, los Gremory entrenaban por las tardes con Issei. Solían ser entrenamientos personales por turnos, terminando en un combate de todos contra Issei, en el cual el castaño siempre ganaba.

Otra cosa extraña que había notado Issei fue el cambio de actitud de Kiba. Lo notaba ido, melancólico. Estaba desconcentrado. Se pudo apreciar en todo su esplendor en el día de las actividades deportivas.

Rias y Sona se habían enfrentado en un partido de tenis, en el cual ambas acabaron usando un poco de su poder y destrozado la pobre pelota. También hubo beisbol, baloncesto, atletismo, etc. Pero sin duda fue en el juego del mate donde todos los miembros del club de Rias aceptaron que Kiba no era Kiba. El rubio no esquivo un balonazo que le dio en toda la cara. Dicho balón fue lanzado por un contrario del Club del Manga y Anime. A pesar de ello la victoria fue para los Gremory.

Por su parte, Issei y el Club de Kendo no se quedaban atrás en comparación con el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto y el Consejo Estudiantil, que también participaba. Su puesto final fueron los terceros, justo detrás de ambos grupos demoniacos.

Ese mismo atardecer del día de las actividades físicas, el sequito Gremory se encontraba reunido en la sala del club. Y como se había hecho costumbre, Issei se encontraba allí. Los Gremorys vestían con su uniforme, pero Issei llevaba ropa informal.

PLAF

Rias acababa de darle una bofetada, aunque no tan fuerte como hubiera deseado.

-¿Ya despertaste?

Rias estaba enfadada con Kiba. Podía aceptar que no tuviera un buen día, como a todos podía pasarles, pero lo suyo ya se había pasado de la raya. No era que tuviera un mal día o estuviera despistado. Esa melancolía no era buena. Todos tenían la mirada seria, incluso John, aunque él no se enteraba del todo.

-El torneo ha acabado. No vamos a entrenar más, así que, ¿puedo tomar un descanso esta noche? Estoy un poco cansado así que tomaré un descanso de las actividades del club. Lo siento por mi comportamiento en el partido, es que no me sentía bien. – explicó Kiba mientras ponía su sonrisa falsa.

-Kiba, te has comportado raro últimamente. – le dijo John preocupado.

-No es asunto tuyo. – respondió fríamente el espadachín sorprendiendo al grupo.

-Es preocupante una situación como ésta, cuando estamos tratando de formar un grupo unido. Así nos sentimos todos después de la amarga derrota en el juego anterior. ¿No debemos cubrir nuestros puntos débiles a partir de ahora? Somos compañeros. – hablo con honestidad.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba como demonio, John había acabado cogiéndole cariño a sus compañeros, aunque sabía que prácticamente era un esclavo, pero por como vivía no lo parecía.

-Compañeros. – Susurro Kiba - Sabes que John. Me has recordado para que vivo.

-¿No lo haces por Rias? – pregunto desconcertado.

-No. Estoy viviendo para buscar venganza. Para destruir los fragmentos de [Excalibur]. Esa es la razón por la que vivo.

Dicho esto el rubio abandono la sala, dejando a varios de los demonios confundidos. Por su parte, Issei mantenía su rostro serio, esperando que el rubio no se metiera en el camino de su hermano o podría acabar realmente mal.

-Jefa, ¿qué es lo que pasa realmente con Kiba? Simplemente no lo entiendo. – volvió a hablar John.

Rias miro de reojo a Issei, el cual le devolvió levemente la mirada.

-Bien. Escuchadme atentamente. – la seriedad de la pelirroja era bien palpable – Veréis, Yuuto es un sobreviviente del proyecto [Espada Sagrada]. Hace muchos años la Iglesia realizo un proyecto para poder encontrar a alguien que pudiera controlar los fragmentos de la espada [Excalibur]. Las espadas sagradas son las armas definitivas para acabar con los demonios. Si llegáramos a ser alcanzados por una espada sagrada no quedaría rastro de nosotros, nos evaporaríamos. Se les podría llamar como el arma definitiva de aquellos que creen en dios y ven a los demonios como sus enemigos.

-También dependería del poder del demonio. – explico esta vez Issei – Los demonios reencarnados tienen mayor debilidad a las espadas sagradas. Un demonio de [Clase Alta] podría aguantar un corte de una espada sagrada, aunque quedaría sin poder luchar. Por otro lado, uno de [Clase Suprema] o con un poder equivalente a un [Maou] podría aguantar mucho más. Obviamente podría morir si la herida es muy grave, pero aguantaría.

-Eso es verdad. El origen de las espadas sagradas viene de muchos lugares. Pero, creo que la más famosa seria la espada [Excalibur]. Incluso en Japón aparece en muchos libros. Es un arma sagrada creada por magia y alquimia por aquellos que alcanzan el territorio de Dios. Pero las espadas sagradas eligen a sus portadores. He escuchado que solo una persona cada cien años es elegida.

-Impresionante. – susurro el albino.

-Ningún [Sacred Gear] puede competir contra [Excalibur], [Durandal], [Ascalon], [Caliburn], [Hauteclere] o [Ama no Murakumo no Tsuguri] a causa de que esas espadas sagradas son muy poderosas. Lo mismo ocurre con las espadas demoniacas. Yuuto recibió tratamiento artificial para adaptarse a las espadas sagradas, especialmente a [Excalibur].

-Ningún [Sacred Gear]… - murmuró Issei no muy convencido.

-¿Entonces Kiba es capaz de usar las espadas sagradas?

Rias lo negó con su cabeza.

-Yuuto no se pudo adaptar a las espadas sagradas. No solo Yuuto, ninguno de los que recibieron el tratamiento similar al de Yuuto pudo adaptarse. La Iglesia decidió que los que no podían usar las espadas sagradas eran defectuosos, así que los desecharon. La mayoría de las personas con las que experimentaron fueron asesinadas, incluyendo a Yuuto. Solo porque no pudieron controlar las espadas sagradas.

-Eso es horrible.

-Cuando reencarne a Yuuto en un demonio, él juró que se vengaría, incluso en el estado en el que estaba. A causa de su talento, fue usado para el proyecto de las espadas sagradas desde que nació. Pero yo quería que use su talento como demonio. El talento que tiene con las espadas sería un desperdicio si solo lo usara para controlar las espadas sagradas. Ese chico no podría olvidarse de eso. Las espadas sagradas y aquellos que están involucrados con las espadas sagradas.

-Ahora tiene sentido.

-De cualquier forma, solo lo observaré por ahora, justo en este momento su cabeza está llena de sentimientos con respecto a las espadas sagradas. Espero que regrese a su estado habitual. – susurró.

-He de decirte que estas un poco equivocada, Rias.

-¿Ise?

Ahora la atención la tenía el castaño.

-No fue la Iglesia la que hizo ese experimento. Eso fue obra de Valper Galilei, el [Arzobispo Genocida]. Cuando la Iglesia y el [Cielo] se enteraron de ello excomulgaron a los implicados y los acusaron de herejes. Además, nunca podrá destruir los fragmentos por dos motivos.

-¿Cuáles son esos dos motivos?

-Uno es porque carece del poder para hacerlo. El segundo lo sabréis dentro de poco.

Dicho esto el castaño salió por la puerta, dejando a los demonios dentro y sin que nadie se dirá cuenta decidió seguir a Kiba, pues si intento le decía que debía.

XXXXX

Varias horas después, Kiba aún seguía vagando por la ciudad. La lluvia había empezado a caer, pero parecía no importarle. Issei estaba igual. Su ropa estaba mojada, pero con los años su cuerpo había madurado y ahora podía estar en un clima frio sin helarse. El calor no le afectaba, por lo que no pasaba nada.

SPLASH

Algo llamo la atención de ambos. Un hombre vestido con ropas eclesiásticas había caído al suelo, en un charco. En pocos segundos el agua se volvió roja. Tenía una enorme herida en el estómago, producto de un arma afilada. No respiraba ni se movía. Había fallecido.

KACHIN

Kiba creo una espada, bloqueando un corte descendente de otra espada. Un joven de cabello blanco y ojos rojos vestido de sacerdote y con una sonrisa psicópata sujetaba la espada con la que había atacado a Kiba. Lo curioso es que dicha espada expulsaba un gran poder sacro.

-[Excalibur]. – susurraron Issei y Kiba.

El castaño veía a lo lejos el desarrollo.

-¡Yahoooooooo! ¡Un mierdecilla de demonio para matar! – gritaba el loco – ¡Y encima puede crear sucias espadas demoniacas! ¡Hyahahahaha! ¡Genial!

-Freed Sellzen. – susurro Issei al reconocerlo.

-Lo siento, pero hoy estoy de mal humor. – masculló Kiba, pero cuando se fijó mejor en la espada su furia creció.

Freed por su parte se empezó a reír.

-Bueno, eso es un buen momento. ¡Espléndido! En mi caso estoy muy feliz que voy a llorar. Me estaba aburriendo de cazar sacerdotes por lo que es un buen momento. Muy bien. Vamos a ver que es más fuerte, mi [Excalibur] y las espadas demoníacas, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Hyahahahaha! ¡Tú recompensa será la muerte!

KACHIN-KACHIN

Ambos empezaron un combate. Issei admitía que Freed tenía las de ganar. No solo tenía un fragmento de [Excalibur] consigo, sino que Kiba no estaba concentrado. El rubio se estaba dejando llevar por la ira hacia la espada, por lo que retrocedía cada vez más.

ZAS

-¡Arg!

Freed le había hecho un pequeño corte en el pecho, pero para Kiba era demasiado. Su poco entrenamiento físico y poco poder no le permitía aguantar algo más que eso.

-Tsk. ¿Ya está? ¿Solo eso? Vaya una mierda de demonio. Supongo que eres demasiado poco para mi [Excalibur]. – la sonrisa psicópata que había perdido por segundos volvió – Pero me gustan esos ojos. Nos volveremos a ver, demonio.

PAM

Le dio una patada en la cara, haciendo que cayera de espaldas.

Una vez que Freed abandono el lugar, Issei se acercó hasta un inconsciente Kiba.

-Bufff. Tío, vas a acabar muuuuuu puteado.

Lo cogió, se lo hecho al hombro y empezó a caminar hacia la casa del rubio, para dejarlo allí.

* * *

 _ **Sala del club Gremory**_

Durante los siguientes dos días Kiba desapareció. Ninguno de los Gremorys lo vio. Issei sabía por [Ryuuteimaru] que Kiba no se había ido de los terrenos de la ciudad, por lo que se mantenía tranquilo.

Por otra parte, el entrenamiento de todos seguía como si nada. David seguía en su estudio, pero ahora Anawiel lo ayudaba a terminarlo.

Actualmente nos encontramos en el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto. Todos sus miembros se encontraban allí, incluso Kiba. Rias le preguntó al rubio, pero este le respondió que había tenido unos pequeños asuntos que atender.

Rias estaba sentada en el sofá que daba la espalda a las ventanas. Akeno se encontraba a su lado. Koneko estaba sentada en una silla. Kiba tenía una espada enfundada y estaba de pie detrás de Rias. John se encontraba bebiendo te, sentado en otra silla. Issei se encontraba sentado en la repisa de la ventana, mirando el atardecer.

-Hoy han venido unas exorcistas desde Europa para hablar con nosotros. Aunque vengan en son de paz no me termino de fiar, así que estad atentos. – hablo Rias con voz autoritaria.

Issei no le había contado que ellas se resguardarían en su casa hasta que acabara la misión, por lo que estaba un poco nervioso por el follón que le montaría. Si algo había aprendido es que una mujer enfadada puede dar más miedo que un dragón. Y si es una hembra dragón o elfa entonces muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho peor.

ÑIO

A la sala del club entraron dos chicas de la edad de Issei. Una era castaña y tenía el pelo en dos coletas, la segunda era una rubia de ojos verdes y la ultima era peli azul con una mecha verde. Ambas se sentaron en el sofá que había enfrente de donde estaba sentada Rias. La peli azul tenía un objeto cubierto de vendas con extrañas inscripciones.

Lo extraño era que dos personas del trio llevaban unas túnicas blancas. La otra iba vestida de monja sin dicha túnica. Issei le hecho una mirada al objeto y a una pulsera plateada que tenía la castaña en su muñeca derecha.

-¡Ise! – gritaron Irina y Asia, abrazando a Issei.

-Irina. Asia. Me alegro mucho de veros. – sonrió enormemente mientras devolvía el abrazo.

Esa escena shockeo a los demonios y la peli azul.

-¡Irina! ¡Asia! ¡Se puede saber que hacéis abrazando a un demonio! – grito escandalizada la peli azul.

Ambas dejaron de abrazar a Issei mientras miraban a la peli azul.

-No es un demonio, Xenovia. Es un dragón. – le explico Asia.

-¡!

-¿No te acuerdas que nos dijeron que Ise nos acogería? – le pregunto ahora Irina.

Ahora no estaban en shock. Ahora estaban impactados.

-¿Ise? – solicitó Rias, mirándolo incrédulo.

-Luego hablamos de ello. – respondió firme.

Asia e Irina se alejaron de Issei para sentarse en el sofá.

-Encantada, mi nombre es Irina Shidou y mis compañeras Asia Argento y Xenovia. ¿Vamos al grano? Sí, creo que será lo mejor. Veréis, recientemente los fragmentos de la espada sagrada [Excalibur], que eran guardadas en el cuartel general de la Iglesia Católica del Vaticano, la Iglesia Protestante del Norte y la Iglesia Ortodoxa del Este fueron robadas.

-¿Pero no era una? – interrumpió John.

-Lo siento. Uno de mis sirvientes no sabe nada sobre los fragmentos. ¿Podrías continuar con la plática mientras explicamos sobre [Excalibur]?

La castaña asintió.

-[Excalibur] se quebró en la Guerra y ahora luce así.

La chica con pelo azul y un mechón verde agarro el objeto y la mostro. Lo que apareció fue una espada larga.

-Los fragmentos de la antigua [Excalibur] tomaron una nueva forma por la alquimia. Se hicieron siete espadas. Esta es una de ellas. La [Excalibur] que tengo se llama [Excalibur Destruction]. Esta es una de las siete espadas que fueron creadas. La Iglesia Católica del Vaticano la pose.

Después de su explicación la castaña volvió a hablar mientras mostraba una pulsera.

-La mía es [Excalibur Mimic]. Puedo cambiar su forma en cualquier cosa que quiera así que es muy útil para llevarla a cualquier lado. Al igual que esta, cada [Excalibur] tiene una habilidad única. Esta está en posesión de la iglesia protestante.

-Irina, no hay razón para que les digas las habilidades de las [Excaliburs], ¿o no?

-Vaya Xenovia. Incluso si ellos son demonios nosotras tenemos que tener una relación de confianza con ellos en esta situación. Además, incluso si la habilidad de mi espada es revelada, no caeré ante todos los demonios aquí presentes. El único que podría vencerme seria Ise.

La mirada de la peli azul se dirigió al castaño, pero este miraba a Kiba de reojo.

Issei pudo notar como se enfurecía más.

\- "Espero no haga ninguna locura."

-Así que, ¿qué harían las [Excaliburs] robadas en un país localizado en el Este del mundo? – pregunto Rias.

-La Iglesia Católica está en posesión de dos [Excaliburs] incluyendo la mía. La Iglesia Protestante también posee dos, una de ellas es [Mimic]. Incluso la Iglesia Ortodoxa del este posee una también. Las otras dos se perdieron en la Guerra entre Dios, los Demonios y Ángeles Caídos. Una [Excalibur] fue robada en cada iglesia. Quien las robo escapó hacia Japón y las trajo a esta ciudad. – hablo Xenovia.

-"Así que Miguel no les ha dicho que mi hermano es su actual portador."

-Parece que mi territorio está lleno de incidentes. ¿Quiénes fueron los que robaron las [Excaliburs]?

-Los responsables de esto es [Grígori].

-¿Las espadas santas fueron robadas por la organización de los ángeles caídos? No es una cuestión de error. Pero ciertamente se trata de los ángeles caídos cuando se trata sobre robarlas.

-Conocemos al principal culpable que robo las [Excaliburs]. Uno de los líderes de los [Grígori], Kokabiel.

-¿Uno de los líderes de [Grígori]? – el asombro era más que obvio.

-Por tanto la culpa es de Kokabiel, no [Grigori]. – comentó Issei.

-Pero pertenece a [Grigori]. Los caídos no saben mantener a raya a su gente. – dijo Xenovia con ojos entrecerrados.

-Y tampoco los demonios ni los ángeles. Es simplemente imposible.

-Bueno, - ahora hablo Irina - mandamos sacerdotes y exorcistas secretamente a esta ciudad pero han muerto.

-Nuestra orden es que no queremos que ningún demonio se entrometa en la batalla entre nosotras y los ángeles caídos por las [Excaliburs]. En otras palabras, venimos aquí para decirles que no interfieran con lo sucedido. – termino de hablar Xenovia.

-"No me gusta como habla esta." – pensó John.

-Por tus palabras, ¿pensáis que podríamos colaborar con los caídos para el robo de las [Excaliburs]? – inquirió ofendida Rias.

-Los cuarteles generales piensan que eso no podría ser imposible. Nuestros superiores no confían en los demonios ni en los ángeles caídos. Se nos ordenó que si las espadas santas fueran arrebatas del lado de Dios entonces los demonios estarían contentos, ¿cierto? Los ángeles caídos también le sacarían provecho. Por esas razones no sería raro que formen una alianza. Es porque les estamos dando una advertencia. Si forman una alianza con el ángel caído Kokabiel entonces los eliminaremos a todos ustedes. Incluso si eres la hermanita del [[Maou]].

-Xenovia, recuerda lo que nos dijo el señor Miguel. – le recriminó Asia, más Xenovia paso de ella.

-Si sabes que soy la hermana del [Maou], entonces eso significa que tienes muchas conexiones con los superiores de la iglesia. Entonces te lo diré. No formaremos una alianza con los ángeles caídos, nunca, en el nombre de la casa Gremory. ¡No haría algo que pudiera manchar el nombre de nuestro [Maou]! – le respondió Rias con un tono serio pero a la vez furioso.

-Con escuchar eso basta.

-¿Donde fue enviada la persona de la Iglesia Ortodoxa? – pregunto Issei ya que Rias se estaba calmando.

-Eso no te encumbre, dragón.

-Que yo sepa sí. Tengo entendido que os dijeron que os hospedaríais en mi casa y que nos pidieseis ayuda si hiciera falta. ¿O tengo que hablar con Miguel?

-Tienen a esta persona retenida en este caso. Están planeando proteger nuestras [Excaliburs] si Xenovia, Asia y yo llegáramos a fallar.

-¿Así que solo son ustedes dos? ¿Solo ustedes dos piensan recuperar las [Excaliburs] de uno de los líderes de los Ángeles Caídos? Es imprudente. ¿Están intentando morir? – averiguó Rias con una ceja alzada.

Todos los miembros del club estaban expectantes de la respuesta.

-Si. – respondió Irina.

-Tengo el mismo punto de vista que Irina, pero si es posible no quisiera morir.

-¿Vinieron a Japón preparadas para morir? La creencia en sus enseñanzas son extremas como siempre.

-No hables mal de nuestras creencias, Rias Gremory. ¿Cierto, Xenovia?

-Cierto. Incluso la Iglesia decidió que era mejor que destruyan todas las [Excaliburs] que dejar de que sean usadas por los ángeles caídos. Nuestro objetivo mínimo es alejar las [Excaliburs] de los ángeles caídos. Para cumplir eso, está bien para nosotras morir. La única manera de pelear contra las [Excaliburs] es con [Excaliburs].

-Menuda burrada. – masculló Issei.

-No oses insultar nuestra creencia, dragón. – le dijo Xenovia.

-No insulto vuestras creencias. – miro a Irina y Asia – Pero no me esperaba esto de vosotras dos.

Ambas miraron con tristeza al castaño.

-Pero sé que Ise nos ayudara. ¿Verdad? – le pregunto Asia sonriendo.

-¿A darle una paliza al cuervo? Sabes tú que sí.

Una vez terminada la charla con los Gremory, el trio eclesiástico se preparó para marcharse.

-Ya está todo dicho, Xenovia. No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.

-Entonces ya nos vamos.

-¿Así que no van a tomar su té? Puedo preparar una merienda para ustedes. – comento Akeno

-No la necesitamos.

Xenovia rechazó la oferta de Akeno con su mano.

-Nos vemos. – se despidió Irina.

-Muchas gracias por recibirnos. – se despidió Asia.

Desgraciadamente, antes de que el trio saliera por la puerta, Kiba apuntaba con su espada a Xenovia. había una enorme aura con intenciones de matar saliendo de su cuerpo.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Kiba sonrió ante la pregunta de Xenovia.

-Yo soy tu sempai. A pesar de que aparentemente era un fracaso.

En ese instante un incontable número de espadas demoniacas aparecieron en el cuarto del club. La tensión había aumentado hasta el límite. Xenovia vio directamente a los ojos a Kiba.

-Bien. Rias Gremory, ¿tienes algún lugar en el que nos podamos enfrentar? Por supuesto este combate no sería reportado a la Iglesia.

-Si. Por favor.

-"Pedazo idiota. Esta vez no lo salvo." – pensó Issei mosqueado.

XXXXX

El grupo se movió hasta detrás del viejo edificio. Allí es donde se llevaría a cabo el combate. Mientras caminaban hacia allá, Issei se retrasó para hablar con Irina y Asia

-Ise, ¿estás aliado con los demonios? – curioseó Asia.

-Ya sabes lo que opino y pienso, Asia.

-Cierto. Lo lamento, Ise.

-Espero que vuestras mentes no estén tan cerradas. – supuso mirando de reojo al a castaña.

Durante todos sus largos años de amistad, Issei había conseguido que tanto Asia como Irina no fueran unas cabezas huecas odia todo lo que no sea angelical.

-Sabes que si Ise. Nos lo has demostrado todos estos años. – sonrió alegre Irina.

-Me alegra muchísimo oír eso.

-Por cierto.

-¿Qué ocurre, Irina?

-El [Dragón Blanco] ha despertado. – Reveló seria – Sabes lo que significa.

-Lo sé perfectamente. No te preocupes por mí. – le sonrió, tranquilizando a ambas - Oye, ¿qué te parece un enfrentamiento?

-¿En serio? – pregunto con estrellitas en los ojos - ¿Cómo antes?

-Claro.

-¡Por supuesto! Hace mucho que no enfrento a [Mimic] contra [Glamdring].

-Bien pues.

Una vez llegaron al lugar, Kiba y Xenovia se pusieron frente a frente. Por su parte, Issei e Irina también se pusieron frente a frente. Eso causo confusión en los demás.

-¿Ise? ¿Qué haces? – interrogó Rias.

-Ah, tranqui. Solo tendré un encuentro amistoso con una vieja amiga.

-¿Irina? – pregunto Xenovia.

-Es lo que ha dicho Ise. – sonrió Irina mientras transformaba la pulsera en una katana.

Issei por su parte, invoco a [Glamdring] de su dimensión de bolsillo. Los demonios miraron curiosos la espada, ya que solo la vieron cuando se enfrentó a Raiser, y fue por unos pocos segundos. Por su parte, Xenovia veía extrañada la espada. Asia se encontraba sonriendo al par de castaños desde una distancia segura.

-Bien. En ese caso, Akeno.

-Si Jefa.

La pelinegra creo una barrera mágica, impidiendo a los humanos observar.

-Oye, ahora que lo pienso, ¿habéis hablado con los Sitri? – curioseó Issei mientras calentaba un poco.

-Así es, Ise. Solo que no acabamos teniendo un enfrentamiento. – respondió la castaña imitando los movimientos.

Una vez que terminaron de calentar, tanto Xenovia como Irina se quitaron las túnicas, dejándoselas a Asia. Lo que revelaron fue un traje de exorcista negro, ajustado y bastante sexy.

-Irina, ¿en serio tenéis que llevar esos trajes?

-Sep. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Bueno… como decirlo… parecen bastante eróticos. – le explico mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¿Tú crees? – empezó a mirarse el cuerpo.

Por otra parte, Xenovia no hacía caso de Issei e Irina.

-Sería interesante poner a prueba la fuerza de sus sirvientes de Rias Gremory. También estoy interesada en la fuerza de este sempai y ese dragón.

-Incluso si es solo una pelea, ¡se cauteloso con las espadas sagradas! – le advirtió Rias a Kiba.

-…

Kiba activo su [Sacred Gear]. Al instante había muchas espadas demoniacas rodeándolo.

-¡Jajajajaja!

El rubio se estaba riendo como un malo de película.

-¿Te estás riendo?

-Si. La cosa que deseaba derrotar y destruir apareció enfrente de mí. Estoy feliz. Jajaja, incluso he escuchado que estar cerca de un dragón los poderes se reunirían. Pero para mí encontrarme esto tan pronto.

Xenovia miro las espadas y luego a Kiba.

-[Sword Birth]. El poseedor puede crear cualquier espada demoniaca que imagine en su cabeza. Es único entre las espadas demoniacas relacionadas con los [Sacred Gears]. Escuche que había un sujeto que evito ser desechado por el proyecto [Espada Sagrada]. ¿Ese eres tú?

Kiba no dijo nada. En cambio, creo dos espadas demoniacas.

-¡Fuego! ¡Hielo! ¡[Flare Bland] y [Freeze Mist]!

Una de las espadas demoníacas de Kiba creó un torbellino de fuego, mientras que la otra creó una ventisca helada. Kiba se lanzaba con gran velocidad, pero Xenovia los bloqueaba con movimientos simples.

-El movimiento rápido de un [Caballo]. Una espada de fuego y una de hielo. ¡Pero eres muy ingenuo!

CRASH

Un simple golpe de Xenovia convirtió las dos espadas demoniacas de Kiba en polvo.

-¡!

Kiba se quedó sin palabras a causa de que sus espadas demoniacas fueron destruidas con un solo golpe.

-Mi espada es una masa de destrucción. No hay nada que no pueda destruir.

Xenovia giraba su espada. Luego apunto hacia arriba y entonces la incrusto en el suelo.

BROOOM

De repente el lugar en el que estaba empezó a temblar y el suelo estaba moviéndose. Debido a eso y a una explosión, el lugar se llenó de polvo y tierra. Cuando esta se dispersó pudieron ver un gigantesco cráter donde Xenovia había hundido la espada.

-Esta es mi [Excalibur]. Puede destruir cualquier cosa en su camino. No es llamada [Excalibur] por nada. [Excalibur Destruction].

Kiba hizo una expresión amarga al ver eso.

-Tanto poder destructivo incluso no siendo la verdadera [Excalibur]. Así que destruir las siete espadas será un trabajo difícil.

Sus ojos aún no habían perdido el color de odio que tenía.

Por otra parte, Issei e Irina no se inmutaban al combate de Xenovia y Kiba.

-Esta vez lo conseguiré, Ise. – sonrió desafiante Irina mientras le apuntaba con [Mimic].

-Ya veremos. – sonrió igual Issei.

-¿Conseguir que? – pregunto Xenovia.

-Esta vez, ¡conseguiré que Ise use la [Boosted Gear] contra mí!

-¡! ¡¿Es el [[Sekiryuutei]]?!

La castaña y la rubia miraron a Xenovia con incredulidad.

-Xenovia, ¿te enteraste de algo cuando nos informaron sobre la misión?

-Solo que teníamos que o recuperar los fragmentos o destruirlos.

-Vamos, de casi nada.

Kiba empezó a reunir poder demoniaco, mirando con odio a [Destruction].

-¡Aaahhh! - Kiba levanto su espíritu e intento hacer algo con su mano. Tomo la forma de una espada - ¡El poder destructivo de tu espada sagrada o el poder destructivo de mi espada demoniaca! ¡Ya veremos cuál es más fuerte!

Lo que apareció en la mano de Kiba era una espada gigantesca. La agarro con ambas manos mientras liberaba un aura siniestra. Era grande. Era más grande que Kiba. Definitivamente media más de dos metros. Kiba se lanzó contra Xenovia, pero esta solo ponía una mirada de cansancio.

-Es una pena. Tomaste la decisión incorrecta.

CRASH

La espada de Kiba voló por el cielo en pedazos. Había sido destruida por el poder de [Destrucción].

-Tu arma es la variedad de espadas que puedes crear y tu velocidad. Necesitas un montón de fuerza para mover una espada como esa, y perderías la velocidad de la que estás muy orgulloso. ¿Estás buscando un poder destructivo? Por tu estilo de pelea, es algo innecesario. ¿No lo sabes?

PAM

La empuñadura de [Destruction] pego profundamente en el estómago de Kiba. Con un simple movimiento como ese creó una onda de choque. Kiba cayó en el piso después de vomitar.

-Incluso no habiendo sido golpeado con la hoja, ese golpe sería suficiente para detenerlo de levantarse por un rato.

Xenovia miro a Kiba una vez, y luego se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse donde Asia.

-¡Espera!

Kiba puso sus manos en ella, pero todos ahí sabían que esa pelea se había terminado.

-Sempai, te sugiero que pelees con más calma la próxima vez que luchemos. Rias Gremory, confió en la plática que tuvimos antes. También, deberías entrenar a tus sirvientes un poco más. Hay un límite para pulir sus estilos de lucha.

Kiba miro a Xenovia con odio.

Una vez que ese combate acabo, toco el turno de Issei e Irina.

-Bien, ahora que esos dos han acabado, nos toca, Irina.

-¡Prepárate, Ise!

KACHIN

Con un rápido movimiento, Irina se lanzó contra Issei mientras hacia un corte vertical, el cual Issei bloqueo con facilidad.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

Una serie de intercambio de golpes de espada dio inicio. Sin duda ambos no golpeaban con fuerza, sino que eran movimientos agiles y rápidos. No luchaban para derrotar al otro, sino para divertirse.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

-Bien. Bien. Has mejorado mucho, Irina. – sonrió Issei mientras bloqueaba el ataque de Irina, quedando sus rostros bastante cerca.

-Creo que tú te has vuelto más lento, Ise. – se burló Irina.

-¿En serio crees? Comprobémoslo.

XAN

Issei empujo a Irina, aleándola para luego lanzarse contra ella.

KACHIN-KACHIN

Mientras ambos intercambiaban golpes, los ojos de Issei se iban volviendo rojos carmesíes. Ambos tenían una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-[Compañero, relájate]

-"Me pides cosas muy difíciles, Ddraig."

-["Cada vez comprendo más por qué solo tienes ese sello con la Gremory"] – pensó Ddraig al notar como Issei se iba excitando.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

Por otra parte, los Gremory veían asombrados el intercambio de golpes. Xenovia estaba con los ojos entrecerrados. Asia sonreía con alegría. Kiba miraba furioso a las exorcistas y a Issei. El dragón podía lucha contra la [Excalibur] de tú a tú, mientras él no había podido hacer nada.

PUUUUM

Issei acababa de esquivar a [Mimic], que se había convertido en un mazo unido a una cadena.

-Wow. No está mal.

ZAS

PUM

El fragmento se transformó en una lanza, que paso a milímetros del rostro de Issei para luego transformarse de nuevo en un mazo, esquivándolo por centímetros.

Aprovechando el poco tiempo que [Mimic] tardaba en cambiar, Issei se acercó a Irina, poniendo la punta de la espada en la garganta.

-Gane. – sonrió.

La castaña hizo un puchero mientras Issei alejaba la espada.

-Buuu. He vuelto a perder.

-Jejeje. Tardas en cambiar la forma de [Mimic]. Aun te falta un poco para hacerlo más rápido.

-Tienes razón.

Issei desvió la mirada hacia Asia y Xenovia.

-Cuando queráis podemos irnos.

Ambas asintieron. Akeno disolvió la barrera. Nada mas hacerlo Kiba empezó a marcharse.

-¡Espera! ¡Yuuto! – grito Rias. - ¡No te perdonare si me abandonas! Tú eres el [Caballo] del grupo de los Gremory. También tendré problemas si te vuelves un exiliado. ¡Espera en este instante!

El rubio se detuvo durante unos segundos.

-Fui capaz de huir de ahí gracias a mis camaradas. Es por eso que tengo que poner sus lamentos en mis espadas demoniacas.

Después de decir eso Kiba desapareció.

-Yuuto ¿Por qué?

Issei se quedó mirando a donde hace unos segundos estaba el rubio y luego suspiro mientras empezaba a caminar, siendo seguido por las tres exorcistas. Irina y Xenovia se habían vuelto a poner las túnicas. Rias miro a Issei para luego darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la sala del club.

* * *

 _ **Mansión Dragón**_

Después de caminar durante un buen rato, en el cual Issei, Asia e Irina estuvieron charlando de cosas cotidianas, el cuarteto llego a la mansión Dragón.

-Wow. Es increíble. – susurro Irina mientras atravesaban las puertas de metal que daban acceso al jardín delantero de la mansión.

-Jejeje. Gracias. Esto es lo que hemos construido con el dinero que hemos ahorrado durante años.

-Es muy bonita. – comento Asia.

-¿Verdad? Ah, se me olvidaba, las chicas estarán aquí.

-¿En serio? – preguntaron ambas sonrientes.

-¿Chicas? – pregunto Xenovia, hablando por primera vez desde su duelo contra Kiba.

-Sep. Mis hermanas-cuñadas. Las parejas de mi hermano.

-¿Parejas? ¿Sois polígamos?

-Somos dragones. Esta en nuestra ADN.

-Tsk. Lo que me esperaba de un dragón.

A Issei no le gustó nada el tono de voz del a peli azul. Puede que su olor le agradara mucho, pero no iba a permitir que nadie hiciera algo a su familia.

Luego de atravesar las enormes puertas principales de la mansión, el grupo avanzó hacia el salón principal, donde estaban reunidos su hermano y mujeres.

Nada más ver al sexteto, Xenovia se puso en posición de ataque mientras sostenía a [Durandal].

-Vampiro. Ángel caído. – masculló con odio mientras miraba a Raynare y saliva, las cuales no se inmutaron.

Cuando estaba por atacar pudo notar como [Destruction] brillaba de un modo extraño. Dos segundos después no pudo sostener la espada, que cayó al suelo.

-¿Pero que…?

Se sorprendió aun mas al ver como la espada volaba hacia la mano de David, la cual estaba alzada mientras estaba sentado en uno de los comodísimos sofás.

-Hmmm. [Destruction].

-¡Oye, esa es mi espada! – grito Xenovia.

Iba a abalanzarse contra David cuando sintió un filo en su garganta y otro en su espalda.

-Que te quede claro. Amenaza a mi familia y te aseguro que te mato.

Xenovia miro de reojo a la chica, ya que la voz era femenina. Cuando lo hizo se encontró con una castaña.

-Xenovia, compórtate. – le pidió seria Irina.

Asia también la miraba seria.

-Nos dijeron que fuéramos educados y no se nos ocurriera atacarles. – explicó la rubia.

-Tsk.

Cristina alejo ambas espadas del cuerpo de la peli azul, enfundándolas.

-Un gusto volver a veros, Irina, Asia. – saludo ahora alegre Cristina.

-Cristina. – saludaron ambas.

-¿Y las demás?

Anawiel apareció en la sala, con un delantal puesto.

-Un gusto volver a veros Anawiel, Silvia, Lucia, Raynare.

-Un gusto volver a veros, chicas. – saludaron las demás.

-Venís en buen momento. La cena esta lista. – sonrió Anawiel mientras volvía a ingresar en la cocina.

-¡Comida! – gritaron ambos castaños mientras corrían hacia la cocina.

El resto de chicas caminaron detrás suyo, salvo Xenovia. La peli azul estaba con los ojos entrecerrados y la mandíbula apretada. Avanzo hacia la cocina, cogiendo a [Destruction] por el camino. Después de haberle echado un vistazo, David la dejo apoyada en el sofá en el que estaba sentado.

Una vez la cogió entro a la cocina. Era sin duda enorme, al igual que la mesa. Perfectamente podían caber treinta personas. Todos estaban sentados y comiendo. Asia e Irina charlaban tranquilamente con las chicas, David e Issei. Xenovia no podía entenderlo. Eran exorcistas. Se supone que deberían de eliminar a tres de ellas. La vampiresa, la nekomata y la caído, no comiendo mientras charlaban.

-Yo que tú me sentaría a comer, o es posible que no quede nada luego. – le dijo Silvia mientras degustaba su comida.

La peli azul se sentó en uno de los tantos sitios vacíos, alejada del resto, desconfiada.

-Así que ella es la [Seiken] de [Destruction]. – murmuro David mientras la miraba.

-Así es. ¿Cómo has conseguido coger mi espada?

-No responderé a eso. Y una cosa antes de que se me olvide... – los ojos del castaño se volvieron serios – si amenazas a mis chicas yo mismo te hare sufrir.

-¿Eso es una amenaza, dragón? – inquirió mientras agarraba la empuñadura de [Destruction].

-Tómatelo como te dé la gana. Estas avisada.

-David, Xenovia, por favor tranquilícense. – pidió Asia.

El castaño siguió comiendo, participando en la charla que tenían los demás. Por su parte, Xenovia se mantenía alejada en todo momento. Incluso cuando se fue a dormir durmió en la habitación más alejada de todos.

XXXXX

Durante los siguientes días, las tres exorcistas estuvieron dando vueltas por la ciudad y sus alrededores, en busca de la guarida de Balba o buscando a Freed sin resultado alguno. Issei les había ofrecido su ayuda, pero Xenovia denegó la oferta al instante. David seguía en su estudio, esta vez con sus chicas, terminando el círculo mágico. Raynare había ido a informar a Azazel sobre el asunto de Kokabiel y las [Excaliburs]. El líder de la [Facción de los Ángeles Caídos] dejo que los Draconis y Hyodo se encargaran del asunto. Por fin podría saber el motivo por el cual David odiaba a Kokabiel, y no pensaba desperdiciarlo. Además, era un buen momento para saber si Raynare había llegado ya al nivel de un [Cadre].

* * *

 _ **Una cafetería**_

Actualmente nos encontramos en una cafetería de la ciudad. Allí se encontraban las tres exorcistas, Issei y Koneko.

-¿Se puede saber qué hace ella aquí? – exigió saber seria Xenovia, apuntando a la peli plateada.

-Sencillo, un favor personal. Koneko no quiere que el rubiales la palme, así que la ayudo.

-Entiendo.

El pedido de los adolescentes llego, permitiéndoles degustar los yogures helaos que habían pedido.

-¿Y qué tienes pensado, Ise?

-Sencillo. Vamos a quitarles los fragmentos a Freed, Valper Galilei y Kokabiel.

-¿Quitárselas? Si es necesario las destruiremos. – dijo Xenovia.

-Pues tienes dos problemas. Uno es que no podríais porque no tenéis el suficiente poder. El segundo es que mi hermano lo impediría.

-¿David?

-Exacto Asia. Tiene sus motivos, y os aseguro que si él no quiere entonces no podréis.

-¿Osara entorpecer nuestra misión? Si ese es el caso entonces acabare con él.

-Jajajajaja. Muy buen chiste. – se rio Issei – No podrías derrotarlo jamás.

-¿En serio estas tan seguro?

-Vamos que sí.

-…

-…

-Bien. Cooperaremos.

-Hey Xenovia. ¿Está segura? – pregunto sorprendida Irina. No esperaba que la peli azul aceptara.

-Irina. Para decirte la verdad, creo que realmente iba a ser duro recuperar las tres [Excaliburs] y luchar contra Kokabiel con sólo dos de nosotras.

-Ya lo sé pero…

-El objetivo primordial es que tenemos que conseguir destruir las tres [Excalibur] o llevarlas de vuelta. Si nuestras [Excalibur] van a ser robadas entonces debemos romperlas antes de que suceda. Incluso si se utiliza el último recurso, sólo hay una posibilidad del 30% de que tengamos éxito en nuestra misión y regresar a casa. – explico Xenovia a los demonios.

-A pesar de ello, pensamos que la tasa de éxito fue lo suficientemente alto como para venir a este país dispuesto a poner nuestra vida en riesgo.

-Sí. Las nuevas empresas de alto mando también nos dijeron que continuáramos con nuestra misión, así que nos enviaron. Es casi auto-sacrificio.

-Y no es eso lo que nosotros, ¿los seguidores deseamos?

-He cambiado de opinión. Mis creencias son flexibles. Así que puede actuar de la mejor manera.

-¡Tú! He estado pensando en ello durante mucho tiempo, pero su fe es un poco extraña.

-No voy a negarlo. Pero creo que es nuestro es deber llevar a cabo nuestra misión y regresar a salvo. Voy a vivir y seguir luchando por Dios. ¿Me equivoco?

-No te equivocas pero…

-Por eso no vamos a pedir ayuda a los demonios. En su lugar, vamos solicitar la ayuda de un dragón. Los altos mandos no nos dirán nada si pedimos prestada la fuerza de un dragón. Además, nos dijeron que podíamos pedirle ayuda, como bien me habéis recordado. – comento Xenovia mientras miraba a Issei - Nunca pensé que me encontraría con [Sekiryuutei] en un país lejano como este. Si es como dice la leyenda, entonces tú puedes aumentar tu capacidad a la de un [Maou], ¿correcto? Si tú consigues igualar el poder de un [Maou], entonces tú puedes romper las [Excalibur] sin sudar. También creo que era obra de Dios que hayamos tenido esta reunión. – dijo Xenovia con alegría.

Tanto Irina como Asia estaban flipando con Xenovia. Ambas habían dejado incluso de comer.

-Y dale con romperlas. Que no se va a romper naaaaaaaaaaaaadaaaaaaaaaaaa. – suspiro más que cansado – Menos mal que estamos hablando aquí. No quiero ni saber cómo se pondría David si nos escuchada. – susurro.

Koneko, por su parte, no había abierto la boca en ningún momento.

-Koneko, ¿puedes llamar a Kiba?

La peli platino asintió mientras sacaba su móvil y lo llamaba. Kiba estaba por colgar, pero se quedó callado escuchando las palabras de la peli platina. Unos cuantos minutos después llego.

* * *

 _ **Mansión Dragón**_

David se encontraba tomándose un descanso del trabajo. El círculo estaba casi completo. Un par de cambios más en los glifos y ya estaría terminado. Actualmente se encontraba con un vaso de whisky mientras conversaba con [Nimue].

-¿Crees que este bien?

-[Estoy segura. Ya queda poco]

-Supongo que te hará ilusión volver a estar de una pieza.

-[Desde luego. Después de tantos siglos por fin]

-Desde después del Rey Arturo.

-[Sep. Por cierto, ¿qué piensas hacer con Kokabiel?]

-¿No es obvio? No me lo cargare porque Raynare me ha dicho cierta cosita que sabemos, pero no le he prometido no dejarlo medio muerto.

-[Te enfrentaras a un [Cadre] de [Grigori]]

-Lo sé. Tranquila, soy más que capaz de darle pelea. Además, si contigo y mi poder no lo consigo, entonces lo usare.

-[¿Has conseguido dominarlo por completo?]

-Casi. Mi cuerpo aguanta hasta cierta temperatura. Una vez que la sobrepaso empieza a quemarme por dentro y por fuera.

-[Entonces mejor usarlo lo menos posible. ¿Qué harás con los ayudantes de Kokabiel?, y no me refiero al [exorcista loco] o el [arzobispo genocida]]

-De eso se encargaran mis chicas. Hay cinco en total, incluyendo a Kokabiel. Raynare ira a entretenerlo si me falta tiempo.

-[Es verdad. La petición de Azazel]

-Sep. Además, Ise también estará allí.

-[Bueno, os habéis enfrentado a cosas peores que un [Cadre]]

-Así es. No sé por qué estás tan preocupada ahora.

-[Siempre lo estoy. Además, este será un buen momento para devolverle lo que le hizo a Lucia]

-Lo que les hizo a ambos. El será el primero en caer. – susurro mientras veía el círculo mágico que se encontraba flotando en medio del despacho.


	15. Incidente Excalibur - parte 02

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 14:

 **INCIDENTE EXCALIBUR – PARTE O2**

* * *

Kiba no había tardado mucho en llegar a donde estaba el grupo. Su semblante seguía serio.

-A decir verdad, me siento satisfecho cuando las protectoras de las [Excalibur] me están dando el permiso para destruirla.

-Esa es una manera tosca de hablar. Si tú fueras un demonio callejero te hubiese partido en dos sin perder tiempo.

-Y dale con destruirlas. Estos son idiotas. – susurro aburrido Issei mientras se tomaba su chocolate suizo con nata, siendo escuchado por Koneko, la cual lo miro fijamente.

Kiba y Xenovia se fulminaron con la mirada el uno al otro.

-Así que nos guardas rencor con respecto al proyecto [Espada Sagrada]. Contra la iglesia y las [Excalibur].

Kiba afilo sus ojos al oír las palabras de Irina.

-Obviamente. - respondió con una voz baja y fría.

-Pero Kiba, gracias a ese proyecto, la investigación sobre la Espada Sagradas los usuarios mostraron resultados. Por eso se buscan a las personas como Xenovia y yo, que puede sincronizarse con la Espada Sagrada.

-¿Crees que solo por eso puedo perdonar un proyecto creado para el fracaso, que le costó la vida a todos los sujetos de prueba?

Kiba miró a Irina con ojos llenos de odio.

-Las [Excalibur] no tienen la culpa de lo que hicieron esos idiotas. – comento Issei, siendo escuchado únicamente por Koneko.

-Ese incidente se convirtió en uno de los peores casos. La gente se sentía disgustada al respecto. La persona encargada de ese proyecto en ese momento se decía que tenía un problema con sus creencias. Así que fue acusado de herejía. Ahora es una de esas personas en el lado de los ángeles caídos. – explico Asia, que tenía algunas lágrimas por el pasado de Kiba.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de esa persona?

-Valper Galilei. El [Arzobispo genocida].

-Si voy después tras los ángeles caídos, entonces puedo llegar a él. Entonces, parece que tengo que compartir la información también. El otro día fui atacado por una persona que tenía varias [Excalibur]. En ese momento, él había matado a un sacerdote. El que murió es, probablemente, de tu organización. El nombre de esa persona es Freed. ¿Este nombre suena familiar?

Xenovia e Irina mostraron ojos afilados por las palabras de Kiba.

-Ex exorcista del [Vaticano]. El genio que se convirtió en un exorcista a la edad de trece años. Había conseguido un montón de grandes logros, porque se mantuvo en la eliminación de los demonios y bestias místicas. Pero se le fue la mano, mató a sus aliados. Freed no tenía ninguna creencia hacia Dios desde el principio. Lo único que tenía era la lucha contra el instinto y la intención de matar a los monstruos y una obsesión anormal para las batallas. – explico Issei tranquilamente – Es lo que suele pasar cuando le das una espada a un desequilibrado mental. En serio, ¿en qué piensan los mandamases cristianos?

-Veo que sabes bastantes cosas, dragón. – sonrió socarrona Xenovia.

-Se mas cosas de las que te imaginas.

-Freed utiliza las [Excalibur] que robó al matar a nuestros compañeros seguidores. Para nosotras, va a pagar el precio de sus acciones, nuestros compañeros no se estaban cuidando de él. Definitivamente va a pagarlo. – Masculló Xenovia con odio - De todos modos vamos a pasar a la estrategia de cooperación.

-Pero, ¿no lo estáis haciendo ya? – pregunto sonriente Issei.

-Hemos cooperado con un dragón. Ahora lo haremos también con los demonios.

El trio de exorcistas se levantó.

-Nos vemos luego, Ise.

-Hasta más tarde, Ise.

Se despidieron Irina y Asia.

-Nos vemos. – se despidió secamente Xenovia.

Y salieron del local.

-Issei, ¿por qué hiciste esto? – cuestionó Kiba en voz baja.

-Bueno, tengo varios motivos. Uno es que os vais a enfrentar a un [Cadre], lo cual está muuuuuy por encima de vuestro poder y habilidades. Ni de coña le ganaríais.

-¿Y tú sí? – inquirió frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Puede ser. Hasta que no lo intente no lo sabré. Pero no seré yo el que lo desplume.

-¿?

-Otro motivo es que no puedo dejar que intentéis hacerle algo a los fragmentos ya que conozco a alguien que iría tras de ti sin contemplaciones.

-¿De quién se trata?

-No puedo decirlo por el momento. Lo veréis luego. El tercer motivo es porque, por decirlo de alguna manera, soy el guardián de vuestro grupo.

Eso confundió a Koneko y Kiba.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que si puedo evitar que alguno de vosotros abandone el grupo y se convierta en un demonio callejero, entonces debo detenerlo.

-¿Y por qué no me has detenido?

-Porque no te has vuelto uno. Simple.

-Entiendo. Además, si yo actúo por mi cuenta, entonces podría causar problemas a la Jefa. Esa es otra razón, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto. Rias se pondría triste si tuviera que darte la espalda en un alboroto. Ella os tiene gran cariño.

Kiba todavía no parecía satisfecho. Entonces noto como Koneko lo agarraba de la camisa y le miraba triste.

-Yuuto-sempai. Me sentiré sola si sempai desaparece. Yo te ayudare, es por eso que por favor no te vayas.

-Mira. Ahí tienes otro motivo para evitar que te ensarten como a un pavo. Ya van cinco. ¿Alguno más?

-Jajaja. Me doy por vencido. Si Koneko me lo pide de esta forma, entonces yo no puedo hacer cosas imprudentes. Muy bien, voy a trabajar contigo. Pero ya que estamos haciendo esto, definitivamente vamos a derrotar a las [Excalibur].

-No a las [Excalibur]. En to caso a Valper y Freed. ¿Voy a tener que darte de mamporros para que lo entiendas? – pregunto burlón.

-Entiendo Issei, pero no me es fácil pensar de otra manera.

-Pues te aconsejo que lo hagas a tiempo o no quieras saber lo que te pasara. – le advirtió seriamente, provocando un escalofrió al rubio.

* * *

 _ **Varios días después**_

Han pasado varios días desde la reunión en la cafetería. Kiba seguía sin asistir al instituto y tampoco iba a la sala del club. Rias no quería usar el [Poder de Obediencia] de las [Evil Pieces], por lo que no sabía nada. Koneko no le había dicho nada, aun sabiendo que habría castigo. Por otra parte, Rias le preguntaba a Issei sobre el rubio. El dragón solo le contestaba que estuviera tranquila, que Kiba estaba bien. Esa respuesta no convencía del todo a la pelirroja, que sospechaba pero no averiguaba nada.

Actualmente, el grupo de búsqueda, formado por Issei, Koneko y Kiba se encontraba en el parque de la ciudad.

-Ningún progreso hoy. - masculló Kiba – Han pasado muchos días y no hemos encontrado o escuchado nada. Es desesperante.

-No hay que desesperarse. La paciencia es una virtud. – comento Issei.

Entonces empezó a sonar una canción de AC/DC. Todos miraron al castaño, el cual estaba buscando su móvil. Miro el número y contesto.

-¿Dime?

-*Ise, escucha, he encontrado al exorcista Freed.* - la voz al otro lado era la de Anawiel.

-¿Dónde?

-*En el polígono industrial abandonado de la ciudad.*

-Entiendo. Vamos de inmediato.

-*Bien. Los demás estaremos reunidos en la mansión.*

PI

-¿Quién era? – pregunto Kiba.

-Mi contacto

Empezaron a correr a través de la ciudad hasta llegar al polígono industrial abandonado.

* * *

 _ **Polígono industrial abandonado**_

El trio había llegado. Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que sintieron un gran instinto asesino. Issei no se movió un pelo, pero Kiba creo una espada demoniaca, bloqueando un corte de una espada sacra.

-¡Mierdecilla a la planchaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

KACHIN

-Freed. – Musitó Kiba.

-Esa voz, ¿Kiba? ¿Bueno, no es esta una reunión extraña? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has sido capaz de liberar más poder demoniaco? ¿Está bien que te mate ahora? – pregunto excitado.

-Jejeje. Locos como tu son divertidos. – comento Issei.

-¡Tu! ¡Puto dragón de mierda!

-Sempai, ¿lo conoces? – pregunto Koneko.

-Hace un tiempecito me lo encontré por casualidad en Alemania. Le di un buen repaso.

-Hyodo hijoputa ¿Has venido a que te mate? - preguntó lamiendo la hoja de la espada

-He venido a darle una paliza a tu jefe ¿Dónde está tu amo, esclavo sexual?

-¡Yo no soy el esclavo sexual de nadie putón! - chilló el albino.

-¿Por qué lo niegas?

-Un momento, sois muchos. ¡Esto no es justo! Eres una cobarde Hyodo. ¿Vienes con tus amigos? - exclamó el albino.

-¿Muchos? Que yo sepa, esclavo sexual, aquí somos tres. ¿Muchos para ti? – sonrió burlón.

Kiba se precipitó con rapidez. Iba hacia Freed con dos espadas demoníacas.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

-Así que no es sólo el [Saint Draft], ya veo. Al tener múltiples espadas demoníacas. ¿Eres el poseedor de una [Sword Birth], tal vez? Guau. Eres culpable de tener un [Sacred Gear] raro, ¿sabes?

Freed parecía que estaba disfrutando.

-Pero. Las espadas demoníacas no pueden ser un desafío contra mi [Excalibur].

KACHIN

CRASH

Las espadas demoniacas de Kiba se rompieron cuando Freed golpeo con fuerza con la [Excalibur], pero volvió a crear espadas demoníacas.

-Kiba ¿Quieres recibir mi poder? – consultó Issei.

-Todavía puedo seguir

-¡Jajaja! La forma en que miras a mi [Excalibur], da miedo. ¿Tú quizás tengas un rencor contra ella? ¡Bueno, yo no sé lo que te pasó! Pero si te corto con esto, no puede evitar ser eliminado sin dejar rastro ¿sabes? Tú vas a morir, ¿sabes? ¡Vas a morir! ¡Sólo morir!

Freed salto contra Kiba, el cual trató de bloquearlo al hacer aparecer las espadas demoníacas alrededor de la zona, pero la [Excalibur] que sostenía Freed, que estaba cubierta de un color blanco azulado, rompió las espadas de Kiba en un solo golpe.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHINKACHIN

CRASH-CRASH-CRASH-CRASH

Issei no espero más. Activo el [Boosted Gear] y se lanzó hacia Kiba. Acumulo varios [Boost]. Luego apunto hacia Kiba y le transfirió el poder.

[Transfer]

La energía que acumulo Issei paso a Kiba.

-Increíble. ¿Este es parte de tu poder? Es increíble. – Susurro Kiba asombrado – No lo desaprovechare.

[Sword Birth]

Con ese grito empezaron a salir espadas alrededor de toda la zona. Freed hizo un ruido con la lengua, y luego comenzó a romper las espadas demoníacas que van a él.

CRASH-CRASH-CRASH-CRASH

Kiba desaparecido con su espada demoníaca tan pronto como encontró con una abertura. Freed siguió el movimiento de Kiba con los ojos. Junto con el sonido del viento, había una espada demoníaca en dirección al cuello de Freed. Kiba lanzó una de las espadas demoníacas cuando estaba usando la espada demoníaca como una ruta de pie

-¡Ese es un truco de circo bueno! ¡Eres un puto demonio podrido!

CRASH-CRASH

Freed destrozo las espadas demoníacas una tras otra con una expresión de emoción.

-¡Mi Excalibur es [Excalibur Rapidly]! ¡En términos de velocidad, no va a perder nunca!

La espada sagrada empezó a liberar poder sacro y comenzó a vibrar en la punta, y luego desapareció.

-¡No está funcionando! – grito Kiba.

CRASH

La espada demoníaca que tenía en ambas manos se destruyó.

-¡Muere!

La espada de Freed iba en dirección a Kiba pero el cuerpo de Freed se fue hacia atrás y perdió el equilibrio.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Déjame! ¡Puto dragón de los cojones!

Issei había usado la magia élfica para crear un látigo luminoso y agarrar el pie de Freed.

-Lo siento Freed, pero no puedo dejar que te cargues al rubito.

CLAN-CLAN-CLAN

Freed trató de despegarse de nuevo con su [Rapidly], pero no había ni un rasguño en el látigo luminoso de Issei.

-¡Kiba, se puede saber que cojones haces! – le grito el castaño - ¡Como sigas así la palmas, y ten por seguro que paso de que Rias me eche la bronca, así que actúa con sensatez de una puta vez!

-Me cuesta, pero también es conveniente acabar con tu vida aquí. Todavía hay dos [Excalibur] más que fueron robadas. Me pregunto si los otros dos fragmentos serán fuertes. – murmuró Kiba con una cara seria, sabía que no podía ganar solo.

Issei soltó a Freed y deshizo su látigo, liberándolo. Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que la voz de un viejo hablo.

-[Sword Birth], ¿eh? Es un [Sacred Gear] que puede tener un número infinito de espadas en función de su poseedor.

Cerca de Freed apareció un anciano de unos sesenta años. Tenía el pelo grisáceo con canas y una barba del mismo color. También llevaba una bata de laboratorio.

-¿Eres tú viejo Valper?

-Ya me preguntaba yo cuando iba a aparecer el viejo. – susurro Issei mientras miraba al anciano.

Todos se sorprendieron ante la palabra de Freed.

-¡Valper Galilei! – exclamó con ira Kiba.

-Freed. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Aún no eres capaz de utilizar la espada sagrada perfectamente. – suspiro el anciano.

-¡Sí, sí!

Freed comenzó a concentrarse, reunió una gran aura y la espada comenzó a brillar con más fuerza. Freed miro con una sonrisa psicópata a Issei, retándolo a que volviera a usar su látigo, pero el castaño se mantenía en su lugar, sin moverse. Eso entristeció al loco albino, ya que quería pelear, pero entonces noto otras dos presencias.

-¡Voy a escapar ahora! La próxima vez que nos encontremos, ¡será el momento de nuestra batalla final!

-¡Yo no te dejaré escapar! – la persona que grito eso fue Xenovia, que había aparecido junto a Irina y Asia - ¡Freed Zelzan! ¡Valper Galilei! ¡Rebeldes! ¡Herejes! ¡Voy a hacerlos desaparecer en el nombre de Dios!

-¡Ja! ¡No digas el nombre del Dios que tanto odio, eso no me gusta! ¡Perra!

Freed y Xenovia intercambiaron palabras, pero Freed sacó algo de uno de sus tantos bolsillos. Era una bola de luz.

-Freed, vamos a informar al jefe, Kokabiel.

-No hay otra manera. ¡Nos vemos alianza de la Iglesia y los demonios!

-¡Espera! – les detuvo Issei.

Freed se paró, al igual que todos los demás.

-¿Qué quieres, puto dragón?

-Dile a Kokabiel que el pasado llegara para devolverle el favor. Es hora de que le toque sufrir. – ninguno entendía esas palabras, solo él.

Entonces Freed, después de dirigirle una mirada confusa, cogió una bola y la lanzo contra el suelo, creando una luz cegadora. Un par de segundos después, cuando casi todos pudieron abrir los ojos, Freed y Balba no estaban.

-¡Vamos tras ellos Irina!

-¡Está bien!

Xenovia, Irina y Asia asintieron con la cabeza y salieron corriendo de aquí.

-¡Voy detrás de ellos también! ¡No voy a dejarte escapar Valper Galilei!

Kiba salió corriendo detrás de las exorcistas.

-Yuuto-sempai. – susurro Koneko.

-Tranqui Koneko, ese idiota no morirá fácilmente. – entonces noto cierta perturbación en la _Fuerza_ – Y ahora es cuando viene el follón.

\- Ise, Koneko, ¿podéis explicarme que pasa aquí? Esta vez no admitiré evasoras. – advirtió al castaño, que solo suspiro con cansancio.

Detrás suyo se encontraba Rias portando un serio gesto.

XXXXX

A continuación el trio volvió a la Sala del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto. Koneko acabo contándole todo a la pelirroja. De reojo miraba a Issei, el cual estaba de lo más tranquilo tomándose un té preparado por Akeno. John miraba tranquilo a su dueña y su compañera demonio sentado en el sofá.

-Destruir las [Excalibur]. - murmuró Rias con una mueca de disgusto, decepción y enfado, llevándose su mano al rostro, apoyándola con sus delgados dedos en su frente - Entonces Yuuto fue tras esa persona llamada, ¿Valper? - preguntó Rias.

-Valper Galilei, así es. - reconoció Issei – Se fue siguiendo a Xenovia e Irina.

-Koneko, ¿por qué has hecho esto? - preguntó Rias.

-No quería que Yuuto-sempai se marchase… - murmuró la loli cabizbaja.

-El que me digas esto no cambia el que hayas cometido una severa imprudencia. Recuerda que tus acciones reflejan mi responsabilidad.

-Si Jefa.

-Las acciones de un esclavo repercuten en su dueño. Todo lo que hagáis puede causarme problemas a mí y a mi familia.

-Rias, - Issei tomo la palabra – relájate. Koneko se ha movido por su corazón. ¿No es eso lo que quieres? Además, estaba conmigo.

-Bufff. – suspiro la pelirroja para mirar a Koneko de forma tierna – Koneko, tú y Kiba sois unos niños estúpidos. Hacerme preocuparme así. - susurró abrazando contra su pecho a la loli.

Acto seguido, Issei salió del lugar silenciosamente. Akeno estaba sumida en la imagen de su dueña y la loli. John estaba que soltaba lágrimas falsas al ver el bonito final.

-Bueno, Koneko, te toca castigo. – y recubrió su mano con poder demoniaco.

GLUP

-Ara ara, ¿dónde está Ise? – se preguntó la morena Gremory.

PLAF-PLAF-PLAF

-Akeno, creo que no deberías preocuparte de él, sino de nuestra loli. – le dijo mientras ponía muecas al ver las nalgadas que le propinaba la pelirroja al a peli platina.

* * *

 _ **Mansión Dragón – esa misma noche**_

Issei se encontraba con sus cuñadas en el salón principal de la mansión. Según le habían dicho a Issei, David se encontraba hablando con los [Serafines] en el [Cielo].

.

(Flashback)

.

-Oye, Anawiel, ¿ande está mi hermano?

-¿David? Me parece que se ha ido al [Cielo] para terminar el círculo mágico para re forjar a [Nimue].

-Espera un momento, ¿le habéis dejado ir al [Cielo] solo?

Las cinco asintieron.

-¿Sin acompañante?

Otra vez asintieron.

-¿Solo con Gabriel?

Asistieron otra vez.

-¿Solo con Gabriel? – volvió a repetir.

Otra vez asintieron, aunque sus caras cambiaron al instante.

-¡Mierda!

-¡Me cago en to!

-¡Seré gilipollas!

Empezaron a recriminarse.

-Vaya. Tan centradas estamos en la pelea que no hemos caído en ello. – comento la rubia.

-¡Mierda! ¡Hemos dejado a ese imbécil solo con Gabriel! ¡¿Es que somos tontas?! – grito enojadísima Raynare.

-Ejem, ejem. ¿Podríamos dejar esto para luego y centrarnos en la pelea? Me juego el cuello a que de esta noche no pasa.

Con resignación, el quinteto dejo de pensar en el castaño mayor. Ya arreglarían cuentas con el cuándo volviera.

.

(Fin flashback)

.

Actualmente, Anawiel había extendido un mapa holográfico de la ciudad. Todo estaba dividido en cinco partes. Norte, Sur, Este, Oeste y la Academia Kuoh.

-¿Cómo nos dividiremos? – interrogó Cristina.

-Raynare vendrá conmigo. – anuncio Issei – Todos los fragmentos, salvo [Blessing] y [Ruler], estarán en la Academia. Anawiel.

-Si.

-Tú te ocuparas del caído del Norte.

-Bien.

-Cristina, tu del Sur.

-Genial.

-Lucia, Este.

-Nyan.

-Silvia, Oeste.

-Entendido.

-¿Y qué harás tú? – pregunto la pelirroja.

-Encargarme de Kokabiel mientras no llegue David, obviamente. – respondió como si nada.

-Estamos hablando de un [Cadre] de [Grígori].

-Estaremos Raynare y yo. Suficiente. Es hora de que le demuestre a [Grigori] su actual poder. ¿No Ray?

-Por supuesto. No sé si estaré a la altura de Kokabiel, pero le hare morder el polvo.

Cada una se fue a su cuarto para prepararse para la pelea. Se pusieron ropas cómodas que les permitiera luchar cómodamente. Después de que anocheciera, el dragón recibió la llamada de Rias. Al ver eso, las cinco se reunieron a su alrededor.

PI

Colgó.

-¿Ya ha empezado? – pregunto emocionada la castaña.

-Sep. Es hora de dar hostias. Bien, dispersaos. Si necesitáis ayuda pedidla. No os hagáis las heroínas. ¿Ok?

-¿Con quién te crees que hablas, mocoso? – sonrió retadora Cristina mientras desenfundaba a [Tizona] y [Colada].

* * *

 _ **Instituto**_

-Se acaba el tiempo Rias. - anuncio Sona Sitri sentada en su sillón, apoyando sus codos en el escritorio, entrelazando sus dedos, mirando a la chica seria.

-Lo sé. Kokabiel se acerca junto a Valper y Freed. Me enfurece que Kokabiel nos haya avisado para que llamemos a los [Maous]. – masculló mientras observaba el atardecer desde la ventana.

-¿Crees que vendrá?

-No lo dudes. - respondió mirando a la morena – Cuando Kokabiel llegue Ise estará aquí.

-Eso espero. - respondió la morena suspirando preocupada – Sinceramente, me alegra saber que contaremos con su ayuda.

-Rias-sempai, Presidenta, hemos acabado de preparar la barrera, salvo algo catastrófico nada debería de resultar dañado fuera de la barrera. El perímetro de combate es el instituto. - informó Saji entrando en la sala.

-Recibido, bien hecho.

-Deberíamos de ir preparándonos Akeno.

-¿Cómo lucharemos a Kokabiel, Jefa?

-Con todo lo que tenemos.

-Aunque hayamos colocado una barrera no podemos detener el poder de un caído de categoría [Cadre], Rias. No solo el instituto, sino que la región entera desaparecerá.

-…

-Vuestro poder de combate es superior al nuestro. Aunque elaborase mil planes carecemos del poder destructivo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dañarle. Yo y mi equipo lo daremos todo para mantener la barrera en pie.

-Gracias Sona, nosotros nos haremos cargo del resto.

-Rias, aun no es demasiado tarde. Aun podemos avisar a tu hermano.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

-No te veo llamando a tu hermana Sona.

-Mi hermana es… bueno… es… ¡Tu hermano te adora! Seguro que vendrá si le llamas…-

-De hecho ya he avisado al señor Sirzechs. - anunció Akeno tras las herederas.

-¡Akeno! ¡Chivata! - exclamó Rias.

-Rias, sé que no quieres causarle problemas a Sirzechs, pero hay demasiado en juego y perder supone perderlo todo. Una cosa son problemas en tu territorio, en el territorio de tu familia, pero otra muy diferente es que un líder de nuestros enemigos se presente ante nosotros, demonios, eso concierne a nuestros líderes, los [Maou]. Rias, este es un problema, un asunto, que nos supera. – Explicó seria – Necesitamos el poder de un [Maou].

-Qué remedio. – suspiro Rias.

-Muchas gracias por entenderlo Jefa. El señor Sirzechs me ha comunicado que estará aquí en una hora.

-Una hora, entendido. Mantendremos la barrera una hora pase lo que pase. ¡No somos miembros de la Casa Sitri por nada! - exclamó Sona.

-¡Muy bien chicos!- exclamó Rias firme mientras miraba a Akeno, Koneko, John y Ravel, que había sido llamada por la pelirroja – Una hora, una hora es lo que tenemos que aguantar. Mis queridos sirvientes, entraremos en la barrera, llamaremos la atención de Kokabiel y le mantendremos ocupado una hora. A diferencia de la batalla contra Raiser, esta es a vida o muerte, ¡y no os perdonaré que muráis aquí! ¡Nos mantendremos firmes, aguantaremos y viviremos!

-¡Si!

XXXXX

El quinteto empezó a caminar hacia el patio principal de la escuela.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos Jefa?- preguntó la loli.

-A esa columna de luz. Creo que se trata del hechizo que están usando para fusionar las [Excalibur]. - dijo Rias.

Cerca de la columna de luz se encontraban Freed y Balba. El albino loco no se movía por dos motivos. Uno era por orden de Kokabiel y el otro porque esperaba ansioso la fusión. En medio del círculo mágico se encontraban los fragmentos de [Excalibur] [Mimic], [Rapidly], [Nightmare] y [Transparency].

-Correcto. Haremos de una de los fragmentos de los que disponemos. - explico una voz sobre ellos.

-¡!

Un hombre de unos treinta, feo de cojones, con diez alas de negras plumas en su espalda. Se trataba de Kokabiel, el [Cadre] de [Grigori]. Kokabiel, sentando sobre un enorme trono con la luna de fondo los mirara con las piernas cruzadas, profundamente aburrido.

-Valper. ¿Cuánto tiempo tomará combinar las [Excalibur]? – le pregunto al viejo.

-Ni siquiera me tomará cinco minutos, Kokabiel. – respondió el susodicho observando satisfecho el hechizo.

-Bien. – volvió a mirar a Rias - Cuando he visto una melena pelirroja pensé por un segundo que sería tu hermano el que estaría aquí. Que decepción. Que fracaso… ni Sirzechs ni Serafall - murmuró el caído.

-Hemos venido en lugar de mi hermano o Sera…

FIUUUU

BOOOOOM

-¡!

Los Gremory observaron impotentes como el caído creaba una lanza de luz, moviendo los dedos la envió contra el gimnasio, desintegrándolo por completo.

-Rias Gremory, sin tu hermano, ¿qué te hace tener el mero pensamiento de que podrás salir de esta indemne? – sonrió arrogante – Aunque, pensándolo mejor, si sois capaces de vencer a mis mascotas, supongo que podría jugar un poco con vosotros.

Entonces chasqueó los dedos. En el suelo del patio se abrió una brecha enorme.

AUUUUUU

Saliendo del pozo con fuerza un enorme perro de tres cabezas, pelaje oscuro, ojos rojizos y aliento de fuego rugió con fuerza para pasar a mirar a los demonios con fiereza.

-Cerbero.- murmuró Akeno.

-El perro guardián del Infierno. - siguió Rias - Dime Kokabiel, ¿cómo has logrado hacerte con el sabueso de Hades?

-Quien sabe. - sonrió el caído.

-Es increíble que haya podido traer a un ser del Infierno al mundo humano. - masculló Rias.

AUUUUUU

El lobo salto hacia Rias, dispuesto a zampársela.

FIUM

BOOOMMM

Pero el perro salió disparado al recibir una gran lanza de luz.

-¡!

Todos miraron en dirección a donde provenía la lanza, encontrándose con Issei y Raynare.

-Parece que hemos venido antes de que acabara la fiesta. – sonrió el castaño.

-Ise, menos mal. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Nada importante.

-Raynare. – susurro molesto Kokabiel.

-Hola Kokabiel. ¿Cómo te va?

-Que haces aquí.

-¿Qué qué hago aquí? Simple. He venido a detenerte, por las buenas o por las malas.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Ya claro! ¡Una niña como tú no lo conseguirá jamás! ¡Jajajajajaja! Por cierto, [Sekiryuutei], ¿qué es eso del pasado que viene?

-Tendrás que esperar un poco para eso.

Raynare empezó a expulsar aura sacra mientras liberaba diez a las de ángel caído. Ese número de alas asombro a los demonios.

-Oh. Interesante. Quizás puedas entretenerme un poco. – sonrió satisfecho Kokabiel.

-Ya verás cómo borro esa estúpida sonrisa tuya de tu fea cara. – susurro la oji violeta.

Rias sacó sus alas fuera de su espalda y voló hacia el cielo con Akeno. Koneko se puso en posición.

[West Divine Monster]

Y John utilizaba su [[Sacred Gear]].

GRRR

Cerbero saltó después de hacer un gruñido. Una de las cabezas miró a Rias que estaba volando y escupió fuego.

-Muy ingenuo.

FRISH

Akeno se paró frente a Rias y congeló el fuego al instante.

-¡Toma esto!

BOOOM

FRISH

Rias saltó desde detrás de Akeno y lanzó un enorme bloque negro de poder demoníaco. La otra cabeza de ese monstruoso perro disparó otra bola de fuego. El poder demoníaco de Rias y la bola de fuego de Cerbero chocaron entre sí, entonces, la otra cabeza disparó otra bola de fuego. Akeno congelo la otra bola de fuego, entonces Koneko corrió hacia el perro.

-Dejaste una abertura abierta.

PAAAAM

Koneko le dio un fuerte golpe a una de las patas del perro haciendo que por un momento se tambaleara.

-Ahí está la apertura.

TROOOOMP

BOOOM

Cuando Akeno señaló sus dedos hacia arriba y creó un rayo en el cielo. Entonces señaló con sus dedos a Cerbero y este lo golpea de lleno seguido por el poder de Rias, pero el cuerpo de Cerbero no es destruido y sólo recibió daño en un lado de su estómago. Había sangre de color negro oscuro y humo saliendo del estómago del monstruoso perro.

GRRR

Se oyó otro rugido y miraron detrás suyo.

-¿Otro más?

-Este es mío, Jefa. – sonrió John.

El albino empezó a acumular rayos y viento en sus manos. Lanzo el viento, envolviendo al perro y luego lanzo los rayos.

AUUUUUUU

Cerbero empezó a aullar de dolor al sentir como se electrocutaba por todos los lados y no era capaz de moverse debido al viento. A pesar del ataque, el perro seguía en pie.

-¡Ravel! – grito John.

-¡Si! ¡Alas del fénix!

BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

El fuego de fénix de Ravel quemo en gran parte al Cerbero, el cual al final cayó muerto al suelo después de ambos ataques.

FIU

-No está mal, tío. Buena forma de usar tu [Sacred Gear]. – felicito Issei.

-Gracias.

-Y tú también Ravel. Parece que progresas adecuadamente.

-Gracias.

Otro perro más apareció, dispuesto a zamparse a John. Pero no llego a tiempo.

ZAS

La sangre cubrió el lugar. La causante de esto fue Xenovia. La cabeza del Cerbero que Xenovia cortó se convirtió en polvo.

ZAS

Las otras dos cabezas aullaron de dolor pero esta lo partió por la mitad y clavo la espada en el pecho.

-He venido a apoyaros.

Otro Cerbero estaba por golpear a Xenovia con su garra, pero un montón de espadas que salieron del suelo atravesaron por completo al Cerbero.

-Lamento la tardanza.

Kiba acababa de llegar con su típica sonrisa.

-¡Kiba/-sempai/Yuuto!

Pero no era momento de saludos, estaban en medio de una pelea.

-¿Dónde está Irina? – pregunto Akeno al no ver a la castaña.

La cara de Xenovia se volvió muy seria.

-Irina fue herida gravemente. La cure y la dejamos en la casa de Hyodo para que se recuperara.

-Ya veo.

AUUUUUUU

Más y más Cerberos iban saliendo de la brecha del suelo.

-¡Akeno!

-¡Sí! ¡Resuena! ¡Trueno!

TROOOMP

Akeno señaló sus dedos hacia el cielo y luego apuntaban hacia uno de los Cerberos. Este trató de escapar como si predijera la tormenta que se aproximaba, pero un innumerable montón de espadas salieron del suelo evitando que este saliera huyendo. El trueno cayó sobre Cerbero después de quedar inmóvil a causa de las espadas demoníacas. El rayo cubrió más de la mitad de los terrenos escolares. En el momento en el gran perro desapareció, Rias apuntó con su mano a otro Cerbero.

-¡Toma esto!

BUUUM

Parte del perro se desintegro al ser alcanzado por el [Poder de la Destrucción].

BOOOOOM-BOOOOOM

Por otra parte, Raynare estaba teniendo un encuentro bastante igualado contra Kokabiel. Ambos tenían desplegados sus cinco pares de alas negras. Las lanzas y distintas armas de luz chocaban entre sí, produciendo grandes explosiones.

Raynare creaba dos espadas de luz, siendo imitada por Kokabiel.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

A pesar de haber aumentado su poder, era en momentos como este donde Kokabiel mostraba porque era un poderoso [Cadre] que había sobrevivido a la [Gran Guerra de las Tres Grandes Facciones].

PAM

El [Cadre] había esquivado un corte de la pelinegra y le golpeo con fuerza en el estómago, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

PUUUUUUUUUM

-¡Arg! ¡Me cago en toda tu estampa!

-Aun no estas a mi nivel, mocosa estúpida. – sonrió arrogante.

Una sonrisa colmilluda asomó en la boca de Raynare.

-Je, ¿en serio? En todo caso, déjame mostrarte una cosita.

Incorporándose del cráter del suelo, Raynare empezó a expulsar su poder sagrado, pero también otra aura distinta. Issei sonrió alegre al ver aquello. Ahora Raynare iría con todo.

-¿Y eso?

Seis de las ocho alas de Raynare desaparecieron, dejando paso a dos alas dragontinas tan negras como su cabello.

-¿Alas de dragón? – pregunto confusa Akeno.

-El grupo de los [Hermanos Dragones] está compuesto por dos dragones y cinco mujeres. Las chicas son las parejas de uno de los dos. – explico Rias.

-Exacto. Al convertirse en sus parejas, digamos que consiguen ciertos pluses. Este es uno de ellos. – explico Issei.

-Ohhh.

El aura blanca de Raynare empezó a mezclarse con un aura marrón.

-Bien, Kokabiel, ¿listo para el segundo asalto?

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡Ven aquí mocosa!

FIUM

KACHIN

BOOOMMM

CRASH

Con gran velocidad, Raynare apareció delante del [Cadre], que no se esperó tal velocidad. Bloqueo la espada de fuego de luz de Raynare con una espada suya, pero tampoco se esperó el aumento de poder de esta. Al final el choque produjo una explosión y onda de choque, y envió a Kokabiel a estrellarse contra uno de los edificios.

-¡Arg! ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Y ese aumento de poder?! No me digas, ¡el poder de tu mierda de pareja dragón!

-¿Mierda de pareja de dragón? Y eso lo dice el que se acaba de ir a la mierda por eso.

-Tsk. Ya veo. En ese caso… – Kokabiel empezó a expulsar más poder – … será mejor que yo también vaya en serio.

Kokabiel creo una enorme lanza de luz, la cual lanzo hacia Raynare. Esta imito al caído, creando una enorme lanza de fuego de luz y enviándola hacia la lanza del [Cadre].

FIUM-FIUM

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM

-Interesante. No esperaba que fueras tan fuerte. En menos de una década te has hecho realmente fuerte.

-Es lo que tiene entrenar con quien entreno.

-Ya veo. En todo caso… - Kokabiel abrió los ojos a tope al notar algo extraño.

-Oh, parece que ya han acabado. – sonrió Issei – Mala suerte Kokabiel. Tu plan no va a funcionar.

-¿Qué plan? – pregunto Rias.

-Este tío tenía cuatro dispositivos en los puntos cardinales de la ciudad. En cuanto consiguiera su objetivo los activaría, mandando este lugar a tomar por culo. – explico.

-¡!

-Y, como es obvio, no tenías ni idea. – susurro al ver la cara incrédula de la pelirroja – Rias, tienes que estar más atenta.

-Entonces, - la voz de Kokabiel les llamo la atención – habéis conseguido derrotarlos. No eran débiles. A ver si adivino, ¿el grupo de los [Hermanos Dragones]? – dijo serio.

Una sonrisa colmilluda apareció en la cara de Issei.

-Y tanto que sí.

* * *

 _ **Caído del Norte**_

Anawiel había ido hasta donde había encontrado a uno de los caídos ayudantes de Kokabiel. El lugar era una calle muy ancha de doble carril. El caído era un hombre rubio de ojos azules, que vestía de cuero con la chaqueta abierta sin camisa. Cuando el rubio vio a Anawiel acercarse a él, puso una mirada lasciva mientras observaba el cuerpo de la rubia.

-Pero mira que me he encontrado por aquí. Una zorra rubia a la que le voy hacer chillar.

-Lo más posible es que sea yo la que te haga chillar cuando acabe contigo. – dijo con calma y serenidad.

-¿Cómo dices, perra? – pregunto enojado – Pienso violarte de todas las maneras posibles.

-Mucho hablar y poco actuar. – le reto mientras sonreía y hacia un gesto con la mano.

-¡Maldita zorra!

Creo una lanza de luz y se la lanzo a la rubia.

FIUM

CHAS

BOOOM

Lucia había creado una barrera defensiva para desviar la lanza, la cual exploto cuando chocó contra el suelo.

-Hmph. Nada mal. Veamos que tal el cuerpo a cuerpo.

Volvió a crear otra lanza, saco sus ocho alas de plumas negras y se lanzó contra la rubia. Esta desenfundó a [Handhafang].

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

El caído usaba su lanza, cambiándola varias veces de forma, intentando que la rubia soltara su espada élfica. Para su mala suerte, Anawiel desviaba los estoques con gran facilidad. A pesar de que el hombre usaba mucha fuerza en cada estoque, la rubia sabía perfectamente como bloquear y desplazar para hacer el mínimo esfuerzo.

ZAS

Al final acabo haciéndole un corte limpio en el brazo derecho.

-¡Arg! ¡Maldita puta!

PAM

Anawiel le dio un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro con su mano cubierta de poder élfico.

-¿Sábes qué? Ya me has tocado las narices. Me parece que es hora de que aprendas a respetar a las mujeres.

PAM-PUM-PLAF

CHAS

KATAPUM

KATABLUM

KATABLUMBLUMLBUMBLUMBLUMBLUM

Después de unos muy largos diez minutos, el ángel caído había sido derrotado después de llevarse de hostias hasta en el carnet de identidad. El pobre ahora era una masa de carne con moretones, golpes y fracturas en todo su cuerpo. Estaba irreconocible.

Una vez que acabo con el caído, lo cubrió con una barrera mágica para que no se escapara y no pudiera usar su poder. Cuando alzo la vista pudo ver una brillante luz que surgía en la Academia.

-"Ya ha empezado".

Creo un círculo mágico y se trasladó, junto al caído, hasta el exterior de la Academia.

* * *

 _ **Caído del Sur**_

Cierta castaña, Cristina, caminaba tranquilamente mientras bebía de su amada botella de dudoso liquido… era cerveza, todos lo sabemos. En fin, Cristina iba caminando por un pequeño parque infantil, el cual estaba completamente vacío debido a las horas que eran. La hermosa mujer buscaba a su caído para darle una paliza y volver a su casa. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, bueno, encontrarla.

La caído era una loli castaña de ojos castaños. Iba vestida de lolita gótica y estaba subida en uno de los juguetes para los niños del parque.

-"¿Por qué me tenía que tocar a mi esta tía?" – se quejaba Cristina.

-OH. ¿Quién eres tú? Bueno, me importa poco eso. Será mejor que te largas o te asesinare. – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eso me gustaría verlo, niña.

-Bien. Entonces cumpliré tu deseo.

La loli creo una lanza de luz y la lanzo a Cristina. Esta solo desvió la lanza con [Tizona].

-¿Eso es todo? Pues vaya aburrimiento.

-Oh, parece que podrás divertirme un poco. Eso me alegra.

Levanto sus brazos, libero sus ocho alas de caído, y creo decenas de lanzas de luz.

-Veamos cómo te defiendes de esto, humana.

Cristina solo sonrió.

FIUM-FIUM-FIUM

Las lanzas cayeron a gran velocidad hacia la castaña. Esta desviaba o destruía las lanzas. Al final acabo aumentando el aura de sus espadas y produjo dos enormes ondas de corte de poder de las espadas.

ZAS-ZAS

CRASH-CRASHCRASH

Ambas ondas de corte atravesaron las lanzas sin problema alguno.

-Tsk. No me lo esperaba.

La loli entrecerró los ojos.

-Bueno, niña, ¿continuamos?

-¡Ja! ¡Vas a sufrir estúpida!

Creo dos espadas de luz y se lanzó hacia Cristina.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

Las espadas chocaban entre sí, produciendo chipas.

CRASH

Pero las espadas de luz no eran nada para las espadas legendarias de la castaña.

-¿Qué espadas son esas? No son ni sagradas ni demoniacas.

-Hay más cosas en este mundo además de lo sacro y demoniaco, so pava.

PAM

Le dio una patada en to el centro del pecho, haciendo que la loli se arrastrara hacia atrás mientras se sobaba la fuerte patada.

-Arg. ¡Puta humana de mierda! ¡Te voy a agujerear todo tu puto cuerpo!

-Veamos quien le hace eso a quien.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

Durante varios minutos estuvieron chocando armas. La loli cambiaba a distintos tipos, como espadas, lanzas, mazos, etc., pero ninguno conseguía romper la increíble guardia de Cristina.

ZAS-ZAS-ZAS

Con tres rápidos y agiles movimientos, cristina consiguió hacer tres cortes en la loli. Uno en el pecho, otro en el hombro derecho y otro en la pierna izquierda. Las tres heridas empezaron a sangrar al instante.

PAAAAM

Y para rematarla, Cristina le dio una potente patada en la cara, dejándola inconsciente.

-Bah. Menudo aburrimiento. Pensaba que sería más fuerte.

A lo lejos vio una columna de luz blanca. Sabía perfectamente que era eso.

-Así que ya ha empezado, ¿eh? Espero que mi dragón le dé la paliza de su vida a ese maldito cuervo. – comento mientras cubría a la loli con la misma barrera que Anawiel.

* * *

 _ **Caído del Este**_

BOOOM

KABOOOOM

FIUM

FRISH

PUM-PUM

BOOOM

Lucia se encontraba en otro pequeño parque, mientras se enfrentaban al caído de turno. Lucia tenia sus orejas y colas de gata fuera. Usaba [Senjutsu] pero no [Youjutsu] o [Touki] ya que no le hacia falta por el momento.

-Tsk. ¡Maldita perra! – gritaba enojado el caído, un hombre pelirrojo de ojos castaños.

Lucia había creado dos bolas de Senjutsu, el cual lanzo sobre el caído. Este los desvió acumulando poder sacro en sus manos.

BOOOM-BOOOM

El caído salió volando. Había podido librarse de la derrota gracias a sus alas de caído, que podían hacerse casi tan resistentes como el material más duro.

-Joder. Será mejor que me largue e informe al jefe Kokabiel.

Se dio media vuelta, intentado huir, pero entonces Lucia se puso delante suyo.

-¡¿Cuándo…?!

PAM

Con su mano recubierta de ki, golpeo al caído en el pecho, mandándolo a estrellarse contra varios árboles.

-¡Arg! ¡Mierda!

El caído intentaba levantarse, pero le era imposible.

-Maldita nekomata. – susurro adolorido.

-No podrás levantarte en mucho tiempo, caído.

Le dijo Lucia mientras le tocaba la frente, con su mano aun recubierta de ki. Al instante el caído cayo inconsciente.

-¡Nyan gane! Me pregunto si David me premiara. ¡Seguro que sí, nyan!

Entonces vio la torre de luz. Su expresión dejo de ser alegre para cambiar a seria.

-Está cerca-nya. Seguro que estará al llegar.

Imito a las demás y se largó del lugar.

* * *

 _ **Caido del Oeste**_

Silvia se encontraba aburrida en medio de la nada. Había buscado el dispositivo por todos lados, pero no lo había encontrado.

-Bufff. ¿Dónde cojones estará el puto dispositivo? – mascullaba mientras golpeaba rítmicamente con sus dedos una pared.

-Eso es que no has buscado bien, fea.

La pelirrosa se incorporó levemente al ver a una atractiva mujer pelirroja escarlata de ojos rojos.

-¿Otra pelirroja? ¿Por qué no le habrá tocado a Cristina?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo. Si alguien ha venido a derrotarme, ¿Por qué no podía tener otro color de pelo? Odio ese color. ¿Rosa? ¿En serio? Que aberración.

-Bueno, ¿sabes qué? No tengo tiempo, así que terminare rápido.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo harás?

-Así de simple.

Silvia elevo su mano derecha. Entonces, innumerables ramas salieron del suelo, rodeando con gran rapidez a la caído.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!

CRASH

Las ramas empezaron a apretar como si fueran una enorme anaconda, rompiendo varios huesos de la mujer.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!

Luego, varios enormes troncos con punta afilada atravesaron las ramas y el cuerpo de la mujer. No eran mortales ya que Silvia sabía dónde había que atravesar, pero el dolor fue tan grande para la caído que acabo desmayándose para no sufrir más.

-Como dije, acabaría rápido. Ahora mejor me largo que seguro que la fiesta va a llegar a su clímax.

* * *

 _ **Exteriores de la Academia Kuoh**_

No muy lejos del lugar, cierto castaño se encontraba caminando hacia la Academia. David acababa de llegar del [Cielo], terminando la mini reunión con los [Serafines]. Estaba listo para derrotar a Kokabiel y re forjar a [Nimue]. Gracias a su magia y sentidos, podía ver a Raynare y Kokabiel pelear en el cielo de la Academia, dentro de la barrera creada por lo Sitri. Parecía ser que la morena podía plantarle cara al [Cadre], aunque dudaba que pudiera ganarle o aguantarle demasiado tiempo. Kokabiel, por raro que les pareciera a muchos, no era alguien al que uno debería de subestimar.

-[Ya casi]

-Si. Dentro de poco volverás a tu antiguo esplendor y yo abre desplumado a ese maldito cuervo.

-[Por cierto, parece ser que las chicas han conseguido vencer a los ayudantes de Kokabiel]

-Je. Nunca dude de ello. Seguramente ya deben estar llegando a la Academia. Espero que Sona no dé por saco.

-[Sinceramente lo dudo]

-Bien, Kokabiel, prepárate para ser desplumado.


	16. Incidente Excalibur - parte 03

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 15:

 **INCIDENTE EXCALIBUR – PARTE O3**

* * *

 _ **Instituto Kuoh**_

A pesar de que Kokabiel sabía que sus subordinados habían sido derrotados, el plan seguía en marcha. Una luz cubrió por un instante el lugar. Cuando el destello se apagó, todos miraron hacia donde estaban los fragmentos, encontrándose con una espada sagrada.

-"Menos mal que esto entraba en tus planes, hermano." – pensó satisfecho Issei.

-Freed. - llamó Kokabiel.

-¿Si jefe? - pregunto el albino saliendo de ninguna parte.

-Usa la nueva [Excalibur] y asesina a los demonios. Que Sirzechs piense que ha sido el [Cielo] quien mato a su hermana y su sequito.

-¡Que emoción! - exclamó el albino – Un placer conocerte [Excalibur]. - tomando el mango de la espada – Decidme mierdecilllas, ¿quién quiere ser degollado primero? - mirando a los presentes – ¡Empezaremos con la más pequeña! – grito corriendo hasta la loli usando a [Rapidly].

KACHIN

Xenovia corrió con rapidez, bloqueando la estocada del albino.

-Dijiste que viste la debilidad de [Excalibur]. ¿Te importa si te pregunto? – interrogó Xenovia a Issei, recordando una pequeña charla que tuvieron hace un par de días, a solas.

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

Xenovia esquivaba mientras escuchaba la explicación del castaño.

-De acuerdo. [Rapidly] es muy rápida y hace rápido al que la usa, pero solo puede moverse de forma simple.

-¿Simple? – preguntó Kiba.

-Tiene que calcular sus movimientos o hacerlos fáciles, porque no mejora su percepción o reflejos, podría hasta cortarse el solo. Solamente seres con unos reflejos y percepción excepcionales serían capaces de usar ese fragmento con total libertad. Eso o alguien con unos reflejos y percepción inigualables, como el Rey Arturo. - señaló, haciendo que las mandíbulas cayeran al suelo.

-Tsk.- se quejó Freed al saber que tenía razón.

Entonces alargo la hoja de la espada. Xenovia la esquivo por puro reflejo. Había entrenado mucho con Irina, y ese tío parecía no tener mucha imaginación.

-[Mimic]. Eso sería un problema si tuviese la imaginación o concentración de Irina ya que adopta cualquier forma, pero este idiota no la tiene. – se burló.

-¡Cállate puto dragón de mierda! – grito enojado al ver que Issei solo le daba ventajas a Xenovia. Entonces empezó a crear muchas copias suyas.

ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

Xenovia se dedicó a esquivar todos los ataques.

-[Nightmare]. Es una ilusión, ¿no? Eso requiere concentración que Freed no tiene, no podrá usarla para pelear adecuadamente.

Al entender a lo que se refería, Xenovia contraataco.

Reuniendo poder en su espada, la peli azul la clavo con violencia en el suelo, creando un cráter que deshizo todos los clones.

-¡Tsk! ¡Prueba esto!

Entonces Freed se volvió transparente. Invisible. Xenovia no sabía dónde se encontraba.

-[Transparency]. Se vuelve invisible, pero aun puedes oírla y calcular por donde viene. Tus ojos pueden engañarte. No te fíes de ellos. Fíate de tus demás instintos. Además, a no ser que vuele y sea sigiloso, aun ves sus huellas y lo oyes, o puedes lanzarle algo que le haga ser visto. Además, la espada está mal forjada, por lo que los fragmentos no tienen todo su poder.

Todos estaban asombrados con el análisis del castaño.

Reuniendo más poder, girando sobre si misma esgrimiendo su espada, Xenovia libero la aura de la espada en un círculo, chocando contra el albino, enviándolo volando decenas de metros.

ZAS

PUM

CRASH

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – pregunto Kiba.

-Mi hermano es portador de [Ruler] y [Blessing]. – afirmo ya dando igual si los demás lo sabían – Lleva años estudiando los fragmentos para realizar cierta cosa que luego veremos.

-¿Tu hermano porta esos dos fragmentos? – Xenovia estaba asombrada – Y yo no me he dado cuenta.

Kiba asintió luego de la explicación y le hablo a Valper, el cual miraba todo desde el mismo lugar donde estaba al principio. Mientras Xenovia seguía luchando con Freed. Ahora que sabía cómo anular los fragmentos, la cosa seria más sencilla.

\- Valper Galilei. Soy un sobreviviente del proyecto [Espada Sagrada]. Fui asesinado por ti para ser más preciso. Continúo con vida porque fui reencarnado en un demonio.

-Vaya, un sobreviviente de ese proyecto. Un sujeto de la Iglesia que se ha convertido en demonio. Que irónico. ¿Sabes?, siempre he amado a las espadas sagradas, desde que era pequeño. Siempre me fascino la leyenda de [Excalibur] fue un golpe muy duro el que no pudiese blandirlas. Ese sentimiento de admiración creció hasta abarcar a sus portadores. Sin darme cuenta empecé a experimentar con ellos. Gracias a vosotros logre completar el experimento.

-¡¿Gracias a nosotros?! - chilló el rubio – ¡Nos matasteis en cuanto dejemos de ser útiles!

-Pero gracias a vosotros averigüe como conseguirlo. Me di cuenta de que eso no era un factor esencial que se necesita para portar una espada sagrada. Así que usé el valor numérico de los factores para investigar su capacidad. La mayoría de los sujetos de prueba tenían los elementos, pero que no tienen el valor numérico necesario para ejercer la [Excalibur]. Entonces llegué a una conclusión. ¿Hay una manera de recoger todos los elementos?

-Ya veo. Ahora entiendo. Lo que estaba dentro de la espada sagrada cuando recibió su bendición es...

-¡No te despistes zorra!

Xenovia entendió a lo que se refería Valper y apretó sus dientes con odio mientras seguía su combate con Freed.

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

-Así es usuaria de la espada sagrada. Tomamos todos los elementos celestiales y los cristalizamos. Al igual que esta.

Valper sacó un orbe, un cristal, que se estaba destellando luz.

-Este cristal es mi mayor obra… ¡el cenit de mi investigación! Pero esos desgraciados de la Iglesia me excomulgaron por ello… ¡me acusaron de herejía y tomaron todos los datos de mi investigación! ¡Pero bien que siguen usando mis métodos! – luego de gritar se tranquilizó – Con esto, mi investigación sobre los usuarios de las espadas sagradas mejoraron. Pero ese Miguel… Él me hizo ver como un criminal y ¿este es el resultado? Incluso si toma los elementos de los sujetos de prueba, no iría tan lejos como para matarlos. Eso lo hacen más humano que yo.

-Mataste a mis compañeros para extraerles el elemento… - murmuro furioso el rubio.

-Si. De ellos conseguí cuatro cristales. Tres los tiene Freed. ¡Este es el último!

-¡Hyahahahaha! Otros perdedores murieron para darme este poder porque sus cuerpos no eran compatibles con [Excalibur], ¡con su elemento! Mmm. pensándolo así, ¡¿eso me hace un tío súper especial?!

-Lo que te hace es ser un auténtico mamonazo. – respondió el castaño menor.

-¡Tu cállate, puto dragón! ¡En cuanto acabe con esta zorra iré a por ti!

-Ya. Eso me gustaría verlo, esclavo sexual.

-¡Tuuuuuuuuuuu! ¡Hijoputaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

Freed no podía lanzarse contra Issei porque Xenovia lo impedía.

\- Valper Galilei. ¿Cuántas vidas ha sacrificado por tu codicia y tus experimentos?

-Si dices eso, entonces voy a darte este orbe. Mi investigación ha llegado a la etapa en la que puedo producirla en masa con los elementos necesarios. ¡Primero, voy a destruir a este pueblo con Kokabiel! ¡Luego reuniré las legendarias espadas sagradas que están almacenadas en todo el mundo! ¡Entonces voy a producir usuarios de espadas sagradas en masa y comenzaré una guerra en contra de Miguel y el [Vaticano] con las [Excalibur] combinadas! ¡Yo les mostraré el resultado de mi investigación a los ángeles y a sus tontos seguidores que me han condenado!

-"Ya me gustaría ver cómo consigue a [Caliburn]. Acabaran muertos antes de rozarla." – sonrió divertido al pensar en Arthur Pendragón.

Valper tiró el orbe. Este rodó por el suelo y fue a los pies de Kiba, el cual se agachó en silencio y lo recogió. Palmeó el orbe con tristeza, amor y cariño.

-Chicos...

El cristal empezó a emitir un leve brillo. Aumentando en resplandor e intensidad envolvió al chico completamente, dividiéndose en varias formas, tomando cada una de ellas una concreta. Siluetas de personas, jóvenes, niños, adultos, hombres, mujeres.

-¡Chicos!- exclamó el rubio liberando un torrente de lágrimas, observando a su alrededor, los sonrientes rostros de sus compañeros.

-Vaya. Esto es sin duda interesante. – murmuro un sonriente Issei.

-¿Tu sabes qué es eso?

-Son las antiguas víctimas de los experimentos de Valper. – le explico.

-¿Por qué me dejareis huir a mí? Los había con más sueños que yo… con más ganas de vivir que yo… más merecedores de vivir que yo… - lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas intensamente - ¿Por qué soy yo el único que pudo continuar viviendo?

- _No te preocupes nunca más por nosotros. Por lo menos estás vivo._ – pudo entender Issei al leer los labios.

Todas las siluetas empezaron a mover las bocas como si cantaran.

-El canto sagrado. – murmuro Xenovia, miro de reojo a los demonios – Pero no les hace nada.

Kiba comenzó a cantar mientras derramaba lágrimas. Mientras sufrían por esos dolorosos experimentos, esto era lo único que tenían para mantener sus sueños y esperanzas. Ese era el único apoyo que tenían para seguir en esa dura vida. Kiba y sus compañeros tenían las sonrisas de unos niños inocentes. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar en los colores azul y blanco. Esas luces fueron cada vez más brillante, con Kiba en el centro.

 _-Nosotros no estamos solos._

 _-No el suficiente elemento para usar las espadas sagradas. Pero..._

 _-Estarás bien si las usamos juntos._

 _-Tienes que aceptar la espada sagrada._

 _-No tengas miedo._

 _-Incluso si Dios nos está mirando._

 _-Nuestros corazones estarán siempre..._

 _-UNIDOS._

Sus espíritus subieron al cielo y se transformaron en una gran luz que se cayó sobre Kiba.

-[Compañero] – hablo Ddraig.

-¿Qué pasa?

-[Ese [Caballo] ya lo ha alcanzado. Esto es el [Balance Breaker]]

La luz que partió el abismo de la noche parecía que estaba bendiciendo a Kiba.

-¡Imposible! – grito el anciano.

-Interesante. – susurro Kokabiel – No lo matéis. Lo quiero vivo. Puede serme útil.

-Valper Galilei. Mientras no te mate, muchos sufrirás lo mismo que nosotros. – hablo serio Kiba.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo se ha dicho que una investigación siempre viene acompañada de sacrificios. ¿No te has dado cuenta de eso? ¡Tú ciertamente eres un ser maligno!

-¡Kiba! ¡Corta a Freed y a su [Excalibur]!

-John.

-¡Yuuto! ¡Hazlo! ¡Tú tienes que terminar con esto! ¡Supera a [Excalibur]! ¡Tú eres mi sirviente, el sirviente de Rias Gremory! ¡Mi [Caballo] no perderá a una simple [Excalibur]! – exclamo Rias.

-¡Yuuto! ¡Yo creo en ti! – expresó esta vez Akeno.

-¡Yuuto-sempai! – exclamó Koneko.

-Adelante Kiba. Dale la mayor paliza de su vida.

Kiba empezó a llorar ante las palabras de sus compañeros.

-Esto parece una terapia de grupo. – murmuro molesta Raynare.

-¡Rubiales! – lo llamo Issei, captando su atención - Véngate de las personas que son responsables… ¡pero no toques las espadas!

-¿Por qué lo anima todo el mundo? ¡Hyahahahaha! ¡Esto es patético! Cantando al unísono con unos fantasmitas. ¡Que incordio! ¡Que molesto! ¡Estáis todos locos! ¡Joder, como odio esa canción! ¡Me pone los pelos de punta! ¡No quiero oírla nunca más! ¡Ya llegue a mi límite! ¡Yo mismo te cortaré en pedazos y te calmaré! ¡Con la [Excalibur] más fuerte que surgió de otras cuatro! - moviendo la espada de lado a lado.

-Freed Sellzen. Los espíritus de mis compañeros residen dentro de ti. ¡No puedo permitir que hagas malas acciones con ellos por más tiempo! Estas lágrimas que tengo son las lágrimas de mi determinación. ¡Voy a ser la espada de mi ama y mis camaradas! ¡Por favor, responde a mis sentimientos ahora! ¡[Sword Birth]!

Todos pudieron observar como el poder sagrado y demoniaco se juntaba en una sola espada.

[Sword Birth Balance Breaker] [Sword of Bretaya]

Desde su lugar, Kokabiel sonreía alegre.

-Interesante. Nunca llegue a pensar que vería un arma que tuviese el poder de la luz y de la oscuridad en uno solo. - murmuró

Kiba corrió con su velocidad hacia Freed pero este paraba sus ataques.

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

-¿Esa espada sobrepasa al creador de las espadas sagradas?

-Si eso fuera la verdadera [Excalibur], no hubiera podido ganarle. Tendría que superar el poder de Dios. Pero esa [Excalibur] no puede cortar los sentimientos de mis compañeros ni de los míos.

Freed empujo a Kiba y entonces la espada se dividió en dos en los extremos de la hoja y se dirigió hacia el a gran velocidad. La intención de matar era palpable por lo que Kiba podía esquivar los distintos ataques.

ZAS ZAS ZAS

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo golpearlo?! Se supone que es rival para la espada sagrada, ¿no? ¡¿No se supone que hay un montón de leyendas en el que la llaman la espada definitiva?! ¡Entonces… entonces tengo que usar esto también!

La punta de la espada desapareció y junto a el Freed.

[Transparency]

-Sí. Mantenlo ahí.

Xenovia inesperadamente se entrometió. Sostenía su espada sagrada con su mano izquierda, y puso su mano derecha en el aire.

-San Pedro. San Basilio el Grande. Santo Denis. Santa Madre María. Por favor, escuchen mi voz. - El espacio donde puso su mano se distorsionó y metió la mano. - ¡En los nombres de los santos a quienes residen dentro de esta hoja, te liberaré!, ¡[Durandal]!

Xenovia saco una espada que emitía un poder sacro superior al de [Destruction].

-¿[Durandal]? ¿Pero tú no eras la portadora de [Excalibur]? - exclamó Valper.

-No, yo era la portadora de [Durandal] solo que luego me escogió [Excalibur].

-¡E-eso es imposible! ¡Según mis investigaciones aún no hemos alcanzado el nivel de poder crear portadores de [Durandal]!

-Cierto. Ni siquiera en el [Vaticano] se ha logrado que alguien porte a [Durandal] de forma artificial.

-Entonces…

-Soy una portadora natural. - mirando su espada – [Durandal] es una bestia. Destroza más allá de lo que la gente es capaz de pensar. Corta todo lo que toca. Ni siquiera me suele escuchar. Por eso la tengo sellada en otra dimensión, podría ser peligroso.

Entonces la hoja de [Durandal] empezó a liberar un aura sagrada mayor a la que la [Excalibur] que Freed llevaba.

-¿Esto está permitido? ¿Cómo paso esto? ¡Maldita perra! ¡Yo no necesito nada más que esto para derrotarte!

Freed gritó y movió su intención de matar a Xenovia.

CRASH

Xenovia uso los conocimientos que le había dado Issei para localizar a Freed.

-…

Los presentes se quedaron mirando incrédulos la [Excalibur] caerse a trozos en el suelo.

-Bastante más poderosa que [Destruction] o mi espada sacro-demoníaca…- murmuró Kiba

-Así que ahora es sólo una espada sagrada rota, ¿eh? Ni siquiera puede competir con mi [Durandal]. – dijo Xenovia mientras hizo un suspiro mientras lo miraba aburrida.

PAM

Issei acababa de darle una buena colleja a la peli azul.

-¡¿Cómo cojones quieres que este a la misma altura cuando es mierda de [Excalibur] fue malamente re forjada sin encima de to estar completa por un abuelo imbécil con aires de grandeza?! – le grito - ¡¿Es que no piensas o qué?!

-Cierto. – susurro un poco avergonzada, sobándose el golpe.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Es en serio? ¿Mi legendaria [Excalibur] está hecha pedazos? ¡Horrible! ¡Esto es realmente horrible! ¡Me cago en Dios y en la puta…!

ZAS

-…

Tomando un pañuelo de su bolsillo, el rubio limpio la sangre de su espada, arrojándolo sobre el cuerpo abierto en canal de Freed, el cual aún estaba vivo… de milagro.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Fantástico! – sonrió extasiado para luego mirar a Rias – Dime una cosa, hermanita de Sirzechs, ¿creéis que podéis vencerme? Incluso después de perder a los maestros que sirven, los demonios y los seguidores de Dios todavía pueden pelear, ¿eh?

-¿Qué quieres decir? – interrogó Rias.

-¡Fuhahahahahahahahahaha! ¡Es cierto! ¡Lo olvidé por completo! ¡La verdad no les fue revelada a los jóvenes! Entonces, se los diré. En la gran guerra no sólo los [Antiguos Maous], ¡sino que también Dios murió! ¡Ni siquiera podían contarles esto a sus subordinados!

Tanto los demonios como Xenovia se encontraban en shock.

-¡Mentira! ¡Eso es una mentira! – grito Xenovia en estado de shock.

-La verdad es que otra gran guerra no ocurriría si no la provocamos. Todo el mundo decidió que no tenía sentido continuar con una guerra si sus líderes, Dios y los [Maous], estaban muertos. Incluso ese hijo de puta de Azazel dijo que _"no habrá una segunda guerra"_ después de perder la mayoría de sus soldados en la guerra. ¡Es difícil soportarlo! ¡Realmente no puedo soportarlo! ¿Pero bajar las armas una vez que disparó? ¡No jodas! ¡Si no nos hubiéramos rendido, hubiéramos ganado! ¡Aun así él...! ¡¿Los ángeles caídos no tienen ningún valor, que sólo dependen de los humanos con [Sacred Gears]?! – Kokabiel estaba furioso.

-¿Dios no existe? ¿Dios ha muerto? Entonces el amor que nosotros recibíamos.

Kokabiel contestó dudas de Xenovia con una sonrisa.

-Estás en lo correcto. Es normal que no haya amor de Dios y su protección divina. Dios está muerto. Miguel sin duda lo hace bien. Él está tomando el lugar de Dios y está a cargo de los ángeles y de los humanos. Bueno, el [Sistema] utilizado por Dios sigue funcionando, entonces la oración a Dios, la bendición de Dios, y el exorcismo siguen funcionando. Pero si comparo con el tiempo en el que Dios estaba vivo, el número de creyentes disminuyó. Ese mocoso de las espadas fue capaz de crear la espada sagrada-demoníaca porque el equilibrio entre Dios y el [Maous] se rompió. En realidad, los poderes sagrados y demoníacos no se pueden combinar. Si los que gobiernan el poder de los poderes sagrados y demoníacos, Dios y los [Maous], luego desaparecen muchos fenómenos únicos ocurren.

-Joder. ¿Te vas a dejar ya con tanto royo? – pregunto Issei hastiado, ganándose la mirada de todos – En serio, ¿cuál es el problema? Dios y los viejos [Maous] están muertos, ¿y qué? Que yo sepa el mundo gira. No tenéis que poneros así por enteraros ahora de su muerte. Ambos murieron hace mucho tiempo. Creo que ya vais captando, ¿no? Miguel lo está haciendo bastante bien, ¡así que dejaros de lamentos y mamonadas!

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso mocoso? ¿Acaso no te importa? – Kokabiel estaba enojado ya que las palabras del dragón provocaba que el impacto de la noticia fuera más leve.

-A los dragones nos importa una mierda vuestras cosas. Los Dioses y demás nos importan bien poco.

-Cuan cierto es eso, hermanito.

Issei y Raynare sonrieron mientras se volteaban levemente para mirar al castaño y a las cuatro Draconis.

-Ya decía yo que estabas tardando.

-Lo sentimos. – se disculparon las Draconis, mirando malamente al castaño mayor.

* * *

 _ **Momentos antes**_

Las cuatro Draconis acababan de llegar a la entrada al instituto, al lado de la barrera, a través de círculos mágicos. Habían enviado a los caídos a [Grígori], por lo que solo quedaba esperar al castaño mayor.

-¡¿Quiénes sois vosotros?! – clamó Saji al ver a las chicas, sonrojándose y sangrándole la nariz.

Cristina lo miro con mirada asesina, haciendo que el rubio desviara la mirada acojonado.

-¿Quiénes sois y que hacéis aquí? – interrogó ahora Sona Sitri.

-Eso no te incumbe, niña. – contesto con brusquedad la castaña.

Antes de que Sona replicara con fuerza, una quinta aura apareció en el lugar. Esta vez se trataba de David.

-Hombre. Ya era hora.

-Lamento el retraso. Estaba ocupado. – sonrió inocentemente.

La vampira se acercó hasta él, con los ojos rojos.

-Más te vale no haberte acercado a Gabriel. – susurro amenazante, provocando escalofríos al castaño.

-Jejeje. – el castaño empezó a ponerse nervioso.

Lucia se acercó hasta él, empezando a olfatear.

-Huele a ella. – susurro con ojos asesinos.

El escalofrío aumento mucho por lo que, antes de morir, empezó a caminar raudo hasta la barrera.

-S-será mejor que entremos, que la cosa se ha puesto muy interesante.

Al ver que no retiraban un poco para dejarlos pasar, el castaño simplemente la destruyo con magia élfica, dejando espacio para que sus mujeres entraran. Los Sitri se quedaron asombrados al ver con qué facilidad destruyo la barrera que se supone que debía aguantar a Kokabiel.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta**_

Los Gremory no entendían demasiado lo que ocurría. Solamente Rias sabía de la identidad de las Draconis. Koneko se encontraba muy tensa al ver a Lucia, que estaba en su modo nekomata. Por su parte, la peli naranja miro a Koneko con una leve sonrisa. La peli plateada no se fiaba de la peli naranja. Kiba miraba las espadas enfundadas de Cristina, sintiendo interés al no notar aura sagrada o demoniaca. Eso sí, todos miraban asombrados a Anawiel por su increíble belleza. Sin duda algo impensable. Las chicas sintieron envidia. Puede que Akeno y Rias tuvieran pechos más grandes, pero la belleza de la rubia las hacía sentir inferiores de alguna extraña manera. Después de todo, la belleza de los elfos es bien conocida.

-Lo siento, estaba terminando. – comento David rascándose la nuca con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Y qué tal te ha ido? ¿Conseguido?

Con una sonrisa colmilluda, David chasqueo los dedos, cegando a todos con una deslumbrante luz sacra, la cual estaba irradiándose desde un punto sobre uno de los edificios derruidos, deshaciéndose un enorme campo ilusorio, revelando un inmenso círculo mágico, con decenas de cadenas de símbolos y grabados dorados ascendiendo al cielo. Solamente el grupo de los [Hermanos Dragones] pudieron notar los glifos élficos. En total habían cuatro círculos mágicos a su alrededor.

-El otro de los [Hermanos Dragones]. – murmuro Kokabiel después de ver el gigantesco círculo mágico.

-Hola Kokabiel.

-¿Te referías a esto? – le pregunto el [Cadre] a Issei.

-Sep.

-¿?

-Me presento, Kokabiel. Mi nombre es David Draconis, hijo de la [Seiken] portadora de [Blessing] Lucia e hijo del dragón Draco.

Al decir ambos nombres, Kokabiel cayó en la cuenta.

-Hombre, la bazofia. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Por fin, podré terminar aquello que deje a medio hace tantos años.

-Bueno. Me alegra saber que los regalos que te hicieron mis padres aún continúan. – sonrió al ver la cicatriz que tenía el caído desde el hombro hasta pasar por toda la cara – Pero me temo que tendrás que esperar un poco más.

Convocando a [Ruler] y [Blessing], el castaño mayor camino hasta el círculo mágico, siendo seguido por las Draconis, y puso ambas espadas sagradas en su círculo correspondiente. Luego llamo a [Destruction], la cual dejo a Xenovia y voló hasta él. También la puso en su respectivo círculo mágico. El resto de fragmentos mal re forjados por Valper fueron colocados en el círculo del centro al ser llamados por David. Xenovia intento detenerlo, pero fue detenida por Issei.

-¿Lo tenías previsto? – inquirió Lucia.

-Sep. Solo que no sabía si iba a ser [Mimic] o [Destruction]. Por suerte no he fallado. – le explico.

El castaño empezó a recitar un hechizo en lengua élfica. Por su parte, sus chicas se colocaron cerca, para evitar que nadie le interrumpiera. Al ver lo que iba a hacer el castaño mayor, Kokabiel empezó a expulsar aura.

-¡¿Re forjar la verdadera [Excalibur] para ti?! ¡Eso no lo permitiré! – chillo Kokabiel mientras creaba una lanza de luz y se disponía a lanzarla.

[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker] [Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

-Y yo no te dejare a ti. – susurro Issei mientras ponía su mano en el pecho del distraído [Cadre].

[Dragon Shot]

BOOOOOMMMMM

[Glamdring]

El caído salió disparado, producto del ataque a quemarropa del dragón. Todos los demonios y Xenovia miraban asombrados la muestra de poder de Issei. Ninguno de ellos había conseguido golpearle de esa manera. Pensaban que Raynare era fuerte, pero Issei lo era mucho más.

Usando el [Balance Breaker] y su espada élfica, el dragón se lanzó hacia Kokabiel para entretenerlo mientras David preparaba, junto a las chicas, el círculo mágico para re forjar a [Nimue].

Kokabiel consiguió volver a equilibrarse gracias a sus alas. Toda la ropa de su pecho estaba destrozada, mostrando las cicatrices de las enormes garras de Draco. Ahora ya mostraba ambas. El corte que le hizo Lucia, la madre de David, y las garras de Draco, el padre de David.

-Al fin las muestras. – comento Issei – Tenía muchas ganas de verlas, pero te puedo asegurar que el hijo terminara el trabajo de los padres.

-¡¿Te crees que esa bazofia mestiza podrá derrotarme?! – vociferó enojado.

-Y tanto que lo creo. Pero, por el momento, no puedo dejar que te acerques hasta que el ritual termine.

-Tsk. ¡Eso lo veremos, mierda de dragón! – gruñó mientras creaba decenas de lanzas de luz y dos espadas de luz.

FIUM FIUM FIUM FIUM

Las lanzas salieron disparadas hacia Issei, pero este uso sus propios trucos.

-¡Muro de fuego!

Un enorme muro de llamas de color rojo puro apareció delante de Issei, deteniendo todas las lanzas de luz de Kokabiel. Apretó con fuerza a [Glamdring] y se lanzó hacia el caído.

KACHIN KACHIN

Las espadas de luz y la espada élfica chocaban entre ellas, soltando chispas en cada cruce.

-Extraña es tu espada. – murmuro al notar el aura de la espada élfica.

-Pues te jodes y te quedas sin saber el por qué. - levantando su espada y señalando al caído- Sabes de verdad quisiera ser yo quien te desplume, por una parte te agradezco…

Aquellas últimas palabras fueron dichas de manera sutil, apenas audibles para él caído y los demás. Era egoísta y lo sabía, pero si Kokabiel no hubiese matado a los padres de David, el jamás le hubiese conocido, deseaba que ellos estuviesen vivos y quizás tal vez haber sido parte de su familia, pero no fue así. Aquellos pensamientos aparecieron en su mente, y no era la primera vez, pero ahora…

-… Pero no es momento de pensar en ello. -apretó el agarre de su espada, mientras que con su mano izquierda rozaba el filo, provocando varias chispas por la fricción - Justo ahora, solo tengo que arrancarte un par de alas… así que cuervo súper desarrollado intenta seguirme el paso. - de inmediato trajo su espada hacia atrás y arremetió contra el caído, siendo impulsado por sus alas dragontinas.

PUUUM

Kokabiel sintió el peligro y creo un escudo delante con su mano derecha, el cual recibió el brutal golpe de la espada del dragón menor. Su escudo apenas fue capaz de detener el golpe y el castaño aún seguía empujando, mientras el caído apretaba los dientes y hacia fuerza para evitar ser empujado.

-Supongo que quizás sea demasiado para ti, ¿eh cuervo? -decía Issei mientras sus ojos resplandecían.

-Mocoso engreído…. ¡COMO TE ATREVES A SUBESTIMARME! – clamó creando una lanza y lanzándose contra el castaño.

KACHIN KACHIN

Rápidamente en respuesta, Issei desvió el golpe de lanza y giro trescientos sesenta grados, trayendo su espada para un corte diagonal, el cual fue contenido por una espada de luz, que Kokabiel logro crear a tiempo.

-No tienes malos movimientos, pero, en serio, ¿eso es todo? - Sonriendo con sorna el castaño provocaba al caído.

-Porque no me lo dices tú mismo. - de repente apareciendo detrás de él y propinándole un buen golpe al joven dragón que envió contra el suelo - Mocoso engreído… ¿qué te pareció eso?

-No negare que en serio me dolió pero necesitaras más que eso si quieres matarme. -levantándose del pequeño cráter, mientras guardaba su espada en la su dimensión de bolsillo - Ahora es tiempo del segundo raund bastardo.

Ahora con solo sus puños el joven dragón se lanzaba contra él [Cadre], que creaba espadas de luz.

PUM

Ambos chocaron en el cielo causando ondas de choques que terminaron por agrietar el edificio de la escuela.

-Que poder, si esto sigue así David no tendrá que pelear, ¿no le dijeron que solo debía de contenerle? – pregunto con burla Cristina.

-¿Qué esperabas? es Ise. Cuando se pone así no hay quien le pare – le contesto Silvia.

Una pequeña discusión entre las parejas del dragón mayor.

PUM

Un fuerte estruendo al haber golpeado uno de sus puños contra las dos espadas cruzadas de Kokabiel.

-No ha estado mal… pero ahora… - sonriendo repugnantemente - Es mi turno mocoso lagarto. - arrojándose contra Issei en un despliegue inesperado de velocidad.

ZAS

SWISH

SHOOOOSH

-Ciertamente no esperaba que tuvieses tanto poder. - murmuraba sonriente Kokabiel mientras veía como el humo se disipaba y mostraba a un aturdido castaño.

Sacudiendo levemente su cabeza Issei comenzó a elevarse, para estar de nuevo al mismo nivel que el caído.

-Ciertamente no está mal, no ha estado nada mal…, pero te digo que no te fíes de mi cuerpo. Es tan duro como escamas. Realmente se podría decir que son escamas camufladas en piel humana. Ahora, [Cadre], ¿continuamos? - sonriendo colmilludamente mientras sus puños se envolvían en fuego.

-Ven si te atreves lagartija de pacotilla.

Creo una lanza de luz en su mano derecha sumamente concentrada con la cual cargo contra el castaño menor, que respondió con un golpe de fuego.

PUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM

El estruendo del golpe causaba ráfagas de viento mientras Issei y Kokabiel se empujaban para ganarle al otro, separándose y causando una explosión de viento, mirándose desafiantes un momento para volverse a lanzar contra el otro.

PAM

Esta vez la lanza de Kokabiel atravesó la defensa de Issei y golpeo su hombro, rebotando para sorpresa del caído como si golpease una pared de acero, y el puño envuelto en fuego dio contra el rostro de Kokabiel, distorsionando el rostro a una deformado por la rabia.

PAM

Volviendo a golpear con su mano libre al crear una espada de luz la cual golpeo a Issei en su costado derecho, sucediendo lo mismo que con la lanza. Furioso, el caído dio un giro rápido y golpeo con sus armas cruzadas al castaño menor.

TROMP

Golpeando con fuerza el suelo, y siendo seguido de inmediato por dos enormes lanzas de luz, el castaño menor quedo envuelto en un gran domo de luz.

-Maldita lagartija, ¡¿cómo te atreves a golpearme?! ¡No creas que esto será suficiente para ti! - molesto creaba otra lanza de luz tres veces más grande que las anteriores.

-Tú tampoco creerías que esta cantidad de poder me detendrá cuervo de pacotilla. - apareciendo de inmediato detrás del caído, al cual atrapo por dos de sus alas y, con una fuerte patada descendente, envió contra el suelo.

PUUUUUUMMMMMMM

-¡Arg! - fue el gutural grito que soltó el caído al serle arrancadas dos de sus diez alas y ser enviado con fuerza contra el suelo.

Levitando tranquilo mientras miraba las alas, y simplemente la incineraba y veía con repudio incluso las cenizas de esas alas, las cuales eran limpiadas de sus manos por los vientos.

-Hora del segundo round pedazo de ave mutante.

Con tranquilidad Issei bajaba hasta estar al mismo nivel en el cual Kokabiel había comenzado a levitar, con la mirada furiosa, con toda la intensión de matar al dragón delante de él.

-Renacuajo maldito ¿cómo te atreves…? ¡¿Cómo te atreves…?! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVEZ A ARRANCAR MIS ALAS?!

Saliendo disparado como una bala contra Issei con un lanza de luz apuntada hacia adelante con la única intención de empalar al joven dragón.

PAM PAM PAM PAM

Esquivando maestramente la furiosa arremetida del caído, encendió sus puños en fuego y golpeo el rostro del caído, quien respondió con un golpe en su pecho, y de inmediato un fuerte y rápido intercambio de golpes se dio entre ambos enemigos, mientras todos los demonios veían asombrados el despliegue de poder, y hasta qué punto el castaño menor había obligado al ángel caído a luchar.

De un momento a otro, Issei y Kokabiel se encontraban frente a frente. El castaño aún tenía activado su [Sacred Gear], pero no parecía cansado. Tenía partes de su ropa rotas. Kokabiel estaba igual, solo que a él se le notaban los moratones.

-Tsk. Tu piel es muy dura, dragón.

-Gracias por el halago.

Ambos estaban por volver a pelear entre ellos, pero una brillante luz sacra les llamo la atención. Miraron a dónde provenía, solo para encontrarse el círculo mágico

-Tras siglos fragmentada, me presento hoy aquí para enmendar los errores del pasado. - exclamó el castaño alzando los brazos – Hoy me presento ante ti para respetar y cumplir la promesa que un día mi madre te hizo y no pudo cumplir. Pero yo, su hijo, realizare esa promesa que ambas hicisteis. - abriendo los ojos, sonriendo al ver a una hermosa mujer rubia, de largos cabellos dorados ondeando en el viento y ojos verdes como los bosques escoceses flotando frente a él, vestida con una túnica blanca y sedosa.

-[Lo has conseguido David. Sabía que algún día lo lograrías.] - sonrió la mujer - [Tras tanto tiempo por fin puedo volver a ser yo misma. La promesa que hice con tu madre ha sido cumplida por su amado hijo]

-[Nimue].

Unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de los ojos del castaño. Había cumplido la voluntad de su madre. Ahora solo quedaba la de su padre… destrozar al cuervo.

-[Has cumplido tu promesa, y yo respetaré mi parte. Desde hoy y hasta tu muerte, mi poder es tuyo. Y cuando mueras serviré a tus descendientes]

Alzando sus brazos los fragmentos de [Excalibur] empezaron a brillar, cegando a los presentes.

-Como desearía que mi madre te viera en tu mayor esplendor. - sonrió el castaño observando una espada. Era una espada occidental con el mango dorado y la hoja blanca. Sin duda una preciosidad. Descendiendo hasta el chico, este la cogió del mango, liberando una ola de poder sagrado, alzándola al cielo, perforando las nubes, destrozando la barrera en su techo.

-¡[True Excalibur]! – exclamó con júbilo.

Las chicas Draconis sonreían alegres al ver uno de los sueños de su dragón cumplidos. Issei también sonreía alegre por su hermano mayor. Los demonios miraban asombrados la espada sacra. Al ver que su parte está cumplida, las Draconis se alejaron del castaño, acercándose a la barrera y reforzándola, sabiendo que no sería lo suficientemente poderosa como para detener la pelea que se avecinaba.

-¡E-esa es!- exclamó Valper llorando de emoción – Esa es… ¿[True Excalibur]? Llevo…

STAB

-¡!

Observando su pecho, tembloroso, tocando su vientre, manchándose las manos con su propia sangre.

-¡Cough!

Cayendo de rodillas. Cayendo al suelo con un ruido sordo.

-Eras un humano remarcable, pero la vida humana tiene tan poco valor que tu talento no compensa el consumo de oxigeno que requiere mantenerte con vida. - rio el caído.

-¡Kokabiel! – grito David llamando su atención.

-¿?

-Ven, cuervo, que voy a desplumarte.

Su piel humana cambio a escamas en gran parte del cuerpo y garras en lugar de manos y pies, destrozando su calzado. Sus alas y dragontinas salieron en todo su esplendor. [True Excalibur] empezó a brillar con todo su esplendor y su fuego dragonslayer élfico lo rodeo.

-[Ahora vengare a Lucia por lo que le hizo este cabrón. A ella y a las portadoras que mataron para robarles los fragmentos y traerlos aquí]

-¡Ven, cuervo de mierda! – retó mientras salía disparado hacia él.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Al fin acabare contigo como hice con ellos!

KACHIN

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

El choque de [True Excalibur] con las espadas de luz de Kokabiel fue impresionante, creando una gran onda de choque. El caído había cruzado sus espadas, sabiendo que se enfrentaba a una de las espadas sagradas de Elohim. Usando su mano libre, David acumulo una gran bola de fuego.

-Chúpate esta. – susurro sonriente mientras golpeaba al caído en el pecho

PAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM

Con fuerza, el caído salió disparado, siendo seguido por el dragón. Kokabiel recupero el equilibrio justo antes de que David pudiera darle una patada descendente.

PAM

Creando un escudo de luz, el caído fue capaz de soportar el golpe del dragón. Sin perder tiempo, uso el escudo para empujar al dragón y hacerlo perder el equilibrio, lo cual resulto.

-¡Kuh!

-¡Muérete pedazo de basura! - bramo Kokabiel atravesando a David con una larga lanza de luz, la cual atravesó su pecho.

Los demonios estaban consternados, a diferencia de Issei y las parejas de su hermano. Ellos estaban tranquilos. Al instante, el empalado David, comenzó a disiparse, dando a entender que aquello que había golpeado Kokabiel había sido una ilusión.

-[Excalibur Nightmare] la mar de útil al momento de usar ilusiones… ¿no lo crees cuervo de pacotilla? - apareciendo otras imágenes de David alrededor del caído.

-¿Así que piensas que este truco infantil puede contra mi bastardo de lagartija?

Creando un sinfín de espadas de luz a su alrededor disparo todas ellas en todos direcciones, atravesando todas y cada una de las copias de David, sin embargo el castaño no se vio por ningún lado.

-Mi padre era un dragón, mala copia de Michael Jackson.

PAAAM

Golpeando con su puño izquierdo, revestido en fuego, acertando contra el rostro del [Cadre] que se deformo por el dolor del golpe. Mirando bien, pudieron ver entonces un guantelete parecido al [Boosted Gear] de Issei sobre su mano derecha, de color blanco con detalles dorados.

-Increíble. - murmuro Xenovia – Le está plantando cara a Kokabiel.

-Pero no le está ganando. No está a su nivel. – comento Kiba – Pero su manejo de [Excalibur] es asombroso.

-[Destruction] en asistencia de [Mimic]. El control de mi hermano incluso le ha permitido manejar a [Rapidly]. Tres fragmentos de [Excalibur] al mismo tiempo. Simplemente impresionante. - con tranquilidad Issei analizaba la batalla de su hermano con su nueva arma.

-No esperaba menos de alguien que heredo la voluntad de la [Excalibur] original. David ahora vive a las expectativas de sus padres. - Anawiel sonriente miraba a su novio quien ahora retrocedía evitando el corte cruzado de un furioso y adolorido cadre.

-Sabandija miserable… ¡¿cómo te atreves?! ¡Inmundo dragón de pacotilla! - bramo mientras creaba cientos de espadas formando un gran círculo de estas rodeándolo y arrojándolas contra él como una lluvia de cuchillos, los cuales buscaban únicamente empalarlo.

FIUM FIUM FIUM FIUM FIUM

Nuevamente David uso la habilidad ilusoria de [Excalibur], creando varias copias de sí mismo, y yendo contra el herido caído. Al igual que la vez anterior Kokabiel destruyo a todas las copia, confundiendo a todos pues David no aparecía por ningún lado.

Sin embargo Issei y Kokabiel podían seguirlo, de una u otra manera.

KACHIN

-No pienses que puedes golpearme una segunda vez usando el mismo método. - frenando el golpe de [Excalibur] con una lanza, Kokabiel detuvo el golpe descendente de David.

-No ha estado mal pero a ver si me puedes encontrar. - desapareciendo luego de retroceder un instante, David preparaba nuevamente su ataque, sin embargo no esperaba que Kokabiel se lanzara esta vez por el contraataque.

KACHIN

Moviéndose raudamente a su izquierda Kokabiel arremetió contra algo, y ahí ahora aparecía David con [Excalibur] convertida en un escudo circular, recibiendo de lleno el golpe de la lanza del caído.

-Aunque puedas hacerte invisible eso no desaparece tu intensión asesina muchacho… y ahora eso será tu perdición.

Nuevamente David se desvaneció, pero también lo hizo Kokabiel, desapareciendo y apareciendo por distintos lugares en todo el domo dentro de la barrera.

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

Incluso si David podía usar las habilidades de [Excalibur], aún estaba lejos de poder usarlas a todo su potencial, y tanto Kokabiel como Issei se percataron de aquello. Eso fue explotado por el caído, que ahora no le daba espacio a David para atacar, siendo obligado a defenderse del furioso ataque del caído.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa mierda de lagarto?! ¡¿Dónde se fue esa con fianza tuya que tenías hace un momento?! - bramo golpeando a David con una lanza de luz, y enviándolo contra el suelo.

TROMP

-Vamos sucia lagartija de segunda. ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? - bramo Kokabiel mientras tres lanzas más grandes aparecían sobre él, estas eran más poderosas y densas que todas las anteriores.

Viendo las intenciones de Kokabiel Issei invoco la [Boosted Gear], hecho que fue visto por Anawiel y Raynare y por las demás.

-Issei no vengas. Se lo que estás pensando, así que no vengas. - levantándose entre la nube de polvo, en medio de un cráter, se encontraba David con leves heridas en su rostro y brazos - No creas que esto ha terminado aún, yo aún puedo pelear, así que no pienses siquiera en intervenir.

El tono del castaño mayor era serio, e Issei lo sabía, así que guardo silencio y asintió.

-Gracias… hermano pequeño. - sonriéndole a su hermano David solamente comenzó a levitar con sus alas hacia el cielo, hasta estar al mismo nivel que su enemigo - Que la pelea continúe maldito bastardo.

Volando contra Kokabiel, quien lanzo las tres lanzas contra el sin contemplaciones ni piedad, con un cortes ascendente de [Excalibur], destruyo la primera, girando sobre su eje, trayendo de inmediato su espada, golpeo la segunda lanza con un corte lateral izquierdo, destruyéndola también.

-¡Caíste! - grito Kokabiel apareciendo de repente enfrente David, atravesando a este, con la tercera lanza.

-No estés tan seguro, cuervo de quinta. - apareciendo justo al lado del caído, con una fina herida sangrante a su costado, y propinándole un fuerte golpe, con su puño libre envuelto en fuego dorado

PAM PAM

Pero recibiendo en cambio una patada en el pecho, rompiéndole varias costillas en ese golpe, haciendo que ambos retrocedan, y se mirasen el estado de ambos no era de lo mejor para ambos, no importaba, pues quien lograse mantenerse hasta el final ganaría.

La batalla contra Kokabiel se estaba volviendo bastante dura. Al final decidió usar su As bajo la manga. El fuego de David empezó a cambiar de color a un tono dorado.

-Al final lo va a usar. – murmuro Anawiel.

-Eso parece. – asintió Issei.

-¿Qué va a usar? – curioseó Rias.

-Todo su poder. Esto es algo que no se suele ver.

[Fuego Sagrado Dorado Élfico]

-¡Ise! – gritaron las Draconis.

-¡Cierto!

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Transfer]

Issei acumulo poder y lo envió a la barrera justo a tiempo. Nada más expulsar el fuego dorado, todo alrededor del castaño mayor se fundió. Incluso los escombros y las paredes que se mantenían en pie se fundieron. Los arboles ardieron al instante y el agua se evaporo por completo. Dentro de la barrera se podía sentir un calor asfixiante. Parecía estar dentro de un gran horno.

-Joder que calor. Me estoy achicharrando. – se quejó John, que intentaba abanicarse con las manos.

-Te puedo asegurar que si Ise no hubiera reforzado la barrera, posiblemente estarías más achicharrado. Serias demonio a la parrilla. – explico Raynare.

-¿Este es todo su poder? – pregunto Rias, que se había desabotonado un par de botones por el calor – Es algo increíble.

-Déjame que te explique algo, Rias Gremory. – Anawiel tomo la palabra – El fuego que está usando David es un fuego antiguo de mi raza. Uno casi tan antiguo como la vida misma. Mi raza la usaba para luchar contra dragones malignos mucho más poderosos que los [Dragones Celestiales]. Con este fuego uno de mi raza llamado Eärendil fue capaz de derrotar a Ancalagon el Negro con ese mismo fuego, pero con un control absoluto. Ancalagon es el tercer dragón más poderoso que haya existido, solo por detrás de los dos [Dioses Dragones]. Su poder era decenas de veces más poderoso que el de Ddraig y Albion. Es un fuego que no tiene rival. Ni siquiera el fuego de Tannin seria comparable. Un fuego que destruía cualquier cosa que se cruzara. Cuando consiga controlarlo por completo… no quiero saber de qué sería capaz. – la última frase la dijo con temor. Temor por lo que pudiera pasar en un futuro.

-Y si es tan poderoso, ¿cómo es que puede usarlo?

-Si puede usarlo es por su condición de hibrido. Si fuera dragón 100% no podría usar ese fuego. Su parte humana se lo permite. El ser parte dragón y parte humano es lo que le permite usar ese poder. El ser parte dragón le da la resistencia y el poder para controlarlo. Si no fuera así tendría que ser uno de mi raza para poder controlarlo. Aun así, no todos en mi raza tienen el poder para usarlo. Solo los más poderosos. Además, tanto David como Ise tienen el poder para enfrentarse a un [Cadre], un [Serafín] o un [Maou]… "Siempre y cuando no hablemos de Sirzechs o Ajuka en modo serio. Los súper demonios."

-… Ya veo. ¿De qué raza eres tú?

-Eso lo sabréis en su momento.

Mientras Kokabiel miraba el fuego de David sin cambio alguno en su rostro.

-No pienses que por cambiar el color de tu fuego puedes actuar arrogante en mi contra, maldito bastardo.

Creando nuevamente tres lanzas igual de peligrosas que las anteriores las apunto en contra de David, quien ahora apuntaba desafiante su espada envuelta en fuego dorado contra el caído.

-Kokabiel, el día de hoy te hare pagar con creces el haberme arrebatado a mis padres desgraciado. - atacando con una ola de fuego dorada salida de un corte en media luna de su espada.

Usando una de la lanzas, el cadre intento repeler el ataque, sin embargo el fuego dorado demostró estar por encima de la luz creada por el ángel caído, pues literalmente la luz se quemó, desvaneciéndose y avanzo si perder fuerza, siendo inmediatamente golpeada por las dos lanzas restantes, a causa de esto una explosión de considerable fuerza se sintió.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM

-¿Qué demonios es ese fuego, como puede ser más fuerte que mi luz?

-Lo dije antes, ¿verdad? el día de hoy, tomare venganza por mi padre y por mi madre. ¡Hoy te desplumare maldito cuervo!

Lanzándose como un meteoro dorado y Kokabiel por su parte impulsado por sus alas restantes fue contra David.

FLAT

PRONW

CLANG

KACHIN

SWOOSH

Choques de puños contra acero, choque de puños contra carne, el acero contra la luz, el fuego contra la luz. Del cielo llovía cristales de luz, chispas de acero y fuego dorado, mientras un dragón y un ángel caído luchaban por demostrar su poder sobre el otro.

-Nosotros… ni siquiera fuimos capaces de causarle un solo rasguño. – murmuro asombrada Rias.

-Tanto poder…. ¿es este el poder a disposición de los dragones? – se preguntó Akeno, fascinada.

-incluso cuando todos luchamos… nuestra diferencia de poderes… - dijo Kiba, sintiéndose muy pequeño y débil por la muestra de poder de Issei y David.

Rías y todo su sequito seguían preguntándose cómo era posible para ellos pelear contra un caído de nivel [Cadre] de esa manera, cuando incluso ellos no pudieron siquiera hacer que se esforzara.

FLAT

PRONW

CLANG

KACHIN

SWOOSH

Mientras se preguntaban el porqué de su falta de poder, ambos enemigos continuaban con su feroz encuentro en el cielo, destrozando el cuerpo del contrario cada vez que el meteoro dorado y el meteoro negro se encontraban.

De repente se detuvieron de golpe el caído y el dragón. Se detuvieron en el cielo al golpearse el uno al otro. Kokabiel habiendo atravesando la defensa de David, y logrando apuñalar, su costado izquierdo, habiendo logrado atravesar con un poco de facilidad las duras escamas de David.

Mientras que con facilidad, la espada de David había logrado atravesar el hombro del caído y a la vez una de las alas derechas. Ambos habían golpeado al otro con una facilidad tremenda, pero para hacerlo tuvieron que valerse de su velocidad y fuerza.

-Increíble. Le está ganando. – murmuro John.

-Si. Y con superioridad en cuanto a términos de poder. – Señaló Cristina – El único problema es la diferencia de experiencia. Kokabiel tiene más al ser más viejo.

-Kuh. Nada mal maldito mocoso.

-Esto solo acaba de comenzar… porque ahora… ¡este es tu fin maldito bastardo!-

WOOOOSH

Un tornado en llamas envolvió a ambos. Un tornado que parecía zigzaguear con ambos adversarios dentro de este mientras ambos luchaban. Los sonidos de metal contra metal se escuchaban y lanzas de luz o bolas de fuego dorado salían de este, disparadas en todas direcciones.

-La pelea entre ellos se está haciendo más intensa, ¿es que acaso no conocen límites en sus poderes?

-La lucha se está alargando más de la cuenta. ¿Crees que tu hermano?

Preocupada Rias se acercaba a Issei, a diferencia de Issei que estaba totalmente tranquilo mirando el tornado de fuego dorado.

-Preocupado, no, David ganara de eso no hay duda, pero más que eso…

Los sentidos dragón de Issei estaban alerta a mas no poder, indicándole que algo peligroso se acercaba.

Rias estaba confundida por la mirada que daba Issei a sus alrededores, pero de igual manera continuó mirando el tornado de fuego, el cual de repente comenzaba a agitarse aún más, moviéndose como una serpiente.

Y de ella cortes hechos de luz salían de él, en todas direcciones, también lo hacían lanzas y espadas de luz. Y de repente el tornado de luz comenzaba a elevarse, y de él salió humeante el ángel caído con varios cortes en su cuerpo la ropa hecha jirones, empuñando dos lanzas de luz.

Mientras el tornado comenzaba entonces a tomar la forma de algo que nadie esperaba, nadie excepto Issei. La forma de un dragón occidental. Los ojos de Kokabiel se abrieron como platos, la forma era la forma dragón del padre de David.

-Si pensabas que era poderoso, Kokabiel no tienes ni la menor idea bastardo.

GROAAAAAAAARG

Rugiendo como un verdadero dragón en su verdadera forma, David cargo contra el caído, convirtiéndose entonces en un meteoro, un verdadero meteoro.

-¡Esto es por mi padre infeliz!

Desapareciendo y apareciendo de repente, aun envuelto en fuego dorado, mientras Kokabiel se retorció de dolor. ¿La razón? David había arrancado dos de las alas del [Cadre] con la espada.

-Kuh… ¡maldito seas dragón de pacotilla! - bramo furioso mientras más sangre salía de su espalda.

-Y ahora viene lo bueno, maldito bastardo.

Volviendo a dirigirse contra su enemigo, volviendo desaparecer y aparecer detrás del caído, propinándole un fuerte golpe con su espada convertida nuevamente en un guantelete de acero plateado.

Enviando al caído al cielo, en donde parecía haber podido haber recuperado por un instante el control de su cuerpo, magullado y lastimado.

-Es momento, la batalla ha sido decidida.

Issei solo decía eso sonriéndole a su hermano, mientras golpeaba por fin a quien tanto le había arrebatado.

-¡Esto es por mi madre!

Dos cortes precisos cercenaron dos alas más, causando que Kokabiel se retorciera de dolor, y al mismo tiempo estas, se convertían en cenizas al ser alcanzadas por el fuego dorado.

-Esto por la vida que me arrebataste aquella noche.

Deteniéndose en seco, mientras la espada se convertía en la punta de un taladro el cual golpeo sin piedad contra Kokabiel, causando que este se viera atacado por un tornado, el cual con afiladas hojas por toda su superficie, imbuidas en fuego dorada, cercenaban, quemaban y golpeaban a Kokabiel, y nuevamente había perdido un par de alas más.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaarg! - aulló de dolor a más no poder, mientras su cuerpo magullado volaba por los aires, derramando sangre como si de lluvia se tratase.

-Y esto… esto es por todos aquellos a los que heriste en su desgraciada vida… ¡prueba la furia del dragón del fuego dorado!

Entonces David adopto su forma de verdadero dragón, asombrando a los demonios y Xenovia mientras se dirigía hacia Kokabiel, que solo estaba estático. El miedo lo había invadido.

Delante de él, las imágenes de Draco y Lucia, que parecían haber estado empujando a David hacia su victoria aparecieron.

El dragón fue contra Kokabiel y devorándolo en sus flamígeras fauces, hizo desaparecer momentáneamente al caído, para de inmediato una explosión se diese en el cielo, iluminando la barrera por completo.

Una verdadera tormenta de fuego había explotado en el cielo, y de él, caía humeante un adolorido y derrotado Kokabiel, crenado un cráter de mediano tamaño añadiendo así otro a los tantos que ya habían.

-Esto se terminó. - murmuro David descendiendo desde el cielo, volviendo a su forma humana.

Anawiel creo un hechizo para poder refrescar el ambiente, ya que el calor seguía siendo abrasador y el suelo estaba fundido, como lava liquida. Luego, una vez que el calor disminuyo y el suelo se volvió sólido y frio, David fue abrazado por sus parejas. Issei que miraba sonriente a su hermano mayor.

Después de la dura batalla entre ambos contrincantes, Kokabiel se encontraba en un hondo cráter. Solo le quedaba un ala ya que las demás habían sido quemadas por el fuego dorado de David o arrancados por [True Excalibur]. Tampoco tenía sus extremidades al haber sido cortadas y separadas por el fuego dorado y [True Excalibur]. Tenía unas quemaduras de cuarto y quinto grado en gran parte de su cuerpo.

Por su parte, David tenía grandes cortes en el pecho y extremidades. Había perdido mucha sangre. También tenía quemaduras graves y leves debido a su propio fuego ya que no controlaba aun el [Fuego Sagrado Dorado Élfico]. El fuego dorado lo había salvado de haber perdido alguna parte de su cuerpo. A pesar de ello, había salido victorioso. Cuando estaban por celebrar la victoria, ambos dragones se pusieron tensos.

Entonces, ambos entrecerraron los ojos, mirando al cielo.

-Parece que ya ha llegado. – susurro Issei.

-Mala compañía. Puto Azazel. – maldijo cansado el castaño, que estaba empezando a ser curado por la magia élfica de Anawiel y por Lucia. Para sorpresa de los demonios, Anawiel solo tenía puesta sus manos en el brazo derecho del castaño. Una rara aura nacía en su brazo para extenderse a todo su cuerpo, curando lentamente las grandes heridas del castaño.

CRASH

Rompiéndose en miles de fragmentos cristalinos la barrera del techo se rompió con suma facilidad. Atravesando dicha barrera una figura que descendió con una velocidad endiablada, deteniéndose anormalmente, con suma elegancia, frente al grupo, unos metros en el cielo. Una armadura blanco absoluto, con dos poderosas alas de energía a cuatro escamas cada una y con múltiples gemas por toda la armadura.

-Debe haber reducido el poder de la barrera con el poder de Albion. – susurro Anawiel.

-El dragón desvaneciente. [Dragón Blanco]. El Némesis del [Dragón Rojo] – murmuro Kokabiel con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-¡! – los demonios y Xenovia se asombraron.

-Otra de las [Longinus], [Divine Dividing], y además en su estado de [Balance Breaker]. – murmuro Cristina mientras desenfundaba a [Tizona] y [Colada].

Silvia y Raynare también se pusieron en posición defensiva. Issei estaba listo para usar el [Balance Breaker] y su espada.

El [Dragón Blanco] descendió hasta colocarse al lado de Kokabiel. Al ver su estado desvió su vista a David.

-Impresionante.

-…

El castaño mayor solo lo miraba sin decir nada, pero con la amenaza en sus ojos.

-Tranquilo, no he venido a pelear con él [Rojo]. – miro a Kokabiel y le cogió la única ala que le quedaba.

-Anda. Me había dejado una. – susurro divertido David.

-Esta es como las alas de los cuervos. Que color más repugnante. Las alas de Azazel son mucho más oscuras, como las eternas tinieblas - arrancándola como si nada, arrancando un aullido de dolor en el caído – Ahora sin alas, ¿cómo planeas volar? Vivirás el resto de tu vida arrastrándote por el suelo.

Golpeando al caído en la cara se lo subió al hombro. Parecía no importarle su estado.

-También debería de llevarme a Freed. Puede tener información.

-[¿Me estas ignorando [Blanco]?]

Los presentes observaron al guantelete carmesí brillar y hablar.

-[Veo que estas despierto, [Rojo]]

-[¿Me das unos minutos compañero?]

-Claro. Muy rara vez me pides algo.

-[Gracias. Extrañas circunstancias para encontrarnos de nuevo]

-[Es nuestro destino. Encontrarnos y pelear es inevitable]

-[[Blanco], no veo en ti la hostilidad que solías tener]

-[[Rojo], tu hostilidad es increíblemente baja también]

-[Parece que a ambos nos interesan otras cosas más que el pelear]

-[Estoy de acuerdo. Disfrutemos del momento. De tanto en tanto no está mal, ¿verdad?]

-Para ser dos dragones y alardear de ser seres inteligentes, esta conversación da mucha pena. – comento aburrida Cristina.

-[…]

-[…]

-Tiene razón. – hablo Issei – Paso de matar al [Blanco] para continuar con vuestra estúpida tradición.

-La pelea es inevitable. – hablo la persona debajo de la máscara - Y cuando llegue más te vale que seas poderoso, porque ten por seguro que un día pelearemos.

Después de decir eso, cogió a Freed y salió igual que entro. Quedándose el destrozado lugar en silencio, el castaño mayor fue el primero en hablar.

-Haber, ¿sabéis cómo se inventó el hilo de cobre? – pregunto.

-¿Como? – preguntaron un poco idos los Gremory.

-Dos catalanes tiraron a la vez de una moneda.

-…

-…

-…

-¡Jajajajaja! – ambos castaños empezaron a descojonarse de la risa, dejando a los demás bastante descolocados.

-¡Otro otro! – animo Issei.

-Jajaja. B-bien. – dijo David limpiándose las lágrimas – Veamos. Esto es un vasco en el ejército. _'_ _¡Atención reclutas!'_ , grita el general, _'¡Armas al hombro! ¡Arrr!_ _ **¡**_ _A ver, el de Bilbao, baja el tanque, coño!'_

-¡Jajajajaja! – ambos castaños volvieron a descojonarse de la risa.

-…

-…

-…


	17. Voluntades cumplidas

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 16:

 **VOLUNTADES CUMPLIDAS**

* * *

La pelea entre los demonios, el grupo de los [Hermanos Dragones], Valper Galilei, Freed Zelzan y el [Cadre] Kokabiel había acabado. El [Dragón Blanco] había llegado para llevarse al albino loco y lo que quedaba del caído. Por su parte, Anawiel y Lucia se encontraban curando a David. El castaño se encontraba mirando la espada.

-[Estoy sumamente cansada tras tanto tiempo rota me es increíblemente difícil mantener la conciencia. Aunque, debo decir que me noto extraña. Un poco cambiada. Supongo que será por la magia élfica. Ahora mismo no podría decir que tan grande o pequeño es mi cambio]

-Eso lo veremos luego. Ahora descansa.

-[Dónde podría…]

-En tu habitación particular. – abrió la dimensión de bolsillo.

-[Ah, cierto]

-Ale, que descanses.

Y guardo la espada.

-Buah. - bostezo fuertemente Issei – Que largo se ha hecho esto. – se masajeo los hombros -¿Todo el mundo bien?

-Si. Estamos todos bien. – le contesto Rias.

La barrera mágica desapareció, lo que dio a entender que el grupo Sitri se dirigía hacia allí.

-Bufff. Tengo la sensación de que Sona se va a cabrear. – dijo Issei con una sonrisa cansada.

-Bien, pues dile que no me toque los cojones. No tengo ganas de escuchar a nadie quejarse o gritar. – advirtió seriamente David, aun siendo curado – Para que luego digan que la experiencia no sirve en las peleas. – susurro mientras suspiraba cansadamente.

-¡¿Qué demonios le ha pasado a la escuela?! – bramó Sona al ver el lugar prácticamente derretido.

David maldijo a la pelinegra mientras Issei se acercaba, intentando que no enfrentara a su hermano.

-¡Hyodo, ¿qué ha pasado exactamente aquí?! –exigió Sona mientras se acercaba y buscaba con su mirada a David y compañía - ¡Esto es culpa de ese chico! ¡Voy a matarlo!

Cuando el grupo Sitri estaba por ponerse demasiado cerca, Issei se puso en medio con actitud seria.

-Hyodo… apártate…

-Me temo que no puedo hacerlo. Si lo hago posiblemente tenga que darle alguna muuuuuuuy buena excusa a Serafall para explicarle porque su querida hermana menor está en el hospital.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Sona, te lo advierto, no te acerques a mi hermano o mis hermanas. Acaba de tener una dura pelea contra Kokabiel y no está de humor.

-¡Te crees que eso me importa! ¡Ha destruido mi escuela!

-…

-Sona, hazle caso. Ahora no es el momento. – le dijo Rias, colocándose al lado de Issei.

-¿Rias?

-Por favor.

Sona se lo estuvo pensando durante un buen rato. Podía notar la mirada asesina de David y sus mujeres. Si había derrotado a Kokabiel, entonces mejor no hacer nada. Además, eran el grupo de [Hermanos Dragones]. Conocía su poder.

Al ver que ni la pelinegra ni su sequito iba a hacer nada contra el grupo de dragones, Kiba se dirigió hasta su [Caballero] rubio. Todos sus compañeros se encontraban abrazándolo y alabándolo por su nuevo poder y que estuviera sano y salvo.

-Yuuto – lo llamo - Me alegro que hayas vuelto. También por alcanzar el [Balance Breaker]. Estoy orgullosa.

-Jefa. Yo... todos en el club... A pesar de que los traicioné, ellos me salvaron... no podía encontrar las palabras para expresar mis disculpas…

Kiba se cayó al notar la mano de Rias en la mejilla.

-Pero regresaste. Con eso basta. Nunca más perderás los sentimientos de tus compañeros.

-Jefa... yo te lo volveré a prometer. Yo, Kiba Yuuto, te protegeré a ti y a mis compañeros por el resto de mi vida como el [Caballo] de Rías Gremory.

-Ufufufú. Gracias. Ahora. – Rias cubrió su mano con poder demoniaco mientras ponía una cara sádica - Yuuto. Este es tu castigo por actuar por su cuenta. Mil azotes.

Kiba empezó a sudar frio. Durante un laaaaaargo rato, la pelirroja estuvo golpeando el trasero del rubio, el cual no se quejó, pero si lloro como nunca.

Por su parte, el grupo de dragones abandono el lugar para ir hasta su mansión.

XXXXX

El sextete había llegado hasta la mansión de los dragones usando un círculo mágico. En una de las habitaciones se encontraba Asia e Irina. La rubia curando a la castaña.

-Asia, ¿cómo esta Irina? – pregunto Issei luego de dejar a su hermano y hermanas solos.

-Está bien. Ya he curado sus heridas.

-Eso es bueno.

-¿Qué tal ha ido?

-Muy bien. Hemos derrotado a Kokabiel y a sus secuaces, hemos salvado la ciudad, mi hermano a re forjado a [Excalibur]… Sin duda una buena noche.

-Eso me alegra. ¿Y Xenovia?

-… Ups. Nos hemos olvidado de ella.

* * *

 _ **Varios días después**_

El lunes, por la mañana, Irina aún no había despertado. Asia había decidido quedarse con ella hasta que despertara. Lo que sorprendió a Issei era que Rias tampoco estaba en la mansión. Según les informaron sus hermanas, al parecer la peli azul y la pelirroja habían ido temprano a la escuela. El castaño menor tenía una ligera sospecha. Por otra parte, al parecer David también estaba bastante agotado por la pelea, por lo que seguirá durmiendo.

Issei camino tranquilamente hacia el instituto. Las clases pasaron sin ningún incidente. Todo estaba reconstruido y en perfecto estado, como si allí nunca hubiera habido una feroz batalla. En el recreo, Issei se dirigió a la sala del club de Rias. Incluso antes de entrar pudo reconocer el olor de Rias y Xenovia, pero el de Xenovia ahora era un poco distinto.

-"No me digas que la ha…"

Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una muy sonriente Rias y una Xenovia seria. Junto a ambas estaba el resto del sequito Gremory.

-Oh, Hyodo. – saludo la peli azul.

-Rias, ¿en serio? – sonrió divertido alzando una ceja.

-Ella me lo pidió y yo se lo concedí. ¡Ahora tengo a mis dos [Caballeros]! ¡Un portador de la espada sacro-demoniaca y la portadora de [Durandal]! – dijo con alegría – Ahora solo me falta un [Peón] y otra [Torre].

-Ya veo. Y dime, Xenovia, ¿por qué has decidido convertirte en demonio? – curioseó Issei.

-Descubrí que Dios está muerto, así que me convertí en un demonio como auto abandono. Recibí una pieza de [Caballo] de Rias Gremory. Parece que no soy tan buena, mientras que [Durandal] si lo es. Así que fui capaz de convertirme en un demonio con tan solo una pieza. También fui transferida a esta escuela. Desde ahora, soy una estudiante de segundo año y miembro de este club. Llevémonos bien, Issei.

-Ya veo. Pues vale. Pero me es extraño que no hayas dicho nada de [Excalibur].

-No tengo nada que decir. Ya no pertenezco a la Iglesia. Además, dudo que ese dragón me hiciera el más mínimo caso.

-Cierto.

-La Iglesia hizo contacto con nosotros, los demonios. – anunció Rias

-Lo sé. Hablaron con Sirzechs. Al parecer se disculparon por lo ocurrido. Cuando exigieron saber que había pasado con [Excalibur], Sirzechs les dijo que la tenía mi hermano y que estaba re forjada. Al parecer quieren ponerse en contacto con mi hermano, pero él pasa.

-Dragones. – murmuro Xenovia seria mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Sona y yo les hemos enviado un informe a la [Facción del Cielo], a los [Maous] y a [Grígori] sobre este incidente. Al parecer Azazel no sabía nada sobre eso. Kokabiel actuó por cuenta propia e intento iniciar otra guerra. Al parecer, lo encerraron en el [Cocito] por toda la eternidad en un estado de congelamiento. También les sorprendieron el estado en el que llego. Parece ser que alguno se sorprendió cuando escucharon que David fue el que lo dejo así. – explico Rias.

-Aun así enviaron al [Dragón Blanco] para llevar de vuelta a Kokabiel a [Grígori]. – se quejó Issei – Azazel, cabronazo de mierda. – murmuro.

\- Yuuto Kiba. – lo llamo Xenovia – Me gustaría tener un combate contigo en un futuro. [Durandal] contra tu espada sacro-demoniaca.

-Me parece bien. La próxima vez no pienso perder. – sonrió el rubio.

-Bueeeeeeeeeeno. Ahora que está todo hablado, Issei, ¿quiénes eran esas de ayer? El castaño lo conozco de cuándo Raiser. – hablo John.

-Ellas son mis hermanas. Las mujeres de mi hermano.

-Oh. Joder con los dragones.

-¿Y que era la rubia? – preguntó Akeno – Pude diferenciar a la humana, la vampira, la nekomata y a esa caído. Pero la rubia no pude decir que raza era.

-Me temo que no soy yo el que debe daros esa respuesta. Tiempo al tiempo.

-Issei, ¿qué espadas llevaba la humana? Nunca sentí un aura igual. – solicitó con curiosidad Kiba.

Xenovia también escucho curiosa la respuesta.

-¿Te suena _'El Cid Campeador'_?

Ambos [Caballeros] se pusieron en pose pensativa.

-El Cid. Un héroe español de la reconquista cristiana de la península ibérica. – explico Xenovia – Es uno de los grandes héroes cristianos.

-Así es. La humana se llama Cristina y es su descendiente. Las espadas que porta son [Tizona] y [Colada]. Las espadas del Cid. Y no son ni sagradas ni demoniacas. Son armas legendarias. – explico.

-Eso explicaría porqué no sentía nada conocido. Una arma legendaria. Es la primera vez que veo una.

Entonces Issei miro a Koneko, que lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Pasa algo?

La peli platina solo negó y desvió la mirada. El castaño entendió al instante lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Y la vampiresa… - Akeno fue cortada por Issei.

-Mestiza humano-vampiro. Pero supongo que ya conoces la diferencia, ¿no Rias? –pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Sabes de él?

-Se dé todos vosotros. No hay secretos para mí.

-… ya veo.

-Bueno, ahora me marcho. Las clases van a empezar. – cuando abrió la puerta, miro a Xenovia de reojo – Por cierto, Irina y Asia se marchan esta tarde. Por si quieres despedirte. – y cerro.

* * *

 _ **Aeropuerto**_

Issei, Irina, Asia y Xenovia se encontraban en el aeropuerto de Tokio. El viaje había sido hecho desde el barco de Issei. Debido al duro ambiente entre Irina y Xenovia, ninguna dijo nada sobre el barco.

Ahora mismo se encontraban en la terminal donde Irina y Asia volarían de vuelta a Europa.

-Irina, enhorabuena, has cumplido la misión. – dijo Xenovia.

-"Deberíamos" de haber cumplido la misión. – dijo muy seria la castaña.

-Xenovia. – susurro triste Asia.

-¿Ahora que debo de hacer? Ya no poseo a [Mimic]. - preguntó Irina.

-Lo que desees. – le contesto Issei - Vuelve a la Iglesia si quieres. En algún futuro cercano nos pondremos de nuevo en contacto. Ya hablaremos entonces.

-Xenovia, ¿por qué te has convertido en un demonio? No entiendo porque la Iglesia ha accedido tan fácilmente a esto. – dijo Asia.

-Asia, hay cosas que no sabes y cuando las sepas me entenderás. Solo espero que pase mucho tiempo antes que eso ocurra. - respondió la peli azul seria.

Irina y Asia solo asintieron levemente. Entonces, la castaña miro a Issei con seriedad mientras extendía su mano.

-La espada.

-¿Perdón? – pregunto extrañado.

-[Excalibur]. La Iglesia la quiere de vuelta.

-Lo lamento Irina pero [Excalibur] se queda con mi hermano. Y da exactamente igual lo que diga la Iglesia.

-… - Irina solo bajo la mano, aun seria.

Issei empezó a mirar a todos lados, buscando a alguien.

-Vaya. ¿Y tú que haces aquí? – dijo sonriendo al chico que se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Buenas tardes Issei! - exclamó un joven rubio, de sonrisa afable, vestido de traje blanco.

-Dulio.

-¡¿Dulio Gesualdo?! – exclamaron Irina, Asia y Xenovia.

-¡¿Conoces al [Joker] de Miguel?! – exclamó Xenovia.

-Así es. Issei, David y yo nos conocimos hace dos años en una misión en Grecia. Tuvimos que enfrentarnos a una docena de monstruos [Clase SS]. Dado que yo aún no tenía mi actual poder, Miguel y Gabriel decidieron contratar los servicios de ambos. – explico Dulio.

-Ciertamente fue divertido. Tenemos buena sincronización. Además, la paga fue bastante buena. – sonrió Issei.

-Un placer conoceros Irina, Asia y Xenovia. - sonrió el rubio.

-He oído que te han ascendido. ¡Se te acabo el escaquearte en el curro! - sonrió el castaño.

-Jejeje. Eso parece. - rascándose la nuca.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Traigo un mensaje de Miguel. - respondió más serio.

-Así que era por eso. A ver, dime.

-Azazel ha convocado una reunión extraordinaria entre las [Tres Facciones]. Parece que quiere hablar de algo.

-¿Azazel? ¿Nuestro Azazel? ¿Ese pedazo de mendrugo gandul? – aclaró con asombro.

-Exacto.

-Vaya. Eso es muy raro.

-Miguel y Gabriel quieren que tú y tu hermano participéis en ella. Quiere unas cuantas explicaciones sobre el incidente de Kokabiel y otros asuntos de suma importancia.

-… No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que hubiéramos tenido que ir sí o sí.

-Ah, y otra cosa. La audiencia que pidió tu hermano para después de su proyecto con [Excalibur] ha sido aprobado. Deberá ir al [Cielo] dentro de tres días.

-Cojonudo. – sonrió alegre.

-¡! – por su parte, las tres chicas miraban asombradas.

-* _Atención, el vuelo con destino a Roma está a punto de salir. Por favor, todos los clientes que hayan comprado ticket para dicho destino por favor vayan a la Terminal 5.*_ – anuncio una voz por el altavoz.

-Bueno. Irina, Asia, ya hablaremos. – se despidió Issei.

-Adiós Ise. – se despidió Asia dándole un abrazo.

-Adiós. – se despidió fríamente Irina, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

-Nos vemos Issei. Saluda a tu hermano de mi parte. – se despidió Dulio, sonriendo como siempre.

Al final solo se quedaron Issei y Xenovia. Luego de perderlos de vista ambos fueron a sus quehaceres. Issei ha hablar con su hermano y Xenovia a asuntos del club de Rias.

* * *

 _ **El Cielo – tres días después**_

Han pasado tres días desde que Asia e Irina se marcharon de vuelta a Europa y tres desde que Xenovia se unió al sequito de Rias Gremory.

Por otra parte, en la familia Draconis-Hyodo, David se había levantado hacia dos días. Su despensa mágica se había recuperado por completo y [Nimue] parecía estar cien por cien consciente. Al saber que la reunión había sido aprobada, el dragón se puso bastante contento.

Durante los dos días siguientes que estuvo despierto, antes de la reunión, el castaño se dedicó a probar las nuevas habilidades de [True Excalibur].

XXXXX

En la sala de entrenamiento de la mansión Draconis, David se encontraba peleando contra Anawiel y Cristina.

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

Con cada choque de espadas, las chispas brotaban. Anawiel y Cristina no iban con todo ya que David debía acostumbrarse primero a la nueva espada. Por su parte, Lucia, Silvia, Raynare, Rias e Issei observaban tranquilos el intercambio de golpes de espada.

-Impresionante. Sin duda están muy por encima de Kiba o Xenovia. – decía asombrada Rias – Y ahora que [Excalibur] está completa, el poder de tu grupo ha aumentado.

-Así es. Pero, por el momento, mi hermano ha bajado su afinidad con [Nimue]. Eso es debido a la re forja. Tardará un tiempo en volver a conseguir el 100%. Contra Kokabiel pudo usar todo ese poder por el momento. Ahora debe mejorar desde cero. – explico mientras veía como aparecían varias copias del castaño mayor y su velocidad se incrementaba. Todas las copias fueron destruidas por Cristina y la velocidad frenada por Anawiel – Tiempo al tiempo.

-Oye Ise, ¿es cierto que os vais al [Cielo]?

-Sep.

-Pero, sois dragones.

-No importa. Podemos estar allí sin problemas. Otra cosa seria si fuéramos demonios o caídos. Entonces habría que hacer cierta cosa para poder permitirnos estar allí.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Todo a su momento.

-Jooo. Nunca me dices nada.

Issei solo sonrió.

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

-[Bueno, esto va mejor de lo esperado. Nuestra afinidad es aproximadamente un 50%. La mitad]

KACHIN

-Ya veo. – murmuro David mientras bloqueaba una estocada de Anawiel – Apenas puedo conseguir usar dos habilidades simultaneas.

-[Paciencia. Solo hay que empezar de nuevo]

-…

-[Vale, creo que eso es bastante aburrido]

KACHIN KACHIN

-Oh. No me digas. – dijo con sarcasmo – Vale, terminamos por hoy.

Ambas chicas dejaron su postura de ataque y guardaron sus respectivas espadas. David hizo lo mismo.

-Bufff. Estoy cansado. Increíble. – suspiro con cansancio.

-Aun no te has recuperado del todo. La magia dragonslayer afecto a tus órganos internos. Al ser en parte dragón no estás muerto. Da gracias a tu parte humana. – le dijo Anawiel.

-Lo hago todos los días. – sonrió con cansancio – Ise, dúchate que nos vamos. – le dijo a su hermano.

Una vez aseados, y vestidos con ropas blancas, por "educación", ambos castaños subieron a sus respectivos [Skíðblaðnir] y pusieron rumbo a las [Puertas Doradas del Cielo].

XXXXX

Una vez allí, había varios guardias angelicales esperándolos en las puertas. Ambos castaños bajaron de sus barcos, dejándolos allí para la vuelta.

-David Draconis e Issei Hyodo, por favor, acompañadnos. – les pidió el jefe de los guardias mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a andar hacia las puertas.

Mientras caminaban hacia las puertas saludaron a un hombre con rasgos israelíes. Aparentaba tener cuarenta años. Pedro. San Pedro. El [Guardián de las Llaves del Cielo]. El [Primer Papa]. Uno de los [Doce Apóstoles].

-¡Ei, Pedro, cuanto tiempo!

-Oh muchachos, hace tiempo que no nos vemos. ¿Qué tal os va? – sonrió alegre el hombre.

-Bah. Tirando. Mucho curro que hacer.

-E oído que tenéis una reunión con el [Concilio Blanco].

-Sep. Solo espero que no empiecen con tonterías. Estoy bastante cansado. – dijo David, masajeándose los hombres.

-Jojojo. Ya sabes cómo son las cosas aquí, joven dragón.

-Ya. Eso es lo malo. En fin, nos vemos.

-Adiós Pedro.

-Adiós muchachos.

Una vez que se despidieron de San Pedro, el dúo entro al [Primer Cielo]. No era la primera vez que iban allí, por lo que los ángeles que había allí no se sorprendieron en lo más mínimo. Los guardias los condujeron hasta un ascensor bastante moderno. Una vez dentro subieron solos hasta el [Sexto Cielo], donde tendrían la reunión con los [Serafines], el [Concilio Blanco]. Pero, nada más abrirse las puertas vio a una mujer con rasgos del norte de Europa.

-Issei Hyodo, David Draconis. - murmuró la mujer.

-Griselda Quarta, tiempo sin vernos. - sonrió Issei.

-Lo mismo digo. Ahora, si hacéis el favor de seguirme.

Ambos castaños empezaron a seguir al [As] de Gabriel a través de las baldosas grisáceas. Sin duda no podían decir que el [Cielo] no era limpio. Allí se podía caminar descalzo con todo el gusto del mundo. Además, las nubes provocaban coquillas.

David empezó a notar como [Nimue] quería salir de la dimensión de bolsillo, por lo que acabo invocándola.

-[Tierra sagrada. El [Cielo]. Cuanto tiempo]

Griselda se asombró al ver a [Excalibur].

-Así que esta es la [Excalibur] original. ¿Ocurre algo?

-No. Solo quería ver de nuevo [Tierra Santa].

-[Muchas gracias David. En serio, muchas gracias. Hacia tanto tiempo]

-No tienes que darlas.

-Sin duda es un regalo a la vista.- murmuró una voz frente a ellos, arrancando una mueca en el castaño.

-Mi señor Miguel. - saludo respetuosamente Griselda.

-Ei. – saludaron ambos dragones alzando la cabeza levemente.

-Muchas gracias por traerles hasta aquí, ya puedes volver a tus quehaceres Griselda

-Ahora mismo mi señor Miguel. - respondió la mujer con una reverencia, alejándose lentamente.

-Bien, la reunión al final fue aprobada. Me sorprendió cuando me la pediste cuando viniste aquí para que te ayudáramos en el círculo mágico. Yo pensé que sería para ver a mi hermana. – dijo mientras el trio entraba al edificio principal.

Caminando por largos y blancos pasillos.

-Necesitaba hablar con el líder del [Cielo] no con su administradora, aunque eso ya no importa ahora que vamos al [Concilio] - respondió el mayor.

-Y bien, ¿cuáles son los asuntos? Supongo que no solo será [Excalibur].

-Así es. [True Excalibur] es mía.

-¿Te la quieres quedar?

-Yo he sido el que se ha matado para re forjarla con todo su esplendor, e incluso más. Ella me ha elegido como su portador. Obviamente que me la quedo.

-Lo puedo entender.

-¿El otro asunto era? - preguntó.

Esta vez David miro a Issei.

-Azazel quiere una reunión entre los líderes de las [Tres Facciones].

-¡!

El rubio miraba con gran asombro a ambos castaños.

-Nosotros nos quedamos exactamente igual.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Ni pajolera idea. Supongo que en parte querrá "disculparse"… – hizo un gesto con los dedos – … por el incidente con Kokabiel. Pero creo que es algo más.

-… ya veo.

Cuando estaban cerca de la sala de la reunión, una figura femenina apareció frente a ellos.

-¡Gabriel!

Chilló el castaño mayor, corriendo hacia la rubia, tirándose hacia ella con los brazos abiertos.

CLANC

-Mantenga sus zarpas lejos del cuerpo de mi señora. - murmuró Griselda blandiendo una espada de luz, golpeando con la base de la hoja el estómago del castaño.

-¿Ahora traes guardaespaldas? ¿Acaso no te habías ido a tus quehaceres? - gruño el chico.

-Estar con mi señora y protegerla forman parte de mis quehaceres.

-Pues vaya por Dios.

-Yo he venido para deciros que ya podéis entrar. – dijo Gabriel mientras se agarraba suavemente del brazo del castaño mayor, que miro a Griselda con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Negando divertidos con la cabeza, Miguel e Issei camino a su lado, entrando en la sala.

Una sala con el tamaño suficiente para albergar un lujoso estrado circular blanco, con asientos blancos a su alrededor y columnas barrocas de mármol blanco.

Issei y David se colocaron en sus respectivos estrados. El castaño mayor observando el tentador cuerpo de la rubia sentarse en su propio asiento, al lado suyo. Luego ambos dragónes pasaron su atención a los demás [Serafines]. Miguel, Uriel, Raphael, Metatrón, Sandalphon, Raguel, Raziel, Sariel y Remiel.

-Bien. Ya estamos todos reunidos. – hablo Miguel, sentándose al lado de Gabriel.

-¿Con que motivos nos has reunido aquí hoy? - pregunto Raguel.

–Los motivos por los cuales hemos venido aquí son varios. Uno es deciros que el [Dragón Celestial Blanco] ha despertado y sirve en las filas de [Grigori].

-¡!

-Que desastre. - murmuró Metatrón.

-Al menos el [Dragón Rojo] sigue siendo independiente. – dijo Sariel - ¿Por qué no te unes al [Cielo]?

-Porque este menda es libre y no estará bajo las ordenes de nadie. – le respondió Issei sin duda alguna – Además, el [Dragón Blanco] sirve en las filas de [Grigori], mas dudo que sea un ángel caído por resurrección o algo parecido.

-Entiendo.

-Bien, otro punto. – volvió a hablar el castaño mayor – Azazel ha pedido una reunión entre los líderes de las [Tres Facciones Judeo-Cristianas].

-¡!

-¿Azazel? ¿Seguro que no te equivocaste? – preguntó sorprendido Sandalphon.

-La duda ofende. Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Pero, conociéndolo, dudo que sea para algo malo. Mi instinto me dice que va a haber sorpresa. Y no mala… creo.

-Miguel, no te lo estarás replanteando, ¿verdad?

-Pues la verdad es que si tengo pensado ir. Una reunión entre los líderes. Un alto el fuego para hablar. Quizás se pueda sacar algo en positivo de dicha reunión. – respondió el rubio.

-Bien. El tercer punto… - David levanto la mano y saco a [Excalibur], poniéndola encima de la mesa, no muy lejos de el -… [Excalibur].

-¿Qué hay que discutir? – hablo Uriel – Obviamente volverá al [Cielo].

-Nanai tu tía. Ella se queda conmigo sin discusión alguna.

-… - la mayoría de los [Serafines] lo vieron con malos ojos.

-No me miréis así. [Excalibur] se rompió y dispersó por vuestra negligencia. Enviasteis a Xenovia, Irina y Asia a la muerte. Yo me enfrente a Kokabiel y le gane. Yo cree el círculo mágico para su re forja. Yo he sido el que se ha partido el culo por volver a unirla, y encima mejorarla. No pretenderéis que yo haga el trabajo sucio y vosotros os llevéis la recompensa. Además, [Nimue] escoge.

La espada empezó a brillar con fuerza, revelando la figura flotante de una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos verdes.

-[Pese a haber vivido el mayor porcentaje de mi vida en estas tierras creo que es la primera vez que nos vemos] – sonrió.

-Bueno, conmigo y Gabriel no, [Nimue]. – sonrió Miguel.

-[Tienes razón] – miro al resto de [Serafines] – [Yo soy Nimue, sus santidades. Habito en el arma [Excalibur] desde el día en que se forjó, al igual que el resto de mis hermanas]

-¿Por qué sirves a un dragón? – interrogó con curiosidad Raziel.

-[Por dos motivos. Uno por ser el hijo de la antigua portadora de [Blessing]]

-¿Portadora de [Blessing]?

-[Así es. Este chico es hijo del dragón Draco y la [Seiken] Lucia. Este chico es aquel al que la Iglesia persiguió antes de nacer]

Ahora los [Serafines] se asombraron, pues tenían conocimiento de ello.

-¿Y el segundo motivo? – pregunto Gabriel, aun conociendo la respuesta.

-[David Draconis logró forjarme en una sola tras siglos diezmada. Pese a que la Iglesia, vuestros subordinados pudieron hacerlo hace muchos siglos ya que tenían seis de los siete fragmentos. El séptimo podrían haberlo conseguido, pero no quisieron. Él ha probado ser el mayor merecedor de mi poder] - miro al chico cariñosamente – [Me quedare con el chico hasta que muera, y cuando llegue ese lejano momento decidiré si tengo otro dueño]

-¿Cómo?

-¡Zas! ¡En toda la boca! – grito animado.

-David, por favor. – le reprendió Gabriel.

-Lo siento.

-[Estoy tan cansada de pelear por el bien o el mal. Cuando estos dragones acaben su obra, poder descansar]

-Creo que es suficiente. - murmuró Miguel.

-Cierto.

Exclamó el chico tomando la espada por el mango, guiñándole un ojo a la sonriente rubia, que se desvaneció en mil destellos de luz.

-Entonces, repasemos. [Excalibur] se queda con David Draconis. Azazel ha solicitado una reunión entre los líderes de las [Tres Facciones] y el [Dragón Blanco] está entre sus filas. – hablo Miguel – David, Issei, me gustaría contratar los servicios de vuestro grupo.

-¿?

Ambos castaños miraron interrogantes al líder del [Cielo].

-Si os preguntáis el por qué es sencillo. Si se va a realizar una reunión entre nosotros, lo más posible es que muchos intenten impedir dicha reunión y ataquen. Es por eso que, además de llevar nuestra propia guardia, quiero que vuestro grupo, como neutro, asista para rechazar cualquier ataque. Incluso de la [Brigada].

-…

-…

Ambos dragones se miraron, pensando en la oferta.

-Aceptamos. Una reunión como esta no se ve todos los días. Mi grupo estará preparado para cuando se realice esa reunión. Nosotros nos encargaremos de que los demás líderes sepan sobre esto para evitar conflictos.

-Me alegra escuchar sobre eso. La [Brigada] se ha vuelto muy peligrosa.

-Pues nosotros tenemos información que supongo que no os hará gracia ninguna. – hablo Issei.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Qué sabéis de la [Brigada]?

-Son un grupo terrorista fundado por Ophis y dividida en tres [Facciones]. La [Facción de los Antiguos Maous], la [Faccion de Magos] y la [Facción de los Héroes], pero esta última es menos conocida.

-Bueno, pues os vamos a dar información muy valiosa sobre esa [Facción]. Está formada por humanos, portadores de [Sacred Gears], [Longinus] y espadas demoniacas.

Lo dicho por Issei asombro a todos.

-Los [Longinus] son [Annihilation Maker], [Dimension Lost], [Incinerate Anthem] y [True Longinus].

-¡!

Si antes estaban asombrados, ahora estaban que les daba un ataque al corazón.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que la [True Longinus] esté en manos de terroristas?! – exigió saber Raphael.

-No tenemos ni idea. Dos de esas [Longinus] son de las más poderosas. Encima de todo la [True Longinus] es especial. Vosotros lo sabéis mejor que nosotros.

-¡Esto es un desastre! ¡Un maldito desastre!

-No podíais hacer nada. Las [True Longinus] elige por algún motivo. Me temo que no podremos saber por qué la [Lanza del Destino] eligió a un terrorista.

-Entiendo. Gracias por compartir esa información. – agradeció Miguel, con voz seria.

Durante el siguiente par de horas siguieron hablando de otros asuntos y terminando los detalles de los ya mencionados.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

En una casa bastante amplia en la ciudad se encontraban dos castaños y un pelinegro con mechas amarillas echándose una partida al Mario Kart de la Wii.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Chupaos esa mamonazos! – gritaba extasiado David, viendo cómo iba primero.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Toma este caparazón azul! – exclamó Issei, igual de extasiado.

-¡Hijoputa! ¡El azul no!

-¡Muajajajajajaja!

-¡Pues ahora yo soy el primero! ¡Ole yo! – celebró Azazel, viendo alegre como en la pantalla salía su número como ganador.

-¡Revancha!

-¡Eso eso!

-Jajajajaja. Vale vale. Revancha.

Reinicio la partida.

-Oye Azazel, Miguel nos ha contratado para mantener la seguridad de la reunión ante un posible ataque. – dijo Issei.

-Ataque. ¿Cree que la [Brigada] podría atacar?

-Es lo más probable. Estamos creando un plan para la defensa del instituto. Claro que podríamos retrasarlos. Dudo que seamos capaces de repeler por nosotros mismo un gran ataque de la [Briaga]

-Oh, y yo que pensabais que erais poderosos. – se burló Azazel.

-Somos fuertes, pero no invencibles. – recrimino David.

-Entiendo. ¿Ya saben los demonios sobre ello?

-Si. Ya hemos informado a Sirzechs. El y Serafall serán quienes vayan.

-Oh. Y yo que pensaba que irían los [Cuatro Grandes Maous]. Aunque tiene lógica. Si fuéramos atacados entonces sería mejor que no estuvieran todos los gobernantes de los demonios juntos.

-Sep. Por cierto, ¿por qué enviaste al [Dragón Blanco]?

-Para detener a Kokabiel. Aunque, después de ver como lo dejaste, creo que me habría bastado con enviar a alguien con menos rango. Lo bueno es que no empezó una pelea.

-Si. Fue bueno. Si no, lo más probable es que ahora mismo estaría fiambre.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡¿En serio crees que podéis derrotarlo?!

-Oh, créeme Azazel. Nos subestimáis. No nos conocéis tanto como creéis.

-…

-Bueno, la reunión se realizara en el instituto. Puedes llevar guardaespaldas. El que quieras. Como si es el mismo [Dragón Blanco].

-Oh.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

-¿Azazel? ¿Aquí? ¡¿Cómo osa?! ¡Y encima se acerca a mi lindo Ise! ¡Lo mato! – gritaba furiosa Rias.

Por su parte, David se encontraba aguantándose la risa mientras Issei tenía un pequeño sonrojo.

-No tienes que preocuparte, Rias. Conozco a Azazel desde hace muchos años. Es más, él me ha ayudado un poco con mi [Sacred Gear].

-Pero, ¿qué hace aquí? Escuché que tiene un vasto conocimiento en [Sacred Gears]. También he escuchado que está reclutando a muchos poseedores que controlen bien sus [Sacred Gears].

-¿Es muy fuerte? – curioseó John.

-Es el líder de los ángeles caídos y su poder es categoría [Serafín] o [Maou]. – le explico Issei – "Siempre que no contemos a Ajuka y Sirzechs cuando se pongan furiosos."

-Oh. Entonces sí que es fuerte.

-Bueno, el más fuerte sí. Pero, si hablamos de puro poder destructivo, Baraqiel es más poderoso.

-Entiendo.

Ante la mención de Baraqiel, Akeno se encogió levemente.

-Hey, hermanita, este cuarto parece la escena de crimen. Me pregunto cómo es posible que este lugar esté lleno de círculos mágicos, a pesar que las chicas se reúnen aquí.

Quien hablaba con Rias era ni más ni menos que Sirzechs. Lo extraño era que Sirzechs no había aparecido por ningún círculo mágico y tampoco hablaba a través de un holograma. El [Maou] había entrado por la puerta, como toda persona normal. Junto al pelirrojo también estaba Grayfia.

-Yo también lo pienso. Una remodelación no le vendría nada mal. – asintió David.

-Hermano, ¿por qué estás aquí? – preguntó Rias un poco dudosa y sorprendida por la aparición de este.

-¿Que estás diciendo? la visita escolar se acerca. Estoy pensando en venir por cualquier medio, me gustaría ver de cerca a mi hermanita trabajar duro en sus estudios.

-Grayfia, ¿tú fuiste quién le contó a mi hermano?

-Sí, todos los reportes de la escuela me llegan a mí, ya que me han sido confiados por la casa de los Gremory. Por supuesto, como soy la [Reina] del amo Sirzechs, le informo todo.

-Incluso si mis deberes como [Maou] son difíciles, me tomaré un día libre, ya que quisiera participar en la visita escolar de mi hermanita. No te preocupes, padre y madre también vendrán.

-¡No puede ser cierto! – Rias estaba que le daba algo - ¡¿No eres acaso el [Maou]?! ¡Dejar tu trabajo y venir aquí! ¡El [Maou] no puede tratar a un simple demonio de una manera especial!

Issei casi se ríe pero al ver la perversa sonrisa de David entendió que a él también le tocaría sufrir.

-No, no, esto es mi trabajo igual. Rias, en realidad pensaba hacer la reunión de las [Tres Facciones] en esta escuela, así que vine a inspeccionar el lugar. – respondió con una sonría que parecía burlona para Rias.

\- ¿Aquí? ¿En serio? - Rias tenía sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

-Ah, esta escuela parece tener el destino atado a ella. Mi hermanita, el legendario [Sekiryuutei], el grupo de los [Hermanos Dragones], el portador de [Excalibur], el portador de la espada demoníaca-sagrada, la portadora de la sagrada espada [Durandal], la hermanita de [Maou] Serafall Leviathan están igual en este lugar, igualmente Kokabiel y [Hakuryuukou] estuvieron en este lugar. Además, pensaba que ya te lo habría dicho Issei.

La pelirroja miro con fiereza al castaño, el cual se encogió de hombros.

-Se me olvido.

-¿También se te olvido decirle que tu grupo supervisara la seguridad de dicha reunión?

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Joder Sirzechs. Lo haces a propósito, ¿verdad?

-Yooooooooooooo. Paaaaara naaaaadaaaaa. – sonrió inocentemente.

-Ya. Maldito capullo.

-Jajajaja. – el pelirrojo volvió su mirada a Rias - Esto es un fenómeno que no puede considerarse como una coincidencia. Fuerzas poderosas parecen estarse mezclando, es como el movimiento de las olas. Por cierto no me he presentado. – entonces miro a Xenovia.

-Tú eres el [Maou] y hermano de Jefa, encantada de conocerte. Yo soy Xenovia.

-Buen día, Xenovia. Soy Sirzechs Lucifer. Rias ya me informó sobre ti, la portadora de la espada sagrada [Durandal] quien fue reencarnada como demonio. Sin mencionar que te has vuelto parte de la familia de mí hermana. A decir verdad, estaba dudando de mis oídos la primera vez que lo escuche.

-Nunca me hubiera imaginado convertirme en un demonio. Ser re encarnada en el lado que yo quería destruir, incluso si lo digo yo, a veces me arrepiento, pero pienso que ha sido un movimiento muy intrépido. Sí, eso es ¿por qué me habré convertido en un demonio? ¿Por desesperación? Sin embargo, ya en este punto, la verdad es que todo ha estado bien. Pero, ¿fue realmente bueno convertirme en un demonio?

-Jajaja, es genial que la familia de mi hermanita esté integrada por un montón de gente interesante. Xenovia, ya que recién has sido re encarnada puede que no entiendas tu camino ahora, pero me gustaría que apoyes a la casa de los Gremory ya que eres parte del equipo de Rias. Estaré contando contigo.

-Si me lo pide el legendario [Maou] que aparece en la biblia, entonces lo haré, ya que no tengo más opción que cumplir tu petición. No sé qué tanto sea capaz de hacer pero haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

-Bueno, no es el [Maou] que aparece en la Biblia. El verdadero está muerto. – corrigió David.

Después de escuchar las palabras de Xenovia, Sirzechs sonrió, esa sonrisa era exactamente la misma que la de Rias.

-Gracias. Oye Rias, ¿te importa dejarme solo con Issei y David?

-No veo porque no.

El trio salió de la sala, dejando a los Gremorys dudosos.

-¿De qué creen que estén hablando, Jefa?

-No lo sé, Koneko. He aprendido a no meterme en asuntos de esos dragones. Además, dudo que me cuenten algo. – suspiro la pelirroja.

* * *

 _ **Sábado**_

En la mansión de los hermanos, Issei se encontraba durmiendo muy tranquilamente con su cabeza sobre algo grande, suave y blandito. El verano había llegado, ya que se encontraban en el mes de Junio. A pesar de ello, al ser un dragón, a Issei no le molestaba el calor en lo más mínimo.

-Ise… Ise…

Ante la molesta, aunque sensual voz, Issei decidió no escuchar a abrazarse más fuerte a la comodidad en la que estaba durmiendo.

-Ufufufufú. Sabes que no me importa que me abraces de esa manera, pero tenemos que ir a limpiar la piscina.

-Cinco minutos más… - susurro.

-Ufufú. Bueno, si no lo hacemos por las buenas…

XXXXX

PAM

En la cocina de la mansión solo se encontraba David ya que las demás chicas habían tenido que marcharse por asuntos propios. Por ejemplo, Raynare había tenido que volver a [Grigori] para hablar con Azazel sobre la reunión. El castaño se encontraba tomándose su desayuno de forma lenta, ya que no era de comer rápido.

-"Y otra mañana que se levanta cayéndose de la cama. Estoy empezando a preocuparme." – pensó el castaño, al escuchar como su hermano se volvía a caer de la cama.

Empezaba a preguntarse si debió de explicarle aunque fuera un poco. Vale que fuera divertido, pero llevaba despertándose con Rias desnuda desde hace dos meses y nada. Tendría que decirle a la pelirroja que fuera más agresiva.

Pocos minutos después observo a Rias e Issei bajar por las escaleras. La pelirroja iba vestida con unos pantalones cortos, camisa sin mangas y chanclas. Issei no iba distinto, salvo que con ropa masculina.

-Buenos días David. – saludo la pelirroja.

-Buenos días Rias. – miro a su hermano – Buenos días Ise.

-Que te jodan.

-Oh. ¿Te has levantado con el pie izquierdo o con la parte izquierda de la cabeza contra el suelo? – escufrinó burlón, ganándose una mirada matadora.

-Oye David, al final no me dijiste si vendrías.

-¿?

-A limpiar la piscina.

-Nah. Paso. En to caso avisadme cuando esté limpia.

-¿No vas a ayudar?

-Oye, yo me encargue de Kokabiel. Es justo que no limpie, sino disfrute.

-Que rebuscado. – sonrió mientras se serbia un té.

XXXXX

Issei y Rias se habían transportado al instituto a través de un círculo mágico. El castaño aún se encontraba de mal humor, pero la pelirroja estaba más que sonriente.

-Vamos Ise. No puedes estar así por siempre.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme eso?! – le grito.

-Oh. ¿Acaso me vas a decir que no te gusto? – sonrió sensualmente, lamiéndose el índice.

-Yo… em… esto… yo…

El pobre Issei estaba más rojo que un tomate.

-[Compañero, un poquito de po favo. Que eres un dragón]

-"¡No es mi culpa!"

-[Ya lo sé. Tranquilo]

Mientras el castaño discutía con Ddraig, Rias aprovecho para abrazar su brazo, ponerlo entre sus pechos, y empezar a caminar hacia la piscina del instituto.

-Venga venga, que el resto nos está esperando.

-"Ddraig, ayúdame. ¡Esto se está desmadrando!"

-[Lo siento socio, pero paso]

-"¡Hijoputaaaaaaa!"

Al final el dúo acabo llegando a la piscina. Había que decir que el agua estaba verde pero verde y el suelo lleno de mierda. Incluso se podría jurar que había ranas bañándose tan a gusto. El resto del grupo Gremory se encontraba también allí. John y Kiba lo saludaron chocando sus manos.

-Buenos días, Issei.

-¡Buenas!

-Ei.

-Bien. Escuchadme. El Consejo Estudiantil nos ha permitido usar nosotros primero la piscina.

-Siempre y cuando la limpiemos nosotros. – susurro con cansancio y fastidio John.

-Exacto. Es una recompensa por lo de Kokabiel.

-¿Recompensa? Guapa, me parece a mí que esto se parece más a un castigo por destruir el instituto. ¡Y encima no fue nuestra culpa! ¡Maldita pecho plano! – grito haciendo un berrinche.

-Ya ya. Ise ha venido a ayudarnos. ¡Así que todo el mundo a limpiar y luego disfrutaremos de ella! Por supuesto yo también ayudare.

-¡Si! – gritaron los Gremory.

Kiba, Issei y John se metieron dentro de la piscina para limpiar las paredes y el suelo. Al ser chicos les toco lo más duro.

-Bufff. Que calor que hace. Me voy a derretir. – se quejó John – Oye Issei, ¿tú no tienes calor?

-Soy un dragón. El frio o el calor ya no me afectan.

-¿Ya? ¿Ahora?

-Sep. Hace un tiempo el frio si me afectaba, pero lo supere con mi desarrollo.

-Oh. Interesante.

Después de una media hora limpiándola, pudieron salir fuera. Por su parte, las chicas se dedicaron a limpiar la parte de fuera de la piscina. No era un trabajo tan agotador, pero ninguno de los chicos tenía ganas de discutir.

Luego de terminar de limpiarla Akeno se encargó de llenarla usando su magia. Lo bueno es que el agua era totalmente transparente y libre de agentes químicos. Luego de cambiarse, y dado que los tres chicos hicieron casi todo el trabajo, fueron los primeros en meterse en la piscina. Por su parte las chicas tardaron más en cambiarse.

-¡Bomba! – gritaron Issei y John mientras se lanzaban al agua.

SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH

Mientras Kiba se subía al trampolín y se lanzaba a nadar de fondo a fondo.

-Ahhh. Así da gusto. Aunque tampoco es muy diferente a nuestra piscina. – susurro el castaño.

-¿Vuestra piscina? ¿Tienes piscina? – pregunto asombrado John ya que era extraño ver casas con piscinas privadas en Japón.

-Piscina, cancha de futbol y baloncesto, jacuzzi, barbacoa…

-Vale vale. Lo entiendo. Una mansión del copón. ¡Tienes que invitarme!

-Algún día.

Entonces escucharon como Rias, Akeno y Koneko se acercaban hasta el dúo.

-¿Oye Ise? – llamo Rias con tono juguetón.

-¿?

-¿Qué te parece mi traje de baño?

Issei, al ver el traje de baño de Rias, se sonrojo bastante. Verla desnuda es la mar de excitante, pero verla en bikini también era una buena vista. Llevaba un pequeño bikini de color rojo que mostraba más de lo normal.

-…

El pobre no sabía que decir.

-Ara ara. Jefa, en serio estás prendida. Ufufú, en serio querías mostrárselo a Issei. Por cierto, ¿qué te parece el mío?

El de Akeno era igual que el de Rias, pero en su caso era de color blanco.

-…

Ahora se había quedado igual, pero viendo a la morena.

-¡Oh my god! ¡Estáis divinas! ¡Esos bikinis os quedan fabulosos! – alabó John mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

La única que faltaba era Koneko, que llevaba el traje del instituto. La peli plateada se encontraba un poco incomoda.

-¿Te ocurre algo Koneko? – indagó Issei.

-…

-Esto Ise… ¿podrías enseñar a Koneko a nadar?

-Oh. Así que es por eso. Claro, no tengo ningún problema. – sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

XXXXX

Durante los siguientes minutos, Issei estuvo sujetando las manos de Koneko mientras ésta hacia ejercicio con sus piernas.

-Empezamos por las bases, así afianzaremos la confianza que me tengas y calentaremos músculos. – le explico. La peli plateada se encontraba sujeta a la escalera - Ahora dame las manos. – Koneko lo hizo y se metió poco a poco en el agua – Bien. Mueve los pies como si pedaleases.

Obedeciendo a Issei, Koneko empezó a chapotear en el agua.

-Una de las partes más importantes es no tener vergüenza. Estas aprendiendo, es normal que no lo hagas bien.

-…

La peli platino no dijo nada, limitándose a ver pasar al rubio como una bala a su lado.

-¡Sigue así, Koneko! ¡Tú a tú ritmo!

John estaba animando a Koneko. Issei sonrió ante la muestra de apoyo.

-Bien. Ahora quiero que tomes aire y sumerjas tu rostro en el agua en intervalos de dos a tres segundos hasta que te sientas cómoda. Entonces los subiremos un poco.

-Si.

-Perfecto. 1… 2… 3…

-Issei-senpai, perdona por hacerte ayudarme. - murmuró Koneko.

-No. está bien. Ayudar a una chica a nadar es divertido. Realmente no importa. Ops, parece que hemos llegado al final. – sonrió al ver que habían llegado hasta el límite.

-Issei-senpai eres inesperadamente gentil.

-Oh. No sabía que pensabas eso de mí. Y yo que pensaba que era un buen tipo.

-Bueno, eso de buen tipo depende de las circunstancias.

La voz de otra persona no perteneciente al grupo Gremory hizo que todos lo mirasen. Cerca de una de las tumbonas estaba David con un bañador, una camisa y una pelota, además de la toalla.

-¿Qué? Ya te dije que pasaba de limpiar. – le dijo a Rias, que solo asintió.

-Ufufufufú. No esperaba verte aquí. – sonrió Akeno como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

-Mis chicas no están y estaba aburrido, así que decidí pasarme por aquí. – explico mientras se quitaba la camisa – Me sorprende lo rápido que han reparado la escuela. ¿En cuánto lo hicieron? ¿Dos días? ¿Un día? Simplemente sorprendente. – luego miro a Issei – Jejeje, me recuerdas a mi cuando te enseñe.

-Aplico lo que me enseñaste.

-Vaya. No sabía que Issei no sabía nadar. Pensaba que al ser dragón... – hablo Kiba, que había terminado de hacer sus largos.

-Que sea dragón no significa que sepa nadar. Lo mismo con escupir fuego. Hay que aprender.

-¿Y a ti quien te enseño?

-…

El menor miro al mayor.

La expresión de David cambio a una fría, recordando como Tannin lo tiro a un lago y casi se muere ahogado. Recordar eso también le recordó a cuando experimentó con el destilado de su manzana en ellos y acabaron borrachos.

-Puto Tannin. – masculló con ira.

-N-no he dicho nada… - murmuro mientras volvía a sumergirse.

XXXXX

Después de las clases de natación Koneko salió de la piscina mientras el cuarteto de chicos hacía un partido de vóleibol. Los equipos fueron ambos castaños contra el rubio y el albino, obviamente.

PLAF

-¡Set y partido! ¡Ole nosotros! – anunció Issei al ver como el balón golpeaba en el agua. Kiba no había llegado.

Entonces vio a un murciélago rojo parado en su hombro. Era el familiar de Rias. Su murciélago. Tenía una pequeña botella en su mano. Su boca se movía silenciosamente. _'Ven aquí'_ podía entender. Miro a su alrededor.

Koneko estaba durmiendo en una hamaca con una sombrilla que evitaba que le diera el sol. Akeno se encontraba tomando el sol. David se encontraba haciendo el muerto. John también había ido a tomar el sol junto a Akeno y Kiba siguió nadando.

El castaño menor salió de la piscina y se acercó a la pelirroja.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Podrías ponerme crema solar?

-Me sorprende que me pidas por crema solar, ¿los demonios pueden quemarse? – pregunto mientras cogía el bote.

-Por el sol no. aunque eso no deje de significar que para nosotros es un enemigo. Por eso tienes que aplicarme esta loción especial. – le explico mientras se tumbaba en la hamaca y se quitaba la parte del arriba del sujetador, provocando nerviosismo en el castaño.

-O-Okey.

Tomo el bote de protección solar, aparto el hermoso cabello carmesí, se echó un poco de crema en sus manos.

-Rias, estar al aire libre sin parte del bañador, ¿lo crees correcto? - masajeando el contorno de la espalda, descendiendo por las caderas, masajeando levemente los muslos, gemelos, pies.

-No hay chicos cerca así que está bien.

-¿Kiba, John, mi hermano y yo no contamos?

-Yuuto es Yuuto. John es gay. Tu hermano no tiene interés en mi o alguien de mi sequito. En cuanto a ti… ya me has visto desnuda y me has toqueteado. – sonrió sensualmente.

-E-eso ha sido accidental.

-¿Todas las veces?

-…

Una vez terminada la parte de atrás Rias se incorporó hasta sentarse.

BOING

Provocando que sus gemelas botaran frente a los ojos del castaño.

-¿Qué tal si ahora me echas por delante? – pidió con picardía.

-Ara ara. Últimamente estas muy lanzada Rias – ambos escucharon la voz de Akeno a espaldas de Issei. La morena abrazo al castaño por la espalda, provocando que sus desnudos pechos que pegaran todo lo posible a la espalda de Issei - ¿Por qué solo le pones crema a Rias? Yo también quiero…

-Detente Akeno, Ise aún no ha acabado conmigo.- exclamó Rias.

-Pero yo quiero mi turno. Préstamelo.

-¡NI hablar! ¡Ise es mío!

Entonces Akeno empezó a restregarse suavemente contra Issei.

-Ahora mismo, las cosas que se deslizan en tu espalda, te permitiré tenerlas en tu boca. Mientras mueves tu lengua hasta el punto más alto, te puedes quedar como un niño, o chupar salvajemente con tus instintos de animal…. Es la primera vez que un chico chupara mis senos, así que no puedo ni imaginarme que ocurrirá…

Issei estaba empezando a excitarse demasiado. Podía notar como su sangre hervía y como la temperatura corporal de su cuerpo aumentaba. También noto como algo empezaba a romperse. David pudo notar como sus ojos adquirían un pequeño tinte rojo carmesí.

-"Oh. Parece que será Akeno la que le quite el sello que mantiene su instinto sexual bajo. Bueno, tampoco es para impresionarse. Esa chica es muy pervertida." – pensó David, viendo de reojo la escena mientras sonreía divertido.

FIUM

BOOOM

Algo paso rozando la cabeza de Issei, el cual se puso blanco, provocando que su excitación se enfriara. Dirigió su mirada haca una parte de la piscina para ver cómo ésta estaba destruida. Luego la dirigió a Rias, estaba envuelta en poder demoniaco.

-Akeno. ¿No te estás excediendo?

-Ara ara, si te vuelves así, entonces voy a estar en problemas. Rias, no voy a dar marcha atrás. – Akeno tenía los ojos cerrados, aunque se podía notar su ira.

Se alejó de Issei y cubrió su cuerpo con rayos.

-No te daré a Ise, vulgar [Sacerdotisa del trueno].

-No es bueno ser tan cariñosa, virgen princesa carmesí-sama.

-¡Tú también eres una virgen!

-Ara, ya que lo mencionas. Le diré a Issei que tome mi virginidad justo ahora.

-¡No! ¡Ise tomara mi virginidad!

TROOOOOOMP

BOOOOOOOM

El sonido de ambos poderes chocando estallo. Rias y Akeno empezaron a pelear entre ellas con sus poderes.

-Akeno, en primer lugar, ¡tú odias a los hombres! ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas, sólo tomas interés en Ise?

-Ya que lo mencionas, incluso tú Rias, no tenías interés en los hombres. Decías qué para ti todos eran iguales.

-¡Ise es especial!

-Incluso para mí Issei es tierno. Por fin conocí a un chico por el qué me siento así, entonces debería estar bien estar con Issei un rato para dejarme entender a los hombres.

BOOOOOM

TROOOMP

KABOOOOOM

Issei hizo lo más lógico ante ello… salió corriendo hacia los vestuarios. Por su parte, Koneko, despertó, confusa por ver a su ama y a su [Reina] peleando en el cielo con sus poderes. David solo se descojonaba de la risa. John sonreía mientras seguía tomando el sol. Kiba siguió nadando como si nada pasara.

XXXXX

Ya en el vestuario, Issei intentaba recuperar su respiración. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que Xenovia estaba allí. Tenía puesto un bikini… o intentando ponérselo. El suyo era de color azul oscuro.

-Oh Issei Hyodo. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué afuera parece estar muy ruidoso?

-Es mejor no ir afuera en este momento. Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué haces que no estar afuera? Te estás perdiendo el baño.

-Es la primera vez que uso un traje de baño así que me llevó tiempo ponérmelo. Normalmente uso mi antiguo traje de exorcista o un bañador deportivo de una sola pieza. ¿Me queda bien?

-Si. No te queda mal. – le dijo mientras la observaba de arriba abajo.

-Me alegra saberlo. Durante todo el tiempo que estuve en la Iglesia, tenía unas ideas claras y vivía por ellas pero, ahora que se la verdad y me he convertido en demonio, tengo otras ideas en mente, y me gustaría hacer una. Es por eso que quiero pedirte un favor. – le explico con seriedad.

-Claro. Sin problemas. Si puedo hacerlo, por supuesto.

-Entonces te lo diré. Quiero un hijo tuyo.

-…

El castaño estaba en shock. La petición de Xenovia le había freído las neuronas.

-Eh lo siento, creo que he escuchado mal. ¿Puedes repetirlo? – le dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Tengamos un hijo. – repitió, pero al ver que iba a interrumpirla siguió hablando - Cuando nací fui traída a los cuarteles generales de la Iglesia, Roma, así el elemento para poder blandir las espadas santas nacería desde la infancia en el camino de Dios, en la religión. Me esforcé en mis entrenamientos y en mis estudios. Desde la infancia, mientras decía mis sueños y objetivos, todo se enlazaba con Dios y la fe. Es por eso que después de convertirme en un demonio, se podría decir que todos mis sueños y objetivos habían desaparecido. Cuando le servía a Dios, había desechado una parte de mí, la felicidad de una mujer. Sin embargo, justo ahora, soy un demonio. Cuando le pregunte a Jefa que hacer me dijo que los demonios son seres que poseen avaricia, cumplir con la codicia, premiar a la codicia, y desear la codicia. _'Intenta vivir como tú desees'_. Es por eso, que sentí que me libere del sello que estaba dentro de mí, y me convertí en alguien muy hábil en eso. Entonces, mi nuevo objetivo, mi sueño es tener hijos. Tú eres el [Sekiryuutei], por lo que si tengo hijos contigo serán muy fuertes.

Issei se encontraba flipando. Y todo empeoraba cuanto más hablaba Xenovia.

-Es por eso que pienso que eres la mejor opción. El poder del legendario [Sekiryuutei]. Está es una buena oportunidad. Y ya que estamos solos aquí intentémoslo ahora mismo. Si hay algo que sé, es que mientras más rápido mejor.

Issei había dejado de estar asombrado para pasar a estar tan serio como pocas veces lo estaba. No le gustaba nada lo que estaba oyendo de la peli azul. Por su parte, Xenovia empezó a desnudarse mientras seguía hablando.

-Conozco la natalidad de los demonios. Parece que es muy difícil tener hijos, especialmente si ambos son de sangre pura. En cuanto a los niños no hay problema. Básicamente yo los criaría. Sin embargo, si los niños desean amor de su padre, entonces sólo en esas ocasiones tú tendrías que jugar con ellos. Después de todo, para los niños la madre y el padre son necesarios. Desafortunadamente no tengo ninguna experiencia con los hombres, así que tratare de memorizarlo de ahora en adelante, pero por ahora aprenderé de ti.

Pero antes de que se quitara del todo el bikini, Issei la detuvo.

-Xenovia, ¿con quién cojones te crees que estás hablando? – le pregunto con seriedad y autoridad.

-¿?

-Primero que nada rechazo tu propuesta sin pensármelo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque es una propuesta absurda. Apenas has empezado a vivir. Aun desconoces tus deberes como demonio de la Casa Gremory. Estás en el Instituto. Aun te falta la Universidad por delante. – dijo mientras contaba con los dedos – Y sobre todo, eres una cabeza de chorlito sin sentido común completamente incapaz de cuidar de un recién nacido.

-¡Eso es mentira!

-… ya. Y lo de ir a por Kokabiel, Valper Galilei y Freed Sellzen junto a los subordinados del [Cadre] solo pos cumplir una estúpida misiones no es de idiotas, ¿verdad?

-…

-Además paso de tener niños. Aun no tengo ni siquiera dieciocho años. Cuando tenga hijos los tendré con mis mujeres y será porque deseo tener hijos. No los tendré solo por tu estúpida propuesta. Además, me declaro un inútil si he de criar a un niño ahora por ahora. Definitivamente aquí nadie está preparado para ello. Incluso mi hermano no está preparado. El mismo me lo ha confirmado. Un niño es una responsabilidad enorme. No puedes tomártelo a la ligera.

-Entiendo. Tienes razón.

POOOOOM

-¿Xenovia? ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?

El cuerpo de la pelirroja estaba rodeado por una fina capa de aura roja.

-Ara ara, eso es injusto, Xenovia. ¿Has planeado tomar la castidad de Issei?

Akeno estaba sonriendo pero era una de esas sonrisas que te acojonan, por no decir que tenía rayos cubriendo su cuerpo.

Xenovia, levemente asustada, se alejó del castaño, el cual estaba que no entendía nada. ¡Si acababa de evitar que hiciera alguna estupidez!

-Oh. Vaya. Bien por ti, hermanito. – felicito David, provocando a posta.

Rias y Akeno cogieron a Issei de los hombros y empezaron a salir rumbo a la piscina.

-¡¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo?! ¡Si he evitado que intente hacer una tontería! – les grito mientras intentaba soltarse.

-Ya lo sé. Pero fue mi error. Es mi culpa por alejar mis ojos de ti incluso por un momento.

-No sé porque pero eso me ha ofendido. – murmuro el castaño una vez liberado de ambas chicas.

Desde el vestuario, Xenovia hablo.

-Issei, si hubiera la oportunidad quisiera tener hijos contigo. Recuérdalo.

Esas palabras provocaron el cabreo de las dos grandes Onee-samas.

-Y dale. Que pesá. – susurro cansado el castaño.


	18. Visita al insti

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 17:

 **VISITA AL INSTITUTO**

* * *

El grupo Gremory y ambos dragones se habían pasado toda la mañana en la piscina, disfrutando. Issei había tenido problemas con Xenovia, por lo que Rias y Akeno lo tenían muy vigilado. David solamente se descojonaba de su hermanito pequeño y también charlaba con ambos chicos Gremory. A Kiba le daba consejos sobre su estilo de lucha de espada, indicándole que debía mejorar su defensa ya que esta era demasiado débil. En cuanto a John le dijo que debía entrenar su mejora del manejo del [Sacred Gear] ya que consumía mucha energía al realizar ataques, sobre todos ataques conjuntos de viento y rayos. A la hora de comer decidieron que era hora de irse. Se cambiaron a ropas informales y salieron del recinto.

-Oye David, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? – pregunto Rias.

-Depende. ¿Qué cosa?

-¿Podrías explicarme sobre Eärendil y Ancalagon el Negro?

-¿Cómo conoces esos nombres?

-Si, los conozco. Anawiel los nombro cuando usaste ese fuego dorado.

-… entiendo. Por lo que he estudiado, Ancalagon el Negro fue el dragón más grande de la historia, superando a Midgardsormr, aunque no estoy yo tan seguro, pues son de razas distintas, pero bueno. Según ciertos documentos, ese dragón era tan grande que ocultaba la luz por completo y su fuego era capaz de destruir cualquier cosa que se cruzara. Daba igual si eran océanos, montañas, desiertos…. Cualquier cosa era destruida. Tenía un poder capaz de destruir lunas más grandes que La Luna. Un poder que era decenas de veces más fuertes que Ddraig y Albion, pero no legaba a la categoría de [Dios Dragón].

-[Ciertamente era un dragón terrible. Conozco ese nombre desde que tengo memoria. Nadie se atrevió a luchar con él, salvo Eärendil] – hablo Ddraig, siendo escuchado por todos.

-Eärendil combatió en la antigua _'Guerra de la Cólera'_ , cosa que se cuenta en el Silmarillion, pero no ocurrió como tal. Durante el transcurso de ésta, Eärendil libró una batalla aérea a bordo del barco volador Vingilot, en la que mató a Ancalagon el Negro. El fuego dorado fue creado para luchar contra Ancalagon y sus siervos dragones. Pero Eärendil fue el único que ha podido usar ese fuego en todo su esplendor. Por eso pudo derrotarlo. Bueno, también porque uso un Silmaril.

-¡!

-¿A qué acojona? – Cuestionó con guasa – Dudo que alguien llegue algún día a compararse con el poder de los Antiguos.

-Impresionante. Pero, ¿por qué nunca he oído o leído nada sobre eso?

-Porque todo eso ocurrió poco después de que la vida diera comienzo. Hace miles de millones de años. Más tiempo del que cualquier ser vivo actual ha vivido. Ni siquiera Ddraig o Albion son tan viejos.

-…

El grupo se quedó callado, pensando en las palabras del castaño mayor. Cuando salieron del instituto se encontraron con una figura que no conocían los demonios, pero que ambos dragones reconocieron al instante. Un chico de pelo plateado oscuro y ojos azules. Issei pudo notar un leve cosquilleo en su brazo izquierdo.

-Es una buena escuela, ¿verdad? – pregunto el peli plateado sonriendo.

-[Dragon Blanco]. – dijeron ambos castaños.

-Oh, ¿sabéis quién soy?

-Por supuesto que sí. – admitió Issei.

-Oh. Entonces mejor me presento. Mi nombre es Vali, el [Hakuryuukou]. Es la segunda vez que nos encontramos [Sekiryuutei]… Issei Hyodo… y el dragón del fuego dorado… David Draconis…

-¿Ahora te presentas sin armadura?

-No me malinterpretes, lo hice por necesidad, como ahora. En esta ocasión solo quería presentaros mis respetos. Ardía en deseos de conoceros personalmente.

-Po vale, pero no tengo ganas de verte así que me largo. – indicó Issei mientras pasaba a su lado.

Pero entonces Vali volvió a aparecer delante suyo, apuntando con sus dedos entre los ojos del castaño menor, que no hizo el más mínimo movimiento.

-Dime una cosa, ¿qué pasaría si te atacara aquí, en este instante? – interrogó sonriente mientras sus dedos empezaban a brillar.

-Que lo más posible es que acabaras muerto. – sonrió retadoramente Issei.

Entonces fue cuando Vali sintió algo muy afilado apuntando a su garganta. Issei había invocado su espada élfica, la cual la tenía a un milímetro de la garganta del peli platino. Vali pudo sentir el peligro de esa espada, pero no lo mostro.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que dos espadas se pusieron en el cuello de Vali. Kiba y Xenovia fueron quienes aparecieron en ese instante. Estaban empuñando la espada sacro-demoniaca y la santa espada [Durandal] en dirección hacia [Dragón Blanco].

-[Durandal] y la espada sacro-demoníaca.

Ambas espadas se cruzaron a pocos centímetros del cuello del albino.

-No sé en lo que estás pensando pero, ¿no crees que la broma ha ido demasiado lejos? - inquirió Kiba.

-No puedo dejar que comiences tu enfrentamiento con el [Sekiryuutei] aquí, [Hakuryuukou].

Vali solo sonrió con superioridad para hablar de nuevo.

-Oh por favor ya vale, deteneos. Vuestras manos están temblando. Me molesta el ruido de las espadas temblando… da miedo - sonrió divertido el peli platino.

David se acercó y cogió a ambos [Caballeros] alejándolos de Vali y colocándose al lado de Issei, que volvió a guardar su espada.

-Issei Hyodo… David Draconis… ¿qué rango creéis que ostentáis entre los poderes de este mundo?

-Ni lo sé ni me interés saberlo. – contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Pero lo que sí está claro es que no deberías enfrentarte a alguien sin saber de qué es capaz. – apuntó David.

-Pude comprobarlo en tu batalla contra Kokabiel.

-Lo decía por él. – Señalo a Issei – No mostro mucho pero… ahora que lo digo, tú no lo viste a él.

-Se lo que se del [Sekiryuutei] por sus "trabajos".

-Pero ahí no explican cómo combate, ¿verdad?

-Jajajaja. Cierto cierto. Pero hay mucha gente fuerte en este mundo. Incluso el Satán Carmesí, Sirzechs Lucifer no entraría en los diez primeros. Sin embargo, el primer lugar está decidido. Es una existencia fija.

-Ophis. Y yo no descartaría a Sirzechs. – dijo Issei.

-[Hakuryuukou], ¿cuál es el significado de esto? Si tienes lazos con los ángeles caídos entonces ponerse en contacto más de lo requerido es… - empezó a hablar Rias pero Vali interrumpió.

-Los dos [Dragones Celestiales]. Los dragones llamados de esa manera, [Dragón Galés] y [Dragón Ingles]. En el pasado, aquellos que estaban relacionados con ellos no tuvieron una vida satisfactoria. ¿Cómo ira a terminar? Hoy no he venido a pelear. Solo he venido a ver como estaba la escuela La última vez que vine estaba bastante derruida. - volvió a mirar a ambos castaños – He venido a Japón de visita escoltando a Azazel. Pero me aburrí y me fui a dar un paseo. - encogiéndose de hombros – No peleare contra el [Dragón Galés] aquí, sin mencionar que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y además me enfrentaría al dúo de los [Hermanos Dragones]. No, no es el momento… por ahora. - separándose de las espadas, dándose la vuelta

-Oye [Blanco]. – llamó Issei.

-¿?- Vali se giró levemente, lo suficiente como para hacer contacto visual.

-¿Sabe Azazel que tienes un equipo del que él no sabe nada?

-… - sin decir nada el chico se marchó caminando, sin inmutarse por las palabras del castaño.

Una vez que desapareció de la vista del grupo, Issei murmuro.

-Ese tío me pone de una mala hostiaaaaaaaa….

-Si. Se hace de querer el jodio. – comento con humor David – Bueno, mejor nos largamos, que Anawiel y Lucia deben tener la comida ya hecha. Por cierto, les he dicho que venís a comer… por educación. – murmuro lo último.

Los demonios aceptaron la invitación, excepto Rias, que vivía allí.

* * *

 _ **Mansión Dragón**_

Todos se encontraban comiendo en la gigantesca mesa del salón-cocina-comedor. A pesar de estar todo tranquilo podía notarse ciertos toques de tensión. Koneko miraba a Lucia de vez en cuando con mirada seria. Con Akeno y Raynare pasaba algo parecido. La tensión entre ellas era notable pero, por petición de los Draconis, Raynare había prometido no meter cizaña con la [Reina] Gremory. John conversaba con entusiasmo con la vampiresa, la elfa, David e Issei. Kiba también conversaba con Cristina y Xenovia.

-Entonces, ¿podríamos tener un duelo esta tarde?

La petición de Kiba a Cristina hizo que todo el lugar se quedara en silencio, mirando al dúo. Cristina lo miraba con seriedad.

-¿En serio? ¿Quieres un duelo conmigo?

-Así es. Me he informado y eres una grandísima espadachín. Además, no siempre se pueden ver armas legendarias que no son demoniacas o sagradas.

-… Bien. De acuerdo. Esta tarde tendremos uno. Eso sí, no pienso ser blanda.

Kiba sonrió.

-No esperaba menos.

-"Este tío no sabe dónde se ha metido." – pensaron los Draconis e Issei.

XXXXX

En la sala de entrenamiento todos se encontraban reunidos, observando a Kiba tener un enfrentamiento con Cristina. Lo que ninguno de los Gremory, excepto Rias, se espero era que la castaña barriera el suelo con el rubio mientras le "entrenaba".

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

ZAS

-¡Pierdes velocidad! - exclamó, golpeando repetidamente la espada del rubio, desintegrándola con cada estoque, regenerándose antes de que el chico atacase de nuevo.

KACHIN KACHIN

-¡Concentración! ¡Concentración! - repitió con autoridad.

KACHIN

-Pero…

KACHIN

-¿Quién te ha dicho que hables?

ZAS

-Tu [Sacred Gear] aumenta en poder y en resistencia cuanto mayor es tu concentración.

ZAS

-Es fácil decirlo. Apenas me dejas tiempo. - respondió el rubio.

KACHIN KACHIN

-¡De eso se trata idiota! - destrozando otra espada.

-P-pero…

PAM

-¿A qué te piensas que te enfrentas? - golpeando al rubio en el estómago, haciéndolo rodar por el suelo.

-Yo…-

-¡No dudes! ¡Te enfrentas a la muerte! - golpeando el estómago del rubio – ¡La muerte no espera a que estés preparado!- golpeando su rostro – ¡La muerte no tiene miramientos ni es justa! - derribándolo de nuevo al suelo.

-¡Yuuto-senpai! - exclamó la chica peli platino corriendo hacia el rubio mientras la castaña enfundaba sus espadas.

-E-estoy bien Koneko. - murmuró el rubio sentándose en el suelo.

-Te dije que no sería blanda. - declaró la humana tomando una toalla al vuelo de Lucia.

-¿Todos los miembros de este grupo son así de poderosos? – interrogó Kiba.

-Así es. Entrenamiento puro y duro. Pensaba que serias más fuerte, pero no es así. Puede que entrenemos muy duro, pero creo que debería ser más blanda contigo. El nivel de diferencia es muy alto.

-Si es así aun puedo continuar. Tengo mucho que mejorar.

-No. - respondió al instante – Puede que sea dura en el entrenamiento pero, por encima, soy práctica. Mi entrenamiento es estricto y agotador. Tu cuerpo está demasiado cansado como para asimilar conocimiento y/o mejora alguna.

-Entiendo. Por favor, entréname.

-¿?

-¡!

Cristina lo miraba con una ceja alzada mientras los demás estaban asombrados y/o curiosos por la petición del rubio.

-¿Qué yo te entrene?

Kiba asintió.

-Si. Eres muy fuerte aun siendo humana. Issei dijo que, antes de ser en pequeña parte dragón eras muy fuerte como humana. Por favor… entréname.

-…

La humana se quedó pensando varios segundos sobre si aceptar o no la petición del rubio.

-Si acepto deberás hacer todo lo que te diga sin rechistar ni preguntar ni una sola vez. ¿Trato? – expuso sus términos extendiéndole la mano.

-Trato. – acepto, estrechándola.

-Bien. Empezaremos a partir de mañana. Deberás venir aquí por las tardes, a partir de las cinco, que duermo la siesta.

-Entendido.

-¿Podrías entrenarme a mí también? – pidió Xenovia mientras se ponía al lado del rubio.

-Oh, ¿tú también estas interesada? – Xenovia asintió con la cabeza – Vaya, me estoy haciendo muy popular jojojojo. – rio mientras se cubría la boca con una mano, imitando malamente a un noble.

-Esto, señorita. – John llamo a Anawiel, quien lo miraba con curiosidad – Me ha dicho Jefa que usted es muy buena con la magia. ¿Le importaría ayudarme? David me ha dicho que debo mejorar mi consumo de energía.

La elfa, después de pensárselo un poco, asintió.

-Por supuesto. Puedo echarte una mano con eso.

-¡Genial!

Koneko y Akeno eran las únicas que no habían dicho nada. La [Torre] podría pedir ayuda a Lucia ya que ambas eran nekomatas. Igualmente Akeno podría pedírsela a Raynare con su poder de caído. Pero hasta que alguna de las dos no superara su miedo a su poder natural no podrían pedir ayuda. Y eso lo sabían bien las dos Draconis, pero ellas no darían el paso. Eso era cosa de las Gremory.

Desde la distancia David miraba divertido la escena.

-Increíble. Hemos pasado de ser mercenarios a profesores. ¿Deberíamos cobrar? – se preguntaba David - Creo que sería lo más lógico pero, ¿a quién le cobramos? ¿A ellos o a la casa Gremory?

* * *

 _ **Instituto Kuoh**_

El día de la visita de los padres o tutores los tres magos de segundo año se encontraba tranquilamente hablando en su clase cuando Xenovia se acercó hasta el grupo.

-Esto Issei. – llamo Xenovia - Lamento haberte dicho esas cosas de repente el otro día. Hable sin pensar en ti. Hacer esas cosas de repente es complicado después de todo, según creo. – Issei la escuchaba atentamente – Es por eso que primero deberíamos practicar usando esto.

Lo que saco de su bolsillo eran dos condones. Toda la clase se quedó mirando con los ojos que se les salían de las cuencas al cuarteto. Nada más ver lo que sostenía en su mano, un leve tic apareció en el ojo izquierdo de Issei, que no aguanto y le dio un capón.

ZASCA

-¡PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! ¡¿QUE COÑO HACES SACANDO ESO EN MEDIO DE TODA LA CLASE?!

-¿Q-que pasa? – miro alrededor suyo. Todos los alumnos los miraban entre asustados y sorprendidos – Bueno, en mi antiguo mundo el uso de estos anticonceptivos estaba prohibido, así que pensé que sería más correcto usar los métodos de este país.

-Por favor Xenovia… - mascullo el chico sentándose de nuevo – No me refiero a los puñeteros condones. ¡Lee el ambiente! ¡Am-bien-te! ¡Todos están mirando!

-¿Y?

-Luego tendré que reunirme con mi tutor, oséase con David, ¡y me preguntara que cojones hago con una chica cargada de condones! ¡¿Tú sabes lo que hará?! ¡No dejara de reírse de mí en ningún puto momento!

-Eso tiene sentido. - cruzándose de brazos – Las relaciones sociales son de verdad muy complicadas.

-…

PAM PAM PAM PAM

Issei empezó a darse de cabezazos contra el pupitre. Hastiado de la cabezonería de la peli azul. ¿Qué tenía en su cerebro? ¿Aire, serrín…?

-Issei dame tu mano.

El castaño dejo de darse golpes contra la mesa para mirar a su compañera de gafas y coletas Kiryuu. Esa chica era una gran pervertida.

-¿Qué?

-Tu mano. Déjame verla. - tomando una mano del chico, bajo su atenta mirada – Sí. Te cortas las uñas bastante corto.

-Mi cuñada me las suele cortar así. – reveló al recordar como sus cuñadas, las cinco, se las solían cortar sin explicación alguna - ¿Y qué pasa con eso?

-Los hombres que tienen las uñas cortas son los que suelen jugar a menudo con el cuerpo femenino.

-¿En serio? – pregunto con algo de interés.

-Si vas a jugar con el cuerpo de una mujer es muy conveniente.

-"Así que por eso me las cortan. Pero no tiene sentido. Lo hacen desde años. Será posible que ahora lo hagan por… ¡joder!"

-Haber. Atención. – la profesora había entrado al aula y detrás de ella los padres o tutores. Debido a que Issei estaba metido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de la entrada de cierta persona –Ahora, si hacéis el favor de comportaros, daremos paso a las jornadas de puertas abiertas para los padres.

Cuando Issei salió de sus pensamientos miro hacia los padres o tutores. Con una mueca que podría aterrorizar a un ciego el castaño observo como su hermano, que llevaba una cámara de video y una sonrisa de malo de película se encontraba apoyado en la pared al final de la clase, de espaldas a la pared.

-"Oh mierda. Esto no puede ser bueno."

-No seáis tímidos chicos. Ahora tomad los moldes de plastilina.

-¡Animo hermanito querido!- exclamó David mientras sonreía enormemente.

CRAC

Rompiendo el lápiz sostenido entre sus dedos Issei se giró enfadado, observando como su hermano lo animaba muy sonriente. Los demás alumnos se rieron levemente al ver la sobreactuada actuación del mayor y como llamaba al menor.

-"¿Se está riendo de mí en mi cara?"

-[Me parece a mí que si]

-"¡Sera cabrón! ¡Lo tenía planeado! ¡Me cago en to lo que se menea! ¡Por eso no estaba esta mañana y las chicas no me han dicho nada! ¡Quiere dejarme en vergüenza el mu desgraciado!"

-[Compañero relájate. Liberas demasiada energía]

-"Se la guardo. Juro que se la guardo."

-Tomad los moldes y usadlos para esculpir cualquier figura, un animal, una persona… Cualquier imagen está bien. Plasmad en la plastilina la imagen que tengáis en la mente.

-Lo que tengo en mente es a cierto cabrón que tengo por hermano siendo torturado lenta y dolorosamente. - mascullo.

-Relajaos. Concentraos. - exclamó la profesora.

-…

Todos los demás compañeros, incluso Xenovia, empezaron a esculpir. Issei se había quedado apoyando su cabeza en sus manos cruzadas, viendo la plastilina sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Ocurre algo Hyodo? - preguntó la profesora junto al chico – Aun no has comenzado.

-Estoy pensando.

-Deberías de esforzarte con tu hermano mirándote con tanta ilusión. No vayas a desilusionarle. – dijo mientras seguía avanzando hacia otro alumno.

El dragón cerró los ojos mientras ponía las manos sobre la plastilina. No tenía ni idea de que debía de hacer. ¿Qué debía de "esculpir"? ¿Qué crear? Entonces a su mente llego algo. Un recuerdo. Un recuerdo de poco después de que Ophis lo llevara al territorio de Tannin. Poco después de que David lo encontrara. Sin que se diera cuenta debido a su concentración en tan valioso recuerdo, las manos de Issei empezaron a moverse hábilmente. La profesora se dio cuenta de ello y observo que la plastilina empezaba a tomar forma, pero parecía que se iba a quedar sin ella, por lo que cogió un trozo y se lo puso encima, sin molestarlo.

Luego de un par de minutos, la plastilina tomo la forma final.

-Hyodo… - murmuró la voz de la profesora junto al chico, colocando una mano sobre la suya.

-¿? - girando su rostro hacia dicha voz - ¿Ocurre algo profesora?

-Esa escultura es preciosa.

-¿? - volviendo su vista al frente, a la estatua entre sus dedos – Oh

La figura de plastilina blanca se había convertido en una detallada figura de dos niños. Uno mayor, de unos nueve o diez años, y el otro menor, de unos cuatro o seis. El mayor se encontraba caminando, llevando al menor a su espalda. Ambos parecían estar divirtiéndose por lo detallado de sus rostros y las grandes sonrisas.

Ese era su recuerdo. La primera vez que su hermano lo llevo en su espalda. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Lo que no se espero era que su hermano se le lanzara encima, abrazándolo y llorando mientras restregaba su mejilla con la del menor.

-¡Buaaa! ¡Mi hermanito me quiere! ¡Incluso recuerda eso! ¡Buaaa!

-¡Quítate! ¡Apártate pesao! ¡Anda y que te den! – chilaba Issei rojo de la vergüenza mientras se intentaba quitar al mayor de encima- ¡Que te quiteeeeeeeees!

XXXXX

Las clases habían acabado y ahora estaban en el recreo. Ambos dragones se encontraban apartados junto a John y Xenovia.

-¡Me cago en el barco de Chanquete! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme pasar tal vergüenza?! – acusó Issei a David.

El menor se encontraba un poco avergonzado.

-Te juro que eso no estaba planeado, pero me ha alegrado tanto que recuerdes eso que no lo he podido evitar. – sonrió mientras contemplaba la figura de plastilina que tenía en sus manos – Tengo que hacer algo para que no se rompa o deshaga. – murmuro mientras pensaba algún hechizo.

-…

-Sep. Sin duda es algo muy bonito. Jojojojo Issei, eres muy habilidoso con las manos. – sonrió con coquetería John – ¿Me podrías dar un masajito? – solicitó con guasa.

-…

La mirada aseina del dragón procovó escalofríos al [Peón].

-L-lo lamento.

-Oh Ise, aquí estas. ¿David? – Rias Gremory acababa de llegar junto a - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Como tutor de Ise que soy es mi deber venir. Obvio.

-… - Issei solo lo miraba asesinamente.

-¿Y esa figura? – pregunto Akeno mientras la cogía.

-¿A qué mola un huevo? Lo ha hecho Ise. ¡Resulta que es un manitas el jodio!

-…

-Está muy bien hecha. ¿Sois vosotros? – curioseó Rias.

-Sep. Cuando éramos muy pequeños. – respondió con nostalgia.

-Bien, estáis aquí. - Kiba caminando hacia ellos junto a Koneko.

-¿Ocurre algo Yuuto?

-He oído que hay una sesión de fotografía en corredor y venía a ver de qué se trataba.

-¿Fotografía?

Todos se miraron para luego ir hasta el lugar donde se estaba realizando dicha sesión fotográfica.

XXXXX

FLASH FLASH

Decenas de personas se amontaban en una esquina del corredor, haciendo un semicírculo, tapándoles el objetivo.

Rias e Issei se hicieron paso en medio de toda la multitud hasta poder ver de quien se trataba. Nada más ver Rias se quedó en shock, horrorizada, mientras Issei se quedó pasmado. Frente a ellos había una hermosa joven vestida de cosplay, arena, doble coleta lateral, moviendo emocionada un bastón de lado a lado, haciendo poses y diciendo frases extrañas, con sus grandes pechos botando sin parar y la falda era tan corta que se podría ver sus bragas.

-Hostias. Pero si es Serafall. – proclamó David aguantándose las ganas de carcajearse.

-¡Hey, hey! ¡Tú, la que está haciendo una sesión de fotografía en un pasillo público! - exclamó Saji saliendo de entre los cámaras, seguidas de varios miembros más del Consejo Estudiantil - ¡Dispersaos! ¡Todos! ¡Ahora! - empezaron a chillar las chicas del consejo, esparciendo a los fotógrafos – Usted también, por favor no use esa clase de disfraz. Espera, ¿por casualidad serás un familiar? Aunque ese sea el caso sabe que hay un código de vestimenta de acuerdo al lugar. Esto es problemático.

-¿Eh? pero este es mi uniforme.

Saji apretó los dientes con fuerza, pero al reconocer a Rias agacho la cabeza con respeto.

–Rias-senpai, no sabía que estaba aquí. Llegas en el momento justo. Estaba guiando a la ama [Maou] y a sus padres cuando…

-¡Saji! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! Te tengo dicho que tomes las riendas de la situación con firme… za. - exclamó Sona caminando hacia ellos, parándose de golpe al ver a la morena cosplay.

-¡Sona! ¡Te encontré! - exclamó la morena corriendo hacia la morena, colgándose de su cuello con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ah, eres tu Serafall. No sabía que habías venido también. - el que apareció junto a los padres de Rias era Sirzechs – Un gusto volver a veros, Issei, David.

-Sirzechs. – saludaron ambos – Zeoticus, Venelana. – ambos adultos hicieron una leve reverencia.

-Acho una preguntica, ¿se puede saber en qué consiste vuestro trabajo? – pregunto el castaño mayor.

-No entiendo… - murmuró Saji.

-Normal, eres un imbécil. - indicó Issei.

-¡¿Qué me has llamado?! - rugió el siervo Sitri.

-Señorita Serafall, ha pasado mucho tiempo. - saludó la pelirroja haciendo una reverencia.

-Ara, Rias. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo te va la vida?

-Podría decir que bien. ¿Su visita se debe a las jornadas para padres?

-Por supuesto. Sona es una abusona. Ella no me dijo nada de este día. Mooo, por culpa del shock, ¡estuve a punto de atacar el [Cielo]!

-Madre mía, que loca que se pone. – susurro asombrado John.

Xenovia miraba también asombrada a la [Maou] Leviathan.

-¿En serio? ¡Si me ayudas a secuestrar a Gabriel te ayudo! - exclamó el castaño mayor

-¿David me ayudará?- exclamó la [Maou] contenta.

-Si es por Gabriel… ¡tienes todo mi apoyo!

PAM PAM

-Mooo, ¡Sona es una abusonaaaaa! - lloriqueo Serafall de rodillas, acariciándose su cogote.

-¡Ise! ¡Puto enano de mierda! – grito de dolor David al haber sido fuertemente golpeado por su hermanito pequeño.

-Eso por amenazar al [Cielo]. ¿Qué dirían los [Serafines] si te escucharan?

-Me la suda.

-¿Y qué crees que diría Gabriel?

-…

-Ya decía yo.

-Hermana… ¿quién te dijo que hoy era la jornada?- preguntó Sona, roja por la vergüenza que le hacía pasar su hermana mayor.

La [Maou] solo se limitó a señalar a Sirzechs.

-Sona, ¿cuál es el problema? Tu rostro está completamente rojo, ¿lo sabes? Ya que es la tan esperada reunión con tu hermana, yo, creo que ¿sería mejor si estuvieras un poquito más feliz? ¡Hermana!' '¡So-tan!', llamarnos así y abrazarnos de forma yuri, ¡ese tipo de trato está bien para mí!

-Lo suponía… - volviendo a su hermana – Hermana, por mucho que seamos familiares, se me ha confiado el deber de la Presidencia del Consejo Estudiantil. El hacerse cumplir la normativa del Instituto es mi obligación. Aunque deje pasar esa actitud tuya… no puedo aprobar ese uniforme.

-¡No puede ser!- lloriqueo – Si me lo dice mi Sona, ¡tú hermana estará triste! ¡Mi hermana no sabe que soy admirada como la Chica Mágica! ¡Con mi bastón brillante eliminaré Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos! - moviendo su bastón con habilidad.

-Esto parece un show de comedia. – le murmuro David a Issei, el cual solo asintió.

-¡Hermanaa, se prudente! ¡Si mueves tu bastón este pequeño país podría ser destruido por completo! - exclamó Sona asustada – ¡No! ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Me marcho! - alejándose a paso rápido.

-¡Espera Sona! ¡¿A dónde vas dejando a tu hermana detrás?!

-¡Por favor no me sigas! - chillo Sona.

-¡Nooooo! ¡No abandones a tu hermana! ¡So-tannnnnn!

-¡Te he pedido mil veces que no añadas el "tan" a mi nombre! - exclamó Sona perdiéndose de vista siendo seguida por su hermana mayor.

-… verlo y no creerlo. – murmuro Issei.

-La Casa Sitri sigue siendo tan alegre como siempre… ¿No crees Ria-tan?- preguntó Sirzechs.

-Hermano, no añadas el "tan" a mi nombre… no me llames así. – pidió Rias roja de la vergüenza.

-¡Ni hablar! Aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Mi adorable hermana corriendo tras de mi allá por donde iba chillando _"hermano, hermano"._ Aunque supongo que has llegado a la etapa rebelde.

-¡Hermano! ¡No me recuerdes mi vergonzosa infancia! - exclamó Rias avergonzada.

-Estoy empezando a pensar que los [Maous] actuales tienen algún que otro problema. – comento David.

-Tú me haces lo mismo. – le acuso Issei.

-¡Eso no es cierto! – Issei lo miro fijamente - … bueno, alguna que otra vez.

-¡Esta misma mañana, idiota!

FLASH

Zeoticus le había hecho una foto a Rias con su cámara última generación.

-Esa es una buena cara, Rias. Está bien, que te hayas criado tan espléndidamente.

-Si la vierais. ¡Que hija más mona que tengo! – sonrió Venelana mientras se ponía una mano en la mejilla.

-¡Padre! ¡Madre! ¡Cielos!

-Bufff. Madre mía chacho. Que familias. – rio divertido David.

-Yo no le veo la gracia. – masculló Issei.

-Porque serán tus futuros suegros y cuñado jajaja.

DIN DON

La alarma para la vuelta a las aulas sonó.

-¿Ya? Que rápido ha pasado el tiempo. – murmuro el castaño para luego mirar a los patriarcas Gremory – Oye, ¿os apetece venir a comer y pasar la tarde luego de las clases?

-Por supuesto. Estaríamos encantados. – respondió la matriarca Gremory.

-Perfecto. Nos veremos en la entrada del instituto. Mis chicas vendrán con los coches, así que no hará falta entrar. Rias, tú y tu sequito también podéis venir.

-¿En serio?

-Sep. Sin problemas.

-Vale.

XXXXX

David e Issei habían vuelto al aula. Por petición de la profesora, David tuvo que mantenerse calladito y tranquilo para no molestar. Lo curioso es que, después de unos diez minutos pudo ver a través de la ventana como Rias y Sona se encontraban corriendo… bueno, más bien escapando de Sirzechs y Sona.

-"¿Qué cojones?"

.

(Momentos antes en el aula de Rias)

.

-Por favor, les ruego que tengan en cuenta que pese a que estas son visitas guiadas. Nuestra intención es que las clases se desarrollen con normalidad. Procuren no llamar la atención de sus hijos. – Pidió la profesora a los padres - Bien, ahora por favor entren en orden y colóquense en las últimas filas, tras todos los asientos.

-No no no. Esto no puede estar pasando. - masculló cierta pelirroja escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

Y no lo hacía por nada. Solo porque había visto a sus padres y a su hermano sentados detrás. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

-Alumnos, ignorad a vuestros padres durante la hora lectiva. - ordeno la profesora frente a la pizarra.

Pero, para desgracia de la pelirroja y diversión de su [Reina], los Gremory no eran precisamente normales.

-Ria-tan, ¡aquí, aquí! - exclamó Sirzechs moviendo su mano.

-Hija, ¡aquí, aquí! - exclamó Lord Gremory al lado de Sirzechs.

Venelana solo sonreía mientras saludaba con la mano.

-¿Hermano? ¿Padre? - chilló la pelirroja levantándose de su asiento - ¿Qué hacéis?

-Rias Gremory, haga el favor de centrarse en su clase. - le ordeno la profesora.

-S-si…

Se sentó de nuevo en su asiento, completamente avergonzada.

-¿Verdad que mi hermanita es la chica más guapa de todas? - preguntó el pelirrojo a la mujer junto a él.

-…

La mujer solo lo miraba raro. Como a un loco.

CRACK

-…

La pelirroja rompió el lápiz sostenido entre sus dedos con fuerza.

-¡Mira, mira! ¡Tan adorable! ¡Escuchando a su profesora! - exclamó Zeoticus - ¡Y esa elegancia! ¡Rias es toda una mujer!

-¡Basta! - chilló la pelirroja levantándose, saliendo a toda prisa de la clase, roja como un tomate.

-¡Rias Gremory!- exclamó la profesora, pero no fue escuchada.

Fuera del aula, Rias se encontró con cierta morena tablaplanchar de gafas.

-¿Rias? - preguntó Sona llorosa.

-¿Sona? ¿Qué haces aquí? - exclamó Rias sorprendida.

-¡Sonaaaaa! - exclamó Serafall desde el final del pasillo.

-¡Basta! ¡No puedo más! - chilló la morena empezando a correr.

-¡Ria-tan! - chilló Sirzechs corriendo hacia ella junto a Serafall.

-¡Nooooooo!- chilló la pelirroja corriendo junto a Sona.

Por otra parte, dentro del aula de Rias. Akeno miraba entre asombrada y confusa la puerta del aula, para luego mirar a los patriarcas Gremory. Venelana le sonreía con pena y disculpa mientras Lord Gremory parcia serio, aunque si uno se fijaba bien podía notar como aguantaba un gran dolor, pues Venelana lo tenía cogido por el brazo, clavándole las uñas bien clavadas.

.

(De vuelta al aula de Issei)

.

-"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que ellas están sufriendo mucho? Bah, a jorobarse." – pensó mientras miraba a su hermanito atender a clase.

* * *

 _ **Mansión Dragón**_

Luego de terminar las clases, los Gremory y su sequito y el dúo dragones se encontraban esperando en la puerta del instituto a la llegada de las Draconis en sus vehículos.

No paso mucho tiempo para que se oyeran cinco motores potentes de coches. El grupo, y los demás alumnos, padres y tutores que quedaban, fijaron su mirada en la carretera, donde aparecieron cinco cochazos de lujo.

Los cinco se pararon uno detrás de otro. Del primero salió cierta rubia.

-Hola, ¿llegamos tarde?

-Paaaara nada.

-¡Wow! ¡Qué maravilla de coche! ¡Un Maybach Exelero! ¡Este coche cuesta más de siete millones de dólares! - grito John, mirando el coche con estrellitas en los ojos desde todo Angulo posible - ¡Tiene un motor gasolina V12 biturbo que desarrolla 700 hp (522 kW) y espacio para dos pasajeros! ¡El diseño fue encargado a Fulda Tyres!

-Sep. Y en este me subo yo.

David camino hacia el asiento del conductor, pasando al lado de la rubia y sobándole el culo para luego sentarse.

Del segundo coche salió Raynare.

-¡Es un súper auto Acura NSX con un motor V6 con doble turbocargador a la medida de cárter seco, y una transmisión de doble embrague de nueve velocidades, más un sistema trimotor de Tracción en las Cuatro Ruedas con Súper Manejo Deportivo Híbrido. El NSX ofrece una deslumbrante Nueva Experiencia Deportiva con más de 550 caballos, combinados con el par instantáneo de tracción eléctrica trimotor que ofrece una aceleración de cero-retraso y una dinámica de manejo SH-AWD intuitiva. ¡Por favor, quiero uno!

-Pues empieza a trabajar y te lo compras. – comento con disgusto Raynare – Ahora venga, que tengo hambre.

-Sabes mucho de coches, John.

-Un pasatiempos.

En ese coche se subió Issei.

Los otros tres coches también eran la hostia, pero estos tenían más de dos asientos, donde se sentaron los Gremory y sequito.

Luego de varios minutos llegaron a la mansión, donde dejaron los coches aparcados en el espacioso garaje.

-¡Oh my god! ¡Eso no lo vimos la última vez! – exclamó el albino, examinando las motos, bicicletas, etc.

-Eso es porque la última vez visteis la entrada, la sala de entrenamiento y el patio delantero. – Señaló Lucia – Hoy podréis visitar el resto de la mansión. En el patio trasero tenemos piscina, cancha de futbol, baloncesto, tenis…

-¡Joder! ¡¿Cuánto cobrarais por trabajo?!

-Una buena suma. Además, esto es de años de trabajo… bien pagado, por supuesto.

Luego de salir del garaje caminaron hasta el salón-comedor-cocina. La mesa ya se encontraba puesta. Cubiertos de plata, un buen mantel, elegantes vasos. Vamos, lujo. Todos tomaron asiento mientras Silvia, Anawiel y Lucia se encargaban de servir los aperitivos.

David presidiendo la mesa con su hermano a su derecha y sus chicas a su izquierda. Junto a Issei se sentaba Rias y su sequito. Justo enfrente estaban sus padres. Sirzechs se encontraba sentado al lado de Lucia. El [Maou] había reservado dos puestos

-Oh, se me había olvidado. – hablo de repente Sirzechs – Grayfia y Milicas tardaran un poco en venir.

-No hay proble… - David fue interrumpido.

En el centro del salón apareció el círculo mágico de la familia Gremory, apareciendo en el Grayfia y Milicas.

-Ma… bueno, ahora si estamos todos.

-Perdón por la demora. – se disculpó Grayfia haciendo una reverencia.

-Lo lamentamos. ¡Hola, soy Milicas Gremory! – se presentó el pequeño niño pelirrojo de ojos azules, igualito a su padre.

-Hola Milicas. Hace años que no te veo. – sonrió Issei.

-¡Yo te recuerdo! ¡Eres el dragón que nos salvó! – grito mientras le señalaba.

ZASCA

-Señorito Milicas, por favor, compórtese.

-Si mama. – lloriqueó Milicas luego del capón.

-Vamos Grayfia. No hace falta ser cortes. Estamos de fiesta. – recordó David.

-…

La peli platino se acercó hasta la mesa y se sentó al lado de Venelana, con Milicas entre sus padres.

-Sep. Una fiesta. ¿Qué celebramos? – pregunto Sirzechs.

-… - Issei se puso pensativo – ¿Que derrotamos a Kokabiel e impedimos una nueva guerra? A mí me parece lo más adecuado

-Pues entonces eso celebraremos.

Durante un par de horas el gran grupo estuvo comiendo y charlando animadamente. Milicas se fascinaba con las historias que contaban los Draconis sobre sus misiones. También salió el tema del sequito Gremory siendo entrenado por los Draconis. Todo alegría y diversión… hasta que llego el sufrimiento para los pobres estudiantes.

En la grandísima televisión se podían ver los videos grabados por los patriarcas Gremory y David.

-¡Oh! ¡Mirad mirad! ¡Akeno y Rias están adorables en estas tomas! - exclamó Lord Gremory divertido, sentado junto a Sirzechs y David.

Venelana se encontraba al lado de su esposo, junto a Grayfia, con Milicas en su regazo. Issei se encontraba avergonzado sentado en uno de los tantos sillones mientras era objeto de burla de sus hermanas-cuñadas. Rias y su sequito se encontraban sentados en cojines en el suelo, en sofás o sillones.

-¿Otro traguito? - preguntó David sosteniendo una botella de _'Four Roses'_

-¡Venga! – exclamo Sirzechs contento alzando su copa.

-¿Es correcto que beban alcohol en un momento como este? - preguntó Koneko con su típico tono.

-Estamos en una celebración. - respondió Venelana, ligeramente sonrojada y sonriente.

-Mama, ¿qué están bebiendo? - preguntó Milicas curioso.

-Cuando seas mayor te lo contare – respondió la peli plateada.

-¿?

-¡Ahora viene cuando Akeno tiene que salir a responder a la pizarra! – exclamó Zeoticus.

-…

La morena, junto a Rias escondió su rostro entre sus manos avergonzada.

-Por favor. ¡Mira a todos esos estudiantes salidos! ¡No dejan de verle el culo! – Vociferó Raynare, que estaba un poco ebria - ¡Si soy yo los empalo con una de mis lanzas!

-Ray, creo que deberías de dejar de beber. –sugirió la elfa.

-Vaya. Este video ya es cuando Ria-tan se había marchado corriendo. - mencionó Sirzechs

-Esto es un infierno… ¡un jodio infierno! – murmuraba Rias.

-¡Ahora viene! – Anunció Sirzechs contento – ¡Aquí es cuando nuestra Ria-tan levanta su mano y responde a la pregunta del profesor!

-¡Que adorable! – chillaron los Gremory al unísono contentos y orgullosos.

-¡Se acabó! ¡No puedo soportarlo más! - exclamó la pelirroja levantándose del sofá, tomando dos cojines arrojándoselos a Sirzechs y a su padre a la cara – ¡Hermano, padre, idiotas!

Abochornada salió corriendo del comedor, subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso. A la habitación de Issei.

SUPAN

-¡Ay! – gruñeron Lord Gremory y Sirzechs al haber sido golpeados por el abanico de Grayfia.

Issei, por su parte, suspiro y fue en busca de la pelirroja ante la atenta mirada de David y sus hermanas-cuñadas.

-David, Silvia, ¿podemos hablar un momento? – pidió Sirzechs.

Ambos nombrados asintieron, se levantaron y retiraron al jardín exterior de la mansión, dejando a los demás viendo los videos.

-¿Qué ocurre Sirzechs? – interrogó el castaño.

-Mi hermana va a liberar a su [Arfil]. – respondió serio.

-… ¿Crees que pueda controlarlo? – esta vez fue Silvia la que pregunto.

-Creo que tiene el suficiente poder para conseguirlo. Además, si ella sola no puede, entonces estará Issei para ayudarla.

-"El contrato." – recordó David.

-Su [Alfil]. Gasper Vladi. Poseedor del [Forbidden Balor View]. Mestizo. – murmuro Silvia, mirando a la nada.

-Mi petición es que ayudéis a Gasper con sus poderes. – Pidió el pelirrojo – En realidad, Silvia Alucard… - la miro fijamente – Es a ti a quien le pido este favor. Tú más que nadie puedes entenderlo. Quiero que lo ayudes.

La pelirrosa se quedó viéndolo fijamente para luego mirar al frente.

-Bien. La verdad es que pensaba pedírselo a Rias. Solo somos tres los mestizos que yo sepa. Cuando estaba en Rumania quise conocerlo, pero por varios motivos no pude.

-Entonces cuento contigo. – sonrió.

-Me alegro de escucharlo. Por cierto David, sobre la seguridad de la reunión.

-Tranqui. Lo estamos planeando desde que supimos de ella. Si ataca la [Brigada] podremos defendernos… siempre y cuando no ataquen todos juntos.

-Espero que informes.

-... bueno, pues ya está todo hablado. ¡A seguir riéndonos un rato! – grito el castaño.

XXXXX

Issei se encontró a la pelirroja sentada en el suelo, abrazada de sus rodillas, frente a la puerta del dormitorio compartido. Tenía los mofletes inflados, hacia un puchero.

-No te quedes aquí sentada. ¿Quieres entrar en la habitación? - propuso el chico.

Aceptando con un movimiento de cabeza, la chica entro a toda prisa. Sin detenerse siquiera a encender las luces corrió hasta la cama, lanzándose en plancha, abrazando la almohada, escondiendo su rostro en ella. El chico camino hasta la cama sin prisas, tomando los delicados pies de la joven, quitándole los zapatos reglamentarios del uniforme.

-No subas a la cama con los zapatos. - sonriendo al ver como la chica le dejaba hacer, retirando los suyos propios, subiendo desde uno de los laterales, apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama, sentado junto a la joven.

-Parece que la comida ha ido bien. – dijo Rias, aun con la cara en la almohada.

-Eso parece. Hacía tiempo que no pasaba un momento tan divertido.

-¿No te diviertes con tu familia?

-Jejeje. Claro que me divierto. Incluso cuando estoy con otros dragones. Pero, no está mal divertirte con más gente de vez en cuando… aun cuando no han dejado de jorobarte y burlarse de ti. – murmuro con desgana.

-Parece que nuestras familias se llevan bien.

-Bueno, eso es por el momento actual. Si hubieran conocido a Raynare hace años lo más posible es que hubiera habido follón. Con Lucia… bueno, seguro que ella se habría escondido y Silvia no se apartaría de ella, por lo que también se mantendría alejada. Sep, hubiera sido peor.

-Hey, Ise.

-¿Si?

-¿Estás feliz de haberme conocido?

-¿? ¿A que viene eso ahora? –sele quedó extrañado ante la pregunta de la pelirroja.

-Yo estoy feliz de haberte conocido. Desde que entraste en mi vida… he sido feliz. Verdaderamente feliz. Ocupas un lugar importante en mi corazón, ¿sabes?

-…

-¿Soy importante para ti? – pregunto mirándole de reojo.

-Claro. Por supuesto que lo eres.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante varios segundos.

-He pensado en la ceremonia para mi futura boda. Será de estilo japonés. Oriental. El lugar, también Japón. Con un hermoso campo de árboles de cerezo. Un paisaje bien hermoso. Caminar hasta el sacerdote del brazo de padre. Con Milicas portando los anillos. Pronunciar mis votos frente a todo el mundo, que escuchen bien mis palabras, que sepan quien es mi marido, que sepan a ciencia cierta a quien le proceso de lealtad, fidelidad, amor, a quien le confío mi ser.

-Realmente las mujeres os tomáis estas cosas a pecho. Mis hermanas también planean sus bodas. El orden será según las conoció mi hermano. Ya me han dicho que cada una tendrá una semana entera sola con mi hermano sin interrupción. – entonces cayo en algo – Pero, ahora que lo pienso, ¿no necesitas primero un prometido?

-Eso es cierto. Para la continuación de la casa, es importante conseguir un marido. Pero yo lo elegiré. Yo lo educare en mis propios ideales.

-Je. Pues no te aconsejo un dragón. No conseguirías que se convirtiera en lo que deseas en la vida.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Por supuesto. Si alguna de mis futuras parejas lo intenta… entonces fallara por completo. No puedes cambiar a un dragón. Además, si intentara cambiarme seria que no me acepta como soy o que no le gusta como soy ante los demás. Entonces tendríamos un grave problema.

-… ya veo.

-Claro que para eso… - pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Pero sabes cuál sería la mejor parte de la boda? – sonrió mientras se incorporaba hasta sentarse.

-…

-El final. Besar a mi futuro esposo.

tomo el rostro del chico, besándolo dulcemente, sentándose sobre el, acomodándose sobre su cintura, rodeando el cuello del chico con sus delgados brazos, intensificando el beso, pidiendo paso a la boca del chico, lamiendo sus labios, jugando con su lengua, recorriendo de memoria la boca del chico. Separándose levemente, unidas ambas lenguas por un delgado puente de saliva.

CRACK

El sello fragmentándose un poco más, pero no del todo.

Una vez que abrieron los ojos, Rias pudo ver como los ojos de Issei habían adquirido un leve rojo carmesí. Sonrió traviesa mientras se apretaba más al castaño.

-Ise… - ronroneo.

-…

-Buenooooooo. Me parece que la cosa se está desmadrando un poquito, ¿no creéis?

Dando un bote que pareciera que estaba en una cama elástica, Rias se apartó de Issei, que aún estaba un poco atontado. La pelirroja miro hacia la puerta, donde estaban todos prácticamente observando.

-¡Buaaa! ¡Crecen tan rápido! ¡Buaaa! – lloraba David a moco tendido.

-Ufufufú. Parece que vas progresando, hija. – sonrió Venelana, reteniendo a Lord Gremory, que estaba que asesinaba al castaño.

-Jojojo. Parece que voy a tener sobrinos pronto. – se mofo el [Maou].

SUPAN

Otra vez golpeado por el abanico de Grayfia.

-Entonces, ¡¿voy a tener primos?! – pregunto ilusionado Milicas.

-¡Y yo voy a tener sobrinos! – proclamó David mientras cargaba a Milicas, aun llorando.

-…

Issei, por su parte, estaba aún atontado.

* * *

El sello de Issei aún no se ha roto. Para aclarar.

Bueno, otra metida de mano a la obra de Tolkien jejejeje.

Ancalagon el Negro es el dragón ficticio supuestamente más grande de la historia. Supuestamente supera en tamaño a cualquier otro.

Por cierto, que levante la mano el que tenga un hermano pequeño y le haya puesto en evidencia solo para reírse o burlarse. Yo ya la tengo levantada.


	19. La reunion - parte 01

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 18:

 **LA REUNION – PARTE 01**

* * *

 _ **A la tarde siguiente – instituto**_

El día siguiente había llegado. Rias Gremory, junto a Silvia e Issei, se encontraban en el antiguo edificio del instituto, más concretamente en un pasillo, con una puerta de fondo donde había un cartel de _'No pasar'_. También habían varias cintas como las que usar la policía haciendo una X en la puerta.

-Así que aquí se encuentra, ¿eh? Espero que por dentro sea mejor. – murmuro Silvia.

Kiba se acercó y quito la cinta mientras Akeno ayudaba a Rias. Ambas empezaron a quitar una gran cantidad de sellos.

-Bien, aquí estamos. Es el momento. – Rias miro de reojo a sus dos acompañantes – Gracias por venir.

-No hay que darlas. Es mi deber. – dijo Issei encogiendo los hombros.

-… - Silvia no articulo palbra alguna, solo miraba fijamente la puerta.

Después de quitar el sello Rias abrió la puerta y un grito femenino salió de dentó de la habitación.

-¡Nooooo!

Luego del grito, el grupo entro. La habitación estaba en penumbras, pero se podía ver un escritorio con ordenador, una televisión con varias consolas y una cama con ataúd.

-Buenos días para ti. Es bueno verte con tanta energía. – sonrió Rias.

-¿P-Po-Por quéeeeee? – pregunto la voz.

-Ara ara, ya no está el sello por lo que puedes salir, ¿sabes? Vayamos juntos afuera. – propuso Akeno.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Este lugar esta bieeeeen! ¡No quiero ir afuera! ¡No quiero ver genteeeee!

Issei y Silvia se acercaron al ataúd.

-Rias, ¿me recuerdas el por qué esta sellado aquí dentro? –interrogó Silvia.

-Como no pudo controlar su [Sacred Gear], por órdenes del [Archiduque] y de los [Maous] fue sellado.

-…

Se acercaron un poco más, hasta que pudieron ver a Gasper. Issei lo miraba con una ceja alzada y cara de _'¿en serio?'_. Silvia sonreía levemente. En el ataúd se encontraba una "niña" rubia y asustada, temblando como una hoja.

-Me pregunto porqué viste como mujer. Nunca conseguí averiguarlo. – murmuro Issei.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? – demandó Gasper a su ama.

-Es cierto, no te los he presentado. Ellos son John Walker, que es el nuevo [Peón] y Xenovia, que es la nueva [Caballo]. También esta Ravel Phoenix, que es nuestra nueva [Alfil], pero no se encuentra aquí. Ahora que ya os he presentado, ¿podemos salir afuera? – pidió sin perder la sonrisa.

-¡Noooooooooooooo! ¡No voy a saliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!

El castaño poso su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja, quien lo miro interrogante.

-¿Puedo? – Rias asintió – Perfecto.

BOOOM

Issei había lanzado una poderosa bola de fuego contra la pared, destrozándola.

-¡Ise!

-Shhh. Haber, tu, el travesti rubio, empieza a mover el culo pa fuera antes de que se me acabe la paciencia.

-¡Noooooooooooooo!

-Mira, no he tenido un buen día y no estoy para tonterías. Ultima oportunidad. – advirtió.

-¡Noooooooooooooo!

-¡A tomar por culo! - exclamó el chico cogiendo al rubio de una pierna, tirando de él.

-¡Noooooooooooooo! - lloriqueo el rubio agarrándose al ataúd – ¡El exterior es imposible para miiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Estoy asustado! ¡Asustado del exterior! ¡Serian problemas para todos!

-¡He dicho que afuera!

Con la poca paciencia que tenía agotada, Issei hizo más fuerza, haciendo que Gasper se soltara y saliera disparado al exterior.

ZUUUM

Todo se quedó parado por completo. El espacio-tiempo se congeló. Issei podía observar como Rias y su sequito se quedaba parados. Congelados.

-[Forbidden Balor View]. Hay que decir que es la mar de útil. – Issei escucho la voz de Silvia al lado suyo.

Gasper se había escondido en una caja de cartón.

-¿Y eso que no estas congelada? – curioseó Issei.

-Porque lo ha hecho inconscientemente y no usa el [Balance Breaker]. Además, soy bastante fuerte, ya lo sabes. Supongo que por eso no estoy como esos idiotas. – explico, señalando a Rias.

-¿Aun no te llevas bien con los demonios?

-Me es difícil.

-…

-Según he estudiado, Gasper Vladi fue re encarnado con una [Pieza Mutada].

-¿Me recuerdas que era una [Pieza Mutada]?

-Son distintas a las [Evil Pieces]. Son más poderosas y muy anormales. Es parecido a las [Longinus]. Son versiones antinaturales de su sistema. No se pueden predecir su aparición y no se atienen a poderes especiales. Cuando un demonio alcanza las condiciones para generar piezas demoníacas es imposible de calcular si aparecerá alguna pieza mutante o cuantas aparecerán. Las [Piezas Mutadas] tienen una capacidad ilimitada de conversión genética. Se usan en casos excepcionalmente extraños, como en el dhamphir aquí presente. Aunque creo que ni siquiera esas son capaces de convertir deidades.

-Entiendo.

-No solo su [Sacred Gear] es poderosa. Su propio poder dormido también es peligroso. Supongo que la [Pieza Mutada] fue lo suficientemente poderosa como para soportarlo.

-Pero, ¿no dijiste que Rias no era tan poderosa?

-Y no lo es, por lo menos para gente de nuestro nivel. Supongo que Gasper Vladi es un caso. Eso y la [Pieza Mutada]. Y dime, ¿qué sabes tú de Gasper Vladi, Silvia?

-… Gasper Vladi, poseedor del [Sacred Gear] [Forbidden Balor View]. Un semi vampiro como yo. Proviene de una familia de vampiros de clase pura. Está bien dotado con las habilidades de los vampiros y destaca usando magia. Posee la sangre de un vampiro especial conocido como caminante diurno ya que se puede mover durante el día. Es un dhamphir, al igual que yo. – murmuro lo último.

-¡Odio la luz del día! ¡Es mejor si el sol desapareciera! – grito el vampiro desde su caja - ¡El aire y la luz de afuera son un enemigo natural para mí! ¡Por favor dejad al chico en su caja de cartón!

-¿Pero no necesitas beber sangre? – indagó Issei.

Silvia solía beber un poco de sangre de David cada dos semanas.

-¡Odio la sangre! ¡También odio el pescado! ¡También odio el hígado!

-… ¿qué ha pasado? – escucharon preguntar a Rias.

Issei y Silvia se giraron levemente para ver como el sequito Gremory volvía a la normalidad. Ya no estaban congelados.

-Gasper uso su habilidad de [Sacred Gear] y quedasteis congelados.

-¿Y vosotros dos no? – pregunto asombrado John – Jo, qué suerte tenéis.

Rias miro a ambos ajenos a su séquito y luego a la cara de cartón que temblaba. Supuso que Gasper estaría dentro. Suspiro con cansancio.

-Ahora tengo que irme. Por favor Issei, Silvia, os dejare a Gasper a vuestro cuidado. Koneko, John, Xenovia, portaos bien con Gasper. Akeno y yo iremos a hablar con los [Maous] junto a Sona para la reunión. Yuuto, parece que mi hermano quiere oír en detalle sobre tu [Balance Breaker], así que acompañamos.

-Si Jefa.

Antes de salir de la habitación, Akeno miro a la caja temblante.

-Gasper, deberías acostumbrarte a ir afuera, ¿sabes?

-¡Hermana Akenoooooooo! Por favor no digas cosas como esas.

-Ara, ara, eso será problemático.

Dicho esto, el trio demoniaco se marchó a través de un círculo mágico, dejando a Gasper al cuidado de Issei, Silvia, Koneko, Xenovia y John.

-Bueno, pues la jefa ya se ha ido. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto John, sentándose en la silla del escritorio – ¡Oh my god! ¡Esta silla es súper comodísima!

-Issei, Silvia, con vuestro permiso, ¿puedo disciplinarlo? Siempre he querido enfrentarme a un vampiro desde mi niñez. – dijo Xenovia al mismo tiempo que sacaba a Gasper de la caja.

-¡Eeeeeeeeek! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No quiero pelear en contra de la portadora de la espada santa [Durandaaaaaal]! ¡Seré destruido!

-No grites. Si quieres, podría preparar una cruz y un botella de agua bendita, ¿también podría atacarte con ajo?

-¡Eeeeeeeeeek! ¡Ajos noooooooooo! – chilló mientras empezaba a correr fuera de la habitación, por el enorme hueco que había hecho antes Issei, huyendo de la loca peli azul.

-¡Ven a mi, [Durandal]! - exclamó liberando su espada sacra, corriendo tras el rubio.

BOOOM

ZAS

BOOOM

ZAS ZAS ZAS

CRASHHH

-Oye Ise…

-¿SI?

-Esa cabeza hueca portadora de [Durandal]… ¿no está blandiendo dicha espada contra el travesti?

-Sep.

-¿Piensas detenerla?

-Nop.

-¿Vas a dejar que se lo cargue de manera involuntaria?

-… - el castaño se encogió de hombros – Yo solo iba a pararlo si por casualidad se descontrolaba. El resto es cosa tuya.

-¿Mía?

-Sep.

-Entonces debería detenerla.

-Sep.

-…

-…

-…

-Nah. Que se diviertan un rato. – dijo con simpleza la vampiresa.

John veía al dúo con una gota de sudor mientras Koneko también iba a "entrenar" con el rubio.

BOOOOM

CRASHHHHH

-Gya, si comes el ajo, estarás saludable.

-¡Nooooooo! ¡Koneko abusonaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Koneko seguía a Gasper y Xenovia con un matojo de ajos en su mano derecha.

XXXXX

Durante la siguiente media hora, Gasper se dedicó a huir de sus dos compañeras, intentando salvar su vida y alejarse de los ajos. Durante ese tiempo Silvia, Issei y John se dedicaron a charlar con naturalidad sobre diversos temas.

-Oye Silvia, ¿no crees que va siendo hora de…? – el [Peón] albino dirigió su vista hacia el trio.

-Creo que será lo mejor.

Con un suspiro de cansancio y exasperación, la pelirroja se levantó y avanzo hacia el trio.

PAM PAM

Con dos buenos capós alejo a la peli azul y peli platina por un buen rato. Ambas se fueron a donde Issei y John.

El pequeño Gasper, al ver a la pelirroja, corrió hasta detrás de un árbol y la observo con temor. Al entender, o creer entender lo que pensaba el rubio sonrió dulcemente.

-Tranquilo, pequeño Gasper. ¿Sabes quién soy?

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Mi nombre es Silvia Alucard… aunque dentro de poco seré Silvia Draconis… en fin, soy como tú. Una dhamphir. Mi padre es el noble de la casa Alucard, de la [Facción Tepes]. Creo que lo conoces.

El pequeño rubio asintió.

-Conozco ese apellido. Es una de las familias nobles más importantes. – dijo.

-Exacto. Mi madre era humana. Mi padre la violo. Soy como tú y Valerie. No debes temerme. He venido a conocerte y ayudarte.

-¿? ¿Conoces a Valerie?

Silvia sonrió con tristeza.

-Lamentablemente no. Yo no viví en la ciudadela de los vampiros, al contrario que tú y Valerie. Yo viví con mi madre hasta su muerte. Viví sola hasta que conocí a mi hermana Lucia, una nekomata. Y luego conocí a David, Issei y mis demás hermanas.

-…

-¿Me dejarías ayudarte?

-¿Con mi [Sacred Gear]?

Poco a poco se iba mostrando, alejándose del árbol. Ya no sentía miedo de esa semi vampira.

-Claro. Y también puedo hacerlo con tus poderes de vampiro.

-¡P-pero mi [Sacred Gear] detiene a todos!

-No a todos. Yo pude aguantar, al igual que Ise. ¿Recuerdas?

-…

-Entonces, ¿qué te parece si te entreno yo en vez de esa loca con espada?

-¡Si!

No tardo ni dos segundos en responder. Mejor con un ser como el que con la loca cabeza hueca portadora de [Durandal].

-Me alegro mucho de oír eso. Espero que nos llevemos bien, Gasper Vladi.

-Y-yo t-también. – sonrió levemente el rubio.

XXXXX

Issei observaba sonriente al dúo de dhamphir. Por fin podían conocer a alguien semejante, aunque Silvia no tuviera el extraño y poderoso poder de Gasper. Entonces a su nariz llego un olor que provoco que gruñera con fuerza y pusiera mala cara.

-Oh, los siervos de Gremory-senpai.

La voz era de cierto rubio portador del [Absorption Line], Saji.

-Ah, eres tú, Saji. – dijo John.

-Saji-senpai. – saludo Koneko.

-Hola Walker, Toujou, Xenovia. Después de escuchar que había un sirviente hikikomori, cuya prohibición había sido levantada, quise ver un poco.

-Está allí. – apunto John hacia el dúo vampírico.

-¡Es una chica! ¡Y además rubia! ¡Y una pelirrsja! ¡Menudo cuerpazo!

La baba se le caía al Sitri. Hasta que sintió como era elevado en el aire con una mano bien apretada al cuello de su camisa. Era Issei, que lo miraba con asesinos ojos carmesís.

-Ella es mi hermana y una de las parejas de mi hermano. Mantén tus estúpidos pensamientos alejados. – advirtió.

Saji solo asintió con fuerza, acojonado. Luego de dejarlo en el suelo, Issei se volvió a alejar, caminando un poco, alejándose unos metros.

-En realidad es un travesti. Gasper es un chico. – informo John a Saji una vez que el rubio dejo de temblar.

El pobre sufrió depresión instantánea ante el comunicado. Además, se sintió un poco raro por pensar hace unos segundos de una forma pervertida con Gasper. Entonces, al ver que los Gremorys lo miraban interrogante, explico el porqué de su estadía ahí.

-Cómo podéis ver, estoy en el mantenimiento de las flores. Han sido órdenes de Presidenta desde hace una semana. Mi trabajo es que luzcan hermosas para la reunión de las [Tres Facciones]. - les dijo con pose orgullosa.

De repente cambia su pose y empieza a temblar, y siendo un poco "ignorante" era normal.

-Con que sirvientes de las familias de los [Maous] están jugando aquí.

Una voz que mostraba poderío para los jóvenes demonios. Para Issei esa voz era la de un friki gandul.

-Azazel. Estabas tardando. – comento con burla Issei – Ya decía yo que olía a cuervo.

-Ja ja. Mira como me rio. – dijo con sarcasmo el líder de los caídos – ¿Hace tiempo que no nos vemos y me tratas así? Que malo eres.

-Que quieres que te diga. Si ganas con trampas al FIFA entonces mereces lo peor.

-¡No hice trampas!

-¡Y una mierda!

-¡Gane limpiamente!

-¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú, so tramposo!

-¡Capullo!

-¡Imbécil!

-¡Joputa!

-¡Desgraciao!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Gilipollas!

-¡Mamonazo!

-¡Somugroso!

-¡Cabeza canasto!

-¡Tobillo cabra!

-¡Sarnoso!

-¡Hartosopas!

-¡Cabezón!

-¡Hocico pollo!

-¡Melana!

-¡Basuro!

-¡Cuerpo tordo!

-¡Nalgas tunas!

-¡Tripas de hule!

-¡Tío variles!

-¡Vientroso!

-¡Zumayo!

-¡Zamarro!

-¡Estomagante!

-¡Baila ferias!

-¡Pisa mostos!

-¡Ojo sapo!

-¡Ansia rota!

-¡Boca sable!

-¡Bacín!

-¡Orinalo!

-¡Potroso!

-¡Maestro agujas!

-¡Bocachancla!

-¡Golfo!

-¡Muertohambre!

-¡Cierrabares!

-¡Pregonao!

-¡Hyodo! – grito Saji, temblando, - ¡por Azazel quieres decir…!

-El líder de los caídos. Lo conozco desde hace años. – explico – ¿Y qué haces aquí? – interrogó con curiosidad.

Todos los demás estaban expectantes de lo que diría Azazel. Los demonios miraban con seriedad al caído. Gasper se escondía detrás de Silvia, pero la pelirrosa le decía que no se preocupara.

-Decidí dar un paseo y vine a visitar el lugar de los demonios. ¿Está aquí el portador de la espada sacro-demoníaca? He venido a verle.

-Me temo que no está aquí. Acaba de irse. ¿Ya estás pensando en llevarlo a tu laboratorio para a saber que le harás?

-¡Oye! ¡No estoy tan mal! Bueno, puede que un poquito. Pero si no está esto es aburrido. – entonces diviso a Gasper - Por cierto, el vampiro está escondido por ahí. Eres el poseedor de la [Forbidden Balor View], ¿verdad? Si no lo utilizas adecuadamente te convertirás en un objeto que le causarás daño a los demás.

-Ya nos ocupamos nosotros de eso. – aclaró Silvia.

-¿Vosotros? ¿Acaso la hermana de Sirzechs tiene ya suficiente poder?

-Para nada. – respondió con simpleza – Pero como mi hermano y yo estamos aquí, Sirzechs cree que no hay mejor momento, por si se descontrola.

-Entiendo. El portador de Ddraig y una semi vampiresa. He de admitir que tiene razón. – entonces miro al tembloroso Saji - ¿Ese es el portador del [Absorption Line]? – le pregunto a Issei.

-Sep. Pero no está completo. Aún faltan algunas partes.

-Ya veo. Oye, ¿sabes que puedes conectar una de tus líneas a este vampiro, absorbiendo el exceso de poder?

\- ¿Mi [Sacred Gear], que puede absorber el poder de otros [Sacred Gears]? Pensé que simplemente absorbe el poder de mis oponentes y los debilita.

Azazel parecía asombrado y profundamente decepcionado.

-¿En serio? Estos portadores de hoy en día… ¡no saben usar sus [Sacred Gear]! ¡Qué vergüenza! – grito frustrado - La [Absorption Line] tiene el poder de uno de los legendarios [Reyes Dragones], [Prison Dragon] Vritra. – le explico – Esta cosa se puede conectar a cualquier objeto y absorber su poder. Si es por un corto tiempo es posible separar la línea de un lado y conectarlo a otra persona u objeto.

-Entonces, ¿puedo conectarlo a varias personas al mismo tiempo?

-Sí, si creces el número de las líneas también se incrementarán. Si haces eso la salida de absorción aumentará muchas veces también. – luego miro a John – El portador del [West Divine Monster]. El poder de Byakko. Me han dicho que el problema es que consumes mucha energía al realizar ataques, sobre todo combinados. ¿No? – el albino asintió – Ya veo. ¿Te estas encargando de ello? – le pregunto a Issei.

-Sep. Puedo ayudarle a no consumir tanto.

-Recuerdo que yo te ayude en ello.

-Hace unos cuantos años. Sep.

-Je. Un homosexual en el sequito de un demonio. Creo que nunca antes había oído algo igual. Estoy seguro de que los viejos nobles armaron un buen follón.

-Eso no lo sé. Pregúntale a Sirzechs, no a mí.

-Creo que lo hare. Tengo curiosidad. Por cierto, si el vampiro bebe de tu sangre entonces podrá controlar su poder.

-… eso podríamos probarlo luego. – murmuro en pose pensativa, mirando de reojo al vampiro.

-Bueno, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí si no está el portador de la espada sacro-demoniaca. En fin, nos vemos en la reunión.

El líder de [Grigori] se marchó así como llego.

Durante un par de horas, y luego de que Saji succionara parte del poder de Gasper, el rubio Gremory junto a Issei y Silvia se dedicó a entrenar, intentado controlar su poder para detener el tiempo. Por ahora eso era lo principal. Luego entrenarían su poder vampírico. Cuando Rias volvió junto a Akeno y Kiba estuvo preguntando sobre la visita de Azazel. No se tranquilizó mucho aun sabiendo que tanto Issei como Silvia lo conocen.

-¿Y qué hacia aquí Azazel? – pregunto la pelirroja, observando a Silvia lanzar varias pelotas a Gasper, el cual las detenía… de vez en cuando.

-Estaba interesado en Kiba.

-¿En mí? – Kiba se señaló a si mismo.

-Sep. Por tu espada. Seguro que el jodio está sobreexcitado.

-¿Y eso?

-Es un friki de los [Sacred Gear]. El mayor conocedor de ellos y sus secretos, solo por debajo del difunto Dios Bíblico. El que haya alguien que combine poder demoniaco y sagrado es algo que le interesa estudiar.

-Ya… veo… ¿Es peligroso?

-Nah. Es un gandul. No le gusta la guerra. Dudo que ataque a nadie que no le ataque.

-Eso me alivia.

-Pues yo que tu no aceptaría que te estudiara. A saber que te haría. – comento con una sonrisa colmilluda.

-¡Perdooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnn! – escucharon gritar al dhamphir.

El pequeño rubio seguía congelando balones, pero los que fallaba le deprimían.

-Deja de pedir perdón. – dijo con calma Silvia – Debes ser más sereno. Tus sentimientos influyen en tu [Sacred Gear].

-¡P-pero no puedoooooooooo!

La pelirrosa solo suspiro. Esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

* * *

 _ **Mansión Dragón**_

En el despacho de David, el dúo de hermanos se encontraba frente a tres hologramas. En esos hologramas se podían ver a los mandamases de las [Tres Grandes Facciones Judeo-Cristianas].

-Hola, ¿cómo os va? – pregunto sonriente el dragón mayor con una copa de whisky y sentado en un comodísimo sillón.

-*Nos va bien* - respondió Sirzechs - *Serafall le ha dicho a su hermana que está a cargo de la reunión. Al parecer no le ha dicho nada sobre tu equipo.*

-Me parece lo mejor. Cuanta menos gente sepa de nuestro plan mejor que mejor.

-*Serafall le ha dicho a su hermana Sona que ella estará a cargo de la seguridad. Claro que ella no sabrá que seréis vosotros. Cree que será bueno para ella.*

-No hay problema. Es más, nos vendría de perlas.

-*¿Quién creéis que atacaran?* - pregunto Miguel.

-Sinceramente, la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous]. – respondió Issei – Es la que tiene más papeletas.

-*Entiendo*

-Llevareis guardaespaldas, ¿verdad?

-*Si.* - respondieron los tres líderes al unísono.

-Bien. Solo no llevad mucho. Por cierto, ¿quiénes van finalmente?

-*Por parte de los demonios iremos Serafall y yo.*

-¿Y eso? ¿No vais los cuatro? – pregunto con curiosidad David.

-*No. Creemos que mejor no.*

-Bien. ¿Miguel? ¿Azazel?

-*Por parte de los ángeles solamente iré yo.*

-¿No vendrá Gabriel? – pregunto con tristeza David – Jo, con las ganas que tenia de verla.

-*Lo siento David, pero el [Concilio] pensó que sería mejor que no estuvieras tan cerca.*

-… ¡¿QUE?! ¡NO ME JODAS! ¡QUE CABRONES!

-*Ella tampoco lo entiende.*

-Me cago en san pito pato. – masculló enfadado.

-¿Azazel? – pregunto Issei, aunque suponía la respuesta.

-*Llevare a Vali*

-¿[Dragón Blanco]?

-*Me ha prometido no enfrentarse al [Rojo]*

-… ya.

-Bueno, la reunión se celebrara dentro de tres días. Id puntuales y elegantes. – bromeo – Ale, nos vemos.

-*Hasta la reunión*

Los tres hologramas desaparecieron, dejando a ambos hermanos solos en el despacho.

-¿Azazel sigue sin enterarse? – pregunto David – Madre mía. La hostia que le va a dar Vali Lucifer será tremenda.

-Sep. – murmuró Issei serio, pero una enorme sonrisa quito toda seriedad – Sera divertido de la muerte.

-¡Y tanto que sí!

-Entonces, ¿los demás piensan que la reunión será dentro de cuatro días?

-Sep. Rias, Sona… cualquiera que no esté dentro del círculo tiene información falsa.

-Vali Lucifer.

-No me fio de él.

-Yo tampoco. Por cierto, nuestros muchachos están preparados.

-Perfecto. Desgraciadamente no podrán pelear si tienen que mantener a los humanos a salvo. No podremos contar con ellos.

-Es una desventaja. Crees que los [Maous] falsos se presenten.

-Y tanto que sí. Pero no sé si lo hará solo uno o los tres.

-Eso es algo que nos puede jorobar. Si el grupo de Vali actúa, entonces necesitaremos a las chicas para mantenerlos a raya.

-Sep. Y tú te ocuparas del [Blanco]. Me temo que ese asunto no es mío.

-¿Entonces qué harás? ¿Tocarte las pelotas?

-Pues mira tú que no es mala idea, pero no. Yo estaré atento a los falsos murciélagos.

XXXXX

Issei se encontraba en su cama. La noche había llegado y tenía ganas de tumbarse en su cama. Cuando abrió la puerta se percató de que cierta pelirroja lo estaba esperando con un camisón casi transparente. Al menos ya no dormía desnuda.

-Rias.

-Ise. He escuchado que es posible que la [Brigada del Caos] intente sabotear la reunión. ¿Es eso cierto?

El tono de su voz denotaba preocupación.

-Así es. Hay muchos que no quieren la paz entre las [Tres Grandes Facciones]. Lo más probable es que ataquen los de la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous].

-¿Por qué?

-Los [Maous] originales no fueron escogidos. Se impusieron al poder mediante el uso de fuerza y miles de años de guerras internas en el [Inframundo], cosa que cambió durante la última Gran Guerra, donde se escogieron democráticamente. Bueno, no tanto. Pero fueron escogidos a fin de cuentas. El caso es que los [Maous] falsos piensan que les han robado la gloria. Su derecho a gobernar. Piensan que son víctimas de una manipulación creada y llevada a cabo por los actuales y que si les matan el [Inframundo] los recibirá con los brazos abiertos y podrán disfrutar de la vida de sus ancestros. Son una panda de infelices. Unos engañados de la vida. Pero pensaba que sabrías de esto. Es historia demoniaca. ¿No deberías de saber?

-Lo único que nos enseñan es que hubo una guerra civil después de la Gran Guerra, donde se enfrentaron dos bandos. La [Facción de los Antiguos Maous] contra la nueva. La [Facción de los Antiguos Maous] quería continuar con la Gran Guerra y el bando de mi hermano no. Al final gano el bando de mi hermano y los líderes de la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous] se fueron a la clandestinidad. Luego se unieron a la [Brigada del Caos]. Siguen dando problemas al actual gobierno. – explicó mientras se tumbaba en la cama.

-Exacto. Por eso son los que tienen más probabilidades. Sona y tú seréis quienes se encarguen de la protección. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Si. Lo sé. Me sorprende enormemente. Pensé que seríais vosotros.

-Pues nop. – miro a su cama y luego a Rias – Oye, ¿no vas a tu cama?

-Nah. Me gusta dormir contigo.

El castaño solo suspiro y se tumbó.

-Es extraño. ¿No vas a pedirme que me vaya?

-Para qué. Si lo haces volverás cuando este dormido, así que da igual si te digo o no.

-Muy cierto.

-… buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

* * *

 _ **Instituto – día siguiente**_

Issei se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del instituto, en dirección a la sala del [Consejo Estudiantil]. Tenía que hablar con Sona. Puede que Serafall le dijera eso, pero el debía confirmárselo, aunque le estuviera mintiendo.

-Con permiso. – anunció abriendo la puerta de par en par.

-¡Issei Hyodo! - exclamó Sona levantándose enfadada en su escritorio.

-¿Tienes tiempo? Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante.

-¡Para ti no tengo tiempo!

-¿Aun cabreada por lo de Kokabiel? – pregunto con cansancio – Supéralo ya, mujer. No te quitaré mucho tiempo. – dijo caminando hasta ponerse al borde de la mesa.

-¡Ha dicho que no! - exclamó Saji sujetando el brazo derecho del dragón.

Issei lo miro con ojos asesinos, advirtiendo.

-O quitas tus manos de encima o te las corto.

-¿Te piensas que…?

-¡Saji! – le grito Sona. Al ver que su sirviente se alejaba del dragón decidió que mejor hablar - ¿Qué te trae aquí?

-La reunión. Veras, cierta [Maou] intercedió por su adorada hermanita. – vio como Sona se asombraba – No tienes de que asombrarte. En un principio la reunión iba a celebrarse en nuestra mansión ya que esta tiene una seguridad de la hostia y muy pocos serían capaces de atravesar sus defensas. Peeeero la reunión se llevara a cabo en este edificio mismo, cuya protección y custodia esta en tus manos. Nosotros nos limpiamos las manos. No intercederemos.

-¿Qué? – pregunto asombrada

-La fecha y la hora se te darán dadas. Tienes que encargarte de que no mueran dentro del recinto. Simple.

-Todo esto, ¿es por hermana?

-Sep. Cúlpale a ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueeeeeno. Al igual que Sirzechs, Serafall es una siscón. Me juego el culo a que se ilusionará por ver a su hermanita cubierta de gloria y esas cosas.

-¿No estarás intentando colocarme todo el trabajo a mí, verdad? - preguntó la morena.

-Sona Sitri, recuerda que no soy yo quien te deja al cargo de la seguridad de la reunión Si quieres quejarte entonces llama a tu hermana. Además, puedes contar con Rias. Estoy seguro de que querrá ayudarte.

La morena de gafas lo miraba de forma asesina, cosa que no perturbaba al castaño.

-Bueno, ahora mi menda se larga a hacer sus cosas. Suerte.

* * *

 _ **Día de la reunión**_

En la mansión de los dragones, más específicamente en el garaje donde se encontraban ambos [Skíðblaðnir], el grupo Draconis-Hyodo se encontraba listo para empezar la operación _'Proteger a los mamones y que no la palmen'_.

-Chicas, ¿estáis todas listas?- preguntó David sonriente.

-Listas para repartir muchas hostias. – sonrió Cristina.

Llevaba puesto un traje negro ajustado a sus curvas con unas botas también negras. En su cintura llevaba enfundada a [Tizona] y en su espalda a [Colada].

-Ya tengo ganas de que empiece la fiesta. – sonrió sádicamente Raynare.

Vestía un vestido hasta las rodillas negro, unas botas altas con tacón a juego y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

-Se va a armar una muy grande. – comento Silvia.

Estaba vestida igual que Cristina, pero sin las espadas, por supuesto. Lucia llevaba puesto un kimono negro. Se sentía más cómoda luchando con esas ropas.

-El edifico está blindado. He levantado una barrera magia alrededor del Instituto. Destruirla es casi imposible salvo que lo intente alguien de [Clase SS]. – dijo Anawiel.

La rubia llevaba puesto un vestido de plata y blanco, con un manto gris élfico.

-Eso es bueno. Hasta donde se nadie de la [Brigada] tiene esa categoría. – ambos dragones se habían cambiado también.

David llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros, camisa blanca con las mangas remangadas y botas negras. Issei iba vestido casi igual, solo que el llevaba guantes sin dedos y el color de su camisa era roja.

-Ha llegado el momento. – dijo Anawiel.

-Perfecto. Impavido, Ryuuteimaru, os toca. Dejad esta ciudad en cuarentena.

[-]

[-]

Ambos [Skíðblaðnir] dejaron la sala y salieron al exterior, elevándose centenas de metros, ocultándose al ojo y tecnología humano, siendo invisible para cualquier ser que no tuviera conocimiento del mundo sobrenatural.

XXXXX

Un par de horas después el grupo estaba en posición. David e Issei se encontraban en el instituto. Los cuatro líderes ya estaban en el punto de reunión junto a los sequitos Gremory y Sitri. Las Draconis se encontraban en sus posiciones, en alerta por la posible llegada de enemigos.

Entrando en sala acordada, ambos castaños observaron el lugar. Una enorme mesa redonda rodeada por seis sillas colocadas en posiciones opuestas. También había otra mesa con comida y bebida.

-Parece que todo va bien. – asintió David satisfecho.

-¡Hyodo!

Ambos dragones se voltearon para ver a Sona Sitri, la cual parecía estar muy cabreada. Detrás de ella iba su sequito, que camino hasta su puesto detrás del asiento de Serafall, y el grupo Gremory, que camino hasta ponerse detrás del asiento de Sirzechs. Rias miraba muy enojada al castaño menor.

-Sona.

-¡Ni Sona ni mierdas! ¡Se supone que era mañana! – chillo encolerizada hasta estar frente al dragón menor.

-Ah eso. Era mentira. Pero tenía que hacerse. Creemos que hay una rata. Por cierto, has cumplido tu parte.

-¿?

-Los líderes están vivos.

-Hemos llegado.

Cuatro personas entraron por la puerta. Serafall, Sirzechs, Azazel y Miguel. Detrás de ellos estaban Vali y un ángel, guardaespaldas de Miguel.

-Pse. Al final sí que ha traído al [Blanco]. – murmuro con desgana Issei.

-Muy buenos dí…

El peli platino fue cortado.

-Aquel es tu lugar. - lo interrumpió con un gruñido, señalando un punto de la mesa

-¡Joder! ¡Si hasta hay comida y bebida! - exclamó el caído caminando hasta la mesa con comida.

-¿Yo donde me siento? – pregunto Serafall.

-Tu asiento es aquel, junto a Sirzechs. –informo Issei - ¿Es que no ves a tu hermana y sequito detrás?

-¡Yupiiiii! ¡Tendré a mi hermanita cerca! – grito corriendo hasta el asiento.

Ambos dragones observaron el lugar. Cada líder estaba en su puesto, con sus guardaespaldas detrás, y solo quedaban dos asientos libres. David cogió dos vasos y los lleno de whisky. Le paso uno a su hermano y ambos se sentaron.

-Bien. Ahora que estamos todos podemos empezar. – anunció David para después ver seriamente a los cuatro líderes.

-¿Ocurre algo David? - murmuró Sirzechs curioso.

-¿Lo dices tú o lo digo yo? – le pregunto el mayor al menor.

-Lo digo yo. ¿Podéis responderme a una pregunta?

-¿Cuál? – pregunto Miguel.

-¿Esto es un concurso de a ver quien la tiene más grande?

Todos se quedaron en shock ante esa pregunta.

-Tú y Serafall con vuestras alitas al viento. Miguel con sus doce alas doradas. Azazel con sus doce alas negras. ¡Y los cuatro expulsando aura! ¡Aquí no se tiene que intimidar a nadie, joder!-

-Lo sentimos. – se disculparon, guardando sus alas y dejando de expulsar aura.

-Bien. Ahora sí que podemos empezar.

-Antes de comenzar… - Sirzechs tomo la palabra - … me gustaría presentaros a mi hermana pequeña, actual y futura líder de la Casa Gremory. - presento mirando a su adorable hermana que respondió con una reverencia – Y su sequito.

-Vosotros fuisteis los que intervinisteis en el Incidente con Kokabiel junto con el sequito también de la hermana pequeña de Serafall. - inquirió Azazel.

-Si hicieses mejor tu trabajo nada de esto habría pasado. – siseo David, mirando malamente al caído.

-¿Me echas la culpa?

-Pues claro.

-Hmph. Pero al menos obtuviste tu venganza, ¿no?

-…

Todos miraron a David, que desvió la mirada.

-Bueno, Rias Gremory… - Miguel miro a la heredera Gremory – He oído del incidente. Tienes mi gratitud. Usar armas sacras con tal objetivo…

-Pues eso, te pido perdón por la actitud de Kokabiel.

-¿Nos estás vacilando? – cuestionó asombrado Issei.

-¿Qué? Me he disculpado. ¿Qué más quieres? – demandó alzando los brazos.

-Hombre, ya que preguntas. – el castaño mayor sonrió como malo de película – Si me dejas darte una patada en los cojones estaremos en paz.

-¡Piérdete! - exclamó el caído haciéndole un corte de mangas.

-¡Me lo debes! ¡Que recuerde fui yo el que se encargó de Kokabiel, capullo!

-¡Si! ¡¿Y te recuerdo como lo dejaste?! ¡Te sobra y te basta!

-De inmediato daremos por empezada la reunión. - empezó Sirzechs – Como requisito para el proceder con la reunión entenderé que todos los presentes son conocedores del mayor y prohibido secreto. Entendamos la no existencia de Dios.

-Del Dios Bíblico. - corrigió el castaño menor – Que hay muchos dioses.

-Correcto.

Ambos dragones miraron al grupo Sitri. Estos no se habían alterado. Supusieron que Serafall se lo habría contado. Issei se preguntaba si Irina y Asia ya lo sabrían. Solo esperaba que no le odiaran por no contárselo con anterioridad.

-Respecto al Incidente con Kokabiel, ¿cómo consiguió las [Excalibur]? – interrogó Sirzechs a Azazel.

-Lo ignoro. Apenas tenía conocimiento de que las estuviese investigando. - respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ese incidente fue algo que Kokabiel mantuvo en secreto a [Grigori]. Solo los más cercaron y fuertes a él lo sabían. – comento Issei.

-¿Kokabiel actuó de espaldas a [Grigori]? - preguntó Michael.

-Sep. El problema es que él no era el que orquesto todo esto. – hablo el castaño mayor – Todos sabemos que Kokabiel era un verdadero idiota que solo sabía de peleas. Valper era el verdadero científico.

-Valper Galilei. – murmuro Miguel.

-Ese mismo. Pero la pregunta es, ¿cómo consiguió pagar todo su estudio? Esa es la pregunta adecuada. Aquí está fallando algo.

-¿Financiación externa a [Grigori]? ¿Financiación privada? – pregunto Serafall.

-En [Grigori] no ha desaparecido dinero ni ha sido transferido nada sospechoso. De nosotros no lo saco. – aseguro Azazel.

-Entonces el problema es saber quién es el que lo financio. – dijo Sirzechs – ¿Alguna idea? – pregunto a los hermanos.

-Me temo que no. – respondió David – No hemos conseguido averiguar nada. Lo único que sabemos es que alguien financiaba a Balba y era alguien con muchos recursos. Yo estuve equivocado. Pensaba que Kokabiel había sido el que asesino a los portadores, pero no es así. Los robos fueron en lugares muy distantes al mismo tiempo. Nada más robarlas desaparecieron. Es algo bastante reelaborado.

-Sin duda.

-Yo tengo la sensación de que esa financiación externa puede haber llegado desde un lugar. – dijo Issei – La [Brigada]. – todos lo miraron muy seriamente – Pensadlo. Re forjar [Excalibur], copiarla miles de veces e iniciar un ataque al [Cielo]. Ese es un objetivo de la [Brigada].

-La [Brigada del Caos]. - murmuró Azazel frunciendo el ceño.

-Esa organización merece nuestra completa atención. Si crece aún más podría significar el fin del equilibrio impuesto por las [Tres Grandes Facciones]. - dijo Miguel serio pasando su mirada al castaño - ¿Podéis mantenerlos a raya?

-Ni de coña. Solo somos seis. Un grupo de mercenarios. La [Brigada] está fuera de nuestras posibilidades. Si hablamos de una [Facción] entonces habría posibilidad, pero no podemos contra toda.

-Escuchar eso me relaja. Si no pudierais entonces no estaríamos seguros aquí.

-Bien. Siguiente punto. Rias, ¿podrías contarnos sobre el incidente ocurrido con Kokabiel?- preguntó Sirzechs.

-¡Si! – Rias explico detalladamente la pelea que tuvieron contra el antiguo [Cadre] de [Grigori] - Y con esto acabó mi informe sobre lo ocurrido durante aquel incidente. Incidente en el cual yo, Rias Gremory, y los demonios sirvientes a mi familia nos vimos involucrados. - acabó la pelirroja seria.

-Buen trabajo. - felicitó Sirzechs sonriente.

-¡Gracias, Rias! - sonrió Serafall, guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja.

-Ahora bien, Azazel. Después de escuchar este informe, quiero oír la opinión del [Gobernador] de los ángeles caídos.

-En relación con el incidente de hace unos días, Kokabiel, un líder de nuestra organización central, [Grígori], guardó silencio a los otros líderes, así como a mí, el [Gobernador], y actuó de forma independiente. Su captura fue hecha por Vali, aunque no hubiera hecho ninguna falta. Después de eso, en el tribunal de la organización marcial se dictó su sentencia. Su castigo es el eterno congelamiento en [Cocito]. No podrá salir nunca más. La explicación de eso, y otros detalles están presentes en el material que les enviamos. Eso es todo. – explicó Azazel.

-Esto…

Todos miraron hacia el sequito de Rias. Lo que vieron era a John bastante nervioso con la mano levantada.

-¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto con curiosidad Sirzechs.

-L-lamento interrumpir p-pero… ¿q-qué es el [Cocito]?

-Es una prisión bajo el control de [Grigori]. El Cocito es un inmenso lago congelado, situado en el noveno círculo del [Inframundo]. Ahí se castigan a los pecadores dependiendo de la gravedad de su delito. En consecuencia, [Cocito] está dividido en cuatro zonas circulares concéntricas. La [Caina], donde son castigados aquellos que traicionaron a sus familiares, enterrados en el hielo hasta el cuello; debe su nombre al personaje bíblico Caín. La [Antenora], donde son castigados los que traicionaron a su patria, enterrados hasta la cintura, con la parte superior del cuerpo expuesta a los vientos fríos infernales; debe su nombre al personaje Antenor de la Ilíada. La [Tolomea], donde son castigados los que traicionaron a sus huéspedes, eran recostados con la parte posterior del cuerpo sumergido en el hielo; debe su nombre al personaje Ptolomeo, gobernador de Jericó, quien asesinaba a sus invitados. La [Judeca], donde son castigados los que traicionaron a sus amos y benefactores, completamente inmersos en el hielo; debe su nombre al personaje de los Evangelios Judas Iscariote. – explico David.

-Ah…

-¿Te has enterado de algo? – pregunto con humor.

-… no mucho.

-Luego te lo estudias un poco.

-¿En qué sección tenéis a Kokabiel? - preguntó Issei.

-En Judeca. - respondió Azazel.

-Vaya. Que sepa solo hay tres que han sido puestos allí. Cayo Casio Longino y Marco Junio Bruto, traidores del César y Judas Iscariote, el traidor de Jesús.

-Así es.

-A medida por esta explicación, puedo decir que es de baja categoría, pero se acerca a la historia de Rias Gremory y su familia. Personalmente no quiero hacer nada grande que pueda producir daños en contra de nosotros. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? – interrogó Miguel.

-Ahhh, no tengo ningún interés en las guerras. Kokabiel también me menosprecio por eso. ¿No es cierto que también agregué eso al informe?

-Azazel, quiero preguntarte una cosa. - hablo nuevamente Sirzechs - ¿Por qué llevas décadas reuniendo y coleccionando las [Sacred Gear]? En un principio pensaba que era para reunir humanos. Un intento de armar y potenciar tú ejercito y de que tarde o temprano le declararías la guerra al [Cielo] o a nosotros.

-Sí. No importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado. No nos declaraste una guerra. Cuando me enteré de que tenías al [Dragón Blanco] estaba envuelto por una desconfianza fuerte. – termino Miguel.

-Es por el bien de la investigación de las [Sacred Gear]. Si ése es el caso, ¿debo enviar una parte de los materiales de investigación a ustedes también? Incluso si la investigación que hice es revelada no comenzaría una guerra. No tengo ningún interés en la guerra. Estoy perfectamente satisfecho con el mundo en estos momentos. De hecho les tengo ordenados explícitamente a mis subordinados aquello de _'No interfiráis con los asuntos de los humanos'_. Cosa que vosotros no cumplís. Soy el único que no se ha movido para engordar los gruesos de sus ejércitos. Ni tampoco me interesa la religión. Apenas tengo conexiones con los demonios. ¿Tan mala es mi imagen? ¿Dudáis de mi confianza respecto a la unión entre las [Tres Facciones]?

-Sin dudarlo. - respondió Issei.

-¿En serio preguntas? – manifestó con burla David.

-Eso parece. - declaró Michael.

-Es cierto. - siguió Sirzechs.

-¡Exactamente! - exclamó Serafall.

-Che. Pensaba que erais ligeramente mejores que Dios o los difuntos [Maous], pero ahora resulta que sois igual de problemáticos. Pues seamos francos, Entonces hagamos la paz. ¿No ésta era mi intención? ¿Y la de ángeles y demonios también?

-Ciertamente, desde hace un tiempo quería formalizar una paz con los demonios y [Grigori]. Continuar como hasta ahora solo destruirá aún más el planeta. Como líder de los Ángeles digo, ¿por qué continuar por el mismo camino si la causa de dicho conflicto ya no existe? Dios y los antiguos [Maous] ya no están.

-Jajajaja. ¡El cabezón de Michael ha empezado a hablar! ¡Aunque solo sepa hablar de Dios, Dios, Dios y más Dios! - exclamó Azazel.

-A este se le esta lleno la cabeza. Ya está chocheando. – murmuro David.

-Sep.

-Yo también he perdido mucho. No obstante, no hay necesidad de buscar por cosas que no existen. Es nuestro deber el guiar a los humanos. Nosotros, los [Serafines], creemos que lo más importante es guiar a los hijos de Dios desde ahora y por siempre, así como cuidarlos.

-Dirás que tenéis que vigilar de cerca de vuestra fuente de poder. – comento con malicia Azazel.

-¿Cómo?

-Si continuas así "caerás", ¿lo sabes? Y pensaba que la labor de los [Serafines] era la de velar por el [Sistema]. Este ahora es un buen mundo. Es completamente diferente de cuando nosotros "caímos".

-Nosotros estamos en la misma situación. Nos hemos vistos obligados a continuar como especie. Los demonios han tenido que avanzar sin sus líderes. Tampoco deseamos la guerra. De darse seriamos destruidos. – dijo Sirzechs.

-Cierto. Si llevamos a cabo otra guerra, las [Tres Facciones] se destruirían mutuamente. Dicho suceso alteraría y afectaría también al mundo humano. No podemos librar guerras ahora. – habló Miguel.

-¿Qué opinan los dragones al respecto? - preguntó Azazel mirando a ambos dragones, que se mantenían callados y serios.

-No esperaras que nosotros hablemos por todos los dragones, ¿verdad? – aclaró Issei con seriedad.

-Bueno, de entre los tres dragones que tenemos en la sala vosotros dos sois los más. El portador de Ddraig y un hijo de dragón.

-…

Ambos castaños se miraron.

-Lo que hagan las [Tres Facciones] nos importa un pepino. Menos que una mierda en la calle. – dijo David.

-¡!

Esa respuesta no se la espero nadie.

-Los dragones son mucho más antiguos que cualquiera de vosotros. – siguió Issei – Los dragones gobernaban el mundo desde casi el inicio de la vida. Los dragones no se posicionan con ninguna de las [Facciones] porque no nos importan lo que hagan.

Durante varios segundos ninguno hablo.

-Hemos cometido muchos errores. Demasiados. Issei Hyodo, David Draconis. ¿Los dragones estarían dispuestos a tomar las riendas del mundo? – pregunto Miguel.

-… - eso extraño un poco a ambos castaños.

-¿Quieres dejar que ellos gobiernen? – interrogó sorprendido Azazel.

-Son los seres más sabios y poderosos. Nosotros estamos muy lejos de haber hecho un buen trabajo. - respondió Michael – Azazel, ¿crees que un mundo sin Dios es algo erróneo? ¿Crees que un mundo sin Dios decaerá? Lamento decir que no es el caso, ambos vivimos saludablemente sin él. El mundo se mueve aun sin Dios.

-Eso es porque Elohim no era el que mantenía el mundo en orden. Puede que seáis las [Facciones] actuales más importantes, pero eso no quiere decir nada importante. – hablo Issei – Antes habían [Facciones] más importantes como la [Facción Asgardiana] o la [Facción Inca] y demás.

-…

-…

-…

Durante una hora los cuatro líderes estuvieron hablando sobre las condiciones del tratado de paz y demás temas relacionados con las [Tres Facciones]. David e Issei se retiraron durante un largo tiempo, hablando con las chicas por si había algún problema. Por el momento la [Brigada] no atacaba. Se tomaron un descanso, relajándose para comer y beber.

Miguel vio que Issei lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Ocurre algo, Issei?

-Sep. Tengo una pregunta. ¿Qué ocurre con el [Sistema]?

Miguel se sorprendió un poco, pero contesto.

-Después de que Dios había fallecido el [Sistema] que regula la protección divina, la misericordia y los milagros se mantuvo. Este [Sistema] era, si lo explico simplemente, el [Sistema] para realizar los milagros que Dios hizo. Dios hizo el [Sistema]. Lo utilizó para llevar a cabo milagros por encima del suelo, para lograr el efecto de las cosas sagradas, como el exorcismo, cruces, etc. Estos son también los poderes del [Sistema].

-Después de que Dios murió ese [Sistema] empezó a fallar.

asintió ante la pregunta del dragón.

-Para ser honesto, se necesita un gran precio para cualquiera que lo utilice con la excepción de Dios. En mi caso como el centro, cada uno de los [Serafines] fue capaz de empezar de alguna manera el sistema, pero... en comparación con el tiempo en que Dios existía, la protección divina y la misericordia a los que creen en Dios no es completa. Es una cosa lamentable pero, a los que se les pueden conceder la salvación son limitados. Para ello, era necesario alejar a las personas relacionadas con la iglesia que probablemente podrían causar una influencia en el [Sistema]. Como ejemplo de estos, los que pueden causar influencia en el sistema, por una parte es tu [Boosted Gear] y el [Divine Dividing].

Xenovia hablo.

-Las personas que conocen acerca de la no existencia de Dios también causan problemas, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Es cierto, Xenovia. Perderte es una herida grave, incluso para nosotros, pero si aparte de nosotros, los [Serafines] y una parte de los ángeles de mayor rango, una buena cantidad de personas que no saben acerca de la no existencia de Dios, llegaran a enterarse, esto afectaría al [Sistema]. Me disculpo. No había otro camino que hacerte a ti hereje. – explico con gran tristeza – Cuando descubriste del secreto nuestra obligación era excomulgarte y declararte hereje antes los ojos del mundo. Lo siento mucho.

-No, señor Miguel, no se disculpe. Aun así, hasta que llegué a esta edad fui criada por la iglesia. ¡Me sentía de alguna manera un poco irracional!, pero si usted sabe la razón, entonces no hay nada como preguntar por qué. – se explicó Xenovia.

-Entiendo. El hecho de que te reencarnases en demonio es nuestro pecado. Aprenderemos de ello.

-Está bien. Me arrepentí un poco pero, las cosas que yo no podía hacer cuando estaba sirviendo a la Iglesia, las cosas que fueron selladas de mí, ahora brillan en mi vida cotidiana. Si digo estas palabras, puedo hacer enojar a los demás creyentes, pero… así estoy satisfecha con mi vida actual.

-Gracias por tus sinceras palabras. Y gracias también por tu corazón bondadoso. Estoy contento, creo que podemos dejar a [Durandal] en tus manos. Estando bajo el cuidado de la familia de la hermana de Sirzechs y bajo la atenta mirada del [Sekiryuutei] y el [Dragón del Fuego Dorado] no creo que acabe usándose para faenas que no toquen.

-Bien. Creo que es hora de terminar con la reunión de hoy. – finalizó Sirzechs, siendo escuchado por todos.

Volvieron a sentarse en la mesa. De lo que ninguno se dio cuenta era de como Vali, durante el descanso, había sacado levemente un móvil y mandado un mensaje.

-Ahora que hemos escuchado las opiniones de los presentes nos faltan las versiones de los invencibles dragones.

-¿Se está burlando de nosotros? – se preguntó David.

-¿Vali qué opinas del mundo? ¿Qué quieres de él? - girándose hacia el joven.

-Si puedo pelear con oponentes poderosos entonces está bien.

-¿Qué me dices de ti, [Sekiryuutei]? - preguntó Azazel.

-Sinceramente prefiero la paz. Con la paz aún puede haber gente fuerte a la que enfrentarse. – dijo mirando de reojo a Vali, esperando que entendiera el mensaje – Claro que serían combates uno a uno, sin necesidad de guerra. Si puedo vivir tranquilo entonces perfecto.

Todos los líderes sonrieron alegres al escucharle.

-Bien. En ese caso podemos empezar a redactar el tratado. – dijo Azazel.

PIIIIII PIIIIII

Un móvil empezó a sonar. Era el de David. El castaño miro el número y nombre y puso mirada seria.

-Dime.

-*David, hay intrusos invadiendo Kuoh.*

-Ya tardaban en llegar. Gracias hermosa. Preparaos que la fiesta empieza.

Y colgó.

-¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto Sirzechs con seriedad.

De repente todo se puso con un tono un poco oscuro. Miguel se levantó y miro por la ventana, siendo seguido por Sirzechs, Serafall y Azazel.

-Ya han empezado. La [Brigada] ataca. – dijo David, mirando también por la ventana – Y para ser más específicos, son la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous] y la [Facción de los Magos].


	20. La reunion - parte 02

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 19:

 **LA REUNION – PARTE 02**

* * *

Rias, Kiba y Xenovia habían salido del atontamiento que habían sufrido al haber sido alcanzados durante un segundo por el poder de Gasper.

-Oh, por fin habéis espabilado. – el que les hablo era Azazel.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Rias.

-Un ataque terrorista. Lo más probable es que utilizaran un [Sacred Gear] o la magia para transferir el poder al [Sacred Gear] del chico mitad vampiro y lo forzaron para entrar en estado de [Balance Breaker]. Aunque es sólo un estado de [Balance Breaker] temporal, pero a pesar de eso, incluso afectó a las personas aquí presentes, que no estaban en el campo de visión… Así que la capacidad potencial del dhamphir era tan alta. Bueno, sin embargo, aún no nos han bloqueado la salida muchachos. – explico.

-¿Le transfirieron poder? ¿Hay otros [Sacred Gear] con ese tipo de habilidad? – inquirió Xenovia asombrada ya que creía que solo la [Boosted Gear] era capaz de hacer eso.

-Pues no es así. Por ejemplo, la [Boosted Gear] combina ambos poderes a la vez, la capacidad de duplicar casi al infinito y la capacidad de transferencia. Existen independientes [Sacred Gears] con cualquiera de estas competencias, un [Sacred Gear] de duplicación y otro de transferencia. Todos los [Longinus] son sólo una combinación de una capacidad con otra. En esencia, se combinan las capacidades de gran alcance que no se supone que se combinan. Tal vez los [Longinus] nacen a causa de un tipo de errores, errores en el programa de [Sacred Gear] construido por Dios, ésa es una de las opiniones de nosotros [Grigori]. Si tuviera que decirlo de una manera fácil de entender para ti, es un hecho que hay otros poderes que pueden transferir.

-Gasper convertido en una herramienta terrorista. ¿De dónde han conseguido semejante información? Usar su poder para sabotear semejante reunión… ¡Nunca había sufrido de semejante insulto! – grito enfurecida Rias.

FIUM FIUM FIUM FIUM

BOOOOOOMMMMM

BOOOOOOMMMMM

BOOOOOOMMMMM

BOOOOOOMMMMM

Los magos empezaron a atacar el edificio, pero todos los ataques eran detenidos por una gran barrera que rodeaba el instituto.

-¿Una barrera? ¿De dónde…? – la pelirroja se preguntó, pero entonces miro directamente a Issei - ¿Issei?

-Es una barrera creada por nuestros barcos. Solo alguien con un poder que nos supere podrá destruirla. Y en la [Brigada] hay muuuuuuuy pocos que nos puedan superar en términos de poder.

El castaño menor miro al mayor. David se encontraba hablando por el móvil con sus chicas. Entonces algo alarmo al castaño, que se asomó a la ventana y empezó a buscar algo.

-Todas las tropas que os habéis traído también están detenidas en el tiempo. – murmuro Issei, mirando las tropas de ángeles, caídos y demonios.

-¡!

-¿Todas? Hay que joderse. Y eso que no son pocos precisamente. - gruñó Azazel.

-Pero, ¿cómo han sabido que era aquí a esta hora? ¿Un topo? – indagó Kiba.

-Incluso han traspasado la barrera exterior. Esa barrera que cubre la ciudad. ¿Por eso te han llamado? - preguntó Azazel mirando al castaño mayor.

-Sep.

-¿Y no hacéis nada?

-Tranqui tron. Esta tooooooodo controlado.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto. ¿Acaso no te lo parece? – pregunto mientras señalaba a los magos intentando traspasar la barrera mágica del edificio.

PIIIIII PIIIIII

-¿Dígame?

-*David, Lucia ha detectado cuatro fuentes de poder. Parece ser que una de ellas es Ophis.* - la voz era de Silvia.

-… no me jodas.

-*Pero espera, que eso no es lo mejor*

-¿El premio es mayor?

Al escuchar tan extraña pregunta, casi todos le miraron extrañados.

-*Sep. Una de ellas es la hermana de la nekomata Gremory. [Caliburn] está allí también. Creo que ya te haces una idea.*

-El grupo de Vali. - susurró – No esperaba que se movieran ya. Quiero que mantengáis a raya a los [Maous] falsos y en cuanto os de la señal venid aquí. – susurro.

-*¿Detener al grupo de Vali?*

-¿Quién mejor que vosotras? Cristina a Arthur, Lucia a Kuroka, Anawiel a Le Fay, tu a Bikou e Issei a Vali. Raynare y yo podríamos encargarnos de los indeseados.

-*Entiendo. Bien. Se lo hare saber.*

-Tened cuidado.

-*Lo tendremos*

PI

-¿Qué ocurre? – interrogó Sirzechs, acercándose.

-Parece ser que hay algo que nadie esperaba. Por el momento no podemos hacer nada. Tendremos que esperar.

-Hermano. – llamo Issei.

-¿Si?

-Tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

-Yo también.

Durante un par de minutos estuvieron esperando, observando como los magos no conseguían ni rajar la barrera.

-Pse. Estos magos son de bajo nivel. – murmuro Azazel - ¿Esto es todo lo que puede hacer la [Facción de los Magos]?

-No te fíes Azazel. La cosa va a…

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

Una explosión del copón. Una explosión tan fuerte que hizo que todos se tambalearan intentando mantener el equilibrio. Cuadros, ventanas, platos y vasos se rompieron por igual, cediendo a las intensas vibraciones.

-… a ir a peor. – termino de decir el castaño mayor.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! - exclamó Rias.

Acercándose a la ventana Issei observo.

-El ala oeste de edificio se ha ido a la mierda. - explico el castaño menor.

-¿Pero no habías dicho que era una barrera impenetrable? - exclamó Xenovia.

-Que yo sepa hemos dicho que solo alguien con un poder mayor al nuestro podría destruirla. Y así ha sido.

-¿Quién en la [Brigada] tendría más poder? – consultó Miguel.

Ambos castaños se pusieron a pensar.

-Pues, quitando a Ophis yo creo que nadie… a no ser que se hayan dopado con montones de sus serpientes. – dijo Issei.

-¡La [Diosa Dragona del Infinito]! - exclamaron los líderes de las [Facciones].

-¡¿Quieres decir que Ophis Ouroboros está allí afuera?! - exclamó Rias.

-Eso parece. Ise, querido hermanito mío, ¿podrías… tú ya sabes…?

-¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con Ophis?

-Bueno, a ti te hará más caso que a mí.

-Disculpad, pero he oído parte de la conversación. – Miguel se acercó junto a los demás líderes - ¿Estáis diciendo que Ophis Ouroboros comanda este ataque?

-¿Ophis? Paaaaaraaaaa naaaaadaaaaa. – respondieron ambos hermanos al unísono.

-Ophis solo les da serpientes para que se dopen, no lucha. – explico Issei.

-Seguramente la habrán convencido de alguna manera. ¿Pero cuál? – se preguntaba David.

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora. – interrumpió Azazel – Lo importante ahora es que han destruido la barrera que protege este lugar, por lo que traspasaron la de la ciudad. Deben de haber usado magia de tele transporte. También han debido de estudiar al dhamphir y sus habilidades. Tarde o temprano nos congelara a todos nosotros también. Hay que actuar rápido.

-Y no podemos salir. Si quitamos la barrera el ataque afectara al mundo humano. – dijo Miguel – Además, no sabemos la identidad del jefe.

-Cierto. – asintió Serafall.

-Propongo que nos quedemos aquí un rato. Tarde o temprano aflojarán el ritmo y sus superiores se mostrarán. Me gustaría saber quién los guía al campo de batalla con rapidez. Pero no podemos precipitarnos. Un movimiento en falso y lo lamentaremos. – sugirió David.

-Si Ophis está afuera, que lo está, tengo que hablar con ella. - declaró Issei.

-¿Te marchas? – pregunto Rias.

-Sep. Debo evitar que Ophis siga atacando. Y, como dice mi hermano, ella me hará caso a mí. – cogió un vaso – Por cierto… - invoco su espada y se hizo un corte, vertiendo sangre en dicha copa. La herida tardo poco en cerrarse, pero había suficiente sangre en la copa – Esto es para Gasper. Le será de ayuda.

Después de darle el vaso a Rias camino hasta la ventana, se asomó, extendió sus alas dragontinas y se elevó con rapidez, atravesando la barrera por donde estaba destruida, esquivando los ataques de los magos.

Mientras, en la sala, los líderes discutían que hacer.

-Bien. Entonces lo primero sería hacerse cargo de Gasper. - murmuró Sirzechs.

-¡Yo iré hermano! – grito Rias cruzada de brazos, decidida - ¡Gasper es mi sirviente! ¡Es mi responsabilidad hacerme cargo de él!

-¿Cómo quieres hacerlo? No se puede usar magia de transporte. - murmuró.

-Si están en el edificio antiguo, podría usar mi última pieza guardada. La [Torre].

-Entiendo. [Enroque]. Ellos esperan que lo recuperemos mediante la puerta grande. Un ataque por retaguardia los cogería desprevenidos. – sonrió– Pero aun así es demasiado peligroso el que vayas sola. – miro a su mujer y [Reina] - Grayfia, ¿es posible transferir más de una persona a través del [Enroque] con mi sistema de magia?

-Sí, parece que sólo se tiene que implementar una técnica sencilla de ceremonia aquí, pero es posible transferir a la señorita y a otro.

-Así que Rías y otra persona... ¿quién te acompañara? – el [Maou] pelirrojo observo a los dos espadachines Gremory congelados y luego al castaño mayor, que bebía un vaso de whisky la mar de tranquilo.

Al darse cuenta de la mirada del pelirrojo, David lo miro desconcertado.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te importaría acompañar a mi hermana a rescatar a Gasper? – pidió sonriente.

-… paso.

-Oh vamos David. No seas malo. Seguramente tengan a Gasper a buen recaudo. Sinceramente creo que sería mejor enviarte a ti. No es por ofender Kiba, Xenovia.

-No nos ofendemos. – dijeron ambos [Caballos], pues sabían que su nivel estaba muy por debajo.

-¿En serio Sirzechs? ¿En serio?

-Vengaaaaa.

-Tengo que estar atento a las llamadas.

-Estoy más que seguro que allí también podrás recibir llamadas.

-… tsk. Bien. Vamooooos. – masculló con pereza.

Se levantó con aun más pereza y camino hasta estar al lado de la pelirroja.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. – asintió Sirzechs, que miro a Azazel - Azazel, según un rumor, se dice que has estado investigando la manera de manejar libremente los [Sacred Gears] por un tiempo fijo, ¿no?

-Sí, eso es cierto. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Es posible controlar a Gasper?

-…

Azazel se quedó en silencio en respuesta a la pregunta de Sirzechs y saco una pulsera de su bolsillo.

-Oye, David. – le lanzo la pulsera - Esa es una pulsera con el poder de controlar un [Sacred Gear] en algún grado. Si encuentras al mencionado medio vampiro, dásela. Le ayudará a controlar su poder de alguna manera.

-Entiendo.

-Azazel, ¿hasta dónde investigaste los [Sacred Gears]? – interrongó Miguel con curiosidad.

-Bastante. Dios, el que hizo los [Sacred Gears], no está aquí, ¿verdad? ¿No es mejor si hay alguien que pueda explicar acerca de [Sacred Gears] por lo menos un poco? Se dice que hay todo tipo de cosas que aún no sabes, ¿verdad?

-Creo, que el problema es que tú eres el que lo está investigando.

-Concuerdo con el rubito. Tío, eres un friki muy peligroso. – se burló David.

-¡Tu calla!

Mientras Grayfia creaba el círculo mágico Azazel se acercó y empezó a hablar con Vali.

-Vali. - llamó Azazel– ¡Ha llegado el momento de mover ficha!

-¿?

-Sal afuera a atraer la atención del enemigo. Si el [Hakuryuukou] sale a pelear no se esperaran que enviemos tropas a por el medio vampiro. Además, algo se podría mover, ¿verdad?

-¿Así qué esa persona también se dará cuenta de qué yo estoy aquí?

-Lo más probable.

-¿No sería más rápido volar todos los terroristas en el edificio de la vieja escuela y al medio vampiro que se ha convertido en un problema?

Ese comentario no gusto nada a Rias.

-Estamos en una reunión por la paz. Como última opción recurriremos a ello. Pero por lo pronto haremos lo que te he dicho. El salvar a un miembro de la familia de los demonios nos haría un bien.

-Entendido. - sonrió el albino separándose de la pared, extendiendo unas alas blancas de hojas azuladas

[Divine Dividing Balance Breaker] [Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail]

Un aura blanca rodeo a Vali y cuando esta luz desapareció se pudo ver su armadura y las alas. Acto seguido salió de la sala al exterior, destrozando una de las ventanas.

FIUM

CRASH

Los magos empezaban a lanzarle hechizos pero el blanco los esquivaba sin ningún problema.

-"Es muy rápido. Sin duda su velocidad será un problema." – pensó el dragñon.

-Azazel, continuando con la charla de antes… – nombró Sirzechs.

-Dime

-¿Qué estás tratando de hacer mediante la recopilación de [Sacred Gears]? Has estado recogiendo propietarios de [Longinus]. ¿Tienes la intención de matar a Dios, aunque ya no existe?

-Es para prepararse.

-¿Prepararse? Eso es un discurso que incita a la intranquilidad, a pesar de que has rechazado la guerra. – comentó asombrado el líder del [Cielo].

-Ya lo dije. No voy a entrar a una guerra. Asimismo, no se hace la guerra aquí. Sin embargo, los medios de defensa personal son necesarios. Más bien, ¿debería decir que sólo estamos preparándonos para un ataque de ustedes?

-¿Entonces?

-La [Brigada del Caos], obviamente. Sólo confirmó el nombre de la organización y se fundó hace poco, pero mi vicegobernador Shemhazai también ha tenido el ojo puesto en este grupo sospechoso que actúa desde antes de eso. Se dice que están reuniendo a miembros peligrosos de las [Tres Facciones]. Algunos humanos que poseen [Sacred Gear] que han alcanzado el [Balance Breaker] también parecen estar incluidos. -Lo sabemos. Nos han informado. – apuntó Miguel mirando de reojo a David.

-¿Su objetivo es? – curioseó Serafall.

-La destrucción y el caos. Así de sencillo. No les gusta la paz de este mundo. Son terroristas. Por otra parte tienen mal carácter y son extremistas.

-Ya veo. Y Ophis los lidera.

-*Si. Ophis. La líder de la [Brigada del Caos]*

La voz vino de un círculo mágico que apareció de repente. Un círculo que todos reconocieron al instante.

-"Parece ser que las chicas no han podido detener a Katarea." – pensó David.

-Ya veo. Así qué has venido. El cerebro está presente. ¡Grayfia, transfiere a Rías y a David ya!

-¡Sí! – Grayfia cogió a ambos jóvenes y los metió en el círculo - Señorita, le deseo suerte en la batalla.

-¡Espera, Grayfia! ¡Hermano!

Un círculo mágico apareció bajo Rias y David, transportándolos a donde el viejo edificio y dejando la pieza de la [Torre] donde antes estaba el círculo mágico. Dicha pieza fue cogida por Sirzechs.

Una vez que Rias y David desaparecieron Xenovia y Kiba se pusieron delante de sus compañeros. John y Akeno y también protegiendo al grupo Sitri. Suerte que Ravel tenía un asunto muy importante con su abuela.

-El círculo mágico de Leviathan. – murmuro Sirzechs.

-El del Leviathan original. – corrigió Serafall.

-Así es.

Del círculo mágico apareció una hermosa mujer con gafas. Llevaba un vestido que era muy escotado y tenía una gran hendidura en él, que expone una gran parte de sus pechos.

-Para los que no me conozcan, soy Katarea Leviathan, descendiente del [Maou] Leviathan. – sonrió orgullosa.

-Vaya. Ha pasado tiempo. – comento Sirzechs.

-Sinceramente no tenía ganas de verte. – dijo aburrido Azazel.

-Desde la Gran Guerra que no me encuentro con uno de los descendientes de los [Antiguos Maous]. – recordó Miguel.

-Así que es un golpe de Estado. – murmuro el pelirrojo.

-Sí, esto es un golpe de Estado. Una rebelión por parte de la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous] contra la [Facción de los Nuevos Maous]. Declaro esto aquí, presente en este momento y lugar. Los tiempos cambian. La [Facción de los Antiguos Maous] hemos decidido aliarnos con la [Brigada del Caos].

-Eso se nota. – comento con aburrimiento la rubia – Están atacando junto a la [Facción de los Magos].

-¿Puedo preguntar el porqué de todo esto? – pregunto Sirzechs.

-Dios y los [Antiguos Maous] están muertos. Este mundo debe ser renovado.

-¿Ophis ha previsto tanto? ¿Tan lejos en el futuro ha planificado? A mí no me lo parece. - murmuró Azazel.

Katarea suspiro levemente.

-Ophis es un símbolo de poder. Su posición es la idónea para que podamos reunir poder. Así que le hemos pedido ayuda para poder destruir este mundo…. ¡Para gobernar el nuevo mundo!

-Entonces la información es cierta. Estáis reuniendo ángeles, caídos y demonios bajo una misma bandera. A todos aquellos que no aman este mundo… con Ophis Ouroboros como estandarte.

-Vamos, que Ophis no tiene el mismo pensamiento que los demás de la [Brigada]. – le susurro

-Katarea, ¿por qué haces esto? – indagó tímida Serafall.

-Serafall. Tú eres sin duda a la que más odio. ¡Me robaste el título de Leviathan! ¡Ese título debía ser mío como descendiente!

-Katarea…

-No te preocupes, Serafall. Hoy día, te voy a matar en este lugar y proclamarme a mí misma como [Maou] Leviatán. Entonces, Ophis se convertirá en el dios del nuevo mundo, y no nos importa, ya que él sólo es un símbolo. El sistema, las leyes, y la doctrina serán construidas por nosotros. Miguel, Azazel y Sirzechs, sus era ha terminado.

-¡Jajajaja! – empezó a reírse Azazel.

-Azazel, ¿qué es tan gracioso?

-Así que ustedes reformaran este mundo, todos juntos.

-Eso es correcto.

-¿Piensas en la desintegración? ¿Los seres humanos son tontos? ¿La Tierra será destruida? Oye, oye, oye. ¿Las cosas no están prosperando hoy en día?

-Azazel, tú eres el mismo de siempre. A pesar de que tienes tanto poder, estás satisfecho con el mundo actual...

-Déjame decirte, su objetivo es demasiado cliché y duro. Y, sin embargo, la gente se limita con aquellos que son excesivamente fuertes. Vaya, es realmente una molestia para los demás. Descendiente de Leviathan, tus palabras son como las de un villano que está a punto de morir, ¿Lo sabías?

-¡Azazel! ¡¿Te estás riendo de nosotros?!

-Sep. Yo me ocupo de ella. – miro a los demás líderes – Por favor, no os metáis.

-No pensábamos hacerlo. – respondieron los tres al unísono.

-Tsk. Cabrones. En fin. – el Gobernador de los caídos empezó a expulsar su poder.

-¿Seguro que no quieres retirarte? – advirtió por última vez Sirzechs.

Katarea sonrió perversamente.

-No pienso hacerlo.

-Descendiente del [Maou] Leviathan original. Uno de los [Monstruos del Fin]. No eres una mal rival. Katarea Leviathan, ¿estás vestida para una pelea de [Armagedón] conmigo? – pregunto Azazel.

-Estaba deseando eso, [Gobernador General de los Ángeles Caídos].

Ambos sacaron sus alas, mostrando todo su poderío mientras atravesaban las ventanas y volaban fuera.

-Yuuto, Xenovia. – llamo Sirzechs - Id a afuera a mantener a raya a los magos.

-Pero…

Kiba miro a sus compañeras congeladas.

-Tranquilo. Este es el lugar más seguro. Nadie se atrevería a atacar donde están los líderes de las [Tres Facciones].

-Cierto.

Ambos [Caballeros] Gremory salieron de la sala.

* * *

 _ **Momentos antes con las chicas Draconis**_

Silvia, Lucia, Anawiel, Cristina y Raynare se encontraban esperando a los tres [Maous] falsos. Los podían localizar gracias a Lucia y habían decidido pararse a medio camino. La barrera había sido destruida, por lo que ambos [Skíðblaðnir] las ayudarían, tele transportándolas. Primero a Ryuuteimaru, que estaba encima de ellas, luego al Impavido y por ultimo al instituto. Ambos [Skíðblaðnir] estaban escondidos en la [Brecha Dimensional].

-Tsk. ¿Cuánto tardaran esos mamones en venir? – se quejó Raynare.

-Están muy cerca. – murmuro Lucia con los ojos cerrados.

-Espero no tarden. La explosión de antes no ha sonado bonita y el grupo de Vali se está acercando. – anunció Cristina.

-Aquí están. – exclamo Lucia.

-Chicas, preparaos. – advirtió Anawiel con su espada élfica en mano.

Pocos segundos después tres figuras aparecieron en el lugar. Dos hombres y una mujer.

-Las chicas del grupo mercenario de los [Hermanos Dragones], ¿eh? Katarea, adelantaste. – dijo el líder.

La mujer asintió y se tele transporto a través de un círculo mágico. Ninguna de las chicas lo evito, pues sabían que Katarea no sería rival contra los cuatro líderes juntos.

-Shalba Beelzebub. Creuserey Asmodeus. – murmuro Silvia.

Shalba Beelzebub. Un hombre con el pelo largo y castaño que se dirige a sus caderas con un flequillo que cubre su ojo derecho y vestido con una armadura de color negro con una capa.

Creuserey Asmodeus. Un hombre de pelo negro atado con una pequeña cola de caballo. Tiene orejas puntiagudas y piel pálida. Viste la ropa de un noble. Su ropa era negra con cintas de color rojo oscuro. Al igual que Shalba también tenía una capa.

-Supongo que os habrán enviado a detenernos. ¿Verdad? – confirmó Creuserey.

-Así es. No podemos permitir que lleguéis hasta la reunión. – anunció Anawiel, poniéndose en posición defensiva, gesto igualado por las demás.

-Oh, ¿y piensas que podréis contra nosotros vosotras solas? ¡Ja! ¡No me hagas reír, niña! ¡No tengo tiempo para jugar! – grito Shalba.

Entonces su cuerpo empezó a expulsar una enorme cantidad de poderes demoniacos. Creuserey lo imito.

Las chicas entraron en su modo overpower o como se diga. Sus auras empezaron a mezclarse con aura marrón. Sus ojos se rasgaron estilo dragontino y sus colmillos se afilaron.

[Phantom Traveler Balance Breaker] [Traveller Unlimited]

[Natura Convent Balance Breaker] [Natural Joining]

La primera en atacar fue Cristina.

ZAS ZAS

KACHIN KACHIN

A una increíble velocidad desenfundo a [Tizona] y [Colada] y ataco a Creuserey. El demonio creo una espada y detuvo ambos ataques de la castaña.

ZAS

CRAHS

Las espadas se destrozaron ante el poder de las espadas de la castaña.

Empujando a Cristina consiguió esquivar un elegante corte a la altura de su cuello. A pesar de no haber recibido un corte, Creuserey pudo notar el peligro de las espadas de Cristina y Anawiel. Entrecerró los ojos.

Creuserey detecto un sonido agudo. Cristina había desaparecido de delante suyo y aparecido detrás. Había usado su [Sacred Gear].

ZAS

Agachándose con rapidez esquivó un corte de [Colada].

ZAS ZAS ZAS

Retrocedió varis pasos, esquivando la espada élfica de Anawiel.

KACHIN

Creando un escudo Creuserey detuvo a [Tizona] desde arriba, pero Cristina volvió a desaparecer y aparecer agachada a su lado.

ZAS

Esta vez no pudo evitar llevarse un corte a la altura del cuádriceps.

-Tsk.

-Je. Parece que te alcance. – sonrió orgullosa Cristina.

TROOOMP

Alejándose de un salto Creuserey consiguió esquivar un rayo creado por la rubia. Acumulo poder demoniaco en ambas manos y lanzo una gran bola contra la rubia. Anawiel sujeto a [Handhafang] con ambas manos y la puso encima de su cabeza.

ZAS

Con un rápido y elegante corte descendente, Anawiel partió por la mitad la enorme bola de poder demoniaco.

BOOOM BOOOM

Ambas partes impactaron contra los árboles y el suelo, explotando. El viento producido por las explosiones agitaron con fuerza el dorado cabello de Anawiel y el castaño de Cristina, pero en ningún momento ninguna de las dos dejo de mirar fieramente al demonio pelinegro.

Esta vez fue el turno de Creuserey de actuar.

BROOOM

Aumento aún más su poder demoniaco. Creo una espada y se lanzó contra ambas mujeres.

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

Las chispas creadas por los intercambios de golpes de espadas del trio eran constantes. Con cada pocos golpes la espada de Creuserey se rompía, pero al instante la reconstruía con su poder demoniaco.

ZAS ZAS ZAS

Cristina apareció en la espalda de Creuserey y Anawiel delante. Ambas habían realizado sus ataques de forma sincronizada. [Tizona] a la altura del cuello. [Colada] a la altura de la cintura. [Handhafang] a la altura de las piernas.

Creuserey recibió tres cortes a esas tres alturas. Tres pequeños cortes por los que empezó a salir sangre. Había cubierto su cuerpo con poder demoniaco, por lo que pudo evitar ser cortado en trocitos.

-Tsk. – se quejó al ver como los tres cortes empezaban a sangrar.

Se alarmo al ver un gran círculo mágico delante suyo. Era de Anawiel.

-Flechas celestiales. – murmuro.

Decenas de flechas doradas empezaron a salir del círculo mágico con gran velocidad y poder. Creuserey se defendió creando un escudo. Cristina recordó una escena muy similar. Cuando David se enfrentó a la [Reina] de Raiser Phoenix.

La única diferencia es que parecía que el escudo aguantaba el asalto de las flechas.

-"Debe haber aumentado su poder con las serpientes de Ophis." – pensaron ambas féminas.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!

Creuserey volvió a aumentar su poder. Acumulo poder y lo hizo explotar.

BOOOM

Las chicas se cubrieron con sus brazos.

PAM

-¡Buaj!

Creuserey había aprovechado la distracción para atacar a Cristina. Le había golpeado en el estómago con su puño cubierto de poder demoniaco.

PAM

Luego le dio otro puñetazo en la cabeza, aprovechando que estaba agachada. El duro golpe hizo que se diera fuertemente contra el suelo.

Cuando estaba a punto de darle el tercer golpe con su puño cubierto de poder demoniaco Anawiel lo detuvo.

KACHIN

La espada élfica había detenido el puño. Creuserey tuvo suerte de tener poder demoniaco en su puño, sino se habría hecho un muy buen corte.

Los fríos ojos del demonio fueron directos al de la elfa. Se dio cuenta de cómo sus pupilas se rasgaban como las de un dragón. Eso le extraño.

PAAAM

Tan distraído estaba que no se dio cuenta de cómo Cristina le había dado una fuerte patada en todo el pecho. Creuserey derrapo varios metros. Cuando miro de nuevo a ambas pudo notar sus ojos dragontinos y la mezcla de sus auras con una marrón.

-Parece que esto se pondrá serio. – comento el demonio.

El demonio también volvió a aumentar en gran cantidad su poder.

La tensión se podría cortar incluso con una cuchara.

Entonces los tres desaparecieron en un parpadeo.

PAM PAM PAM

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

PAM

KACHIN KACHIN

PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM

KACHIN KACHI KACHIN

PUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

-¡Arg!

Anawiel había salido de la nada, estrellándose contra el suelo y luego hubo una explosión. Cristina también pareció, impactando también contra el suelo.

-¡Joder! ¡Cabrón! ¡Eso ha dolido! – se quejó Cristina.

-…

Creuserey también apareció. Tenía algunos cortes más, también sangrantes.

-¿Eso es todo? – pregunto el demonio.

Anawiel y Cristina se pusieron de nuevo de pie. Al instante los tres volvieron a desaparecer.

PAM PAM PAM

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

PAM

KACHIN KACHIN

PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM

KACHIN KACHI KACHIN

PUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM

CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH

Esta vez fue el turno de Creuserey de salir volando y estrellarse contra los árboles.

-¡Ja! ¡¿Qué te pareció eso, Bocachancla! – exclamó sonriente Cristina.

-Tsk.

Creuserey se reincorporo, limpiándose la ropa. Miro con ojos asesinos al dúo, pero no ataco. En cambio se llevó la mano al oído, al círculo de comunicación.

-…

Entrecerró los ojos y chasqueo la lengua. Entonces, ante la sorpresa de ambas, el demonio desapareció en un círculo mágico. Ambas se miraron y encogieron de hombros. Ahora debían llegar al instituto. El grupo de Vali haría su movimiento de un momento a otro.

XXXXX

Por otra parte Silvia, Lucia y Raynare se enfrentaban a Shalba, que era el más poderoso de los líderes de la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous]. Raynare usaba su fuego sagrado, resultado de la unión de auras. Lucia usaba sus poderes de nekomata y Silvia su [Balance Breaker].

-¡Je, venid a aquí! – grito Shalba.

El demonio acumulo grandes cantidades de poder demoniaco en sus manos, las cuales las junto y lanzo como si de una bomba se tratase.

BOOOM

El trio de chicas lograron esquivarlo y atacaron desde tres posiciones distintas. Silvia creo raíces debajo de Shalba, las cuales se enrollaron en sus pies, impidiéndole moverse. Lucia lanzo una bola de ki y Raynare una lanza de fuego sagrado.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Producto del ataque colectivo se creó una nube de polvo.

-¿Ya está? – interrogó Raynare.

-No. No le hemos hecho ni cosquillas. – murmuro Lucia, con sus colas y orejas tiesas.

Cuando el polvo desapareció pudieron ver que Shalba estaba en perfecto estado, salvo porque tenía partes de las ropas rotas.

-¿Eso es todo? Decepcionante. ¿Y se supone que sois tan famosas?

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Shalba aumento aún más su aura y ataco al trio con poder demoniaco cubriendo por completo su cuerpo. Ataques rápidos y precisos.

PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM

Primero se lanzó hacia Lucia. La nekomata se defendía de sus puñetazos y patadas con poder demoniaco usando el ki. Entonces contraataco golpeando con su puño envuelto en ki el rostro de Shalba. Pero ese ataque no llego a conectar ya que el demonio lo había detenido en el aire con su mano. Shalba sonrió con superioridad, pero Lucia se mantuvo seria. La peli naranja se impulsó colocando su pie en el pecho del castaño, forzándolo a soltarla. O eso quería creer. Puede que Shalba la hubiera soltado.

En fin, colocando sus manos contra el suelo la peli naranja hizo una voltereta en el aire, esquivando una patada por la espalda del castaño. Girándose en el aire usó su puño derecho para golpear con el reverso, siendo detenida por el antebrazo del demonio. Sonriente usó su pie descendientemente, impactando en la cabeza del moreno. Sin apenas verse afectado apartó el puño de la peli naranja y, con su brazo libre, cargó directo y rígido golpe de poder demoniaco sobre el pecho de Lucia.

PAAAAAM

La peli naranja salió volando, pero recupero el equilibrio. Aun así el golpe le dolió bastante.

Entonces fue el turno de Raynare. Shalba, poco sorprendido cruzó sus brazos, protegiéndose de una patada ascendente de fuego sagrado, el cual le quemo bastante.

PAM PAM PAM PAM

Pero tuvo que seguir desviando varios puñetazos y patadas. Usando su fuerte brazo como punto de apoyo para golpear con una pierna el rostro de la morena.

PAM

Desviando su rostro. Tomando el pecho de la camisa de la pelinegra, atrayéndola hacia él, golpeando su frente con la suya.

PAM

-Mierda de ángel caído. – murmuro con asco.

Aturdida Raynare toco el suelo con sus puños y los alzo con fuerza, golpeando el mentón del castaño ascendentemente.

PAM PAM

Luego desvió un puñetazo del moreno con su antebrazo, girando contra su brazo, golpeando con su codo el costado del castaño, siguiendo con un golpe contra su rodilla, obligándolo a arrodillarse. Armo su puño con fuego sacro para golpear su rostro, pero fue sorprendida al verse cogida de la camisa y siendo lanzada con gran fuerza…

PUUUM

Impactando su espalda contra el suelo junto al castaño. Con una sonrisa sádica Shalba la agarro, la elevó y estrelló repetidas veces antes de soltarla.

PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM

La cara de Raynare mostraba dolor por la enorme fuerza con la que había sido impactada contra el suelo repetidas veces. Shalba se levantó y acumulo gran cantidad de poder en su puño derecho.

PAAAAAAAAAM

Shalba se sorprendió al ver como su puño chocaba contra un muro de plantas. Pero estas no se destruyeron, sino que se enrollaron a través de su mano, deteniendo el golpe. Lucia cogió a Raynare y la saco de ahí.

-Tsk. Ese hijo de puta es fuerte. Esos golpes me han dolido mucho. – se quejó Raynare, limpiándose la sangre que salía de su boca.

-No por nada es descendiente de Beelzebub. – dijo Lucia – Pero su poder no está al nivel de su ancestro. Aun así es más poderoso que Kokabiel.

-Lo he notado.

Observaron como las plantas que sujetaban el brazo del demonio se destruían como si nada.

-Parece ser que tendré que aumentar mi poder del [Sacred Gear].

Chasqueando la lengua molesto, es castaño lanzo de nuevo contra el trio.

Pero escucho un sonido agudo. Un silbido cerca de sus oídos.

FIS

Un rápido viento su ropa. Pero no era un viento, era una raíz muy afilada.

FIS FIS FIS FIS

Dio varias volteretas hacia atrás, esquivando decenas de plantas muy puntiagudas y duras. Agachándose con rapidez esquivó un puñetazo bajo de parte de Lucia. Retrocediendo unos pasos, esquivando por la mínima diferentes golpes de Raynare. Desviando los golpes con sus brazos, deteniéndose, golpeando con fuerza haciendo uso de su pie izquierdo el pecho de la morena.

PAM

Entonces contraataco. Corrió hacia Raynare, saltando levemente cargando con su puño derecho, siguiendo de una patada doble, girando sobre sí mismo, esquivando una patada descendente, cuyo talón se hundió en el suelo.

PAAAAAM

Dando volteretas hacia atrás, esquivando grandes troncos de varias puntas afiladas que buscaban convertirlo en un colador.

FIS FIS FIS FIS

Acumulando poder demoniaco, lanzándolo contra decenas de criaturas oscuras creadas por el poder vampírico de Silvia.

-Je, parece que si podréis divertirme, mocosas.

Shalba ladeo su cuerpo, cerrando los puños, plegado su brazo, reforzándolo con un agarre del otro Shalba aguantó una doble patada descendente por parte de Lucia y Silvia. Al estar reforzadas con fuego sagrado y ki, Shalba tuvo que cubrir sus brazos si no quería perderlos. Alzando un pie, usando el otro como punto de apoyo, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la rodilla de la pierna con la que se sostenía la morena y luego golpeo la rodilla de la peli naranja. Estiro los dedos de ambas manos, concentrando poder demoniaco.

PAM PAM

Golpeo con fuerza el estómago de ambas chicas, hundiéndolas en el suelo. Pero no espero un ataque físico de Silvia por lo que salió volando de una patada a traición.

-…

Levantándose del suelo observó a lo lejos las figuras del trio.

Al ver que la pelirroja desaparecía en la oscuridad concentró al máximo sus reflejos. Cruzo los brazos, deteniendo un puñetazo.

PAAAM

Derrapo varios metros en el suelo. Shalba tomo una pierna de la pelirroja en el aire, entre su brazo y el costado. Pero recibió un impacto directo en el costado de un puñetazo recubierto con fuego sacro.

PAAAM

-Tsk.

Se quejó por el dolor que ese ataque le causo. Apretando su puño con fuerza el demonio atacó directamente a su rodilla de Silvia, pero una patada cubierta de ki de Lucia le detuvo. Entonces recibió otro golpe en el pecho, producto de una patada de Silvia.

PAAAM

Shalba derrapo varios metros, tocándose el pecho.

-Tsk. He de admitir que no me esperaba este poder por vuestra parte. – entonces se tocó el oído - ¿Katarea? – llamó a través de un circulo de comunicación.

-*…*

Nadie respondía. Eso solo podía significar una cosa. Katarea había fallado.

-Tsk. Inútil. – miro al trio de Draconis – Bueno, me retiro. Parece que las cosas no saldrán como planeamos. Activo un círculo mágico y desapareció.

Las tres chicas pudieron suspirar tranquilas.

-Bufff. Hay que decir que este tipo era bastante poderoso. Me juego el cuello a que ha consumido serpientes de Ophis. – comento Silvia - ¿Lucia?

-Si. Tienes razón. Ha aumentado su poder de esa manera. – dijo con seriedad.

-Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos al instituto. Seguro que el grupo del [Blanco] ya estará allí.

Las tres chicas fueron a buscar a las otras dos. Debían ir cuanto antes.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta al instituto – sala del club de Rias**_

David y Rias habían conseguido llegar a la sala del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto. Lo primero que hicieron fue observar como la habitación estaba llena de magas, que llevaban ropas extrañas que dejaban ver gran parte de sus pechos y piernas. Gasper estaba atado en una silla, lloroso.

-¡Mierda! ¡Han podido venir aquí!

-Espera… ¡¿ese no es el [Dragón del Fuego Dorado]?!

-Es cierto es el. Parece que también esta Rias Gremory. Debemos matarlos a ambos.

-Eso ya me gustaría verlo. – comento con guasa David mientras se apartaba de Rias.

-Gasper. – llamo Rias al dhamphir, ignorando las palabras de las magas.

-J-Jefa.

A pesar de haber oído perfectamente las palabras de las magas Rias se concentró en su siervo.

-Gasper. Estoy tan contenta de que estás a salvo.

-Jefa, ya es demasiado tarde. – Gasper empezó a llorar - Es mejor si yo muero. Por favor, Jefa, por favor… mátenme. Debido a estos ojos, yo no puedo hacer amistad con nadie. Yo no soy más que una molestia y un cobarde.

-No digas una cosa tan estúpida. Yo no te abandonare, ¿recuerdas? He venido porque no te puedo abandonar. Te acepte en mi familia porque tenía fe en ti. Dime Gasper, ¿tienes fe en ti? ¿Tienes la misma fe que tenemos nosotros en ti? ¿Tienes fe en ti mismo? - preguntó Rias.

-Jefa… Yo no podría encontrarlo. Yo sólo causo problemas. Mi vida no tiene valor.

-Tú eres mi siervo y miembro de mi familia. No voy a abandonarte tan fácilmente. ¡Ahora que ha llegado el día en tú puedas ser libre!

-Jefa…

ZASCA

Una de las magas le dio una fuerte bofetada a Gasper ante la mirada de Rias y David.

-Ustedes son tan estúpidos. Es una tontería la manera en que tratas a un medio vampiro que es peligroso por simple naturaleza. Es tal como dice la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous]. Los de la familia Gremory son tan tontos en la misma medida que son profundamente afectuosos y llenos de poder. ¿Fe? ¿Eso para qué sirve? Sería más efectivo convertir a este dhamphir en un arma. Podrías haber arrojado a este crio en territorio de caídos. Quizás habrías acabado con alguno de sus líderes. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Algún día podría llegar a ser una amenaza para tus aliados. ¿Es eso lo que pretendes?

-Tus palabras no me afectan, humana. Yo atesoro a mis siervos.

Una de las magas le lanzo un hechizo a Rias que fue detenido por una columna de fuego creada por David. Rias lo miro con una ceja levantada.

-No puedo dejar que mueras. Se dé un par que me matarían lenta y tortuosamente. – respondió con simpleza.

-Bonitas palabras saliendo de la boca de un demonio. Mmm, eres demasiado hermosa para ser una demonio. Un ser tan abominable. - masculló la maga colocando una hoja sobre el cuello de Gasper - Moveos y el niño muere.

-Gasper, por favor, deja de provocarme problemas. – volvió a hablar Rias ignorando a la maga - ¡Te voy a regañar una y otra vez! ¡Te voy a consolar! ¡Pero nunca voy a dejarte ir!

-B-Jefa. Yo... yo…

-Gasper – esta vez hablo David – ¡Deja de hacer el gilipollas de una buena vez! – grito enojado por la actitud del rubio – ¿Acaso no confías en tu ama? ¿La niña que te salvo?

-¿Niña?

-Deja de hacer el idiota y actúa de una puta vez ¡pesado!

Miro la copa y la sangre y luego al rubio.

-¿Quieres dejar de ser un inútil, cobarde y demás? Pues empieza a cambiar de una vez.

FAS

Cogió la copa y le lanzo la sangre.

Gasper bebió la que podía alcanzar con la lengua.

GLUP

Cuando bebió la sangre el ambiente cambio. El vampiro desapareció de la silla. Las magas buscaron con su vista y al mirar al techo se encontraron con algo aterrador.

CHICHICHICHICHICHICHI

Un número innumerable de pequeños vampiros revoloteaban por la sala. Decenas de pares de ojos rojizos miraban detenidamente a las magas antes de lanzarse hacia ellas.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡El mocoso se ha convertido en murciélagos!

-¡Mierda! ¡Se ha trasformado!

-¡Maldito!

Las magas empezaron a lanzarle hechizos pero no surtían efecto en los murciélagos.

-¡Esta succionando nuestra sangre!

-¡No solo eso! ¡También nuestro poder mágico!

David y Rias solo miraban la escena.

-… - David miraba con seriedad a los murciélagos. Poder de vampiros. Ya lo había visto en Silvia varias veces.

-¡Si no podemos con el… nos cargaremos a la Gremory!

FIUM FIUM FIUM

En un intento desesperado las magas apuntaron a los jóvenes y les lanzaron balas mágicas que fueron detenidas en el aire.

- **Es inútil. Puedo ver todos vuestros movimientos**.

-¡I-imposible!

La voz de Gasper retumbaba en toda la habitación. Las magas cayeron desmayadas una a una debido a la succión de sangre y magia del vampiro. Después de atarlas a todas Gasper volvía a su forma humana y David le puso el anillo de Azazel.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora? – pregunto Rias.

-Mucho mejor. Gracias a la sangre de Issei-senpai pude controlarlo.

-Y con eso podrás controlar tú [Sacred Gear] sin problemas… o eso dijo el cuervo. – mencionó David en pose pensativa.

Rias se acercó a Gasper y lo abrazo mientras acariciaba la cabeza.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Gasper.

-Gracias Jefa.

-No. Gracias a tu por hacer sufrir a esas putas. – dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-¿Eh? – Gasper estaba desconcertado.

-Nada, nada. Volvamos.

El trio salió con rapidez de la sala y fueron afuera. Caminaron hasta llegar a donde se celebrara la batalla entre Azazel y Katarea.

-Katarea Leviathan. – murmuro Rias.

FLAP FLAP

Un par de aleteos. Ambos Gremory miraron al cielo, reconociendo al instante al personaje. Issei apareció en escena, plegando sus alas.

-¿Y Ophis?

-Ataque a distancia. No estaba.

-Pos vaya. Bueno, mejor para nosotros.

-Anawiel y las demás…

-Entreteniendo a Shalba y Creuserey. En cuanto terminen con el vendrán aquí.

-¿Van a actuar ya? – curioseó, refiriéndose al grupo de Vali.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM

El cuarteto miro delante suyo, donde Azazel acababa de ser enviado por un duro golpe de Vali.

-Y tanto.

.

(Momentos antes)

.

BOOOOOOM-BOOOOOOM

FIIIIUUUM-FIIIIUUUM

BOOOOOOM

Azazel y Katarea se lanzaban lanzas de luz y poder demoniaco a distancia, sin luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Por su parte, Vali seguía esquivando los ataques de los magos. Kiba y Xenovia eliminaban magos.

En la sala, los líderes observaban el combate entre el caído y la demonio. Sin duda era un gran combate, pero estaban seguros de que Azazel no usaba todo su poder. Si ese fuera el caso la destrucción sería mucho mayor.

Lo que le extraño fue una pequeña botella que llevaba Katarea, la cual se la tragó. Al instante su poder aumento considerablemente. Y no solo eso. Todos pudieron ver como alguien más golpeaba a Azazel, haciendo que este cayera con fuerza al suelo.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM

También pudo observar como David y Rias salían con el pequeño vampiro del antiguo edificio y como Issei se acercaba a ellos.

.

(De vuelta)

.

El dúo Gremory, Issei y David observaban al líder de [Grigori] arrodillado en el suelo mientras se levantaba y miraba con fastidio a Vali, que estaba con su armadura blanca en el cielo junto a Katarea.

-Así que vas a traicionarme, ¿verdad Vali?

-Así es, Azazel. – respondió Vali.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Te la metieron hasta dentro idiota!

-¡Se la metieron doblada! ¡Jajajaja!

se burlaron ambos hermanos.

-Tsk. Cabrones.

Entonces Katarea tomo la palabra.

-Azazel, en el instante en que te decantaste por la paz se hicieron los preparativos para secuestrar al pequeño vampiro y el ataque terrorista. El [Hakuryuukou] te abandonó en ese mismo instante. La tentación de poder pelear con alguno de los líderes de las [Tres Facciones] es superior a la fidelidad que te puede tener… que ya es triste.

-Cielos. Esto ya no hace gracia. - murmuró Azazel levantándose – Solo traigo a un miembro de [Grigori] y me deja en evidencia. - saliendo del cráter mirando al dragón - ¿Cuándo?

-Me lo ofrecieron mientras traía a Kokabiel de regreso. Lo siento Azazel, pero este lado parece más interesante.

-Vali, tienes al [Dragón Blanco]. ¿Has capitulado ante Ophis?

-No, solo coopero. Me ofrecieron una atractiva oferta _. '¿Deseas luchar contra el ejército de Asgard?'_ Una manera sumamente efectiva de poner a prueba mi poder, mis límites. Simplemente no podía declinar la oferta. Azazel, desechas la idea de luchar contra el [Valhalla], contra Asgard, ¿verdad? - mirando al hombre – Odias las guerras. Odio eso.

-"Asgard. Puto loco." – pensaron ambos dragones.

-Te dije que te volvieses fuerte. Debí matizar que no deseases poder para destruir el mundo.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. No deseo la destrucción de nada. Solo deseo pelear eternamente.

-Una traición. Debí de haberlo imaginado. Tarde o temprano. Debí de haberme hecho a la idea de que lo harías. A fin de cuentas desde que nos conocimos no has hecho más que repetirme que quieres pelear con tipos poderosos.

-Tanto la información como las preparaciones fue cosa suya. Es insólito que tomases la decisión de dejarlo solo conociendo su verdadera naturaleza. La has cagado Azazel.

Katarea se bulo de Azazel mientras Vali golpeaba su pecho con orgullo.

-Mi verdadero nombre es Vali, Vali Lucifer. - eso asombro a casi todos - Descendiente del [Maou] Lucifer de la generación anterior, quien murió en la guerra. Sin embargo, soy un hijo de sangre mixta, nacido de un padre que era el nieto del [Maou] original y una madre humana. Obtuve el [Sacred Gear] del [Dragón Blanco] porque soy mitad humano. Fue por casualidad. Sin embargo, yo, que soy un pariente de sangre real de Lucifer y también soy el [Dragón Blanco]. Si realmente hay tal cosa como la suerte y los milagros, puede que sea yo. Nah, estoy bromeando.

-De ninguna manera... Eso no puede ser... – murmuraba Rias.

-Es cierto. Si hay una existencia tan ridícula, esa es la de él. Él se convertirá en el [Hakuryuukou] más fuerte entre todos los que conocí en el pasado y el presente, y probablemente también el de todos los tiempos. - dijo Azazel con resignación.

-Bueeeeeeeeno. Entonces Issei, tú serás el [Sekiryuutei] más poderoso de la historia, ¿no? –pregunto David en guasa, saben que la respuesta era un clarísimo sí.

-Tsk, que tu volumen de aura sea más grande que antes. ¿Significa qué la aumentaste con la ayuda de ese bastardo de Ophis?

Katarea sonrió ante la pregunta de Azazel.

-Sí. El dragón que posee un poder infinito. Por el bien del cambio mundial me prestó un poco de su poder. Gracias a eso puedo luchar contra ti, incluso hay una posibilidad de que pueda vencer a Sirzechs y Miguel. A esos [Gobernadores Generales] tontos. Así que tú eres…

-Así que yo soy. Puede que sea tonto. No puedo hacer nada sin Shemhazai. Yo sólo soy un entusiasta de [Sacred Gear]. Pero sabes, ¿de verdad crees qué puedes vencer a esos imbéciles de Sirzechs y Michael? Al menos ellos son muy superiores a una persona mediocre como tú.

El rostro de Katarea hizo una mueca al oír las palabras de Azazel.

-¡Qué tontería! Muy bien, voy a darte el golpe de gracia aquí y ahora mismo. ¡Yo te destruiré, a ti, el [Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos], como el primer pasó a la creación de un nuevo mundo!

Azazel sonrió enormemente mientras sacaba algo que parecía un cuchillo de su bolsillo.

-Eso es.

Azazel muestra la punta de la daga a la mujer que lo miraba con desconfianza.

-He ido más allá de ser un entusiasta de [Sacred Gears]. También he fabricado el mío. He construido réplicas. Bueno, casi todas ellas son basura. Dios, quien desarrolló los [Sacred Gear], fue increíble. Eso es lo único que le respeto a él. Sin embargo, son incompletos, porque Dios y [Maous] murieron dejando tras ellos errores que sólo pueden alterar el equilibrio del mundo. Ejemplo de eso son los [Longinus] y el [Balance Breaker]. Sin embargo… los [Sacred Gear]…

-Lamento tener que decirte que esas creaciones no tiene cabida en nuestro nuevo mundo. Incluso sin esas herramientas el mundo gira. - exclamó Katarea alzando los brazos –Y eventualmente obligaremos al [Dios Nórdico] Odín a moverse. ¡Y entonces sí que dominaremos de verdad el mundo!

-Atacar al mayor y mejor ejército existente. Ni siquiera la [Brigada] al completo podría hacer tal cosa. – murmuro Issei.

Por mucho poder que tuvieran tendrían que enfrentarse a los [Dioses Nórdicos]. Odín y Thor. Los más poderosos y peligrosos. Sobre todo Thor, que se encontraba en el [Top Ten] de seres más poderosos que existen.

Después de aumentar deliberadamente el chisme con una sonrisa complaciente, Azazel escupió.

-Cuanto más escucho, más ganas de vomitar ciento por sus metas. ¿[Valhalla]? ¿Dioses de la Tierra? Intenta fastidiar a Odín y te caerán tantas ostias que no sabrás de donde vienen. Sin embargo… ¡las personas que me roben mi placer pueden irse y desaparecer!

La daga empezó a transformarse, separándose en trozos.

-¡I-Imposible! ¡Tú!

-¡[Balance Breaker]! – grito a todo pulmón Azazel.

FLASH

Tras un flash momentáneo pudieron ver la figura de Azazel, revelando su figura en una pesada armadura dorada.

XXXXX

Por su parte, los demás líderes miraban atentos al caído.

-Así que ha conseguido fabricar su propio [Sacred Gear]. – murmuro Sirzechs.

-Pero aún le queda mucho para alcanzar a nuestro [Padre]. – opinó Miguel.

-¡Wow! ¡Que chula! – grito Serafall.

XXXXX

La armadura brillaba con todo su poderío. Las alas negras de Azazel estaban extendidas a su máximo y en su mano derecha tenía una gigantesca lanza de luz.

-Estudié al [Dragón Blanco] y otros [Sacred Gears] de dragón y creé esto. Mi obra maestra. Un [Sacred Gear] artificial. Se trata de la [Down Fall Dragon Spear]. En su pseudo [Balance Breaker]. [Down Fall Dragon Another Armor].

-[No, eso no es un verdadero [Balance Breaker]]

-¿A qué te refieres, Ddraig?

-[Él hizo un [Sacred Gear] y libero su poder en una explosión forzando su despertar. Una especie fuera de control. El [Sacred Gear] se romperá después de que la batalla termine. ¿Él va a utilizar lo que llama [Sacred Gear Artificial] producto desechable?]

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Cómo era de esperar de Azazel! De verdad eres increíble.

-Vali, me gustaría ser tu oponente pero, por favor, llévate bien con el [Dragón Rojo].

-Pero luchar con Azazel parece divertido. – sonrió Vali para luego preguntar - Se basa en un dragón dotado de poder, ¿no?

-Si. Yo selle al [Gigantis Dragon] Fafnir en este [Sacred Gear Artificial]. Lo copié de los [Sacred Gear] de los [Dos Dragones Celestiales]. La [Boosted Gear] y la [Divine Dividing]. Todavía tengo que ver si tuve éxito o no.

-¡Azazel! A pesar de que tienes tanto poder… ¡tú…!

-Katarea, tú misma has dicho que tú te has aliado con el [Dios Dragón Ouroboros].

-La investigación de [Sacred Gear] no se debe de haber desarrollado en este sentido...

-Esa mirada me hace entender que el grupo que traicionó a mi organización sacó algunas de mis investigaciones de [Sacred Gear]. Sin embargo, no tiene sentido alguno. Sólo yo y Shemhazai sabemos una parte acerca de la verdad.

-Aunque tengas el poder de Fafnir… ¡yo tengo el de Ophis! – grito Katarea - ¡Yo soy una de descendiente del Leviathan original! ¡Katarea Leviathan! ¡No voy a perder ante un ángel caído tan molesto como tú!

-Ven. – reto Azazel mientras hacia un gesto con la mano.

-¡No me subestimes!

La mujer se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Azazel.

ZAS

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!

Después del choque la mujer tenía mucha sangre saliendo de la herida hecha por el caído en el vientre. Katarea callo de rodillas al suelo, llenándolo de sangre, y se pudo ver que gran parte del suelo estaba dividida en dos.

-[Fafnir no era el más poderoso pero si el más fuerte físicamente. Cuando Azazel ha entrado en el [Balance Breaker] tanto su defensa como su ataque aumentaron en un gran nivel.] – explico Ddraig a Issei.

-Impresionante. – susurro el castaño – No me esperaba que llegara a esto cuando me pidió investigar un poco la [Boosted Gear]

-¡E-esto no se ha acabado! - exclamó la mujer alzando un brazo, convirtiéndose en una especie de tentáculo, enroscándose en el brazo del caído.

Empezó a emitir un aura en su propio cuerpo.

-¿En serio va a usar eso? – se preguntó extrañado el castaño mayor.

-Magia de autodestrucción. - susurró la pelirroja.

Habiendo tomado el brazo con la lanza, el caído intento deshacer el agarre en vano.

-¡Es inútil Azazel! ¡No podrás liberarte! ¡Y tampoco te servirá matarme! ¡En cuanto yo lo haga la magia se activara y ambos moriremos!

-Vaya vaya. Pretendes herirme con una magia de autodestrucción. Cuanta determinación. – murmuro Azazel.

-Parece que Azazel la va a palmar. – Issei miro de reojo a Vali - ¿Estás seguro de no querer ayudarlo? - señalando al hombre.

-… - Vali desvió la mirada.

-Es inútil. Ese tentáculo está hecho con mi poder vital. No cederá. – explicó con orgullo Katarea.

-Que se le va a hacer.

Sin pensárselo dos veces el caído creo una lanza de luz, retirando la armadura del brazo, cerciorándolo con un movimiento limpio.

ZAS

-¡!

-¡Ole sus huevos! - exclamó el dragón mayor.

-¡Ole ole y ole! – grito el dragón menor.

-¡! – Katarea estaba asombrada y estupefacta.

-No pongas esa cara Katarea. Al menos tendrás mi brazo contigo. - dijo Azazel hundiendo la misma lanza en el estómago de la demonio, girándose, envolviéndose en sus alas protectoramente mientras el cuerpo de la demonio, extremadamente débil a la luz se convertía en polvo, esparciéndose al viento.

Pocos segundos después ocurrió.

ZUUUM

-Ya sabemos el límite de esta [Sacred Gear]. - murmuró Azazel mientras la armadura se desvanecía –Aun hay mucho margen de mejora… mientras que la joya principal este intacta para reconstruirla de nuevo. Estaremos juntos al menos una temporadita [Gigantis Dragón] Fafnir. - observando detenidamente la daga.

-Como esperaba de Azazel. No obstante esa armadura no dura mucho. Esa [Sacred Gear Artificial] necesita de más estudio. – comento Vali.

-Ahora que Vali. ¿Qué harás tú? Aunque no tenga la armadura y aunque solo tenga un brazo puedo enfrentarte de manera bastante convincentemente. - convocando una lanza de luz, apuntando al [Dragón Blanco] - Pero ¿no te parece que ese sería un final un poco triste?

Vali miro fijamente a Azazel y luego a Issei. El castaño menor le devolvió la mirada. Estaba a punto de ocurrir. Se notaba en el ambiente. La tan esperada pelea entre el [Dragón Rojo] y el [Dragón Blanco], el [Sekiryuutei] y el [Hakuryuukou] de esta generación. Sería una pelea legen… daría.

* * *

Al igual que Issei es el [Sekiryuutei], David es el [Dragón del Fuego Dorado].


	21. La reunion - parte 03

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 20:

 **LA REUNION – PARTE 03**

* * *

Vali e Issei se miraban. Apenas habían pasado minutos desde que Azazel derrotara a Katarea y perdiera su brazo. Ahora Vali se encontraba frente al castaño menor. La tensión se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

-Entonces Vali, ¿qué harás ahora? – interrogó Azazel.

El peli plateado se mantuvo cayado, observando a Issei.

-Esto es interesante. Por una parte estoy yo, Vali Lucifer. Un demonio descendiente del Verdadero Lucifer y portador del [Dragón Celestial] Albion. Por otro tenemos a un humano que posee a Ddraig, o sea tú. – entonces sonrió con burla - Di lo que quieras, pero esto sobrepasa las estadísticas que califican esto de casualidad. Es el destino. Somos rivales y la distancia entre los portadores es inmensa.

Issei lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-¿Lo dices porque eres más débil que yo? Vaya, no pensaba que tú lo supieras. – comento con sorna.

-¿Tu más fuerte que yo? ¡Jajajajajaja! – exclamo Vali, carcajeándose - ¡Eso ni en broma! Te he investigado. Huérfano de padres humanos. Nada especiales. Los padres de tus padres más de lo mismo, completamente normales. Ascendiendo en tu árbol genealógico tampoco encontramos nada. Ni portadores de habilidades únicas ni practicantes de ningún poder en concreto. Por supuesto nada de demonios, ángeles o caídos. Eres completamente ordinario.

Issei lo miraba aburrido y David y Raynare se aguantaban las risas.

-He oído mucho de ti de Ophis. He oído mucho de ti de Azazel. He oído mucho de ti de muchos pesos pesados de este mundo y del [Inframundo]. Hay que admitir que tu nivel es alto. No por nada eres un famoso mercenario, pero siempre estas con tu hermano o sus parejas. Me es imposible el no decepcionarme. ¿Sabes que opino de ti?

-La verdad es que me la sopla. – respondió con sinceridad, pero Vali hizo oídos sordos.

-Eres aburrido. Todos tus logros no son más que una farsa. Pienso firmemente que llevas mucho tiempo apoyándote en otros. Eres una farsa. Solo tienes el [Boosted Gear] y mucha suerte.

-¿En serio crees eso? – pregunto alucinado Issei.

-Ya lo creo. Cuando te vi por primera vez pensé _'Si este es mi rival me rindo'_. Fue tu hermano el que se enfrentó a Kokabiel y le derroto. Tú apenas te enfrentaste a él. Dejaste que otro hiciera el trabajo. Creo que hay que hacer algo para motivarte. – se puso en pose pensativa durante un ratito - ¡Ya se! ¿Quieres ser un vengador?

-¿? ¿Un Vengador? ¿Acaso te has visto las pelis de Marvel?

No solo Issei. David y Raynare tampoco entendían la pregunta. ¿Qué estaba pensando ese idiota prepotente?

-No puedo matar a tus padres, cosa que es una lástima. Como no tienes unos padres a los que matar, creo que matare a tu hermano y sus parejas.

-¡¿?! – el trio alucino pepinillos.

-¿Perdón?

-Lo que has oído. ¿Qué tal si los mato a ellos? – sonrió de forma macabra.

-Inténtalo. – respondió con simpleza Issei, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡! – eso asombro al peli plateado.

-Si consigues matar a mi hermano… entonces a lo mejor me pienso lo de enfrentarme a ti.

-… como quieras. – miro a David, que sonreía la mar de alegre.

-Entonces, ¿piensas que puedes derrotarme? – curioseó el mayor – Entonces, intenta detener esto. – sonrió maquiavélicamente.

Creo una bola de fuego en sus manos del tamaño de un balón de baloncesto. Se la lanzo y Vali se dispuso a dividirla con su poder.

-[¡Espera Vali! ¡No lo dividas!] – le advirtió Albion… pero demasiado tarde.

[Divide] [Divide]

Vali dividió el poder de la bola de fuego, absorbiendo su poder para sí.

-¿Eso es to…? – Vali no pudo terminar de preguntar debido a un gran dolor repentino. -¡Arg!

Aterrizo bruscamente en el suelo mientras su cuerpo temblaba violentamente. Podía notar como su cuerpo se quemaba desde dentro.

-[¡Expulsa ese poder! ¡Hazlo ya!] – le grito Albion.

Haciendo caso esta vez al [Dragón Blanco], Vali expulso ese poder por sus alas, destrozándolas durante el proceso. Una vez que todo el poder absorbido quedo fuera de su organismo, su armadura al completo se reparó, pero aun notaba ese dolor en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué… demonios… fue… eso? – pregunto entrecortadamente, recuperando el aire.

-Déjame decirte una cosa, so atontao. YO soy el talón de Aquiles de los dragones. – le explico con simpleza.

-¿Cómo…?

-Sencillo. Mi poder… mi fuego… sirve para luchar contra dragones. Como has podido comprobar, no es algo que puedas absorber, así como mi hermano es incapaz de aumentarlo con sus [Boost].

-Eso es… imposible…

-Después de quemarte por dentro, ¿aún lo dudas? Tío, eres muy tonto. – Se burló David – Aquí tienes una muestra. – Creó otra bola de fuego – Hermano.

[Boost]

[Transfer]

Issei transfirió poder a la bola de fuego de David. Esta se rodeó por un aura roja, pero al instante las llamas de la bola de fuego consumieron ese poder, destruyéndolo.

-Ale, ahí tienes la prueba. Yo soy vuestro mayor enemigo, Vali Lucifer. Pero he de decir que Issei tiene ventaja sobre ti, ya que tú no puedes absorber mi poder, pero él puede aumentar el suyo. Deberías investigar más antes de hablar… pedazo de idiota.

Vali mostró asombro y furia en su rostro. Eso no lo había previsto. La sensación de quemarse vivo desde dentro era algo que no querría volver a sentir. No había estudiado demasiado al grupo de [Hermanos Dragones].

-Entonces, ¿has acabado de hablar? - siseo el castaño menor.

-¿Qué?

-Si has acabado de hablar.

-…

-¿Sabes lo que pienso yo de ti? No eres más que un puto subnormal, egocéntrico, autosuficiente y corto de miras. También debo de admitir que siendo la obra maestra de Azazel, que aun siendo un cretino es un gran ser, no veo en ti más que una obra estropeada, un fraude, un error. – expuso con sinceridad, pero pudo escuchar un _'¡Oye!'_ de Azazel.

-¡¿Qué me has llamado?! - exclamó Vali.

-Me esperaba mucho más de ti. Presupones demasiado para los pocos recursos de los que dispones. Juzgas demasiado a la ligera con esa limitada capacidad de comprensión que posees. La prueba te la ha dado mi hermano. – Su mirada se afilo y se volvió asesina – Pero, a pesar de todo… ¡nadie amenaza a mi familia!

[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker] [Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

Vali sonrió contento al ver como Issei entraba en modo [Balance Breaker], aunque le extraño un poco que no fuera una armadura. Bueno, eso realmente le importaba una mierda.

-Mira Albion. El poder que libera Issei Hyodo parece haber aumentado exponencialmente. ¿El motivo? Nada más simple que la rabia. La furia. La fuente del poder de los dragones.

-[Las [Sacred Gear] usan las emociones como combustible. La furia genuina que siente por ti está liberando el poder del dragón]

-Vali Lucifer. Hazte un favor y dime que te retiras pacíficamente. – advirtió Issei.

-Mi única razón de ser es la pelea. ¿Por qué debería de retirarme cuando un poderoso enemigo ha demostrado poder herirme?

-¿Enserio? ¿Por eso traes a tus compañeros?

Detrás de Issei aparecieron un chico rubio con gafas y vestido de negro como un noble inglés. En su mano llevaba a [Caliburn] desenfundada. Arthur Pendragón. Junto al chico había una rubia con capa y sombrero puntiagudo de maga y un bastón. Una rubia de ojos azules. Le Fay Pendragón. También apareció una morena vestida con un kimono desabrochado y con orejas de gato y dos colas. Kuroka. Por ultimo un hombre moreno, vestido con ropas tradicionales con su dorado bastón. Bikou.

-Arthur Pendragón, Le Fay Pendragón, Bikou y Kuroka. - murmuro el castaño menor serio - ¿Quieres un mano a mano? - mirando al albino.

-Si nosotros nos vamos a divertir, ¿por qué no deberían de hacerlo ellos?

-Tienes razón. Estamos casi justos. – informó una voz femenina. Apareciendo en escena se encontraban el resto de las Draconis – Yo me pido al rubito. – Sonrió retadora Cristina mientras desenfundaba a [Tizona] y [Colada] – Tengo ganas de probar mis dos espadas contra la supuesta espada sagrada más poderosa.

-Yo me quedo al mono. – anunció con seriedad Silvia – Tengo ganas de enfrentarme a un descendiente del [Rey Mono].

-… - Lucia miro seriamente a Kuroka, que sonreía alegre.

-Entonces supongo que para mí la maga, ¿no? – preguntó retóricamente Anawiel, enfundando su espada élfica.

Por otra parte Rias se iba a acercar, pero David la detuvo con la mirada.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte Rias. Esto está por encima de tus habilidades.

-¡Es su Némesis! - exclamo la pelirroja – ¡¿No vas a ayudarle?!

-No creo que haga falta. Desconocéis muchas cosas de él. No deberías subestimarle… como ha hecho el idiota de Vali conmigo.

-…

Los líderes también veían con interés ese encuentro. El grupo de Vali contra el grupo de los [Hermanos Dragones]. Interesante. Muy interesante.

(NA: ahora dividiré las peleas para no interrumpirlas entre ellas)

* * *

 _ **Issei vs Vali**_

FIZ

Con un rápido aleteo, Issei se lanzó contra Vali.

PAM

El choque de ambos dragones fue asombroso.

Vali fue el primero. Una patada a la cabeza. Evadiendo la siniestra patada derecha que iba sin escrúpulos a su cabeza, Issei arremetió con un poderoso golpe de garra (recordemos el [Balance Breaker] de Issei es su forma híbrido humano-dragón pero con las gemas) a el rostro de este. Vali esquivo con facilidad el golpe pero no vio como el mismo golpe venia de la mano izquierda. De suerte esquivo el golpe. Vio la mejilla de la armadura fue rozada por el golpe de Issei. Se rajó.

-Oh. Eres muy rápido. – sonrió Vali.

-No me jodas cabrón. Tu no usas aun la tuya.

Issei, ataco con una gran bola de fuego, pero Vali le encaro.

[Divide] [Divide]

-Así que has roto la barrera de los diez segundos, ¿eh? – sonrió Issei de manera retórica.

El peli plateado salto con una fuerza increíble hacia Issei. Sin aviso arremetió con un poderoso golpe de palma.

PUM

Issei fue empujado violentamente contra el suelo. Entonces Vali se lanzó con velocidad, dispuesto a enterrar su puño en el estómago del castaño. Issei lo evadió rodando por el suelo. Luego evadió con dificultad los golpes que le daba Vali. Cada golpe iba a la cabeza.

-Que cabrón. De verdad quieres matarme. – comento con guasa Issei.

-Es obvio, ¿no? – sonrió Vali.

Pero este no vio el puño de fuego del castaño, que se incrusto en su abdomen.

PAM

Vali se desmorono. El golpe hizo que vomitara un poco de sus fluidos gástricos.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Dragon Shot]

BOOOOOOOOOOM

El impacto dio de lleno en su pecho, mandándolo a volar decenas de metros. El peli plateado rodo por el suelo, pero se impulsó con su mano y recupero el equilibrio. La parte de la armadura donde había hecho impacto el ataque estaba destruida, pero se reparó.

-Parece que tú también rompiste esa barrera. ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Esto no está mal! ¡Sigamos!

Debido a su éxtasis de la batalla, el peli plateado se despisto. Grave error.

Issei apareció justo delante de él le golpeo con su puño derecho contra el estómago, sacándole el aire de los pulmones de un solo golpe.

PAM

El demonio sonrió con satisfacción. Al fin había encontrado un digno rival. Pensaba que el castaño no tendría el poder para enfrentarle… pero estaba totalmente equivocado. Sería una lucha maravillosa.

PAM

Issei le dio un poderoso rodillazo en la cara, haciendo que Vali se arqueara hacia atrás. Eso lo aprovecho Issei para darle una patada descendente.

PAM

PUUUUUM

Cayó con fuerza contra el suelo, creando un pequeño cráter donde quedo enterrado Vali, pero se puso de pie y le apunto con ambas manos, juntando una gran aura. Entonces la lanzo contra el castaño.

Issei lanzo un [Dragon Shot], destruyendo la esfera de aura. Pero, nada más explotar, Vali apareció justo después. Issei lo había previsto, pero Vali no.

GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARG

El castaño soltó un rugido de fuego directo. Cubrió a Vali por completo. Debido a que Vali venia del suelo, las llamas siguieron su camino hasta impactar con el suelo, creando una gran explosión y un mar de ardiente fuego en la zona de impacto. Debido a que los demás combates estaban un poco alejados para no ser interrumpidos, el mar de fuego no llego a ellos.

Una vez que Issei dejo de soltar llamas por la boca, pudo ver al [Dragón Blanco] parado justo delante, con sus brazos en X y el cuerpo encogido. Gran parte de la armadura ya no estaba. En cambio podía ver las ropas de Vali quemadas, y pequeñas partes de su piel también.

-Tsk. Putas llamas de los cojones. – murmuro enojado el peli plateado.

PAM

Vali, en apenas un instante, había reparado la armadura y lanzado un puñetazo a Issei. El gesto fue imitado por Issei. El choque de puños cargados de aura produjo una onda expansiva que daño gravemente los muros del instituto.

-Ciertamente tu nivel de poder está más allá de lo esperado. No esperaba menos de mi rival.

-Pues no decías eso antes de empezar la batalla. ¿Cómo decías? Ah, ya me acuerdo. Que no era nadie y sentías lastima de mí. – sonrió con sorna – Ahora veras de lo que soy capaz.

PAM PAM

Issei dio una patada a la altura del cuello que Vali protegió con su brazo.

Realizando un giro sobre su propio eje el peli platino respondió con otra patada, la cual fue desviada de inmediato por una de las alas dragón de Issei.

Este prendió su garra en fuego y golpeo con velocidad y fuerza la barbilla de Vali, destruyendo la armadura y quemándole con el fuego.

Vali aprovecho eso para dar una voltereta hacia atrás y darle una patada a Issei, también en la barbilla. Luego ambos se la sobaron. Sonrieron y volvieron a lanzarse el uno contra el otro.

PAAAM PAAAM PAAAM PAAAM PAAAM

Impactando una y otra y otra vez contra el otro, golpeando en cada impacto al otro. Un gancho derecho era desviado y de inmediato y era respondido de inmediato con un cabezazo. El otro era empujado hacia atrás, aprovechando esto el [Rojo] burlo la defensa del [Blanco] y, con sus manos sobre su pecho, sonrió salvajemente.

-Lento.

-No tanto como tú.

Sonriendo de igual manera le daba una patada, levantando al castaño un poco para de inmediato conectar un fuerte golpe con ambas manos en la espalda de este.

PRROOOOOOOORMMMM

Como una bala el castaño cayó al suelo, estampándose en uno de los tantos cráteres que se habían formado por su pelea y las demás. Levantándose de inmediato y sacudiéndose un poco Issei salió del cráter, mirando a Vali. Saliendo disparado hacia el peli plateado, convertido en nada menos que penas un destello rojo, dio un golpe de lleno en el rostro del demonio.

PAAAM

PAAAAAAAAAAM

Retrocediendo varios metros con el yelmo agrietado, levantando de inmediato la mirada y creando un escudo mágico, deteniendo un puñetazo de ardiente fuego del castaño. A pesar de ello pudo observar como su escudo casi se rompe. Issei estaba sonriente.

-En serio buscabas asesinarme. - sonriendo de igual manera el peli plateado fue rodeado en aura blanca.

Entonces se arrojó contra Issei, a quien tomo por el cuello y llevo contra el suelo.

En respuesta, Issei uso su cola. Esta agarro al [Blanco] por la cintura e hizo que se separara él, aprovechando la velocidad para lanzarlo con fuerza contra el suelo.

PUUUUUUM

El peli plateado miro desde dentro de la armadura a Issei y su cola.

-Esa cola… ¿efecto secundario de portar a Ddraig? – interrogó.

-Quien sabe. ¿Temes que te salga una?

-En absoluto. – respondió mientras volvía a elevarse - Puedes hacerlo mejor. Anda, ¿qué esperas?

-Eso mismo podría decirte yo a ti, ¿no? – entonces alrededor de Vali aparecieron varios círculos mágicos élficos – No soy bueno con la magia. Pero… intenta esquivar eso. – sonrió colmilludamente.

De cada círculo mágico apareció un hechizo de distintos elementos. Agua, fuego, rayos, tierra, viento, magia oscura, magia blanca…

Vali entrecerró los ojos, intentando defenderse de semejante ataque. No podía escapar. Estaba encerrado entre tanto círculo mágico.

-¡Mierda!

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

No pudo escapar de la explosión. Todas las magias de los círculos mágicos impactaron contra Vali al mismo tiempo, produciendo una explosión de copón y una luz cegadora. Cuando el flash menguo, todos miraron a Vali, sorprendiéndose. El nombrado tenía la armadura muy destruida y el cuerpo lastimado. La parte del pecho totalmente destrozada, también los brazos, apenas quedaban trozos de la armadura. Tampoco llevaba casco. Tenía varios rasguños y heridas cortantes poco profundas de las cuales surcos de sangre salían. A pesar de todas las heridas, Vali sonreía.

-¡Nada mal! ¡Absolutamente nada mal! ¡Esto se está volviendo en serio entretenido! - emocionado Vali aumentaba el aura a su alrededor y a su vez la armadura destruida comenzaba a regenerarse.

-Tch. - chasqueo la lengua al ver como la armadura del enemigo se comenzaba a regenerar con mayor velocidad – Que pesado es el tío.

Entonces Issei desvió la mirada y sonrió enormemente.

-Tu equipo no puede ganar, Vali Lucifer. – le dijo Issei, viendo como sus hermanas enfrentaban sin problemas al grupo de Vali.

-No corras tanto, Issei Hyodo. - señaló apareciendo a su espalda, propinándole un puñetazo a su espalda.

[Divide]

-Hijoputa.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Dragon Shot]

El peli plateado se alejó con gran rapidez, esquivando la bola de poder de Issei.

-Tsk. Rápido. – se quejó el castaño.

La velocidad de Vali superaba a la suya. No por mucho, pero la superaba.

-[Compañero, aunque hayamos repuesto el poder perdido la habilidad del [Blanco] es problemática. Cuanto más se alargue la pelea más números tendremos de perder. O la terminas pronto o tendrás que usar tu verdadero poder]

-Ya lo sé. Sinceramente prefiero terminar esto pronto que usar eso. – murmuro, separándose unos metros, observando al peli plateado crear cientos de esferas de energía, dejándolas caer como si de lluvia se tratase.

FIUM FIUM FIUM FIUM FIUM

Issei aspiro aire y…

GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAR

Rugió, soltando una gran llamarada, destruyendo las esferas de energía de Vali. El peli plateado tuvo que esquivarlo.

Rugiendo como un dragón al tiempo que un potente torrente de llamas salieron contra Vali.

-Esta vez no.

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

-Tsk. Tu habilidad es una putada. - chaqueando la lengua pero sonriendo mordazmente de inmediato – Pero descuida, te compensare adecuadamente.

Apareciendo desde abajo del peli plateado, habiéndose convertido en un destello rojo que de repente estaba debajo del demonio con los ojos brillando como faros.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Dragon Shot]

Habiendo preparado uno de sus mejores ataques, se dispuso a lanzarlo a quemarropa.

TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Un potente e intenso pilar de energía roja apuñalo el cielo llevándose consigo al descendiente de Lucifer. Después del ataque Vali descendió, regenerando parte de la armadura.

-¡Jajajajajajajajaja! ¡En serio tratabas de matarme! ¡No sé cuántas veces he tenido que regenerar mi armadura! ¡Y no es poco precisamente!

-¡Pues si quiero matarte! ¡Ya me tienes hasta los mismísimos cojones!

Con ese grito, y bastante harto, Issei se lanzó contra Vali.

PAAAM

El peli plateado recibió de lleno un golpe en el rostro, al cual respondió con una patada en las costillas del castaño.

PAAAM PAAAM

Quien volvió a repetir un golpe de en el pecho de su adversario.

Sin embargo detrás del demonio un círculo mágico comenzó a brillar y de él una andada de disparos mágicos salió disparados hacia Issei.

FIUM FIUM FIUM FIUM FIUM

BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM

Los tres primeros impactaron contra el hombro izquierdo del castaño, quien retrocedió y comenzó a surcar los cielos esquivando todos y cada uno de ellos. Por suerte los disparos no habían sido capaces de atravesar sus escamas.

FIUM FIUM FIUM FIUM FIUM FIUM

El torrente de disparos era concentrado hacia el castaño, que se movía velozmente por el cielo, siendo seguido por esa incesante serie de disparos mágicos de Vali.

Se detuvo de golpe y volvió a rugir, expulsando ardientes llamas que calcinaron los disparos mágicos.

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

Vali dividió el poder de Issei. Había aprovechado que el castaño estaba destruyendo los disparos mágicos para robarle poder.

-Tsk. Mierda de habilidad. – murmuro enojado Issei.

Dando un poderoso aleteo, Issei apareció de repente, con el puño recubierto de fuego. Sonrió salvajemente mientras impactaba su puño de lleno contra el abdomen del [Dragón Blanco].

PAAAAAM

-¡Buaj! - fue el quejido del [Dragón Blanco], hincándose hacia atrás mientras sangre fresca salía de su boca.

De nuevo la armadura estaba destrozada y parte de sus ropas y piel quemadas.

Esto no fue desaprovechado por Issei, que de inmediato lanzo un segundo golpe, pero esta vez fue atrapado por el brazo izquierdo del demonio.

-No te será tan fácil acabar conmigo [Rojo]. Pero antes, solo para estar al máximo…

[Divide] [Divide]

Se escuchó la voz de Albion al tiempo que una leve aura blanca rodeaba a Vali y este reponía fuerza y poder ha causa del poder de Albion.

-Tsk. Estúpido [Blanco]. ¡Ya muérete y déjame en paz!

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Reponiendo de inmediato la energía drenada, al tiempo que su aura roja cubría su cuerpo y preparaba de inmediato el segundo golpe consecutivo.

El peli plateado se alejó con gran rapidez, soltando el puño de Issei, esquivando la segunda bola de poder que Issei había preparado para golpearle.

[Divide]

-Tsk.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Dragon Shot]

El peli plateado se alejó con gran rapidez, esquivando la bola de poder de Issei.

-Tsk. Es rápido. – se quejó el castaño.

La velocidad de Vali superaba a la suya en ese momento.

-[Compañero, aunque hayamos repuesto el poder perdido la habilidad del [Blanco] es problemática. Cuanto más se alargue la pelea más números tendremos de perder]

-Ya lo sé. – murmuro, separándose unos metros, observando al peli plateado crear cientos de esferas de energía, dejándolas caer como si de lluvia se tratase.

FIUM FIUM FIUM FIUM FIUM

Issei aspiro aire y…

GROAR

Rugió, soltando una gran llamarada, destruyendo las esferas de energía de Vali. El peli plateado tuvo que esquivarlo.

-¡Tsk! - fastidiado el peli plateado vio cómo su grupo caía rápidamente – Me están hartando esas llamas.

-Si tú no sabes usarlas no es mi culpa. – sonrió orgulloso Issei.

Entonces Vali observo a su equipo, el cual no estaba ganando como esperaba.

-¡Tsk! ¿El poder del dragón? Así que esa es otra de las habilidades del [Boosted Gear] o de tu hermano.

-Te equivocas. Ese es su propio poder. – sonrió orgulloso Issei al ver como sus hermanas estaban ganando sus batallas.

Issei acumulo poder y se lanzó contra Vali, sujetándole. El peli plateado también lo sujeto con fuerza, sin saber lo que había planeado Issei.

[Transfer]

Transfirió todo su poder al peli plateado.

-¡Uh!

Todas las joyas de la armadura de Vali empezaron a brillar alternamente entre rojo, azul y verde.

De repente Vali Lucifer se quedó quieto, inmóvil.

-[¡Maldita sea Vali! ¡Recupérate! ¡La guarida! ¡Recupera la guardia!]

-Jejeje. ¡Chúpate esa, mamonazo! - exclamó el castaño liberándose del agarre del inmóvil peli plateado.

-¡!

-Pedazo de imbécil. Siempre debes tener un As bajo la manga. Y tú no tienes ni puta idea de usar bien su [Sacred Gear]

[Glamdring]

-¡!

-[¡Vali! ¡Has de salir de ahí! ¡YA! ¡Reconozco el aura de esa espada! ¡Es peor que una mata dragones! ¡Vali!]

-Jódete. - murmuró fríamente el castaño, blandiendo la espada…

ZAS

Cortando ascendentemente resquebrajando el guante derecho, el estómago, pecho, hombreras y parte del yelmo. De dichas heridas empezó a salir sangre a chorros, las cuales caían del cuerpo y armadura hasta el suelo.

PAM

Y si eso no era suficiente, Issei le golpeo con fuerza, tirando al peli plateado al suelo.

PUM

Allí creo un cráter por la fuerza del impacto.

-¡Vali! – gritaron sus compañeros al ver ese estado.

-M-maldita sea. - murmuró Vali levantándose a duras penas.

-¿Has sanado ya?

Camino de nuevo hacia él, blandiendo la espada. El peli gris se defendió con su otro brazo…

ZAS

Chillando de dolor el ver el guantelete romperse en pedazo, chorreando sangre, chillando de rodillas.

-Esta espada es mucho peor que [Ascalon] o [Gram]. No puedes hacer nada contra ella. – declaró.

-Jajajajaja. – Vali empezó a reírse - ¡Jajajajajaja! – y estallo en carcajadas.

-¿De qué te ríes? – pregunto Issei, mirándolo como si estuviera loco… que en una minúscula parte lo estaba.

-¡Impresionante! ¡Así que este es el poder del que tanto he oído hablar! ¡Has destrozado mi [Sacred Gear] como si fuese nada! ¡Esto está mucho mejor!

FIS

Con una gran velocidad el peli plateado se volvió a elevar, sanando sus heridas y reconstruyendo su armadura.

-Mmm. – el castaño se puso a pensar en algún modo de derrotarlo definitivamente - ¿?- bajando la mirada, localizando una pequeña esfera, no mayor a una pelota de golf – Oh. – una idea se le vino a la mente - Ddraig… ¿podemos hacerlo?

-[¿No estarás pensando en…?]

-Pues mira tú que sí.

-[Compañero…. Esa idea es sumamente peligrosa pero también es muy interesante. ¡Que puñetas! ¡Podemos probarlo! Pero, ¿tienes la resolución? ¿Tienes la determinación?]

-Jojojojo. Ya me conoces Ddraig. ¡La vamos a liar muy gorda! – grito extasiado mientras cogía la esfera.

-[¡Fuahahahahahaha! ¡Si! ¡Con cuernos y a lo loco! ¡Si tú haces el loco te seguiré! ¡Soy el Dragón Emperador Rojo! ¡El ser llamado a ser una masa de poder! ¡Enseñémosle a este dragoncito que podemos hacer! ¡Hasta donde estamos dispuestos a llegar! ¡Viviremos y sobrepasaremos los límites impuestos! ¡Adelante compañero! ¡Adelante Issei Hyodo!]

-¿Qué pretendes hacer? - preguntó Vali, recuperando el aliento, estabilizando su poder.

-Jejejeje. – Issei empezó a reírse como un maniaco – ¡Voy a robarte esa guarrada de poder que tienes!

Cogió a [Glamdring], golpeo con el reverso de la hoja la joya de su mano derecha, incrustando la joya del [Blanco] en la ranura disponible. Un aura plateada empezó a emitirse de la joya, envolviendo el brazo.

BUM BUM

Latidos.

-Puñeta. Esto va a doleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr – termino chillando mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo, sujetándose la mano - ¡Me cago en to lo cagableeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

-¡El tío está intentando realmente tomar mi poder! - exclamó Vali sorprendido.

-[Que acción más temeraria la tuya Ddraig. Somos existencias opuestas. Lo que has cometido es poco menos que una autodestrucción. ¿Pretendes suicidarte acaso?]

-[¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!]

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

Desde la distancia David y Raynare veían con preocupación al castaño menor. No tenían ni idea de que cojones estaba haciendo. ¿Es que acaso no pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas? … No. No lo hacía.

-[¡Albion! ¡Eres demasiado idiota! ¡Después de tantos eones enfrentados, hemos perdido a cientos de portadores, no hacemos más que repetir lo mismo una y otra vez!]

-[¡De eso se trata! ¡Es nuestro destino! ¡Aunque cambien nuestros portadores, nuestros estiles siguen siendo los mismos, tú aumentas el poder y yo lo robo! ¡Es como siempre ha sido y como siempre debe de ser!]

-[Ya no creo en eso. ¡Desde que conocí a este huésped creo que podemos cambiar nuestro destino! ¡Podemos romper las reglas! ¡Podemos romper las leyes de la naturaleza!] – grito con gran orgullo en su voz.

-¡Me cago en el barco de Chanqueteeeeeee!

Durante casi veinte segundos ambos siguieron gritando de dolor. A pesar de ello, el resto de peleas seguían. Las Draconis estaban preocupadas, pero tenían que ganar sus peleas.

-[El poder del Dragón Ingles ha sido tomado] – declaró jadeante Ddraig.

Jadeando pesadamente, observó una tenue luz envolver su mano, desvaneciéndose, revelando sus escamas ahora blancas del brazo derecho.

-Jeje… ¡Jejejeje…! ¡Jajajajaja…! ¡Muajajajajajajajaja! ¡Chúpate esa! ¡Con dos cojones! ¡Soy el puto amo! – exclamo Issei, sonriendo mientras observaba sus escamas cambiadas de color y la joya azul – "Me pregunto si esto será solo para el [Balance Breaker] o también afectara a mi cuerpo propio. Bah. Lo comprobare luego."

-[Recupera el aliento antes de fardar compañero…]

Issei miro sonriente a Vali, que estaba estupefacto. Le enseño el dedo de en medio de su mano blanca.

-¡Jódete capullo!

-[¡I-imposible! ¡Es completamente imposible!] – Albion estaba atónito.

-¿Cómo que imposible? – Se burló - El rubiales Gremory pudo fusionar el poder sagrado y el poder demoníaco. Esa es la prueba de que el [Sistema] es imperfecto. Las mismas [Longinus] son defectos. ¿Porque no unificar dos defectos?

-[¿Te has basado en eso para apostar tu vida? ¿Te has basado en las imperfecciones del [Sistema]? ¡No tenías manera de saber que pasaría al unificar dos poderes opuestos! ¡Jugar con el poder de los dragones! ¡Lo natural seria que hubieses muerto!]

-Je. Eso quiere decir que tengo una suerte mu acojonante.

-[Compañero. Tengo una mala noticia… y otra mala también]

-Son dos malas.

-[En realidad es solo una]

-Ddraig, vete a la mierda.

-[Jejeje. Te cuento. El proceso ha sido un éxito y has sobrevivido pero… tu esperanza de vida se ha ido a paseo]

-Define eso.

-[Una burrada aun para tu casi inmortalidad]

-Pufff. David me va a echar la bronca. – murmuro con desgana.

-Interesante…- exclamó Vali, limpiándose la sangre de la boca – Me temo que no puedo permitirme el dejarte mucho más con vida. Eso sería muy peligroso. ¡Te mostraré el auténtico poder del [Hakuryuukou]!

Elevándose en el cielo, extendiendo sus alas y los brazos.

-¿Qué pretende hacer? – curioseó Raynare a David.

-Algo malo. – murmuro mientras empezaba a expulsar fuego, listo para intervenir si era necesario.

[Half Dimension]

Envuelto en un extraña aura, hablando al unísono con sus joyas apunto con sus manos a un árbol junto al castaño menor. Tamaño, robustez, follaje, todo se redujo a la mitad.

-Hostias. – murmuraron asombrados ambos castaños.

Pasando su mano al edificio, reduciéndolo a la mitad.

-Uhhh. Eso no le va a gustar nada a Sona. – murmuro Issei.

-David, Issei, dejadme explicarlo. - habló Azazel.

-¿Ahora vienes? - preguntó Issei, cabreado – ¡Podrías haber venido hacer rato! ¡Esto es más asunto tuyo que mío, cabrón!

Azazel hizo oídos sordos.

-Esa habilidad lo convierte todo a la mitad. En otras palabras, cuando el [Hakuryuukou] se pone serio puede reducir cualquier cosa.

-¿Cualquiera?

-Cualquiera.

-Tsk. Esto no es bueno.

FASH

Una enorme bola de fuego fue lanzada por Issei.

[Divide]

Vali dividió su poder.

[Divide]

Pero Issei lo imito, robando parte de su poder.

-Je. Te recuerdo que ahora yo también puedo hacer eso, capullo. – sonrió colmilludamente Issei.

-[Vali, he acabado de analizar su poder. Ni mucho menos alcanza nuestro nivel. ¡Es una mera imitación! ¡Podemos con el!]

-Ya veo. Entonces no es para tanto. - sonrió perversamente el peli plateado.

-¿?

-Albion… ¿crees que Issei Hyodo es lo suficientemente merecedor para mostrarle el [Juggernaut Drive] del [Hakuryuukou]? – solicitó al dragón, pero en su mismo gesto podía notarse cansancio.

-No será capaz, ¿verdad? - masculló Issei –Azazel encárgate tú de… ¿Azazel? - buscando al desaparecido caído -¡Maldito hijo de la grandísima puta! ¡Puto cuervo de mierda! ¡Te pienso desplumar en cuanto te encuentre!

-[No lo creo una buena opción. Si entras en modo [Juggernaut Drive] a la ligera puede que desbloquees la maldición de Ddraig también] – advirtió Albion, sabiendo que la espada de Issei y sus anteriores ataques le dañaron más de lo esperado.

Issei estaba buscando a Azazel por todos lados, hasta que sintió la mano de su hermano en el hombro. David estaba empezando a expulsar fuego dorado. El castaño menor asintió. Si la cosa iba a más... entonces usaría su verdadero poder. El poder que Great Red y Ophis le dieron.

Ambos estaban por atacar al peli plateado, pero un grito les detuvo.

-¡Vali!

* * *

 _ **Silvia vs Bikou**_

FIZ FIZ FIZ

Bikou esquivaba las criaturas de la oscuridad que la propia Silvia había creado. La pelirroja se había convertido en una nube de murciélagos, evitando que Bikou la atacara. El bastón que llevaba el chico podía alargarse, pero el tiempo que tardaba en alargarse, que era de un segundo, era tiempo más que suficiente para Silvia para apartarse. Sabía que contra él no debía atacar a corta distancia, pues dominaba el [Senjutsu].

Una oscuridad surgió cerca de Bikou, el cual dio un gran salto, alejándose. Al instante una especie de lobo de ojos rojos salió de dicha oscuridad.

-Jajajaja. Lo que me esperaba de un poder de vampiro. – sonreía alegre Bikou mientras golpeaba al lobo con su bastón y energía natural, destruyéndolo.

PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM

El joven mono empezó a golpear a las criaturas oscuras con su dorado bastón con gran habilidad.

PAAAM

Bloqueando un puñetazo de la vampiresa pelirroja, la cual volvió a convertirse en murciélagos para evitar el bastón y el [Senjutsu] de Bikou.

Convirtiéndose en un vórtice de murciélagos que rápidamente atraparon a Bikou.

-¡¿En serio piensas que puedes atraparme?! ¡Piénsalo dos veces mujer tonta! - exclamo golpeando desde arriba con su bastón el vórtice.

Cortándolo desde arriba y provocando que este se dividiera, sin embargo, no esperaba lo siguiente.

PIUM PIUM PIUM

Varias estacas hechas de sombras crecieron del suelo, Bikou apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar hacia arriba.

-Kukuku. Eso estuvo peligrosamente cerca. Buscas en serio matarme, ¿eh vampiresa?

Reapareciendo debajo de él mientras los murciélagos formaban la figura humana de ella, mientras Bikou aterrizaba en el suelo.

-Esa era la intención. Y aunque lo esquivaste por los pelos, déjame decirte que eso no hará más que empeorar para ti.

Terminando esa frase mientras sus ojos tenían un leve resplandor rojizo. Su parte de vampiro comenzaba a mostrarse en batalla.

-¡No tienes nada que hacer contra mí, vampiresa! - exclamaba con suficiencia Bikou.

Desapareciendo nuevamente y apareciendo sobre el descendiente del [Rey Mono]-.

-Pues mejor créetelo mono estúpido. - apuntando su mano hacia adelante, para entonces crear cientos de enredaderas que crecieron bajo los pies de Bikou.

-¿En serio? ¿Piensas que estas plantas pueden detenerme?

-No tienen que detenerte. Solo deben de confundirte. - apareciendo ahora justo a su lado propinando un golpe con su mano revestida en el tallo de una planta con varias espinas.

-¡JA! - deteniendo el golpe con su bastón - Piénsalo mejor. Incluso si son platas creadas a partir de un [Sacred Gear]… ¡siguen siendo seres vivos! Percibo sus canales espirituales y sus movimientos son sencillos de predecir.

[Natura Convent Balance Breaker] [Natural Joining]

FIZ FIZ FIZ

-¡Mierda!

Bikou ahora se encontraba esquivando ramas con pintas de ser muy afiladas y atravesar todo lo que pillaran. Venían desde todos los ángulos.

PAM

Bikou había bloqueado con su bastón un golpe de puño de Silvia. Este intento contraatacar pero Silvia creo ramas en sus pies, que casi lo atrapan sino fuera porque salto a tiempo.

-Ufff. Si me hubieran pillado estaría atrapado.

-Esa es la idea. – murmuro la pelirroja mientras volvía a convertirse en murciélagos.

Entonces los ojos de los murciélagos empezaron a brillar. Por un momento, Bikou estuvo inmóvil.

-Oh. Esto es un poder de vampiro. Sin duda debes ser fuerte para poder usar este poder. – sonrió Bikou, pero entonces cubrió su cuerpo de energía natural, librándose.

-Pse. Parece que no podre inmovilizarte. – dijo Silvia, volviendo a su forma humana.

-Tu [Sacred Gear] no funcionara contra mí. Soy usuario del [Senjutsu]. ¡Ese poder no funcionara contra mí! – sonrió alegre Bikou.

-Tsk. Tienes razón. – anulo el [Sacred Gear] – Entonces tendré que derrotarte con mi propio poder de vampiresa.

Desactivo su [Sacred Gear]… o al menos esa idea había dado a entender.

Envolviéndose a sí misma en un vórtice de oscuridad la cual comenzaba a de alguna manera cobrar vida.

-Poder vampírico. ¿Pues qué esperas? Anda ven murciélago. Ven a que te arranque esos pliegues de piel barata que tienes por alas. - haciendo algunos giros con su bastón para apuntar la punta hacia el vórtice en el que la vampiresa se había convertido.

-No te quejes luego maldito mono. - apareciendo repentinamente en un despliegue de velocidad pocas veces visto justo al costado de Bikou, que apenas pudo usar su bastón para detener el golpe.

POOOONW

El youkai salió disparado golpeando el suelo en el retroceso para de inmediato recuperar el equilibrio y derrapar algunos metros antes de sonreír de manera satisfecha.

-Pues nada mal estúpida chupasangre, pero…. - golpeando el espacio justo delante de él, alcanzando a golpear algo sólido.

Y ahí ahora aparecía un vórtice de oscuridad, del cual se pudo ver a Silvia deteniendo con ambos brazos cruzados el bastón del Bikou, apretando los dientes por la fuerza con la que fue golpeada.

-Tsk. así que puedes encontrarme. - sonreía forzadamente al darse cuenta de que intentar ataques sorpresas con este oponente sería inútil.

-Mi nivel de [Senjutsu] es de los mejores. Encontrarte por tu rastro de ki humano es sencillo. Esconderte de mí es imposible.

-Ya veo. Mi parte humana. Pues aun así, no creas que te lo dejare sencillo. - lanzo un patada con su pierna derecha.

-Oh. Tu fuerza es mayor a la de los vampiros con los que he luchado. Nada mal. - habiendo detenido el golpe apuntado a su cabeza, Bikou sonreía satisfecho - Pues solo lo hace más interesante - comenzando a atacar a Silvia con rápidos cambios de bastón y patadas - ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Entretenme un buen rato vampiresa!

Desviando un golpe del bastón y deteniendo una patada voladora por parte de Bikou, saltando y poniendo distancia entre ella y su enemigo.

-Esa lectura del ki humano en serio es molesta.

Saltando mientras creaba varios látigos de oscuridad con los que atacaba a Bikou, quien se defendía con haces de energía natural, que extraía de su vínculo con la tierra.

Comprendiendo una cosa…

El obtenía parte de su poder de la tierra.

Su fortaleza.

Pero su debilidad también.

Rápidamente extendió un gran domo de energía oscura la cual los cubrió a ella y Bikou, y de repente…

PRRRRUUUUUUMMR

BRRRRRIIIIOUUUURL

La tierra comenzaba a levantarse levemente, hasta que toda el área que fue cubierta por la oscuridad se había elevado ya diez metros del suelo.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¿En serio elevaste todo el campo? ¿Acaso no quieres dañar a nuestros compañeros?

-No debo preocuparme por ellos. Pero ahora el que debería de preocuparse eres tú. ¿Cómo está tu suministro de energía, eh?

Haciendo una sonrisa forzada, para luego suspirar y sonreír divertido.

-Así que te diste cuenta. Para ser un vampiro, un ser que no está atado a la naturaleza, no lo esperaba.

Decía eso, pero no decía nada de la parte dragon de Silvia, la cual si estaba atada a la naturaleza. Y fue a través de ello que pudo darse cuenta de aquel vínculo de Bikou con la tierra.

-Ahora no podrás obtener esa energía de la tierra, por lo tanto tu fuerza se quedara dónde está.

Aumentando la oscuridad en sus manos, donde se formaban pequeños orbes que giraban con algunas betas de energía celeste a su alrededor.

-No te preocupes. Puedo continuar sin eso. La verdad es que uso esa energía para hallar al enemigo pero…

Apareciendo de repente encima de Silvia, a quien golpeo con un golpe descendente de su bastón.

PROOOOOOM

Provocando que Silvia se hundiera en el suelo y se creara un cráter de cinco metros de diámetro.

-Te vendría bien saber que no solo tengo la energía de la madre tierra conmigo ¿sabes?

Reuniendo y concentrando la oscuridad, cuatro sellos negros aparecieron a sus lados, y de estos rápidamente salieron cuatro picos hechos de oscuridad pura, los cuales buscaban apuñalar al youkai que apenas esquivo.

-Esta vez ha estado realmente cerca… no.

Dándose cuenta entonces de un leve rasguño en su brazo izquierdo.

Sangre salía de este corte, mirando a la vampiresa, que pasaba los dedos por el pilar que le alcanzo a herir, limpiando de este la sangre que había ahí, para luego lamerla con mucho disgusto.

Haciendo una mueca es más cuando la probo.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡¿Que te pareció la sangre de mono, eh?! ¡¿Verdad que es ardiente?!

-Es peor que la sangre de perro, sucio descendiente de pacotilla. - cerrando los ojos y siendo cubierta por un fino manto de aura roja, un rojo que parecía ser sangre.

-Oh, ese es tu verdadero aspecto como vampiro. Y te pusiste así solo por un poco de sangre. Me siento alagado. - llevando su mano derecha hacia su pecho y sonrió con superioridad.

-Tienes razón. Este es mi verdadero aspecto cuando uso mi poder. Pero, pensar que tendría que usar tu sangre me hace sentir ganas de vomitar. No hay mejor sangre que la de mi novio, pero ahora no puedo beber su sangre, pero usar la tuya... usarla me permite hacer cosas como esta. - creando dos orbes de oscuridad y arrojándolos contra su enemigo.

-¿En serio me atacas así como así? - moviendo su bastón en círculos, destruyendo aquellos orbes.

Sin embargo noto algo extraño.

De repente de las sombras que había destruido… pudo ver pequeños ojos rojos… dándose cuenta de algo.

-¡Demonios!

Saltando y apenas logrando evadir ser mordido por varios murciélagos que salieron de esas pequeñas betas de sombras que él pensaba había destruido.

-Tu sangre si bien es asquerosa me es útil. En cierto sentido, en este estado, mis poderes, todos ellos, buscan ahora beber tu sangre. Una de mis habilidades como vampiro es que… -desapareciendo y golpeando al mono en la espalda con sus garras extendidas.

Bikou logro voltear a tiempo, solo para usar su bastón como escudo, reduciendo apenas la fuerza del golpe, siendo lanzado contra el suelo con fuerza, cayendo de pie y aun así provocando un cráter en suelo de aquel pedazo de tierra flotante.

-¡¿Qué pasa con esa endemoniada fuerza repentina?!

-Eso solo fue un saludo. Apenas si use mi fuerza en ese golpe.

-¿Me pruebas? ¡Pues a ver qué te parece esto maldita chupasangre!

Comenzando a hacer circular parte de su ki a través del bastón, haciendo algunos trucos giratorios antes de que llamas aparecieran. Y de repente, otro bastón de menos tamaño aprecio. Ahora iba armado con dos bastones con llamas de color amarillo.

-Bien. Ahora que las preparaciones están listas… vamos adelante. Ven. Continuemos.

-Incluso si no lo pides iré.

Murmuro Silvia desde su sombra, teniendo solo unos puntos rojos que serían sus ojos. Atacando sin esperar con unas de sus garras extendidas, las cuales eran afiladas como el demonio y cortarían incluso el acero.

-No creas que esta vez te funcionara, idiota.

Girando su bastón y creando anillo de llamas amarillas, las cuales dieron a la sombra dispersándola. Pero además…

FASH

Una línea de este fuego se extendía desde el bastón del youkai. Formando un látigo que de repente habían viajado por la sombra atrapando la mano de Silvia.

-No eres la única que puede distorsionar el espacio un poco.

Saltando mientras tiraba de este látigo atrayendo a Silvia a través de la sombra. La fuerza fue tremenda. Aun en su forma de vampírico fue arrastrada a través de las sombras, saliendo del suelo donde había estado Bikou parado hace un instante.

Cayendo este al suelo y de inmediato traer hacia abajo estampándola contra la plataforma voladora.

PUUUUUM

-Kuh. Maldición.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Te cansaste? pues esto solo empieza, mi amiga de la noche.

Apareciendo desde arriba y trayendo su bastón derecho en un peligroso y rápido cambio. Silvia sin embargo lo vio venir. Así que, doblándose hacia atrás justo a tiempo, logro esquivar el golpe y, sin perder tiempo, metió la mano en una sombra, la cual salió justo detrás de Bikou. Pero el ataque fue desviado por el bastón más corto. Entonces se creó una pequeña estela de ese fuego amarillo.

-Tsk. - chasqueo la lengua mientras sentía las quemaduras sobre su piel a causa del fuego amarillo.

-¿Lo disfrutas? Es un fuego creado a partir de mi ki y [Senjutsu]. No es poderoso, pero sí muy útil, en especial contra criaturas como tu… impuras.

Sonriendo divertido y algo satisfecho volvía a mover de manera circular el bastón más pequeño, mientras aún mantenía el látigo de fuego sujetando la mano de Silvia.

-Pse. Que molestia has creado. Y para colmo fuego. Debería decir que en serio sabes luchar contra vampiros. - sonriendo forzosamente miraba ahora a Bikou.

-Suelo se hacerme cargo de molestas criaturas como tú. Eso es todo.

-Entonces… ¿puedes detenerme? - desapareciendo en sombras y reapareciendo justo detrás del joven mono.

Pero este retrocedió con el bastón más largo deteniendo una patada lateral de la vampiresa, quien volvió a ser jalada hacia el por el látigo en su mano.

Pero esta vez ella misma salto hacia Bikou, quien respondió de inmediato trayendo hacia delante el bastón pequeño, deteniendo así el golpe para de inmediato intentar un golpe frontal con uno de los extremos del bastón.

Volviendo a desaparecer en sombras para materializarse en murciélagos justo al lado de Bikou, quien se defendió con una patada. La cual atravesó el aire. Debido a la conversión en sombras no pudo evitar el golpe de Silvia, el cual dio de lleno en su rostro.

-¡Gah! ¡Haber que te parece esto chupasangre de pacotilla!

Sin perder tiempo tiro del látigo en su mano, haciendo que la vampiresa perdiese el equilibrio y saltando para dar un buen rodillazo en la cara de esta, quien no pudo evitarlo.

-¡Nada mal pero todavía no!

Girando de inmediato sobre su eje, mientras era empujada hacia atrás, con fuerza pateo el lado derecho del mono, enviándolo lejos casi al extremo de la plataforma.

De inmediato jalo nuevamente ese látigo de fuego hacia él.

-¡¿Porque no me acompañas?!

Trayendo hacia el a Silvia que poca resistencia pudo ofrecer. Rápidamente creo un gran orbe de oscuridad con el cual venia hacia Bikou con la intensión de nada mas golpearle. Este, por otra parte, soltó el látigo y también preparo un orbe de esas llamas amarillas para de inmediato lanzarse a interceptar a la vampiresa.

-Si querías tú muerte solo espera. - murmuro Silvia yendo hacia el youkai.

-No me hagas reír vampiro de pacotilla… ¡Quien morirá serás tú! - de igual manera el joven mono corrió trayendo hacia adelante ese orbe.

PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUW

KAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOM

Quedando ambos envueltos en un gran orbe de oscuridad y llamas amarillas, haciendo desestabilizarse la plataforma en donde se encontraban, y destruyendo más de la tercera parte de esta.

CRAAAAAAAAMMMMMLLLLL

RAAAHHOOOIIIL

TROOOOOMP

PROOOOOM

Los escombros rompiéndose y cayendo al suelo, así como una espesa cortina de humo por todos esos escombros y la explosión que se formó. A los pocos segundos, ahí de pie, mirándose con molestia, se encontraban ambos contendientes.

Listos para continuar con la pelea.

Ambos heridos, y de alguna manera sonrientes por haber encontrado a un oponente como el que tenían delante.

Fue ahí que Bikou sintió un ligero escalofrió, mirando a su alrededor y fijándose a un punto en específico, donde pudo ver la armadura blanca.

Entonces el joven mono miro a su amigo Vali con atención… porque sabía que seguiría. Parecía que iba a usarlo, por lo que decidió dar por terminado el empate y correr hacia él. Las cosas no habían salido como esperaban.

Silvia simplemente se encogió de hombros y camino también hacia el lugar. Se observó la muñeca, donde no tenía ni una sola quemadura. Era increíble que hubiera engañado a Bikou de esa manera. Una de las habilidades que había ganado al ser pareja de David. Innumerabilidad al fuego… o a un fuego menos ardiente que el del dragón castaño mayor.

El encuentro había quedado en empate.

* * *

 _ **Anawiel vs Le Fay**_

BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM

Explosiones y más explosiones. Le Fay y Anawiel se encontraban dando todo un recital de magia. La joven maga usaba prácticamente cualquier tipo de magia. Magia negra, blanca, elemental, de hada…

-¡Pilar de fuego! – grito Le Fay.

Un círculo mágico surgió del bastón de Le Fay, que apuntaba con él a Anawiel. De dicho círculo mágico salió un pilar de fuego que cubrió a la elfa.

- **Danza de viento.** – habló en élfico Anawiel.

El pilar de fuego de Le Fay fue detenido por una poderosa corriente de aire. Le Fay se dio cuenta de que había usado magia pero ningún círculo mágico ni runas ni nada. Solo palabras. Era la primera vez que veía algo parecido.

-¿Qué idioma es ese? – pregunto con curiosidad Le Fay, pues había escuchado a la rubia mayor hablar en otro idioma todo el tiempo. Un idioma que no entendía.

-Es mi lengua natal. – explico.

-¿Y cuál es?

Anawiel volvió a sonreír mientras invocaba otro hechizo.

-Soy una elfa. **Viento de la montaña… yo te invoco.**

Una poderosa ráfaga de viento envolvió a Anawiel, haciendo que su cabello dorado danzara. Parecía un tornado. Hizo un leve movimiento de mano, un semicírculo, terminando apuntando a Le Fay.

FUSH

La poderosa ráfaga de viento fue con fuerza hacia la rubia.

-¡Muro de piedra!

Nada más decir esas palabras y mover su bastón hacia arriba, un círculo mágico apareció y de él un enorme y grueso muro de piedra maciza surgió delante de él pero se sorprendió enormemente.

CRASH

El muro de piedra se había roto. El hechizo de Anawiel había atravesado el muro, atravesándolo como si fuera un taladro.

-¡Kya! – grito Le Fay, protegiéndose. Luego volvió a mirar a su contrincante - ¡Bombarda!

Anawiel tuvo que dar un salto debido a que el lugar donde se encontraba exploto como si fuera una bomba.

-Si eres una elfa… ¡entonces deberé esforzarme al máximo! – grito sonriente la rubia menor.

-Eso espero. **Madre tierra, escucha mi voz. Tierra, elévate...** – la tierra alrededor de Anawiel se agrieto, rompiéndose, juntándose en grandes trozos de piedra y levitando alrededor de la elfa - **... y vuela.**

Los trozos de tierra fueron directos hacia la joven maga.

-¡Reducto!

BOOOM-BOOOM-BOOOM

Los trozos de piedra explotaron antes de llegar a la rubia, creando una cortina de polvo entre ambas.

- **Plantas, escuchad mi voz. Enredaos.**

-¡Kya!

El grito de la joven maga se escuchó. Convocando un poco de viento, Anawiel disperso el polvo y vio a Le Fay. La joven maga estaba enredada entre raíces.

-¡Teleport!

En un parpadeo la joven rubia había desaparecido y aparecido a varios metros de la enredadera.

-¡Experiarmus!

Un rayo rojo salió del círculo mágico de su bastón directamente hacia Anawiel.

- **Reflejo.**

Un escucho semi transparente apareció delante de la elfa, bloqueando el ataque.

-¡Devastor Plasma!

Un rayo de plasma salió disparado hacia la rubia, la cual volvió a repetir **Reflejo**.

- **Fuego de la destrucción. Fuego de la vida. Responde a mi llamada. Incinera a mi enemigo.**

Le Fay uso de nuevo ' _Teleport'_ debido a que el lugar se había convertido en un mar de llamas. Sin duda hubiera acabado carbonizada.

-¡Aguamenti!

Un poderoso chorro de agua salió del bastón de Le Fay, directo al mar de fuego. Poco a poco fue apagándolo.

-¡Sanctus!

Un círculo mágico apareció debajo de Anawiel. La rubia frunció el entrecejo mientras empezaba a murmurar algo, justo antes de que una potente luz surgiera de dicho círculo.

Una vez que dicha luz se apagó, en el lugar solo estaba Le Fay, en guardia ante cualquier ataque. Nada más ver a la rubia elfa a su derecha, apunto de nuevo con su bastón, pero esta vez el círculo mágico era negro.

-¡Eternal Night!

Una gran esfera de oscuridad envolvió a Anawiel, que no pareció preocupada.

La elfa tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no veía nada. Sabía que estaba entera, pero no sentía su cuerpo. Ni manos, ni pies… nada. A pesar de ello no se preocupó.

- **Luz de Eärendil, guíame en la oscuridad.**

Una potente luz blanca empezó a brillar desde el cuerpo de Anawiel.

En el exterior Le Fay podía observar como su esfera oscura empezaba a rajarse.

CRASH CRAAASH CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH

En cuestión de segundos la esfera explotó, dejando paso a una brillante elfa. Nada más salir de dicha esfera, la luz brillante de Anawiel se fue apagando.

-¡Flechas de mana infinitas!

Decenas de círculos mágicos surgieron alrededor de Le Fay. De dichos círculos salieron decenas de flechas blancas.

- **Viento, danza para mí.**

Un remolino de viento cubrió a la elfa en torno a un diámetro de diez metros. Conforme las flechas se acercaban, estas acababan desviándose, clavándose lejos de su objetivo.

-En serio eres talentosa pequeña hechicera. Pero si de verdad quieres impresionarme tendrás que hacer algo mejor. - sosteniendo sobre sus manos varios orbes de viento que giraban en círculos, cuatro en cada mano - **Viento del norte, viento del sur. Colisionen y provoquen una tormenta que destruya al enemigo delante de mí.**

Y esos orbes comenzaron a girar aún más rápido. Un grupo fue hasta donde el suelo en el cual estaba de pie Le Fay, quien de inmediato comenzó a levitar en una plataforma circular, la cual era un círculo mágico.

-Escapar de una tormenta es inútil.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos la elfa envió al segundo grupo de orbes, los cuales comenzaron a girar haciendo el patrón de un círculo, y de inmediato estaban sobre la joven maga.

Y de la nada dos grandes círculos mágicos se formaron arriba y debajo de Le Fay, y de ellos nubes de tormenta formando un poderoso tornado engullendo completamente a la maga humana.

-Kuh. Tal poder. ¿Quién es exactamente esta persona? - se dijo a si misma mientras su cubría los ojos.

A pesar de haber formado un domo con su magia para protegerse de los fuertes vientos a los cuales estaba expuesta, ese era más poderoso de lo que esperaba.

-Pero no te creas que te será así de fácil derrotarme.

Creando un orbe del tamaño de un balón lo arrojo fuera de su domo de magia, dejando que este fuese llevado por el viento.

- _Aquel que del viento cuenta por el viento debe caer… no juzgues mi petición solo hazlo realidad… oh gran señor de los vientos eternos acude a mi llamado y castiga a mi enemigo…_ _¡Furia de bóreas!_

Y una explosión de viento se llevó a cabo desde el orbe, disipando de inmediato el tornado invocado por Anawiel.

-Oh. Un encantamiento del sur. Nada mal. - conjurando tres círculos mágicos detrás de ella - **Dominar el arte de la vida y creación. Crece y no detengas tu fuerza. Arremete contra todo aquel que quiera impedírtelo. Crece y obedéceme. Soy tu maestro. Crece ahora, Vid de vida.**

Y de inmediato, de esos círculos mágicos, una vid con hojas amarillas comenzó a crecer incontrolablemente hacia la adolescente, que apenas si se había recuperado.

-¡Vuelo de Hermes!

De inmediato dos atas translucidas azuladas aparecieron en sus pies y comenzó a moverse rápidamente a ras del suelo esquivando los tres látigos de plantas que venían hacia ella.

-Pensé que el [Sacred Gear] de controlar las plantas estaría en batalla contra Bikou. – comentó la joven maga rubia, creando un escudo de tierra que apenas contuvo uno de los látigos.

-Y no te equivocas señorita, pero para un verdadero mago de mi raza, controlar la vida de los demás seres vivos en especial las plantas es algo completamente sencillo. Tanto como esto, por ejemplo. - levantando su mano y apuntándola hacia uno de los látigos - **Mi furia se convertirá en la furia del ser que he llamado. La furia vid, crezcan espinas de furia.** \- y de inmediato varias espinas de color rojas crecieron sobre el látigo de plantas que se dirigía peligrosamente hacia la maga.

-Pues aún no ha terminado. - clavando su báculo contra el suelo, de inmediato creo un círculo mágico el cual tenía su centro ahí donde enterrado estaba el báculo de la maga - _Guarda de mí el peligro lejos aparece ya… ¡Aegis!_ \- y delante de ella apareció una coraza de forma hexagonal color naranja.

-Oh. Tú propia forma del conjuro de defensa griego. Impresionante. Pero sigue siendo insuficiente. Como un mago, percibir tu entorno debe ser importante. Delante no te atacara cualquier enemigo.

Chasqueo los dedos después de elogiar la defensa avanzada de la descendiente de la enemiga mortal de Merlín.

Los dos látigos restantes salieron de debajo de la tierra con la intensión de golpear a la maga.

-De hecho esperaba que así fuese. - saltando con un volantín hacia atrás, esquivando de inmediato el golpe mientras las alas de Hermes brillaban en sus talones - Lo malo de algunos hechizos es que tienen demasiadas fortalezas. Si comprendes a la perfección esas fortalezas puedes convertirlas en debilidades si manipulas bien esa fuerza, como ahora. - extendiendo la mano mientras aún estaba de cabeza, creando un círculo mágico de color azul - _Escucha mi llamado y ruge hacia mi enemigo, guíate a través de vista, y alcanza a mi enemigo sea donde sea que este. Atrápalo y redúcelo a cenizas. Ven a cumplir el llamado de la batalla. ¡Ven rayo cazador!_

Exclamando eso ultimo y un rayo con la forma de la cabeza de un lobo salió del círculo mágico y entro a través de la planta.

Anawiel se sorprendió de esto, pues no esperaba que alguien llegase a contemplar esa idea siquiera. Usar el agua dentro de las plantas para conducir un ataque eléctrico. Un prodigio. Eso era sin duda esta chica.

Rápidamente Anawiel tuvo que saltar antes de que el golpe eléctrico le diese de lleno en ella.

SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Una fuerte explosión se produjo, así como una densa nube de polvo se erigió sobre el área donde había estado la elfa.

Y de esa misma nube salía ahora Le Fay, apenas rozando el suelo, aun activadas las alas de Hermes, permitiéndole un movimiento más rápido.

-Si te sigues moviendo se esa manera será molesto, así que…. **ven a mi cegador de vidas y usa ahora tu espada para destruir a mi objetivo. Destruye aquello artificial que copia a lo real. Cancélalo y córtalo con tu espada. Aparece… caballero del sol.**

Materializándose entonces tres espadas de luz blanca, las cuales salieron disparadas hacia la maga, quien se continuaba moviendo de un lado a otro intentando esquivas las espadas que la seguían a donde quiera que se moviese.

-Estas espadas son molestas. - murmuraba la maga rubia saltando y recogiendo las piernas para evitar que esas espadas moviéndose pareciese con mentalidad propia empalaran sus piernas.

-Pues yo podría decir lo mismo de ti pequeña maga.

Anawiel apuntando su espada élfica hacia las piernas de la maga humana, y cortando de un tajo descendente una de las alas en los tobillos haciendo por inercia que de inmediato la joven maga se tropezara y cayese derrapando algunos metros dejando un poco de polvo por donde pasaba. Deteniéndose con su báculo a unos centímetros de su mano.

-Con eso dejaras de molestar con esos movimientos. - mintiendo un poco pues la velocidad de Le Fay no sería un problema para ella.

-Esa espada. ¿Cómo es posible?

-No es algo que debas de saber de momento. Pero será mejor que terminemos con esto de momento así que tratare de ser lo más suave posible. **Aguas, escuchad mi voz. Aguas, creced en contra de mi enemigo.**

Para sorpresa de Le Fay, el agua que había en todo el lugar; lavabos, fuentes, la piscina…. Toda agua se arremolino en torno a Anawiel, como si estuviera en una suave y lenta danza, y luego avanzo como un tsunami hacia Le Fay.

Le Fay estaba muy cansada. Había usado demasiado mana. Apenas podría usar un hechizo para defenderse o tele transportarse, pero no serviría de mucho.

SPLASH

Para su sorpresa, lo único que la toco fueron unas pocas gotas. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver el agua rodeándola y girando a su alrededor para luego ascender al cielo y explotar como una bomba de agua, provocando una leve lluvia en todo el recinto.

La joven maga cayó de rodillas por el cansancio, sujetando su bastón y respirando entrecortadamente por el enorme cansancio. Entonces miro a Vali. El peli plateado parecía estar a punto de usar la [Juggernaut Drive]. También vio a Bikou correr hacia él y detenerlo. Parecía que la pelea había acabado.

-Parece que esto ya ha acabado. – murmuro apenada la joven maga, pues había sido derrotada con gran diferencia.

-Eso parece. Pero no deberías ponerte triste, maga. Me has dado el mejor combate mágico de mi vida. Eres una joven muy talentosa. Estoy segura que dentro de poco serás aún más poderosa. – le sonrió la elfa.

Le Fay se sorprendió y la miro con asombro. Una sonrisa nació en su rostro. Anawiel vio en ella a la futura maga humana más poderosa. No era mala. No tenía maldad en ella. Sin duda era alguien excepcional.

Ambas empezaron a caminar hacia sus compañeros. Anawiel había ganado el encuentro.

* * *

 _ **Cristina vs Arthur**_

Cristina miraba sonriente a Arthur, que la miraba con cara neutra, analizándola.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Me tiene muy harta el que todo el mundo crea que las espadas sagradas y demoniacas son las más poderosas. – [Tizona] y [Colada] aumentaron sus auras de forma bestial – Es hora de que demuestre que las armas legendarias pueden hacerles frente.

Arthur se puso en posición defensiva, listo para recibir el primer ataque de la castaña.

KACHIN KACHIN

El rubio detuvo ambas espadas de la castaña y pudo mantenerse en su sitio, resistiendo el empuje de Cristina. Entonces, haciendo uso de su fuerza, Arthur empujo a la castaña y le lanzo un tajo de poder sacro de [Caliburn]. Cristina lo imito, acumulo aura en sus espadas y lanzo un corte en X.

BOOOM

El choque de los cortes de aura de ambas espadas fue intenso, levantando polvo.

Arthur se mantenía atento, mirando a la humareda de polvo.

-¡Detrás! – oyó un grito femenino.

KACHIN

Moviendo rápidamente su espada, Arthur evito un corte a la altura del ombligo. Había bloqueado la hoja de [Colada].

-[Sacred Gear]. – murmuro el rubio, observando el guante negro con un orbe morado en el dorso de ambas manos.

-Parece que te has informado.

Volvió a desaparecer en un instante, apareciendo encima del rubio.

KACHIN

Esta vez de tendiendo a [Tizona]. Lo que no se esperó en ningún momento es que la castaña diera un giro y le conectara una patada en las costillas, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Cristina ataco con [Colada], por lo que Arthur tuvo que dar un salto para esquivarla, no sin antes llevarse un leve corte en el pecho, a través de la ropa.

KACHIN

Arthur no ocultó su sorpresa. Cristina reapareció a un lado de él un parpadeo y lanzó un ataque hacia su cuello, el cual apenas tuvo tiempo de bloquear con su espada.

KACHIN

-"Es muy rápida." - pensó exaltado apenas teniendo tiempo de bloquear el segundo asalto que llegó del lado contrario.

KACHIN

La punta de [Colada] se clavó contra la hoja de la espada de Arthur. Había sido un ataque por la espalda, pero éste rápidamente bloqueó el ataque sosteniendo la espada a sus espaldas.

-Creo que es hora de que me ponga más serio.

-Deberías, o puede que acabes muy mal, inglesito.

KACHIN

Esta vez Arthur ataco. Blandió su espada en un corte vertical, pero fue detenida por las hojas de [Tizona] y [Colada], que estaban cruzadas en X. Arthur aplico más fuerza, cosa que sorprendió a Cristina. No esperaba que el rubio usara su fuerza en vez de solo su técnica y súper rapidez. Entonces hizo algo que el rubio no esperaba. Uso su propia fuerza contra él al dejarse caer de espaldas y hacerle perder el equilibrio. Su reacción fue dar una pirueta en el aire aprovechando el impulso que tenía hacia enfrente.

KACHIN

Cristina apareció al lado de Arthur. Estuvo a punto de degollarlo. En respuesta, el rubio apenas tuvo tiempo de parar el ataque con su espada. Empujó la espada de la joven con su fuerza, haciéndolo retroceder.

-Tendré que ir más rápido. – murmuro Arthur.

Esta vez él se lanzó al ataque. Blandiendo su espada con elegancia y facilidad, ataco.

KACHIN KACHIN

Cristina bloqueó dos veloces ataques. Arthur la hizo retroceder.

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

Cuatro estocadas que Cristina bloqueo con ambas espadas, girándolas sobre sus manos, quedando con [Tizona] apuntando hacia arriba y [Colada] apuntando hacia abajo.

Hubo una pausa. Ambos se analizaban.

-Creo que es hora de ir con todo. – murmuro Cristina.

[Phantom Traveler Balance Breaker] [Traveller Unlimited]

Los guantes de Cristina pasan a cubrir toda la mano y se extienden hasta el codo, en vez de tener un orbe tiene tres pequeños.

Arthur también uso su poder. Aumento el aura de [Caliburn] y decidió usar todo su poder físico.

Cristina acumulo aura en ambas espadas y luego lanzo dos cortes cruzados a Arthur. El rubio creo una brecha con [Caliburn], tragándose ambos ataques. Prácticamente un instante después una brecha se abrió arriba de Cristina, de la cual salieron ambos ataques. La castaña apunto con [Colada] ambos ataques y con su [Balance Breaker] tele transporto ambos ataques. Apunto con [Tizona] hacia adelante, hacia Arthur. Ambos ataques fueron de nuevo hacia Arthur, el cual acumulo aura en su espada y destruyo ambos ataques.

-¿Tus espadas pueden tele transportar ataques? – interrogó el rubio.

-Nop. Ese poder es de mi [Balance Breaker]. Ahora sigamos.

Cristina desapareció del lugar, pero Arthur se mantenía en guardia defensiva y con todos sus sentidos alertas. Esa chica le estaba dando el mejor combate de su vida. Sin duda estaría al nivel de Siegfried… o incluso más.

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

Una serie de ataques desde distintos ángulos. Cristina aparecía y desaparecía nada más realizar un ataque. Arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, delante, detrás. Desde cualquier Angulo. Arthur hacia uso de todas sus capacidades físicas para contrarrestar las estocadas. Y lo conseguía. No por nada era descendiente del Rey Arturo, portador de [Caliburn] y el mejor espadachín humano que había, sin contar a los más viejos del Vaticano como Vasco Estrada.

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

Chispas, chispas y más chispas. Eso era lo único que se podía ver a ojo humano. Ambos, castaña y rubio, luchaban con sus espadas intentando desarmar al oponente y/o hacerle un buen corte.

-No está nada mal. Digna descendiente del Cid Campeador.

-Gracias por el alago. Se nota que eres descendiente del Rey Arturo.

Empujando con sus espadas al rubio, Cristina elevo sus brazos hasta la altura de los hombros y apunto la punta de ambas espadas hacia ambos lados. Parecía que la habían crucificado salvo porque las piernas las tenía separadas y flexionadas. Entonces, una enorme cantidad de poder se acumuló en ambas espadas. Un aura dorada salía de ambas.

FIUM FIUM

En un rápido movimiento, Cristina hizo un corte con ambas espadas en forma de X. Con gran fuerza, las ondas de corte fueron hacia el rubio. Arthur abrió una grieta que absorbió ambos ataques, redirigiéndolos hacia Cristina, pero este uso su habilidad de [Balance Breaker] para desviarlas de nuevo hacia Arthur. El rubio volvió a acumular aura y destruir ambos ataques.

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

Aun con el aura acumulada, Arthur se lanzó de nuevo hacia la castaña, que desapareció. Arthur se puso inmediatamente en guardia, bloqueando estoques de la castaña desde distintos ángulos.

Ambos usaban todo su poder. Bueno, Cristina todo su poder humano y de [Sacred Gear].

-Je… je… sí que… eres duro… - sonreía la castaña, intentando recuperar el aire.

-… - el rubio estaba igual.

-Debemos… acabar… con esto…

-Me parece… bien…

Ambos volvieron a levantar sus espadas. El aura que la castaña empezó a acumular en sus espadas era enorme. [Tizona] y [Colada] brillaban con su aura mientras que Arthur también acumulo gran poder en [Caliburn], igualando a ambas espadas.

Cristina movió las espadas de tal manera que creo varias ondas de corte que tenía la forma de un asterisco. El rubio hizo un corte descendiente, manando una poderosa onda de corte.

KABOOOM

Como suele ser normal cada vez que un encuentro de dos masas de poder se encuentra, se produjo una gran explosión.

Una vez que se pudieron ver nuevamente, Arthur y Cristina se miraban fijamente. Estaban muy cansados. Podía verse como tenían rasgaduras en las ropas y cortes en el cuerpo. Arthur vio a su hermana, que había sido derrotada, pero no corría peligro de ser atacada mientras estaba indefensa. Es más, parecía haberse llevado bien con la otra rubia. Entonces escucho el grito de Bikou y miro hacia Vali. Parecía ser que el combate había terminado.

-Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeno. Me has dado un gran combate, inglesito.

-He de decir lo mismo, señorita Cristina. Ha sido una pelea maravillosa. Pero me parece que debemos dejar esto para otro momento.

Dicho esto Arthur enfundo a [Caliburn] y marcho hacia donde estaba Vali con Bikou.

-… jodeeeeeeeeeeeeer. Que ganas de darle de hostias. – murmuro enojada Cristina.

Si es que era ver a un francés-gabacho o un inglés y le hervía la sangre. Le entraba ganas de repartir muchas hostias. Al igual que Arthur, ella también empezó a caminar hacia su equipo.

El encuentro había quedado en empate.

* * *

 _ **Lucia vs Kuroka**_

Avanzando con pasos cortos, golpeando con sus puños en golpes rápidos, buscando un punto ciego, esquivando una patada de la morena, la peli naranja busco un golpe giratorio, fallando por poco.

-Me subestimas… Milionart nya~. – sonrió Kuroka.

PAM

Tomo uno de sus puños, golpeando con su codo la mandíbula de la peli naranja, aturdiéndola. Soltando el puño la morena concentro energía en sus palmas, golpeando con contundencia el estómago de Lucia, estrellándola contra un árbol.

PUM

-Tsk.

Lucia se levantó, escupiendo sangre.

-Nyajajajajaja. Esperaba más de ti. – se burló Kuroka, con energía natural en sus manos.

-Jejeje. Puede que te sorprenda… - en un instante desapareció, sorprendiendo a Kuroka - … puede que te sorprenda. – murmuro Lucia en su espalda.

PAM

Kuroka no pudo reaccionar. Lucia la había inmovilizado con energía natural y, antes de que Kuroka se liberase, la peli naranja la golpeo con fuerza en el estómago, con su pie envuelto en energía natural.

Sin duda era excitante ver a esas dos gatas en kimono golpeándose. Tenía su atractivo.

Kuroka se levantó y miro a Lucia mientras se sobaba el estómago. Una sonrisa colmilluda asomo en las bocas de ambas nekomatas.

Corriendo a una gran velocidad comenzaron a pelear, a diferencia del inicio anterior, ahora Lucia también atacaba, era consecución de ataque y defensa simultáneos, a tal velocidad que no se veían brazos o piernas. Dándose un golpe simultáneo en la cara se alejaron dando una pirueta rápida en el aire aterrizando metros atrás.

-Nyan~, esto va mejorando. – dijo Kuroka.

Lucia tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

-Pero esto apenas comienza.

Kuroka empezó a dibujar letras en el aire mientras un aura morada surgía a su alrededor. Rápidamente otra Kuroka apareció.

-[Youjutsu]. – murmuro Lucia.

Ambas Kurokas corrieron hacia Lucia a una gran velocidad. Era tal la velocidad de los golpes que la peli naranja no podía defenderse correctamente. Supuestamente el [Youjutsu] era para ilusiones, pero Kuroka lo había llegado a dominar a un grandísimo nivel. Finalmente ambas Kurokas dieron un poderoso golpe en la cara mandando a Lucia hacia el suelo varios metros atrás.

PAAAM

-¿Eso es todo? - preguntaron ambas Kurokas a la vez.

Lucia inmediatamente se levantó como si nada. Se quitó el polvo del kimono e imito lo que había hecho Kuroka. Al instante apareció otra Lucia.

-Es tiempo de igualar la ecuación. – dijeron ambas Lucias.

Inmediatamente cada par comenzó a pelear entre sí. Los cuatro se encontraban peleando juntos. Eran tal la velocidad que no se podían diferenciar entre de quien era el brazo y la pierna. Llego un momento en que los cuatro se golpearon mutuamente: una Lucia había golpeado el estómago de una Kurokas, mientras que es Kuroka había golpeado a otra Lucia una poderosa patada en la cara, esta Lucia había golpeado la espalda de la segunda Kuroka y este golpeo a la primera Lucia en la cara.

PAM PAM

Con un golpe en perfecta sincronización ambas Kurokas enterraron a ambas Lucias en el suelo. Sin desaprovechar eso las dos Lucias sorprendieron a ambas Kurokas con un golpe sorpresa en la quijada.

PAM PAM

Ahora que ambas Kurokas estaban espalda contra espalda. Las dos peli naranjas juntaron sus manos en posiciones casi iguales. Ambas tenían las manos hacia atrás de la cadera, la primera tenia las palmas juntas, en forma de huevo; la segunda tenia las palmas hacia arriba, en forma de garras.

En ambas empezaron a aparecer unas bolas blancas. Ki. Una gran acumulación. Antes de que las pelinegras pudieran moverse, ambas peli naranjas desaparecieron, reapareciendo en posiciones opuestas, dejando a ambas pelinegras en el medio.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - gritaron a la vez, lanzando las bolas de energía natural.

BOOOM BOOOM

Ambos ataques impactaron contra las Kurokas. Al estar en forma opuesta la copia choco contra la original, haciéndola desaparecer. Al terminar el ataque, Lucia hizo desaparecer a su copia. Al dispersarse el polvo del suelo revelo a Kuroka intacta por el ataque reciente.

-Un buen calentamiento nya~. – sonrió Kuroka.

-Lo mismo digo. – asintió Lucia.

Ambas volvieron a ponerse en posición.

-¡Toma esta! – grito Kuroka.

De un brazo lanzo una bola de energía, rápidamente del otro brazo lanzo otra mucho más poderosa. Lucia, con gran velocidad, repelió el primer ataque con su mano cubierta de energía natural. La peli naranja contraataco. Extendió la palma de su mano y de ella apareció una poderosa esfera de energía, la cual fue en dirección al segundo ataque de Kuroka.

BOOOOOOM

Al impactar una gran explosión se generó junto a una brillante luz, que pareció no molestar a los demás que peleaban. Cuando la luz se disipo, ninguna de las dos estaba en su sitio. El lugar donde estaban ahora era en el cielo. Kuroka tenía sus alas demoniacas extendidas y Lucia sus alas dragontinas naranjas como su pelo. Se encontraban en una pelea sin defensa, solo recibían golpes.

PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM

Finalmente ambas desaparecieron de ese lugar. Solo se escuchaban ondas expansivas, y durante breves momentos se lograban ver. En un momento aparecía Kuroka, que estaba dando un golpe a Lucia en la cara, luego aparecía Lucia dándole un rodillazo en el estómago; Kuroka y Lucia chocando sobre sus rodillas, volvían a desaparecer y aparecer, esta vez los puños de ambas estaban chocando sobre sí.

PAAAAAAM

Finalmente ambas aparecieron y se estaban golpeando mutuamente la cara, dando un rápido movimiento volvieron a aterrizar, guardando sus alas.

-Veamos qué te parece esto.

Kuroka extendió sus brazos con las palmas abiertas y comenzó a reunir energía en ellos.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Apunto hacia lucia y ambos ataques de energía natural salieron disparados hacia su posición,

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Un resplandor cubrió el brazo derecho de Lucia y, con un veloz movimiento, repelió el ataque, desviándolo y haciéndolo explotar en el aire.

BOOOOOOOOOOM

-Te olvidas que nuestros niveles están parejos, Kuroka.

-Eso parece nya~. Yo he sido la que te ha subestimado, nya~.

Lucia se lanzó hacia Kuroka a gran velocidad. Intento golpearla con el puño cubierto de energía natural, pero lo atravesó, desapareciendo en el aire.

-Una copia. – murmuro.

En ese momento Kuroka apareció a sus espaldas.

-Te tengo.

Cuando Kuroka golpeo a Lucia también la atravesó.

-Nunca te confíes. - susurró Lucia a espaldas de Kuroka, pero está nuevamente desapareció.

Se repitió unas cinco veces más. Al final, a la sexta vez, Lucia no alcanzo a esquivar un golpe, por lo que golpeo el suelo.

PAM-PUM

-Arg. – se quejó la peli naranja.

Kuroka sonrió contenta. Se despisto durante un segundo, por lo que no pudo esquivar el ataque de Lucia.

PAM

Un poderoso gancho en plena barbilla. El golpe había sido aumentado con energía natural. El golpe el mando a volar en línea recta en el cielo. Lucia extendió sus alas y voló a toda velocidad para alcanzarla. Una vez que la alcanzo siguió golpeándola varias veces. Luego la lanzo a tierra…

PUM

Para terminar reunió dos esferas de energía en sus manos.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Inmediatamente comenzó a lanzar consecutivas bolas de energía hacia donde se encontraba Kuroka. La pelinegra, algo atontada por el golpe, conseguía esquivar por los pelos las bolas de energía.

-¿De verdad crees que con unas cuantas esferas de energía me detendrán…?

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando reaparecieron seis esferas que supuestamente se habían evaporado. Kuroka se sorprendió enormemente al verlas.

FIS

Kuroka esquivo una esfera que la ataco por la espalda. En ese instante el resto de las esferas de energía comenzaron a seguir a Kuroka mientras Lucia movía sus dedos. Esta con dificultad lograba esquivarlas. Luego de lograr alejarse de las esferas un poco, se preparó para el contraataque.

Cubrió sus manos con energía natural y empezó a golpear las esferas.

PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM

Una vez destruidas miro a Lucia con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido, nya~?

La peli naranja miro de reojo al resto que peleaba.

-Con un poco de ayuda. – respondió, volviendo a mirarla.

Ambas sonrieron de nuevo y volvieron a atacar, desapareciendo. Nuevamente solo se escuchaban el intercambio de golpes.

Finalmente, luego del intercambio, Lucia y Kuroka dejaron de moverse. Ambas respiraban entrecortadamente. Tenían sus kimonos destrozados, enseñando bastante carne, el pelo un poco revuelto y algunos moratones y raspazos.

-Creo que es tiempo de terminar con esto, nya~. – dijo Kuroka.

Llevo sus manos al centro de su cuerpo. Juntando las yemas de sus dedos comenzó a concentrar su energía natural. Dicha energía se concentró en el espacio que había entre sus palmas.

Lucia entrecerró los ojos y la imito, acumulando también energía natural. Inmediatamente movió sus manos hacia atrás de la parte de atrás de la cadera. Dicha energía empezó a emitir un brillo blanco muy intenso.

-¡Terminemoooooooooos! – grito Kuroka mientras atacaba.

Una poderosa esfera de energía surgió de las manos de la pelinegra, lanzándola a toda velocidad hacia Lucia.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Lucia lanzo su técnica a su máxima potencia impactando de lleno en contra de la de Kuroka.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

El viento se movía en todas direcciones. La tierra donde se encontraban se agrieto enormemente. El polvo se levantó, creando una columna de humo. Cuando esta se dispersó se pudo contemplar perfectamente a ambas nekomatas. Se encontraban muy agotadas.

-Eso… ha sido… genial… nya~… – sonrió Kuroka, que se sostenía con las manos en las rodillas.

-He de… decir… que estoy… de… acuerdo… - sonrió también Lucia, en la misma postura.

La pelinegra entrecerró los ojos y vio a Vali. El peli plateado parecía estar a punto de usar la [Juggernaut Drive]. También vio a Bikou correr hacia él y detenerlo. Parecía que la pelea había acabado.

-Bueno nya~, parece que lo dejaremos para otra vez.

-Eso parece.

Y ambas empezaron a caminar hacia sus compañeros. El encuentro había quedado en empate.

* * *

 _ **Con todos los combates acabados**_

-¡Vali! - exclamó Bikou malherido, aterrizando junto a él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hemos de retirarnos. Esto se ha desmadrado. Le Fay ha perdido. Yo casi la palmo. Arthur y Kuroka parece que han empatado. Es más, ni siquiera han usado sus habilidades de mestizas dragontinas.

Eso sorprendió enormemente a Vali. Las Draconis habían empatado con sus equipos sin usar todos sus recursos. Parecía que en verdad su reputación no era falsa.

-¿? ¿En serio?

Bikou asintió con fuerza.

-Nuestra misión era asistir a Katarea y ella ha fallado, ha muerto. ¡Nuestra misión aquí ya no tiene validez! ¡Volvamos a los cuarteles!

\- Ya veo, es la hora… - murmuró Vali decepcionado.

Los había subestimado. Un error que no volvería a cometer.

-Veo que lo has dejado con vida. – comento Cristina, acercándose ya con sus espadas enfundadas.

Junto a ella llegaban las demás de sus respectivos combates.

-¿Lo dejarás con vida? - pregunto Azazel aterrizando a su lado.

-Largo capullo. Tú vienes cuando te interesa. - mascullo Issei molesto.

-¿Quieres acabar con mi vida? - preguntó Vali – Como [Hakuryuukou] que ha heredado la sangre de uno de los [Antiguos Maou] estamos más predestinados que nunca a pelear. Nos volveremos a encontrar… ¡y la próxima vez peleare con todo lo que tengo para acabar con tu vida!

-¡Bésame el culo imbécil! - grito observando a los terroristas desaparecer en un haz de luz.

-Bueeeeeeeeno. Parece que todo ha acabado. – Comento Sirzechs caminando junto a Miguel y Serafall hacia los chicos – Enhorabuena.

Rias también se acercó junto a Kiba y Xenovia. Ya no había enemigos en la zona. Los que aún estaban congelados no tardarían en dejar de estarlo.

-Azazel… - David e Issei le hablaron en tono sombrío - ¡Jamás en tu pita vida nos vuelvas a pedir otra reunión! ¡¿Nos oyes?!

-Sí, sí. Escandalosos. – se quejó el caído.

Miguel se alejó un poco del resto de líderes, acercándose a Anawiel. Disculpe, señorita, pero tengo una pregunta que hacerle. – dijo con seriedad el líder del [Cielo].

-Adelante.

-¿Eres una elfa?

-…

Todos los que estaban allí, excepto Issei, David y las Draconis, miraron con interés a la rubia.

-¿Una elfa? ¿De Alfheim? ¿El [Reino de los Elfos de la Luz] de Yggdrasil? – interrogó con duda Sirzechs.

-No. – negó Miguel – Hablo de una elfa de los [Antiguos Elfos]. De la primera raza junto con los dragones.

-[Antiguos Elfos]. – murmuro Azazel – Me suenan… ¡Ah, ya me acorde! Dios hablaba algunas veces de ellos. La primera raza. La especie más poderosa que ha existido. Una raza capaz de luchar de frente contra los dragones y ganar. ¿Estás diciendo que ella es una elfa de esos elfos? Pero eso es imposible. Se habían extinguido. – aseguró Azazel.

-Eso es lo que se cuenta. Pero, creo que no es así. ¿Me equivoco, señorita Anawiel?

Los cuatro líderes esperaban expectantes la respuesta. La joven rubia sonrió mientras asentía.

-Así es. Soy una elfa de los [Antiguos Elfos]. Mi raza no está extinta.

Eso asombro al cuarteto. Miguel, muy sonriente, hizo una reverencia.

-Es un honor conocer a uno de tu especie.

-No hace falta que haga eso, señor Miguel.

-Pero siento que debo hacerlo.

Entonces Rias se acercó hasta su hermano, que parecía muy alegre.

-Hermano… no entiendo. ¿Hay alguna diferencia?

-Por supuesto que sí, hermanita. Los elfos de Alfheim son los descendientes lejanos de los [Antiguos Elfos], pero no tienen su poder.

-Eso es cierto, [Maou] Lucifer. – hablo Anawiel – Los elfos de Alfheim son los descendientes de mi gente. Aún quedan algunos [Antiguos Elfos]. Si mi raza, los [Antiguos Elfos], no se han mostrado al mundo desde hace millones de años es por lo que ocurrió. Los elfos oscuros. Fue nuestro error todo lo que sucedió por su culpa. Por ello nuestra raza tiene la fertilidad muy baja. Incluso más que los demonios.

-Pero, ¿entonces…?

-Déjame explicarme. Los elfos existen desde el inicio de la vida. Por ciertos motivos, mi raza se dividió en dos. Nosotros y los elfos oscuros. Después de una interminable guerra, salimos victoriosos, pero el precio fue muy grande. Nuestra fertilidad disminuyo enormemente. Nuestro número ha ido decreciendo desde entonces. Los elfos de Alfheim son los descendientes que quedan. Mis padres pertenecen a la raza de los [Antiguos Elfos]. Les ha costado miles y miles de años el poder tenerme. El poder de los elfos de Alfheim es inferior al de los [Antiguos Elfos] debido a que ya no viven en guerra. Todo ha sido paz para ellos gracias a los [Antiguos Elfos], que siguieron combatiendo para que ellos pudieran tener una vida tranquila. Pagar por nuestros pecados.

-¿Y dónde habéis estado hasta ahora?

-Ocultos en Alfheim. En un lugar que solo nosotros, los elfos, podemos acceder. Solo mantenemos contacto con nuestros hermanos y descendientes, los elfos de Alfheim.

-Es increíble. – volvió a hablar Miguel – Y pensar que tan grandiosa raza ha estado tan cerca tanto tiempo. – sonrió alegre – Espero poder ver algún día a tu líder. ¿Puedo preguntar cómo se llama?

-Eldelbar.

-¿En serio? Vaya. Sin duda son merecedores de llamaros Antiguos Elfos.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Miguel? – pregunto Serafall.

-Jejeje. A veces me olvido que soy el más viejo de aquí. – comento con humor – Por lo que me explico mi [Padre], Eldelbar fue el bisnieto del primer [Rey Elfo]. Así que es más viejo que ningún otro ser vivo existente. Bueno, a lo mejor Ophis y Great Red. ¿Cuántos quedáis actualmente?

-Menos de cien. – contesto con tristeza.

-Lo lamento. Espero algún día poder verlos.

-¿No puedes ver a los elfos de Alfheim? – bromeó.

-Por supuesto, pero no es lo mismo que ver a la primera raza.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿podríamos dejar este tema para otro momento? – interrumpió David – No se vosotros, pero yo tengo ganas de ducharme, cenar y dormir. Así que terminemos esto de una puñetera vez.

* * *

bueno, ya está explicado lo de los Antiguos Elfos y el lugar donde se esconden. Je, seguro que nadie pensó que tendrían relación con los de Alfheim… bueno, alguno a lo mejor lo pensó. Pero aquí dejo el resumen:

 _Los elfos, por errores suyos, "crearon" a los elfos oscuros. Luego de la guerra contra elfos y dragones oscuros, los Antiguos Elfos sufrieron las consecuencias. Sus descendientes dejaron su hogar original por obligación y se fueron al [Reino de Alfheim]. Allí crearon su nuevo hogar. Mientras ellos Vivian en paz, los Antiguos Elfos se encargaban de derrotar a sus antiguos enemigos, protegiendo a la nueva generación de elfos. Con el paso de los millones de años el poder de los elfos de Alfheim disminuyo al vivir en paz y no en una constante guerra. Entonces los Antiguos Elfos, al bajar drásticamente en número y derrotar a sus antiguos enemigos, fueron a vivir a Alfheim, donde fueron bien recibidos por los elfos que allí habitaban. Para evitar futuros problemas crearon un espacio inaccesible para cualquier no elfo. De ese modo los Antiguos Elfos pudieron vivir tranquilos con sus descendientes sin ser molestados. Por otra parte los elfos oscuros de Svartálfaheim fueron los pocos descendientes de los Antiguos Elfos Oscuros pero, al contrario que sus antepasados, estos hicieron un acuerdo con los elfos de Alfheim y los Dioses Nórdicos para quedarse en Svartálfaheim sin molestar ni ser molestados. Trabajan las fraguas en el nivel más bajo del árbol del mundo, el árbol nórdico, Yggdrasil. Con el paso del tiempo su piel se volvió negra u oscura como resultado del trabajo en la forja. Estos pueden ser amenazadores, especialmente cuando se les trata groseramente. Normalmente intentan evitar la luz, aunque no sean necesariamente subterráneos._


	22. Cambios

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 21:

 **CAMBIOS**

* * *

Una vez que la pelea entre los que fueron nombrados el [Sekiryuutei] y el [Hakuryuukou] más poderosos de todos los tiempos, las cosas volvieron a cómo debían estar. El efecto del tiempo congelado se pasó, permitiendo a los Gremory y Sitri el poder volver a moverse con total libertad. Grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar lo ocurrido. Sona se sintió mal por no haber podido hacer nada. También se sorprendió enormemente al ver al equipo completo de los Hermanos Dragones.

Rias fue la que se dedicó a explicar todo a su amiga y su sequito. No hacía falta decir que estaban más que asombrados. Sobre todo al saber la verdadera identidad de Vali.

Los ejércitos que las [Tres Grandes Facciones] habían llevado se descongelaron y llevaron a cabo el procesamiento después de la batalla. Se llevaron los cadáveres de los magos y magas muertos y limpiaron el desastre. Ya otros se encargarían de restaurar el instituto por completo.

David observaba a su hermano con rostro pensativo. La [Brigada] había hecho un movimiento peligroso. La [Facción de los Antiguos Maous] y la [Facción de los Magos]. Ambas han sufrido un gran daño. Katarea muerta y decenas de magos y magas muertos. No le gustaba matar. Adoraba pelear, pero no la guerra. Eran cosas distintas. El problema ahora era mucho más importante… por lo menos para él y sus novias.

Issei se encontraba bastante agotado. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas que había en la sala. El pelo suelto le caía como una cortina, cubriendo parte de su rostro debido a que estaba inclinado hacia adelante. Lucia y Anawiel se encontraban curándolo y revisándolo. La rubia con poder élfico y la nekomata con Ki. Ambas tenían el gesto fruncido. Parecía no agradarles nada lo que habían sentido. Las demás chicas se encontraban sentadas también cerca del castaño menor. Cristina y Silvia tenían heridas de sus batallas, al igual que Lucia, pero por el momento lo dejarían pasar.

-¿Y bien? – interrogó Cristina.

Anawiel abrió los ojos, observándola.

-Esto es malo.

-Explícate.

-La esperanza de vida de Issei se ha reducido enormemente, a pesar de su longevidad.

-¿Cuánto es enormemente?

-Demasiado incluso para él.

David agrio el gesto ante las palabras de la elfa.

-Joder enano. Mira la que has liado para obtener el poder del [Blanco]. – señaló mientras se acercaba, ya que ambas mujeres habían terminado – Pero mola un huevo. – sonrió la mar de contento – El poder del cabrón [Blanco]. ¡Joder eso es la re hostia!

-Pues me temo que no podrá usarlo en un tiempo. – apuntó Lucia.

Issei y David la miraron interrogantes, pues no entendían a que se refería.

-Lo hemos sellado. – explico Anawiel – El poder que le has robado al [Dragón Blanco] esta sellado. No podrás usarlo en un tiempo… al menos hasta que se estabilice.

-Jooooo. – se quejó como niño pequeño Issei – Con lo que me ha costado conseguirlo. – murmuro.

-Sep. Prácticamente te ha costado casi toda tu vida. – le recrimino Raynare.

PLAF

-Piensa antes de hacer otra estupidez como esa. – advirtió Silvia después de darle una colleja.

No muy lejos de allí… apenas unos cinco metros, los cuatro líderes se encontraban hablando entre ellos.

-Oye Azazel, ¿qué tal tu brazo? – pregunto Sirzechs mientras daba órdenes.

-Oh, esto. Nah. Esto no es nada. Luego lo arreglare. – respondió el caído alzando los hombros.

-Lamento que tengas que sufrir semejantes heridas por un asunto interno de los demonios.

-¡Ei, no pasa nah! Esto compensa por los problemas causados por Vali.

-¡Y una mierda! – exclamaron ambos dragones.

-Dejadme en paz los dos.

-¡¿Qué te dejemos en paz?! ¡Serán puto, maldito cuervo de mierda!

-¡Que os jodan a los dos! – el caído hizo una peineta.

-¡Serás hijo de…!

PLAF PLAF

Dos grandes collejones para ambos dragones por parte de las Draconis.

-Bien, quedamos en paz pues. - sonrió Sirzechs.

-Entonces si te ha traicionado. – comento Miguel.

-Siempre ha estado obsesionado con el poder. Queriendo ser el más poderoso del mundo. Creo que no quise ver la evidencia. Pero eso no justifica que fuese responsabilidad mía y de que no hiciese nada para evitarlo

Los ojos de Azazel parecían solitarios. Parecía tener remordimientos.

-Ahora bien, volveré al [Cielo] y en un plan para la cuestión de la paz y las contramedidas contra la [Brigada del Caos].

-Miguel, ¿qué piensas hacer con aquellos que no acepten el trabajar junto a los demonios o a los caídos? Este es un problema al que nos enfrentaremos todos. Es posible que Vali no sea el único. – indicó Serafall.

-Los que no quiera pues que se vayan. – comento sarcástico Azazel.

-Ciertamente es un hecho inevitable. Después de tantos siglos de odio.… Creo que lo más apropiado seria ir poco a poco. Despacio.

-Por ahora centrémonos en la [Brigada del Cao].

-Sí, esa será una buena meta. Discutámoslo. Cooperemos juntos. - sentencio Sirzechs.

Entonces Miguel observo a Xenovia, que al sentir su mirada se puso nerviosa.

-Xenovia, ¿podrías acercarte un momento? Quiero hablar contigo.

La peli azul asintió avergonzada y camino hasta ponerse frente al rubio ángel.

-¿S-si?

-Cuando un demonio reza, el [Sistema] reacciona y le daña con energía sacra. Es un mecanismo de defensa para que los infieles o poderes ajenos puedan acceder a la fuente de poder del [Cielo]. Es un mecanismo automático que Dios dejo configurado en el [Sistema]. Xenovia, tu aun rezas a Dios, ¿verdad? – la peli azul se sorprendió – Issei me lo ha dicho. Si quieres podemos modificar el [Sistema] para que te permita seguir rezando sin que te dañe. ¿Te parece? Una sola persona no debería de ser un problema. Tú, que no puedes ni siquiera acercarte a una Iglesia, que ya eres un demonio, que conoces que ya no está con nosotros. Aun así quieres seguir rezando… Eso me sorprende. Así que, permíteme preguntarte… ¿por qué?

-Quiero orar, incluso si Dios no está.

Miguel pareció complacido con tan sencilla respuesta.

-Muy bien. Me encargare de ello en el mismo instante en el que vuelva al [Cielo]. Es interesante que un demonio que no recibe daño cuando reza. – dijo a nadie en particular.

-Gracias. - susurró Xenovia, mirando al castaño menor discutir con sus hermanas.

Entonces Kiba se acercó con una espada sacro-demoniaca al líder del [Cielo].

-Señor Miguel, sobre el asunto antes mencionado, por favor, haga lo que dijo.

-Siguiendo su consejo, juro por la espada sacro-demoniaca que no voy a permitir que la investigación de espadas sagradas produzcan más víctimas… nunca más. Fue un error muy grande para nosotros los creyentes el rechazar el plano importante en este sentido. – juro mientras cogía la espada.

Entonces Azazel hablo al ángel rubio.

-Miguel, dejo la explicación a los chicos de [Valhalla] para ti puesto que sería un problema para mí de seguir imprudentemente. Después, tendrás que transmitir lo que ha ocurrido hoy al monte Sumeru también.

-Si, por mí no hay inconveniente alguno. No ejercéis mucha influencia sobre ellos. Ni los demonios ni los ángeles caídos son muy bien recibidos. Además, estoy acostumbrado.

-Esto sin duda será un evento la mar de importante. Me pregunto qué harán las demás [Facciones]. Supongo que más de una será un por culo. – comento David.

-Así es. Se avecinan grandes cambios. Pero la pregunta es… ¿qué traerán consigo esos cambios? – pregunto Issei a nadie en particular.

Julio de ese mismo año

El actual líder del [Cielo], Miguel, el [Gobernador] de [Grigori], Azazel, y dos de los [Maous] del [inframundo], Sirzechs Lucifer y Serafall Leviathan. Todos reunidos en el instituto de la ciudad de Kuoh. Los representantes de las [Tres Grandes Facciones Judeo-Cristianas]. Todos juntos firmaron un tratado de paz y cooperación entre sus [Facciones], poniendo así fin a siglos y siglos de luchas y derramamiento de sangre. Un tratado que adoptó el nombre de la ciudad donde se había llevado a cabo tan importante reunión. _'El Tratado de Kuoh'_. Así se llamó a tan importante evento.

* * *

 _ **Una semana después**_

Ha pasado una semana desde la reunión de las [Tres Grandes Facciones]. El anuncio y la firma del _'Tratado de Kuoh'_ habían puesto patas arriba el mundo sobrenatural. La reacción de las demás [Facciones] no se había hecho de esperar. La [Facción de los Dioses Olímpicos] daba su apoyo a ese tratado, e incluso iban a negociar para entrar. Un ' _Tratado Mundial'_. Ese era el objetivo. Otros como la [Facción de los Dioses Nórdicos] o la [Facción de los Dioses Hinques] se mantendrían expectantes por el momento. Pero, como siempre ocurre, hay algunas otras [Facciones] que no quieren saber del tema, como la [Facción de los Vampiros] o la [Facción de los Dioses Japoneses].

En fin. La firma del _'Tratado'_ se había llevado a cabo en la mansión de los dragones de Kuoh. Las reacciones de los miembros de las [Tres Facciones] fueron más o menos iguales. Los ángeles caídos apoyaron a su líder. En él [Cielo] también fue bien recibido por la gran mayoría. En cambio, en el [Inframundo] demoniaco, habían muchos que estaban descontentos, sobre todo en el [Consejo]. Si habían aceptado era porque los [Cuatro Maous] estaban de acuerdo con el pacto.

Pero bueno, ahora nos encontramos en el instituto de Kuoh. Tal y como se esperaba, al día siguiente del suceso en el instituto ya no quedaba nada de la destrucción generada por el enfrentamiento contra la [Brigada]. Issei se encontraba sentado en su sitio, ignorando a todos los demás. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, por lo que ni se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Ni siquiera escucho el asombro de todos sus compañeros al ver entrar a cierta persona.

-Escuchadme, estudiantes. – la directora del centro tomo la palabra – Esta persona será vuestra nueva profesora. Espero que sepáis comportaros. – advirtió – Ya puede presentarse.

-Bien. Un gusto. Me llamo Anawiel Galad. Espero que nos llevemos bien. – se presentó amablemente la elfa con una hermosa sonrisa.

Xenovia y John no creían lo que veían. Era increíble. ¿En serio esa mujer iba a darles clase? ¿Qué era lo siguiente? ¿Qué uno de los líderes de las [Tres Facciones] también diera clase? Ese era su pensamiento.

Los estudiantes varones no tardaron ni medio segundos en quedarse embobados ante la gran belleza de profesora que tenían frente a ellos. Una belleza extranjera. Las chicas también la miraron asombradas… y alguna que otra envidiosa.

Una vez que la profesora se fue, Anawiel contesto algunas preguntas de los estudiantes. La decepción de estos fue grande al saber que tenía novio. Entonces la mirada de la elfa se dirigió hacia Issei. El castaño aún seguía en su mundo sin enterarse de nada. Ni siquiera la había notado.

-Ise. – lo llamo una vez. Los estudiantes se asombraron otra vez al ver la familiaridad con la que lo llamaba – Ise. – lo llamo por segunda vez.

Al ver que no respondía, la joven elfa se puso a buscar algo, un objeto. Al final acabó encontrando algo interesante, un borrador de goma. Lo cogió con sus finos dedos y lo estudio. Luego…

PAM PAAAAAM

Con un rápido movimiento se lo lanzo hacia Issei. Le dio en el codo en el que apoyaba la cabeza, haciendo que perdiera su punto de apoyo y su cara se estampara contra su pupitre. Sus compañeros estudiantes no pudieron ni reírse debido a que no esperaban tal acción de la rubia. Sin duda alguna esa mujer no se andaba con tonterías.

-¡Me cago en la puta! – exclamo levantándose de golpe - ¡¿Quién ha sido el hijoputa que…?! – sus palabras murieron al ver a la elfa, la cual le sonreía, pero no le agradaba esa sonrisa. Es más, le asustaba – A… Ana… - tartamudeaba.

-Hola Ise. – saludo la rubia.

-¡Anawiel! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! – exclamo, apuntándola con el dedo, asustado.

-Ise, es de mala educación apuntar con el dedo. – el joven lo bajo al instante – Además, te estaba llamando y no me hacías caso. Si has estado así durante el curso… te aviso que eso se terminó. – advirtió, aun sonriendo.

El castaño empezó a sudar. Entonces Aika levanto su mano.

-¿Si?

-Disculpe la pregunta profesora pero, ¿qué relación tiene con Hyodo? – quiso saber la pervertida de gafas.

-Es mi cuñado, aunque más bien seria como mi hermano pequeño, ya que lo conozco desde que era un niño. – respondió con tranquilidad.

-Su cuñada… osea novia o mujer de un hermano… ¡Un momento! ¡¿Tu cuñada?! ¡¿La novia o mujer del chico que vino en la reunión de padres?! – exclamó.

-Asi es.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡La tienes jodia Hyodo! – se burló del dragón, que solo gruñó.

-…

XXXXX

Luego de terminar las clases y llegar el recreo, todos los alumnos se fueron corriendo del aural, excepto dos personas. Issei y Anawiel se pusieron a discutir de sus asuntos… que puñeta, discutían del por qué Anawiel estaba ahora en el instituto.

-¿Qué haces de profesora ahí, en mi clase?

-No es solo tu clase. – aclaro – Estoy en todos los cursos.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?

-Después de firmar el _'Tratado'_ se decidió que las [Tres Facciones] tendrían representantes en esta ciudad. Por parte de los demonios están ambas herederas. Por parte de los ángeles caídos están Raynare y otra persona que veras esta tarde. Por parte de los ángeles… bueno, debido a cierto asunto sus representantes vendrán después de las vacaciones de verano.

-… ¿y tú?

-Bueno, también queríamos representarnos. Más que nada para mantener vigilado el instituto. David pasaba del tema. No le agrada estar rodeado de niños. Cristina sigue estudiando. Raynare se negó al instante. Además, tiene asuntos en [Grigori]. En cuanto a Silvia y Lucia… como que tampoco. Así que solo quedo yo.

-…

-Espero que sepas que ocurrirá a partir de ahora… señorito. – el castaño trago saliva – Como vea que ganduleas en clase… sabes que ocurrirá.

-S-si señora.

-…

-¡Perdón! ¡Si señorita!

-Bien bien. Eso está bien.

TOC TOC

-Adelante.

La puerta corrediza se abrió, dejando ver a Rias Gremory. La pelirroja entro adentro, caminando hasta estar al lado del dúo.

-¿Anawiel? Entonces es cierto lo que Xenovia y John me han dicho.

-Pues, como puedes observar, tenían razón.

-Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

-"Otra vez esa pregunta"

-Para vigilarle. – señalo al castaño – Me han llegado algunas quejas de profesores.

-¡Pero si tengo las mejores notas! – exclamo indignado.

-Eso es cierto, pero lo demás no es tan bueno. No prestas atención, pasas del profesor, apenas te relacionas con tus compañeros…. ¿quieres que siga?

-…

-Bien. Y ahora afuera. No podemos quedarnos más tiempo en el aula.

XXXXX

Esa misma tarde Issei y Anawiel fueron hasta la sala del club de los demonios. En la mansión el castaño se había mantenido de mal humor. Desde la pelea contra Vali su humor iba a peor. Lo raro es que no sabía porque.

Incluso antes de entrar al viejo edificio, Issei pudo percibir un aura sagrada. Una aura de ángel, aunque para ser más precisos, el aura de un ángel caído.

Sin siquiera pedir permiso, Issei abrió la puerta, siendo seguido por la rubia. Cuando entro estuvo a punto de atragantarse al ver a cierto personaje sentado tan cómodo en el sillón donde solía sentarse la pelirroja. Hablando de ella, se encontraba sentada en el sofá de espaldas a las ventanas. Tampoco tenía buena cara. Parecía disgustada. Por otra parte, los demás miembros de Gremory parecían un poco sorprendidos.

-¿Azazel? Pero… ¡¿qué cojones haces tú aquí?! – gruñó apuntándole con el dedo.

-Jajajajaja. ¡Así me gusta! ¡Tan lleno de vitalidad! - exclamó el caído cruzando sus pies sobre el escritorio, apoyando su mentón en un puño.

-¡Azazel! ¡Cabrón!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Menos insultar! ¡He venido por petición de la hermana pequeña de Serafall! ¡Porque soy un tipo súper majo! ¡Incluso se me dan bien las…!

Se cayó al ver como Issei invocaba su espada élfica.

-¡Muere cabrón! - grito arrojando la espada, hundiéndola en el sillón del escritorio.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso me habría matado! – grito asustado. Se asustó aún más al ver como el arma volvía a la mano del castaño - ¡Un momento! ¡Un momento! - exclamó el caído alzando las manos. Issei no hizo caso. Intento lanzarse contra él, pero Anawiel lo tenía agarrado por la camisa mientras suspiraba decepcionada por la actitud del pequeño dragón - ¡Me envía Sona, a pedido de Serafall, a pedido de Sirzechs! - explico el hombre mirando la escena – ¡Estoy aquí por su hermano! - señalando a Rias.

-Me la trae el viento lo que quiera el pelirrojo cabrón. - siseo – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueeeeeno. Mi condición para estar en esta escuela es que se me permite estudiar las [Sacred Gear] inmaduras del sequito Gremory y Sitri. Mi entusiasmo por las reliquias de Dios puede ser útil en…

-Azazel, no me toques los cojones. ¿Qué haces aquí? – interrumpió, guardando la espada.

Al ver eso Anawiel lo soltó, pero con precaución.

-Contribuir con mi sabiduría a…

-¡Has venido a rascarte los huevos! - sentencio el castaño - ¿Huyes de Shemhazai?

-…

-¡Je! Si ya decía yo que eras un friki peligroso… pero no me esperaba que también un gandul. Eso me sorprende.

El caído solo lo miro aburrido mientras volvía a retomar sus palabras.

-Como decía…. Debido a las acciones de la [Brigada del Caos], el [Dragón Irlandés] y su grupo se están haciendo cada día más famosos. Estoy aquí por mi posición, por mi información sobre el [Dragón Blanco]. Tengo información sobre él y sobre su equipo, y puedo aportar experiencia en múltiples ámbitos Tengo información sobre él y sobre su equipo, y puedo aportar experiencia en múltiples ámbitos.

-¿Desde cuándo el [Gobernador de Grigori] se presta a hacer este tipo de favores? - preguntó Xenovia.

-Me juego lo que sea a que acepto siempre y cuando mantuvieran alejado a Shemhazai de él. - explico divertido Issei.

-Cállate. – le murmuro - Hemos decidido llamarlo el [Equipo Hakuryuukou].

-Originalidad muy poca. - ironizó el castaño.

-Como decía, ese equipo tiene dos objetivos prioritarios. El [Cielo] y el [Inframundo]. Con la unión entre demonios y caídos afianzada el Inframundo está a salvo. El [Cielo]…. El [Cielo] está fuera de su alcance, es poco menos que una ciudadela inexpugnable mientras estén los [Serafines] de guardia. No es que sea una guerra. Es más bien… una guerra de emboscadas. Ninguno de los bandos está preparado para una guerra. No te preocupes. No habrá guerra hasta que acabéis la preparatoria. Quizás al graduaros de la universidad.

-¿Guerra? Pufff. Como si no tuviéramos bastante.

-Lo que quiero decir es que viváis vuestras vidas llenamente.

-Fácil de decir… difícil de hacer.

-[Sekiryuutei]. Respecto a tu pelea con Vali, ¿sabes que lo derrotaste aun habiendo usado todo su poder?

-Así es.

-La pregunta es… ¿cuál es tu nivel actual de poder? Está claro que es superior al suyo.

-… - Issei miro su brazo izquierdo – No sabría cuál es mi actual nivel. Sé que es alto, pero no cuánto.

-¿Y el poder del [Blanco]? ¿Puedes usarlo?

-Tampoco. Mis "adoradas" hermanas me lo tienen prohibido. – sonrió sarcástico.

Anawiel lo miro con advertencia.

-Entiendo. Un sellado. Bueno. ¿Qué sabes del [Boosted Gear]?

-Por ahora puede multiplicar mi poder hasta casi el infinito y me permite transmitirlo. Ddraig dice que he conseguido llegar al nivel de usar el verdadero [Balance Breaker]. Por ahora no hemos conseguido nada nuevo.

-Perfecto. Controlar muy bien el poder del [Dragón Rojo]. Creo que a ti no puedo decirte nada que ya no sepas. – se encogió de hombros - Tú, el rubio. – miro a Kiba - Eres el de la espada sacro-demoníaca, ¿cierto?

-Si.

-¿Cuánto tiempo puedes mantener el [Balance Breaker]?

-Actualmente, una hora es mi límite.

-Muy mal. Lo óptimo sería que pudieses aguantar tres días seguidos. Ha pasado tiempo ya.

-¡! Bien. Ese pues, será mi objetivo más inmediato. - murmuro Kiba decidido.

-Bien. La descendiente del Cid te puede ayudar mucho en eso. - pasando la mirada al demonio - Issei Hyodo…. Vali es capaz de aguantar un mes entero. Esa es la diferencia entre él y tú. Por lo menos la más notable.

-Azazel, ¿qué me importa que pueda aguantar un mes entero? Ningún enemigo necesita tanto para ser abatido. Ni siquiera luchando contra un ser inmortal es útil. Las peleas duran días, pero no semanas. ¿Para qué quieres un mes? Es completamente absurdo. Si me dijeses que es una cantidad de energía extendida lo entendería. Reduces el consumo de energía a unos minutos si tienes un aumento exponencial de poder. Sino es el caso es, como ya he dicho, absurdo. – explico su punto de vista – La pelea que tuve contra él lo demuestra. A pesar de aguantar tanto tiempo… eso no le sirvió para derrotarme. Yo prefiero centrarme en aumentar mi poder para poder luchar durante algunos días, no para aguantar el [Balance Breaker] un mes.

-Es posible, pero viene bien tener ese tipo de resistencia. - cambiando su ángulo, posando su mirada en la semi ángel - ¿Aun nos odias? ¿A nosotros? No… ¿A Baraqiel?

Akeno entrecerró los ojos ante la pregunta del caído.

-No tengo intención alguna de perdonarle. Puesto que es por su culpa que mi madre falleciese. - dijo la morena con voz fría, dura.

-Akeno, cuando te convertiste en demonio Baraqiel no mencionó nada.

-Naturalmente. Esa persona no está en ninguna posición de decirme nada.

-No hablo de eso. Bueno, puede ser algo extraño por mi parte inmiscuirme en los asuntos de un padre y su hija pero…

-¡Esa persona no es mi padre! - chilló.

-Ya veo. Pero, yo no creo que sea malo que te unieras a la familia Gremory. Si las cosas fueran de otro modo, ¿qué pensaría Baraqiel, me pregunto?

-Bien. La [Torre]. – Azazel la miro fijamente, incomodando a la pequeña loli – Mientras no aceptes tu verdadera naturaleza nunca podrás superar tu actual limite. Una vez lo logres estoy seguro de que Lucia Milionart te ayudara.

Koneko se tensó mientras miraba asesinamente al caído para luego desviar la mirada.

-Bueno. La portadora de [Durandal].

-¡Si!

-Debes mejorar tu compenetración y sincronización con ella. Por lo que tengo entendido no tienes apenas control sobre ella. Tienes que tener una relación como la que tienen ellos… - señalo a Issei y Anawiel – Con sus espadas.

La peli azul miro a Issei, que simplemente alzo una ceja.

-A mí no me mires. Eso es cosa tuya.

-Al igual que le he dicho al rubio, ella te puede ayudar. – volvio a decir Azazel al ver la acción de la peli azul - Bien. Respecto al dhamphir… - miro a Gasper – Te digo lo mismo que te dije hace un tiempecito. Si necesitas ayuda pídesela a la vampiresa. – el pequeño dhamphir asintió - Por ultimo… el [Peón] de 4 piezas.

-¿Qué debo hacer yo? – pregunto el albino.

-¿Has alcanzado el [Balance Breaker]?

-No. Me temo que no.

-Entiendo. ¿Y qué tal vas con tu [Sacred Gear]? ¿Sabes usarlo?

-Más menos sí. Mi control sobre el viento y el rayo creo que es bueno. Incluso puedo usar ataque con ambos elementos. Lo único malo es que no puedo atacar hacia el Oeste.

-Bueno, tu [Sacred Gear] se basa en el poder de Byakko. Ese gato no puede atacar hacia el Oeste. Pero, ¿solo no puedes atacar con sus poderes o también con ataques físicos?

-… pues eso no lo había probado.

-Bueno, pues ya tienes otra cosa más que probar.

-Entonces… ¿ya está? – gruñó Issei.

-Así es. Jajajaja. Esta localización se ha convertido en la sede simbólica de la alianza entre las [Tres Facciones]. El [Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos], las hermanas de dos de los [Maous], el [Sekiryuutei] y el grupo de los [Hermanos Dragones]. - levantándose – Llevémonos bien ¿vale?

-¡Piérdete Azazel!

-Bueno, cada uno también tiene sus propios objetivos. Y para que todos ustedes se motiven, deben entrenar y lograrlo durante las vacaciones de verano. No me duele hacerlos más fuertes. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no va a haber una reunión de jóvenes demonios dentro de unos días? He oído que Rías Gremory se incluyó entre los nombres de los jóvenes demonios prometedores que están cerca de su debut.

-Sí, las familias nobles y antiguas familias se reúnen con varios demonios jóvenes. Parece ser una costumbre.

-¿Está bien pensar en los juegos en un momento en qué un ataque terrorista ocurrió? – pregunto Anawiel.

-Yo, de hecho, lo recomiendo. Las batallas en los juegos será una buena experiencia para los actuales demonios jóvenes sin experiencia anterior en batalla. Es porque los demonios actuales se apiñan con los demonios reencarnados de los seres humanos, ángeles caídos y las bestias demoníacas. Están preocupados por sus oponentes. Abundantes campos de batalla han sido establecidos y métodos de lucha han venido en una variedad infinita de responder a eso. No hay un entorno más favorable para la formación de los jóvenes que esta manera. Inesperadamente, Sirzechs y los otros han analizado la situación actual teniendo el futuro en mente cuando crearon estos juegos. Los hacen competir con otros demonios y la calidad de la energía se levanta. Debido a que son un grupo codicioso, se adaptaron fácilmente. Son chicos astutos. – comento Rias.

-No os preocupéis. Voy a conduciros en cómo utilizar vuestro poder personal y el poder de los [Sacred Gear]. Y también hay planes para los partidos que se establezcan durante tu campamento de entrenamiento. Yo creo que lo están haciendo bien respecto al estilo del [Rating Game]. Ya he terminado de probar a Sirzechs al respecto. – entonces sonríe siniestramente – Kukuku. La [Boosted Gear], la espada sacro-demoníaca, el [Forbidden View Balor], el [West Divine Monster]…. Manejare mis resultados de la investigación en ellos, explorare y desarrollare sus formas originales. ¡Muajajajajajaja!

-"Friki" – pensaron todos.

-A, Ise, se me olvidaba… - el castaño miro a la rubia, desconfiado – A partir de ahora serás miembro del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto.

-… ¡¿mandeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!

-Creemos que sería lo más justo. – hablo Azazel – Tú tienes habilidades sobrehumanas. No es justo para los demás miembros del Club de Kendo. – sonrió la mar de alegre.

-¡Tu! ¡Seguro que ha sido idea tuya! ¡Hijoputaaaaaaa!

-Sabes que no tengo madre, ¿verdad? – sonrió guasón.

-¡Me importa un cap…!

PLAF

Otro collejón para el dragón.

-¡Ana! ¡Deja de pegarme!

La rubia lo miro con mala cara.

-No sé tú, jovencito, pero yo no te enseñe a hablar así.

-…

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Mira que controladito que es…!

BOOOM

Azazel había esquivado por los pelos una bola de fuego, que golpeo en el asiento donde estaba sentado el caído. Este pudo presenciar como dicho asiento se reducía a cenizas.

-¡Que te jodan mamonazo!

PAM

Con gran ira y vergüenza el castaño salió de la sala con un fuerte portazo. Milagro que no se hubieran roto las puertas.

Anawiel miro con mala cara al caído.

-Tienes suerte de que yo estuviera delante, sino te hubiera intentado matar.

-¿?

-Esto, Anawiel… - la pelirroja la llamo - ¿Cómo haces para que Ise te obedezca?

-¿Obedecer? – sonrió divertida soltando una risilla – Debes saber algo de los dragones; nunca obedecen, jamás. Cuando "aceptan" una orden suele ser por conveniencia… porque hay algo beneficioso para ellos. Otra cosa es el respeto. Lo que tengo yo con Ise es respeto, dejando a un lado la familia. No tenéis que conseguir que os obedezca, sino ganaros su respeto.

-Muy cierto. – afirmo Azazel, observando el asiento calcinado.

-¿Acaso no lo tengo? – pregunto incrédula.

-Nop. Pocos seres tienen el respeto de David e Issei, quitándonos a nosotras, a mi raza y a los dragones.

-… ¿y cómo consigo ese respeto?

-No sabría decirte. No siempre se consigue a base de tortas. Debes encontrar la manera de conseguirlo. – dicho esto camino hacia afuera de la sala, deteniéndose antes de abrir las puertas – Y nunca intentes cambiar a un dragón para conveniencia. No lo conseguirás. – termino de decir, esperando que pillara la indirecta.

* * *

 _ **Mansión Dragón**_

Han pasado un par de horas desde que acabo la reunión entre Azazel, los Gremory, Anawiel e Issei. Nada más "terminar" dicha reunión, el castaño fue directo a la mansión, donde agarro a su hermano mayor, lo arrastro hasta el sótano y empezó un combate. El pobre David no se enteraba de nada. ¿Por qué su hermano estaba de tan mala hostia? ¿Tan mal le había sentado que Anawiel fuera ahora profesora en el insti? Pues anda. Pero no. No podía ser eso. Había algo más, ¿pero el que?

¿Podría ser lo de Azazel? Seguramente. Issei aún le tenía ganas al caído por lo del [Dragón Blanco]. Pero era normal. Lo único malo… era que se estaba desquitando con él. El pequeñajo iba con todo desde el principio. El [Balance Breaker] y la espada élfica. Bueno, eso sería un buen entrenamiento. Tenía que mejorar aún más su sincronización con [Excalibur]… y siempre venía bien practicar con su fuego mata dragones.

XXXXX

Issei y David hacia una media hora que habían acabado su intenso entrenamiento. Y había sido bueno. Issei parecía haberse relajado bastante y David había tenido un muy buen entrenamiento. Toda ventaja… o así era, hasta que alguien llamó al timbre de la mansión.

-Hola.

-Hola. Voy a vivir aquí a partir de hoy.

Akeno y Xenovia estaban frente a la mansión de Issei. Ambas traían grandes bolsas de equipaje. El castaño estaba en shock. ¿Qué habían dicho? ¿Vivir ahí? ¿En la mansión? ¿Acaso no tenía bastante con Rias?

Debido al shock no se dio cuenta ni de cuando Akeno se le lanzo encima, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¡Ise!

Por puro reflejo devolvió el abrazo. Entonces Rias se acercó a la puerta, suspirando al ver a su [Reina] abrazar efusivamente al castaño.

-… Akeno y Xenovia también van a vivir junto a nosotros en esta casa. Ésa fue la sugerencia de mi hermano. Koneko, Kiba, Gasper y John también tienen previsto llegar más tarde. – explico la pelirroja, sacando del shock al castaño.

Pero había podido notar disgusto… bueno, más bien arrepentimiento.

Dejando pasar a ambas chicas, Rias y demás se dirigieron al salón, con Akeno abrazada como lapa al castaño menor. Allí los Draconis estaban tan a gusto viendo una película.

-Oh vaya. Ya han llegado. – sonrió Anawiel.

-¿? – Issei la miro interrogante.

-¿Qué pasa Ise? ¿Acaso no sabías? – el nombrado negó – Resulta que, para mejorar la relación entre nosotros, Sirzechs propuso que los Gremory vivieran aquí, con nosotros. Al final David acepto bajo ciertos términos.

-Unos muy buenos, hay que añadir. – comento Cristina mientras bebía una cerveza.

-…

Valeeeeeeeee. Eso no se lo había esperado. Eso no era bueno. Si su presentimiento era correcto… ahora no tendría que preocuparse solo de Rias… ¡tendría que preocuparse también de Akeno y Xenovia! ¡Oh venga ya!

-Ise~. – canturreo Akeno sensualmente en su oído - Voy a dormir junto a ti esta noche. Ufufufú quiero hacer cosas con Ise en la cama toda la noche. – sonrió mientras mordía su oreja y apretaba su cuerpo.

-¡!

El castaño se puso tenso al instante. Por otra parte, David veía la escena divertido… muy divertido. ¡Joder, se lo iba a pasar en grande!

-Rias, no te importara que comparta vuestro cuarto, ¿verdad? – sonrió la morena.

No pasó desapercibido para nadie el tono juguetón.

-Akeno. – advirtió entre dientes Rias.

Akeno solo se rio y se marchó a desempacar, dándole un húmedo beso a Issei en la mejilla antes de irse.

El castaño estaba ido… de pie… estático... con los ojos abiertos como platos. Camino de forma autónoma hasta salir afuera de la mansión, a Dios sabe qué. Rias también se fue, seguramente a tener una "charla" con su [Reina], dejando a los Draconis solos.

-¡Apuesto doscientos a que la hija de Baraqiel desvirgan a Ise antes de empezar las vacaciones de verano! – exclamo Cristina.

-Bueno, si con Rias está cerca, ahora que esta Akeno…. Veo tus doscientos, pero yo digo que será después de verano. – apostó Anawiel.

-¡Los veo! – exclamo Raynare.

-Nosotras apostamos al de Cristina. – dijo Silvia mientras Lucia asentía.

-Pues yo apuesto otros doscientos a que lo desvirgaran antes del viaje escolar. – sonrió desafiante David.

-No lo creo. – sonrio Raynare – El sello no aguantara mucho… y ahora con la hija de Baraqiel aquí…. Ya sabes cómo somos las mujeres, sobre todo si somos ángeles caídos. – sonrió desafiante Raynare.

-Cierto, pero recordad que esta Rias. No le será tan fácil.

-Ya veremos. Eso sí, nada de trampas.

-Siiii.

XXXXX

Un par de horas después llegaron el resto del sequito Gremory; John, Gasper, Kiba y Koneko. El albino se había quedado flipado observando la mansión. Después de pedir permiso se dispuso a revisarla de arriba abajo con los ojos brillantes. Parecía un niño en una tienda de chucherías. Kiba, por su parte, llevo sus cosas y las de Gasper al que sería su cuarto. Bueno, el cuarto de los tres chicos Gremory. Koneko también llevo su maleta a su nueva habitación.

-¡Wow! ¡Esta mansión es fabulosa! ¡Me encanta! ¡Y la combinación de colores es muy cool! – exclamo John, sentándose al lado de Anawiel en uno de los grandes sofás.

-Me alegra que te agrade nuestra casa. – sonrió la elfa.

-¿Cómo habéis podido pagar todo esto? Está claro que barato no ha sido.

-Con los ahorros de nuestro trabajo.

-Es cierto. La Jefa me dijo que sois mercenarios. ¿Aún lo sois?

-De vez en cuando. Para cuando nos aburrimos. – le contesto Cristina – Tenemos una vida demasiado longeva, por lo que necesitamos algún hobby. Si tuviera mi longevidad humana entonces todo sería más sencillo pero, cuando eres casi inmortal, u ocupas tu cabeza en algo o te vuelves loco. La inmortalidad es un gran problema o una gran bendición. Todo es según como se mire. Así que te aconsejo buscarte muchas metas futuras.

-Ya veo. Hasta ahora no había pensado en eso. – el albino se puso en pose pensativa.

Koneko se encontraba en la encimera de la cocina, bebiéndose un vaso de leche. Su mirada estaba fija en la nekomata peli naranja, que estaba entretenida con una bola de lana. Sus orejas y colas estaban libres. Entonces noto la mirada de Koneko. Se miraron a los ojos. Lucia sonrió, pero Koneko entrecerró los ojos y se marchó a su cuarto, entristeciendo a la peli naranja.

-Parece que no le caigo bien. – murmuro.

-No es que no le caigas bien. Simplemente no le agradan las nekomatas… a pesar de ser una de ellas. – explicó Rias.

-No esperaba que el miedo a sus poderes llegara a este punto.

-Es lo que intentamos solucionar.

-Es lo que deberás solucionar estas vacaciones. – comento Anawiel – No puede estar más tiempo así. Debe empezar a aceptar esa parte… o lo pasara mal en un futuro cercano. Lo mismo con tu [Reina]. Ese es uno de tus deberes como [Rey].

Las palabras de la elfa flotaron en la mente de la pelirroja. Tenía que conseguir que tanto Akeno como Koneko superaran sus traumas. Entonces miro hacia donde estaban sentados Gasper y Silvia. El pequeño dhamphir estaba metido en una caja de cartón, hablando con la vampiresa pelirrosa. Ambos estaban bastante apartados del resto, pero parecía ser que el pequeño Gasper se llevaba bien con Silvia. Habían entrenado un par de veces juntos. La primera fue cuando lo libero y salió de su habitación. De eso ha pasado un tiempo.

Ahora que vivian bajo el mismo techo, podrían entrenar juntos más seguidos. De ese modo el poder de vampiro de Gasper mejoraría. Otra cosa era el [Sacred Gear]. Eso era más complicado. Su vista viajo a la de su [Caballo], el cual se había puesto a charlar con Cristina. Parecía muy interesado en las armas legendarias de esta, y ella las enseñaba orgullosas. También le estaba dando una clase teórica. Supuso que para mejorar el poder de sus espadas. Por ultimo su vista viajo a Akeno. La morena Gremory charlaba con John y Anawiel, pero podía notar como miraba con frialdad a Raynare de reojo, pero esta parecía no hacerle ningún caso. Al menos no estaban creando problemas.

-Muy bien gentuza. Hora de irse a la cama, que ya es tardecico. Además, mañana es vuestro último día de clase, así que arreando. – irrumpio David – Y eso va pa los nuevos también. Mi casa mis reglas. Así que sin quejarse. Venga venga. – al ver que los Gremory estaban por obedecer, no pudo evitar reírse - ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Broma, que era broma! ¡Jajajajaja! L-lo siento, n-no he podido evitarlo. – se disculpó, limpiándose las lágrimas – Podéis hacer lo que queráis, pero os digo dos cosas; la primera es que no se os ocurra despertarme. Tengo muy mal despertar si lo hacen. La segunda es que quien rompe paga, así que ale. Todo dicho. – y ahora sí que se fue a la cama, siendo seguido por sus mujeres, las cuales se despidieron.

Al final solo quedaron los Gremory en el lugar. Issei se encontraba durmiendo ya en su cuarto. Estaba agotado después del intenso entrenamiento y el duro día. Demasiadas sorpresas. Además, ya había tenido una discusión con su hermano sobre el trato hecho con Sirzechs. Los Gremorys pagaban la manutención de Rias y todo su sequito y el grupo mercenario conseguía beneficios en el [Inframundo] demoniaco, como, por ejemplo, poder asistir a reuniones y eventos como la próxima reunión de jóvenes demonios, así como a los [Rating Game]. Debido a su condición de mercenarios no podían, pero ahora tenían esos beneficios y permisos. Ahora solo faltaba lo mismo para [Grigori] y el [Cielo].

-Jefa. – hablo Kiba – ¿Entonces viviremos aquí de ahora en adelante?

-Exacto. También vivirán aquí los enviados del [Cielo]. De [Grigori] ya está Raynare. Suponemos que según vayan viniendo gente de otras [Facciones] se irán uniendo… supongo.

-Vaya vaya. Esta mansión será como un lugar de convivencia intercultural. – comento John.

XXXXX

Luego de la charla con su sequito, Rias fue directamente a su habitación… es decir, la habitación de Issei. Antes de entrar se había asegurado que Akeno estaría en su habitación, junto a Koneko. No se fiaba de su [Reina]. Una vez dentro observo al castaño dormir. Como siempre estaba casi desnudo, de no ser por la ropa interior y un pantalón corto. Debido a su condición de dragón, el no pasaba frio, por lo que podía dormir así perfectamente, aunque estuviera en una montaña helada.

Sonriendo levemente, Rias se acercó mientras se quitaba la ropa para meterse en la cama. Era verano, por lo que la gran ventana de su habitación estaba abierta, dejando entrar la fresca brisa de verano. Una vez metida desnuda dentro de la cama, en el lado derecho, se abrazó al castaño, una costumbre que había cogido desde que empezó a dormir con él. Este, inconscientemente, respondió abrazándola con un brazo, girando su cabeza y oliendo el cabello de la susodicha. No tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño. Además, mañana tendría que preparar muchas cosas para su viaje de vuelta a casa, al castillo Gremory.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Issei se encontraba despertándose. Por pura costumbre había cogido la manía de frotarse los ojos con su mano izquierda pero, por algo que no entendía, su mano no ascendía. Algo se lo impedía. Aclarando su vista, observo el techo. El sol ya se estaba elevando en el cielo, por lo que los rayos entraban en la habitación, pero no tocaban aun su cara.

-"Esto es raro. Veamos… Rias está a mi derecha, entonces… ¿qué cojones hay en mi brazo izquierdo?"

Una vez que su vista se aclaró observo bien a su derecha, sorprendiéndose enormemente. Si antes tenía un problema… ahora tenía dos. ¡Y bien gordos!

-"Oh mierda… Akeno"

Sep. A su izquierda, usando su brazo como almohada, con el pelo suelto, con sus piernas cruzando la suya libre, su cintura pegada a la suya y sus pechos tocando su costado, se encontraba la [Reina] Gremory, la cual empezó a despertarse. Seguramente había notado como su cuerpo se tensaba. Una vez que se tallo los ojos fijo su vista en el castaño, sonriéndole sensualmente.

-Ufufufú. Buenos días Ise. - dicho esto la morena se puso más cómoda mientras abrazaba aún más al dragón - Ufufufú. Tu cuerpo es muy fuerte. ¿Sera por haber entrenado desde pequeño o por ser un dragón? Además, la piel de un hombre es mejor de lo que pensaba, o es porque es la tuya. Dime Ise, ¿mi cuerpo se siente bien?

Akeno empezó a pasear sus labios por el cuerpo de Issei provocando escalofríos a este. Besos húmedos y a veces algún lengüetazo. Él no lo sabía pero, en su interior, el ya bastante roto sello se estaba rompiendo aún más. No iba a durar demasiado si seguía así. Y cuando se rompiera… ¡que arda Troya!

La morena iba a besarle en los labios cuando una voz la detuvo.

-¿Qué haces Akeno?

Issei desvió la mirada a Rias. La pelirroja miraba con ojos asesinos a su [Reina].

-Estoy teniendo contacto cercano con mi kouhai. Es mi deber como su senpai. – sonrió la morena.

-Con que sempai, ¿eh? Esta habitación es un santuario para mí. No puedes estar aquí. – mascullo.

-Ara ara, ¿no será que tienes miedo de que te lo robe?

-Parece que tendremos que discutir esto otra vez.

Ambas empezaron a expulsar su aura. Rias con [Poder de la Destrucción] y Akeno con rayos. Lo gracioso fue que, cuando parecía que iba a ocurrir lo mismo que en la piscina, la cosa fue por otro lado. Empezaron a pelear… si… pero una pelea de almohadas.

PLAF PLAF

El castaño lo estaba flipando. Enfrente suyo estaba viendo a dos hermosas adolescentes pelearse desnudas entre ellas con almohadas. Sus ojos empezaron a ponerse rojos mientras el sello seguía resquebrajándose.

Pero, cuando parecía que iba a llegar a su límite, el despertador sonó, cortando el rollo. Akeno y Rias miraron el reloj y luego se miraron la una a la otra. Rias con el rostro serio y Akeno con una sonrisa. Luego salieron de la cama, vistiéndose para irse a desayunar, dejando al castaño descolocado.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

* * *

por si alguien no se acuerda, el sello le fue puesto debido al contrato de Paladín de Issei con Sirzechs. Si Issei se acostaba con Rias, tomando él la iniciativa, se casaría automáticamente con ella. Por eso el sello, para que no sea Issei el que viole a Rias, sino al contrario. De ese modo, si se casan, será por propia decisión del castaño menor, no por el contrato de Paladín, es decir, por obligación.


	23. Mision en las minas - parte 01

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 22:

 **MISION EN LAS MINAS – PARTE 01**

* * *

Las vacaciones de verano ya habían comenzado. Los jóvenes estudiantes ya preparaban sus actividades para el caluroso verano. Playa, piscina, casas rurales, ocio, entretenimiento…. Grandes actividades para hacer en grupo. Pero no todos tendrían ese tipo de vacaciones. Tanto el grupo Gremory como el grupo Sitri irían al [Inframundo] demoniaco para las visitas familiares y la tan famosa reunión de jóvenes demonios.

Rias estaba ansiosa, pues deseaba volver a ver a sus padres y su sobrino. Hacía meses que no iba al castillo Gremory.

Se encontraba junto a su sequito en el salón principal de la mansión. No había visto a ninguno del grupo de los dragones, lo cual era extraño.

Estos se encontraban en el despacho principal del castaño mayor, el cual tenía una cara bastante seria.

-¿Qué ocurre, hermano? – pregunto Issei.

-He recibido una llamada de Telchar. Está ocurriendo algo muy importante y ha pedido nuestra ayuda.

-¿Telchar? ¿En serio? – no pudo ocultar su sorpresa – Interesante. El nunca pide ayuda.

-Ya, bueno, la situación lo amerita.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre exactamente? – interrogó Anawiel.

-Solo puedo deciros que se va a armar mu gorda en Khazad-dûm. Iremos a Nogrod y allí nos lo explicaran mejor.

Cuando el castaño menciono el nombre de Khazad-dûm, la cara del grupo se tornó seria.

Khazad-dûm, la _Mansión del Enano_ , fundada por el primer Padre Enano, Durin I, _el Inmortal_ , fue la principal Mansión. Pero, hacia unos quinientos años, los enanos perdieron su control al llegar un poderoso enemigo y sus huestes. Fueron masacrados y expulsados. Pero ahora, quinientos años después, parece ser que se llevaría a cabo una gran campaña para su recuperación por parte de los [Antiguos Enanos].

XXXXX

Una vez terminada la charla, el grupo fue a preparase y se reunieron en el salón ante la mirada extraña del grupo Gremory. Estos no les hicieron caso a sus miradas… hasta que llego cierto caído a la mansión.

-Buenos días chicos. – saludo alegre Azazel.

-…

Los Draconis / Hyodo no le hicieron el más mínimo caso, pero al caído parecía no importarle. Es más, fue directamente hacia Rias.

-Tengo entendido que durante estas vacaciones de verano iras junto a tu sequito al [Inframundo] para reunirte con tu familia y para la reunión de los jóvenes demonios. ¿Me equivoco?

-No.

-Tengo aquí el calendario de las actividades que se realizaran durante el verano; el primer día visitar a los padres de Rias y la introducción de los demonios libres de las actuales familias. Luego la reunión de los jóvenes demonios y vuestro entrenamiento allí. Mientras me reuniré con Sirzechs. Esto es muy molesto. – concluyo con voz cansada.

-Lo que pasa es que eres un gandul. - se burló David.

-¿A dónde vais vosotros? – curioseó al ver como el grupo dragontino se preparaban para marcharse.

-Tenemos que ir a ver a un viejo amigo. Estaremos unos días fuera. – explico.

-¿No vendrás? – le pregunto un poco decepcionada Rias.

-Nop. Posiblemente lleguemos para la reunión de los jóvenes demonios. No creo que tardemos mucho en volver. – respondió Issei.

-Vaya. Padre y madre se sentirán tristes. Querían volver a verte.

-Vaya con los suegros. – se burló Azazel, esquivando una bola de [Poder de la Destrucción] – Era broma.

-…

-¿Y a dónde vais?

-A Nogrod.

-¿Una de las [Mansiones de los Antiguos Enanos]? ¿Qué relación tenéis con ellos? Que yo sepa hace siglos que están aislado en su mundo. – curioseó con gran curiosidad Azazel.

-Digamos que hace unos cuatro años nos conocimos por pura coincidencia. Nos caímos bien. – sonrió Issei – Desde entonces tenemos una buena amistad.

-¿Nogrod? ¿Qué sitio es ese? – pregunto John.

-Tal y como ha dicho Azazel, es una de las [Mansiones de los Antiguos Enanos]. En total son; Khazad-dûm, Nogrod, Belegost, Aglarond, Montañas Grises, Colinas de Hierro, Erebor y Monte Gundabad. – explico David.

-Los [Antiguos Enanos] son distintos a los de la mitología nórdica. Estos, los [Antiguos], son más bajos que los humanos, con una altura de entre el metro veinte y el metro cincuenta. Pese a ello, son robustos, corpulentos y más fuertes y recios que el resto de razas. Todos tienen barba, tanto hombres como mujeres, y el cortársela es la mayor vergüenza y ofensa que se les puede hacer, mereciendo el odio y rencor de toda la raza. – siguió explicando Issei.

-… mujeres con barba… que cosa más rara. – comento el albino

-Qué nunca te oigan decirlo, te lo advierto. Su carácter es tenaz, indomable y persistente es el esfuerzo y el trabajo, y, de hecho, son la raza más trabajadora que existe. Son valientes en el combate y su voluntad y orgullo son indoblegables, por lo que rara vez son engañados y pocas veces han sido corrompidos por el mal. Su ferocidad en combate es legendaria, pero lo es aún más la maestría de las armas que utilizan. También van fuertemente protegidos, pues soportan bien grandes pesos. Son como jodios súper tanques en pequeño. Es uno de los pocos seres contra los cuales no aconsejaría enfrentarse.

-… ah.

-Te has acojonado, ¿no? – sonrió colmilludo el castaño mayor.

-Un poquito.

-Jajajaja. Vosotros conocéis a muchas razas. Y algunas bastante antiguas. – comento Azazel.

-Es lo que tiene nuestro trabajo. Ahora, sin más menester, nos piramos. Ale.

Dicho esto el grupo fue al garaje donde tenían guardados sus [Skíðblaðnir].

-Bueeeeeno. Ahora que ellos se han ido nos toca a nosotros. – hablo Azazel, ganándose la atención del grupo Gremory – Nos vemos en una hora en la estación de trenes para ir al [Inframundo]. Venga, ale ale. – dio varias palmadas, apresurando a los jóvenes estudiantes.

XXXXX

El lugar donde estaban los [Antiguos Enanos] era un vasto mundo de montañas. Sus [Reinos] hacían un heptágono, con Khazad-dûm. Este [Reino] acortaba la distancia que los enanos recorrían entre Reinos al estar en el centro de su territorio. Por eso esta campaña sería tan importante.

* * *

 _ **Reino Enano de Nogrod**_

Una vez que el grupo de los [Hermanos Dragones] subieron a sus respectivos barcos voladores, atravesaron la Brecha para ir al lejano y antiguo mundo de los Antiguos Enanos.

Cuando salieron de la Brecha pudieron observar el paisaje del Reino Enano de Nogrod. Era una gran cadena montañosa. Muchos ríos de claras y frescas aguas nacían en sus laderas occidentales. Una de las dos fuentes del rio mayor, Gelion, nacía en uno de los brazos montañosos que se extendían hacia el oeste, cerca del límite norte de las mismas, que separaba dos grandes y verdes llanuras; concretamente en la ladera septentrional del monte Rerir, uno de los más importantes picos de las Montañas Azules, en el cual estaba el reino de Nogrod. El lago Helevorn tenía como límite norte dicho monte, y se extendía a lo largo de las estribaciones del mencionado brazo.

Muchas millas hacia el sur se ubicaba el monte Dolmed, que marcaba junto al río Ascar el límite septentrional de la región de Ossiriand, la Tierra de los Siete Ríos. Además del Ascar, otros ríos nacían en sus laderas occidentales y volcaban sus aguas al Gelion; éstos eran, de norte a sur, el Thalos, el Legolin, el Brilthor, el Duilwen y el Adurant. Este último nacía en el extremo sur de las Ered Luin, Montañas Azules, y en su curso medio se abría en dos brazos, rodeando la isla de Tol Galen.

En el monte Dolmed era donde se concentraba la ciudadela principal de este Reino, donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión que tendrían con los Reyes de los Reinos Enanos.

Desde la proa de los barcos, el grupo podía observar como las unidades antiaéreas de los enanos les apuntaban desde los balcones descubiertos del monte.

-¿Quién osa entrar en nuestro [Reino]? – escucharon una poderosa voz potente.

-Somos los [Hermanos Dragones]. – Exclamo Issei – Venimos a reunirnos con vuestro [Rey] Telchar.

Durante varios segundos no se escuchó nada que no fuera el viento en las velas de los barcos.

-Bien. Podéis aterrizar. – volvió a decir la potente voz del enano a cargo de supervisar los cielos.

-Gracias.

Descendiendo suavemente, ambos [Skíðblaðnir] llegaron al suelo, levitando a unos dos metros de este. Los jóvenes bajaron con agilidad y observaron el monte.

Cualquiera diría que era un simple monte pero, si se observaba mejor, podía verse una gran puerta de piedra que tenía una altura aproximada de veinte metros, y decenas de balcones donde estaban colocadas estratégicamente armamento antiaéreo. Si bien podía parecer que se trataba de armamento que los humanos usaban en la antigüedad, como las balistas, pero no debían de subestimar el poder de esas armas, pues no eran para nada normales.

Mientras descendían de los barcos, las grandes puertas de piedra de Nogrod se abrieron. Por ellas salieron un grupo de veinte enanos. Eran tal y como se los habían descrito a John. Lo único que cambiaba era la altura, algunos centímetros, y el color de cabello, pero seguían siendo tonos oscuros.

Uno de ellos tenía una gran sonrisa. Telchar, el [Rey del Reino Enano] de Nogrod. Era un poco más alto que el resto, de largos cabellos y barba negros y ojos oscuros. Ancho y fuerte como el más fuerte de los enanos.

-¡Oh, mis amigos! ¡Da gusto volver a veros! – exclamo sonriente mientras abrazaba a ambos dragones.

-A nosotros también nos da gusto volver a verte, Telchar.

-¡Pasad pasad! ¡La reunión está a punto de comenzar! – apresuro a ambos – También me da gusto volver a veros, bellas damas. – sonrió a las chicas.

-Un gusto volver a verte, [Rey] Telchar. – saludo Anawiel, haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Jojojo. No hace falta que hagáis reverencia alguna. Vamos. Esta reunión también estáis incluidas, por supuesto.

-Gracias.

El grupo, junto a Telchar y sus guardaespaldas, entraron adentro de las grandes puertas. Avanzaron aproximadamente cincuenta metros, hasta que entraron oficialmente en la gran ciudadela. Ese lugar no tenía descripción. Una ciudad escavada bajo la roca. Estaba dividida en varias grandes plazas. Estas plazas eran bóvedas que llegaban desde la cima de la montaña hasta lo más profundo. Largos puestos escavados en roca conectaban los extremos de dichas bóvedas. Grandes paseos concurrían en las paredes, introduciéndose en la montaña. Grandes espejos colocados estratégicamente iluminaban el lugar como si en el exterior estuviera. Tenía las paredes negras lisas y pulidas y en sus extremos se abrían grandes arcos, que conducían a través de distintos pasajes, hacia el norte, hacia el este, hacia el sur y hacia el oeste. Tenía las paredes negras lisas y pulidas y en sus extremos se abrían grandes arcos, que conducían a través de distintos pasajes, hacia el norte, hacia el este, hacia el sur y hacia el oeste

-Nunca dejare de maravillarme con esto. – murmuro sonriente David.

Issei asintió ante esas palabras.

-Bien, vamos a la sala del [Concilio]. Los Reyes de los demás Reinos nos esperan. – apresuró Telchar mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos que se adentraban en la montaña.

XXXXX

Durante unos veinte minutos caminaron a través de largos y anchos pasillos. Más de una vez habían ascendido o descendido, pasando por algunos de los largos puentes de piedra. Si se asomaban podían observar cuan profundas podían llegar a ser las bóvedas. Sin duda seria caídas muy largas.

Al final acabaron en una gran sala. Mediría aproximadamente cincuenta por cincuenta. Una sala cuadrada con pequeñas columnas. Todo estaba perfectamente liso. Había una gran mesa de piedra en el centro, redonda. Junto a ella había en total catorce sillas de madera. En seis de ellas se encontraban sentados los Reyes de los demás Reinos. La principal, la de Telchar, estaba desocupada, pues había ido a recibir al grupo. Las demás eran donde se sentarían David, Issei y compañía.

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, Telchar tomo la palabra.

-Bien, compañeros míos. En este día nos hemos reunido aquí para hablar sobre la campaña para reconquistar Khazad-dûm. Como sabéis, desde hace quinientos años nuestras campañas para reconquistarla han sido un fracaso. Pero ahora lo intentaremos de otro modo… con su ayuda. – su mirada se dirigió al grupo dragontino.

-¿Y cómo nos ayudaran ellos? – pregunto el [Rey Enano] de Colinas de Hierro – Por si no te acuerdas no podemos entrar en Moria. – el nombre del [Antiguo Reino] le repulsaba.

Khazad-dûm fue atacada hace quinientos años por un gran ejército de orcos y trolls, además de otra criatura que no saben cuál es. Los enanos de Khazad-dûm hicieron frente, pero fueron derrotados por el ser extraño. Debido a la extinción de los enanos de ese [Reino], los demás empezaron a llamarlo Moria. La [Puerta Oeste] fue cerrada y el ser puso un hechizo para que ningún enano pudiera traspasarla. La [Puerta Este] se dejó abierta, pero para los enanos es como un colador, por lo que siempre son derrotados.

-Nosotros no, pero ellos sí. Ellos entraran por la [Puerta Oeste] y derrotaran a la Bestia. De ese modo podremos entrar también por esa [Puerta] y hacer que los orcos se dividan. Además, sin la Bestia pierden mucho poder. Hemos estado reuniendo enanos durante los últimos cien años. Esta es nuestra oportunidad.

-¿Y cómo vencerán a la Bestia si no sabemos ni contra quien nos enfrentamos? – pregunto el [Rey] de Erebor – Además, no me fio. Son extraños. No son enanos.

-Te puedo asegurar, amigo, que son más de fiar que otro extranjero que conozca. Además, son poderosos. Tienen dos espadas forjadas por los [Antiguos Elfos] y los primeros de nuestra especie. Dos poderosos dragones, siendo uno de ellos el portador del dragón Ddraig. Además, también tienen a una elfa de los [Elfos Antiguos]. Es un grupo que creo capaz de conseguir esta misión.

-Pero la [Puerta Este] está cerrada. No debemos olvidar eso. – comento el [Rey] de Aglarond.

-Podremos abrir la [Puerta] y luego enfrentar a la Bestia. – hablo Issei – Podemos hacer ambas cosas. Pero, ¿no tenéis la más mínima información sobre ese ser?

-Lo único que se sabe es que lo llaman _'la sombra y la llama'_. Un ser antiguo. – respondió el [Rey] de Belegost.

-… - Anawiel puso rostro pensativo. Le sonaba mucho ese sobrenombre - ¿Y cómo procederemos?

-Uno de nosotros os acompañara al Reino de Moria. Os conducirá hasta la [Puerta Oeste]. Podéis ir en vuestros barcos, pero volad bajo. No debemos usar demasiada magia o podrían alertarse.

-Entiendo.

-Nosotros estamos divididos en dos ejércitos. Tres quintas partes de nuestro ejército acamparan cerca de la [Puerta Este] y dos quintas partes en la [Puerta Oeste]. Una vez que cumpláis el objetivo, entonces actuaremos nosotros. – volvió a hablar Telchar.

-¿Y cómo nos comunicaremos? No podemos usar magia. – pregunto Silvia.

-Jojojo. Joven vampiresa, tenéis dos dragones… y no hay nada más ensordecedor que el rugido de un dragón. Estoy seguro de que podremos escucharlos. – le sonrió levemente.

Ambos dragones sonrieron arrogantes. Podían hacerlo, o si no estarían muy avergonzados.

Durante aproximadamente una hora estuvieron debatiendo sobre las tácticas de combate para la guerra que se avecinaba. Además, les mostraron mapas de los caminos de Moria. Incluso les dieron un mapa y provisiones para el viaje dentro de la Gran Mina.

* * *

 _ **Reino de Khazad-dûm / Moria**_

La más grande cordillera. Medía más de mil millas de longitud y se extendía de norte a sur. La cordillera describía una pequeña curva hacia el sudoeste, luego de separar un pequeño brazo hacia el sureste. Allí las Montañas Nubladas se dividen. Muchos ríos importantes nacían en sus laderas orientales y occidentales. Bajo los picos Caradhras, Monte Nuboso y Cuerno de Plata se encuentra el Reino de Moria.

El grupo de dragones más un enano llamado Gimbli, el cual era el brazo derecho de Telchar, fueron en los [Skíðblaðnir], volando a baja altura, hasta divisar la gran codillera y los tres picos donde estaba Moria. Sin acercarse demasiado bajaron de los barcos y fueron a pie.

El enano iba junto a Anawiel al frente del grupo. La rubia era la que mejor mente tenia y mejor memoria, por lo que era la que mejor se acordaba de los caminos seguros para llegar a la [Puerta Oeste].

XXXXX

Gimbli caminaba ahora delante junto a la rubia, ansioso de llegar a Moria. Juntos guiaron a los otros a través de las montañas. El único camino antiguo que llevaba a Moria desde el oeste seguía el curso de un río, el Sirannon, que corría desde los riscos, no muy lejos de donde habían estado las puertas.

Era casi mediodía y el grupo iba aún de un lado a otro, ayudándose a veces con manos y pies, por un terreno desolado de piedras rojas. No quería arriesgarse a usar sus poderes estando aun fuera de la Gran Mina. Por suerte llevaban ropas adecuadas para ese viaje, aunque eso no evitaba que Raynare se quejara más de una vez de no poder usar sus alas ni poderes.

No se veía ningún brillo de agua, ni se oía el menor ruido. Todo era desierto y seco. No había allí aparentemente criaturas vivas y ningún pájaro cruzaba el aire.

De pronto Gimbli, que se había adelantado, les gritó que se acercaran. Se había subido a una pequeña loma y apuntaba a la derecha. Se apresuraron y vieron allí abajo un cauce estrecho y profundo. Estaba vacío y silencioso y entre las piedras del lecho, pardas y manchadas de rojo, corría apenas un hilo de agua. Junto al borde más cercano había un sendero ruinoso que serpeaba entre las paredes derruidas y las piedras de una antigua carretera.

-¡Ah! ¡Aquí estamos al fin! - anunció Gimbli - Es aquí donde corría el río, el Sirannon, el Río de la Puerta como solían llamarlo. No puedo imaginar qué le pasó al agua; antes era rápida y ruidosa. ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!

Todos estaban cansados y tenían los pies doloridos, pero siguieron tercamente por aquella senda sinuosa y áspera durante muchas millas. El camino había sido largo y rudo. Muchas subidas y muchas bajadas a través de piedra desnuda. El sol comenzó a descender. Luego de un breve descanso y una rápida comida, continuaron la marcha. Las montarías parecían observarlos de mala manera, pero el sendero corría por una profunda hondonada y sólo veían las estribaciones más altas y los picos lejanos del Este.

Al fin llegaron a una vuelta brusca del sendero. Habían estado marchando hacia el Sur entre el borde del canal y una pendiente abrupta a la izquierda, pero ahora el sendero corría de nuevo hacia el este. Casi en seguida vieron ante ellos un risco bajo, de unas cinco brazas de alto, que terminaba en un borde mellado y roto. Un hilo de agua bajaba del risco, goteando a lo largo de una grieta que parecía haber sido cavada por un salto de agua, en otro tiempo caudaloso.

\- Esto es todo lo que queda de los Saltos de la Escalera. – comento con tristeza el enano - Si recuerdo bien, hay unos escalones tallados en la roca a un lado, pero el camino principal se pierde doblando a la izquierda y sube así hasta el terreno llano de la cima. Había también un valle poco profundo que subía más allá de las cascadas hasta las [Murallas de Moria] y el Sirannon atravesaba ese valle con el camino a un lado. ¡Vayamos a ver cómo están las cosas ahora!

El grupo se miró de reojo, suspirando con cansancio.

-Jamás creí que me cansaría por hacer una pequeña excursión. – mascullo Raynare.

-Bueno, no estamos acostumbrados a caminar durante tantos kilómetros sin usar nuestros poderes, y menos aún si encima es en roca desnuda. Durante gran parte del trayecto no hemos tenido un camino o un sendero. – hablo Lucia.

Encontraron los escalones de piedra sin dificultad y Gimbli los subió saltando, seguido por Anawiel y el resto. Cuando llegaron a la cima vieron que por ese lado no podían ir más allá y descubrieron las causas del secamiento del Arroyo de la Puerta. Detrás de ellos el Sol poniente inundaba el fresco cielo occidental con una débil luz dorada. Ante ellos se extendía un lago oscuro y tranquilo. Ni el cielo ni el crepúsculo se reflejaban en la sombría superficie. El Sirannon había sido embalsado y las aguas cubrían el valle. Más allá de esas aguas ominosas se elevaba una cadena de riscos, finales e infranqueables, de paredes torvas y pálidas a la luz evanescente. No había signos de puerta o entrada, ni una fisura o grieta que nadie pudiera ver en aquella piedra hostil.

-He ahí las [Murallas de Moria]. - dijo Gimbli apuntando a través del agua - Y allí hace un tiempo estuvo la Puerta. Pero esta vía está cerrada. Nadie querría nadar en estas aguas tenebrosas a la caída de la noche. Tienen un aspecto malsano. – miro con disgusto el estanque.

-Ciertamente no dan buena espina. – asintió Silvia.

El día estaba terminando y las estrellas frías parpadeaban en el cielo bien por encima del Sol poniente, cuando el grupo trepó con rapidez por las laderas y bajó a la orilla del lago. No parecía tener de ancho más de quinientos metros, como máximo. La luz natural era escasa, pero gracias a sus vistas sobrenaturales podían observar perfectamente. A pesar de ello el sendero se perdía hacia el Sur. El extremo Norte no estaba a más de ochocientos metros y entre las crestas rocosas que encerraban el valle y la orilla del agua había una franja de tierra descubierta. Se adelantaron de prisa, pues tenían que recorrer casi tres kilómetros antes de llegar al punto de la orilla opuesta indicado por Gimbli, y luego había que encontrar las puertas.

Llegaron al extremo Norte del lago y descubrieron allí que una caleta angosta les cerraba el paso. Era de aguas verdes y estancadas y se extendía como un brazo cenagoso hacia las cimas de alrededor. Gimbli dio un paso adelante sin titubear y descubrió que el agua era poco profunda y que allí en la orilla no le llegaba más arriba del tobillo. Los otros caminaron detrás de él, en fila, pisando con cuidado, pues bajo las hierbas y el musgo había piedras viscosas y resbaladizas. Lucia se estremeció de repugnancia cuando el agua oscura y sucia le tocó los pies. Había sentido algo muy maligno cuando llegaron, pero ahora lo podía afirmar. Ahí había algo muy malo.

Pocos segundos después se oyó un sonido blando. Un roce, seguido de un chapoteo, como si un pez hubiera perturbado la superficie tranquila del agua. Miraron atrás y alcanzaron a ver unas ondas que la sombra bordeaba de negro a la luz declinante; unos grandes anillos concéntricos se abrían desde un punto lejano del lago. Hubo un sonido burbujeante y luego silencio. La oscuridad creció y unas nubes velaron los últimos rayos del sol poniente.

-No debemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí. – sentencio Lucia con seriedad.

David marchaba ahora a grandes pasos y los otros lo seguían tan de cerca como les era posible. Llegaron así a la franja de tierra seca entre el lago y los riscos, que no tenía a menudo más de doce kilómetros de ancho, y donde había muchas rocas y piedras; pero encontraron un camino siguiendo el contorno de los riscos y manteniéndose alejados todo lo posible del agua oscura.

Kilometro y medio más al Sur tropezó con unos acebos. En las depresiones del suelo se pudrían tocones y ramas secas: restos, parecía, de viejos setos o de una empalizada que alguna vez había bordeado el camino a través del valle anegado. Pero muy pegados al risco, altos y fuertes, había dos árboles, más grandes que cualquier otro acebo. Las grandes raíces se extendían desde la muralla hasta el agua. Vistos desde el pie de aquellas elevaciones, aún lejos de la escalera habían parecido meros arbustos, pero ahora se alzaban dominantes, tiesos, oscuros y silenciosos, proyectando en el suelo unas apretadas sombras nocturnas, irguiéndose como columnas que guardaban el término del camino.

-¡Bueno, aquí estamos al fin! – exclamo Gimbli contento - Aquí concluye el camino. El acebo era el signo de las gentes de este país y los plantaron aquí para señalar los límites del dominio, pues la Puerta Oeste era utilizada para traficar con los Señores de Moria. Eran aquellos días más felices, cuando había a veces una estrecha amistad entre gentes de distintas razas, aun entre enanos y elfos. El debilitamiento de esa amistad no fue culpa de los enanos.

-Nunca oí decir que la culpa fuera de los elfos. - murmuró Anawiel.

-Pues a mí me importa una soberana mierda quien tuviera la culpa. – interrumpió Issei – Ahora no estamos para esas gilipolleces. Las puertas están cerradas y ocultas y cuanto más pronto las encontremos mejor. ¡La noche se acerca y no me apetece estar mucho tiempo aquí fuera! Algo me pone los pelos de punta. Y puedo notar como mi poder esta siendo drenado muy lentamente.

Pocos segundos después Anawiel estaba de pie entre los árboles mirando la pared desnuda del risco, como si quisiera abrir un agujero con los ojos. Gimbli iba de un lado a otro, golpeando la piedra aquí y allá con el hacha.

-Bueno, aquí estamos, todos listos. – hablo Raynare - ¿Pero dónde están las puertas? No veo ninguna indicación.

-Las puertas de los enanos no se hicieron para ser vistas cuando están cerradas. - explicó Gimbli - Son invisibles. Ni siquiera los amos de estas puertas pueden encontrarlas o abrirlas, si el secreto se pierde.

-Cojonudo.

-Pero ésta no se hizo para que fuera un secreto, conocido sólo por los enanos. - dijo Anawiel - Si las cosas no cambiaron aquí demasiado, un par de ojos que sabe lo que busca tendría que encontrar los signos.

Fue otra vez hacia la pared. Justo entre la sombra de los árboles había un espacio liso y pasó por allí las manos de un lado a otro, murmurando entre dientes. Luego dio un paso atrás.

-¡Mirad! ¿Veis algo ahora?

La luna brillaba en ese momento sobre la superficie de roca gris; pero durante un rato no vieron nada nuevo. Luego lentamente, en el sitio donde el mago había puesto las manos, aparecieron unas líneas débiles, como delgadas vetas de plata que corrían por la piedra. Al principio no eran más que hilos pálidos, como unos centelleos a la luz plena de la luna, pero poco a poco se hicieron más anchos y claros, hasta que al fin se pudo distinguir un dibujo.

Arriba, donde Anawiel ya apenas podía alcanzar, había un arco de letras entrelazadas en caracteres élficos. Abajo, aunque los trazos estaban en muchos sitios borrados o rotos, podían verse los contornos de un yunque y un martillo y sobre ellos una corona con siete estrellas. Más abajo había dos árboles y cada uno tenía una luna creciente. Más clara que todo el resto una estrella de muchos rayos brillaba en medio de la puerta.

-¡Son emblemas de Durin! - exclamó Gimbli.

-¡Y ese es el árbol de los [Antiguos Elfos]! – exclamo sonriente Anawiel al ver el símbolo de su pueblo, cuando se llevaba bien con los enanos - Y la estrella de la Casa de Fëanor. Están labrados en _ithildin,_ que sólo refleja la luz de las estrellas y la Luna y que duerme hasta el momento en que alguien lo toca pronunciando ciertas palabras que se olvidaron tiempo atrás. Las oí hace ya muchos años y tuve que concentrarme para recordarlas. Nuestros padres son muy estrictos con ello. Debemos aprender todo sobre nuestro pasado. Quien diría que algún día me servirían para algo como esto. – lo último lo dijo con humor.

-¿Qué dice la escritura? - preguntó David mientras trataba de descifrar la inscripción en el arco - Pensé que conocía las letras élficas, pero éstas no las puedo leer.

-Dicen ' _Las Puertas de Durin, Señor de Moria. Habla, amigo y_ _entra.'_ Y más abajo en caracteres pequeños y débiles está escrito 'Yo _, Narvi,_ _construí estas puertas. Celebrimbor de Acebeda grabó estos signos'._

-¿Qué significa _'_ _habla, amigo y entra'?_ \- preguntó Raynare.

-Es bastante claro. - comentó Gimbli - Si eres un amigo, dices la contraseña y las puertas se abren y puedes entrar. Es probable que estas puertas estén gobernadas por palabras. Algunas puertas de enanos se abren sólo en ocasiones especiales, o para algunas personas en particular, y a veces hay que recurrir a cerraduras y llaves aun conociendo las palabras y el momento oportuno. Esta puerta no tiene llave. En los tiempos de Durin no eran secretas. Estaban de ordinario abiertas y los guardias vigilaban aquí. Pero si estaban cerradas, cualquiera que conociese la contraseña podía decirla y pasar.

-¿Pero qué palabra era ésa?

-No lo sé. – contesto seco el enano.

Los otros parecieron consternados.

-¿De qué sirve entonces habernos traído a este maldito lugar? – exclamó la pelinegra, echando una ojeada al agua oscura y estremeciéndose.

-¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? -preguntó Issei.

-¡Golpear a las puertas con tu cabeza, Issei Hyodo! - exclamó Anawiel con voz amenazante - ¡Y si eso no las echa abajo, tendré por lo menos un poco de paz, sin nadie que me haga preguntas estúpidas! – el castaño, asustado, se escondió detrás de su hermano, que temblaba levemente - Buscaré la contraseña.

Se acercó otra vez a la roca y tocó ligeramente la estrella de plata del medio, bajo el signo del yunque, y dijo con una voz perentoria en élfico…

 _Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!_

 _Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!_

Las líneas de plata se apagaron, pero la piedra gris y desnuda no se movió. Muchas veces repitió estas palabras, en distinto orden, o las cambió. Luego probó diversas fórmulas, una tras otra, hablando ahora más rápido y más alto, ahora más bajo y más lentamente. Luego dijo muchas palabras sueltas en élfico. Nada ocurrió. La cima del risco se perdió en la noche, las estrellas innumerables se encendieron allá arriba, sopló un viento frío y las puertas continuaron cerradas.

Después de varios minutos se sentó, pensativa, intentando averiguar la palabra para poder acceder a la Gran Mina.

-¡Arg! ¡Cómo odio esta laguna siniestra!

Inclinándose, Raynare recogió una piedra grande y la arrojó lejos al agua oscura. La piedra desapareció con un suave chapoteo, pero casi al mismo tiempo se oyó un silbido y un sonido burbujeante. Unos grandes anillos de ondas aparecieron en la superficie más allá del sitio donde había caído la piedra y se acercaron lentamente a los pies del risco.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, Raynare?! – le recrimino Lucia - ¡No la perturbes! Ay algo extraño en esa laguna. – murmuro en modo alerta, con las orejas y colas afuera.

Anawiel no les prestaba atención. Sentada, cabizbaja, parecía desesperada, o inquieta. Las ondas de agua crecieron y se acercaron. Algunas lamían ya la costa.

De pronto, tan de improviso que todos se sobresaltaron, la joven elfa se incorporó vivamente. Se reía

-¡Lo tengo! – gritó - ¡Claro, claro! ¡¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta?! De una absurda simpleza, como todos los acertijos una vez que encontraste la solución. _¡Mellon! –_ exclamo con voz clara frente a la roca.

La estrella brilló brevemente y se apagó. En seguida, en silencio, se dibujó una gran puerta, aunque hasta entonces no habían sido visibles ni grietas ni junturas. Se dividió lentamente en el medio y se abrió hacia afuera pulgada a pulgada hasta que ambas hojas se apoyaron contra la pared. A través de la abertura pudieron ver una escalera sombría y empinada, pero más allá de los primeros escalones la oscuridad era más profunda que la noche. El grupo miraba con ojos muy abiertos.

-Después de todo, estaba equivocada. ¡La contraseña estaba inscrita en el arco! La traducción tenía que haber sido; ' _Di «amigo» y entra'._ Sólo tuve que pronunciar la palabra _amigo_ enélfico y las puertas se abrieron. ¡Simple, demasiado simple! ¡Bueno, vamos!

Anawiel se adelantó y puso el pie en el primer escalón. Gimbli intento entrar, pero el hechizo de la Bestia le impedía el paso, cosa que fue notada por todos.

Pero en ese momento ocurrieron varias cosas. Raynare sintió que algo la tomaba por el tobillo y cayó dando un grito. David invoco al instante a [True Excalibur] y se giró hacia el enemigo. Los otros se volvieron y observaron que las aguas huían, como si un ejército de serpientes viniera nadando desde el extremo sur.

Un largo y sinuoso tentáculo se había arrastrado fuera del agua. Era de color verde pálido, fosforescente y húmedo. La extremidad provista de dedos había aferrado a Raynare y estaba llevándolo hacia el agua.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Suéltala cabrón! – exclamo mientras agitaba la espada sagrada.

SLASH

El brazo cortado soltó a Raynare, la cual extendió sus alas, alejándose del agua. Entonces aparecieron otros veinte tentáculos extendiéndose como ondas. El agua oscura hirvió y el hedor era espantoso.

GROOOAAARG

Issei rugió, exhalando ardiente fuego por la boca. Los tentáculos ardieron, carbonizándose. Un extraño y horrible grito se escuchó.

Entonces, del agua, salió un colosal monstruo de aspecto similar a un calamar gigante, pero con doce tentáculos y una boca con mandíbulas y dientes afilados en un rostro superficialmente humanoide.

-¡Joder! ¡Mira que es feo el jodio! – exclamó Raynare, creando una gigantesca lanza de luz - ¡Muere desgraciado!

FIS

ZAS

La lanza se clavó en el rostro del monstruo y sangre negra empezó a salir por la herida.

-¡Chicos! ¡Matadlo! – exclamo David – ¡Este desgraciado esta drenando nuestro poder!

[Destruction]

Acumulo poder en la espada, lanzando un corte vertical hacia el monstruo, cortándolo en dos. Issei acumulo fuego en sus pulmones, exhalando un poderoso rugido hacia el agua, evaporándola y calcinando al monstruo. Silvia creo decenas de ramas muy afiladas, atravesando al monstruo.

Para cuando terminaron el ataque, el nivel del agua había bajado enormemente. Ahora solo se podían ver trozos chamuscados, cortados y agujereados del monstruo.

-¡Joder! ¡Me cago en su puta madre! ¡Qué asco! – se quejó Raynare, mirándole la pierna.

Entonces, activándose el hechizo que había por si la criatura moría, las puertas empezaron a cerrarse.

-¡Corred! ¡Entrad! – exclamo Gimbli.

El resto del grupo corrió adentro antes de que las puertas se cerraran a cal y canto. Pero dentro todo era absoluta penumbra. Ni el más mínimo rayo de luz. Para Silvia, que podía ver en la absoluta oscuridad, no le era ningún problema. Para los demás un poco. Cierto era que los dragones tenían la mejor vista, pero en este caso no. Siempre hay el mínimo rastro de luz, pero ahora ni eso.

Tanto David como Issei encendieron sus brazos, iluminando el lugar, pero no demasiado. Lo justo y necesario. Afuera podían escuchar como los enanos le hablaban en código morse.

- _¿Estáis bien?_ – pregunto Gimbli – _Para desactivar este hechizo tendréis que derrotad a la Bestia. Acordaos del plan... y tened cuidado._

 _-Entendido._ – respondió Anawiel también en morse - Ahora el pasadizo está bloqueado a nuestras espaldas y hay una sola salida... del otro lado de la montaña.

-¿Y por que no reventamos las murallas? – propuso Raynare.

-Si se pudiera ya lo habriamos hecho. No subestimes las construcciones de estos enanos. Ni suiqera con las naves hubiéramos hecho nada.

-Sentí que había algo horrible cerca desde el momento en que mi pie tocó el agua - mencionó Lucia - ¿Qué era eso, o había muchos?

-No lo sé. -respondió la elfa - Pero todos los brazos tenían un propósito. Algo ha venido arrastrándose o ha sido sacado de las aguas oscuras bajo las montañas. Hay criaturas más antiguas y horribles que los orcos en las profundidades del mundo. – comento mientras empezaba avanzar por la escalera.

-¿Quién nos conducirá en esta oscuridad sin remedio?

-Yo - dijo Anawiel - Y David caminará a mi lado. ¡Seguid el fuego de dragón!

La ancha escalinata era segura y se conservaba bien. Doscientos escalones, contaron, anchos y bajos, y en la cima descubrieron un pasadizo abovedado que llevaba a la oscuridad.

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos a descansar y a comer aquí en el pasillo, ya que no encontramos un comedor? - preguntó Raynare, muerta de hambre.

Estaba empezando a olvidar el horrible tentáculo, y de pronto sentía mucha hambre. La propuesta tuvo buena acogida y se sentaron en los últimos escalones, unas figuras oscuras envueltas en tinieblas.

-No durará mucho, me temo. – comento la rubia – Hay que tener cuidado con la comida y el agua. También con la de este lugar. Hay muchas corrientes y manantiales en las Minas, pero no se los puede tocar. Quizá no tengamos oportunidad de llenar las botas y botellas antes de llegar a la Puerta Este.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevará? - preguntó Silvia.

-No sabría decirte. Depende de muchas cosas. Pero yendo directamente, sin contratiempos ni extravíos, tardaremos tres o cuatro días, espero. No hay menos de sesenta kilómetros entre la Puerta del Oeste y el Portal del Este en línea recta, y es posible que el camino dé muchas vueltas.

-Sí que te has estudiado a conciencia los mapas de este lugar. – murmuro asombrado Issei.

-Y he escuchado. – sonrió levemente la elfa.

Luego de un breve descanso, se pusieron otra vez en marcha. Todos ellos deseaban terminar esta parte del viaje lo antes posible y estaban dispuestos a caminar durante horas. Anawiel iba al frente como antes. Llevaba en la mano derecha esgrimía la espada [Handhafang]. Junto a la elfa iba David. Los ojos brillantes a la luz débil mientras volvía la cabeza a los lados. En su mano libre tenia empuñada a [True Excalibur]. Detrás de el caminaba Issei, que había desenvainado su espada [Glamdring]. De las hojas de [Handhafang] y [Glamdring] no venía ningún reflejo y esto era auspicioso, pues habiendo sido forjadas por elfos de los Días Antiguos estas espadas brillaban con una luz fría si había algún orco cerca. Detrás del castaño menor marchaba Raynare, con espadas de luz en sus manos, luego Lucia en su forma nekomata y Silvia, que revisaba todos los oscuros rincones oscuros.

XXXXX

Después de doblar a un lado y a otro unas pocas veces el pasadizo empezó a descender. Siguió así un largo rato, en un descenso regular y continuo hasta que corrió otra vez horizontalmente. El aire era ahora cálido y sofocante, aunque no viciado, y de vez en cuando sentían en la cara una corriente de aire fresco que parecía venir de unas aberturas disimuladas en las paredes. Había muchas de estas aberturas. Al débil resplandor del fuego de los dragones, se alcanzaba a ver escaleras y arcos y pasadizos y túneles, que subían, o bajaban bruscamente, o se abrían a las tinieblas de ambos lados. Hubiera sido fácil extraviarse y nadie hubiera podido recordar el camino de vuelta.

Las Minas de Moria eran de una vastedad y complejidad que desalaban la imaginación de cualquiera.

No sólo eran muchas las sendas posibles, también abundaban agujeros y fosas y a lo largo del camino se abrían pozos oscuros que devolvían el eco de los pasos. Había fisuras y grietas en las paredes y el piso y de cuando en cuando aparecía un abismo justo ante ellos. El más ancho medía cerca de dos metros. De muy abajo venía un rumor de aguas revueltas, como si una gigantesca rueda de molino estuviera girando en las profundidades.

A medida que estos peligros eran más frecuentes, la marcha se hacía más lenta. Les parecía ya que habían estado caminando y caminando, interminablemente, hacia las raíces de la montaña. La fatiga los abrumaba y sin embargo no tenían ganas de detenerse. Se les habían agudizado los sentidos.

El grupo hablaba poco y nada más que en murmullos apresurados. Sólo se oía el sonido de las pisadas. El golpe sordo de las botas de Cristina y Raynare, los pesados pies de David, el paso liviano de Anawiel, Silvia y Lucia y las pisadas lentas y firmes de Issei, que caminaba a grandes trancos. Cuando se detenían un momento, no oían nada, excepto el débil goteo ocasional de un hilo de agua que se escurría invisible.

XXXXX

Ya caía la noche cuando habían entrado en las Minas. Habían caminado durante horas, haciendo breves escalas, y Anawiel tropezó de pronto con el primer problema serio. Ante ella se alzaba un arco amplio y oscuro que se abría en tres pasajes; todos iban en la misma dirección, hacia el Este; pero el pasaje de la izquierda bajaba bruscamente, el de la derecha subía, y el del medio parecía correr en línea recta, liso y llano, pero muy angosto.

-… ahora mismo no me acuerdo de este lugar. – murmuro la elfa – Pero estoy demasiado cansada para decidir. Y supongo que todos vosotros estáis tan cansados como yo, o más. Mejor que nos detengamos aquí por lo que queda de la noche.

A la izquierda del gran arco encontraron una puerta de piedra; estaba a medio cerrar pero un leve empellón la abrió fácilmente. Más allá parecía haber una sala amplia tallada en la roca.

-Voy primero. – hablo Issei.

Entró con cuidado y los otros le siguieron en fila.

-¡Mirad! - señaló apuntando al suelo con el brazo en fuego.

Todos miraron y vieron un agujero grande y redondo, como la boca de un pozo. Unas cadenas rotas y oxidadas colgaban de los bordes y bajaban al pozo negro. Cerca había unos trozos de piedra.

-Pufff. No se ve el fondo, y parece muy estrecho. Dudo poder haber usado las alas y también dudo que estirándome pudiera tocar los bordes. Una buena caída, sin duda.

-Esto parece haber sido una sala de guardia, destinada a la vigilancia de los tres pasadizos. - dijo Anawiel - El agujero es evidentemente un pozo para uso de los guardias y que se tapaba con una losa de piedra. Pero la losa está rota y hay que tener cuidado en la oscuridad.

Raynare se sintió atraída por el pozo. Mientras los otros desenrollaban mantas y preparaban camas contra las paredes del recinto, se arrastró hasta el borde y se asomó. Un aire helado pareció pegarle en la cara, como subiendo de profundidades invisibles. Movida por un súbito impulso repentino, tanteó alrededor buscando una piedra suelta y la dejó caer. Sintió que el corazón le latía muchas veces antes que hubiera algún sonido. Luego, muy abajo, como si la piedra hubiera caído en las aguas profundas de algún lugar cavernoso, se oyó un pluf, muy distante, pero amplificado y repetido en el hueco del pozo.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! - exclamó la rubia. Estaba muy enojada - ¡Tu, estúpida! ¡Tírate tú misma la próxima vez y líbranos de tu estupidez! ¡Ahora quédate quieta!

Tenía una mala sensación. Una muy mala sensación. Y no solo ella. Todos la tenían. Ahora Raynare se recriminaba por tan estúpida acción.

Nada más se oyó durante algunos minutos, pero luego unos débiles golpes vinieron de las profundidades

 _TOM TAP TAP TOM_

Hubo un silencio y cuando los ecos se apagaron, los golpes se repitieron.

 _TAP TOM TOM TAP TAP_ _TAP TOM_

Sonaban de un modo inquietante, pues parecían señales de alguna especie, pero al cabo de un rato se apagaron y no se oyeron más.

-Eso era el golpe de un martillo, o nunca he oído uno. – murmuro David.

-Sí - asintió Anawiel - Y no me gusta. Quizá no tenga ninguna relación con la estúpida piedra, pero es posible que algo haya sido perturbado y hubiese sido mejor dejarlo en paz. ¡Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer algo parecido! Espero que podamos descansar sin más dificultades. Tú, Raynare, harás la primera guardia, como recompensa. - gruñó mientras se envolvía en una manta.

* * *

Bueno, un poquito de relleno mientras los Gremorys están en el castillo Gremory. Volverán para la reunión de los jóvenes demonios.


	24. Mision en las minas - parte 02

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 23:

 **MISION EN LAS MINAS – PARTE 02**

* * *

Fue Silvia quien los despertó a todos. Había estado sentada y vigilando sola alrededor de cuatro horas, dejando que los otros descansaran.

-Bien. He tomado una decisión. – hablo Anawiel - No me gusta la idea del camino del medio y no me gusta el olor del camino de la izquierda. El aire está viciado allí. Tomaré el pasaje de la derecha. Es hora de que volvamos a subir.

Durante ocho horas oscuras, sin contar dos breves paradas, continuaron marchando y no encontraron ningún peligro, ni oyeron nada y no vieron nada excepto el débil resplandor del fuego de castaño mayor. El túnel que habían elegido llevaba regularmente hacia arriba, torciendo a un lado y al otro, describiendo grandes curvas ascendentes, y a medida que subía se hacía más elevado y más ancho. No había a los lados aberturas de otras galerías o túneles y el suelo era llano y firme, sin pozos o grietas. Habían tomado evidentemente lo que en otro tiempo fuera una ruta importante y progresaban con mucha mayor rapidez que en la jornada anterior.

De este modo avanzaron unos veinticuatro kilómetros, medida en línea recta hacia el este, aunque en realidad debían de haber caminado treinta kilómetros o más. A medida que el camino subía, el ánimo mejoraba un poco.

Habían marchado hasta los límites de las fuerzas, y estaban todos pensando en un lugar donde pudieran dormir, cuando de pronto las paredes de la izquierda y la derecha desaparecieron. Luego de atravesar una puerta abovedada habían salido a un espacio negro y vacío. Una corriente de aire tibio soplaba detrás de ellos y delante una fría oscuridad les tocaba las caras. Se detuvieron y se apretaron inquietos unos contra otros.

Anawiel parecía complacida.

-Elegí el buen camino. – sonrió satisfecha - Por lo menos estamos llegando a las partes habitables y sospecho que no estamos lejos del lado este. Pero nos encontramos en un sitio muy alto, más alto que la Puerta del Arroyo Sombrío, a menos que me equivoque. Tengo la impresión de que estamos ahora en una sala amplia. Me arriesgaré a tener un poco de verdadera luz.

Alzo sus manos y estas comenzaron a brillar, las cuales relampaguearon brevemente. Unas grandes sombras se levantaron y huyeron y durante un segundo vieron un vasto cielo raso sostenido por numerosos y poderosos pilares tallados en la piedra. Ante ellos y a cada lado se extendía un recinto amplio y vacío: las paredes negras, pulidas y lisas como el vidrio, refulgían y centelleaban. Vieron también otras tres entradas; un túnel negro se abría ante ellos y corría en línea recta hacia el este y había otros dos a los lados. Luego la luz se apagó.

-No me atrevería a nada más por el momento. Antes había grandes ventanas en los flancos de la montaría y túneles que llevaban a la luz en las partes superiores de las Minas… o eso me contaron. Creo que hemos llegado ahí, pero afuera es otra vez de noche y no podremos saberlo hasta mañana. Si no me equivoco, quizá veamos apuntar el amanecer. Pero mientras tanto será mejor no ir más lejos. Descansemos, si es posible. Las cosas han ido bien hasta ahora y la mayor parte del camino oscuro ha quedado atrás. Pero no hemos llegado todavía al fin y hay un largo trayecto hasta las puertas que se abren al mundo.

El grupo pasó aquella noche en la gran sala cavernosa, apretados todos en un rincón para escapar a la corriente de aire frío que parecía venir del arco del este. Todo alrededor de ellos pendía la oscuridad, hueca e inmensa, y la soledad y vastedad de las salas excavadas y las escaleras y pasajes que se bifurcaban interminablemente eran abrumadoras.

-Tiene que haber habido aquí toda una multitud de enanos en otra época. - dijo Issei - Y todos más atareados que tejones durante quinientos años haciendo todo esto, ¡y la mayor parte en roca dura! Sin duda es algo impresionante.

-En eso tienes razón. – hablo la elfa - Esto es el gran reino y la ciudad de la Mina del Enano. Y antiguamente no era oscura sino luminosa y espléndida.

-¿Hay todavía por aquí montones de oro y joyas? – pregunto Cristina con curiosidad.

-¿Montones de joyas? – negó con la cabeza - No. Los orcos han saqueado Moria a menudo. No queda nada en las salas superiores. Y desde que los enanos se fueron, nadie se ha atrevido a explorar los pozos o a buscar tesoros en los sitios más profundos; los ha inundado el agua, o una sombra de miedo.

-¿Entonces por qué los enanos querrían volver?

-Por el _'Mithril'._ – explicó - La riqueza de Moria no era el oro y las joyas, al contrario que las demás. Eso son juguetes de los enanos; tampoco el hierro, sirviente de los enanos. Tales cosas se encuentran aquí, es cierto, especialmente hierro; pero no cavaban para eso; todo lo que deseaban podían obtenerlo traficando. Pues este era el único sitio del mundo donde había plata de Moria, o plata auténtica como algunos la llamaban: _Mithril_ es en mi lengua materna. Los enanos le dan otro nombre, pero lo guardan en secreto. El valor del _Mithril_ era diez veces superior al del oro y ahora ya no tiene precio, pues queda poco en la superficie y ni siquiera los orcos se atreven a cavar aquí. Las vetas llevan siempre al norte, hacia Caradhras y abajo, a la oscuridad. Ellos no hablan de eso, pero si es cierto que el _Mithril_ fue la base de la riqueza de los enanos, fue también la perdición de estas criaturas, que cavaron con demasiada codicia, demasiado abajo y perturbaron aquello de que huían, el _'Daño de Durin'_. De lo que llevaron a la luz, los orcos recogieron casi todo. _¡_ _Mithril!_ Todo el mundo lo deseaba. Podía ser trabajado como el cobre y pulido como el vidrio; y los enanos podían transformarlo en un metal más liviano y sin embargo más duro que el acero templado. Tenía la belleza de la plata común, pero nunca se manchaba ni perdía el brillo. Mi raza lo estimaba muchísimo y lo empleaban entre otras cosas para forjar los _ithildin,_ la estrella-luna que habéis visto en la puerta.

Siguió un profundo silencio. Uno a uno los otros fueron durmiéndose.

A la mañana siguiente una luz débil asomaba muy arriba, sobre el arco del este. Un rayo de luz largo y pálido asomaba en una abertura de la bóveda, y en el otro extremo del recinto la luz resplandecía también débil y distante entrando por el arco del norte.

Issei fue el último en levantarse.

-¡Buen día! - le dijo la elfa - Pues al fin es de día. No me equivoqué. Estamos muy arriba en el lado este de Moria. Antes que termine la jornada tenemos que encontrar las Grandes Puertas y ver las aguas del Lago Espejo en el Valle del Arroyo Sombrío ante nosotros.

-Me alegro. - sonrió Cristina - Ya he visto Moria y es muy grande, pero se ha convertido en un sitio oscuro y terrible y no hemos encontrado señales de vida.

Luego de haber desayunado, David decidió que se pondrían en marcha en seguida.

-Estamos cansados, pero dormiremos mejor cuando lleguemos afuera. Creo que ninguno de nosotros desearía pasar otra noche en Moria.

-¡No! ¡Ni en broma! Es más… ¡nunca pienso volver a este sitio! – exclamo enfadada Raynare - ¿Qué camino tomaremos? ¿Ese arco que apunta al este?

-Quizá. – la elfa se encogió de hombros - Pero aún no sé exactamente dónde nos encontramos. Si no he perdido el rumbo, creo que estamos encima de los Grandes Portales y un poco al norte; y quizá no sea fácil encontrar el camino que baja a las puertas. El arco del este tal vez sea la ruta adecuada, pero antes de decidirnos miraremos un poco alrededor. Vayamos hacia aquella luz de la puerta norte. Si pudiéramos encontrar una ventana, mejor que mejor, pero temo que la luz descienda sólo a través de largas aberturas.

Siguiendo a la elfa, el grupo pasó bajo el arco del norte. Se encontraban ahora en un amplio corredor. A medida que avanzaban el resplandor iba aumentando y vieron que venía de un portal de la derecha. Era alto, plano arriba, y la puerta de piedra colgaba todavía de los goznes, a medio cerrar. Del otro lado había un cuarto grande y cuadrado. Estaba apenas iluminado, pero a los ojos del grupo, luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, era de una luminosidad enceguecedora y todos parpadearon al entrar.

El suelo estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de polvo. Tropezaron en el umbral con muchas cosas que estaban allí tiradas y cuyas formas no pudieron reconocer al principio. Una abertura alta y amplia de la pared del este iluminaba la cámara. Atravesaba oblicuamente la pared y del otro lado, lejos y arriba, podía verse un cuadradito de cielo azul. La luz caía directamente sobre una mesa en medio del cuarto: una piedra oblonga, de dos pies de alto, sobre la que habían puesto una losa de piedra blanca.

-Parece una tumba. - murmuró la espadachín, y se inclinó hacia adelante, sintiendo un raro presentimiento, para mirar desde más cerca.

Anawiel se acercó rápidamente. Sobre la losa había unas runas grabadas.

-Son runas de Daeron, como se usaban antiguamente en Khazad-dûm. - explicó - Dice aquí:

BALIN HIJO DE FUNDIN

SEÑOR DE MORIA

-Está muerto entonces. – hablo David con pesar - Temía que fuera así. Estoy seguro de que se pondrán muy tristes.

El grupo permaneció en silencio junto a la tumba de Balin.

Por último se movieron y levantaron los ojos y buscaron algo que pudiera aclararles la muerte de Balin, o qué había sido de su gente. Había otra puerta más pequeña en el lado opuesto de la cámara, bajo la abertura. Junto a las dos puertas podían ver ahora muchos huesos desparramados y entre ellos espadas y hachas rotas y escudos y cascos hendidos. Algunas de las espadas eran curvas: cimitarras de orcos con hojas negras.

Había muchos nichos tallados en la piedra de los muros, que contenían grandes cofres de madera aherrojados. Todo había sido roto y saqueado, pero junto a la tapa destrozada de uno de los cofres encontraron los restos de un libro. Lo habían desgarrado y lo habían apuñalado, estaba quemado en parte y tan manchado de negro y otras marcas oscuras, como sangre vieja, que poco podía leerse.

La elfa lo alzó con cuidado, pero las hojas crujieron y se quebraron mientras lo ponía sobre la losa. Se inclinó sobre él un tiempo sin hablar. Los demás se pusieron alrededor del libro, observando a la elfa, que volvía delicadamente las hojas, alcanzaban a ver que había sido escrito por distintas manos, en runas, tanto de Moria como del Valle y de cuando en cuando en caracteres élficos.

Al fin Anawiel alzó los ojos.

-Parece ser un registro de los azares y fortunas que cayeron sobre el pueblo de Balin – explico – Supongo que empieza cuando llegaron al Valle del Arroyo Sombrío. Hay números en las páginas que parecen referirse a los años que siguieron. La primera página está marcada ' _uno-tres',_ de modo que al menos dos ya faltan desde el principio. Escuchad ' _Echamos a los orcos de la gran puerta y el cuarto de guar'-_ supongo que diría _guardia. 'Matamos a muchos a la brillante luz del valle. Una flecha mató a Flói. Él derribó al grande.'_ Luego hay una mancha seguida por ' _Flói bajo_ _la hierba Junto al Lago Espejo.'_ Sigue una línea o dos que no puedo leer. Luego esto: ' _Hemos elegido como vivienda la sala vigesimoprimera del lado norte. Hay'_ no sé qué. Se menciona una _abertura. 'Luego Balin se ha_ _aposentado en la Cámara de Mazarbul.'_

-La Cámara de los Registros. - murmuró David - Sospecho que ahí estamos ahora.

-Bueno, aquí no alcanzo a leer mucho más, excepto la palabra oro y ' _Hacha de Durin'_ y algo así como yelmo. ' _Luego Balin es ahora señor de Moria.'_ Esto parece terminar un capítulo. Luego de algunas estrellas comienza otra mano y aquí se lee' _encontramos plata auténtica'_ y luego las palabras' _bien forjada'_ y luego algo. ¡Lo tengo! ' _Mithril'_ y las dos últimas líneas: ' _Oin buscará las armerías superiores del Tercer Nivel; algo va al oeste,_ una mancha, _a la puerta de Acebeda.'_ \- hizo una pausa y apartó unas pocas hojas - Hay varias páginas de este tipo, escritas bastante de prisa y muy dañadas, pero poco puedo sacar en limpio con esta luz. Tienen que faltar también algunas hojas, pues éstas comienzan con el número _cinco,_ el quinto año de la colonia, supongo. Veamos. No, están demasiado rotas y sucias, no puedo leerlas. Mejor que probemos a la luz del sol. Un momento. Aquí hay algo: caracteres rápidos y grandes en mi lengua.

Tanto David como Issei se inclinaron para observar mejor. La rubia tenía razón. Eso era lengua élfica antigua, aunque estaba mal escrita, pues parecía ser que la escribieron con gran prisa y la mano temblorosa.

-La primera palabra es ' _pena',_ pero el resto de la línea se ha perdido, aunque termina en _ayer._ Sí, tiene que ser ayer seguido por ' _siendo el diez de_ _noviembre Balin señor de Moria cayó en el Valle del Arroyo Sombrío. Fue solo a mirar el Lago Espejo. Un orco lo mató desde atrás de una piedra. Matamos_ _al orco, pero muchos más. Subiendo desde el este por el Cauce de Plata.'_ El resto de la página está demasiado borroneado, pero me parece que alcanzo a leer' _hemos atrancado las puertas_ y luego _resistiremos si'_ y luego quizás ' _horrible_ _y sufrimiento'._

 _-_ Parece que no pudo conservar el título que él mismo se dio ni siquiera cinco años. Me pregunto qué habrá ocurrido después. – se preguntó el castaño menor.

-Pero no hay tiempo de descifrar las últimas pocas páginas. Aquí está la última. – siguió la elfa – Es una lectura siniestra. Temo que el fin de esta gente haya sido cruel. Escuchad. ' _No podemos salir. No podemos salir. Han tomado el puente y la segunda sala. Frár y Lóni y Náli murieron allí.'_ Luego hay cuatro líneas muy manchadas y sólo puedo leer ' _hace cinco días.'_ Las últimas líneas dicen ' _la laguna llega a los muros de la Puerta del Oeste. El Guardián del Agua se llevó a Oin. No podemos salir. El fin se acerca,'_ y luego ' _tambores, tambores_ _en los abismos.'_ Me pregunto qué será esto. Las últimas palabras son un garabateo arrastrado en letras élficas: ' _están acercándose.'_ No hay nada más.

Calló, guardando un pensativo silencio.

Todos tuvieron un escalofrió repentino, sintiendo que se encontraban en una cámara de horrores.

 _-No podemos salir._ \- murmuró Silvia - Fue una suerte para nosotros que la laguna hubiese bajado un poco y que el Guardián estuviera durmiendo en el extremo sur. Pero supongo que, o perdió poder con el paso de los siglos, o enfrentarse a dos dragones fue demasiado para ese bicho.

Anawiel alzó la cabeza y miró alrededor.

-Parece que ofrecieron una última resistencia en las dos puertas. Pero ya entonces no quedaban muchos. ¡Así terminó el intento de recuperar Moria! Fue valiente, pero insensato. No ha llegado todavía la hora. Bien, temo que tengamos que despedirnos de Balin hijo de Fundin. Que descanse aquí en las salas paternas. Nos llevaremos este libro, el libro de Mazarbul, y lo miraremos luego con más atención. Se lo llevaremos a Telchar. Le interesará, aunque se sentirá profundamente apenado. Bueno, ¡vayamos! La mañana está quedando atrás.

-¿Qué camino tomaremos? - preguntó Lucia.

-Volvamos a la sala. Pero la visita a este cuarto no ha sido inútil. Ahora sé dónde estamos. Esta tiene que ser, la Cámara de Mazarbul, y la sala la vigesimoprimera del extremo norte. Por lo tanto hemos de salir por el arco del este, e ir a la derecha y al sur, descendiendo. La Sala Vigesimoprimera tiene que estar en el Nivel Séptimo, es decir seis niveles por encima de las puertas. ¡Vamos! ¡De vuelta a la sala!

Apenas Anawiel hubo dicho estas palabras, se oyó un gran ruido, como si algo rodara retumbando en los abismos lejanos, estremeciendo el suelo de piedra. Todos saltaron hacia la puerta, alarmados.

 _BUM BUM_

Resonó otra vez, como si unas manos enormes estuvieran utilizando las cavernas de Moria como un vasto tambor. Luego siguió una explosión, repetida por el eco: un gran cuerno sonó en la sala y otros cuernos y unos gritos roncos respondieron a lo lejos. Se oyó el sonido de muchos pies que corrían.

-¡Se acercan! – grito Raynare

-No podemos salir. – murmuro Silvia, entendiendo las palabras del libro. - Aquí estamos, encerrados como ellos antes. Pero nosotros no somos ellos.

 _BUM BUM_

El redoble sacudió las paredes.

-¡Cerrad las puertas y atrancadlas! - gritó David - Y no descarguéis los bultos mientras os sea posible. Quizás aún tengamos posibilidad de escapar.

-¡No! – negó la elfa - Mejor que no nos encerremos. ¡Dejad entreabierta la puerta del este! Iremos por ahí… si nos dejan.

Otra ronca llamada de cuerno y unos gritos agudos que reverberaron en las paredes. Unos pies venían corriendo por el pasillo. Hubo un entrechocar de metales mientras el grupo se preparaba para repartir galletas. [Glamdring] y [Handhafang] brillaron con una luz pálida y [True Excalibur] emitió una poderosa aura sagrada, aunque también brillo con una luz pálida. Era debido a la magia élfica que también uso cuando re forjo la espada en Kuoh. Raynare creo una lanza y una espada de luz. Silvia se cubrió de poder vampírico. Lucia entro en modo nekomata.

Issei apoyó el hombro contra la puerta occidental.

-¡Un momento! ¡No la cierres todavía! - exclamó Anawiel.

Alcanzó de un salto al castaño y levantó la cabeza enderezándose.

-¿Quién viene aquí a perturbar el descanso de Balin Señor de Moria? – gritó con una voz estentórea.

Hubo una cascada de risas roncas, como piedras que se deslizan y caen en un pozo; en medio del clamor se alzó una voz grave, dando órdenes.

 _BUM BUM BUM_

Redoblaban los tambores en los abismos.

Con rápido movimiento el dragón fue hacia el hueco de la puerta y estiró el brazo. Lanzo una poderosa e inmensa bola de fuego, la cual ilumino toda la sala… además de quemar a muchos enemigos. Dio un salto atrás mientras las flechas volaban alrededor siseando y silbando.

-Son orcos, muchos. – anunció - Y algunos son corpulentos. No se han decidido a atacar todavía, pero hay algo más ahí. Un gran troll de las cavernas, creo, o más que uno. No hay esperanzas de poder escapar por ese lado.

-Toda la puta sala llena de esos bichejos horribles. Incluso en los pilares, paredes y techos. – nos llevaría todo el día… o acabaríamos muertos. Demasiados. – mascullo David, asombrándose levemente.

-Y ninguna esperanza si vienen también por la otra puerta. - gruñó Raynare.

-Aquí no se oye nada todavía. -dijo Lucia, que estaba de pie junto a la puerta del este, escuchando - El pasadizo de este lado desciende directamente a una escalera y es obvio que no lleva de vuelta a la sala. Pero no serviría de nada huir ciegamente por ahí, con los enemigos pisándonos los talones. No podemos bloquear la puerta. No hay llave y la cerradura está rota y se abre hacia dentro. Ante todo trataremos de demorarlos.

-¡Pues entonces haremos que teman la Cámara de Mazarbul! – exclamo Cristina, blandiendo sus espadas, las cuales aumentaron sus auras.

Unos pies pesados resonaron en el corredor. Issei se lanzó contra la puerta y la cerró empujándola con el hombro; luego la sujetó acuñándola con hojas de espada quebradas y astillas de madera. El grupo se retiró al otro extremo del cuarto. Pero aún no tenían ninguna posibilidad de escapar.

-El favor que nos van a deber por esto va a ser gigantesco. – mascullo David.

Un golpe estremeció la puerta, que en seguida comenzó a abrirse lentamente, rechinando, desplazando las cuñas. Un brazo y un hombro voluminosos, de piel oscura, escamosa y verde, aparecio en la abertura, ensanchándola.

Luego un pie grande, chato y sin dedos, entró empujando, deslizándose por el suelo. Afuera había un silencio de muerte.

Issei se arrojó otra vez contra la puerta y la cerró con violencia.

Un golpe resonó en la puerta y luego otro y otro. Los orcos atacaban ahora con martillos y arietes. Al fin la puerta crujió y se tambaleó hacia atrás y de pronto la abertura se ensanchó.

FISH FISH FISH

Las flechas entraron silbando, pero golpeaban la pared del norte y caían al suelo. Un cuerno llamó en seguida y unos pies corrieron y los orcos entraron saltando en la cámara.

[Destruction]

La primera orda cayó bajo una poderosa onda de corte de poder sagrado de [True Excalibur].

La segunda bajo una lluvia de flechas de luz de Raynare.

En un principio los orcos atacaron decididamente, pero el furor de la defensa los desanimó muy pronto. Siguieron y siguieron entrando, pero el resultado era el mismo.

La masacre por parte del grupo de los [Hermanos Dragones] era enorme. Afuera no tenían posibilidades, pero ahí dentro… eso era otra historia.

Entonces entro un gran troll con un mazo en la mano.

-¡Mío! – exclamo Anawiel mientras corría con gran rapidez.

Con una elegancia propia de un elfo, la rubia ascendió sobre el troll, clavando su espada profundamente en la cabeza y luego atravesándole la garganta. La hoja se llenó de sangre negra y el troll cayo con peso muerto al suelo.

Cuando vieron que sus números bajaban con gran rapidez, el resto huyó chillando, dejando a los defensores indemnes.

-¿Lo habéis sentido? Esas armaduras son mágicas. Absorben nuestra [Magia] y poder. Si lucháramos mucho tiempo contra ellos al final solo podríamos usar nuestras habilidades físicas. – explicó la elfa – ¡Ahora es el momento! ¡Vamos, antes de que otro troll venga!

Pero mientras aún retrocedían, un enorme jefe orco, casi de la altura de un hombre, vestido con malla negra de la cabeza a los pies, entró de un salto en la cámara; lo seguían otros, que se apretaron en la puerta. La cara ancha y chata era morena, los ojos como carbones, la lengua roja; esgrimía una lanza larga.

Este fue hacia Lucia, la cual solamente le esperaba en postura defensiva con su cuerpo cubierto de energía natural. Esquivando la lanza y aplicándole una llave de judo, la nekomata lo tiro al suelo, purificándolo con su poder, convirtiéndolo en polvo. Pero no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al notar como su poder era suprimido por la armadura.

Los que venían detrás huyeron dando gritos y Raynare y Silvia acometieron contra ellos.

 _BUM BUM_

Continuaban los tambores allá abajo.

-¡Ahora! - gritó Anawiel - ¡Es nuestra última posibilidad! ¡Corramos!

Issei tiró de la puerta este y los orcos chillaron. Había a cada lado un gran anillo de hierro, pero no era posible sujetar la puerta.

-¡Adelante todos, escaleras abajo! Esperadme al pie unos minutos… pero si no llego en seguida, ¡continuad! ¡Marchad rápidamente siempre a la derecha y abajo! – ordeno Anawiel.

-¡No podemos dejar que defiendas la puerta tú sola! – exclamó enfurecido David.

-¡Haz como digo! – grito con rabia.

A regañadientes, el castaño mayor hizo lo que ordeno. Todos se marcharon de allí, dejando a la elfa atrás.

Ninguna abertura iluminaba el pasaje y la oscuridad era completa. Descendieron una larga escalera. Arriba podían ver débilmente a la elfa. Parecía que estaba todavía de guardia junto a la puerta cerrada. Se quedaron un rato espiando la oscuridad de la escalera. Escucharon la voz de Anawiel murmurando palabras que descendían a lo largo de la bóveda inclinada como ecos de suspiros. No alcanzaba a entender lo que decían debido a los tambores. Parecía que las paredes temblaban.

 _BUM BUM_

De pronto una luz blanca se encendió un momento en lo alto de la escalera. En seguida se oyó un rumor sordo y un golpe pesado. El tambor redobló furiosamente.

 _BUM BUM BUM_

Y enmudeció.

Anawiel se precipitó escaleras abajo y cayó en medio del grupo.

-¡Bien, bien! ¡Problema terminado! - dijo incorporándose con trabajo - He hecho lo que he podido. Pero encontré la horma de mi zapato y estuvieron a punto de destruirme. ¡Pero no os quedéis ahí! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

Todos fueron detrás de ella y preguntándose qué habría ocurrido.

 _BUM BUM_

Sonaron otra vez los golpes de tambor. Les llegaban ahora más apagados y como desde lejos, pero venían detrás. No había ninguna otra señal de persecución, ningún ajetreo de pisadas, ninguna voz. Anawiel no se volvió ni a la izquierda ni a la derecha, pues el pasaje parecía seguir la dirección que él deseaba. De cuando en cuando encontraban un tramo de cincuenta o más escalones que llevaba a un nivel más bajo.

Al cabo de una hora habían avanzado un kilometro, o quizás un poco más, y habían descendido muchos tramos de escalera. No se oía aún ningún sonido de persecución. Hasta empezaban a creer que quizás escaparían. Al pie del séptimo tramo, Anawiel se detuvo.

-La temperatura está subiendo. Ya tendríamos que estar por lo menos al nivel de las puertas. Pronto habrá que buscar un túnel a la izquierda, que nos lleve al este. Espero que no esté lejos. Me siento muy fatigada. Tengo que descansar aquí unos instantes, aunque todos los orcos que alguna vez han sido caigan ahora sobre nosotros.

David la ayudo a sentarse.

-¿Qué pasó allá arriba en la puerta? – preguntó.

-No lo sé. Pero de pronto me encontré enfrentado a algo que no conocía. No supe qué hacer, excepto recurrir a algún conjuro que mantuviera cerrada la puerta. Conozco muchos, pero estas cosas requieren tiempo y aun así el enemigo podría forzar la entrada. Mientras estaba ahí oí voces de orcos que venían del otro lado, pero en ningún momento se me ocurrió que podían echar abajo la puerta. No alcanzaba a oír lo que se decía; parecían estar hablando en ese horrible lenguaje de ellos. Todo lo que entendí fue ' _ghash',_ fuego. En seguida algo entró en la cámara; pude sentirlo a través de la puerta y los mismos orcos se asustaron y callaron. El recién llegado tocó el anillo de hierro y en ese momento advirtió mi presencia y mi conjuro. ¿Qué era eso? no puedo imaginarlo, pero nunca me había encontrado con nada semejante. El contra conjuro fue terrible. Casi me hace pedazos. Durante un instante perdí el dominio de la puerta, ¡que comenzó a abrirse! Tuve que pronunciar un mandato. El esfuerzo resultó ser excesivo. La puerta estalló. Algo oscuro como una nube estaba ocultando toda la luz, y fui arrojada hacia atrás escaleras abajo. La pared entera cedió y también el techo de la cámara, me parece. Temo que Balin esté sepultado muy profundamente y quizá también alguna otra cosa. No puedo decirlo. Pero por lo menos el pasaje que quedó a nuestras espaldas está completamente bloqueado. ¡Ah! Nunca me he sentido tan agotada, pero ya pasa.

Prosiguieron la marcha. Al rato Silvia habló. Tenía una vista penetrante en la oscuridad.

-Creo… que hay una luz delante. Pero no es la luz del día. Es roja. ¿Qué puede ser?

 _-'Ghash'_ \- murmuró Anawiel - Me pregunto si era eso a lo que se referían, que los niveles inferiores están en llamas. Sin embargo, no podemos hacer otra cosa que continuar.

Pronto la luz fue inconfundible y todos pudieron verla. Vacilaba y reverberaba en las paredes del pasadizo. Ahora podían ver por dónde iban: descendían una pendiente rápida y un poco más adelante había un arco bajo; de allí venía la claridad creciente.

Cuando llegaron al arco, Anawiel se adelantó indicándoles que se detuvieran. Fue hasta poco más allá de la abertura y los otros vieron que un resplandor le encendía la cara. La elfa dio un paso atrás.

-Esto es alguna nueva diablura preparada sin duda para darnos la bienvenida. Pero sé dónde estamos: hemos llegado al Primer nivel, inmediatamente debajo de las puertas. Esta es la Segunda Sala de la Antigua Khazad-dûm y las puertas están cerca: más allá del extremo este, a la izquierda, a un cuarto de milla. Hay que cruzar el puente, subir por una ancha escalinata, luego un pasaje ancho que atraviesa la Primera Sala, ¡y fuera! ¡Pero venid y mirad!

Espiaron y vieron otra sala cavernosa. Era más ancha y mucho más larga que aquella en que habían dormido. Estaban cerca de la pared del este; se prolongaba hacia el oeste perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Todo a lo largo del centro se alzaba una doble fila de pilares majestuosos. Habían sido tallados como grandes troncos de árboles y una intrincada tracería de piedra imitaba las ramas que parecían sostener el cielo raso. Los tallos eran lisos y negros, pero reflejaban oscuramente a los lados un resplandor rojizo. Justo ante ellos, a los pies de dos enormes pilares, se había abierto una gran fisura. De allí venía una ardiente luz roja y de vez en cuando las llamas lamían los bordes y abrazaban la base de las columnas. Unas cintas de humo negro flotaban en el aire cálido.

-Si hubiésemos venido por la ruta principal desde las salas superiores, nos hubieran atrapado aquí. – murmuró David - Esperemos que el fuego se alce ahora entre nosotros y quienes nos persiguen. ¡Vamos! No hay tiempo que perder. Ya estoy notando como me falta poder y me encuentro mas débil. ¡Vamos, vamos!

Aún mientras hablaban escucharon de nuevo el insistente redoble de tambor.

 _BUM BUM BUM_

Más allá de las sombras en el extremo oeste de la sala estallaron unos gritos y llamadas de cuerno.

 _BUM BUM_

Lospilares parecían temblar y las llamas oscilaban.

-¡Ahora la última carrera! – exclamo Anawiel - Si afuera brilla el sol, aún podemos escapar. ¡Seguidme!

Se volvió a la izquierda y echó a correr por el piso liso de la sala. La distancia era mayor de lo que habían creído. Mientras corrían oyeron los golpeteos y los ecos de muchos pies que venían detrás. Se oyó un chillido agudo: los habían visto. Hubo luego un clamor y un repiqueteo de aceros. Una flecha silbó por encima de la cabeza de Raynare.

-No lo esperaban. – comentó Silvia - El fuego les cortó el paso. ¡Estamos del mal lado!

-¡Mirad adelante! - llamó la elfa - Nos acercamos al puente. Es angosto y peligroso.

De pronto vieron un abismo negro. En el extremo de la sala el piso desapareció y cayó a pique a profundidades desconocidas. No había otro modo de llegar a la puerta exterior que un estrecho puente de piedra, sin barandilla ni parapeto, que describía una curva de cincuenta pies sobre el abismo.

Era una antigua defensa de los enanos contra cualquier enemigo que pusiera el pie en la primera sala y los pasadizos exteriores. No se podía cruzar sino en fila de a uno. Anawiel se detuvo al borde del precipicio y los otros se agruparon detrás.

-¡Bien, id de uno en uno! ¡No hagáis la estupidez de intentar volar o usar [Magia], pues podría fallar! ¡Cristina, Lucia, Silvia, Raynare, yo, Issei y David! ¡Luego derecho al principio y escaleras arriba después de la puerta!

Las flechas cayeron sobre ellos. Volvieron sus vistas atrás. Más allá del fuego vieron un enjambre de figuras oscuras, que podían ser centenares de orcos. Esgrimían lanzas y cimitarras que brillaban rojas como la sangre a la luz del fue _go._

 _BUM BUM_

Resonaba el redoble, cada vez más alto y más alto.

 _BUM BUM_

Anawiel se volvió e invoco su arco élfico. Creo una flecha con [Magia] y tenso la cuerda del arco, aunque la distancia era excesiva para aquel arco tan pequeño. Iba a tirar de la cuerda cuando de pronto soltó la mano dando un grito de desesperación y terror.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!

La flecha desapareció y el arco cayó al suelo. Dos grandes trolls se acercaron cargando unas pesadas losas y las echaron al suelo para utilizarlas como un puente sobre las llamas. Pero no eran los trolls lo que había aterrorizado a la elfa. Las filas de los orcos se habían abierto y retrocedían como si ellos mismos estuviesen asustados.

Algo asomaba detrás de los orcos.

No se alcanzaba a ver lo que era; parecía una gran sombra y en medio de esa sombra había una forma oscura, quizás una forma de hombre, pero más grande, y en esa sombra había un poder y un terror que iban delante de ella.

Llegó al borde del fuego y la luz se apagó como detrás de una nube. Luego y con un salto, la sombra pasó por encima de la grieta. Las llamas subieron rugiendo a darle la bienvenida y se retorcieron alrededor; y un humo negro giró en el aire. Las crines flotantes de la sombra se encendieron y ardieron detrás.

En la mano derecha llevaba una hoja como una penetrante lengua de fuego y en la mano izquierda empuñaba un látigo de muchas colas.

-¡Un Balrog! ¡Ha venido un Balrog! – exclamo Anawiel - ¡El Daño de Durin!

-Un Balrog. - murmuró David - Ahora entiendo. Mierda. Un puto demonio antiguo creado por [Antiguos Elfos Oscuros]. – mascullo mientras apretaba con fuerza el mango de su espada.

La figura oscura de estela de fuego corrió hacia ellos. Los orcos aullaron y se desplomaron sobre las losas que servían como puentes.

-¡Por el puente! - gritó David - ¡Huid! ¡Ise y yo le cerraremos el paso aquí! ¡Huid!

El quinteto de mujeres asintió y corrieron por el puente hasta llegar al otro lado.

El Balrog llegó al puente. Ambos dragones aguardaban en el medio. [Glamdring] relampagueaba, fría y blanca. [True Excalibur] brillaba con fuerza mientras su aura aumentaba enormemente.

Issei entro en su modo [Balance Breaker]…

[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker] [Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

Y David entro en su segunda forma y convocando su fuego dorado.

El enemigo se detuvo de nuevo, enfrentándolo, y la sombra que lo envolvía se abrió a los lados como dos vastas alas. En seguida esgrimió el látigo y las colas crujieron y gimieron. Un fuego le salía de la nariz.

Pero ninguno se movió.

-De aquí no pasas. – advirtió el menor.

El Balrog no respondió. El fuego pareció extinguirse y la oscuridad creció todavía más. El Balrog avanzó lentamente y de pronto se enderezó hasta alcanzar una gran estatura, extendiendo las alas de muro a muro; pero ambos dragones eran todavía visible, como un débil resplandor en las tinieblas; parecían pequeños. De la sombra brotó llameando una espada roja.

[Glamdring] y [True Excalibur] respondieron con un resplandor blanco.

Hubo un sonido de metales que se entrechocaban y una estocada de fuego blanco. El Balrog cayó de espaldas y la hoja le saltó de la mano en pedazos fundidos. Ambos dragones sonreían.

-¡No puedes pasar! – repitió el mayor.

El Balrog dio un salto y cayó en medio del puente. El látigo restalló y silbó. Otra espada surgió en su mano libre.

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

Otra vez se escuchó el sonido de metales entrechocar. Las tres espadas chocaban entre ellas. Al contrario que la otra vez, la espada del Balrog aguanto los choques más tiempo. Ambos dragones extendieron sus alas, a pesar del consejo de Anawiel, atacando desde distintas direcciones. A pesar de ello, el Balrog se defendía magistralmente.

Desde la distancia, las chicas atacaban a los orcos que iban apareciendo.

Pero lo que ninguno espero fue que la batalla durara demasiado. Perfectamente podría haber pasado más de una hora.

Ambos dragones podían notar como gran parte su poder era consumido. De algún modo, el Balrog lo estaba consumiendo.

-Tsk. ¿Lo has notado? – pregunto Issei a David, ambos sobre el puente.

-Si. Ese cabrón está usando su [Magia] para jodernos a base de bien. Pero tengo una idea. – sonrió colmilludamente – Dudo que ese cabrón tenga espacio para volar ahí en medio, y sinceramente las alas me han fallado demasiadas veces.

[Destruction].

Aterrizando en el puente frente al Balrog, calvo a [True Excalibur] en el puente. Este crujió, rompiéndose justo debajo de los pies del Balrog y la piedra que lo sostenía se precipitó al abismo mientras el resto quedaba allí, en equilibrio, estremeciéndose como una lengua de roca que se asoma al vacío.

-Espero que encuentren otro modo de pasar. – murmuro Issei mientras aterrizaba en lo que quedaba del puente recordando el ejército enano del este.

Con un grito terrible el Balrog se precipitó hacia adelante; la sombra se hundió y desapareció.

-¡Jódete mamón! – exclamo David haciendo un corte de manga.

Pero aún mientras caía sacudió el látigo y las colas azotaron y envolvieron las rodillas del dragón mayor. Este soltó la espada al sentir el tirón, por lo que la espada sagrada cayó en puente.

-¡Hermano! – exclamo Issei al ver como este iba hundiéndose en la oscuridad junto al Balrog. Escucho pasos rápidos y miro a su espalda. Las chicas iban corriendo - ¡No! ¡Quietas allí! ¡Id a las Puertas y abridlas!

-¡Pero…!

-¡Yo me encargo! ¡Id ya!

-…

Cogiendo la espada sagrada, Issei se lanzó al vacío, aleteando con fuerza para coger velocidad hasta que sus alas le fallaron y desaparecieron. Pudieron oír un insulto y luego solo el silbar de las flechas de los orcos.

El fuego se extinguió y volvió la oscuridad. Las chicas estaban como clavada al suelo, mirando el pozo, horrorizadas. El resto del puente crujió y cayó. Anawiel, saliendo del shock, llamó a todos con un grito.

-¡Venid! ¡Yo os guiaré ahora! ¡Seguidme!

Subieron atropellándose por las grandes escaleras que estaban más allá de la puerta. Arriba había un pasadizo ancho y habitado de ecos. Corrieron por allí.

 _BUM BUM BUM_

Resonaban detrás los redobles, ahora lúgubres y lentos.

Siguieron corriendo. La luz crecía delante; grandes aberturas traspasaban el techo. Corrieron más rápido. Llegaron a una sala con ventanas altas que miraban al este y donde entraba directamente la luz del día. Cruzaron la sala, pasando por unas puertas rotas y de pronto se abrieron ante ellos las Grandes Puertas, un arco de luz resplandeciente.

Había una guardia de orcos que acechaba en la sombra detrás de los montantes a un lado y a otro, pero las puertas mismas estaban rotas y caídas en el suelo. Sin detenerse, se cargaron a todos los que pillaron.

Al final de la sala pudieron observar una gran puerta de piedra.

-¡Empujad hacia afuera! – ordeno Anawiel.

El quinteto se apoyó en la puerta y estas empezaron a abrirse hacia afuera. Telchar les había dicho que las puertas se abren con facilidad hacia afuera, al contrario que si intentabas abrirlas desde afuera, como con la Puerta Oeste.

Ya fuera de las puertas bajaron corriendo los amplios y gastados escalones, el umbral de Moria.

Así estuvieron otra vez bajo el cielo y sintieron el viento en las caras. No se detuvieron hasta encontrarse fuera del alcance de las flechas que venían de los muros. El Valle del Arroyo Sombrío se extendía alrededor. La sombra de las Montañas Nubladas caía en el valle, pero hacia el este había una luz dorada sobre la tierra. No había pasado una hora desde el mediodía.

El sol brillaba; la luz era alta y blanca.

Miraron atrás. Los lentos redobles subterráneos resonaban lejanos y débiles.

BUM

Un tenue humo negro salía arrastrándose. No se veía nada más; el valle estaba vacío.

 _BUM BUM_

El redoble se apagó.

XXXXX

Caminaron y caminaron durante una hora hasta llegar a donde estaba asentado el ejército enano del este. Estos las recibieron entre vítores de alegría, pues ahora la Bestia no estaba y ambas puertas estaban abiertas.

Telchar fue a verlas en donde se encontraban descansando. La sonrisa del [Rey Enano] se borró al ver los rostros demacrados y totalmente agotados del quinteto.

-¿Que ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde están los dragones? – interrogó con tono preocupado.

-En las Minas. – contesto Anawiel – La Bestia era un Balrog. – Telchar abrió los ojos a su máximo posible – David destruyo el puente cercano a las Puertas del Este, pero el Balrog le agarro con un látigo y desapareció en la oscuridad. Ise fue detrás.

-… entiendo. En ese caso solo podremos esperar por ellos. – suspiro.

La noche llego, y después de nuevo el día. Ambos ejércitos enanos empezaron el ataque ese mismo día. El ejército del este tendría que atravesar otra ruta, pues sin el puente no podrían ir por allí.

Las chicas se quedaron en su sitio, sin moverse. Esperarían al regreso de los chicos. Pero este no llego. Durante los siguientes tres días esperaron en vano. Al final fueron enviadas a Nogrod para esperar allí.

* * *

 _ **Un día después – sala principal de la ciudadela de Nogrod**_

El ánimo de las chicas iba decayendo con el paso de los días. Parecía ser que el ejército enano iba ganando. El avance era lento pero firme. Ahora que la Bestia no estaba, los orcos ya no tenían tanta confianza. Las bajas eran grandes, pero la del ejército de orcos y trolls eran de casi el triple. A ese paso conquistarían Moria en menos de una semana.

Cuando era aproximadamente media tarde, el quinteto sintió la presencia de ambos dragones. Salieron raudas de la sala en dirección a la entrada a la ciudadela. Una vez afuera pudieron observar como un grupo de veinte enanos acompañaban a los dos castaños. Estos estaban sonrientes, aunque sus cuerpos estaban bastante vendados.

Sin esperar un segundo, estas corrieron a su encuentro, abrazando al dúo con fuerza.

-¡Ay ay ay!

-¡Duele duele duele!

Se quejaron.

-Estábamos muy asustadas.

-¡Malditos cabrones! ¡Menudo susto!

-¡Que miedo hemos pasado!

-¿Dónde habéis estado?

-¿Qué paso con el Balrog?

Hablaron casi a la vez.

-Ejem. Bueno, vamos por partes; lamentamos el haberos asustado, sep, somos unos cabrones, lamentamos el miedo que habéis pasado, hemos estado dándonos de hostias contra el gran bicho, y el Balrog ahora esta fiambre. – explico David.

-¿Fiambre? ¿Cómo? – pregunto Anawiel.

-Buenooooooo… - Issei empezó a contar.

.

(Flashback)

.

Issei acababa de lanzarse hacia la oscuridad. A lo lejos podía observar al Balrog y, en el extremo del látigo, a David, el cual se golpeaba contra las paredes de piedra, por lo cual sangraba desde numerosas heridas. Una vez que lo alcanzo, sonrió de medio lado.

-¡¿Necesitas ayuda?! – preguntó gritando.

-¡Pásamela de una vez, capullo!

El menor le paso la espada sagrada al mayor.

[Destruction]

Acumulando aura, destruyo el látigo que lo tenía agarrado.

El Balrog rugió furioso.

-¡A tu puta madre le vas a rugir, hijoputa!

Ambos dragones también rugieron. Durante una caída que duro casi tres minutos, ambos dragones estuvieron pinchando al Balrog con sus espadas como si fuera un bicho. Este respondía moviéndose bruscamente o agarrándolos y lanzándolos contra las estrechas paredes entre las cuales estaban cayendo, recibiendo aún más heridas.

Las hostias iban y venían. Estar cerca del demonio antiguo iba consumiendo con mayor rapidez las fuerzas de ambos dragones, pero estos no iban a dejar de golpear, cortar y atravesar al demonio.

Al final acabaron cayendo a un gigantesco lago que estaba en lo más profundo de la montaña. El Balrog salió huyendo, siendo seguido por ambos dragones. Durante el ascenso hasta la cima de una montaña, el trio siguió y siguió peleando.

Al final, ya en la cima, y usando sus máximos poderes, acabaron por destruir gran parte de la misma montaña y alrededor. El Balrog cayó muerto y ambos dragones inconscientes. Tardaron tres días en recuperarse y, cuando lo hicieron, fueron hasta las Puertas del Este, donde los enanos los recibieron alegres, informándoles de todos. Luego les curaron y los llevaron de vuelta usando magia de enanos a Nogrod.

.

(Fin flashback)

.

-… y eso fue todo. No por nada era un Balrog. Muy digno de su reputación. – termino de explicar Issei – Ahora entiendo porqué eran tan temidos en la antigüedad. Suerte que no queden… espero.

-Y ahora nos gustaría volver a casa y darnos una buena siesta. – sonrió David.

Issei asintió enérgicamente, girándose hacia los enanos.

-Bueno, nosotros nos piramos. Ya vendremos cuando la conquista de Moria y su reconstrucción hayan mejorado.

-¿No os vais a quedar? – pregunto uno de los enanos.

-Sinceramente no. No por nada, pero después de lo vivido allí dentro solo queremos descansar. Además… ¿cuándo es la reunión de los jóvenes demonios? – quiso saber Issei.

-Mañana. – respondió Lucia.

-… Pufff. Salimos de una para meternos en otra. – susurro agotado.

* * *

Quiero explicar que las armas y armaduras de los orcos no son simples, sino que son mágicas. Por eso no las subestimaban.


	25. La reunion de los jovenes demonios

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 24:

 **LA REUNION DE LOS JOVENES DEMONIOS**

* * *

En ciertas dos mansiones en alguna parte del territorio de Tannin en el [Inframundo] demoniaco, dos enormes barcos voladores acababan de aterrizar. De ellos bajaron siete personas. Bueno, en realidad bajaron cinco, llevando a las otras dos. Dichas dos personas durmientes se trataban de los dragones, los cuales se habían dormido nada más subir a sus respectivos [Skíðblaðnir].

Raynare llevaba a Issei en su espalda mientras que David era llevaba por cristina y Silvia, cada una sujetando un hombro. Aún estaban agotados de su batalla contra el poderoso Balrog.

-Pse. Tenían que dormirse, ¿eh? – mascullo Raynare - ¿Ahora quien cojones va a ir a la reunión esa? Yo paso.

-Ya lo sabemos Ray. – suspiro la elfa – Ya me ocupare de ir yo.

-Tengo entendido que Azazel les explicara sus entrenamientos mañana… ¿o era pasado? – se preguntaba la nekomata, llevándose la mano a la barbilla.

-¿Qué más da? Ya sabemos cada una lo que tenemos que hacer, ¿no? Pues ya está. – comento seria la vampiresa.

-¡Pues yo me voy al aseo! – grito Cristina una vez que dejaron a ambos chicos en los sofás.

-¿A qué? – le pregunto Lucia.

-¡A abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, no te jode! ¡¿A que va a ser?!

-…

-¡La madre que la pario! – exclamo Raynare, carcajeándose.

XXXXX

A la mañana siguiente, ambos varones seguían durmiendo tan tranquilamente en los sofás. Alguna extremidad colgando de los sofás, baba cayendo por la comisura de la boca, posturas para nada sanas… aunque, cuando se pilla se pilla.

El quinteto de mujeres los observaban con distintos rostros. Raynare y Cristina tenían sonrisas maléficas, pues no pensaban nada bueno. Cogieron un par de rotuladores, papel, harina, plumas, alguna sustancia pegajosa…. Nada, pero que nada bueno. Lucia los observaba con ternura, pero no pensaba protegerlos del dúo dinámico. Silvia simplemente cogió un libro y se sentó a leer. Anawiel les dejo el desayuno preparado y se marchó a la capital del [Inframundo] demoniaco a bordo de la Perla Negra. Ryuuteimaru se quedaría a vigilar las mansiones. Llevaba su típica ropa élfica con su túnica grisácea. Ahora no tenía por qué esconder su identidad.

* * *

 _ **Lucifaad**_

La joven elfa, a bordo del poderoso barco asgardiano, atravesaba el cielo de la capital demoniaca. En un principio le habían denegado el acceso, pero fue gracias al pase que le entrego Sirzechs que pudo entrar sin problema alguno.

No era la primera vez que iba a la capital. Ya había ido unas cuantas veces, por motivos laborales. Todas ellas fue con perfil bajo para no causar alboroto. Ahora eso importaba más bien poco.

La ciudad en si era gigantesca. Posiblemente del tamaño de New York o Tokio. Llena de rascacielos y edificio de lo más modernos. La ciudad que pertenece a las tierras de los [Maou]. Era la antigua ciudad que él [Maou] Lucifer original tenía por capital de sus tierras.

.

(Flashback)

.

-¿Por qué Sirzechs quiere tener a los siervos del antiguo Lucifer tan cerca?

Esa fue la pregunta que le hizo Issei la primera vez que fueron. El joven dragón era unos cuantos años más joven.

-Es debido a que los actuales [Maous] quieren acabar de convencer a los demonios más conservadores. – le explico al pequeño.

-Lo que pasa es que los demonios están muy retrasados socialmente. Y al final les saldrá el tiro por la culata. – le dijo su hermano mayor.

-¿Y eso?

-Por reencarnar a tantos humanos en la actual época.

-Ahhh.

Con eso se lo explicaba todo.

.

(Fin flashback)

.

XXXXX

La elfa se asomó por la borda, observando desde el cielo la ciudad. Podía observar como la gran mayoría levantaba sus cabezas para ver la imponente nave.

[-]

-Si. Ve hasta el edificio. Creo que será lo mejor.

[-]

-Jajajaja. No puedes bombardear a quien ataque o mire mal. Tenemos un acuerdo, ¿recuerdas? – sonrió divertida ante la idea de la Perla Negra.

No tardaron mucho para llegar al edificio donde se reunirían los jóvenes demonios. La joven rubia tuvo que admitir que era impresionante. Sin duda el edificio era la hostia. Gigantesco. Bastante bonito arquitectónicamente hablando. Y lujoso… como no.

-Se puede notar incluso desde aquí. – murmuro mientras el barco descendía.

Una vez en el suelo, un par de guardias se le acercaron amenazantes.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? – pregunto toscamente uno.

La joven elfa, sin siquiera mirarlo, le mostro el pase de los mismísimos [Maous].

-¡L-lo lamento señorita! ¡Pase, por favor!

Ambos se hicieron de lado instantáneamente.

XXXXX

Una vez dentro subió a un ascensor de cristal, el cual permitía observar toda la ciudad. Sin duda una hermosura de ciudad. No se podía comparar con una humana en ciertos aspectos. Aunque claro, ella siempre preferiría las ciudades élficas. Ciudades menos tecnológicas y más en unión con la Madre Naturaleza.

Una vez que el ascensor llego al piso indicado, las puertas se abrieron, dejando a la hermosa rubia observar el interior. Siendo sincera, no estaba sorprendida. Es más, ya se lo esperaba.

Cientos de mesas enormes, miles de platos de comida, bebida, cientos de empleados y una cantidad tres veces mayor de invitados.

-"Era de esperarse. Siempre todo a lo grande" – pensó con cansancio.

No le gustaba estar en un lugar con tantísima gente.

Todos demonios, como era de esperarse. Demasiado demonio junto.

Camino en línea recta. A los pocos metros se encontró con unas mesas cortando la entrada, con unos cuantos empleados recibiendo a los invitados.

-Bienvenida joven. ¿Tiene alguna invitación? – le mostro el pase – Bien, espero que disfrute.

Sus expertos y perfectos ojos verdes élficos analizaron el lugar en segundos. La gran mayoría eran los viejos demonios de las Casas sobrevivientes. Vestidos con costosos trajes, con unos modales que daban náuseas y con su típica prepotencia de nobles.

No le agradaba la gente, demonio o no, con ese tipo de personalidad. Podía observar las lujuriosas miradas, tanto de hombres como mujeres, y también miradas que le dan los ricos malcriados a los pobres. Esa que te da ganas de reventarle la cabeza con un bate.

Entonces observo de reojo a Rias y su sequito. Caminaban con mucha desenvoltura, con un aire de grandeza, respeto, estilo únicos. Kiba y Koneko mostraban una dura templanza. Incluso John y Xenovia mostraban buena imagen. Gasper… bueno, podría ir peor. Le divertía la situación del pequeño dhamphir. Si Silvia estuviera allí ya le habría dicho dos cositas.

Con una elegancia y fluidez digna de su propia raza, la joven elfa avanzo por toda la sala hasta ponerse al lado de Rias. Los nobles demonios la observaban de reojo con distintas miradas. Extrañeza, lujuria, envidia….

-Demasiada gente para mi gusto. – comento con una sonrisa.

-¡Profesora Anawiel! – exclamo asombrada Rias al verla – Vaya, no esperaba verte.

-Lo sé. Te esperabas a Issei. Me temo que no ha podido venir.

-¿Tiene que ver con la misión a las minas? – entrecerró los ojos.

-Así es. La misión se volvió un poco más complicada de lo esperado. Pero están bien. Solo necesitan descansar.

-¿Tan complicado fue? Pensaba que sería algo sencillo.

-Luego os lo explicare, cuando estemos en un lugar más privado y sin tanto demonio observándome. – comento con un deje de disgusto.

-¿Podremos ir luego a verle?

-Claro. Están en la mansión.

-¿En Kuoh?

-Nop. Aquí… bueno, en el territorio de Tannin, para ser más específicos.

-Entiendo. Nos ha informado Azazel que estaréis con nosotros para cuando nos explique nuestros entrenamientos.

-Así es. Mañana por la mañana estaremos en el castillo de tu familia.

-Esto será entretenido. – sonrió la pelirroja para luego mirar detrás de la elfa - ¡Sairaorg! - exclamó de golpe.

La rubia se puso a un lado y observo al nombrado por la pelirroja. Se quedó mirando al sorprendentemente alto y robusto joven ahora frente a Rias. Alto y fuerte, pero de rostro joven. No llegaría a los dieciocho. Cabello corto, negro y peinado informalmente. Toda su imagen rebosaba vitalidad y fuerza. Era la viva imagen de un luchador. Ella sabía quién era. El número uno de los demonios jóvenes. El primo de Rias y actual heredero de la Casa Bael. Sairaorg Bael.

-Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez Rias. - sonrió el joven.

Estiro su mano, estrechando la de la pelirroja con cierta intimidad. La de viejos conocidos.

-Cierto, y te he echado de menos todo este tiempo. Me alegra ver que el tiempo te ha tratado bien. - sonrió la pelirroja.

Dejando de ver al dúo, la rubia paso la mirada por el sequito del moreno. Demonios rubios. Una rubia de cabello recogido en una coleta alta, vestida con un traje rojo. Una rubia de cabello ondulado vestida de traje de negocios. Dos tipos enormemente altos, muy corpulentos, uno feo de cojones, el otro cubierto por una capa. Dos rubios más, uno con una armadura pesada y el otro llevaba una armadura ligera con una espada a su espalda. Y otro tío, también rubio.

Estos no le prestaron la más mínima atención, pues tenían sus miradas fijas en su amo.

-Creo que muchos de vosotros no lo conocéis. - explico Rias – Él es Sairaorg, primo por parte de madre.

-Me llamo Sairaorg Bael, el próximo líder de la Casa Bael. - se presentó el joven moreno educadamente.

-La Casa a la que pertenecía el [Gran Rey]. – le explico Kiba a John.

-Esa casa es la más importante del [inframundo], ¿no? – interrogó el albino, a lo que el rubio asintió.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? Estáis un poco lejos de las mesas para los Jóvenes Demonios. – le pregunto Rias a su primo.

-Ah, hemos venido hasta aquí porque ese idiota ya ha llegado.

-¿Idiota? ¿Ya han llegado?

-Agares y Astaroth ya han llegado. Zephyrdol llegó el último. Al segundo de llegar, Zephyrdol y Agares han empezado a discutir.

BOOOOOOOOM

-¡Que ha sido eso! - exclamó Rias sorprendida, observando los portones de madera del salón principal abrirse de golpe.

Tanto las paredes como el suelo se sacudieron con fuerza.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Por esto recomendé no reunirse antes de la reunión! - exclamó Rias avanzando hasta la sala, seguido de Sairaorg, Anawiel y ambos sequitos.

La joven elfa tenía una leve sonrisa. Seguro que si ambos dragones estuvieran allí, ya se habrían unido para repartir muchas hostias.

Abriendo las puertas con autoridad la joven se sorprendió al ver todas las mesas, sillas y ventanas destrozadas, lámparas derribadas, grietas en el suelo y en el techo. La gran mayoría de los presentes, que eran cientos, tirados en el suelo, la mayoría inconsciente.

-Vaya. Esto es sin duda algo interesante. – murmuro la elfa.

Cuatro grupos de demonios permanecían en pie.

Uno estaba en una mesa, la única intacta, en un rincón de la sala, con elegantes demonios sentados a su alrededor, un rubio tomando te tranquilamente. Dos estaban enfrentados entre sí, con todo tipo de armas en mano. Un delgado muro de hielo se desintegraba frente a ellos.

-¡Aléjate de mí, imbécil! - exclamó una joven rubia, con gafas, muy atractiva, con un largo vestido azul, emanando una poderosa aura mágica, rodeada de más demonios.

Frente a ella había un joven de cabello verde, con la cara y los brazos cubiertos de tatuajes con forma de sellos mágicos. Con el pecho descubierto, unos vaqueros negros, con cadenas y colgantes de plata a lo largo de sus piernas.

-Esto Jefa, ¿quiénes son ellos? – curioseó John.

-Seekvaira Agares y Zephyrdol Glaysa-Labolas.

-Ah…

-Seekvaira es junto a Sairaorg Bael, Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri, los miembros de los [Cuatro Novatos]. – le explico Akeno - Ese es el hijo rebelde de los Glaysa-Labolas, lo han desheredado.

-Ahhh. Ahora si entiendo. – se cruzó de brazos mientras asentía.

-¡Zephyrdol, solo tú puedes ser tan imbécil como para querer buscar una pelea en un lugar así! ¡¿Quieres morir?! ¡¿Realmente quieres morir?! ¡Te advierto de que si te mato ni siquiera los de arriba me culparan de nada!

-"Una chica de armas tomar" – pensó divertida la elfa.

-¡Hah! Lo diré de nuevo para que tus sordos oídos puedan escucharme. ¡No, mejor puta barata! ¡Si tu problema es que eres una virgen acomplejada puedo solucionar tu pequeño problema en un dormitorio de un solo empujón! Pero veo que a la onee-sama de los Agares no le gusta estar sola, sin su guardia. ¿Eso es porque no dejas que ningún hombre se te acerque? ¡Arg! ¡La peste que emiten las herederas de los clanes de los [Maou] a virgen es insoportable! ¡Pero soy sumamente considerado! ¡Podemos cambiar la ceremonia por tu desvirgamiento!

-"Madre mía. Que mal esta la juventud demoniaca."

-Este se supone que es un lugar donde debemos esperar hasta que nos llamen. Donde los jóvenes teníamos que reunirnos y relacionarnos. Pero los jóvenes de esta generación están dejando mucho que desear. Pero es lo que pasa cuando reúnes en una misma sala a tantos personajes tan volubles. Pero dudo que los ancianos o los demonios de clase alta se quejen. Pero, pese a todo, no me gustaría tener que verme relacionado con esto. - expresó Sairaorg caminando hacia los herederos, estirando su cuello con unos estiramientos, colocándose entre los dos grupos.

-"Ahora veré un poco del poder de este chico" – su atenta mirada no se despegó de Sairaorg.

-Chicos, observad bien. Ese es nuestro mayor rival en esta sala. Él es el número uno entre los [Cuatro Novatos]. – señaló Rias con seriedad.

Las miradas de todo el sequito Gremory fueron directa al moreno.

-Seekvaira, princesa de la Familia Agares, y Zephyrdol, hijo rebelde de la familia Glaysa-Labolas. Si decidís continuar entonces vuestro oponente seré yo. Escuchadme, sé que es repentino, pero es vuestra última advertencia. Dependiendo de vuestra decisión, de vuestras acciones, me veré obligado a usar mis puños contra vosotros sin misericordia.

-¡Me importa un capullo lo que la estúpida familia Bael me…!

PAM

Un intenso golpe resonó en la sala. Antes de que el chico acabase de hablar, atravesó la sala de lado a lado de un puñetazo del moreno, estrellándose contra la pared.

-Impresionante. - murmuró la elfa – Tiene una fuerza física impresionante, aunque no ha demostrado nada.

-Te he avisado. Esa era tu última advertencia. - siseo Sairaorg.

-¡Maldito bastardo!- exclamaron sus siervos - ¡Maldita casa Bael! - exclamaron furiosos, avanzando hacia el moreno.

-Id tras vuestro dueño. Eso es lo primero que deberíais de hacer. E incluso si blandís vuestras espadas contra mí no ganareis nada. La reunión está por empezar. Deberíais de cuidar de que vuestro amo este bien.

Deteniéndose en seco, los siervos se miraron entre ellos, optando por atender a su [Rey] primero. Al instante Sairaorg se giró hacia la otra [Rey].

-Aún hay tiempo. Retócate el maquillaje. Yo no me presentaría en la reunión luciendo como no mereces.

-… Si, será lo mejor… - intimidada por la presencia del moreno la joven se retiró junto a todo su sequito.

Observando sus alrededores el moreno pasó su atención a sus siervos.

-Avisad a los responsables. El salón esta echo un desastre, así no seré capaz de tomarme un té con Rias.

Dicho y hecho. Sus siervos salieron de la sala en busca de los responsables de esta.

-Eso sin duda ha sido digno de ver. – comento Anawiel, acercándose al moreno con las manos en la espalda.

-No es para tanto. – sonrió el moreno – Así que tú eres la famosa elfa de los Antiguos Elfos y miembro del famoso grupo mercenario. Un honor conocerte. – le extendió la mano.

-El placer el mío. – se la estrecho.

Nada más hacerlo pudo notar la gran fuerza del moreno.

-Si he de serte sincero, no me lo creí cuando me dijeron que habíais sido invitados. Pero, ¿dónde están los demás? – pregunto mirando a todos lados.

-Mi novio y mi hermano se encuentran indispuestos por cierto motivo, por lo que no han podido venir.

-Vaya. Eso es una pena. – dijo con desilusión.

-Pero estamos sin duda agradecidos. Poder ver a esta generación de jóvenes demonios. Parece ser prometedora.

-Bueno, casi casi. – miro de reojo a donde había estado antes el idiota.

-Ovejas negras hay en todos los rebaños.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Cierto! Por cierto, ¿crees que algún día pueda pelear contra él [Dragón del Fuego Dorado] o contra él [Sekiryuutei]? Me gusta pelear contra gente fuerte.

-Quizás algún día. Estoy segura de que no se negaran a un buen combate.

-Entonces lo esperare con ansia.

-Rias. Sairaorg. Profesora Galad

Otra voz en la sala. Los Gremorys, Anawiel y Sairaorg se voltearon, observando a Sona junto a su sequito. Junto a ellos salieron de la sala para permitir que la arreglaran.

-Me esperaba que viniera el grupo de mercenarios entero. Aunque, si he de ser sincera y franca, me alegro que no hayan venido. – declaró Sona con gesto serio.

-Supongo que es normal. Aun debes estar enfadada por el destrozo en el instituto, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-¿A pesar de que evitamos mayores problemas?

-…

-No puedes estar resentida toda tu vida. Eso no es bueno para la salud y la belleza. – comento con gracia.

Varios minutos después volvieron a abrirse las puertas.

-Chicos, la reunión está por empezar. - girándose, observando a uno de los demonios organizadores llamar a los [Reyes] de los [Cuatro Novatos] - Recordad, nada de peleas, comportaos. El evento quedará registrado, mi padre lo vera todo.

-Estos son los asientos para los Gremory. - anuncio uno de los sirvientes señalando con la mano abierta una zona de una mesa circular, enorme, en donde los Agares ya estaban sentados, y los Sitri y los Bael se iban sentando.

-Yo en el centro. Akeno a mi lado. John y Kiba a las bandas. Koneko y Xenovia junto a ellos. Gasper, junto a John. - ordeno la pelirroja.

-Siiii.

Los siervos obedecieron al instante, colocándose en línea, con John y Kiba sentados junto a alguno de los siervos de otras casas.

-Bien, yo he de irme. – dijo la elfa, caminando hacia otra sala.

-¿A dónde vas, profe? – curioseó John.

-Dado que no soy uno de los jóvenes demonios, y tampoco pertenezco a ningún sequito, los [Maous] nos ofrecieron ver esto desde otro ángulo. Pero estoy segura de que podréis verme. Espero que os comportéis. No estaremos en la escuela, pero seguir siendo mis alumnos. – sonrió mientras movía su mano a forma de despedida.

-Nos vemos, profesor. – se despidieron los Gremory y Sitri.

XXXXX

Anawiel paseaba tranquilamente por el pasillo que la llevaría hasta la zona donde vería la tan famosa y esperada reunión de la prometedora próxima generación de demonios. Entonces vio a la [Maou] Leviathan, la cual vestía con ropas formales y la esperaba sonriente.

-¿[Maou] Serafall?

-Hola hola. – saludo alegremente la morena, apartándose de la puerta – Me da gusto volver a verte. No nos veíamos desde la reunión en Kuoh. Y, por cierto, ¡puedes llamarse solo Serafall!

-Ok. Cierto. Fue una tarde bastante ajetreada. – le devolvió la sonrisa - ¿Y por qué estás aquí? Pensaba que ya estarías en tu asiento de [Maou].

-Te estaba esperando.

-¿A mí? ¿Para qué?

-Para llevarte a tu asiento. ¡Me hace ilusión! ¡No siempre se puede estar junto a un Antiguo Elfo!

-Sabes que no tengo ni veinticinco, ¿verdad?

-Eso no importa. Perteneces a esa raza. ¡Eso me es suficiente!

-…

-¡Ven ven! ¡Acompáñame! ¡Ya casi está a punto de empezar!

La [Maou] abrió la puerta, dejando pasar al castaño. Lo primero que vio fue cuatro tronos. En cada uno de ellos estaba sentado un [Maou], a excepción de Serafall.

-Si os parece dejamos las presentaciones para luego. – comento Sirzechs al ver que Ajuka iba a saludar – Esto está a punto de empezar. Anawiel, me alegra mucho verte. Supongo que la ausencia de David e Issei tendrá su motivo. En fin, tu asiento es ese de ahí. – señalo hacia una pequeña mesa que tenía tres asientos, asientos que tenían pinta de ser de lo más cómodos… y muy caros. Estaba situado entre la tercera planta donde estaban los cuatro [Maous] y la segunda planta, donde estaban los demonios de los 72 pilares sobrevivientes – Al pensar que vendríais los tres ordene esto, pero no pasa nada. Desde ahí podrás observar todo sin problema alguno. Tienes algo de comida y bebida, por si te parece.

-Muchas gracias. – agradeció educadamente.

Dejando a la [Maou] Leviathan ir hasta su asiento, la rubia fue al suyo. Se sentía bastante incomoda ante tanto lujo. En las mansiones no tenían tanto. Eran como casas normales. Si Vivian en mansiones era porque pensaban en el futuro. Hacía falta que fueran así de grandes. No era por otro motivo. Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos, se sentó y observo. Podía ver casi todo, quitando a los demonios que tenía justo debajo. Su asiento estaba en el lateral, por lo que simplemente girando un poco los ojos podría observar a los jóvenes demonios y a los [Maous].

Era una ostentosa sala con unas plataformas por pisos, en los dos primeros pisos había mesas con demonios de obvia alta cuna, presumiblemente en la segunda planta todos los presentes formaban parte de las Casas supervivientes de las 72 originarias. Los jóvenes demonios estaban un piso por debajo del primer piso de nobles demonios.

En la tercera y última es donde estaban los más importantes demonios.

Tal y como Issei había observado antes, cuatro tronos y cuatro [Maous] en ellos. Sirzechs, el más poderoso e influyente de los [Maou]. Serafall, una [Maou] con su propia serie. Ajuka Beelzebub, el friki de la tecnología. Un [Maou] de temer por su interesante poder. Por último y no por ello menos importante el casi siempre dormido Falbium Asmodeus.

Tanto el aura como el poder de los actuales [Maous] se podían percibir a cierta distancia, tanto su presencia como la autoridad que imponían era impresionante. Poco o nada tenían que envidiarles a los gobernantes más veteranos.

Por otra parte, la gran mayoría de los demonios de los 72 pilares sobrevivientes parecían típicos burgueses de edades más viejas. Casi los mismos que había observado antes en la sala. Sangres puras que tenían el pensamiento humano de la Edad Media. Pero parecía ser que poco a poco la cosa iba cambiando. Y los jóvenes demonios estarían a cargo de ello.

Por regla general, cuando un siervo o subordinado, ha de presentarse ante la realeza se establecen una serie de elementos para la ocasión. Con el fin de intimidar, provocar y recordarle al siervo cuál es su lugar en la jerarquía, los superiores suelen ponerse sobre el nivel visual del inferior. Quien manda mira hacia abajo, quien obedece hacia arriba. Eso suele ser así en prácticamente todo el mundo. Otra cosa es que el siervo no se intimidara ni por un momento, pero muy pocas veces se ha dado ese caso.

Ese pensamiento era sin duda anticuado. La civilización occidental humana había perdido, para suerte de muchos, ese tipo de acciones. Mentiría si dijera que el mundo es igualitario, pero es cierto que ahora no se "humillaba" de esa manera. Solo en países con dictaduras se realizan ese tipo de acciones. Aunque siempre está la excepción a la regla.

Nunca jamás en su raza se había hecho algo parecido. En todo caso los reyes elfos se habían elevado un poco más que sus súbditos, pero era para momentos muy puntualizados.

Podía observar como algunos siervos de los jóvenes demonios parecían tener problemas con eso. Y lo entendía. Antes eran humanos que no estaban para nada acostumbrados a este traro. Ahora se les hacía demasiado complicado.

Colocados en fila tras su [Rey], los siervos esperaron en silencio a que sus dueños moviesen ficha. Concienzudamente planeado, los jóvenes demonios dieron un paso al frente al unísono, empezando a pleno derecho, su ceremonia de graduación.

-Es bueno que os hayáis reunido. Nos gustaría ver las caras de aquellos que cargan con la responsabilidad de ser la nueva generación de demonios. – habló uno de los ancianos, a un piso por debajo de los [Maou] – Esta es una reunión que mantendremos de manera periódica, a fin de evaluar y seguir vuestro crecimiento. Evaluar asimismo, vuestro comportamiento.

-Como por ejemplo, la pelea que habéis tenido afuera hace no mucho tiempo. - intervino otro demonio con bigote.

-Ahhh…- murmuro Sirzechs Lucifer, apoyando su rostro en un puño, observando a los presentes con una sincera sonrisa – La nueva generación de demonios. Ustedes seis son los demonios de más alto grado, portadores de un talento único al cual no se le puede reprochar nada. No obstante, ese debe de ser un talento a pulir, por ello, a fin de lograr dicho objetivo quiero que compitáis entre vosotros antes de vuestro debut con el fin de que estéis preparados para vuestro gran momento.

-¿Eventualmente se nos enviará a luchar contra la [Brigada del Caos]? - preguntó Sairaorg

-Nunca se sabe. - respondió el pelirrojo – Pero, si es posible, no me gustaría enviar a los jóvenes demonios para combatirlos.

-¿Por qué? Aunque seamos jóvenes cargamos con la responsabilidad de ser demonios. Si solo recibimos la sobreprotección de nuestros antepasados a nuestra edad sin ponernos a prueba… - el moreno no parecía entender la respuesta del pelirrojo.

-Sairaorg. Reconozco tu valentía. No obstante eres demasiado temerario. Por encima de todo me gustaría evitar tener que enviaros a la batalla, a aquellos que estáis por crecer. Aparte de que sería una gran pérdida para las futuras generaciones el perder a sus individuos más talentosos. Quiero que lo entiendas. Nos sois más preciados de lo que os pensáis. Por eso quiero que viváis, que aprendáis paso a paso.

-Pero…

-La [Brigada del Caos] es una organización muy peligrosa, si llegado el momento hemos de enfrentarnos a ellos se hará, y si para entonces creemos que estáis lo suficientemente preparados, se os llamará a filas. Incluso el grupo de nuestra invitada… - miro de reojo a la rubia – … ha tenido problemas con la [Brigada], y os puedo asegurar que su grupo no es para nada débil. Mientras tanto queremos que os centréis en vuestros propios asuntos, que no son pocos ni menos importantes. ¿Me has entendido Sairaorg? - preguntó el pelirrojo afablemente.

-Entiendo. – respondió con un rostro insatisfecho.

Desde entonces para más adelante la charla siguió y siguió durante un buen y largo rato. Anawiel se mantuvo perdido en sus pensamientos luego de la pregunta de Sairaorg. Ya se habían enfrentado contra la [Brigada]. No contaba con la vez que los enfrento en la reunión de las [Tres Facciones], pero si era verdad se había encontrado más de una vez con miembros de la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous] en varias misiones. Eran tipos muy problemáticos.

Entonces, la voz de Sirzechs lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Por ultimo me gustaría escuchar cuales son vuestros sueños. Cuales son vuestras metas, objetivos de cara al futuro que os espera.

-¡Quiero ser un [Maou]!- exclamó Sairaorg orgulloso.

 _[Ohhh]_

Anawiel lo observo con una media sonrisa. Ese chico tenía claras sus metas.

-Nunca antes un demonio de la Casa del Gran Rey ha sido un [Maou]. - recordó uno de los demonios nobles.

-¡Cuando la sociedad demoníaca sienta que no haya más remedio que el que yo sea el [Maou], lo seré! - exclamó aún más convencido.

La sonrisa de Anawiel se hizo más grande. No le importaban los límites que la sociedad demoniaca tuviera en ese momento. Era su sueño y lo cumpliría. Sin duda iba a ser alguien muy grande en el futuro.

-¡Mi objetivo es ser vivir como la próxima matriarca de la Casa Gremory y ganar en cada [Rating Game] en el que participe! – exclamo Rias.

La elfa reprimió una risilla tapándose la boca con una mano, pero eso no pasó desapercibido por los [Maous].

-¿Tienes algo que decir? – pregunto divertido Sirzechs.

-¿Puedo?

-Por supuesto. Eres su profesora. Si te parece bien añadir o corregir algo…

-… - la elfa miro al pelirrojo para luego fijar su vista en Rias, la cual esperaba paciente – Antes que nada, no me rio de tu sueño, Rias, pero he de admitir que me ha parecido curioso. El motivo que mi descortesía ha sido tu primer objetivo. Por lo que tengo entendido, prácticamente ya eres la próxima heredera de tu Casa, por encima del hijo del [Maou] Lucifer. Creo que tu primer objetivo está prácticamente cumplido. En cuanto al segundo, a mi parecer está más que aceptable. Convertirte en la campeona de los [Rating Game]. Tengo entendido que eso es casi imposible. – termino mirando a los [Maou].

-Tienes razón ahí. Los primero puestos son casi inamovibles. – comento Sirzechs.

Rias sonrió levemente.

-Tiene razón, profesora. Entonces lo tengo decidido. ¡Me convertiré en la futura campeona de los [Rating Game]! ¡Ganare todos los partidos y superare al [Emperador] Belial!

Hubo exclamaciones de asombro por parte de los nobles demonios. Ese objetivo era prácticamente tan difícil como el querer convertirse en un [Maou].

Luego de Rias, los demás también dijeron sus metas y sueños. Algunos aceptables, otros daban pena y otros eran asombrosos. Este último fue el sueño de Sona Sitri.

-Yo quiero construir una escuela en el [Inframundo], una escuela para preparar a los alumnos de cara a los [Rating Game]. - expuso la morena alto y claro, sin titubear.

-Si hablamos de enseñanzas de cara a los [Rating Game], ¿no hay una ya? - preguntó un demonio de clase alta.

Suspirando levemente la morena reunió valor y hablo alto y claro de nuevo.

-La escuela de la que habla es una en la que solo está permitido el acceso a demonios de alta cuna y a aquellos con un rango privilegiado. La escuela que yo quiero construir no le cerrará las puertas a nadie, principalmente enseñaré a demonios de baja cuna y a demonios reencarnados sin ningún tipo de discriminación.

Issei sonrió la mar de contento. Le gustaba mucho el sueño de Sona. Le agradaba enormemente. Serafall asentía muy sonriente ante las palabras de su hermana menor. Pero parecía ser que a los demonios de alta cuna no les gustó la idea, pues se echaron a reír como idiotas.

-¡Jajajajajajajaja!

La sala entera resonó con cientos de risas. Cientos de demonios se reían con las palabras de la heredera Sitri. Cientos de demonios se reían de Sona Sitri.

Sin apenas reaccionar, la morena no dijo, no se movió, no reacciono, simplemente esperó a que acabasen de reírse.

-¡Eso es imposible!

-¡Que comentario tan gracioso!

-¡Ya veo! ¡Así que esta es la chica soñadora de la próxima generación!

-¡Es tan bueno ser joven! No obstante, para la joven heredera de la Casa Sitri el tener semejante sueño… ¡debemos de dar gracias de que lo haya comunicado aquí, antes de su debut!

-…- mirando a la morena de gafas resistir el intenso abucheo, Anawiel se sintió orgullosa de ella. Pero, aun así, siendo demonio o no, siendo Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil o no, estando o no en el instituto, la elfa no iba a permitir que se burlaran de uno de sus estudiantes – Perdonen, señores [Maous], pero pensé que esta era la sala donde se reunían los más importantes del [Inframundo] demoniaco. – comentó burlón en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos.

-Y así es. - dijo Sirzechs sonriente.

Tenía el presentimiento de que se iba a armar. Por lo que sabía de su raza y por lo que sabía de ella, no iba a quedarse cayada. Además, en parte daba gracias a que no estuvieran los dragones, o estaba seguro de que la cosa seria aún más animada.

-Pues que decepción. Yo aquí solo veo a un grupo de idiotas ignorantes mentes cerradas y retrasadas socialmente hablando. – comento con gran disgusto mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla, negando con la cabeza.

Tanto Rias como Sona como prácticamente todos los jóvenes demonios, observaban asombrados como la elfa acababa de llamar idiotas a los nobles y milenarios demonios.

-¡!

-¡¿Qué has dicho mujer?! - exclamó uno de los demonios.

-¿Acaso estas sordo y no me has oído? – ahora su tono era de decepción y miro con aburrimiento – Yo aquí solo veo a cientos de adultos riéndose públicamente de una adolescente que intenta cambiar con todas sus fuerzas los serios problemas sociales que tienen. Una adolescente que se ha percatado que todos ustedes tienen un serio problema tanto social como militar entre sus propios sequitos. Una adolescente que ha tenido los cojones para intentar cambiarlo. Tiene que joder que una niña tenga más cojones que demonios de miles de años. Además, como su profesora, no puedo dejar que la humillen estando YO delante.

-¡Como te atreves! - rugió uno de los hombres.

-¡No tienes derecho a decirnos nada! – exclamo furioso otro.

-Además, ¿de dónde pensáis que han llegado la mayoría de los demonios de la [Brigada]? Además de los que quedaron de vuestra antigua guerra civil, muchos de ellos son humanos reencarnados o demonios de [Clase Baja] que no soportaban más. Los tiempos cambian. Si seguís reencarnando humanos y seguís tratándolos así, solo conseguiréis que haya una gran revuelta. Los humanos se adaptan y evolucionan rápidamente. Pero, en estos tiempos, la sociedad humana ha avanzado mucho. Ahora ya no se dejan humillar, como lo hacéis vosotros. Ellos pelearan cuando lleguen a su límite. En cambio, vuestra sociedad, sigue estancada en lo que para ellos sería la Edad Media, o como mucho el Siglo XVIII. Al final, el toro os pillara y os clavara los cuernos.

Los demonios nobles iban a volver a reclamarle, pero Sona hablo.

-Mis intenciones son firmes. - exclamó dando un paso al frente, agradeciendo en silencio la ayuda de la elfa – Estoy hablando en serio.

-Señorita Sona Sitri… - intervino un anciano, con tono frio – Los demonios de [Clase Baja] y los demonios reencarnados trabajan para sus dueños, demonios de [Clase Alta], y estos solo son escogidos por sus aptitudes individuales. ¿No haría, acaso, el construir semejante institución, dejar en mal lugar a las antiguas familias que valoran el orgullo, el honor y la tradición? No importa cuánto hable la gente del cambio que ha sufrido la sociedad. - mirando a la rubia con ira contenida – Cambiar puede ser positivo o negativo. Algo como entrenar a los demonios de [Clase Baja] es algo que no le incumbe.

-¿Por qué despreciáis tanto el sueño de la Presidenta… de mi señora Sona? ¿Por qué dais por hecho que no se puede realizar? ¡Estamos hablando en serio! - exclamó Saji.

-Ándate con cuidado, demonio reencarnado. Señorita Sitri, tu siervo no ha sido debidamente adiestrado. - señaló otro de los demonios.

-A esto me refiero. ¿Solo os metéis con los débiles? ¿Acaso no tenéis valor para meteros con alguien de vuestro tamaño? - preguntó Anawiel mirando al demonio con sus ojos serios.

-¡Maldita elfa! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para darnos sermones?!

-Repito mi argumento. La nueva generación superara a la previa. La sangre nueva tiene más potencial que en la actual. Quizás deberíais de dar gracias de que algo con tanto talento quiera acabar con un problema con el que lleváis miles de años a vuestras espaldas. Quizás, de ese modo, en el futuro que acabéis muriendo por vuestros siervos ex humanos.

-Ya basta. – le pidió Sirzechs amablemente – Creo que les ha llegado tu mensaje.

Al instante todos los miembros de la sala se callaron, se acabaron todos los ruidos. La rubia se mantuvo cayada, aun con sus ojos serios, pero sin perder su elegancia y firmeza.

Por su parte, los jóvenes estudiantes la observaban con gratitud.

-… mi señor [Maou] Lucifer, le pido disculpas. Hablare con mi sirviente luego.

-¡Presidenta! - exclamó Saji - ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Toda esta gente de ha reído de tu… de nuestro sueño! ¡¿Por qué no dices nada?!

-¡Saji, estate en silencio! Este no es un lugar donde puedas actuar de esa manera. Simplemente he mencionado cual es mi objetivo, nada más. - dijo la morena en silencio.

-En este caso… - Serafall tomo la palabra - Si mi Sona gana maravillosamente bien en los juegos no dudareis de su capacidad… ¿cierto? Vosotros siempre medís la capacidad por los resultados en los juegos, ¿verdad? – pregunto mirando a los demonios nobles - ¡Pse! ¡Vosotros, viejos, os habéis confabulado para atormentar a mi Sona! ¡Incluso yo tengo mis limites… no pienso soportar más esto! ¡Si abusáis más de ella yo os atormentare a vosotros! - exclamó la morena con los ojos llorosos, enfadada.

Eso sin duda asombro a todos. Los demonios no sabían cómo reaccionar. Anawiel observaba divertido y alegre a Serafall.

-Muy bien. Creo que ya va siendo hora de aparcar este tema y pasar al que realmente nos concierne… que es el juego de estos jóvenes. – hablo Sirzechs. Mirando a los demonios frente a ellos el pelirrojo volvió a hablar – Rias, Sona, ¿no os gustaría enfrentaros?

-¡!

Tanto la morena como la pelirroja se miraron en silencio, perplejas.

-Originalmente había planeado algún juego para Rias en los próximos días. Azazel ha reunido a amantes de los [Rating Game] de todo el globo. Me servirá como excusa para darles un juego de demostración antes de vuestros debut. Si, hagámoslo así, tendremos un juego entre Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri.

Cruzándose de brazos, sonriendo segura, rebosante de confianza, la morena Sitri se giró hacia Rias.

-Puede que no sea un duelo oficial, pero parece obra del destino que mi primer rival seas tú, Rias.

-Si vamos a competir entre nosotras. Déjame decirte que no pienso perder, Sona. - respondió Rias a la altura.

-El Club de Investigación de lo Oculto contra el Consejo Estudiantil. - murmuro John – Esto va a estar muy bien. – sonrió alegre.

-¡Un duelo entre Rias y Sona! ¡Esto se pone interesante! - exclamó Serafall emocionada.

-La fecha del duelo será la del veinte de Agosto en el calendario humano. Podéis administrar vuestro tiempo a placer. Se os enviaran los detalles en breve.

Con esas palabras del pelirrojo se dio por acabada la ceremonia.

-Ufff. Os juro que, después de ver lo de la Presidenta, tenía miedo de que criticaran a la Jefa por mi orientación sexual. La profe tiene razón. Están muy anticuados. – le susurro a Kiba.

-Por suerte parece que ese tema no tuvo su importancia. – susurro el rubio.

-¡Pues que me quiten lo bailao! – exclamo, tapándose la boca al instante – Perdón.

XXXXX

Una vez que la sala quedo desierta, los [Maous] Lucifer y Leviathan se reunieron a solas con la rubia.

-¿En serio crees eso? Me refiero a lo de una revolución. – le dijo Sirzechs.

-Con todo respeto, Sirzechs, creo que tengo razón. Puede que los humanos de hace doscientos años o más se adaptaran a este sistema de amo-siervo. El problema son los humanos actuales. Sus ideales son muy distintos. Y lo peor para esos viejos nobles es que muchos de esos humanos son poseedores de [Sacred Gear]. Si consiguieran dominar sus poderes e iniciasen una revuelta, tenga por seguro de que habrá muchas víctimas por parte de los nobles demonios.

-… creo que tienes razón.

-La tiene. – hablo Serafall – Muchos de esos humanos fueron reencarnados en contra de su voluntad. Tengo entendido que hay miembros de la [Facción de Antiguos Maous] infiltrados que están intentando que hayan revueltas. Posiblemente tengamos alguna dentro de poco.

-Y hay algo peor. – volvió a hablar la rubia – Hay otra [Facción] que aún no se ha dado a conocer, pero tengo información sobre ella. Es una [Facción] compuesta por humanos portadores de [Sacred Gear] con ideologías extremistas. Esos humanos están estudiando la forma de llegar al [Balance Breaker]. Si lo consiguen y pasan esa información a los humanos reencarnados en demonios… eso solo supondría grandes problemas. Un humano con [Sacred Gear] es peligroso… pero un humano reencarnado en demonio contra su voluntad con un [Balance Breaker] es aún más peligroso. Los humanos no son débiles. Ese es el problema que tienen todas las [Facciones]… y esa es su mayor debilidad. Subestimar a la Humanidad.

Ambos [Maous] se quedaron cayados, pensando en las palabras de la elfa. Si tenía razón, entonces tenían un muy serio problema entre manos.

-Por cierto, ¿puedo saber que paso en vuestro viaje a donde los Antiguos Enanos? – pregunto curioso Sirzechs.

-Bueno… respecto a ese tema… - la elfa se puso a contarle su misión con bastante lujo de detalles – Y eso fue todo.

-¿Un Balrog? – indagó asombrada Serafall – Increíble. Leí sobre ello en los antiguos libros, pero no pensaba que aun existieran. ¿Era poderoso?

-Hay seres muy antiguos que siguen durmiendo, Serafall. La cosa es encontrarlos… o mejor no hacerlo. Para derrotarlo tuvieron que usar casi todo su poder. Destruyeron gran parte de las montañas, aunque no destruyeron Khazad-dûm… de milagro. No me imagino como se hubieran puesto.

-Entiendo. No hay mejor escusa que esa. No dejan de sorprenderme. Entonces, ¿volverán a comerciar con el mundo? – pregunto esta vez Sirzechs.

-No lo sé. Aún no han reconquistado Khazad-dûm al completo. Supongo que habrá que esperar.


	26. Entrenamiento veraniego - parte 01

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 25:

 **ENTRENAMIENTO VERANIEGO – PARTE 01**

* * *

Anawiel se encontraba frente a la nave [Skíðblaðnir] El Impávido, esperando la salida del sequito Gremory. Su corta reunión con Serafall y Sirzechs había acabado. Ambos ya habían sido avisados, así que no tenía nada más que añadir. Por otra parte, Rias le había pedido que los llevara hasta la mansión donde ambos dragones se encontraban descansando.

El lugar, al estar en el territorio de los dragones, podría ser peligroso si iban solos, a pesar de que Tannin estuviera allí. No paso mucho para ver esa reconocible caballera carmesí.

La pelirroja, junto a su sequito, camino tranquilamente hacia la elfa. Desviando levemente la vista pudo observar al sequito de Sona Sitri alejarse rápidamente, seguramente intentando escapar de Serafall.

Por ultimo sonrió levemente al ver a cierta chica rubia con dos coletas en forma de taladros, acercarse a la pelirroja, haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Anawiel. – saludo Rias.

-Ya era hora. Impávido, ya puedes subirnos.

[-]

Apareciendo un círculo mágico debajo del grupo, estos desaparecieron en un flash negro para después aparecer en la cubierta de la poderosa nave.

-Vaya. Es impresionante. – Susurro John – Me siento como en la peli Star Wars.

-Sin duda. Uno de los dos poderosos [Skíðblaðnir]. Uno se siente poderoso al estar en esta nave. – admitió Kiba.

-Bueno, el viaje nos llevara un ratito. Podéis hacer turismo, si queréis. – advirtió Anawiel mientras ascendía por las escaleras hasta llegar al timón.

Durante el viaje entre la capital de los demonios y las mansiones de los dragones, los miembros de sequito hicieron distintas actividades. John y Xenovia se dedicaron a explorar la nave, evitando el camarote principal. Kiba y Gasper contemplaron las vistas que él [Skíðblaðnir] les ofrecía. Las demás, Rias, Akeno y Ravel, se dedicaron a charlar con la elfa.

-Por cierto Ravel, ¿dónde estabas? Me extraño no verte junto a tus compañeros. – preguntó a la rubia menor.

-Ah… eso…. Debido al entrenamiento con mi abuela, me ha sido imposible asistir en un principio. No quería aparecer con mala apariencia. Lo lamento, Jefa. – se disculpó con su ama.

-Tranquila. Tu abuela tendrá sus razones para haber hecho eso. No tienes que disculparte. No soy quien para contradecir sus deseos.

-Gracias, Jefa.

-Por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo, Azazel nos iba a explicar en qué va a consistir nuestros entrenamientos. ¿No ibais a ser vosotros? – pregunto Xenovia observando los paneles de los cañones.

-Así es. Azazel es alguien que tiene miles de años de vida y experiencia. Nosotros, más que entrenaros, os acompañaremos en vuestros entrenamientos. Además, en caso de las [Sacred Gear], ¿quién mejor que él para aconsejarnos? – le respondió la elfa.

-… cierto.

* * *

 _ **Mansiones**_

Durante el viaje hacia las moradas de ambos dragones, el grupo atravesó el territorio de Tannin. Ninguno había entrado nunca allí. Es más, pocos son los demonios o ángeles caídos que se hayan atrevido a entrar en dicho territorio. Mientras la nave voladora asgardiana atravesaba los cielos, los demonios podían observar asombrados la gran cantidad de dragones que había allí. Dragones de distintos tamaños y colores. La mayoría los ignoraba ya que reconocían dicha nave. Por su parte, los cachorros o pequeñas larvas se acercaban juguetonas a la nave.

[Guargh]

Gruñían los pequeños dragones.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? – curioseó Kiba.

-Ah, esto. Lo mejor será que os agarréis bien fuerte. La cosa se va a poner muy movidita. – sonrió la elfa mientras se agarraba con fuerza a la proa de la nave.

Imitando a la elfa, los demonios se agarraron a distintas partes de la cubierta.

-Bien, Impávido… ¡ale!

[-]

-¡¿Pero qué demonioooooooooooooooooooooos?!

De un momento a otro, el [Skíðblaðnir] aumento su velocidad enormemente, provocando que los pobres demonios casi se cayeran por la borda. La rubia solo se rio al ver a los pequeños dragoncitos volar junto a la nave mientras rugía divertidos.

Subiendo, bajando, haciendo piruetas…. La carrera entre [Skíðblaðnir] y dragoncitos estaba igualada, hasta que llegaron a su objetivo, por lo que él [Skíðblaðnir] bajo su velocidad, provocando que los dragoncitos gruñeran decepcionados.

-Venga venga niños, se acabó el juego. – sonrieron la elfa, por lo que los dragoncitos rugieron para después volver a volar raudamente de vuelva a su zona inicial.

-Oh… mierda… creo que… voy a… ¡buaj!

El pobre albino echo la pota saliendo por una escotilla secundaria. Pobre del dragón que estuviera debajo. Pero no solo él. Todos los Gremorys tenían las caras blancas y parecían estar de lo más mareados.

-Ahhh. Sienta bien echarse una carrera de vez en cuando. – comento sonriente la elfa para después mirarlos – Ha estado bien, ¿no?

-…

-Oh vamos. Vosotros también tenéis alas. ¿Cómo podéis marearos?

No podía ocultar su diversión al ver a los demonios.

-Yo nunca he volado. – le informo John para volver a potar.

-No estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de vuelo ni velocidades – dijo Kiba, soltándose del agarre con el cuerpo entero temblando.

-Eso ha sido muy intenso. – susurro Xenovia, intentando aguantar echar lo comido.

-Ara ara. No creo repetirlo en un corto plazo de tiempo. – sonrió Akeno, que tenía hasta las uñas clavadas en uno de los asientos.

-¿Ravel? – Rias, tambaleante, se acercó hasta su [Alfil], la cual estaba tumbada en el suelo junto a Gasper – Vaya. Se han mareado y han caído inconscientes.

-Vaya. Que blanditos. – se burló Anawiel – Entonces los dejaremos aquí. Prácticamente ya hemos llegado.

Asomándose por la borda, la rubia observo ambas mansiones situadas junto al enorme lago. Ryuuteimaru se encontraba al lado de la mansión Hyodo.

[-]

-Hola Ryu. ¿Aún están dormidos?

[-]

-Vaya. Y yo que traigo visita.

La nave aterrizo, permitiendo a los demonios bajar con tranquilidad.

-¡Tierra! ¡Oh, mí amada tierra! ¡No pienso volver a abandonarte! – exclamaba John mientras abrazaba y besaba el suelo.

Menos mal que era hierva.

Koneko se apoyó en sus manos y piernas, dejando caer su cabeza, intentando mantenerla clara.

Los demás, ya recuperados, excepto ambos mareados, caminaron junto a la elfa adentro de la mansión Draconis.

-¿Dos mansiones? ¿La otra es de reserva? – interrogó Xenovia observando la otra mansión.

Prácticamente eran iguales por fuera, y por dentro tampoco cambiaban demasiado.

-Una es la de David y la otra de Ise.

-¿Y eso?

-Para el futuro.

-… no entiendo.

-Para cuando tengan hijos. – le explico John, que se había levantado rápidamente y corrió para alcanzarlos – Creo que es lo más lógico, ¿no? Son dragones con varias mujeres. Obviamente su descendencia será grande.

-Ah. No había pensado en ello.

-Hija, tu no piensas, que es otra cosa.

La peli azul lo miro con un tic en el ojo mientras el albino sonrió de lo más alegre.

Entonces entraron en la mansión Draconis. Lo primero que vieron los Gremory fue la sala principal. Una amplísima sala decorada con distintos muebles y una gran chimenea. Había dos grandes ventanales, los cuales se encontraban al lado de la puerta, por lo que permitían que la luz iluminara el interior.

Anawiel avanzo a través de la sala hasta atravesar un gran arco en la pared izquierda que conducía al salón-cocina-comedor.

Tal y como pensaban, dicha sala estaba compuesta por muebles de las tres habitaciones. Una gran cocina con varias campanas y ventanas, para evitar que el olor inundara todo el lugar. Junto a la cocina había una gigantesca mesa, en la cual podrían caber perfectamente cincuenta personas. Un poco alejada de dicha mesa estaba lo que sería el salón. Un gran espacio lleno de sofás y sillones de aspecto muy cómodo. Tenía un proyector, el cual apuntaba a una blanca y lisa pared. También había un mueble repleto de todo tipo de consolas.

Al pequeño Gasper le brillaron los ojos al ver tanta consola junta.

En dos sofás, en posiciones de lo más extrañas e incomodas, se encontraban ambos dragones. Issei estaba con los pies apoyados en el respaldo y la cabeza hacia abajo, cayendo. Los brazos estaban extendidos, a punto de caerse y unirse a su cabeza colgante. Roncaba con fuerza y tenía una pequeña baba bajando cerca de su ojo derecho. David se encontraba exactamente igual, solo que Issei estaba "acostado" de espalda mientras que David estaba "acostado" de pecho.

Los demonios se preguntaban cómo cojones podían dormir en dichas posturas sin que les acabara doliendo el cuerpo por ello.

Pero, lo más gracioso sin duda alguna, eran los extraños y divertidos dibujos que alguna de las Draconis les habían pintado… entiéndase Raynare y Cristina.

Anawiel se encontraba un poco avergonzada por ambos. Al menos llevaban pantalones cortos. Mejor eso que ir en calzones… o en pelotas.

-Están durmiendo. – comento John.

-No, ¿en serio? No lo había notado. – comento sarcástica la elfa mientras se acercaba a ambos dragones, usando magia para borrarles lo pintado en rostro y cuerpo – Sera mejor que los despierte.

-Ara ara, ¿te importa si despierto a Ise? – pregunto Akeno con un brillo maligno en los ojos.

La elfa simplemente se encogió de hombros. Esta observo al castaño mayor. No es que tuviera culpa. Lo hacía de forma inconsciente cuando dormía solo. Pero aun así…. Se acercó al respaldo del sofá y empezó a acariciarle la planta de los pies.

El dragon los retiro de forma inconsciente, pues le producía cosquillas. Al hacer ese movimiento, perdió el perfecto equilibrio que tenía su cuerpo, por lo que….

PAM

Cayó de cara contra el suelo.

-¡Arg! ¡Me cago en to! ¡¿Quién cojones me ha despertado?! – exclamo, levantándose enfadado – Joder como me duele el cuerpo. – se quejó, estirando los músculos.

-Es tu culpa por dormir en extrañas posiciones. – Sonrió Anawiel – Además, tenemos visita.

El castaño desvió su vista a los demonios para luego mirar a su novia.

-¿Y? Mientras no me despierten me importa un soberano pepino. Ahora, si no te importa, me voy a dormir.

Y se tumbó en el sofá de nuevo. La elfa solo suspiro, dejándolo hacer.

-¿No vas a despertarlo? – inquirió Rias, que se encontraba sujetando a Akeno del brazo para evitar que se acercara al castaño menor durmiente.

-No. No servirá de nada. Se volverá a dormir en cualquier momento.

-¿Y por qué no le obligas? Enderézalo. – comentó como si pareciera lo más obvio.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que es imposible domar a un dragón? Intenta ponerle una cuerda, que la romperá y seguirá a lo suyo. Eso solo es una pérdida de tiempo. Lo mejor es acostumbrarse a su forma de ser y ya está.

-… - la pelirroja se llevó una mano a la barbilla, en pose pensativa, olvidándose de su [Reina] – Esto parece que será muy complicado. – murmuro.

-Esto Jefa. – la llamo John.

-¿Si?

El albino solo le indico con el índice. Rias siguió la dirección para observar a Akeno. Al instante tuvo un tic en el ojo mientras un aura asesina crecía a su alrededor. Los Gremory, queriendo no verse envueltos, se dedicaron a seguir a Anawiel en una visita turística por la mansión.

-Akeno. – mascullo Rias.

La morena Gremory había tumbado a Issei en el sofá, tumbándose encima de él, besando y lamiendo su cuerpo desnudo.

-Ara ara. ¿Ocurre algo Rias? – sonrió de forma inocente mientras se desabrochaba la camisa, dejando sus pechos con sostén al aire, abrazando de nuevo al dragón.

-A-le-ja-te de I-se.

-¿Y por qué debería? No es de tu propiedad, por lo que yo también puedo tocarlo y usarlo, ¿no? – sonrió desafiante mientras le lamia el cuello y le morada el lóbulo, estremeciendo al durmiente dragón.

-Te lo estoy advirtiendo, Akeno. Aléjate. – le ordeno en modo ultimátum.

-¿O qué? – la morena se incorporó, sentándose sobre la cintura del castaño, envolviendo sus manos en rayos.

Ambas se miraron desafiantes mientras la tensión del aura empezaba a hacerse pesada. Pequeños rayos salían de ambos ojos, colisionando. Estaban a punto de armar un buen follón.

-Como no paréis os mato. – advirtió David en un susurro, llamando la atención de ambas féminas – Si queréis, id y violadlo en su habitación, pero como sigáis molestando mi sueño… - abrió los ojos y las miro con advertencia – Ni los [Maous] os salvaran de que os incinere. ¿Entendido?

Ambas asintieron, dejando de emitir aura. Cogieron al castaño entre ambas, saliendo de la sala. David intento dormirse, pero la voz de Rias lo despertó… de nuevo.

-Esto, ¿cuál es su habitación?

-Arriba al fondo a la derecha. – mascullo enojado.

Ni David ni Issei consentían que les despertaran. Les gustaba levantarse cuando su cuerpo quería, e incluso daban algunas vueltas en la cama antes de levantarse. Pero, si había algo que odiaban profundamente, era cuando alguien les levantaba, y más si era por un motivo estúpido. Entonces… ¡que arda Troya!

XXXXX

El sequito Gremory se había desperdigado por la mansión Draconis. El tour había acabado en poco tiempo, pues según iban avanzando, algo llamaba la atención de los distintos miembros.

El primero fue Gasper, al ver a Silvia leyendo un libro tranquilamente, sentada en una hamaca, al lado de la gigantesca piscina del "jardín trasero", dejaba de una gran sombrilla. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con ella, por lo que se separó del grupo.

-Silvia. – saludo tímidamente el dhamphir.

La pelirroja desvió su vista del libro al joven rubio, sonriéndole.

-Hola Gasper. Me alegro de volver a verte. Ven, siéntate conmigo. – señalo la hamaca de su lado.

El rubio asintió, tumbándose.

-Y bien, ¿qué te cuentas? ¿Ha sido entretenida la reunión?

-… no. Los ancianos son muy duros. Y había mucha gente.

-Ya lo sé. Se han burlado del sueño de Sona. – suspiro con aburrimiento – Por mucho que digan, vampiros y demonios son más parecidos de lo que creen.

-Esto, Silvia, ¿por qué tus ojos son azules?

Silvia alzo una ceja. Eso era cierto. Gasper tenía los ojos rojos de un vampiro, pero ella la tenía azul, salvo cuando usaba sus poderes vampíricos.

-Pues, ahora que lo dices, jamás me lo he preguntado. Creo que es algo que debo investigar. – susurro la pelirrosa, mirando a ningún punto fijo.

-…

-Por cierto, ¿tú conocías a Valerie Tepes?

-¡!

El pequeño rubio se incorporó de golpe ante la mención de ese nombre. Sus ojos estaban que se salían de las orbitas.

-¿Conoces a Valerie?

-Nop. Por eso te lo pregunto a ti. Tenía entendido que había otros dos mestizos. Uno eras tú y el otro era ella.

-¿Y por qué quieres saber si la conozco?

-Porque quiero conocerla. – sonrió levemente – Hasta ahora tú has sido el único que he encontrado que sea como yo. Me sentía sola en ese sentido. Supongo que tú también te sentías así, ¿no? – Gasper asintió – Pues por eso quiero conocerla. Me hace mucha ilusión.

-… Valerie… - murmuro triste el rubio.

-…

-Ella está en Rumania. Hace demasiado que no sé nada de ella. – explico con pena en su voz.

-Quizás algún día podamos ir a verla, ¿no te parece? – Gasper la miro con esperanza en sus ojos – Ahora mismo nos sería imposible. Bueno, miento. Nos sería posible, pero armaríamos un buen follón, y las cosas están tranquilas por el momento. Pero, quien sabe. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿no?

-¡Si! ¡Quiero volver a ver a Valerie! ¡Quiero saber que está bien! – exclamo el dhamphir con nuevo entusiasmo.

-Eso me alegra. Pero tendrás que hacerte fuerte para poder defenderla en el futuro.

-¡Me hare más fuerte para proteger a Valerie!

-Y no serás tan cobarde.

-¡Y no seré tan cobarde!

-Y te pondrás ropa de hombre.

-¡Y me pondré ropa de…! ¡¿Ehhhhhhhhhhh?! ¡Nooooooo! ¡Eso Nooooooo!

-¡Jajajajajajaja!

XXXXX

Una vez que Gasper se separó del grupo para ir a hablar con Silvia, Anawiel los guio hasta afuera de la mansión, yendo al lugar de entrenamiento. Debido a que estaban en el territorio de Tannin, y la localización de las mansiones estaba en medio de las montañas, el lugar era más que perfecto para entrenar tranquilamente. Bosque y llanura se entremezclaban con lagos, ríos, barrancos, etc. Dicha mezcla de terreno permitía una máxima optimización al entrenar en distintos terrenos.

No muy lejos de la mansión, en una clara llanura de verde hierba, se podía observar a dos figuras moverse a gran velocidad.

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

Dichas figuras eran las de Cristina y Raynare. La descendiente del Cid se encontraba luchando con sus espadas [Tizona] y [Colada] y sus guanteletes en [Balance Breaker] mientras que Raynare tenía dos espadas de luz en sus manos y sus diez alas de ángel caído en su espalda.

La morena giro sobre su eje, estirando sus alas, las cuales se volvieron increíblemente afiladas.

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

Cristina bloqueaba y desaparecía para aparecer desde otro ángulo, pero Raynare siempre se protegía con sus alas y espadas.

-Impresionante. – admitió Kiba.

-Esa habilidad fue la que uso contra el portador de [Caliburn]. – comento Xenovia, analizando el estilo de lucha de Cristina – Es muy distinta a mí. Se parece más a ti, Kiba. Es de estilo técnica.

-Sep.

-Chicas. Tenemos visita. – les informo la rubia elfa.

Ambas dejaron de entrenar, sudando.

-Pse.

-Venga Ray. Hay que ser buena con las visitas.

-…

-Muy buenas. – saludo la castaña - ¿Alguno quiere combatir conmigo? – retó a ambos [Caballos] Gremory.

Ambos iban a aceptar, pero la elfa lo impidió.

-Me temo que ahora no es posible, Cris. Mañana Azazel les explicara su entrenamiento, y no me parece apropiado que os enfrentéis antes de ello. Vas a tener varias semanas. Hazlo entonces.

-Joe Anawiel, eres una aguafiestas. – se quejó mientras enfundaba ambas espadas.

-Es mi deber.

-Pse.

-¿Y Lucia?

-Allí.

La mirada de todos se dirigió a unos veinte metros alejados de su posición actual. La nekomata peli naranja estaba sentada en posición de loto mientras su cuerpo se cubría de energía natural. Sus orejas estaban afuera al igual que sus dos colas, las cuales se jovial de forma suave. A su alrededor habían varias flores, las cuales formaban un circulo a su alrededor mientras se agitaban suavemente.

Koneko entrecerró los ojos al ver el [Senjutsu], agriando el gesto.

Lucia abrió los ojos lentamente para mirar al grupo de demonios, sonriéndoles. En ningún momento se había desconcentrado de su entrenamiento. Luego fijo su vista en Koneko, pero se entristeció al ver como esta desviaba la mirada. Encogiéndose de hombros volvió a su entrenamiento.

-¿Hacéis esto a menudo? El entrenar, me refiero. – pregunto Ravel.

-Así es. Somos mercenarios y no nos conformamos con nuestro poder natural. Ya sabéis que hay gente que se confía en exceso de su poder de nacimiento. – los recuerdos de los Gremory se dirigieron a Raiser – Todos nosotros tenemos un poder natural, un talento de nacimiento. Pero entrenamos. ¿Sabéis por qué?

-Porque siempre habrá alguien que supere tu poder natural. – contesto Ravel.

-Exacto. Y, sin ofender, eso quedó demostrado en el enfrentamiento entre Ise y Raiser. Tu hermano se confió demasiado y perdió. Me juego el cuello a que no ha entrenado en su vida. – la rubia menor se sonrojo – He acertado. Ahí está el problema de muchos seres existentes. No entrenan por su poder de nacimiento. Ahí está su fallo.

-Pero, aun si entrenas mucho, siempre tienes un límite.

-Es posible. Pero el objetivo siempre es superar ese límite. No digo que sea lo más sensato, pues hay límites que no deben sobrepasarse por sus gravísimas consecuencias. Una vez nos enfrentamos a un demonio de oriente, el cual intento conseguir el poder de un Dios. ¿Sabéis que paso? – negaron – Que su cuerpo no fue capaz de soportar ese poder, por lo que exploto. Fue bastante asqueroso. – hizo una pequeña mueca ante ese recuerdo.

-Creo entender.

XXXXX

Una vez que dejaron a David solo en el salón, ambas Gremory llevaron al castaño a su habitación, la cual indico el dragón mayor.

Rias contemplo el cuarto. No era muy distinto al que tenía en la mansión de Kuoh. Tumbaron al castaño en la cama, habiendo quitado antes las sabanas. Lo contemplaron mientras se iban desnudando.

Issei parecía de lo más tranquilo, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. El joven dragón estaba demasiado cansado como para estar despierto y atento. Aunque, si se hubiera sentido atacado posiblemente si se hubiera levantando.

-Akeno, respóndeme a una pregunta. – dijo Rias mientras se tumbaba al lado del castaño.

-Adelante. – imitando el gesto.

-Tú odias a los hombres. Entonces, ¿por qué te interesa tanto Ise? No lo entiendo.

-… eso… tiene su explicación. El me acepta. Después del incidente con Kokabiel tuvimos unas palabras. Me recrimino que no usara mi poder para enfrentarle como era debido. Él sabe lo que soy. Sabe de quién soy hija. Que soy impura por mi herencia. – mascullo con enojo – Pero, el me acepto sin titubeo alguno. No me ha alejado. Es un dragón tierno. Me siento feliz estando cerca de él. Él no me disgusta. – sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla.

-¿Kiba, John y David?

-Ufufufú. No es lo mismo. Kiba y John son mis amigos y compañeros y a David no le intereso.

-… ahí tienes un punto.

-Así que, Jefa, si no te importa, me gustaría tener un momento a solas con él. – sonrió Akeno, abrazándolo posesivamente.

-¡No! ¡Ni hablar!

-Ufufufú. Pues por lo menos dame su virginidad.

-¡No! ¡Eso jamás! ¡Su virginidad es mía!

-Eso ya lo veremos… Jefa. – sonrió retadora.

-Fíjate.

La sonrisa de Rias fue escalofriante. Hizo un movimiento y creo un círculo mágico en su mano. Rápidamente toco a Akeno, la cual desapareció.

-Ufufufú. Te lo dije. Ahora… - la mirada de la pelirroja fue al durmiente castaño, tumbándose encima – Es mi momento.

XXXXX

En una habitación del castillo Gremory, cierta morena aparecía en una gran cama, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Magia… de… tele transporte…? – intento invocar un círculo mágico para volver a la mansión, pero no podía. Entonces se acordó. La casa tenía una poderosa barrera para evitar que nadie entrara sin permiso - ¡Rias! – exclamo furiosa, cubriendo su cuerpo de rayos, electrocutando y quemado todo lo que alcanzara.

XXXXX

Rias le había retirado el pantalón corto y los calzoncillos, dejándolo desnudo. Rias sonrió lascivamente, subiéndose a su cadera, moviéndola lentamente.

Pudo notar como el cuerpo de Issei se tensaba y empezaba a reaccionar.

Rias se acostó sobre él, apoyando su cuerpo, besándolo suavemente lentamente, aumentado la intensidad. Sonrió al sentir como el castaño le respondía inconscientemente. No estaba despierto, pero le excitaba la idea de violarlo, de quitarle la virginidad durmiendo.

Comenzó a besar el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda, luego se trasladó a besar el cuello y los hombros. Issei gruñía de gusto. Rias podía notar como se iba excitando. Lo notaba en la temperatura de su cuerpo, la cual aumentaba, y en su miembro.

Se detuvo para ver el rostro del chico. Siguió moviendo su cintura mientras cogía la mano del castaño para llevársela a su pecho. Inconscientemente Issei apretó el pecho. Rias soltó un gemido al sentir la mano de Issei sujetar su pecho, comenzó dándole un suave masaje, y luego sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con el pezón de la chica, haciéndolo más y más erecto.

Se preguntaba si el castaño realmente estaba dormido, pero no daba indicios de estar despierto. Supuso que eran sus instintos dragontinos.

Se inclinó hacia delante, dejando su pecho libre a la altura de la boca del castaño, el cual lo cogió como si fuera un biberón. Rias se mordía el labio en el éxtasis que sentía de tener a Issei en sus pechos, lentamente procedió a abrazar la cabeza del castaño hacia su pecho para aumentar el placer.

Para ella, eso era el cielo… siendo curioso al ser ella un demonio. Le habían dicho que el tacto de un dragón era excitante, y algo había podido comprobar, pero eso estaba a otro nivel. Estaba jadeando pesadamente con un rubor en su rostro ante la excitación. Podía notar como su intimidad clamaba por liberarse.

Se incorporó, aun jadeante, agarrando el miembro del chico, empezando a masturbarlo mientras ella también lo hacía. Con los ojos entrecerrados observo al dragón. Su respiración se había vuelto irregular, respirando con fuerza, gruñendo, agarrando las sabanas.

Entonces no pudo aguantar más. Era su primera vez y su cuerpo no lo aguantaba más. Se levantó un poco, poniendo el miembro en su entrada, empezando a bajar poco a poco, dejando que entrara suavemente. Al estar muy lubricante la entrada era más suave, pero aun así incomoda. Inspiro con fuerza y bajo de golpe.

Hizo una mueca debido al dolor, mientras la sangre salía de su entrada debido al rompimiento del himen. Respiraba pesadamente mientras se acostumbra a la invasión en su interior. Entonces escucho algo. Como si un vidrio se rompiera.

Sintió las manos del castaño agarrarla por la cintura, acariciándole la piel suavemente con los pulgares.

La pelirroja fijo su vista en la del dragón, la cual se había vuelto totalmente carmesí. No estaba del todo despierto, pero tampoco dormido. Estaba entre el sueño y el despertar. Se quedaron así, quietos, esperando a que el dolor se le pasara.

Cuando pasó, Rias empezó a moverse en un suave vaivén, acostumbrándose. No paso mucho para que el dolor y la molestia se convirtieran en placer.

-Si~. Así~. Oh~ por Satán~. – gemía la pelirroja.

Comenzó a aumentar más y más la velocidad de su vaivén. De arriba abajo, en círculos, adelante atrás…. Issei no apartaba la mirada de ella. De su rostro en éxtasi y sus pechos saltando por los botes. Cuando Rias lo vio le agarro suavemente y acerco la cara del chico hasta sus pechos.

-Vamos. Disfruta conmigo. – gimió.

Aun medio dormido, el castaño no espero ni un segundo para devorar a sus gemelas, aumentando el placer de la pelirroja.

Estuvieron así un tiempecito, disfrutando, hasta que Rias no pudo aguantar más.

-¡Iseeeeeeeeee! – exclamo al llegar al orgasmo.

A pesar de que Rias había llegado, Issei no lo hizo. Tumbo a la pelirroja en un rápido movimiento en la cama, aumentando aún más la velocidad de sus embestidas hasta que…

GROARG

En un rugido de éxtasis, el castaño también llego. Eso provoco otro orgasmo en la pelirroja, la cual se sumó a su rugido, aunque ella con un potente grito.

El castaño se tumbó sobre ella, apoyando su cabeza entre sus grandes gemelas, intentando no aplastarla con su peso.

Pocos segundos después Rias tembló un poco y de su espalda salieron dos enormes alas rojas de dragón y sus pupilas se volvieron como las de un dragón durante varios segundos. Issei levanto su mirada, observando las alas y ojos de la pelirroja para luego sonreír, tumbarse y dormirse.

Rias recupero el aire, observando sus nuevas alas, sonriendo, para luego empezar a acariciar el cabello de Issei, que ronroneo del gusto.

XXXXX

En el salón de la mansión se encontraba el castaño mayor, con los ojos cerrados y el entrecejo fruncido.

-Mierda. Me olvide ponerle la barrera para evitar esto. – mascullo enojado porque le hubieran despertado – Bah, luego lo hare. – y volvió a dormirse.

* * *

 _ **Castillo Gremory – por la noche**_

Ambos [Skíðblaðnir] se encontraban aterrizando en el jardín principal del castillo Gremory. De ellos bajaban demonios y dragones. Rias estaba de lo más sonriente y sus siervos la miraban con asombro. Por otra parte, Issei no tenía muy buena cara. Se notaba su muy mal humor y el aura asesina que emanaba. Por último, las Draconis iban hablando entre ellas muy contentas, pero David estaba lleno de golpes y cortes. ¿El motivo?

.

(Flashback)

.

Issei se encontraba abriendo los ojos. No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado desde que volvió a su casa y se quedara dormido. Lo único que sabía es que estaba mejor que nunca. Se sentía completamente renovado.

-[Compañero] – le llamo Ddraig.

-…

-[Compañero]

-Hmmm.

-[¡Socio!]

-Hmmm. ¿Qué quieres Ddraig? – pregunto adormilado, acomodándose en su almohada.

-[¿No notas algo extraño?]

-¿Cómo qué?

-[Ah, no sé. Veamos. A lo mejor… ¿qué estés durmiendo sobre los pechos de Rias Gremory?]

-… ¿y qué hay de raro?

-[Compañero. ¿No la hueles? ¿En serio no lo notas?]

-Ddraig, habla claro.

-[Vale. Tú lo has pedido. Hace unas pocas horas, la joven heredera Gremory, te ha violado. Os habéis acostado. Te la has cepillado. Ahora es tu pareja oficial. ¿Te vale con eso?]

-¡!

El castaño abrió los ojos hasta que casi se le salieran de las orbitas. Lo primero que vio fue un pecho. Trago seco y bajo la mirada por el cuerpo femenino hasta cierta parte. El corazón se le detuvo y la boca se le seco.

-"Ohhhhh no." – pensó alarmado. Aspiro con fuerza, oliendo a sexo en la habitación – "¡Ohhhhh no!" – subió su mirada hasta encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Rias. Podía notar como parte de su aura ahora la envolvía. Al igual que sus hermanas, Rias se había convertido en mestiza de dragón, aunque apenas un 10% - ¡OHHHHH NOOOOO!

PAM

Y tal y como era costumbre, el joven dragón se cayó de la cama, despertando a Rias. La pelirroja se incorporó, restregándose los ojos para mirar sonriente al castaño.

-Buenos días, cariño.

-¡!

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes mejor? Yo me siento muchísimo mejor. – dijo mientras se estiraba – Así que así es como se sienten Anawiel y las demás. He de admitir que es interesante. Puedo notar tu aura recorriéndome. ¿Podre escupir fuego? – se preguntó, llevándose una mano a la barbilla para luego mirar al chico - ¿No vas a decir nada?

-¡Ise! ¡Despiértate! ¡Nos vamos al castillo Gremory! – escucho el grito de su hermana elfa.

-¡Ya vamos! – Exclamó Rias en respuesta mientras salía de la cama y se vestía – Vamos Ise. No debemos hacerles esperar, ¿verdad? – se acercó hasta él, dándole un beso en los labios – Ahora mismo me siento un poco molesta ahí abajo pero, en cuanto se me pase seguimos. – susurró sensualmente para luego irse, cerrando la puerta.

-[Enhorabuena, compañero. Ahí está la primera]

-…

-[¿Compañero?]

-…

-[Ahí madre, que le ha dado un patatús].

XXXXX

Una vez vestido, Issei salió afuera de la mansión. Ambas naves estaban listas para partir.

-Hooola hermanito. ¿Ha ido todo bien? – Interrogó sonriente David – Sep. Seguro que te lo has pasado bien.

-… - le castaño menor se detuvo en seco - ¿Tu lo sabias?

-Pues claro.

-Me dijo que, si te quería violar, que lo hiciera en tu habitación, que no le molestara mientras dormía. – le explico Rias sonriente mientras subía a Ryuuteimaru.

Issei se volvió mientras miraba asesinamente a su "querido" hermano mayor, expulsando suavemente aura.

-Jefa, noto que tu aura ha cambiado levemente. – le comento Koneko.

-¿En serio? Me alegro por ello.

Las Draconis miraban atónitas a Rias y luego a Issei.

-Oh Dios. – murmuro sonriente Cristina - ¡Se han acostado! – exclamo.

-Pero Ise… oh claro… lo ha violado. – se carcajeo Raynare.

-¿En serio? – Lucia se asombró.

-Por supuesto. Dudo que Ise hubiera dejado que lo llevara hasta ese límite. Seguramente se hubiera esfumado. – explico entre carcajadas.

-Oh, pobre David. – murmuro Anawiel con lastima.

-Lo va a matar. – comento Silvia con indiferencia.

El quinteto observo a ambos dragones para luego subir a las naves.

-¿Tu lo sabias… y no la detuviste? – masculló amenazante mientras avanzaba hacia su hermano.

-Bueno… estaba durmiendo… y en realidad estaba también Akeno. ¿No estaba?

-No. – respondió tajante.

-Ah, interesante. B-bueno, tampoco es para tanto, ¿no? – se alarmo al ver como invocaba su espada élfica.

-¿No es para tanto? Rias acaba de violarme. ¡Me ha violado!

-¡No es para tanto! – exclamo aún más asustado al ver como la espada se cubría de un fuego rojo puro, al igual que Issei - ¡A mí también me han violado numerosas veces y no ha pasado nada! ¡Repito que no es para tanto!

-¡Para ti no! ¡Pero para mí es importante!

-M-mira el lado bueno… ahora no te casaras con ella por obligación del contrato. – intento librarse.

-¿Te crees que eso me importa? – se detuvo un instante – Un momento… mi habitación no tiene la barrera.

-Jejeje. Cierto. Se me olvido ponerla antes. Tu maldito rugido de _'he metido gol'_ me ha despertado.

Al instante se calló. Había dicho lo último que debía decir.

-… ¿cómo?

-…

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¿Yo…? ¿nada…?

-… tu… TU… ¡TU MALDITO DESGRACIADO! – exclamo mientras se lanzaba hacia el con la espada en alto.

-¡Quieto quieto! ¡Siéntate bicho! ¡Que me vas a matar!

-¡Siiii! ¡Te voy a cortar en trocitos mamonazo! ¡Te voy a ensartar como a un pavoooooooooo!

.

(Fin flashback)

.

Durante el viaje, el castaño menor se mantenía legado de Rias, pero a esta no parecía importarle.

Nada más entrar en la mansión fueron recibidos por los matriarcas Gremory.

-Oh hija. Me alegro verte. ¿Dónde está…? – detuvo la pregunta al notar a su hija.

Esa sonrisa. Su aura levemente modificada. El que estuviera tan radiante. Observo de reojo al malhumorado Issei y entonces se rio.

-Jajajaja. Vaya vaya. Me alegro mucho por ti, hija. – felicito.

-Gracias madre.

-¿De qué habláis? – interrogó Zeoticus, acercándose. Entonces él también lo noto – Un momento… no me digas que… - lentamente su mirada se dirigió al castaño menor, el cual se había puesto alerta, temblando - ¡Maldito hijo de puta! – exclamo el pelirrojo, liberando toda su aura en furia e ira.

-Ise… corre… - le advirtió David.

Al instante el castaño desplego sus alas y voló a su máxima velocidad, siendo seguido por Lord Gremory, el cual estaba fuera de sí.

-Te has dado cuenta muy rápidamente, Venelana. – hablo Anawiel, acercándose.

-Ufufufú. Después de todo es mi hija. Es normal.

-¡Rias! – escucharon un grito femenino. Al instante apareció Akeno, que estaba furiosa – ¡¿Cómo me has podido hacer eso?! ¡¿Cómo?! – y también se dio cuenta – Tu… el… vosotros… ¡Maldita! ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Tenía que haberlo violado yo, no tú!

-Ufufufú. Lo siento Akeno. Has sido lenta. – se mofo.

-¡Rias!

-Chicas, ¿por qué no mejor entramos adentro? Azazel os espera impaciente desde hace media hora. – recordó Venelana.

-Pues que se joda el mu mamón. – mascullo David.

-¿No deberíamos de ir a buscar a esos dos? – pregunto John, observando por donde se habían ido Issei y Lord Gremory.

-Nah. A mí me toco en mi momento enfrentarme a mis suegros. Ahora le toca a él. Que se apañe solito. Además, no creo que lo mate. Antes lo matarían Rias y Venelana, ahora que ha conseguido pescarlo.

-…

XXXXX

-Así que os ha tocado el equipo Sitri. – sonrió Azazel sentado en uno de los sofás de una gran sala en la cual estaban reunidos – Bien. Estamos a día veintiocho de julio según el calendario humano, por lo que tenemos poco más de veinte días hasta el día clave.

Cada uno de los presentes estaba sentado en distintos lugares. Sofás, sillones o cojines en el suelo. Issei se encontraba un poco golpeado. Había podido sobrevivir al ataque de furia e ira de Lord Gremory gracias a su poder y su espada, pero por poco. Al final Venelana había ido a buscarlos por pasarse demasiado tiempo afuera. El pobre Lord Gremory se llevó algún que otro golpe por parte de su mujer.

El que le explicara que fue Rias quien le violo, aprovechando que el castaño menor estaba muy débil y agotado, pareció suavizar algo su ira… solo algo.

-Creo que es tiempo suficiente como para que se preparen. – comento Anawiel, sentada elegantemente sobre un sillón.

-Más que suficiente. En estas semanas podríamos sacarles su potencial si tienen un buen entrenamiento. ¿Me equivoco? – cuestionó David al ángel caído.

-En absoluto. Por eso he venido con los deberes hechos. – sonrió mientras les mostraba unos dossiers, los cuales agito en el aire.

-¿Qué opina Shemhazai de sus entrenamientos? – Raynare sonrió con burla.

-¿Qué dices?

-Azazel, que nos conocemos. Eso lo ha hecho Shemhazai seguro.

-…

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Ya sabía yo que era imposible que tú hicieras esto! ¡Si eres un pedazo de vago! ¡Solo te interesa estudiar las [Sacred Gear]! – se rieron ambos dragones, aunque luego se quejaron por sus heridas.

-¡Que os jodan! – exclamo el caído.

-¡Ya lo hacen mis novias! – sonrió alegre David - ¡Y a este Rias! – señalo a su hermanito.

¡Zas, en toda la boca al caído!

PAM PAM

Golpe en la cabeza por parte de Anawiel e Issei.

-Cállate. – le advirtió el castaño menor.

-… aquí tenéis vuestros programas de entrenamiento. – mascullo Azazel mientras repartía los dosieres a los demonios.

-¿No está mal que recibamos ayuda de ti? – curioseó John.

-Para nada. Todos están ayudando. Yo no soy el único. Incluso los ángeles están creando un sistema de respaldo para ayudar, ¿no es así? – consultó el dragón menor al mayor.

-Algo he oído. Aunque creo que Shemhazai sería mejor profesor que tú. Es más útil en estos términos.

-... bueno, mañana por la mañana nos reuniremos en el jardín para que os explique vuestros entrenamientos.

-¿Nosotros no tenemos dosieres? – pregunto Cristina.

-Nop. Vosotros sabéis vuestras fortalezas y debilidades, así el cómo entrenaros. Ellos, por el contrario no.

-Entiendo. Es raro recibir un halago por tu parte. – sonrió.

-Para que lo sepas, yo siempre halago a quien se lo merece.

-Que según tú no es casi nadie.

-…

-Chicos… - murmuro Grayfia entrando en la sala – Los baños termales están preparados

XXXXX

Los demonios de alta cuna en general, tenían de todo, llenaban sus vidas con todo tipo de artilugios y prácticas. Pero más bien pensaba que los demonios, al tener una longevidad TAN extensa, unas capacidades económicas desorbitadas y unos terrenos ridículamente grandes, los demonios llenaban sus vacías vidas con todo tipo de cosas. Algo que diferenciase un día de otro, una época de otra, un año del anterior. Los Gremory tenían de todo.

Los baños termales de los Gremory eran tradicionales, por lo que estaban divididos en masculinos y femeninos. Ambos separados por una valla. Ambos castaños fueron junto a Kiba y Azazel al baño de hombres.

-¡Jajajajaja! – se rio Azazel, contento, extendiendo sus doce alas, tatareando una canción desconocida – Unas buenas aguas termales siempre son de agradecer. Sin duda de las mejores del [Inframundo].

-Ahhh. Esto sin duda es muy relajante. – susurro Issei, apoyando su espalda en la pared, disfrutando del calo del agua.

-Sep. Esto ayuda con las heridas. – susurro David, hundiéndose hasta la barbilla.

-Recuerdo que en el [Cielo] no teníamos aguas termales. – comento Azazel – Entonces, ¿es cierto? – pregunto a Issei.

-¿El qué?

-Que te ha violado Rias.

-…

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Oh joder, esto es increíble! ¡Un dragón ha sido violado por una demonio! ¡Jajajajajaja!

-…

-Pero oye, ahora no te casas por el contrato.

-¿Tu sabes de eso?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo sé mucho!

-Me da miedo preguntar. – susurro David mirando de mala manera al caído.

-Pero, ¿cómo se viola a un hombre? – volvió a preguntar Azazel.

-Pues mientras duerme. Hay pocas maneras de hacerlo. Nos excitamos con poco, así que…

-Cierto cierto. Entonces mientras dormías, ¿eh? Cuenta cuenta.

-¡Ni de coña! ¡Además, me ha violado! ¡No estaba en mis cabales! ¡Estaba dormido, joder!

-¡Fuajajajajajajajajajajaja! – se volvió a carcajear el caído.

Kiba escuchaba con interés la conversación, pero se mantenía callado.

-No es para ponerse así. A mi mis novias me han violado más de una vez mientras dormíamos.

-¡Venga Gasper! ¡Tienes que venir! – escucharon gritar a John.

El albino apareció en el lugar, arrastrando consigo a Gasper, que lo tenía agarrado por una pierna.

-¡No quiero entrar! ¡Quiero ir con las chicas! – exclamaba el dhamphir.

-Venga Gasper… ¡los baños termales son para mojarse! – tirando de él, el rubio se agarró a una de las baldosas con uñas y dientes.

-¡Kya!

-¿Kya? Eso ha sonado muy raro incluso para mí. – lo miro de arriba abajo - ¿Y qué es eso de colocarse la toalla sobre el pecho? No eres una mujer. No tienes nada que esconder ahí. Lo que escondes está más abajo.

-John-senpai, por favor, no me mires así que me sonrojo. – susurro el rubio desviando la mirada – Siento que mi cuerpo está en peligro.

-¡¿Eso ha sido un chiste sobre gais?! – exclamo mirándole de mala manera.

-¡Jajajajajaja! – estallo Azazel en risas.

-¡Deja de reírte! – bramó el albino, mirando al caído. Luego volvió a mirar a Gasper - ¡Y tú al agua! – tirando del chico con más fuerza, arrojándolo al agua de un fuerte chapuzón.

SPLASH

-¡Nooooooo! ¡Esta ardiendoooooo! ¡Me derritoooooo! ¡John-senpai es un pervertidooooooooo! – chillo el pequeño rubio.

-¡Ya basta!

- _John, no puedes acosar sexualmente a Gasper. Lo sabes, ¿no?_

El comentario de Rias, al otro lado de la valla, fue acompañado por unas cuantas, largas e intensas risas de diversión.

-¡Jefa! ¡¿Usted también?! – el albino estaba alucinando - ¡En todo caso acosaría sexualmente a Kiba! – pensando en las palabras miro al rubio, el cual le miraba extrañado, alejándose de él - ¡Joder, que no va en serio! – agito con fuerza los brazos.

-¡Jajajajajaja! – a las risas del caído se sumó el castaño.

Luego de un par de minutos las cosas se calmaron en la sección de hombres.

Todos estaban tranquilos… relajados. En el lado de las mujeres se podía escuchar una conversación, pero ninguno prestaba su debida atención.

-Oye David… - lo llamo Azazel.

-Dime. – hablo con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – sonrió lascivamente, cosa que el castaño no noto.

-Claro.

-¿Has tocado los pechos de Gabriel?

-Nop. Aún no. Pero soy paciente.

-Entonces es cierto.

-Quien sabe Azazel. Quién sabe. La vida da muchas vueltas.

Entonces empezaron a escuchar la conversación de las chicas, la cual parecía haber subido un poco el volumen… o ellos oían más al haberse callado.

 _-Vaya, Rias. ¿Tu pecho ha crecido de nuevo? ¿Puedo tocar un poco?_

 _-Es posible. Puede que el acostarme con Ise y la mutación hayan tenido que ver. ¡Ay! ¡Akeno! ¡Eso me ha dolido!_

 _-Lo siento Jefa. – se disculpó falsamente._

 _-No creo que haya tenido que ver. Los tuyos ya eran generosos de antes. – dijo Anawiel – Cuando nosotras nos unimos a David notamos ciertos cambios. No eran muy importantes. Cada una tenía la suya._

 _-¿Por ejemplo?_

 _-Mi poder mágico aumento. – explicó la elfa – Raynare consiguió un mejor manejo de su poder. Cristina aumento sus habilidades físicas a niveles sobrehumanos. Silvia aumento su busto. Antes estaba plana como una tabla. – escucho un '¡oye!' de la dhamphir – Y Lucia mejoro el manejo de la energía natural. Pero, en lo que coincidimos todas fue en aumento de nuestros sentidos y nuestra innumerabilidad al fuego._

 _-Eso es interesante. – murmuro Ravel con asombro – Son habilidades interesantes._

 _-Hmmm. No creo que tu habilidad sea un aumento de pecho. – comentó Akeno a Rias._

 _-¿Entonces?_

 _-Aún es pronto para saberlo. – Habló Anawiel – Apenas han pasado unas horas. A lo mejor en unos días podrás saberlo._

 _-Ya veo._

 _-…_

 _-¿Qué te pasa Xenovia? – interrogó Cristina._

 _-Es que la mayoría de vosotras tenéis un buen par. A mí me han contado que el secreto para que crezcan es frotarlos._

 _-Eso es verdad. Te lo puedo asegurar. – comento coqueta Raynare._

 _-Aún. ¡A-Akeno, detente, quita tus manos de mis pechos! ¡Los movimientos de tus manos… aaaaun! ¡¿Dónde has aprendido semejante…?!_

Desde el lado de los chicos, Azazel escuchaba la charla con toda su atención junto a David e Issei, este último intentando evitarlo… sin conseguirlo. Kiba y Gasper charlaban entre ellos, intentando no hacer caso.

-¡Oye chicas! ¡¿Puedo ir?! ¡Aquí me aburro! – exclamo John.

La verdad es que ese tema le interesaba… pero no en el mismo sentido que a los demás.

- _Claro John. Ven.-_ hablo Xenovia.

-Voy.

Extendió sus alas y, dando un aleteo, paso la valla y aterrizo en el de las chicas.

- _Sep. Al menos aquí tengo con quien hablar._

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente – por la mañana temprano - jardín principal del castillo Gremory**_

La noche la pasaron en el castillo de los Gremory. Issei puso una barrera para evitar que Rias entrara en su habitación y lo volviera a violar. Aún estaba enfadado. No le importaba en parte, pues tenía más que claro que tarde o temprano pasaría… ¡pero no le agradaba que lo hubiera violado! ¡Quería estar consciente! Culpaba a sus hermanas, pues el creció con la idea de que la primera vez era muy importante. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ojala no le hubieran metido esa idea!

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban ya preparados.

Se encontraban en el jardín principal del castillo. Una gran mesa bien decorada, sentados en unas sillas de campo bien cómodas, con desayuno recién terminado, disfrutando de bebidas refrescantes veraniegas.

Todos esperando a que Azazel se dignara a aparecer.

Llegaba media hora tarde.

-Seguro que esto es por hacerlo esperar ayer. – comento Raynare.

-Puto cuervo de mierda. – mascullo enojado David - ¡Me hace madrugar pa ná! ¡Le voy a arrancar las alas a mordiscos!

-Qué bueno que ya estéis todos aquí, con ganas de trabajar. - saludo Azazel aterrizando frente a ellos, cargado con carpetas y dosieres.

-Pues tú llegas tarde. – acusó Issei con seriedad.

-Bah. Han sido cinco minutos.

-Media hora.

-… da igual. Primero dejadme deciros esto. El régimen de entrenamiento que he optado por el que sigáis es de resultados inmediatos, ideado simplemente para que rindáis más en el próximo encuentro. Aunque eso no se puede aplicar a todo el mundo. Hay personas que producen resultados, que mejorar rápidamente, a corto plazo, y otros más… lentos, que necesitan de más esfuerzo y tiempo. Pero no olvidéis de que sois jóvenes, tenéis toda la vida por delante para aprender, para mejorar. Bien. Primera, Rias. - mirando a la pelirroja.

-…

-Desde el principio has sido un demonio de [Clase Alta] en todas sus facetas. Talento, habilidades físicas y poder mágico. - explico el caído - Con semejantes estadísticas, por poco que hagas, aunque sigas con tu estilo de vida actual, mejoraras de manera natural. Al alcanzar la madurez, para cuando seas adulta, serás un demonio de la clase más alta. Pero si no me equivoco quieres ser más fuerte en el futuro ¿verdad?

-Exacto. No quiero volver a perder. Quiero ganar todas mis batallas. - explico seria.

-Si quieres no volver a perder sigue este plan de entrenamiento al pie de la letra. Desde hoy hasta el día del combate. - entregándole un dossier.

-¿Qué tiene esto de especial? - pregunto la pelirroja confundida, observando su entrenamiento.

-Que es perfecto para ti. Después de leer su informe sobre ti, decidí que podías seguir es plan. Tu mayor debilidad, tu mayor flaqueza, es algo que solo se te puede achacar a ti, vincular a tu persona. El problema es que eres [Rey]. Un [Rey] requiere sobretodo inteligencia, cerebro. Aunque carezcan de magia o poder pueden alcanzar la cima con cabeza, con sangre fría, con astucia. ¿Verdad? Tu mayor objetivo es la falta de información. Aprende todo lo que puedas sobre tácticas de combate, sobre estrategias, sobre los [Rating Game]. Memorízalo todo, estúdialo todo, desde imágenes, conjeturas, teorías locas, datos contrastados, en tu cabeza. Lo que necesita un [Rey] es el pensamiento, la idea, juicios más rápidos que el viento, decisiones para sobreponerse a cualquiera de las situaciones que puedan anteponerse a tu equipo. Tu trabajo es el de optimizar, el de sacar el mayor rendimiento de tus siervos demonios. Ten siempre en cuenta que nunca sabrás que puede pasar hasta que pase. Eso incluye lo que pueda ocurrir en un campo de batalla.

-Entiendo.

-Anawiel te ayudara en ello.

-¿Ella?

-Deberías sentirte honrada. Ere la única ajena al grupo de estos… - señalo a los dragones - … que podrá entrenar con un Antiguo Elfo. ¿Quién mejor que ella para ayudarte en esto?

-Ya veo.

-Tranquila Rias. Seguro que nos ira bastante bien. – animó elfa.

-Si.

Ambas se sonrieron alegres. Ese entrenamiento podría llegar a ser de lo más productivo.

Azazel aparto su mirada de la pelirroja, centrándola en la morena.

-Bien, la siguiente, Akeno.

-…

-Debes de aceptar la sangre que fluye en tu interior. – la morena Gremory se tensó - He visto tus combates. Basándonos en tus especificaciones, en tus estadísticas, podrías haber ganado a tus oponentes sin demasiada dificultad, quitando a Kokabiel. ¿Por qué no usaste tus poderes de ángel caído? Te limitaste solo a tus poderes eléctricos. Hasta que no unas tus poderes del rayo con los sacros no podrás desplegar tu autentico potencial. ¿Lo sabes verdad?

-… Puedo hacerlo bien sin depender de ese poder, solo tendré que entrenar mis poderes demoníacos con más intensidad. - respondió la morena.

-No te rechaces a ti misma. ¿Qué harás si sigues negando quién eres? Al final solo puedes confiar en ti misma. Limitándose de esa manera solo te arriesgas más al peligro. Debes de aceptarlo todo de ti misma, lo positivo y lo negativo. Tu principal debilidad es tu estado mental. Soluciónalo para el día de la batalla, de otro modo no serás más que un obstáculo para tus compañeros en enfrentamientos venideros. La [Sacerdotisa del Trueno] debe de convertirse en la [Sacerdotisa del Rayo].

-…

-Raynare te apoyara.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamo, levantándose de golpe de su silla.

-Lo que has oído. Es posible que, de este modo, consigas explotar mejor tu poder heredado de Baraqiel. O, en todo caso, mejorar tu magia de ángel caído.

-¡No pienso hacerlo!

-No te creas que a mí me agrada la idea. – mascullo Raynare – Pero es una petición de Azazel, así que ten por seguro que no pienso ser blanda contigo.

-…

Ambas morenas se miraron intensamente. Parecía que fueran a sacar las garras y destriparse la una a la otra.

-"Esto va a acabar mu mal" – fue el pensamiento general.

-El próximo es Kiba. - siguió Azazel.

-¡Si! - exclamo el rubio emocionado.

-Primero, debes de poder mantener el [Balance Breaker] un día entero. Si te acostumbras, serás capaz de mantenerla en el campo de batalla. Por lo que nos basaremos en que puedas mantener dicha forma por el periodo de lo que resta del día de hoy. Cuando puedas alcanzar el día entero pasaras a tener el mismo entrenamiento básico que Rias, y eventualmente te harás más fuerte. Personalmente te enseñare como combatirles a otros usuarios de [Sacred Gear] de tipo [Espada].

-…

-En lo que refiere a la técnica, ¿piensas aprender con tu maestro de nuevo?

-Si.

-Bien. La próxima es Xenovia. Tu mayor fortaleza es tu mayor debilidad. Necesitas mejorar el control sobre [Durandal]. Tienes que ser capaz de usar otra espada.

-¿Otra? ¿Cuál?

El caído miro a David, el cual suspiro.

-Mira, si no fuera por una causa mayor, ten por seguro de que no accedería a esto. Además, Azazel me deberá una después de esto.

[True Excalibur]

El castaño invoco su espada sagrada. Xenovia se hizo una idea.

-Puedes usarla para mejorar tu control sobre [Durandal].

-[Veamos de que es capaz esta niña. Sera muy difícil que mi hermana le haga caso. Pero, por algún motivo, la ha elegido, así que…]

El dragón mayor le lanzo la espada, la cual Xenovia cogió al vuelo sin hacerse daño.

-Yo que tu no la enfadaría. Ahora mismo está suprimiendo su aura sagrada.

-Entendido.

-Perfecto. – sonrió Azazel – Cristina te ayudara también.

La peli azul miro a la castaña, la cual sonreía enormemente.

-Eso será divertido. – susurro la descendiente del Cid con un brillo en los ojos.

-Bien. Gasper. - buscando al rubio entre los siervos.

-Aquí. - murmuro el dhamphir, semi escondido detrás de Silvia.

-No te asustes. Tu principal obstáculo es el miedo. Necesitas entrenar tu cuerpo y mente para enfrentar el miedo desde las mismas bases. Tus especificaciones, tus estadísticas no son gran cosa. Por lo que lo mejor sería potenciar tus habilidades como [Alfil] para que tu magia pueda ser de apoyo para el equipo. Incluso he ideado un [Plan para dejar de ser un Hikikomori]. Debemos mejorar ese carácter tuyo. Si bien puede que no seas una autentica ayuda, no deberías de ser una carga.

-… entendido. ¡Intentare dar lo mejor de mí!

Azazel sonrió contento.

-Silvia me pidió que te dejara con ella. Supongo que es la más indicada para ayudarte en prácticamente todos los temas. [Sacred Gear] y poder vampírico.

Ambos se sonrieron. Sin duda era lo mejor para el pequeño vampiro.

-Bien. Ahora John.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Debes mejorar tus habilidades físicas y el manejo de las habilidades de tu [Sacred Gear]. Lo mejor por ahora será hacer mucho ejercicio físico y mejorar tus habilidades de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Una vez que mejores en ello entonces nos encargaremos de tu habilidad con el [Sacred Gear]. Dudo que seas capaz de alcanzar el [Balance Breaker] por el momento. – le entrego su hoja de entrenamiento.

-Entiendo. ¡No te decepcionare!

-Eso espero.

-Pero, ¿para mí no hay nadie? – consultó observando a los mercenarios.

-Me temo que no. Pero conozco a alguien que estaría dispuesto a echarte una mano. – comento el caído, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, pensando en cierto [Peón] de cierto [Maou] pelirrojo – Bueno. La siguiente es Koneko.

-¡Si! - exclamo la chica animada.

-A simple vista no hay debilidades ni imperfecciones en tu yo actual. Al tener las propiedades típicas de las [Torres] tus condiciones físicas son óptimas. Pero, lamentablemente estas a la cola en cuestiones ofensivas. La mayoría del grupo te aventaja en labores ofensivas.

-…Lo sé.

Desvió la mirada molesta, dolida, impotente.

-En la cima de poder del equipo estarían Kiba y Xenovia, y eso es por las brutales capacidades de sus armas, entre la espada sacro-demoníaca y la legendaria espada sacra de ella. Incluso John estaría por encima de ti. Koneko, deberás de mejorar las bases como los demás. Pero tu ejemplo es muy parecido al de Akeno, debes de liberarte, si no te aceptas es imposible para ti el crecer como debes.

-…

El ánimo de la chica desapareció al escuchar la palabra "liberar".

-Lucia te puede ayudar con la liberación de tu poder. No debes temerle. Ella es un claro ejemplo.

Koneko observo de reojo a la peli naranja nekomata, pero desvió la mirada. Lucia la miro con tristeza, tristeza de que ella tuviera miedo de algo que no debería.

-Para el final…

-A nosotros nos dejas tranquilitos, Azazel. Sabemos perfectamente como entrenarnos. – le dijo Issei, rascándose la oreja.

-Sois muy malos. Y yo que tenía un plan.

-¿Qué nos estas contando? – mascullo David – A ver si adivino, ¿has hablado con algún dragón llamado Tannin?

-…

-Lo sabía. Por algo se está acercando. – desvió la mirada hacia el cielo, siendo imitado por sus novias y hermano.

-¿?

Todo el séquito demoniaco, curioso, alzó la mirada también. De repente una gigantesca figura apareció en el cielo, acercándose hasta ellos a una velocidad extrema.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Un monstruo?

-¿Un demonio?

-¿Superman?

-Es Tannin, obviamente. – contesto Issei.

PUUUUUUUM

La tierra entera se sacudió al aterrizar frente a ellos. Levantando la piedra. Levantando un nube de humo y polvo.

Frente a ellos, imponente, con todo su poder, presencia y autoridad, se encontraba el legendario dragón Tannin. Al expirar el dragón escupía fuego.

-Azazel, tienes más valor del que pensaba si has entrado en territorio demoníaco. – hablo el dragón.

-¡Ei! he recibido un permiso especial y directo del mismísimo [Maou] para entrar en territorio demoníaco. ¿Tienes alguna queja al respecto, Tannin?

-Hmph. Por mi está bien. Pero no te olvides de donde estas, [Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos].

-Jajajaja.

-Ei. – saludaron ambos jóvenes dragones, levantando la cabeza.

-Cachorros.

-¡¿Qué no somos cachorros?! – se quejaron.

-Jajajajajaja. ¿Así que os entrenare? Ahhh. Hace mucho que no entrenamos juntos. Me pregunto qué tan fuertes os habréis hecho.

-Tienes razón. – admitió Issei mientras se levantaba, caminando hasta ponerse frente al dragón, varios metros alejados de los demás y otros tantos del dragón purpura – Hace demasiado que no entrenamos. – sonrió divertido - ¿Lo prefieres en esta forma o en la otra?

-¡Fuajajajajajajajaja! ¡Sois dragones! ¡Mostraros como tal! – sonrió colmilludamente.

David también se levantó, poniéndose a varios metros de ambos dragones.

-Buah chacho. Hace mucho que no me transformo. – sonrió colmilludamente, al igual que los otros dos – Espero no haber perdido práctica.

Ambos dragones jóvenes se rodearon de ardiente fuego. El de Issei era un fuego de color rojo puro mientras que el de David era fuego dorado. Los rodearon hasta que no se hizo visible ni sus siluetas. De repente las llamas crecieron en tamaño. La de color rojo alcanzo los diez metros de alto y aún más a lo largo. La de color dorado alcanzo casi los quince metros de alto y aún más a lo largo.

Los demonios se cubrieron del ardiente calor, excepto Rias. Para su sorpresa, ella no sentía calor, sino como una agradable brisa caliente.

FLAP FLAP

Tanto David como Issei extinguieron las llamas batiendo sus alas una sola vez. Ahora ambos estaban en su aspecto dragontino.

Issei era un enorme dragón rojo y David era un enorme dragón marrón un poco más grande que Issei y casi tanto como Tannin.

Los tres se miraron sonrientes y, con un rápido y poderoso aleteo, el trio de dragones salió disparados del castillo rumbo a las montañas.

Todos se quedaron observando como el trio salía velozmente de su vista.

-Eso ha sido impresionante. – comento John, arreglándose el cabello.

-Muy bien chicos. Ahora cada uno debe de ponerse por su entrenamiento. - hablo Rias levantándose del suelo, expulsándose el polvo de la ropa.

-Ya verás tú. Al final alguno acaba mal.

Y, sin esperar más, todos los demonios se dispersaron junto a sus respectivos compañeros de entrenamiento, aun queriéndolo o no queriéndolo.

* * *

En un principio no tenía pensado poner el lemon aquí, pero ¡qué coño! ¡Ya va siendo hora! XD

Es el segundo lemon que hago. En este fic he puesto uno o dos, pero más lime que otra cosa. Pequeños detalles. Se me sigue haciendo un poco extraño escribirlo. No creo que haga muchos así. A lo mejor como he hecho con David, es decir, suaves limes. Ya veré XD

Ah, por cierto, Issei ha sido violado XD


	27. Entrenamiento veraniego - parte 02

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 26:

 **ENTRENAMIENTO VERANIEGO – PARTE 02**

* * *

BOOOOOM BOOOOOM

PUUUUUUUUUUM

BOOOOOM

PAAAAAM PAAAAM

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

En el territorio de Tannin, en un lugar bastante apartado del lugar donde estaban las crías y los huevos de dragón, tres grandes dragones se encontraban enfrentándose entre ellos. Un dragón purpura, un dragón marrón un poco más pequeño y un dragón rojo más pequeño que los otros dos.

GROOOOOAAAAAAAARG

Dichos tres dragones se rugían entre si mientras exhalaban fuego, mordían con sus grandes y afiladísimos dientes o arañaban con sus afiladísimas garras o golpeaban con sus colas.

GROOOOOAAAAAAAARG

KABOOOOOOOOOM

Para cualquiera que observara dicho combate, posiblemente acabaría acojonado por el espectáculo. El despliegue de poder era impresionante.

La zona se encontraba destrozada. Aunque bueno, la zona ya antes se encontraba destrozada. Una zona desértica en medio de las montañas. Estaba llena de cráteres y montañas semi derruidas. El calor y ardor del fuego de los tres dragones derretía incluso la dura roca de las montañas. No era extraño encontrarse con roca liquida o lava corriendo por las laderas de las montañas.

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

GROOOOOOAAAAAAAARG

Llevaban una semana de entrenamiento. Una semana de enfrentamiento contra el poderoso Tannin. Los dos dragones más jóvenes usaban todo su poder para enfrentarlo, pero la diferencia era notable.

David usaba su fuego dorado caza dragones, pero incluso con eso Tannin estaba a un nivel superior. Issei uso su [Balance Breaker] varias veces. No cambiaba en nada la apariencia del dragón rojo, salvo porque aparecían varias gemas verdes en su cuerpo. Eso sí, su poder aumentaba al fusionar el de Ddraig y el suyo. Pero, tal y como pasaba con David, el poder y experiencia de Tannin era mayor.

PAAAAAAAAM

PUUUUUUUM

David acababa de estrellarse contra el suelo, provocando un gran temblor en el suelo. Tenía sus alas rotas y grandes heridas sangrantes.

GROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARG

Issei exhalo fuego, golpeando a Tannin. El dragón se vio envuelto en el fuego rojo del dragón rojo pero.

FLAP

Con un poderoso aleteo, Tannin se libró de él. Luego, con una velocidad imposible para su enorme tamaño, arremetió contra Issei, golpeándole en el estómago para luego girar sobre su eje y, con un movimiento descendente, golpearle con su cola en la cabeza, mandándolo contra el suelo…

PUUUUUUUUUUUUM

Impactando con gran fuerza.

-¡Arg! – se quejó Issei.

Tannin, desde el cielo, observo a ambos dragones. Aleteando suavemente aterrizo delante de ambos. Las heridas de su cuerpo empezaron a sanar rápidamente al igual que la de los otros dos, aunque estas la hacían a menos velocidad.

-No ha estado mal. Habéis mejorado respecto a la última vez que nos enfrentamos. – les dijo.

-Ahhh… ahhh… hace tiempo… que no entreno… a este nivel… - sonrió Issei, volviendo a su forma humana.

-Ahhh… si… es… reconfortante… - sonrió David, volviendo también a su forma humana.

Las heridas de ambos dragones también empezaron a sanar.

-Bueno muchachos, os dejare unas horas de descanso. Luego seguimos.

Y, con un poderoso aleteo, Tannin se elevó en el cielo, desapareciendo en pocos segundos por el horizonte.

-Arg. Joder. No me dolía el cuerpo de esta manera desde hace medio año… por lo menos. – comentó David, incorporándose.

-No recordaba al cabrón de Tannin tan poderoso. – susurró Issei - Buah. Sera mejor buscar algo para comer. – se quitó la camisa, que estaba prácticamente rota.

David imito el gesto, quedándose solo en pantalones. Incluso sus calzados estaban más que destrozados.

-Hace tiempo que no cazamos la comida. – miro en todas direcciones. Estaba prácticamente desolado – Achooooo. Esto va a ser de un complicaooooo.

-Entonces lo mejor será que nos demos prisa. Quiero comer, beber y dormir antes de que llegue Tannin.

-Pues arreando, que es gerundio.

Terminando de curarse, sacando sus alas, volando a gran velocidad hasta una zona boscosa donde encontrar comida y bebida.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo crees que le estarán yendo a los demás? – preguntó Issei, observando a un extraño ciervo del [Inframundo] demoniaco de aspecto apetitoso.

-Si las cosas van como creo… no muy bien. – murmuró, con la baba cayendo por la comisura de su boca.

XXXXX

En una habitación del gigantesco castillo Gremory, cierta rubia y cierta pelirroja se encontraban conversando entre ellas.

-Bien Rias, la cosa va mejorando. – sonreía Anawiel satisfecha.

Se encontraba observando a la pelirroja, sentada en posición de loto, con las manos extendidas, con una esfera de [Poder de la Destrucción]. Dicha esfera era irregular ya que no era totalmente lisa.

Y ese era el actual objetivo de Anawiel. Conseguir que Rias tuviera mejor control sobre su propio poder.

-No entiendo una cosa Anawiel. – habló la pelirroja – Mi objetivo no es este. Entonces, ¿por qué lo hago?

-Es sencillo Rias. Cierto es que tu objetivo tiene que ver con estrategias, conjeturas y demás cosas relacionadas con los [Rating Game]. Pero, ¿sabes cuál es la mejor manera de mejorar en ello? – Rias negó – Consigue un mejor control sobre tu propio poder. El hacer lo que te estoy pidiendo, conseguir que la esfera sea total y perfectamente lisa, hace que tu mente se esfuerce en conseguir esa perfección. De esa manera trabaja, se esfuerza. Eso ayuda en su desarrollo y te hace pensar mejor. Una vez que consigamos este objetivo, tu mente debería tener más facilidad para tener control. Luego intentaremos que modifiques dicha esfera hasta conseguir figuras perfectas. De ese modo tu imaginación debería mejorar. Una vez que realicemos los ejercicios que tengo pensado, nos pondremos con los [Rating Game] y tus capacidades de [Rey]. Para entonces debería de ser más fácil conseguir el objetivo del entrenamiento de Azazel.

-Entiendo.

-Perfecto. Vuelve a empezar. – Rias la miró con los ojos como platos – Es muy irregular la esfera. – le sonrió, señalándola.

Y, en efecto, la esfera había dejado de ser redonda. Era una bola deforme.

-Ops.

XXXXX

En los exteriores del castillo Gremory, en la parte más alejada del extenso jardín trasero, Cristina observaba a Xenovia. La castaña tenia ambas espadas enfundadas mientras miraba con ojo crítico a la peli azul.

Xenovia estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas. Tenía a [Durandal] delante de él clavada en el suelo, expulsando aura de forma tan brutal como de costumbre. Pero, encima de sus piernas, tenía a [Excalibur], la cual no emitía aura alguna.

El objetivo de Xenovia era comprender mejor a [Durandal] para aprovechar su poder eficientemente. [Nimue] le explicaba a Xenovia sobre [Durandal] y le aconsejaba.

KACHIN

En un rápido movimiento, Cristina había desenfundado a [Colada] y había atacado a Xenovia. La peli azul abrió los ojos, estiro la mano, cogió a [Durandal] y bloqueo el estoque de la castaña.

Llevaban así toda la semana. Xenovia escuchaba las clases de [Nimue] mientras que Cristina le atacaba de vez en cuando. Siempre por sorpresa. También solían tener combates para ver el progreso de la sincronización entre Xenovia y [Durandal].

KACHIN KACHIN

La castaña empezaba a atacar con más saña a la peli azul, obligándola a levantarse y bloquear los estoques de la castaña.

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

ZUUUM

Cristina había acumulado aura en [Colada], lanzándole una onda de corte.

ZUUUM

Imitando a la descendiente del Cid, Xenovia también acumulo aura en [Durandal], enviandola contra la onda de corte de [Colada].

BOOOM

Ambas colisionaron, pero el aura de [Durandal] supero en fuerza a la de [Colada].

KACHIN

Por lo que desenfundo a [Tizona], desviando la onda de corte.

-Tsk. Aun no tienes control sobre [Durandal]. No has mejorado prácticamente nada. – masculló con disgusto.

-Lo lamento. Es más difícil de lo que esperaba. – se disculpó la peli azul.

-Bueno, tendremos que seguir. Tenemos un objetivo que cumplir.

XXXXX

En la otra punta del jardín trasero, Akeno y Raynare se encontraban mirándose frente a frente. La Draconis miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad a la Himejima.

-¿Vas a seguir como siempre, o vas a aceptarte de una vez? Sinceramente me cansa ganarte siempre.

-¡Cállate! – exclamó Akeno, convocando un círculo mágico.

-Oh, magia de hadas. Esto es nuevo. ¿Te lo tenías guardado?

De dicho círculo mágico salió una ráfaga de alfileres dorados de aspecto muy afilado.

TROOOOOOOMP

Raynare lo detuvo, creando un escudo de luz.

-Pufff. Pero mira que eres cabeza hueca. – murmuró con desgana Raynare – Pasemos al contraataque.

Recubrió su puño con aura sagrada.

Debido al humo que creaba el choque del ataque de Akeno con el escudo de Raynare, la Gremory no pudo ver como la otra morena salía de detrás del escudo.

-¡Aquí, atontada! – le grito Raynare.

-Tsk.

Deshaciendo el anterior ataque, Akeno convoco otro círculo mágico. Esta vez era un ataque de arena.

FROOOOOM

La morena Draconis saco sus diez alas negras, dando un poderoso aleteo, alzándose en el aire.

PAAAM

Raynare manipulo el aura de su puño, creando una esfera de aura sagrada, la cual lanzo como granada hacia Akeno, pero la susodicha creo una barrera mágica, defendiéndose del aura sagrada.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de odio. Odio hacia la raza de los ángeles caídos, pero más hacia su padre.

-Mientras no te aceptes, serás una inútil. Esa es la verdad. Te pasó contra los Phoenix, te pasó contra Kokabiel, y te seguirá pasando hasta que aceptes tu poder.

-¡Que te calles!

TROOOOOOOOOOOOOMP

XXXXX

Ambas nekomatas, Lucia y Koneko, se encontraban en un pequeño bosque cercano al castillo. Según la peli naranja, el mejor lugar para entrenar era el bosque. El estar rodeado de naturaleza era lo mejor para entrenar a la pequeña Koneko.

Los primeros días habían sido de lo más duro. Koneko no aceptaba sus poderes, por lo que le era casi imposible entrenarla en modo nekomata. Además, la pequeña loli parecía reacia a estar cerca de la peli naranja, sobre todo cuando esta mostraba su verdadera forma.

Al principio solo pudo instruirle en el combate. Mostrarle el estilo de lucha de las nekomata, claro, que sin usar el Ki.

A pesar de estar con ella una semana, la Draconis no conseguía convencer a Koneko de que su poder natural no le haría daño, aunque Lucia misma fuera el ejemplo contrario al de su hermana Kuroka.

Al sexto día consiguió que la peli platina empezara a usar [Senjutsu] a un nivel básico. A pesar de ser tan poco, Lucia estaba de lo más feliz. Empezaron con un entrenamiento suave y constante.

Koneko se sentaba en posición de loto en medio de la hierba, con Lucia sentada en la misma posición frente a ella. El entrenamiento consistía en canalizar su Ki. Canalizarlo y "ver" el Ki de la naturaleza.

Costo al principio pero, ¿qué cosas que merecen la pena no cuestan?

XXXXX

Silvia y Gasper se encontraban en el sótano del castillo Gremory. Un inmenso sótano en el cual podían moverse con total libertad.

-¡Noooooooooooo! ¡Me quieren comeeeeeeeeeeeeer!

Se escuchaban los gritos de Gasper. El pequeño dhamphir se encontraba huyendo de un par de enormes monstruos creados con el poder vampírico de la pelirrosa.

-Tienes que congelarlos, Gasper. Huir solo te servirá para… bueno, para nada realmente. – se encogió de hombros.

-¡P-pero me quieren comeeeeeeeeeeeeer!

-Y como no los detengas lo harán. – sentenció.

-¡Noooooooooooooooooooo!

ROARG

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

El rubio acababa de esquivar un mordisco de una especie de hombre lobo. Inconscientemente, debido a su miedo, había congelado al monstruo.

-Bien hecho. – sonrió Silvia – Pero debes hacerlo conscientemente. Si no, no vale para nada.

GROARG

-¡!

Delante de Gasper apareció una gran araña de oscuridad junto a dos lagartos de afilados dientes. El pobre temblaba como una hoja, viendo aterrado como se acercaban a él.

-Vamos Gasper. Intenta detenerlos con tu [Sacred Gear].

-¡S-si!

Intentando olvidar su miedo, sin demasiado resultado, concentrándose en el poder de su [Sacred Gear], el pequeño vampiro consiguió congelar parcialmente las extremidades de los monstruos que, furiosos, intentaban librarse.

-Bien Gasper. Sigue así. Mantente concentrado. No permitas que se liberen.

-…

Durante unos cinco segundos lo consiguió con éxito, pero, al pasar los diez, el pequeño dhamphir cayó de rodillas, respirando entrecortadamente, con gotas de sudor en su frente.

-Muy bien hecho. – le felicito– Lo has conseguido mantener al 100% durante cinco segundos a los tres al mismo tiempo. Es una gran mejora. Ahora deberemos mantenerlo más tiempo y luego lo harás con criaturas más poderosas.

-¿Quién… será… el… final…? – preguntó con voz entrecortada.

-A mí, por supuesto. Tú último oponente seré yo.

-¡! ¡¿Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!

XXXXX

-Bah, seguro que están bien. – se encogió de hombros el castaño mayor, llevándose a la boca un buen trozo de carne del ciervo que habían cazado.

-Sfupongho. – dijo Issei, con la boca llena.

* * *

 _ **Segunda semana de agosto**_

Actualmente Issei se encontraba tumbado en el suelo. El pobre castaño acababa de recibir otra paliza por parte de Tannin. El [Rey Dragón] se había vuelto a ir, pues debía vigilar un nido ya que la madre y el padre estaban afuera del territorio. David, por su parte, había ido a darse un baño.

-Veo que te lo estás pasando bien... ¿cómo te va? - murmuro una voz frente a él. Mirando al frente, el castaño se encontró con la figura de cierto [Gobernador] - ¿Ya ni saludas? - la vista de Issei fue a la mano derecha de Azazel, donde llevaba una bolsa con comida. Su nariz se lo decía - Ah, buscas esto. Anda, toma. – se lo lanzo.

El castaño reacciono rápidamente, cogiéndola al vuelo, cayendo sobre sus piernas, encorvado, devorando una cesta repleta de bolas de arroz, dándole unos sorbos a un té dentro de un pequeño termo.

-Ya me podrías dar las gracias. Esa comida ha sido preparada por las cocineras del castillo Gremory. Aprovecha.

-… - el castaño menor solo devoraba.

No era que la comida que cazaran fuera un asco, pero nunca le diría que no a un plato más "civilizado".

-¿Y cómo va tu entrenamiento?

-¿Entrenamiento? – murmuró con ojos filosos – Azazel… metete en tus asuntos.

-Yo solo tengo curiosidad.

-No nos va mal, supongo.

-La verdad es que es una jodienda tener a Tannin casi todo el tiempo detrás nuestro. - comento David, que se acercaba con sus pantalones destrozados, apoyándose en una piedra, cogiendo otra bolsa que había traído el caído, devorándola – Ahhh. ¡Las comidas de Anawiel y Lucia son las mejores que hay! – exclamó lloroso.

-¿No se enfadaran las demás si te oyeran? – sonrió el caído.

-Nah. Ya saben que no tiene dotes culinarias, pero las compensan con otras cosas, como todos. ¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a visitaros. Las cosas por el castillo son interesantes, pero tenía curiosidad por vosotros.

-¿Qué tal les va?

-Meh. Algunos mejor que otros. Akeno no avanza. Ella es el mayor problema. Koneko está más menos igual. La portadora de [Durandal] mejora poco a poco, pero demasiado lento para mi gusto. En cuanto a los demás, van bien… creo.

-Oye Azazel. – le llamo Issei.

-Dime.

-Lo que iba a usar Vali cuando se enfrentó a mí… ¿se trataba de la [Juggernaut Drive]?

-Sep. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Bueno, tú eres un súper friki de los [Sacred Gear]. Hasta ahora no me ha hecho falta usar más allá del [Balance Breaker], por lo que no sé qué es exactamente la [Juggernaut Drive]. ¿Me lo podrías explicar?

-¿Ninguno de ellos te ha hablado de eso? – preguntó sorprendido, observando a David.

-Nunca nos ha hecho falta. Tal y como dice, con ese nivel de poder va perfecto. Pero, si he de ser sincero, nunca nos preocupamos por eso. Pero tiene razón. ¿Quién mejor que el mayor friki del mundo para explicar algo que lleva estudiando desde hace siglos? – sonrió burlón.

-… pse. Bien, escucha. La forma definitiva de las [Sacred Gear], su forma final es el [Balance Breaker]. No obstante, para aquellas reliquias que tenga alguna forma mágica selladas en su interior hay herramientas para sellar el poder de dichas bestias. Por ejemplo de la [Boosted Gear] o la [Divine Dividing]. Esas reliquias, que son especialmente poderosas, están restringidas para que los huéspedes puedan usarlas en condiciones normales. Creadas para que, cuando los huéspedes dominen completamente las reliquias puedan liberar el poder de sus inquilinos. Cuando él [Sekiryuutei] y el [Hakuryuukou] liberan temporalmente el poder de sus dragones activa el [Juggernaut Drive]. Liberando temporalmente el poder de un Dios, aunque he de mencionar que el riesgo es grande. Los portadores no suelen soportar semejante despliegue de poder. El efecto común es que se reduce en gran medida el tiempo de vida de los portadores, a no ser que tengas enormes niveles de poder mágico. Asimismo suelen desarrollar brotes psicóticos. No hay que olvidar que Ddraig y Albion, si no estuvieran sellados, se les podría situar en el [Top Ten] de seres más poderosos. Liberar esa cantidad de poder en un cuerpo humano le consumiría de manera fulminante. Aunque, puede que en tu actual cuerpo seas capaz de soportarlo… o por lo menos un tiempo.

-¿Conduce a la locura? – eso le interesó mucho al castaño menor.

-Técnicamente no. Despierta la sed de sangre, libera un instinto de combate inusual. El portador solo piensa en destruirlo todo. En teoría es imposible de dominar ese poder en combate.

-… ya veo.

-Pero Vali parece que lo ha logrado. – comentó el castaño mayor.

-Exacto. Ha logrado dominar ese poder temporalmente ofreciendo ingentes cantidades de poder mágico a cambio. Pero ya te lo digo. Usar técnicas que destruyen tu futuro no las recomiendo en absoluto. Nunca acabes haciendo de ese tipo de técnicas tu arsenal principal.

-Azazel, créeme cuando te digo que mis intenciones no son palmarla a corto plazo. - volviendo a su comida – Además, me has dado información crucial.

-¿En serio? Pues me alegro si es así.

-Así que el actual [Hakuryuukou] puede usar el [Juggernaut Drive], ¿eh? Interesante. – hablo Tannin, que había aparecido de repente, aleteando para posarse en el suelo, tumbándose sobre sus patas - Buenas.

-Pues te creas o no, este mocoso consiguió derrotarlo… humillarlo, para ser más precisos.

-Tampoco me sorprende. Estos cachorros tienen un gran poder. Además, por lo que me ha contado Ddraig, el actual [Hakuryuukou] es mitad demonio. Me ha contado la batalla. El [Blanco] subestimo enormemente a esta larva y se confió en exceso. Pero siempre ha sido igual. El primero que desarrollaba sus poderes se cargaba al otro.

-He oído eso demasiadas veces. – dijo el castaño menor mirando al dragón – Yo no pienso matar al [Blanco] por ese estúpido motivo… y por supuesto no pienso dejar que me mate.

-…

-Lógico. Además, yo tampoco dejaría que te matara. Antes me lo cargo yo. ¡No puede hacer nada contra mí! ¡Muajajajajajaja! – se carcajeo David como malo de película.

-No te confíes, cachorro. – le advirtió Tannin.

-Cambiando de tema... – hablo Azazel, mirando al dragón menor - ¿Qué piensas de Akeno?

-… no sabría decirte. ¿Por?

-Hablo de cómo te parece como mujer.

-… es muy atractiva. Aunque ese lado súper sádico me da un poco de cosa. Es una buena mujer que tiene un grave conflicto interno.

-Más menos.

-¿A que vienen tantas preguntas sobre ella, Azazel?

-Es simple, mis deberes son velar por ella en lugar de cierta persona.

-Baraqiel. ¿Le has dicho que apenas hablas con tu ahijada? Eso está muy mal. – se rio David.

-Lo importante es que disponga la información que él quiere. Los medios son lo de menos, lo que importa es el fin... y Akeno está bien, ¿cierto?

-No sabría decirte. No tengo tan estrecha relación con ella.

-Quitando la vez que intento violarte o las veces que ha intentado seducirte. – se burló el castaño mayor, recibiendo un golpe de piedra en la frente - ¡Oye!

-Estoy preocupado por ella. Aunque su relación con Baraqiel no es cosa mía si me preocupa su bienestar.

-Pues deberías intentar acercarte más a ella.

-No creo que quiera. A pesar de odiar a Baraqiel, no les caemos bien… los caídos. Tú podrías acercarte más a ella. ¡Es tu deber!

-¡¿Qué me estas contando, cuervo de cuarta?! ¡Además es tu ahijada!

-¡Pero soy un vago!

-¡Y encima lo admites!

-Jajajajaja.

-… ahhh. Ya veremos.

-Es una de tus mujeres. Es el destino, hermanito.

-¡Te quieres callar de una vez!

-Nop. Ahora que me acuerdo… ¡oye Tannin! ¿Sabes que se lleva bien con los hombres del sequito de Rias?

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡Un dragón macho que se lleva bien con otros machos! ¡Joder que de sorpresas me estoy llevando! – se carcajeo Tannin.

-… estoy empezando a odiar a este capullo. – masculló Issei – Eso sí, me sorprende el ver un diminuto corazoncillo ahí dentro, Azazel. - sonrió mordazmente.

-¡Solo soy un ángel caído con tiempo libre!

-…

-Bueno, entonces, ¿lo podemos formalizar?

-¿El qué?

-Dejo oficialmente a Akeno "a tu cargo".

-¡! ¡Serás un puto gandul!

-Admitámoslo. Entre los dos, tú eres mejor que yo en esos temas. Además, ya te llevas bien con los Gremory. Ya es mucho más que yo.

-Vete a la mierda. - mascullo.

-Ahora el otro tema…

-Ni Akeno ni Koneko están superando su miedo.

-Eso ya lo has comentado antes.

-Azazel, eso no es cosa nuestra. – al ver la seria mirada del caído, ambos castaños se preocuparon - ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Koneko se ha derrumbado. Tiene miedo de su poder y se ha excedido con su entrenamiento. Rias no sabe tratarlo adecuadamente.

-Entiendo.

-Bueno. Voy a llevarte al castillo por petición Lady Gremory.

-Dile que lo lamento, pero no iré. Lucia es la que más tiene que hacerse cargo de Koneko. Yo hay no podría hacer más que ella. Lo lamento.

-Me lo esperaba, y es lo más lógico. – suspiró Azazel.

-Rias tiene que solucionar estos asuntos. No sería bueno que se los solucionáramos nosotros. – comentó David – Pero, tal y como ha dicho el gigoló de aquí… - señaló al castaño menor, que lo miraba asesinamente - … Lucia puede hacerse cargo. Solo necesita que Koneko se habrá con ella.

-Entiendo. Bueno, entonces me voy.

-Espera, voy contigo. – comentó el castaño mayor.

-¿Te vienes?

-Tengo ganas de ver a mis chicas. Además, hay algo que quiero comprobar. – sonrió de forma misteriosa.

* * *

 _ **Castillo Gremory**_

Atravesando las nubes, sobrevolando el cielo del territorio, localizando el gigantesco castillo, ambos hombres descendieron aminorando su velocidad. Ambos aterrizaron en el patio trasero del castillo, retirando sus alas.

-No ha estado mal, chico. Me has mantenido el ritmo todo el camino aun a pesar del entrenamiento. – comento Azazel, cruzado de brazos.

-Es que quería darte ventaja, abuelo.

-No te lo tengas tan creído, niño. Hay que dejar que los jóvenes se ilusionen, aunque no sea verdad.

-…

-…

-Me alegro de que os hayáis dado prisa. - murmuro Venelana acercándose al dúo – Vaya, no veo a mi futuro yerno.

-No ha venido. Tenía unos fuertes motivos.

-¿Aun está enfadado?

-Sep.

-Bueeeeeeeeno. Yo aquí he terminado. Nos vemos. – se despidió Azazel, alejándose del dúo.

-…

-¿Y a que has venido? – le pregunto la castaña al castaño.

-He venido a hacer una visita por unas horas. Quiero comprobar cómo van las cosas.

-Entiendo. ¿No te vas a poner nada? – le miro de arriba abajo.

No tenía calzado, sus pantalones estaban destrozados y no tenía camisa.

-… bueno, supongo que al estar aquí podría ponerme alguna camisa vieja. Paso de ponerme ropa para que acabe destrozada.

-Entiendo. Avisare para que te traigan una camisa.

Ambos entraron en la casa. Prácticamente al entrar le entregaron una camisa nueva al castaño.

-Bueno, qué más da. – se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?

-Va bien. Es reconfortante entrenar con el capullo de Tannin.

-Ufufufú. ¿Tan poco respeto para él?

-No me mal entiendas. A Tannin le tengo un gran respeto, pero nos conocemos desde que nací. El cómo nos hablamos es una muestra de cariño, por así decirlo. Lo mismo pasa con mi hermanito.

-Eso es bueno.

XXXXX

Ambos castaños caminaron hasta donde se encontraba la habitación de la loli peli platina. Allí, en la pared frente a la puerta, apoyada, se encontraba Lucia, que miraba preocupada la puerta de madera.

-Cariño, ¿cómo estás? – la saludo, abrazándola y dándole un suave beso.

-Yo bien. Koneko mal.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Pensaba que estaba controlado.

-Se ha sobre esforzado. Le puse unos suaves entrenamientos, pero no hizo caso a mi recomendación y se pasó de la raya. Ya la he tratado, por lo que está mejor.

-Entiendo. ¿Quieres que me quede?

-No. Lo mejor será que no te vea. Pero, me gustaría que escucharas.

-Bien, vamos allá. – le sonrió.

Abriendo la puerta silenciosamente, asomando la cabeza. Una habitación espaciosa. Tanto como la suya. A un lado estaba Akeno, en una silla, sentada frente a una cama, con la figura de la joven peli platino recostada sobre su cama, cabizbaja. Rias se encontraba en el otro lado de la cama.

-… Ise ha hecho bien en no venir. – murmuró – Yo me quedo aquí.

-Pero no sé qué decirle. Lo he intentado todo.

-… prueba a decirle… - se acercó a su oreja, susurrándole.

Lucia le sonrió y entro, haciendo algo de ruido. La mirada del trio femenino se dirigió a la nekomata.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sombría.

-Estoy preocupado por ti. Ya deberías de saberlo.

-...

-¿El problema es que eres una Nekoshou?

-...

-Koneko… lo he intentado todo. Te lo juro. Pero tú no me permites ayudarte. Quiero que no temas a tu poder. ¿Tienes miedo de acabar con Kuroka? – Koneko se tensó al escuchar su nombre – Yo no he acabado así. Solo te hace falta mirarme. Y te aseguro que no es gracias a mi novio y hermanas que no he acabado como ella. Eso depende solo de ti, no de tu poder. Por favor, cuéntame.

-… - parecía que le había tocado la fibra sensible a la nekomata peli platina -… quiero ser fuerte, como Yuuto-senpai, Xenovia-senpai, John-senpai, Akeno-san... y como tú.

-… - Lucia no dijo nada. Se mantuvo cayada.

-Quiero hacer mi cuerpo y espíritu fuerte. Soy una inútil. A pesar de ser una [Torre] soy muy débil e inútil. Pero... yo no quiero usar el poder que duerme en mi interior... mi poder de nekomata…. Si lo uso... yo... como mi hermana... Yo no quiero. Absolutamente no. No quiero convertirme en lo mismo que mi nee-sama.

-Koneko quiero que me escuches atentamente. – la aludida lo miro con lágrimas, las cuales el castaño limpio con sus dedos – Si te sigues sobre esforzando, si sigues sin hacer caso a mis consejos y entrenamientos, lo más probable es que acabes muy mal. No debes temer tu poder. Te lo repetiré todas las veces que haga falta. Tú no acabaras como tu hermana. Solamente si actúas como ella puedes acabar igual. El tener el mismo poder no significa nada, solamente como lo uses significara si eres como ella o no. Usa tu poder para proteger a tu familia. Ya verás como no tienes nada que temer. – concluyo sonriente.

-...

-Puedes tomarme de ejemplo. Yo uso mi poder, pero no he acabado como ella. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? Ya deberías de saber que el poder que corre por tus venas no te controla a ti, de que tú lo controlas a él.

-... – la loli asintió levemente.

-Bien. Te dejare descansar. Mañana volveremos con el entrenamiento. ¿Te parece?

-Si…. Gracias, maestra. – sonrió levemente.

-No tienes que agradecerme. – le acaricio suavemente la cabeza.

David escucho todo desde afuera. Sonreía contento mientras tenia los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Una vez que la peli naranja salió de la habitación, la cargo y se metieron en una habitación alejada del resto, para que nadie les oyera.

XXXXX

Después de su visita a Lucia y comprobar que tal estaba Koneko, el castaño siguió su visita al resto de miembros del sequito de Rias.

La siguiente fue Raynare.

La morena Draconis se encontraba tumbada en una tumbona, tomándose un refresco, con un bikini negro, sombrero de paja y unas gafas de sol.

-Mu buenas. – saludó David nada más acercarse - ¿Cómo va todo?

Raynare solo lo miro por encima de las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas con un claro enojo. Entonces se levantó, le agarro y se fueron tras los árboles.

Varios minutos después salieron de estos.

-Ahhh. Esto me hacía falta. – murmuró la morena – Las cosas no avanzan. Esa idiota hija de Baraqiel no hace nada de lo que le digo. Admito que enfrentarme a ella es divertido. – sonrió de forma malévola – Pero no soy capaz de que use su poder sagrado.

-Es posible que eso se solucione próximamente.

-¿Y eso? – preguntó curiosa, volviéndose a tumbar.

-Sabes lo de Koneko, ¿verdad? – Raynare asintió – Pues resulta que parece ser que hemos conseguido que Koneko se acepte, aunque sea un poco. Rias y Akeno estaban allí también. Según me ha explicado Lucia, parecía ser que las palabras que le había dicho a Koneko también afectaron a Akeno.

-Entonces, si hemos tenido suerte…

-Es posible que empieza a avanzar, aunque sea un poco.

-Bueno, algo es algo. Espero que me haga las batallas más divertidas. ¿A quién vas a ver ahora?

-Supongo que a Cristina, Silvia y Anawiel. Luego tengo que volver con Tannin e Ise.

-Ok. No hay problema. Nos vemos dentro de un tiempo.

-Ale.

XXXXX

El castaño se alejó de la morena, siguiendo el olor de cierta castaña. Cuando estuvo cerca de la zona más exterior del jardín, pudo comprobar dos cosas. Lo primero era que no tenían respeto por los árboles. La mayoría estaban cortados en parte o completos. Lo segundo era.

KACHIN KACHIN

Que Xenovia aún no controlaba a [Durandal]

A lo lejos podía observar dos borrones. Uno castaño y otro azul. Cristina y Xenovia se estaban enfrentando. La castaña llevaba sus dos espadas mientras que la peli azul llevaba a [Durandal]. La espada sagrada tenía un aura tan violenta como siempre, aunque, a pesar de ser muy poco, podía notar como si esa aura se hubiera vuelto un pelín menos violenta. Dejo de mirar a las dos chicas para fijar su mirada en otra espada sagrada. Una de hoja blanca y empuñadura dorada, con el dibujo de una cruz plateada que empezaba en la empuñadura y terminaba en la punta de la hoja.

-"¿Qué tal va todo?"

-[Avanzamos a pasos de tortuga. Tal y como esperaba, [Durandal] hace poco caso, y su portadora es bastante lenta. Es un musculo sin cerebro. Sinceramente, me frustra]

-"Era de esperarse. Pero parece ser que avanza."

-[Sep. demasiado lento para mi gusto. Aunque la ayuda de Cristina no viene mal. Le ayuda a entender mejor los conceptos. Por otra parte, el estilo de lucha de Cristina le viene bien a Xenovia para entrenar su defensa. No le va mal en el ataque por su estilo de lucha, pero la defensa la mata. Es como el rubio Gremory]

-"Uno es técnica y otro poder. Kiba ha sido entrenado por Okita, lo cual es un honor. Pero su estilo no ha crecido tanto como cabría esperarse por lo de [Excalibur]. Supongo que ahora las cosas irán mejor para él."

ZAS

Inclinándose levemente para atrás, el castaño esquivo una onda de corte de [Tizona].

-Anda. Hola cariñin. ¿Has venido y no me has avisado?

-Lo lamento. No ha sido… - la castaña lo cogió del brazo, sabiendo que iba a pasar - … planeado.

-¡Xenovia, será mejor que te alejes y tapes los oídos! – le grito la descendiente del Cid.

La peli azul la miro confusa, pero hizo lo que le mando.

-[Estos jóvenes de hoy en día…]

XXXXX

Luego de otra sesión con Cristina, el castaño fue a visitar a ambos dhamphir. Tuvo que ir al gran sótano del castillo, cosa que no le extraño. Podía notar como el poder vampírico de su vampiresa helaba el aire.

Cuando abrió las puertas de dicho sótano, sus ojos apenas pudieron ver algo. Todo estaba totalmente oscuro. La única luz que entraba en el lugar era la del pasillo, y gracias a que ella cavaba de abrir las puertas. En caso de plena oscuridad, su vista no era tan buena como la de los demonios o vampiros, pero sus demás sentidos seguían siendo mucho mejores.

Lo que observo fue a Silvia de brazos cruzados, observando a Gasper. El pequeño dhamphir se encontraba sudando bastante. El motivo era que estaba deteniendo a tres monstruos de gran tamaño… o por lo menos parte de sus cuerpos.

-No está mal. – susurró, acercándose a la vampiresa.

-Ha progresado adecuadamente. El control sobre su [Sacred Gear] ha mejorado. Ya no lo hace inconscientemente. En cuanto a su poder vampírico… bueno, eso aún tiene un gran margen de mejora.

-¿Puedes controlarlos sin estar aquí o…?

La mirada que le dirigió la oji azul fue suficiente como para saber que podría perfectamente… por lo menos en este caso.

Mientras el dúo liberaba tensión, el pequeño dhamphir seguía intentando mantener a los monstruos detenidos durante el máximo tiempo posible. Cuando llegaba a su límite, los monstruos creados por el poder de la oscuridad de Silvia, le daban un tiempo para recuperarse. Luego seguían intentando matarlo.

XXXXX

Por último, pero no menos importante, fue a visitar a la elfa.

Prácticamente se había recorrido el castillo debido a que cada pareja de entrenamiento se encontraba en el otro extremo.

Después de unos veinte minutos caminando, sin exagerar, consiguió llegar al lugar donde tanto Anawiel como Rias entrenaban. Sin pedir permiso entró. Una amplia sala. Parecía ser una pequeña biblioteca. Varias estanterías llenas de libros, dos grandes ventanales que iluminaban cada rincón y una mesa redonda en el centro. Pero fue lo que vio lo que le causo gracia.

Anawiel se encontraba de pie frente a Rias. La pelirroja estaba levemente sonrojada y su cuerpo estaba inquieto. Pero, lo que le hizo gracia, fue oler la excitación de la pelirroja.

-"¡Jajajaja! ¡Esto es buenísimo!" – se carcajeó mentalmente.

-Si me das un minuto te atiendo. – le dijo la elfa sin darse la vuelta.

-No hay prisa.

-Lo supongo. Habrás podido liberar tensión con las demás.

-…

Espero paciente a que la elfa terminara su tratamiento con Rias. Para su suerte, no tardo más de lo estipulado.

-Vale. Esto debería calmarte durante aproximadamente un día. – le dijo la rubia a la pelirroja.

-¿Solo un día? – preguntó asombrada.

-Si. No podría ponerlo más tiempo o tendría consecuencias graves. Ahora, si me disculpas, he de tratar un asunto importante. Luego seguimos.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta. Rias dirigió su mirada al castaño, el cual la miraba con burla.

-¿Qué te ocurre Rias? – sonrió como gato.

-…

-Jajajaja. Debiste pensar en las consecuencias.

-…

Siguiendo a la elfa, el castaño salió también de la sala.

XXXXX

-Ahora que caigo… no recuerdo ver a Ravel en la reunión que tuvimos con Azazel cuando empezamos a entrenar. – comentó el castaño, poniéndose la ropa después de su última sesión.

-Rias, Azazel y ella tuvieron una charla la noche anterior. Ravel iba a seguir con el mismo entrenamiento que Ise le haya recomendado, así que no hizo falta que estuviera con nosotros. Ahora mismo debe estar en casa de su abuela. – Anawiel también se arreglaba la ropa y el pelo.

-Entiendo. ¿Cómo le va el castigo? – no pudo evitar preguntar divertido.

-Sufre. La abstención de Ise le hace sufrir. Su cuerpo, al no recibir su sesión, solo le provoca una excitación casi continua. Apenas puede liberarse antes de volver a estarlo. No es algo agradable.

-Pero me sorprende que sea tanto. Solo lo hicieron una vez.

-Esta parte es la más dura. Cierto que solo se han acostado una vez, pero su cuerpo pudo aguantar una semana. Después de ese tiempo empezó a sufrir las consecuencias de la abstinencia. Nosotras, al estar más tiempo en esta condición, somos capaces de aguantar más tiempo sin sufrir. Solo hace falta que el cuerpo se acostumbre.

-Por eso no estabais salidas. – murmuró, mirando al techo.

-Si lo estábamos, pero no al nivel de Rias. ¿Acaso, el que te hayamos cogido nada más verte, no significa algo?

-… Touché. Entonces, ¿qué le pasara a Rias? – preguntó mientras abría la puerta, saliendo, siendo seguido por la elfa.

-Por ahora puede aguantar con mi tratamiento. Consigo que su excitación se regule hasta niveles normales, sin sobre pasarse como suele hacerlo. Pobrecita.

-… no se decirte. Acción consecuencia. Simple.

-Lo sé. Pero, cuando este entrenamiento acabe, lo más posible es que vuelva a violar a Ise, aunque varias veces seguidas, hasta quedarse bien saciada.

-Eso es problema del enano.

-¿Y cómo está él?

-Sigue enojado.

-Es entendible.

-Pero, ahora que Rias es su pareja oficial, lo más posible es que su cuerpo también reclame liberación. El sello que le puse hace tanto ha provocado que su resistencia a la abstinencia aumente, por lo que no lo pasa tan mal como Rias. Eso es bueno para él. Pero, estoy seguro de que, cuando esto acabe, será el quien la viole hasta quedarse a gusto.

-… me pregunto que pasara cuando ella lo sepa.

-Tengo información interesante sobre ella y la otra. Las cosas se complicaran. Pero ya he hablado con Miguel. Estamos intentando solucionarlo.

-¿La sala?

-Sep. Pero es más complicado de lo que me esperaba. Posiblemente tardemos varios meses para terminarla. Estoy seguro de que antes de año nuevo estará completa al 100%.

-Es raro que no te des prisa.

-Soy un hombre paciente. – se encogió de hombros.

-Mentira. Tanto tú como Ise tenéis muy poca paciencia.

-…

-¿Entonces?

-Estamos hablando de la [Gran Serafín]. ¿Sabes lo que me pasaría si convirtiera a Gabriel en un ángel caído? ¡Estaría muerto! – exclamó, alzando los brazos – Por eso quiero hacerlo bien. Además, conociéndolas, a ellas tampoco les haría gracia, y aún menos a Ise. Tenemos mucho que perder, aunque también mucho que ganar. Prefiero hacerlo lento y bien que rápido y mal.

-… el número aumenta.

-Tranquila. No creo que aumente mucho. Me lo dice el instinto. A lo mejor dos o tres, contándola a ella.

-¿Y qué te dice el instinto sobre Ise?

-… que el mu jodio va a tener el mejor harem de la historia. – sonrió con un brillo de orgullo en los ojos.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta al territorio de Tannin**_

David, una vez terminada la ronda de visitas, volvió volando al territorio de su padre adoptivo. Siendo sincero, tenía ganas de ver cómo iba el entrenamiento de John, Kiba y Ravel. Su curiosidad era casi siempre bastante grande. Llegaba a confundir curiosidad con mojeteria.

Según le había explicado Venelana antes de irse, Kiba estaba con su maestro Souji Okita en alguna cabaña en algún bosque. John se encontraba con el [Peón] de Sirzechs, Beowulf. Ravel estaba con su abuela, por lo que supondría que estaría en uno de los castillos de los Phoenix.

-¿Qué tal ha ido? – preguntó Issei al ver a su hermano mayor aterrizar.

-¿Quieres que te cuente?

-Tengo curiosidad.

-Bien. Veamos…

Durante aproximadamente media hora le explico al castaño menor como iban los entrenamientos de los Gremory, claramente omitiendo ciertos detallitos.

-¿En serio? ¿Rias esta así? – no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al saber que tan salida y necesitada estaba la heredera Gremory. Una sonrisa maquiavélica surgió en sus labios - ¿En serio? Jojojojo.

-Hermanito, eres muy malo. No puedes hacerle eso a una pareja tuya. – sonrió de la misma manera.

-Es su castigo por lo que hizo. – se encogió de hombros.

-Vale, pero, cuando vuelvas al castillo, no te quejes de lo que pase.

-…

-¡Cachorros! – exclamó Tannin desde el cielo - ¡Moveos de una vez! – y exhalo otra vez fuego por su enorme boca.

-¡Vamos abuelo! – exclamaron los hermanos, transformándose, volviendo de nuevo al entrenamiento.

* * *

Bueno, aquí la explicación del por qué Ravel no estaba el día que empezaron con los entrenamientos. Ella había salido rumbo al castillo de su abuela. John lo mismo. Se encontraba en casa de Beowulf, entrenando su poder como [Peón] mientras realiza también el entrenamiento que le sugirió Azazel. Y Kiba con Okita en dios sabe dónde.

Y, para aclarar, estos son los harems que hay ahora mismo (no es el orden de las chicas):

Issei: Rias, Akeno, Irina, Asia, Xenovia, Koneko, Ravel, Rossweisse, Le Fay y Kuroka (confirmadas)

David: Anawiel, Cristina, Raynare, Silvia, Lucia, Cassandra (saldrá más adelante) y Gabriel (este está cerrado).


	28. Fiesta movidita

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 27:

 **FIESTA MOVIDICA**

* * *

Era el último día de entrenamiento pa to el mundo. En el lugar donde el trio dragontino entrenaba, solamente se podía escuchar el sonido de una lucha. Explosiones, grandes objetos estrellándose contra el suelo, choque de dichos cuerpos y poderosos rugidos.

BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM

PAM PAM PAM

PUUUUUUM

BOOOM BOOOM

El trio dragontino formado por Tannin, Issei y David se encontraba entrenando por última vez en las vacaciones de verano. El lugar era una zona montañosa, la cual se encontraba desnuda incluso antes de la llegada del trio. Ahora la mayoría de las montañas estaban destrozadas y el suelo lleno de cráteres o piedra y roca fundida.

El trio se encontraba con heridas sangrantes y parte de sus alas rotas.

-Ahhh… creo que ya podemos terminar. – indicó Tannin mientras descendía y empezaba a curarse.

-Joder viejo, ya podrías ir a jubilarte. – masculló Issei tumbándose sobre su estómago de escamas, replegando sus alas.

-No creo que haga eso. – dijo David, acomodándose sobre sus patas – Si nosotros dos solo somos capaces de herirle y no derrotarle, entonces aún le queda tiempo antes de retirarse.

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Un par de cachorros como vosotros no podrán derrotarme! ¡Os queda mínimo cien años para intentarlo! – se burló Tannin.

-¿Cien? No lo flipes abuelo. Si no tenemos ni treinta y somos capaces de hacerte mucha pupa, muchos años no nos quedaran. – sonrió retador el dragón rojo Issei.

-Cierto cierto. De aquí a una década como mucho.

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! – Tannin volvió a carcajearse – Cachorros idiotas. – ambos jóvenes fruncieron el ceño – Puede que seáis especiales, pero con solo poder y fuerza uno no es capaz de vencer a otro. Hay algo llamado experiencia e inteligencia. Si alguien posee ambas cosas, será capaz de derrotar al que tenga más poder.

-Ahí tiene un punto. – admitió Issei – Acuérdate de Kokabiel. Si hubiera usado más su inteligencia, entonces te habría derrotado, hermano.

-… cállate pitufo. – masculló el dragón marrón, echando algo de fuego por sus fosas nasales.

-Sabes que tiene razón.

-… puede…

-Tendréis el nivel de un [Clase Suprema] en términos de poder, pero apenas sois unos cachorros que han dado sus primeros pasos. Os falta mucho para ganar a los más viejos. – sonrió arrogante Tannin.

-Sabes que te acabas de llamar viejo, ¿verdad? – se burló Issei.

-… Ha sido entretenido. Ahora… ¿una carrera hasta el castillo Gremory? – sonrió retador Tannin, terminando de curarse y extendiendo sus alas.

-Cómo ha cambiado de tema el mu jodio. – sonrió David, incorporándose ya totalmente curado.

-Por supuesto. – sonrió igual Issei, entendiendo sus alas dragontinas.

FLAP FLAP

En un poderoso aleteo, el trio dragontino alzó el vuelo, volando como cohetes. Uno purpura, otro marrón y el otro rojo.

* * *

 _ **Territorio Gremory – castillo Gremory**_

En el patio principal, aquel donde habían tenido la reunión con Azazel hace varias semanas, los miembros del sequito Gremory y el grupo mercenario HD se encontraban reuniéndose después de las duras semanas de entrenamiento.

-Buenos días. - saludo Kiba, apareciendo por la puerta que daba al patio.

-Buenos días, joven Yuuto. - saludo Venelana.

La castaña Gremory se encontraba sentada, bebiéndose un té, esperando a la reunión de todos los integrantes del sequito de su hija.

-¿Soy el primero en llegar? – preguntó mientras miraba a todos lados.

-Eso parece.

Entonces levantaron la mirada al cielo al sentir tres poderosas auras. Tres líneas de distinto color se acercaban rápidamente hacia su localización.

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

La castaña observo con el ceño fruncido, completamente despeinada, con sus ropas cubiertas de tierra, como tres grandes dragones se insultaban acaloradamente. Parecía que en cualquier momento fueran a empezar a arañarse y morderse ahí en medio. Kiba solo veía asombrado la llegada de dichos "bichejos del demonio".

-¡He dicho que he ganado yo! - exclamó Issei.

-¡Vete a la mierda enano! – exclamó David.

-¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú, larva! – rugió Tannin.

-¡¿Cómo me habéis llamado?! ¡A que os ensarto!

-¡¿A qué te cómo?! – le enseño sus afilados dientes.

-¡Sus vais a cagá!

-¡¿Queréis que os de otra paliza, larvas?!

-¡Larva tu puta madre! – gritaron ambos dragones jóvenes, encorvando el cuerpo para lanzarse al ataque.

Cuanto estaba a punto de empezar a pelear, una explosión en medio de los tres los detuvo. Alguien había lanzado una esfera de poder mágico.

-… chicos, ya no estáis en las montañas. Comportaos, por favor. – pidió Venelana con gesto serio y su brazo cubierto de [Poder de la Destrucción] apuntando a donde se había producido la explosión.

-Pse.

Los dragones chasquearon la lengua, dándose la espalda.

-Bueno, yo por mi parte he cumplido. Me marcho. También tengo que asistir a la fiesta convocada por los [Maous], nos veremos allí. – se despidió.

-[Cuídate Tannin]

-Bueno, ha sido divertido. Nos vemos… larvas. – sonrió burlon mientras extendía sus alas, volando rápido y lejos.

-"Su puta madre" – pensaron enojados.

-[Que dragón más simple. Es demasiado bueno para ser un dragón]

-Issei, David. - los saludó el rubio caminando hacia el con sus ropas rotas por numerosos cortes.

-Kiba. Veo que te has divertido. – dijo Issei, haciendo caso omiso a su hermano.

-Bueno… digamos que ha sido un entrenamiento… intenso.

-Parece que Okita no se contiene en absoluto.

-¿Conoces a mi maestro?

-Solo lo he visto una vez. Parecía ser alguien bastante estricto.

-Pues así es. Esta bastante molesto conmigo por mi actuación contra Raiser y Kokabiel.

-Ciertamente. Nuestros maestros están muy molestos con nosotros. – escucharon una voz femenina.

Cierta peli azul se acercaba al trio, apareciendo por donde había llegado antes Kiba.

-¿Que te ha pasado, Xenovia? - pregunto el castaño menor con una sonrisa inocente - ¿Has tenido un entrenamiento agitado?

-… Cristina es muy estricta. Me ario varias veces y me tuve que vendar.

-Entiendo.

-Ufufufú, parece una momia. – sonrió Venelana.

-¿Qué tal esta Cris? ¿Has conseguido herirla? – preguntó mientras extendía su mano.

-Alguna vez he conseguido hacerle algún corte. – le extendió a [Excalibur], la cual emitió bastante aura al estar en manos de su dueño – Sus espadas… son extrañas. Me provocan…

-[Tizona] y [Colada] tienen personalidad propia. Atemorizan a los adversarios indignos. – explicó mientras guardaba la espada sagrada.

-¿Me consideran indigna? – preguntó sin poder ocultar su asombro.

-Bueno, es difícil de explicar. No eres indigna, pero si es cierto que tampoco eres digna. Solo hace falta comprobar como usas a [Durandal].

-…

-Sin duda las armas legendarias son interesantes. – escucharon una voz masculina – Mu buenas chicos.

-John. – saludaron.

El joven albino parecía haber ganado musculatura. También tenía sus ropas destrozadas y algunos vendajes.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido con Beowulf? – le pregunto Issei.

-Muy bien. – respondió con una gran sonrisa el joven [Peón] albino – Me ha enseñado un par de cosas. Ufufufú. Parece ser que le agrada enseñar a otro [Peón].

-¿Dónde están Akeno, Koneko y Gasper?

-Ellos están adentro, esperando. – explico Kiba.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y Rias? – preguntó David.

-… bueno… la jefa esta… ¡!

En un segundo, el castaño menor había salido corriendo hacia el interior de la mansión como alma que lleva al diablo.

-Ohhh… ya le dije que esto pasaría. – suspiró el castaño mayor.

-¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Xenovia, confusa por lo que acababa de ver.

-Nada. Solo es lo que pasa cuando llevas demasiado sin sacar al calvo de paseo.

-¿?

Xenovia lo siguió mirando confusa. John empezó a reír como si fuera un noble. Kiba sonrió nervioso. Venelana empezó a reírse mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano.

-¿Ya habéis llegado todos? - pregunto Akeno, saliendo al patio – Eso me alegra bastante. Ahora duchaos, cambiaros de ropa, y nos reuniremos para comer y ver el resultado del entrenamiento.

-Sep. Será lo mejor. Rias y mi hermanito tardaran bastante en llegar.

XXXXX

El castaño seguía corriendo velozmente por los pasillos del castillo. Desde que había captado el olor de la pelirroja, su instinto sexual se había disparado. Tenía razón. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, su estúpido hermano mayor tenía razón. Ya le advirtió, cuando fue al castillo con anterioridad y volvió. Se burló de la condición de Rias, pero él tampoco estaba mejor. Cierto era que aguantaba mucho más y mejor, pero tenía que liberar la tensión.

Era dicho motivo lo que le tenía corriendo hacia el lugar donde estuviera Rias. En parte se maldecía y a maldecía, pero ya estaba todo hecho. Ahora solo podía disfrutar lo máximo posible de ese nuevo placer descubierto.

Guiándose por el fuerte olor de la pelirroja, acabo llegando a una grandísima habitación. Sin duda alguna era la habitación de Rias. Su olor estaba en todo el lugar. Un olor fuerte. Un olor más fuerte del suyo normal. Sin duda David no se había quedado corto. Estaba más que salida.

Avanzo a paso raudo a través de la habitación.

PAM

Abrió la puerta del baño de golpe. Sus ojos rojos carmesís se fijaron en la figura de la pelirroja. Rias se encontraba en el baño, bajo el agua. El cuarto de baño estaba lleno de vapor, pero su figura era perfectamente visible.

Se encontraba respirando entrecortadamente mientras su cuerpo estaba apoyado contra la pared, sus ojos cerrados y sus manos intentando hacerla llegar al clímax por sí misma. Debido al fuerte golpe de la puerta, la pelirroja entreabrió los ojos, fijando su vista en el castaño.

-I… Ise… - jadeó.

El castaño se desprendió rápidamente de su ropa y entró en la ducha. Agarró el trasero de la pelirroja, levantándola, apoyándola contra la pared mientras se introducía de una estocada y con fuerza y fiereza. Eso le basto a la pelirroja para alcanzar su propio clímax.

Pero Issei apenas había empezado. Iba a sacar todo lo que se llevaba guardando desde hace semanas… y pensaba tomarse su tiempo.

XXXXX

Después de darse una ducha y vestirse con ropas nuevas tanto los miembros del sequito de Rias como los miembros del grupo de mercenarios se encontraban degustando comida caliente, bebidas y postres en uno de los salones del castillo. Prácticamente casi todos los miembros de la mesa comían educadamente, quitando a cierto dragón castaño que devoraba lo que pillaba, sin importarle mucho la educación.

-¡Oh, esto es el cielo! – gritaba David, cogiendo toda la comida que podía, devorándola.

-Tienes hambre, ¿eh? – pregunto John sonriente.

-Vete a entrenar con Tannin, comiendo, bebiendo y durmiendo como puedas mientras intentas que no te mate y entonces hablamos, ¿vale? Que prácticamente habéis estado todos de lo más a gusto. – se quejó.

-No ha estado mal. – comentó Raynare – Ha sido entretenido.

Akeno la miro con malos ojos, satisfaciente a la otra morena.

-Ciertamente ha sido un entrenamiento gratificante. – dijo Gasper sonriente.

-Esperemos que haya sido bien productivo. – comentó Lord Gremory – Ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde están mi hija? ¿Tampoco he visto a tu hermano?

-… - el castaño siguió comiendo, ignorando la pregunta del pelirrojo.

-…

El aura de Lord Gremory empezó a crecer.

-Cariño. – se quejó Venelana.

-Lord Gremory, si fuera usted no iría a molestarles. – habló Anawiel sin dejar de mirar – Si no les deja liberarse, podría ser malo para su hija. – miró a Venelana - ¿Le ha contado?

-He preferido no hacerlo.

-¿? – el matriarca pelirrojo observó confuso a ambas mujeres, sin entender.

-Cosas de mujeres. – le explicó con simpleza.

Después de comer bien a gusto, y de que ambos matriarcas se fueran a sus asuntos, llego Azazel, empezando la reunión al instante. Hablaron sobre los quehaceres de los entrenamientos, resultados, improvisaciones, objetivos logrados y algunos fracasados.

El castaño escuchaba a medias, pues se centraba más que nada en la comida y la bebida. Su mente estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Desde que habían llegado a la mansión, no veía a su hermano. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde entonces? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos? ¿O tres? Bueno, la verdad es que poco importaba. Seguramente no lo vería hasta mañana… a ninguno de los dos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal los resultados de los entrenamientos? – preguntó Azazel, poniéndose lo más cómodo posible.

-Yo diría que nuestro ha ido bien. – habló Silvia – Gasper ha mejorado en el control de su [Sacred Gear] y su poder vampírico. Aun no es capaz de detenerme por completo ni durante mucho tiempo, pero ira mejorando poco a poco. – sonrió levemente.

-¿Eso es cierto? – preguntó levemente asombrado el caído al dhamphir.

-¡S-si! ¡V-voy mejorando! – gritó con nerviosismo el pequeño rubio desde su caja.

-Eso es bueno, pero parece que no hemos conseguido un avance en los otros objetivos. – suspiró – Ni que se vista como un hombre ni que deje de ser tan tímido.

-¡L-lo sientoooooooooo!

-Bah. Da igual. Al menos en lo importante vamos bien. ¿Y vosotras? – preguntó, observando a ambas espadachín.

-Esta tipa tiene aire en su cabeza, además de tenerla muy dura. – masculló Cristina – Es difícil enseñarle. ¡Lo hace todo a lo bestia! Entiendo perfectamente que es su estilo, y el de [Durandal] pero… ¡es demasiado! – gritó mientras movía ferozmente sus brazos.

-… - la peli azul solo desvió la mirada, rascándose la cabeza – Lamento ser una cabeza dura. – murmuró.

-¿Eso quiere decir que…? – Azazel hizo un movimiento con la mano.

-… que algo hemos progresado. – Cristina se cruzó de brazos.

-Mi dominio sobre [Durandal] ha mejorado levemente. – Xenovia imito la acción de la castaña – Al diferencia de Yuuto, ella es una mezcla de estilos. Pero… si… creo que he mejorado.

-Algo es algo. ¿Kiba?

-Mi maestro ha sido muy duro conmigo, pero creo que he mejorado el control y tiempo de uso de mi [Balance Breaker].

-¿Has conseguido el objetivo?

-Me temo que no del todo. – suspiró para luego sonreír – Pero la mejoría es notable.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. – sonrió el caído, apoyando su mejilla en su puño – Bien, vosotras dos, ¿qué tal? – pregunto a ambas morenas.

-De puta pena. – respondió Raynare con sinceridad – O por lo menos al principio. Sinceramente esta tía de aquí no usaba su poder natural, por lo que los combates acababan rápido y no podía enseñarle nada. Pero, desde que paso cierto suceso – observó a ambas nekomatas – empezó a aceptar su poder y sangre. Por ahora no he podido explotar su potencial, pero su poder sobre el rayo sagrado ha empezado a mostrarse.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro del [Gobernador de Grigori].

-Eso es algo muy bueno de oír. Por fin te aceptas. – le dijo a Akeno – A este paso podrás explotar todo tu potencial. Posiblemente a partir de ahora no tengas derrotas como las anteriores.

-Si… es posible… - murmuró la morena Gremory.

-Bien bien. ¿Y qué tal vosotras dos? – miró a las nekomatas.

Lucia sonreía muy alegremente y Koneko tenía una leve sonrisa.

-Ha ido muy bien. – las colas de la peli naranja se movían graciosamente – Al principio era muy difícil que manejara su poder pero, después de la charla que tuvimos, la cosa ha mejorado notablemente. Aun no puede sacar todo su poder de Nekoshou, pero el progreso es muy bueno.

-Bueno, es normal que una Nekoshou ayude a otra Nekoshou a mejorar su poder en un nivel muy alto. – el caído parecía muy contento - ¿Tu qué piensas Koneko?

-Está bien. Tenía miedo al principio pero… ahora comprendo que es lo que debo hacer para ser más fuerte y poder ayudar a la Jefa y mis compañeros. – comentó mientras se miraba las manos – Ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde está la Jefa? ¿E Issei?

-Déjalos. Están ocupados. – le respondió el dragón.

-Hablando de Rias, ¿qué tal su entrenamiento?

-Ha ido bastante bien. En términos generales ha progresado adecuadamente. – respondió con simpleza la elfa.

-¿Ha cumplido los objetivos?

-En principio debería. Todo dependerá de que tal le vaya en el partido contra zona.

-Entiendo. – entonces miró a David - ¿Y vosotros dos?

-Como ya te dije, eso es asunto nuestro. Pero ha sido entretenido.

-Comprendo. ¿Os vais a quedar esta noche?

-… la verdad es que no tengo gana ninguna de volver a casa. Así que, supongo que, si a los Gremory no les importa, podríamos quedarnos. Claro que cuanto antes lo sepa mejor. Tendré que poner "eso". – murmuró las dos ultimas frases.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente – por la noche**_

Al día siguiente, más precisamente en la noche, en la sala principal de del castillo Gremory, David se encontraba sentado, esperando paciente a que las chicas terminaran de maquillarse y a ver si veía de una vez a su hermano menor. No lo veía desde hace un día entero. Iba vestido con un traje negro, zapatos negros y una camisa blanca con el primer botón abierto.

Junto a él estaban Kiba y John. Ambos también trajeados. El rubio vestía un traje de color azul oscuro y camisa azul clara y John con un traje gris y camisa negra.

El rubio estaba sentado en el mismo sofá que el castaño, y el albino frente a ellos.

-¿Kiba? ¿Walker? ¿Draconis?

El trio volvió la mirada al [Peón] rubio Sitri. Saji. Vestía un traje negro. Estaba nervioso y pálido.

-Hola Saji. Ven, siéntate con nosotros. – sonrió el castaño.

Saji se acercó, sentándose al lado del albino.

-¿Y porque estás aquí? – pregunto John.

-Porque la Presidenta se reunió con Rias-senpai y empecé a vagar sin rumbo por la mansión hasta que llegue aquí. – explico.

-¿Y has entrenado? – le pregunto Kiba – Porque nosotros sí.

-Por supuesto. ¡Os vamos a dar una paliza! – sonrió confiado.

-No pensamos dejaros ganar. – advirtió sonriente Kiba.

-No pensaba que lo fuerais a hacer. Eso seguía vergonzoso para todos. – sonrió retador el rubio Sitri.

-Bien. – David escucho muchos pasos – Muchachos, es hora de irnos a la fiesta. – indicó poniéndose de pie, siendo imitado por sus tres alumnos.

El cuarteto se encontraba esperando de pie frente a las escaleras principales del Castillo. David había escuchado los pasos de zapatos, por lo que suponía que se trataba de las chicas. Además, el olor del perfume las delataba. Entonces las nombradas aparecieron en lo alto de las escaleras. Iban vestidas con vestidos occidentales, algo de maquillaje, bien peinadas y con algún que otro adorno.

Para su sorpresa, el castaño se encontraba junto a la pelirroja Gremory, la cual iba abrazada de su brazo izquierdo y sonreía de lo más alegre. El castaño tenía una postura relajada y una leve sonrisa.

-Ara, lamento el haberos hecho esperar. Saji también ha venido. – dijo Akeno.

-¡Wow! ¡Estáis preciosas! – exclamó John - ¡Te lo dije, Akeno! ¡Ese vestido te sentaba fenomenal!

-Sep. Gracias por el consejo. – agradeció la morena Gremory.

-¿Tú las ayudaste? – le pregunto Kiba.

-Sep. El otro día fuimos de compras. Fue difícil elegir entre tanto conjunto. – le explico mientras se cruzaba de brazos - ¡Estaban maravillosas con todo! – levantó los brazos, como indignado - ¡Eso fue una tarea titánica y no lo de las pirámides!

Luego de bajar las escaleras, la mirada del cuarteto se dirigió a una persona en particular.

-¿Qué puñetas hace Gasper con un vestido? – preguntó David impactado por la imagen.

-E-es un v-vestido b-bonito. – susurro el dhamphir, ocultándose tras Akeno.

-…

Saji se había quedado impactado al ver a su dueña vestida de forma elegante.

-Saji, ¿te ocurre algo? – preguntó John.

El rubio Gremory se fue a una esquina, de cuclillas, con un aura deprimente.

-Que lastima de tío.

Kiba y David asintieron. Entonces el castaño miró a su hermano menor.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien? – sonrió perverso.

Issei solamente se encogió de hombros, aun sonriendo. Rias solamente se sonrojo, confundiéndose su rostro con su pelo.

-Oh, parece que están llegando. – comento Issei mirando hacia la puerta principal, avanzando con Rias de su brazo.

David solo los observó sonriente, avanzando también hacia afuera.

-¿Llegado? ¿Quiénes? – le pregunto Kiba.

-Tannin y parte de nuestra familia. – explicó David.

-¿?

El grupo entero salió afuera, encontrándose con el gigantesco dragón purpura y varios dragones. Todos estaban apoyados sobre sus cuatro patas. Los Sitri se quedaron asombrados ante la presencia de Tannin y sus dragones.

-Buenas noches Tannin. – saludó el castaño mayor – Has traído a la familia, ¿eh?

-Sep.

-¿Has venido a llevarnos? – pregunto Rias.

El [Rey Dragón] observo al cachorro [Sekiryuutei] y a la heredera Gremory. Luego observo de reojo al otro dragón. Este solo sonrió pervertida mente mientras hacia un leve gesto. Tannin también sonrió.

-Así es, señorita. Por petición de Sirzechs. - sonrió el dragón - Colocaremos una barrera especial alrededor nuestro, así el viento no deshará vuestros peinados ni arrugara vuestra ropa. Esas son cosas importantes para las mujeres.

-Cierto cierto. – asintieron los hombres – "No hay nada más pesado que una mujer que se ha desarreglado por el viaje."

-Muchas gracias Tannin. Estamos a tu cuidado hasta llegar al lugar de destino. – agradeció haciendo una leve reverencia, aun sin soltarse del brazo - La heredera Sitri y su séquito también están aquí. ¿Supone un problema?

-En absoluto. Ya lo teníamos previste. Pero déjenme decirles que están especialmente hermosas esta noche.

-Gracias. – agradecieron tanto las Gremory como las Sitri.

La mirada del [Rey Dragón] se dirigió hacia Gasper y luego al castaño menor. Este solo se encogió de hombros. Luego se subieron a la espalda de Tannin y a las de los demás dragones, ya que eran muchos demonios. Ambos castaños se sentaron encima de la cabeza del dragón.

FLAP FLAP

Con un par de aleteos, todos los dragones alzaron el vuelo en dirección a la sala de reuniones.

Durante varios minutos, ambos castaños se mantuvieron en silencio, disfrutando del viento en sus rostros. Detrás suyo, los demonios charlaban entre ellos bastante animados. El principal tema era sobre los dragones en los cuales iban montados y lo que posiblemente podría pasar en la reunión de esta noche.

-Acho, acabo de caer en algo. – recordó David en voz baja, abriendo los ojos.

Issei también los abrió, mirando de reojo al castaño mayor. Tannin también presto atención, pero sin dejar de estar atento al frente.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Issei.

-¿Has pensado en como reaccionara Ophis?

-¿?

No solo Issei. Tannin también quedó un poco descolocado ante la pregunta.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Tannin - ¿Qué tiene que ver Ophis en esto?

-Bueno, Ophis prácticamente se ha auto proclamado la madre de este pitufo – señaló al [Sekiryuutei] – y cito, textualmente _'no dejare que ninguna zorra se acerque a mi niño'_. Así que… bueno, ahora que ha pasado lo de Rias… ¿qué crees que puede pasar cuando se entere de todo lo que ha pasado?

-…

-…

-…

Issei empezó a sudar levemente mientras Tannin se aguantaba la risa.

-Oh mierda. Me voy a quedar sin pareja. – murmuró Issei, con la frente azul.

-Sin UNA de tus parejas. Puntualicemos.

-¡Joder! –grito llamando la atención de los demonios - ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡No puede enterarse!

-¿Enterarse quien de qué? – preguntó Rias.

Ambos castaños la miraron para luego empezar a susurrar, molestando a la pelirroja.

-¿Tienes que ayudarme a mentirle? – susurró Issei.

-¡¿Estás loco?! – susurró enojado David – Con el paso de los años he conseguido que Ophis me tenga algo de cariño, a mí y a mis chicas. No esperes que me juegue mi vida y las suyas por esto.

-¡No puedes dejarme solo!

-Es TU madre, no la mía. Y este, hermanito, es TU problema. Yo ya tuve los míos. Apáñatelas.

-¡Eres un…! – se mordió la lengua para evitar gritar – Mierda. Ahora a ver cómo le explico esto.

-Si fuera tú, intentaría no decir que ella te violo mientras tú estabas durmiendo debido a la pelea contra el Balrog.

-¿No? ¿En serio? No había caído en eso. – dijo Issei con claro sarcasmo.

-Sin duda lo tienes difícil, mocoso. Tienes un GRAN problema. – se burló Tannin.

-Calladito estas más guapo, viejo. – masculló, cruzándose de brazos.

XXXXX

Una hora después llegaron a su destino. Durante el viaje, el trio dragontino intento planear un plan para cuando Ophis decidiera aparecer en escena. Nada más llegar al lugar, ambos dragones suspiraron con cansancio. Por mucho que lo intentara, no conseguían acostumbrarse a la arquitectura y exceso de lujo de los demonios. Frente a ellos había un lujoso, o extremadamente lujoso hotel en el límite del territorio Gremory. Seguramente era tan grande como todo Kuoh. El hotel era rodeado por un frondoso bosque. Una mezcla perfecta de modernismo y naturaleza.

Tannin, junto a los demás dragones, aterrizaron un poco alejados del hotel.

-Gracias por habernos traído hasta aquí, Tannin. – agradeció Rias, una vez que todos bajaron.

-No ha sido nada. Nosotros iremos al espacio exclusivo para demonios de gran tamaño.

-Deberías dejar de comer y beber tanto, abuelo. – sonrió colmilludo Issei – Ha este paso te vas a poner de lo más gordo.

-Cuidado cachorro, o acabaras entre mis dientes. – advirtió Tannin antes de desplegar sus alas y alzar el vuelo.

-Si no fuera porque sé que no lo haría, entonces estaría asustado. – murmuró.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Vamos andando? – pregunto John, observando el hotel a lo lejos.

-No. Nuestro siguiente transporte ha llegado. - sonrió Rias. Entonces llegaron dos INMENSAS limusinas - El resto del trayecto lo haremos con estos vehículos.

-¿Vamos a meternos todos ahí? – pregunto asombrado el albino.

-Sep. Por eso he mandado traer dos.

-…

-Hermano, tienes una novia súper ultra mega pija. Mis condolencias. –David dio el pésame mientras le daba el pésame a su hermano, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Vete a la mierda. – siseó Issei.

Los Gremory y los Sitri se metieron en la primera limusina, pero los Draconis se metieron en la segunda.

-Issei, ¿no vienes conmigo? – preguntó Rias al observar al castaño menor a punto de meterse en la otra.

-Nah. Prefiero ir con menos gente. Ya sois muchos allí. – se encogió de hombros y se metió en la segunda.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Rias se bajó de la primera limusina.

-¿A dónde vas, Rias? – preguntó Sona alzando una ceja.

-Nos vemos ahora. – se despidió con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Ufufufú. Eso ha molestado a Rias. – se rio Akeno, poniendo una mano encima de su boca.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no he hablado con Rias desde hace dos noches. ¿Le paso algo? – le pregunto zona.

-Ufufufú. No puedo contestarte a eso, Presidenta. Hay niños delante. – sonrió lascivamente.

Las mejillas de la heredera Sitri se tiñeron de rojo. No volvió a hacer ninguna pregunta.

En la limusina donde iban los mercenarios, la escena era un poco rara para ambos dragones. Lo primero era que Rias se había subido a su limusina en vez de ir con su sequito y su mejor amiga. Nada más entrar se sentó junto a Issei, lo más pegada posible. Ello provoco la burla de Cristina y Raynare. Después de los primero minutos de la operación _'incomodar y avergonzar a Ise tanto como se pueda'_ , la cosa pareció tranquilizarse. Al final hubo un ambiente agradable dentro de dicha limusina. La pelirroja Gremory charlaba tranquilamente con todos, dejando a un lado lo ocurrido durante las últimas veinticuatro horas que no se habían visto.

No pasaron muchos minutos para que ambas limusinas llegaran a la puerta principal del hotel. A ninguno le extraño que la pasarela estuviera llena de periodistas, cámaras de fotos, civiles comunes, piropos, chillidos de alegría, alabanzas. Era como la alfombra roja de los Oscars.

Los primeros en bajar fueron los Sitri, siendo seguidos por los Gremory. Por ultimo bajaron Rias y los mercenarios. Debido a toda la gente reunida allí, Gasper prácticamente fue corriendo hasta colocarse al lado de la dhamphir Silvia, la cual le sonrió para tranquilizarle.

-Ah, Jefa. – saludó Ravel, la cual estaba esperando a su ama y sus compañeros.

-Me alegro de verte Ravel – saludó la pelirroja.

-Señorito Issei. – saludó al castaño.

-No me tienes que usar formalismos. – dijo con cansancio.

-Pero es por educación.

-Ahhh. Pues déjame advertirte que no lo uses con ellos. – señaló con la mirada a su familia – No les agrada nada en absoluto todo eso.

-… entiendo.

-¡Princesa Rias! ¡Princesa Rias! – eran los gritos de fans y periodistas, intentando captar su atención.

-Pse. Esto es un agobio. Nosotros nos vamos ya pa dentro antes de que acabe empalando a todos estos pesados. – masculló Raynare mientras avanzaba a través de la alfombra, haciendo caso omiso a cualquiera.

Detrás de ella avanzaron los demás Draconis.

El castaño más joven se quedó indeciso. No sabía si quedarse o ir con sus cuñadas. Entonces sintió como Rias volvía a abrazarle el brazo, pero solo con uno de los suyos.

-Saluda. - murmuro la pelirroja, avanzando lentamente por la alfombra, saludando con la mano, sonriente.

Observó al resto del sequito Gremory. Parecía natural para ellos. Akeno y Kiba sonreían falsamente. Él lo notaba. Se preguntaba si el resto no. Entiéndase fotógrafos, fans, periodistas y demás. John parecía estar la mar de feliz. Su sonrisa era enorme. Se preguntaba si luego le dolería. Xenovia estaba igual que él. No sabía cómo actuar exactamente. Gasper iba al lado de su hermana vampiresa, ocultándose todo lo que podía, acojonado por tanta gente. Ravel saludaba educadamente, tal y como le habían enseñado desde pequeña, también respondiendo a alguna pregunta de algún que otro periodista. En cuanto a Koneko… la pequeña nekomata tenía su rostro de siempre.

Debido a que tenía a Rias a su lado, el castaño no pudo salir de allí cagando leches, pero tampoco le importaba. El simplemente se perdió en sus pensamientos, manteniendo una expresión indescifrable y la vista al frente.

Rias lo noto, pero decidió ignorarlo. Avanzaban a buen paso y no se detenían para nada. Pero pensaba que podría haber sido algo educado.

-Ufff. Eso no ha sido agradable. ¿Siempre es así? – fueron las primeras palabras de Issei al entrar dentro del gigantesco edificio.

-Casi siempre. Pero uno se acaba acostumbrando. – le respondió Kiba.

-¡Oh por Satán! ¡Eso ha sido increíble! ¡Oh, espero no salir feo en las fotos! – exclamó John.

-Tranquilo. Seguro que no. – lo tranquilizo Akeno.

-Esto ha sido extraño. Aun no me acostumbro. – comento Xenovia.

-Apenas llevas tres de estas. Aun te quedan muchísimas. – sonrió Rias

-…

-Podrías haber saludado al menos. – le susurró al dragón.

-¿Para qué? – alzo una ceja mientras le miraba de reojo – No me interesa para nada el quedar bien o quedar mal. Si me importara lo que pensara la gente, entonces no viviría y seria como soy.

-Ahhh. Me pregunto si será así siempre.

-Lo más probable. Aunque también es posible que no asista a muchas de estas "reuniones". – hizo las comillas con los dedos – Son un latazo.

Poco después entraron los Sitri. Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos, pasaron por el registro de control de la recepción. Luego se subieron a unos espaciosos ascensores con paredes de cristal, subiendo en silencio hasta la planta de destino.

-"¿Acaso todos los ascensores son de cristal?" – se preguntó al ver a su hermano y sus hermanas en otro de los ascensores - Debo de entender, por lo de antes, que aquí habrá cientos de… - no podía terminar.

-Cientos no… - le sonrió perversamente Rias – Miles.

-¡! Ohhh mierda. – se lamentó.

Su lastima disminuyo al ver cómo tanto Raynare como Silvia agriaban el gesto. Seguramente ya sabrían que iban a estar rodeados de demonios… por todas partes.

CLIN

 _[Ohhh]_

Mirando al frente, el castaño agrio el gesto al verse centro de la atención de cientos de demonios. Un inmenso salón, decorado con todo tipo de lujos, lleno de mesas con comida y bebida, con un techo muy alto y una gigantesca lámpara de araña. Parecía que se fuera a caer por lo tan grande que era.

Nada más salir, los halagos y piropos a las Gremory y Sitri no tardaron en llegar.

-Princesa Rias, cada día que pasa te vuelves más hermosa.

-Lord Gremory tiene que estar tan orgulloso.

-Princesa Sona, está más bella que nunca.

-Cada día se parece más a la [Maou] Leviathan.

Mientras caminaban podía notar las miradas sobre las mujeres, y sobre Kiba por parte de las mujeres. El también recibía muchas miradas, aunque a ninguna le prestó atención. Miro sobre su hombro, observando a su familia. Estos parecía que también hacían caso omiso a las miradas, pues no despegaban la vista del frente.

-Mucha gente... - lloriqueo Gasper, pegándose a la espalda de la vampiresa.

-Pues no haberte puesto un vestido. – le comentó Cristina.

-…

-¿Preparados? - pregunto Rias.

-¿Preparados? – repitió Issei, tomando una copa de whisky de una bandeja - ¿Preparados para qué?

-Para nuestra ronda de saludos.

-… paso. – hábilmente se libró del brazo de Rias, que lo miró asombrada. Issei sonrió inocentemente – Esto es cosa tuya preciosa, no mía. – y dicho esto, se fue junto a su hermano, el cual iba directo a la barra libre.

XXXXX

-Ahhh, esto es agotador. – masculló Raynare.

-Sep. Y también aburrido. Sinceramente me están cansando ciertas miradas. – susurró Cristina.

Debido al vestido que llevaba, no tenía sus espadas. Pero no tendría problemas en sacarlas de su dimensión y usar su poder.

-Cristina, ni se te ocurra. – le advirtió Anawiel, bebiéndose elegantemente un vaso de champán.

-¿Por qué noooooo? – se quejó haciendo un puchero.

-Ahora mismo estamos en buenos términos con los demonios. No es aconsejable que nuestra relación se acabe… y menos en un sitio como este. – le explicó Silvia mientras se sentaba en una silla, cruzando las piernas, con la espalda recta.

Junto a ella estaba Gasper.

Cerca suyo se encontraban ambos castaños, hablando de alguna tontería. Akeno, Rias, Ravel y John se encontraban hablando con un grupo de mujeres de distintas edades. Kiba, por su parte, estaba rodeado por mujeres, y parecía no estar incómodo. Debía tener practica tratando con ese tema.

-¿Ocurre algo? - pregunto Xenovia, la cual tenía un plato lleno de comida de aspecto muy rico – Por cierto, ¿queréis comer algo?

Junto a ella iba Koneko, que parecía estar comiendo algún aperitivo.

-Esto es un aburrimiento. – se quejó Cristina.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Hemos hablado poco con los demonios aquí presentes. Nuestra reputación ayuda en ello. Además, son pocas las conversaciones agradables. La mayoría eran bastante desagradables. – explicó Anawiel, alisándose su túnica élfica.

-Pse. Maldigo la hora en la que Azazel me obligó a venir. En cuanto lo encuentre lo ensartaré. – susurró Raynare mientras ponía una sonrisa sádica.

-¿El profesor Azazel te ha obligado a venir? – preguntó Xenovia con gran curiosidad.

-Así es. El muy desgraciado.

-Pensaba que lo habíais hecho por gusto.

-Para nada. – respondió el quinteto al unísono.

-…

Entonces ambos dragones se acercaron.

-Solo por preguntar pero, ¿a alguna le apetece bai…?

Antes de que David terminara la pregunta, Lucia le agarró del brazo, llevándoselo a la pista de baile.

-¿De dónde coño a aparecido esa? – se preguntó Raynare ya que la nekomata peli naranja había desaparecido hace bastante rato.

-Pues la verdad es que…

Y, antes de que Issei pudiera explicar nada, cierta pelirroja le había agarrado del brazo, alejándole del grupo femenino.

-… genial. Ahora me quedo sin respuesta. – masculló la morena Draconis.

Deteniéndose en medio de un grupo de gente, tomando una de sus manos, colocándola sobre un costado, entrelazando los dedos con su otra, colocando su mano sobre el hombro del chico.

-¿?

A los pocos segundos una lenta melodía empezó a sonar sobre ellos. Un baile lento. Al escuchar la música, el castaño agito suavemente su cabeza, observando a todos lados. Distintas parejas bailaban a su alrededor. Pudo observar a su hermano, el cual bailaba con la peli naranja. Ambos parecían disfrutar del baile.

-¿Cuándo cojones he llegado aquí?- se preguntó.

-Ufufufú. Parece que te he sorprendido. – se rio la pelirroja Gremory – No lo haces mal.

-¿El qué? – giró su rostro para fijarse en los ojos azulados de la chica.

-Bailar. Pensaba que serias más torpe. – se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo cinco hermanas mayores que yo. Obviamente me han enseñado muchas cosas.

-¿Los modales están entre ellos?

-Por supuesto.

-Pues antes, allí abajo, no lo parecía.

-Es distinto. Los modales los uso cuando hacen falta, y ese no era el caso.

-Toda la sociedad demoniaca nos ha observado.

-Eso me importa más bien poco. – le hizo dar una lenta vuelta para luego volver a agarrarla con suavidad – Ya deberías saberlo. Lo que piensen o dejen de pensar no me importa en absoluto.

-Pues deberás aprender a comportarte en público. – le advirtió con una sonrisa.

-¡Jajajajaja! – sin poder evitarlo, el dragón soltó una carcajada, llamando la atención de las parejas cercanas y algunos periodistas que había en dicho lugar – Oh, querida Rias… - sonrió colmilludamente – Parece que las palabras te entran por un oído y te salen por el otro.

-¿?

-¿Acaso has olvidado lo que te dijeron mis hermanas? Puedes intentar domarme, cambiarme o lo que te dé la gana. Pero recuerda quien soy y lo que soy. – sonrió arrogante – Buena suerte intentando conseguir ese objetivo.

Al principio Rias frunció el entrecejo, pero luego sonrió del mismo modo.

-Ufufufú. Mi amado Ise, ¿estás retándome? – preguntó mientras se pegaba más a él.

-Eso sería interesante. Un reto. El reto de intentar domar y cambiar a un dragón. – la abrazó más fuerte, bajando la mano hasta el trasero, importándole poco las miradas de los demás y los flashes de las cámaras de los periodistas – Sin duda alguna interesante. ¿Qué apostamos?

-El que pierda hará lo que le ordene el ganador. Cualquier cosa. – susurró sobre sus labios.

-¿Cualquiera? – los ojos del castaño se volvieron rojos – Eso me gusta. – entonces la beso profundamente – Trato hecho, Rias Gremory. – sonrió victorioso.

-Trato hecho, Ise Hyodo.

-Disculpe, ¿podría tener el siguiente baile con...? - murmuró un noble junto a ellos.

-Largo. – dijo Issei con tono cortante.

-¿C-cómo?- masculló el hombre sorprendido.

-He dicho… - fijó sus ojos rojos en los del demonio, asustándolo – Que te largues. – advirtió.

Ante la advertencia del chico, el demonio se fue a paso apresurado. Los flashes de algunas cámaras iban dirigidas a la escena que acababan de montar ambos jóvenes. Los titulares ya se estaban escribiendo.

-Eso no ha sido muy educado. – comentó divertida la pelirroja, pasando ambos brazos por el cuello del castaño.

-¿Y a mí que me importa? – preguntó con una sonrisa divertida, abrazándola casi por el trasero.

XXXXX

-Ufufufú. Esto es agradable. – susurró Akeno escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del chico, abrazándolo por la nuca, acariciando su cabello, pegándose a él íntimamente.

Después de terminar de bailar con la pelirroja, que había sido llamada por su madre, el castaño también bailó con la [Reina] Gremory, que no perdió el tiempo en acercársele para bailar.

-Sep. Debo admitir que lo es. – murmuró el dragón.

-¿Sabes que cuando volviste de vuestra última misión y Rias te violo, en realidad lo intenté yo? – le besó el cuello.

-Eso me han contado. – bajando la mano lentamente por la espalda.

-Pero Rias me tele transporto por la espalda, así que no pude. Una jugada sucia.

-…

-Pero, por lo que tengo entendido, ahora tus instintos son libres. - apretó sus pechos contra su pecho – Así que… - le observó a los ojos rojos, sonriendo seductoramente - ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a un lugar más privado?

-Akeno, ¿sabes lo que va a ocurrir si lo haces? – le preguntó con gesto serio.

-Raynare ya me ha contado.

-¿Habéis hablado sobre esto? – no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

Todos sabían que ambas morenas no se llevaban nada bien. Akeno odiaba a los ángeles caídos, y Raynare no era la excepción. Además, si la morena Draconis no dejaba de lanzarle puyas cada tres por dos, la cosa solo empeoraba. Pero, durante las semanas de entrenamiento, y después de escuchar la charla que tuvieron ambas nekomatas, la relación de ambas mejoro. No mucho, pero si lo suficiente como para que Raynare le enseñara a manejar el poder sagrado y pudieran tener charlas tranquilas.

No fue sorpresa para Raynare cuando Akeno le pregunto sobre su condición como pareja de un dragón. La miembro de [Grigori] le contestó sin problema alguno a todas sus preguntas, sin excepción.

-Se lo que va a ocurrir, y no me importa.

-No lo entiendo. Por lo que tengo entendido, tú odias a los hombres.

-Así es.

-Entonces, ¿por qué quieres convertirte en mi pareja?

-Ufufufú. Esa es una respuesta sencilla. TÚ eres diferente.

-¿?

-No me conoces realmente Akeno. ¿Quién te dice a ti que no soy como el resto? Aunque no se debería de generalizar, pues no todos son iguales.

-Te conozco a través de tu familia.

-Akeno…

-Es mi decisión. Se lo que voy a hacer.

-Si es tu decisión… - bajó la mano hasta acariciarles las nalgas - … entonces yo no me pienso negar.

-Recuerdas que estamos en público, ¿cierto? – preguntó divertida.

-¿Y?

-Ah, cierto, eso a vosotros os importa un pimiento.

-Así es.

-¿Has tenido que contenerte mucho con Rias? A pesar de haberos pasado un día entero en vuestros asuntos, se podía notar la tensión sexual en vuestro baile.

-Me ha costado más de lo que esperaba. – ese comentario arrancó una leve risa de los labios de Akeno - Sinceramente, por mí me la hubiera tirado aquí en medio sin pensarlo…

-¿Pero? ¿Sus padres o hermano?

-Nah. Eso me importa un pimiento. El problema sería…

-Tus hermanas. – le cortó divertida - ¿Acaso el todo poderos [Sekiryuutei] les tiene miedo?

-Nop. Respeto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Conociéndolas, no creo que les agrade que su hermano menor se tire a una de sus parejas con ellas delante.

-¿Y si no estuvieran?

-Sin problema. - tomando suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica con sus labios.

-Ise! - protestó la morena divertida – Los medios están presentes.

-¿Y es que más me da?

-¿Qué pasa con Rias?

-Ella ya sabe que esto pasaría. Ya se lo advertí en su momento, y mis hermanas también. Que apechugue con ello. Que no espere que ella sea la única. – empezó a besar su cuello.

-Ise. – suspiró cerrando los ojos.

-Los medios ya estarán oficializando mi noviazgo con Rias.

-¿Tu noviazgo? ¿Se lo has pedido?

-No.

-¿Te lo ha pedido?

-No.

-Entonces no sois novios.

-Por eso digo que lo harán los medios. Yo no necesito oficializar nada, solo marcarlas. De ese modo, ya se vuelve mi novia oficial.

-Entiendo. – jadeó cuando le agarró ambas nalgas.

-Y posiblemente también hablen sobre esto. Me pregunto que pondrán en los titulares. – sonrió divertido.

-Seguro que harán mucho jaleo con esto.

-Pues entonces les pienso dar algo de lo que hablar.

Dicho esto la besó. Juntando sus labios con los suyos, pegando a la chica contra sí, besándola con pasión. Sabiendo que media sala lo observaba, cogió una de sus piernas, enrollándola sobre su cintura, agarrándole la otra nalga con fuerza. Después de un par de minutos, se despegó de ella, observándola sonrojada y respirando entrecortadamente, recuperando la respiración.

El castaño observó a su alrededor. Los flashes no paraban. Los demonios los observaban incrédulos. Su hermano, que en ese momento se encontraba bailando con Anawiel, lo observaba de lo más orgulloso, levantándole el pulgar. Anawiel lo miraba reprobatoriamente, aunque con una leve sonrisa. El resto de sus hermanas también le sonreían. Cristina y Raynare con grandes sonrisas. Lucía una sonrisa nerviosa. Silvia una sonrisa leve. Los Gremory lo observaban incrédulos. Y Rias… bueno, Rias estaba rodeaba de una violenta aura de [Poder de la Destrucción] mientras miraba asesinamente a su [Reina].

XXXXX

-¡¿Cómo habéis podido hacer eso?! – a pesar de no haber levantado la voz, el tono furioso de Rias era de lo más palpable.

Akeno sonreía divertida mientras bebía elegantemente un vaso de cava. Issei simplemente se mantenía con pose aburrida mientras se encontraba apoyado en la pared con un vaso de whisky en su mano.

-Rias, deberías de relajarte. – le dijo Akeno.

-¡¿Qué me relaje?! ¡¿Sabes acaso la que habéis montado?!

-Tampoco es para tanto. Haces una montaña de un grano de arena. – suspiró Issei.

-… - la pelirroja lo observó con una mirada matadora.

-…

Issei estaba por irse para dejar de escuchar las quejas de la pelirroja cuando observo que su hermana nekomata y su hermano le llamaban. Camino hasta ellos, dejando a ambas chicas discutiendo.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó al ver la mirada seria de ambos.

-Han venido. – respondió Lucia.

-¿Quiénes?

-He podido observar al familiar de Kuroka, y la he notado. A ella y al mono.

-Kuroka y Bikou. ¿Qué creéis que hacen aquí?

-No lo sé, pero ella también me ha notado.

-Koneko acaba de salir por la puerta. Ha visto al gato negro de Kuroka. – explicó David.

-… avisare a Rias.

-Ve con ella. Nosotros iremos a los alrededores. Debemos asegurarnos.

-Avisare a Tannin.

-Bien, nos vemos ahora. – dicho esto, el castaño mayor empezó a caminar.

Aun con su copa de whisky en mano, se dirigió a uno de los ascensores. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrarse, cierta pelirroja se coló adentro.

-¿A qué viene tanta prisa? – preguntó Rias, aun con mal gesto.

-Ahhh. ¿Vas a dejar de arrugar el rostro?

-…

-Bah. Kuroka y Bikou están aquí.

-¡!

-Y Koneko ha visto al familiar de su hermana. Luego ha salido, supongo que a su encuentro.

-¿Vas tras ella?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y por qué no me avisas?

-Pa que, si estás aquí. Sabía que si me iba vendrías. He notado que nos observabas.

-Ciertamente. Teníais un gesto muy serio. Luego tú te has separado y tu familia se ha desplegado.

-Así es. Vamos a cubrir terreno, por si las moscas.

CLIN

Ambos salieron afuera, encontrándose con varios empleados.

-Disculpe, ¿ha visto una niña de cabello platino por aquí? - pregunto el castaño.

-Si. Se ha marchado por la puerta principal hace poco. – señalo el empleado hacia la puerta.

-Muchas gracias.

A paso rápido, ambos salieron afuera. Utilizando sus súper desarrollados sentidos, el castaño localizo a la loli peli plateada.

-Se ha internado en el bosque. – le explicó a Rias mientras avanzaba hacia los bosques – Al parecer ese dúo la está esperando. – murmuró afilando su vista.

XXXXX

Poco después de haber empezado a caminar por entre los árboles, el castaño cargo a la pelirroja al estilo princesa, sorprendiéndola. Empezó a avanzar con gran rapidez, saltando entre las grandes ramas.

Después de varios minutos dando saltos al estilo Tarzán, el castaño bajo a tierra, escondiéndose en un gran árbol, con la pelirroja pegada a él. El motivo es que había ocultado la presencia de ambos con [Senjutsu]. Dio gracias a su hermana por enseñarle lo más básico hace años.

-Espero que no nos detecten. –murmuró, observando a Koneko.

La pelirroja también observo levemente a su [Torre].

Koneko estaba alejándose de ellos a paso lento, ignorante de su presencia. Nerviosa, mirando a lado y lado, se detuvo en medio de un pequeño descampado, agudizando sus sentidos, girándose con rapidez al escuchar unas ramas romperse ligeramente.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos, ¿no es así?

Frente a Koneko, en una rama alta, acostada sobre ella, apareció una joven de cabello moreno vestida con un desaliñado kimono negro, con unas negras orejas de gato en su cabeza y dos colas de gato también negras. Kuroka.

XXXXX

-Uno. – susurró Issei.

-¿Dónde estará el otro? – susurro Rias, afilando sus sentidos demoniacos.

XXXXX

-¡Tu! - exclamo Koneko sorprendida.

-¡Buenas! ¡Soy yo, Shirone! ¡Tú hermana! - saludo la morena con una sonrisa.

-Hermana Kuroka. – susurro la peli platina con claro disgusto.

-Tiempo sin vernos. Desde la reunión de las [Tres Facciones].

-…

-Estoy sorprendida de que hayas seguido a este pequeño afuera de la fiesta. - comentó Kuroka tomando a un pequeño gato negro entre sus brazos.

-Hermana, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué significa esto? - preguntó Koneko con ira.

-¡No pongas esa cara de miedo! – sonrió - Son solo unos pequeños asuntos de los que tenía que encargarme. ¡Pero entonces escuche que se celebraba una gran fiesta de demonios aquí y me interese! ¡Nyan! – movió su mano con un gato y le lanzo un guiño.

XXXXX

-Porras. Mi nivel no es tan alto como esperaba. – masculló enojado.

-¡Hombre, si no es otro que el [Sekiryuutei]! ¡¿Cómo te va?!

-Bikou. – suspiró el castaño al reconocer la voz.

El castaño se dio la vuelta, contemplando al descendiente de Sun Wukong, vestido con una antigua armadura china, blandiendo su largo bastón dorado. Estaba igual que la última vez que lo vio.

-Así es. Ya debes saber que con gente como Kuroka o yo, que sabemos del arte del [Senjutsu], os podemos localizar al detalle con una leve variación en vuestros espíritus. Pero he de admitir que me costó un poquito. Puede que tengas algo de control sobre el Ki, pero yo soy mucho mejor. ¡Es inútil!

-Eso es cierto. Tenía una pequeña esperanza, pero no es suficiente. – se encogió de hombros.

Al saberse ya descubiertos, ambos salieron de detrás del árbol.

-Jefa. - murmuró Koneko sorprendida.

-Y dime Bikou, ¿qué tal esta Vali? Supongo que ya se habrá recuperado. – le preguntó al mono mientras se colocaba al lado de Koneko.

-Está bien. Después de recuperarse completamente se ha estado entrenando para derrotarte. Espera ansioso vuestro próximo enfrentamiento.

-Joder, que pesadito. Y yo que esperaba que me dejara en paz. – masculló con cansancio – Sigo pensando que batea pal otro lado.

-¿Que os trae aquí? ¿Acaso un ataque terrorista? – preguntó Rias, que estaba al lado de su [Torre].

-Nop. No hemos venido para nada tan serio. Solo tenemos órdenes de permanecer en el [Inframundo] y pasar desapercibidos. – explicó Bikou - Kuroka y yo estamos fuera de servicio. Ella sugirió venir a esta fiesta y, como la conocemos, pensé en venir con ella. Solo es eso.

-Ya. – ninguno se lo creía.

-Pero me temo que hemos fallado. Esa otra nekomata nos ha detectado. Seguramente ahora todos están alerta y en nuestra búsqueda. – se encogió de hombros el mono.

-Sekiryuutei-chin, tiempo sin verte. ¿Ya has marcado a la pelirroja? Eso quiere decir que tus sentidos sexuales son libres. – sonrió Kuroka.

-Tiempo sin verte Kuroka. ¿Cómo te va? Supongo que la lucha contra mi hermana te cansó bastante.

-Nya~n, eso es cierto. Fue una batalla divertida.

-Kuroka, vayámonos, sino podemos entrar en la fiesta es un desperdicio de tiempo el estar aquí. - propuso Bikou aburrido.

-Sí, será lo mejor. Pero ya puesto me llevaré a Shirone. Dado que no me la lleve en su momento.

-¿No se enfadara Vali?

-Ya ves lo que me importa. – se encogió de hombros – Además, cuando vean el poder que tiene, estoy segura de que no se quejara, nyan.

-Bueno, eso podría funcionar. - respondió el mono no muy convencido

-Como si os fuera a dejar. – dijo Rias, posicionándose frente a su [Torre].

-Esas son unas valientes palabras por tu parte. ¿Pero realmente quieres hacer de Kuroka y de mí tus enemigos? Mejor será no pelear. Nos iremos en cuanto tengamos a la chica. – sonrió Bikou, agitando su bastón.

-No tengo problemas en haceros mis enemigos. La verdadera pregunta es, ¿de verdad queréis haceros mis enemigos? – preguntó desafiante, empezando a expulsar aura demoniaca - Esta niña es mi sirvienta. No os dejaré que le pongáis un dedo encima.

-Ara ara ara ara ara, ¿qué estás diciendo? Ella es mi hermana pequeña. Yo tengo el derecho a amarla. Una demonio de alta cuna como tú no tiene dicho privilegio.

-...

-…

Rias solo abrazo protectoramente a Koneko.

-Pareces problemática... Así que te mataré, nyan.

ZUUUUUM

El castaño sintió su cuerpo extraño durante un segundo. Todo había cambiado.

-¿Magia de control del espaciotemporal? ¿Ha llegado a ese punto? – susurró Issei sorprendido, observando el lugar - No solo has aprendido [Senjutsu], [Youjutsu] y artes demoníacas, sino también la habilidad de controlar el espacio. Impresionante. Seguramente Lucia estará alegre cuando se entere de esto.

-No he llegado tan lejos como para tratar con el tiempo, ¿pero el espacio? En cuanto se dominan las esencias del control de barreras es relativamente sencillo. Es bastante con cubrir todo el terreno del bosque con una para aislarla del mundo exterior.

-¡Jajajajajaja! – Issei empezó a reírse.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De que el tiro os ha salido por la culata. – sonrió colmilludamente - ¿Acaso te olvidas de mi hermana? – señaló al cielo – Además, tenéis un invitado.

-Cuando he recibido la información de que la señorita Rias y tú habíais entrado en el bosque he venido de prisa para ver que ocurría. Pero no esperaba encontrarme sellado por una barrera. - dijo Tannin volando sobre ellos.

-Viejo. – saludó el castaño.

-Vaya auras tan oscuras. Dudo mucho que sean unos invitados cualificados para esta fiesta. - siseo el dragón.

-¡Oh oh oh! ¡Si no es otro que el originario [Rey Dragón] [Meteor Blaze Dragon] Tannin! ¡Es sencillamente increíble! ¡Ahora estamos en problemas Kuroka, ahora sí que no tenemos más remedio que pelear! – exclamó extasiado Bikou.

-Pareces contento mono, muy bien. Si tomamos dos cabezas de dragones por encima de la clase [Rey Dragón], Ophis estará contenta con nuestra intervención. – sonrió perversa Kuroka.

-¡Kintoun! - exclamó Bikou, haciendo aparecer una nube dorada bajo sus pies, elevándose con velocidad hasta Tannin - ¡Extiéndete! ¡Nyoi-Bo!

GYUUUUUUUUN

Extendiéndose a la velocidad del rayo, el bastón fue directo hacia el dragón que, pese a tu tamaño, lo esquivo sin dificultad.

-¡Otra vez! - exclamo el mono moviendo dicho bastón, siguiendo la figura del dragón que, de nuevo sin problemas, giro sobre sí mismo, esquivando el bastón a la vez que abría la boca.

-"¿En serio cree poder ganarle?" – se preguntaba Issei.

-[No lo conseguirá ni de coña]

GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARG

Rias abrazo más a Koneko, agachándose por puro instinto al ver como el cielo se convertía en un mar de ardiente fuego. Issei se puso delante, extendiendo sus alas para evitar que el calor del ardiente fuego les hiciera algo a ambas demonios.

-¿Impresiona eh? Pues eso no es nada. Contra mí y mi hermano era mucho más ardiente. – les explicó a ambas - ¿Cuánto crees que se haya contenido? – le pregunto a Ddraig.

-[Bastante. Solo hace falta que recuerdes su calor]

-Ya lo hago. Si se esforzara demasiado rompería esta barrerita del tres al cuarto. Eso le quita la diversión. – se incorporó, replegando sus alas.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡No está mal [Rey Dragón]! - exclamo Bikou saliendo del mar de llamas, con su armadura quemada pero sin heridas físicas.

-¡Hmph! Estaba esperando por saber qué tipo de persona es Sun Wukong, pero pareces bastante contento por haber recibido un ataque de mí.

-¡Me llamo Bikou! ¡Un placer conocerte, [Jefe Dragón]!

-Kukukukuku. Realmente hablas como un mono. Entiendes con quién te estas enfrentando, ¿verdad?

-¡Soy un descendiente de un legendario demonio! ¡El primer Sun Wukong! ¡No me puedo permitir el perder tan fácilmente!

-En ese caso seré tu oponente, mono, mientras que Issei derrota a la gata. Luego te tocara apañártelas con él.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Quizás sean él quienes deban venir a por mí cuando acabe contigo!

-No seas arrogante, mono. Eres un simple mono. Ni siquiera supones una amenaza. Por cierto, ¿qué hay del cerdo y del sabio demonio? ¿Ya no vais juntos?

-¿Hablas de los descendientes de Hakkai y Gojou? ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Ellos, incluidos los de mi familia, son unos conservadores! ¡Cada uno de ellos está contento con la vida que llevan! ¡Demasiado aburrido para mí! ¡Yo quiero acción, emoción! ¡Por eso acepte a unirme a la [Brigada del Caos] y a trabajar con él [Hakuryuukou] Vali!

-Por lo que veo, tu temperamento es el más cercano al de la primera generación. ¿Que estáis tramando tú y el [Hakuryukou]? Según los rumores sois los únicos que podéis ir por libre, y de que sois los únicos que no tomasteis de las serpientes de Ophis.

-¡Si lo quieres saber…! ¡Deberás golpearme!

-¡Cuida tus palabras condenado mono! ¡Este terreno es conocido aun en el [Inframundo] como el [mundo de los muertos] ideal para inútiles como tú para que se arrepientan!

-¡Oh por favor! – gritó Issei, llamando la atención de ambos - ¡Queréis dejar de hablar y liaros a hostias de una puñetera vez! ¡Ya cansa tanta cháchara!

Depuse de escuchar las palabras del castaño, ambos empezaron un feroz combate.

-Bien, eso está mejor.

-Nyan.

Kuroka sonrió encantadoramente mientras envolvía su cuerpo en un aura de maligna oscuridad.

-¡Hermana! ¡Iré contigo! ¡Pero no les hagas daño! - exclamó Koneko separándose de la pelirroja.

El castaño alzo una ceja con gran curiosidad. ¿Acaso la pequeña dudaba de su poder? ¿Después de todo lo que había visto? Ese pensamiento le enojó bastante.

-Puñetera cría.

-[Solo eres un año mayor]

-¡¿Que estás diciendo Koneko?! – exclamó Rias sorprendida - ¡Tú eres una de mis preciados siervos! ¡No dejaré que te marches cuando quieras! - abrazando con fuerza a la chica.

-No sirve de nada Jefa. Entiendo mejor que nadie los poderes de mi hermana. ¡Los poderes de mi hermana rivalizan con los de un demonio de categoría última! Para ti y el dragón… incluso con el poder de un [Rey Dragón]... no creo que podamos capturar a mi hermana la cual excede en [Senjutsu] y [Youjutsu].

-¡Aun así no pienso darte a esa persona! ¡A esta nekomata que te ha hecho llorar tanto!

-Ciertamente no me agrada nada el sistema demoniaco. Las clases sociales, la servidumbre y demás. Pero olvidáis que es Koneko quien debería elegir, ¿no?

A pesar de sus palabras, Issei fue completamente ignorado.

Kuroka solo sonrió ante sus palabras.

-Eso es porque una youkai no puede ayudar a otro youkai. No obstante, esta vez quiero a Shirone para tener a otra pieza bajo mi control. A fin de cuentas yo entiendo mucho mejor los poderes de Shirone que tú. – sonrió con arrogancia Kuroka.

-No. - negó Koneko con la cabeza - No quiero ese tipo de poder. No necesito de ese poder oscuro. No quiero un poder que trae desgracias a los que me rodean. - empezando a temblar, a llorar lentamente.

-Kuroka. Tú, quien se ha dejado cegar por el poder, dejaste una herida en el corazón de esta chica, una herida que jamás se cerrará. Después de matar a tu maestro y huir, esta chica solo conoció el infierno. Cuando la conocí no había sentimiento alguno, traicionada por su propia hermana no confiaba en nadie. Depuse de pasarlo tan mal, ¡decidí que le enseñaría la luz que perdió tras tu traición! Esta chica, Koneko Toujou, la [Torre] de Rias Gremory! ¡Una de mis preciadas sirvientas! ¡No te dejare ponerle un dedo encima!

Koneko empezó a llorar con fuerza tras las palabras de su dueña.

-... No quiero ir. Yo soy Koneko Toujou. ¡Hermana, No quiero irme contigo! ¡Quiero vivir con mi ama Rias Gremory para siempre! - chillo la chica entre lágrimas.

Kuroka sonrió de forma amarga para después sonreír burlonamente.

-Entonces simplemente morid.

Alzando una mano hacia ellos, de su cuerpo estallo de repente una masa gaseosa de color morado, invadiendo toda el área con una espesa niebla.

-¿Niebla venenosa? – se preguntó Issei, observando la niebla con curiosidad.

-¡...ah!

Rias se arrodillo, llevándole las manos a la garganta.

-¿?

-Esto es... - murmuró Koneko tapándose la boca.

La peli platina también cayó al suelo tapándose la boca.

-Veneno para demonios. – murmuró, observando a ambas.

-Hmmm así que esta niebla no funciona contigo. Supongo que es porque eres el [Sekiryuutei], nyan. Esta es una niebla venenosa que solo funciona con demonios y youkai, ciertamente. Tendré que pensar otra cosa. - exclamo Kuroka sentada en una rama en un árbol cercano.

-Ahora entiendo. Esto tiene fácil solución. – sonrió calmadamente el castaño.

Entonces saco sus dos alas y…

FLAP

Con gran fuerza y velocidad agito las alas, disipando el aire venenoso.

-¡! ¡Eso es trampa! – exclamó la morena.

-Kuroka, se sincera conmigo… ¿en serio crees que puedes derrotarme? – sonrió confiado.

-…

La pelirroja se levantó enfadada y empezó a lanzar unas pesadas esferas de poder demoniaco hacia la nekomata. Estas impactaron de lleno, pero la imagen de Kuroka se desvaneció en el aire.

-Ese ha sido un buen ataque, pero es inútil, completamente inútil. Fácilmente puedo hacer clones de mi misma con las esencias del [Senjutsu]. - explico la morena con su voz resonando por todo el bosque, antes de dejarse ver con decenas de clones, rodeándolos lentamente.

El castaño observo tranquilamente a todos los clones.

-Si no puedes leer el flujo del Ki, entonces no puedes combatirle a un practicante avanzado de [Senjutsu].

-Koneko… ¿te has olvidado acaso? – sonrió levemente, confundiendo a la [Torre].

BOOOOM

Kuroka había atacado por la espalda a Rias y Koneko, lanzando una bola de poder demoniaco, pero el castaño la desvió con su mano cubierta de fuego.

-¡Que yo soy un puto dragón! ¡Yo soy el jodio [Sekiryuutei]! – exclamó arrogante.

-Nyan. Tú vas a ser un problema. – murmuró Kuroka, envolviéndose en aura demoniaca.

-Koneko. – la llamó - ¿Sabes lo más importante que tienes y que no valoras?

-No.

-Lo más importante de ti no es el poder. Es el talento. Ese talento que ve Kuroka, que ve Rias, pero tú no. El talento que puede hacer que superes el miedo que le tienes a tu poder, porque tenerlo no quiere decir que te volverás como ella. Ya te lo dijo Lucia, ¿Verdad? Solo recuerda sus palabras.

Koneko lo miro con los ojos abiertos. Ya estaba "tocada" por las palabras de Rias. Ahora el castaño la había rematado al hacerle recordar la charla.

-Yo… yo…

-Está bien. Tranquilízate. – le sonrió levemente - Oye Kuroka, ¿por qué no vienes y me atacas directamente? No voy a ser distraído por tus clones.

-Nyan, entonces… ¡vamos, nya! ¡No perderé contra ti!

Y se lanzó contra el dragón. Tomo uno de sus puños, golpeando con su codo la mandíbula del castaño. Soltando el puño la morena concentro energía en sus palmas, golpeando con contundencia el estómago de Issei, mandándolo a volar, estrellándola contra un árbol.

PUM

-¡Ise / Issei! – exclamaron ambas Gremory al escuchar el golpe.

-Tsk.

Issei se levantó, escupiendo sangre. Kuroka corrió hacia donde había ido a parar el dragón. Ambas Gremory no podían debido al veneno que habían respirado, por lo que no podían ver que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Nyajajajajaja. Esperaba más de ti. – se burló Kuroka, con energía natural en sus manos.

-Jejeje. Puede que te sorprenda… - en un instante desapareció, sorprendiendo a Kuroka - … puede que te sorprenda. – murmuro Issei en su espalda.

PAM

Kuroka no pudo reaccionar. Le golpeó con fuerza en la espalda. Kuroka se levantó y miro a Issei mientras se sobaba el estómago. Una sonrisa colmilluda asomo en las bocas de ambos.

Corriendo a una gran velocidad comenzaron a pelear. Era una consecución de ataque y defensa simultáneos, a tal velocidad que no se veían brazos o piernas. Dándose un golpe simultáneo en la cara se alejaron dando una pirueta rápida en el aire aterrizando metros atrás.

-Nyan, esto va mejorando. – sonrió Kuroka.

Issei tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

-¿Cuál dirías que es la diferencia entre esta pelea y la que tuviste con mi hermana?

Kuroka corrió a una gran velocidad. Usando una ilusión, Kuroka hizo una finta, saltando, golpeando a Issei, hundiéndolo algo en el suelo.

PAAAM

-Es distinto, pero también parecido.

Inmediatamente Issei se levantó como si nada. Sorprendiendo a Kuroka, el castaño le dio un golpe en la quijada…

PAM

Para después darle una patada horizontal…

PAM

Sin esperar un segundo más, el castaño salió corriendo detrás de la morena, desapareciendo, de nuevo, entre los árboles.

El castaño llego a un pequeño claro, donde vio a Kuroka.

La morena tenía activado un escudo mágico, del cual salieron disparadas decenas de afiladas estalactitas de hielo. Pero, sin problema alguno, Issei exhalo fuego, derritiendo las estalactitas y llegando a donde estaba la nekomata.

Todo lo que hubiera detrás, aproximadamente cien metros, quedo calcinado.

-Porras. Me he pasado. – se rascó la cabeza al ver la destrucción.

-Un buen calentamiento nya~. - dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa, detrás del chico.

-Sep. Supongo que se le podría llamar así. – se encogió de hombros, dándose la vuelta – Ahora que me lo pregunto, ¿cómo haces para que el kimono no se te caiga? Es que, vamos, se te queda justo a la altura de los pezones y no se te cae. Y lo tienes tan abierto que poco más y te quedas desnuda.

-Si quieres saberlo, tendrás que ganarme nya~n.

-Tú lo has querido. – sonrió colmilludamente.

De un brazo lanzo una bola de energía natural, rápidamente del otro brazo lanzo otra mucho más poderosa. El castaño solo se dedicaba a correr y esquivar las esferas, haciendo fintas, acercándose a la nekomata.

-Veamos qué te parece esto.

Kuroka extendió sus brazos con las palmas abiertas y comenzó a reunir energía natural en ellos.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Apunto hacia Issei y ambos ataques de energía natural salieron disparados hacia su posición. El castaño cubrió de fuego su brazo y, con un veloz movimiento, repelió el ataque, desviándolo y haciéndolo explotar en el aire.

BOOOOOOOOOOM

Kuroka sonrió contenta ante el combate. Se despisto durante un segundo, por lo que no pudo esquivar el ataque de Issei.

PAM

Un poderoso gancho en plena barbilla. El golpe el mando a volar en línea recta en el cielo. Issei extendió sus alas y voló a toda velocidad para alcanzarla. Una vez que la alcanzo siguió golpeándola varias veces. Luego la lanzo a tierra…

PUM

Kuroka salió algo adolorida del suelo, mirando asesinamente al dragón, que le devolvió una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Nyan! ¡Esto es divertido! – exclamó contenta Kuroka, cubriéndose de nuevo de aura.

XXXXX

-¿Estas bien Koneko? - pregunto Rias acercándose a la chica, arrodillándose frente a ella.

-Si.

-Hemos respirado poco veneno. Nos curaremos con poco tiempo. - mirando a su alrededor, escuchando una lejana explosión.

-He perdido de vista a Kuroka. Es muy buena con las ilusiones.

-…

Ambas dejaron de buscar con la mirada a ambos para fijarse en el combate aéreo de Tannin y Bikou. El mono de milagro no se había convertido en mono a la parrilla.

XXXXX

BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM

Las explosiones se sucedían. Kuroka lanzaba distintos ataques al castaño con toda intención de cargárselo, pero este los evadía gracias a su velocidad mayor. La morena tenía algunos moratones por los golpes del castaño, al igual que algunas partes de su ropa.

-Ahhh… ahhh…

Intentaba recuperar su respiración, pues había puesto mucha energía en generar poderosos y destructivos ataques de [Senjutsu] y poder demoniaco.

BOING

-Naturales… grandes… elásticas…. Sep. Sin duda un buen par.

Abrió los ojos hasta casi salirse de las orbitas. En algún momento, el castaño se había puesto detrás suyo, le había bajado el kimono, y le había agarrado a las gemelas.

-Nya~n. – jadeó la nekomata al sentir el poder y aura dragontino atravesar su piel y llegar hasta sus nervios.

-No deberías hacer eso, Kuroka. – susurró en su oído – O puede que no dejes de hacerlo en mucho rato.

Ante el susurro, la morena sonrió divertida y se apartó del dragón, poniendo su kimono de nuevo en su sitio.

-Lo sabía. Usas magia. – sonrió Issei.

XXXXX

Rias y Koneko se sorprendieron al ver al castaño aparecer como una bala, estrellándose contra un árbol.

-Tsk. Eso me ha dolido. Joder, pedazo burra. – masculló.

Apunto hacia el cielo y…

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Dragon Shot]

FIUM

BOOOM

Destruyó gran parte de la barrera.

-Creo que ya hemos jugado bastante. – murmuró, incorporándose, quitándose el polvo.

Poco después apareció Kuroka.

-¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡Esto es realmente interesante! ¡Mentiría si no dijese que me lo estoy pasando bien! – se rió Bikou, aterrizando junto a su compañera.

Parte de su armadura y ropajes estaban quemados, pero el parecía estar perfectamente.

Entonces, en medio de la zona, apareció una especie de lágrima, como por la que apareció Bikou para salvar a Vali. Por ella apareció un hombre rubio, vestido con un traje negro, acomodándose unas gafas, sosteniendo una radiante espada en su mano, la cual expulsaba bastante aura sagrada.

-Arthur Pendragón… y [Caliburn]. – susurró Issei observando la espada - Esto se pone interesante. – sonrió mientras Rias y Koneko se ponían a su lado.


	29. Hora de la verdad - Gremory vs Sitri

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 28:

 **HORA DE LA VERDAD – GREMORY VS SITRI**

* * *

-Arthur Pendragón… y [Caliburn]. – susurró Issei observando la espada - Esto se pone interesante. – sonrió mientras Rias y Koneko se ponían a su lado.

-Kuroka, Bikou, hemos de retirarnos. Se han dado cuenta. – ordenó a sus dos compañeros.

-Pensaba que estabas con Vali. – comentó Bikou, aterrizando al lado de Kuroka.

-He venido porque Kuroka estaba tardando demasiado. Pero me sorprende verte aquí, Bikou.

PUUUUUUUUUM

-¡Atención señorita Rias! ¡No os acerquéis a ese tipo! -exclamó Tannin aterrizando tras los chicos - Lo que ese hombre tiene en su mano es peligroso.

-Lo se Tannin. Créeme que lo sé. – susurró la pelirroja – [Caliburn].

-Para que la espada sacra más fuerte esté en manos de un colaborador del [Hakuryuukou]... – Tannin rio con amargura.

-…

-Parece que estas bastante tranquilo. – expuso Kuroka a Arthur.

-Si. La verdad es que tengo mucho interés en sus compañeros. Rias Gremory, ¿podría mandar mis saludos a los usuarios de la espada sacra-demoniaca y la usuaria de [Durandal]? Me gustaría luchar contra ellos.

-Les hare llegar el mensaje.

-Me alegro escucharlo. [Sekiryuutei], me gustaría que le comunicaras a la señorita Cristina que me gustaría terminar nuestro combate.

-Le hare llegar tu mensaje.

-Entonces nos marchamos.

Blandiendo a [Caliburn], Arthur creo un portal con forma de lágrima azulada, atravesándola, desapareciendo.

Los presentes se quedaron en silencio.

-Ese muchacho es peligroso. – murmuro Tannin.

-Si. Lo es. Pero no solo él. Todos los miembros del equipo de Vali son peligrosos. Ahhh, mala idea lo de volver a luchar entre ambos. – suspiró cansado.

-¿Y eso? – preguntó Rias.

-Porque Cristina es española y Arthur inglés. – respondió como si eso explicara todo.

-¿?

-Porque los ingleses y los españoles son enemigos por naturaleza, como los franceses y los españoles o los italianos y los españoles o los gibraltareños y los españoles o los españoles y otros españoles. ¡Malditos españoles! ¡Han destrozado España!

-¿?

-Jejejeje. Lo lamento. Creo que he visto demasiado los Simpson. – se rascó la nuca.

-… eres raro. – se burló Tannin.

-¡Oye!

-Debemos informar sobre esto. ¿Vamos a la reunión?

-Vamos.

El castaño ascendió hasta subir encima de Tannin, siendo seguido por Rias y Koneko. La peli plateada se abrazaba a Rias, temblando levemente por el duro encuentro con su hermana.

-Issei… gracias… - susurró Koneko al castaño, el cual solo sonrió.

XXXXX

-¡Jefa! ¡Issei! - exclamaron los Gremory, corriendo hacia el castaño y las chicas al verlos.

Tannin se había ido por otro lado, por lo que no estaba con ellos. Los Draconis también se acercaron.

-¿Qué tal ha ido todo hermanito?

-Bastante animado. – se encogió de hombros – Pero había otro más.

-¿Quién?

-Arthur Pendragón.

-Pse. Ese maldito remilgado inglés. – masculló Cristina.

-Por cierto, parece ser que quiere enfrentarse a ti y Xenovia en un futuro, pues aun estáis verdes. – explicó a Kiba.

-Vaya. Eso me alegra. Enfrentarme a alguien tan fuerte.

-El portador de [Caliburn]. Alguien muy digno con quien enfrentarse. Lo esperare ansiosa. – sonrió Xenovia con un peligroso brillo en los ojos – [Caliburn] contra mi [Durandal]. Un gran duelo, sin duda.

-Y, como siempre, la razón se va de paseo. – murmuro John.

Rias y Koneko se quedaron junto a sus compañeros mientras Issei, David y Anawiel se marchaban a donde estaban reunidos los mandamases.

-Ah, Cristina, se me ha olvidado decírtelo. – el castaño se giró levemente mientras seguía andando - También quiere acabar vuestro combate.

-… la próxima vez lo ensartare. – murmuró con ojos asesinos.

XXXXX

El Ángel más poderoso del [Cielo] se encontraba observando desde las enormes cristaleras del último piso del colosal hotel donde se celebraba la fiesta el alejado lugar donde se había desarrollado el pequeño combate entre Tannin e Issei contra Kuroka y Bikou.

Junto a el se encontraba uno de los líderes de [Grigori].

-Que gran error. – mumuró Shemhazai, negando con la cabeza.

En dicho piso, en la gigantesca sala, se encontraban reunidos los líderes de [Grigori], los [Serafines] del [Cielo] y los [Maous]. Todos estaban enojados por la infiltración de unos terroristas en dicha fiesta. La brecha de seguridad de los demonios no era para nada agradable.

-¿Quiénes eran los terroristas? – pregunto Ramiel.

-Los infiltrados eran miembros de la [Brigada del Caos], de una unidad independiente, el equipo del [Hakuryukou], formado por el descendiente de Sun Wukong, Bikou, la fugitiva Nekoshou Kuroka y el portador de la espada sacra más poderosa, Arthur Pendragón. Esas tres personas que formen parte de un grupo terrorista como ese es problemático. Además, la capacidad de gestión de los demonios es…

El líder de [Grigori] Shemhazai empezó a regañar como si no hubiera mañana. Azazel lo observaba aburrido, por lo que dejo ir a su imaginación. Miguel, a pesar de no mirarle, escuchaba atentamente.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde se encuentran los mercenarios? – preguntó la [Serafín] Sandalphon.

-Tranquilo. Están a punto de llegar.

-Entonces, ¿les esperamos? – preguntó Ajuka.

-Supongo que podríamos hacerlo. ¿Tú que piensas, Tannin?

El dragón se encontraba en su tamaño mini, tumbado cómodamente un poco alejado de la mesa. Tenía el tamaño suficiente para atravesar las puertas, pero sin duda parecía un cachorro.

-Podríamos esperar. Pero haced lo que os dé la gana.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Me esperaba esa respuesta! – volvió a exclamar Azazel.

Pero, a pesar de todo, parte de la atención de la mayoría estaba fija en Gabriel y Serafall. Nadie entendía por qué la [Maou] tenía esa rivalidad unilateral hacia la [Gran Serafín]. No la entendían ni sabían cuando narices había nacido. Pero, a pesar de las puyas que lanzaba la morena, la rubia, con toda la inocencia del mundo, solo sonreía y preguntaba cuando no entendía a que se refería la [Maou], lo cual o avergonzaba a algunos o causaba la risa en otros.

XXXXX

El trio formado por Anawiel, Issei y David caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos.

-Y bien hermano, ¿ha pasado algo interesante durante la lucha? – preguntó el castaño mayor.

-… pues… la verdad es que… bueno…

-No te habrás tirado a Rias en medio de la batalla, ¿no?

-¡No! ¡¿Pero tú que demonios tienes en la cabeza?!

-Yo también me pregunto eso.

-… no ha sido con Rias, sino con Kuroka.

-¡¿Te has tirado a Kuroka?!

PAM

Ya harto de tanta tontería, Issei le dio un fuerte capón.

-¡Quieres dejar de decir gilipolleces! – exclamó enfadado.

-Joder. Duele. ¡Maldito pitufo de tres al cuarto! ¡Esa no es forma de respetar a tu hermano mayor!

-¡Ni respeto ni mierdas! ¡Tú solo que lo buscas!

-Ejem. – "tosió" Anawiel, intentando llamar la atención.

-¡¿Qué yo me lo busco?! ¡Pues no digas esas cosas y no pensare mal!

-¡Ejem!

-¡Vete a tomar por culo! ¡Además, ¿acaso crees que te voy a contar si me la he tirado o no?!

-¡EJEM!

-¡Pues claro que me interesa! ¡Me interesa saber quiénes serán mis cuñadas! ¡Pero no esperaba que te fueran las criminales!

-¡Eres un maldito hijo de…!

PAM

La elfa, ya harta de ser ignorada, le dio un capón a cada uno, dejándoles un buen chichón.

-Primero: David, relajadito. Segundo: Issei, cuenta.

-…

-…

-…

-Bien. Bueno, veras, Kuroka había usado un veneno para envenenar a Rias y Koneko, supongo que para llevarse a su hermana. Hubiera sido muy efectivo, pues hubiera podido curarla sin problema alguno. Bueno, la cosa es que, una vez que he destruido el veneno empecé una pelea contra Kuroka. Y bueno, la cosa se fue calentando.

-¿Pero te la tiraste? – siguió insistiendo el mayor.

-¡Que no, pesado!

-… ¿entonces?

-… no me la tiré, pero por poco.

-Vamos, que no te la tiraste debido a que Koneko y Rias seguían estando envenenadas y no era momento para enfundar el sable, ¿no?

-… pues no había caído en eso. – admitió, llevándose la mano a la barbilla.

-¿En serio no has caído en ello? – Anawiel no pudo evitar asombrarse. Normalmente su hermano suele darse cuenta de las cosas.

-No. No he caído.

-Si notaste como te ibas excitando es que te la ibas a tirar, pero seguían preocupado por el estado del dúo, por lo que al final acabaste por destruir la barrera. ¿O me equivoco?

-… no. No te equivocas.

-Entonces no pasa nada.

-¿Me acabare tirando a todo lo que se mueva? Rias, Akeno, Kuroka… - empezó a enumerar con los dedos.

-Y las que te quedan. Solo date tiempo. Esas tres son las más lujuriosas, así que es normal que reacciones así. Solo es tiempo para que te vayas acostumbrando…. Tendré que enseñarte a controlar tus instintos. El sellarlos demasiado tiempo creo que no fue buena idea. – murmuró David, pensativo.

-Pero, si no lo hubieras hecho, hubiera acabado tirándome a Rias, ¿cierto?

-Sep. Totalmente cierto.

XXXXX

El ambiente en la sala estaba bastante tenso. A pesar del _'Tratado de Kuoh'_ , la relación entre las [Tres Grandes Facciones] seguía muy tensa. Todos discutían entre sí. El incidente del grupo de Vali era el único tema de conversación, por el momento.

-¡Ya hemos llegado! - exclamó la rubia irrumpiendo en la sala.

La entrada de la rubia junto a ambos castaños consiguieron que dejaran de discutir para observarles.

-Me alegro de que hayáis llegado. – agradeció Miguel con alivio.

-¡Gabriel, ¿cómo estás?! – exclamó David, haciendo caso omiso al rubio.

-Miguel. – saludó el castaño menor, sonriendo divertido.

-Un placer verte de nuevo. – saludó Anawiel.

-Issei, Anawiel. Me da gusto veros.

-Lamento la actitud de mi hermano. Pero es divertido ver cosas como esta.

El trio observó al castaño mayor. Este abrazaba a Gabriel, la cual le devolvía el abrazo. Pero lo divertido era ver como algunos [Serafines] le recriminaban su comportamiento, pero el dragón solo hacia un gesto con la mano mientras decía _'su su'_ , para que les dejaran tranquilo.

-Hacía tiempo que no nos vemos. Desde la reunión después del incidente con Kokabiel y [Excalibur].

-Tienes razón. – asintió el rubio – Unos dos meses aproximadamente.

-¿Qué tal las cosas por el [Cielo]?

-Van bien. Estamos investigando la espada sacro-demoniaca que nos entregó el [Caballo] de Rias Gremory. Es un arma muy interesante.

-¿Irina y Asia?

Miguel observó de reojo a la elfa sin saber que responder exactamente. Esta solo le hizo un guiño, sonriendo.

-Están bien. Es lo único que puedo decirte.

Ante la respuesta del ángel más poderoso, el dragón entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué me estas ocultando? – preguntó en un murmullo.

-Será mejor que empecemos. – dijo Metatrón, observando divertida a sus hermanos, Gabriel y David – Tenemos un asunto más serio entre manos.

Dicho esto cada uno tomó asiento. El trio formado por los mercenarios quedó entre los [Maous] y los [Serafines], con Issei en el centro, David al lado de Gabriel y Anawiel al lado de Serafall.

-Cierto. – asintió Sandalphon - Tenemos entendido que tanto tú – señaló a Issei – como Tannin habéis detenido el ataque de los terroristas.

-Bueno, no era un ataque, precisamente. Digamos que Kuroka es una gata traviesa a la que le gusta hacer el gamberro. Bikou solo la acompañó. Es un mono inquieto. – explicó el castaño menor.

-¿Cómo entraron sin que los detectáramos? – preguntó Tamiel, un [Cadre], [Jefe del Departamento de Negocios].

-No tiene mucho misterio. Tanto la Nekoshou como el descendiente de Sun Wukong son expertos en el arte del [Senjutsu]. Sabéis, por el primero [Rey Mono] y mi hermana Lucia, que tan útil puede ser. Además, Kuroka también es experta en [Youjutsu] y, por lo que he podido comprobar, sabe usar magia espaciotemporal. Para ser más precisos la del espacio. La del tiempo lo dudo.

-¿Están al mismo nivel? – preguntó Uriel.

-Si. Diría que sí.

-¿Cómo están Rias y la gata? - pregunto Azazel.

-Aspiraron un poco de veneno de Kuroka para demonios, pero fue leve. No deberían tener problema alguno con ello. Supongo que habrán ido a la enfermería.

-¿Su objetivo?

-Kuroka vino a por su hermana. Así de simple. Pero ella no quiso irse y se quedó con Rias.

-Entonces el ataque no ha sido planificado. – murmuro Raguel.

-Bueno, dejemos ese tema de lado. Si nos hemos reunido es por la información que nos ha traído Azazel. – hablo Tannin.

-Tannin, mejor mantente cayado. Parece que te han metido en la lavadora, y así no intimidas tanto. – se burló el castaño mayor.

-¿Quieres ver cuánto puedo intimidar así, cachorro? – murmuró amenazante Tannin.

-¡Ven viejo! – le retó.

-Tannin tiene razón. – habló Sirzechs, interrumpiendo la amistosa charla de ambos dragones - Estamos aquí reunidos por los [Rating Game]. No dejemos que un atentado aislado y fallido nos despiste.

-Según los datos aportados por Azazel, se prepara una revolución en los [Rating Game]. – comentó Shemhazai - Solo si se organiza bien. De ser mal llevado…

-Pero es interesante. Los [Rating Game] se pondrán sin duda más interesantes a partir de ahora. Incluso puede que los diez primeros cambien de puesto. Es muy beneficioso. – apuntó Serafall.

-Bueno, el sueño de Rias es convertirse en la próxima campeona de los [Rating Game]. – dijo Anawiel – y, para conseguirlo, obviamente debe derrotar a los primeros. Si ella lo consigue, muchos otros querrán también hacerlo. El futuro de los [Rating Game] parece ser movidito.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué tal va el [Sistema Brave Saint]? – preguntó el castaño mayor.

-Va muy bien. – respondió sonriente Gabriel – Aun no hemos llenado todas las cartas, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-Pues sería interesante hacer competencias entre las [Evil Pieces] y los [Brave Saint].

-…

La sala entera se quedó en completo silencio. Aquella era una buena idea.

-Pues no es una mala idea. – habló Ajuka – Encuentros amistosos entre ambos grupos podría ser beneficioso.

-Pero también peligroso. ¿Y si alguno intenta asesinar a otro? – se preguntó Raphael.

-Hacedlo por eliminación, así como en los [Rating Game]. Ahí no se puede asesinar. Si uno es derrotado, entonces es eliminado y enviado a la enfermería. Es imposible matar a alguien. – explicó la elfa.

-Creo que este es un asunto que necesita ser planificado con tiempo y paciencia. – comentó Miguel, alegre por la idea.

Entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Por ellas entro un anciano vestido con una sola pieza, un bastón de madera, un picudo sombrero algo desgastado, con una extensa barba y un parche sobre un ojo. Junto al anciano se encontraba una mujer peli plateada de ojos azules, una valkiria vestida con su armadura al completo, observando a los presentes seria.

Los ojos del castaño menor fueron directamente a la peli platino, observándola de arriba abajo.

-Vaya. Los jóvenes de hoy en día no tienen educación. Ni siquiera saludan a un viejo como yo.

-¿Y por qué deberíamos? – preguntó el castaño mayor, apoyando su rostro en su puño, el cual estaba apoyado en la mesa.

-Odín. – saludó Miguel.

-¡Oh! A pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿no es cierto, abuelo del norte? – saludó Azazel.

-Ciertamente ha pasado tiempo, mocoso ángel caído. Aunque se me hace raro el verte tan unido a la gente que con la que solías pelear. ¿Estás pensando el algo sospechoso?

-¡Hah! Al contrario que los dioses de campo que hacen honor a viejos bonos de acuerdo a las prácticas convencionales o cualquier otra cosa, nosotros, los jóvenes, tenemos una mentalidad más flexible. En lugar de apegarnos a las molestas maneras hostiles de pensar que dan más valor en el crecimiento y el progreso.

-Esa es una patética manera de pensar. El pensamiento ideal de un ser débil. Aunque es normal. Después de todo solo sois un grupo de mocosos que se han reunido debido a que perdieron a sus líderes, Dios y los [Maous] originales.

-A esto se le llama independizarse, anciano.

-El ver a una panda de críos reunidos jugando a ser mayores no hace más que arrancarme una risa.

-Este ya chochea. – comentó David.

Sirzechs, al ver cómo iba la cosa, decidió levantarse y saludar cordialmente al [Dios Jefe Nórdico].

-Un placer volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo, [Rey de los Dioses Nórdicos]. – saludó sonriente.

-Sirzechs, he venido aquí solo por tu invitación para ver los juegos. Te compadezco por tu situación, viendo que el auténtico descendiente del Lucifer original es el portador del [Dragón Blanco]. Además se ha vuelto un terrorista. El futuro de los demonios no va a ser ni fácil ni bonito.

Anawiel, imitando la acción del [Maou], también se levantó a saludar.

-Tiempo sin vernos Odín.

-Jojojojo. La Antigua Elfa. Si, hace tiempo que no nos vemos. – vió a ambos dragones por encima del hombro de la elfa – Aunque he de admitir que tampoco tenía muchas ganas de veros.

-El sentimiento es mutuo. – respondieron ambos dragones divertidos.

Por último, Odín miro a Serafall.

-Serafall… ¿que son esas pintas?

-Ara, Odín. ¿No lo sabes? ¡Estas son las ropas de la chica mágica! - girando sobre sí misma.

-Hmmm. Así que esto es lo que se lleva entre las jóvenes de hoy día. No está nada mal. Si, bastante agradable. – sonrió lascivamente, observándola de arriba abajo.

-Vaya un viejo verde. – masculló Issei en voz alta.

Entonces la valkiria intervino con mal gesto.

-¡Mi señor Odín! ¡No debe de actuar de esa manera tan indecente! No hace más que desprestigiar la reputación del [Valhalla]! – exclamó.

-Caray, que pesada eres. – masculló con enojo – Es por eso que no puedes conseguir a ningún héroe como novio.

La valkiria se echó a llorar.

-¡E-en cualquier caso, s-solo soy una guerrera de edad con antecedentes d-de no tener n-novio! ¡Y-yo también quiero un n-novio! ¡Buaaaaaa!

Odín solo suspiro avergonzado por la actitud de la valkiria.

En un impulso, Issei se levantó, caminó hasta la valkiria y empezó a acariciarle la espalda ante la mirada divertida de sus hermanos.

-Joder viejo, a una mujer solo se le hace llorar en la cama. – le recriminó sonriente David, llevándose una mirada de advertencia de Anawiel.

-¡Tú lo sabes bien, ¿verdad?! – preguntó jocoso Azazel.

-¡No lo sabes tú bien! ¡Jajajaja…!

PAM

-¡Ay! ¡Eso duele, joder! – gritó lloroso.

Anawiel no le hizo caso, sentándose en su sitio, ignorando al castaño.

-Eso no está bien. – le recriminó Gabriel, aun sonriente – Esas cosas no deben ser de dominio público.

-¡!

No solo David, sino que prácticamente la gran mayoría miraban pasmados a la [Serafín] rubia.

-Tiene razón. – asintió Anawiel satisfecha.

-Lo lamento. – se disculpó, pero en su rostro no parecía una disculpa sincera - Es mi actual asistente. A pesar de ser bastante atractiva, es demasiado estirada. Por eso no puede conseguir novio. – explicó alzando los hombros. Rossweisse solo aumento su lloro – Por cierto, he oído de los juego. Sirzechs, Serafall, vuestras hermanas van a enfrentarse ¿eh? Hacer pelear a vuestras queridas hermanas pequeñas entre ellas sabiendo que son amigas. Es muy cruel. Sin duda sois demonios.

-Si Rias no es capaz de superar este obstáculo, entonces sus esperanzas para su futuro nunca se harán realidad.

-¡Ya está decidido que ganara Sona-chan!

-¿Entonces el asunto de la [Brigada del Caos] ya está acabado? - preguntó Odín.

-Falta algún detalle sin importancia. – contestó Gabriel.

-Oh, ¿acaso no es la [Mujer más hermosa y fuerte del [Cielo]] lo que ven mis ojos? – sonrió otra vez lascivo Odín, mirando el generoso escote de la blanca túnica de la rubia.

GRRRRR

Un fuerte gruñido llamo la atención de los presentes. Primero miraron a Tannin, pero el dragón se encogió de hombros. Luego miraron a Issei, pero el dragón menor seguía consolando a la valkiria. Por ultimo miraron a David, que asesinaba con la mirada a Odín. Sus caninos se habían se habían alargado y su aura aumentaba amenazante.

-Jojojojo. Esa es una mirada peligrosa, niño.

-Pues deberías de mantener la lengua dentro de la boca, no vaya a ser que alguien te la arranque. – amenazó.

La mayoría de los miembros de la sala se alertaron ante la amenaza del castaño.

-Ise, cálmate. – le pidió Gabriel, acariciándole el brazo.

-…

El castaño desvió la mirada del anciano, respirando profundamente para calmarse.

-Jojojojo. Eso ha sido divertido. Pero, cambiando de tema, ¿cuándo es la fecha señalada para el combate?

Durante una hora completa estuvieron resolviendo aquellos asuntos que habían quedado sin resolver. Entiéndase la [Brigada]. Los mercenarios dieron sus explicaciones sobre sus encuentros con la [Brigada], especialmente con la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous]. Su encuentro con las demás [Facciones] era casi nula.

XXXXX

Una vez que la reunión hubo acabado, el dúo formado por Anawiel e Issei salió rumbo a encontrarse con el resto, dejando a David atrás.

-¿Crees que alguno de los [Serafines] lo acabe ensartando? – preguntó Issei divergido.

-Es una posibilidad, pero prácticamente casi nula.

-¿Cómo crees que se lo tomen las demás?

-Ya estamos acostumbradas. Sabíamos que iba a pasar. Raynare y Silvia fueron las que más les costó aceptarlo, pero al fin y al cabo, no tenemos alternativa. Vamos a convivir durante nuestra existencia, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es llevarnos bien. – se encogió de hombros. – esa explicación preocupo al castaño - ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Me has preocupado con tus palabras.

-¿Tienes miedo de una mala convivencia?

-Así es. A pesar de haberos observado, no consigo saber el secreto.

La elfa sonrió tiernamente, abrazando el brazo de su hermanito pequeño.

-Para los humanos, lo que hacemos nosotros sería antinatural. Son monógamos en su gran mayoría. Amar con el corazón y el alma lo hacen pocas veces, y pocas veces encuentran a la otra persona. A su media naranja. Pero, si algo es imposible para ellos, es amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo. Bueno, me equivoco, imposible no, pero casi. Siempre hay alguien que sufre. Para los seres sobrenaturales no es distinto.

-Pero yo…

-Tú eres un dragón. Es distinto. Yo, al ser una elfa, solo debería tener una pareja en toda mi vida. Alguien predestinado desde mi nacimiento. Esa persona resultó ser tu hermano, un dragón. Cuando mis padres lo supieron, sus rostros eran de pena. Cuando fui creciendo empecé a entender cuál era su temor. Y, cuando llegó Raynare, sentí temor.

-¡!

-Pero, luego entendí que, por alguna razón que no soy capaz de comprender, tu hermano nos ama a todas por igual. Si algo le pasara a alguna de nosotras, su dolor seria enorme, y tendría un hueco en el corazón y en el alma que nunca podría ser rellenado. Es una bendición y una maldición. – entonces le miró, aun con esa tierna sonrisa – Y a ti también te pasara lo mismo. No le busques explicación a esto. Solo haz, no pienses.

-… eso, me deja más tranquilo.

-Me alegra de que así sea.

-Pero, ¿qué pasara si no hay convivencia?

-Ufufufú. Son jóvenes. Sus corazones son inexpertos. Seguramente les pasará como a nosotras en su momento. Debes tener cuidado en esos momentos.

-… pues vaya.

-No iba a ser fácil. Todo lo que es difícil es porque merece la pena.

-¿Y quién será la que maneje el harem?

-Eso no lo decides tú, cariño. Eso es algo que lo deciden ellas.

-¿Cómo lo hicisteis entre vosotras? La verdad es que creo que nunca me lo he preguntado… hasta ahora.

-¿En serio quieres saberlo? – preguntó con una sonrisa que le dio bastante miedo.

-No…. Definitivamente no.

-Ufufufú.

XXXXX

Esa noche, los Draconis fueron a sus mansiones para dormir tranquilamente. El castaño mayor llegó varias horas tardes, horas que había pasado con Gabriel. Al llegar a la mansión, una sonrisa decoraba su rostro. Al parecer las cosas iban en buen rumbo.

Por su parte, Issei fue a su habitación. Cerró su habitación, apoyándose en la puerta, luego se quitó la camisa y el calzado, tirándolos a alguna parte.

-Ufufufú. Eso está mucho mejor. – escuchó una risa.

-¿Akeno? ¿Cuándo has llegado? – preguntó observando a la morena sentada en el pie de la cama.

-Cuando nos fuimos del hotel. Me tele transporté al exterior de la casa y entre a pie. Es casi imposible tele transportarse aquí dentro. – explicó mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia él.

El vestido de la fiesta aun lo tenía puesto.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Ufufufú. ¿Acaso no es obvio? – cruzó sus brazos por su cuello, apretando sus cuerpos – He venido a terminar lo que Rias evitó. – susurró sensualmente en su oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo.

El castaño llevó sus manos a sus nalgas, apretándolas.

-¿Estas segura? Una vez empiece, no pienso parar. – le advirtió con los ojos rojos – "Menos mal que puso la barrera." – pensó satisfecho, pues después de lo de Rias, exigió a su hermano que le pusiera dicha barrera de forma inmediata.

-Adelante. – le respondió mientras le besaba con pasión.

Una vez roto el beso por la falta de aire, Akeno le dio a Issei una hermosa sonrisa mientras comenzaba a quitarse su traje.

-No te contengas y haz conmigo todo lo que quieras. - murmuró seductoramente mientras el traje se caía, dejándola desnuda. El castaño no pudo evitar sorprenderse… algo – Ufufufú. Ya estaba preparada.

Dejándose llevar por sus instintos, el castaño la levantó, dejando que la morena cruzara sus piernas en su cintura, llevándola hasta la cama, tumbándola.

Akeno, divertida, se giró y se colocó sobre Issei. Este sonrió también divertido. No le importaba que sus chicas tuvieran el control, sobre todo si era su primera vez. Incorporándose, el castaño le quitó el sujetador, el cual lanzó a alguna parte. No pudo evitar tomar uno de los grandes pechos con su mano mientras comenzaba a chupar el otro. Akeno sentía las suaves mordidas que Issei le daba en su pezón que ahora se encontraba completamente erecto. El otro no tardó en ponerse igual ante las caricias y los leves pellizcos. Con la mano libre acariciaba el cuerpo de la morena. Esta no podía evitar gemir. Raynare le había explicado que la sola caricia del castaño excitado sería suficiente para hacerla gemir. Todo gracias a su aura y poder, dado que eran seres de energía pura. En su mente no dejaba de dar gracias. Bendecía a los dragones y su sistema biológico.

-Ufufufú. Puedo sentir algo creciendo. – se rio la morena mientras movía suavemente las caderas. Su rostro ya estaba sonrojado y los jadeos salían de su boca casi sin parar.

Issei solo pudo gruñir de satisfacción. Akeno se separó del castaño, el cual dejó sus pechos con el ceño fruncido. Esta puso las manos sobre el pecho del castaño, tumbándolo en la cama ante su atenta mirada.

Se desató la coleta de caballo, dejando su sedoso cabello negro caer con gracia. Entonces empezó a besar lentamente al chico, empezando por los labios, bajando por el cuello, pecho, estomago, con su cabello haciéndole cosquillas, hasta llegar a la entrepierna.

Issei solo disfrutaba.

La morena empezó a acariciarle la entrepierna, sonriendo al ver al castaño disfrutar. Desabrochó el botón, bajándole los pantalones junto a los calzoncillos y calcetines, quedando el dragón también desnudo.

-Espero que esto te guste. Sera la primera vez que lo hago.

La chica envolvió sus pechos desnudos alrededor de su miembro. Un gruñido salió de la garganta de Issei, que observaba con sus ojos rojos como la sangre las acciones de la morena. Akeno comenzó a mover sus pechos de arriba a abajo a un ritmo lento.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad? – sonrió satisfecha al escuchar sus gruñidos.

Issei dejó caer la cabeza, disfrutando, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar aún más de la sensación. Durante varios minutos estuvieron en esa posición, hasta que la morena decidió probar otra cosa. Soltó sus pechos y cogió el miembro con la mano, llevándose a la boca.

GRRR

Un gruñido más grande salió desde lo más profundo de la garganta del castaño. La sensación de sus pechos envolviéndolo era maravillosa, pero esta la igualaba o superaba. La sensación de la boca, garganta y lengua de Akeno era algo imposible de describir para él.

Abrió levemente los ojos, fijando su vida en la morena. Esta tenía sus ojos cerrados, con el pelo creando una cortina sobre su rostro. La chica estaba muy concentrada, disfrutando.

-A-Akeno… no puedo… no aguanto… - murmuraba entre gruñidos.

La chica abrió los ojos. El castaño pudo jurar que habría sonreído para después cerrar los ojos y seguir con su trabajo a mayor velocidad.

Al final llegó a su límite. Con un poderoso gruñido, el castaño cerró los ojos con fuerza, llegando a su clímax. Akeno se lo llevó todo lo que pudo, tragando todo lo que salía. El castaño, luego de llegar, respiraba entrecortadamente, regulando su respiración.

Akeno, por su parte, empezó a temblar después de habérselo tragado. Al igual que le pasó a Rias, la morena se puso tiesa varios segundos, mientras un par de alas dragontinas rojas aparecían en su espada y sus pupilas se dilataban.

Issei la observó con rostro imperturbable. Observando como la respiración de la morena se iba tranquilizando. Tomándola delicadamente, el castaño la tumbó en la cama, poniéndose el encima, observándola.

Akeno sonreía levemente.

-Eso ha sido… extraño.

Issei sonrió mordazmente mientras empezaba a besar su garganta, bajando por sus pechos, estomago, cintura, cadera. Mientras le bajaba las bragas le iba besando y mordiendo un muslo para luego hacerlo con el otro mientras iba subiendo. Dedicándole la misma sonrisa que antes, el castaño empezó a jugar con su intimidad.

La morena jadeó al sentir como jugaba con su clítoris y luego con su parte más íntima. Labios, dientes y lengua. Sus manos masajeaban sus piernas para luego ir subiendo hasta masajear sus pechos.

-I-Ise… no…no voy… a… a… ¡aaaahhhh! – la morena gritó al alcanzar su clímax.

El castaño lo saboreo lentamente, pasando su lengua por sus labios. Entonces su tumbó a su lado, observándola.

-Eso… ha sido… maravilloso… - sonrió, siendo imitada por el castaño – Pero ahora… - se sentó sobre la cintura del castaño mientras su cuerpo aun temblaba por el reciente clímax.

Tomo suavemente el miembro de Issei con su mano, alineándolo con su entrada. Fue bajando lentamente, hasta que se sentó de golpe, sintiendo como rompía su himen en el proceso. La morena hizo una mueca de dolor. El castaño empezó a acariciarla, intentando no mover su cintura. Puso una mano en la cintura, aumentando la temperatura de su mano. El aumento de calor sirvió para bajar el dolor.

Una vez que la morena sintió que el dolor menguaba, empezó a moverse lentamente. Primero adelante y atrás, luego en círculos y por ultimo bajando y subiendo lentamente. El castaño comenzó a tomar el control, apretando nuevamente el trasero de Akeno, ayudando a que los movimientos fueran más rápidos y profundos.

Los movimientos comenzaron a volverse más rápidos y más fuertes manteniendo uniformidad durante varios minutos. Issei besaba a Akeno en la boca múltiples veces para silenciar gritos que provenían de la chica.

Entonces el castaño decidió tomar el control de la situación. Tumbo a la morena bajo él, subiendo las piernas a sus hombros para aumentar la profundidad. Los jadeos de Akeno inundaban la habitación. Akeno sentía cada vez el orgasmo más cerca, pero iba a aguantar hasta que el castaño también llegara. No iba a ser la primera.

Al final, los dos jóvenes llegaron juntos a sus orgasmos. Ambos podían sentir sus cinturas húmedas debido a la morena.

-Te siento… adentro… mío… - susurró contenta Akeno, con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo sudoroso.

Issei, ya más tranquilo y despejado, decidió que lo mejor sería ducharse antes de dormir. No le gustaba dormir si estaba sudado. Sin salir de su interior, el castaño cargó a la morena hasta el baño de su habitación. Allí ambos se ducharon tranquilamente, teniendo alguna otra sesión de sexo.

Al final, una vez ambos quedaron saciados bien saciados, salieron de la ducha. Pero ninguno se sorprendió al ver a cierta pelirroja en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, observándolos con el ceño fruncido.

-Parece que os lo habéis pasado bien. – murmuró.

-Ufufufú. Bastante bien. – sonrió Akeno.

-Ahhh. Sabía que esto pasaría. En verdad esperaba que fuera antes. Pero bueno. – empezó a despojarse de todas sus ropas, dejándolas desperdigadas por la habitación. Luego se metió a la cama.

Issei y Akeno imitaron la acción, metiéndose dentro de la cama. Akeno prácticamente se durmió al instante, no sin antes pedir un beso de buenas noches. El castaño comenzó a acariciar delicadamente el cabello hasta que Akeno quedo completamente dormida.

-Sabes… esto es duro. El verte… con ella… – dijo Rias mientras empezaba a montar al castaño, hablando entre jadeos – La considero… mi hermana… pero… aun así…

-No tienes… que preocuparte…

-Lo se… debo… acostumbrarme… ahhh si… justo ahí…

Luego de que ambos terminaran su sesión, durmieron plácidamente, los tres.

* * *

 _ **Día del partido - pabellón principal del hotel**_

El tan famoso y esperado encuentro entre Rias y Sona se llevaría a cabo en un gran pabellón del hotel donde se había llevado acabo la fiesta. Seria en el pabellón principal, donde los invitados podrían observar tranquilamente.

En la sala VIP se encontraban los líderes de las [Tres Grandes Facciones] y Odín, observando este interesante partido. También se encontraban las mujeres pertenecientes al grupo de mercenarios [Hermanos Dragones].

-¿Dónde están Issei y David? Pensaba que estaría con nosotros. – comentó Gabriel, observando que los castaños no estaban.

-Ah, eso. Grayfia los ha invitado para ser comentarista en este partido. – explicó Anawiel.

-¿En serio? Eso será divertido. Seguro que le lanza alguna pulla. – sonrió Metatrón.

-Hermano, no creo que sean tan malos como para meterse con ellos. – le dijo Sandalphon – Bueno… retiro mis palabras. – rectificó al ver a Azazel en la sala de los comentaristas.

XXXXX

En la sala de al lado se encontraban los comentaristas. Una sala de tamaño adecuado como para que los cuatro comentaristas presentes se sintiera a gusto. Una gran mesa con micrófonos y montones de botones, una mesa con comida y bebida, una gran ventana y pantallas…. Dichos comentarista eran Grayfia Lucifuge, Azazel, Issei, David y un demonio. Sentados sobre unas cómodas sillas.

-¡Atención, señoras y señores! ¡Ha llegado el momento que todos estábamos esperando! – exclamó el comentarista demonio – Soy yo, Loke Barbatos. Seré vuestro comentarista en este gran partido. ¡Tengo el placer de ofrecerles el primer duelo de la jornada! ¡El [Rating Game] que inaugura este evento! ¡El estreno de las hermanas pequeñas de nuestros dos [Maous] Lucifer y Leviathan! ¡Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri!

El gigantesco pabellón donde se encontraban reunidos estallo en gritos y aplausos.

-¡A continuación les presentamos a los miembros de ambos equipos! ¡Por parte de Sona Sitri, un equipo entrenado desde hace años, compacto y disciplinado!

Uno a uno fue diciendo los nombres y su [Evil Pieces].

 _Sona Sitri como [Rey]_

 _Tsubaki Shinra como [Reina]_

 _Momo Hanakai como [Alfil]_

 _Reya Kusaka como segunda [Alfil]_

 _Tomoe Meguri como [Caballo]_

 _Tsubasa Yura como [Torre]_

 _Genshirou Saji como [Peón]_

 _Ruruko Nimura como [Peón]_

Al igual que cuando se presentaban los equipos en un partido del mundo humano, los nombrados fueron saliendo en unos gigantescos hologramas con una postura y sus estadísticas a su lado.

-¡Y la heredera Gremory se ha presentado con todas sus piezas disponibles!

Imitando lo sucedido con el equipo de Sona, esta vez aparecieron los miembros del grupo Gremory.

 _Rias Gremory como [Rey]_

 _Akeno Himejima como [Reina]_

 _Gasper Vladi como [Alfil]_

 _Yuuto Kiba como [Caballo]_

 _Xenovia como [Caballo]_

 _Koneko Toujou como [Torre]_

 _John Walker como [Peón]_

El pabellón entero se levantó, aplaudiendo y silbando con fuerza tras la aparición del holograma del castaño, que junto al resto empezó a flotar por el techo del pabellón.

Se notaba que el sequito de Rias tenía más fama que el de Sona.

* * *

 _ **Campo de batalla**_

Los miembros del grupo Gremory habían sido tele transportados al espacio de juego. Al abrir los ojos vieron que se encontraban en lo que parecía ser un amplio restaurante. Al salir de dicho lugar observaron que se trataba de un centro comercial.

-Vaya. No esperaba que la tienda de departamentos cerca del instituto seria el escenario. – comento John.

 _-*Atención por favor. Yo, la [Reina] del grupo Lucifer, Grayfia, seré el árbitro del encuentro entre el grupo Sitri y el grupo Gremory. En el nombre de mi amo, Sirzechs Lucifer, velare por esta batalla entre las dos familias. Ambos grupos han sido transportados a sus bases en este escenario, la tienda por departamentos en el barrio de la escuela de la Academia Kuoh. La base de la señorita Sona es en el primer piso del lado oeste y la de la señorita Rias es en el segundo piso del lado este. Para que los [Peones] puedan promoverse, deben ir a la base del oponente. No habrá reglas especiales. Se le ha proporcionado a cada equipo una botella de curación [Lagrimas de Fénix]. El tiempo para crear estrategia es de treinta minutos. El contacto con el oponente en ese tiempo está prohibido. Después de los treinta minutos empezara el juego.*_

Después de esas palabras todos se reunieron con rapidez alrededor de Rias.

-Parece ser que será una batalla interior. Hemos tenido mala suerte ya que la regla para esta ocasión es _'no destruir la tienda por departamentos'_. Sin duda es una batalla desventajosa para Akeno, Xenovia y John.

-Joder. ¡Consigo aumentar mi poder y me salen con esta! – exclamó con enojo el albino.

-Los ojos de Gasper tampoco serán eficaces. Hay muchos sitios para esconderse. Además podrían hacer un ataque sorpresa desde la oscuridad. – señaló Akeno.

-Los ojos de Gasper no se pueden usar desde el principio, hay una restricción. Su uso está prohibido dado que no lo puede controlar perfectamente. Tampoco se le puede dar sangre Tendrá que usar unas gafas desarrolladas por Azazel que tienen un sello para su [Sacred Gear]. – explicó mientras Gasper se ponía las gafas.

-Sin duda esto es problemático. Nos han puesto en una gran desventaja. ¿El señorito Gasper puede usar su magia y habilidades de vampiro? – preguntó Ravel.

-Sí, puede hacerlo. El problema es que no sabemos qué tipo de contraataque podrá hacer Sona. En él [Rating Game] no se gana solo por tener un gran poder y eso lo demuestra nuestro partido. Debido a que este terreno es negativo para nosotros, es positivo para los que dependen de la sabiduría, además el tiempo también es perjudicial. Tenemos que compensar esto, sino no podremos ganar y avanzar en los juegos.

-Eso es correcto – afirmó Akeno – Debemos ser capaces de ganar en campos como este. La batalla de hoy es la mejor oportunidad para acostumbrarnos a batallas interiores.

-Sin duda esto es un problemón. – hablo Kiba.

-Si destruimos nos eliminan al instante. Debéis centraros en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Lamento pediros esto. – se disculpó con Akeno, Xenovia y John.

-Pufff. Será complicado.

-Y yo que esperaba mostrar el poder de [Durandal].

-He pensado que podríamos atacar desde el garaje del estacionamiento. Estoy pensando en cómo podríamos ponerlo en ejecución. – hablo Akeno.

-Si. Es lo mismo para pasar de la azotea. Ya sea romper por el centro, desde el techo o desde el garaje hay que avanzar por estas rutas puesto que no podemos salir de la tienda de departamentos en sí.

-No creo que haya coches en el estacionamiento, aunque después de ver cómo han reproducido exactamente el lugar puede que también hallan reproducido los coches.

Rias y Akeno empezaron a discutir qué estrategia sería mejor utilizar. Entonces Kiba alzo la mano y hablo.

-Jefa, voy a ir a buscar en el garaje de la azotea y el estacionamiento ya que hay escaleras cerca.

-Por favor Yuuto. – dijo mientras asentía.

-¿Qué tan problemáticos son los coches? – pregunto Xenovia.

-Podrían meter un coche en la rienda o usarlo como una bomba, aunque no creo que alguien como Sona conduzca imprudentemente dentro de la tienda de departamentos. - luego miro a Gasper – Gasper, transfórmate en murciélagos y vuela a diferentes partes de aquí. Quiero que nos informes para cuando empiece el juego.

-E-entendido.

-Ravel, tu cúbrele la espalda. Estoy segura de que Sona intentará derrotar a Gasper el primero.

-Entendido.

-Bien. Nos quedan quince minutos. Nos veremos dentro de diez. Id a hacer vuestros métodos de relajación.

-¡Si! – contestaron al unísono.

Durante el tiempo restante, cada uno estuvo a su bola.

* * *

 _ **Sala de comentaristas**_

-Hoy tenemos el placer de presentar a mis dos compañeros comentaristas. Azazel, [Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos]…

-Buenas. Estoy encantado de estar aquí presente. – saludo el caído.

-Y a Issei Hyodo, el [Sekiryuutei].

-Buena~s. – saludo el castaño menor.

-A su hermano mayor, David Martínez, el [Dragón del Fuego Dorado].

-¡¿Qué pasa peña?! – exclamó contento.

-Además, como ya han podido comprobar, nos acompaña la [Reina] del [Maou] Lucifer. [Gobernador] Azazel, ¿qué tienes que decirnos sobre el equipo de la princesa Sona Sitri?

-Es una maquina bien engrasada. No tiene a nadie que sobresalga demasiado. Posiblemente Saji Genshirou, si tuviera el poder de Vritra por completo, pero no es el caso.

-¿Qué opina usted, [Sekiryuutei]?

-Bueno, es cierto que Saji no tiene el poder completo de Vritra. Es más, tengo entendido que no tiene ni tres fragmentos de su alma. Pero ello no quiere decir que no sea peligroso. A mi parecer es el que más del grupo Sitri. Su [Absorption Line] podría ser un gran problema para el grupo de Rias.

-Muy bien dicho. Pero, ¿es posible que Sona Sitri este guardando algún truco para coger desprevenido al equipo Gremory?

-Es posible. Hay que admitir que Sona es mejor estratega que Rias.

-¿Qué piensa usted, señorito Martínez?

-Que si en esta batalla el grupo Gremory pudiera usar libremente su poder ofensivo, Sona Sitri no tendría ninguna posibilidad. Si ganan este partido será por pura estrategia, y que el equipo de Rias estaba jodido.

-Entiendo. Suena lógico. – miró a Azazel - Recientemente los medios empezaban a estar preocupados por el crecimiento del equipo de la [Princesa Carmesí]. Hasta ahora solo tenía cuatro piezas y otra sellada, pero ahora ha conseguido más en menos de dos meses.

-Cierto. La cuarta hija de los Phoenix, la portadora de [Durandal] y el portador del [Sacred Gear] [West Divine Monster]. Esos tres tienen un gran potencial. Pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es saber si Rias será capaz de controlarlo adecuadamente.

-Entiendo. Ahora que me acuerdo, [Sekiryuutei], ¿es cierto que mantiene una relación sentimental con la heredera Gremory?

-Así es.

-Pero, el otro día, en la fiesta, también estuvo con la [Reina], la señorita Akeno Himejima.

-Cierto.

-Entonces, ¿tiene una relación con ambas?

-Los dragones somos polígamos. Obviamente mantengo relaciones con más de una mujer.

-Increíble. Estamos hablando de la heredera de una de las 72 Casas y su [Reina].

-¿Y?

-No. Nada. Simplemente que es algo que muchos desearían.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Pues ya pueden ir olvidándose! – se rio divertido.

-Pero, ¿eso está bien? Hablamos de un [Rey] y su [Reina], y de ellas dos, precisamente.

-¿Y eso que importa? – preguntó aburrido.

-Si usted está con la señorita Gremory, se convierte en próximo heredero de la Casa Gremory, y por tanto de todas sus obligaciones.

-¡Jajajajaja!

Esta vez no solo Issei empezó a descojonarse de la risa, sino que David se le unió. En la otra sala, las Draconis también se reían.

-¿H-he dicho algo raro?

-Oh… lo siento… es que ha sido divertido. – se disculpó Issei mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la risa.

-¿Divertido?

-¿Yo heredero de la Casa Gremory? ¿Yo ocupándome de sus obligaciones? Eses es un buen chiste. No, está equivocado. Yo a lo mío. Que este con Rias no significa nada de eso.

-… interesante. No creo que sea algo que los nobles aprueben.

-Lo que ellos aprueben o no se lo pueden meter por…

PLAF

David le dio una leve colleja, llamando su atención. Con la mirada le advirtió que callara. Por el momento sería mejor no armar un jaleo aún mayor.

XXXXX

En los asientos que ocupaban los matriarcas Gremory, junto a los demás nobles demoniacos, estos no tenían un buen gesto. Lady Venelana sonreía divertida ante las palabras del dragón. Milicas intentaba no reírse. Lord Gremory se mantenía sereno, pero apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Ese dragón se estaba ganando otra paliza a pulso.

Por otra parte, los nobles hablaban entre sí, poniendo al [Sekiryuutei] al nivel de la mierda. No les agradaba nada de nada que un mocoso, aunque fuera el mismísimo [Sekiryuutei], les hiciera quedar mal y pasarse por el forro de los cojones sus leyes y costumbres.

XXXXX

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿crees que Sona Sitri puede derrotar al grupo de Rias Gremory? – le preguntó a Azazel.

-Es posible. Incluso tiene ventaja en este partido, tal y como ha explicado David. El equipo de Rias Gremory es especialmente potente, pero las normas hoy no están a favor de Rias. Con la regla aleatoria que le prohíbe a su equipo destruir el mobiliario, su arsenal estará severamente restringido, algo que puede usar Sona a su favor.

-Gracias por opinar. ¡Ahora aquí la previa del combate! ¡Con menos de un minuto para que se acabe el periodo de preparación, veremos de primera línea el choque entre el futuro del [Inframundo]!

* * *

 _ **Campo de batalla**_

Una vez reunidos, y pasado el tiempo, Grayfia volvió a hablar. A pesar de escuchar a su cuñada, Rias no tenía precisamente una sonrisa en su rostro.

-* _Ahora es el momento de comenzar. Por otra parte, el plazo de tiempo para este juego será de un estilo de bombardeo de tres horas. Sin más preámbulos… ¡comenzad!*_

-Bien. – con toda su autoridad, Rias llamo la atención de su equipo - Las instrucciones serán como acordamos. Los grupos será: John y Koneko, que iréis al interior de la tienda, Yuuto y Xenovia avanzaran adelante a través del garaje, Gasper se transformara en murciélagos y vigilara, Ravel, tú lo vigilaras a él, Akeno y yo iremos por la vía del grupo de John y Koneko. Ahora, ¡vamos a ganar!

-¡Si! – exclamaron, dándose ánimos.

-Vamos Xenovia.

-Si Kiba.

Ambos [Caballos] salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a sus lugares. Según informo Kiba, los coches que había en el parking eran imitaciones, por lo que no se podría atacar con ellos.

-B-bien, n-nuestro turno. – Gasper se transformó en murciélagos.

-Yo te cubro. – dijo Ravel, yendo detrás.

-¡Bien! ¡Hora de repartir leña! ¡Vamos Koneko! – exclamó entusiasmado el albino.

-¡Si!

Ambos, [Peón] y [Torre] salieron tranquilamente de la tienda en dirección a donde les había dicho su ama.

XXXXX

Caminaron tranquilamente por los anchos y largos pasillos del centro comercial, con sus sentidos alerta durante aproximadamente diez minutos.

-¡Me aburroooooooooo! – exclamo con aburrimiento John.

-John-senpai, no deberías de gritar.

-Eso da igual. No se tu Koneko, pero yo tengo la sensación de que vamos a una trampa. – comento el albino, observando a todos lados – Es más, sabiendo lo que se dé la Presidenta, ¡todos vamos hacia una trampa!

-¿Por qué piensas eso? – pregunto Koneko.

-Fácil. Todos sabemos que la Presidenta es mejor estratega que la Jefa… con perdón.

-*Tranquilo. Eso es verdad* - habló con disgusto Rias.

-Pues, como decía, tengo la sensación de que la Presi se ha adelantado a nuestros pasos y…

-Viene alguien. Dos exactamente. – interrumpió Koneko. La loli había sacado sus orejas y cola de gato - Sí. Se están moviendo y se desplazan en línea recta hacia nosotros.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó asombrado – Yo no sé por dónde vienen exactamente.

-Es por el [Senjutsu] en mi actual estado. Puedo leer el flujo espiritual bastante bien.

-¿Cuánto tardaran en llegar?

-A este paso, diez minutos.

-¿Otros diez más? Pufff. Aburrido. Bueno, entonces esperemos.

Durante los diez minutos siguientes, ambos Gremory estuvieron esperando pacientemente… bueno, impacientemente por parte del albino. Habían acordado un trato, por lo que ambos sonreían.

-¿Lista? – le pregunto John con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Si. – contesto poniendo la misma sonrisa.

Ninguno hizo un movimiento, pero sus sonrisas no se fueron de sus caras.

-¡El primer golpe es nuestro!

De repente, desde el techo, Saji se lanzó desde una cuerda hacia él. Al haber gritado, John tuvo tiempo más que suficiente para apartarse con gran elegancia.

-No deberías gritar antes de atacar. Es una regla indispensable de las peleas. – dijo el albino, levantando el índice.

-Tsk. Es cierto pero, ¿no notas nada? – sonrió el rubio Sitri desafiante.

-¿? – el albino observo su brazo derecho. Tenía una línea del [Sacred Gear] de Saji, pero no conectaba con dicho [Sacred Gear] – No conecta con el tuyo. ¿Con que demonios conecta? – se preguntó.

-Jejejeje. – Saji solo se rio contento porque su plan funcionara.

XXXXX

Gasper, convertido en una masa de vampiros, recorría el exterior del edificio, bajo la inmensa barrera que protegía el terreno de combate.

-*¿Gasper? ¿Me recibes?*

-Te recibo Jefa.

-*¿Ves algo?*

-Por ahora na… da…

-*¿Gasper?*

-Un momento Jefa.

ZUM

-Presidenta, tenemos a Gasper Vladi.

-*¿Están todos los murciélagos dentro?* - escucho la voz de Sona.

-Así es. La captura de Gasper Vladi ha sido un éxito. - murmuró una chica castaña caminando hacia la barrera con una bolsa de plástico en mano.

-¿Que… qué es esto?

-Es una barrera que no podrás traspasar, Gasper Vladi. Y con esto… acabarás rindiéndote. - exclamó la otra chica arrojando el contenido de la bolsa en la barrera.

-¡A-a-ajooooooooooooo!

-Te dejo a cargo del dhamphir. Me marcho a acabar con los preparativos. - murmuró Momo caminando hasta la salida.

-Entendido. Todo está yendo como esperábamos.

Varios segundos después de que Momo se fuera, Gasper empezó a hablar.

-Ah… No aguanto más... No creo… que pueda… aguantar… más tiempo…

-¿Con quién hablas? - preguntó Reya, observando como la masa de murciélagos iba menguando hasta tomar la forma de Gasper Vladi.

-J-jefa…

-*Dime Gasper*

-Sona Sitri esta con una de sus [Alfiles] en la terraza de la segunda planta… sobre su base...

-!¿Cómo lo sabes?! - exclamó Reya alarmada.

-*Perfecto. Buen trabajo Gasper. Lo has hecho estupendamente.*

-G-gracias. Ahora… me retiro…

 _-*El [Alfil] de Rias Gremory se retira.*_

-He de admitir que eso me ha asombrado. – admitió una voz a espaldas de Reya.

-¡¿Quién hay ahí?! - exclamó la castaña alarmada - ¡Tú no eres Gasper Vladi!

-No. Obviamente no lo soy.

Apareciendo en una llamarada frente a sus ojos, Ravel Phoenix hizo acto de presencia. La rubia tenía una mirada seria, muy seria. Apuntó con su mano a Reya, liberando un mar de llamas ardientes, destrozando la barrera por completo, bañando a la chica en el fuego de los Phoenix.

XXXXX

 _-*El [Alfil] de Rias Gremory se retira.*_

-¿Cómo? – preguntaron ambos Gremory.

-Así es. Gasper fue capturado. – sonrió Saji orgulloso – La Presidenta sabía que Rias-senpai haría que Gasper se transformara en vampiro dado que no puede usar su [Sacred Gear]. Así que solo tuvimos que hacer un movimiento sospechoso para que Gasper nos siguiera juntando todos sus murciélagos en nuestra base, que es una tienda de comestibles. Al hacerlo usamos el ajo, cosa que no es agradable para los vampiros.

-Como me lo suponía. Hemos caído en trampas. – masculló John - Koneko.

-¿Si?

-A partir de ahora todas las comidas de Gasper contendrán ajo. – le dijo tan serio que daba risa.

-Si

-Ahora Walker… ¡yo te derrotare!

Saji se lanzó con fuerza hacia John, que lo esquivo sin problemas. El [Peón] Sitri intentaba darle distintos golpes con sus manos y piernas, pero el albino los esquivaba con gran elegancia. Lo curioso era que el rubio Sitri atacaba de forma no coordinada. Lanzaba puñetazos y patadas al aire. En cambio, el albino bailaba mientras esquivaba. Al no ser coordinado, le era más fácil esquivarlos.

Al ver que no funcionaba, decidió usar su [Sacred Gear]. Creando distintas líneas las lanzaba hacia John para intentar liar sus piernas o manos. Una de ellas lo consiguió enrollándose en las piernas del albino, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Saji se lanzó a darle un puñetazo…

PAM

Pero John lo paro con su mano. Al agarrar su mano le dio un cabezazo en su frente…

PAM

Provocando que se alejara de él.

El albino se levantó, cogió la línea y la electrocuto con su poder del rayo.

-Te respeto por lo que quieres hacer y por tu sueño, pero yo no pienso dejarme derrotar. También tengo mis sueños, y no pienso rendirme por los tuyos. ¡No pienso dejar que me derrotes!

-¡Ya verás cómo lo hago! – exclamo Saji, levantándose.

Saji y su compañera Ruruko Nimurase pusieron unas gafas de sol, desconcertando a ambos Gremory. De repente…

FLASH

Unas potentes luces iluminaron el lugar dejando ciegos tanto a John como a Koneko.

-¡Tsk! ¡Me cago en to! – exclamó con molestia el albino.

Mientras se cubría los ojos recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago de parte de Saji.

PAM

-¡Arg!

PAM

Aprovechando que el albino estaba ciego por unos segundos, Saji ataco con todo, dándole puñetazos y patadas.

-¡A la mierda!

Con ese grito, John convoco un escudo de aire, el cual alejo al rubio Sitri.

-¡Prueba esto! - exclamó Saji, concentrando poder mágico en su mano, la cual lanzo contra John.

BOOOM

-¡!

Para sorpresa del Sitri, el albino había desviado hacia el techo su esfera de energía. Había modificado su escudo para que la esfera se desviara.

-Pse. No me esperaba que pelearais de una forma tan fea. – masculló molesto el albino.

-¿Mi esfera de poder… desviada con tanta facilidad?

-¿Acaso te crees que yo no he entrenado? ¡Ahora veras de lo que soy capaz!

[West Divine Monster]

El albino invoco sus dos garras de tigre. Una se recubrió de rayos y la otra de viento.

-¡Te vas a caga!

-¡[Promoción] a [Torre]! – exclamo Nimura.

PAM

Por otro lado, Nimura y Koneko se encontraban teniendo un combate de puño contra puño. A pesar de la [Promoción], Koneko tenía mejor habilidad que la Sitri.

PAM

La castaña se agarró el estómago con gran dolor mientras escupía sangre.

-¡Nimura! – exclamo asustado Saji por el estado de su compañera.

-¿Qué… ha sido… eso? – pregunto en un susurro Nimura.

-He revestido mi puño con la energía natural dentro de ti. He dañado tus vasos sanguíneos, por lo que no podrás usar magia, además de atravesar tus entrañas. No podrás moverte más.

-Ya… veo…. Lo lamento… Saji …

La castaña Sitri desapareció en pequeñas partículas de luz.

 _-*Un [Peón] de Sona Sitri se retira.*_

-Ahora que he aceptado mis poderes de nekomata, me he convertido en una Nekoshou. ¡No voy a perder! – exclamó mientras se lanzaba hacia Saji, pero John lo detuvo.

-Koneko, por favor, déjame a Saji a mí. – le pidió – Esto es un asunto entre [Peones].

La loli asintió, ocultando su forma nekomata, dejando a los dos [Peones] luchar.

-Bien Saji, ¡acabemos con esto!

TROOOMP

El albino lanzo una gran descarga eléctrica hacia el rubio Sitri, el cual esquivo saltando hacia un lado.

Saji le lanzo a John un disparo mágico que este destruyo con un disparo de aire condensado.

BOOOM

El albino respondió volviendo a lanzar rayo, pero Saji volvió a levantar su mano y siguió disparando más ráfagas de esferas de poder demoniaco.

BOOOM

Durante aproximadamente diez minutos, ambos estuvieron en un toma y daca. Disparando y esquivando. Disparando y bloqueando. Disparando y esquivando.

Pero, ambos Gremory se dieron cuenta de algo. Con el paso de los minutos, Saji mostraba claros signos de agotamiento. Pero no eran pequeños. Empezaban a marcarse ojeras y sudaba demasiado.

BOOOM

Con un último rayo, John destruyo la última esfera que Saji le había lanzado.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? – preguntó serio – No es para nada normal que tú seas capaz de hacer lo que has hecho.

-He usado mi propia fuerza vital y la transformo en poder mágico. – explico Saji entre largas y agotadas respiraciones.

El albino se sorprendió y miro a Koneko, la cual asintió.

-¡¿Es que piensas morir?! – exclamó mientras se enojaba.

-¡Si! ¡Tengo esa intención! ¡Se rieron de nuestro sueño y no pienso dejar que vuelvan a hacerlo! ¡Esta pelea está siendo retransmitida por todo el [Inframundo]! ¡Demostrare la seriedad del grupo Sitri frente a los que se reían de nosotros!

-Eres idiota. – dijo seco el albino.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Morir es para cobardes. Si quieres cumplir tu sueño no lo conseguirás si estás muerto. ¡¿Te crees que no sé lo que es que se burlen de ti?! ¡He estado toda mi vida sufriendo por quien soy! ¡Sufriendo burlas y palizas solo por ser gay! ¡Pero no he decidido morir solo para que no me juzguen y me acepten! Le debo mi vida a mi ama Rias Gremory. Ella me salvo cuando estuve a punto de morir por una gran paliza. ¡Y pienso vivir para cumplir mi sueño! ¡¿Y sabes cuál es?! ¡Que me acepten! ¡Que acepten a los que son como yo! ¡Y no pienso morir por cumplirlo! ¡Yo viviré para cumplirlo!

Saji tembló por sus palabras, no solo por su agotamiento. Pero no pensaba perder.

Volvió a crear una gran esfera de poder demoniaco y se la lanzo a John. El albino creo una de viento y también se la lanzo.

KABOOOOOM

El choque de ambos ataques creo una gran explosión y onda de choque, el cual lanzo a Saji al suelo. John y Koneko se cubrieron con los brazos.

Después de la explosión, Saji se levantó, pero John tomo la iniciativa y se lanzó contra Saji. Este estaba bastante cansado por lo que apenas se podía proteger de sus ataques. A los pocos minutos Saji estaba en el suelo con mucha sangre.

-Si quieres conseguir tu sueño no hagas el idiota muriendo. Si lo haces harás daño a tus amigos.

-Voy a ganar. Te voy a derrotar y daré mi primer paso hacia mi sueño.

Aun vomitando sangre Saji se levantó y le dio un puñetazo a John, que se defendió con su brazo. Al impactar noto algo extraño en su cuerpo y recordó su charla con Rias.

(Flashback)

-Escúchame John. En los [Rating Game] hay un golpe muy peligroso llamado [golpe final].

-¿Qué es eso?

-Se trata de un "llenado" con algo. Puede ser un sueño, un alma, la vida. Eso se "pone" dentro del puño. Es un arte muy peligroso. Llega a la base del cuerpo. El daño de ese golpe no se puede expresar con claridad. Si tu oponente puede liberar ese golpe sin duda es fuerte. Si recibes ese golpe, aunque el oponente sea inferior a ti, te atravesara. No importa que te defiendas, ese golpe llegara al centro de tu cuerpo.

(Fin flashback)

-¡Walker!

John, al recordar la explicación de su ama, decidió esquivar los golpes en vez de bloquearlos. A pesar de estar en una condición lamentable Saji no dejaba de atacar a John con el [golpe final]. De vez en cuando el albino lo golpeaba, intentando dejarlo inconsciente.

-¡No perderé! ¡No perderé!

Los golpes de Saji eran más intensos, entonces extendió varias líneas hacia la tienda de muebles y saco muchos de grandes tamaños, los cuales lanzo hacia John. El albino junto rayo y viento y creo un poderoso escudo, el cual destruyo los innumerables muebles que el rubio le lanzaba.

-¡Joder, esto no es para nada bueno! – mascullo John intentando mantener el escudo.

Saji no paraba de lanzarle cosas.

-¡Yo deseo convertirme en maestro! ¡Voy a ser maestro! ¡No voy a permitir que nadie se ría!

-Yo no me he reído. – susurro.

-¡Hoy lo haré! ¡Te superaré!

Saji volvió a lanzar bolas mágicas. Al ver que no paraba, John se hartó. No iba a permitir que muriera.

-¡Si tú no te detienes… entonces yo te detendré! – exclamo enojado.

FROOOM

Hizo explotar su escudo, provocando una onda expansiva que destruyo las bolas mágicas de Saji. El rubio Sitri se cubrió con los brazos, por lo que no pudo ver el ataque del albino.

PAAAM

Con el puño recubierto de aire, John le golpeo en el estómago con gran fuerza, sacándole el aire, y luego un golpe en la cara para dejarlo inconsciente.

Saji desapareció en destellos de luz.

 _-*Segundo [Peón] de Sona Sitri se retira.*_

John se quedó observando con tristeza el lugar donde había caído su compañero [Peón].

-Idiota. – murmuro triste.

-Eres muy bueno senpai.

-Ese idiota. Nadie debe morir por su sueño. Debe vivir por él.

Dicho esto ambos siguieron avanzando después de romper una máquina expendedora y tomarse algo.

XXXXX

 _-*El [Alfil] de Rias Gremory se retira.*_

Eso fue lo que escucharon Kiba y Xenovia. Ambos se encontraban en el parking del centro comercial. Avanzaban con cautela en el semi oscuro parking. Tenían que llegar al primer piso, pero podría haber alguna trampa. Por eso avanzaban lentamente y no cogían el ascensor.

Al llegar al primer piso se encontraron con cierta figura conocida. La [Reina] de Sona Sitri. Tsubaki Shinra. La pelinegra sostenía una nanigata. Una nanigata es una alabarda de estilo japonés.

-¿Cómo estáis, Yuuto Kiba y Xenovia? Sabía que vendríais aquí. – comentó Tsubaki con indiferencia.

Al lado de la [Reina] Sitri se encontraban otras dos figuras. Se trataba de una chica alta y otra delgada con una espada japonesa. La alta era la [Torre] Yura y la delgada de la katana era el [Caballo] Meguri.

Ambos [Caballos] Gremory desenvainaron sus espadas. Debido a las reglas de este [Rating Game], Xenovia decidió no usar a [Durandal], por lo que decidió usar una espada sacro-demoniaca de Kiba.

-Sabéis sobre la derrota de vuestro [Alfil], ¿no? – preguntó Tsubaki.

-Lo sabemos. – contestó con calma Kiba, aunque en su interior su sangre hervía.

-Eso le pasa por no entrenar su cuerpo. – suspiró Xenovia – Pero, aun así, atacaron a mi compañero, por lo que lo vengare. – terminó con ojos filosos.

KACHIN

Ambos, Kiba y Xenovia, se lanzaron contra Tsubaki y Meguri, cruzando sus espadas.

KACHIN

Entre los cuatro empezaron un combate de espadas. Las chispas producidas por los choques y los sonidos metálicos llenaron el lugar. Yura no había hecho movimiento alguno. Observaba a distancia.

Después de varios minutos intercambiando estocadas, Meguri, la [Caballo] Sitri, se dio cuenta del tipo de espada que ambos llevaban.

-Espada sacro-demoniaca. – masculló - ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes?

Entonces Xenovia hizo algo que sorprendió al trio Sitri. Hizo un agujero en el espacio, el lugar donde mantenía a [Durandal], y extrajo aura sagrada, envolviéndola sobre su espada sacro-demoniaca.

-Mantienes a [Durandal] en el espacio, encerrada, ¿pero sacas su aura sagrada? – pregunto sorprendida Tsubaki.

-Así es. – sonrió la peli azul – Me sugirieron una forma interesante de usar a [Durandal]. Me las arreglé para logarlo en mi formación. Ahora lo puedo usar más que suficiente.

-Oh, esto es interesante. – susurró Kiba emocionado.

Entonces Xenovia volvió a atacar a Meguri.

KACHIN

A pesar de que Meguri tuviera gran habilidad con la espada, el aumento de poder y velocidad de Xenovia empezaba a superar al [Caballo] Sitri.

-¡Toma esto! – exclamó Xenovia, a punto de dar el golpe final.

Corriendo a toda velocidad, Tsubasa Yura se colocó frente a su compañera, alzando sus manos.

-¡[Reverse]!

-¡!

Sorprendida, la peli azul vio su ataque convertirse en aura demoníaca, siendo desviada de una patada a la chica que, sin perder tiempo, corrió hacia Xenovia saltando, atacando con una patada en picado.

PAAAM

Podando por el suelo la peli azul esquivo la explosión.

-Joder. – murmuro Xenovia.

Kiba, al darse cuenta, decidió que lo mejor sería cambiar.

-¡Xenovia, cambio! – exclamó.

Al tener espadas sacro-demoniacos, el [Reverse] de Yura no tenía sentido. Debido a eso, la [Torre] empezó a atacar al rubio junto a Meguri.

KACHIN

Por otro lado, Tsubaki y Xenovia combatían no muy alejadas del trio.

KACHIN

Al contrario que contra Yura, Xenovia no tenía problemas en enfrentarse a la [Reina] Sitri. No paso mucho para que terminara arrinconándola contra una pared.

-¡Prueba esto! – exclamó la peli azul, a punto de dar el último golpe.

[Sacred Gear] [Mirror Alice]

Un enorme espejo apareció frente a Tsubaki.

CRASH

-¿?

Su ataque atravesó el espejo, resquebrajándolo por completo.

SLASH

Sin previo aviso, y bajo la terrorífica sonrisa de Tsubaki Shinra, el espejo estalló en una inmensa ola de energía, engullendo a Xenovia, estrellándose contra la pared más cercana.

-¡Arg!

La sangre de Xenovia la pared de sangre, hundiéndose en el cemento lo suficiente como para sostenerse en ella.

-Cuando este espero es destruido, el impacto sobre el que ataco se duplica y regresa a su oponente. YO soy una usuaria de contraataques. Kiba Yuuto, fue un error enviar a un tipo [Poder] contra mí. – dijo con desprecio Tsubaki.

-¡Buaj! – Xenovia escupió gran cantidad de sangre.

-Ahora, el único que queda es Kiba Yuuto.

El rubio, al ver que el trio iba a por él, decidió coger a Xenovia y huir para planear algo con lo que derrotar al trio Sitri.

Se alejó todo lo que pudo, aun en el primer piso, y apoyo a Xenovia contra un coche. Gracias a que reviso el lugar antes de empezar el juego, Kiba, por precaución, cogió medicamentos de una farmacia y empezó a aplicarlos sobre la peli azul.

-Esto no me lo esperaba. Dos usuarias de técnicas de [Contra]. Me temo que hemos sido el objetivo de la Presidenta desde el principio. – murmuro Kiba.

-Eso parece. Abandóname, Kiba. Voy a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

-No pienso hacerlo, Xenovia. Me quedare contigo hasta el final.

La peli azul sonrió levemente.

-Eres un buen hombre, Kiba. En parte te parecer al profesor Issei.

-¿Tú crees? Eso me agradaría. Es un hombre con valentía y fuerza de voluntad. Solo lo he visto pelear una vez, contra Kokabiel, pero pude darme cuenta de ello.

 _-*Se retira un [Peón] de Sona Sitri*_

 _-_ Aún están peleando. Debemos derrotarlas para que no vayan a por los demás. - murmuró la chica - Te prestare mi fuerza antes de marcharme.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. – sonrió el rubio.

Entonces escucharon los sonidos de pasos. Kiba se levantó, observando al trio Sitri frente a él.

-¿Ya te has rendido? ¿Te has hecho a la idea? - pregunto Tsubaki sosteniendo su nanigata.

Usando el ángulo muerto de las chicas, Xenovia creó una grieta dimensional tras el rubio, imbuyéndole con el poder de [Durandal].

-¡No pienso rendirme! - exclamó el rubio alzando su espada -¡Probad el poder de los [Caballos] de Rias Gremory! - hundiendo la espada en el suelo.

-¡Os vais a cagar! – exclamó Xenovia.

[Durandal Birth]

Iluminándose el parking entero, cientos de espadas empezaron a surgir del suelo, columnas, techo. Cientos de espadas cargadas del aura de [Durandal].

SLASH

Espadas que atravesaron múltiples veces a Yura y a Meguri, convirtiéndolas en pequeñas esferas de luz que iluminaron toda la sala.

Kiba abrazo a Xenovia, la cual también empezaba a iluminarse.

-Eso ha sido un gran ataque. – felicito al rubio.

-Pero Tsubaki-senpai ha escapado. Pero le hemos demostrado que cuando trabajamos juntos somos muy poderosos. Cuando volvamos a entrenar haremos crecer más espadas sagradas.

Sonrió observando a la chica desvanecerse con una sonrisa.

 _-*Se retira una de los [Caballos] de Rias Gremory*_

 _-*Se retira el [Caballo] de Sona Sitri*_

 _-*Se retira la [Torre] de Sona Sitri*_

* * *

 _ **Sala de comentaristas**_

-¡Wow! ¡Impresionante! ¡Ambos equipos van con todo! ¡Simplemente impresionante! ¡¿No lo creen?! – le preguntó el comentarista.

-Ciertamente es un gran partido. Sona Sitri ha hecho una gran estrategia y el equipo Gremory ha demostrado su poder. A pesar de que el equipo Sitri ha perdido a tres de los suyos, aún pueden dar la sorpresa. Habrá que esperar a ver como continua esto. – habló Azazel.

-Ciertamente es impresionante. Los miembros de cada equipo usan sus habilidades de un modo bastante bueno. Por ejemplo, en la pelea de [Caballos], los Gremory han intentado buscar la ventaja física, pero los Sitri han usado sus habilidades de contraataque para eliminar a Xenovia. Han usado su debilidad, explotándola. Muy bien pensado. Pero, el [Peón] Saji ha sido muy inmaduro y temerario. Espero que reflexione sobre las palabras que le ha dicho el [Peón] John. – comentó David.

-Sep. Un gran discurso, sin duda. – admitió Azazel.

-Gasper lo ha hecho bien. Rias ha sacrificado esa pieza, pero ha sido un gran sacrificio. Gracias a él ahora saben su posición. Además, por lo que podemos ver, Ravel por fin está mostrando lo que puede hacer un Phoenix. En los partidos con su hermano no hacía nada de nada. – comentó Issei.

-Eso es cierto. – asintieron los otros dos.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ya hemos escuchado las palabras de nuestros invitados! ¡Ahora sigamos con el encuentro! ¡Parece que está a punto de llegar al clímax!

* * *

 _ **Campo de batalla**_

FROSH

Ravel creó un tornado de ardiente fuego fénix, envolviendo a Reya.

-Deberías rendirte. No puedes contra mí. – le dijo Ravel, manteniendo su seriedad.

-Maldita sea… - murmuró Reya levantándose, apoyándose en la pared, gimiendo de dolor al sentir su brazo izquierdo quemado.

-Sera mejor que me digas los planes de Sona Sitri.

-¡Jamás!

-… entonces no me dejas otra opción.

FROSH

La rubia Phoenix lanzó una columna horizontal de ardiente fuego, golpeando de lleno a Reya.

 _-*Se retira una de los [Caballos] de Rias Gremory*_

 _-*Se retira el [Caballo] de Sona Sitri*_

 _-*Se retira la [Torre] de Sona Sitri*_

-Vaya. Me pregunto quién habrá sido. – murmuró al escuchar el anuncio.

XXXXX

 _-*Se retira una de los [Caballos] de Rias Gremory*_

 _-*Se retira el [Caballo] de Sona Sitri*_

 _-*Se retira la [Torre] de Sona Sitri*_

-Mierda. ¿Sera Kiba o Xenovia? – se preguntó John por lo bajo.

-*Equipo de ataque, ¿me oís? Ahora avanzamos hacia la base enemiga.* - dijo Rias por el comunicador.

-Entendido. Vamos a por ellos.

-Si senpai.

El dúo avanzo durante un tiempo hasta llegar a una plaza central en el centro de la alameda de compras. Rodeado por un banco circular, había un pilar de reloj en el centro de esta.

-¿Cómo están, John Walker, Toujou Koneko? Parece que no has necesitado el [Balance Breaker] para derrotar a Saji. Eso me pone en un aprieto ya que quiere decir que eres aún más fuerte de lo que pensaba. – comentó Sona en un tono tranquilo y sereno.

La morena estaba dentro una barrera cristalina junto a una de sus [Alfiles], Momo Hanakai. Había una línea del [Sacred Gear] de Saji conectada a una de sus [Alfiles].

-Me temo que no hemos podido conseguir mucho de tu poder ya que conseguiste quemar la línea, pero aun así creo que es suficiente.

Dicho esto apareció la [Reina] Sitri, seguida de Kiba.

-He llegado Presidenta. - murmuró Tsubaki Shinra saliendo de las sombras del lado opuesto de la plaza, acercando a la barrera, sin entrar.

-¿Las demás?

-Lo siento, hemos sido incapaces de eliminar a los dos [Caballeros].

-...

-Kiba, ¿qué ha pasado? – pregunto John al rubio, el cual se acercó a sus dos compañeros.

-Xenovia y yo conseguimos hacer una poderosa técnica, pero ella no pudo más.

-Ya veo. Pero al menos se llevó a dos por delante.

-Eso parece.

FROSH

Apareciendo en una poderosa llamarada, Ravel Phoenix hizo acto de presencia. Sona Sitri frunció el ceño.

-Si te preguntas por tu [Alfil]…

 _-*Se retira una de los [Alfiles] de Sona Sitri*_

-Ahí lo tienes.

-Buen trabajo Ravel. – felicitó John, levantando el pulgar.

Ravel sonrió de vuelta.

Ambos sonreían tristes debido a la pérdida de su compañera. Entonces, en el centro del lugar, apareció Rias junto a Akeno.

-Que atrevida, Sona. Pensaba que te había enrocado en tu base. - murmuró Rias caminando tranquilamente junto a Akeno.

-La que habla, la [Rey] que ha abandonado su base.

-Es inútil quedarse esperando cuando hemos alcanzado la última fase de nuestro plan. Aunque no ha acabado como esperaba.

John avanzo pero se sintió un poco cansado.

-¿Qué demonios? – se preguntó, tambaleándose.

-No esperaba tener que llegar a esto, pero has sido un problema mayor del que esperaba. – la [Alfil] Momo levanto una bolsa con sangre, la cual conectaba con una línea en el brazo del albino. Tanto él como Koneko se sorprendieron, pues no lo habían visto antes – Esta es tu sangre. Antes eras humano por lo que si pierdes cierta cantidad no podrás pelear, hasta el punto de ser eliminado del juego. Serás llevado a la enfermería, pero habrás perdido.

-Así que eso era lo que Saji-senpai quería hacer. – dijo Koneko para luego mirar preocupada a John.

ZAS

Kiba cortó la línea, de la cual empezó a salir sangre.

-No podrás mantenerte en pie. – sentenció Sona – Le dije a Saji que hiciera esto en caso extremo. Parece que hice bien. – miró a la pelirroja - Rias, yo estoy dispuesta a arriesgar mi vida. Si no destruyo los obstáculos uno a uno no poder cumplirlo. Voy a destruir tu orgullo y estimación. – volvió a mirar a John – Saji quería superarte. Desde la batalla contra Kokabiel se propuso esa meta. Para Saji, tú eres un amigo y objetivo a superar como [Peón].

-Ya veo. Presidenta, por favor, haz que Saji no haga otra tontería, ¿vale? – sonrió, semi dormido – Koneko, usa tu poder. – le guiño un ojo a la nekomata antes de caer inconsciente.

El albino empezó a desaparecer en destellos de luz, hasta desaparecer.

- _*El [Peón] de Rias Gremory se retira.*_

-Lo hare, John-senpai. Confía en mí.

* * *

 _ **Sala VIP**_

-Jojojojo. Que batalla tan interesante. – se rio Odín, observando la pantalla con satisfacción – Sirzechs.

-¿Si?

-Acerca de ese chico que tiene el [Sacred Gear] de Vritra… ese será un buen demonio. Debéis cuidarlo bien. Va a ser muy fuerte. Y ese otro chico, el albino, también será poderoso. Son dos buenos muchachos. Mirar los [Rating Game] de los demonios es divertido. Esto es un verdadero partido.

-¡Eso es correcto! – exclamó Serafall – El viejo Odín realmente entiende las cosas, después de todo.

-Esos dos chicos son sin duda interesantes. – comentó Miguel – Veo un buen futuro en ellos.

-Parece que no todos son una panda de idiotas. – comentó Raynare, acomodándose en el sofá.

-Pero eso ha sido muy peligroso. Usar esa habilidad. – murmuró Anawiel.

Silvia y Lucia sonreían contentas. Silvia estaba orgullosa de Gasper. A pesar de no haber podido usar su poder, se había portado. Lástima que fuera tan débil a los ajos… aunque ella tampoco podía decir. No le agradaba, pero los soportaba mejor.

Lucia estaba de lo más contenta. Koneko había dado un gran paso. Seguramente a partir de ahora la cosa iría mucho mejor.

* * *

 _ **Campo de combate**_

Koneko volvió a usar su forma de nekomata.

-Koneko, ¿puedes sentir su espíritu? – le pregunto Rias.

-Necesito que destruyan la barrera.

-Eso está hecho.

Tanto Rias como Akeno aumentaron su poder, creando una gran esfera de [Poder de la Destrucción] y un gigantesco rayo.

BOOOOOOOOOOM

TROOOOOOOOMP

CRAAAAAAAAAASH

Ambos ataques impactaron al mismo tiempo, destruyendo la barrera.

-¿Y ahora Koneko? – pregunto con gran seriedad.

-Si. Antes no pude pero ahora sí. La Presidenta está en el techo. La barrera era falsa y esa ilusión hacia parecer que la Presidenta estaba dentro de ella y también era un señuelo especial que hizo que nadie fuera capaz de percibir el espíritu de la persona real y la ubicación, pero parecía haber caído cuando ataco la barrera. – le explico mientras movía sus orejas.

-Parece que has perdido Sona. Salvo Xenovia, John y Gasper, tengo a todos mis miembros y a ti te quedan cuatro.

-Eso no importa. – expuso la [Reina] Sitri – Ganaremos.

La [Alfil] Sitri se disponía a atacar pero Akeno se adelantó mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por truenos.

-Se acabó. – sentencio la morena.

Lanzo una gran masa de truenos hacia la [Alfiles], Momo.

TROOOOOMP

-Era inútil revertirlo. Lo que lanzó era un rayo de trueno y luz. El reverso de la parte de la luz no fue suficiente para revertirlo. El poder no puede ser revocado cuando la energía invertida se ha cambiado. – explicó seria Akeno.

 _-*La [Alfil] de Sona Sitri se retiran.*_

-¡Eso ha sido impresionante Akeno! – gritó el rubio. Entonces vio a Tsubaki - Yo me encargo de la [Reina]. – murmuró, apuntando su espada hacia la morena -¿Qué te parece? ¿Lo resolvemos como dos luchadores de hoja?

-Me parece bien. Pero no permitiré que escapes de nuevo. - sonrió la morena, sosteniendo su naginata con fuerza, confiada.

XXXXX

Para evitar las demás peleas, Tsubaki corrió hacia los departamentos comerciales, siendo seguida por Kiba.

Controlando la respiración, el rubio avanzó con determinación, creando varias espadas sacro-demoníacas en el aire, lanzándolas, cual lanzas, contra las paredes del edificio, atravesándolas como hojas de papel.

Debido a su velocidad, el rubio alcanzo a la morena, golpeando su espada con la naginata de Tsubaki.

KACHIN

Metiendo su mano en uno de los bolsillos, sacando y arrojando la botella con la [Lágrima del Fénix] entregada al equipo Sitri, rompiéndola con la naginata.

[Reverse]

-¡Espada de Agua! - exclamó el rubio levantando una leve pared de agua, mezclándola con las [Lágrima del Fénix].

-¡Al fin una apertura! - exclamó la morena usando la naginata como lanza.

-…no tengo aperturas…

Disparo un segundo embate de espada hacia la morena, pero esta hizo que el espejo apareciera delante de ella. Debilito las espadas y apuñalo con el poder suficiente para destruir el espejo.

BOOOM

El espejo se rompió y ocurrió lo mismo que con Xenovia. El rubio aguanto el dolor y elevo su brazo izquierdo hacia el cielo. Para sorpresa de Tsubaki, lo que estaba convocando Kiba era la espada santa [Durandal].

-No… es imposible… ¡de ninguna manera!

-Veamos que tal luchas contra ella. – dijo con seriedad el rubio para lanzarse contra la Sitri.

KACHIN

En un rápido estoque, Kiba ataco. Tsubaki se defendió como pudo, pero retrocedió varios metros.

-Esto fue una sugerencia de Xenovia en caso de que estuviera incapacitada me la transmitiría a mí. Creo que es gracias a mi [Balance Breaker] que puedo usarla.

ZUUUUUM

[Durandal] emitía un aura tranquila y pacífica, no como lo hacía con Xenovia, de forma violenta.

-Impresionante. ¿Puedes manejarla mejor que Xenovia?

-Es distinto. Ella tiene un temperamento y yo otro. Por eso reacciona de forma distinta.

-La Presidenta tenía razón. ¡Tú eres el más peligroso! – exclamo, intentando defenderse del ataque del rubio.

-Lo habéis hecho bien. Mis felicitaciones. – murmuro Kiba, para hacer un corte descendente, enviando un corte de aura, golpeando de lleno a la [Reina] Sitri, eliminándola.

- _*La [Reina] de Sona Sitri se retira.*_

-Espero que nos volvamos a enfrentar. – sonrió para empezar a correr de nuevo a donde estaba su [Rey].

XXXXX

 _-*La [Reina] de la señorita Sona Sitri se retira.*_

Tsubaki desvió la mirada. Ahora solo quedaba ella. Todas sus piezas habían sido derrotadas.

-¿Sona, porque el tejado? - pregunto Rias curiosa.

-Porque él [Rey] debe de sobrevivir hasta el final. Debe de estar en el punto menos accesible.

-Entiendo.

-Aquí estamos. De vuelta al principio. Ninguno de vosotros habéis cometido ningún error. Hoy hemos mostrado al mundo que los débiles pueden vencer a los fuertes. Este es el poder de la desesperación.

-Si buscas reconocimiento, el mío lo tienes. - concedió la pelirroja. - Sea como fuere, es el momento de acabar con este duelo. - murmuró Rias envolviendo sus manos en poder mágico.

Alzando sus manos la morena se alzó en el cielo envuelta en un gigantesco manto de agua. Sin inmutarse la pelirroja empezó a lanzar esferas de magia hacia la morena cual metralleta. Una cadena de esferas no más grandes que una pelota de tenis, pero de increíble pureza, desintegrando el agua que tocaba. Ineficaz debido a la interminable cantidad de agua en el aire.

-Tu potencia de fuego sigue siendo tan reducida como siempre. - murmuró Sona - Te demostrare en qué consiste la auténtica magia.

Alzando las manos. Creando decenas de halcones de agua que empezaron a sobrevolar a la pelirroja. Leones que en manadas, empezaron a rodearla. Serpientes seseantes, la observaban detenidamente. Lobos solitarios, atentos a todo movimiento. Incluso algunos dragones de considerable tamaño en las alturas.

-Increíble el despliegue de técnica. Has mejorado mucho. - murmuró la chica sorprendida Yo sinceramente soy incapaz de hacer todas estas obras de arte. Mi hermano se llevó todo el talento para las "manualidades". Yo soy más práctica. - creando cientos de esferas a su alrededor.

Lanzándolas a la vez, desintegrando a la mayoría de los seres acuáticos.

BOOOM

Al final, después del intercambio de disparos, solo una quedo en pie.

- _*Renuncia confirmada. La victoria es para Rias Gremory.*_

* * *

 _ **Sala de comentaristas**_

-¡Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooow! ¡Impresionante final! ¡El equipo Gremory ha ganado el partido! ¡Un espectáculo sin duda alguna! ¡¿Qué opinan ustedes?!

-Este partido ha sido asombroso. Pero, la diferencia ha sido que la diferencia de poder era demasiado grande. Han sobrevivido cuatro de los Gremory. Es la única diferencia. Pero no debería rendirse. Los ha puesto contra las cuerdas. – comentó sonriente Azazel.

-Hay que admitirlo. Ha sido un grandísimo combate. Tal y como dice Azazel, este partido ha estado muy equilibrado al principio, pero luego el equipo Gremory ha demostrado su poder. – comentó David sonriente.

-Sona debería haber entrenado un poco más el poder de sus muchachos. Pero en la parte estratégica, ella ha ganado sin duda. – comentó Issei.

-¡Bien! ¡Muchas gracias por acompañarnos en este encuentro! ¡Esperaremos ansiosos el próximo! ¡Muchas gracias y hasta el próximo [Rating Game]!

* * *

Sinceramente, creo que no me acostumbrare jamás a escribir lemons XD Se sigue sintiendo raro. Por eso vuelvo a recordar que lemons, como este o el de hace tres capítulos, serán para la primera vez con cada chica. Luego será como en el capítulo anterior. Por último, quiero volver a agradecer a los que me han recomendado fics para inspirarme.


	30. Las nuevas estudiantes

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 29:

 **LAS NUEVAS ESTUDIANTES**

* * *

El partido había acabado con la victoria del equipo Gremory. A pesar de que la estrategia de Sona Sitri fue superior a la de Rias Gremory, el poder ofensivo superior del sequito de la pelirroja fue su carta de triunfo. La diferencia de poder fue demasiado grande.

-Ahhh. No ha estado mal. Ha sido entretenido. – comentó Issei estirando los brazos.

El dúo dragontino había salido de la sala de comentaristas. En vez de ir a la sala VIP, decidieron ir a dar una vuelta.

-Buen planteamiento de Sona, pero le faltó poder. Con solo inteligencia no ganas batallas.

-Cierto. Quizás haya aprendido esa lección. Por su parte, Rias parece que ha aprendido algo de lecciones estrategas. Le falta mejorar, pero no ha estado mal.

-Ahora que lo pienso, apenas queda na pa empezar de nuevo el insti. ¿Has hecho los deberes?

-… Anawiel me va a matar.

-¡Jajajajaja! Pues yo que tú me ponía a la tarea. Ya sabes cómo es cuando está cabreada.

-… estoy muerto.

-Venga hermanito, no te estreses. Aún hay días antes de empezar las clases, y no creo que sean ejercicios muy complicados.

-No lo son. Pero son muchooooos.

-Pero mira que eres gandul enano.

-¡¿Y tú qué?! ¡A gandulería me ganas de calle!

-¡Oye, más respeto a tus mayores!

-¡Respeto mis cojones!

-¡¿A qué te parto la cara?!

-¡Eso quiero verlo, imbécil!

-¡Enano!

-¡Gilipollas!

-¡Mamonazo!

-¡Capullo!

Las personas que pasaban junto a ellos se les quedaban mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos ante las palabras malsonantes e insultantes que salían de las bocas de ambos dragones. Al final Grayfia tuvo que ir a buscar al dúo, pues había recibido muchas quejas sobre una pelea verbal.

La peli platino se quedó observando al dúo dragontino una vez llegó a la zona. Se quedó observándoles un rato con rostro serio. Aumentó brutalmente su aura para llamar la atención de ambos.

Estos, al notar el aura, se dieron la vuelta aun enfadados y las respiraciones aceleradas.

-Señoritos, ¿podrían hacer el favor de venir conmigo? He recibido muchas quejas sobre el uso inapropiado de su amplio vocabulario de insultos.

Ambos chasquearon las lenguas y fueron junto a la [Reina más poderosa] hasta la sala VIP.

Una vez allí observaron que todos charlaban animadamente sobre el encuentro que hace nada habían tenido ambas herederas demoniacas.

-Hola chicos. ¿Qué tal ha ido vuestra alegre charla? – preguntó Azazel con una sonrisa.

-Vete a la mierda. – mascullaron ambos.

-Jojojojo. Ha sido entretenido. – sonrio satisfecho Odín mientras se amasaba la larga barba – Pero se ha notado demasiado que apenas son unos niñitos. Es como ver a dos niños peleando cómicamente.

-Cómo has dicho, aun son muy jóvenes. – asintió Miguel – Apenas han luchado dos veces en una verdadera batalla.

-Ejem. – tosió David – Bueno, yo no diría tanto. Contra Kokabiel fuimos yo y mi hermano quieres se liaron a hostias. Y, en cuanto a la reunión, también fuimos nosotros. No es por echarme flores, pero ellos aún no se han enfrentado a la muerte en combate.

-¿Y vosotros si? – preguntó Odín con un brillo en los ojos.

-Sep. Varias veces hemos estado a punto de palmarla. Claro que, si hablamos de enfrentarnos a Dioses… ¿cuentan antiguos Dioses que no estén en su gloria? – preguntó Issei.

-Creo que si cuenta. – contestó su hermano.

-Ya. Bueno, yo me voy a ver al pequeño dragón. – dijo Odín mientras se levantaba camino a la salida.

-Espéreme señor Odín. – Sirzechs se levantó de su asiento, siguiendo al anciano.

-¿Pequeño dragón? Ah, Saji. – murmuró el castaño menor.

-Y tú deberías de ir a ver a tus novias. – mencionó su hermano.

-… - Issei solo le observó con ojos entrecerrados para salir después por donde el viejo verde salió.

-¿Novias? – preguntó Serafall, observándole dudoso.

-¿Acaso no habéis visto a Akeno desde la fiesta? Ese pequeño renacuajo se la tiró esa noche. Su propia aura ha cambiado muy levemente.

-¡! – Azazel abrió los ojos para luego empezar a carcajearse - ¡Jajajaja! ¡Ya verás cuando se entere Azazel!

-Ahhh. A este paso me quedo sin hermano. Primero casi no sobrevive al ataque del papa sobreprotector pelirrojo… y ahora vendrá el del papa súper celoso moreno. – negaba divertido.

-¿Tu pasaste por eso? – preguntó Serafall.

-Sep. Con Anawiel y Silvia. – respondió mientras tenía un escalofrió – Los elfos dan mucho miedo. – murmuró horrorizado – Ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿dónde están? – preguntó mientras observaba a todos lados.

-Se fueron poco después de terminar el juego. – respondió Gabriel – Son muy buenas chicas. – sonrió.

-… esto es mu raro. Solo por curiosidad, ¿han tenido alguna charla contigo? – entrecerró los ojos.

La hermosa rubia llevó un dedo a la barbilla mientras recordaba.

-Ah, sí. Hemos tenido una. – respondió alzando dicho dedo.

-¿Y de que trataba? – tuvo un muy pequeño escalofrió.

-Jijijiji. Eso es se-cre-to.

-… miedo me da.

XXXXX

El castaño se encontraba camino a la enfermería donde se encontraban ambos equipos luego del juego. El viejo Odín había ido directamente a la sala donde se encontraba Saji.

El, por su parte, no tenía nada que ver con los Sitri, aunque tenía pensado hablar levemente con Saji.

Abrió una puerta, entrando a una sala blanca. En ella se encontraban los Gremory al completo, curándose las pocas heridas que pudieran tener.

-¡Ise! – exclamó Akeno sonriente, corriendo hacia el mientras le abrazaba por el cuello y le daba un húmedo beso.

El castaño lo devolvió sin problema alguno, aprovechando para meterle mano.

Rias observaba con celos a su [Reina] mientras apretaba los dientes y los puños. Ravel se sonrojó mientras apartaba la mirada por la vergüenza. Kiba sonrió nervioso, desviando también la mirada. Xenovia alzó una ceja, observando sin pudor alguno. Gasper, ajeno a todo, jugaba con una PSP. Koneko frunció levemente el entrecejo. Y John sonreía divertido, pues le divertía la actual situación entre su ama, su compañera morena y el dragón. Además, presentía que la cosa se pondría aún mejor.

-¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Crees que lo he hecho bien? – preguntó Akeno en un ronroneo.

-¿Depende de a qué te refieras? – sonrió el dragón con los ojos rojos.

-Ufufufú.

-Akeno. – masculló Rias.

-Ufufufú. Parece que la Jefa está muy celosa. – se rio la morena, tapándose la boca con una mano, divertida, apartándose levemente, sonriendo al notar la mano del castaño masajeándole el trasero.

-Hola Ise. – le saludó la pelirroja, con un tic en su ceja - ¿Qué haces aquí? No te esperaba.

-He venido a haceros una visita.

-¿Qué te ha parecido el partido?

-¿Te soy sincero?

-Por favor.

-No ha estado mal. Sona te ha ganado en términos de estrategia, pero en ese ámbito has mejorado en comparación con antes del entrenamiento con mi hermana. En términos de poder ofensivo les habéis arrasado. – sonrió con orgullo – Habéis mostrado la mejora de vuestras habilidades en este combate, así como vuestro poder. – miró de reojo la pequeña nekomata – Podéis estar orgullosos.

-Me alegro.

-Ravel, enhorabuena. Has superado mis expectativas.

-G-gracias. – sonrió avergonzada la joven Phoenix.

-Sinceramente pensaba que serias tan inútil como cuando luchabas con tu hermano.

-¡! – ahora ya no estaba avergonzada, sino exaltada.

-Oh vamos, no me mires así. Ambos sabemos que estoy en lo cierto.

-…

-Pero lo vuestro ha llamado mucho la atención. – le dijo a Kiba y Xenovia.

-¿Lo nuestro? – preguntó el rubio curioso.

-Exacto. Me refiero a [Durandal]. El modo de manejarla es completamente distinta, y eso se ha podido notar en el aura que expulsa cuando la maneja uno y cuando la maneja el otro.

-Eso he podido notar. – suspiró Xenovia.

-Bueno, reacciona a vuestro estilo de lucha. – se encogió de hombros – Y la escena que habéis montado Saji y tu… ha sido un gran tema de conversación, por lo que me han contado. – recordo al albino.

-¿En serio?

-Sep. Parece que ha calado hondo. Incluso el mismo viejo verde de Odín ha dicho que deben cuidar de vosotros dos.

-¡! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Wow! ¡Me siento muy honrado!

-Ise… - ronroneó Akeno en la oreja del dragón – Creo que merezco una recompensa. - el castaño alzó una ceja, observándola divertido - ¿Qué te parece esta noche?

-Por mí no tengo problema.

-¡Basta ya vosotros dos! – exclamó enojada la pelirroja.

* * *

 _ **Durante los siguientes días**_

Después de pasar unos días más en el [Inframundo], tanto el grupo Gremory como el grupo mercenario se disponían a volver al mundo humano. Después de todo, los Gremory vivían en la mansión de Kuoh.

Issei no había salido de su casa en esos días, terminando la tarea que les habían puesto para las vacaciones veraniegas.

Ni siquiera podía recibir visitas. Anawiel les había prohibido absolutamente a todo el mundo la entrada a la habitación del castaño. Akeno intentó colarse, pero fue pillada por la elfa rubia, llevándose una advertencia que asustó levemente a la morena.

El castaño solo recibía comida y bebida.

Sabía que eso pasaría. Conocía demasiado a su queridísima hermana. Pero también se lo había buscado. Prácticamente en clase hacia lo que hacía para no hacerla enojar, y ahora debía terminar todos sus deberes antes de volver al mundo humano.

Por suerte para él, pudo terminar todo a los dos días. Luego de ello, lo primero que hizo fue darse una ducha y luego salir afuera de la mansión y gritar tan fuerte como pudo, llamando la atención de todo ser que estuviera a los alrededores, aunque fuera a varios kilómetros.

-Parece que ya ha acabado. – murmuró Raynare mientras jugaba a un videojuego de guerra.

-Dos días, ¿nuevo record? – preguntó Cristina con guasa.

-Podría haberlo hecho en varias horas, pero me juego el huevo izquierdo a que ha estado ganduleando la grandísima mayoría del tiempo. – dijo David, acostado en el regazo de la nekomata, que jugaba con una tablet.

-Me alegro que por fin haya terminado. Pero espero que aprenda a no dejar las cosas para el último momento. – sonrió Anawiel mientras se bebía una taza de hierbas.

-Eres demasiado dura. – comentó Lucia, observando a través de la ventana al dragón, el cual corría por todos lados, gritando _'libertad'_ y otras cosas.

-Alguien debe serlo. Porque dudo que él lo sea. – la elfa observó de reojo al castaño mayor, el cual solo sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

-Oh.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ise acaba de salir volando, y parece que tenía prisa. – sonrió divertida la vampiresa.

XXXXX

El castaño volaba a toda velocidad en una única dirección… el castillo Gremory.

Durante dos malditos días había intentado escapar de la habitación que tenía en la mansión de su hermano, pero no había podido. Había una poderosa barrera que le impedía salir, y le había bloqueado el poder dragontino para evitar que huyera a través de la [Grieta Dimensional].

En momentos como ese odiaba que su hermana fuera quien era.

¡Pero ahora era libre! Y lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, luego de desahogarse gritando y corriendo pa tos laos, era ir a buscar a cierto dúo. Tenía que liberar tensión… y pensaba hacerlo.

No tardó demasiado en ver el castillo de los pelirrojos. Pudo observar a la servidumbre trabajando en sus respectivos puestos, pero poco le importaba a el tal cosa. Él ya tenía dos objetivos.

Una vez llegó, entró por unas de las ventanas. Se guio por su olfato, evitando a cuatro personas; Grayfia, Milicas y al matrimonio Gremory. No tenía ganas de charlar con ellos.

Prácticamente corrió a través de los pasillos, buscando el olor de Rias y Akeno. No tardó mucho en encontrar ambos. También captó el de los demás, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo.

PLAF

Dio una patada a una puerta, abriéndola de golpe.

Rias, que se encontraba dentro observando un dosier, tumbada en su cama, tuvo un sobresalto ante la acción del castaño.

-¿Ise…?

El castaño no mencionó palabra alguna. Rápidamente avanzó hacia ella y, para sorpresa de la pelirroja, la cogió y cargó a su hombro como un costal de patatas. Luego dio media vuelta y volvió a correr.

-¡Ise! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – preguntaba incrédula, intentando taparse, pues tenía puesto un vestido de una pieza veraniego corto, y la falda se le subía.

El castaño no respondió. Gruño con fuerza, desviándose varias veces, como si huyera de algo. Unos segundos después se paró frente a otra puerta. Imitó la acción que hizo con la anterior puerta, pateándola con fuerza.

PLAF

Al igual que la pelirroja, Akeno dio un sobresalto. La morena parecía estar estudiando varios libros de magia.

-¿Ise? ¿Rias? – preguntó confusa.

Issei no dijo nada y también se hecho a la morena al hombro.

-Ara ara. Rias, ¿me lo explicas? – preguntó divertida mientras se balanceaba levemente por la corrida del castaño.

-No lo sé Akeno. No sé lo que está pasando.

El castaño siguió corriendo hasta que vio la salida. Sonrió perversamente mientras corría hacia una ventana abierta. Entonces dio un poderoso salto y extendió sus alas, volando raudamente hacia su mansión.

XXXXX

Venelana Gremory, observaba la ventana con una sonrisa. Había notado el aura de su yerno, y ahora notaba como se alejaba, junto a otras dos muy conocidas auras.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Ese maldito mocoso! – exclamaba Zeoticus furioso.

El hombre pelirrojo parecía muy enojado. Apareció de repente en la terraza en la cual se encontraba la castaña. Observaba con ira por donde se había marcado el dragón.

-Tranquilo cariño. Solamente quiere pasar tiempo con ambas.

-Pasar tiempo… - masculló el pelirrojo – Voy a cargármelo. – apretó con fuerza los puños mientras su cuerpo se envolvía en un aura asesina.

Venelana solo se rio divertida y siguió a lo suyo.

* * *

 _ **Día de vuelta al mundo humano**_

El castaño se pasó los siguientes días junto a la pelirroja y la morena. Solo salían de la habitación para comer, beber y hacer sus necesidades. Prácticamente no hicieron caso de nada más.

Entonces llegó el día que debían volver a Kuoh.

En principio Rias y Akeno volverían al castillo e irían en el tren Gremory de vuelta a la ciudad y el castaño volvería junto a sus hermanos, pero ambas mujeres acabaron convenciéndole.

-Va, va. Iré con vosotras. – fueron sus palabras, pues no tenía ganas de discutir ninguna. No después de tan fantásticos días de desahogo.

Tal y como esperó, la despedida por parte de los Gremory a su hija y su grupo fue como una fiesta. Lo curioso era que también estaban las matriarcas Phoenix, que se despedían de su hija. Incluso había varios sirvientes Phoenix, que se mantenían apartados de los Gremory para no mezclar.

El castaño, bastante incomodo con todo eso, no tardó en entrar al tren, alejándose de todo follón.

Una vez dentro del tren vagó por un par de vagones hasta sentarse al lado de la ventana. Mientras los Gremory se despedían, el observaba dicho vagó.

Como era normal, todo un puñetero lujo. Pero había que admitir que se estaba de lo más cómodo en el asiento. Podía estirarse todo lo que quisiera sin molestar a quien estuviera delante. Estaba por cerrar los ojos y echarse una siestecita, hasta que notó que algo se sentaba en su regazo.

Abrió un ojo perezosamente para luego alzar una ceja ante lo que vio. Se trataba de Koneko en su forma nekomata. La pequeña peli platino sonreía al castaño mientras agitaba su cola.

-"Valeeeee. Esto es muy extraño"

-[Tampoco tanto compañero. Es solo el resultado de tus acciones]

-"¿Eing?"

-[Ahhh. Tan listo para unas cosas y tan idiota para otras]

-"¡Oye!"

Entonces notó más presencias. Abrió un poco más el ojo para observar al resto. Akeno se sentó al frente suyo, observándole divertida. Rias, con el ceño levemente fruncido, se sentó a su lado. Y al lado de la [Reina] Gremory se sentó el albino, que observaba todo muy divertido.

Gasper, Kiba, Xenovia y Ravel se sentaron en los asientos de al lado.

-"No sé si haya sido buena idea" – pensó mientras soltaba un suspiro.

* * *

 _ **Mundo humano**_

Una vez que todos llegaron a la ciudad de Kuoh, lo primero que hicieron fue ir directamente a la mansión. Una vez allí cada uno fue a su respectiva habitación para desempaquetar.

Para no sorpresa de Issei, sus hermanos ya estaba allí, cada uno con sus quehaceres.

-Por fin llegáis. Ese tren sin duda es muy lento. – comentó David mientras salía hacia el patio trasero vestido con un bañador.

-Hola chicos. La cena estará servida dentro de una hora. – sonrió Anawiel mientras observaba como la noche empezaba a ganar terreno.

-Entendido.

Issei entró a su cuarto y se echó en la cama para tener una pequeña siesta. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tanto Akeno como Rias estaban también en su habitación.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo? – preguntó.

-¿No es obvio? Dejamos nuestras cosas. – respondió Akeno sonriente mientras guardaba su ropa.

-¿Comoooool?

-No pongas cara de tonto. No hay nada de raro en esto. – dijo divertida Rias.

-"… mejor no digo lo que pienso"

XXXXX

La cena llegó y todos se reunieron en la gigantesca mesa del comedor. Nadie parecía sorprendido de que todos pudieran comer sin problemas de espacio.

Aunque bueno, prácticamente la gran mayoría de los muebles fueron pensados para albergar a muchísimas personas.

Las risas y los chistes inundaron el ambiente, relajando cualquier tipo de tensión que pudiera haber.

Esa noche, el castaño durmió junto a Rias y Akeno. O bueno, se podría decir que durmieron después de un par de sesiones muy moviditas.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

El castaño abrió los ojos, observando el techo de la habitación. Había conseguido dormir del tirón, cosa que agradecía. Se movió levemente, despertando a cierta pelirroja.

-Ise… aún es muy pronto. – murmuró Rias mientras se apoyaba en su hombro.

-Lo lamento, pero yo ya estoy despierto. Intentaré no moverme demasiado para no despertaros.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Akeno somnolienta.

-Nada. Seguid durmiendo. – les sonrió levemente. Intentó incorporarse, pero notó un peso extra en su pecho - ¿Qué puñetas? Espera… este olor… no me jodas. – murmuró mientras abría los ojos a tope.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Akeno izquierda, Rias derecha, ¿centro?

-Unya…

-¿Unya? - repitió el castaño intrigado mientras levantaba la sabana - ¿Qué puñetas?

-¿Koneko? - susurró Rias sorprendida.

Sep. La pequeña nekomata estaba acostada sobre el estómago y pecho del castaño.

-"Mierda. Tengo un problema."

-[Me parece que sí. Estar empalmado con esa chica encima…. No quiero ni imaginarme que pasara cuando despierte y se dé cuenta]

-"Mierda, mierda, mierda. A pensar cosas feas, a pensar cosas feas. Bien, funciona."

Entonces Koneko se levantó levemente, somnolienta.

-…

No dijo nada. Simplemente observó a su alrededor para luego volver a dormirse.

-Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. – murmuró el dragón - ¿Ahora como cojones me levanto?

-Yo tampoco me lo esperaba. – sonrió Akeno mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la peli platino.

-Ciertamente se te ha puesto mucho más cariñosa. - susurró Rias, observándola con una sonrisa.

-Ya. Pues a ver cómo me las ingenio ahora. ¿Cómo me dijo David que lo hacia él? – se preguntó, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

-¿Por qué te preguntas eso? – preguntó curiosa Rias.

-Porque el duerme con las cinco y muchas veces se levanta sin despertarlas. Obviamente me conviene saber su secreto.

-¿Y también se acuesta con ellas sin que se despierten? – ronroneó Akeno con una sonrisa lasciva mientras le besaba el cuello.

-"A la mierda la bajada. Otra vez arriba" Esas son cosas que prefiero no saber. – masculló.

* * *

 _ **Unos días más tarde**_

Los pocos días que tuvieron de vacaciones, luego de volver al instituto, se la pasaron mayoritariamente en la mansión. Pues claro, ahí tenían casi de todo. Algún día fueron a la playa, pero poco más.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, el instituto volvió a empezar.

-Buaaa. Joder que sueño que tengo. Esto está mal. – se quejaba Issei mientras bostezaba.

-Es normal. Has estado estos últimos días levantándote a las tantas. Ahora debes volver a acostumbrarte a levantarte temprano. – explicó Anawiel.

Ambos, siendo seguidos por los Gremory, se encontraban camino al instituto de la ciudad. En su camino se encontraron a varios de sus compañeros. Algunos de ellos habían cambiado levemente. Distintos peinados, tonos de pelo, pircings, tatuajes, etc.

-Por cierto Ravel, tu iras a la clase de Koneko, por lo que deberás ir con ella para ser presentada.

-Entiendo.

Koneko frunció el ceño.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del instituto, Sona Sitri se encontraba en su puesto, vigilando a los estudiantes que iban llegado. A su lado estaba su [Reina], tan seria como su ama.

-Hola Sona. Me alegro de verte. – saludó la elfa mientras avanzaba hacia el edificio donde estaba la sala de los profesores.

La pelinegra de gafas asintió levemente, fijando su vista en la pelirroja. Ambas se mantuvieron cayadas, observándose, para luego sonreírse.

Koneko fue a su clase, siendo seguida por la rubia. Ninguna de las dos decía nada. Es más, se podía notar la tensión en el ambiente.

El castaño se encogió de hombros y siguió a lo suyo. Pero, cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el edificio principal, un par de olores muy conocidos para el llegaron a sus fosas nasales. Aunque meneó la cabeza, pues esos dos olores estaban ligeramente cambiados. Tenían un leve toque a incienso.

Entonces entró en su aula, siendo seguido por John y Xenovia. En vez de sentarse en sus respectivos sitios, se pusieron a charlar con sus compañeros de clase, contándose como les había ido el verano.

XXXXX

Anawiel se encontraba en la sala de profesores, lista para volar a la rutina. Siendo sincera, tenía ganas de volver a impartir clase a los alumnos. Se sentía gratificada. No es que le molestara su actual vida como mercenaria, que no lo hacía. Pero enseñar a los jóvenes sin duda era gratificante para ella.

-¡Hey! ¡Buenos días! – saludó Azazel sonriente.

-Azazel. ¿Qué tal te han ido estos días?

-Han sido algo entretenidos. – se encogió de hombros - ¿Y vosotros?

-… - la rubia llevó un dedo a su barbilla – Podría decirse que también han sido entretenidos. – le respondió sonriente.

-¿Y qué tal el mocoso? – sonrió pícaro.

-Esas son cosas que deberías de preguntarle a él.

-Qué va. Si lo hago posiblemente intente matarme… otra vez.

-Jajajaja.

-Por cierto, ¿sabes lo de dos alumnos transferidos? Me refiero además de la joven Phoenix.

Ante la pregunta del caído, la elfa recordó cierta charla que tuvo con Gabriel el día del [Rating Game] entre Rias y Sona.

-Si… algo he oído.

-¿Lo sabe?

-Nop.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Esto será divertido! – se rio mientras salía de la sala.

La elfa negó divertida. Ciertamente su hermano quedaría en shock. Una vez tuvo su libro y apuntes, camino hasta la primera aula de clase.

En el pasillo pudo apreciar la figura de dos conocidas chicas. Una era castaña y la otra rubia. La sonrisa que llevaba se ensanchó al verla, y lo mismo pasó con ellas cuando la vieron.

-Me alegra de volver a veros, Asia, Irina.

-¡Hermana Anawiel! – saludaron ambas contentas.

-Ise se va a llevar una grata sorpresa. Ahora esperad aquí a que os llame. Entonces entráis. ¿Vale?

-Si.

La rubia entro en el aula, calmando los ánimos de sus alumnos. Estos, al ver a su hermosa profesora entrar en el aula, fueron a sus respectivos pupitres. Puede que fuera la profesora más hermosa y amable pero, si algo habían aprendido gracias a Issei, era que esa mujer podría llegar a ser muy terrorífica.

La rubia paseó la mirada por todos sus alumnos, centrándose en la peli azul y el castaño.

-Muy bien muchachos. Espero que hayáis pasado unas buenas vacaciones, pues es hora de volver al trabajo. Ah, por cierto, tengo una importante notica que daros. Tenemos dos nuevas estudiantes transferidas. – los murmullos no tardaron en escucharse – Son dos chicas…

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – exclamaron los varones, entusiasmados.

-Dos chicas que conozco desde hace años y las cuales considero como mis hermanas. – sonrió de una manera que acojono a los chicos.

-¡¿Ehhhhhhhhhhh?!

Chilló toda la clase sorprendida.

-Quiero que os comportéis con vuestras nuevas compañeras, que seáis respetuosos y educados. En caso contrario, habrá consecuencias. ¿Entendido?

-Siiii.

-Con todo dicho… entrad, por favor. – dijo en voz alta, mirando hacia la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron tanto Asia como Irina.

-¡Ohhhhh! – fue la exclamación de asombro.

-¡¿Q-que?! - exclamó Xenovia impactada.

John sonrió enormemente ante la llegada de ambas.

Issei estaba en shock. La boca y ojos todo lo dragontinamente abiertos.

-Hola. Me llamo Irina Shidou. ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien! - exclamó Irina enérgicamente.

-E-encantada. M-mi nombre es Asia argento. U-un placer. – se presentó con nerviosismo la rubia.

Se hizo el silencio en el aula durante cinco segundos, hasta que cierto pervertido tomó la palabra.

-¿De dónde sois? – preguntó un alumno con gafas, que parecía analizar pervertida mente a ambas chicas.

-Motohama… - advirtió Anawiel sonriente… pero acojonando.

-…

-Tranqui Ana. – le sonrió Irina – Yo soy japonesa.

-Pero no tienes rasgos orientales.

-Eso es porque mi padre es japonés y madre europea.

-¿Vivías en Japón?

-No, no, he vuelto tras vivir en Inglaterra unos años he vuelto a aquí. En el pueblo en el que me crié. - respondió la chica envuelta completamente en compañeros de clase.

-Y-yo soy de Europa. Vivo en Italia. – explicó Asia.

Durante un pequeño rato los compañeros siguieron haciendo preguntas. Alguno intentó alguna muy personal, pero un borrador en la cara servía para no volver ni a pensar tal cosa.

Luego de que el ambiente se calmara, Anawiel ordeno a las nuevas que ocuparan sus nuevos asientos. Irina se puso delante de Xenovia, mientras que Asia se ponía al lado del castaño.

Este seguía observando a ambas aun en shock. Pero, para extrañeza de todo el aula, y una sonrisa divertida por parte de la elfa…

PAM

El castaño se encontraba golpeándose la cabeza contra su pupitre mientras sollozaba y murmuraba la pregunta _'¿por qué?'._

XXXXX

Durante la hora de clase hubo algún intento de chismorreo por parte de los estudiantes, pero Anawiel los detenía con una mirada.

Al final, al llegar el recreo, los estudiantes pudieron relajarse.

-¡Xenovia! – gritó la castaña mientras la abrazaba - ¡Me alegro de volver a verte a pesar de nuestras posiciones!

-Un gusto volver a verte, Xenovia. – sonrió Asia.

-Si. Ha pasado tiempo. Me alegro de veros pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Hemos sido transferidas aquí por órdenes de nuestro señor Miguel. Después de las clases os daremos más explicaciones. - guiñando un ojo con encanto – ¡Ise, me alegro de volver a verte! – exclamó mientras le abrazaba.

-Un gusto volver a verte. – saludó la rubia, no tan efusivamente.

Después de abrazarle, Irina se extrañó al ver las lágrimas del castaño. Pensó que la abrazaría de vuelta, pero se extrañó aún más al ver que volvía a golpearse la cabeza y repetir la pregunta _'¿por qué?'._

-¿Qué le pasa? – le preguntó John a Anawiel.

-Nada importante. – le restó importancia.

* * *

 _ **Esa tarde – sala del club de Rias**_

-Irina Shidou, Asia argento, Ravel Phoenix, os doy la bienvenida a nuestra escuela. - habló Sona con media sonrisa, junto a su séquito a un lado de la sala, con el grupo de Rias enfrente, Azazel apoyado en una de las paredes, Anawiel sentada en el sofá, junto a un deprimido castaño.

-Espero que nos llevemos bien. Por favor, cuidad de mí. – dijo respetuosamente Ravel, haciendo una leve reverencia, sonriente.

-Para los que no me conozcan, mi nombre es Irina Shidou y ella es mi compañera y amiga Asia Argento. ¡Hemos venido hasta aquí, a Kuoh, como emisarias de los ángeles!

-Y no me lo dijeron. – masculló Issei – Voy a matar a Miguel… y luego a David...

-Y dime, ¿sabéis sobre la muerte del Dios de la Biblia? – preguntó Azazel sin ningún tacto.

-Animal. – murmuró la elfa.

Ambas ángeles agacharon la cabeza.

-Sep. Ya me han contado todo sobre ese tema. – comentó Irina con la cabeza agachada.

-Eres muy fuerte. Nunca pensé que TÚ no te sorprendieras. – señaló Xenovia.

-¡Por supuesto que estoy sorprendida! ¡Mi apoyo espiritual, el centro del mundo! ¡Pase siete días y siete noches durmiendo cuando mi señor Miguel me conto la verdad! ¡Ahhh señor! ¡Buaaaaaa!

Y se puso a llorar abrazando la mesa.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes.

Asia empezó a sollozar, abrazando al dúo.

-Tú también eres muy fuerte Asia.

-"Esto es muuuuuy extraño" – fue el pensamiento general.

-Y dime, ¿puedo suponer que eres mensajera de Miguel?

-Si Azazel. Nuestro señor Miguel estaba profundamente preocupado de escuchar que tanto los demonios como los caídos habían contribuido más a la causa que él [Cielo]. Por eso hemos venido. – explicó Asia.

-Cierto, Miguel mencionó algo por el estilo. – dijo Azazel mientras llevaba su mano a su barbilla y se rascaba – Esta ubicación esta activa con el poder del [Cielo] o el [Inframundo], pero lo que trabajan aquí son el grupo Gremory y Sitri y un número reducido, incluyéndome. Pero ya que no había ningún empleado del [Cielo], Miguel quiso que alguien fuera trasladado aquí. Por eso os envió aquí.

Irina y Asia asintieron con la cabeza. Entonces, para sorpresa de la mayoría, sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar y dos alas blancas aparecieron en la espalda de cada una.

El castaño volvió a sollozar. Si ahora ambas eran ángeles… ¡entonces ya no podría acostarse con ellas! ¡La vida era una mierda!

La elfa, sabiendo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, solo se rio.

-Tranquilo Ise. Las cosas no son tan malas como parece.

-¿?

-Luego te explico.

-Eso espero.

-¿Y eso? – preguntó Rias.

-Las han angelizado. – afirmó Azazel – Es [Sistema de Ascensión] del [Cielo]. [Brave Saint].

-Sip. Recibí la bendición de mi señor Miguel y me convertí en ángel reencarnado. Asia también la recibió. He oído que los ángeles utilizan la tecnología de los demonios y los ángeles caídos para esto. Los [Serafines]. En total diez decidieron tener doce subordinados llamados [Brave Saint]. Se usan unas tarjetas que van desde un [As] hasta una [Reina]. El [Rey] será la posición de nuestro señor, quien sería el maestro. En nuestro caso, nuestro señor Miguel.

-Jodio capullo. – volvió a murmurar el castaño.

-Ahora que lo pienso, eso del [Sistema de Ascensión]… ¿es como las [Evil Pieces]? – preguntó John.

-Más o menos. Los demonios usan el ajedrez y los ángeles las cartas. Dado que después de la muerte de Dios el aumento de los ángeles puros fue imposible, usan esto para fortalecer sus filas. Si utilizan este [Sistema], también está el [Joker], como el caso aquí presente. Además, doce cartas que representan a los [Doce Apóstoles]. – y se echó a reír.

-¿Y qué carta usáis? – le pregunto el albino.

-¡Soy el [As] de mi señor Miguel! – gritó, enseñando la letra _'A'_ en el dorso de su mano - ¡He recibido un puesto de honor!

-Yo soy la carta del _'2'_. – sonrió la rubia – Solo poseo mi [Sacred Gear]. Mi señor Miguel dice que, a pesar de no ser un poderoso [Sacred Gear], es un [Sacred Gear] especial, porque apenas hay como este.

-¡Además, mi señor Miguel dijo que podría haber un [Rating Game] entre las [Evil Pieces] y los [Brave Saint] en el futuro! ¡Y que también habría uno entre [Serafines], como hacen los demonios! – informó Irina.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que hemos hablado de eso? – murmuró el castaño pensativo.

-Entre ángeles y demonios hay quienes están en contra de la decisión tomada por las personas importantes. Tuvimos una relación en la que hemos tenido guerras por largo tiempo, por lo que sería incomodo si de repente les dicen que se lleven bien. – razonó Azazel– Pero parece que Miguel ha pensado en eso. Al igual que él se está preparando una guerra representante y presenta sus argumentos en técnicas de combate en el que se puede liberar. Es como en el mundo humano, que están las [Copa del Mundo] y los [Juegos Olímpicos].

-Si. Definitivamente ya hemos hablado de ello. – asintió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Entonces es posible que tengamos un enfrentamiento en un juego con los ángeles? – pregunto Saji.

-Hmmm. Podría funcionar. Tampoco os lo tomes muy en serio. Pueden pasar más de veinte años y aun seguir siendo una simple idea que se desvanece en el aire tras mencionarla. - explico Azazel despreocupadamente – Tomáoslo como el periodo de tiempo que tenéis para prepararos.

-Enfrentarme a ángeles. Eso puede ser divertido. – comentó John.

-Sera interesante. – sonrió Kiba.

-Basta de tanta conversación tan seria. ¡Esto es una fiesta de bienvenida para Irina Shidou y Asia argento! ¡A pasárselo bien! - exclamó Sona levantándose del sofá con una sonrisa.

-¡A todos los demonios! ¡Hasta hoy erais mis enemigos! ¡Incluso he llegado a matar a algunos de vosotros! pero mi señor Miguel dijo _'_ d _esde hoy deberemos de llevarnos bien con ellos'_. Por lo que desde hoy espero poder hacerlo. ¡La verdad es que realmente deseo llevarme bien con todos vosotros! ¡Trabajare muy duro en ello como representante de la Iglesia! ¡Por favor, cuidad de mí!

-¡Y-yo digo igual! – sonrió Asia.

-¡Pues que empiece la fiesta! – exclamó John.

-¡Un momento! – los detuvo Azazel – Vosotras dos… - señaló al dúo angelical y a Ravel - ¿dónde os vais a quedar?

-En su casa. – respondió el trio, señalando al castaño.

Este solo giró su cabeza para encarar a su hermana, que reía divertida.

XXXXX

Esa misma noche, todos estaban reunidos en el salón de la mansión.

-Bien. ¿Alguien me quiere explicar lo que pasa aquí? – preguntó serio Issei mientras se recostaba en su sillón.

-Veamos, ¿por dónde quieres que empiece? – preguntó el castaño mayor.

-Desde el principio, por favor.

-Ok. Hace aproximadamente un par de semanas que sé que ambas habían sido angelizadas por Miguel y que iban a ser enviadas a esta ciudad para que también haya ángeles.

-Lo sabias y no me dijiste. – masculló enojado.

-Pensamos que sería mejor si fuera una sorpresa.

-¿Y qué voy a hacer ahora? Ya no puedo… ya sabes. – prefirió cortarse.

No le gustaba hablar de esos temas abiertamente con sus hermanas delante… y algún que otro.

-Por eso no te preocupes. Desde hace un tiempecico que él [Cielo] y yo hemos estado investigando un modo para evitarlo.

-¿Un modo? ¿En serio?

-Perdonad pero, ¿de qué estáis hablando? – preguntó John, que no entendía nada de nada.

-Evitar que los ángeles puedan caer mientras tienen sexo. – respondió David ni corto ni perezoso.

PLAF

La respuesta le valió un coscorrón de Silvia.

-¡!

Ambas ángeles se sonrojaron ante la respuesta.

-¿Eso es posible? – preguntó con gran interés Xenovia.

-Eso es lo que estamos investigando. – masculló el dragón, acariciándose la cabeza – Es bastante complicado por el [Sistema] y demás. Pero no tardaremos mucho en tenerlo listo. Para este año fijo.

-¿Y por qué estáis investigando eso? – preguntó Irina con interés.

Se supone que el [Sistema de Ascensión] [Brave Saint] servía para eso.

-¿En serio quieres que te responda? – la castaña asintió – Vale. Tú lo has querido. Me quiero tirar a Gabriel pero no puedo dejar que caiga o los ángeles me cortan los huevos.

-¡!

PLAF

Esta vez no fue solo Silvia, sino que fue el quinteto al completo el que golpeó al dragón… y con fuerza.

Los demonios y los ángeles estaban en shock ante la respuesta.

-¡P-pero eso no es posible! – exclamó Irina roja como un tomate - ¡M-mi señora Gabriel…!

-Quiere tirarse a la [Mujer más poderosa del Cielo]. – murmuraba Xenovia incrédula.

-Eso parece muy grave. – murmuró John.

-Y lo es. – asintió Kiba.

-Ara ara. ¿En serio piensa hacer algo tan arriesgado? – sonrió Akeno.

-No sé por qué, pero no me parece tan descabellado. – dijo Rias.

-Es una de mis parejas y no puedo renunciar a ella. – explicó el castaño, acariciándose los nuevos cinco grandes chichones – Por ese mismo motivo el [Cielo] accedió a ayudarme a investigar. No puedo ni pienso dejar que Gabriel se convierta en un ángel caído. Serian demasiados inconvenientes. Además, esta solución no solo me ayudaría a mí. – observó al castaño, que entendió al instante. Sus ojos brillaron con júbilo al saber que había solución a su grandísimo problema – El mismo [Cielo] se vería beneficiado, pues podrían aumentar su número, además del [Sistema de Ascensión].

-Si… hay solución… - lloraba feliz el castaño menor.

-B-bueno… si es tan bueno… - murmuró Asia.

-Y si mi señor Miguel lo aprobó… ¡entonces estará bien! – exclamó Irina.

-Si… muy bien. – sonrió el castaño mayor, observando a su hermanito pequeño.

-Ahora hablemos de vuestra estancia en esta nuestra casa. – observó a las tres nuevas con seriedad - Aquí mando yo y todos hacen lo que digo o a la puta calle.

-… - la elfa le observó reprobatoriamente.

-¿Qué?

-Mejor explico yo. Bien, ya que tenemos muchísimas habitaciones libres, podéis escoger una del lado de Ise.

-¿Lado de Ise? – preguntó Asia.

-Digamos que esta mansión está dividida en dos. Una parte nuestra y otra de Issei. Es para tener más privacidad. – explicó Cristina – Y también nos servirá para organizarnos mejor en un futuro.

-El funcionamiento de la residencia es simple. – volvió a hablar Anawiel - Tenéis derecho a una habitación, a una sala auxiliar para montar lo que quieras y a todos los servicios e instalaciones de la residencia, incluidas las salas de entrenamiento, el sótano y los jardines. Lo único a lo que no tenéis acceso sin permiso es a las salas de los demás.

-Exacto. A mi despacho no entra nadie, ¿entendido?

-David, calla. Cada miembro limpia su propia habitación y todo aquello que ensucia, pero además se reparten las tareas globales.

-Los desayunos, almuerzos, comidas, meriendas y cenas se reparten entre todos, ya que somos muchos. – siguió Silvia - Aunque en eso no hay problema, pues tenemos dos cocinas de lo más amplias. Lo que compréis es vuestro, lo que hay en las neveras es de todos, así que respetadlo.

-La lavandería es personal, cada cual con lo suyo, en el trastero hay varias lavadoras, planchas y secadoras, con listas de incidencias y materiales faltantes. - siguió la peli naranja – La limpieza completa del edifico es cosa nuestra. Dado que somos muchos y este lugar es muy grande realizamos turnos de todas las actividades en un panel en el salón.

-Y no tenéis que pagar alquiler. – terminó Raynare con mala gana – Aquí son todos unos ocupas. – masculló.

* * *

 _ **Varios días después**_

Han pasado varios días desde que Irina y Asia llegaron a la ciudad de Kuoh y fueron transferidas al instituto.

Hubo mucha expectación en el instituto tras la noticia de que el trio viviría junto al castaño y la rubia. Anawiel, por suerte, no tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones. El castaño, por su parte, tuvo que tener alguna pequeña charla con algún compañero que estaba muy cerca de sobrepasar cierta línea.

Actualmente, en clase, los grupos se estaban formado. Los grupos que participarían en el [Festival Deportivo].

-¡Si si! ¡Yo hare la _'carrera de endeudamiento del artículos'_!

La que grito fue Irina, la cual se había adaptado bastante bien gracias a su naturaleza alegre y enérgica. Cada uno hacia distintas pruebas.

-Bien. Ahora necesito dos voluntarios para la _'carrera de tres piernas'_. – dijo Anawiel, terminando de anotar a Irina en su prueba - ¿Y bien? ¿Alguien?

Cierta rubia levantando su brazo tímidamente.

-Gracias Asia. – le sonrió mientras notaba su nombre – Bien, ahora necesito un compañero. Al ver que nadie levantaba la mano, decidió fastidiar un poco al castaño – Ise, ¿tienes una mancha en el sobaco?

-¿En serio? – este, al estar a lo suyo, no escuchó nada de la clase, por lo que levantó su brazo, observando su sobaco.

-Muchas gracias Ise. Serás el compañero de Asia. – sonrió mientras apuntaba su nombre junto al de la rubia.

-… ¿qué acaba de pasar? – fue la pregunta que hizo al no enterarse de nada.

XXXXX

-No puedo dar un paso más…- jadeó Asia sentada en el suelo, sudando fuertemente, llevándose las manos al pecho.

Han pasado dos días desde que empezaron con las prácticas para las pruebas. Ahora mismo, tanto Asia como Issei se encontraban practicando. Se podía notar que la rubia no estaba acostumbrada a hacer mucho deporte.

-Mira que siempre te digo que deberías de hacer más deporte. – se burló el castaño.

-Lo lamento…. Incluso siendo ahora un ángel ascendido… mi condición física es muy mala…. Solo deme un momento para… recuperar el aliento…

-Sin problemas. Tomate el tiempo que necesites. – le sonrió mientras le ofrecía una botella de agua.

-¡Te desafío Xenovia! - exclamó una voz sorprendentemente familiar en la zona de salida de la principal pista.

-¡Acepto el desafío Irina! ¡Enséñame de que eres capaz! - respondió Xenovia atándose una cintra blanca en la frente.

Colocándose junto a la castaña antes de salir corriendo por el circuito. Los demás estudiantes veían estupefactos al dúo, pues su velocidad era anormal.

-Esas dos… son un par de idiotas. – murmuró divertido, observando al dúo.

-Ellas no saben contenerse. – sonrió Asia.

No muy lejos de ellas, Anawiel intentaba que se tranquilizaran, sin mucho éxito.

-Oye, Hyodo.

Una voz conocida llamo su atención.

-Ah Saji.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó el rubio Sitri, acercándose al dúo.

-Aquí, entrenando con Asia.

-¿Qué prueba haréis?

-La _'carrera de las tres piernas'_. – explicó la rubia.

-¿En serio? Yo hare la carrera de comer pan. Lo vuestro parece más divertido.

Mientras se lamentaba de su suerte, dos chicas con gafas aparecieron. Se trataba de Sona Sitri, que iba acompañada de su fiel [Reina] Tsubaki.

-Saji, ¿qué estás haciendo? - exclamó Sona – Estamos revisando las estructuras de las tiendas de las tiendas. ¡Date prisa y síguenos! - tanto sus gafas como las de su [Reina] emitían un destello de autoridad.

-Voy Presidenta. Bueno, nos vemos.

-Je. Le tiene bien atado en corto. – se burló el castaño.

-¡Asia! ¡Ise! ¡Os toca! - exclamó Anawiel desde la lejanía.

-¡Ya, ya! - respondió el chico tomando una de las cintas, acercándose a la rubia, agachándose para unir una pierna suya con la de la rubia.

Se acercaron hasta la línea de salida.

El castaño abrazó al a rubia por la cintura, acercándola a él. Esta se sonrojó ante la cercanía.

-Uno, dos y tres.

Intentaron caminar pero se desequilibraron.

PLAF

-Esto es más difícil de lo que creí. – dijo el castaño, que estaba comiendo tierra.

-Lo lamento. – se disculpó la rubia, que estaba a su lado, en la misma posición.

La elfa no pudo evitar reírse ante la graciosa posición.

-Mooo. No te rías. – le pidió Asia con un adorable puchero, provocando que la risa de la otra rubia creciera.

Siguieron intentándolo pero no solían dar más de cinco pasos. Issei tenía la zancada más larga al ser más alto, por lo que a la rubia le costaba intentar siquiera mantenerle el paso.

* * *

 _ **Sala del Club de Rias**_

Esa noche, como se había hecho costumbre, tanto demonios como ángeles iban a la sala del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto. El castaño repetía esa rutina desde que Anawiel le había cambiado de club. Irina y Asia lo hacían para mejorar su relación con los demonios.

-Ah, bienvenidos.

Rias les dio la bienvenida. En la sala estaba su sequito, Azazel, Sona Sitri y su equipo al completo. Todos repartidos por la amplia sala.

-Oh. Parece que hay una reunión. – comentó el castaño al observar a los Sitri. Irina fue junto a Xenovia, mientras que Asia junto a John y Kiba - ¿Puedo saber el motivo?

-Mi hermano se ha puesto en contacto conmigo.

-¿Sirzechs? ¿Qué quería? No hace mucho que hemos vuelto.

-Era para informarme sobre el nombre de nuestro próximo oponente en los [Rating Game].

-¿Cuántos hay en total?

-Nos enfrentaremos entre todos. – contestó Sona - Una vez entre todos los participantes, al menos eso se pretende.

-¿Y contra quien os enfrentáis?

-Diodora Astaroth. - respondió la pelirroja seria.

-Diodora… me suena ese nombre. – murmuró.

-[Lo conociste cuando acompañaste al ángel castaña en Francia]

-"No me jodas que es ese pedazo de idiota"

-[Eso parece]

-"… esto será interesante" – sonrió de forma perversa.

* * *

 _ **Una semana después**_

El castaño se encontraba durmiendo en uno de los sofás de la sala del Club de Rias, usando las piernas de Akeno como regazo. Ravel, Asia, Irina y Xenovia charlaban animadamente mientras se echaban una partida al parchís. Koneko se encontraba sentada cerca del durmiente castaño. Kiba leía tranquilamente un libro mientras John y Gasper se echaban una partida a sus PSP. Azazel, como de costumbre, se encontraba sentado en el sillón, con los pies sobre el escritorio.

Entonces la puerta de la sala se abrió, mostrando a cierta pelirroja.

-Lamento el retraso. Es un asunto urgente. – se disculpó.

-Ara ara. ¿Y de qué trata tal asunto? – preguntó Akeno mientras acariciaba la cabeza del castaño.

\- Es la grabación de video que tiene los partidos de los demonios jóvenes. – respondió mientras sacaba un DVD y lo introducía en un video - Nuestro partido también está aquí.

-En este DVD se encuentran los demás partidos que hubo después del vuestro. – habló Azazel – El primero es el de la Casa del Gran Rey Bael contra la Casa del actual Asmodeus Glasya-Labolas, la Casa del Archiduque Agares contra la Casa del actual Beelzebub Astaroth.

-Empezaremos con el combate entre Sairaorg, de la Casa Bael, contra Zephyrdor, de la Casa Glasya-Labolas.

El video empezó bastante igualado entre ambos equipos. Pero la emoción no duro mucho. Ambos equipos empezaron a pelear en serio desde el primer minuto, pero la superioridad del equipo de Sairaorg era demasiado grande. Zephyrdor perdió a todas sus piezas en un abrir y cerrar los ojos. Desesperado, retó a Sairaorg a un duelo. No paso ni un minuto antes de que se rindiera entre lágrimas ante la abrumadora diferencia de poderes entre ambos.

-No por nada es el demonio joven más fuerte. – murmuró Ravel seria ante el despliegue de poder de Sairaorg.

-Sin duda es muy poderoso. – asintió Kiba.

Azazel activo un holograma en el que salían las caras de los seis jóvenes demonios. En el aparecían las mismas graficas que cuando aparecieron las suyas contra Sitri. Esta vez aparecía una más, [Rey]. Sin duda Sairaorg era mucho mejor que los demás salvo en apoyo y asistente, mientras que la de Rias era mejor que la de Sona.

-Sairaorg ni siquiera peleo en serio contra Zephyrdor.

-Por algo es el demonio joven número uno. – asintió orgullosa Rias por su primo.

-En realidad Sairaorg es el primer demonio puro de la familia Bael que no tiene talento. No heredo el [Poder de la Destrucción].

-¿Qué tan fuerte es? – pregunto John.

-En el ranking elaborado por el comité de dirección del juego, Bael sería el primero, Agares el segundo, Gremory el tercero, Astaroth el cuarto, Sitri el quinto y Glasya-Labolas el sexto. – explicó Akeno – Es la comparación de la posición media de sus puntos fuertes, incluyendo al [Rey] y sus sirvientes.

-Pero como podéis notar, Sairaorg es el que sobresale. – terminó Rias - Sairaorg es un demonio puro que, al no tener talento y tener poco poder, entrenó con gran intensidad en lo que tenía, su cuerpo. De este modo a superado a los genios que nacieron con talento o mucho poder.

-Pues mejor os lo digo ahora. Después de vuestra pelea con Diodora, vuestro próximo rival será Sairaorg. – explicó Azazel.

-Pero, ¿no tendríamos que luchar contra Glasya-Labolas? – preguntó Kiba.

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? Es más que obvio. – habló Issei sin abrir los ojos - Después de su partido contra Sairaorg quedo hecho polvo. Su alma esta echa mierda por el miedo. Su partido acabo aquí. Vosotros también debéis tener cuidado. El aplastara vuestro espíritu y mente. Quiere convertirse en [Maou] y no dará segundas oportunidades. Es uno de los enemigos más poderosos y peligrosos que te puedas encontrar. Lo mejor suele ser no enfrente a ese tipo de gente. Lo digo por experiencia propia.

-¿Te has enfrentado a muchos así? – preguntó Ravel.

-A más de uno. Casi todos unos putos suicidas que querían llevarme al otro barrio con ellos. – masculló enojado.

-Entonces, lo mejor será entrenar duro para que no se lo dejemos tan fácil, ¿verdad? – sonrió el albino.

-Exactamente.

-Sin duda será el mejor combate de todo el [Rating Game]. – susurro el caído, sonriente.

-Tenéis razón. – admitió Rias - En fin, en primer lugar tenemos que centrarnos en el próximo partido. También veremos el partido de Astaroth. He oído que derroto a la heredera Agares. Sona recibió una medalla de oro y Astaroth, que derroto a Agares, que es la segunda, y recibió una estrella de oro. No hay que fiarse del rango.

Antes de seguir hablando un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo. De él apareció un chico rubio, vestido con ropa de noble demonio y con una sonrisa gentil… o eso parecía.

El castaño abrió uno de los ojos perezosamente, observando al demonio. Su mirada se afiló mientras sonreía como psicópata. No le gustaba nada ese demonio… y esperaba que hiciera un movimiento estúpido para hacer lo que no pudo hacer hace años.

-Encantado. Soy Diodora Astaroth. He venido a ver a Asia Argento.


	31. Diodora - parte 01

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 30:

 **DIODORA - PARTE 01**

* * *

La tensión en la sala del club se podría cortar con un cuchillo. La llegada de Diodora Astaroth puso en guardia al grupo Gremory. Issei seguía sonriendo como psicópata desde su lugar, cómodamente en el regazo de la morena, aunque notaba la tensión en las piernas de esta.

Asia miró extrañado al demonio. No lo reconocía, pues nunca antes le había visto. Irina también vio con duda a ese demonio que al parecer había venido a ver a su compañera.

Rias miraba con una ceja alzada a su próximo contrincante, al igual que todo su sequito.

-¿Se encuentra aquí la señorita Argento? – preguntó Diodora sin perder su sonrisa.

-Aquí esto. – la rubia se levantó de la mesa, avanzando hasta quedar a un metro del demonio.

-Ah, Asia Argento, tenía ganas de conocerte. – sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿A mí? – la rubia no pudo evitar su sorpresa.

-Exactamente. Lo intenté hace unos cuantos años, pero me fue imposible.

-¿Por qué querrías conocerme?

-Sera mejor que nos sentemos antes de nada. – cortó Rias, ofreciéndole asiento.

Todos ocuparon las posiciones que solían usar cuando tenían una reunión importante. Rias se sentó en el sofá junto a Akeno e Issei, sin desviar la vista de Diodora. Akeno se levantó para preparar té, por lo que el castaño se cambió de lado, apoyándose ahora sobre el regazo de la pelirroja, que inconscientemente empezó a acariciarle el cabello. Kiba, Koneko, Ravel, John, Gasper y Xenovia se encontraban detrás de su ama. Azazel seguía sentado en el escritorio, observando todo con parsimonia. Akeno, una vez terminó de preparar el té, sirvió una taza humeante a Diodora, el cual estaba sentado en el sofá en paralelo. La morena se puso al lado de Rias, de pie, en el sofá frente al del rubio. Asia e Irina se sentaron en unas sillas al otro lado del sofá. Las sirvientas de Diodora, en silencio, observaban quietas y en silencio las acciones de su dueño, justo detrás.

El castaño había cerrado nuevamente los ojos. Había dejado de sonreír de esa manera para simplemente mantener su actitud relajada.

-[¿Crees que vuelva a intentarlo?]

-"Por supuesto. Pero hay algo que me escama. Tendré que pedirles que investiguen un poco."

-[¿Qué es lo que piensas?]

-"… no estoy seguro, pero ya deberías de saberlo"

-[No quería husmear en tus pensamientos, pero ya na. ¿En serio crees esa posibilidad?]

-"Sabiendo lo que se de este cabrón… por supuesto"

-Oye Asia, ¿acaso lo conoces? – preguntó Irina.

-No. No lo conozco. – negó la rubia, observando al demonio, intentando reconocerlo.

Entonces Rias tomo la palabra.

-Y bien Diodora, ¿qué haces aquí exactamente?

-Como ya he dicho antes, vengo a ver a Asia argento. – contestó sonriente.

-¿Y qué asunto tienes con ella?

-Eso es asunto mío y de ella.

-Pero estoy segura de que los tutores de Asia querrán saberlo.

-¿Acaso están aquí?

La vista de la pelirroja fue directa al dragón.

-¿Ise?

-Bueno, como tal no lo soy. Son mis hermanas y mi hermano. Pero creo que puedo escuchar por ellos. – respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Ya has oído, Diodora. Tendrás que decirlo en presencia suya, y por tanto nuestra.

-Está bien. – Se encogió de hombros - No tengo problema alguno en decirlo públicamente. – la mirada del rubio dejo al dragón y fue hacia Asia – Te amo, Asia argento. – expresó como el que no quiere la cosa.

-¡!

Ninguno de los demonios pudo ocultar enormemente su sorpresa. Irina miraba con incredulidad a su amiga rubia. El castaño sonrió divertido, aun sin abrir los ojos. Azazel sonreía también divertido.

-¿P-perdón? – la joven rubia tartamudeó al no creerse lo que escuchó.

-Te amo, Asia. Está bien, pase lo que pase el destino no nos traicionará. Aunque si todo el mundo se nos opone, aun si tú eres un ángel y yo un demonio, superaré todo obstáculo para hacer de nuestro futuro una realidad. - se levantó para intentar coger la mano de Asia, pero Issei invocó su espada élfica, apuntando con la punta al cuello del rubio.

-Quietecito estás más guapo. – rio Issei con obvio sarcasmo.

-¿Podrías dejar de apuntarme con esa espada? No querría tomármelo como un acto hostil y acabar contigo aquí. – Diodora no perdía su sonrisa.

-Oh. – Issei abrió un ojo, divertido - ¿En serio crees que podrías derrotarme?

-No te tengo miedo. Solo eres un mercenario. No tendrías nada que hacer contra mí.

-¿Quieres que lo comprobemos?

-Vamos chicos, relajaos. – intervino Azazel, cogiendo suavemente la punta de la espada élfica, apartándola, cogiendo el hombro del demonio.

Al ver que el demonio no iba a avanzar más, el castaño volvió a guardar su espada, cerrando nuevamente los ojos.

-¿Tienes algo más que decir? – le preguntó el caído a Diodora.

-No. Ya está dicho todo. – Miró a Asia – Nos volveremos a ver, amor. – Por ultimó observó al castaño con sonrisa en la boca pero odio en la mirada - Nos veremos dentro de cinco días, Rias Gremory. – se despidió antes de desaparecer junto a su sequito a través de un círculo mágico.

La sala se quedó en silencio, todos observando el lugar por donde acababa de desaparecer Diodora Astaroth junto a su sequito.

ZZZZZ

Rias sonrió divertida al ver como el castaño se había dormido profundamente.

-Esto ha sido algo muy extraño. – John fue el primero en hablar.

-Ciertamente. – asintió Kiba.

-Hay algo que no entiendo. – Comentó Irina – Si Asia no lo conoce ni lo ha visto nunca, entonces, ¿cómo es que se le confiesa?

-Diodora Astaroth es conocido por tener en su sequito a antiguas [Doncellas Santas]. – explicó Ravel.

-Pero no creo que intente convertirla en demonio, ¿verdad? – Preguntó el albino – Después de todo, ahora es un ángel, y eso podría afectar a la paz, ¿no?

-Tienes razón.

-¿Entonces?

-Habrá que estar atentos. – Dijo Azazel – Pero yo no me preocuparía. Después de todo… - miró al durmiente castaño divertido – tiene un dragón protegiéndola.

XXXXX

-¿Diodora? ¿En serio? – preguntó levemente sorprendido David.

Se encontraba en el salón junto a varios miembros Gremory, ambas ángeles y algunas Draconis.

El grupo había vuelto a la mansión, pues las actividades terminaron. Issei, por su parte, había decidido dar una vuelta por la ciudad, pues la presencia de Diodora le había afectado más de lo que esperaba, pues había necesitado de todo su autocontrol para no cargárselo en el mismo instante en el que apareció.

-¿Lo conoces? – le preguntó Irina.

-Directamente no. Sé que es el hermano de Ajuka, pero no es ese el motivo por el cual le conozco.

-¿Y cuál es?

-En otro momento os lo cuento. – dicho esto se levantó de su asiento, yendo a su despacho.

Detrás de él fueron Silvia y Cristina, dejando a los ángeles y demonios con las preguntas sin respuesta. Una vez en el salón, el castaño empezó a dar vueltas.

-Diodora. Esto no es bueno. Al menos no lo ha matado. – suspiró Cristina.

-Pero seguro que ganas no le han faltado. – Comentó Silvia – Le hemos enseñado bien a mantener sus instintos bajo control.

-No. Le hemos enseñado a mantenerlos bajo control siempre y cuando no haya una emoción poderosa. Ira, furia, excitación… Esa es la clave. Estoy más que seguro de que no le habrá hecho gracia. Pero ese demonio no ha hecho nada lo suficientemente estúpido como para cabrearlo más de la cuenta. Sino, ni Azazel hubiera podido evitado.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?

-Hablar con él y vigilar a Diodora. Algo me está escamando. Cris, ponte en contacto con ellos, a ver que te cuenta.

-Entendido. – la castaña asintió y salió del despacho.

-Silvia, habrá que vigilarlo en el [Inframundo]. ¿Crees que podrías?

-La duda ofende. – sonrió la pelirroja mientras abandonaba también el despacho.

-Hmmm. esto se va a poner la mar de interesante. – susurró mientras sonreía divertido.

XXXXX

Issei llevaba una hora caminando por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo. En su mente solo estaba Diodora… y las múltiples maneras de cargárselo.

-[No podrás hacer nada hasta que haga un movimiento estúpido]

-"El problema es que ese movimiento puede ser estúpido para mí pero no para los demonios"

-[Cierto. Ese sí que es un problema]

-"Pues habrá que esperar a que sea un movimiento tan sumamente estúpido como para que nadie quiera mover un dedo para salvarle el culo."

Durante un par de minutos ninguno habló. El castaño tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Ni siquiera reacciono al reconocer la energía natural de dos individuos bien conocidos.

-Tanto tiempo, [Sekiryuutei]. – saludó Bikou.

El mono iba junto a Vali, ambos vestidos con ropas informales. Se pusieron frente al castaño, de pie.

-Issei Hyodo, tiempo sin verte. – saludó Vali.

-Bikou, Vali. Ciertamente hace tiempo que no nos vemos. Unos dos meses. El mono me contó que te habías recuperado de nuestra pelea.

-Cómo puedes comprobar, tenía razón. Fui estúpido y te subestimé más de lo necesario. Pero en nuestra próxima batalla no pasará.

El castaño simplemente rodó los ojos.

-Pero no hablemos de ello. ¿Qué queréis? Me sorprende veros aquí.

-Estoy aquí por el [Rating Game]. El próximo oponente de los Gremory es el heredero de la Casa de Astaroth y quiero ver el combate. En un principio pensé en advertirles, pero luego recordé y me dije que no hacia ninguna falta.

-…

-¿Viste el video? – preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Si.

-Viste su poder. El suyo supera al de Rias Gremory.

-Lo he podido comprobar. Ese mamonazo ha jugado sucio. No esperaba que ella le echara una mano. – dijo mientras levantaba la vista al cielo.

-No creo que haya sido directamente. O por lo menos no por los objetivos de Diodora. Después de todo, ella solo da a todo el que le pide.

-Tienes razón.

-…

-…

-En fin, vámonos Bikou.

-¡Ok! Vamos a ir a la tienda de fideos chinos que está en nuestro camino. ¡Nos vemos [Sekiryuutei]! – se despidió brioso.

-Nos vemos.

Después de desaparecer en la oscuridad Ddraig volvió a hablar.

-[Tu rival es raro]

-Sip.

-[Pero tú también]

-Puede.

-[Pero he de admitir que me divierto. Es como si le hablara a mi máximo poseedor. Eres el primero con el que me divierto al hablar. Además, no me tratas como una herramienta, sino como un ser]

El castaño sonrió con dicha.

-¿Y porque no debería hacerlo? Eres mi compañero, después de todo. ¿O no?

-[Jajaja. Eres raro compañero, pero gracias]

XXXXX

Eran altas horas de la madrugada cuando el castaño volvió a su casa. Todo estaba a oscuras.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras. – la voz de su hermano mayor llegó desde el salón.

Encendiendo una lámpara, girando sobre un sillón, mirándole sonriente.

-Eso es muy cliché. – le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Pero mola, ¿verdad?

-Bah. – se encogió de hombros mientras entraba a la cocina.

david lo siguió.

-¿Has pensado que hacer con Diodora? – preguntó mientras se apoyaba en la repisa.

-Por ahora lo dejaré como esta. A pesar de saber su pasado, aún no ha hecho algo que me dé "permiso" para hacerle mucha pupa. – se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba un cartón de leche.

-¿Y si llega ese momento?

-Me lo pienso cargar, aunque sea el hermano de Ajuka. No pienso tener compasión.

-Cristina y Silvia se están ocupando de recabar información. Si nuestras sospechas son ciertas, entonces tendrás una excusa perfecta.

-Sinceramente espero que sean ciertas. Por cierto, me encontré con Vali Lucifer y Bikou.

-¿En serio? – No ocultó su sorpresa - ¿Y de que hablasteis? – El castaño le contó la pequeña charla que había tenido con ambos terroristas - ¡Jajajaja! ¡Como flipa el jodio! ¡Jajajaja! – Recuperó la compostura – Pero parece que Vali conoce las condiciones de Diodora. Esto va mejorando.

-Lo que me sorprende es que ni Rias ni Sona han notado su presencia. Me pregunto si usaron algún tipo de hechizo o fue Kuroka.

-Quien sabe. Es un grupo con muchos recursos, como nosotros. – Sonrió con burla – Respóndeme una pregunta, ¿te hubiera gustado ver a Kuroka?

-…

-…

-Posiblemente la cosa hubiera acabado movidita. – movió las cejas de forma sugerente.

-Agh. Cállate anda.

Una vez que ambos se fueron a sus respectivas, el castaño se tumbó en el centro de su cama. Rias y Akeno estaban a su lado, dormidas. Por puro instinto, ambas se le abrazaron cuando notaron su presencia.

-Ise… - murmuró Rias sin abrir los ojos - ¿Qué pasa con Diodora?

-Shhh. Duerme.

-Hmmm.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

El día para el castaño había empezado tranquilo. Koneko, como la última vez, volvía a estar en el pecho del castaño hecho bolita. Luego de que se hubiera marchado había tenido una sesión de sexo con ambas chicas antes de ir a la escuela.

Las clases también fueron tranquilas, al igual que las prácticas para el _'Festival Deportivo'_. En ningún momento había pensado en Diodora, y el demonio tampoco había aparecido en todo el día. Eso relajo los ánimos de todos. Ni Azazel ni ninguno de los demonios había hablado con el castaño sobre dicho demonio. Ni siquiera los Draconis.

Cristina y Silvia no habían aparecido desde que David las envió a encontrar información.

Esa noche Rias tenía un anuncio importante a los miembros de su sequito. El castaño, como era costumbre, estaba a lo suyo, esta vez leyendo un comic, totalmente concentrado.

-Escuchadme, al parecer nos van a entrevistar. – dijo la pelirroja cuando todos estuvieron presentes.

-¿Entrevista? – el Ravel levantó una ceja.

-Entonces, ¿saldremos por la tele? – pregunto John con los ojos brillantes.

-Eso parece. – asintió la pelirroja.

-¡Yupi! ¡Toma ya! – gritó el albino, dando saltos de alegría.

Todos los miembros demoniacos estuvieron felices por la noticia. Su grupo se había hecho famoso debido a lo de Kokabiel y el acontecimiento del _'Tratado de Kuoh'_ pero, después del verano, se hizo más famoso aun. Además, el uniforme femenino del instituto se volvió popular en el [Inframundo].

-Ah, profesor Azazel también serás entrevistados.

El caído, que también se encontraba leyendo un comic, levantó la vista, observando a la pelirroja.

-Sirzechs no me ha comentado nada. – murmuró.

-Ise, también me han pedido que acudas a la entrevista. – El castaño seguía concentrado en el comic – Ise… Ise… - le llamó pero el castaño seguía sin hacerle caso - ¡Ise! – exclamó.

Este, sin alterarse, levantó levemente su vista.

-¿Qué pasa? Estoy en algo importante.

-Van a hacernos una entrevista, y me han pedido que te lleve.

-…

-…

-No.

-¿Cómo?

-Que paso. Nanai. Ni borracho o drogado. Nada de entrevista. Y no intentes convencerme, pues no conseguirás que cambie de opinión.

La pelirroja estaba por decir algo, pero Gasper habló, mirando su PSP.

-Jefa, no es por ser repetitivo, pero ya sabe lo que va a pasar y, sinceramente, no creo que nadie quiera escuchar una discusión cuyo resultado conocemos.

-…

-Joder que corte. – susurró asombrado John, observando asombrado al dhampir.

-E-esto, Rias, ¿nosotras…? – preguntó Asia nerviosa.

-Irina y tú también seréis entrevistadas, si queréis. – les dijo con una sonrisa, dándose por vencida de convencer al castaño… por el momento - Ya os digo que no tenéis apenas fama. Por lo que me dijeron, tenéis una relación de hace años con Issei y estuvisteis involucradas en el incidente con Kokabiel.

-Ya lo esperaba. – Admitió Irina – Era imposible que nos hayamos hecho tan famosas en el [Inframundo] sin prácticamente haber hecho nada.

-¿Y cuándo es la entrevista? – preguntó John.

-Dentro de tres días.

-¿Antes de nuestro partido?

-Así es.

-… pues vaya. Aunque supongo que era de esperarse.

* * *

 _ **Día de la entrevista**_

El día de la entrevista llego. Demonios y ángeles se reunieron en la sala del club, todos elegantemente vestidos, desde donde fueron tele transportados a través de un círculo mágico hasta el vestíbulo de un gigantesco rascacielos de la capital del [Inframundo] demoniaco.

El dragón por su parte, se encontraba cómodamente en el sillón de su casa, preparado para reírse viendo la entrevista en directo.

-Oye pitufo, ¿no te vas a dar una vuelta? – le preguntó su hermano mientras se preparaba para marcharte.

-Nop. Van a retrasmitir la entrevista. ¿Y tú?

-Yo tengo reunión con los padres de Anawiel. – tuvo un pequeño escalofrió.

-¡Jajajajajaja!

-Si. Ríete. No quiero ni imaginarme como seria si tú tuvieras unos suegros como esos. – masculló.

-¿Te recuerdo que "suegros" tengo yo?

-Lo que digo. No tienes ni puta idea. Bueno, ahora me largo. Deséame suerte.

-Ojala que te corten las pelotas.

-… que te zurzan. – masculló mientras desaparecía por el círculo mágico.

-Ahhh. Esto es vida. – Se acomodó mientras cogía unas palomitas y un refresco – Y si es aburrida, al menos tengo esto. – sonrió mientras agarraba el mando de una de las videoconsolas.

Encendiendo el televisor, sonriendo divertido al ver al sequito Gremory al completo junto a ambas enviada del [Cielo].

NAÑ-NAÑ

Empezando a zampar palomitas como poseso.

En la pantalla se mostraba la zona de entrevista. Una sala de considerable tamaño. consistía en un pequeño plato con sillas y un sofá, un par de mesas y un decorado con dibujos de una ciudad. En un sofá se encontraba sentada Rias Gremory en el centro, con Kiba Yuuto y Akeno Himejima a ambos lados. John Walker, Xenovia, Ravel Phoenix, Koneko Toujou y Gasper Vladi se encontraban sentados en diferentes asientos. Y, para terminar, ambas ángeles se encontraban sentadas en un pequeño sofá, al lado del otro sofá.

-Y empieza lo bueno. – murmuró divertido.

-¡Me lo he perdido! – exclamó Lucia, apareciendo de repente en la sala, sentándose en los cojines del suelo, su lugar favorito.

-No. Acaba de empezar.

-Hmmm. no veo a Azazel.

-Con lo gandul que es el tío no es de extrañar que no haya ido. Pero me sorprende que Raynare no le haya logrado llevar.

XXXXX

En alguna parte del gigantesco instituto [Grígori], cierta pelinegra se encontraba con otra mujer en una sala oscura.

CHAS-CHAS-CHAS

El sonido de un látigo era lo único que se podía escuchar en la sala… además de los quejidos de dolor.

-Shemhazai me ha dado permiso. Deberías de habértelo pensado mejor. – decía Raynare mientras movía el látigo con una sonrisa sádica.

-Pse. No quería ir. Era aburrido.

CHAS

-¡Au! ¡Eso duele, joder!

-Pues entonces haber declinado la oferta y no haber dejado en mal lugar a los Gremory… aunque eso poco me importe a mí. – Y otro latigazo – Y pensaba que te gustaba esto. Eres masca, después de todo.

CHAS

-¡Pero no así! ¡Eso duele, maldición!

-Por supuesto que duele. – Murmuró – Es el látigo de Penemue para los castigos… no para el placer.

CHAS-CHAS-CHAS

-¡Joder, para ya! ¡Ya he cumplido mi castigo!

-Que quieres que te diga. Si me lo piden los lideres… entonces no me quejo.

CHAS- CHAS-CHAS-CHAS-CHAS

XXXXX

-Seguro que lo habrá intentado.

Los aplausos del público empezaron a escucharse. Los entrevistados sonrieron ya que acababan de empezar a salir en gran parte de las televisiones del [Inframundo] demoniaco.

-*Hola. ¿Cómo están?* – una hermosa presentadora albina saludó a las cámaras, y a todos los televidentes – *Hoy estamos aquí para entrevistar al famoso grupo de la princesa Rias Gremory y a un dúo de enviadas del [Cielo].*

Las cámaras dejaron de enfocar a la mujer para enfocar al grupo. Los aplausos volvieron a escucharse durante varios segundos.

-*Es un honor que estéis con nosotros.* – agradeció la presentadora.

-*Muchas gracias a vosotros.* – agradeció la pelirroja.

-*Gracias por invitarnos.* – agradecieron ambas ángeles.

-*Desgraciadamente puedo comprobar que no están con nosotros ni el [Gobernador] Azazel ni el [Sekiryuutei] Issei Hyodo.*

-*Me temo que estaban muy ocupados y no han podido venir*

-*Oh vaya. Bueno, si no les importa, empecemos por la princesa Gremory.*

-*Me parece bien.*

-*Perfecto. Princesa Gremory, en estos últimos meses, su equipo ha aumentado su número en dos. Su [Caballo] Xenovia, portadora de la espada sagrada [Durandal], su [Alfil] Ravel Phoenix y su [Peón] John Walker, portador del [Sacred Gear] [West Divine Monster]. Y no solo eso, sino que su grupo han ganado mucha popularidad después de todos los incidentes sucedidos estos últimos meses. ¿Qué podría decirnos sobre esto?*

-*Bueno, debo admitir que han sido adquisiciones de lo más agradable. Tener a Xenovia, quien es la portadora natural de [Durandal], es algo esplendido. Nadie más cuenta con un portador de espada sagrada. Ella es especial. Así es como la defino. Lo de Ravel, bueno, eso no fue cosa mía, pero he de admitir que no me desagrada en lo más mínimo. Es más, es de gran ayuda para mi sequito. En cuanto a John, ciertamente es alguien con un gran potencial. No por nada ocupó cuatro de mis piezas de [Peón].*

-*¿Y qué piensa sobre la orientación sexual de su [Peón]? *– ambos, Rias y John, agriaron el gesto – *No me malentienda. A mí, sinceramente, eso me importa poco. Pero, al parecer, gran parte de la nobleza no aprueba esto. ¿Qué piensa usted?*

-*Que no me importa lo que piensen.* – respondió Rias, cruzándose de brazos – *Es mi lindo [Peón]. Me da igual cual fuera su raza, orientación, etnia. Yo lo considero parte de mi familia y uno de mis siervos. Y, si a alguien no le gusta, entonces ese es su problema.*

Ante las duras palabras de la pelirroja, los aplausos de la inmensa mayoría de los asistentes resonaron en todo el lugar.

-*Entiendo. Entonces no ahondaré más en ese tema. Hablemos de la adquisición de Ravel Phoenix. Sabemos que fue el mercenario Issei Hyodo, el [Sekiryuutei] el que le consiguió esa pieza.*

-*Así es, en la fiesta de mi compromiso con su hermano Raiser.*

-*¿Y por qué cree que hizo tal cosa?*

-*Si soy sincera, aun no sé exactamente por qué lo hizo, pero no cuestiono esa decisión.*

-*Normal. Después de todo, ha ganado una grandísima pieza.*

-*Así es.*

-*Y dígame, ¿qué relación tiene exactamente con él? Lo pregunto por lo que vimos en la fiesta anterior al [Rating Game] con Sona Sitri. Pensábamos que era su pareja, pero luego ocurrió lo de su [Reina].*

La pelirroja tardó unos segundos en responder, pensando bien las palabras a usar.

-Uhhh. Eso ha sido un golpe bajo. – fijo Lucia.

-Esto se está poniendo muy divertido. A ver qué responde. – comentó el dragón.

-*Bueno, ciertamente es difícil ponerle un nombre.*

-*Por lo que sabemos, su hermano tiene su propio harem. ¿Acaso el [Sekiryuutei] tiene el suyo propio? Sabemos que la mayoría de los dragones son polígamos, y la historia del [Dragón Rojo] lo confirma. ¿Acaso usted es una de sus mujeres?*

-Hostias. – se carcajeó el castaño.

-Hombre, equivocada no está. – asintió Lucia, observándole por encima del hombro.

-Cierto, pero ella es quien es. A ver como se libra de un "escándalo".

-Eres muy malo con ella. – hizo un adorable puchero.

-¡Oye! ¡Que ella me violó!

-Bah. Quejica.

-¡!

-*Bueno… Si. Podría decir que si.*

En el plató empezaron a escucharse los murmullos.

-*Eso es algo interesante. ¿De cuantas mujeres hablamos actualmente? ¿Usted y su [Reina]? ¿O hay alguna más?*

-*…*

-*Ufufufú. Eso ya es privado.* - sonrió Akeno.

-*Ups. Lo lamento. Creo que me pasé.* - se disculpó la presentadora - *Creo que he ahondado más de lo que yo debería en este asunto* - remarcó el YO, lo que no causó especial agrado a la pelirroja, ni a nadie. Eso era cosa de las "revistas del corazón" y los chismosos - *¿Y qué piensa del partido contra la princesa Sona Sitri? Sin duda fue un grandísimo partido. El _'Partido por los Sueños'_. O así es como lo han apodado. Una lucha de estrategia contra poder. La gran mayoría opina que, si Sona Sitri hubiera tenido un poco más de poder en su equipo, hubiera ganado.*

-*He de admitir que tienen razón.* – suspiró la pelirroja – *Sona me ganó en cuanto a estrategia. Ciertamente ganamos porque nuestro poder ofensivo es mucho mayor que el suyo. Pero admiro la valentía de su sequito. Nos lo pusieron más difícil de lo que esperé. *

-*¿Cree usted que, si se volvieran a enfrentar, ganarían nuevamente?*

-*No sabría decir. Habría que verlo para saber el resultado.* – sonrió.

-*Un partido bastante igualado, supongo.*

Durante aproximadamente media hora, la entrevista a los miembros del sequito Gremory continúo. Cuando tocó el turno de Akeno y Kiba, la gran mayoría de la población del otro sexo gritó de éxtasis. Bueno, la mayoría eran adolescentes cercanos a su edad. Los demás también tuvieron sus preguntas, aunque eran menos que las de Rias, Kiba y Akeno.

Al final les tocó el turno al dúo angelical.

-*Bien, ahora le toca el turno a la señorita Asia argento.*

*-¡S-si!* – la joven rubia se puso recta ante su mención.

-Ohhh, que mona. – Dijo con diversión Lucia – Es adorable.

El castaño solo rodó los ojos divertido.

Durante unos diez minutos la mujer estuvo haciendo algunas pequeñas preguntas que la joven rubia respondió con total sinceridad… hasta que…

-*¿Y qué relación tiene con el señorito Diodora Astaroth?*

-*¿Eh? ¿Relación?* – la rubia no entendió a lo que se refería.

-*Por lo que me han dicho, al parecer el joven Diodora le confesó su amor y parece ser que va detrás de usted.* – mencionó con tono jocoso, sonrojando a la rubia.

-*B-bueno… e-en realidad no t-tengo ninguna c-clase de relación con él. Y-yo no lo c-conocí hasta hace tres días.*

-*¿En serio?* – se sorprendió la presentadora ante la sincera respuesta – *Vaya. Eso sí es interesante. No lo conoce pero él le confiesa su amor. ¿Cómo estás con todo esto?*

-*Yo… no se…*

-*Entiendo. Lamento si la he incomodado.*

Luego de la disculpa, y por último, siguió Irina. Al igual que con Asia y los demás, su entrevista fue corta, pues tendrían otras en privada, así que no podía gastar todas sus preguntas ahora.

-*Bien. Hasta aquí nuestra entrevista. Espero que hayan disfrutado.* - habló a las cámaras - *Y gracias por haber accedido a esta entrevista* - agradeció a demonios y ángeles - *Nos vemos en el siguiente programa*

Y apagaron la tele.

-Je. Debo admitirlo. Ha sido divertido.

* * *

 _ **Alfheim**_

Cierto castaño se encontraba en una casa élfica, en el territorio de los [Antiguos Elfos]. Para ser más concretos, se encontraba sentado en una mesa circular de madera con preciosos adornos.

Sentado frente a él se encontraba Telumendil, el padre de Anawiel. Un elfo de largo cabello dorado y profundos ojos azules. De rasgos finos.

A su izquierda se encontraba su mujer, Hareth, una elfa de largo cabello dorado y ojos verdes, también de rasgos finos. Una copia casi exacta de Anawiel… o más bien Anawiel era una copia casi exacta.

La única hija de la familia se encontraba a la izquierda de su padre.

El ambiente se notaba tenso, pues la fija mirada de Telumendil ponía nervioso al dragón. Se dice que los dragones no sienten miedo, pero si respeto. Claro que alguno podría llegar a sentir nerviosismo por algún suceso.

Telumendil había puesto nervioso a David desde el día en que le conoció, hacía muchos años, pero apenas ni un suspiro para la larguísima vida del elfo, que ya vivía desde la antigua guerra contra los Antiguos Elfos Oscuros.

-Bueno… ¿qué tal va todo por aquí? – preguntó el castaño intentando destensar el ambiente.

Y no estaba tenso por su culpa… bueno, si estaba tenso por su culpa. Después de todo es normal que el padre de tu novia, la chica que te tiras, teniendo la educación y moral que tienen los Antiguos Elfos, lo que quiera es tumbarte sobre la mesa, sacar su antigua espada, y abrirte en canal luego de arrancarte las pelotas y metértelas por el culo.

Después de todo, los elfos se casaban antes de mantener relaciones. Y, que la pequeña hija de uno se acueste con un dragón, con un maldito dragón, es algo que no podía tolerar… o casi no podía.

-Bien. – respondió secamente Telumendil.

-…

-¿Qué tal va todo por Midgard? – preguntó Hareth a su hija, intentando alegrar el ambiente.

-Va bien. Ahora mismo estamos investigando a un demonio de la Casa Astaroth que creemos está relacionado con la [Brigada].

-¿Aun seguís con ese trabajo de mercenarios? – preguntó el padre seriamente.

-Así es. Es entretenido y nos permite ver mundo, así como ayudar.

-Ya... Ayudar...

-Telumendil. – le llamó la atención su esposa.

-…

La cena siguió con la tensión. Una vez acabada, la pareja se dispuso a irse ante la atenta mirada de los progenitores de la rubia.

-En serio. Creo que un día de estos tu padre sacara su espada y me hará cosas muy feas.

-Estas exagerando.

-No lo creo, pero le entiendo. Créeme que le entiendo.

La elfa alzó una ceja, incrédula.

-¿En serio le comprendes?

-¡Por supuesto! Pero yo ya he tomado medidas para el futuro.

-¿?

-Mis hijas, o lesbianas o a la [Grieta Dimensional].

-¡! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Estás loco?!

-Nop. Antes las envió a ese vacío que dejar que algún desgraciado meta su asquerosa cosita en una de mis hijas.

-… - esta le miró con ojos aburridos.

-¿Qué?

-Que antes de que intentes tal tontería, nosotras mismas nos ocuparemos de impedirlo… de una forma que no te gustara.

-Oh vamos. ¿Acaso me vas a decir que tú no lo harías con tus hijos?

-No. – respondió sin pensarlo siquiera.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto. Mis hijos son libres, al igual que lo serán mis hijas. Y ni tú ni nadie les impedirá eso. Y, en caso de que algún idiota les haga daño… bueno, serán nuestras hijas, al fin y al cabo. Nada de lo que preocuparse.

-… ya.

* * *

 _ **Inframundo – territorio Astaroth **_

Silvia se encontraba usando sus poderes vampíricos al mínimo mientras se desplazaba con una rapidez propia de un vampiro. Nadie podía darse cuenta de su presencia. Su objetivo, desde que le fue encomendado, era mantener vigilado al heredero Astaroth.

Hasta ahora no había encontrado nada interesante. Ese maldito de Diodora no hacía nada sospechoso, lo cual la tenía un poco frustrada. Ese niño conseguía hacerlo todo bien. Con toda la razón del mundo nadie se había percatado de sus verdaderas intenciones. Sabía ocultarlas.

-Pse. – chasqueó la lengua mientras observaba por la ventana. La noche ayudaba en su ocultación – Vamos pequeño demonio. Muéstrame algo interesante. – murmuraba mientras observaba a Diodora entrar en la habitación. El rubio acababa de entrar en su habitación medio desnuda. Seguramente había tenido una sesión con alguna de su sequito – Desagradable.

Entonces por fin hizo algo sospechoso. Sacó una cámara, grabando.

-Aquí Diodora. – dijo por un comunicador. Al instante apareció un holograma de un personaje conocido.

-Shalba. – murmuró Silvia, observando con desprecio al descendiente.

La última vez que se lo encontró fue junto al otro, al cual se enfrentó junto a sus hermanas durante la reunión de las [Tres Grandes Facciones].

-*¿Qué pasa?* - le preguntó Shalba.

-Mañana es el día del enfrentamiento contra Rias Gremory. El paso estará preparado dos minutos antes del comienzo del encuentro. Deberíais de estar preparados para ese momento.

-*Perfecto. Un buen momento para acabar con los falsos [Maous]. ¿Ocurre algo?* - le preguntó al ver la pequeña mueca en el rostro del rubio.

-Oh, nada. Solo un maldito dragón.

-*¿El [Sekiryuutei]?*

-Así es. Es un insecto muy molesto.

-*Yo que tu no le subestimaría. Puede que hayas recibido las serpientes de Ophis, pero el sigue siendo quien es.*

-Soy más poderoso que él. No me supondrá ningún problema.

-*Tu mismo. Espero que todo esté preparado.*

-Posiblemente los falsos [Maous] estarán con los líderes del [Cielo], [Grígori] y Odín.

-*Eso no es importante. Todos morirán juntos.*

-Entiendo. Entonces no cambiamos el plan, ¿verdad?

-*Exactamente. Espero que no falles.*

-No lo hare.

Y el holograma de Shalba desapareció. Poco después el rubio fue camino a su cama para dormir. La vampiresa sonrió y se marchó tan rápido como llegó.

* * *

 _ **En alguna parte del mundo**_

Cristina se encontraba sentada tranquilamente en una terraza. Una terraza repleta de pequeñas mesas y sillas con una gran pérgola que les tapaba del brillante sol. La agradable temperatura invitaba a tomarse una bebida fría o un helado. La castaña se tomaba una tarrina de chocolate con leche mientras observaba.

Delante suyo se encontraban dos personas. Para cualquiera le parecería que se trataba de dos humanos, pero para los que fueran capaces de sentir las auras, se daría cuenta de que se trataba de dos youkais.

Ambas mujeres. Una era una kitsune de unos treinta años de cabello rubio y ojos azules. La nekomata se parecía a Koneko, pues era de baja estatura, aunque no estaba tan plana. Cabello negro y ojos negros.

-¿Me habéis traído la información? – preguntó Cristina.

-Aquí la tienes. – le sonrió la nekomata mientras le extendía un pendrive.

-Perfecto.

-Estoy segura de que esto no agradara a esos demonios. – murmuró la rubia.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué uno de los herederos de una de las Casas demoniacas y hermano del [Maou] Beelzebub está colaborando con la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous]? Nooooo. No creo que se lo tomen mal. – Comentó con sarcasmo – Aunque sería algo irónico.

-Esta vez podréis acabar con una de las [Facciones] de la [Brigada].

-Eso es más un alivio para los demonios que pa otra persona. Por cierto, ¿qué tal va todo por Kioto? ¿Yasaka está bien?

-Si. Todo está tranquilo. La pequeña princesa Kunou sigue con sus deberes. ¡Es tan monaaaaa!

-…

Nekomata y humana vieron con diversión a la kitsune. Cuando se trataba de la hija de Yasaka se ponía de una manera bastante… bueno, graciosa para los que la vieran.

* * *

 _ **Mansión**_

La noche antes del partido entre Rias Gremory y Diodora Astaroth, el grupo mercenario se encontraba en el despacho del castaño mayor.

-Bien. Aquí tenemos todas las pruebas. – dijo Cristina mientras dejaba unos dosiers encima del escritorio.

En dichos dosiers estaban toda la información que habían podido recabar. Videos, imágenes, conversaciones, etc.

-Perfecto. Hay que enviarles estos a los líderes de las [Facciones] y preparar un plan contra Diodora, Shalba y compañía. – explicó Issei mientras revisaba uno de los dosiers.

-Tenemos menos de veinticuatro horas para prepararnos. Tiempo suficiente. – sonrió Raynare.

-Anawiel, por favor.

-Si.

La elfa creó distintos círculos mágicos, donde fueron puestos los dosiers. El castaño, mientras tanto, se ponía en contacto con Sirzechs, Miguel, Azazel y compañía. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el holograma de cada uno estaba presente en la sala.

-*¿Se puede saber para que nos llamas? Estaba a punto de hacer algo importante* - se quejaba Azazel, el cual iba sin camisa.

-Lo siento si te he chafado un polvo. – comento David con obvio sarcasmo.

-*Vete a la mierda*

Antes de que algún otro líder hiciera la misma pregunta que el líder de [Grígori], Issei habló.

-Si estamos todos reunidos es por la nueva información que hemos conseguido.

-*¿Nueva información?* - preguntó Sirzechs.

-Así es. Os hemos enviado unos documentos. Os aconsejo que os los leáis. Tienen información muy importante.

Esperaron pacientemente un rato mientras los líderes revisaban la información. Ambos castaños sonrieron satisfechos al observar como los rostros se volvían más serios con el paso de los minutos.

-*¿Esto es verídico?* - preguntó Shemhazai.

-Por supuesto. Ofende que no lo creas así.

-*Estamos hablando de la traición del heredero de la casa Astaroth.* - dijo Sirzechs.

-Es una putada. Sobre todo para ti. – la mirada de Issei fue hacia la de Ajuka, que se mantenía tan sereno como siempre.

-*Si. Es una desgracia. Padre y madre no estarán nada contentos* - suspiró.

-*Estos bebes. Como les gusta hacer el gamberro.* - sonrió divertido Odín - *Así que planean un ataque mientras vemos el juego. Pse, ya no nos dejan ni relajarnos un rato.*

-*Pero es un ataque arriesgado.* - comentó Miguel - *Aun sabiendo que estaremos allí…*

-Suponemos que todos los presentes estarán súper dopados con las serpientes de Ophis. No es algo que subestimar. – Advirtió Anawiel – Katarea alcanzó el poder del antiguo [Maou] Leviathan. Es de suponer que los otros dos descendientes han alcanzado ese poder, así como sus subordinados hayan alcanzado un enorme.

-*En eso tiene razón* - asintió Serafall.

-*¿Y qué pasará con la joven Gremory?* - volvió a preguntar Shemhazai.

-Creemos que lo mejor sería que "jugaran". En caso de que la cosa se ponga fea ya hemos tomado medidas. Tenemos un pequeño plan para Diodora. – David sonrió relajado, acomodándose en su asiento.

-*Estamos hablando de mi hermana y su sequito. De su seguridad. Diodora ha alcanzado un gran poder con las serpientes de Ophis. Un poder que supera al de mi hermana*

-Lo sabemos perfectamente. Por eso digo que jueguen. Será interesante ver la progresión que han hecho. Cuando la cosa se ponga fea, este pitufo intervendrá. – Señaló a su hermanito pequeño, que tuvo un leve tic ante el apodo – Tiene un viejo asunto con Diodora. Creo que, si la cosa se pone peor, podría terminar el asunto. Todo depende de ti, Ajuka. ¿Dejarías que mi hermano se cargue al tuyo de ser necesario?

El silencio se hizo en la sala ante la pregunta. Todos observaban a Ajuka, el cual cerró los ojos, pensativo.

-*No me agradaría tal cosa. Pero, si llega a descontrolarse y no queda otra opción, entonces sí. Solo pediría que sufriera lo menos posible.*

-Vaya. Interesante respuesta. – admitió el castaño mayor.

-Tranquilo Ajuka. Si bien tengo mis asuntos con él, intentaré llevarlo ante la justicia demoniaca.

-*¿Y cuál es ese asunto que tienes con él?*

-Francia. Hace unos años. Tu hermano hizo un viaje por el sur francés, robando almas humanas. No sé si lo sabréis.

-*Así que fue el.* - susurró Miguel asombrado.

-Así es. Intentó acercarse a Asia Argento, pero me lo crucé por pura casualidad.

-*Así que ese es el motivo.* - dijo Ajuka, recordando cómo llegó su hermano.

-Exacto.

-*Entiendo. Entonces no tengo nada más que decir.*

-Perfecto. Pues supongo que esta pequeña reunión ha acabado, ¿no?

-*¿Qué medidas tomareis?* - preguntó Falbium medio dormido.

-Bloquearemos los círculos mágicos. Una vez entren… ya no podrán salir. – Sonrió colmilludamente – Por mucho que hayan aumentado su nivel, estamos hablando de todos los líderes de las [Tres Grandes Facciones] más el [Dios Jefe Nórdico]. Creo que podréis solos. Y si no, pues echamos una mano.

-*Ahí lleva razón. Nos subestiman.* - sonrió Azazel - *Bueno, pues yo me largo. Nos vemos mañana* - y su holograma desapareció.

-*Ahhh. No lo aguanto.* - masculló Shemhazai.

-*Estaremos preparados. Gracias muchachos.* - agradeció Miguel mientras desaparecía también.

-*Jojojojo. Mañana será un día divertido.* - se carcajeó Odín mientras desaparecía.

Tres de los [Maous] desaparecieron, quedando solo Sirzechs.

-*Issei. Te confió a mi hermana. Ya lo sabes.*

-Tranqui Sirzechs. No pienso dejar que les pase nada.

El pelirrojo asintió para después desaparecer.

-Bien. ¿A alguien le apetece una partida al monopolio? – preguntó el castaño mayor mientras rebuscaba entre las estanterías.


	32. Diodora - parte 02

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 31:

 **DIODORA - PARTE 02**

* * *

El día del partido Gremory vs Astaroth había llegado. En la mansión de los dragones, los únicos presentes eran Issei y los Gremory. Estos últimos se estaban preparando para lo que pensaban iba a ser otro encuentro como el que jugaron contra Sona, sin saber cuan equivocados estaban.

El castaño se encontraba en el sofá, sentado. Tenía un pequeño dispositivo, tan pequeño como un botón de camisa. Tenía que colocar dicho dispositivo a uno de los Gremory.

Bufó con cansancio. ¿Cuándo demonios iba a empezar todo? Se estaba aburriendo.

No pasó mucho hasta escuchar como todo el grupo se reunía en el centro de la sala, listos para tele transportarse al terreno de juego.

-Bien. Nos vemos después, cuando ganemos el partido. – dijo Rias mientras sonreía con gran confianza.

-Seguro que os saldrá bien, ¿verdad Kiba? – le preguntó al rubio mientras le abrazaba con hombría, deslizando sin que nadie se diera cuenta el dispositivo.

-Eso espero. Hemos entrenado para esto.

-Para esto y lo que surja. – comentó John con humor.

-Ara ara, ¿no me darás un besito de buena suerte? – preguntó Akeno coquetamente mientras le abrazaba por la espalda.

-Por mí no hay problema.

-Akeno… - masculló la pelirroja – hemos de irnos.

-Ufufufú. Que mala eres… jefa.

Para fastidiar a la pelirroja le dio un buen morreo al castaño para luego guiñarle un ojo y ponerse junto a sus compañeros en el momento en el que desaparecían, dejando a la pelirroja con las palabras en la boca.

El castaño sonrió colmilludamente.

-Que empiece el juego.

Convocando un círculo mágico, se tele transportó a la sala VIP.

* * *

 _ **Inframundo – sala VIP**_

El dragón apareció en medio de la sala donde se encontraban los [Maous], [Serafines], Asia, Irina, líderes de [Grígori], el [Dios Jefe Nórdico] Odín, los mercenarios y otros líderes de [Facciones].

-Ya me estaba preguntando por qué demonios tardabas tanto. – masculló David mientras le observaba tumbado en un gran sofá.

-Estaban preparándose. – se encogió de hombros.

-¿Lo has hecho?

-¿Acaso dudas de mí?

-A veces.

-Vete a la mierda.

-Tu antes pa que no me pierda.

Siguiendo con una corta ronda de insultos, el castaño se sentó junto a su hermano, esperando paciente.

-Este va a ser un partido emocionante. – Comentó Azazel – Esta vez hay pocas restricciones.

-Ciertamente será interesante. – Asintió Sirzechs – Me alegra saber que esta vez estaréis con nosotros.

-Fue divertido la primera vez, pero esta vez quería verlo desde aquí. – El caído se encogió de hombros – Además, creo que ya me divertí bastante la última ve, ¿no creéis? – preguntó con burla a ambos dragones.

-Oh, al fin está ocurriendo. – comentó Odín observando la pantalla donde apareció el grupo Gremory.

-¿Tan rápido? – Preguntó con cansancio Cristina – Jo, y yo que esperaba que jugaran un rato. Que impacientes son estos tipos.

BOOOM

Una poderosa explosión hizo que la sala temblara. Las copas caían al suelo y los muebles se movieron levemente. Pero ninguno de los presentes se alteró en lo más mínimo.

\- Bien, será mejor que empecemos a movernos. – murmuró Sirzechs.

Los demás líderes e invitados se pusieron manos a la obra.

-Oye Odín. – Issei llamó al anciano Dios – Mándalos a dar una vuelta. Yo me mantendré como observador. – le dijo mientras convocaba un círculo mágico de tele transporte, el cual tenía las coordenadas de la posición de los Gremory.

-Pues no observes demasiado, o puede que la reacción sea tarde. – le advirtió con una sonrisa burlesca.

* * *

 _ **Campo de batalla**_

Al abrir los ojos, los Gremory vieron que se trataba de un lugar muy espacioso. Estaba alineado por gruesos pilares y el suelo hecho de rocas. Al mirar alrededor había una entrada a un santuario.

-Esto es extraño. – murmuró Rias.

Todos estaban igual. Había algo muy sospechoso y estaban alerta. De repente un círculo mágico aparece al otro lado del santuario.

-¿Diodora? – se preguntó Rias.

-¡No es el símbolo de Astaroth! – exclamó Kiba, creando una espada.

-Ninguno es similar. – señaló Akeno mientras cubría su mano de electricidad.

-Si mi memoria no me falla… A juzgar por el círculo mágico, están afiliados con la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous] de la [Brigada del Caos]. – masculló mientras se envolvía en [Poder de la Destrucción].

Uno de los demonios enemigos hablo.

-El pariente sanguíneo del falso [Maou], Gremory. Vas a morir aquí.

-¡Cómo si os fuéramos a dejar! – exclamó John, invocando su [Sacred Gear].

[West Monster Divine]

-Hola Rias Gremory. – saludó Diodora Astaroth, apareciendo en un círculo mágico junto a los demonios de la [Brigada]

-Diodora, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿No se supone que esto era un juego?

-Me temo que no. Todos vosotros moriréis. Ellos son agentes de la [Brigada del Caos]. No podréis contra todos ellos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que estas con ellos? – Rias estaba muy furiosa - ¡Eres escoria! ¡Incluso contaminaste el juego! ¡La muerte será tu mejor castigo!

-Tiene sus ventajas permanecer con ellos. Siempre que este con la [Brigada], puedo hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera. Quejaos lo que queráis. Yo conseguiré lo que llevo buscando desde hace años. Aquello de lo que se me privó. ¡Algo que debía ser mío! – exclamó, riendo como malo de peli.

Xenovia convoca a [Durandal] y se lanza hacia ellos, pero Diodora liberó poder demoniaco, el cual lanzó contra la peli azul, desestabilizándola. Después de su ataque el espacio empieza a temblar y distorsionarse. John y Akeno lanzaron varios rayos, pero el rubio demonio desapareció así como vino.

-¿Qué querréis que habrá querido decir con eso? – preguntó Kiba.

-No lo sé, pero esto no me da buena espina.

-¡Kya!

Cuando iban a atacar se oye un grito femenino. Era Akeno, que había gritado porque un viejo verde le había levantado la falda.

-Desde luego, bonito trasero. Las jóvenes tienen las mejores curvas.

-¡Odín-dono! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?! – gritaron todos mientras Akeno se bajaba la falda, mirando asesinamente al anciano.

-¿No es obvio? Este juego ha sido tomado por la [Brigada del Caos]. El [Comité de Juego] y las diferentes [Facciones] están cooperando para encargarse de ellos. Sabemos que Diodora Astaroth se ha unido a la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous], ha recibido la _'serpiente'_ de Ophis, etc. Así que pensaba que necesitaríais ayuda.

-Espere un momento, ¿sabían de esto? – preguntó Rias alucinada.

-Así es.

-Entonces Issei…

-Ese muchacho y su grupo nos advirtieron. Hemos estado investigando a ese estúpido feto de demonio desde hace unos días. Esperábamos a que hiciera un paso en falso.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía y no me lo ha contado! – exclamó enojada.

-Si lo hubiera hecho nada hubiera salido como lo esperábamos. Además, digamos que ha tenido que dejarnos por un asunto mayor que este.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Akeno.

-Parece ser que esa joven ángel rubia ha sido secuestrada mientras los demás se enfrentaban a los terroristas.

-¡¿Asia?! ¡¿Han secuestrado a Asia?! – exclamó John incrédulo.

-Así es. Acercaos a mí.

Ante las palabras de Odín, todos los Gremory se acercaron a él, Akeno recelosa.

-Tomad esto. – Sacó unos dispositivos de comunicación - Iros, dejadle esto al anciano, corred hacia el templo. Me quedaré en el campo de batalla para cubriros. Que sepáis que este es un gran privilegio. Además, si no llegáis cuanto antes, es posible que no encontréis a vuestro rival vivo. Jojojojo.

-Pero señor Odín, ¿estará usted bien? - preguntó Rias preocupada.

-Qué alegría el ver que una joven tan hermosa como tú se preocupa por mí. - alzando una mano, convocando una lanza en su mano – [Gungnir].

Alzando el arma con un leve movimiento, apuntando hacia los cientos de enemigos.

BAM

Cual relámpago, una gigantesca onda expansiva cubrió todo el cielo, destruyéndolo todo a su paso, matando a parte de los terroristas.

-Joder con el abuelo. – murmuró sorprendido el albino.

Los demás asintieron ante la muestra de poder de Odín.

-Venga terroristas. - avanzando unos pasos – Venid a por mí… ¿no queréis ser famosos? ¡Luchad contra este anciano!

Ninguno tardo ni un segundo en correr hacia el santuario. Odín sonrió contento, observando al grupo ir hacia su objetivo. Mientras esperaba a que salieran de su rango de visión, el anciano mantuvo a los terroristas a raya sin dificultad.

FROSH

Una ardiente y poderosa llama carbonizó a un demonio que iba a atacar al anciano por la espalda.

-¿Lo has hecho a posta o sabias que estaba ya aquí? – preguntó Issei mientras esquivaba una esfera de poder demoniaco.

-Jojojojo. Por supuesto que sabía que estabas aquí, cachorro dragón.

-Pse. Bueno, pues me piro. Ale, te los encargo.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Vas a dejar a un pobre anciano solo?!

-Puedes ocuparte sin problemas. Lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora. – sonriendo colmilludamente invocó sus alas, alzando el vuelo.

-Tsk. Estos mocosos de hoy en día… ¡no respetan a sus mayores!

XXXXX

Los Gremory se pusieron los comunicadores mientras avanzaban hacia el santuario.

-*¿Están bien? Soy Azazel.*

-Si. Estamos bien profesor. – respondió Rias.

-*Me alegro.*

-¿Podría explicarnos por qué no nos han contado nada de todo el operativo que han montado?

-*… ¿quién ha sido? ¿Odín?*

-Eso no importa.

-*Vale, vale. Bueno os cuento. El campo que habéis usado y el campo especial sobre la sala VIP están inundado de demonios de la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous], pero ya lo esperábamos. Todas las [Facciones] están trabajando juntos para derrotarlos. Últimamente los que estaban relacionados con los [Maous] actuales han muerto misteriosamente. Ahora sabemos que era por culpa de esta [Facción], como pasó con el heredero de Glasya-Labolas. El cerebro de esto son los descendientes de Beelzebub y Asmodeus. Al aterrorizar este juego tratan de sacudir al mundo como un principio por la matanza y mostrando los cadáveres de los relacionados con los [Maous] actuales.*

-¿Entonces es verdad lo que dijo el Dios Odín sobre cómo consiguió Diodora su poder? – preguntó Akeno.

-*Con una _'serpiente'_ de Ophis. No creo que sepa que lo usaría durante el juego. Es por eso que al añadir eso con el incidente con Glasya-Labolas, anticipamos que algo pasaría en este partido. Pero no cambio su plan. Para ellos, siempre y cuando puedan acabar con nosotros, todo está bien. Esta es una oportunidad que no podemos dejar escapar. Es un buen momento para aplastas a la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous]. Odín, los [Dioses Griegos] y los Dioses de lado de Sakra también quieren aniquilarlos. Todos cooperan en este momento contra esta [Facción]. Acune debo admitir que el grupito de mercenarios tiene gran parte del crédito. Pero no les digáis que yo he dicho eso* – después hubo una pequeña pausa – *Lo siento. No quería meteros en una guerra, pero no he podido evitarlo. Solo os pido que sobrevivais.*

-Tranquilo profesor. Aún nos quedan cosas por hacer. – sonrió Kiba.

-*Gracias. Y una última cosa para todos.*

-¿?

-*No sé si sabéis que Asia ha sido secuestrada. La verdad es que nos han sorprendido atacando por la retaguardia. Se tiraron veinte sobre ella.*

-Así que eso ha pasado.

-*Sep. Además este campo es gigantesco. Está hecho por el poseedor de una [Longinus], [Dimension Lost]. Supera a todos los [Sacred Gear] relacionados con barreras y espacios. Incluso Odín, que se especializa en técnicas, no puede destruirlo.*

-Bien. Entonces nosotros iremos a encargarnos de Diodora. – asintió Rias.

-*De acuerdo. Tened cuidado.* - esto último lo dijo con voz maliciosa.

Siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron al interior del templo mientras el castaño les seguía a distancia con una gran sonrisa. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

Koneko, usando sus habilidades de nekomata, localizó a Asia y a Diodora. Era bastante amplio, con gigantescos pilares. Cuando pasaron la ermita otro santuario apareció a la derecha. Cuando entraron sintieron una presencia. Delante suyo había diez personas pequeñas.

-*Rias Gremory y sus siervos.*

Esa voz era de Diodora. Todos se pusieron en posición defensiva.

-*Jajajaja. No me vais a encontrar si miráis a vuestro alrededor. Estoy esperando en el santuario al final de otro santuario. Vamos a jugar, Rias Gremory. Ya que él [Rating Game] ha quedado anulado, esto es un sustituto. Vamos a jugar un partido. La regla es que no puedes utilizar las mismas piezas una vez más hasta que llegues a donde estoy. En este partido enviare a mis ocho [Peones] y dos [Torres]. Por cierto, mis peones han ascendido a [Reinas]. Tu turno Rias Gremory.*

XXXXX

Desde la distancia, Issei observaba divertido como se desarrollaban los hechos. Además, tenía interés en ver como el equipo Gremory mostraba su superioridad.

* * *

 _ **Sala VIP**_

Momentos después de que el viejo Odín se marchara, todos estaban casi preparados para los acontecimientos que vendrían después.

El dragón se encontraba frente a Asia, que le miraba dudosa.

-Esto… ¿ocurre algo?

-Tu solo no te muevas.

El castaño invocó a [Excalibur] y uso la habilidad [Nightmare] para crear una copia perfecta de la monja rubia.

-Primero paso, completado. Ahora el segundo.

Gabriel se acercó a la rubia, creando un círculo mágico de tele transporte.

-¿Mi señora? – los ojos verdes de la joven mostraban que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Tranquila Asia. Volverás cuando todo acabe. – le sonrió la [Serafín] para justo después hacerla desaparecer.

-¿A dónde la habéis enviado? – Preguntó Irina, tan dudosa como lo estaba Asia - ¿Y por qué la copia?

-Primero, a mi casa. Segundo, es estrictamente necesario si no queremos que le pase algo. – Le respondió el dragón – Bien, tercer paso. ¿Quiénes son buenos con la magia ilusoria? Esto tiene que quedar perfecto al 100%.

Varios líderes, los cuales tenían las mejores habilidades ilusorias, junto a la elfa, se tornaron en torno a la ilusión de Asia. El castaño les explicó lo que había que hacer y procedieron. El resultado final fue una copia tan perfecta que parecía ser la verdadera Asia Argento.

-Perfecto. Ahora empecemos con el plan, que nuestros invitados acaban de llegar. – sonrió mordaz.

* * *

 _ **Issei y compañía**_

El grupo Gremory consiguió llegar a donde se encontraban Diodora y Asia luego de derrotar al sequito del susodicho demonio. Lo curioso era que Freed, el ex exorcista loco, había hecho acto de presencia, convirtiéndose en un bicho jodidamente feo. Pero tranquilos. Kiba se encargó de partirlo por la mitad sin problema alguno.

En fin, una vez consiguieron llegar a su objetivo, se encontraron con una situación para nada buena. Cierta rubia se encontraba atada en el centro de un gigantesco dispositivo mágico, el cual estaba tallado en una gigantesca pared. Tenía joyas ubicadas en varias partes, además de símbolos y letras también en varias partes.

-¡Asia! – gritó alegre John al ver que no tenía ninguna herida.

-¡Chicos, ¿qué está pasando?! – preguntó al verles.

Todos se acercaron hasta estar frente al dispositivo para poder estudiarlo. Pero una voz los sacó de sus pensamientos, volviendo la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Al parecer no habéis tenido problemas para llegar hasta aquí, enhorabuena. – Sonrió Diodora, aun con su sonrisa arrogante – Déjame hacerte una pregunta, Rias Gremory. Tengo entendido que esta chica es una amiga vuestra. ¿Es eso cierto?

-Bueno, podría decir que si, aunque tampoco puedo afirmar que sea una amiga demasiado cercana.

-Me alegra escucharlo.

-Claro que eso no significa que dejaré que le hagas algo, Diodora.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Un buen chiste! – se carcajeó – Y bien, esta chica aun es virgen, ¿verdad? – Esta pregunta les sorprendió – Es que me gusta estrenarla y no me gustaría que ya hubiera sido usada. Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que sería bueno forzarla mientras grita por ayuda. ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Creo que la violare mientras vosotros me ven…!

PAAAM

No continúo ya que Issei, que se había mantenido alejado, se le había lanzado con velocidad. Su puño impacto con fuerza en el estómago del demonio. Este escupió sangre y salió disparado. No había usado su poder dragontino, pero aun así un golpe como ese le causó un gran daño al demonio, que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir golpes tan poderosos.

-¡Ise! – exclamó Rias con asombro.

-Un segundo. Primero me encargo de la basura y luego charlamos, ¿te parece?

Al levantarse intento convocar su poder demoniaco pero Issei ya estaba delante de él. Esta vez le dio una patada ascendente, mandándolo al aire.

PAM

Propulsándose con sus alas lo alcanzo y, con otro golpe, lo paro en el aire para luego con sus dos puños mandarlo de nuevo al suelo, provocando un profundo cráter.

PUM

Diodora siguió escupiendo sangre.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Te tengo muchas ganas desde lo de Francia. No podía hacerte nada pues eres el hermanito estúpido e idiota de Ajuka. Pero ahora que has denostado tus intenciones, ya nada ni nadie me retiene. – la sonrisa en su rostro mostraba sus intenciones.

-Francia… - murmuró Diodora, abriendo los ojos a tope - ¡Tu…!

PAM

Pero Issei no se detuvo. Volvió a lanzarse contra él.

-Hemos estado vigilándote desde hace un tiempo.

PAM

-Has sido demasiado descuidado.

PAM

-No has vigilado tu espalda.

PAM

-Y hemos sabido de tus planes y los de la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous].

PAAAM

Con una poderosa patada a las costillas, lo mando a rodar por el suelo varios metros. El demonio tenía varias heridas y le salía sangre desde varios lados. Entonces invocó un pequeño círculo mágico. Del salió un bote, en el cual había una serpiente negra.

-¡Una _'serpiente'_ de Ophis! – exclamó Akeno mientras invocaba sus rayos sagrados y Rias su poder.

-Quietas. – las detuvo Issei sin dejar de ver al demonio.

-¡P-pero…!

-Para vosotras será demasiado, pero para mí será entretenido. Ya ha consumido una _'serpiente'_. Sera interesante ver como reaccionara ante otra _'serpiente'_.

Mordiéndose los labios, las chicas asintieron. Entonces volvieron sus vistas a Asia, la cual observaba todo.

-Ah, no os preocupéis por ella.

-¿A qué te…?

FROSH

El castaño lanzó una bola de ardiente fuego hacia la figura de la rubia, estallando al chocar. Las miradas de los demonios eran de horror, aunque una vez que el humo se disipó, en sus rostros solo se mostraba duda.

Diodora también observaba sin entender. La figura de la monja estaba intacta, pero iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó en un murmullo.

-Eso, atontao, es una ilusión. – explicó Issei sonriente.

-¡Imposible! ¡Yo mismo la he tocado! ¡Yo mismo he sentido su aura sagrada! ¡No es posible! – exclamó incrédulo.

-Es posible si tienes a [Excalibur] y unas cuantas personas con grandes habilidades ilusorias. No tan altas como las del Dios Loki, por ejemplo, pero si mucho mejores que las tuyas.

-P-pero…

-Teníamos que distraerte. Como ya he dicho… - extendiendo su mano, invocó su espada élfica – todo estaba planeado.

* * *

 _ **Sala VIP**_

La batalla campal empezó a desarrollarse. Por todo el lugar no dejaban de surgir demonios de la [Facción] demoniaca de la [Brigada]. Pero, tal y como esperaban, los líderes y mercenarios no tardaron ni un segundo en atacar, sorprendiendo a los terroristas.

Estos, al verse superados y comprobar que su ataque sorpresa no tenía nada de sorpresa, intentaron escapar pero algo se lo impedía. Sus círculos mágicos no funcionaban. Ahora solo les quedaba luchar hasta la muerte, o la suya o la de sus enemigos.

* * *

 _ **Con Issei y compañía**_

Diodora apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras observaba con odio al dragón. Cogió el bote y lo destapó, consumiendo otra vez la _'serpiente'_ de Ophis.

ZUUUM

El aumento de poder de Diodora fue muy notable. Los demonios se asombraron por tal cambio. No sentían un aumento de poder como ese desde que Katarea consumió una. Sin duda alguna era más poderoso que antes, pero Issei no parecía perturbado. Es más, su sonrisa colmilluda se amplió al ver como empezaba a emanar sangre desde distintos orificios del cuerpo del demonio. Oídos, nariz, boca y ojos. Demasiado poder para su cuerpo. O bien le estaba costando horrores asimilar dicho poder o bien se había sobrepasado en demasiado exceso.

[Glamdring]

-Bueno, bueno. Esto parece que mejora por momentos. – Giró la espada en su muñeca, agachando su cuerpo, cruzando la espada por su espalda – Veamos si con este poder eres capaz de soportar el poder de una espada formada por los Antiguos Elfos.

-¡Maldito cabronazo! ¡Soy un demonio de [Clase Alta]! ¡Pariente de sangre del [Maou] Beelzebub original! – exclamó el demonio.

Diodora creo un centenar de esferas demoniacas que lanzo contra Issei. Este solo se preparó para su contraataque.

El castaño, sonriente, esquivó hábilmente las esferas de poder demoniaco. Diodora, al verlo, solo aumentó el número, apretando los dientes debido a la furia.

-Idiota. – Murmuró aburrido mientras esquivaba y desviaba las esferas con su espada – Tienes poder, a base de esteroides, pero no sabes usarlo. Así no conseguirás vencer a nadie.

Espada en mano, el castaño avanzó hacia el demonio con una expresión aburrida. El demonio creo varias barreras defensivas para que el Issei no lo alcanzara, pero resultó inútil. Realizó varios cortes con la espada, destruyendo todas las barreras como si se tratara de mantequilla.

CLAN

Le golpeó con el mango de la espada, tumbándolo en el suelo…

PAM

Para luego darle una patada en el rostro, provocando que cayera de espaldas varios metros atrás. El demonio sangraba, tenía graves quemaduras, se quejaba del dolor y salían lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¡Me duele, me duele, me duele! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Se supone que mi poder había aumentado drásticamente con el poder de Ophis! – Miró furioso al castaño - ¡No voy a ser derrotado por un maldito dragón podrido como tú! - apuntó su mano izquierda hacia delante y creo una gruesa pared de aura - ¡Jajaja! ¡¿Has visto?! ¡Ahora soy mucho más fuerte! ¡Ni siquiera un idiota [Sekiryuutei] como tu podrá vencerme! ¡Fuajajajajajajaja!

Agarrando con fuerza su espada, hizo un único corte vertical, destruyendo la gruesa pared de aura. La expresión del demonio cambio a una de terror.

-Tooonto. Que eres tooonto. No pa un rato, no. Tonto del to. Pa siempre. Tooonto. – masculló aburrido.

-¡Esto debe ser mentira! ¡No puedo ser superado! ¡He ganado contra Agares! ¡Tenía pensado en ganar contra Bael! ¡No puedo perder! ¡Soy el heredero de la casa de Astaroth!

Diodora puso sus manos hacia arriba y creo diferentes armas con poder demoniaca. Esta vez aparecieron alrededor de Issei, el cual ni se inmuto. Es más, seguía mirándole aburrido. Diodora hizo un gesto con el que las armas se lanzaron contra el castaño. Este no hizo movimiento para esquivarlo pero una poderosa y ardiente columna de fuego le rodeó por completo, destruyendo todas las armas de poder demoniaco.

ZUM

Como si se tratara de una bomba, el fuego se extendió de forma violenta, quemando a Diodora en el proceso. Después de eso corrió hacia el demonio y le dio una patada que hizo que volviera a estrellarse contra el pilar. Intento recuperarse y convocar sus poderes, pero Issei lo detuvo. Se puso enfrente suyo y le hablo.

-Te lo advertí… y no me hiciste caso alguno... – murmuró.

Diodora estaba temblando de miedo. Sus dientes castañeaban. Su cuerpo se cubrió de sudor. Sus piernas temblaban. E incluso se había orinado encima.

-[Socio, su corazón ha sido aplastado. Sus ojos son aquellos que se han arraigado con el temor de los dragones]

-Pero eso no va a cambiar nada. Acción… y consecuencia…

SLASH

Con un limpio movimiento, el dragón clavó su espada en el centro de la cabeza del demonio, atravesándola por completo, clavándose en el pilar. La muerte de Diodora fue rápida e indolora.

-Tiene más de lo que se merecía. – murmuró mientras retiraba la espada del cadáver…

ZAS

Moviéndola, limpiando la sangre de la hoja.

-Uno menos. Queda otro.

Se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia donde estaba el grupo demoniaco. Era la primera vez que observaban al castaño eliminar a alguien con tanta sangre fría. El sentimiento del momento era respeto. Eso era lo que sentían por el castaño. Su faceta de mercenario.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Habéis conseguido detener este artefacto? – preguntó mientras observaba el dispositivo.

-No lo hemos conseguido.

-Bueno, era de esperarse. Ese dispositivo solo se puede utilizar una vez debido a su mecanismo, pero no se detendrá una vez activado. – dijo con gran dificultad.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Gasper.

-Este dispositivo es una barrera especial creada por un poseedor de [Longinus]. La fuerte barrera que protege este campo también la hizo él. El [Dimension Lost] es la última barrera de tipo [Sacred Gear]. Tener al poseedor en el centro, se extiende con una gran cantidad de niebla. Puede sellar toda la zona e incluso transportar a una dimensión diferente. Cuando llega al [Balance Breaker] su habilidad cambia, puede crear cualquier tipo de dispositivo de barrera que el poseedor quiera con la niebla. El [Dimension Create]. La barrera hecha no se puede parar a menos que se active una vez correctamente.

-¿Cuál es el requisito y la capacidad de este dispositivo? – preguntó Kiba.

-El requisito para activarlo es que Diodora, o alguien que este afiliado, den una señal para comenzar. La capacidad aumenta la potencia de uno en el sistema de retención, en este caso Asia, seria invertir su efecto, por su [Sacred Gear].

Esto puso nerviosos a todos.

-¿Y cuál es el rango? – volvió a preguntar Kiba.

-Este campo y la sala de proyección.

Todos estaban sorprendidos. Sin duda era un peligro bastante grande.

-Los líderes de las [Facciones] podrían ser eliminados. – concretó Koneko.

-Tenían que comprobar si funcionaria, y en el partido contra Sitri se vio que funcionaba, solo que no supieron aprovecharlo al máximo.

-El traidor de los caídos se mantuvo en la organización y le presto a Sona el [Reverse]. ¡Así que reunieron los datos y lo han usado! – gritó furiosa Rias.

Al dispositivo no le quedaba mucho para terminar su cuenta atrás.

-[Compañero. Esa [Longinus] es más poderosa que la [Boosted Gear], y más aún si ha alcanzado el [Balance Breaker]] – le explicó Ddraig.

-"Entonces si ataco con mi [Balance Breaker]… ¿puedo destruirla?"

-[No sabría decirte compañero]

-Pues probemos. – murmuró.

Todos le observaron sin entender, pero se hicieron una idea cuando invocó su [Balance Breaker].

[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker] [Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

El castaño empezó a aumentar los [Boost] hasta alcanzar un poderoso nivel.

-Alejaos. Esto va a retumbar. – advirtió a los demonios, que se alejaron rápidamente.

[Dragon Shot]

FIUM

KABOOOOOOOOOOM

La explosión producto del ataque fue tremenda. Una increíble nube de polvo cegó a los presentes y la onda de viento casi les manda a volar. Una vez que todo cesó pudieron comprobar sonrientes que el dispositivo había sido destruido.

Issei, por su parte, soltó un suspiro mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente. Había acumulado más [Boost] de los que esperaba. Ese dispositivo era más poderoso que lo que hubiera esperado.

-"Así que Georg ha alcanzado este nivel, ¿eh? ¿Cuán poderosos serán ahora los miembros de los [Héroes]?" – se preguntaba el castaño con una leve preocupación.

Por mucho que los demás seres sobrenaturales subestimaran a los humanos, el grupo de mercenarios no cometía tal estupidez. Nunca había que subestimar a un humano extremista como lo eran esos terroristas.

El castaño se llevó un dedo a su oído.

-Diodora eliminado. – murmuró.

Los demonios estaban por celebrar la victoria, pero…

ZUM

-¡!

Ante la mirada asombrada de todos, Issei apareció frente a Koneko, desviando un ataque de luz.

-Un objeto creado por un [Longinus] puede ser destruido por el ataque de otro [Longinus]. – Murmuró una voz tras ellos - Maldito usuario de la niebla, se relajó. Hay que reajustar el plan.

El castaño ya conocía esa voz.

-¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Rias con ira contenida.

Frente a ellos había un hombre vestido como un noble.

-Soy el verdadero sucesor del verdadero gran [Maou] Beelzebub, hermana del falso [Maou] molesto. Mi nombre es Shalba Beelzebub. – La mirada del descendiente del antiguo [Maou] fijó su vista en Diodora, bueno, en su cadáver - Diodora Astaroth, te presté poder y observé. Contra Agares usaste el poder de Ophis sin mi autorización y dejaste que predijeran el plan. Eres un necio.

-Así que todo es culpa tuya. – masculló la pelirroja.

KACHIN

Nuevamente Shalba creó una lanza de luz, la cual fue hacia la pelirroja, pero el castaño la desvió nuevamente sin problema alguno.

-¿Un demonio… a usado luz…? – preguntó Gasper, flipando.

Todos estaban extrañados. Un demonio no puede hacer un ataque de luz. Entonces se fijaron en un dispositivo en el brazo de Shalba.

-Ahora hermana de Sirzechs, tendrás que morir aquí. Destruiré a todos los parientes sanguíneos de los [Maou] actuales. – masculló con odio.

-Entonces piensas matar a Glasya-Labolas, Astaroth y a nosotros. – murmuró Rias con ira.

-Exacto. Nosotros somos los verdaderos sucesores y somos llamados los antiguos por los familiares de los actuales [Maous]. Es difícil de soportar. Nuestro plan ha fracasado. No pensaba que un [Longinus] de nivel medio como la [Boosted Gear] venciera a uno de alto nivel como el [Dimension Lost]. No lo esperábamos. Aun así, te voy a matar, hermana de Sirzechs.

-¡No desafías al [Maou] directamente pero si quieres matar a sus parientes! ¡Eres un cobarde! – le acusó.

-Ya ves lo que me importa. – se encogió de hombros, riendo divertido.

-Si hay algo que no soporto es que me ignoren cuando se va a liar parda. – masculló el castaño con la espada apoyada en su hombro.

-*Pitufo, Creuserey ha sido eliminado.*

-Pues Shalba ha hecho acto de presencia. Pero tranqui, es mío.

-*Vale*

* * *

 _ **Sala VIP**_

Todos luchaban codo con codo para defenderse del creciente número de demonios terroristas, los cuales no dejaban de llegar y llegar. Si no podían regresar, entonces lo mejor sería que siguieran llegando y resistieran mientras aumentaban el número. Una estrategia kamikaze por parte de los demonios terroristas.

-Parece que esto se está animando. – comentó David sonriente, carbonizando a decenas de demonios con un movimiento de la mano.

ZAS-ZAS

-Al menos estos parecen tener mejor nivel. ¿Sera por las _'serpientes'_? – se preguntó Cristina mientras esquivaba hábilmente una esfera demoniaca.

-Venga Creuserey. ¡Muéstrate, que me aburro! – exclamo Azazel.

-*Como quieras*

El caído alzo la mirada, observando la figura de un demonio surgir de un círculo mágico. Un hombre vestido con caros ropajes aristócratas, inclinándose con una ligera reverencia, con una perversa sonrisa.

Creuserey Asmodeus.

-Un placer conocerte. Creo pensar que esta es la primera vez que nos encontramos Azazel. Yo soy aquel que porta la sangre del verdadero Asmodeus, Creuserey Asmodeus. He venido hasta aquí para solicitarte en combate, [Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos], como miembro de la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous] de la [Brigada del Caos].

-¡Hombre, ya era hora! ¡Pensaba que no ibais a venir a la fiesta! – exclamó divertido Azazel.

Sirzechs se mantenía serio, observando al descendiente. Miguel, con su habitual sonrisa, se colocó junto al pelirrojo. El dragón también se apartó del resto. No quería perderse lo que se avecinaba. Los demás líderes estaban demasiado ocupados como para prestar atención.

-Parece que también ha recibido de esas dichosas _'serpientes'_. – Murmuró el pelirrojo – ¿Diodora también las ha tomado?

-Eso da igual Sirzechs. Nuestro dragón se encargara perfectamente de él. – sonrió confiado Azazel, provocando que Sirzechs también sonriera.

-Si. Tienes razón.

-¡Es inútil, ese chico también ha tomado de las _'serpientes_ 'de Ophis! - exclamó Creuserey confiado – ¡Su poder ha aumentado considerablemente, una panda de estudiantes no podrán con él, y ese estúpido dragón mercenario tampoco podrá!

-¿Acaso este pedazo de mendrugo acaba de infravalorar a mi hermanito? – preguntó con guasa David.

-Diodora Astaroth no es rival para Issei. – Dijo Azazel – Lo habéis subestimado demasiado. A todos nos habéis subestimado. Pero bueno, de eso ya se dará cuenta el. ¡Ahora pelemos! – exclamó, a punto de invocar el [Balance Breaker] de Fafnir.

-Un momento Azazel. – le detuvo el pelirrojo - Por culpa de nuestras deficiencias, por culpa de las acciones de los adultos, los jóvenes se han visto involucrados en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia. Mi hermana pequeña está luchando por un error mío. Mi intervención era moralmente necesaria. He pensado que tampoco era ético el dejarte todo el trabajo para ti siempre. He de intentar persuadir a Creuserey, de no hacerlo no podría mirar a la cara a mi hermana.

-Bah. Aburrido. No funcionara. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Sin que ninguno de los tres líderes se diera cuenta, el castaño se llevó un dedo a su oído, donde tenía el auricular, sonriendo enormemente. Pero no aguaría la fiesta. ¡Eso sería un verdadero rollo!

-Hay que intentarlo. – Entonces camino hasta ponerse delante de Azazel – Creuserey.

-Sirzechs. - masculló Creuserey furioso, aumentando su aura.

-Por favor, te pido que me escuches. No es correcto que un descendiente de los creadores de nuestra sociedad el vivir tan alejado de nosotros, escondido en algún rincón del Inframundo. ¿No puede solucionarse esta situación de otra manera? Quiero que ambas partes, los antiguos y los nuevos, nos reunamos. Es más, me gustaría que te reunieses con el nuevo, con Falbium.

-¡Cállate! ¡No importa lo que me digas, falso! ¡Te mataré aquí y ahora! ¡Nosotros, los verdaderos descendientes, gobernaremos como siempre debió haber sido!

-Entiendo. Como [Maou], no puedo permitir que una amenaza potencial como tú. Como una amenaza para el [Inframundo] ande suelto por el mundo. - murmuró Sirzechs alzando una mano, reuniendo poder demoniaco, [Poder de la Destrucción].

Ante la sorpresa de Azazel, Miguel y David, Creuserey fue envuelto en una esfera de dicho poder, empezando a desintegrarse. El descendiente intentó usar su poder, pero no era nada comparado al poder del [Maou] pelirrojo. No pasó mucho para que la existencia de Creuserey desapareciera por completo.

Todos observaron al [Maou] pelirrojo y el lugar donde antes había estado Creuserey.

-Joder con el [Poder de la Destrucción]. – comentó divertido el dragón.

-Sin duda es de lo más útil. – asintió sonriente Azazel.

-Y limpio. – dijo Miguel.

-Ah, se me olvidaba. Diodora ya está fiambre.

-¡!

-No os sorprendáis. – Se llevó nuevamente la mano al oído – Pitufo, Creuserey ha sido eliminado.

-*Pues Shalba ha hecho acto de presencia. Pero tranqui, es mío*

-Vale. – Se quitó la mano - Bueno, yo me voy pirando pa ya, que por aquí la cosa esta terminando. – Los cuatro observaron sobre sus hombros, comprobando que ahora que Creuserey había sido eliminado, la moral de los terroristas había decaído en picado – Shalba ha hecho acto de presencia. – les informó para después marcharse.

* * *

 _ **Issei y compañía**_

Shalba, ignorando la presencia del dragón, preparó una serie de ataques de poder sagrado, los cuales fueron directamente hacia el grupo Gremory.

-¡Cuidado! – exclamó Rias mientras lanzaba varias esferas de [Poder de la Destrucción].

Los demás imitaron la acción de su ama, lanzando distintos ataques. Akeno rayos sagrados, Xenovia ondas de corte de [Durandal], Ravel esferas de fuego, Kiba espadas sacro-demoniacas, etc.

El castaño frunció el ceño. Esos ataques de luz de Shalba no eran tan potentes como los de un [Serafín]. Se supone que había alcanzado el poder de un [Maou], pero al parecer el dispositivo que le permitía usar poder sagrado tenía un límite.

Eso era muy bueno.

Con una sonrisa colmilluda, el castaño se desplazó silenciosamente hacia Shalba, que solo observaba divertido a los demonios. Tan concentrado estaba en ellos que no se dio cuenta del castaño hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

SLASH

-¡Arg!

Shalba se llevó su mano a donde antes estaba la mano con el dispositivo. Ahora solo había un corte limpio y sangre saliendo de él. Levantando la vista con los ojos inyectados en sangre por la furia, el demonio observó al castaño estudiando el dispositivo, aun con parte del brazo.

Con un gesto aburrido separó dicho dispositivo del resto del brazo, soltándolo, cayendo al suelo, para después lanzar una bola de fuego, calcinando dicha extremidad.

-Este aparatito es muy interesante. – Murmuró – Oye Kiba… - le lanzó el aparato, el cual el rubio atrapó elegantemente - ¿te importaría guardármelo? No quiero que se dañe.

Kiba solo asintió, viendo desconfiado el dispositivo, esperando que no se activara por algún caso desconocido.

-Rias, sino te importa, apartaos.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Vamos a luchar! – exclamó la pelirroja.

-Ahhh. Bien. No tengo ganas de discutir, así que… ¿te acuerdas del trato? Ese que hicimos hace unos meses.

La pelirroja al principio no entendió a que se refería. Entonces puso su mente a trabajar. Lo primero que le llegó a la mente fue cuando se enfrentaron contra el castaño, perdiendo.

-Pse. No me puedes pedir que lo haga ahora.

-Por supuesto que puedo. Así que ale. Mueve ese culito y no os metáis.

Chasqueando la lengua, la pelirroja hizo caso de la petición. Después de todo, no podía negarse si le daba esa excusa.

Sacando sus alas, alejándose lo suficiente, los Gremory se mantuvieron aparte.

-Bien. Ahora que no vamos a tener interrupciones… - su mirada fue de nuevo a Shalba, que expulsaba una gran cantidad de aura - ¿te parece si empezamos? – preguntó divertido.

-¡MUERE!

Gritando de ira y furia, Shalba empezó a lanzar poderosos ataques de poder demoniaco. El castaño, que ahora estaba serio, también empezó a lanzar ataques de su fuego. Después de todo, Shalba no era Diodora. Este tenía un poder mayor… y sabía manejarlo.

BOOOM-BOOOM

Las explosiones producto de los choques que los distintos ataques producían grandes ondas de choque. Los demonios bajaron al suelo ya que el vuelo era difícil de mantener.

PUUUM

Shalba sintió el peligro y creo un escudo delante, el cual recibió el brutal golpe de la espada del dragón. Su escudo apenas fue capaz de detener el golpe y el castaño aún seguía empujando, mientras el demonio apretaba los dientes y hacia fuerza para evitar ser empujado.

-Supongo que quizás sea demasiado para ti, ¿eh? - decía Issei mientras sus ojos resplandecían.

-Mocoso engreído… ¡COMO TE ATREVES A SUBESTIMARME! – grito creando una espada de poder demoniaco y lanzándose contra el castaño.

KACHIN-KACHIN

Rápidamente en respuesta, Issei desvió el golpe de lanza y giro sobre su eje, trayendo su espada para un corte diagonal, el cual fue contenido por una espada demoniaca, que Shalba logro crear a tiempo.

-Tú has sido el primero en subestimarme, Shalba. Por eso has perdido tu otro brazo. – se burló.

Shalba expulsó bruscamente su aura. El castaño se apartó pero, de repente, apareciendo detrás de él, Shalba le propino un buen golpe, enviándolo contra el suelo.

-Pse. Tengo la sensación de que esa jugada me la han hecho antes. No… me la han hecho demasiadas veces.

Cabreado, el castaño guardó la espada. Iba a golpear un rato al demonio con sus propias manos. Ahora con solo sus puños el joven dragón se lanzaba contra el terrorista.

PUM

Ambos chocaron en el cielo causando ondas de choques.

Concentrando un gran poder demoniaco en su puño cargo contra el castaño, que respondió con un golpe de fuego.

PUUUUUUUUM

El estruendo del golpe causaba ráfagas de viento mientras Issei y Shalba se empujaban para ganarle al otro, separándose y causando una explosión de viento, mirándose desafiantes un momento para volverse a lanzar contra el otro.

PAM

Esta vez la lanza de Shalba atravesó la defensa de Issei y golpeo su hombro, y el puño envuelto en fuego dio contra el rostro de Shalba, distorsionando el rostro a una deformado por la rabia.

PAM

PUM

Issei fue empujado violentamente contra el suelo. Entonces Shalba se lanzó con velocidad, dispuesto a enterrar su puño en el estómago del castaño. Issei lo evadió rodando por el suelo. Luego evadió con dificultad los golpes que le daba Shalba. Cada golpe iba a la cabeza.

-Que cabrón. De verdad quieres matarme. – Comento con guasa Issei – Me pregunto cómo puedes hacer esto con solo un brazo.

-¡Puto dragón de mierda! – exclamó enojado Shalba.

Si tuviera sus dos brazos… entonces no tendría tanta dificultad en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Pero no vio el puño de fuego del castaño, que se incrusto en su abdomen.

PAM

Shalba se desmorono. El golpe hizo que vomitara un poco de sus fluidos gástricos.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Dragon Shot]

BOOOOOOOOOOM

El impacto dio de lleno en su pecho, mandándolo a volar decenas de metros. El terrorista rodo por el suelo, pero se impulsó con su mano y recupero el equilibrio. Se tocó el pecho, notando las heridas sangrantes producto del impacto.

Debido a eso no se dio cuenta de que el castaño seguía atacando. Issei apareció justo delante de él. Le golpeo con su puño derecho contra el estómago, sacándole el aire de los pulmones de un solo golpe.

PAM-PAM

Issei le dio un poderoso rodillazo en la cara, haciendo que Shalba se arqueara hacia atrás. Eso lo aprovecho Issei para darle una patada descendente.

PAM

PUUUUUM

Cayó con fuerza contra el suelo, creando un pequeño cráter donde quedo enterrado Shalba, pero se puso de pie y le apunto con su única mano, juntando una gran aura. Entonces la lanzo contra el castaño.

Issei lanzo un [Dragon Shot], destruyendo la esfera de aura. Pero, nada más explotar, Shalba apareció justo después. Issei lo había previsto, pero Shalba no.

GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARG

El castaño exhaló fuego. Cubrió a Shalba por completo. Debido a que Shalba venia del suelo, las llamas siguieron su camino hasta impactar con el suelo, creando una gran explosión y un mar de ardiente fuego en la zona de impacto.

El grupo Gremory tuvo que alejarse, pues el fuego les llegó demasiado cerca.

Una vez que Issei dejo de exhalar llamas por la boca, pudo ver al descendiente de [Maou] parado justo delante, con su brazo cubriendo su rostro y el cuerpo encogido. Se podía ver las ropas de Shalba quemadas, y pequeñas partes de su piel también.

El terrorista había cubierto todo su cuerpo con una densa aura para protegerle del ardiente fuego.

PAM

Shalba, en apenas un instante, lanzó un puñetazo a Issei. El gesto fue imitado por este. El choque de puños cargados de aura y fuego produjo una onda expansiva que daño gravemente los muros del instituto.

-Así que este es el nivel de un [Maou]. – Murmuró el castaño – Aunque supongo que usarlo con un brazo es demasiado complicado.

-¡CALLATE Y MUERE! – exclamó Shalba.

PAM-PAM

Issei dio una patada a la altura del cuello que Shalba protegió con su brazo.

Realizando un giro sobre su propio eje el demonio respondió con otra patada, la cual fue desviada de inmediato por una de las alas dragón de Issei.

Este prendió su garra en fuego y golpeo con velocidad y fuerza la barbilla de Shalba, quemándole con el fuego.

Shalba aprovecho eso para dar una voltereta hacia atrás y darle una patada a Issei, también en la barbilla.

PAAAM-PAAAM-PAAAM-PAAAM-PAAAM

Impactando una y otra y otra vez contra el otro, golpeando en cada impacto al otro. Un gancho derecho era desviado y de inmediato y era respondido de inmediato con un cabezazo.

Shalba le dio una patada, levantando al castaño un poco para de inmediato conectar un fuerte golpe con ambas manos en la espalda de este.

PRROOOOOOOORM

Como una bala el castaño cayó al suelo, estampándose en uno de los tantos cráteres que se habían formado por su pelea y las demás. Levantándose de inmediato y sacudiéndose un poco Issei salió del cráter, mirando a Shalba. Saliendo disparado hacia el demonio, dio un golpe de lleno en el rostro del demonio.

PAAAM

PAAAAAAAAAAM

Retrocediendo varios metros, levantando de inmediato la mirada y acumulando aura en su mano, deteniendo un puñetazo de ardiente fuego del castaño. Entonces se arrojó contra Issei, a quien tomo por el cuello y llevo contra el suelo.

En respuesta, Issei uso su cola. Esta agarro a Shalba por la cintura e hizo que se separara él, aprovechando la velocidad para lanzarlo con fuerza contra el suelo.

PUUUUUUM

Issei aspiro aire y…

GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAR

Rugió, exhalando una gran llamarada, destruyendo las esferas de energía de Shalba. Esta vez Shalba lo esquivó

Apareciendo desde abajo del demonio, habiéndose convertido en un destello rojo que de repente estaba debajo del demonio con los ojos brillando como faros.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Dragon Shot]

Habiendo preparado uno de sus mejores ataques, se dispuso a lanzarlo a quemarropa.

TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Un potente e intenso pilar de energía roja apuñalo el cielo llevándose consigo al descendiente de Beelzebub. Después del ataque Shalba descendió, sin un rasguño. Nuevamente se había defendido con su propia aura.

Issei se lanzó contra Shalba.

PAAAM

El demonio recibió de lleno un golpe en el rostro, al cual respondió con una patada en las costillas del castaño.

PAAAM-PAAAM

Quien volvió a repetir un golpe de en el pecho de su adversario.

Sin embargo detrás del demonio un círculo mágico comenzó a brillar y de él una andada de disparos mágicos salió disparados hacia Issei.

FIUM-FIUM-FIUM-FIUM-FIUM

BOOOM-BOOOM-BOOOM

Los tres primeros impactaron contra el hombro izquierdo del castaño, quien retrocedió y comenzó a surcar los cielos esquivando todos y cada uno de ellos. Por suerte los disparos no habían sido capaces de atravesar sus escamas.

FIUM-FIUM-FIUM-FIUM-FIUM

El torrente de disparos era concentrado hacia el castaño, que se movía velozmente por el cielo, siendo seguido por esa incesante serie de disparos mágicos de Shalba.

Se detuvo de golpe y volvió a rugir, expulsando ardientes llamas que calcinaron los disparos mágicos.

Dando un poderoso aleteo, Issei apareció de repente, con el puño recubierto de fuego. Sonrió salvajemente mientras impactaba su puño de lleno contra el abdomen de Shalba.

PAAAAAM

-¡Buaj! - fue el quejido del demonio, hincándose hacia atrás mientras sangre fresca salía de su boca.

Esto no fue desaprovechado por Issei, que de inmediato lanzo un segundo golpe, pero esta vez fue atrapado por el brazo del demonio.

-No te será tan fácil acabar conmigo [Rojo]. Es más… ¡SERE YO EL QUE ACABE CONTIGO, ESTUPIDO DRAGON!

-Pues no lo parece, imbécil.

[Glamdring]

Invocó nuevamente su espada élfica.

-¡!

ZAS

Cortando ascendentemente el estómago, pecho y hombro derecho. De dichas heridas empezó a salir sangre a chorros, las cuales caían del cuerpo hasta el suelo.

PAM

Y si eso no era suficiente, Issei le golpeo con fuerza, tirando al demonio al suelo.

PUM

Allí creo un cráter por la fuerza del impacto.

-Tsk. No esperaba tener que usar esto ahora. – masculló Shalba mientras invocaba un mini círculo mágico, sacando de él un pequeño bote.

-[Lagrimas de Phoenix]. – murmuró el castaño, observando a Shalba beberse el contenido.

No tardó mucho en tener todas sus heridas curadas, aunque su brazo cortado seguía así, amputado. Una vez quemado no se puede recuperar.

Creo una lanza de poder demoniaco en su única mano, cargo contra el castaño, que respondió con su puño derecho cubierto de fuego.

PUUUUUUUUM

El estruendo del golpe causaba ráfagas de viento mientras Issei y Shalba se empujaban para ganarle al otro, separándose y causando una explosión de viento, mirándose desafiantes un momento para volverse a lanzar contra el otro.

Saliendo disparado como una bala contra Issei con un lanza de poder demoniaco concentrado apuntada hacia adelante con la única intención de empalar al joven dragón.

PAM-PAM-PAM-PAM

Esquivando maestramente la furiosa arremetida del demonio, encendió sus puños en fuego y golpeo el rostro de este, quien respondió con un golpe en su pecho, y de inmediato un fuerte y rápido intercambio de golpes se dio entre ambos enemigos.

Usando su mano libre, Issei acumulo una gran bola de fuego.

-Chúpate esta. – susurro mientras golpeaba al demonio en el pecho

PAM

Con fuerza, Shalba salió disparado, siendo seguido por el dragón. Shalba recupero el equilibrio justo antes de que Issei pudiera darle una patada descendente.

PAM

Creando un escudo de poder demoniaco, el demonio fue capaz de soportar el golpe. Sin perder tiempo, uso el escudo para empujarle y hacerle perder el equilibrio, lo cual resulto.

-¡Kuh!

-¡Muérete pedazo de basura! - bramo Shalba intentando atravesarle el pecho, pero Issei se defendió bloqueando con [Glamdring].

Creando un sinfín de distintas armas demoniacas a su alrededor, disparo todas ellas en todos direcciones a Issei.

El castaño creo un ardiente muro de fuego a su alrededor, carbonizando las lanzas antes de que pudieran tocarle. Luego salió disparado con sus alas dragontinas hacia el terrorista.

PAAAM

Golpeando con su puño izquierdo, revestido en fuego, acertando contra el rostro de Shalba que se deformo por el dolor del golpe.

-rezando cientos de espadas, formando un gran círculo de estas, rodeándolo y arrojándolas contra él como una lluvia de cuchillos, los cuales buscaban únicamente empalarlo.

FIUM-FIUM-FIUM-FIUM-FIUM

Issei usaba a [Glamdring] y su fuego para destruir las espadas.

KACHIN-KACHIN

Moviéndose raudamente a su izquierda Shalba arremetió, pero Issei pudo bloquear con [Glamdring].

Entonces Issei se desvaneció, pero también lo hizo Shalba, desapareciendo y apareciendo por distintos lugares.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

Pero Shalba tenía más experiencia de combate, por lo que no le daba espacio a Issei para atacar, siendo obligado a defenderse del furioso ataque del caído.

TROMP

Golpeo a Issei con una lanza de luz, y enviándolo contra el suelo.

Nuevamente creo tres lanzas más grandes sobre él. Estas eran más poderosas y densas que todas las anteriores.

Volando contra Shalba, quien lanzo las tres lanzas contra el sin contemplaciones ni piedad, con un cortes ascendente de [Glamdring], destruyo la primera, girando sobre su eje, trayendo de inmediato su espada, golpeo la segunda lanza con un corte lateral izquierdo, destruyéndola también.

Para sorpresa del demonio, el castaño no le atacó con su espada o su fuego, sino que hizo una finta, colocándose detrás de este, agarrándolo.

Shalba, en un intento por quitarse al dragón de encima, creo una gran esfera de poder demoniaco y trató de lanzárselo, pero este detiene su brazo con su propio brazo, desviando el ataque. Entonces, girando con gran velocidad sobre su eje, el dragón aprovecha que Shalba no puede defenderse para cortarle su único brazo útil.

ZAS

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

Fue el grito del demonio, que tenía una expresión de gran dolor. Su sangre caía de su cuerpo hasta el suelo de la capilla.

PAM

Giro sobre sí mismo, golpeando con una patada el cuerpo de Shalba, mandando con fuerza y velocidad al suelo, creando un cráter.

GROOOAAARG

Un potente rugido salió de lo más profundo de la garganta del castaño. Un rugido retador. Puede tener forma humana, pero seguía siendo un dragón… un dragón cuya llama por la batalla estaba en su clímax.

-¡No me jodas!

Aun sin sus dos brazos, Shalba no se dio por vencido. Sin necesidad de estos, pero con gran dificultad, consiguió crear una gigantesca esfera de poder demoniaco, la cual lanzó hacia el castaño. El dragón movió su espada en un arco vertical, partiendo la esfera de poder demoniaco. Ambas partes salieron desviadas…

KABOOOM-KABOOOM

Explotando en distintos lugares.

Shalba tragó saliva al ver que su ataque no le había hecho daño alguno. Ni siquiera había llegado a su objetivo. Esa maldita espada era sin duda el mayor problema.

Sin darse por vencido, nuevamente empezó a acumular una gran cantidad de poder, el cual tomó forma esférica, y se lo lanzó al dragón. Esta vez, en vez de cortarlo con su espada, el dragón exhaló una cantidad grande de ardiente fuego, que destruyó por completo la esfera de poder demoniaco.

El fuego siguió avanzando, alcanzando el cuerpo de Shalba. Pero no se detuvo ahí. El fuego siguió avanzando, destruyendo cualquier cosa que se encontrara. Al final, centenas de metros alejados de todos, se escuchó una poderosa explosión. La onda expansiva llegó con fuerza, provocando que los demonios se agacharan para evitar salir volando.

Después de exhalar el fuego, el dragón bajó a tierra con fuerza y una enorme cantidad de aura cubriéndolo.

-¡No te rías de mí! – exclamó Shalba, acumulando más poder, arrojándole una gigantesca esfera.

Acumulando [Boost] a una grandísima velocidad, el castaño transfirió dicho poder a su puño.

PAAAAAM

Golpeó la esfera de poder demoniaco, destruyéndola, pero también creo una poderosa onda, la cual golpeó de lleno a Shalba, que salió volando decenas de metros.

Los Gremory estaban aterrorizados ante la muestra de poder del dragón. Ya habían comprobado el poder de un dragón, pero era la primera vez que veían a Issei plantar cara a una categoría [Maou] y ganar.

-¡M-monstruo! ¡¿Esto es el [Enigma de la Juggernaut Drive]?! ¡Mi poder había igualado al del antiguo [Maou]! ¡Y ha sido superado por la [Boosted Gear]! – exclamaba Shalba sin poder creérselo.

La expresión del demonio era de puro terror.

-Es hora de acabar con esto. – murmuró Issei mientras salía vapor de su boca.

Todo temblaba y lo único que se oía era los [Boost] que se iban acumulando nuevamente.

Rias no se movía y Kiba la cargo para sacarla lo más rápido posible de ahí. Akeno cargo a Koneko, Xenovia a Gasper y John a Ravel detrás suyo y salieron con rapidez.

Shalba creo centenas de lanzas de poder demoniaco, las cuales lanzo contra el dragón. Entonces, para sorpresa del demonio, la antigua espada élfica tomó vida propia, repeliendo todas las lanzas, dejando que el dragón acumulase poder tranquilamente.

Shalba intento crear un círculo mágico, pero no pudo. El terror era demasiado grande para poder concentrarse adecuadamente. No solo por el gran poder del dragón, sino que encima de todo estaba siendo defendido por una espada tan antigua y poderosa que escapaba a su conocimiento.

Después de una gran acumulación de poder el dragón exhalo un rugido más poderoso que el anterior.

-¡Imposible! ¡Soy el sucesor del verdadero [Maou]! ¡Todavía no me he vengado de Vali! ¡No puedo ser derrotado por un simple dragón! ¡Maldición! ¡[Dragón Rojo]!

-¡[Longinus Smasher]!

El rugido del dragón impacto en Shalba y en todo el santuario, de nuevo. Los Gremory tuvieron que echarse al suelo, otra vez, para no salir volando. El sonido de la destrucción fue gigantesco y la destrucción era enorme, aún más que con el anterior rugido. Nunca vieron nada parecido. Lo que quedaba del santuario había desaparecido por completo. Habían podido sobrevivir gracias al escudo de espadas de Kiba.

-Je, el jodio se ha quedao bien a gusto. – comentó una voz desde el otro lado del escudo. Una voz que reconocieron.

-¿Te has quedado observando? – preguntó Rias a David una vez que el escudo se deshizo. Este asintió - ¡¿Y por qué no le has ayudado?!

-¿Acaso ha hecho falta? – preguntó mientras avanzaba hacia su hermano, que respiraba entrecortadamente, tumbado en el suelo, agotado – Bien hecho pitufo. Te has cargado todo el lugar y has derrotado al último líder de la [Facción]. ¡Ole tú!

Issei sonrió alegre.

-Si… ha costado… A pesar de… tener solo… un brazo… ha dado… mucha guerra… - dicho esto cerró los ojos, descansando.

* * *

 _ **Hospital**_

Todos estaban en la habitación del castaño, cuyas heridas habían sido curadas por Asia. Una vez que todo el embrollo con los terroristas terminó, Gabriel trajo de vuelta a la rubia para que curara a los heridos.

El castaño menor había sido llevado hasta el hospital por el mayor, siendo seguido por los Gremory. Una vez que dejaron en cama a [Rojo], David se encargó de informar a los líderes lo ocurrido, según la versión de los Gremory.

Ya en la sala, los mercenarios se encontraban tranquilamente sentados donde pillaban, esperando pacientes el despertar del menor de todos ellos. Los Gremory también esperaban sentados, de pie o apoyados contra la pared.

Al final, al cabo de unas horas, el castaño empezó a abrir los ojos.

Al principio estaba confuso ya que se encontraba en una cama de hospital. Después vio a todos su familia, amigos y compañeros.

-Ya era hora. – Se quejó David – Me estaba empezando a plantear la idea de tirarte un cubo de agua helada… o algo por el estilo.

-Lo hubieras hecho y serias tú el que estuviera en mi lugar. – amenazó Issei mientras se incorporaba.

Anawiel se acercó hasta él, sentándose en la cama, colocando una mano en su cabeza, usando su magia élfica.

-Está perfecto. Cansado, pero bien. – les dijo la rubia.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

El que entró por la puerta era cierto peli platino.

-¿Vali? ¿Qué cojones haces aquí? – preguntó Issei levemente asombrado.

-He escuchado un rumor interesante, y he venido a comprobar que tan cierto era. Me alegra saber que lo era bastante. No del todo, pero bastante.

-¿Me harías el favor de explicarte? No tengo ganas de pensar. – masculló.

-Al parecer la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous] iban a realizar un ataque durante el combate entre Gremory y Astaroth. Diodora estaba aliado con estos, por lo que les facilito el acceso. Luego escuche que ambos líderes habían perecido. Uno por el [Maou] Lucifer y otro por ti.

-Solo te puedo asegurar la muerte de Shalba y Diodora por mí. Lo demás ni idea.

-Luego te cuento. – le susurró el castaño.

-La verdad es que me alegra saber que has salido vivo. Sinceramente seria aburrido no tenerte como rival.

-…

-Ahora mira arriba. – señaló con el dedo al techo.

-¿?

Una fisura apareció en el techo, la cual creció hasta abarcarlo prácticamente por completo. En él se podía ver a un enorme dragón rojo, más grande que Tannin. Casi todos temblaron levemente al verle.

-Great Red. – Susurró Issei - ¿Qué pasa con él?

-¡¿Qué es eso?! - exclamó Rias sorprendida, observando al dragón.

-Es mucho más grande que Tannin. - masculló Kiba sorprendido.

-Oye, ¿os acordáis si es más grande que Midgardsormr? Sinceramente no me acuerdo. – murmuró aburrido David.

-Hay dos dragones llamados los [Red Dragons]. Uno es Ddraig y el otro es él. El [Dragón Rojo] que se registró en el [Apocalipsis], el [Verdadero Dios Dragón Emperador Rojo del Apocalipsis], [Apocalypse Dragon], [True Red Dragon God Emperor], [Dragon of Dragons] o [DxD], Great Red. Se le llama [True Dragon]. Decidió vivir en la [Brecha Dimensional] y nadar hay por toda la eternidad. El campo del [Rating Game] esta hay dentro, en una pequeña sección poniendo una barrera. Ophis quería confirmar esto. Mi objetivo es derrotarlo. Aquel con el que más deseo pelear Si él es el [Rojo]… yo deseo ser el [Verdadero Dios Dragon Emperador Blanco]. Y si el máximo rango del [Rojo] es el de [Dios Dragón], yo también lo deseo. Por lo que un día derrotare a Great Red. No se ve bien que él [Blanco] este por debajo del [Rojo].

-Sabes que no vas a conseguir eso en tu vida, ¿verdad? – comentó David aun con cara de aburrido.

-Por supuesto que lo conseguiré. – la determinación en los ojos de Vali era intensa.

-Aunque poseas a Albion, tienes un límite como demonio. Un límite que está muy lejano, pero un límite.

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que alguien habló. Esa voz provocó escalofríos en el grupo de mercenarios. No podía ser en un momento como ese.

-Great Red. Ha pasado tiempo.

Vieron que se trataba de una hermosa mujer morena de profundos ojos negros vestida como una lolita gótica.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó John.

-Ophis Ouroboros. Jefa de la [Brigada del Caos]. El ser más poderoso junto a Great Red. – le contestó Vali, que no apartaba la mirada de la dragona.

Ophis dejó de mirar la fisura para fijar su vista en el castaño, que tragó saliva. Una leve sonrisa surcó la cara de la morena.

-Hola hijo.

-¡!

No solo los Gremory, sino que incluso el mismísimo Vali abrieron los ojos hasta casi salirse de las orbitas.

-H-hola mama. ¿Q-que tal e-estas? – preguntó nervioso el castaño.

Los rostros de Akeno y Rias perdieron todo el color.

Ophis se acercó hasta su hijo, observándole.

-Ya te has vuelto a pelear con los de la [Brigada]. – murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos. Desvió la mirada al otro castaño, el cual empezó a temblar.

-H-hola Ophis. ¿C-como te va?

-… - ante el silencio de la [Diosa Dragón], el ambiente se tensó aún más – Eres un mal hermano. – fueron sus palabras.

Los mercenarios pudieron soltar el aire que habían acumulado. Al menos, esta vez, no le golpeo.

La última vez que algo le pasó a Issei, Ophis golpeo a David sin decirle nada. El golpe fue tan fuerte que le abrió la cabeza. No tanto como para que se le salieran los sesos, pero sí bastante sangre. Issei le recrimino eso y, a partir de entonces, Ophis solo le recriminaba verbalmente, aunque el temor seguía existiendo.

Entonces la morena desvió la mirada a Rias y Akeno. Ambas se tensaron como cuerdas ante la mirada de la dragona.

-Tienen tu esencia. ¿Las has reclamado? No. Se supone que tenías un sello. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ambas chicas, e Issei tragaron saliva.

-B-bueno… veras…

Entonces nuevamente alguien apareció en la sala. Cierto ángel caído junto a un [Rey Dragón] en miniatura.

-¿Tannin? ¿Has vuelto a encoger? – preguntó divertido Issei, cambiando completamente de tema.

-Cállate mocoso. – Respondió divertido - Me alegra ver que estés bien.

Entonces Azazel y Tannin miraron la brecha.

-Cuanta nostalgia Great Red. – Murmuró Tannin – Recuerdo que cuando quise luchar con él no me prestó atención. – dijo con claro tono resentido.

-Ha pasado tiempo Azazel. – Le saludó Vali - He oído que derrotaste a Creuserey Asmodeus.

-Bueno… en realidad fue Sirzechs. Todos sus líderes han sido derrotados. Creuserey por Sirzechs y Shalba por Issei.

-¿Y mi hermano? – pregunto Rias, aliviada de no estar más ante la atenta mirada de Ophis.

-La barrera se derrumbó y volvió a la sala de observación. – Explicó para después mirar a Ophis – Parece que la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous] ha sido derrotada.

-Lo sé. – habló sin inmutarse, como si no le importara en absoluto… aunque realmente no le importaba nada de nada. Solo su hijo.

-Y hay otra llamada [Facción de Héroes], ¿verdad? – Ophis no hizo movimiento - ¿Peleamos? – le pregunto apuntándole una lanza de luz.

-Morirías en un instante. – le dijo sin apartar la vista de Issei – Me voy. Hablaremos luego. – Vio de reojo a David – Los tres.

Ambos dragones tragaron saliva.

Entonces Ophis empezó a marcharse hasta que se paró por un grito de Tannin.

-¡Espera Ophis! – gritó mientras extendía sus alas.

-Tannin. – Sonrió Ophis de forma espeluznante – Los [Reyes Dragones] se reunirán una vez más. Eso es interesante. – dicho esto desapareció.

-Yo también me voy. Solo quería ver como andaba todo. – indicó Vali mientras se marchaba.

La sala se quedó en silencio. Gremorys, mercenarios, Azazel y Tannin.

-Bueno, Ise. – Rias fijó su vista en el castaño, que suspiró con pesadez, sabiendo lo que venía - ¿Nos puedes explicar cómo es eso de que es tu madre?

* * *

Je, seguro que más de uno se esperaba que Issei entrara en modo [Juggernaut Drive] y se volviera to loco. En un principio lo tenía planeado así y luego una batalla entre David e Issei para bajarle los humos al dragón menor, pero luego pensé que sería mejor dejarlo así.

Gran parte de la batalla es mía, pero en la otra parte me han echado una mano. Espero seguir mejorando, aunque sea a paso tortuga… o paso caracol XD


	33. Los heroes empiezan a moverse

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Nimue]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 32:

 **LOS HEROES EMPIEZAN A MOVERSE**

* * *

El ambiente en la enfermería era tan tenso como la cuerda de una guitarra. Desde que Ophis se marchó de la sala, tanto Gremory como Vali observaban al castaño menor con gran curiosidad en sus rostros, esperando una explicación.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Rias cruzada de brazos.

La angustia que había sentido hace unos minutos había desaparecido. Ahora solo quedaba la incertidumbre.

-¿Qué queréis que os diga? ¿Qué cogió y violo a Great Red y luego me dio a luz? – el sarcasmo era más que notable – Pues no. Ophis puede tener ese aspecto, pero no es una mujer. No es ni mujer ni hombre. Según tengo entendido, hace unos siglos tenía la pinta de un hombre viejo. – se encogió de hombros.

-¿Entonces? Es que si lo que dices es cierto, no entiendo por qué te llama hijo. – habló Kiba.

-Ahhh. Porque me adoptó. Cuando era niño sufrí un accidente. Mis padres biológicos murieron y Ophis me salvó la vida. ¿El motivo? Ni idea. Me llevó hasta la [Grieta] y allí me salvó, pero para ello me convertí en un dragón de pura cepa. Eso es prácticamente todo. – Terminó con un encogimiento de hombros - ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Alguno levantó su mano.

XXXXX

En alguna otra parte, en un lugar subterráneo, hay una serie de calabozos donde se encierran a los criminales. Cárceles. Solo que estas, al contrario que las humanas, están bajo tierra. En una de las tantas que hay en todo el [Inframundo] demoniaco, el [Maou] Lucifer se encontraba junto a Azazel observando cierta celda.

Dentro había una mujer. Un demonio de la [Brigada] que había sido capturada junto a los supervivientes. Dicha mujer se encontraba de pie, observando su mano. Intentaba invocar su poder demoniaco, pero le era imposible. Las cárceles imposibilitaban a los detenidos usar su poder. Pero gracias a que estaba de pie se podía apreciar su altura, que superaba por un poco el metro setenta. Sus rasgos eran occidentales, constitución normal y buenas medidas. Tenía el cabello albino hasta el trasero, ojos azul cielo y piel blanca. Y, aunque no lo pareciera por su aspecto, su edad es de tres mil doscientos ochenta y seis años. Bastante más mayor que él [Maou].

-Cassandra Malphas. – llamó Sirzechs a la mujer.

Esta dejó de mirarse la mano, volteando su vista al pelirrojo.

-Falso Lucifer. – saludó fríamente.

-Pensaba que todos los Malphas habían fallecido durante la guerra civil. Aunque te extrañe, me alegra saber que una de las casas que creíamos extinguidas no lo está realmente.

-¿Y eso que importa?

-Eres valiosa para nuestra raza. No podemos permitir que una de nuestras Casas se extinga.

-Eso no es decisión vuestra, Sirzechs Gremory. ¿O acaso utilizaras tu puesto robado para obligarme a dar descendencia? – preguntó acercándose todo lo posible a los barrotes pero sin llegar a tocarlos.

-No pienso hacer tal barbaridad.

-¿Y que hace este cuervo aquí? – preguntó observando a Azazel de reojo.

-Yo solo vine por curiosidad. – Respondió relajado Azazel – No todos los días se ve a un supuesto muerto.

-… ¿y cuánto tiempo estaré aquí? – le preguntó al pelirrojo.

-Bueno, tratándose de que eres una terrorista… yo diría que bastante.

-Pero tienes mucha suerte. – Habló el caído - Estuviste a punto de palmarla, pero un amigo nuestro nos lo impidió. No sé si fue porque sabias quien era o por algún otro motivo que desconocemos.

-¿Y de quien se trata mi supuesto salvador? – preguntó Cassandra con una mueca.

-Podríamos decir que es un dragón bastante gandul. – sonrió de medio lado.

* * *

 _ **La semana siguiente**_

Era fin de semana. El grupo Gremory, con ropas informales, habían ido de visita al territorio de los Gremory, pero la pelirroja, junto a su [Reina], había decidido hacer una visita a cierto castaño. Habían llegado al territorio del dragón Tannin. Bueno, más precisamente a las mansiones que se habían construido los hermanos mercenarios a través de un círculo mágico de tele transporte.

Ambas entraron a la mansión "principal". Dado que Issei aún no tenía parejas como tal, salvo dos chicas que lo violaron, este seguía viviendo con sus hermanos. Para extrañeza de ambas, no encontraron a nadie en casa.

-Hmmm. qué raro. Me pregunto dónde estará. – murmuró Rias.

-Posiblemente este en algún lugar no muy lejano. Recuerdo que una vez comentó que no siempre están en esta mansión. – le dijo Akeno.

-Pues vamos a buscarle entonces.

Abandonaron la mansión, extendieron sus alas y alzaron el vuelo. Se alejaron de la mansión, guiándose por los sonidos que escuchaban a lo lejos. Rugidos y explosiones, así como sonidos de lucha. No tardaron en ver un buen grupo de dragones. Después de todo, estaban en su territorio.

Ambas descendieron para evitar verse envueltas en la lucha de estos. En el suelo estaban mucho más seguras. Caminaron a través de la llanura hasta llegar a un gran lago. En el había varios dragones disfrutando del agua, pero uno en particular les llamó la atención. Un dragón de escamas marrones casi tan grande como el propio Tannin.

Dicho dragón se encontraba tumbado en una gran roca, durmiendo.

-¿David?

Este abrió perezosamente un ojo, fijando su vista en la pelirroja.

-¿Qué quieres Rias? – preguntó mientras cerraba nuevamente el ojo.

-¿Por casualidad sabes donde esta Ise?

-Por ahí anduviera. Seguramente con los cachorros.

-¿Y Tannin?

-Él está...

David no pudo terminar. Detrás suyo aterrizó un dragón más pequeño de color purpura, aleteando con fuerza. Ello provocó que mucho viento empezara a azotar.

-Bova… no me toques los cojones. – masculló David con disgusto.

-¡Pedazo de basura! ¡Mueve tu trasero de MI sitio! – exclamó el otro dragón.

-Tu sitio mis cojones. – Abrió los ojos, estirando su cuello – Por cierto, este es un hijo de Tannin. En mi opinión el más idiota. – le presento a ambas demonios.

-¡Idiota! ¡Ahora si la has cagado!

-No me toques la moral…

GROARG

PAM

Con un rápido movimiento de cola, el hijo de Tannin golpeó a David, tirándole con fuerza de su lugar de reposo.

-¡Pedazo hijoputa! ¡Te mato! – Exclamó enfurecido, lanzándose contra Bova, que sonreía arrogante - ¡Te vas a cagá!

Ambas demonios solo observaban un poco apartadas la feroz lucha de ambos dragones.

-No puedo decir que no me sorprenda. Esos dos suelen pelear demasiado para mi gusto. – comento una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

Ambas alzaron las cabezas, mirando sobre sus hombros. Detrás de ellas estaba el [Rey Dragón], que veía con cansancio a los otros dos.

-Buenos días. – saludó Tannin.

-Hola Tannin, cuanto tiempo. – saludó Rias.

-Un placer volver a verle. – saludó Akeno con una leve reverencia.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? Es ciertamente raro ver demonios por aquí.

-La verdad es que buscábamos a Issei. Hace días que no le vemos. Ni siquiera ha ido a la escuela.

-Es normal. Desde lo ocurrido en el hospital no ha estado del mejor humor.

-¿Tan malo fue para el contarnos sobre él y Ophis? – preguntó Akeno dudosa.

-Bueno, no es un tema agradable. Para Issei, Ophis es y será su madre, pero no le agrada la opinión que se tiene de ella. Según el, nadie la entiende.

-Creo que empiezo a entender. – murmuró.

-Si queréis os puedo llevar hasta él. No está muy lejos.

-Lo agradeceríamos mucho.

El dragón empezó a caminar a través de la llanura. Todo dragón que estuviera en medio se apartaba al verlo acercarse. El respeto que se le mostraba a Tannin era enorme.

El trio no tardó en dar con el castaño. Este estaba un poco alejado del lago, cerca de un gran y frondoso bosque. El castaño, también en su forma dragón, estaba tumbado sobre sus patas, tranquilo, relajado.

Entonces Issei sonrió de repente. Una sonrisa pequeña. Ambas pensaron que era porque las había olido, pero estaban equivocadas. De repente, entre unos arbustos, un dragón salió, era grande. Era muy pequeño en comparación a Issei en su forma dragón. El pequeño dragón se acercó a Issei, gruñendo de satisfacción mientras restregaba su hocico contra el brazo de Issei. Este sonrió y le acaricio con su garra.

El pequeño dragón ronroneo del gusto, pero obligo al mayor a levantarse. Entonces ambos empezaron a jugar. Cualquiera diría que el dragón pequeño le estaba haciendo daño con sus colmillos y garras, pero no era así.

-Ufufufú. Se ve muy adorable. Como un hermano menor con su hermano mayor.

-¿Te olvidas que tiene un hermano mayor? – le preguntó Rias con una sonrisa.

-Ambos tienen muchísimos hermanos. Pero ciertamente vosotras dos no los habéis visto así. Ambos tienen una relación más madura… casi siempre. – Explicó Tannin – Cuando se trata de crías, ambos sacan ese lado de hermano mayor, como podéis ver. – ahora Issei ya no estaba jugando con el dragón porque también había otros. Estos eran pequeños. Bastante más pequeño. Issei corría mientras los dragones lo seguían intentando morder su cola – Ambos han sido muy unidos desde que David trajo a Issei. Sin duda causó muchísima conmoción cuando se supo su origen, pero aun así lo aceptamos sin problemas. No tardó nada en acostumbrarse y adaptarse a este lugar. Sin duda fueron buenos tiempos. Y por supuesto aun lo siguen siendo.

-Me preguntó si será igual con sus hijos. – murmuró la pelirroja sonriente.

-Je, seguro que será mejor. Y con las hijas… - Tannin empezó a carcajearse, llamando la atención de las crías dragón.

Varias de las crías se lanzaron hacia Tannin que, divertido, empezó a jugar también. Por su parte, el castaño desvió la atención a ambas demonios. Saludó con la cabeza y siguió jugando con las crías.

Ambas decidieron no interrumpir, por lo que se pusieron a cierta distancia, disfrutando del momento.

PRRR

Unas cuantas crías, de las más pequeñas, se acercaron curiosas a las invitadas. Era la primera vez que veían a un demonio, por lo que su curiosidad era bastante. Dado que no querían asustarlas, ambas esperaron pacientes a que se acercaran y las olieran.

No tardaron mucho en comprobar que ambas demonios no eran un peligro, por lo que se tumbaron cerca de él. Ambas aprovecharon para acariciarles cuidadosamente, esperando no molestarlas.

-No esperaba veros. – comentó Issei desde su sitio, aun jugando con varias crías.

-Bueno, llevas una semana sin ir al mundo humano y estas totalmente desconectado. Hemos intentado contactar contigo, pero no había manera. Incluso Anawiel ha dicho que ya vendrías tu solo… y eso que ella no te suele dejar pasar ni una. – Explico Rias – Hemos hecho algo que te moleste.

-Nah. Nada de nada. Simplemente quería estar aquí, tranquilo y relajado. No me apetecía irme.

-¿Vendrás mañana al festival deportivo? Estas apuntado a alguna de las prácticas. Estoy segura de que Asia se sentirá muy decepcionada. Después de todo, eres su compañero.

-Pse. Por supuesto que iré. – Masculló – No sería buena idea hacerla enojar. – murmuró en voz baja pensando en la elfa.

* * *

 _ **Varios días después**_

Esa misma noche, ambos dragones se encontraban en el despacho principal de la mansión de Issei, donde nadie les molestaría. Ambos ocupaban dos cómodos sillones. Frente a ellos había distintos hologramas, en los cuales se mostraban las figuras de ciertos líderes de las [Tres Facciones].

-*Al parecer la [Brigada] se ha tambaleado por lo ocurrido recientemente. La [Facción de los Antiguos Maous] está prácticamente desmantelada. El [Hakuryuukou] parece haber rechazado el dirigir la [Facción].* - informó Shemhazai.

-Era de esperarse una reacción así. – Asintió David - Pero está más que claro que los terroristas demonios no se darán por vencido hasta que muera el último de ellos… o sean capturados. ¿Qué tal con los capturados?

-*Por ahora todo está tranquilo. Alguno ha intentado rebelarse, pero no han conseguido absolutamente nada. La que más tranquila esta es la heredera de Malphas. Pero eso para otro momento.* - respondió Sirzechs.

-*Debido a las acciones de Diodora, la Casa de Astaroth ha caído en desgracia. El crimen cometido por el heredero de la Casa demoníaca es grave. Pero dado que el actual Astaroth fue atacado también, solo se le ha exculpado, eso sí, será el último Astaroth en ser [Maou] en mucho tiempo.* - explicó Falbium.

-También era de esperarse. Política demoniaca. – Issei se encogió de hombros.

-*Se está planteando el suspender los juegos. Si no podemos garantizar la seguridad de los jóvenes no permitiremos que se realicen*

-Sirzechs, por lo que tengo entendido, los jóvenes han estado peleando en el frente. ¿Y ahora les quieren llevar a la retaguardia? – preguntó incrédulo.

-*Somos raros, ¿eh?* - se burló de sí mismo el pelirrojo.

-¿Y qué pasará con los próximos juegos? Tengo entendido que serán dos partidos importantes.

-*Correcto. Rias contra Sairaorg y Sona contra Seekvaira. Un duelo entre "poderes" y otro entre "tácticas". No, no pueden detenerlos*

-Esos atontaos viejuno no tendrán los cojones para ello. La gente se les echaría encima.

-*Bueno, yo ya me retiro.*

El holograma del pelirrojo desapareció, siendo seguido por los demás [Maous], Miguel, Azazel y Shemhazai.

La sala quedó en completo silencio, con ambos dragones sentados en sus cómodos sillones.

-¿Qué crees que esté planeando ahora la [Brigada]? La única [Facción] fuerte que queda es la de los [Héroes]. – comentó David.

-Mamá no sabe nada, como es normal. Ella no está informada de ello.

-Los demonios y magos restantes no harán otro movimiento estúpido, así que no debemos preocuparnos por ellos en un tiempo. Deberemos mantener a los [Héroes] bajo vigilancia. Cao-Cao se está moviendo, y debo admitir que no me gusta nada cuando él se mueve.

-Cao-Cao no debe ser subestimado. Es uno de nuestros mayores peligros. – masculló Issei mientras se levantaba y se marchaba a su habitación. Al día siguiente era el festival deportivo.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

El festival deportivo no tuvo mucha importancia para el joven castaño. Alguna prueba y poco más. Si había asistido era por la promesa hecha a Asia. No quería defraudar a la joven rubia. Demasiado cariño que le tenía como para verla triste.

Claro que no esperaba tener al puñetero de su hermano para avergonzarle en cada prueba que tenía. Pero ya se las pagaría. Oh sí. Desde luego que se las pagaría… ¡Y CON INTERESES!

Una vez terminado el festival deportivo, el grupo Gremory y el dúo angelical se reunieron con Azazel y ambos dragones.

-Ha sido muy divertido. – se rio John - ¡Y encima hemos ganado! – abrazó a Irina por el cuello mientras celebrara.

La castaña también sonrió alegre al haber ganados sus requeridas pruebas… y con diferencia. Pero era normal después de todo. Sus compañeros eran humanos normales y corrientes.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana? – preguntó Issei a Azazel.

-Algunos profesores han tenido que reunirse para cierto asunto. Yo no estaba entre ellos.

-Ya veo.

-Tener festivales como este es algo muy gratificante. – sonrió Xenovia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿En serio? Debes de estar de broma. – Masculló el castaño tumbado en el sofá – Está más que claro que los demonios de este lugar ganarían con diferencia. Esto no es gratificante. Es jugar sucio. ¿Pero quién soy yo para criticar el jugar sucio?

-¿Alguna vez lo has hecho? – le preguntó Kiba.

-Por supuesto. Soy un mercenario que se las ha visto con gente de todo tipo. Muchas veces debes jugar sucio para poder sobrevivir. Pero ciertamente lo evitamos todo lo que podemos. En nuestro grupo no todos están a favor de hacer trampas.

-Lo interesante será cuando nos enfrentemos a más como nosotros. ¿Te refieres a eso? – preguntó Ravel.

-Exactamente. Y no me refiero a los [Rating Game], sino a un futuro festival deportivo con otras [Facciones]. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso… lo más posible es que eso se convierta en una carnicería. – bromeó, aunque seguía siendo posible.

XXXXX

El atardecer ya asomaba por el horizonte. Era la hora perfecta para conocer aquello que el líder de [Grígori] quería mostrarles. Ciertamente daba escalofríos, pues Azazel podía llegar a ser un pedazo de cabrón con mayúsculas. Una vez llegaron, Issei se encontró con que los Gremory estaban ya reunidos. Cada uno en su lugar correspondiente. El castaño iba y venía desde el territorio de Tannin, por lo que no solía asomar la cabeza por su mansión del mundo humano.

-¿Soy el único que tiene un mal presentimiento? – preguntó mientras se sentaba cómodamente en el sofá.

-¡Bien, bien! ¡Ya estamos todos! – exclamó Azazel contento, con las piernas sobre el escritorio.

-Y bien, ¿qué es eso que nos tenías que enseñar? Espero sea importante. Estaba haciendo algo muy importante.

-¿Tocarte los cojones? – preguntó socarrón Azazel.

-¡A dos manos!

-¡Jajajajaja! Tranqui, es importante… y beneficioso.

La sonrisa del caído les provocó un escalofrió a todos. Sea lo que fuere, no sería bueno para ellos.

-Akeno, ¿podrías poner este disco? – le preguntó mientras le pasaba un DVD.

La morena se acercó hasta el escritorio, cogiendo el disco, recelosa, y poniéndolo en la televisión de la sala. Tras unos segundos se mostró un video. Lo que vieron les causó un revoltijo de sentimientos.

En la TV se podía observar a Issei junto al grupo Gremory. Bueno, no eran exactamente ellos. Más bien eran unos actores que hacían de ellos. Había que admitir que eran clavados. O bien maquillaje o posiblemente magia.

-¡¿Pero esto que eeeeeeeeees?! – exclamó el castaño, alucinando.

En la televisión, el grupo estaba luchando contra un villano. Lo más curioso era que se comportaban y hablaban como ellos mismos lo hacían. Parecían sus clones. Incluso habían "copiado" sus poderes. El castaño temblaba de pura ira. John parecía disfrutar mucho de la serie. Irina y Asia también disfrutaban, a pesar de que ellas no salieran. Kiba sonreía nervioso. Rias parecía estar muy avergonzada. Akeno se reía. Koneko se mantenía con un rostro inexpresivo. Xenovia solo se cruzó de brazos, observando la serie en silencio. En cuanto a Gasper, el solo sollozaba en su caja ante la perfecta imitación de su personaje.

Siguieron viendo la serie hasta que acabo, unos cuarenta minutos después. La cara de todos estaba blancas. Se estaban preguntando cuando los habían espiado para copiarlos de esa manera.

El castaño echaba espuma por la boca y sus ojos estaban de un color rojo como la sangre. Sangre que pensaba derramar de ciertos personajes.

Entonces, junto al caído, apareció un holograma de cierto [Maou] pelirrojo.

-*¿Y qué os ha parecido?* – preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Tu! – Gritó Issei, señalándole, echando fuego por la boca - ¡Puto cabrón!

-¡Hermano! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – exigió saber Rias, roja de la vergüenza.

-¿Puedo responder yo? – le preguntó el caído al demonio. Este asintió contento – Resulta que estuvimos pensando en crear esta serie desde hace un tiempo y os estuvimos estudiando con ciertos profesionales para hacer que los actores se comportaran exactamente como vosotros.

-¿Nos habéis espiado? ¿Cuándo ha sido eso? No me he dado cuenta. – murmuró Ravel con asombro.

Invocando su espada élfica, el castaño se lanzó contra el caído.

ZAS

La espada se clavó en el respaldo del lugar donde Azazel había estado sentado.

-Esto ya lo he vivido. – murmuró asustado el caído, observando la espada y al castaño.

-Tú… ¡estás muerto! – exclamó con gran enojo.

-¡Espera, espera! – Extendió las manos, intentando que se detuviera - ¿Os he dicho que los beneficios serán donados para los más pobres? – intentó librarse del castigo.

-A mí me parece bastante buena. – comentó John – Después de todo, tenemos un buen sueldo. No creo que haga falta más.

-Estoy de acuerdo. – sonrió Kiba.

-Pues a mí me gusta. – comentó Xenovia.

-¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – exclamo Issei ajeno a todo.

Entonces empezó una divertida persecución en la cual Azazel era el ratón que corría asustado de un gato. Para desgracia de Sona, la destrucción provocada en el instituto por parte de ambos fue más de lo que cualquiera cabría esperar. Pero las reparaciones salieron del bolsillo del castaño… por las molestias.

XXXXX

-No tenías por qué ponerte así. – masculló Azazel mientras Asia le curaba varios cortes en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué no? Has osado ponerme en un estúpido programa sin MI permiso. Y no solo eso. Que va. Has tenido que espiarme. ¡Y a saber cuándo y dónde lo has hecho! Bastante tienes con que no te convierta en cuervo empalado. – Dijo con claro disgusto sentado nuevamente en el sofá del club – Por lo menos no han salido mis hermanos.

-Lo estuvimos pensando, pero decidimos que no sería adecuado. No sabemos cómo la gente aceptará a tu personaje debido a tu reputación de mercenario. Es más que nada por probar.

-¿Y por qué yo? ¿Por qué precisamente mi menda?

-Porque eres el más cercano a este grupo.

-… bah.

* * *

 _ **Una semana después**_

En la cafetería del instituto, Azazel, Anawiel e Issei se encontraban en una de las mesas, disfrutando de la deliciosa comida que habían preparado.

-Hmmm. No está mal. Pero siendo sincero lo que ahora mismo me comería sería una pizza, o una hamburguesa. – expuso Azazel mientras tragaba.

-La verdad es que sí. Pero las mejores hamburguesas son las estadounidenses. Y las pizzas las italianas. Hmmm, están deliciosas. – el castaño empezó a babear al recordar la comida del lugar donde se crio – Aunque también hay muchos platos que me encantaría volver a comer.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando fuimos a Irlanda?

-¡Joder que plato más delicioso el de ese restaurante! ¡Tenemos que ir nuevamente!

-Ah, profesor Azazel, profesora Anawiel, Ise. – saludó Rias.

La pelirroja ingresó en la cafetería junto a su grupo y ambas ángeles.

-Hola chicos. – Saludó Anawiel - ¿Queréis sentaros con nosotros? Podemos unir varias mesas.

Dicho y hecho. Unos segundos después estaban todos cómodamente sentados.

-Es raro verte aquí. – Comentó la pelirroja al castaño – Tus faltas están resultando alarmantes. Posiblemente tengas problemas con el [Consejo Estudiantil].

-¿Sabes por donde se puede meter el [Consejo] esas cosas?

-Ise… - advirtió la rubia.

-No hace falta que diga más. – suspiró.

-¿Ya os habéis enterado del viaje a Kioto? – preguntó Azazel.

-Kioto. Hace mucho que no voy allí. Me pregunto qué tal estarás. – murmuró el castaño mirando al techo.

-Si. – Respondió Kiba – Parece ser un lugar agradable para ir. Los grupos ya están hechos. Yo iré junto a los de mi clase.

-Y nosotras tres iremos juntas, con Kiryuu. – dijo Irina abrazando a Asia y Xenovia.

-Con Kiryuu. Esa muchacha es un peligro. – Murmuró el albino – incluso yo lo admito.

-¿Y tú? – le preguntó el caído.

-Por mi tranqui. Tengo ya un sitio cogido para dormir. No tengo problema alguno. – sonrió despreocupado.

-¿Y a donde fuisteis el año pasado? – pregunto Xenovia a su Jefa.

-También fuimos a Kioto y vimos los mismos sitios que veréis vosotros. – respondió Akeno sonriente.

-Sip, pero hay muchos lugares para verlos solo en tres días y cuatro noches. Hay que decidir que sitios visitar y planes para llevarlo a cabo. Si no lo hacéis os arrepentiréis. Moveos principalmente en autobuses y trenes. – les explicó Rias.

-¿Y eso? – preguntó John, masticando su almuerzo.

-Nosotras nos equivocamos al no calcular la duración de los viajes. Rias quería ir a todas partes, por lo que no nos dio tiempo a ver muchos sitios. Al final fuimos dando empujones en la estación de trenes. – recordó Akeno sonriendo mientras Rias se sonrojaba de la vergüenza.

Los demás no pudieron evitar reírse ante la situación.

-Mooo, me prometiste no contarlo. Solo me lo estaba pasando bien. Me distraje con las maravillas de esa ciudad. Después de todo, me encanta Japón y su cultura, y estaba muy animada. – se explicó, aun con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se humedecieron al recordar su viaje.

-Pues ya sabéis que hacer. – Dijo Akeno – Tenéis que planearlo bien y traerme recuerdos.

-Seguramente la cosa ira bien. Después de todo, Azazel va con vosotros.

El caído sonrió con superioridad.

Silencio. Uno profundo por parte del resto.

-No es por nada, pero que venga este mendrugo no me da mucha confianza. – comentó el castaño dando otro bocado a su comida.

-Pues anda que tú. Ya veremos si no la lías. – inquirió el caído con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Al contrario de lo que pienses, tengo muy buenas relaciones con los youkais de allí.

-¿En serio?

-Te sorprenderías si te contase. ¡Pero oye! ¡Que mi hermana también viene con nosotros!

-Eso si es un consuelo. – sonrió contento el albino.

-Ahora cambiemos de tema. – Interrumpió Rias - El festival de la escuela se está acercando.

-Cierto. Apenas tenemos tiempo entre el festival deportivo, el viaje escolar y el festival de la escuela. El viaje escolar y el festival cultural son en fechas muy próximas entre ellas. No nos sobra tiempo. – Se quejó John – Mucha cosa en poco tiempo. ¿Qué demonios les pasa a los japoneses con esas prisas? - masculló.

-Si. Ciertamente organizarlo todo en tan poco tiempo será algo duro. – admitió la castaña.

-Pero eso solo perjudica a los de segundo, que son quienes lo organizan, el resto lo disfrutaran. – comentó Azazel.

-Vete al cuerno. – masculló el albino lloroso.

-Nosotros, el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, tenemos que discutirlo ahora y prepararnos. Si se decide ahora, los de tercer y primer año podrán ir preparando las cosas mientras no estáis. Será más fácil. – explicó Rias mientras ponía una hoja sobre la mesa.

-En eso tienes razón. – admitió Ravel mientras cogía la hoja y la observaba.

-Sin duda esto será fantástico. Mi primera vez en este tipo de cosas. ¡Me transferí en un buen momento! – exclamó Irina.

-Si es como el Festival Escolar, sin duda será muy divertido. – sonrió Xenovia.

-¿De qué lo hicisteis el año pasado? - preguntó Ravel con gran curiosidad.

-Una casa encantada. - respondió Kiba - Nos salió bastante bien.

-Salió perfecto, Yuuto. ¡Asustó a todo el mundo! ¡No por nada usemos fantasmas de verdad! - exclamó Rias orgullosa.

El castaño se quedó mirando a la pelirroja sin poder creérselo.

-Yo misma se lo solicite a los youkai, obviamente bajo la condición de que no les harían daño, que se me limitasen a asustar. Esos youkai están desempleados, así que todos ganamos. El caso es que fue un éxito.

-Vaya. No me esperaba algo como esto. – se rio la elfa.

-"La madre que la pario" – pensó divertido – "Con dinero se hace casi lo que quieras"

[De eso tú sabes mucho]

-"Nah. Tampoco tanto"

-Y luego nos regañó el Consejo Estudiantil. Sona no paraba de gritarnos _'¡hacer las cosas bien no implica poder saltarse las reglas!'_

Ambas chicas empezaron a reírse al recordar tal suceso.

Al instante todos los móviles empezaron a sonar. Todos excepto el de Azazel, Anawiel e Issei. Una vez miraron el mensaje, no pudieron evitar suspirar.

-Vaya. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Estamos en medio de las clases. – comentó Gasper.

-Sona y los demás miembros del [Consejo Estudiantil] no están disponibles en este momento. – Dijo Rias – Será mejor que nos vayamos nosotros. Azazel, ¿nos cubres?

-Tranquilo. Nadie se enterará de que os habéis ido.

-Gracias. Bien es hora de irnos.

-¡Si!

-¿Ise?

-No tengo nada que hacer, así que ale. Me vendrá bien entretenerme un rato. – Sonrió mordaz - ¿Hermana?

-Lo lamento. No puedo.

-Bufff. Últimamente no te vienes de juerga.

-Tengo responsabilidades. Algún día tendrás las tuya.

-Pse.

XXXXX

Issei, los Gremory y el dúo angelical fueron hasta el extrarradio de la ciudad. Debido a que aún era pleno día, Issei, Akeno y Rias tuvieron que levantar una poderosa barrera para evitar que algún humano se diera cuenta.

Una vez terminaron dicha barrera fueron hacia una vieja fábrica. Desde adentro se podía notar un aura muy hostil.

-Esto es bastante cliché, ¿no os parece? En los mangas siempre pasan cosas malas en lugares como este. – comentó el castaño.

-Si no dijeras esas cosas todo sería más bonito. – murmuró John.

-Ya era hora grupo Gremory. Y parece que también han venido los ángeles y el mercenario.

De la oscuridad salió un hombre con un abrigo negro. A su alrededor habían figuras negras con forma humanoide. Monstruos. El castaño dio un paso adelante. Junto a él, Rias también dio un paso adelante.

-Debo suponer que eres de la [Brigada del Caos]. A ver si adivino, ¿la [Facción de Héroes]? – preguntó la pelirroja.

-Exacto hermana del [Maou] Lucifer. Y nuestro objetico es purificar a los demonios como tú y salvar a este pueblo, y ya que estoy elimino también al dragón y los ángeles. – dijo el hombre mientras los miraba como si fueran basura.

-Este tío me está poniendo de muy mala leche. – murmuró John.

-Ellos son los que han estado atacando sitios importantes para las [Tres Facciones]. – afirmo Kiba.

-Que listo que es el niño.

Al lado del hombre aparecieron otros dos. Uno llevaba gafas de sol y otro vestía un traje tradicional chino.

-[Facción de Héroes]. ¿Cuánto hace que no nos vemos? ¿Os va todo bien? – preguntó sonriente el castaño.

-No nos subestimes, basura dragontina.

-¿Qué no os subestime? Tío, de todos vosotros, solo hay unos… - se puso a contar con los dedos – seis que merecen la pena. ¿Eran seis? Creo que eran seis. Bah, da igual. ¿Por qué no vais a dar por culo a otro lado?

-¡Cállate! ¡Te derrotaremos! ¡Te devolveremos todas esas veces que tú y tu grupo os habéis atrevido a dejarnos en vergüenza!

-Hombre… si os dejo en vergüenza será por algo. – se encogió de hombros.

Todos los demás se pusieron en posición defensiva. Xenovia convoco a [Durandal], Koneko entró en su forma nekomata. Akeno se cubrió de rayos. Rias de [Poder de la Destrucción]. John invocó su [Sacred Gear]. Irina invocó su poder de ángel, posicionándose al lado de Asia. Gasper también se puso junto a ambas. Kiba creo una espada sacro-demoniaca.

El hombre del abrigo negro creo una llama de color blanco en sus manos.

-Otro poseedor de [Sacred Gear]. – mencionó Kiba en voz alta para que le oyeran.

-No solo él. Todos poseen uno. – Advirtió Issei, observando al trio aburrido – La gran mayoría de los miembros tiene alguno. La otra suele ser descendientes o reencarnaciones de héroes históricos.

-Tienes razón. – Afirmó Rias - ¡Adelante!

John uso una mezcla de rayos y viento, el cual lanzó contra el trio de [Héroes]. Pero, antes de que dicho ataque les alcanzara, desapareció en una sombra.

-¡¿?!

Ante la cara expectante del albino, Issei observó que el hombre de las gafas de sol sonrió levemente.

Kiba se lanzó contra él, intentando apuñalar su costado pero la sombra que devoro el ataque de John también devoró la espada, e incluso estuvo a punto de devorarlo a él también si no la hubiera soltado. Entonces intentó crear otra pero…

ZAS

La misma espada que había creado antes y había sido absorbida apareció de repente a gran velocidad, yendo en su dirección. Pudo esquivarla gracias a su gran velocidad y reflejos. Una vez esquivada retrocedió.

-El hombre de las gafas de sol tiene un [Sacred Gear] que controla las sombras. Con él es capaz de absorber ataques y devolverlos. – le explicó el castaño.

-Ya veo. Entonces, el ataque de John… ¡cuidado!

Detrás del trio Irina, Asia y Gasper, el anterior ataque de John apareció en dirección hacia ellos.

Issei, habiéndolo previsto, se giró y levantó su brazo. Entonces apareció una barrera mágica, la cual cubrió al trio del ataque.

BOOOM

Pero el choque produjo una poderosa explosión. A pesar de ello, el castaño ni se inmutó.

El hombre del traje tradicional creo un arco de luz y lo disparo en dirección a los demonios.

-¡Si se tratan de ataques de luz entonces yo me ocupo! – exclamó Irina.

Dado que Issei cubría a Asia y Gasper con la barrera, la castaña creó una espada de luz.

KACHIN

Bloqueando el ataque sin mucha dificultad.

Akeno contraatacó creando varias lanzas de hielo, las cuales lanzó contra el hombre de traje chino pero, tal y como le ocurrió a Kiba y John, sus lanzas fueron absorbidas por una sombra y luego aparecieron en dirección a Rias.

-¡Mío! – exclamó el albino.

FROSH

Creando una poderosa corriente de aire, desvió las lanzas para que chocaran contra el suelo.

Entonces una sombra apareció alrededor del usuario de luz, se estiro y creo un muro delante del hombre de traje chino. Entonces decenas de flechas de luz salieron del muro de sombras, yendo directamente hacia el grupo.

-¡Xenovia! – exclamó Rias.

-¡Si!

La peli azul acumuló gran poder en su espada sagrada, realizando varios movimientos.

ZAS

Varios cortes de poder sagrado destruyeron las flechas por completo.

-Gasper, ¿has conseguido algo? – le preguntó la pelirroja.

-¡Si! – Gasper usaba un dispositivo, creado por Azazel, para investigar - ¡El [Sacred Gear] de la llama se llama [Flame Shake]! ¡El defensivo se llama [Night Reflection]! ¡Y el de la luz [Staring Blue]!

-A estos no los conozco. Me pregunto si los otros la palmaron. Nah, no creo. No les dimos tan duro… creo. – murmuraba Issei en su mundo.

-Ya veo. Pero lo que no entiendo es porque con cada segundo que pasa sus ataques se vuelven más poderosos. – murmuró sin entender.

-Cuanto más fuertes nos hagamos, más seremos considerados como sus objetivos y cada vez tendrán mejores estrategias para derrotarnos. Probablemente sea algo así, creo. – Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras cortaba a una de las criaturas – Y si nos tenemos que ocupar también de estos bichos…

-Tengo una idea. – Rias volvió a tomar la palabra – Akeno ocúpate del usuario de la llama, Kiba al de la sombra y los demás eliminad a los esbirros.

-¡Si!

El castaño se mantenía apartado, observando cómo se desarrollaban los hechos. Si necesitara intervenir… entonces lo haría.

Kiba convoco una espada sacro-demoniaca y empezó a atacar la pared de sombras, pero la espada fue absorbida.

-¡John! – Le grito Rias - ¡Esquiva la espada y lanza un ataque a la sombra!

-¡Ok!

La espada de Kiba salió de una sombra en dirección al albino. Este la esquivo y creo una bola de rayos que lanzo hacia la sombra.

-¡Yuuto! ¡Las sombras están conectadas de modo que el ataque de John volverá hacia ti! ¡Córtalo por la mitad dentro de la sombra y hazlo explotar antes de que aparezca! – ordenó.

-¡Entendido!

Kiba creo una espada sacro-demoniaca y la lanzo a la sombra. Una explosión se oyó y el usuario de la sombra salía volando.

-¡Arg! – se quejó debido a la explosión y el posterior golpe contra el suelo.

-Una buena táctica. Parece que va mejorando poco a poco. – sonrió satisfecho Issei.

-Gracias. He probado a ver qué pasaría si el ataque explota dentro de la sombra. Parece ser que no puede controlar las explosiones. A pesar de que puede cambiar la dirección del ataque, parece que no puede cambiar el impacto del ataque. – sonrió Rias ante su descubrimiento.

Todos sonreían ante el descubrimiento de la pelirroja, pero una flecha de luz voló en dirección a Issei.

FIUN

Lo raro es que era de color verde. Issei la esquivo con facilidad, pero al esquivarla llego otra.

FIUN

Nadie sabía quién era el causante. El dragón solo esquivaba con facilidad.

-Parece que hay un enemigo más. – dijo Koneko, analizando la sombra - Usó la sombra para atacarnos. El enemigo atacó desde el exterior, que es la zona de seguridad. Incluso después de haber eliminado al usuario de la sombra, parece que este aún puede funcionar un rato más.

Las sombras empezaron a desaparecer poco a poco. De repente Gasper grito mientras miraba el dispositivo.

-¡I-Increíble! ¡He conseguido los datos con solo ese ataque! ¡Eso fue la [Staring Green]!

-¡Yo me encargaré de ese entonces! – Exclamó Xenovia - ¡Koneko, sígueme! ¡Puedes localizar a los enemigos con el chakra, ¿verdad?!

-Sí, Xenovia-senpai.

Xenovia y Koneko empezaron a buscar al enemigo. Los demás estaban con lo suyo. Issei miro al usuario de la llama y sonrió arrogante. Podía notar el poder del fuego de ese [Sacred Gear]. No era nada comparable al que él podía exhalar, y mucho menos el de Tannin. No sería problema para él.

-¡Maldito seas [Sekiryuutei]! ¡Quémate!

El usuario creo una bola de fuego y se la lanzo contra Issei.

BOOOM

Para sorpresa de sus compañeros, Issei dejó que el ataque le diera de lleno. Cuando el humo producto de la explosión desapareció, pudieron comprobar que el dragón se encontraba sano y salvo, aunque sus ropas estaban un poco quemadas.

-Tsk. Pedazo de gilipollas. ¡Me gustaba esta camisa!

Encendió sus puños y se lanzó contra el usuario.

PAM

Golpeo con fuerza en el estómago, pero no la suficiente como para matarlo. El [Héroe] cayó al suelo rodando varios metros, derrotado, inconsciente mientras Kiba derrotaba al usuario de la luz.

Los demás habían derrotado a las criaturas y pensaban que habían ganado pero…

-¡Tsk! ¡Maldita basura! – exclamó el usuario de la sombra, poniéndose de pie - ¡Esta vez no habéis derrotado! ¡Pero la próxima vez acabaremos con vosotros! ¡Demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos, youkais, Dioses, todos seréis eliminados como la basura que sois!

-Idiotas extremistas. – negó aburrido el castaño.

Y su cuerpo se cubrió de una poderosa aura negra, extendiéndose por toda la fábrica. El castaño creó una barrera defensiva con su poder de ángel, cubriendo a sus alumnos. Cuando estuvo todo cubierto, en los pies del hombre de las sombras apareció un círculo mágico.

FLASH

Un potente haz de luz los cegó. Para cuando abrieron de nuevo los ojos, los [Héroes] ya se habían ido y no quedaba criatura alguna.

-¿Ya? Que aburrido. – se quejó John.

Issei se acercó hasta los dos hombres que él y Kiba habían derrotado, observándoles con aburrimiento.

-¿Ise? – preguntó Irina, acercándose.

-Esto es lo que provoca el extremismo. Es la peor ideología que puede existir en el mundo. - Rias y Akeno crearon un círculo mágico y mandaron a los hombres al [Inframundo] – Quizás podían dar problemas en el futuro. No. Darán problemas en el futuro seguro. – terminó en un murmullo.

Xenovia y Koneko llegaron con otro hombre inconsciente.

-Lo golpeamos un poco, pero sigue vivo. – explicó Xenovia.

-Pero parece que uno escapo. – se disculpó Koneko.

-Da igual. No te preocupes por ello. – le sonrió el castaño.

-Pero nunca sacamos mucha información. – Masculló Rias – Deben tener algo que provoca que pierdan sus memorias si son capturados.

-Lo que sorprende es que no hayamos destrozado mucho, ya que siempre destruimos todo. – se rió John.

-Tienes razón. Estamos malacostumbrando. – se rio también la pelirroja.

-Bueno, esto nos viene bien para los [Rating Game]. La última vez sufrimos. – recordó Koneko.

-Aunque esto se está convirtiendo en un verdadero problema. – dijo Kiba mientras suspiraba.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que hay quienes utilizan técnicas especiales entre los poseedores de [Sacred Gear] que nos envían para que enfrentemos. Si lo decimos de una manera de demonios, entonces significa que aquellos que se especializan en técnicas y son del tipo apoyo comenzaron a aparecer. Los que enviamos primero eran todos del tipo poder o asistente. ¿Acaso han empezado a informarse sobre nuestros estilos de batalla?

-Azazel también dijo eso. Hay muchas cosas que se desconocen sobre los [Sacred Gear]. – mencionó Rias.

-Sí, es por eso que devoró el poder de John y la espada sagrada-demoníaca usando la capacidad de antes. – Habló Akeno - Deben haberse dado cuenta de que si es imposible bloquear sus ataques, por lo que es mejor buscar otra manera de combatirlos.

-Hmmm, no es algo que me parezca sospechoso. ¿Puedo dar mi opinión? – Preguntó Irina recibiendo una aprobación - Creo que las acciones de la [Facción de Héroes] son extrañas si ellos realmente vienen a investigarnos para derrotarnos.

-¿Extraño? – preguntó confusa Xenovia.

-Porque, si lo que realmente están planeando es derrotarnos, entonces creo que habrían atacado de verdad después de dos o tres batallas. Pero, incluso en la cuarta o quinta batalla en que nos atacaron, nada ha cambiado. Yo creo que están siendo muy cautelosos, pero... ¿cómo debo decirlo?, parece que su jefe está haciendo algún tipo de experimento.

-¿Experimento? ¿Quieres decir acerca de nosotros? – preguntó Akeno.

-Más bien se siente como que están experimentando en los poseedores de [Sacred Gear]. Es sólo algo que se me ocurrió, no sé cómo explicarme.

-Tienes razón Irina. – Admitió Issei – Están atacando distintos puntos de las [Facciones], no solo las judeo-cristianas. Así que tal vez no es más que el envío de sus fuerzas a los lugares donde están los que tienen las habilidades más poderosas. Puede ser que lo que quieran es alcanzar el [Balance Breaker] al luchar contra nosotros. Y resultaría lógico. El rayo santo, la espada sacro-demoniaca, [Durandal], [Ascalon], [Excalibur], el vampiro que detiene el tiempo, nekomata con [Senjutsu], una sanadora y yo, el [Sekiryuutei]. Cao-Cao no es para nada tonto. Ya lo he avisado. – murmuró la última frase para sí mismo.

-Pero sus métodos parecen desordenados y caóticos. – continuo Irina.

-Parece que les da igual que cientos de ellos mueran con tal de que uno consiga su [Balance Breaker]. Si uno lo consigue, podrían averiguar la forma para que los demás lo puedan alcanzar también. Ya estamos empezando a conocerles así que creo que saben que estamos comprendiendo su verdadero objetivo. – comentó Kiba con rostro serio

Todos se quedaron cayados, analizando las palabras del rubio. Realmente sabían muy poco de esa [Facción] de la [Brigada].

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí la versión original, corregida y "mejorada". Ahora seguiré como debería haber sido. Lamento haberla borrado… dos veces XDDD

He tardado, pero voy a explicar el motivo de la cancelación de este fic. Veréis, cuando escribí este fic lo hice con una fuerte inspiración, pero desgraciadamente, cuando intenté hacer la versión 2, para ese momento, ya había perdido esa inspiración por sucesos superiores a mi persona, pero al mismo tiempo relacionados conmigo. Y dicha inspiración no ha vuelto y dudo mucho que vuelva. Por ese motivo el abandono y al versión 1.5, la cual es la original pero con los pocos cambios que hice por la V2. En fin, espero entendáis el motivo del abandono, y no voy a prometer continuarla, por que lo más posible es que quede como está.

Bueno, eso es todo.


End file.
